Maldito Error
by M00n-StAr18
Summary: Dos apuestos y Seductores chicos que jamas pasaban de una conquista de una noche, solo que el destino les tendria reservada la sorpresa de encontrar lo que sus corazones ocultaban profundamente... el AMOR SyS MyY UA Incluye Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Muchas veces buscamos el cariño, el apoyo y el consuelo en las personas incorrectas, en las decisiones equivocadas, en el momento inadecuado, en lugar de solo fijar nuestra vida en el amor, en escuchar nuestro verdadero ser llevándonos a vivir un Maldito Error…**_

Los personajes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon.

* * *

El día no podía ser pero según el parecer de una linda joven de largos cabellos rubios los cuales caían como una densa cascada por su espalda, recogido en media coleta con un lindo moño rojo, sus ojos azules como el mar, su piel era blanca pero con un sutil roce apiñonado.

Hacía un calor como nunca en los días de verano, el local de hamburguesas estaba a reventar y lo peor lleno de familias y niño, muchos niños corriendo, gritando, empujando y tirando papas fritas por donde se les ocurría. ¿Porque no podían ser las cosas como el local de enfrente?, la competencia número uno según su calvo y robusto jefe. Ahí si era mas divertido, las meseras utilizaban un lindo y coqueto uniforme, mientras que ellas debían usar una larga falta a los tobillos color bastante llamativo muy al estilo del nombre del local "Vaselina" y para acabar con su mala suerte ese día estrenaban accesorio "patines" unos lindos y adorables patines de cuatro ruedas que casi la dejaban sin vida debido a las papas fritas

-**Serena no llega y esto está a reventar **(Bufaba la chica con un par de charolas de pedidos en la manos suspirando de alivio al ver llegar a su mejor amiga de años entrar por la puerta. Una adorable jovencita, de estatura promedio al igual que su amiga, sus largos cabellos aun más Rubios y brillantes como el sol, sus ojos celestes al igual que sus cabellos resaltaban aun más su blanca piel)

-**Ay lo siento Mina, se me hizo tarde...** (Llego prácticamente corriendo mientras se disculpaba con su amiga) **En seguida me cambio y te ayudo...**

-(La escucho dejando los pedidos con rapidez para ir tras ella) **La Morsa está molesta... **(Dijo refiriéndose a su querido jefe) **Además dijo que serian lindo los patines** (Se quejo con una sonrisa sarcástica enseñándole los patines) **Creo que sería mejor pedir trabajo enfrente ahí llegan los chicos lindo** (Suspiro con cansancio)

-**Ay otra vez con eso, ya mejor resígnate a trabajar aquí, además no es tan malo... soy buena con los patines...** (Dijo haciendo mueca de resignación mientras sonreía a su amiga y llegaba al área donde se cambiaria)

-**Esto** **no es para nosotras Sere... No me veo pasarme la vida lidiando con mocosos gritando y tratando de quitarme la vida con papas fritas...** (Se sentó pesadamente en la pequeña banca) **Si no fuera porque hay que pagar el alquiler...**

-**Esa es nuestra realidad, pero no todo es tan malo...** (Suspiro con una sutil sonrisa, pero rectifico al ver toda aquella gente en espera)** mmm bueno quizá debamos buscar otro tipo de trabajo ¿no crees?**

-**Oh... si...** (Apenas termino de responder cuando fue interrumpida)

-**Eiii... dejen de holgazanear que las mesas no se atienden solas niñas** (Dijo con su tono de voz gracioso el jefe de ambas chicas) **se acaba de ocupar la mesa 7 y 9 rápido...**

-**Si ya vamos...** (Dijo Serena terminando de acomodarse el uniforme y girando ya con los patines puestos) **quizá esto sea mas rápido...**

-**Mmmm...** (Sonrió sutilmente Mina creyéndolo poco probable al menos para ella) **Bien tomo la 7 y tú la 9...** (Dijo alisando su falda, para después ver las dos mesas en cuestión) **Se… Serena...** (Dijo boquiabierta)

- **¿Mmm? **(Dijo a modo de respuesta mientras tomaba su pequeña libreta y un lapicero)

- (Mina la codeo para que volteara a ver lo que ella veía) **Chi... chi... chicos...** (Dijo en voz baja y sorprendida)

-(Sonrió al escucharla y mas al ver a los dos chicos que tanto habían llamado la atención de su amiga) **Mmm es verdad... ¿es mi mesa no?**

-(Rodo sus ojos hacia ella viéndola con una mueca) **Toda tuya, la nueve ¿no?... iré con la linda familia...** (Encogió sus hombros tomando su libreta de la barra disimulando su decepción)

-**Gracias...** (Sonrió al ver su mueca dirigiéndose a la mesa que le correspondía)

-(Mientras tanto un par de lindos chicos conversaban esperando que les tomaran la orden) **He oído que enfrente trabajan lindas chicas... y atienden rápido...** (Dijo con ligera burla un alto y apuesto joven de cabello platinado de apariencia encantadoramente informal su piel blanca era como la nieve y esos hermosos y misteriosos ojos que parecían guardar un tesoro escondido, sin mencionar el hermoso y masculino timbre de voz que llamaba la atención solo de escucharlo al igual que su compañero y amigo)

-**Si es verdad, pero la comida no es tan buena como aquí, este lugar me lo recomendaron, así que por algo debe ser...** (Respondió a su amigo, un joven igual de apuesto, su apariencia era diferente a la de su amigo, pero algo similar en su porte seguro y seductor, su vestir era un poco más formal con su camisa adecuada a su hermoso cuerpo y esa sonrisa que seduciría hasta la última mujer de la tierra, sus cabellos azabaches enmarcaban espléndidamente su hermoso y masculino rostro, mientras sus hermosos ojos azules, dejaban helada y sin respirar con solo mirar)

-**Bueno solo comamos y regresemos a la Uni... esto es demasiado familiar para nosotros... creo que ya viene...** (Dijo viendo de reojo al par de meseras que se acercaban pero una de ellas se había detenido en la mesa de junto mientras la otra caminaba hacia ellos)

-**Hola buenas tardes, bienvenidos, soy Serena y seré su mesera...** (Saludo con una sutil sonrisa observando a los dos chicos)

-(El pelinegro apenas la vio acercarse le extendió la carta que ya estaba en la mesa) **Una hamburguesa sin pepinillos y unas papas... ah y un refresco...** (Dijo con seriedad viéndola de reojo, no contemplándola muy bien, se limito a ver la graciosa falda que usaba, sonriendo sutilmente)

-**Por supuesto...** (Dijo Serena mientras anotaba la orden, esperando a recibir la otra)

-**A mi tráigame una hamburguesa con todo extra...** (Devolviéndole la carta el platinado)

-**En seguida...** (Sonrió con cortesía para luego dirigirse a la cocina y pedir su orden)

**mmm que tipos...**

-(Mina venia apenas de tomar la orden cuando emparejo su andar al de su amiga) **Ah y ¿qué tal?** (Pregunto ya entregando su orden al cocinero)

-**Mmm pues te diré... **(Se encogió ligeramente de hombros) **son guapos, pero quizá algo fríos...**

-**Oh que decepción... el de cabellos negros se ve lindo... pero el platinado de ve sexi...** (Sonrió)

-(Sonrió al escuchar a Mina) **Justo como a ti te gustan...** (Suspiro observando al chico de cabellos azabaches) **pero no se fijarían en nosotras...**

-**Mmm... Somos lindas y agradables... tal vez... ay por dios, eso sonó muy urgido de mi parte **(Sonrió burlándose de sí misma) **Será mejor dejar los pedidos **(Volteo a ver la mesa de los chicos los cuales voltearon ligeramente hacia ellas) **Creo que tus clientes te esperan...**

-**Si ya voy...** (Volteo Serena a tomar la charola la cual tenía las órdenes dirigiéndose a ellos)

-**¿Y qué te parecen las meseritas?** (Pregunto el platinado después de haber observado a las dos jóvenes)

-**Mmm...** (Lo medito un poco observándolas ligeramente) **si les cambiaran el uniforme estaría mucho mejor esa faldita no les va** (Sonrió) **pero...** (Dudo aceptando un poco que estaban lindas)

-**Pero... ¿que?** (Al notar esa sonrisa y mirada, pues ya conocía muy bien esos gestos en su amigo)

-**Pero nada... esta linda es todo...** (Observo el pelinegro a su amigo) **Y ¿A ti?**

-**Hamburguesa con extra de todo...** (Murmuro Serena tomando el plato y dejándolo frente al chico de cabello plateado) **Y hamburguesa sin pepinillos...** (Colocándola frente al otro joven regalándole además una sutil mirada)

-**Gracias...** (Sonrió sutilmente el pelinegro a ella) **Pero falta mi refresco... **

-**Ah lo siento, en seguida les traigo sus bebidas...** (Sonrió apenada alejándose rápidamente)

-(Negó la cabeza sonriendo un poco) **Sería bueno venir de vez en cuando... están ricas...** (Respondió el pelinegro tras dar una ligera mordida a su hamburguesa)

Mina que regresaba con la charola llena tras recoger los platos y vasos de una mesa que se acababa de desocupar, decidió pasar de regreso junto a la mesa del los lindos chicos, con lo que no contaba es con el pequeño niño que pasaría corriendo junto a ella haciéndole tirara su charola sobre la mesa de los jóvenes.

-(Tras sentir el liquido de una de las bebidas derramarse sobre la mesa, solo trato de incorporarse pero sus patines resbalaron de nuevo por el liquido que ya estaba en el suelo, tirando también la Cátsup de la mesa) **Lo siento... lo siento...** (Se disculpo la chica tratando de arreglar el desorden)

-**Pero que tonta, ¿por qué no te fijas?** (Dijo sumamente molesto el platinado poniéndose de pie para evitar ensuciarse más de lo que ya estaba)

-**Ay no... Puede ser esta camisa es nueva** (Se quejo también el otro chico al verse empapado)

- **Lo siento de verdad... permítanme...** (Dijo tratando de ayudarlos a limpiar, pero no sabía por cual empezar, observándolos a los dos, para después decidirse por el que se veía mas preocupado, el guapo pelinegro) **de verdad lo siento...**

-**No puedo creer que tengan meseras tan inútiles aquí...** (Se quejo de nuevo el platinado)

-(Mina volteo a verlo con molestia) **Fue un accidente y ya me disculpe, si tanto te molesta puedo pagar tu lavandería o comprarte una muda nueva...** (Sugirió con seriedad)

-(El amigo del platinado solo luchaba por secar mas su camisa y no echar a perder también sus jeans)

**-¿Crees que tú podrías comprar una camisa como esta?, no seas ilusa...** (Dijo con burla el platinado)

-(Podía jurara que reventaría, si algo no soportaba eran los niños bonitos y creídos) **Mira niño bonito el que sea una mesera y si tal vez no gane las perlas de la virgen no te da derecho a que me hables en ese tono, ya me disculpe y hasta ofrecí arreglarlo, pero si eso no te es suficiente** (Tomo una servilleta arrojándosela) **Gracias por venir....**

-(Sonrió con ironía el joven tomándola del brazo) **¿Te das cuenta de que puedes perder tu empleo?** (Dijo amenazante a ella)

-(Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero solo cerro la boca mordiendo su labio inferior de frustración y presionado su puño, odiaba admitirlo pero tenia razón y ella tenía las de perder y de verdad necesitaba el empleo) **Suélteme...** (Pidió en tono bajo encarándolo decididamente)

-(El pelinegro, suspiro sonriendo sutilmente, era entretenido cuando veía a su amigo en una de sus facetas molestas)

-(Mientras él sonrió triunfante soltándola con brusquedad) **Ya veo... adelante... mesera... tráenos nuestros pedidos nuevamente...**

-**AINO... que pasa aquí....** (Dijo el jefe llegando a la mesa, provocando que la joven volteara a verlo sorprendida)

- **Nada señor, un accidente pero todo está bien...** (Sonrió fingidamente)

-**De antemano les ofrezco disculpas jóvenes... **(Dijo con pena el dueño)

-**Debería tener más cuidado en el tipo de empleadas que contrata... o capacitarlas mejor...** (Dijo el platinado al hombre)

-**Si... esta mesa es un desastre... y nuestra comida se arruino...** (Complemento el pelinegro como si hiciera falta)

- **Lo siento pasen a la mesa de junto por favor otra mesera los atenderá… Serena.... **(Llamo a la chica)

-**Si...** (Dijo la chica al llegar) **Les ofrezco disculpas acompáñenme, los llevare a otra mesa...**

- **Vaya al menos no parece tan torpe para andar con patines...** (Murmuro él platinado observando a la mesera que había arruinado su comida)

-(Mina solo vio con molestia al par de chicos dirigirse a la otra mesa) **Petulante... **(Murmuro mientras comenzaba a recoger el resto del desastre)

- **Creo que te pasaste un poco amigo, mírala la dejaste temblando del coraje...** (Dijo divertido El pelinegro a su amigo)

-**En seguida les traeré sus órdenes...** (Alcanzando a escuchar al joven de cabello negro)

***

-(Mina llego a la cocina dejando la charola sobre el fregadero, aun refunfuñando entre dientes) **Pero que les pasa.... están locos... algún día seré mas que una "mesera" y... AH!!!...** (Grito exasperada)

***

-**Esa chica debe aprender cual es su lugar en la cadena social... ¿no lo crees?** (Dijo con mofa el platinado)

-**Jajaja... claro pero fue gracioso verte explotar con ella si estabas realmente tranquilo... **(Disfruto más que divertido)

-**La verdad... es que fue divertido molestarla...** (Dijo con una ligera sonrisa) **enojada no se ve mal...**

-**Jajaja....** (No pudo evitar reírse a carcajada abierta) **ya se me hacia raro en que pusieras tanto esmero por molestar a alguien... Pues felicidades lograste tu objetivo, te odia y no dejara de pensar en ti en un buen rato hasta que llegue otro y la haga enojar más...**

-**Mmm eso no pasara... ya lo veras...** (Sonrió) **¿Y tu como vas a hacer que la otra chica te recuerde?**

-**Digamos que tenemos estrategias diferentes** (Sonrió viendo a la chica a lo lejos)

-**Sí, eso lo se... pero no por eso distintas metas... **(Concluyo el platinado)

-**Por eso eres mi amigo...** (Sonrió buscándola de nuevo sutilmente con la mirada) **sabes sería divertido venir más seguido...**

-**Vaya que si...** (Sonrió el platinado observando a la joven con cierto disimulo y un destello de seducción)

-**Aquí está la nueva orden Sere... lo siento te he dado trabajo extra y soportando a esos patanes...** (Dijo viendo hacia la mesa de los jóvenes)

-**No te preocupes... pero no debiste ponerte así... comprendo cómo es lidiar con alguien así, pero trata de controlarte...**

- **Es que no soporto que se crea más solo por... por nada, porque él no es mejor persona que yo... ah me arrepiento de haberme disculpado... solo espero no ver su horrible sonrisa de satisfacción nunca más** (Suspiro)

-**Bueno pues ya tranquilízate, nada ganas con seguir enojada...** (Suspiro tomando las ordenes) **solo espero no tener que lidiar con ellos yo tampoco...**

-**Que ni se atrevan porque entonces si no respondo...** (Respiro tranquilamente) **pero mejor ve antes de que se enfaden y me hagan enfadar mas...** (Sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarse más)

-**De acuerdo... ahora vuelvo...** (Respiro profundamente comenzando a acercarse) **lamento haberlos hecho esperar... aquí están sus ordenes...** (Colocando cada plato en el lugar respectivo)

-(El pelinegro volteo a verla con una ligera sonrisa) **Gracias... y de verdad lamento lo de tu compañera, mi amigo se extralimito un poco, lo siento...**

-**No tiene porque disculparse...** (Dijo con una sutil sonrisa la rubia) **Todo está bien... espero que disfruten su comida... **

-**Muchas gracias...** (Insistió galante el pelinegro sumado a una sonrisa amablemente antes de que se fuera)

-(Lentamente se alejo y estando a una distancia algo corta volteo a ver al joven con la misma sonrisa) **Quizá no sea tan malo...** (Llegando a la cocina)

-**Listo... ¿cómo te fue?... solo dime si te dijo algo y voy a ponerlos en su lugar...**

-**No, tranquila** (Le sonrió a su amiga para tranquilizarla) **no me dijo nada, solo se disculpo en nombre de su amigo...**

**-¡¡¿Que hizo QUÉ?!!!... jajaja no te la creo** (sonrió mas que sorprendida)

-**Sí, de verdad...** (Sonrío observando al joven) **tal vez él no sea tan malo como su amigo...**

-**Porque siempre tienes tan buena suerte, siempre te tocan los chicos lindos... **(Suspiro sonriendo) **En fin espero que regrese de nuevo así lo vuelves a ver... **

-**Tal vez, pero por lo pronto creo que debemos de dejar de pensar en chicos y ponernos a trabajar... anda... ¿no quieres que el jefe se enoje mas o sí?**

-**Jajaja... no con el regaño de hoy basta...** (Sonrío saliendo de la cocina para dejar la cuenta de la mesa que había estado atendiendo antes del percance, al retirarse los clientes los despidió amablemente volteando después a ver de reojo al par de chicos, tal vez mas específicamente a uno de ellos)

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo Mina no se escapo de la reprimenda de su jefe, diciéndole que una mas y no se tocaría el corazón al despedirla, Mina se disculpo con él de todas las maneras posibles. No lo hubiera hecho, pero necesitaba el empleo más que nunca ahora que dentro de unos días entrarían a la Universidad.

Durante él regresos a sus casas que por suerte para ambas era a un par de casas la una de la otra, Mina y Serena solo tenían cabeza para el siguiente inicio de semana, día en que irían a ver la Universidad, previo al inicio de clases.

* * *

Serena y Mina estaban felices, por fin ese día irían a conocer las instalaciones de la que sería su nueva Universidad, era una buena y prestigiada institución en Tokio y después de un arduo examen de admisión por fin estaban ahí admirando la hermosa y bien reconocida Universidad-

**-¡¡¡De verdad estamos aquí!!!... Sere por fin, tanto esfuerzo valió la pena…** (Suspiro con felicidad contemplando al ir y venir de estudiantes)

-**Sí, y no pensé que fuera tan grande...** (Dijo Serena admirando todo el lugar aun sorprendido)

-**Es enorme, podría perderme... de seguro lo hare en más de una ocasión** (sonrió)

-**Bueno pero quizá algún chico pueda ayudarte...** (Dijo Serena a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida) **a ti eso se te da fácilmente...**

-**Jaja… si claro… ya vez tan temprano y ya burlándote de mi… eres una mala amiga…** (Dijo fingiendo puchero) **No soy yo la que tiene buena suerte con los chicos amables… pero espero que mi mala suerte cambie**

-(Sonrió al verla así y la abrazo) **Estoy segura de que tu suerte cambiara, además no siempre tengo suerte con los chicos... tienes más suerte tu que yo...**

-**La verdad es que somos irresistible…** (Sonrió Mina correspondiendo su abrazo) **solo que no hay chicos tan listos que se den cuenta… no como queremos… pero bueno no importa a partir de hoy somos Universitarias… inteligentes, decididas e independientes** (Sonrió animada)

-**Exacto, que mas podemos pedir ¿verdad?** (Dijo en tono de broma) **Bueno pues yo tengo muchas ganas de seguir conociendo, ¿me acompañas al gimnasio?, quiero ver que tan bueno es ese lugar...**

-**Si... solo que tengo que ir al baño** (Dijo dando pequeños brinquitos) **Pero según esto** (Observando el mapa del campus) **¡¿está?! Por... allá...** (Señalo al lado norte) **Si quieres adelántate y enseguida te alcanzo, ¿te parece?**

-**De acuerdo, solo no te vayas a perder Mina...** (Dijo soltándola comenzando a caminar)

-**Como crees** (Sonrió esperando que no) **tu tampoco...** (Mientras caminaba hacia los baños)

-**No, para nada...** (Respondió mientras se alejaba hacia donde Mina le había indicado)

Serena sonreía observando cada espacio que iba descubriendo hasta que llego al enorme gimnasio abriendo lentamente la puerta, asombrándose de lo equipado que estaba.

-**Woau...** (Serena murmuro sorprendida mientras contemplaba y veía sutilmente a los jóvenes que se ejercitaban)

Mientras tanto se encontraba por salir del gimnasio un lindo joven de ojos azules tras hacer un poco de ejercicio después de tener un par de horas libres, su cabello aun estaba húmedo por la recién ducha e iba colocándose su reloj cuando vio que venía caminando una linda joven y conocida para él, no pudo evitar sonreír simplemente al verla, acercándose poco a poco a la joven que parecía en su mundo.

-(Serena admiraba todo el lugar, parecía simplemente un sueño, imaginando que quizá ahí podría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera)

-**Sabias que no hay nada mas cautivador que una linda chica y si tiene el rostro admirado como él tuyo… más que cautivador, se vuelve irresistible**… (Murmuro el chico ya detrás de ella)

-**¿Eh?** (Volteo asustada a ver quien le hablaba perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por girar tan rápido)

-(El pelinegro no supo cómo ni cuándo pero cuando acordó estaba ahí con ella entre sus brazos impidiéndole que cayera, contemplando que aun de cerca era más hermosa)

-(Serena se tenso cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban abriendo lentamente los ojos sonrojándose de ver quien la tenia abrazada) **Lo... lo siento...**

-**Hubiera preferido un gracias** (Sonrió a la joven, el cual aun no la soltaba o siquiera hacia el intento por dejar que ella lo hiciera) **me debes la vida…** (Haciéndole un ligero guiño)

-**Gracias...** (Sonrió nerviosamente reincorporándose) **lamento deberte algo...** (Haciendo que la soltara)

-**No me debes nada... ya me lo has pagado...** (Dijo con algo de picardía y coquetería soltándola definitivamente) **solo ten cuidado la próxima vez o asegúrate que este cerca...** (Dijo dando media vuelta y levantando la mano para despedirse, la verdad es que hubiera querido preguntarle mil cosas o simplemente acompañarla un poco más pero si estaba ahí, presentía que la volvería a ver)

-**Espera... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** (Dijo ella en voz alta al ver que se alejaba)

-(Sonrió al escucharla) **Te lo diré la siguiente vez… Serena…** (Volteo ligeramente aun con esa sonrisa algo indescriptible) **Suelo venir muy seguido por aquí… **

-**Sabe mi nombre...** (Murmuro con una sonrisa) **esperare esa siguiente vez... y gracias...** (Dijo en voz alta sin dejar de verlo, emocionada fue hasta que cayó en la cuenta de porque sabía su nombre) **Ay que tonta claro lo escucho cuando estuvo en la cafetería...** (Suspiro manteniendo aun esa sonrisa)

-_**Serena… Serena…**_ (Repetía su nombre en su interior mientras caminaba rumbo a su auto para dejar sus cosas, aun no entendiendo por que seguía con la sonrisa en sus labios si ya ni siquiera ella estaba cerca)

***

Mientras tanto Mina estaba por salir del baño, acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello dorado y ligeramente ondulado, solía ser bastante sencilla en su manera de vestir pero ese día quería algo diferente, quería empezar esa nueva etapa de su vida, ser más y esmerarse de ahora en adelante y porque no, la apariencia podría ser el inicio, pensó encogiéndose de hombros viendo su falda, las cuales no eran mucho de su agrado ya que era algo corta a su parecer o tal vez mas por ya su acostumbrada y holgada falda de mesera.

Al estar fuera inspecciono un poco el lugar viendo a unos pasos de ahí alguien familiar, sintió como su sangre se heló al reconocer aquel joven, dándose inmediatamente media vuelta para salir de ahí.

- (Daba pequeños y silenciosos pasos, como si la presa tratara de huir sin ser vista por él depredador, dando un par de pasos más para después quedarse inmóvil al escuchar aquella voz)

-**Vaya, pero si es la mesera sin equilibrio...** (Dijo en tono de burla el apuesto joven de cabellos platinados)

-**¡¿Perdón?!** (Dijo ella en tono indiferente volteando a ver al joven)

-**¿Acaso eres la nueva afanadora?** (Pregunto mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos)

-(Mina pudo jurara que vio la vena de su frente saltar, realmente odiaba a ese tipo que siempre la hacía enfadar con tan solo ver su rostro) **Pues escuche que hay mucha basura por aquí y que no les caería mal una… **(Sonrió con burla viendo de pies a cabeza al atractivo joven) **Pero yo no recojo ese tipo de basura… así que NO…**

-(Sonrió con algo de ironía y a la vez diversión) **Tienes razón últimamente hay mucha basura por aquí...** (Dijo viendo a la chica de arriba abajo) **Pero tú ni siquiera calificas para ese trabajo...**

-**Ja...** (Sonrió con enfado cruzando sus brazos) **Vaya, entre mas hablas más insoportable resultas... no te creas tanto... tu como te llames... porque como veo, aquí estamos al mismo nivel...** (Bajo sus manos colocándolas sobre sus caderas, arqueando una ceja)

-**Lo estamos y no... Principiante...** (Dijo con desdén pasando a un lado de ella) **Nos vemos intento de patinadora...** (Comenzando a alejarse de ella)

-**Hasta luego... graduado de Animal...** (Le dijo antes de darse vuelta al lado contrario que él se dirigía)

-(Al escucharla sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza) **Creo que comienza a ser interesante la universidad...** (Murmuro mientras continuaba caminando

-(Mientras Mina caminaba rápido buscando el dichoso gimnasio, queriendo que no le afectaran los comentarios de aquel tipo que detestaba más de lo que conocía) **Como puede haber un tipo así... aunque ah, porque tiene que ser tan guapo, su mal genio acaba con todo atractivo, si sin duda...** (Murmuraba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de eso)

Al llegar con Serena está emocionada le conto a quien se había encontrado, Mina sonrió incrédula, pensando que era una coincidencia bastante extraña, después de escuchar de los labios de su amiga que aquel joven era bastante amable, contrario al otro tipo, ambas concluyendo que tal vez eran compañeros de clase o algo así, era demasiada coincidencia que los dos estuvieran ahí casi al mismo tiempo por el mismo lugar. Tras terminar ligeramente su recorrido el cual interrumpieron por tener hambre, decidieron ir por algo de comer fuera de la universidad antes de prepararse para su empleo.

***

Días después de que las clases dieron formalmente inicio. Mina se encontraba en una de las bancas de la universidad, las clases de ese día habían terminado y ese día era el primero de la semana que no podría regresar con Serena a casa ya que Mina le dijo que iría por unos libros y adelantar algunos de los deberes en la biblioteca, pero no era así, solo que en su casa no se podía mostrar preocupaciones ante sus problemas, estaba angustiada y debía pensar en soluciones.

Suspiro terminando de beber la poca soda que le quedaba para después volver a suspirar cansadamente viendo aquellas notas de pagos y más pagos que tenía en sus manos.

-_**Esto no puede ser, cada día son más y con los ingresos no alcanza para terminar de cubrir todos los pagos**_ (Pensó con pesadez metiendo el montón de recibos en su bolso) _**Creo que no hay otra opción que conseguir un trabajo extra sin que se dé cuenta mamá… ay ¿pero que podrá ser?**_ (volvió a suspirar confundida) _**No quiero descuidar la Universidad, sería perfecto poder combinar ambas… **_(Se quedo contemplando unos segundos el paso de las nubes)** ¡CLARO!….** (Se puso de pie tomando su bolso y salir casi corriendo, dirigiéndose a las oficinas de la universidad)

Tras pasar de una ventanilla a otra con las secretarias por fin tenia la persona indicada a la cual dirigirse, sonrió tratando de darse ánimos a si misma mientras leía el nombre escrito en el trozo de papel que sostenía sus manos-

-**Doctor en Psicología Analítica Malaquit Kunzit… Vaya se escucha muy imponente** (Sonrió de lado, mientras murmuraba sutilmente, llegando frente a la puerta de la oficina del recién nombrado, acomodo ligeramente su cabello medio recogido y aliso su blusa antes de tocar suavemente a la puerta)

-**Adelante…** (Dijo en tono ronco y varonil el hombre maduro de unos 37 años pero no por eso menos atractivo, al escuchar que la puerta se abrió volteo a ver su nota de apuntes pues su secretaria le dijo que una estudiante pasaría a verlo) **Pase mmm… Señorita Aino ¿verdad?** (Pregunto volteándola a ver con una sonrisa educada, la cual se torno algo más intensa al ver a la joven frente a sus ojos)

-**Buenas tardes Dr. Kunzit** (Saludo con una linda sonrisa al ver aquel hombre que pensó tendría más de una admiradora pese a sus casi cuarenta años de apariencia)

-(Él también sonrió mas desviando la mirada ante su formalidad, le daba un toque más lindo) **Toma asiento por favor…** (Le indico la silla frente a su escritorio)** ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?**

-**Amm…** (Comenzó un poco inhibida) **Lo que sucede es que quería ver si usted podría ayudarme, es algo muy importante para mí…**

-**Pues si está en mis manos y como parte de esta institución si puedo hacerlo lo hare, ¿de qué se trata?... **(Dijo él mientras observaba fijamente a la inocente joven frente a él)

-**Gracias…** (Sonrió esta vez evitando un poco la mirada fuerte de aquel hombre) **lo que ocurre es que recién acabo de ingresar a la carrera de Psicología y…** (Se detuvo un poco no era de las que estaban contando sus problemas a un desconocido, pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda urgente) **Lo siento, el punto es que necesito trabajar para pagar mis estudios y mis gastos, pero no puedo conseguir otro trabajo de medio tiempo, así que pensé que por medio de la universidad podría…**

-**¿Recibir un apoyo o beca?** (Interrumpió el hombre)

-**Si… No… algo así, más bien un trabajo por parte de la universidad o complementario a mi carrera que me sirva para estar en contacto con lo que estudio y no descuidarlo, pero a la vez me ayude a aumentar mis ingresos…**

-**Veamos, me comentas que ya tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo…** (Observo como la chica afirmo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza) **Pues tenemos algunos proyectos para estudiantes, el problema podría ser que apenas eres de primer ingreso y eso lo dificulta un poco, pero déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti… Mina, es bueno ver jóvenes trabajadoras como tu…**

-**Ah muchas Gracias Doctor…** (Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron sutilmente, al sentirse algo cohibida por esa fuerte pero atractiva mirada, prefirió retirarse) **Bueno muchas gracias y con permiso Dr…**

-**Hasta pronto Mina, para servirte…** (Se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano, la cual la joven estrecho, sintiendo su mano suave y pequeña tan frágil como una rosa y viendo como ella salía tras una ligera sonrisa) _**Vaya ojala vinieran a pedir mi ayuda mas alumnas como ella…**_(Pensó con la sonrisa en sus labios) _**Sin duda sería muy interesante tenerla cerca...**_

-_**Ah me tiemblan las piernas…**_ (Pensó Mina mientras caminaba a la salida de las oficinas)_**Ese doctor me puso muy nerviosa, pero es guapo, bastante guapo diría yo… ah que me pasa debe doblarme la edad, eso quiere decir que podría ser mi padre**_(se cuestiono pensativa) _**Papi…**_ (Pensó coqueta recordándolo, sonriendo pícaramente) _**Y tal vez está casado… mmm… si yo tuviera un marido como él mis problemas económicos se terminarían…**_ (Dejo caer los hombros con apatía) _**pero tengo que limitarme a trabajar… ellos no, mis hermanitos no van a sufrir las mismas carestías que hemos pasado mamá y yo, ellos se merecen algo mejor y yo se los voy a dar me cueste lo que me cueste, por ellos vendería mi alma…**_ (Pensó con decisión ahora solo esperando y rogando que el buen doctor le pusiera conseguir un buen empleo)

***

Casi fin de la primera semana de escuela y todo ya era explicar cómo merolicos por parte de los maestros y leer y leer sin ton ni son las hojas de los libros, lo habían escuchado, los dos primeros semestres serian más que aburridos llenos de teoría, pero no quedaba más que poner atención y luchar por no caer dormidos sobre el pupitre, Mina y Serena estaban atentas, mas Serena, hasta que el sonido de la puerta despertó a mas de unos. El profesor se acerco a la puerta, no viendo con quien hablaba, solo se escuchaba una voz seria y tranquila al otro lado, para después escucharse la del maestro-

-**Señorita Serena, la solicita en la dirección…** (Dijo en maestro con seriedad)

-(Se levanto extrañada pues era la primera semana y que fuera llamada a la dirección no parecía ser algo bueno) **Si profesor...** (Comenzando a caminar a la salida)

-(El joven sonrió con satisfacción al no haber sido cuestionado más por el maestro y esperando que la joven saliera, eran las ventajas de ser un buen estudiante y más casi egresado)

-(Al llegar a la salida se sorprendió de ver al joven que estaba en la puerta) **¿Tu?**

******

_**Hola chicas pues aquí subiendo por primera vez un Fanic, espero que sea de su agrado, lo estamos realizando con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. Debo agradecer de manera especial a mi compañera de teclado y buena amiga Marie Winchester "Mi Cuñis" que junto conmigo esperamos brindarles una sonrisa, lagrima, bilis y muchas risas y suspiros… Ya lo verán no se arrepentirán… La patente Winchester respalda esta historia jajajaja…**_

_**Bueno pues preguntaran:**_

_**¿Quién fue por Sere al salón a librarla de su aburrimiento?**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Mina y sus problemas económicos? ¡¿El papi doctorcito podrá ayudarla y de que manera?! **_

_**¿Quiénes son estos atractivos chicos, nuestro irresistible peli negro y el hermoso platinado?...**_

_**Pues las primeras respuestas vienen en el siguiente capítulo, en cuanto al hermoso platinado e irresistible pelinegro, estamos indecisas, bueno dirán "es platinado así que es Yaten"… Ó quizá Diamante? Y que tal Saijo? Incluso porque no a aquellas que hemos visto Skip Beat el mejor malo-buenote de Reino? Seria interesante no?**_

_**Y el pelinegro de seguro es el divertido de Seiya o quizá el sexi de Darien, para este personaje tenemos presente estas dos propuestas que sin duda generara una muy difícil decisión, en la cual nosotras no pudimos terminar de decidirnos, por eso es pedimos su ayuda, plis ayúdenos, después de todo esta historia es para que ustedes la disfruten como mas les guste ;) **_

_**Me gustaría que nos ayuden a decidir… Boten y Ustedes podrán ser quienes le elijan la identidad… personajes que sin duda les encantaran ya lo verán al igual que el resto de los personajes y la historia… **_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon.

* * *

Al llegar a la salida Serena se sorprendió de ver al joven que estaba en la puerta ahora frente a ella.

- ¿Tú?

-Señorita Serena… me han mandado por usted, de parte del club de bienvenida es mi obligación darle la más cordial bienvenida… (Sonrió el pelinegro de ojos azules con galantería dándole una rosa que tenia escondida)

(Lo observo fijamente para luego observar la rosa) Gra... gracias... (Tomo algo tímida la flor) ¿Club de bienvenida? (Evitando verlo)

-Así es… solo que estamos cortos de personal, así que tenemos que ser muy selectivos (Sonrió)

-¿Selectivos?, no entiendo... ¿no se supone que me llamaban de dirección?

-Mmm yo no especifique cual dirección... Serena… (Esa sonrisa seductoramente encantadora, rodeo toda su aura)

-Ah... bueno, yo... creo que debería volver a clases... (Dijo nerviosa)

-No, anda mejor te enseño el campus… además no creo que te estés perdiendo nada interesante en esa clase, te lo digo repetirá la mismo una y otra vez todo el semestre… (La verdad es que no quería perder esa oportunidad de estar con ella)

-Pero es que... aunque así fuera... no creo que sea correcto... además tú tendrás cosas que hacer...

-No importa, la verdad es que prefiero enseñarte el campus vamos… (Tomo su muñeca con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y sin esperar respuesta) te va encantar, me perdí mas de una vez, no hubo nadie que me lo enseñara de pies a cabeza, así que digamos que es un aprendizaje extracurricular…

(Serena sonrió algo nerviosa observando como la sujetaba, esos nervios que sentía habían aumentado) ¿Entonces creo que debo agradecerte?, aunque no entiendo... ¿a todas las alumnas nuevas les das este recorrido?

-No… ya te lo dije, soy muy selectivo, de hecho eres la única… (Volteo a verla sonriéndole sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de soltar su muñeca)

(Esa frase la tomo por sorpresa y más con esa sonrisa) ¿La única?, ¿por qué?... ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas...

-Mmm es verdad aun no te he dado mi nombre… bueno despreocúpate, no soy un psicópata o algo por el estilo… (Dijo el chico volteándola a ver con un guiño)

(Serena sonrió comenzando a caminar a su paso) Yo no pienso eso de ti... al contrario...

-¿Al contrario…? (Cuestiono el joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción)

-Sí, bueno... me pareces un buen chico... (Dijo algo nerviosa y apenada por lo que acababa de decir) no pareces del tipo psicópata...

-Bueno pues me alaga que tengas ese concepto de mí aun con lo poco que nos hemos tratado Serena, pero ya verás que no estás tan equivocada, bueno… si es que me lo permites… (Su tono cambio a una más galante viendo fijamente a la hermosa joven)

(Mientras ella sonrió con algo de timidez) Creo que no necesitas mi permiso cuando has hecho que me saliera de una clase...

-Ommm... creo que tienes razón (Sonrío divertido) la verdad es que no me gusta seguir mucho las reglas, prefiero pedir perdón que pedir permiso, mas si hay un buen motivo de por medio…

-¿Ah sí? (Cuestiono Serena con una sonrisa) ¿Y cuál será ese buen motivo?, ¿darme la bienvenida o entregarme la rosa?

-Verte de nuevo… (Dijo con naturalidad)

-¿Verme de nuevo?, eso no me parece un buen motivo... mucho menos si solo nos hemos visto un par de ocasiones...

-Con mayor razón eso para mí lo hace un muy buen motivo… además que es un buen motivo para conocernos un poco más ¿no? (Respondió con suma naturalidad él apuesto joven)

(Sonrió sutilmente desviando la mirada) Si, es un buen motivo... pero ¿porque razón un chico como tu tendría interés en conocer a alguien como yo?

-Porque soy muy exigente ya te lo dije… quiero saber si así como eres de linda eres de agradable (A pesar de que ya llevaban algún tramo caminando él no le había indicado nada de las instalaciones, estaba más concentrado en su acompañante aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco viendo los edificios de vez en cuando)

-Creo que eres un poco extraño... (Sonrió) pero en ese caso yo también quisiera saber si así como eres de guapo eres de amable... (Al instante Serena se tapo la boca pues no creyó que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta)

(Se detuvo, sonriendo ampliamente, para después disimular su felicidad acercándose lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído susurrándole con tono serio pero amable) Por qué mejor no te lo demuestro… te invito a salir mañana…

(Se sonrojo al escucharlo) Yo... no se... (Cerró los ojos ahora sumamente nerviosa) aun no se tu nombre...

-Mmm creo que me está gustando esto del anonimato… ¿pero si aceptas salir conmigo…? (Dijo en tono como si se tratara de un niño chantajeando por obtener algo que quiere)

-Eso me suena a chantaje... (Se separo Serena de él un poco para verlo)

-Noo… como crees… (Negó con un movimiento de cabeza) sería incapaz de chantajearte de esa manera tan vil (Sonrió)

(Sonrió sonrojándose al instante Serena) De acuerdo... acepto salir contigo...

-Perfecto… (Había algo en ella que le hacia sonreír tan solo con contemplarla, no sabía que tanto podría pasar entre ellos, pero le gustaba y mucho, así que no dejaría que se le escapara) como estoy de tan buen humor te enseñare mi atajo secreto para no tener que dar toda la vuelta al edificio… (Dijo mostrando el edificio más grande del campus)

-¿Atajo secreto?, creo que estoy de muy buena suerte hoy, primero me escapo de una clase, un chico me muestra el campus y ahora conoceré uno de sus secretos... qué buena suerte tengo hoy... (Le dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo)

-Digamos que soy como el amuleto de buena suerte, pero que no se entere nadie… (Dijo en voz solo para ella) No quiero ser asediado, solo seré TÚ amuleto de buena suerte… (Correspondió el guiño)

-¿Soy un caso especial?, como para considerar que eres "mi" amuleto de la suerte (Serena trato de que nada de lo que él hiciera o dijera la afectara y mucho menos hacerlo evidente)

(Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza) Y como tu amuleto no dejare que nada te haga daño… (Dijo llegando a su famoso atajo, había un pequeño arbusto y detrás un estrecho lugar del cual se podía brincar a un pequeño camino que quedaba entre dos paredes, no era muy alto, al menos no para un chico que media poco mas de 1.80m de alto)

-Ah ya veo... (Dijo sorprendida por su respuesta, para luego fijarse en el lugar) ¿Este es tu atajo? ¿Crees que yo podría?

-Claro (Tomo nuevamente la mano de Serena hasta quedar entre el arbusto y la bajada) Bajare yo primero (Se agacho apoyándose en un brazo para después bajar de un brinco) Tu turno… (Sonrió extendiendo sus manos hacia ella)

-Esto no se ve nada fácil... (Murmuro mientras se acomodaba buscando la manera de no caer) pero de acuerdo aquí voy... (Respiro profundamente antes de brincar hacia él)

Al sentir el apuesto pelinegro a Serena ya cerca, no quiso correr riesgos de que fuera a caer, así que la sujeto entre sus brazos, abrazándola a su pecho, sintiendo lo que años de experiencia y muchas chicas en su vida le había hecho darse cuenta… lo que le gustaba y lo que quería, y ella era algo fuera de lo que imagino, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo del todo ella era… perfecta para él. Quedando sin palabras sintiéndola entre sus brazos.

-Gra... gracias... (Murmuro Serena sin atreverse a verlo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como había algo diferente en él, su olor, su calor todo la hacía sentirse bien, y no querer romper con el encanto del momento) Extraño... (Dijo de forma sutil con cierta confianza)

-El agradecido soy yo… (Susurro él aun sin soltarla, no es que no lo pensara, pero sus brazos no lo obedecían) Serena…

(Sonrió subiendo un poco el rostro para verlo) ¿Agradecido por qué?, si eres tu el que evito que me cayera...

-Digamos que tengo mis razones… (Sonrió algo apenado por primera vez)

(Se quedo observando por un momento esa sonrisa y ese gesto que le pareció por demás encantador) ¿Algún día me las dirás? (le pregunto Serena)

-Si… si eres una buena niña… (Aclaro tocando con la yema de su dedo índice la nariz de la joven) Oh… creo que sonó a chantaje de nuevo (Sonrió divertido)

(Sonrió sintiendo por primera vez unos nervios y una emoción tan diferente con un chico, la primera vez que sentía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía) Todo depende de que quieras decir con que sea una niña buena... aunque suene a chantaje...

-Con que sigas siendo como hasta ahora lo define perfectamente… (Su mirada se quedo fija en sus ojos, eran puros y llenos de bondad, algo que no veía en alguien desde que era niño en los ojos de la mujer más memorable en su vida… su madre… pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, así que cambio sutilmente su mirada a otro punto sus labios, para después regresar a sus ojos)

(Sonrió con un evidente sonrojo bajando un poco la mirada) ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una niña buena?

(El pelinegro sonrió ante su evidente negación, pero no cedería, le atraía y no descansaría hasta sentir sus labios bajo los suyos) Si muy buena (No aparto su vista) quiero decir... eres amable y linda... creo que a primera vista puedo decir que aparentas ser una niña buena... (Tomo con suavidad un mechón de su cabello, colocándolo tras sus hombros)

- Mmm ¿así que lo aparento? (Sonrió ligeramente) vaya entonces mis clases de actuación están funcionando... (Dijo a modo de broma)

- Siempre he sentido cierta atracción por las actrices... son muy multifacéticas...

- Ah ya veo... (Subió la mirada un poco dudosa) solo que yo no lo soy...

- ¿Y no has considerado serlo?... podría ser tu manager… y así podría estar siempre junto a ti… (Dijo en tono coqueto sonriéndole sutilmente)

(Sonrió desviando un poco la mirada) ¿Porque querrías estar siempre junto a mi?

-Porque eres buena… tienes una apariencia mmm… (Hizo una mueca buscando una palabra en su mente) de niña dulce y muy linda… y por otra razón que prefiero guardármela para mi… (Sonrió)

(Sonrió volviendo a sonrojarse y evitando un poco el giro que estaba tomando la conversación) ¿Podrías continuar mostrándome la escuela?

(Sonrió aun mas al ver su timidez) Claro vamos… (Tomo su mano caminando un paso delante de ella pero sin soltarla) Mira aquí está la biblioteca… no suelo venir mucho así no puedo detallarte la presentación de esta área (Caminaba viendo el edificio, mostrándose un poco mas frio pero con ese aire galante que lo rodeaba, no es que ya hubiera perdido el interés en coquetearle, pero no quería ser tan insistente, después de todo no era su estilo rogar tanto por mucho que le gustara)

(Iba interesada en su plática, pero también nerviosa era la primera vez que un chico como él se mostraba interesado en ella, no es que no fuera linda, solo que él era tan diferente a los chicos que conocía que le parecía hasta cierto punto extraño, pero le interesaba, no podía negarlo, él le interesaba más de lo que pensó)

-Las oficinas están justo aquí al lado, realmente cuando estés aquí es porque ya casi estas fuera… así que creo que nunca las conocerás, tienes apariencia de ser dedicada, así que no veo caso hablar de este edificio, mejor que te parece si vamos a la cafetería… (Volteo hacia atrás a verla ligeramente con una sutil sonrisa) aunque no suelas entrar por este lado, está un poco descuidado y solo…

- Gracias por la opinión que tienes de mí, pero no esta demás saber donde están las oficinas... (Sonrió observando el lugar al que se refería)

- Yo vivo en ellas… pero por lo del proyecto final… (Aclaro, no quería que pensara que era alguien a quien no le interesara su futuro, continuaban caminando por el pequeño sendero donde el césped estaba crecido un poco más de lo normal debido a las abundantes lluvias de la temporada, cuando escucho un ligero ruido entre la hierba, pero no le hizo mucho caso siguiendo con el camino)

- ¿Proyecto final? (Pregunto cuando sintió que algo paso sobre su pie bajando la mirada para ver que había sido cuando vio un roedor seguido de otro) ¡Un ratón! (Dijo casi en un grito asustada abrazándolo en un impulso cerrando los ojos con temor)

(No lo pensó, simplemente al oír su reacción de miedo la rodeo con sus brazos, era la segunda vez en el día que actuaba por instinto y sin pensar nada mas que solo en protegerla, cuando reacciono, el pequeño ratón había corrido más que asustado, sonrió sutilmente al verla entre sus brazos) ¿Estás bien?, ya se ha ido… (Dijo en tono suave acariciando su cabello con una mano y con la otra rodeándola con seguridad por su esbelta espalda)

- ¿Estás seguro? (Pregunto aun asustada sin atreverse a mover o abrir los ojos)

-Confía en mí… (Se agacho ligeramente para que sus labios quedaran cerca de su oído, era una voz cálida pero firme y decidida)

(Al escucharlo abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de él muy cerca del suyo) Yo… confió en ti... (Murmuro en respuesta sin saber porque razón lo dijo, simplemente lo sintió)

El pelinegro no lo planeo, no lo pensó, simplemente lo sintió y lo deseo al escucharla responder aquello, lentamente se acerco más a su rostro, sin soltarla de aquel abrazo, sintiendo tan cerca su respiración. Mientras Serena quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, su corazón se acelero al tenerlo tan cerca, lo abrazaba y él a ella, ambos entre los mutuos brazos, una sensación cálida la recorrió y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos aferrándose aun mas a sus brazos. Era su imaginación o su respiración parecía contenerse de los nervios, no le importo al pelinegro y de igual forma cerro los ojos acercándose cada vez más hasta que por fin sus labios rozaron sutilmente los de Serena no pudiéndose describir aun como un beso, sintiendo como una descarga de aquel sentimiento extraño y desconocido para él recorría todo su cuerpo.

Un solo roce de sus labios acelero aun mas sus corazones, en especial el de Serena, su respiración se contuvo, fue incapaz de moverse, el aroma de su fragancia, su aliento, y su calor la volvieron vulnerable en menos de lo que pensó, solo se atrevió a mover un poco los labios. De un segundo a otro, el apuesto joven se vio presionando con sus manos sutilmente mas su espalda uniéndola a él, asiéndolo mas al escuchar su móvil comenzar a sonar.

- Oh… (Susurro odiando a quien hubiera interrumpido aquel momento)

(Por fin pudo respirar Serena, se sintió sofocada no tanto por estar tan unida a él sino por los nervios que sentía, lentamente se fue separando) Creo... que deberías contestar... (Desviando la mirada)

- No, está bien, solo voy a apagarlo… (Dijo sacando el móvil, viendo en la pantalla la foto de una chica con el número y el nombre de quien estaba marcando)

-No, está bien contesta... (Soltándolo suavemente aunque algo la hacía no querer hacerlo) me adelantare a la cafetería...

(Solo le sonrió agradeciéndole, para después tomar respiración profundamente antes de contestar)

-(Respiro profundamente como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración bajo el agua mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería) ¿Que fue eso?, estuvimos a punto de besarnos... y yo... yo lo quería besar... no eso no puede ser... vamos Serena tú no eres tan impulsiva... pero... ¿porque con él sí?

(Apenas contesto termino la llamada) _¿Dios porque esa mujer es siempre tan imprudente?_ (pensó revolviéndose el cabellos algo exasperado, pero más que la culpable fuera la joven de la llamada, el del problema era él, por actuar de esa manera frente a Serena) _Ella es tan diferente a… sin duda son polos opuestos, pero me gusta, y la quiero, quiero tenerla para mi…_ (Continuaba en sus pensamientos) _Serena… ¿que es esto…? es solo una atracción, solo eso y nada mas_ (trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, caminando directo a la cafetería para encontrarse a Serena)

(Mientras Serena se encontraba mezclando el contenido de la taza cuando lo vio acercarse, por más que pensaba no encontraba una razón de porque actuó de esa forma con él y lo mejor era ponerle fin a algo que quizá no debía comenzar por mas que le gustara)

-Lo siento no quise dejarte sola… (Dijo apenas se sentó junto a ella)

-Ah no te preocupes... (Dejo la cuchara a un lado) ¿Todo bien?

-Si todo bien… (Sonrió viéndola fijamente, el solo verla le hacía recordar lo que acababa de pasar hacia unos minutos, desviando un poco la mirada al ver a una de las encargadas de la cafetería para pedirle un café) ¿Quieres algo más Serena?

-No gracias, con el café estoy bien... (Bebiendo un poco) Por cierto… sobre mañana... (Se quedo callada pensando en cómo decirle que no)

-¿Que te parece si vamos a pasear por la playa? (Dijo con una sutil sonrisa) Prometo que esta vez no habrá ratones…

-La verdad estaba pensando en que no es una buena idea, tú y yo somos tan diferentes que no veo razón de que salgamos... (Dijo tranquilamente y con seriedad) no se que estaba pensando cuando acepte, lo lamento...

(Se sorprendió ante su respuesta) Yo si se que estabas pensando… Lo mismo que pensaste hace unos minutos y lo mismo que yo pensé… (Dijo con seriedad mirándola fijamente) Nada Serena… no pensamos en nada, simplemente lo sentimos, la verdad es que no soy tan impulsivo, pero simplemente no pude contenerme… no puedo pedirte disculpas por qué seria arrepentirme o admitir que hice algo mal y no es ninguna de las dos, lo hice porque me gustas, hay algo en ti que no puedo explicar pero me hace reaccionar sin pensar… pero si te incomoda… (Se encogió de hombros) no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero puedo prometerte que pensare antes de actuar por impulso… (Dijo tenuemente pero en tono formal)

-No, no es para que me digas esas cosas, sé que no estábamos pensando, y yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que estuvo a punto a pasar, pero ¿por qué un hombre como tú que puede tener a cualquier chica quiere estar conmigo en una simple cita?

(Sonrió tomando su mano) Sere, eres hermosa por fuera e irresistible por dentro… tal vez podría ser una simple cita, pero sé que si es contigo seria la cita perfecta así estuviera sentado toda la tarde en la misma banca… porque estaría contigo, conociéndote mas y dándome cuenta que me quedo corto en todo lo linda que pienso que eres… (Dijo acariciando su mejilla)

(Cerro ligeramente los ojos ante esa caricia) Yo quizá no soy como tu imaginas...

-Eres mucho mejor… Sere… dame la oportunidad… (Pidió casi en un susurro, contemplando cada una de sus reacciones ante su tacto) me encantas, así tal cual eres, sin más ni menos… así… simplemente tú…

(Lentamente abrió los ojos) En este momento no debo estar pensando en nada para poder decirte... si, te doy la oportunidad... (Sonrió ligeramente)

(No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, tomo su mano entre la suya) Creo que lo que mejor nos va últimamente es no pensar… pero solo junto a ti… (Lentamente las subió colocando sus labios sobre la mano de Serena la cual tenía entre la suya, besándola sutilmente mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos)

(Se sonrojo al sentir sus labios sobre su piel estuvo tentada a quitar la mano pero fue más el deseo de sentirse bien que la dejo, pero aun así los nervios no la dejaban tranquila) Bueno... yo... creo que debería volver... seguro la clase ya termino...

-Claro vamos… (Se puso de pie, para ayudarla con la silla) Digo no soy un nerd pero no me considero malo y cualquier duda que tengas respecto a cualquier materia, espero que no dudes en pedirme ayuda…

-Gracias, tendré en cuenta tu propuesta... (Sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie) y quizá pueda decirte alguna día "profesor"

-Jaja… creo que con que me des una linda sonrisa como gracias me conformaría (Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, se sentía feliz, como no se sentía en mucho tiempo)

-De acuerdo, aun así gracias por tu ayuda y el tour por las instalaciones... (Observando fijamente su sonrisa)

-Fue un placer con una compañía tan agradable… (Siendo un hombre tímido jamás hubiera pensado en volver a tomarle la mano, pero siendo él no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo demostrar su interés por ella, así que sin mucho pensarlo la tomo de la mano, comenzando a salir de la cafetería rumbo a su salón)

Serena ya no dijo nada solo lo tomo de la mano como lo había hecho la ultima vez y camino con una sutil pero marcada sonrisa en sus labios, si en algún momento tuvo dudas sobre si aquel desconocido chico le interesaba en ese momento se disipaban, le gustaba, y le gustaba la forma en que la trataba, por lo que camino con más confianza de que el día siguiente seria especial muy especial.

Tras haberse dejado convencer por aquella cita Serena regreso a su salón acompañada por el apuesto y enigmático joven de cabellos negros como la noche y profunda mirada celeste quien al despedirse no pudo dejar de lado su lado coqueto y galante, acto que sin duda causo mayor confusión pero alegría en Serena.

Tras dejar a Serena el pelinegro camino rumbo a su auto, iba inexplicablemente feliz y satisfecho de sí mismo, al llegar a este abrió la puerta de su adorable auto.

- Pensé que en la universidad nada de conquistas... (Dijo el platinado a espaldas de su amigo por fin alcanzándolo)

(Volteo sorprendiéndose ligeramente, pero al ver a su amigo soltó una sonrisa burlona) Creo que es momento de disfrutar de las bellezas de la universidad… además ella es interesante… (Se encogió de hombros justificándose)

-Lo supuse cuando te vi tomándola de la mano... (Se recargo en el auto cruzándose de brazos) parecían una linda pareja... (Dijo con algo burla) ¿Realmente crees que puedas con ella?, digo se ve muy... muy... inocente...

-Eso es más… más entretenido… (Dijo imitando su tono de voz)

-¿Tanto te llama la atención? (volteo a verlo aun no muy convencido) no es para nada tu tipo... demasiado infantil, inocente... ¿qué es lo que le ves?, es linda si, pero nada fuera de este mundo...

-Ya me conoces, me gustan los retos… y ella es como mi conquista cierre para la etapa universitaria… (Se recargo en el auto junto a él cruzándose también de brazos) es como el broche de oro… además no te creas, se puso algo difícil, ya sabes cuando me dicen no a algo más lo quiero…

-¿Se puso difícil?, vaya creo que estas perdiendo el toque... (Dijo con una sonrisa burlona) pensé que caería a la primera...

-Si también yo… (Negó con un movimiento de cabeza) pero ya verás que no he perdido nada… y la prueba es que mañana planeo llevarla a la playa para una primera cita "ideal"

-La veo demasiado infantil para ti... creo que te va a hacer batallar... no creo que te deje pasar mas allá de un beso... (Sonrió imaginando el primer fracaso de su amigo)

-Ya lo veremos… ya lo veremos… (Abrió la puerta de su auto) solo recuerda que no ha nacido la mujer que se me niega y jamás me rindo o dejo escapar a una chica cuando me interesa… (Dijo en pose galán)

(Sonrió al ver la confianza con la que hablaba su amigo) Creo que hoy estuviste con ella... ten cuidado no te vayas a obsesionar con tenerla... además... ¿Cómo sabes si no tiene novio?, después de todo es linda... seguro un inocente como ella...

-No… eso no… no se ve del tipo de chicas que salga con alguien si tiene novio, además si lo tiene seguro seria un aburrido de esos que no remueven nada, al menos no siente los nervios que siente cuando esta conmigo, deberías de verla (sonrió al recordarla) se ve tan linda tímida…

-Las tímidas son las peores... las que destruyen tu vida por completo... no, definitivamente no es tu tipo... la timidez y la pasión no van de la mano... así que no creo que obtengas lo que obtienes de otras...

-Pues yo he escuchado todo lo contrario… las seriecitas son las más apasionadas, si no pues abra que enseñarle (Dijo con una risita) pero eso ya te lo contare en su momento… bueno solo te diré si tenía razón yo o tenias razón tu…

-Y tú encantando de enseñarle... (Sonrió) pues mucha suerte, porque la vas a necesitar sobre todo si estás jugando con ella dentro de la universidad, porque si no es el broche de oro que necesitas quedaras en ridículo...

-Esperemos que eso no pase… la verdad Serena me interesa mucho… es linda y diferente, por eso no la puedo dejar escapar...

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres con diferente, solo recuerda que nosotros no buscamos el amor, solo el placer... una noche es suficiente...

-Eso no se me olvida… bueno mejor deséame que mañana sea como debe ser… perfecto… la llevare a un lugar apropiado para ella

-Bueno mucha suerte, aunque si no has perdido el toque no la necesitaras... y si es tan inocente como imaginamos caerá rendida...

-Creo que será una experiencia inolvidable (Sonrió) bueno amigo pues me voy tengo que preparar me para mañana…

-Adelante... yo aun tengo cosas que hacer... mucha suerte mañana... con tu niña inocente...

-Gracias… (Subió al auto cerrando la puerta sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla) Ya te cuento como me fue… por cierto ya consíguete una, estás perdiendo altura… no es propio de ti… (Se burlo mientras volvía su mirada al frente, sacando su mano para despedirse)

-Ya lo hare... (dijo antes de ver alejarse el auto de su amigo, era verdad él no podía quedarse atrás, pero ninguna chica dentro de la universidad estaba a su altura y no precisamente económica, más bien de carácter y fuerza, sonrió mientras volvía a sus labores, lo único que importaba por ese día era su tesis)

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que Mina fue a Hablar con el Dr Malaquit Kunzit y ya había sido llamado por él, tal vez no habrá posibilidades de que obtuviera un empleo dentro de la universidad, pero a pesar de ese ligero pesimismo, no quería darse por vencida. Así llego hasta la oficina del Dr siendo recibida por su secretaria indicándole que pasara que el Dr kunzit la estaba esperando, así que así lo hizo, apenas escucho el "pase" del otro lado de la puerta-

-Buenas tardes Dr Kunzit… (Saludo Mina amble)

-Pasa Aino, siéntate, me alegra que hayas venido tan pronto (Sonrió)

-Recién terminaron mis clases, así que quise aprovechar para verlo…

-Pues me alegra porque te tengo una resolución a lo que me solicitaste el otro día… (Dijo con seriedad recargando sus codos sobre su escritorio y viendo fijamente a la joven que entre más la observaba, mas linda le parecía)

-¿De verdad? Me alegra… bueno me alegraría mas si fueran buenas noticias… (Sonrió algo nerviosa por lo que le dirían)

-Mmmm… sigues manteniendo ese entusiasmo, me gusta, me gusta mucho Aino… (Sonrió sutilmente) Bueno estuve corroborando con los centros a los cuales está afiliada nuestra bolsa de trabajo, pero lamentablemente todos están llenos… (Al instante pudo ver como la sonrisa de la joven desaparecía) pero… puedo ofrecerte algo por parte de la universidad (Viendo como se quedaba observándolo más que atenta)

-Si claro por mí está bien perfecto… (Dijo con una sonrisa aunque dudosa de que trabajo seria relacionado con la universidad, sonaba demasiado bueno e interesante para ser real)

-¿Pero aun no te digo de lo que se trata? (Sonrió el atractivo hombre de largos cabellos platinados y facciones firmes y masculinas)

-No importa cualquier trabajo relacionado a la psicología es bien venido, confió en cualquier trabajo que usted me quiera encomendar, de verdad necesito el dinero así que acepto… (Sus palabras eran impacientes pero claras)

-Bien siendo así, tu trabajo será ser mi asistente personal, tanto en estar al pendiente de los historiales de algunos pacientes que tengo, como ayudarme a corroborar detalles de algunas tesis de los alumnos de la última generación, es algo sencillo pero la verdad es que es mucho trabajo y no puedo solo con todo, así que ¿Qué te parece? (Cuestiono esperando que su respuesta fuera lo que pensaba)

-Me encanta… si muchísimas gracias, de verdad Dr. Kunzit no lo voy a decepcionar (Inclino ligeramente su cabeza en señal de gratitud)

-Tengo un buen presentimiento contigo Mina Aino y sé que no me arrepentiré (Sonrió abriendo el cajón sacando un pequeño trozo de papel, extendiéndoselo a la joven)

(Mina extendió su mano tomándolo no entendiendo de que se trataba hasta que lo vio)

-Se que no es mucho pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora, pero con el paso del tiempo y según tus aptitudes y habilidades puede mejorar…

(Mina tomo el cheque) _Woow esto es más de lo que gano en vaselina_ (pensó con una sonrisa incrédula) Está bien… muchas gracias, pero aun no eh trabajado, no puedo aceptarlo… (Extendió su mano regresándoselo a su nuevo jefe)

-Tómalo como un adelanto además a partir de mañana empiezas (Finalizo cerrando de tajo el cajón, dando a entender que no lo aceptaría de vuelta)

-Muchas gracias Dr Kunzit… (Sonrió más que agradecida, no pudiendo creer que aquel hombre fuera tan amable con ella)

-Bueno como de ahora en adelante te unirás a mi equipo de trabajo, que te parece dejar un poco las formalidades… llámame solo Mal y yo te llamare solo Mina…

-Ah... no… es demasiada informalidad de mi parte… Puede llamarme Mina si gusta pero usted es alguien muy respetado y reconocido en la Universidad Dr… (Continúo pero fue interrumpida)

-Mmmm… entonces lo siento no puedes ser parte de mi grupo de trabajo (Se encogió de hombros) me gusta que entre mis colaboradores y yo haya un ambiente de respeto y armonía y no soy partidario de tanta formalidad como el ser llamada Dr Kunzit, menos de la que será mi principal colaboradora…

-Está bien en ese caso lo hare… Gracias Mal… (Se sentía muy raro pero a la vez no le desagrado tanto el poder ser más familiar con él)

-Muy bien así me gusta… (Dijo con satisfacción poniéndose de pie) bien entonces nos vemos mañana Mina… (Se acerco a la joven despidiéndose de mano, disfrutando una vez más de aquella calidez de la joven)

-Hasta mañana… (Se despidió con alegría, para después soltar la mano del hombre saliendo de la oficina) _Hay porque sigue haciendo que me tiemblen las piernas…_ (Pensó respirando profundo) _espero que estos nervios pasen pronto…_ (Pero la verdad es que estaba feliz, más que eso sería el trabajo perfecto y no lo desaprovecharía)

-_A partir de la próxima semana será muy interesante…_ (Sonrió con satisfacción tras haber visto a la linda rubia salir) _Este semestre será más que ameno, de eso no tengo la menor duda…_ ¡No es así señorita Aino!... (Dijo en tono coqueto aquel apuesto y reconocido Doctor)

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos de que Mina se había retirado, cuando la voz de su tesista prodigio hizo que volteara.

-Vaya… pensé que ya no vendrías hoy… es tu día de descanso… (Estaba de buen humor así que tenía una amplia sonrisa)

- Lo se, pero vengo a dejarte el avance de la tesis para que la revises... (Dijo mostrando la carpeta para luego dejarla en el escritorio mientras se sentaba frente a él) pregunte por tu asistente pero me dijeron que no vino...

-Ah… si… (Sonrió Kunzite un poco malicioso Mientras tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a hojearla) No ya no vendrá la muñequita… renuncio ayer…

-Uy que sorpresa... (Suspiro cruzándose de brazos) ya había tardado... no pensé que aguantara tanto...

-Ah… me evito la pena de correrla… todas son iguales piensan que por un rato de diversión uno les tiene que dar el sol la luna y las estrellas… (Negó en manera de fastidio)

-Es que tu también tienes la culpa, le diste demasiado... y todo porque... ¿unas cuantas noches de pasión?

-Jaja… es que es divertido (dijo en medio de una carcajada) le pone sabor a la vida… además nunca me termino de convencer, era muy… mmm… no se sosa, le faltaba carácter…

-Ándale esa es la palabra que describe a la nueva conquista de mi amigo el casa nova... (Sonrió al recordar la actitud de su amigo) creo que de los dos él ha sido tu mejor alumno... va por el mismo camino que tu...

-Si... lo veía venir, pero si él suele tener muy buenos gustos… (Dijo cruzándose de brazos poniendo más interés en la conversación)

-Así es... (Suspiro) es linda no lo niego, pero es demasiado... inocente... (Sonrió) y ambos sabemos que él ha tenido mejor conquistas, verdaderas mujeres pero en fin creo que un error lo tiene cualquiera, como en tu caso fue tu ex asistente y en el de él esa chica...

-¿Y en ti?... ibas muy bien últimamente te estás tardando, conquistas de una noche cualquiera mi apreciable alumno… (Dijo retándolo a ya animarse a iniciar una nueva conquista)

-Mmm no hay chica que se me resista... necesito encontrar algo que signifique un verdadero reto... (Dijo con seguridad) tú la tienes mas fácil, cualquier chica que te conoce queda hipnotizada al instante... y siendo profesor pues... mucho mas...

-Esa la experiencia de la vida… (Sonrió arrogante) pero por el camino que van ustedes van a superarme… Por ejemplo aun recuerdo aquella hermosa chica con la que saliste hace unos meses que era ¿Modelo?

-Ah si... hermosa pero de cabeza hueca... (Dijo indiferente mientras sonreía) muy buena en lo que hacía y solo para eso serbia...

-Jajaja… Por eso te digo que mujeres de verdad son difíciles de conseguir hoy en día…

-Si la verdad si... (Suspiro algo decepcionado) pero... ¿y tu esposa?, ¿cómo fue que te logro atrapar?, espero que Eric y yo no corramos con esa suerte...

-Mmm… son muy jóvenes e inexpertos para entenderlo aun… Mi esposa es algo difícil de explicar… solo recuerda (señalo sus dedos indicando dos dedos) solo existen dos mujeres importantes para un hombre… para amar y para desear… no lo olvides…

-Prefiero la segunda... para desear... (Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie) fue una clase muy interesante la de hoy Mal... Un día de estos te mandare al casa nova para que le alejes esos malos pensamientos de pervertir a una casi niña... y se busque a una mujer...

-Mándamelo y vamos a un lugar con mujeres de verdad (Dijo con una sonrisa) Bueno por lo pronto tengo mucho que trabajar porque sin asistente, tengo trabajo de mas, aunque pronto ese problema se resolverá…

-Si lo imagino... (Sonrió reflejando que comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería) pues adelante, yo también tengo un fin de semana algo ocupado, continuar con la tesis y salir a divertirme... como siempre...

-Por eso eres mi alumno favorito… (Se puso de pie palmeando su hombro) Diviértete por mí…

-Por supuesto... (Sonrió el platinado aseguro para luego alejarse a la puerta) hasta luego profesor... (Dijo antes de salir)

* * *

Antes que nada queremos darles las gracias a todas(os) aquellas(os) que se tomaron unos minutos para pasar a leer "Maldito Error" nos hacen infinitamente feliz cada uno de los mensajes que recibimos mil gracias a cada una de ustedes.

AHORA SI….

Hola chicas pues eh aquí el segundo capítulo… ¿Como ven a serena y…? Ah verdad que dijeron ya nos dijo quien es Jeje No… nada de eso, no se preocupen pronto van a saber quiénes son, los resultados de los votos van bastante interesantes…

Y Mina por fin consiguió su trabajo ideal ¿Sera tan perfecto como cree? Mmm… ya lo veremos…

Díganme ¿qué piensan de este par de amiguitos?... Yo los mato sin duda alguna, y para maestro de perversiones que tienen… hay dios mío, ya verán que esto se pondrá bastante interesante y extraño

No se les olvide botar por sus preferidos ; )… pueden cambiar de candidatos según su percepción de las personalidades de estos chicos… Aunque creo que ya tienen a sus preferidos… mamochas se están quedando atrás las chicas Kou no se dejan derrotar jeje…

Siguiente Actualización 3 de Mayo… Las actualizaciones serán cada 10 días aproximadamente si es que algo no se atraviesa… Gracias las quiero…

**Marie Winchester:** Hola cuñis!!! Ah que emoción verdad estoy súper feliz, gracias por todo su apoyo en todo siempre, ya verá que esto será cada vez más lindo y le echaremos muchas ganas para que les siga gustando esta historia a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y más aun a quienes nos dejan un review que es la mejor paga que se puede tener… La quiero muchos cuñis ya lo sabe…

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Me alaga que te haya gustado el capi. Creo que en cuanto a Seiya y Darién estoy igual que tú :s jaja… También me gusta Darien y a Marie Seiya nada está decidido y los puntos aun se siguen contabilizando. Gracias por tu apoyo…

**Le Petite Vicky:** Más gusto me da a mí que te dieras una vuelta por la historia y que la leyeras, gracias por no desairarme. Si tienes razón Seiya es Sexy de cretino pero es medio bipolar el personaje así que ya veremos si te sigue gustando para Seiya igual ya tengo contabilizado tu boto por un Seiya. En cuanto a Mina y Serena vas por buen camino, sin duda se meterán en más de un problema… Ojala este cap te haya gustado también y espero que me digas quien te gustaría para nuestro ausente platinado…

**Seiya-Moon:** Iuju… el primer boto para Diamante… gracias y también gracias por considerar a Seiya como tu favorito… nos leemos el siguiente Capi… saluditos…

**Hotaru no Hikaru:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos esperamos te siga gustando…. Si pobre Mina perola verdad es que con ella reirás, la querrás golpear y lloraras… Un boto mas para Seiya y otro para Yaten… Hasta el siguiente saluditos bye bye!!

**Bogita:** Que gusto que estés de vuelta… échale muchas ganas a tu trabajo para poder seguir teniéndote por estos rumbos… bota, bota, bota por tus personajes favoritos hasta el siguiente capítulo!!!!

**Ginsei:** Hola… me da tanto gusto que te hayas pasado a leerlo y mas gusto aun que te haya gustado, espero que los siguientes también sean de tu agrado y que sigas por aquí… las parejas por las que botaste son de las mas pedidas asi que hay gran posibilidad… ;)

**Neoantares21:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario… y gracias por botar para ver a las parejas que te gustaría para nuestras niñas… los siguientes capi estarán mejor, mas porque nuestro platinado se descubrirá pronto, al igual que el guapo de ojitos cielo…

**KuMiKo Kou: **Muchas gracias por darte un espacio para pasar a leer… trataremos de mejorar eso de la redacción ;p jeje… y si lamentablemente no puede ser un Serena x Yaten, pero será interesante la pareja ya lo veras… Animo con ti Tesis!!!

**Loly Kou:** Si tienes mucha razón, Mina y Serena no llevan una vida fácil, más bien lejos de ser fuera de lo común, son bastante normales, y como tal vivirán muchas cosas que a cualquiera de nosotras nos podrían pasar y como toda chica no aprendemos en cabeza ajena… Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero te siga gustando y gracias por tu boto de quine te gustaría… nos leemos el 3 de mayo…

**Seiya Tsuki:** Gracias que linda… espero leerte por aquí el siguiente cap… y gracias por él boto, se tomara muy en cuenta…

**MISS-ODANGO:** Hola… que gusto leerte… me alaga mucho que te haya gustado ya que eres de mis autoras favoritas… que te puedo decir de Kunzite, no tienes que explicarlo, te entiendo perfecto, para mí también es uno de mis personales favoritos es un hombre súper interesante lleno de matices que igual le queda de sexi, de malo o de dulce y protector… pero habrá muchas sorpresas, solo leer y lo veras. Respecto a tu comentario de Yaten, me hizo reír mucho pero si meditándolo creo que Yaten es bastante especial, por eso lo amo jajaja… Respecto a la personalidad de los personajes tiene algunas variantes tal vez serena no sea tan torpe, pero si es linda, romántica e inocente, todos los personajes tiene sus variantes pero espero que te agraden de igual manera. Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias

Muchas gracias también aun aquellas personas que han leído pero por causa, de tiempo, flojera o por que no es su estilo no dejan review, es respetable. Aunque nos hace inmensamente feliz cada vez que dejan uno… aunque sea una palabra jaja…

Bueno mis chicas hermosas cuídense mucho y nos leemos el 3 de Mayo


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. Creada por Marie Winchester y M00n-StaR.

Al llegar la hora de su empleo en Vaselina Mina fue directo de la escuela, estaba ansiosa por comentarle a su mejor amiga la buena noticia de su nuevo empleo, pero también intrigado del por que había salido así de clases, así que al llegar lo primero que hizo fue jalar a su amiga hacia el cuarto del almacén.

-Sere… Sere…. (Dijo con emoción) no me lo vas a creer….

- Ay que pasa Mina (Dijo un tanto confundida por su actitud) Estas muy acelerada, ¿paso algo malo?

(Acertó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo como una niña emocionada)

-Ya dime, ¿qué paso?, me asustas...

-Ahhhh… tengo empleo…. (Grito emocionada, aunque eso no era tan raro pues ya tenia uno)

- Mmm... (Quiso reír pero se contuvo) bueno ya lo sé, este es nuestro trabajo... así que no es una novedad...

(Ahogo su grito de emoción, meditando lo mal que se había expresado) No…. Quiero decir, que tengo otro empleo… uno bueno… muy bueno… (Sonrió)

-¿Otro?, ¿y podrás con los dos Mina?, digo eres capaz y todo, pero dos trabajos y la universidad... ¿te quieres morir? (Dijo un poco preocupada)

-Ay mamá creí que te habías quedado en casa (Bromeo la feliz rubia) no… es que eso es lo mejor de todo amiga, el trabajo es dentro de la universidad y lo cubriré dentro del horario libre, además la paga es mejor que la de aquí…

-Mmm de acuerdo, si crees que podrás con las tres cosas... (Se encogió ligeramente de hombros) entonces... ¡te felicito! (Dijo Serena con una sonrisa abrazándola) me da mucho gusto, quizá con eso ya te sientas un poco mejor y más tranquila...

-Eso es lo que espero… (Correspondió el abrazo de su amiga) Oye por cierto ¿dónde te metiste en clases...? te busque por toda la universidad… bueno casi toda… antes de perderme jeje…

-Ah, bueno es que... (La soltó y le dio la espalda un tanto nerviosa) me estaban mostrando la escuela... ¿sabías que tiene más edificios de los que hemos visto?, es enorme la universidad...

(Levanto una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos mostrando una ligera sonrisa) Ah mira que interesante… si es enorme lo constate hoy… ¿pero como que ME estaban mostrando la escuela? Se puede saber quien fue el afortunado ME… (Cuestiono Mina más que intrigada volitando a verla)

-Bueno... (Dijo nerviosa) ¿Recuerdas aquella vez de los patines, que caíste en la mesa en que estaban unos chicos muy guapos?

-Si Sere… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver o recordar al animal ese y su amigo… (Dijo recordando a aquel chico que cualquier animal moriría por tener la apariencia de él)

-Que el "amigo" fue quien me mostro la universidad... y es... muy amable... (Respondió a su amiga con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas)

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¿Estás segura que es amable?, ese día no lo fueron que digamos… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo lo viste? ¡¿Y por qué te sonrojas?! (Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ver su sonrojo)

- ¿Yo?, para nada... solo lo he visto un par de veces... es realmente amable, se ofreció a mostrarme la universidad y... es amable... nada que ver con su amigo, son tan diferentes... (Lo justifico sin pensarlo)

-Vaya de que es amble es amable… (Sonrió ante su insistencia) así que él también estudia ahí… (Suspiro con cansancio) Bueno y que tal estuvo la…. "la muestra", de la facultad claro…. (Sonrió esperando la respuesta)

(Serena volteo a verla sonrojándose aun mas) ¿Como que como estuvo?, pues bien, ¿que querías que pasara?, solo caminamos por las instalaciones... y nada mas... ya te lo dije fue muy amable y caballeroso...

-Ah… que aburrido… solo falta que me digas que te enseño cada tomo de la biblioteca… bueno aunque si fue incluso a sacarte de clases es porque en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte… (Sonrió con picardía)

(Suspiro y se sentó en una pequeña banca del almacén) Casi nos besamos... (Murmuro cerrando los ojos, un tanto cansada de pensar y tratar de ocultar lo sucedido)

-¡Ah! ¿Y cómo?... a qué mala eres por ahí hubieras empezado… (Se sentó junto a ella)

(Mientras Serena se recargo en la pared suspirando sutilmente) Es que aun no sé porque estuve a punto de hacerlo, simplemente iba a suceder... y yo... yo realmente quería que me besara... pero ni siquiera lo conozco bien...

-Pues si es raro en ti, no te dejas llevar, ¿pero que sentiste o por qué simplemente no te negaste?, digo si lo hiciste es tal vez una señal ¿no crees?, después de todo es la primera vez que te pasa algo así… (Dijo sacando sus dotes de psicóloga, siempre era buena interpretando las emociones de su amiga)

(Suspiro recargando las palmas de las manos en la banca abriendo los ojos observandola) No sé, no sé que me paso... simplemente cuando me tenia abrazada no podía pensar ni respirar, solo sentí su aroma, su calor y eso me basto para querer besarlo... ni siquiera se su nombre y deseo que me bese... debo estar loca...

-Ay amiga… yo no soy cursi, pero se oye como un cuento de hadas… (Suspiro con una sonrisa) digo aparece de la nada… caballeroso y enigmático…

(Respiro profundamente algo pensativa) Si... un caballero misterioso... pero que no entiendo, ¿porque yo?, seguro debe haber muchas chicas tras él... es muy guapo... (Cerró los ojos como si pudiera verlo de esa forma) es raro lo que siento cuando lo veo y mas lo que sentí cuando casi nos besamos...

-Un príncipe azul… (Susurro Mina meditando el sobrenombre) pero la verdad es que los príncipes ya no existen… pero los caballeros si…

(Serena sonrió ligeramente abriendo los ojos para verla) ¿Un caballero azul?, es una nueva especie...

-Jaja… si una nueva especie… (Sonrío) Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo… como está eso de que "Casi" se besan, si dices que simplemente lo querías besar… ¿Por qué no se besaron?

- Porque en ese momento sonó su celular y yo preferí dejarlo hablar... pero... además me invito a salir mañana y no se...

- Vaya que lastima que sonó su celular… pero sigues pensando en la oportunidad de poder terminar lo que dejaste a medias… ¿no?

- No lo se... estoy confundida, es la primera vez que siento esto... pensar en él hace que me ponga nerviosa... además yo nunca he sido impulsiva y aun no entiendo cómo fue que estuvimos a punto de besarnos... es prácticamente un desconocido... (Argumento la chica aun no concibiendo el hecho)

-Pues si lo has visto más de tres veces ya no es un desconocido… aunque no sepas su nombre, eso lo hace mas emociónate (dijo con emoción la otra rubia) pero mañana no te pongas nerviosa… relájate y se tu misma, las chicas nerviosas son presa fácil… trata de contenerte un poco las ganas que tienes de coméntelo a besos (Dijo en broma) pero también muéstrale que si te interesa un "poquito"

(Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar aquello sonrojándose nuevamente) No muero por comérmelo a besos Mina... es solo que nunca me había pasado algo así con un chico al que acabo de conocer...

-Ay Serena que tiene… hay miles de hombre que simplemente con verlos te dan ganas de besarlos… mucho mas alguien con quien sentiste una química indescriptible… ah pero que mal consejo… no niña usted bien portadita y que le cueste al caballero azul…. (Dijo haciéndole un guiño)

-Si, me portare bien... total solo es una cita... una cita en la playa... en la cual debo estar tranquila y evitar estar tan cerca de él...

-Ponte muy linda mañana… (Dijo mientras se ponía de pie) y pase lo que pase, disfrútala…

-Sí, lo hare, gracias... y de nuevo felicidades por tu nuevo empleo, pero creo que debemos ir a atender las mesas sino pues nos vamos a quedar sin trabajo...

(Rió pues eso era lo único realmente cierto por el momento) Si tienes razón… antes de que venga nuestro adorado jefe y nos ponga de patitas en la calle… (Antes de salir, se acerco a darle un abrazo a su amiga) te va ir muy bien…. Y si te hace algo solo dime y lo pongo en su lugar (dijo a su amiga mientras la abrazaba)

-Claro, así será... (Correspondiendo al abrazo, así era su amiga siempre cuidándola) pero por lo pronto a trabajar... (Sonrió separándose de ella)

Mina solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras ambas salían a atender las mesas, sintiéndose más que feliz por su amiga, estaba convencida siempre lo estuvo de que disfrutaría de ver como ella se enamorara, ya que definitivamente en ella no era su objetivo el amor, aun así siempre apoyaría a Serena en todo.

-Mamá ya llegue… (Ese día había sido casi perfecto, por primer día desde la odisea de su accidente con los patines en Vaselina todos los días tenía que tropezar con algo o alguien y eso le hacía recordar aquel desagradable incidente poniéndola de pésimo humor, pero esa tarde había sido la excepción, saldo blanco para ella y sus reportes, ni siquiera peleo con algún niño y las propinas había sido bastante buenas) Tengo buenas noticias… (Su sonrisa era de veinte mil volteos, pero no duro mucho al llegar y ver a su madre con un rostro todo lo contrario al que ella tenía)

-Mamá… (Susurro acercándose a ella besando su frente)

-Ah… Mina lo siento no te escuche entrar (Dijo con pesadez)

-¿Que pasa mamá, porque esa cara…? (Se sentó en la silla de junto, sirviéndose un poco de agua de la jarra de la mesa)

-Nada hija… no te preocupes…

-Como no quieres que me preocupe si mira la cara que tienes… ya te dije que no es bueno para tu salud que te estreses tanto… (Dejo de lado su vaso para tomar las manos de su madre entre las suyas)

-No de verdad no es nada… (Trato de sonreír)

-Ya dime… antes de que lleguen a saludarme Caro y Sam…

-Pues nada lo de siempre, que por más que trato de estirar el dinero, las cuentas no salen y para acabar… (Pero se quedo callada)

(Mina suspiro, si había algo que no soportara era ver a su madre tan preocupada) Tus medicinas ya se terminaron ¿no es así?...

-No Mina eso no es importante, lo principal es pagar las deudas y las cosas de los niños… es que…

-Es que nada, tus medicinas son más importantes que pagar la luz o cualquier otra cosa… mamá entiende que podemos vivir con limitaciones pero tu salud es lo más importante… (Miro fijamente a su madre, no podía creer que su madre era apenas veinte años mayor que ella y se veía mucho mayor debido a las preocupaciones)

-Es que no puedo entender cómo es que no nos alcanza… creo que lo mejor será que consiga otro empleo por las tardes…

-NO… no, no y no… mamá Sam y Caro necesitan de ti, que estés con ellos, no lo voy a permitir, además mami te tengo una buena noticia… (Dijo tratando de sonar más animada)

-No me digas que te subieron el sueldo… (Sonrió la mujer con esperanzas)

(Negó con una sonrisa) Mejor aun, tengo otro empleo…

-¿Como que otro empleo?, hija creí que había sido clara cuando te dije que no quería que consiguieras otro empleo, debes de concentrarte en la universidad… hija no siempre vas a tener 18 años tu futuro es importante… (Dijo con más preocupación, amaba tener a una hija tan responsable y que la apoyara en todo pero Mina era demasiado obsesiva con esmerarse en darles más de lo que podía)

-No mamá es que eso es lo bueno… es un trabajo dentro de la universidad, lo hare en mis horas libres por la mañana en la universidad solo entrare un poca antes y será de algo relacionado con mi carrera… (Explico emocionada)

-Hija eso es muy bueno… (Sonrió pero después volvió a retomar la seriedad) pero recuerda que no quiero que te vuelvas a extralimitar con el trabajo eh… (Sentencio)

-Hay mamá no me extralimito, solo quiero que sepas que para mi nada vale más la pena que tu y los niños y nunca, jamás los dejare solos…

-Lo sé, pero hay veces que pienso, siento y veo que sacrificas mucho por nosotros…

(Sonrió negando) No mami claro que no… y ya no hablemos de eso (Suspiro con alegría sacando de su bolsa dinero dándoselo a su madre para que cubriera un poco de los gastos y pudiera comprar su medicina) Bueno ya me voy a dar un baño y recostarme porque mañana empiezo mi nuevo empleo… (Dijo orgullosa y feliz)

-Ya tan pronto… bueno entonces mientras te bañas te preparo algo de cenar…

-No mami no tengo hambre, no se estoy ansiosa y no tengo hambre, tengo un extraño presentimiento… (Sonrió moviendo su cuerpo como si le temblara)

-Vaya eso sí que es raro en ti…

-Es que el Dr. Kunzit es una eminencia en la universidad y no quiero defraudarlo…

-No lo harás (Se acerco dándole un abrazo) confió en ti…

-Gracias mami, bueno ya voy a bañarme…

Así Mina se fue a saludar a su hermanitos y platicar un poco con ellos antes de irse a tomar un baño y descansar para estar más que lista para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Mina se había despertado antes de lo previsto, quería llegar temprano para quizá tendría suerte y podría encontrarse con el doctor Kunzite antes de su clase, clase que opcional que había decidido llevar para acumular créditos extra, sabi que no era una excelente estudiante y por ello decidió adelantar créditos y evitar retrasarse si alguna materia no resultaba como ella quisiera, lo realmente malo es que tendría que renunciar a su amplia siesta de los sábados.

Y de igual manera en su nuevo empleo quería causar una buena impresión al Dr. Kunzit, no sabía aun él porque ese hombre imponía tanto sobre ella, pero así lo era y en parte aquello le agradaba ya que la hacía sentirse con mayor esmero e ímpetu.

Justo cuando iba llegando a la entrada trasera de la universidad vio como un hermoso Audi deportivo color plata llegaba un poco más rápido de la velocidad permitida, por más que trato de concentrarse en apresurar más su paso no pudo evitar ver tan flamante auto, pero más se sorprendió al ver que después de estacionarse y cuando ella paso casi junto al auto bajo de el al Dr. Kunzit.

-_Vaya…_ (Pensó sorprendida) Aunque es lógico es uno de los Doctores mejor pagados de la universidad, sin duda haré un doctorado… (Susurro sonriendo, justo en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la del dueño del automóvil que no dudo en corresponder la sonrisa sin oír lo que la joven había susurrado)

-Buenos días Mina, vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, no sabía que tuvieras clases los sábados… (saludo a la linda joven apenas la vio mientras bajaba de su auto y tomaba su portafolios)

-Buenos días Dr… (Se detuvo saludadnos con una reclinación de cabeza, subiendo su rostro para verle con una sutil sonrisa apenada, pero la desvaneció al ver que él la observaba con seriedad) Si… lo que pasa es que tome una clase extra y es en este día, además llegue temprano para ver podría pasar a verlo… (Pero se quedo callad contemplando su mirada)

- Mal… dime Mal… (Pidió con aire informal) vaya me gusta la puntualidad (Se acerco mientras cerraba su auto de forma automática solo escuchándose un sutil bip. Continuo hasta estar a la par de la joven viendo como ella volvía a sonreír como aliviada por algo)

-Lo siento… es que pensé que se molesto por algo que hice o dije…

-Pues ya van dos veces que te digo que las formalidades no van conmigo, no de parte de mi equipo de trabajo, así que la tercera… (Se acerco a la joven quedando muy cerca de su oído) No seré tan amable (Para después retirarse sonriéndole)

-(Mina se quedo por un segundo inmóvil haciendo que él se adelantara un paso) Lo… siento… (Se disculpo algo apenada) _Que me pasa, yo no soy tímida, pero es que su voz, su simple presencia me da…_

-Jajaja… No te creas era una broma, dime ¿a qué hora tienes tu clase?… (Volteo a verla de reojo, con una amplia sonrisa)

-Ah… si… jaja… (Sonrió para no verse más ingenua de lo que ya se había visto) Dentro de una hora, asiq eu pensé que tal vez podría explicarme un poco sobre mi trabajo, bueno si es que usted tiene tiempo en este momento… (Comenzó a caminar a su paso quedando junto a él, así no se la pasaría contemplándolo con esa extraña sensación mientras llegaban a su oficina)

-Bien por mi no hay problema, solo que ensé que te vería hasta el lunes terminadas tus clases…

-Am… no, la verdad es que estoy tan emocionada con esto que quería verlo cuanto antes… (Sonrió viendo hacia el frente)

-¿De verdad? (Volteo a verla de reojo, notando esa tranquilidad en su rostro y determinación con cada paso seguro y firme)

-Sí de verdad es que quiero comenzar a involucrarme lo más pronto posible con usted… (Volteo a verlo, al notar su rostro de desaprobación por la formalidad) perdón contigo… (Corrigió) _Eso se escucha extraño_ (Pensó) Digo a relacionarme con el trabajo que realiza… s (Enfatizo en poco después la "S")

-Jaja… hay Mina eres una mujer bastante singular… (Era tímida y educada, pero a la vez decidida y con una gran fuerza que emanaba en cada movimiento y eso provocaba algo en él, no podía negarlo)

-("Eres una MUJER bastante singular" se repitió a sí misma, era la primera vez que alguien le decía Mujer… tal vez no era nada de que extrañarse, lo era dentro del género, pero todos se referían a ella como "chica, joven, señorita, hasta niña" y él era el primero que lo hacía) ¿Una mujer bastante peculiar?... (No pudo evitar cuestionar su comentario, mas por él mujer que por el peculiar)

-Me refiero a que bastante esmerada para tu edad, cualquier joven de tu edad se preocuparía mas con que chico va a salir el fin de semana y que ropa nueva va estrenar, ah conseguir algún nuevo empleo… (Caminaban a un paso relajado atravesando el edificio que los separaba de la oficina de él)

-Es que yo no soy como las demás chicas y la verdad es que no quiero serlo… (Dijo con sinceridad) simplemente no me interesa, tengo otras prioridades como la universidad y mi familia (Suspiro mientras fijaba su vista al frente) No me interesa solo vivir para estar a la moda ó para conseguirme a un junior que no sea más que una cara bonita, sé que no soy una Barbie a la moda o algo así, pero también sé lo que quiero y lo que valgo y cuando llegue el momento quiero un hombre maduro a mi lado que me entienda y me apoye, así que si… (Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa) creo que soy un poquito peculiar…

-Creo que eres más que eso… (Para ese momento ya estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina, abriendo la puerta para que ella entrara primero) Así que eso me hace suponer dos cosas principalmente… una, no tienes novio y dos tu familia es muy importante para ti. Porque si estás haciendo esto para ayudarte y te involucras en que sea parte de la universidad ya estas cubriendo el otro punto…

-Si… a las dos, mi madre y mis hermanos son lo más preciado que tengo y yo por ellos sería capaz de cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance y la que no esté… hago que este… (Sonrió viéndole el lado agradable) Dice mi madre que peco de decidida y responsable y como ellos son mi responsabilidad…

-¿Y tu padre?, él debería ser el que viera por ustedes… (Se coloco tras su escritorio, pidiéndole que ella se sentara en la silla de frente, para después sentarse él)

-Ja… no podría decir de una manera sutil y educada que yo hace mucho que me quede sin padre… pero la verdad es que no lo necesito, ni yo ni mis hermanos, no puedo hablar por mi madre, por que se que… (Se detuvo por un momento) lo ciento no debería estar diciendo todo esto…

-No, de verdad, me gusta conocer e involucrarme con mi gente y que mejor que la confianza, así que si quieres hablar por mí no hay problema, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo o si no simplemente escuchar y desahogarte es la mejor terapia…

-Y lo dice una eminencia en el tema, se lo agradezco… (Dijo amable) tal vez tengas razón, la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme es Serena, mi mejor amiga, pero siempre eh tenido la necesidad y curiosidad de escuchar lo que piensa un hombre…

-Y amigos hombres, ¿no tienes? (Su mirada se poso fija en ella viendo cada reacción, cada gesto y movimiento de su cuerpo, labios y manos como lo hacía por lo general con todos sus pacientes)

-(Negó con un movimiento de cabeza) Serena es mi única amiga… no es que sea retraída, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo para socializar, solo lo hago en el trabajo y es poco grato (Sonrió recordado sus múltiples pleitos y accidentes, no pudiendo evitar recordar a aquel par de chicos, en especial a un platinado, que ahora que lo pensaba tenía algo de parecido con el Dr Kunzit, provocando que lo observara detenidamente, para después sacudir su cabeza desasiéndose de esa idea) Y en la universidad solo hablo lo necesario…

-Y tu mamá… ella a que se dedica… tienes ¿cuántos hermanos?...

-Mi madre trabaja en una tienda de ropa y se le da bastante bien eso de cocer y confeccionar… (Dijo orgullosa de su madre) y mis hermanos son pequeños aun Caro tiene 9 años y es todo lo contrario a mí en cuanto a personalidad (Suspiro con una sonrisa) Sam tiene 7 y es el niño más dulce y angelical que haya conocido (Dijo con dulzura) creo que el si es idéntico a mi… (Dijo con ironía sonriendo)

-Sí sin duda bastante angelical… (Sonrió)

-De verdad en menos de un mes se dará cuenta lo angelical que soy…

-Pues será muy bueno ver que aparte de peculiar eres como un dulce algodón…

-Exacto eso soy, un dulce algodón, solo que no muchos se dan cuenta, pero cuando lo hacen es imposible que se dejen de deleitar de mi… (Dijo con fingida arrogancia)

-Jajaja… hay Mina… (Rio recargándose en su respaldo) pero en verdad ¿no sales con nadie? ¿Nadie que te guste? ¿O algo así?

-No… de verdad… digo no es que sea una amargada ó que me quiera quedar a vestir santos, pero simplemente no eh encontrado a un HOMBRE que me haga ser capaz de confiar…

-Y por qué tan exigente con la palabra HOMBRE….

-Porque tengo el alma de una mujer en el cuerpo de una joven… (Sonrió)

-Tal vez eso sea porque te atribuyes muchas responsabilidades… (Cruzo sus brazos manteniéndose contemplándola)

-Tal vez… ó tal vez porque prefiero a los hombres maduros, seguros, interesantes… sin duda no creo y no me veo de novia de un chico de mi edad… (Se encogió de hombros)

-¿Y cuál es tu prototipo?... ¿o ideal?... (Esta pregunta sin duda le interesaba mucho más)

-Mmm… no lo sé… bueno si lo sé, pero no sé como estereotiparlo…

-Entiendo tu concepto y creo que te refieres a que no tienes límite o complejo mientras cubra tus expectativas…

-Exacto, no se igual si hubiera alguien de mi edad o un poco menor que cubriera mis expectativas… mmm…. Me daría la oportunidad, aunque dudo que las cubriría (La sonrisa aparecía eventualmente en su rostro cada vez que le respondía, se sentía tan cómoda con él) o al revés alguien mayor, que creo sería más fácil que las cubriría… (Se quedo observando como la veía detenidamente) Dr Malaquit creo que usted me está psicoanalizando en este momento… (Dijo con una mirada fija y ligeramente seria, mirada que en algunas ocasiones le habían dicho que era…)

-_Sexi, sin duda es bastante sexi aunque ni siquiera se ha de percatar estoy seguro… _(Pensó observándola) La verdad es que lo hago casi por inercia… (Sonrió con ese aire maduro y sexi que lo envolvía)

-(Rio ligeramente ante su comentario) Mientras no me diagnostique falta de mis facultades racionales… -(Cerro los ojos y ladeando la cabeza sutilmente)

-_Ojala fueras tan irracional como mis pensamientos_ (Pensó por un segundo) No para nada, eres madura y responsable y eso es bueno, me convenzo mas de que no me defraudaras…

-No lo hare de verdad… (Justo en ese momento volteo a ver sutilmente su reloj, poniéndose de pie de un salto) Ah… mi clase esta por empezar… lo ciento Dr… perdón Malaquit… el tiempo se me fue volando y ni siquiera pudimos ver sobre mis deberes…

-No te preocupes, en cuanto te desocupes pasa y lo comentamos, además necesito que llegue otro alumno que es parte de mi grupo de trabajo, con él podrás apoyarte igual que conmigo…

-Muchas gracias, entonces apenas termine, estoy aquí… con permiso y que tenga…S buen día… (Reclino su cuerpo ligeramente como despedida y salió para después correr directo a su edificio, con una gran sonrisa) Es perfecto… el trabajo perfecto y el Dr Malaquit es tan amable, que sin duda será un trabajo muy agradable… hay tengo que contárselo a Serena…

Por fin había llegado la hora de la cita entre Serena y su enigmático caballero azul, los nervios y la emoción estaban en su máximo esplendor. Y por fin puntual cual caballero el timbre sonó a la hora acordada. Abrió la puerta aun nerviosa, había estado durante mucho tiempo pensando en porque había aceptado esa invitación a salir, pero ya era el momento de volver a ver a ese chico tan misterioso, había decido que ese sería un día especial pero lo tomaría como cualquier otro día, así se arreglo de una forma muy normal, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una camiseta de un rosa pastel. Al verlo sin pensarlo sonrió.

- Hola...

(Al ver aquella sonrisa, el apuesto caballero no pudo evitar sonreírle de igual manera) Hola… te ves muy linda (La observaba contemplando lo bien que le sentaba ese estilo, no pudiendo sonreí mas ampliamente)

-Gracias... (Dijo un poco apenada) estoy lista... podemos irnos...

-Pues bien vamos entonces (mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de ella y la otra meterla en el bolsillo de sus jean)

A simple vista parecían una linda pareja, incluso su estilo fresco y juvenil era el mismo y eso a él le encantaba, ver en Serena a una joven libre, fresca y sin poses.

-La playa esta cerca, así que te parece si antes pasamos por algo… ¿No hay problema? (pregunto esperando su aprobación)

(Serena lo observo fijamente sonriéndole, hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie y ahora se sentía tan bien en su compañía) ¿Pasar por algo? (oprimió un poco su mano)

-Si… la verdad es que… bueno no tuve mucha hambre en todo el día y el no verte me quito el apetito, pero ahora que estoy contigo… ¿qué te parece si pasamos por algo para llevar a la playa? (Dijo en medio de una sonrisa entre apenada y dulce)

(Sonrió con ternura asintiendo) ¿Y como hacías para comer antes de conocerme? (pregunto con una insinuación de broma)

-Es que antes de conocerte mis emociones estaban en orden… (Contesto con un toque galante)

Serena se sonrojo evitando su mirada observando el camino no sabiendo de momento que decir. Mientras él de reojo pudo observar su reacción sonriendo, le gustaba de sobremanera tener ese efecto en ella.

-Nunca me había pasado… pero bueno no quiero incomodarte (Respondió a Serena contemplándola aun con su sonrojo, llegando al auto abriéndole la puerta para que subiera) Adelante mi princesa…

(Volteo a verlo un poco sorprendida de aquel sobrenombre) ¿Tu princesa? (sonrió sin poder evitar que el sonrojo continuara)

-Tienes el porte, la dulzura y la belleza de una… (Respondió sin basilar contemplándola)

-Gracias... (Por fin subió al auto y de inmediato se coloco el cinturón esperando a que él subiera) _No cabe duda de que es tan galante... e interesante..._ (Pensó meditando un poco las sensaciones que le producía)

(Al dar la vuelta al auto, no podía más que sonreír) Serena… Serena… (Tarareaba su nombre hasta antes de subir al auto respirando profundamente) Bien vamos (Se coloco el cinturón volteando a ver que ella ya lo tenía puesto) Muy bien te comprare postre… (Dijo como si se tratara de un premio)

-¿Porque me compraras un postre? (Pregunto desconcertada por ese comentario)

-Lo siento (Rió ante su reacción) mi madre era quien me prometía cosas que me gustaban, esa era la única forma que tenia de que quisiera ponérmelo... y cuando rara vez lo hacía por mi propia iniciativa me compraba un postre...

-Ah... (Sonrió con ternura) ya entendí, de acuerdo... acepto ese postre... porque creo que eso entra en ser una niña buena...

No podía describir todo aquello, era como si se conocieran desde siempre, sin embargo una parte de él solo quería verla como una chica linda que comenzaba a interesarle. En menos de lo que pensaron habían llegado al lugar donde comprarían algo de comida para llevar, tenía una frazada en la cajuela del carro así que pensó que con eso bastaría, el día era algo nublado bastante típico de un verano lluvioso pero ligeramente cálido.

-¿Quieres que llevemos algo en especial? (Pregunto amable a la joven)

- Mmm no, lo que tú elijas está bien por mí... (Sonrió) ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si está bien… así puedes escoger tu postre… (Le hizo un guiño justo antes de salir para ayudarle con la puerta)

- De acuerdo... vamos... (Se quito el cinturón de seguridad) _es justo que tenga mi postre por ser una niña buena..._ (Pensó algo divertida esperando por él)

-Incluso si no hay, espero poder darte un dulce postre… (Como si leyera su mente susurro acercándose ligeramente a su mejilla, rozándola dándole un sutil beso sobre ella)

(Serena cerró los ojos ligeramente sintiendo como su piel se erizo tan solo de escucharlo y sobre todo de sentir sus labios sobre su piel) Si... (Murmuro)

-Sigo pensando que eres única… (Sonrió mientras lentamente guardaba la distancia normal entre ellos) ¿Te entusiasman los postres?

-Claro, siempre me han gustado ¿cuál es tu favorito? (Volviendo a tratar de tranquilizarse) Supongo que tu mamá te compraba muchos y muy deliciosos...

-Imposible…. Para ambos casos… Lo imposible… (Fingió una pose de malo lo cual lo hacía lucir más sexi) el pastel imposible… (Mientras arqueaba una ceja)

-¿Para ambas cosas? (lo miro con suspicacia) te gustan las cosas difíciles...

-Digamos que me gustan los retos… pero lo de ambos casos me refería a… (Su vista se quedo fija en un punto en la nada) olvídalo, mejor dime tus postres favoritos ¿Cuáles son?

-Mmm el helado... y... (Se quedo un poco pensativa buscando algo más que la agradara) las galletas... son cosas simples pero que son deliciosas sobre todo si las combinas...

-Tienes razón… (La observo de reojo con una sutil sonrisa, al llegar con el encargado de la tienda de inmediato pidió algo que poder llevar para comer para luego continuar con la platica con su princesa) la verdad es que si… tienes cara de que tu postre favorito es helado con galletas… tu lo dices simple, pero más bien es como algo delicioso que apuesto que no hay persona a la que no les pueda gustar…

-Exacto... las cosas simples de la vida son las que le dan sabor... (Sonrió muy contenta) como por ejemplo un paseo por la playa... y un helado... ¿que mas podría pedir?

-Ya se, una buena compañía… (Respondió en tono simple y animado) ¡Ah… ya la tienes! (Sonrió) vaya que eres muy afortunada… Creo que yo también quiero un helado, con galletas…

(De principio estuvo algo desconcertada y luego sonrió) Si, vaya que soy afortunada, tendré mi helado y galletas...

(Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero en ese momento llego la comida que había pedido, el helado tendría que esperar para otra ocasión, después de pagar camino junto con ella hacia el auto, luego de dejar la comida en la cajuela se acerco a ella para ayudarla a subir al auto, después de que lo hizo subió él, notando que algo faltaba para la seguridad de Serena) Bueno vamos a la playa… (Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, de esta forma quedaron un poco más cerca debido al estrecho auto deportivo) Serena… (Susurro su nombre mientras la veía fijamente) No creas que el helado y la playa será lo mejor de este día… (Su mirada era fija y profunda, capaz de impactar hasta los huesos, eran como un par de celestes e hipnotizantes)

(Lo observo fijamente a esos hermosos ojos que jamás pensó que la vería como lo hacían en ese instante) ¿Ah no? (Murmuro sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, no podía ni quería dejar de ver sus ojos) ¿Entonces?

-Mejor… (Susurro acercándose un poco más, lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima) Solo… (Su voz era ligeramente ronca y seria mientras la distancia entre ellos se reducía poco a poco) Espera… y… veras….

(Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando se le vino a la mente aquella frase de "comerlo a besos" por lo que volteo el rostro) Entonces esperare... (Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa) la playa nos espera...

-_Me encanta, entre más me hace esperar, mas me muero por probar sus labios_ (Pensaba mientras veía como ponía distancia entre ellos) Claro… (Lejos de enfadarse por su rechazo, le hacia sonreír ver que como era. No era para nada el tipo de chicas con quien solía salir y eso era más que bueno para él)

-Gracias... (Cerró los ojos sintiendo como aquellos nervios cada vez le eran mas difícil de ocultar y calmar) _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?, que difícil es estar a su lado..._ (Pensó)

Así algo nerviosa Serena y él curiosamente feliz emprendieron el camino hasta llegar a la playa la plática durante el viaje fue trivial sobre la universidad y demás cosas, al llegar a la playa, esta estaba algo vacía, tal vez por el clima nublado y con una ligera brisa, la cual era perfecta para un ambiente romántico, luz tenue, el sonido de las olas y el vientos meciendo sus cabellos haciéndolos lucir en un ambiente bastante relajado. Caminaron hasta llegar al muelle donde el paisaje era hermoso y pacifico continuaron con su platica mientras comían.

-¿Sueles visitar esta parte de la playa?... me encanta, es mi parte preferida… (Dijo con una evidente tranquilidad)

-No, para una chica sola es difícil venir a un playa así, esta algo alejada y solitaria... (Comento sin dejar de ver el agua) mis padres se preocuparían, pero es muy bella...

-Sí creo que es algo solitaria… pero es muy segura… (Tomo su mano suavemente entre la suya, como una manera de demostrarle que estando con él todo estaría bien y a salvo) ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta playa? (El viento soplaba cada vez más, ondeando sus cabellos, él disfrutaba de la fragancia que emanaba ella llenando sus sentidos)

(Volteo a verlo con una suave sonrisa al sentir que la tomaba de la mano) No, ¿Cómo se llama?, espero que sea un lindo nombre...

-El más hermoso sin duda… (Su mirada contemplaba el horizonte por unos segundos más antes de voltear su vista a ella) Princesa Serenity… y prefiero verlo como destino en lugar de coincidencia… (Dijo mientras sonría)

(Mientras Serena también sonrió algo nerviosa y desconcertada) ¿Destino en lugar de coincidencia?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Que desde que tengo conciencia he estado enamorado de esta playa… te conocí y al ver tu mirada no pude más que recordar este lugar y al saber tu nombre… (Dijo reflexivo de cómo todo iba encajando, como si fuera su destino)

-Vaya... (Desvió la mirada al mar) eso suena lindo... y romántico... cualquiera diría que era nuestro destino conocernos y que me trajeras a este lugar...

-Conocernos si, el traerte aquí es porque quería compartir contigo este lugar, bueno pero mejor porque no caminamos un poco junto a la playa… (Tomo su muñeca suavemente comenzando a caminar de regreso a la playa)

-Te agradezco que quieras compartir conmigo un lugar tan especial como este... (Comenzando a caminar a su lado) es verdaderamente hermoso... gracias, ha sido una linda cita...

(Se detuvo de repente haciendo que Serena se acercara a él, atrayéndola en un movimiento a él) No más linda que tu… (Acaricio lentamente su rostro) Serena, me gustas… y mucho más de lo que puedo admitir o expresar…

(Serena lo observo fijamente poniéndose de nueva cuenta nerviosa cerrando por un momento los ojos al sentir esa caricia) Tú... también... me gustas... (Abrió los ojos) me gustas mucho...

(Los ojos del pelinegro recorrían cada milímetro del rostro femenino y hermoso de la rubia, su frente, ojos, mejillas…) Déjame estar cerca de ti… quiero poder acariciar tu rostro cada vez que mis manos se quemen por sentirte, sentir el calor de tu cercanía cada que el viento sople frio y poder besar tus labios cuando mi alma desfallezca de sed por no poder acariciar tus labios con los míos Serena… (Finalmente su mirada se fijo en sus labios por unos segundos para después volver a sus ojos con esa mirada profunda, mientras sus manos iban hacia su cuello, tomándola suave y firmemente, mientras sus labios se iban acercando lentamente a ella)

Al finalizar las clases Mina tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al otro edificio, antes de llegar, pasó al baño para acomodarse un poco el cabello.

-_No sé porque no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa…_ (Pensaba mientras se acomodaba un poco las puntas del cabello el cual lo tenía recogido en una coleta)_ Es esta extraña sensación…_ (Coloco una mano sobre su estomago sintiendo sus nervios nacer de ahí) _Sera mejor no darle importancia, deja de pensar tonterías… _(Se reprendió a sí misma con una sonrisa para después salir)

-Ah… que hambre tengo… (Se quejo en voz alta él hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, mientras relajaba sus brazos estirándolos hacia arriba, haciendo que su camisa se marcara mas sobre su bien formado cuerpo, sin percatarse hasta segundos después de la joven que se había quedado detenida en la puerta de su oficina) Oh, Mina pasa… (Sonrió al verla)

-Lo siento, iba a tocar pero la puerta estaba abierta… (Se sintió más que apenada, pudo sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas después de aquella esplendida vista)_ Si fuera chaparro y con panza, sería mucho mejor, o quizá un poco menos atractivo_ (Pensó mientras entraba)

-No te disculpes, es que trabajando con la puerta abierta me siento menos solo, además de que el calor se incrementa cada año…

Kunzite se puso de píe para acercarse a saludarla, colocando su mano sobre el codo de Mina mientras la saludaba de un marcado beso en la mejilla. Lo que provoco que Mina sintiera como los nervios de hacia un momento no eran nada comparado con lo que sintió en ese momento, le tomo tanto por sorpresa que se quedo inmóvil ante su saludo, reaccionando hasta que él estuvo de nuevo tras su escritorio, señalándole el asiento frente a él.

-¿Estas cansada?... (Pregunto a la linda joven)

-Eh… ah… no… (Respondió un poco lenta con una sonrisa apenada)

-Es que te noto algo distraída comparada con la vitalidad que tenias esta mañana… (Recargo sus codos sobre el escritorio, descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos para poner más atención a los movimientos de Mina)

-Lo siento (Negó con la cabeza un poco más relajada) solo estaba pensando…

-¿Y en que pensabas? (Pregunto intrigado)

-No… tonterías… (Suspiro, tenía que dejar de lado sus pensamientos que como acababa de decir no eran más que tonterías) Lo siento escuche decir que tenía hambre, porque no come algo mientras yo inicio con mi trabajo…

-Solo estoy terminando de trascribir estos documentos, pero me alegra que ya volviste a ser la Mina que vino entusiasta a pedirme trabajo…

-Es la que soy… (Sonrió) así que mejor vaya descanse un poco, coma rico mientras yo me encargo de terminar de transcribir eso por usted… (Se paro entusiasmada y llena de energía hasta llegar al lado del Dr. Kunzite)

-Vaya tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de tu jefe… (Sonrió subiendo su mirada para verla parada a su lado)

-Si… porque mi jefe está hambriento y necesita descansa (Ligeramente lo tomo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie) Para que yo pueda aprender muchas cosas de él… (Una vez que estuvo de pie tomo su saco del respaldo del asiento para ayudarlo a colocárselo, mientras veía como el solo sonreía divertido) Y así no va tener fuerzas para ponerme a trabajar arduamente… (Se percato era mucho más alto de lo que se veía a tres pasos de distancia)

-Sabes te lo repito eres muy singular, aun te cuesta mucho llamarme de tú, pero prácticamente me estás dando órdenes para que vaya a comer (Cosa que le gusto, ese lado que reflejaba que era una mujer preocupada por el bienestar de quienes la rodeaban)

-Digamos que es punto y aparte, porque se ve que usted respetable doctor Malaquit es de las personas que se pierden en el trabajo y se olvidan de detalles como comer y descansar… (Al percatase que el cuello de sus saco había quedado mal acomodado de la parte de atrás, Mina no lo pensó, subió sus brazos para poder acomodárselo, colocándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Al ver este acto de su parte, él se inclino un poco para que no tuviera que estirarse tanto, quedando así un poco más cerca de ella)

-Eres muy intuitiva o es que tan pronto me conoces bien… (Dijo con un ligero tono de broma pero en tono bajo ya que por la cercanía no era necesario hablar tan alto)

-Mmm… lo conozco bien Dr… (Respondió en el mismo nivel de voz, sonriendo ante su comentario burlista, para después bajar sus brazos al terminar de acomodarle el cuello) Listo…

-Creo que es inútil contigo verdad…

-¿Inútil? (Sonrió confundida)

-Nunca dejaras de hablarme con tanta formalidad… en castigo hoy no habrá trabajo para ti…

-¿Cómo? No… (Sonó preocupada)

-Sí, tendrás que acompañarme a comer en castigo… (Toco con su dedo la punta de su nariz riendo al ver su semblante preocupado y más aun al ver su reacción después de lo último que dijo)

-Eso no es castigo… (Respondió de inmediato) _Como podría ser un castigo comer con uno de los maestros más inteligentes y cotizados de la universidad._

-Ya lo sé más bien es como un premio ¿verdad?

-(Sonrió apenada, sin saber que contestas) _¿Acaso lee la mente? _(Pensó)

-Anda vamos, acompáñame a comer y te explico que es lo estamos haciendo, además según me comentaste tienes otro empleo ¿no?

-Sí, de hecho terminando voy para allá… (Comenzando a caminar a su par, tendría que sacrificarse y acatar las órdenes de su "jefe")

-Pues así tú también comes, porque si no, no tendrás energías para hacerme caso y trabajar adecuadamente… (Sonrió parodiando sus palabras)

-Esa es mi línea Doctor… (Se quejo cruzándose de brazos)

-(Rió al escuchara) Tienes razón se oye mucho mejor viniendo de ti que de mi…

Mina no entendía cómo es que él era tan lindo y amable con ella, pero era mejor no pensar, sentía que pronto llegaría a apreciarlo y acoplarse al trabajo y eso era lo que le importaba.

- Por cierto ¿pensé que hoy conocería a las demás personas que trabajan en él grupo?

-Ah no, por ahora solo es un chico que a trabajado conmigo casi desde que entro en la universidad y ahora estamos preparando su tesis, pero hoy no iba a venir, por eso es que el trabajo hoy es poco…

-Vaya que interesante… pues espero que nos llevemos muy bien…

-Es un buen chico, tiene su carácter a veces pero estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con él, tenle la confianza de preguntarle o pedirle cualquier cosa cuando yo no esté… (Por fin llegaron a la cafetería, debido a la hora era poca la gente que estaba y todos estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos)

-No se ve que usted sea del tipo que falte o se ausente de la universidad, ni siquiera en sábados (Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban bajo una sombrilla, así podrían disfrutar del aire fresco)

-No la verdad solo falto por cuestiones personales, pero es en raras ocasiones…

-(Mina no pudo evitar voltear a ver su mano izquierda al oír la frase "asuntos personales") Ya veo… (Sonrió sutil)

Justo en ese momento llego la mesera para pedir las ordenes, la comida trascurrió con platicas triviales, pero por alguna extraña razón Mina percibía más brillante que nunca esa argolla en su mano izquierda, como es que en otras ocasiones no la había notado, y más aun como creer que un hombre como él no estaría casado. Paso el tiempo entre platica que ella no se percato de la hora que era.

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a trabajar, aunque la verdad es que ya no hay mucho que hacer… (Dijo Malaquite observando su reloj)

(Mina hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que se fue para atrás al ver la hora) No puede ser… (Dijo exaltada) entro en cinco minutos… lo siento… (Se puso de pie disculpándose)

-No, es mi culpa te entretuve demasiado, déjame llevarte a tu empleo, así no llegas más tarde… (Pido poniéndose de pie, dejando el dinero de la cuenta)

-No… de verdad está bien, con la comida es más que suficiente gracias…

-Claro que no… (Insistió caminando un par de pasos) vamos…

- Además usted tiene trabajo que hacer… (Insistió apenada de que él la llevará)

-Y también fuiste tu la que no quería que este empleo interviniera con él otro y yo excedí ese tiempo, así que ni hablar…

-Tiene trabajo aun…

(Hizo una risita sarcástica por el último comentario) Hace un rato me reprendiste porque me decías que yo soy de los hombres que trabajo de más ¿no?... está bien por hoy, puedo terminar eso mañana… (Mientras continuaban discutiendo, ambos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento)

-Mejor porque no aprovecha este tiempo libre y llega a su casa temprano, ve a tu esposa y…

-No… a mi esposa le da lo mismo si llego ahorita, dentro de cinco horas o no llego (Dijo Malaquite con seriedad) No dejo el trabajo de lado por ella, lo hago por llevarte a ti… (Dijo en tono ronco y decidido volteando a ver a la Rubia)

Mientras Serena Simplemente se sentía perdida al escuchar esas palabras, él era lo que siempre había deseado y ahora parecía un sueño estar frente a un hombre así, que fuera romántico, dulce y decidido, lentamente fue acercándose al mismo ritmo que él fijando su vista en esos ojos que la hipnotizaban y la hacían olvidarse de cualquier cosa que pensara en ese momento cerrando lentamente los ojos para por fin entregarse a lo que tanto deseaba.

Algo dentro de él lo estremeció al sentir el inicio de aquel beso, algo un poco más grande lo aterro al darse cuenta que era ella la única capaz de hacerle sentir aquellas emociones, pero algo inmensamente indescriptible le hizo seguir, querer seguir deleitándose de aquellos labios no solo en ese instante, si no muchos más, así lentamente fue cortando por completo el espacio entre ellos, fundiendo sus labios en uno mismo con ella, ambos danzando al mismo ritmo y con aquel anhelo que no podía evitar sentir, mientras su mano libre, rodeaba protectora y varonilmente la estrecha cintura de ella.

Serena sintió como sus propios labios temblaban al sentir los de él, algo que nunca había sentido se hizo presente, esos nervios de pronto desaparecieron dando paso a una emoción que la llenaba por completo, lentamente llevo las manos a su cuello acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo subiendo un poco para poder sentir a plenitud sus labios y ese calor que comenzaba a agradarle tanto.

Parecieron unos instantes de haber comenzado aquel beso en el cual ambos estaban perdidamente adentrados, él simplemente no podía pensar, solo disfrutar de cada reacción que ella provocaba en él, sin duda cada vez que el beso se había postergado había incrementado ese anhelo y lo hacía mucho mas especial en ese momento, sus dedos acariciaban tenuemente los cabellos suaves de Serena, temió el hecho de no poder interrumpir aquel beso nunca, no quería, así que perduro por unos segundos más, deleitándose del poder ser el complemento de esos labios.

Poco a poco Serena comenzó a entregarse a ese beso disfrutando de las más hermosas sensaciones que pudo tener a lado de un chico, abrazándolo aun más por el cuello sintiéndose tan bien de estar entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro siendo tan independiente de sus emociones nunca imagino verse involucrado con una chica como ella, si era sincero consigo mismo era mucho más de lo que merecía, él quien solo tenía relaciones pasajeras y alguna que otra perdurable por compromiso, estaba sintiendo más de lo que sus sentidos podían asimilar, mientras su mano acariciaba tenuemente su rostro para poco a poco ir pausando ese beso, temiendo que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir era más que un deseo, tras unos segundos de irlo pausando lentamente, solo opto por quedar con su frente unido al de ella, sintiendo aun la calidez de su aliento agitado.

-Seiya… (Susurro el pelinegro en tono ronco y varonil con los ojos apenas abiertos para contemplar tenuemente su rostro)

-¿Qué? (Pregunto algo desconcertada y con los nervios a flor de piel, y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas por ese beso que sintió en lo más profundo de su alma)

(No pudo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta, abrazándola un poco más para no sentir el aire fresco entre su cuerpo y el de ella) Mi nombre… Seiya, me llamo Seiya Kou, por si aun tenías curiosidad…

(Sonrió ligeramente abrazándolo con algo de temor o quizá de no saber cómo actuar después de aquel beso) Mucho gusto, Seiya... (Murmuro cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor y aroma de su cuerpo)

-El gusto a sido todo mío, princesa… (Murmuro con alegría abrazándola por la cintura) solo dime que no vas a salir corriendo… por que menos te soltaría… (Hundió sus rostro entre su cuello)

-Si quisiera hacerlo no te avisaría... (Respondió sintiendo como aquella sensación de bienestar la invadía por completo) porque no me soltarías... (Llevo las manos a su espalda aun algo temerosa por lo que estaba sintiendo, ya no era que le gustaba ahora estaba segura de eso)

-Mmmm… entonces tendré que abrazarte apenas te vea cada día… y armar toda una estrategia para poder tenerte muy cerca siempre… (Se separo ligeramente solo para poder contemplar sus ojos) Me encantas… (Murmuro tras verla así de cerca nuevamente)

(Bajo la mirada un poco apenada de todo lo que él le decía, no porque no le gustara al contrario le fascinaba su forma de ser y eso a tan pocos días ya la había conquistado) Tu... también me gustas... y espero ver que cada estrategia tenga éxito...

(Sonrió viendo su timidez tan irresistible para él) Que tal esta… (Se acerco besando suavemente su mejilla) o esta… (Besando esta vez la cinosura de sus labios) estas… (Tomo su mano besándola) aunque prefiero esta… (La miro fijamente mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios suavemente)

(No pudo ni siquiera contestar, estaba totalmente perdida en cada gesto que cuando se acercaba a sus labios simplemente cerro lentamente los ojos después de haber sido prácticamente hipnotizada por esa mirada volviendo a sentir la calidez de sus labios)

(Al separarse lentamente de ella, ver y sentir la reacción de su cuerpo por sus besos, se sintió más que complacido) Se está haciendo un poco tarde… no quisiera, pero creo que es hora de irnos… (Dijo con un ligero puchero) al menos que quieras que te secuestre…

(De momento no supo que decir y sonrió de forma nerviosa) No, no me gustaría que te acusaran de secuestro... (Murmuro tratando de volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra) creo que es mejor que nos vayamos...

-Valdría la pena sin duda pero si tienes razón… tendré que pensar bien el día que te secuestrare (sonrió tomándola de la mamo comenzando a caminar esta vez un poco mas juntos que antes)

(Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo) Mmm no te atreverías...

-Jaja… claro que me atrevería… por una chica como tú haría y desharía el mundo…. Así que secuestrarte seria un verdadero regalo… pero creo que irte por propia voluntad no se considera secuestro… (Sonrió) así que gracias a ti no sería un psicópata secuestrador…

(Volteo a verlo aun con esa sonrisa algo desconcertada) ¿Porque iría por mi propia voluntad?

(Se detuvo de repente atrayéndola hacia él mirándola fija y profundamente, tratando de en esa mirada descubrir todo aquello que le gustaba de ella y mucho más) Serena… siento que a partir de este momento no podría estar ni un solo día sin poder contemplarte y sentir tu cálida piel junto a la mía… quisiera poder ser más de lo que mereces, pero mi único anhelo en este momento es estar contigo hasta el fin del mundo… (Dijo con esa voz firme mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas)

-Seiya... creo que eso puede sonar un poco precipitado, apenas nos conocemos y tú ya hablas de estar conmigo... (Dijo un tanto pensativa y tratando de ver en todo eso algo de esperanza para sus propios sueños) ¿Qué tal si no soy lo tú buscas y te alejas del mismo modo en que llegaste?, me gustas y me dolería si un día te fueras...

-Tienes razón en el aspecto en que tal vez esto que estamos viviendo es muy apresurado, pero no puedo evitar cada emoción que despiertas en mi Serena… (Subió su mano acariciando sus mejillas) no quiero presionarte a algo que tal vez tu no sientas en este momento, el hecho de saber que te gusto y que estas aquí conmigo dándome esta oportunidad es lo único que necesito para poder seguir juntos…

-Es que no se realmente que sientes... (Suspiro bajando un poco la mirada) yo sé perfectamente lo que siento y eso es que deseaba ese beso, deseaba pasar un momento así a tu lado, pero eres de los chicos con más popularidad dentro de la universidad, eres el más guapo y eso creo que me hace sentir inferior a ti, mírame soy solo una mesera a la que conociste por casualidad, no soy una princesa...

-Eres mi princesa… y a mí me encantas tal cual eres Sere, eres linda e inteligente… por eso me gustas, porque no eres como el montón de chicas vacías y frívolas que andan por ahí tratando de impresionar a todo mundo… y por favor nunca te veas menos que yo… soy un chico como cualquier otro, créeme cambiaria sin dudarlo una vida como la mía por una como la tuya, por eso es que para mi eres aun más especial… está bien todo esto a sido muy rápido, vamos a darnos el tiempo para vivir lo que estamos sintiendo, solo te pido que no te cierres a esto Serena no importa nadie más que tu y yo… me gustas y créeme si algo tengo es que soy bastante obstinado cuando quiero algo y te quiero a ti… para mi… (La tomo de su barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos)

(Ante aquellas palabras no tenia manera de contradecirlo, era la primera vez que un hombre le decía todo eso y más que se sentía deseada y querida de esa forma por alguien, pero lo más importante es que ese alguien era él, el chico que a ella también le interesaba) ¿Aunque yo no te quisiera?

-Mientras me dieras el privilegio de intentar quererme… (Tomo sus manos, subiéndola hasta su mejilla para sentir su suave piel rozando su rostro)

(Entre cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo vulnerable ante él) Me gustas Seiya y quiero darnos esa oportunidad... porque yo también siento que hoy algo ha cambiado y estoy segura de que será para bien, y porque no me arrepiento de esta tarde ni de ese beso... quiero ver que tengas éxito en cada misión, y sobre todo quiero saber si lograras tenerme para ti... (Dijo con una ligera sonrisa)

Seiya sonrió felizmente complacido ante su respuesta, cerrando aquella declaración entre ellos con un tenue beso, tomándola entre sus brazos, olvidándose por un instante de todo, solo escuchando el viento soplar en sus oídos y el susurro del mar en cada ola que rompía a unos metros suyos.

Gracias por sus reviews Siguiente actualización del 17 al 20… hasta pronto Bye ByE!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

_**Capítulo dedicado a Loly Kou y Seiya –Tsuki gracias por su apoyo incondicional**_

—SyS My¿? —

-Mejor porque no aprovecha este tiempo libre y llega a su casa temprano, ve a su esposa y… -Decía Mina al hombre más que apenada y algo incomoda por todo aquello-

-No… a mi esposa le da lo mismo si llego ahorita, dentro de cinco horas o si no llego -Dijo con seriedad- no dejo el trabajo de lado por ella, lo hago por llevarte a ti… -refuto en tono ronco y decidido volteando a verla- así que no insistas más, te voy a llevar para que llegues a tiempo así tenga que hacerlo a rastras…

Mina se quedo inmóvil al escuchar aquello, sabía que no lo había dicho del modo en que ella estaba pensando, pero simplemente su cuerpo se quedo helado, reacciono hasta que sintió una mano rodeado su muñeca jalándola.

-No era sarcasmo, tendré que llevarte a rastras… -volteo a verla con una sonrisa, percibiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Una vez dentro del auto Mina no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba de nuevo helada por aquella figura imponente con esa aura fuerte y protectora que la confundía.

-¿Tenias mucha hambre que hasta te comiste la lengua? –Pregunto con una sonrisa Kunzite tratando de romper esa atmosfera extraña una vez que puso el carro en marcha-

-Eh… perdón no… -sonrío- es solo que no creo que a tu esposa le dé lo mismo que llegues ahorita a que no llegues…

-Ah… ¿Estabas pensando en eso? –sus ojos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo sobre el frente, pero en ocasiones volteaba a ver su rostro algo confundido-

-Lo siento, es algo que no debería interesarme…

-Pero te interesa… -rectifico-

-N… no… -mentía y lo sabía, pero tenía que negarlo y sabía que él se daría cuenta de aquella mentira- solo curiosidad

-La curiosidad no es mala… -dijo en tono tranquilo- la verdad es que las cosas con mi esposa no están del todo bien desde hace mucho tiempo… yo me refugio en el trabajo y ella hace lo mismo en el suyo…

Mina volteo a verlo algo sorprendida- ¿Y por qué sigues junto a ella? –se intereso tanto en esa platica que no se dio cuenta que por primera vez dejo de hablarle con formalidad sin ser obligada antes-

-No lo sé, tal vez costumbre, no querer estar solo o falta de tiempo para tantos trámites de divorcio… -se encogió de hombros, viendo como la linda y atónita rubia estaba más que atenta a sus movimientos, sonriendo sutil ante este hecho- ¿Te decepciona que un psicólogo reconocido no sepa ni como llevar su matrimonio?

Negó rápidamente- No… lo profesional no siempre tiene que ver con lo personal… además no creo en el amor eterno… no creo en las relaciones como se tienen estereotipadas… -dijo mientras desviaba un poco su mirada hacía el frente-

-¿Y cómo entablarías una relación con alguien?

-Simplemente estaría con alguien con quien me sienta a gusto, protegida, que sea afín a esa persona, sin ataduras ni estereotipos, que dure lo que tenga que durar y estar como nos nazca estar… no se tal vez pienso así porque nunca me he enamorado –se encogió de hombros volteando a verlo con una sutil sonrisa-

-¿Estarías con alguien solo porque te hace sentir bien aun sin estar enamorada?, quiero decir ¿tendrías una "relación" con esa persona…? -pregunto con mayor interés en esa repuesta-

-Si… no veo porque no… no creo en el amor a primera vista, así que por qué no salir o iniciar una relación con alguien… si me quedo esperando el amor tal vez nunca me llegue… -dijo con sorna hacia sí misma-

-Eres muy interesante Mina… me gusta… -dijo con sinceridad, viendo la sonrisa correspondida de su acompañarte-

-Es en la siguiente cuadra… -Dijo más tranquila, no sabía porque pero esa platica la había dejado así, tal vez por ver el semblante relajado de Kunzite, o porque por fina había podido romper con esa línea que no le permitía a si misma hablarle con más confianza-

-Pues bien… llegaste solo con cinco minutos de retraso… -observo su hermoso reloj de marca-

-Muchas gracias Kunzuit…

-Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que por fin lo llamaba con menos formalidad de corazón- que tengas un buen día Mina, nos vemos mañana en la Universidad…

-Hasta mañana… y no trabajes tanto, aunque sea solo por hoy… -Sonrió mientras abría la puerta del auto y salía, para agacharse un poco al quedar a la altura de la ventanilla, mientras veía como él también se había acercado hacia esta para poder verla, haciendo que ambos rieran-

-Hasta mañana… -Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo aun más ambos, para después Mina solo despedirse moviendo la mano sutilmente y caminar hacia la entrada, una vez en la puerta solo pudo ver como se alejaba entre los automóviles-

—SyS My¿?—

-Corre… corre… -se decía a si misma agitada mientras corría entrando a la universidad, eran las nueve y cuarto aun tenía que atravesar la universidad para llegar al edificio más alejado que era el de los primeros semestres- Demonios, solo un poco mas… -susurraba jadeante ya al estar al pie del edificio, viendo aun la puerta del salón abierta, el maestro había sido muy claro, una vez cerrada la puerta ni siquiera debía de hacer él intento de tocar, ya que no toleraba los retardos, y justo cuando Mina estaba a unos pasos de la puerta se escucho el portazo, dejando solo el sonido de su respiración agitada y un gemido de frustración al no haberlo conseguido- Genial mi primera falta… -dijo para sí misma-

Pensó que tal vez Serena corrió con su misma mala suerte, espero unos minutos fuera del salón pero nada, por muy tarde que su amiga llegara ya debería estar ahí, así que asumió que ya estaría dentro del aula, no le quedo más remedio que esperar poco más de dos horas para la siguiente clase, así que prefirió ir con ir a un lugar donde tenía bastantes ganas desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana

-_¿Y si voy con Malaquit? Ah… y desde cuando pienso de él con tantas confianzas…_ -se dijo algo apenada- _Es que ayer fue como si ese muro entre nosotros se hubiera reducido un poco… no se simplemente quiero verlo…_ -se respondió a si misma mientras continuaba caminando hasta llegar a su destino y ahí estaba él, tan formal, serio y perfecto como siempre sonrió al verlo y él correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera-

-Hola… ¿ocupado? –pregunto Mina mientras entraba a su oficina-

-Para mi colega… por supuesto que no… ¿pero que no tienes que estar en clases?

Mina suspiro deprimida- Me cerraron la puerta en las narices… -dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero-

Rió con su hermoso tono varonil- No te preocupes a mi me pasaba todo el tiempo… solo trata de que no se te haga costumbre…

-Hubiera sido muy lindo tener un compañero de clases como tú, así tendría compañero de maratón por las mañanas… -bromeo sentándose en lo que ya comenzaba a considerar su silla-

-Ui… si, pero no es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros que veinte años después…

-Pues en apariencia no le pides nada a muchos de la facultad… -respondió sin pensar, sonrojándose un poco al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir-

-¿De verdad?, vaya me hiciste la mañana Mina -sonrió ampliamente-

Mina prefirió cambiar de tema antes de verse envuelta en más comentarios bochornosos, así comenzaron a conversar de varios temas en lo que esperaban que llegara él otro joven que trabajaba con él.

-¿De verdad? Jaja… -se dejaba oír la risita jovial y divertida de Mina, quien no perdía detalle de Malaquite-

-Enserio fue todo un caos, antes y no salí demandado… -respondió en tono igual sonriente el hombre-

El apuesto joven que iba llegando dudo en tocar quizá interrumpiría, pero el trabajo era primero, respiro profundamente y toco abriendo un poco más la puerta- Con permiso... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa al ver al Doctor- No quise interrum... -estaba a punto de decir cuando la joven que se encontraba ahí llamo su atención- pir...

Mina que estaba más que entretenida y sonriente con aquella plática no se percato mucho de quien se trataba, trato de ponerse un poco más seria y formal antes de voltear a verlo, mientras escucho a su jefe saludar.

-Ah… Hola Yaten, pasa, no para nada no interrumpes solo estábamos platicando un poco en lo que llegabas, te esperábamos, mira quiero presentarte a alguien… -indico a Mina con una amplia sonrisa-

-Mucho gu… -en ese momento Mina Volteo a verlos con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se congelo a una reacción de sorpresa al ver aquel joven frente a ella- sto…

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ocultando las ironías de la vida y se acerco lentamente- Mucho gusto... supongo que ella es la nueva asistente...

Mina, solo opto por mostrar una sonrisa bastante fingida- Mucho gusto…

-Así es ella es Mina Aino y a partir de hoy nos va ayudar mucho tanto con tu tesis ayudándote en lo que necesites como en ser mi asistente personal -volteo a ver a la rubia sonriéndole, la cual ella correspondió esta vez de manera sincera-

-Sera un verdadero… gusto… -agrego Mina, aunque tal vez no fuera así, no para Yaten-

-Estoy seguro que si lo será... -extendió su mano a la rubia- espero que juntos aprendamos muchas cosas...

-No creo que mas de las que pueda aprender del Doctor Kunzite -dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona mientras veía la mano del joven extendida a la de ella pero la ignoro fingiendo no verla y aprovechando la ligera distracción de su jefe- pero si, daré lo mejor de mi… Yaten… será interesante –susurro esto último-

Sonrió quitando su mano- En efecto, me refería a que juntos podremos aprender mucho de Mal... -volteando a ver a su profesor- estoy seguro de que será de gran utilidad para tu carrera... sobre todo porque apenas inicias...

-_Igual de antipático_ -pensó sonriendo al ver que había retirado su mano, sabía que tal vez había sido descortés, pero cuando algo no le nacía simplemente no lo hacía y viceversa, para su fortuna su apreciado Doctor no lo había percatado- Si… -solo opto responder con una inocente sonrisa-

-Bien entonces que te parece el diamante que nos llego como caída del cielo Yaten… -volteo dando una palmada a su mejor estudiante-

-Me agrada, y parece ser una chica inteligente así que confió en tu buen juicio Mal... pero creo que es suficiente de presentaciones... lo mejor será comenzar con el trabajo, que aun hay muchas cosas que hacer...

-Perfecto... ¿quieres que te deje con ella para que le asignes en lo que va ayudarte o prefieres que lo haga yo? -respondió queriendo comenzar a trabajar en ese nuevo grupo de trabajo-

-_Ja… ahora me dice inteligente cuando antes no me bajaba de torpe y simple mesera_ -pensaba mientras veía detenidamente cada facción de él-

-Mmm de momento lo que yo tengo que hacer es mas de investigación, así que lo mejor será que la pongas al tanto de como trabajaremos, cuando termine le diré en que puede ayudarme... -dijo un tanto serio, pues lo que más le importaba era continuar con su tesis esa era su prioridad, claro en segundo lugar estaban las mujeres, pero esa chica que tendría como ayudante ¿entraba en esa categoría?, por supuesto que no, al menos no para ese momento-

Mina suspiro agradecida al escuchar aquello, ese chico Yaten tenía un aura que le crispaba los nervios y en lo que se acostumbraba a tener que lidiar con él era mejor tenerlo de lejos- Perfecto Dr…

-Dime Mal… -volvió a insistirle Malaquite con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba del brazo- ven vamos te voy a decir en lo que estamos trabajando…

-De acuerdo… -sonrió algo apenada ante aquel gesto, siguiendo sus pasos sin dudar, volteando sutilmente de reojo a ver a Yaten-

Apenas Yaten noto la mirada de la chica y volvió a sonreír- Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, pensé que lo de Seiya era ridículo, pero no lo vuelvo a pensar... -sonrió acercándose a tomar unos cuantos libros y comenzar así con su investigación-

—SyS MyY —

Un rato de diversión, le serviría para aclarar su mente y que mejor que esa noche, además de que ya tenía muchas cosas que quería contarle a su amigo, se dio una ducha colocándose una camisa y unos jeans, nada mejor que una noche de bar para despejar la mente y sin más espera fue a buscar a Yaten a su casa.

-Así no se te van acercar ni las moscas- dijo a su amigo una vez que este abrió la puerta, viéndolo vestido de una manera cómoda- Vamos acompáñame… -Hizo una señal de irse con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-

-Estoy tan cómodo que nada importa... -mostro una sonrisa algo cansada el platinado- no ves que estoy trabajando... ¿a dónde vamos?

-Primero tu vas a cambiarte -dijo señalando hacia dentro de la casa- y después vamos a buscarte un poco de diversión, creo que estas alcanzando la santidad con tanta abstinencia…

Sonrió con ironía- No tanta como tu... pero de acuerdo ahora vuelvo... -sin esperar respuesta se fue a cambiar para en seguida regresar totalmente diferente, una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla lo hacían ver como en verdad era un joven apuesto- ya vámonos... me hace falta una buena parranda...

-Lo sabía por eso vine por ti… -bromeo Seiya-

Así los dos apuestos jóvenes se dirigieron al bar de mayor moda en ese momento, el lugar estaba casi lleno a pesar de ser un día entre semana, Seiya y Yaten no pasaron desapercibidos ante las miradas de las féminas del lugar que sonrientes se les quedaban viendo, tomaron una pequeña mesa cerca de una ventana en el área de fumadores, la música era bastante agradable y el ambiente ni que decir, el lugar era amplio y con una iluminación bastante adaptable a las áreas del lugar.

-¡¿Bastante agradable el lugar no? –aseguro en forma de pregunta Seiya mientras sonreía sutilmente a un grupo de jóvenes que se les quedaban viendo-

-Mmm bastante... y muy buen producto... –murmuro en respuesta Yaten al ver a todas aquellas mujeres-

-No amigo para buen producto mi nueva adquisición... -sonrió al recordar a Serena-

-Mmm... ¿Nueva adquisición?, eso suena interesante... -hizo una seña al mesero para que les llevaran algunas bebidas- ¿De quién se trata esta vez?, ah ya se seguro la sexy de administración...

-Ah es verdad ¡¿cómo es que nunca la he invitad a salir? pero no –retomo sus pensamientos después de la ligera divagación- ella es una belleza nata, no compuesta por el bisturí...

Yaten sonrió desviando la mirada al grupo de chicas que los observaban- Se de quien me hablas, pero no hay ninguna de esas... ninguna de ese tipo... mmm pero si es así como dices... -volteo a verlo con la misma sonrisa- me confirma que es muy... tranquila...

-Sí, bastante tranquila, es más bien del tipo dulce y linda pero con un aire seductor -dijo dando un par de vistazos a las otras chicas que si bien eran lindas, no le llenaban el ojo, tal vez porque últimamente prefería buscar una similitud al tipo de Serena-

-Um vaya mezcla, como dije suena bastante interesante... y te noto muy "cautivado" -dijo con algo de maldad en su voz-

-No para nada... simplemente es el momento -trato de negar rotundamente ese hecho- ya sabes, digo ¿cuando me has visto clavado por una chava? -sonrió a la mesera que llegaba con sus bebidas-

-Nunca... -respondió de inmediato tomando su bebida observándola un instante para luego beber un poco- solo que es una extraña combinación en una chica y más extraño aun que te interese...

-No se tal vez es eso lo que me atrae de ella, que no es como las del montón, siento que enamorarla es como una nueva aventura... -analizo la situación para beber un poco de su vaso-

Yaten solo sonrió al ver su expresión- Y nuevas aventuras es lo que te hace falta ¿no?, como que ya aburren el mismo tipo de chicas... -comento sin saber porque, quizá solo por comentar- en fin, pero dime... ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te lleve conquistarla?

Una risa salió de sus seductores labios al escucharlo- No lo se... depende que definas por "conquistar" -dijo en tono misterioso-

-Mmm vamos Seiya, a ti ninguna se te va viva... y esta no creo que sea la excepción... -sonrió un poco burlista- ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevara convertirla en un numero mas dentro de la lista?

-Vaya Sh… -coloco camuflajeadamente su dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que hablara bajo a su amigo- No querrás que se desilusionen –su sonrisa conquistadora apareció al ver a las chicas más que atentas a su plática- pues eh ahí lo que me atrae de ella, no sé cuánto me cueste, pero sabes perfecto que como hombres, mientras más nos cuesta más lo queremos…

Yaten sonrió de la misma forma mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a las chicas volviendo la vista a su amigo- ¿Y te está costando trabajo o se está poniendo en bandeja de plata?

-Um… ya sabes, solo hay que decirles lo que quieren escuchar -movía el liquido en su vaso mientras lo contemplaba- pero si bien las cosas se están dando en bandeja de plata, no es lo mismo un beso a algo mas y es ahí donde entra lo interesante -arqueo una ceja en tono pensativo recordando aquella primera cita-

-¿Un beso?, pensé que ya había sucedido algo mas como un buen... faje... -murmuro con una sonrisa algo sínica mientras bebía un poco del licor-

-No... No... Mi princesa es chapadita a la antigua... -negó con cinismo como si se tratara de algo que nunca haría- No se, esta vez tengo ganas de ir lento, la verdad es una chica interesante como para tomarla sin saborearla...

-Mmm pues ojala no te tome tanto tiempo... aunque imagino que al final habrá valido la pena... porque supongo que además de interesante debe estar muy bien como para soportar tanto tiempo sin ganas de querer algo más... -lo observo interesado en escuchar la respuesta-

-Ah claro… sabes que soy exigente en ese aspecto… es lo que se llama y que como vimos ya casi no hay… Belleza Natural, sin duda valdrá la pena esperar…

Bebió de golpe lo que restaba de la bebida- ¿Y cuando te vas a deshacer de tu novia?, o más bien ¿cuándo se va a deshacer ella de ti? -sonrió con burla Yaten-

-¡¿Ella de Mi? Jajaja… -sonrió con burla ahora él- Si no lo a hecho en este tiempo, dudo que lo haga y es un fastidio… lo que tiene de buenas curvas es todo… pero bueno está bien para pasar el rato, nuestros padres felices, no me fastidian y yo disfruto de los miles que su papi le invierte en cirugías… Es la novia perfecta, de lejos y solo para pasar el rato…

-¿Y si llega cuando estás en plena conquista de "tu princesa"? -pregunto volviendo a pedir más bebidas-

-Ahí entras tu amigo… -dijo dando una palmada sobre su hombro- ella feliz de que siempre "estoy contigo" además Sere no es del tipo que vaya a los lugares que ella me hace ir… así que eso no me preocupa… tal vez cuando regrese ya se me paso la euforia de mi princesa… -termino con su bebida, dejando el vaso en la mesa-

Al escucharlo no pudo evitar ponerse un poco serio- ¿No has pensado en que por tanto tiempo que te tomara conquista a tu princesa termines enamorándote?, será un proceso lento pero cada minuto que pases con ella será conocerla un poco mas...

Se tenso ante su comentario, negándose a sí mismo el hecho de llegar a sentir algo mas por ella- No… como crees, el amor no va conmigo, si no te niego que en un futuro quiero tener a alguien ahí solo para mí, pero por ahora no está en mis planes… Una vida como la de Malaquite, con vida familiar y disfrutando de la vida…

-Mmm eso me tranquiliza... no quisiera perder a mi compañero de parrandas... -al llegar de nuevo la mesera hizo que se acercara para decirle algo al oído- Ah por cierto... -dijo cuando se volvieron a quedar solos- ¿Quién crees que es la nueva asistente de Mal?

Rió ante su comentario de no querer perderlo- ¿Quién? -pregunto con ligero interés o más bien curiosidad- ese desgraciado es mi ídolo -dijo con una sonrisa mientras negaba- a su edad y siempre consigue buenas "adquisiciones"

-Mmm... -se encogió de hombros- la torpe mesera en patines... -comento indiferente-

Soltó una carcajada sorprendido, no sabiendo si mas por él hecho o por la aparente indiferencia de su amigo- Vaya cada vez las quiere más jóvenes… oh es que él se hace más viejo… mmm… ¿y crees que dure?... digo creo que es amiga de Sere y ambas tienen ese aire de niñas bien…

-Pues te diré, hoy estuvo muy atenta a lo que Mal decía, así que no dudo en que caerá... -sonrió de forma cínica- tanto tú como Mal siempre consiguen lo que quieren, así que si tu puedes con esa tal Sere con más razón Mal con Mina...

-Vaya la "mesera torpe" tiene nombre… Mina… -dijo pensativo, viéndolo analíticamente por su forma de contestar- mmm…

-¿Qué significa ese "mmm"? -pregunto el platinado al observar como aquella mesera llevaba algunas bebidas a las chicas que los veían insistentemente-

-Que usaste sonrisa cínica y no sonrisa burlona o indiferente… cínica… -recalco la palabra esperando la reacción de las jóvenes pero atento también a la reacción de su amigo-

-No tiene nada que ver mi sonrisa cínica... -murmuro con una sonrisa galante a las chicas que comenzaban a acercarse- mejor saca tu mejor sonrisa, porque esta noche no nos vamos solos... –murmuro a su mejor amigo-

Seiya sonrió con esa sonrisa seductora que conquistaba a cualquier chica, queriendo dejar de lado el psicoanalizar a su amigo, después de todo ya tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo y esas chicas solo las tendrían esa noche- Está bien, pero conste que por tu culpa soy como soy… -murmuro poniéndose de pie al ya estar cerca sus próximas acompañantes-

-Si claro... –le respondió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las chicas que serian su desahogo esa noche-

—SyS MyY —

Observo su reloj esperando por la puerta lateral del Restaurante de hamburguesas, ya tenía cerca de 15 minutos esperando así que pensó que no debería tardar mucho, gracias al cielo el dolor de cabeza se había ido y con un buen baño había quedado como si nada, estaba con una ligera sonrisa burlona para sí mismo al recordar la noche anterior de parranda junto a su amigo y aquellas chicas, cuando escucho unos murmullos.

-Bueno tengo que ir por unas cosas, ¿te importa si no nos vamos juntas? -dijo a Mina a su distraída amiga-

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me voy sola... -respondió con una ligera sonrisa- nos vemos mañana en la escuela...

Mina movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras comenzaba a empujar la pesada puerta para salir- Vete con cuidado y no te preocupes ya te… -conocía perfecto a Serena y después de lo que le había contado, sabía que todo el día había estado demasiado distraída debido a la ausencia de cierto pelinegro, acabando de abrir la puerta agradeció hacerlo a tiempo antes de continuar y ser escuchada, viendo al joven que estaba a unos pasos recargado sobre el cofre de su carro deportivo con ambas manos en los bolsillos- Te veré mañana -compuso sonriéndole a su amiga-

-Si hasta mañana... -la observo un poco extrañada por su cambio tan repentino, cuando dio la media vuelta topándose con su figura, e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa-

Mina solo opto por despedirse rápidamente, acercándose a darle un beso con un sutil abrazo- Tranquila… -al ver sus nervios le susurro para que el joven no la escuchara y en seguida se retiro solo saludando a Seiya de pasada con un buenas noches que fue correspondido de la misma manera sumado a una sonrisa que a su parecer fue como si la viera analíticamente sonriente, en fin lo ignoro y se fue de inmediato-

-Hola… -dijo en su tono ronco mientras una sonrisa seductora se dibujaba en sus labios acercándose a la, dejando de lado la sonrisa al recordar a Mina como la nueva conquista de Mal-

-Hola... -murmuro con una sutil sonrisa tomando con la mano su cabello alisándolo sin siquiera poder moverse un poco de donde se había quedado parada- ¿Que... que haces aquí?

Mantuvo su sonrisa, ese comentario le pareció de lo más lindo e inocente- Mmm ¿como que qué hago aquí…? -se acerco mas agachándose un poco hasta quedar sus labios a la altura de su mejilla, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios- Adivina… -era inevitable cada vez que estaba cerca de Serena no podía evitar que su voz saliera en ese timbre ronco y una mirada seductora que complementaba esa pose que solo ponía cuando quería conquistar a alguna chica-

-Ah bueno... -se alejo apenas milímetros para verlo- no lo se... -se encogió ligeramente de hombros bajando un poco la mirada- quizá pasabas por aquí y quisiste saludar... -sonrió sutilmente-

-Pues en parte… quería saludarte -tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello que caía junto a su rostro, colocándoselo atrás de su hombro mientras observaba su hermoso cabello rubio como el sol- así que vine…

- Am... -se sonrojo aun sin subir la mirada- Bueno, gracias... este... -suspiro un poco nerviosa- ¿y como estas?

-Ya bien gracias… -dijo sin pensar, rectificando inmediatamente- digo... bien gracias… y tú que tal tu día

-Bien... -suspiro observando el camino- gracias... yo... tengo que irme... fue un gusto saludarte... -dijo un poco triste-

-Espera… -tomándola de la mano para evitar que se fuera- Te llevo… -se extraño un poco de su comportamiento-

-No gracias... seguro tienes cosas que hacer y no quiero interferir en ello... -observando como la tomaba tenía algo más que nervios al sentir su mano-

-No claro que no, no tengo nada más importante que tu… además es tarde y está obscuro, nunca dejaría que la mujer que me interesa corriera algún peligro… -su mirada se fijo en ella, realmente no entendía mucho su reacción, pero no la dejaría escapársele-

Sonrió nerviosa mientras lo observaba detenidamente- No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me voy sola, Seiya... no creas de verdad que soy tan frágil que no me puedo cuidar sola... –suspiro- yo anoche lo estuve pensando y todo parece como salido de un cuento... y créeme que yo sé de cuentos... lo que paso entre nosotros parece tan irreal como esas historias... ¿como podrías interesarte así de pronto por alguien como yo?, ¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto? solo algunas, no lo se... es demasiado fantasioso hasta para mi...

-Ya veo… -suspiro entendiendo por donde iba el asunto- Sere… -acaricio su mejilla con su mano, sin soltarla aun con a la otra mano- ¿Tan irreal es que dos personas se gusten...? me gustas Sere y mucho, no sé porque te cuesta tanto creerlo -su voz era suave y varonil, mientras esa fría pero atractiva mirada se fijaba de lleno en sus ojos- lo único que te pedí fue tiempo para conocernos, estar juntos… no lo pienses tanto Sere… si bien esto es lindo y sin duda pareces toda una princesa, créeme estoy muy lejos de ser un príncipe azul, solo soy un chico común y corriente que no puede dejar de pensar en ti…

Estaba preparada para una despedida pero no para aquello, todo lo que había pensado por la noche y el transcurso del día se desvanecía ante su presencia- Seiya, se que te dije que nos daríamos tiempo, pero no se... nunca he sentido esto por nadie y me asusta... -confeso bajando la mirada- y no quiero dejarme llevar por los impulsos, no quiero que pienses mal de mi...

-Yo nunca he pensado mal de ti… incluso te lo he dicho, me gustas porque eres diferente… eres linda y esa inocencia tuya me vuelve loco debo confesarte -sonrió, de manera sincera- no soy experto en el amor, también es confuso para mí, pero de verdad no quiero dejar pasar esto que siento por ti

-Ni yo... no quiero pero de verdad tengo miedo de que lo que sentimos solo sea atracción... o quizá solo sea eso lo que sientes por mi... Seiya de verdad tengo miedo... -bajo la mirada- yo nunca... -confeso temerosa-

Seiya se quedo a la expectativa de lo que estaba por escuchar, sintiendo algo removerse desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Nunca he estado con un chico, me refiero a que nunca me he enamorado y tengo miedo a que no sea lo que siempre imagine...

-Tal vez sea mejor y no te estás dando la oportunidad de descubrirlo… -dijo sin dejar de observarla-

-Quizá... -murmuro sin intenciones de subir la mirada- pero en este momento tal vez pienses que soy demasiado anticuada... pero creo en el amor... y quiero creerlo contigo...

-_Es linda… de verdad sé que no la merezco, eso lo sé prefecto, pero me gusta y la quiero para mi… _-pensó mientras sonreía, tomándola de la barbilla para poder contemplar su mirada de cielo- Vamos a creerlo… yo también soy un poco escéptico debo confesarte, pero aquí estoy pidiéndote una y mil veces si es necesario que me des la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de tu presencia…

-¿Lo harías cuantas veces fuera necesario? -pregunto con una sutil sonrisa al verlo-

-Claro… -acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar, mientras su otro brazo se deslizaba sutil abrazándola por la cintura-

-¿Eres real? -dijo observándolo fijamente moviendo su cabeza un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Digo... es que como te dije, pareces un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas...

-Tú eres lo más cercana a un cuento de hadas que conozco… los cuentos no existen, por eso es que me aferro a ti -tomo las manos de Serena colocándolas sobre su rostro, para que sintiera sus facciones entre ellas y después el tomar su cara de igual manera entre sus manos- créeme somos más reales de lo que queremos creer…

- Lo se... -murmuro cerrando los ojos- pero el miedo puede ser más grande de lo que parece... es que realmente me pareces tan perfecto que creo que conocerás a una chica que te gustara más que sea mejor y que de pronto te vayas dejándome enamorada de ti...

-Mmm… -susurro pensativo- creo que hay mucho trabajo que hacer contigo… primero vamos a empezar por enseñarte lo hermosa que eres, segundo por descubrir que detrás de tu tranquilidad y dulzura, emanas una… -prefirió no decirlo, seguro no le creería- algo que ningún hombre puede resistir… y tercero, si tanto miedo tienes que eso pase, quiero que cada segundo nos demos cuenta que no hay nadie mejor para estar… solo tu… yo… juntos -mientras decía esto, deslizaba suavemente sus manos por detrás de su cuello, sin dejar de contemplarla con una mirada firme-

-¿Solo tú y yo... juntos? -dijo algo dudosa sin poder dejar de verlo sintiendo como en su estomago aquellas "mariposas" de las que tanto había oído hablar se manifestaban-

Levanto una ceja y coloco una sonrisa de lado en su rostro de manera seductora en señal de afirmación- Uno para él otro… -especifico-

-Seiya... yo... es... la primera vez que... -respiro profundamente- siento esto por un hombre...

-Me siento realmente afortunado y te lo agradezco… vamos Sere… -bajo sus manos abrazándola por la cintura, acercándose hablando junto a su oído- no me hagas suplicarte… porque lo haría si me lo pidieras -termino susurrando-

Cerro los ojos al escucharlo, no mentía era la primera vez que sentía todo ese miedo y confusión pero a la vez emoción por un chico- ¿Suplicarme qué? -dijo tratando se sonar lo más tranquila que podía-

-Que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte y estar contigo -continuo susurrándole al oído mientras sonreía disfrutando del olor a frutas que emanaba su cabello-

Lentamente Serena llevo sus manos a los hombros de Seiya, ya no podía pensar en nada, era él quien la ponía así- ¿Estás seguro?

-Muy… muy… -lentamente comenzó a estrecharla más a él cuando sintió sus manos subiendo a sus hombros, podía sentirlo, era lo que ella también quería- seguro… -término dando un suave beso sobre el lóbulo de su oído-

Ese solo beso la hizo estremecer por completo, su piel se había erizado al contacto de sus labios, y ese calor comenzaba a inundarla por lo que lentamente se separo para poder ver su rostro- Si terminas amándome más que a tu propia vida no será mi culpa... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa-

-Me declarare completa y absolutamente culpable de ello -correspondió su sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a sus labios-

-No te creo... -dijo aprovechando ese momento para separarse de él dejándolo con las ganas de besarla, y siendo sincera quedándose ella también con ganas-

Seiya sonrió al ver como evitaba ese beso, pero ya había esperado y rogado mucho a su parecer, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba de sobre manera esa forma de hacerse del rogar, solo que por esta vez sería un poco menos considerado con la tranquilidad- Créeme… soy un hombre de decisión… -dijo tomándola de la cintura pegándola a su pecho, mientras con su mano derecha la tomaba por el cuello para acercar sus labios, besándola inesperada y profundamente-

Serena se sorprendió de sobremanera ante aquel acto tan inesperado, pero aun así debía confesarse a sí misma que le había fascinado, en ese momento cuando la jalo sin querer coloco las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de empujarlo, pero no podía o mas bien no quería, sus labios eran tan cálidos como la primera vez y ese beso ahora tenía otro sabor. Seiya por su parte al sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, tal vez con intenciones de alejarlo, solo despertó en él las ganas de profundizar un poco mas él beso, estrechándola más aun, reclamando sus labios entre los suyos y acariciando su lengua con la suya de manera rítmica y profunda, porque si en algo sabía que era bueno era en saber lo que a las mujeres les gustaba y con ella agradecía todo lo que la vida le había enseñado.

De pronto Serena sintió que aquel beso ya no fue tan dulce y suave como el primero, este iba cargado de algo más que la asusto empujándolo para separarse de él.

-No... -murmuro entre sus labios los cuales le costaba rechazar, pero tenía que hacerlo-

Al sentir como de repente trato de separarlo, comenzando a pausar aquel beso, quedándose como nunca ninguna mujer lo había dejado, con ganas de más- ¿No?, ¿aun no me crees? -dijo tratando de darle otro sentido a su No-

-No... -murmuro alejándose un poco de él- no tienes porque tratarme así, no se con qué clase de mujeres has estado o besado, pero aunque yo muera de ganas de besarte no debes forzarme a hacerlo...

Se quedo de a seis con su respuesta, jamás le había dicho algo así y la verdad es que le cayó como balde de agua fría- ¿Con que clase de mujeres he estado...? -sonrió sutilmente aun incrédulo y algo serio- te bese porque me gustas, pero que si bien tu voz dicen un no, tus labios dicen un si… porque quiero ayudarte a que dejes de negártelo a ti misma… -quito sus manos de ella, para colocarlos dentro de sus bolsillos- pero si realmente fue tan malo para ti o sientes que te forcé, lo siento -no entendía que estaba pasando, de haber sido cualquier otra chica no se limitaría a dar explicaciones o siquiera a sentir esa ligera molestia, en fin una mas una menos, pero con ella era diferente-

Suspiro cerrando los ojos- Lo lamento... no debí decir eso... -los abrió para verlo- se que me has dicho que te gusto, pero aunque mis labios digan si mi corazón dice que aun no puedo, mucho menos después de sentir que me forzabas a besarte, no fue malo pero yo no soy así... –suspiro- lo siento... soy demasiado inocente y eso creo que no va contigo... lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo

-De verdad no entiendo porque insistes en querer elegir por mí… -suspiro, relajándose un poco mas- lo siento yo también no debí besarte, se que eres especial y la verdad es que si eres muy diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido… pero más que perder mi tiempo, me haces anhelar disfrutar mi tiempo contigo… solo quiero que me digas Serena si puedo estar cerca de ti… si podemos dejar de lado todo los prejuicios y temores…

-Quisiera decirte que sí, pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en el temor de enamorarme de alguien que no sepa valorar lo que soy, que no tenga interés en conocer algo más de mí, porque yo quisiera saber sino todo de ti al menos una parte de tu vida... en ese caso, ¿me dejarías conocerte Seiya?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ninguna chica se había interesada antes por conocerlo, lo único que querían era un buen rato al igual que él, y la verdad es que solo buscaba relaciones por sentirse un poco menos solo- ¿De verdad estas interesada en conocerme...?

-Si... -murmuro acercándose a él- quiero conocerte Seiya, saber qué es lo que hay detrás de esa sonrisa que aunque me guste sé que no es del todo sincera... o tal vez sí, pero quiero saber que hay detrás de ti... -acariciando suavemente su mejilla-

-Eres la primera… -dijo en tono serio pero tranquilo- y si bien creo que ahora el asustado soy yo… está bien -sonrió sutilmente- quiero intentarlo…

Serena sonrió al querer entender sus palabras- De acuerdo... -volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con dulzura- por lo pronto... ¿puedo pedirte que de favor me lleves a mi casa?, ahora si ya es un poco tarde...

-Claro… -Seiya le sonrió sinceramente, pero la verdad algo desconectado, era algo completamente inesperado, nunca pensó que aquella platica fuera a terminar así, él siendo el cazado y no el cazador- vamos… -extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, la cual Serena tomo con suavidad comenzando a caminar a su auto ya sin decirse mas, las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento-

—SyS MyY —

Esa Mañana Seiya había madrugado, pero la verdad es que aunque pudiera, últimamente le estaba costando conciliar el sueño y mas la noche anterior, se la había pasado dando vueltas por la cama, así que cansado de tanto insomnio se alisto para pasar por Serena a su casa como habían quedado, así podrían ir juntos a la universidad, sin mencionar que había quedado con cierto amigo suyo que pasaría "por casualidad" donde en ocasiones solían verse para ir juntos a la Uni. Una vez listo, salió de su casa a toda prisa, hasta llegar a la casa de ella, bajo del auto y en seguida toco el timbre, esperando a que ella saliera.

Al escuchar el timbre Serena respiro profundamente y sonrió con sutileza al asomarse por la ventana y verlo, camino hasta que llego a la puerta y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de abrir, no podía creer lo que veía era su imagen pero era un semblante que no había notado nunca, definitivamente el solo verlo la hacía sentirse feliz.

-Hola... -saludo al abrir sonriendo un poco más- buenos días... ya estoy lista...

-Y muy linda -respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora, mientras se acercaba a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla-

-Gracias... -asintió un poco apenada- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola, viendo su reloj- perfecto vamos a tiempo, sabes se quejan de que soy muy puntual

-Mmm pues no tendrás una queja de mi... -le sonrió al pasar a su lado para subir- al contrario es una cualidad que me gusta mucho...

Tras cerrar la puerta de Serena, subió por el otro lado, sin duda era todo lo contrario a ella, provocando que mostrara una sonrisa muy sincera- ¿De verdad?, vaya eso me da mucho gusto ha decir verdad soy muy meticuloso

-Creo que puedo darme una idea... -sonrió viéndolo de reojo- tu forma de vestir dice mucho de ti... y hoy se ve que te esmeraste pero quisiste mostrarte natural, sin perder ese toque mmm... tal vez galán... en fin te ves muy bien... para un día de escuela...

Levanto ambas cejas sorprendido- Jajaja… -no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada tras terminar de escuchar- Mmm creo que me equivoque y no eres una princesa si no una vidente… algo hay de eso… pero es algo que no puedo evitar, creo que hasta mi último día de vida seré así

-Oye no te burles... -fingió un poco de molestia- solo digo lo que veo... eres el galán de la escuela así que no debes decepcionar a tus admiradoras... -sonrió al decir lo ultimo- así que me parece bien que tengas ese look, te sienta muy bien...

-¿De verdad crees que me sienta bien? -pregunto en tono coqueto, volteando a verla de reojo-

-Sí, muy bien... no te puedo imaginar de otra forma... -sonrojándose al ver sus gestos e inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla-

-¿Vaya no sé si reír o llorar?, eso quiere decir que solo te gusto por mi apariencia -dijo en tono de fingida decepción, aunque en realidad si le interesaba esa respuesta, ninguna chica lo veía más que por apariencia, supuso que ella no sería la excepción-

Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a verlo- No... me gustas cómo eres... esa mirada y esa sonrisa están tan llenas de seguridad, nunca antes había visto una mirada así, pero creo que todo lo que eres y tu apariencia hacen el equipo perfecto... creo que por eso me gustas... por todo...

Dentro de lo que el manejar le permitía, volteo a verla con una sonrisa sutil- Gracias… eres la primera que… -había olvidado por completo a Yaten, cuando lo vio a unos metros de ellos- ah mira Yaten, ¿te importa si lo llevamos?

Negó inmediatamente con una sutil sonrisa- Para nada...

-Gracias… además así te lo presento como es debido -agradeció el recordar a Yaten, estuvo a punto de decirle algo que no debía o más bien su orgullo no se lo permitía, simplemente no había pensado, le salió tan espontáneo, sonrió algo incrédulo por su descuido mientras se orillaba, conduciendo más lentamente, bajando la ventanilla del lado de Serena, acelero ligeramente el auto para llamar la atención del joven que iba caminando de lo más tranquilo-

-aten volteo con su mejor expresión de sorpresa que tenia- Ah hola Seiya... -se acerco a la ventanilla- buenos días... -saludo a la joven que acompañaba a su amigo-

-Buenos días... -saludo Serena tímidamente-

Mientras Seiya sonrió tratando de no soltar la carcajada, sin duda su amigo podía ser actor- Hola… sube, te llevamos -hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de que subiera al auto-

-¿Estás seguro?, no quiero hacer mal tercio... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa-

-No, no para nada... vamos a la universidad... -Respondió inmediatamente Serena-

-Sere tiene razón, no hay problema… anda sube… -agrego el pelinegro-

-De acuerdo... -sonrió observando a su amigo con una mirada que solo ellos entendieron- y dime... -al subir al auto- ¿quién es esta hermosa compañera?

-Vaya… si tonto no eres -sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo- te presento Serena Tsukino… Sere él es Yaten Black mi "mejor amigo" -dijo en un tono de duda, pero en evidente broma-

Sonrió volteando a ver al recién presentado- Hola... mucho gusto Yaten... ya veo mejores amigos ¿eh?

-Mmmm… podría decirse -dijo en tono de quizá mientras le sonreía- pero bueno digamos que yo ya te conocía un poco desde antes

-¿Ah sí? -pregunto extrañada- yo solo te he visto una sola vez en la cafetería...

-Ah si esa vez, como olvidarla… -sonrió divertido- pero es que como Seiya no deja de decirme Serena esto, Sere aquello, Sere es tan linda, Serena es tan centrada y madura… creo que ya siento que te conozco lo mismo que él… pero bueno si en lo linda no se equivoco, supongo que en lo demás tampoco…

-Black... -solo se escucho la voz de Seiya ante el comentario de su amigo-

-Gracias... -miro un momento a Seiya- en cambio yo es la primera vez que escucho de ti... -sonrió- y por lo que veo pierden demasiado el tiempo hablando de otras cosas que no son tan importantes...

-Al contrario solo hablo de cosas importantes… -intervino nuevamente el pelinegro-

-Mmm no creo... pobre Yaten lo debes tener fastidiado... -dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento-

-Es que él no es tan buen amigo como yo… -dijo el platinado con fingido aire de superioridad- pero no para nada, más bien es algo nuevo, sabes no suele hablar mucho de esos temas, así que me este hablando mucho de ti, me viene bastante de novedad…

-Ah ya veo... -sonrió ligeramente observando por la ventana- ¿es la primera vez que te habla así de una chica?

-Es la primera vez que le intere… -comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Seiya-

-Bueno, bueno ya llegamos y esta plática me está dejando muy al descubierto, así que… -apagando el auto ya estando en el lugar del estacionamiento-

-Lo siento... creo que pregunte de mas... -dijo con pena abriendo la puerta del auto para bajar- fue un gusto conocerte Yaten... -le sonrió al chico en cuestión-

-Al contrario el gusto fue mío Serena, espero verte pronto -termino de decir para voltear a ver a su amigo- ahorita nos vemos… -se despidió levantando ligeramente la mano-

Seiya que ya estaba cerca de Serena mientras solo respondió levantando la mano, para después centrar su atención en la chica a su lado- Ese Yaten, es bastante… mmm… bueno es buen amigo -sonrió-

-Si eso veo... -sonrió observando cómo se alejaba Yaten- también veo que somos primerizos en muchas cosas... -comento volviendo su mirada a él-

-Eso es lo mejor de todo -correspondió la sonrisa, tomándola de la mano, para comenzar a caminar hacia el edificio de donde ella tomaba clases-

-Seiya... creo que estos días me he comportado un poco extraña contigo, y ayer fui yo quien te dejo asustado, de verdad quiero conocerte, pero en realidad como eres... sin poses, ni galanteos... aunque debo admitir que me gustas aun más cuando te comportas así... -dijo observando el camino por el que pasaban-

-Eso me hace muy feliz Sere, de verdad nada me gustaría más que poder estar así como ahora, junto a ti, no importa si son momentos dulces, romántico o incluso apenado -dijo en referencia de los comentarios de su amigo- mientras sean contigo y me den la oportunidad de conocerte mas, valen la pena… -no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos, no podía evitarlo, cada parte tímida de ella, le gustaba mas y mas-

-A mi también... quiero que me conozcas como soy... -murmuro con una sutil sonrisa- en mis facetas buenas y malas... solo espero que no salgas corriendo después de conocerme en mis malos momentos...

-No… esperemos que ninguno de los dos salga corriendo -dijo mientras estrecho más su mano con la de ella-

Así caminaron entre aquella ligera conversación, hasta llegar fuera del salón de Serena, donde se encontraba Mina recargada en el barandal que estaba frente al salón, Mina al ver a su amiga acompañada de Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír para sí, se veían muy bien junto tenía que admitirlo.

-Ah hola Mina... -corrió hasta llegar a ella saludándola con un abrazo- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Hola… -respondía correspondiendo el abrazo- no hace unos minutos, pero salí a fumarme un cigarro en lo que llegaba el maestro -volteando a ver después ligeramente al joven y después a su amiga-

-Ah deja te presento... -se acerco a Seiya tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo hasta llegar con Mina- Seiya ella es mi mejor amiga Mina y Mina el es Seiya un amigo... -murmuro esto último-

-Hola Seiya -saludo con una sonrisa- si te recuerdo del otro día en la cafetería…

-Hola, mucho gusto conocerte en una situación menos incomoda -dijo en tono amable-

-Vaya así que son amigos… que bien -retomo Mina en tono algo pícaro-

-Mina... -la observo con una mirada un tanto represora- que bueno que lo recuerdas...

La otra rubia no pudo evitar reí- Lo siento, pero la verdad es que me da gusto conocerte por fin…

-Ah… pues eso suena bien, tal vez sea por las mismas razones que mi mejor amigo tenía ganas de conocerte a ti Serena -dijo el chico con la posibilidad que también entre ellas él fuera tema de conversación-

Se sonrojo al escuchar a ambos- Bueno no es que pasemos horas hablando de ti más bien tenia curiosidad de conocer a la persona que me mostro la universidad... ¿verdad Mina?

-Si claro… -afirmo inmediatamente con la misma sonrisa divertida- sabes deberías ir un día de estos a Vaselina, prometo no tirarte nada encima y quien este al pendiente de ti sea Sere… ¿verdad que debería ir Sere...? -dijo dándole un pequeño codazo, viendo como al joven no le desagrado la idea con el simple hecho de verle la cara-

-Pues si Serena me quiere… -dijo con una sonrisa divertida de imaginar que esta vez sería muy diferente a aquella vez, esperando la aprobación de la chica-

-Ah... si... digo estaría bien que volvieras a ir... -un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa aparecieron al decir aquello-

-Bueno… pues mañana no tengo clase por la tarde, así que puedo ir por una rica hamburguesa -la sonrisa de Seiya lo delataba, estaba más que feliz y complacido de aquella "invitación"-

-Ah pues entonces ahí te esperamos… -respondió Mina-

-Si hay te espero... que diga te esperamos... -suspiro más que nerviosa-

-Bueno, entonces mañana ahí estaré… -se acerco para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla- me tengo que ir, mi clase esta por empezar y veo que la tuya también -viendo como su maestro estaba por llegar-

-Si claro... nos vemos mañana... -correspondiendo al beso- y Seiya... -lo tomo del brazo- piensa en lo que platicamos... estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo si tu también lo haces...

-Entonces no hay más que pensar… lo correremos juntos -coloco su mano sobre la de ella en señal de aceptación, cerrándole un ojo- Adiós Mina, que estés bien…

-Adiós Seiya, gusto en conocerte… te espero adentro -dijo esto último a Serena, antes de entrar al salón para darles espacio de despedirse-

-Si gracias... -dijo a Mina- ¿estás seguro que quieres correr el riesgo conmigo?

-Completa y absolutamente -respondió fijando ya por completo su atención solo a ella-

Sonrió de momento para luego en un impulso abrazarlo- Seiya... -murmuro casi a su oído- ¿puedo confesarte un secreto?

Se sorprendió de momento por su reacción, pero se sintió bien ante ese impulso rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras respondía su pregunta- Claro… -dijo en tono bajo pero algo impaciente-

-Te había dicho que me gustabas... -dijo en un sutil murmullo- pero la verdad es que me encantas... -dándole un suave beso- solo no te aproveches de eso...

Ese murmullo hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, quedándose sin palabras, solo reaccionando sus brazos que seguían rodeándola, era la primera vez que una chica lo dejaba sin palabras con un simple murmullo y un beso, pero que en realidad para él fue un poco más que eso- No… -solo atino a responder un segundo después- Claro que no… -rectifico con su sonrisa, tomando su barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice después de que se retiro un poco de ella tras ese adorable beso-

-Buena respuesta... -sonrió con ternura al verlo- solo quería que lo supieras... -aun abrazándolo pero ya no tan fuerte como al principio-

-Pues gracias por advertírmelo -dijo de manera más relajada- entonces también yo tendré que pedirte que… -se acerco para murmurarle de la misma manera a su oído, pero con la gran diferencia que lo que fue un murmullo dulce por parte de Serena, fue un tono sutilmente ronco y varonil por parte de Seiya- no te aproveches de que me tienes en tus manos…

Cerro los ojos al sentir su calidez luego sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía al escucharlo- No, no lo hare... -oprimió un poco sus hombros aquellas palabras significaban mucho para ella quizá mas que las de arriesgarse juntos-

No podía negárselo, disfrutaba como nunca cada reacción que ella tenía ante él, le gustaba cada rastro de timidez que presentaba, ere simplemente irresistible, así que por ese hecho haría cualquier cosa por conquistarla, aquel momento fue interrumpido cuando vio que el maestro estaba a punto de entrar al salón- Buena respuesta… -sonrió acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse-

Serena al sentir que se separaba de ella hizo lo mismo solo que con una pequeña diferencia, ese beso que seria para su mejilla termino en sus labios. Seiya al sentir sus labios, fue algo diferente a los otros besos, aun no se explicaba como hacia ella para hacer que cada beso fuera diferente al anterior, pero le gustaba y mucho así que sutilmente continuo un segundo más con aquel beso, tal vez un poco temeroso en su interior de que ella fuera a salir corriendo, pero no fue así, Serena cerro lentamente los ojos abrazándolo un poco más, era un beso diferente, que no fue buscado, simplemente apareció de la nada, y si así apareció porque habría de rechazarlo, solo se dejaría llevar por ese fugaz destino que le decía que tenía que besarlo, no más bien quería besarlo y al parecer él también lo quería tanto como ella.

Después se unos segundos poco a poco se fue pausando aquel beso, no por que quisieran hacerlo, sino porque tenía que hacerlo, Seiya maldijo el tiempo y él lugar que no estaban a su favor para continuar con aquel momento, pero a la vez agradeció el poder haberla besado nuevamente de aquella manera.

-Como quisiera no tener que ir a clases… -se quejo estando apenas separada de ella unos milímetros tras ese beso-

-Si yo también... -abriendo lentamente los ojos sonrojándose tras lo que dijo- bueno creo que ya es hora... -se separo de él un tanto nerviosa- sino nos vamos a quedar fuera de la clase... y eso no es bueno... que diga correcto... –sonrió- ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro… -respondió con una sonrisa- nos vemos princesa…

Sonrió aun nerviosa y sonrojada haciendo un suave ademan con la mano- Adiós... -dijo antes de entrar al salón-

Seiya observo como entraba al salón con la sonrisa en sus labios, una vez que estuvo dentro, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su edificio, negando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y esa sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

-_Tengo que tener cuidado con esa chica…_ -pensó mientras continuaba con su andar-

—SyS MyY —

Hola chicas. Gracias a todas las que se toman unos minutos para leer nuestro fanic, significa mucho para nosotras, así como saber sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Pues aquí está la identidad del guapo platinado ¿Qué opinan? Será divertido. Las situaciones comienzan a tornarse más complejas para Serena y para Mina, sus vidas están dando cambios importantes. Seiya está cayendo lentamente antes los encantos de Serena, y Yaten ¿Le irritara tanto Mina como lo aparente?...

Pues sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán… Agradecemos cada uno de sus reviews, recuerden estamos abiertas a comentarios bueno y sugerencias a mejorar, gracias por su apoyo, no se les olvide hacernos feliz el día con un review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

Por fin había terminado los pendientes del día, Malaquite solo había ido unos minutos para darle sus deberes y después había salido a toda prisa a una junta con los directivos de la universidad. Yaten… bueno a él simplemente no le ponía mucha atención, veía como pasaba algunas veces, pero solo optaba por saludarlo y despedirse, solo por no dejar, ante todo la educación, aunque no podía evitar sonreír al recordar como lo había dejado con la mano extendida cuando los presentaron.

Estaba con esa sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios, jugando con el bolígrafo en sus manos, cuando sintió una mirada fijarse sobre ella, volteando sutilmente hacia la puerta.

-Por ahí dicen que quien solo se ríe… -ahí estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con el brazo derecho con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir y el saco entre su costado, acompañado con una seductora sonrisa sobre sus labios-

-De sus maldades se acuerda… -termino la frase poniéndose de pie, pues se había quedado en su escritorio-

-Puedes quedarte ahí maldosa…

-¿Maldosa? -sonrió de una manera traviesa- yo jamás… -encogió los hombros esta vez fingiendo inocencia-

Malaquite no puedo evitar sorprenderse un poco, como podía pasar de chica traviesa a inocente en un segundo solo con un sensual movimiento- Creo que hasta no ver no creer… -continuo acercándose para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla mientras colocaba las manos en sus brazos, sintiendo como su blusa sin mangas le permitió disfrutar su tersa piel-

-Me considero más "traviesa" -dijo en un tono suave y seductor- que maldosa -sintiendo como besaba perfectamente su mejilla derecha, no solo como un roce sutil como suelen ser los saludos de beso-

-Única… -concluyo sonriéndole mientras se separaba ligeramente de ella, retomando su un tanto reducido espacio personal, viendo como respuesta una sonrisa de Mina que un segundo después se dio la vuelta quedando se espaldas a él para comenzar a recoger sus cosas- ¿Estas ocupada esta noche? -pregunto sin titubear viendo como se quedo quieta un segundo al escucharlo, para después continuar-

-Mmm… No… -dijo algo nerviosa sin querer verlo aun dándole la espalda, podía sentir su mirada penetrándola, era tan fuerte que podría sentirla a un a un kilometro- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a algo? -presiono sus parpados, esperando su repuesta-

-Si… pero no quiero que dejes de ir a tu trabajo por mi culpa, así que… ¿te parece si paso por ti cuando salgas? -se recargo en su escritorio, contemplándola de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta lo bien que le quedaban esos jeans ceñidos a sus caderas y muslos, dejando un poco entrever sus cintura al subírsele un poco su blusa-

-Sí, está bien… -prefirió no pensarlo, así no se negaría, por fin volteo viéndolo más que entretenido contemplándola- Bueno tengo que irme… hasta más tarde -la verdad es que le sorprendió que la viera de aquel modo, así que se acerco para despedirse de él, lo cual no le costó ya que al estar prácticamente sentado sobre su escritorio, le fue fácil de alcanzar ya que siempre era él quien se tenía que agacharse un poco debido a su imponente estatura-

-Paso a las ocho… -respondió correspondiendo aquel beso, colocando por instinto su mano sobre su cintura, sintiendo lo que acaba de contemplar, su piel descubierta, percibiendo que era un más suave de lo que ya se veía-

Mina sintió como se le erizo la piel al sentir su mano fresca contrastar con su piel cálida, quedándose solo observándolo algo ida por unos segundo, recordando su comentario- Si… las ocho esta perfecto… Adiós… -separándose de él para salir a toda prisa-

Prácticamente corrió para salir de la universidad, mejor así no sentiría como la sangre le hervía las hormonas, solo de recordar sus labios sobre su mejilla, su mirada sobre sus caderas y sus manos sobre su piel.

-_Dios mío ese hombre me está volviendo loca_ –pensó comenzando a correr rumbo al restaurante, para dejar que el aire fresco le bajara todas aquellas emociones que comenzaban a jugar con su razón-

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, y ahí estaba esperándolo con el estomago en la garganta, tenía ese extraño presentimiento que no la había dejado concentrarse en el resto de la tarde, se sentía un poco mal por no haberle comentado a su mejor amiga lo que le estaba pasando, pero es que ni siquiera ella podía asimilar lo que sentía, mucho menos expresarlo, solo se escudo con decir que tenía que trabajar horas extras por lo cual regresaría a la Universidad.

Se lavo la cara para refrescarse un poco, acomodándose el cabello, se quedo quieta por un momento volteando a verse de la cintura para abajo.

-_¿De verdad me vera de esa forma?_ -no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en un posible SI, levantando su blusa hasta quedar debajo de su pecho, viendo fijamente la perforación de su ombligo, la cual colgaba un coqueto percing con un brillante blanco como su piel- _Ah que estoy pensando…_ -bajo su blusa, terminando de arreglarse un poco, colocándose su abrigo y tomando su bolso, al salir lo vio recargado sobre su carro deportivo, le sonrió en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba caminando lenta y seguramente-

-¿Estás lista? -dijo en tono coqueto como si se tratara de una invitación a algo más-

-Si… -respondió Mina sin dudar llegando hasta él, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando la tomo de la cintura para acercarla y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, pensando si aquello ya se haría costumbre para ambos, aunque si fuera así no estaría nada mal, al menos para ella- ¿Dónde vamos a trabajar? -pregunto tras alejarse un poco de él, no mucho solo lo suficiente para no tentar más la situación-

-¿Vamos a la universidad te parece? -dijo comenzando a abrir la puerta del auto-

-Si, está bien… -subió al flamante auto para dirigirse rumbo a la universidad, esa noche se sentía más que extraña, contrario a él que conducía con ese porte firme y seguro que siempre lo caracterizaba y que hacía que ella no pudiera despegar su mirada de él, aunque tratara de ser disimulada, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era aquella mirada penetrante y enigmática que él tenía con ella, era simplemente como una invitación a no perderlo de vista, invitación que ella acepto-

Llegaron a la Universidad, estaba de más decir que para esas horas ya estaba todo sin alma alguna, solo los encargados de vigilancia, caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina, la noche era algo fría, aunque soportable y Mina con ese nudo en el estomago que no la abandonaba.

-Bueno siéntate en mi silla, está más cómoda yo tengo que estar checando papeles así que estere mucho de pie… -ofreció encendiendo la luz de la oficina para que ella entrara-

-¿Saldrás de la oficina? -dijo un tanto decepcionada, porque para ser sincera le daba un poco de miedo quedarse ahí sola-

-No lo creo, si acaso solo por unos papeles a la recepción… -dijo acomodándose para sacar las cosas necesarias-

Mientras ella se quitaba su abrigo colocándolo en una de las sillas vacías, Malaquite no pudo evitar echar un vistazo mientras lo hacía, sin duda se veía más que bien, sonriendo sutilmente para fijar de nuevo su vista en sus papeles.

-Bien empecemos con esto… -le entrego algunos papeles-

Mina tomo asiento prestando la mayor atención a las indicaciones que él le daba, así comenzaron a trabajar por casi cuarentaicinco minutos hasta que Mal le dijo que iría por los papeles a la recepción de las oficinas, la rubia estaba más que entretenida solo respondió con un ligero si, hasta que unos segundos después cayó en cuenta de lo que él había dicho, pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido, trato de concentrarse de nuevo pero le fue imposible y le parecía una eternidad el tiempo en que Malaquite tardaba en volver.

-_Todo está bien… no pasa nada…_ -se dijo a sí misma, cuando escucho un ligero ruido tras ella, dudando si voltear o no, respiro pesadamente con los nervios crispados, cuando lo escucho un poco más, solo opto por salir corriendo a buscar a Malaquite, lo que no imagino es que la luz se bajara de golpe, provocando que se quedara estática luchando por no gritar, pero fue inevitable no gritar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro- ¡Ah! -grito sin dudar dando un paso para correr, pero esa mano paso de su hombro a su brazo jalándola hace él-

-Mina soy yo… tranquila… -dijo en tono suave atrayéndola a su pecho y rodeándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo como ella temblaba temerosa- está bien… estoy aquí, solo se fue la luz…

-Lo siento -se disculpo titubeante- soy muy poco valiente en estas situaciones… -su voz era temerosa, y peor con el viento soplar atreves de las ventanas, presiono sus manos sobre la camisa de él recargándolas en su pecho bastante firme-

-Ven vamos a la oficina… -pidió subiendo su mano para acaríciale la espalda para tranquilizarla, mientras la otra aun la tenía tomada del brazo-

Mina despego un poco su frente que estaba resguardada entre el pecho de Malaquite, volteando a ver hacia la oficina que estaba más obscura aun, al menos ahí entraba el brillo de la luna por las ventanas del pasillo, así que negó sin dudarlo con un movimiento de cabeza aferrándose más a él.

-Está bien no nos moveremos hasta que regrésela luz… -dijo rodeándola por completo, era delgada y pequeña, así que por su parte disfruto de poder tenerla entre sus brazos de aquella manera y más porque ella parecía disfrutar de aquel abrazo- vaya se fue la luz y a ti se te fue la lengua…

Su pecho vibraba ante el sonido de su ronca voz, fue cuando cayó en cuenta en qué posición estaba, y era reconfortante, jamás había estado así entre unos brazos tan dominantes y fuertes y eso sin duda la hizo desear por mas temor que tuviera que la luz no regresara- Lo siento es que yo…

-Está bien no digas nada… -la estrecho un poco más, sintiendo como respuesta solo un suspiro por parte de ella- es lógico todo mundo tememos a algo y si tu temes a esto, no hay problema… solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y nada malo va a pasar…

-Lo sé… -dijo en voz baja pero audible- confió en ti… -separándose un poco de su pecho para subir su mirada y fijar su vista en esos profundos ojos azules, que podía ver gracias al reflejo de la luna-

Lentamente Mal la estrecho más hacia él deslizando sus brazos a su hermosa cintura haciendo que ella quedara de puntas sobre sus pies y él agacho su rostro un poco más hacia ella acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a sus labios, mientras veía como ella entrecerraba los ojos dándole el sí a sus intenciones, así sin pensarlo más la beso.

Mina no podía creerlo, sus piernas temblaban, pero su cuerpo ardía ante el calor de su cuerpo, ese beso era excitante, delirante y exigente, así comenzó a sentir como cambiaba sus brazos que la rodaban completamente a pasar bajo sus brazos para rodearla exclusivamente de la cintura y así dejarle a ella los brazos libres, los cuales fue deslizando subiendo por aquellos brazos de ensueño, cada movimiento de sus labios se volvía más exigente y ella no podía más que rendirse ante él, simplemente la sobrepasaba su forma de besar que era perfecta, justo lo que cualquier mujer desea, firmes, deseoso, embriagantes, exigentes y consentidores a sus labios, fue hasta que sintió sus manos deslizarse por debajo de su blusa que recobro el sentido, deteniendo el beso- Mal… -susurro un poco agitada por él beso alejándose unos milímetros de sus labios pero no de su cuerpo ya que él no se lo permitió-

-Me gustas… -respondió él sin titubear- me encantas…. más que eso… haces que pierda la cabeza solo de verte… -su tono era ronco buscando sus labios-

-Pero no podemos Mal… no debemos… -lucho por no caer ante semejante tentación-

- ¿Te gusto no es así?, y tú me gustas de sobre manera… -rozando sus labios en la delicada barbilla de la rubia mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos no dejando un milímetro de separación entre ellos-

-Pero esta tu esposa… no es mi intención acabar con un matrimonio, menos con una familia… -planteo entrecerrando los ojos por sentir sus fríos y húmedos labios-

-Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, mis asuntos personales estaban terminados mucho antes que tú llegaras… -dijo cesando aquellos besos viéndola fijamente-

-Pero no te amo Mal… digo me atraes y mucho y eres tan irresistible debo confesarte, pero sabes que eso del amor no va conmigo…

-Perfecto, sería ingenuo decir que yo te amo, pero en verdad me atraes y me encanta esa manera tuya de enfrentar la vida, es lo único que necesito ese carácter tuyo y el deseo de estar conmigo…

-No lo sé… creo que nos estamos dejando llevar por lo que deseamos, no tengo miedo de salir lastimada, eso te lo aseguro, pero esto es muy rápido, creo que es mejor pensarlo bien…

-Pues yo no tengo nada que pensar, respeto tu decisión, solo dime cuando tengas la respuesta o demuéstramela… -puntualizo acercándose a besar la comisura de sus labios soltando aquel abrazo tan solo dejando reposar sus manos sobre sus caderas-

-Lo pensare… en dado caso, está claro que esto no sería una "relación" -aclaro Mina-

-En lo absoluto… -negó con una sonrisa-

-Completa y absoluta discreción…

-Exacto… -afirmo él-

Mina no dijo nada mas, solo sonrió, en eso la luz regreso así que ambos se separaron regresando a la oficina, realmente ninguno de los dos pudieron concentrarse mucho solo optaban por miradas fugaces y después aceptar la invitación que Mal le hizo a ir a cenar juntos pasando un rato bastante agradable solo los dos, al llevarla a su casa Malaquite se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios, beso que correspondió, lo que ella interpreto como un posible si a su relación y que pensó que él también lo entendería así, sin embargo tendría que pensarlo aunque sea esa noche y cuando la situación se presentara platicar con él nuevamente.

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

Serena estaba ya recostada y lista para dormir, pensando un poco de todo, entre aquellos pensamientos se encontraba Seiya y lo que habían conversado aquel día, sonrió útilmente sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse de nuevo solo de recordar aquel beso, pero su sonrojo paso a sobresalto al escuchar su móvil sonar, indicando un mensaje, sin dudar se giro para tomarlo y leer aquel mensaje.

Sonrió al leer de quien provenía e impaciente comenzó a leerlo…

"_Hola princesa, tal vez ya estés lista para dormir, yo estoy en las mismas, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Ti, en lo hermosa que te veías hoy y en todo lo que está pasando… tal vez no te lo dije pero gracias por la oportunidad, bueno me despido hermosa, te mando el beso de las buenas noches, aunque sería mejor en tu presencia, pero pues que mas da me conformare con imaginar que me dirás un "igualmente"…"_

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

Al día siguiente todo fue bastante tranquilo para Seiya las clases pasaron rápidamente y cuando menos acordó ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, sin duda no desperdiciaría aquella invitación, pero prefería ir acompañado, después de todo Serena estaba en horario de trabajo, así que aprovecharía para escuchar la opinión de Yaten sobre ella ya que no había tenido oportunidad de conversar con él después de presentársela la mañana anterior, sin demorar mucho llego hasta la oficina de Malaquite, encontrándose con su amigo recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Ya terminaste? -entro sentándose en la silla de junto-

Suspiro cansando estirándose en la silla y frotándose la cara- Si, y bastante aburrido... ¿y tú?, ayer ya no te pude ver... no me digas que ya te tienen el tiempo medido... -sonrió algo burlón-

Sonrió con sarcasmo ante el comentario de mal gusto de su amigo- Para nada… anda te invito algo de comer y platicamos ¿te parece? -así era su amigo y sabía que lo seguiría hasta el infierno, pero dada la primera experiencia en el lugar a donde irían, prefirió no comentarle el destino-

-Vaya hasta de invitación y toda la cosa... -sonrió al escucharlo y se puso de pie- solo espero que no sea un lugar a los que acostumbras a ir... hoy no quiero distracciones...

-No te preocupes Yaten es in lugar más… agradable -sonrió-

-De acuerdo... pero no es para disimular con tu "princesa" ¿verdad? -comenzando a apagar las luces-

-Nada… nada… deja los interrogatorios -lo apresuro a salir del lugar-

- Vamos... -termino de apagar y cerrar la puerta con llave-

Salieron de la universidad, optaron por irse cada uno en su auto, así al ir llegando al lugar Yaten no podría poner objeción, al estacionarse fuera del lugar Seiya bajo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te dije que sería un lugar agradable… -sonrió con burla esperando la reacción de su amigo- espero que no traigas puesto algo que se pueda echar a perder… -dijo con burla recordando aquel incidente-

- ¿Este era tu plan?, y decías que nada respecto a tu "princesa"... -dijo con la puerta abierta dejando un pie dentro- si era esto mejor hubieras venido solo, yo me largo...

-No… no… no… Yaten espera… -se apresuro tomando la puerta para evitar que la fuera a cerrar- anda, es que me invitaron ayer y no quería venir solo, además ella está trabajando, así me dices que te pareció… además era broma, como crees que Mina te volvería a tirar las cosas encima -dijo lo más serio que pudo aunque por dentro moría de ganas de reír-

-Estás loco... -molesto quito la mano de Seiya- tu lo has dicho te invitaron a ti no a mi...

-Es un lugar para todo mundo… además quiero que me acompañes… anda, como para ir a "otros lados" no te quejas… ya Yaten, solo esta vez… además que tiene de malo…

-Eres un fastidio... -azoto la puerta del auto para cerrarlo-

-Ese es mi muchacho…. -dijo en tono de padre orgulloso dándole una palmada en la espalda-

-Idiota... -murmuro el platinado comenzando a caminar al local-

Seiya ya no dijo nada, no fuera ser que se arrepintiera, solo sonrió victorioso hasta que entraron al lugar que para su suerte estaba casi vacío, se sentaron en una mesa junto a la que lo hicieron la primera vez que estuvieron ahí.

Mina estaba a punto de ir a acomodar la mesa y dejar la carta, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se dispuso a ir por Serena mas no lo hizo solo se quedo un poco impresionada de ver con quien venía, aunque tal vez no era de sorprenderse, era su mejor amigo, era el área de sus mesas, pero preferiría que Serena los atendiera o al menos le preguntaría si eso es lo que ella quería- Sere… Serena… -entro queriendo gritar entre susurros- tu caballero llego… -dijo emocionada por su amiga- pero trae a su mascota…

Serena volteo a verla extrañada de escuchar aquello y con una sutil sonrisa- ¿De qué mascota hablas? -continuaba acomodando en una charola los frascos de azúcar y servilleteros-

Tomo lo que ella estaba haciendo, para que dejara de hacerlo- Ah Seiya… -sonrió- Y Yaten -borro su sonrisa- anda acomódate más el cabello y sal a saludarlos… bueno están en mis mesas pero no se igual y quieres atenderlos tu… -dijo tan rápido como puso-

-Pero es que... -se puso un poco nerviosa- no pensé que viniera hoy... ni siquiera pensé en verlo... -se asomo un poco- ay se ve tan guapo... -sacudió la cabeza volviendo a ver a Mina- estoy tan nerviosa...

-No te pongas nerviosa… -dijo respirando profundamente haciendo una señal de que la imitara como hacían cuando eran niñas antes de un examen o de algún regaño- te ves bien, solo ponte un poco de brillo y listo… si quieres voy les dejo la carta así te doy cinco minutos para que te prepares…

-No... -la tomo del brazo- tampoco quiero que piense que lo estaba esperando... además estoy en el trabajo... -respiro profundamente- deja voy... -salió aun dudosa-

-Está bien… acaba con él… -guiño el ojo, para terminar lo que ella estaba haciendo-

-¿Que no te puedes esperar a que salga de trabajar o para otro día? -pregunto Yaten algo sarcástico tomando una servilleta comenzando a jugar-

Sonrió desconcertada respirando profundamente para terminar con esos nervios y así avanzo hasta ellos sonriendo al verlos fingiendo sorpresa- Ah hola... -se coloco frente a ambos chicos-

-Hola... -murmuro Yaten algo serio pues en realidad se sentía molesto en ese lugar-

-Hola princesa… -se puso de pie para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, pasando de lado el comentario de su amigo-

-Seiya... -dijo un poco cohibida- pueden regañarme... -volteando disimuladamente a ver si su jefe no estaba viéndolos-

-Oh si recuerdo a tu jefe gritón -sonrió sentándose para verse como un cliente común y corriente- bueno la verdad es que teníamos un poco de hambre y como aquí la comida es buena y las meseras lindas -dijo entre broma y verdad-

Mina observaba la mesa mientras colocaba las servilletas y demás cosas en algunas mesas, además así podría oír un poco de manera discreta.

Sonrió sonrojándose- Gracias... -coloco los menús sobre la mesa delante de cada chico- les dejo para que vean que van a querer... en seguida regreso... -sonriendo a ambos pero más a su "caballero" hasta ella misma se sentía extraña de pensarlo-

-Sí, si... -dijo Yaten algo indiferente tomando la carta comenzando a leer el menú-

Seiya solo respondió con una sonrisa, viendo como se comenzaba a alejar, sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro- ¿No es linda?

-¿Quién? -era obvio que sabía a quien se refería pero verlo de esa forma era algo poco común, estaba más interesado en sus expresiones que en lo que ordenaría-

-La carta… -dijo mostrándosela con una sonrisa sarcástica- Serena… anda dime ¿qué piensas de ella?

Sonrió bajando la carta dejándola sobre la mesa- Si, es linda... quizá yo pueda intervenir un poco y...

-Y dejarte sin descendencia… -respondía en seguida aunque en broma- no se tal vez no es tanto mi tipo, pero mmm… me gusta… -dijo tratando de disimular su más que evidente interés-

Volteo a ver a ambas chicas- Si tienes razón no tiene nada que ver... -volvió la vista a él- pero... ¿de verdad te gusta tanto como para venir a este lugar?, ¿no crees que estas invirtiendo demasiado tiempo para una sola noche?

Se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, tampoco es que me la pase mal con ella o que sea una tortura… más bien es bastante interesante, ¿sabes con que me salió el otro día que la bese? -dijo aun incrédulo, hasta ese día por más que lo reflexionaba no encontraba una respuesta lógica-

-No lo sé, así que cuéntame... -dijo interesado acomodándose en el asiento-

-Me dijo… "no sé con qué clase de chicas estas acostumbrado a salir, pero yo no soy así, no deberías obligarme a besarte" o algo así… y me vio como si yo fuera un acosador…

Trato de contener las ganas de soltar una enorme carcajada pero no pudo- Jajajajaja... y es verdad... -jadeo tratando de contenerse- no la obligues a que te bese... y también es verdad... ¿con que clase de chicas estas acostumbrado a salir?

-Bueno pero ella no lo sabe y no debería juzgar sin conocer… conocimiento que nunca obtendrá -dijo cruzándose de brazos- además es su culpa por incitarme a besarla con esa carita de niña buena… -trato de justificarse-

-¿Y solamente tiene carita de niña buena o lo es en verdad? -respiro profundamente cansado de reír-

-Eso amigo mío… es lo que hay que averiguar… aunque espero que en otro aspecto tenga su niña mala -dijo en doble sentido, sonriendo-

Mina al escuchar las risas de Yaten, volteo a verlos, pero por la lejanía no se escuchaba nada de lo que decían- Me agrado… -dijo a su amiga-

-¿Quien te agrado? -mientras terminaba de colocar el pedido de otra mesa en su charola-

-Seiya… se ven bien juntos –respondió- no se, creo que está bien que quieras intentarlo…

Sonrió sutilmente volteando a verlo- Si, la verdad es que tenía mis dudas, pero quiero intentarlo, me gusta, y su forma de tratarme es tan... –suspiro- caballerosa... ayer pensé que ya no sabría de él y por la noche me mando un mensaje... y fue muy tierno...

Odiaba ser escéptica en cuestión del amor, pero en verdad se alegraba por su amiga y quería darle su apoyo- Pues que mas da… solo hay que dejarse llevar -dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa- yo en tu lugar lo haría…

-Espero que lo hagas cuando estés en mi lugar Mina... -dijo un poco seria observándola- de verdad que lo espero...

-Bueno lo intentare… pero tú eres una enamorada del amor… así que no te puedes negar… pero será mejor que vayas a pedirles la orden yo creo ya deben estar listos para pedir, además ya es tarde y casi cerramos…

-Si es verdad... -volvió a sonreír llevándose la charola con el pedido para entregarlo y luego dirigirse a la mesa de los chicos- ¿listos?, ¿ya saben lo que van a pedir?

-Si solo un café... tengo malas experiencias con las hamburguesas... -dijo Yaten viendo disimuladamente a cierta chica a lo lejos-

- Para mí también por favor… -pidió sin quitarle la vista de encima-

Mina en un segundo que volteo, pudo ver como Yaten volteo a verla, ante ese gesto solo opto por voltearse rápidamente, era extraño tener que verlo fuera de la universidad.

-Perfecto... -después de anotar en su pequeña libreta les sonrió- en seguida les traigo su orden... -tomo primero el menú de tenia Yaten y en seguida el de Seiya sonriéndole de una forma diferente- en seguida vuelvo...

-Aquí espero -dijo en tono coqueto, si bien no podía estar con ella era bueno poder verla, tal vez podría esperar a que saliera y con suerte dejaría que la llevara a su casa-

Tras recibir sus cafés Seiya y Yaten conversaron un poco más, aunque era Seiya que no paraba de hablar de Serena, el tiempo pasó rápido y en menos de lo que pensaron ya se encontraban solos tras haber pagado la cuenta, viendo como ambas rubias salían ya sin sus "coloridos" uniformes puestos, era un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente cerraban, pero a final de cuentas había valido la pena para dos de los cuatro jóvenes.

-Hola Seiya, que bien que viniste… -saludo Mina tras salir junto con su amiga a donde ellos se encontraban- hola… -también saludo sutilmente a Reino-

-Hola... –Yaten respondió desganado fingiendo un bostezo- ya es tarde, deberías llevar a tu princesa... –dijo a Seiya-

-No te preocupes, Mina y yo siempre nos vamos juntas... no puedo dejar que se vaya sola... –agrego Serena ante el comentario de Yaten-

-Ah no te preocupes por mi… yo… -se quedo Mina pensando un poco en la justificación para librarse y dejarlos solos- olvide que tenia que pasar por unas cosas aquí cerca, así que no te preocupes… además Yaten tiene razón ya es tarde…

-Ay ya se... ¿por qué no nos vamos los cuatro juntos? –propuso Seiya sonriente-

-Ándale esa es una buena idea... -dijo Yaten con una sonrisa de burla viendo a su amigo-

-Pues si quieres te llevamos Mina y después las dejo en su casa -sugirió Seiya, ante todo era un caballero-

-No de verdad… gracias, puedo ir sola… no pasa nada… -sonrió ante su amabilidad, pero no se permitiría hacer mal tercio-

Seiya solo volteo a ver al platinado, la verdad es que ya era algo tarde y la calle estaba poco iluminada- Pero si Yaten quiere… no hay que quitarle la intención, entonces mi princesa se va conmigo y no creo que Yaten tenga objeción en pasar por tus cosas antes de llevarte, después de todo son vecinas ¿no es así?

Mina se quedo sin saber que decir, solo volteando a ver de Serena y Seiya, no le agradaba la idea pero no le quedaría remedio si eso hacía que ellos fueran solos.

Yaten suspiro molesto- _Esta me la pagaras Seiya, pero todo sea por que lleves acabo tu conquista..._ -pensó sin dejar de verlo- De acuerdo... -volteo a ver a Mina- yo te llevare...

Bajo cualquier otra situación ni loca se iría con él, pero hacer eso sería impedir que Serena se fuera con Seiya- A_y Sere solo lo hago por ti _-pensó sonriendo resignada- Bueno vámonos… -dijo tomando a Yaten del brazo aunque sin la mayor delicadeza, lo único que quería era no perder tiempo y arrepentirse- nos vemos mañana -se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento de mano y del pelinegro también-

Seiya sonrió complacido de poderse ir con ella así que se despidió de la misma manera de Mina, volteando a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida- Se las arreglaran, además se ven diario... -dijo divertido tomando la mano de su rubia para irse juntos rumbo al auto, una vez ambos en el auto Seiya lo encendió aun con la sonrisa entre sus labios- Creo que Yaten no estará muy contento conmigo mañana… pero vale la pena sin dudarlo…

Sonrió sonrojada observando cómo se iban Mina y Yaten- Creo que no pudo ser más discreta... lo siento, no quise comprometerte a que me llevaras...

-No te preocupes, la verdad vine a esta hora porque tenía esa intención… -confeso guiñándole el ojo-

Bajo la mirada- Entonces te funciono... porque me vas a llevar a casa...

-Esa sería una buena costumbre ¿no crees?

-Sí, una buena costumbre... pero el día que no puedas no te preocupes, seguro tienes cosas que hacer, no quiero interferir... -dijo algo preocupada volteando a verlo-

-Por lo general no tengo cosas que hacer, pero si un día no puedo te lo diré -dijo a modo que no lo viera como que para él ella imponía algún tipo de obligación, para tranquilizarla- por lo general mi padre se la vive viajando así que es preferible no estar mucho en casa y que mejor que contigo para estar…

-Mmm me agrada escucharte... -sonrió desviando la mirada- eres muy lindo conmigo... mmm... -no sabía si preguntar o no pero prefirió hacerlo- ¿siempre eres así con todas las chicas?

-La verdad es que no… -y en parte era verdad las demás chicas caían con la primera frase y no era necesario recurrir al lado amable y romántico, se dejaban llevar más por el lado coqueto y conquistador- ¿tu eres así de amble con alguien más? -dijo solo por no dejar con una sonrisa-

-¿Yo?, no, no para nada... -respondió rápidamente sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba, regañándose a si misma por verse tan desesperada en responder-

-Eso me alegra, así que de ahora en adelante me encargare de que siga así… -dijo feliz ante su respuesta-

-Ah, pero... bueno... -respiro profundamente- ¿te refieres a que no sea amable con los demás? -sonrió desconcertada-

-Me refiero a que no seas así de linda con otros chicos… -contesto en tono normal-

-¿Solo... contigo? -murmuro observándolo fijamente-

-Si conmigo está bien que lo seas… -afirmo el pelinegro-

Sonrió desviando la mirada hacia lo que pasaba por la calle- Cada vez me gustas más... –murmuro- y eso quizá no sea muy bueno para mi...

-Tal vez lo que no sea bueno para ti es bueno para mi… y viceversa… -sonrió con gratitud- por ejemplo tal vez no sea tan bueno para mí que me tengas a tu entera disposición, pero aquí estoy… solo procura no abusar de mi… -pidió con una sonrisa coqueta-

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

Apenas se alejaron un poco de ellos, lo soltó inmediatamente- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… solo espera a que se vayan y listo… -dijo tajante Mina a Yaten-

-Y que tu amiga me lo eche en cara ni loco... así que mejor súbete al auto entre más pronto te deje en tu casa mejor...

Abrió la boca incrédula, aunque no debería sorprenderse- Tu siempre tan agradable… no te cansas de ser tan…. Amable… -dijo sarcástica mientras subía al auto-

-No, nunca... -respondió antes de cerrar la puerta y luego subir al auto- y colócate el cinturón de seguridad... -mientras él lo hacía-

-Es que como nunca había subido a un auto, no sabía que se debía usar esto -dijo fingiendo ingenuidad observando el cinturón, para después ponérselo- Ah y era mentira eh, no tengo que pasar por nada, así que este viaje será corto… -no podía evitarlo, ese hombre crispaba sus nervios- _por que no es mas como Mal… _-pensó viéndolo de reojo-

-Si eso pensé... se noto la mentira en tu cara... hubiera sido más fácil que dijeras que los dejáramos solos... -poniendo el auto en marcha-

-Tal vez… pero así soy yo, me gusta complicar todo… -dijo simple-

-Si me imagino... -fijando la vista en el camino- al menos dime por dónde vives...

-Ah sí lo siento… -sonrió por primera vez ante él, para después darle su dirección, escuchando la música de fondo, al menos en música tenia buenos gustos o más bien coincidencia con los suyos-

-Vamos para allá entonces... -suspiro al observar cómo se relajaba ella haciendo lo mismo él también- Serena... parece ser una buena chica... -comento para no sentir el camino tan largo ni mucho menos en un silencio incomodo-

-Lo es… es la chica más dulce y buena que he conocido… no se no conozco a Seiya, solo espero que las cosas entre ellos resulten… por ella, no se los hombres son diferentes, no se enamoran fácil… en fin solo espero que todo resulte bien… -dijo en tono ligero, no quería sonar como una madre preocupada, pero así era ella, con ese instinto materno que no la dejaba-

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla- Vaya te preocupa mucho tu amiga... pero creo que hay cosas que tiene que vivir, en la vida no todo es color de rosa... ¿no crees?

Sonrió de lado, si lo sabría ella que su vida no era nada fácil y muy lejana a ser de color rosa- Lo sé… en fin aun así soy de la idea de dejarse llevar… -concluyo tarareando la canción, viendo como su casa estaba a una cuadra ya- es en la casa blanca… -esforzándose por ver, lo que sin duda creyó, era su madre que estaba en la entrada-

-¿En donde es? -pregunto viendo cada una de las casas bajando la velocidad del auto-

-Aquí… -señalo dos casas delante de donde estaban- es mi madre… -comento al ver que su madre iba con un montón de cosas que ni siquiera podía ver por donde caminaba, solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza- siempre hace lo mismo… -dijo en voz baja, pero en ese momento vio como iba caminando hacia una bajada que aseguro no vería- detente por favor -pidió a Yaten para bajar a ayudarla antes de que terminara en el suelo-

Yaten detuvo de golpe al ver a qué lugar se refería, sin dudarlo bajo corriendo dejando la puerta abierta del auto.

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

-Entonces tú también procura no abusar de mí ahora que sabes que me gustas más... -sonrió Serena al pelinegro un poco coqueta o al menos queriendo serlo-

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo… - subiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, se veía más que encantadora con esa pose coqueta- sabes esa sonrisa te queda bastante bien…

-Gracias... -entrecerró los ojos al sentir esa caricia- creo que tu lograste sacarla...

-Vaya ese es un punto extra para mi… -la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro solo la veía de reojo para no perder de vista el camino, viendo cerca ya la casa de ella- ah por cierto no te regaño tu jefe ¿verdad?

-No -suspiro como si descansara- no se dio cuenta, pero imagina que un día nos sorprenda, aunque no tendría porque decirte algo, solo serás un cliente…

-Así es no tiene por qué… ahí solo soy un cliente admirador de su linda mesera… pero me alegra que no lo hiciera… -estaciono el carro muy cerca de la casa de Marie, no precisamente afuera pues no había lugar ahí-

-Sí, yo también... -suspiro y tomo sus cosas- gracias por traerme... -volteo a verlo para despedirse- te vas con cuidado...

-Marie… -susurro tomando su mano- Yo… -mientras la veía fijamente-

-¿Si? –Observo por un momento sus manos juntas para luego ver sus ojos- ¿ocurre algo?

-_Si muchas cosas…_ -pensó sonriéndole, muriendo de ganas por besarla- no… solo deja te ayudo con la puerta… -sin esperar respuesta bajo del auto burlándose de sí mismo por su reacción, parecía primerizo en esto, ni en su primera cita había salido con una excusa tan simple-

Serena al verlo bajar cerró los ojos al sentir que había perdido un momento que pudo haber sido lindo entre ambos, cuando escucho como abría la puerta bajo lentamente- Gracias... eres muy amable... -se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Que descanses… -correspondiendo el beso en la mejilla, mientras su tono de voz era bajo esta vez no se arriesgaría a ser rechazado así que tendría que optar por acumular sus ganas de besarla nuevamente-

Se alejo apenas un poco quedando a centímetros de sus labios- Seiya... –murmuro- ¿Puedo... darte un beso?

-Prometo no salir corriendo… -asistió moviendo sutilmente su cabeza colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, aquello era perfecto-

Serena sonrió ligeramente acercándose poco a poco a sus labios apenas rozándolos al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban en su cuello acercándose más a él, mientras Seiya rodeaba sus brazos entre la estrecha cintura de Serena, comenzando a corresponder aquel beso suave y pausado, sin prisas y sin miedos, disfrutando de cada movimiento que ella hacía, después de todo era su beso y el solo estaba a su merced.

Se acerco un poco más a él quedando de puntillas recargándose en su cuerpo, disfrutando de esa sensación que la llenaba cada que se besaban, sujeto un poco mas su cuello apenas dándole unas suaves caricias.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo Seiya temía un poco a cada beso de Serena, ya que no sabía que tan dueño de su auto control podría ser cada vez que el beso se prolongaba mas, era una lucha incesante ante sus impulsos, pero consideraba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien mientras continuaba con aquel beso y acariciaba sutilmente su espalda bajos sus manos. Poco a poco fueron pausando el beso, Serena se sentía tan feliz que no quería interrumpirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, esta era la primera vez que se comportaba así y eso la asusto.

-Lo siento... -murmuro separándose un poco de Seiya-

-¿Por qué? -le susurro tras aquel hermoso beso-

-Yo... no se... creo que ahora si saldrás corriendo... –sonrió sutilmente bajando poco a poco sus manos rosando suavemente su cuerpo-

-Ni loco… -respondió sonriendo al sentir sus manos recorrerlo era más de lo que podía haber imaginado- bueno solo iré a dormir a mi cama, pero pensare en ti…

-Por cierto, gracias por el mensaje... fue lindo saber qué piensas en mi tanto como yo en ti... -dejo las manos sobre sus brazos un momento viéndolo con esa sonrisa que ahora sería solo para él-

-No hay segundo que no piense en ti… sobre todo por las noches cuando todo parece apacible y relajante… como tu… -fijando su mirada en aquella sonrisa que provoco una similar en él-

Se sonrojo un instante para luego salir de aquel momento que le pareció casi eterno- Bueno entonces es hora de que vayas a disfrutar de la noche... pensare en ti...

-Está bien… solo porque pensaras en mí como yo en ti… -le guiño el ojo- que descanses princesa…

-Tu también descansa... -se separo de él- y gracias... –sonrió- por dejar que te besara y no salir corriendo...

-De nada… -sonrió acercándose a darle un sutil roce en los labios como despedida, era robado así que era pequeño para que no pudiera regañarlo-

-Te cuidas, y no te vayas a ir a ser amable con alguna chica... -dijo con algo de seriedad-

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi princesa… -respondió con la misma seriedad- hasta mañana… -se despidió caminando hacia su puerta y al mismo tiempo esperar a que ella entrara a su casa-

-Hasta mañana... -sonrió al llegar a su casa volteo a verlo para despedirse con una ademan-

Levanto la mano para despedirse y después entrar a su auto para ponerse en marcha a su casa, con esa poca usual sonrisa en sus labios aunque con Serena ya se estaba haciendo costumbre-

Al entrar a la casa dejo escapar un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos recargándose en la puerta rosando un poco sus labios recordando ese beso que se había atrevido a darle- No puedo creer que sea la primera vez que me pongo así... –sonrió ligeramente- pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba un beso, tan solo un beso...

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

-Cuidado señora... –llego Yaten a ella tomándola de los brazos para evitar que cayera-

-Ah… gracias… -solo atino a decir la mujer asomando el rostro entre el montón de cosas que había, viendo aquel atractivo jovencito de hermosa mirada mística color verde-

Mientras que Mina que pretendió hacer lo mismo que Yaten se quedo más que sorprendida al ver aquel gesto de su parte, caminando ya hacia ellos.

-Mamá cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso… dile a los niños que te ayuden… -dijo a modo de reprenderla-

-Ah es que no eran muchas cosas… -se justifico sonriendo, cualquiera diría que ahí la madre parecía Mina y su madre la joven imprudente- pero gracias al joven no paso a mayores, muchas gracias… -dijo en tono amable a Yaten-

-Permítame ayudarla... -tomando las cosas que la señora cargaba dejándolas en el piso a un lado de él- Mina no trates así a tu mamá, ¿se encuentra bien señora?

-Es imposible, aunque la reprenda no entiende… -respondió en un suspiro de inmediato la rubia cruzándose de brazos-

-Si gracias… -dijo volteándolos a ver a ambos- mucho gusto soy Aya Aino, la madre de Mina… -extendió su mano para saludar al joven-

-Mucho gusto... -extendió su mano con una gentil sonrisa, después de todo la señora no tenía la culpa de tener una hija tan torpe con los patines- Yaten Black, compañero de la universidad...

-Vaya es agradable conocer a compañeros de Mina… -volteando a buscar a su hija con la mirada, viendo que regresaba del auto ya que había ido a recoger sus cosas y a cerrar la puerta que Yaten había dejado abierta, para en seguida llegar hasta ellos- no suele tener muchos amigos… -dijo en voz baja para el joven-

-Bueno gracias por traerme… adiós… -dijo la rubia pasando de largo-

-Mina que son esos modales -la reprendió Aya- ¿Por qué no invitas a Yaten a cenar?

-No mamá él no puede… ¿verdad Yaten?... -dijo más como una exigencia que como pregunta-

Apenas iba a contestar cuando vio la cara de Mina- Esta noche puedo hacer una excepción, jamás despreciaría la invitación de una hermosa dama... -sonrió galantemente a la señora-

Si las miradas mataran, Yaten estará cien metros bajo tierra, por la agradable mirada que Mina le brindo, cosa que su madre noto y la codeo- Perfecto, pues adelante estás en tu casa... -dijo feliz la señora ante aquel joven tan agradable-

Mina comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa a la par de Yaten mientras su madre un paso delante de ellos- ¿Lo haces para fastidiarme cierto? -dijo a lo bajo al joven-

-Mira... si eres inteligente... -respondió con burla-

-Idiota… -murmuro con fastidio, pero su enojo desapareció al abrir la puerta y sentir un pequeño par de brazos rodeándola-

-Mina… llegaste… -dijo un pequeño niño de siete años abrazando a su hermana mayor, volteando a verla hacia arriba con una enorme sonrisa-

Yaten observo atentamente aquella escena, estando ahí no parecía la misma chica antipática que le desagradaba.

-Lamento la tardanza… pero ya estoy en casa… -se agachándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando una risita del pequeño-

-Y él es tu novio Mina... –el pequeño volteo su vista a Yaten-

-¿Eh?, no, no solo somos amigos... -dijo Yaten con una sonrisa algo confundido pero a la vez con ternura, era simpático el pequeño hermano de la antipática-

-No… -dijo tratando de no sonar grosera, ante ellos ella era el ejemplo que debían seguir- él es un compañero de la universidad… Saluda… -inmediatamente el pequeño extendió la mano-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sam Hirayama

-Mucho gusto Sam... -sonrió con ternura tomando la mano del pequeño- yo soy Yaten...

-Bueno porque no vas a lavarte las manos para cenar… -pidió al pequeño- y dile a Caro que despierte, seguro que está dormida verdad… -vio como el pequeño asistía con un movimiento de cabeza, salió corriendo, dejando a los jóvenes solos-

-Que simpático es Sam... -dijo con esa sutil sonrisa viendo como el niño se alejaba-

-Si… es muy tranquilo… será un buen partido cuando este grande… y contrario a Caro, ella es una buena niña, pero es todo menos tranquila… -le indico el camino a la sala para esperar a que su madre los llamara a cenar-

-Gracias... -observo disimuladamente la casa, la cual era modesta pero acogedora- es muy linda...

-Ahh… gracias… -se sentía un poco rara estar así con él, era la primera vez que cruzaban más de dos frases-

En eso vieron como una pequeña de doce años entraba hablando hasta por los codas, su apariencia era idéntica a la de Mina solo que sus ojos eran castaños, la cual se quedo helada al ver a un joven desconocido en la sala de su casa, volteándose a ver pues estaba en pijama, apenas supo cuando se sonrojo y cuando regreso corriendo a su recamara en un ahogado grito de pena.

Yaten sonrió extrañado volteando a ver a Mina- ¿Que le ocurre? -pregunto divertido-

Sonrió más que divertida, su hermanita estaba entrando en la edad de la punzada y sabia que su reacción había sido por ser vista en pijama por un joven mayor y aunque le doliera admitirlo, bastante guapo- Ah es la edad -se encogió de hombros-

-Bien chicos la cena esta lista… -llego la madre de Mina- solo voy a decirle a Caro que hay visita… no vaya salir en pijama…

Sonrió al escuchar a la mamá de Mina- Ya no hace falta... –murmuro-

-Jaja… anda vamos -dijo poniéndose de pie esperando por él-

-Claro... -se puso de pie dejando pasar primero a Mina- tienes una bella familia... no comprendo entonces porque eres tan antipática... -dijo con seriedad-

Negó con una sonrisa disimulada- No soy antipática, lo que pasa es que tu eres muy poco amable conmigo y mi carácter no me da para ser tapete de nadie… -respondió sin enfado pero sinceramente- digamos que aquí el antipático eres tú…

-Bueno tenemos puntos de vista distintos... pero en fin hoy nos daremos una tregua ¿te parece?, porque no creo que tu mamá y tus hermanos merezcan una amarga velada...

-Ok… solo por hoy… -acepto la tregua, llegando a la mesa y viendo como llegaba la pequeña con unos jeans y una playera puesta- ah vaya ya llego la bella durmiente…

-Cierra el pico Hirayama… -dijo la niña a Mina dándole un golpe bajo con ese comentario-

-Caro… él es un compañero de la Universidad de Mina… Yaten ella es mi hija Caro… -presento la madre de las dos rubias-

-Mucho gusto Caro... -dijo con una coqueta sonrisa- tiene una hija muy bella...

La pequeña se sonrojo al instante de aquel comentario, sonriéndole dulcemente al joven- Si… es una lástima que mi hermana no tenga el mismo grado de genes lindos que tengo yo… -en cierto punto el comentario era gracioso ya que eran casi idénticas-

-Jajaja... y bastante simpática... -se acerco a ella para verla bien- si tienes razón, tu eres mucho más bonita que Mina

-Hay un dicho que dice… Dios los hace y él diablo los junta… -dijo Mina queriendo acomodarse en su silla la cual quedaría junto a la de Yaten pero de inmediato la pequeña gano el lugar a lado del apuesto invitado, sin duda había quedado impactada por él joven y como su carácter no era para nada tímido y relegado puso lo mejor de sí siendo amable con él-

-Ven Yaten siéntate aquí… así podremos fastidiar juntos a Mina… -sonrió divertida-

-Esa me parece una idea brillante... -aun manteniendo la sonrisa coqueta se sentó junto a la pequeña-

Mina solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, así que prefirió ir a ayudar a su madre a servir la cena, la cual transcurrió bastante tranquila y agradable, de ves en cuando Caro salía con comentarios graciosos y algunos más Mina siendo el punto a atacar, cosa que no disgustaba del todo a ella pues estaba acostumbrada a sus comentarios, la cena estuvo más que deliciosa y tras unos minutos de terminar Aya la madre de Ariana recogió los platos de la mesa.

-Se te ofrece algo mas Yaten… -dijo con amabilidad la señora-

-No gracias señora, todo estuvo delicioso... –respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y que no mentía- ya me hacía falta un poco de comida casera, mi madre no es muy adepta a la cocina...

-Me alegra que te gustara, así que cuando gustes puedes venir a cenar, esta es tu casa…

-Mama deberíamos cambiar a Mina por Yaten… -sugirió la pequeña Caro-

-Jajaja, es una buena idea... -viendo de reojo a Mina- así tendría una linda niña esperando por mí

A la pequeña se le iluminaban los ojos ante cada comentario y mirada de Yaten para con ella- No la vueles más de lo que ya esta… -pidió Mina cruzándose de brazos-

-Pero es que es una niña hermosa y muy simpática, seguro traerá a más de uno perdidamente enamorado de ella... -dijo muy coqueto-

-No Yaten… a partir de hoy solo tengo ojos para ti… -dijo la pequeña con ojos de amor-

-Genial ahora tendré que soportarla preguntándome por ti todos los días… -suspiro con fastidio Mina-

-Oye no eres la única a la que pueden gustarte personas más grandes que tu… -pero se cayó ante el codazo de su hermana mayor- aunch… mala… pobre de ti Yaten, pero si te hace algo solo dímelo si…

-Y yo también solo tendré ojos para ti... –más que divertido por la situación-

-Niños porque no van a acomodar sus cosas para mañana… -pidió la madre de Mina a lo que los pequeños solo respondieron con un quejido poniéndose de pie, siendo la primera en despedirse Caro y después el pequeño Sam, para después irse a sus recamaras-

-Descansen niños... –sonriendo al verlos alejarse- bueno señora yo me retiro muchas gracias por la invitación, todo estuvo delicioso...

-No agradezcas fue un placer tenerte como invitado… -dijo amable para después despedirse y retirarse a la cocina para que fuera Mina quien lo despidiera-

-Bien la tregua del día de hoy termina en cuanto salga de esta casa... Mina... -se detuvo antes de salir- de verdad tu familia es hermosa

-Sinceramente me alegra que pienses de esa manera… y mas que fueras amable con ellos, sobre todo con mis hermanos… gracias… y si, la tregua termina cruzando la puerta… -sonrió sutilmente divertida- nos vemos mañana en la oficina de Mal… -dijo sin pensar- digo en la oficina del Dr. Kunzit…

Volteo viéndola de reojo aquella sutil sonrisa que llevaba se borro dejando ver un gesto serio- Vaya ya le tienes mucha confianza... -volviendo la mirada a la puerta- ¿Estás segura que quieres tenerle tanta confianza?

-La confianza se gana… y él se está ganando mi completa confianza… ¿además él lo dijo no?, no quiere formalidades… tú lo llamas así… -Sabía por dónde iba o tal vez era su propio temor después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior con él, solo estaba paranoica-

-Si tienes razón... -abrió la puerta saliendo- nada de formalidades con él... hasta mañana Mina... -se alejo sin esperar respuesta, quizá porque la ultima lo decepciono, pero ¿por qué habría de decepcionarlo?, ya sabía para que el Doctor quería a las asistentes, una mas o una menos a él no debería importarle-

Mina se quedo un poco extrañada ante su reacción, quiso responderle pero prefirió no hacerlo, solo lo observo hasta que llego a su auto, después de eso ella entro a su casa cerrando la puerta quedándose parada tras ella meditando un poco su comentario- Nada de formalidades… ¿quiero tener tantas confianzas con él?, y si realmente es lo que quiero… no debería importarle… -susurro un tanto pensativa para después ir a ayudar a su madre con los platos de la cena-

***************************** S x S / M x Y *********************************

Vaya uf… un capitulo muy revelador, romance con Serena y Seiya… todo parece ir bien, pero ¿que tanto está sintiendo Seiya y que tanto lo hace solo por conquistar a la rubia? Y Mina oh por Dios ¿que piensa esa niña al convertirse en la amante de Mal? ¿Con que fin lo estará haciendo o solo se esta dejando llevar por sus impulsos, que opinara Yaten si se da cuenta o mas bien le importara o no?, las respuestas vendrán pronto ya lo verán… Gracias a todas las lectoras que nos apoyan con este fanfic y gracias también a aquellas que nos regalan un review nos alegra mucho el día…

Y bueno en esta ocasión me toca a mi Marie responder a los reviews que amablemente nos han dejado, aunque veo que aun faltan muchas chicas por dejarnos sus comentarios… vamos chicas ¿Qué les ha parecido?, no me digan que no le esta gustando, eso no lo puedo creer, cualquiera de nosotras quisiéramos un par de chicos seductores, galanes que nos conquisten ¿a poco no?, bueno ahora si las respuestas, gracias a todas las que nos leen.

_**Hotaru no Hikaru**__**:**_ Hola, que bueno que te encanto el capitulo pasado, esperamos que lo mismo haya sido con este, y las parejas Serena-Seiya y Mina-Yaten se pondrán cada vez mas interesantes, así que no te pierdas los capítulos que siguen.

_**Seiya-Tsuki**__**:**_ Hola, bueno en esta ocasión no es mi querida cuñis quien contesta soy yo (Marie) XD pero igual te agradezco que nos apoyes en esta historia, que la verdad nos emociona mucho a las dos, bueno ahora sobre el capitulo, la verdad es que si, el amor entre Seiya y Serena esta surgiendo aunque él no lo quiera ver así, pero pues ya ves, llega cuando menos lo esperamos, ahora el sexy de Yaten por fin descubrimos que era él y solo él el único capaz de conquistar y hacer enojar a Mina jajaja, y las cosas que faltan, así que aquí te queremos seguir viendo, gracias por leernos, cuídate. 

_**Seiya-Moon**__**:**_ hola, hola, un lindo y hermoso capitulo el anterior, y este con muchas sorpresas, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de la tierna Mina?, pero con un hombre así bueno… ejem mejor así lo dejamos XD porque luego se me pone celoso mi amor llamado Seiya Kou ahhhh q lindo, la verdad es que si, él esta siendo conquistado y no se ha dado cuenta o mas bien no se quiere dar cuenta, pero en fin ya veremos que pasa con estos muchachos, ya que su historia apenas comienza. 

_**Loly kou**__**:**_ Hola, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias a ti y a las lectoras que nos apoyan, y yo también estoy feliz de que Yaten sea el galán misterioso de la rubia, creo que él es perfecto, sino pregúntale a Mina XD y desgraciadamente la muchacha ha decido iniciar una "relación" con Mal, no creo que a Yaten le guste mucho lo que sus ojitos hermoso van a ver, ahora sobre Seiya, si, efectivamente esta cayendo bajo los encantos de Serena, y ella sin proponérselo lo esta conquistando, aunque la precaución la debió tener antes y no ahora, ya es demasiado tarde

_**Miyu Takarai**_**: **Hola bienvenida… nos da mucho gusto que se integren nuevas lectoras, eso sin duda nos pone muy feliz y más aun que te haya gustado lo que has leído, lo escribimos de todo corazón y nos encanta que la trama te este gustando ¿Cómo vez a estos niños? ¿Está de locos verdad? Sin duda será todo un caso sus situaciones… empezando por los galanes que se las dan de muy don Juanes pero ya veremos si pueden con este par de rubias jaja… Esperamos que sigas pendiente y no comas ansias… en ocasiones nos demoramos algún par de días pero aquí están las actualizaciones constantes y sonantes jajaja… gracias por tu review así también esperamos los siguientes, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto bye! 

Bueno pues es todo con respecto a las respuestas, ahora niñas no sean malas, dejen un pequeño review, tan solo para saber si es que la historia les esta gustando, los pequeños mensajes que dejan nos dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y sobre todo para saber que es lo que esperan ustedes de la historia, las propuestas son bien recibidas, bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídense, abracitos y besitos, bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

—SyS MyY —

El día siguiente la mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad, Serena y Mina tenían una hora libre antes de su última clase, Mina solo observaba como su amiga lucia radiante que contrariamente ella tenía la cabeza hecha un nudo y las hormonas otro tanto de recordar a cierto maestro.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Seiya?, dime que valió la pena haberme tenido que ir con Yaten… -dijo jugando con su pluma entre los dedos-

-Te puedo decir... -suspiro ligeramente- que si... ay no pude resistirme y lo bese...

-¿Lo besaste?, ¿tu a él?, vaya amiga eso sí que me sorprende, pero me alegra… no se, tal vez las cosas se están dando ¿no? -dejo de jugar con su pluma dándole toda su atención recargando sus codos en la mesa y su manos en su rostro- Digo hasta te presenta con su mejor amigo y todo ese ritual de aceptación -sonrió entusiasmada- además tu le agradas a Yaten y eso es una buena señal…

-¿Entonces quieres decir que tengo la aprobación de Yaten para estar con Seiya?

-Aja… -afirmo moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de absoluta afirmación- sin dudarlo, bueno no lo conozco mucho pero se escucho sincero cuando me lo insinuó…

-Mmm eso es interesante... -sonrió sonrojándose un poco- eso quiere decir que cruzaste más de dos palabras con él...

-Pues algo así… -dijo de manera pensativa, rodando sus ojos- tal vez no sea tan desagradable… bueno si lo es, pero tal vez pueda sobrellevarlo…

-Ah si... -la observo fijamente- ¿y eso por qué?, si van a estar trabajando juntos...

-Lo sé… es extraño y tal vez no me creas pero ayer platique mas con él que lo que lo hemos hecho en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos… la verdad solo me limito a saludarlo de mala gana y viceversa… no se hay algo en él que me… -se recargo en el respaldo buscando una manera de describir ese sentimiento que la hacía no querer dirigirle la palabra-

-¿Gusta? -completo en broma con una sutil sonrisa-

-¡Nooo!… -negó casi en un grito, era una locura según ella- para nada… me revienta la bilis solo de verlo… -hizo cara de desagrado mientras lo negaba para después cambiarla a una pensativa- es extraño si lo pienso, porque nunca nadie a tenido ese efecto en mí, pero con él es inevitable… suerte que Mal no me pone a trabajar tan a menudo directamente con él…

-¿Mal?, perdón... creo que me perdí de algo por andar en mi mundo rosa... -dijo divertida prestando más atención-

-Ah… bueno es que… -se mostro ligeramente nerviosa- él prefiere que lo llame así… y digo es mas cómodo ya sabes más corto y más informal y mas… intimo… -parloteaba mientras movía como loca la pluma entre sus dedos, como lo hacía cuando trataba de ocultar alguna maldad-

-¿Qué? -se acerco a ella- ¿cómo que mas intimo?, Mina Aino, ¿de qué estás hablando?, jamás habías sido así con un profesor...

-Bueno en si él no es Mi profesor… es mi jefe… -trato de justificar lo injustificable- ay Sere es que hay algo que debo decirte… pero antes debes jurarme que nadie y con nadie me refiero a mi madre… se enterara…

-¿Uy tan grave es?, no habrás hecho una de tus maldades ¿verdad? -mirándola suspicazmente-

-Tal vez… bueno más bien… se dio… -suspiro levemente tomando ánimos para continuar- me gusta Mal… -sonrió- me gusta mucho, no puedo controlarlo Sere y hace unos días… nos besamos… -dijo entre apenada y sonrojada- y todo el día estoy como una tonta pensando en él y en que no puede ser, pero entre mas lo pienso mas quiero estar con él

Al escucharla se quedo sin palabras de momento meditando un instante lo que acababa de escuchar- Pero... Mina... es un profesor de la universidad... ¿sabes lo que pasaría si se llegan a enterar?

-Ah lo sé…. - sacudió su cabello estresada por ese pequeño detalle- pero es que es tan… -lo recordó extasiada- Serena es lo que necesito… un hombre, no un niño ni un joven… es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere, que me llena de seguridad con un simple abrazo, hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza con un beso… y lo más importante… que no hay amor ni ataduras de por medio… -mostro su rostro tranquilo y feliz-

-Sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso... y no me gusta... Mina eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que todo esto terminara mal... si es un hombre, pero seguro es un hombre casado...

-Pues si… pero las cosas con su esposa no están bien, dice que solo están juntos por intereses o que se yo, Sere me conoces y sabes que si no fuera así yo jamás intervendría en acabar con un matrimonio… se que te preocupas y te lo agradezco, pero quiero correr el riesgo, seré precavida al igual que él, a ninguno de los dos nos convendría que esto se destape así que nadie se enterara…

-Mina... -suspiro un poco preocupada- ¿Pero estas consciente de que una relación con él no es de besitos a escondidas?

Suspiro pensativa- Lo sé… pero que puede esperar una chica que no quiere enamorarse jamás… algún día pasara, no moriré virgen… así que, qué mejor que con alguien que en verdad me gusta y me hace sentir bien… digo no quiero decir que me la pasare acostándome con él apenas nos veamos -hizo una cara de que al menos eso pensaba- pero tengo que estar consciente de que en algún momento va a pasar…

Suspiro profundamente- No ya sé que no, pero... ah... en fin es tu decisión... y si crees que funcionara pues adelante... así como tú me apoyas con Seiya yo te apoyare con... Mal... -dijo un poco dudosa pero con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Sere -sonrió abrazándola- no se qué haría sin ti… te prometo que seré prudente y me voy a cuidar… además en cuanto no esté a gusto todo termina y ya… -dijo muy segura como si todo fuera tan fácil-

La abrazo y cuando escucho lo último hizo una ligera mueca de preocupación- Eso espero... de verdad eso espero...

—SyS MyY —

Después de terminar sus clases Mina fue como todos los días a trabajar con Malaquit, estaba un poco nerviosa, el día anterior no había ido Malaquit a la Universidad por lo que no lo veía desde aquel día en la noche que se desencadeno su tormenta interna y ahora con la mente un poco más fría todo se revolvía en su estomago, entro encontrándolo ahí solo, tras entrar sigilosamente cerró la puerta tras ella y por más que trato de no hacer ruido él volteo apaciblemente, pero sonriendo al verla.

-Hola -murmuro ella con una sonrisa, recargándose en la puerta-

-Hola… ¿Por qué cierras la puerta? -pregunto mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a saludarla-

-Hm… no se, hace frio… -se excuso simplemente encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Frío? -sonrió maliciosamente estando ya a un paso de ella- Aja… -afirmo sarcástico con una sonrisa-

-Bueno si quieres la abro -se dio la vuelta para tomar la manija, cuando sintió como la rodeaba por la cintura abrazándola y pegaba sus labios a su oído, sabía y pudo sentir como tuvo que agacharse un poco para lograrlo, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella-

-No déjalo… -pidió estrechándola más hacia él-

-Me gustan tus brazos… -susurro pasando sus manos sobre ellos para quedar sobre sus manos-

-¡¿Solo eso? A mi encantan más que tus delicados brazos -susurro besando tenuemente su oreja, mientras la abrazaba con un poco mas de ímpetu-

-¿Qué quieres exactamente de mi si decido un Si?

-Todo… -dijo sin premura-

-¿Todo?... -volteo sorprendida-

Rio al escucharla- No me hagas esa cara… me refiero a que todo lo que tú quieras darme… -tomo su mano para besar su dorso mientras la veía fijamente-

-¿Y yo que gano con eso...? -correspondió aquella mirada penetrante-

-Tenerme Todo… hacer por ti todo lo que esté a mi alcance y sobre todo no dejar que nada malo te pase -nuevamente la rodeo con sus brazos ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Mina, había dado en donde ella quería escuchar-

-Eso suena bastante tentador… pero sabes hay un pequeño detalle… -dijo haciéndose la difícil-

-¿Cuál? –haría cualquier cosa por tenerla solo de él-

-Se que te dije que entre nosotros no habría compromiso, pero la verdad aunque no haya amor no sé si podría verte tratando a otras chicas como me tratas a mi… -dijo algo cohibida por él comentario-

-¿No quieres que este con nadie más que no seas tú? -planteo su insinuación observándola detenidamente-

-No… -dijo negando su punto rápidamente- Bueno… -cambio su tono a uno titubeante- tal vez… no sé, sería bueno… -confeso rindiéndose-

-Vaya… celosa la niña… está bien lo hare si tu lo haces… -dijo sin basilar, aunque del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho-

Afirmo con una sonrisa- Nunca pensé hacer esto en toda mi vida… pero es que nunca pensé conocer a un hombre como tú… -subió sus manos rodeándolo del cuello-

-Si… suelo tener ese efecto… -bromeo acortando el espacio entre ambos besándola lentamente en los labios-

—SyS MyY —

Esa Mañana Seiya iba rumbo a la cafetería por un poco de agua, Yaten estaba con Malaquit así que le tocaba andar de solitario, pensó en ir a sacar a Serena del salón, pero prefirió ser buen chico y dejarla atender su clase, caminaba decidida y tranquilamente hacia la cafetería, sintiendo la mirada de más de un par de chicas que le sonreían descaradamente a lo que él solo correspondía con una mirada galante pero sin más, eso las hacía verlo más enigmático e inalcanzable, cuando una pequeña risa bastante familiar para él llamo su atención, viendo que sin duda se trataba de quien pensaba, ahí estaba, Serena, su princesa con… ¿un chico?, y bastante poco agraciado a criterio de él, eso en lo particular lo molestaba mas, sabía que ante cualquier otro "niño bonito" él no tenia punto de comparación, lo superaba de cualquier modo, pero como competir ante un chico como "ese"… las mujeres eran un misterio a su parecer cuando solían fijarse en alguien así… en medio de esos pensamientos y un semblante de bastante desagrado ante la actitud de SU chica, porque ni dudarlo, Serena ya era SU chica y solo de él, en fin en ese pensamiento comenzó a acercarse decididamente hacia la parejita que amenamente platicaban cuando sintió una mano tomarlo del brazo, volteando con bastante desagrado al ser interrumpido de sus intenciones, percatándose que era Malaquit el cual lo saludo para pedirle que lo acompañara a comenzar a planear lo de un proyecto en puerta, resignado no le quedo más que perturbar sus planes.

Por el resto del día trato de olvidar aquel incidente, había preferido no comentar nada, al menos no ese día y hacer que ella lo extrañara, pero le fue inevitable al ir rumbo a su casa y ver a Serena que caminaba con el mismo chico rumbo a quien sabe donde para hacer quien sabe que, acelero a fondo para llegar hasta ellos, frenando tan rápido como pudo cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, solo escuchándose el rechinar de las llantas, apago él auto, bajando con ese porte que lo caracterizaba, elegante y galante, pero sumado ahora con ese sentimiento de posesión o celos, solo que sus gafas impedían que tal vez Serena viera esa mirada molesta en él.

Al escuchar ese extraño ruido y aun con la sonrisa en sus labios volteo a ver quién era esa persona que a su parecer estuvo a punto de chocar, sorprendida se detuvo.

-Hola… -saludo tratando de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad-

-¿Seiya? -desconcertada pero más que feliz de verlo-

-Hola princesa, te fui a buscar a tu salón pero me dijeron que ya te habías ido… -dijo con seguridad lo cual era mentira pero en fin una mentirilla piadosa, coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Serena para hacerle ver a aquel chico que eran bastante familiares, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios pero tapando con aquel movimiento para que el chico no viera realmente si fue en los labios o no-

-Ah sí -se sonrojo al sentir ese beso- es que hoy tenemos que comenzar con un trabajo por eso es que salimos en seguida de que terminaron las clases...

-¡¿Ah… sí? -dijo en tono entre sarcástico y de pena, pero no muy obvia- mmm… pues es una lástima ¿por…? -observo a su compañero quitándose las gafas para que él pudiera ver la mirada en la que preguntaba al joven su nombre y con evidente molestia-

-Ah… Kelvin -respondió más que cohibido el joven por aquella mirada de Seiya-

-Kelvin… veras tenía preparado algo para nosotros, estoy seguro que no te importa que empiecen su trabajo otro día ¿verdad? -la abrazaba quedando él detrás de ella y pasando las manos por su cintura para que Serena no viera la mirada risueña pero amenazante que le brindo al joven-

-Ah pero Seiya, no me habías comentado nada... -se mostró un poco avergonzada con su compañero y a la vez sorprendida- pensé que tal vez nos veríamos hasta en la noche...

-Fue un plan de última hora princesa -dijo a su oído aun teniéndola abrazada en aquella posición mientras le besaba la mejilla y veía fijamente al joven, para dejarle bien clarito que ahí el único con derechos era él-

-Eh… no… -sonrió nerviosamente el joven- supongo que no hay problema… de verdad Serena podemos empezarlo mañana -titubeo pero en cuanto vio de nuevo la mirada poco grata de Seiya corrigió- u otro día o si quieres yo lo voy empezando… -sonrió-

-Ah eso suena bien… así podrían repartirse el trabajo… bueno princesa no se diga mas, pues vamos… gracias Kelvin, eres un chico muy considerado -sonrió tomando la mano de Serena esta vez pareciendo el chico más amable del mundo-

-Eh, bueno... está bien... -aun se encontraba un poco desconcertada sonriéndole al chico- gracias Kelvin eres muy amable, comenzaremos otro día, y disculpa la molestia... solo no avances demasiado porque quiero ayudarte...

-Si… no te preocupes -casi susurro con cara de ¿qué paso aquí? mientras los veía alejarse-

Seiya no dejo de caminar hasta que llegaron al auto y abrió la puerta para que ella subiera, sin decir una palabra evidentemente normal y tranquilo, al subir al auto Serena aun extrañada se coloco el cinturón de seguridad esperando a que él subiera en cuanto lo hizo volteo a verlo.

-¿Planes de última hora?

Al subir Seiya, ni siquiera se coloco el cinturón dando en marcha el auto a toda velocidad, el poco trafico ayudaba bastante a canalizar sus emociones en el volante y acelerador.

-Si… -respondió volteando a verla de reojo con una sonrisa de lado, tal vez triunfante o tal vez maldosa-

-¿Y cuáles son esos planes? -observaba como es que iba a alta velocidad- no había tenido noticias de ti y ahora de pronto te apareces, y haces que deje al pobre de Kelvin que comience con el trabajo...

-Pobre de Kelvin… -negó con una movimiento de cabeza, mientras ese comentario hizo reacción en el acelerador- …se las arreglara sin ti, créeme…

-Seiya... ¿qué ocurre? -un poco temerosa de la velocidad a la que iba- pareces... ¿molesto?

Al instante de escucharla, soltó una risita sonriendo de lado- ¿Molesto...? no para nada, yo no me molesto princesa…

En consecuencia de aquella velocidad llegaron pronto al primer lugar que Seiya se le había ocurrido para estar solos, un pequeño parque que siempre que pasaba por ahí rumbo a su casa estaba solo y ese día no era la excepción, se orillo y bajo del auto rápidamente para abrir la puerta de Serena, esperándola con la misma sonrisa de lado, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella actitud, pues era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, después de quitarse el cinturón extendió su mano hasta la de él para tomarla.

-Entonces... ¿estás bien? -pregunto ya fuera del auto-

-Mmm tal vez no… -dijo sin dejar de verla cambiando su mirada a una un tanto seductora fija en sus ojos-

-¿Ah no?, ¿te ocurre algo? -esta vez estaba nerviosa, pero ya no por su extraña actitud sino por esa mirada que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que la hacía tan débil-

-Tal vez no me exprese bien cuando te dije que no quería que esa sonrisa fuera para ningún hombre que no fuera yo… -dijo mientras su brazo derecho la rodeaba por la cintura y la izquierda subía acariciando sus labios delineándolos con la yema de sus dedos- creo que me falto ser mas… especifico… -su rostro se acerco a su oído susurrándole esta última palabra mientras sus labios apenas rozaban su oreja a la hora de decirlo-

-No comprendo... -cerró los ojos totalmente nerviosa después de sentir sus manos y escucharlo tan cerca- yo solo... bueno Kelvin es mi compañero... y...

Negó con un sonidito de labios- Demasiado tarde… insisto que tendré que cambiar de técnica princesa… -susurro aun en su oído para después mirarla fijamente con esa sonrisa decidida en su rostro y acercarse sin dudarlo ni pensarlo a besar sus labios mientras la mano que segundos antes habían acariciado sus labios ahora la sujetaban suave pero firmemente atrás de su cuello provocando un efecto de decisión-

Apenas iba a hablar Serena cuando sintió los labios de Seiya, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y entregarse a ese beso, llevó las manos a sus brazos sujetándolos con fuerza como si temiera que esos nervios que sentía la traicionaran, y estar tan cerca de él le provocaba sentirse segura entre sus brazos, mientras Seiya disfruto su victoria internamente al sentir los labios de Serena entre los suyos, a decir verdad era un tanto tranquilizante el sentirla de nuevo suya, era celoso y lo sabía, pero aquel beso mitigo cualquier sentimiento desagradable que lo inundo todo él día, sin embargo no por eso se la dejaría tan fácil ni mucho menos interrumpiría aquel beso, no al menos por unos momentos más, continuando con el mismo ritmo mientras sus manos se hundían entre sus suaves cabellos.

Ahora ese beso no solo la puso nerviosa, sino que la hizo estremecerse al sentir esas suaves caricias en su cuello, entre su cabello, algo que de momento la asusto pero que para nada la hizo interrumpir ese beso, simplemente era algo especial y diferente, sabía que Seiya estaba comenzando a ser más que importante y quizá ella para él, al menos es lo que sentía ese beso que ahora era diferente tal vez un poco más profundo que los demás.

Aquel beso continuo unos minutos más, minutos que Seiya considero segundos por lo agradable de aquellas sensaciones, sin querer interrumpirlo susurro tenuemente en tono ronco- ¿Está más claro?, o creo que mejor lo sigo poniendo MÁS claro… -enfatizo-

-Continúa... -murmuró separándose apenas un poco para responder manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sumergida en toda aquella sensación de bienestar y deseo de seguir sintiendo sus labios y sus besos-

-Sabía que pensábamos igual…

Apenas termino de decir para continuar con aquel beso entechándola mas hacia él, todo en ella era tan agradable a su tacto, sus labios, las medidas de su cuerpo perfectamente hechas para sus brazos, su suave y perfumado cabello no sintiendo si él acariciaba su cabello o su cabello a sus dedos, sutilmente y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía el cuerpo de Serena aprisionado entre sus cuerpo y la puerta del auto, mientras sus labios continuaban con aquel beso suave pero dominante.

Serena no quiso quedarse atrás, rodeo el cuello de Seiya con sus brazos para poder continuar de aquella protección y calor que Seiya le transmitía, era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba de esa forma y era simplemente adictivo el trato que él tenía con ella, no quería dejar de sentir sus profundos besos, pero estaba llegando a un punto desconocido, siguió correspondiendo, pero ahora se limitaba a sentir solo los profundos movimientos que él tenía en sus labios, dudando en si separarse o continuar.

A pesar de aquel cambio de posición, Seiya pudo sentir los nervios de Serena en su manera de besar, quería demostrarle lo bien que podía llegar a sentir, hacerla sentir cada vez más segura, que deseara más de él como él deseaba de ella, pero esta vez iría con calma, con sutiliza y bajo su aprobación, sus besos eran dulces pero incitantes, sus labios acariciaban los de ella con suavidad y anhelo mientras su lengua pedía fervorosamente permiso a continuar deleitándola de aquellas sensaciones, clamando por ser concedidas.

Serena sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de lo débil que era ante esos besos, aunque quisiera no se podía separar de sus labios, era algo nuevo pero que a la vez le hacía desear mas, y eso mismo fue lo que la asusto, continuo por unos instantes más aprendiendo de cada movimiento, de cada gesto y caricia que le brindaba para luego irlo soltando lentamente del cuello y pausando un poco el beso.

-Seiya... yo... -murmuro aun entre sus labios-

La respiración de Seiya a pesar de estar tranquila y controlada, era algo deseosa ante aquellas emociones, su voz se torno un poco mas varonil de lo usual- No voy a lastimarte ni mucho menos obligarte a nada princesa… Dios… -besaba continua, tenue y superficialmente sus labios mientras hablaba, eran pequeños besos fugaces pero continuos- es frustrante desear tanto siquiera tus labios…

-Seiya... -continuaba recibiendo cada beso- confió en ti... y de verdad que deseaba este beso... -ese sonrojo que últimamente se había hecho costumbre en sus mejillas se había hecho presente- creo... que mucho...

Dicen que cuando alguien espera por algo que desea, este se vuelve más satisfactorio y eso lo creía rotundamente Seiya, así que más que un calvario, era el saber que su premio se hacía cada vez más grande y valioso- Eso cambia mucho mi humor de hace un momento sabes… -pauso aquellos besos volteando a verla con una sonrisa-

-Entonces... ¿si estabas molesto? -pregunto con ciertas reservas-

-Mmm… celoso… -murmuro a su oído, para después voltear su mirada hacia otro punto y que no viera esa expresión que sin duda no lo enorgullecía, iba en contra de sus principios-

Sonrió ligeramente llevando las manos hasta su rostro para hacer que la viera- No tienes porque... a mí solo me gustas tu... -dijo con sinceridad acariciando sus mejillas-

Quería decirle que jamás le había pasado algo similar y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero ya había sobre bajado mucho su pose de galán al decirle que estaba celoso así que solo opto por fijar su vista en ella, disfrutando de su reacción al hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran, sonriéndole mientras contemplaba aquella mirada pura y sincera en su hermosos ojos celestes- Creo que ese beso fue muy convincente… -solo opto por responder sonriéndole sinceramente-

Sonrió sonrojada bajando un poco la mirada- Si, lo fue, creo que me deje llevar...

-Bueno pues porque no continuamos así -le guiño el ojo tomando su mano- Vamos… -abrió la puerta de su auto sin ganas de demora por continuar su tarde juntos-

-Vamos... -dijo con una sonrisa más que feliz de escucharlo y sobre todo de estar a su lado-

—SyS MyY —

Esa tarde Mina también la tendría libre gracias al fabuloso y mejor día del mes donde el restaurante colgaba el glorioso letrero "cerrado por inventario" tal vez el único día que su apreciable jefe trabajaba de verdad.

-Genial este día podré trabajar más con Mal… -pensó mientras se dirigía a su oficina-

Al llegar vio que Malaquite estaba solo así que tras un lindo beso ambos se dispusieron a trabajar y en algunos casos a reír y platicar de cualquier cosa así en menos de lo que pensó pasaron las horas.

-Vaya me encanta cuando no tienes que ir al restaurante, sabes podrías dejarlo… -murmuro Malaquite abrazando a Mina mientras la atraía a su cuerpo-

Rió ante su comentario de dejar su empleo en el restaurante- Mi situación no es tan fácil, lo sabes… -se excuso con eso acariciando su mejilla-

-Tal vez podría aumentarte el sueldo, así no tendrías necesidad de ir… -bajo jugando con sus labios en su mejilla-

-Imposible… no, eso es mucho, me acabas de subir el sueldo la semana pasada, por no sé qué tantas mentiras… -entrecerró sus ojos al sentir aquellas caricias de sus labios, ese hombre sabia como hacerla perder los pies del piso-

-Eficiencia, hermosa… -aclaro-

Rió nuevamente Mina- ¿Ahora se llama eficiencia salir con tu jefe? -expreso burlista separándose un poco de él pero aun entre sus brazos-

-Pues insisto, mira la hora, son las cuatro de la tarde y ya iras a descansar a casa sin la preocupación de otro empleo… -Insistió-

-Si directo a casa… -sonrió solo de pensarlo, sonrisa que se borro al recordar que tenía que pasar por su hermana a la escuela- ¡Oh por Dios las cuatro! -dijo casi en un grito alejándose de Malaquite para tomar sus cosas- mi hermana, tengo que pasar por ella…

Sonrió al verla corriendo como hormiguita- ¿Si quieres te llevo? Después de todo fue mi culpa que la olvidaras….

-Si últimamente tienes ese efecto en mí… -bromeo guiñándole el ojo mientras se cruzaba su bolsa- pero no, está bien es muy cerca… -se acerco a despedirse de él con un fugaz beso-

-Eso no es un beso… -se quejo-

-Te lo debo… -apenas contesto a decir mientras salía hecha una bala-

—SyS MyY —

La pequeña niña observaba impaciente de un lado a otro de la cera y nada, ya hacía casi dos horas que había salido, su madre le dijo que ese día Mina su hermana mayor iría por ella, así que la esperaría, pero de su hermana ni sus luces, hacia ya un poco de frío y el cielo estaba nublado, así que no le quedaba más que esperar, opto por continuar sentada en el pavimento abrazando sus piernas mientras jugaba con las punta de sus zapatos chocándolos entre sí.

Aquella repentina cita con una de las tantas chicas que había conocido en alguno de los bares que frecuentaba le caía perfecto a Yaten, el estrés entre el trabajo y tener que convivir con Mina lo estaban matando- ¿Mina? -pensó al ver a alguien de parecido igual- no... -sonrió pasando de largo- ya me estoy volviendo loco... tanto me irrita esa chica que en todas partes la veo... -observo un poco por el retrovisor- no, no es Mina, es Caro... -sin pensarlo se orillo dejando el auto estacionado para acercarse a la pequeña- Hola, hermosa señorita... -murmuro detrás de ella con una sonrisa-

La pequeña volteo un tanto extrañada al no reconocer la voz, para sonreír inmediatamente tras ver de quien se trataba- Yaten… -dijo alegre en tono de saludo mientras se ponía de pie-

-¿Que hace aquí una chica tan linda y sola? -ayudándola a levantarse- ¿que no sabes que te pueden robar?

-Ah… -se sonrojo de inmediato tanto por el comentario, como por la pena de haber sido olvidada- es que mamá no podía venir hoy por mi así que dijo que Mina pasaría y sigo esperándola -sonrió entre nerviosa y molesta- tal vez lo olvido…

Sonrió con ternura a la pequeña- _Claro era más importante irse a quien sabe donde con el "profesor"_ -pensó con ironía para luego concentrarse en la niña- mmm bueno y si le damos un susto a tu hermana y yo soy quien te robo... –dijo en tono pícaro- claro a tomar un helado...

Se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlo mientras su sonrisa se amplió- ¿De verdad?, bueno aunque ¿y si le paso algo?, no… -se contesto ella misma- imposible, tienes razón fue una mala hermana al dejarme aquí, mi mamá me regañara, pero no más que a ella y valdrá la pena… -dijo impaciente por su helado-

-Perfecto, entonces vamos por tu helado... conozco un lugar donde venden unos deliciosos... te van a encantar... –la tomo de la mano para llevarla al auto- ¿Y tienes mucho esperando?

-Pues perdí la noción del tiempo después de dos horas… -dijo con cara de perrito a medio morir, encantada de ir de la mano de Yaten-

-Ah... –dijo antes de abrir la puerta del auto para que subiera-

Pronto llegaron a una heladería bastante cercana, solo un par de cuadras, al bajar apenas y alcanzaron a entrar antes de que comenzara a caer una ligera llovizna, el día estaba algo fresco pero en fin de verano así que el helado era innegable, se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba vista hacia la calle.

-¿Yaten cuál es tu helado favorito? –pregunto caro sonriente-

-De cereza... –respondió con una sonrisa aun no podía dejar de pensar en que es lo que estaría haciendo Mina con Mal como para que dejara olvidada a su hermana por tanto tiempo-

-Mmm… es mío es el de vainilla, el de Sam es de melón y el de mama es de café… -respondió saboreando el suyo-

Sonrió el escucharla y mas al verla- ¿Y no olvidaste a alguien?

—SyS MyY —

-No puede ser como la olvidaste Minako… -se reprendía a si misma Mina mientras se iba corriendo-

Al llegar al lugar vio todo vació, claro hacia más de dos horas que había pasado la salida, si había llamado a casa era chica muerta y para colmo estaba por empezar a llover, mas valía un regaño así que llamo a su casa, por suerte contesto Sam, y como temió su madre aun no llegaba, por lo que fue imposible que estuviera con ella, no sabía dónde empezar a buscar así que opto por un parque cercano, pero fue inútil no estaba, la desesperación comenzaba a inundarla, no sabía qué hacer o a quien recurrir, camino por todos los establecimientos cercanos pero nadie sabía darle informes, su cabello húmedo caída por sus hombros y su ropa húmeda pero eso era lo de menos.

—SyS MyY —

-Mina no come helado desde un día que se enroncho, pero eso le pasa por glotona… -dijo la pequeña riendo al recordar- Sam tenía cinco y era su cumpleaños mamá compro una cubeta de helado ¿y sabes que hizo? -le pregunto pero no espero por respuesta- se paró a media noche y se lo comió casi todo ella sola… al día siguiente amaneció en ronchada, le resulto fatal el insomnio –sonrió recordándola-

Rió tan solo de imaginarla- Eso debió haber sido muy cómico... -dijo más que divertido-

-Para todos menos para ella… -riendo por fin ampliamente, un poco de helado cayó sobre su uniforme- ups… voy al baño -se puso de pie para ir a limpiarse-

-De acuerdo -sonrió regalando un guiño algo coqueto- aquí espero señorita...

La pequeña solo le sonrió antes de salir corriendo al baño.

—SyS MyY —

-¡¿Donde estas Caro? -pensaba Mina mientras corría de un lugar a otro, deteniéndose un poco para tomar aire, recargándose en la vitrina de una heladería-

Yaten comió un poco de helado y al subir la vista se topo con la hermosa figura de aquella joven que... un momento... había pensando que era hermosa... observo el helado dejando la cuchara- Tiene pastillas para dormir... –murmuro con una sonrisa golpeando el vidrio para llamar la atención de Mina-

Mina volteo su vista percibiendo al platinado con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando parecía burlarse de ella por algún motivo- _Oh genial lo que me faltaba..._ –pensó tomando aire, entro rápidamente, solo para decirle que no tenía tiempo de iniciar una conversación sarcástica con él, al entrar fue cuando se dio cuenta que más que ligeramente húmeda, estaba casi empapada- Yaten, si quieres molestarme o burlarte o lo que se te dé la gana ahora no… no encuentro a Caro… -dijo en tono preocupado-

-Aprendí que su helado favorito es el de vainilla, el de Sam es el de melón y el de tu madre el de café... lo que no entiendo... –subiendo la mirada para verla- ¿Es como una chica como tú puede comerse una cubeta de helado y enfermarse?

-¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando? –dijo casi en un grito, sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero no entendía por qué lo sabía- Te estoy diciendo que perdía a Caro y tú sales con eso…

-¿Sabes? –sonrió con satisfacción y mas al molestarla- tu hermana es mucho más educada que tu... ¿que no sabes que no se debe gritar en un lugar público?

-Me importa un pepino mis modales en este momento… -murmuro molesta para evitar gritarle, realmente ese hombre sabia como sacarla de sus casillas, genial ahora no solo tendría la preocupación si no el coraje atravesado por un largo tiempo- además no hables de mi hermana como si fueras tu su hermano… -se quejo molesta-

-No... Pero al menos yo no la olvide durante más de dos horas por andar "ayudando" a Mal... -dijo con algo que asemejaba rencor-

-Yo no estaba "Ayudando" a Mal… -bufo mientras decía "Ayudo" en tono sarcástico imitando su voz- estaba trabajando, además eso a ti que carajos te importa… ¿y cómo sabes que la olvide?, digo no la olvide… –mintió defendiéndose inmediatamente- ¿la viste?, ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde se fue?

-Si como digas... -volvió a comer un poco de helado recargando el codo sobre la mesa señalando con la cuchara hacia atrás- tú hermana esta en el baño...

Por un momento todo se borro de su mente, solo retumbaron la frase "tu hermana esta en el baño" corriendo hacia allá, encontrándose con ella lavándose las manos, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y después reprenderla por no esperarla, comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba el platinado.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?, Caro no sabes que no debes de ir con desconocidos –dijo ya estando casi ahí-

-¿Perdón?, ¿no deberías decir "Yaten gracias por cuidar a mi hermana y evitar que se mojara"? –dijo poniéndose de pie algo molesto-

-Pero Yaten no es un desconocido, es tu amigo… -se defendió- además si no te hubieras olvidado de mi nada de esto estaría pasando y porque estas mojada… y él tiene razón -se acerco a él abrazándolo por la cintura- que malcriada eres Mina, porque te portas así, tú no eres así…

-En primer lugar está lloviendo y corrí como loca buscándote por todos lados, en segundo no lo olvide, estaba trabajando y en tercero… -volteo su mirada para ver a Yaten- yo… -por que le costaba tanto ser gentil con él, se merecía darle las gracias de por vida y lo sabia-

-Olvídalo, no espero que me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por esta pequeña... -colocando la mano en su espalda, sacando dinero con la otra de su bolsillo dejándolo en la mesa- las llevare a casa... claro... si a la señorita trabajadora no le molesta...

-Gracias… -dijo Caro con una sonrisa-

-Está bien… gracias… -dijo en voz baja Mina, simplemente es que le costaba deberle algo a él, era esa extraña sensación de temor a algo cada vez que estaba cerca de él y más aun cuando sus miradas se cruzaban-

-Vamos... Mina espera aquí... primero Caro -llevando a la niña abrazada cubriéndola con su chaqueta para evitar que se mojara hasta el auto dejando que fuera ella su copiloto-

Mina los miro con recelo en un principio pero después sonrió tenuemente, era muy amable con su hermana y le gustaba ese gesto de su parte.

-Servida... –murmuro cerrando la puerta de Caro para luego volver a acercarse a Mina- aunque ya vas empapada si te cubro no te mojaras más... -dijo observándola por un momento para luego taparla- ¿Lista?

-Si –murmuro acercándose a él siendo cubierta por su chaqueta, era más que cálido, era acogedor el calor de su cuerpo- ¿Por qué me siento nerviosa e impaciente? –pensó-

Coloco el brazo sobre sus hombros rozando su cuerpo volteando a verla de reojo empujándola sutilmente para que caminara, ¿qué le pasaba?, algo tan insignificante no podía ponerlo ¿nervioso?, sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse esa extraña sensación, por fortuna el auto ya estaba ahí por lo que abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara- Adelante Mina...

-Gra… gracias –dijo algo nerviosa, creyendo que se confundiría con que tenia frío-

Tras subir Yaten pusieron marcha a su casa durante el camino la lluvia se detuvo por completo, él aun no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sensación que le produjo la cercanía de Mina, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, sabía que pronto ella seria alguien intocable, además el placer y los negocios nunca se mezclaban eso siempre lo supo gracias a Mal y Mina lo era... pronto dejaría de ser una empleada para ser placer... siempre era así con cada asistente, aunque aun en el fondo quería pensar que ella no terminaría así, mucho menos después de conocer a su familia, al menos por su familia no terminaría así., y él al menos por su familia trataría de llevar las cosas bien tanto en el trabajo como en lo personal, después de todo que culpa tenía su hermosa familia de tener por miembro a una joven que lo irritaba, sonrió ligeramente viéndola en ocasiones por el retrovisor mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la incesante platica de la pequeña Caro.

Al llegar Caro se despidió de Yaten dándole las gracias una vez más e invitándolo cuando él quisiera repetir la cena en su casa, tras despedirse Mina le pidió que entrara, para despedirse de él a solas y poder darle las gracias.

-Yaten yo… -dijo algo titubeante-

-Tranquila, no te voy a cobrar el favor, tu hermana me cae bien y no la iba a dejar ahí sola... -dijo tranquilamente cerrando ambas puertas-

-No es eso –dijo algo apenada- lo que quería decirte es… Gracias… -volteo a verlo a los ojos- la verdad es que no debí dejarla tanto rato sola y aquí la única culpable soy yo, no debí gritarte ni decirte extraño, nada de lo que dije es verdad, lo siento…

-Olvídalo… -rodeo el auto y antes de subir la miro- así quedamos a mano... –le sonrió sinceramente subiendo al auto-

Correspondió aquella sonrisa sin pensar al verla, levantando la mano para despedirse, viendo como se alejaba el auto, pensando en su último comentario- Tonto si yo te debo mas favores que tu a mi… no estamos a mano… -murmuro con la sonrisa aun en sus labios-

Tras una muy pero muy larga charla con su madre Mina fue a darse un baño para calentarse y evitar resfriarse y así no faltar a la universidad ni a ninguno de sus trabajos, mientras sin quererlo no dejaba de pensar en aquel gesto amable de Yaten hacia su hermana, pero también en aquella relación con Malaquite que si bien no era del todo apropiada la tenía en una nube.

—SyS MyY—

Tal vez el lugar donde pasaron casi toda la tarde no fue lo más importante, la orilla de la presa era perfecto, tranquilo y ligeramente fresco para prestarse a estar bastante juntos el uno del otro, eso de comprar comida para disfrutar a solas ya se estaba haciendo costumbre tal vez, pero era agradable sin gente observándolos y solo teniéndose el uno al otro, pronto el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el ambiente refrescando un poco mas, Seiya considero que el ambiente era el perfecto tras una tarde romántica Serena caería rendida a sus encantos, antes de llevarla a su casa pidió que lo acompañara a recoger unos papeles a su casa para pasar a dejárselos a Yaten, petición a la que accedió Serena consideradamente, al llegar el lugar era un departamento bastante amplio sobre un grande edificio, el estilo era bastante modernista y más parecía un departamento de soltero que uno familiar.

-¿Por qué no te sientas en lo que busco los papeles?, no tardo… -pidió a la rubia mostrándole el cómodo sillón negro sobre la alfombra roja-

-Si, aquí espero... -dijo un tanto distraída observando el lugar que daba la impresión de ser elegante, pero algo frio a su parecer, o quizá era que su casa era pequeña pero bastante hogareña, de pronto una foto de su galán le llamo la atención, lucia perfecto como siempre así que sin dudarlo la tomo observándola fijamente-

Mientras tanto Seiya entro a su recamara, perfectamente ordenada y amplia, con una insuperable vista de la ciudad, abrió un compartimento de su buro y tomo los primeros papeles que encontró, los observo y sonrió mas que feliz, después se dio un vistazo en el espejo de su recamara y sonrió en aprobación a su aspecto, espero un minuto más antes de salir para no ser tan obvio y volvió a la sala donde se encontraba su princesa, sonrió al verla con un portarretratos en las manos- ¿Te gusta? -murmuro mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-Sí, te ves muy bien en esta foto... -volteando a verlo con una sutil sonrisa dejándola de nueva cuenta en la mesita-

-Ese día mi padre me obligo a tomármela… algo así como un negocio… -sonrió sutilmente, pues fue el día que su padre lo uso para mejorara sus negocios prácticamente obligándolo a coquetear con la hija de su socio- una mejor foto seria junto a ti… deberíamos de tomarnos una juntos ¿no crees?

-¿En serio? -sonrió emocionada- eso me gustaría mucho...

-Conozco un buen fotógrafo… le llamare mañana para ponerme de acuerdo… aunque debo confesar que las fotos espontaneas son las mejores, siento que a ti te quedan bastante bien, mi chica sin poses… -sonrió contemplando sus facciones-

Desvió la mirada sonrojada por tal halago- Gracias... -se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana- el departamento es estupendo... bueno más que estupendo, es increíble, tienes una hermosa vista... -dijo con emoción e impresionada-

-Gracias… -murmuro natural, colocándose de pie para ir hacia donde ella estaba, abrazándola por detrás pero manteniendo un espacio para que no se sintiera acosada- a mí se me hace muy… frio, no sé digo es agradable pero le falta algo no crees… -su mirada se fijaba en lo único que realmente le gustaba de ese lugar, la vista-

-Bueno... quizá... -dudo un poco en decirlo- un poco frio, creo que... le hace falta un poco de... calor de hogar... digo no es que no lo tenga, pero bueno... es diferente, es bello el lugar pero se siente algo... vacio...

Soltó una pequeña risa al escucharla- No te apenes por decirlo… pero aprendí algo, los diseñadores son bastante buenos, pero la que trabajo en esto sin duda le falto sentido del hogar, hace mucho tiempo era un lugar verdaderamente diferente… pero creo que a mi padre le agrada así, así que seguir siendo buen hijo… -se encogió de hombros recargando ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Serena, era tan cálida que así estuviera en Alaska, junto a ella seria llevadero-

-Supongo entonces tu cambiaras muchas cosas de este lugar... -murmuro cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su presencia- por eso dices que tienes que ser buen hijo...

-Solo dejaría una cosa que hay en este lugar… -murmuro cerrando los ojos estrechándola un poco mas- bueno en este momento dos…

-Sí, ¿cuáles? -abrió los ojos tomando las manos de Seiya entre las suyas como si ella también lo abrazara-

-La que a sido la mujer de mi vida y la mujer que está cambiando mi vida… -murmuro a ella-

Se desconcertó en un principio pero solo sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que por un momento sintió celos- ¿Te refieres a tu mamá?

-Claro… y a ti… -respondió sin titubear a su oído-

-Pero... yo no pertenezco a este lugar... y tu mamá si...

-Tal vez pero estas aquí, y dije que solo dos cosas bueno en este caso persona y cosa dejaría conmigo… sabes es algo gracioso -sonrió misteriosamente tal vez ¿triste?- tu estas y no perteneces porque no es tu hogar y mi madre pertenece pero no está… eso lo hace complicado en ambos casos… -la abrazo mas como tratando de resguardarse en aquel calor-

-Sí, tienes razón... yo... tengo curiosidad por saber... ¿qué paso con tu mamá? -pregunto un poco temerosa de que él lo fuera a tomar a mal-

-Murió cuando tenía doce… -tratando de sonar normal, la verdad es que con nadie que no fuera cercano a él hablaba del tema, pero con ella era extrañamente diferente, aun recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer, fue tras una riña con su padre tal vez por una de sus tantas infidelidades, no era bueno recordar a su madre llorando cada día por una nueva vivencia amorosa de su padre- pero no digas lo siento -sonrió volteandola para quedar de frente- paso hace muchos años y si la extraño pero bueno ya sabes…

-Ah... bueno... -dijo pues las primeras palabras que se le atravesaron fueron "lo siento"- supongo que debe estar muy orgullosa de ti... -sonrió ligeramente- yo lo estaría...

-Esas palabras son reconfortantes -sonrió subiendo su mano a su cuello- tal vez estaría bien si un día vinieras ayudarme a cambiar un par de cosas aquí… -su mirada se fijo en la de ella-

-¿Yo?, pero si puedes contratar a un diseñador que se experto en eso, ¿que podría saber yo?

-No ya tuvieron su oportunidad -negó con una graciosa mueca de desagrado- tu sabes algo de lo que carece este lugar… calor de hogar… tengo el presentimiento que harías algo muy bueno aquí…

Sonrió en señal de aceptación- De acuerdo, solo con la condición de que tú supervises, y si algo no te gusta me digas... ¿te parece?

-Perfecto… -sonrió en aprobación- ahora señorita Tsukino sería tan amable de comenzar regalándome un beso… -la miro con una sonrisa intercalando entre sus labios y sus ojos- o creo que será mejor robárselo… -colocando sus manos en su cintura-

Sonrió ante aquella petición asintiendo- Lo que te guste mas... -rodeo su cuello con algo de timidez-

-Mmm creo que por el momento con sentir tus labios esta más que perfecto… -la rodeo con ambos brazos haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran un poco más mientras sus labios se acercaron comenzando a besarla-

-Si... ya lo creo... -rodeo su cuello con más confianza comenzando a disfrutar de ese sutil beso-

Aquel beso era suave y bastante romántico, el lugar era solo para ellos así que ninguno de los dos se detuvo por miradas, frio o algo parecido, Seiya estaba más seguro de sus movimientos, aquel beso fue bastante largo sus labios se rozaban tenuemente y sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda disfrutando de aquel momento, Serena nuevamente se dejo llevar por aquella hermosa sensación de estar entre sus brazos, de disfrutar cada caricia, olvidar por completo de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor, aquella sensación la hizo sujetarse con más fuerza de su cuello quedando de puntillas dejando que prácticamente él la cargara.

Para ese momento prácticamente el cuerpo de ambos era casi uno, no había un milímetro de separación entre ambos, unos minutos más pasaron para reforzar aquellas emociones del uno hacia él otro, Serena estaba prácticamente rendida a sus labios como él a sus emociones, lentamente ambos se fueron deslizando sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a ese cómodo sofá, donde lentamente Seiya comenzó a recostarla sin interrumpir ni un segundo aquel beso que para esos momento ya era más que cálido y cariñoso, pero aquel movimiento ya no fue desapercibido para Serena que pudo sentir cómo cambian de posición, pero aquel beso era tan delirante y enigmático, tan diferente que simplemente se sentía volar no podía pensar en nada más que disfrutar de sus labios y que él hiciera lo mismo con los de ella.

En años de práctica había aprendido a conocer a la perfección sus gustos y Serena, su cuerpo recostado en aquel sofá con el suyo sobre ella besando sin cesar sus labios era insuperable, recargo la mayor parte de su peso sobre uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano subía a su cuello tomándola para dirigir aquel beso, Serena dejo que el tomara el control sobre sus labios, si ya había cedido una vez que mas daba otra, porque al final de cuentas eso es lo que le gustaba de él, esa decisión al hablarle y al besarla, la hacía conocer un camino diferente cada vez, lentamente cambio la dirección de sus besos abandonando aquellos labios de Serena para bajar a su cuello dejando caer un poco más el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-Seiya... -murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una emoción al sentir por primera vez sus labios en su piel-

-Mmm…

Murmuro sutilmente Seiya en respuesta, no sabía si quería responder a aquel llamado, sería tan torturante despegar sus labios de ese delicioso cuello conduciéndose a la altura por debajo de su oído, mientras sentía como las manos de Serena se aferraron a la camisa del pelinegro dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Ese suspiro sonó como música para sus oídos, despertando mas el deseo que yacía por ella en su interior mientras sus labios vagaban libremente por cada parte de su cuello y su mano libre acariciaba su vientre por encima de su ropa aunque moría por sentir que tan cálida seria a su tacto.

-Seiya... -volvió a murmurar, para ese momento no sabía si era por desear más de él o porque se detuviera, pero no quería detenerse al menos eso es lo que sentía-

No quería que ninguna de las palabras arruinara aquel momento, sabría que decir ante cualquier otra chica, pero no con ella, ella era diferente a todas, así ansiando sentir su piel lentamente introdujo su manos por debajo de su blusa sintiendo como una ráfaga cálida invadió todo su cuerpo, realmente lucho por no escapar ese suspiro al sentir su piel bajo sus manos solo opto por canalizar esas emociones en su forma de acariciarla, Serena pudo sentir su cuerpo estremecerse y su piel erizarse ante aquellas caricias, y un profundo deseo que comenzó a nacer en algún momento, bajo una de sus manos hacia donde él tenía la suya tomándola con cuidado.

Al sentir su mano sobre la de ella, Seiya la tomo colocándola hacia a su espalda para que descansara ahí y el continuar con su labor de hacerla disfrutar de aquel momento mientras sus labios bajaban un poco mas hasta una parte donde sus hombros estaban ligeramente descubiertos.

-Seiya... -abrió los ojos un tanto asustada por lo que comenzaba a sentir, sobre todo sus labios sobre su piel y sus manos acariciándola- por favor...

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? -solo atino a decir con aquel tono que lo caracterizaba mientras continuaba besándola-

-No sigas... -murmuro entrecerrando los ojos pues no podía negar que esa actitud seductora y esos besos la hacían débil-

Maldijo en su interior, estaba más que deseoso de llegar a algo mas- Aun es temprano… -subió sus labios esta vez a la parte central de su cuello-

Nuevamente la rubia dejo escapar un sutil suspiro al sentir sus labios- No es eso... -murmuro lo más segura que pudo, aunque quisiera escapar ella misma no se atrevía a detenerlo con firmeza como hubiera sido la actitud normal de alguien que desea parar-

-¿No te gusta? -murmuro mientras continuaba acariciando su vientre-

Se mordió el labio inferior- Seiya... -lo tomo de los hombros para hacer que se detuviera aunque ella misma no quisiera- yo... si... me gusta... me gustas, pero... yo... no...

La miro un tanto confundido, aunque sabía de sobra lo que pasaba- ¿Qué ocurre princesa? -dijo mirándola fijamente, pero de manera relajada o al menos tratando de que no viera el mar de deseo que había despertado en él-

-Seiya... me gustas mucho... y por un momento yo estuve a punto de ceder, pero había pensando que fuera algo especial... -se sonrojo sintiéndose algo extraña de lo que le decía- mi primera vez...

-Vaya ya veo… -suspiro incorporándose lentamente para quedar sentado y ayudarla a sentarse, no tenia caso forzar aquel momento, estaba comenzando a conocerla poco a poco y sabría que no resultaría, no esa noche- no sabía que… bueno si lo entiendo… -sonrió consideradamente acariciando su mejilla- fui muy impulsivo supongo…

Respiro profundamente- Quizá ahora pienses que soy una tonta, o que yo te provoque porque simplemente me deje llevar hasta este punto...

Negó inmediatamente- No princesa claro que no… creo que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, simplemente cedimos a lo que sentimos, pero si quieres esperar y que sea especial, lo entiendo de verdad -la abrazo atrayéndola a su pecho- me gustas Serena y te lo dije correré el riesgo con todo lo que ello implica, y también te lo dije, esperare a que estés lista…

-¿De verdad no te parezco una tonta o niña por no estar lista? -pregunto refugiándose en su pecho- quizá tú has estado ya con alguna mujer y yo no soy nada comparada con ella...

-Tú eres una mujer para mí… y muy valiosa -la beso sobre su cabello, acariciando sus brazos- y quiero esperarte Sere, nada me gustaría más que saber que me he ganado esa confianza y que sea yo el hombre para ti…

-Si... Seiya, quiero que seas el hombre de mi vida... -murmuro sintiéndose mas segura de lo que decía- quiero entregarme a ti...

-Entonces será cuando tu lo creas prudente -sonrió satisfactoriamente sintiéndola sobre su pecho- después de todo será cómo y cuando tu estés lista y así lo quieras…

-Gracias... -murmuro para luego subir el rostro y darle un sutil beso en los labios- mi caballero...

Después de aquel beso Serena regreso a su antigua pose recargada en su pecho mientras Seiya no podía borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios, la rubia seria suya eso no le quedaba la mas mínima duda, lejos de estar frustrado por aquella abrupta interrupción le había caído como anillo al dedo, ella se había puesto prácticamente en bandeja de plata para él esperando que llegara la hora de la cena, en fin que mas daba esperar unos minutos más antes de deleitarse de semejante manjar lo mejor un manjar único y exclusivamente de él.

—SyS MyY—

Ahora si chicas llego la hora de las respuestas a sus lindos mensajes que nos alegran el día! Gracias a cada uno y las que aun no se animan, ojala lo hagan pronto, son nuestra inspiración y alimentan nuestro ego jajaja…

**Loly Kou**. Hola que tal! ¿Qué te pareció? Respondiendo a tu petición de que Mina no caiga en la tentación, lamento la decepción que te pueda causar, pero será bastante entretenido e interesante ya lo veras ¿y Yaten? Pues no creo que no le agrada nada la idea de solo pensar en el hecho pero quien sabe a lo mejor esto sea para bien de ambos… es todo un embrollo lo se pero sigue y veras que tanto esta dispuesta Mina con esta relación… En cuanto a Serena y Seiya ¡Ah! –suspiro profundo- estos dos están que derraman miel y serena ni que decir, para mí que Seiya se está haciendo el interesante, ojala Serena le de un poco de su dosis de miel pronto jaja… Bueno pues hasta la siguiente, cuídate mucho y gracias por el apoyo y más aun por el review

**Saily. **Que gusto tenerte aquí y que pienses cosas tan agradables de la historia, de verdad que la hacemos con mucho cariño… Las cosas con Serena y Seiya van algo mas intrigante, pero Mina y Yaten van a sus paso, ellos no tienen en este momento una "relación agradable" pero presiento que no será así por siempre y cosas interesante vendrán incluso aun sin quererlo ni planearlo, paciencia y veras ;) jaja… Hasta pronto y no olvides nuestro reviwe Serena, Mina, Seiya, Yaten, Marie y Yo (M00nStaR) lo agradecemos y apreciamos de verdad ;) )

**Sally.** Gracias por el apoyo y esperamos te siga gustando como hasta ahora… me dare prisa para no demorar tanto en subir, solo que últimamente los días parecen mas cortos jeje… igual me daré prisa, hasta pronto bye!

**Verosey.** Me alegra que haya encontrado este foro, la verdad cuando yo le encontré prácticamente llore de alegría, por fin pude sacar mi trauma de ver a Seiya junto a serena como me hubiera gustado en el anime… y lo mejor de todo es que hay para todos los gustos! Me encanta la variedad que hay y como tu dices de buenas autoras, no me considero una admirable pero lo hago de todo corazón y la excelente compañera que tengo (Marie) me ah ayudado en todo momento y que mas reflejo que esta historia patente Winchester jaja… ¡gracias por entrar a leer y comentar!

**Anime Princes.** Que felicidad al darme cuenta que nos leíste aun sin ser tu idioma. Lamento que nuestros modismos compliquen el entendernos, ojala sigas leyendo, lo traduciría para mandarte una copia, pero mi ingles es muy malo, sorry. Aun así gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y por el review.

Bueno chicas esto es todo por hoy… lamento que tardara un poco en subir pero e tenido algunos contratiempos, sorry. También espero que los Review sigan mejorando, vamos alégrenos el día, que les cuesta aunque sea uno chiquito jeje… ya saben lo que dicen, los reviews son el alimento de los escritores ¿Oh no era así? Bueno igual nos queda la frase ¿no?... jaja… Hasta pronto bye, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Pronto las semanas pasaron y con ella los meses, las cosas entre Serena y Seiya iban cada vez mejor, si bien no se veían diario por causa de sus ocupaciones no podía faltar una llamada y alguna visita fugas por parte de Seiya al trabajo de la rubia con el pretexto de algo para comer, sin mencionar aquel acuerdo que una noche establecieron donde Serena ayudaría a Seiya con la remodelación de su casa, cada día de trabajo era más que divertido, desde escoger las cosas que hacían falta en alguna tienda departamental hasta discutir si él quería un sofá en determinado lugar y ella prefería otro, pero a final de cuentas todo terminaba como Serena quería debido a que Seiya siempre decía que ella era la experta suspirando con una sonrisa y así continuar con lo demás que tras Seiya mover las cosas más de dos veces de un lugar al otro terminaban donde había sido la idea principal. Pero todo aquello estaba valiendo la pena sin duda, no solo porque la decoración estaba quedando perfecta, aquel frío lugar se convertía poco a poco en apariencia al menos en un hogar más cálido, la combinación de colores tierra y marrones daban ese toque moderno y hogareño, además y más importante que entre ellos la confianza se iba dando y si bien en un principio a Seiya le había costado bastante el hecho de convivir e involucrarse tanto con una chica además de la espera por estar con Serena , poco a poco iba despejándose por los agradables momentos que tenían ambos. Serena era cariñosa con él y lo dejaba explayarse en cuanto a arrumacos siempre y cuando las cosas no se pasaran del "limite" establecido por ella, aunque para ser sinceros era algo que a los dos les iba costando un poco mas de trabajo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Mientras Yaten seguía enfocado a su tesis y en evitar cualquier contacto que tuviera que ver con alguna posible escena entre Mina y Malaquit, las cosas pintaban para que de verdad hubiera algo entre ellos ante sus ojos, la forma en cómo Malaquit la miraba cuando ella estaba a lo lejos o algunos comentarios que hacia respecto a ella se lo decían todo, ella al contrario era bastante prudente y después de aquel incidente en la heladería era más amable con él, al menos en ese tiempo se acercaba a saludarlo y de vez en cuando preguntarle cómo había estado y ofrecerle su ayuda para lo de sus tesis, ayuda que en ocasiones aceptaba, solo por no repetir siempre el mismo "no gracias, estoy bien así", era extraño como un incidente así y algo de orgullo de lado pudo mejorar tanto la relación entre ellos.

Mina por su parte estaba más que agradecida con Malaquit, si las cosas seguían igual de bien tal vez accedería a la petición que siempre le hacia él y dejaría su otro empleo, aunque sabía que aquello tendría un precio muy alto, no podía evitar lo que se sentía, ser protegida pero también nerviosa de esperar el momento en que él la viera como su amante en todos los sentidos, muchas veces habían estado a punto de estar juntos, pero siempre algo se interponía en el momento preciso y Mina estaba comenzando a ver aquello como una especie de señales, mismas que tal vez en el fondo agradecía ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de todo era virgen aun y como debía actuar en un momento tan intimo como ese frente a un hombre con bastante experiencia, pero ese hecho tenía fecha y esa era el 13 de Diciembre, gracias al "Prestigiado Congreso de Psicología".

Malaquit seria uno de los conferencistas principales y hábilmente había convencido a Mina de ir con él con el pretexto de ser una excelente oportunidad de "experiencia profesional y extracurricular" Mina tras pensarlo un poco y convencer a su madre de que iría con su grupo de trabajo entre ellos Yaten, aun un poco renuente accedió al escuchar el nombre del joven un tanto más tranquila, así no le quedaba más que esperar a que la fecha se cumpliera y prepararse lo mejor posible para ello.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Por fin habían llegado a lo que creyeron el ultimo día de "remodelación" el último detalle estaba listo, un hermoso cuadro en colores cálidos para el recibidor además de un lindo reloj para la cocina, ese día había sido entregado muy temprano por el repartidor, pero Seiya no quiso abrirlo hasta que Serena estuviera ahí así que opto por dejar la caja sobre la sala, y tal y como ella lo pensó, quedaba perfecto, al igual que el lindo reloj, tras colocarlos cada uno en su lugar Seiya llevo la cena colocándola en la pequeña mesa de centro.

-Te importa si nos sentamos sobre la alfombra, tengo un poco de flojera mover las cajas -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Para nada... -sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en la alfombra- al contrario me agrada mas así... es como mas... mas... informal...

Seiya la observo pensando un poco mientras sonría- Ah espera me faltan las bebidas… -se puso de pie regresando a la cocina por estas-

-Aquí te espero... -le sonrió antes de que él se alejara observando un poco mas como es que había quedado por fin esa área del departamento, ahora si se sentía un poco más en confianza, ahora se percibía un ambiente diferente, y eso era algo que le gustaba, sobre todo porque Seiya la había ayudado y sentía que eso era algo que compartirían, cada objeto y lugar ahora tenía un recuerdo especial-

-Aquí están… -llego sentándose junto a ella, descansando su brazo sobre el sofá, pareciendo que la abrazaba a ella que estaba a su lado y recargada en el sofá- no puedo creer lo mucho que a cambiado este lugar…

-Sí, ahora se ve completamente diferente, ya no parece el departamento de un soltero... -dijo con una sonrisa tomando un poco de la bebida que había llevado para ella- se ve más agradable, bueno al menos eso es lo que pienso...

-¿Y cuáles serán los honorarios de mi hermosa decoradora? -sonrió mientras se acercaba a darle in beso en la mejilla y hacerle cosquillas con si barbilla que a pesar de estar afeitada producía esa sensación de cosquilleo-

Sonrió llevando la mano a su mejilla- Mmm no lo sé creo que tendré que pensarlo muy bien... digo porque fue tiempo invertido, imaginación, y sentimientos...

-¿Podría haber sido gratis no es así?, pero cuando ya hay sentimientos debe haber una muy buena recompensa… -murmuro siguiendo las cosquillas en el cuello de la hermosa rubia- pero tal vez parte de la paga podría ser que no solo de tu parte hubo sentimientos…

-Eso creo... -murmuro con una sutil sonrisa al sentir el cosquilleo bajar haciendo que entre cerrara los ojos- pudo haber sido gratis, pero ahora que lo pienso... sentimiento con sentimiento se paga... ¿no es así?

-Entonces creo que la paga debería ser lo antes posible ¿no? -subió sus labios para comenzar a besarla, sin esperar respuesta de su parte, mientras que su mano libre la colocaba sobre su cuello para atraerla más hacia él-

Serena se acerco mas a él, solo lo que aquel espacio le permitía, dejándose besar, tal parecía que ya había aprendido en qué momento dejarla callada con un solo beso y esa cálida mano que la sujetaba, porque sabía que aunque quisiera separarse él no se lo permitiría y eso, eso le gustaba.

De igual manera a Seiya le encantaban los labios de la rubia y no podía dejar de sorprenderse como en esos tres meses sus labios estaban ya perfectamente acoplados entre si, como si fueran años los que compartían esas caricias mutuas, eran su mayor vicio y si esos besos mataran bien valdría morir por ellos, a la vez no podía evitar preguntarse si tendrían la misma compatibilidad sus cuerpos que sus labios, se acomodo ligeramente para que ella descansara mas su cuerpo sobre la parte del sofá y el besarla de una manera un poco más profunda, sabia como le gusta y como ella le permitía continuar, lenta pero decididamente, dejándole en cada beso el enigma de saber hasta dónde, pero eso le gustaba era como si cada uno fuera el primero.

Poco a poco fue dejándose envolver por aquella magia tan especial que sentía cuando la besaba, y no podía quedarse atrás también quería sentir un poco más de él por lo que aprovecho esos sutiles movimientos para poder abrazarlo y sentir su cuerpo un poco más, acaricio con ligereza su amplia espalda y volvía a su posición inicial, ¿qué le había hecho Seiya que ahora sentía que un beso ya no era suficiente para satisfacer sus sentidos pero a la vez era todo lo que necesitaba para completar su día?, aun no lo entendía, pero la verdad es que no lo quería entender solo vivirlo.

Las manos de Serena sobre Seiya eran cálidas pero también firmes, sintiendo en ella algo que últimamente era diferente a antes, tal vez el mismo deseo que él sentía por ella, había momentos en que no quería esperar más, pero tenía que, había algo que estaba cambiando aunque no lo aceptara del todo, sabía que había algo mas, pero ahora solo podía pensar en sus labios, sus manos acariciándola, su lengua explorando de manera profunda cada parte de ella mientras su mano bajaba lentamente a rodearla por la cintura, sintiendo su respiración al mismo ritmo que la de él.

Al contacto de la mano de Seiya, Serena sintió su cuerpo y su piel estremecer, cada vez que él la tocaba volvía esos momentos de tiernos a apasionados y sentía como un calor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, pero no quería evitarlo al contrario cada vez deseaba sentirlo mas.

- Seiya... -murmuro entre aquel beso-

Seiya comenzó a bajar sus besos por la parte lateral y casi trasera de su cuello, le encantaba besar la parte de atrás de este, era más cálida y suave de lo que ya era su piel, además que el olor de su piel era tan dulce que podía disfrutarlo más, pero esta vez no quería que ella cortara con ese momento, no por unos momentos más.

- Shhh… -Susurro mientras su mano seguía acariciando su cintura, agradeciendo que su ropa dejara un espacio libre entre su pantalón y la blusa, lentamente introduciendo su mano para acariciar la parte media de la espalda sintiendo su piel estremecerse-

Al sentir sus labios recorrer su piel dejo escapar un sutil suspiro, sus labios eran tan perfectos al besarla que no podía ni siquiera objetar nada, solo dejo que él disfrutara de aquel momento, y para qué negarlo ella también lo disfrutaba más de lo que había imaginado.

-_Ahora no sabré como detenerme _-pensó al sentir aquel suspiro por parte de Serena, todo en él se lo exigía, se odiaba a sí mismo por no tener auto control en sus instintos por esa mujer, ¿que le había hecho?, si bien la pasión solía ser parte importante en su vida, siempre se enorgullecía de su auto control, pero con ella cada vez era más difícil, mas cuando su cuerpo se lo exigía, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta sus caderas y un poco mas-

-Mmm ¿sabes que me gustan tus besos? -murmuro inclinándose un poco para poder sentir más los labios de Seiya sobre su piel, en cualquier otro momento aquella mano que comenzaba a vagar por su cuerpo la hubiera asustado, pero ahora no, quizá por seguir enfocándose en sentir sus labios-

-Entonces no debería detenerme… -sugirió besando ahora un poco más abajo, casi llegando a sus hombros, mientras sus manos comenzaban a delinear sus piernas, sintiendo aquella hermosa figura que escondía bajo su casual vestir, sintiendo el deseo en el crecer más-

-Tal vez si... -sonrió bajando sus manos por su cuerpo de una forma sutil- o tal vez no... -murmuro casi a su oído-

Sonrió, aquello sonó como una insinuación a retarlo a seguir y así lo haría, se tomaría el tiempo para disfrutar cada parte de ella- Creo que el tal vez es buena respuesta… -murmuro sobre su piel tratando de trasmitirle en cada caricia lo mismo que él sentía-

-Ya lo creo que si... -murmuro con una profunda respiración tomándolo con suavidad del rostro para hacer que la viera- porque te encanto escucharla... -antes de acercarse de nueva cuenta a sus labios-

Aquél beso fue más apasionado, Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos, recargando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dijo que iría despacio, pero nunca dijo que sería menos apasionado- Ve conmigo al baile... -murmuro jadeante entre aquel beso aun-

-¿Estás seguro? -murmuro entre sus labios deslizando las manos desde su cuello hasta su espalda oprimiendo un poco con sus dedos-

-Si… -esbozo casi en un ligero gemido al sentir aquellas caricias- quiero estar solo contigo esa noche… -intensificando mas aquel beso tras decir aquello-

A falta de palabras Serena respondió aquel beso de la misma forma que él llevando sus caricias un poco más profundas, ese era un sí, quizá a más de lo que él esperaría, esa noche ella también quería estar con él en más de una forma.

Los sentidos del pelinegro comenzaban a perderse a su entorno, todo se enfocaba a escuchar su respiración, sentir su piel, degustar sus labios y oler el perfume de su cuerpo, ese día podía sentir aquella pasión invadir sus cuerpos y así era, hasta que el sonido de la chapa de la puerta principal se escucho sonar, con unos murmullos tras ella.

No supo cómo fue que se separo de él- Seiya... -dijo como si él tuviera la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca dijo ¿quien acababa de entrar?, pero más que roja por ese momento que acababa de experimentar-

-_Maldición ¿por que ahora?_ -pensó suspirando, para después ver el sonrojo de Serena, sonriéndole- Te vez linda así… -murmuro, pero aun frustrado por aquel momento interrumpido, sin embargo estaba puesto el seguro así que tendría que pararse a abrir-

-Gracias... -se sonrojo aun mas aprovechando que él se levanto para acomodarse la blusa la cual no había sentido en que momento había subido tanto, respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizar esa adrenalina que sentía aun-

Lo mismo hizo Seiya camino lento hacia la puerta respirando profundamente para controlar aquello que lo delataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo momentos antes, espero unos segundos más y cuando estuvo más tranquilo abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su padre que venía acompañado de unos amigos- Ah hola… -saludo sin muchos ánimos regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la sala-

-Hola hijo… -saludo el hombre tras los pasos del joven, viendo una chica sentada sobre la alfombra al llegar a la sala- Buenas noches… -saludo cortes pero en tono formal-

-Buenas noches... señor -dijo un poco apenada poniéndose de pie y no pudo evitar ver la cara de Seiya, esas reacciones no las había visto al menos no hasta ahora-

-Buenas noches jovencita -se acerco extendiéndole la mano, supuso que era una más de los pasatiempos de su hijo, así que no le preocupo, mientras sus intereses no fueran afectados- no quiero seguir interrumpiendo, solo vamos al despacho, es jueves de póker… -dijo sonriendo-

-¿Ah de verdad?, es que como hace más de dos meses que no pareces pensé que ya no venían a jugar -se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara-

-Ah de hecho, mañana salgo temprano fuera, me demorare unas semanas… ¿espero no te importe?

-No para nada… -respondió fingiendo poco interés en ese hecho-

-Bueno pues con permiso, te quedas en tu casa… -dijo contemplando el cambio- vaya remodelaste… quedo bien, más acogedor… -dijo el hombre-

-Serena me ayudo… -dijo acercándose a abrazarla- es muy linda… -sonrió a la chica-

-Seiya... -murmuro algo apenada- que bueno que le gusto señor... espero que no se moleste... -dijo algo desconcertada por la frialdad con que padre e hijo se hablaban-

-No para nada, me gusto, de verdad… -sonrió el hombre, aquella misma sonrisa que Seiya solía tener cuando comenzaba a salir con Serena, coqueta pero algo triste o fría de trasfondo- bueno ahora si los dejo… Seiya cualquier cosa que necesites llama a Ros… -era el nombre de su asistente-

-Claro, no te preocupes… -sonrió sutilmente- hasta pronto…

Aquel hombre ya no dijo nada, solo salió rumbo a su despacho.

-Mmm… creo que ya se enfrió la pasta -sonrió a Serena, queriendo enfocarse de nuevo a ella-

-Seiya... ¿estás bien? -tomo sus manos entre las suyas mirándolo fijamente- te veo algo... extraño...

-No, está bien… -dijo lo más convencido que pudo acariciando la mejilla de Serena- lo siento, pensé que no vendría hasta noche buena… -agrego en modo de disculpa por hacerle presenciar aquella escena, él lo sabía, su familia estaba muy lejos a ser una-

-Está bien... tranquilo... -sonrió de forma comprensiva- sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?, y si necesitas hablar aquí estaré para ti... -soltó su mano para acariciar su mejilla-

No respondió nada, solo disfruto de aquellas caricias para después rodearla entre sus brazos, tal vez era que necesitaba más ser abrazado que abrazar, pero era demasiado orgulloso para pedirle a ella que lo hiciera- Gracias…

-Tranquilo... -murmuro abrazándolo suavemente, a pesar de no saber mucho de él había aprendido a conocerlo, y sabía que no era de las personas que expresaran sus necesidades, pero había aprendido a interpretarlo, cada segundo que pasaba lo abrazaba mas a ella-

Pasaron algunos minutos en medio de aquel abrazo, era tan cálido y reconfortante, supo entonces lo mucho que en su pasado le hicieron falta unos brazos así llenos de comprensión y cariño- Sere… es verdad lo que te pedí hace un momento… quiero que vayamos justos el sábado… -dijo no solo como un modo de dejar de lado aquel momento poco agradable, si no como algo real a aquella petición y no solo por el momento vivido-

-Lo se... -murmuro sin dejar de abrazarlo pasando suavemente las manos por su espalda ya no como hace un instante ahora eran con el cariño y amor que ahora había descubierto que sentía por él, más al ver esa expresión triste en su rostro- y está bien acepto esa noche quiero estar contigo...

-Y yo contigo… -murmuro besando su cabello, por primera vez quería quedarse solo así junto a ella, solo abrazados, la pasión no pasaba por su mente, solo ese sentimiento de bienestar que lo tranquilizaba y así se dio la oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de esa sensación-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Mina se encontraba en su recamara acomodando su ropa limpia, su pequeño hermano Sam estaba en la cama de ella sentado contemplándola mientras platicaban tranquilamente.

-Yo no quiero que vayas… -dijo el pequeño algo desanimado-

-Solo serán unos días, estaré de vuelta en menos de lo que piensas, además aun no me estoy yendo, faltan diez días… -respondió con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizara-

-Bueno… -suspiro mas resignado para después cambiar un poco de tema- ¿Y cuando traerás a tu novio a cenar a casa…? -dijo simple el pequeño-

-Shhh… -volteo tapándole la boca, no quería que su madre escuchara, el pequeño solo sonrió divertido- ya te he dicho que no tengo novio… -le guiño un ojo al pequeño-

-Si tienes novio… -respondió Caro desde la puerta del cuarto, viéndolos a ambos-

Mina volteo a ver a la niña recargada en el marco de su puerta, se acerco haciéndola que pasara y cerrar la puerta- A ti también ya te he dicho que no tengo novio, además mi pequeña hermanita, hoy no tengo tiempo para platicarte cómo iba vestido Yaten a la universidad y darte el itinerario de sus actividades… -dijo en tono normal, retomando las actividades con su ropa-

-Debe ser alguien muy "especial"- insinuó Caro sentándose junto al pequeño-

-¿Quién Yaten?, pues según tu es un hombre insuperable… -se encogió de hombros abriendo su closet-

-Eso lo sé… -sonrió orgullosa- me refiero que la persona con la que sales debe ser alguien especial…

-¿Y a ti que te hace pensar eso? -volteo a verla de reojo para después volver a sus cosas-

-Para que no fijes tu vista en Yaten por él… -dijo la pequeña pero muy acertada Caro-

-Y para que no puedas traerlo a casa –completo analítico el pequeño Sam volteando a verse con Caro, con una mirada misteriosa-

-Alto ahí ustedes dos, dejen de estar de detectives… -volteo cerrando su closet tras terminar y sentarse frente al par en su cama-

-Es que es raro por donde lo veas Mina y no creas que mamá está muy tranquila, deberías de ver como esta cuando tardas en llegar… -dijo en tono analítico la pequeña-

-Mmm… pues si es algo complicado, pero además no es mi novio… -se cruzo de brazos-

-¿Es mejor que Yaten? -cuestiono Caro-

Mina sonrió al escucharla- Son muy diferentes, no puedo decirte si uno es mejor que él otro, a Yaten lo trato muy poco y solo en cuestiones de la universidad y Mal es tan amable, caballeroso y maduro… -sonrió-

-¿Mal? –Dijo el pequeño-

-¡Ah! -ahogo un grito al haber revelado su nombre- será un secreto, no deben de decirle a mamá su nombre….

-Está bien… -respondieron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa- ¿Y porque nunca lo hemos conocido? -agrego Sam aun curioso-

-Hay algo que… es que Mal es un "poco" mayor que yo, así que no creo que mamá lo acepte del todo… -dijo a sus hermanos-

-Ahí esta Mina, Yaten es joven y guapo, sin mencionar que es muy caballeroso y agradable, apuesto a que también es muy maduro… -sugería Caro entusiasta-

-No lo sé… -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- las cosas con él no empezaron bien… sé que es guapo, joven, muy inteligente y trabajador… -dijo en forma pausada, como analizando cada palabra que decía, mientras evocaba en su mente la imagen del joven, pero con ello no podía evitar recordar esa mirada burlista que tenia hacia ella- pero también es desesperante… -agrego de manera desesperada revolviendo su cabello con sus manos- y grosero… no lo veo como algo mas –respondió muy segura de ello-

-Tal vez porque tu siempre has sido grosera con él, dime ¿alguna vez has tratado de ser como realmente eres con él? -cuestiono Caro-

-Mmm… no, creo que no en realidad… -dijo en tono bajo-

-Ahí está, se amable con él, quien sabe tal vez termine gustándote… -insinuó Sam-

-Esto me suena a complot por querer que haya algo entre él y yo, además de que serviría si yo tengo algún interés en él, lo último que necesito es un interés no correspondido… -se dejo caer en la cama-

Ambos niños volvieron a mirarse- Pues solo queremos que seas feliz Mina, no queremos que te pases la vida sacrificándote por nosotros… -dijo Caro recostándose ambos niños, uno sobre cada brazo de ella-

-Los amo, y ustedes y mamá son mi vida, nunca han sido un sacrificio para mí… -dijo mientras los abrazaba, si bien era verdad que los amaba, también tenía que admitir que si su relación con Malaquit le agradaba era porque él le daba esa estabilidad y era de bastante apoyo últimamente en cuanto a dinero se trataba, no es que ella se lo pidiera, pero él se la pasaba dándoselo por ningún motivo, no era tonta y sabia que en cierto modo él lo hacía para mantenerla ahí junto a él, pero ella de verdad lo quería, tal vez no lo amaba, pero para que amarlo cuando era imposible que un día el pudiera corresponderle, mejor así, en la vida hay sacrificios que hacer y ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el poder conseguir un amor para ella por el amor a las personas que amaba, él amor la hacía vulnerable y capaz de sacrificar todo de ella, en cierto modo temía un día enamorarse y no tener el valor de sacrificarse ella por ese amor, así que con Malaquit lo tenía todo, el apoyo de un hombre, el amor y bienestar de su familia.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Mina estaba parada, observando la hermosa decoración del lugar, hermosas luces iluminando las paredes con lindas decoraciones en rojo y dorado, muy navideño, acorde a la temporada, prácticamente aquello era una pre-posada universitaria, se las imagino diferentes, tal vez por la idea de películas americanas, llena de hermosos hombres universitarios y mujeres con hermosos vestidos, no, a decir todo era bastante sencillo y no porque así debiera ser, si no porque no vio a una chica que realmente se esmerara por verse radiante, se arrepintió de invertir casi toda su paga en aquel hermoso vestido color vino, en unas zapatillas negras y en el cabello acomodado en una pequeña trenza de lado, hasta la mitad del largo y la otra perfectamente acomodada en sus rizos bastante hermoso y sofisticado, del otro lado donde no caía la trenza un lindo prendedor. Afuera hacia un poco de frio así que el abrigo aun estaba en su cuerpo. Junto a ella había un grupo de chicas de ultimo año, escuchando como murmuraban, volteo a otro lado, no soportaba a esas chicas que se la pasaban criticando, pero fue lo mismo, solo que estas fijaban su vista de manera más insistente hacia la entrada.

-_¿Qué estarán viendo?_ -pensó volteando hacia la puerta principal del gimnasio- _Oh no lo puedo creer… ¿Sere?_

Serena y Seiya iban llegando, eran la sensación del evento, muchas chicas esperaban a que los chicos de ultimo año llegaran, entre ellos uno de los más cotizados era Seiya Kou, lo que nunca se imaginaron era que llegaría acompañado por primera vez en toda su estancia universitaria por alguna joven de recién ingreso, la chica llevaba un hermoso abrigo blanco, el cual fue retirado al entrar con la ayuda de su pareja, dejando ver un hermoso vestido en color perla tipo strapple, con un broche con cristales sujetando la parte superior del vestido, apretado del busto y algo suelto, el tipo de tela deja ver su bien formado cuerpo, la espalda estaba destapada y su cabello lucia muy elegante acomodado con un lindo peinado casi completamente suelto para darle ese toque más elegante y atractivo.

Mina se acerco a la hermosa pareja, quería decirle a su amiga que era la envidia de las presentes y que Seiya era muy afortunado al ser su acompañante- Hola chicos… -saludo primero a Seiya y después abrazando a su amiga-

-Hola Mina -correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa, se sentía más que orgulloso y feliz ese día-

-Hola Mina... -correspondió al abrazo y con una sonrisa- que linda te ves...

-Esa es mi línea amiga… -dijo a lo bajo a su amiga- te ves muy linda, todas las chicas no dejan de verte y los chicos, se preguntan ¿Quién es la hermosa acompañante de Kou? -sonrió a su amiga-

-Mmm... -se sonrojo ante aquel comentario no pudiendo evitar subir la mirada para ver a algunos presentes separándose del abrazo- gracias... no estaba muy segura de esto...

-Te ves hermosa, no te preocupes, además mira Seiya no deja de verte y sonreír, ¿me imagino que estará pensando? -dijo con fingida pregunta, sabia perfecto que estaría pensando-

-Que es la mujer más linda del mundo y que ni loco dejo que ningún otro chico se le acerque… -respondió el chico que alcanzo a escuchar abrazando a la rubia de la cintura-

Sonrió sutilmente sonrojándose al ser abrazada- Yo tampoco quiero a ningún otro chico cerca... -murmuro correspondiendo a los brazos de él- ¿y tu Mina vienes sola?

-Se veían lindos juntos, pues se puede decirse que si… -sonrío a su amiga- ningún chico lindo me invito así que seré de todos y de ninguno… -bacilo-

-Bueno no te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti, y tendrás a tu amiga cerca cada vez que mis ganas de no abrazarla me lo permitan -contesto Seiya-

-Que amable –respondió Mina con una sonrisa divertida-

-Ay Seiya es mi amiga, creo que podre estar con ella al menos un rato ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿verdad Mina?

-Hola, buenas noches –se escucho un saludo a sus espaldas-

-Claro Seiya, así podremos hablar cosas agradables de ti… -sonrió, cuando escucho una voz conocida saludarlos, volteando a ver, aquel chico se veía bien, más que bien, se veía encantador a su gusto-

Seiya sonrió ante el comentario de Mina, aun sin soltar a su querida acompañante, cuando escucho el saludo volteo- Ah hola amigo…

-Hola Reino... -saludo Serena con una sonrisa-

-Esta noche hay bellas chicas... pero aquí tienes a las más hermosas... -comento como un elogio a ambas chicas notando primero a Mina pero desviando luego la vista a Serena pues a pesar de todo no podía evitar mantener la distancia con Mina-

Mina sonrió sutilmente al recordar la conversación con sus hermanos, donde le decían que Yaten era amable, solo que ella no le daba la oportunidad.

-Si verdad, soy la envidia del lugar -dijo orgulloso Seiya-

-Gracias Yaten... -dijo algo apenada Serena-

-Claro... -sonrió algo coqueto- quien diría que la linda Serena se viera aun mas esta noche... y Mina... te ves...

Mina volteo a ver a Yaten, esperando que iba a decirle, mirándolo fijamente, pero en eso alguien interrumpió aquel comentario.

-Hola como están mis estudiantes favoritos… -dijo Malaquit al llegar detrás de Yaten, palmeándolo en la espalda- y con chicas tan guapas…

-Ah Mal -murmuro algo decepcionado Yaten fingiendo una sonrisa inmediatamente- bien gracias... bueno yo me voy a ver qué bella chica quiere ser mi pareja esta noche... con permiso... -sin esperar respuesta se alejo rumbo a un lugar donde había más de una chica que de inmediato le prestaron atención-

-Buenas noches profesor... -dijo Serena observando fijamente a aquel hombre él cual aun no le daba nada de confianza-

Mina desvió de inmediato su mirada, hacia cualquier lado, que no fuera esos dos hombres platinados frente a ella, a decir verdad no sabía cómo debía comportarse se sentía incomoda y mucho, descanso un poco, viendo a Yaten alejarse, pero aun así Malaquite la ponía nerviosa en esa situación, con ellos eran contradictorio lo que sentía, con Yaten se sentía cómoda acompañada e incomoda a solas y con Malaquit era lo contrario, a solas con él era tan intimo pero en esa situación no sabía ni como respirar- Ah yo voy a... por haya… con permiso -señalo hacia la salida pero apenas recordando como moverse-

Serena observo por un momento a su amiga y no pudo evitar molestarse, ese hombre realmente la ponía mal, sobre todo la relación que tenia con él- Seiya... ¿podemos ir por algo de tomar?

-Mina no vas a saludarme -dijo fijando su vista en la chica- por que no te acompaño, así platicamos de algunas cosas… así que por qué no llevas a tu linda acompañante por algo de tomar Seiya…

Mina se detuvo en seco, volteando a verlos- Ah si claro… -sonrió sutil a Malaquit, para después despedirse de su amiga con una sonrisa-

Suspiro al ver como el profesor veía a Mina- ¿Vamos Seiya? -aunque no estuviera de acuerdo era decisión de su amiga y tendría que respetarla, solo que a ella no le parecía nada discreta esa situación-

-Claro princesa, vamos… -la tomo de la mano- con permiso… -se despidió de ambos, para caminar junto a ella- ¿Pasa algo? -murmuro al oído de Serena-

Yaten a pesar de estar rodeado de bellas chicas algunas mas provocativas que otras no podía dejar de ver hacia donde momentos antes había estado, no sabía porque sentía que era evidente su relación, pero tal parecía que los demás no lo notaban, o quizá él lo hacía porque sospechaba que ya la tenían, ¿y si la tenían que le importaba a él?, con esa pregunta prefirió tratar de poner atención a las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Mina caminaba junto a Malaquit de manera casual hasta que llegaron a una de las áreas vacías a un costado del gimnasio.

-Se ve bien Dr. Mal… -murmuro la rubia como si de verdad nada hubiera entre ellos, pero la respuesta de él no fue tan formal como la de Mina, cuando lo sintió aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo-

-¿Mal que haces?, nos pueden ver… -murmuro tratando de alejarlo, pero entre mas lo hacia él mas se acercaba a ella con esa mirada seductora y sexy-

-Dime, a qué hora te vas a quitar ese estorboso abrigo… -delineando su mejilla, cuello y lo que se podía de su escote con su dedo índice, provocando que la chica abriera amplios los ojos sonrojada-

-Ahora no… -respondió nerviosa por el lugar y ser vistos-

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte, soy bastante hábil con los dedos, bueno aunque tu eso ya lo sabes… -se acerco besando sus labios-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

-No… bueno en realidad no lo se... -dijo Serena volteando a ver de reojo a Seiya- ese profesor... no me inspira mucha confianza...

-Mal… es un buen tipo el viejo… -le dijo a manera de estima- es algo… -no podía decirle mujeriego, se mordería la lengua y era como un pacto entre hombre no delatarse entre ellos- especial de su forma de ser, pero es buena persona…

-Mmm quizá... -sonrió sutilmente, aunque por dentro la preocupación por su amiga la tenia inquieta- Seiya... ya no quiero beber nada... -sonrió algo coqueta como solo lo hacía para él oprimiendo su mano- quiero bailar...

-Vaya así que ahora mentirosa mi princesa -le rodeo la cintura sonriéndole coqueto, al ver esa mirada en ella- pero esa idea me agrada -tomo su mano, caminando hacia la parte de la pista, mientras veía todas aquellas miradas en ellos-

-No era mentira... -murmuro dejándose llevar por él- quería algo de tomar, pero ahora quiero bailar... contigo... y ser la envidia de todas...

-Bien hagámoslo que se mueran de la envida… -sonrió rodeándola con un brazo de la cintura y otra tomaba su mano con la suya a lo alto, era una balada así que era perfecto para esa cercanía y romanticismo, perfecto para iniciar esa hermosa noche-

-No te había dicho que hoy te ves más guapo de lo eres ¿verdad? -dijo comenzando a bailar mirándolo fijamente-

Sonrió divertido por su comentario- Gracias Princesa, cuando llegue por ti, te dije que te veías hermosa, pero la verdad es que me dejaste sin palabras, respire solo porque estaba a punto de desmayarme -dijo a su oído mientras bailaban-

Serena cerro los ojos al escucharlo oprimiendo un poco su mano- Lo hice especialmente para ti...

-Conseguiste el efecto que buscabas… -la abrazo uniendo más sus cuerpos, moviéndose al compas de la música- y muuuucho mas -enfatizo con un tono seductor-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

-Basta Dr. Kunzite… -era tan irresistible y el estar a escondidas sabiendo que podían ser descubiertos era más que excitante, mientras luchaba por separarlo de su cuerpo, sintiendo ese calor que emanaba- aquí no… -pidió luchando por no cerrar los ojos y ceder ante él-

-Pues si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio más cómodo… -se encamino hacia el lado descubierto de su cuello, escullando un ligero suspiro salir de ella al sentir su beso, ese era su punto débil y lo sabía-

-No… no, quiero irme, es mi primer baile aquí y… -presiono sus puños sobre su saco, más que para alejarlo, para ahí canalizar todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir- Sere me está esperando -cobro fuerza de voluntad de donde pudo y aplico la ventaja y diferencia de estatura, escabulléndose bajo su brazo recargado en la pared-

-Ei… Mina espera… -solo alcanzo a decirle mientras ella volteaba con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Lo siento Dr. Kunzite en otra ocasión será… -para voltearse y regresar al gimnasio-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

-¿Ah sí? -simplemente sintió su piel erizarse al contacto y al escucharlo- ¿y qué es lo que buscaba?

-Digamos que tú te has encargado de superar todo lo que yo he buscado… -dijo a su oído y después la separo para que diera una vuelta y terminar en sus brazos- lo inimaginable… -sonriéndole dulcemente y con ese aire coqueto que lo caracterizaba-

Sonrió de inmediato, esas palabras la hacían sentir la mujer más feliz y completa del mundo, pero sobre todo la mas especial para él y eso es lo que buscaba- Seiya… -murmuro sin dejar de verlo-

Él la miro fijamente acercándose sutilmente para culminar esa canción y ese baile con un beso en sus labios de una manera sutil pero muy linda debido al lugar, Serena correspondió brevemente a ese beso sintiéndose más que feliz.

-Mmm ¿me permites un momento? -dijo con una sonrisa separándose un poco- tengo algo que hablar con Mina...

-Claro… -Sonrió feliz, para caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, dejándola a unos pasos de ella y aprovechar para él ir con Yaten un momento él cual a su parecer se veía un poco inquieto-

-Gracias... -murmuro a Seiya y luego caminar hacia su amiga- ¿Mina? -dijo al estar cerca de ella- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La rubia volteo a verla con un vaso en su mano- Claro… ¿y tu hermoso caballero?

-Mmm... -se acerco a ella para responder casi a su oído como un secreto- de él quiero hablarte... -se separo- fue a platicar con Yaten... ¿si podemos?

Aquello parecía algo importante, así que la tomo del brazo, caminado hacia un lugar donde había menos gente y un poco mas bajo el sonido- ¿Pasa algo? -dijo preocupada-

-No... -dijo rápido con una sonrisa entre feliz y nerviosa- bueno si... ay no se... es que yo... bueno... creo que, no más bien... -respiro profundamente- creo que esta noche él y yo...

-¿Él y tú? -repitió confundida no entendiendo en un principio- Ah… oh… -dijo cambiando su semblante por una sonrisa- ¿Estás segura? -pregunto sutil-

-Si... -dijo tranquilizándose un poco- tal vez hubiera pasado en otra ocasión, pero hoy estoy segura de lo que siento por él y quiero demostrárselo... -dijo algo sonrojada-

Mina no pudo evitar abrazarla- Pues si estas convencida y evidentemente más que feliz por él, no me queda más que apoyarte Sere… y mañana tienes que hablarme… -dijo emocionada- hay no sé qué decirte, no tengo experiencia en eso, solo espero que sea como lo quieres…

La abrazo con fuerza- Se que será mejor de lo que quiero... -dijo muy segura- Seiya es el hombre de mi vida y quiero que sea el único... y así será...

-Si estás tan convencida, no dudo de que así será y si te trata como te ha tratado todo este tiempo, será muy especial… -sonrió a su amiga mientras se separaba poco a poco de ella-

-Gracias amiga por escucharme... ahora acompáñame al baño por favor... -dijo con una sonrisa-

Las dos se dirigieron hacia él baño aun comentando sobre lo mismo, al salir pudieron ver a Seiya, Yaten y Malaquit platicando.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Mientras tanto ellos se encontraban platicando sobre cosas de hombres conquistadores.

-Vaya Yaten me alegra ver que tu si sabes disfrutar de las mujeres, aunque bastantes sosas las de primer ingreso, esperaba mucho mas… -comento Malaquit pues momentos antes lo había visto con un grupo de jóvenes-

-No hay mucho que elegir esta noche... pero para pasar el momento están bien... -dijo observando a cuanta chica pasaba- ¿no lo crees Mal?

-Si… bueno aunque creo que mentí, hay algunas muy lindas de primer ingreso… -fijo su vista en Mina, la cual sintió su mirada, viéndolo y evitándolo inmediatamente- son tan inocentes… muy moldeables…

Seiya solo volteo a ver a Yaten con cara de "este ya va a empezar".

Volteo un poco el rostro para evitar que Malaquit lo viera hizo una mueca de desagrado- Si tan inocentes... aunque un poco torpes

Seiya no pudo evitar reír- Pero si tu ya tienes a tu presa bien elegida, que te quejas Mal…

-Eh ahí un buen ejemplo, mi pequeña Minako… es algo torpe e inocente, pero es candentemente seductora cuando se lo propone… por ejemplo mírala Yaten, ni te imaginas el cuerpecito que esconde detrás de ese abrigo… -dijo comiéndosela con la mirada-

-Tienes razón Mal, no lo imagino... -dijo con algo de ¿molestia?, si molesto- supongo que tu si...

-Ni te imaginas… -Sonrió mientras bebía su vaso de licor-

-¿Y tu esposa? -pregunto Seiya- como van las cosas… ¿no te a pescado de nuevo?...

-No, para nada, miren chicos para un hombre hay dos mujeres de planta en su vida… una buena esposa para crear una familia y una buena amante para cumplir sus fantasías… y creo que ya encontré a la que será por un buen tiempo mi amante de planta… bueno aunque no garantizo que la única…

-¿En serio? –Yaten empuño su mano al escucharlo no podía evitarlo, tal vez por ella o tal vez por su familia- digo... qué bien por ti... -fingió una sonrisa de complicidad- una amante inocente y moldeable, ¿que mas podías pedir verdad?

-Nada, con ella no puedo pedir nada más… -sonrió, mientras vio como un hermoso par de chicas ya conocidas para él se acercaban-

-Hola… mmm Yaten te importa si bailamos un poco… -pidió Mina amable al platinado, esperando que no fuera a negárselo, sería muy vergonzoso, lo pensó mucho antes de ir-

Seiya estuvo a punto de reír, su "amante perfecta" había venido a pedirle bailar a otro que no era él.

Yaten se quedo totalmente sorprendido de que fuera ella precisamente quien se lo pidiera, no dudo ni unos segundos en aceptar- Claro... -dejo el vaso en la mesa que tenían detrás para tomar la mano de Mina olvidando por completo en ese momento lo que Malaquite le había dicho enfocándose en llevarla al centro de la pisa-

-Seiya... ¿vamos?, ahora es turno de las chicas el sacar a bailar... –dijo Serena de forma coqueta al chico extendiendo su mano y algo divertida-

-Claro princesa… con permiso Mal… -dijo antes de comenzar a caminar con ella-

Malaquite solo observo cómo se alejaban ambas parejas, pero en especial una, no preocupándole en lo más mínimo, sabía que debían ser discreto y si Mina quería bailar, prefería que lo hiciera con Yaten que sabia no era de su agrado que con cualquier otro tipo.

-Mmm… solo dejo esto aquí, creo que me estorbara un poco… -sonrió Mina mientras se quito el abrigo, dejando ver ese hermoso vestido color vino, ceñido a su cuerpo, mostrando cada cuerva de este, era solo de un tirante grueso del lado izquierdo y arriba de la rodilla-

Yaten la observo fijamente por un instante para luego evitar cualquier pensamiento que delatara lo que pensó al tener a esa bella chica frente a él- Vamos... -la volvió a tomar de la mano para llevar a la pista-

Mina se sentía extraña, como es que la tomaba de la mano, si nunca siquiera se habían saludado o despedido de aquella forma, su mano abarcaba perfectamente y sin dificultad la suya, volteo a ver ese agarre, algo apenada, pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia a ese pensamiento, solo volteo sutil a ver hacia a tras pero Malaquit ya no estaba así sería mejor, podría bailar más a gusto sin sentir su mirada, al llegar a la pista, la canción era un poco mas movida, lo cual era mejor ya era demasiado acercamiento para tan poco tiempo.

- Yaten…. -lo llamo mientras veía hacia los demás bailar- es extraño, que me tomes la mano cuando nunca nos hemos siquiera saludado de esa forma… -no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo veía de reojo-

Sonrió ligeramente- Es verdad... y me disculpo por ello... -la soltó al dejarla ya frente de él- ¿Acaso te molesto?

-No… -negó inmediatamente- solo que es extraño o más bien gracioso, no tú –aclaro- la situación… como es que tenemos casi cuatro meses de conocernos y nunca nos hemos saludado de mano… -encogió sus hombros irónica con una sonrisa algo incrédula mientras comenzaba a bailar, pero teniendo que estar un poco más cerca para que la música no fuera mayor que su voz ante los oídos del chico-

-Eso puede cambiar a partir de hoy... -dijo con una voz que no podía evitar cada que se encontraba con una mujer, pero con ella era diferente, era algo natural- claro... si es que tu quieres...

-Ah… -como nunca había notado lo seductor que podía parecer, no es que no pensara que tenía su atractivo con las mujeres, de hecho lo sabía, era bastante popular en la universidad, pero con ella era siempre tan antipático, que solo opto por sonreír, desviando su mirada- ¿Me estas coqueteando Yaten?, una chica torpe no es para nada tu estilo… -dijo entre broma y no aun con la sonrisa-

-¿Coqueteando? -sonrió con algo de burla- para nada... no me gustan las mujeres ajenas...

Mina dejo de sonreír, ese tipo no podía ser amable más de dos segundo, cayó en cuenta de aquello- ¿Ajenas?, vaya es la primera vez que me dicen "Ajena", pero sí creo que soy ajena a ti y tu mundo de fantasía… -mantuvo su mirada fija en otro lado, para evitar sus ojos, la hacían ponerse extraña solo de mirarlos-

Al escucharla se sintió el mas idiota de todos, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse así con ella?, definitivamente las palabras de Malaquit no le habían gustado para nada- Si, tienes razón eres ajena a mi mundo... -murmuro para luego volver a sonreír- ¿y Caro, como esta? hace mucho que no sé nada de ella...

¿Por qué le molesto ese comentario? A final y acabo que debía importarle si él pensaba que era ajena o no, de verdad quería llevarse bien con él pero parecía que lo único en común entre ellos era que el parecía apreciar a su familia, de cualquier forma no era que le importara- Pues si fuera por ella estaría cada día trabajando conmigo para poder verte -dijo un poco más relajada- sin mencionar el interrogatorio diario, de que hiciste, como lo hiciste, a qué hora lo hiciste… ah y su pregunta favorita… ¿Mina Como iba vestido hoy Yaten? -dijo esto último imitando la dulce vocecita de su hermana, mientras ponía ojos de gatito pidiendo una caricia-

-Jajajaja... es tan hermosa esa niña... -dijo algo divertido- y supongo que le dirás que no supiste... porque no creo que te fijes en mí a diario... ¿o sí?

-¿Qué y morir bajo sus pequeñas manos? -dijo fingiendo temor- solo el primer día me tomo por sorpresa, por más que intente recordar, no me acorde del color de tus zapatos y me gane que no me quisiera pasar el pan en la mesa… -era extraño como podía recordar casi todo del atuendo de una persona que no le agradaba, tal vez por eso, ella siempre pensó- así que de ahí en adelante creo que me podre convertir en tu asesora de imagen, aunque no sueles repetir casi nunca lo mismo…

-Mmmm... Vaya que sorpresa que la atolondrada Mina se fije tanto en alguien que le cae mal... -dijo como analizando la situación- ¿No será que te gusto?

-Tal vez, así podría mejorara tus gustos… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero mi corazón es demasiado salvaje para ser domado… -agrego en medio broma, aunque ella sabía que era verdad-

Sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y seducción- Si tu lo dices... -desviando la mirada para evitar verla y continuar bailando aunque fuera un poco más, la verdad es que tenía miedo de seguir hablando pues sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría alguna frase que terminara con ese momento-

En ese momento la música cambio de ritmo a una hermosa balada, Mina prefirió omitir las palabras, después de todo entre ellos eso no era su fuerte, solo opto por subir sus manos alrededor del cuello de Yaten mientras sentía como él colocaba las suyas sobre su cintura para comenzar a bailar esa canción en completo silencio, para la mitad de la canción Mina tenía su rostro recargado sobre el pecho del platinado, no es que lo hubiera pensado, solo que era tan relajante esa música y los movimientos de él eran muy tranquilos y seguros.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Serena y Seiya estaban en lo mismo, solo que ellos estaban evidente y sin ninguna inhibición más románticos, Seiya rozaba la oreja de la joven mientras susurraba la hermosa canción a su oído y se movían tenuemente al ritmo de la música.

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, sus sentidos se concentraban en disfrutar de su aroma, calidez y voz, cada segundo que pasaba se convencía de que él era lo que había soñado, su príncipe azul o más bien caballero.

-Princesa… -Interrumpió Seiya al cantarle esa canción, en una pausa de la canción donde solo era melodía- tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-¿Una sorpresa? -se separo un poco de él y con una sutil sonrisa- ¿de qué se trata?

-Si te lo digo ya no tendría chiste… -sonrió acariciando su mejilla- solo te diré que está en algún lugar esperando por ti…

-¿Donde? -pregunto emocionada sintiendo como la piel de su mejilla se erizaba al sentir esa caricia-

-Se acerco a su oído, susurrándole seductoramente- Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma…

Sonrió algo nerviosa al escucharlo- ¿Como?

-Acompañándome sería una buena opción… -beso sutil sus labios tras esas palabras-

-De acuerdo... -dijo casi sin pensarlo- te acompañare... -dijo muy segura, cuando él hablaba o la besaba no podía negarse a nada o bueno a casi nada de lo que le pidiera-

Seiya sonrió escuchando como aquella hermosa canción terminaba- Entonces por qué no te despides de Mina… y vamos por tu abrigo…

-Si está bien... -comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Mina bailando- ¿Mina?

Seiya solo camino tras ella con sus manos entrelazadas, viendo a Yaten bailar con Mina, nunca lo imagino.

Mina se separo tan rápido como pudo de los brazos de Yaten, al escuchar al escuchar a Serena, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Si… que pasas…

-Venimos a despedirnos... -dijo con una sonrisa a su rubia amiga-

-Ah vaya ya se van… bueno pues, si que les vaya bien… -solo opto por decir Mina-

-Pero no los entretenemos, ustedes sigan bailando, aun es temprano… -agrego Seiya mientras veía a su amigo con una sonrisa picara-

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde van tan temprano? -pregunto con suspicacia correspondiendo esa sonrisa a su amigo- la fiesta aun no termina...

Serena se acerco a su amiga casi diciéndole en secreto- ¿Puedes hablar a mi casa y decir que me quedare contigo?

-Claro no hay problema… -respondió en un susurro, para después evitar que respondieran la inoportuna pregunta de Yaten, viendo al pelinegro solo sonreír evitando responder- Bueno pues que les vaya bien… Vamos Yaten, acompáñame por algo de tomar… -tomo la mano del joven para alejarlo de ahí sin esperar respuesta de ambos-

-Jaja… -solo sonrió sutil Seiya viendo como la extrovertida rubia se llevaba a su amigo- Bueno pues creo que podemos irnos…

-Si vámonos... -sonrió tomando su mano con fuerza- ya quiero tener mi sorpresa...

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Poco después la fiesta termino para Mina, después de aquel baile con Yaten ella le dio las gracias para después despedirse, diciéndole que estaba algo cansada y prefería retirarse pronto, él pregunto que si tenía en que ir y ella inmediatamente contesto que si, no quería incomodarlo si él se ofrecía a llevarla, así que tras buscar con la vista a Malaquit y no encontrarlo, opto por emprender su ida, iba subiendo al taxi cuando sintió una mano que sujeto la puerta para que ella no pudiera cerrarla.

-Lo siento ya no será necesario su servicio, gracias -dijo aquel apuesto hombre dándole un billete al taxista mientras le extendía la mano a ella para que bajara, observando como ella solo le sonrió inmediatamente-

-Pensé que ya te habías ido, no te vi por eso… -pero no termino de decir por qué en cuanto bajo el calló sus labios son un exigente beso, a ella no le importo por un segundo que el taxista aun estuviera ahí o que estuvieran relativamente cerca de la entrada- Mal… -solo susurro entre sus labios-

-Vamos yo te llevo… -solo dijo cerrando la puerta de ese carro para caminar junto a ella al suyo, abriéndole la puerta para que ella subiera y después hacer lo mismo él-

Condujo hasta llegar a casa de Mina, quedándose un par de casa antes, sin esperar ningún tipo de comentario de despedida, se acerco tomándola del cuello con su mano derecha y acercándola para besarla profundamente.

-Mal mi madre podría vernos, o los vecinos… -susurro con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como dejaba sus labios por bajar a su cuello-

-Perfecto, vamos a otro lado donde nadie pueda vernos… que tal el Palace Suite -dijo jadeante mencionando el nombre del más lujoso hotel de la ciudad, mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas desnudas de la chica-

-Estás loco… -murmuro sonriendo tratando de alejarlo como no queriendo-

-Sabes que tú me vuelves loco, ¿Qué novedad es esa? -bacilo comenzando a desabrochar su abrigo-

-Alto ahí manos hábiles… -dijo fingiendo un tono de regaño con una sonrisa en sus labios- Hace frio ¿y tú quieres quitarme el abrigo?

-Quiero ver ese hermoso vestido… -cuando termino de decir aquello su abrigo ya estaba completamente abierto, sin duda que era rápido y hábil, sonriendo satisfactoriamente- te vez hermosa…

-Gracias… espere toda la noche por que lo dijeras… -murmuro algo sonrojada-

-Pensé que más de algún chico te lo había dicho… quizá Yaten… -dijo esperando una respuesta-

-No para nada, sabes cómo son las cosas entre nosotros, hoy me di cuenta que por más que lo intentemos, simplemente no podremos llevarnos bien nunca… -dijo algo seria-

-¿Y eso te molesta? -espero a la expectativa de su respuesta-

-Solo por el hecho de que tenemos que vernos diario y es incomodo sabes… pero en fin, no quiero que hablemos de él… -sonrío al hombre frente a ella-

-Tienes razón -dijo mas que tranquilo de sus respuestas- bueno entonces te parece si nos vamos y termino de demostrarte lo hermosa que te vez… -deslizo su abrigo por sus hombros, besándola hasta llegar al escote que delineaba la parte superior de su busto-

-No puedo… tengo que llegar a mi casa y prometí no llegar tarde además que tengo que estar… -sonrojada ante sus besos, sus labios eran fríos pero esa forma de besar la quemaba por dentro, haciendo que todo en ella se encendiera-

-Eso no me agrada… entonces tendré que demostrártelo aquí mismo… -la rodeo con sus brazos con la intención de abrir su vestido, los vidrio eran polarizados así que nadie podría verlos-

Sintió como él estaba prácticamente casi sobre ella y sus manos deslizando el cierre de su vestido y un suspiro se escapo de sus labios ante sus caricia- Mal… pueden vernos…

-Nadie nos vera… -respondió jadeante-

-Que te parece si lo dejamos para el congreso, quiero que sea especial… -dijo en tono seductor, aunque la verdad estaba más que nerviosa- además ya estamos casi haya…

-Mmmm… -estaba por oponerse cuando escucho su móvil sonar, era su esposa, solo lo observo y lo guardo- está bien… -se incorporo a su lugar-

-Vamos no la hagas esperar -susurro Mina colocando su abrigo de nuevo para acercarse y besar sus labios sutil

La rubia bajo del auto hacia su casa sin voltear atrás, cuando cerró la puerta pudo escuchar pasar el auto de Malaquit frente a su casa, suspiro antes de irse a la cama después de llamar a la madre de Serena y sin querer pensar en nada ni en nadie se quedo dormida.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Durante el camino Seiya sintió que fue un poco más aprisa de lo normal, tal vez aquel deseo de llegar a su casa, la plática con Serena era poca, pero sus manos permanecieron unidas todo el camino, ella llevaba puesto su abrigo, y el no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, simplemente nunca se imagino que un vestido de noche se viera tan bien sobre una mujer como se le veía a ella, esa chica estaba causando estragos en su mente y ya no sabía si podría controlar todo aquello. Al llegar dejo el carro en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, para después ambos subir al ascensor hasta llegar al piso.

Seiya había dejado todo preparado, su departamento lucia realmente hermoso y bastante romántico, las luces a medio tono, el habiente olía sutil mente a manzana con canela, debido al aroma de las velas que desprendían tan exquisito aroma. Ya era casi navidad y más que rosas o flores exóticas, el departamento estaba decorado con hermosas Noche Buenas, iluminadas con luces de vela. Esa mañana el pelinegro había Madrugado para decorar el departamento sutilmente Navideño, lo que más resaltaba era ese hermoso pino navideño con hermosas y grandes esferas brillantes que sus reflejos iluminaban el techo como si se tratara de estrellas dentro del departamento.

En la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala se encontraban un par de copas con una deliciosa bebida de licor de frutas. Sobre la acolchonada y grande alfombra, se encontraban casi una docena de cojines, la música la había dejado programada para que iniciara un poco antes del tiempo en que pensó llegarían, era una melodía bastante tranquila y romántica.

-Bien, ahora tendré que taparte los ojos -pidió colocando sus manos sobre estos para que no viera-

-Pero temo caer... –respondió Serena un tanto nerviosa-

- No dejare que eso pase… -susurro muy cerca de ella, mientras deslizaba la puerta con el pie para comenzar a caminar hacia adentro-

.

.

.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Hola a todos… antes que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por la demora para este capítulo, pero muchas situaciones han pasado por mi vida, situaciones extrañas, terriblemente dolorosas, reconfortantes, inmensamente felices, ajetreados y otras llevaderas, la primer semana me demore por pesar, la segunda por reconformación, la tercera por confort y la ultima por edición…. Pero ya está aquí el capitulo esperando que sea de su completo agrado, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus apoyadores review, nos hacen inmensamente felices : )

Ahora si vienen las respuestas a sus reviews no sin antes hacerle una recomendación… Cuídense mucho lamentablemente nuestro país está pasando por muchas situaciones difícil que hacen a las personas recurrir a técnicas poco gratas para ganarse el sustento tales como los robos, ventas ilícitas y secuestros, CUIDENSE… eviten salir solos de noche y por lugares poco concurridos, evítense una experiencia horrorosamente inolvidable y mucho sufrimiento a sus familiares y amigos… tomen las mayores precauciones, estas situaciones ya no son solo ciencia ficción, cuídense mucho. Por ultimo y muy importante quiero agradecer a mi Cuñis Marie Winchester por estar al pendiente en mi loco estado anímico y apoyarme con toda paciencia en estos días, te quiero mucho Cuñis y que estuvieras al pendiente te lo agradezco de todo corazón… Gracias.

Marie: Bueno en esta ocasión me toca a mi responder los reviews, pero primero a mi Cuñis, no se preocupe, ya sabe que soy paciente (mmm bueno a veces XD pero con Ud. Si) no se preocupe, aquí estaremos al pendiente, yo también la quiero mucho y por esa razón es que me preocupa, pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor vayamos a los reviews, que aun en esta ocasión fueron pocos tenemos que agradecerlos, y también alentar a las lectoras anónimas a que nos dejen un pequeño comentario, tan solo para saber ¿Qué les esta pareciendo esta historia?, eso nos ayudara a hacerla mas entretenida para ustedes.

Como vieron en este capitulo las cosas se están poniendo cada vez mejores, pero ¿acaso todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas?, yo lo dudo mucho, ¿Por cuánto tiempo puede ir las cosas tan bien entre Seiya y Serena?, ¿de verdad a Yaten no le importa Mina?, ¿y Mal se quedara tan tranquilo sin obtener "algo" a cambio por parte de Mina?, sabemos perfectamente que las preguntas seguirán surgiendo, ¿y que es lo que les vamos a responder?, sencillo; Continúen leyendo, les prometemos que no se arrepentirán, ahora si, las respuestas a los reviews.

**REVIEWS:**

Seiya-Tsuki: Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, Yaten es lindo, OJO cuando quiere jajaja, no en realidad es lindo, pero es un poco extraño en su manera de ser, eso definitivamente lo demostró en ese baile, y si te dejo impactada la escena de Serena y Seiya supongo que en esta ocasión estas mas, pero espera al siguiente capitulo, las cosas se pondrán mejores, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando, así que aquí te seguiremos leyendo, cuídate y nos leemos pronto, bye.  
verosey: Bueno aquí estamos de nueva cuenta entregando un capitulo mas, este par de chicos sin darse cuenta están cayendo en las "terribles" redes del amor, pero bien que les esta gustan XD creo que eso de los celos de Seiya es una parte interesante asi como la protecciones que Yaten demuestra por alguien que no es nada de él, las dos actitudes me parecen lindas, pues los dos están teniendo sentimientos que no conocían y que por ende les hace tener temor, pero eso parece que no les importa, ya que al parecer por fin Seiya va a tener su recompensa y Yaten, bueno Yaten esta molesto con Mal, eso parece ser muy malo, (nota: yo no me hubiera podido resistir a los encantos de Seiya, pero Serena es niña buena) si, así es, es una niña buena que cree en el amor y con Seiya lo ha encontrado, que felicidad, veamos en el siguiente capitulo que mas encontrara a su lado XD, bueno eso ya lo veremos después, cuídate, besitos, bye.  
saily: Hola, bueno esperamos que esta vez también haya estado interesante, porque como leíste Serena esta a punto de caer rendida en los brazos de Seiya, con respecto a Yaten, compréndelo es un orgulloso de primera y obvio no dará su brazo a torcer al admitir que Mina le interesa mucho mas de lo que él mismo se imagina, asi que vamos lentas pero seguras, ya veras que si, y esperamos que te haya gustado y nos sigas acompañando en esta aventura, gracias. 

Hemos llegado al final de las respuestas, si fueron poquitas, pero con mucho contenido, esperamos seguir leyéndolas en esta linda historias, recuerden que siempre procuramos darles sorpresas y esta vez no será la excepción, cuídense mucho, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras, abracitos y besitos, bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

- No dejare que eso pase… -le susurro Seiya ya estando muy cerca de ella, mientras deslizaba la puerta con el pie para comenzar a caminar hacia adentro-

-Está bien... –murmuro en respuesta con una sutil sonrisa, pero inmediatamente el aroma que se sintió cuando abrió la puerta llamo su atención- ¿a que huele?, es... algo dulce... -olfateando más el aire-

- Tal vez un rico pastel… -sonrió mientras llegaban a la sala, comenzando a caminar hacia un lado de la mesita- aquí es un poco más lento, un par de pasos más… -sus manos la rodeaban, aun no era tiempo de ver-

-No sabía que cocinaras... -dijo con una sonrisa siguiendo sus indicaciones- eso es algo nuevo que conozco de Seiya Kou...

-Soy una caja de sorpresas -dijo ameno- listo aquí, ahora debemos bajar, para que te sientes… te portaste tan bien que te ganaste un cómodo asiento en la alfombra… -bromeo-

-Ah no sabía que se tratara de portarse bien... -fingiendo molestia bajando poco a poco tratando de tocar algo que hiciera referencia a donde estaba exactamente-

-Solo un poco más, te gustara… -murmuro haciendo que ambos llegaran al piso y ella se acomodara más cómodamente sobre aquella cálida alfombra-

-Ya Seiya, quiero saber cuál es mi sorpresa... -un poco desesperada como si fuera una niña pequeña- por favor...

-Bien princesa, voy a quitar mis manos, pero aun no puedes abrirlos, confío en ti en que no lo harás… -pidió a la hermosa chica- ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, prometo que no abriré los ojos hasta que me digas...

-No lo diré, lo sobras cuando sea el momento… -dijo mientras lentamente deslizaba sus manos, bajándolas hacia la mesa de junto, tomando aquel objeto que era su pasión desde niño, aquel hermoso artefacto negro como aquella hermosa noche-

Serena respiro profundamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, quería abrirlos, no podía mas con la curiosidad y la emoción.

- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? -pregunto un poco desesperada-

-No lo sé… -murmuro Seiya a su oído con aquel objeto ya en sus manos, coloco el hermoso violín entre su hombro y su barbilla, comenzando a tocar una hermosa melodía, era tranquila en un inicio, pero poco después comenzó a hacerse más alegre, era como una danza real, llena de magia, alegría y misterio, digna de una princesa, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de poder tocar por primera vez para ella, quería que sintiera esa melodía tanto como él la había sentido nacer desde lo más profundo de él-

A pesar de escuchar esa música y de que momentos antes había sentido la necesidad de abrir los ojos ahora simplemente no podía, al menos no en ese instante, con solo escuchar sintió que su alma se llenaba de los sentimientos más profundos que Seiya podía tener, aun sin comprender como fue que aprendió a conocerlo sin palabras, lentamente abrió los ojos volteando a verlo ya no enfocándose en su alrededor solo en él- _Es tan perfecto..._ -pensó feliz Serena de verlo como nunca antes, en ese instante parecía feliz y eso le gustaba-

Las manos de Seiya se deslizaban agiles y firmes sobre cada cuerda, nada le había causado más placer en la vida que acariciar aquellas finas cuerdas, aquella sensación bajo su tacto, solo ahora algo podía comparársele y superar ese placer y era la piel de Serena y es que desde que había probado su piel con sus dedos no había dejado de imaginar que aquellas cuerdas eran ella bajos sus manos, de ahí había nacido aquella melodía, lentamente abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada profunda y llena de aquellos sentimientos en la de ella.

En respuesta Serena no podía dejar de verlo, simplemente era un hombre excepcional, que la había conquistado con sus galanteos, con su forma tan sensual de tratarla, con esos besos que le robaban cada vez un poco de su alma, pero nada tenía comparación con esa mirada, ese era el verdadero Seiya, se sentía sin dudas ahora se dejaba llevar por él con esa música.

Tras contemplarla un momento mas volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, ante aquella melodiosa fantasía, al terminar abrió los ojos nuevamente contemplando la mirada de Serena, su princesa, era incomparable ninguna mujer lo había visto de aquella manera y en un segundo por su mente le atravesó la idea que no quería ni necesitaba ninguna mirada similar si tenía la de ella, solo la de ella.

-Seiya... eso fue... estupendo... -dijo casi sin palabras y sin saber que decir, pues aun se encontraba sorprendida pero más bien emocionada-

-La hice pensando en ti… -coloco sobre la mesa su violín para poder tomar sus manos entre las suyas y subirlas para besar cada una- para mi princesa de su humilde caballero -fijo su mirada con galantería sobre la suya mientras las besaba dulcemente-

-Gracias... -se sonrojo al escucharlo y mas al ver que besaba sus manos- ha sido la más bella melodía que he escuchado...

-Sere… no me reconozco cuando me veo en tus ojos, pero me gusta tanto ese reflejo, y eso es porque tú eres realmente única, mi princesa… -dejo sus manos solo entre una de las suyas para la otra subir a acariciar su mejilla y cuello-

-Quizá es porque tú me quieres ver así... única... -cerro los ojos buscando el calor de su mano- nunca nadie me había tratado como tu...

-Voy a sonar muy envidioso, pero eso es algo que me hace doblemente feliz… quiero ser el único Serena, él único que deje esta huella en ti… -susurro con determinación mientras unía sus labios a los de ella en un beso acorde a sus miradas y sus deseos-

Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos Serena se dejo llevar ahora no por la música sino por sus deseos y ellos le pedían corresponder a los labios del hombre que la hacía estremecer con solo una palabra solo dejo que sus propias manos la acercaran a él, todo era perfecto, el lugar, el ambiente y el deseo entre ellos, sus labios se pertenecían, era Seiya quien llevaba él control de aquellos besos, pero era ella quien clamaba por más, haciendo que aquel beso se profundizara cada vez más, Serena se acerco lo mas que pudo a él continuando con ese beso, le era tan necesario como el mismo aire, ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Seiya Kou.

Del mismo modo Seiya lenta y seguramente fue recostándola sobre aquel mar de cojines, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía entre ellos y se aprisionaba bajo su piel, aquella sensación era más que exquisita, y también lo fue para ella pues sutilmente lo atrajo un poco más al llevar las manos a su cuello desprendiendo el olor de su fragancia que la envolvía junto con aquel olor dulce del ambiente, era algo tan cálido, algo que jamás había sentido al menos no hasta ese momento.

Sus labios continuaban en aquella sublime danza mientras las manos de Seiya comenzaban a pasear fervorosamente por el cálido cuerpo de la rubia lentamente hasta llegar a la parte descubierta de sus piernas, sintiendo un estremecimiento nacer desde el centro de su ser, en respuesta un sutil suspiro escapo en medio de aquel beso al sentir sus manos cálidas sobre su piel dejándolo que disfrutara de las reacciones que provocaba en ella.

Ya no había duda alguna, esa noche seria de ellos, solo de ellos, el pelinegro continuo vagando su mano sobre su pierna explorando y reconociendo aquella que ahora seria su fervorosa fascinación, mientras con la otra lentamente comenzaba a abrir aquel abrigo que la cubría.

Serena se separo lentamente de sus labios- ¿Puedo quedarme... esta noche... contigo? -pregunto en medio de pequeños pero sugestivos besos y sin soltarlo ni un instante del cuello-

-Sera todo un placer que lo hagas… -la miro de forma más que feliz ante sus palabras, para después besar sugestivamente sus labios y lentamente pasar a deleitar su cuello con aquellos besos-

-Seiya... -murmuro sintiendo su piel estremecerse al contacto de sus labios dejándole espacio para que continuara con algo que sabía que le gustaba a él también-

Su mano había terminado con su labor de abrir aquel abrigo, ahora solo ese hermoso vestido separaba su tacto de su piel, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer, pauso las caricias a su pierna para introducir ambas manos con pasión entre su abrigo y el vestido, rodeándola completamente entre sus brazos, mientras sus labios besaban más profundamente cada milímetro de su cuello.

Al sentirse entre sus brazos Serena se sujeto con más fuerza de su cuello, jamás le había parecido tan estorboso ese abrigo como en ese momento, sentía que ya no le hacía falta, su calor ya no era nada comparado con lo que Seiya le transmitía, ahora era él lo único que necesitaba.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto… -murmuro en tono ronco mientras giraba y colocaba a Serena sobre su cuerpo y lentamente comenzaba a deslizar aquel abrigo sobre sus hombros y espalda-

- Gracias... -una sutil sonrisa coqueta se formo en sus labios- creo que yo debería ayudarte con esto... -acariciando lentamente su cuerpo refiriéndose a la camisa-

-Eso sería… perfecto… -suspiro pesadamente al sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, le gustaba sentirse también bajo su dominio, estaba a su merced y nunca pensó que aquello fuera tan excitante, apenas termino de deshacerse de su abrigo, acaricio cada milímetro de su espalda desnuda gracias al escote de su vestido-

Arqueo la espalda al sentir sus cálidas manos entre cerrando los ojos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban a través de su pecho hasta llegar al primer botón comenzando así su labor de desprenderlo de ella.

El deseo de Seiya al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su piel crecía incesante, como crecía así su virilidad bajo el aprisionamiento del hermoso cuerpo de su princesa, quería contenerlo, pero era algo inevitable, optando por besar la parte baja de su cuello como aquella posición se lo permitía y sus manos vagaban libremente aun por su espalda, disfrutando de la hermosa sensación de calidez y suavidad esperando que ella lo disfrutara de igual manera y así lo percibió cuando ella se mordió suavemente el labio al sentir de nueva cuenta sus besos y más aun combinado con las suaves caricias que transitaban por su espalda.

Cuando por fin pudo tener tres botones libres introdujo su mano lentamente hasta que sintió la piel de su pecho, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, suspiro que se mezclo con un ahogado gemido por parte de Seiya, sus manos ya no se saciarían con sentir solo su espalda así que sin demora busco aquel broche que le daría paso libre a poder besar de manera más libre su escote y porque no algo más.

Serena continuo como pudo desabotonando la camisa hasta que por fin pudo desprenderla por completo dejándola abierta, se sentía tan extraña pero a la vez tan feliz de por haber pasado a algo mas con él, ahora podía confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba, el atractivo cuerpo del hombre que deseaba.

Serena no sería la única victoriosa, Seiya también por fin dio con aquel glorioso broche del vestido, supo que odio a quien invento tan complejo artefacto, pero ni eso lo detuvo de continuar, en menos de lo que pensó este estaba abierto, sintiendo como los tirantes que pasaban detrás del cuello, lentamente se deslizaban dejando paso libre a sus labios, no sin antes dar un vistazo a aquel hermoso escote que dejaba ver de una manera muy sugestiva sus bien torneados pechos.

Algo nerviosa Serena paso saliva, no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse, solo sabía que quería seguir sintiendo mas y mas de aquel cosquillo en su vientre, de su piel erizarse a cada contacto de Seiya, quería entregarse a él por completo poco a poco se levanto quedando sobre él comenzando a bajar poco a poco su vestido quedando sujeto solo en su cintura, y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas solo lo veía fijamente.

Él no supo qué hacer por un segundo, aquella imagen era perfecta, su piel desnuda solo cubierta por aquel hermoso y diminuto brasier con tirantes al cuello que era una insinuación a sentir su piel visiblemente suave y su mirada deseosa y sonrojada que contrastaba con aquel cuerpo seductor, Sus manos descansaron sobre su cintura desnuda mientras subían lentamente sobre ella.

-Seiya... -dijo tranquilamente deslizando las manos a través de los brazos de él- eres el primer hombre en mi vida... -hasta que sus manos llegaron a sus hombros- y quiero que seas el único... -dejando descansar las palmas de sus manos en su pecho- y si no es muy egoísta de mi parte... -bajando poco a poco hasta que su rostro quedo sobre su pecho- quisiera ser la única para ti... -dando un sutil beso-

Escuchar aquello cambio algo en su mirada ¿alegría?, ¿satisfacción?, no quería pensar, solo sentir, así ella lo sentiría, su cuerpo se lo pidió a gritos, que le demostrara que no había nadie como ella, capaz de hacerlo ir al cielo con una mirada y despertar sus más bajos instintos con una caricia- Si… Mi princesa… -solo pudo contestar antes de volver a su posición inicial, quedando sobre ella, mientras la besaba de nuevo sintiendo como ella le regalaba el sabor de su piel besando su escote y bajando a la parte superior de sus pechos, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Serena cerro los ojos al sentir de nueva cuenta sus labios, llevo sus manos hasta sus hombros para quitarle la camisa y poder sentir por completo la piel de su espalda así como de su pecho sobre su cuerpo.

Por parte de Seiya un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir sus manos sobre su espalda, pausando sus beso a manera de reacción, su mirada subió a la suya, sus ojos eran como un par de llamas que arden de deseo mientras sus manos deshacían el agarre de la parte baja de su vestido, comenzando a deslizarlo por sus piernas lentamente.

La mirada de Serena se fijo en la de él por unos segundos volviendo a cerrarlos mordiéndose el labio nuevamente al sentirse desnuda bajo su cuerpo, estaba completamente extasiada por el momento así como por el olor del ambiente, el sabor de sus besos y la calidez de sus manos al tocarla, todo era simplemente perfecto.

Seiya no podía dejar de sentir como por fin su princesa estaba ahí, ante su cuerpo, su mirada recorrió cada milímetro de su piel, era más de lo que pudo imaginar, deseaba probar el sabor de su piel, era perfecto contemplarla solo vistiendo esa ropa intima, interrumpió aquella vista para comenzar a besar su vientre y acariciar su piernas lentamente desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos.

Al sentir sus besos ella no pudo evitar contraer su vientre, recorrió las manos de su cuello entremetiéndolas entre su cabello, no sabía que podía llegar a sentir tanta satisfacción en ese momento, trato de contener un sutil ruido en su garganta pero le fue inevitable dejar que lo escuchara.

Aquel sonido fue glorioso para Seiya, en ese momento supo que aquella entrega apenas comenzaba, quería todo de Serena, cada gemido, cada caricia y beso, entregarse a él y hacerle sentir el más profundo cariño y deseo, sus labios rozaron su piel mientras subían besando esta vez la parte que dejaba libre ese bello brasier, descansando un poco más su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

La rubia se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, bajo lentamente las manos hasta su cuello y sus hombros apenas rozando su piel con la yema de los dedos, podía sentir como es que Seiya estaba excitado por ese momento, y aunque quisiera negarlo no podía ella también lo estaba.

De igual manera Seiya jamás había sentido esa necesidad tan grande de tener a alguien y con Serena cada uno de esos sentimientos se presentaban cada vez que rozaba sus labios y ahora al sentir y probar su piel la quería para él, bajo su cuerpo, sentía que esa pasión lo obligaría a tomar de ella lo antes posible, pero a la vez era tan agradable ese deseo que quería sentirlo el mayor tiempo posible, sus manos pasaron por debajo de ella, acariciando su espalda hasta subir tras su cuello buscando aquel paso glorioso, por fin descubrir sus pechos desnudos en medio de profundos besos sobre sus hombros.

Ya no supo en qué momento dejo de ser ella para ser de él, estaba completamente a su merced, todo su cuerpo vibraba al sentirlo, al sentir cada parte de su piel, ya sin pensar solo dejándose guiar por sus instintos llevo como pudo las manos hasta la orilla de su pantalón.

-Creo que esto te... estorba... -le murmuro con una profunda respiración-

-Si… gracias… -murmuro para después besar más apasionadamente sus labios, sintiendo su lengua acariciar la suya de una manera que hacía que sus cuerpos ardieran en deseo, solo reaccionando con una sonrisa entre ese beso al sentir su brasier abrirse, quitándolo mientras continuaba con ese beso y ahora su mano derecha vagaba ágil y tiernamente sobre sus pechos en medio de caricias.

Ahogo un suave y placentero gemido al sentir su mano acariciándola, mientras ella continuaba tratando de quitar el cinturón, por fin lo logro para luego continuar con el botón y cierre del pantalón, no podía dejar de besarlo, sus besos se habían vuelto una necesidad, el sentir que con un beso encendía la pasión más profunda que escondía y que ahora se la entregaba a él.

Sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto, no pequeños, ni tampoco exuberantes, firmes y suaves, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente acariciando y sintiendo la hermosa textura de la parte más sensible de estos con la yema de sus dedos, quería dejar sus hermosos labios y probarlos, pero aquel beso era imposible de parar.

Al sentir sus caricias Serena no pudo evitar separar sus labios ante un nuevo gemido placentero sujetando la orilla del pantalón con fuerza, estaba libre de él solo hacía falta quitárselo por completo.

Seiya opto por ayudarla con aquel incomodo pantalón, mientras bajaba lentamente a través de su cuello y escote hasta llegar por fin contemplando esos gloriosos pechos, tras terminar de sacar su pantalón, los contemplo un momento para después acariciarlos, pero esta vez con la húmeda y firme punta de su lengua alrededor del aro de su pezón y sobre la parte central.

Serena gimió y sintió un estremecimiento completo en todo su cuerpo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, esta vez sus manos estaban entre sus cabellos y oprimió un poco.

Aquello se convirtió en una balanza de que era lo que le producía mas placer a Seiya; el sentir sus pechos bajo sus labios o el efecto que producía en su princesa, se movió sutilmente un poco mas de lado para poder acariciar su vientre y bajar lentamente introduciendo su mano hacia aquella zona prohibida hasta ahora, acariciándola suavemente.

La rubia contrajo completamente su cuerpo ante aquellos besos y pero aun mas por esas caricias, aunque se sentía cohibida, no sabía que hacer, él parecía estar disfrutando de ella, pero ella no sabía como disfrutar de él, y no porque no lo estuviera haciendo, solo que se sentía torpe ante él, opto por solo acariciarlo ya no con suavidad sino con fuerza por su espalda y dejándole saber lo que estaba produciendo en ella, y funciono Seiya esbozo un gemido, le gusto sentirla de aquella manera, perdiendo el control por él, pauso un momento aquellas caricias a su intimidad para despojarla de aquella ultima prenda que la cubría, acaricio cada parte de sus piernas mientras la retiraba, para después recostarse nuevamente sobre ella, esta vez las caricias a su intimidad fueron con el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Oh Seiya... -dijo entre un gemido al sentir su cuerpo frotándose con el suyo oprimiendo un poco mas su espalda con fuerza, lo acerco lo mas que pudo para poder besarlo que sus labios alcanzaran a sentir, ya no sabía si era su cuello, sus hombros o su pecho, solo quería sentir su piel entre sus labios-

Seiya presiono sus ojos, sintiendo aquel placer incesante, su virilidad palpitante y a su completa disposición, quería tenerla, quería que sus cuerpos se unieran en uno solo, por un momento no le importo el hoy ni el mañana, solo ella, ser uno para el otro en cuerpo y alma.

-Por que no me ayudas… -pidió jadeante que le ayudara a desprenderse de aquella última prenda que le impedía sentirse más unidos-

Serena hizo lo que él le pidió, estaba completamente bajo su dominio y no le importaba obedecerlo en ese momento, estaba más que claro que él era quien la guiaba en ese nuevo mundo de placer, bajo las manos a través de su cuerpo sintiéndolo, llenándose de su piel hasta que por fin le quito lo único que le impedía sentir por completo su cuerpo.

-¿Así está mejor? -murmuro con la poca voz que podía salir entre sus profundas respiraciones y sutiles gemidos-

-Dímelo tú… -dijo en medio de un gemido dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella comenzando a moverse lenta y rítmicamente sintiendo como su virilidad era ahora quien acariciaba esa parte intima de ella, acrecentándose más al sentirla lista para él- Eres perfecta Mi Princesa… -murmuro a su oído, besándola en este de manera apasionada-

Respiro profundamente al escucharlo, conteniendo el deseo que sentía- Eres perfecto... Mi Caballero... -murmuro con una suave voz, revolviendo un poco su cabello, se mordió suavemente el labio no sabiendo cómo decirle lo que quería- Seiya...

-Dime princesa… -murmuro ronca y tenuemente sobre su oído en medio de ligeros gemidos, sus cuerpo no se detenía en aquella balanza de placer, sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí, sus pieles húmedas lo hacían más fácil y excitante, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas ya flexionadas a un lado de sus costados para ese momento-

Dudo un momento, pero aquellos movimientos la hacían querer mas, culminar con esa entrega, ser suya a partir de ese momento, entregarse por completo al hombre que quería- Hazme tuya... -dijo en un impulso a su oído dándole una ligera mordida-

La respiración de él se entrecorto al sentir aquella reacción y al escucharla, beso por última vez su oído y cuello para después levantarse un poco del pecho para arriba, y contemplar su rostro, era simplemente hermosa, no había palabras que alcanzaran a describirla, su mirada se fijo en sus ojos, esta vez era una mirada distinta, una mirada que jamás había tenido para nadie más, ni siquiera para ella, era plena, feliz, deseosa y muy cálida, esperó a que sus miradas se perdieran una en la otra para cumplir su petición, lentamente se adentro en ella para no lastimarla, aunque estuvo casi seguro que no lo haría, su intimidad estaba más que lista para recibirlo, trato de ahogar ese sonoro gemido, pero no pudo y no quiso, quiso que ella supiera cuanto disfrutaba el tenerla por fin.

Oprimió su cuerpo con fuerza al de él cerrando los ojos al sentirlo, derramo una lagrima, ya no supo si por el dolor y sufrimiento, o por todo lo contrario de ser feliz de estar entre sus brazos, había escuchado tantas cosas de la primera vez, pero en ninguna hacían mención de la felicidad que sentían al estar plenamente segura de entregarse a un hombre y ella lo estaba, estaba feliz de ser de Seiya, de pertenecerle no solo en cuerpo sino en alma también, dejo escapar un gemido y un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo la hizo adherirse más a él.

Temió haberla lastimado cuando percibió esa lagrima salir, pero supo que no fue así al sentirla más unida a él, bajo su rostro para secar aquella lagrima con sus labios en un beso sutil, para así dar paso a los movimientos de sus cuerpos, comenzando a moverse dentro de ella de una manera suave y poco a poco más profunda mientras su mano colocaba una de las piernas de Serena alrededor de su cuerpo para hacer más profunda aquella unión.

-Seiya... -murmuro abrazándose más a él, aquello era el delirio, estaba sumergida en un placer indescriptible, sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él, simplemente era perfecta esa unión, o al menos eso quería sentir ella, gimió oprimiendo sus labios contra su cuello-

Aquel placer era incesante poco a poco subía cada vez más, los minutos pasaron, las caricias seguían y la danza entre sus cuerpos parecía no querer detenerse, al contrario subía de nivel cada vez más, era como aquella melodía que hacia un momento Seiya interpretaba para su princesa, lo que había iniciado de manera tranquila y romántica, se convertía en apasionada y misteriosa, sus cuerpos jadeantes temblaban uno ante él otro.

Seiya podía sentir llegar aquel momento, faltaba poco, pero quería que ella lo hiciera primero, así que se enfoco en moverse como veía producía mayor placer en ella.

Para ese momento Serena ya no podía evitar gemir cada vez que sentía un movimiento de parte de él, se entregaba por completo a él, cada poro de su cuerpo le pertenecía, era él quien la hacía una mujer plenamente satisfecha, de pronto entre aquellos movimientos sintió como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más, sentía que algo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella y el único causante era Seiya, lo abrazo con fuerza tomando su rostro entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos y llenarse por completo de él.

Seiya le sonrió satisfecho y feliz de contemplarla y complacerla, pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al sentir aquel máximo de placer dejando escapar el mayor de sus gemidos al sentir como llenaba de ese placer el interior de Serena, dejando descansar un poco mas su cuerpo sobre el de ella, uniendo su frente a la de su princesa, luchando por controlar su falta de aire.

Lo abrazo ya no con la fuerza de hace un instante, sino ahora con suavidad, sintiendo como su cuerpo aun permanecía unido al de él, respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlar aun la vibración de su cuerpo- Seiya... -murmuro suavemente acariciando su espalda- ha sido... increíble...

Por primera vez no supo que decir, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para abarcar a describir lo que sentía, Serena era única y no quería siquiera pensar en esta vez decirle lo mismo que a cualquier otra, así que solo atino por besar sus labios dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla, para después recostarse a su lado aun para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Gracias amor... -murmuro recostándose sobre su pecho sonrojada, ya sin esa pasión que le había demostrado, se sentía extraña, pero a la vez feliz-

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla, no supo en que momento, pero cuando menos pensó sus labios habían respondido- Te quiero tanto Serena… -acaricio con suavidad su espalda, cubriéndola tenuemente con una frazada que estaba cerca, besando su cabello, disfrutando de aquel único momento-

Ninguno de los dos supieron en qué momento ambos cayeron dormidos, era relajante saber que con Serena no eran necesarias las palabras para expresarse, solo contemplo aquel lugar que tantas veces considero frio y sin vida desde que su madre falto, y ahora todo eso cambiaba, Serena lleno ese lugar de calor desde el primer día que estuvo ahí, pero ahora más que nunca.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Esa mañana Mina se había despertado mas temprano de lo que solía hacerlo los domingos, por lo general esos días era su espacio entre sabanas cálidas, pero ese domingo era diferente, eran muchas cosas las que rondaban su mente una de ellas era en esperar a que Serena llegara y le contara lo más que el pudor le permitiera, se sentía como la madre de la novia en plena fecha nupcial.

Por otro lado estaba más que confundida, que era eso de ser amable con Yaten, si lo meditaba bien aquella noche él fue quien se comporto poco amable en más de una ocasión, pero ella pareció no notarlo en ese instante o más bien, no le importo, de verdad tenía ganas de bailar y estar con él llevando la fiesta en paz aunque sea por una noche, lo que nunca se imagino es que la mano de él voluble platinado fuera tan estremecedoramente cálida, recordó observando su mano a contraluz.

-Es realmente guapo… -murmuro sonriéndole a su mano-

Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza despejando ese pensamiento para pasar al polo opuesto recordando los besos y caricias que aquella noche Malaquit le había dado, sintiendo como se sonrojo al instante.

-_Cada vez es más apasionado y no sé hasta cuando pueda prolongar el evitar nuestro encuentro_ -pensó rozando sus labios con la yemas de sus dedos- ¡Ay me voy a volver loca! -grito moviendo sus piernas sobre su cama, ay es que Mal es tan… -una mirada llena de pasión la invadió recordando a ese hombre clandestino en su vida- pero Yaten es tan… -su mirada cambio a una sonrisa misteriosa, Yaten era todo un misterio para ella, era entre lindo y salvaje, tal vez un corazón tal salvaje como él suyo- _Un momento y que hago yo comparándolos… aquí el único en mi mente debe ser Mal y pensar en la manera de no parecer una niña tonta cuando llegue el momento de estar con él_ -pensó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a darse un baño y dejar de estar pensando en tonterías que no la llevaban a nada y solo la confundían-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

A pesar de la calidez con la que dormía Serena no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando una sutil brisa algo fresca logro entrar a la sala, aun semi dormida se acomodo buscando un poco mas de calor, pero de pronto recordó donde se encontraba y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que a su lado estaba Seiya, el hombre con el que acababa de hacer el amor, se sintió un poco apenada al percibir aun su piel junto a la suya cayendo en la cuenta de que los dos se encontraban desnudos, sonrió acariciando un poco su pecho para luego darle un sutil beso, busco con la mirada algo con que cubrirse, pues la verdad también tenía algo de sed y quería beber algo, lo primero que vio fue la camisa de él, y no porque fuera lo que estaba más cerca por lo que la tomo, sino porque quería un poco más de él, así que con sumo cuidado se levando cubriéndose con la ropa de Seiya, la abotono sentándose en el sillón observando cómo dormía, se veía tan dulce y tierno, no parecía el hombre que acababa de tenerla entre sus brazos, se sonrojo tan solo de recordar lo que acababa de pasar, había sido mucho mejor de lo que había pensando, cada minuto él se había dedicado a consentirla y a hacerla disfrutar, definitivamente no se había equivocado, Seiya era el hombre de su vida, suspiro poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, pero al caminar no pudo evitar voltear hacia lo que supuso era la habitación de Seiya, no quería ser impertinente, pero tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era ese lugar, así que entro, no puso mucho atención a su alrededor su vista inmediatamente se fijo en la fotografía que se encontraba en el buro, era la imagen de una hermosa mujer a la cual pudo identificar como la mamá de Seiya al ver la misma expresión en la mirada, una que pocas veces mostraba, así atenta la observaba, realmente era una mujer hermosa.

Seiya se movió un poco al sentir un frio invadirlo, volteo entre sueños para abrazar a Serena para darse más calor, seguramente que él en su loco dormir la había dejado de abrazar, pero sus brazos solo encontraron uno de los tantos cojines que los rodeaban, lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que ella no estaba, se sentó rápidamente pensando si se abría ido, pero suspiro aliviado cuando vio sus ropa ahí, volteo a buscar su camisa para cubrirse, pero no la encontró, así que opto por su ropa interior y su pantalón, camino a la cocina pero no la encontró, cuando un pequeño ruido preveniente de su habitación, le indico donde se encontraba, camino en silencio, hasta llegar y verla ahí tan esplendida, recorrió con su vista aquella hermosa apariencia, su cabello ligeramente revuelto la hacía lucir muy cómoda y algo atrevida, mientras que su cuerpo solo cubierto con su camisa, era demasiado glorioso.

-¿Sabes nunca pensé que mi camisa se viera tan sexi? -dijo en voz tenue recargándose en el marco de la puerta-

-Ay me asustaste... -volteando a verlo con una sonrisa- pensé que seguirías dormido, no quise despertarte... -se sonrojo ligeramente al darse cuenta de donde estaba- ni tampoco quise andar de curiosa...

-Lo siento -sonrió al ver que la había asustado, acercándose a ella- me gustas cuando eres curiosa… -murmuro abrazándola y era verdad, le gustaba ese gesto que Serena tenia ante sus cosas-

-Mmm... bueno entonces... lo seré aun más... -murmuro cerrando los ojos dejándose abrazar- ¿Quien... es ella? -pregunto manteniendo la misma postura para evitar ver si es que él se molestaba-

-Es mi tesoro… -murmuro viendo su foto, aquella era la única foto que tenia de ella y en su mente estaba más que memorizada- mi Madre… -su tono no era molesto, era suave y tranquila, la sensación que le producía cada vez que la miraba-

-Lo supuse... -abrió los ojos observando la fotografía- se parecen mucho... tienen mmm... la misma mirada... y un lindo semblante...

-Vaya, eres la primer persona que me dice eso… -Seiya la tomo de la mano para sentarse sobre su enorme cama- todo mundo dice que soy igual a mi padre -detestaba esa idea, pero lo era, él mismo se había encargado de ser la copia de su padre, lo que más odiaba del hombre que quería, era lo que él era ante muchos-

-No, no creo eso... -se sentó a su lado aun con la fotografía en sus manos- quizá los que dicen eso no son capaces de reconocer una mirada... tu padre es como decirlo... mmm un poco frio y tú no eres así... por ejemplo, el semblante que tienes ahora es dulce y hasta cierto punto tierno... –sonrió- y me gusta...

Sonrió sutil ante su comentario, él sabía que no era así o tal vez lo era pero muy en el fondo de su ser- Mi madre era la mujer más dulce y amable que hubieras podido conocer, lo que tenemos es por ella, a veces siento que mi padre solo se caso con ella por conveniencia y ahora pienso que ella siempre lo supo, pero en un punto de su relación quiero pensar que hubo amor, se que por su parte lo hubo… -su mirada se volvió a perder en la imagen de aquella mujer que muchas veces era la que lo detenía a no ser mas patán de lo que ya era-

-Estoy segura que si... -acaricio su mejilla- porque por eso te tuvo a ti, tu debiste ser su mayor recompensa, no importa si tu padre se caso con ella por conveniencia, te tuvo a ti... por eso es que tienes tan buenos recuerdos de ella, porque te quería con toda su alma y una vez te dije que seguro estaría muy orgullosa de ti, y te lo vuelvo a repetir... debes ser su mayor orgullo... así que por ella no debes tener esa mirada triste que a veces tienes, eso si no me gusta...

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tenía Serena para darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en su interior?, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, aquello lo asustaba, temía que aquella chica se llegara a volver parte indispensable de su vida, ella era un regalo que no se merecía, pero que aun así quería- Gracias… mmm… no quise aburrirte con mis cosas… -sonrió sutil dejando sobre su buro de cama la foto-

-¿Aburrirme?, para nada... -lo observo fijamente- a mi me interesa todo lo que te pase y pienses... Seiya, te quiero, te quiero mucho y me duele lo que a ti te duela... y si sonríes yo también sonreiré... como esta noche... pude notar una sonrisa que no había visto antes... -se sonrojo desviando un poco su mirada-

-Eres tan linda princesa… no solo por fuera, eres magnifica… -sonrió ante sus palabras, acercándose para besar sus labios-

-Y tú eres mi caballero... -dijo antes de recibir ese beso- gracias...

Después de aquel beso Seiya la abrazo a su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a refrescar, tal vez porque apenas estaba comenzando a clarear- ¿quieres dormir un poco más?

-No... -dijo en aquel abrazo- quiero estar despierta y disfrutar cada minuto que pase hasta que salga por completo el sol... no quiero que los minutos transcurran mientras estoy dormida...

Una ligera risita salía de sus labios al escucharla- Bueno en ese caso quieres que nos recostemos un poco mas -dijo mas en petición que en pregunta- después podemos ir a desayunar a algún lado…

-Mmm sí, quiero estar contigo... -se separo de su abrazo para verlo con una sonrisa- pero tenemos que esta temprano en casa de Mina, no quiero que mis padres descubran que no estuve con ella... -dijo un tanto apenada de que aun fuera tan dependiente de sus padres a pesar de ser toda una chica universitaria-

-Esta bien, entonces solo descansemos cinco minutos más… -recostó su cara sobre su almohada como si se tratara de un niño que no quiere despertar aun-

-Seiya... -se recostó a su lado- has sido maravilloso desde que nos conocimos... y no cambiaria ni un día a tu lado

-Yo tampoco princesa… -acaricio su mejilla- no cambiaría nada, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que no te dejaría ir… -recargo su cuerpo sobre su codo derecho para así acercarse a ella, besado nuevamente esos labios que nunca se cansaría de probar-

Sonrió ligeramente buscando el refugio de su pecho- Y yo no quiero que me dejes ir... nunca... nunca... -fijando su vista en sus ojos- es tan lindo verte, besarte y sentirte...

-Vaya que lo es… -murmuro como si aquellos fueran sus propios pensamientos-

-¿Y si te preparo algo de desayunar? -sugirió como si fuera la más brillante de las ideas-

- Vaya, eso estaría muy bien… -tomo su mano poniéndose de pie, después de todo la noche anterior le había dado un poco de hambre-

-¿Que quieres que te prepare? -se puso de pie acompañándolo a la cocina-

- Mmmm hot cakes … -pidió saliendo de la habitación-

-Está bien, que sean hot cakes... -al pasar por la sala de nueva cuenta se detuvo soltándose de su mano- es hermoso... -murmuro acercándose lentamente al enorme pino-

Sonrió sutilmente de lado pero con algo de ternura, como es que lo notaba hasta ese momento- Vaya me subiste el ego… eso quiere decir que ayer hice que te concentraras solo en mi…

Volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa así como un sonrojo en sus mejilla- Mmm es posible... -volviendo la mirada al árbol- lo siento... supongo que lo decoraste como parte de mi obsequio...

-Si también, hacia mucho que no había pino de navidad, pero este año es diferente… -la abrazo al decir eso-

-¿Diferente?, ¿por qué?, pensé que la navidad era una época que le gustaba a casi todo el mundo... -dijo recargándose un poco en él sin dejar de ver el pino y cada una de las luces que brillaba-

-No es que no me guste… solo que muchas veces no tengo tiempo o animo de ponerlo, casi nunca hay nadie en casa, pero este pino es para ti… solo para mi princesa…

-Mmm entonces me siento muy halagada... -dijo con una sonrisa tocando suavemente una esfera- ¿Sabes?, la navidad es mi época favorita... y ahora lo es más... -volteando un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla- gracias a ti...

La tomo en un arrebato, abrazándola tras ese beso, recargándola hacia atrás sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como suele terminar algún baile- Mmm creo que la mía también… -dijo en tono coqueto-

Entre esos movimientos termino abrazándose de su cuello- Eso quiere decir que es nuestra nueva e poca favorita, bueno para mí sería la segunda... -dijo ocultando una sonrisa haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás-

-Aja… -dijo en un ronroneo acercándose a aquel tentador cuello que se mostraba ante él, besándolo suavemente-

Cerro los ojos ante aquel beso- ¿No preguntaras cual es la primera? -dijo suavemente-

-Lo siento es que me haces vivir en una fantasía… -se disculpo retirándose un poco después de aquel beso, pero aun abrazándola- ahora si… ¿Cuál es la primera princesa?

-El día que te conocí... -movió un poco el rostro para verlo- porque ahí comenzó este bello cuento de hadas, solo que en vez de una princesa y un príncipe somos una princesa y un galante caballero...

-En un mundo de fantasía… no lo olvides… si no, no sería el mundo perfecto… -completo con una sonrisa colocando su pequeña nariz entre sus dedos-

Sonrió abrazándolo- Entonces no quiero que desaparezca este mundo de fantasía, donde todo es perfecto... quiero seguir viviendo en el...

Seiya sabía que no podía prometerle algo así, tal vez a él también le gustaría, pero era más del tipo de pensar y vivir el presente- Yo igual… -sonrió mirándola para después tomar su mano- mi querida princesa, ser mejor que me lleve a la cocina o no respondo de mis acciones…

-¿Mmm es una amenaza, advertencia o sugerencia? -dijo incorporándose sin dejar de verlo-

-Creo que de todo un poco…

Respiro profundamente viéndolo- Seiya... -se mordió el labio algo apenada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas- después de lo que paso... –suspiro- no me dejaras... ¿verdad?

-Claro que no princesa… -sonrió, aquella platica lo estaba poniendo algo extraño, si esa misma pregunta se la hubiera dicho Yaten hace unos meses la respuesta seria otra, pero al ver aquella mirada y después de aquella noche, sus interior era todo un torbellino que aun no alcanzaba a comprender-

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza- Te quiero... -después de unos segundos así se separo de él aun más feliz de lo que estaba- bien vamos a preparar el desayuno... hoy parece que será un estupendo día... -dándole un suave beso en los labios- que espero que se repita... -dijo con algo de coquetería soltándolo para adelantarse a la cocina-

-Oh claro que se repetirá -pensó Seiya correspondió aquella sonrisa coqueta con una igual mientras caminaba tras ella-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Después de aquel delicioso desayuno, el cual Seiya pudo calificar como él más delicioso que jamás hubo probado, llego el momento menos agradable, Serena tenía que llegar a casa de Mina, así que como era de esperarse él la llevo, al llegar Mina no podía más que esperar ansiosa de que ella dijera algo mientras colocaba una muda de ropa sobre su cama para que ella se cambiara.

-¿Y? -cuestiono Mina curiosa e impaciente-

Se sentó en la cama tomando el abrigo entre sus manos después de que se lo quito, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa diferente, no era solo dulce, inocente, tierna, tenía algo mas, algo que ni siquiera ella misma podía denominar- Fue... maravilloso... -dijo en medio de un sutil suspiro-

-¡Ah! -grito Mina al verla y escucharla, callando cuando escucho a su madre preguntar del otro lado de la puerta si estaban bien, tras contestar que si, volvió a su punto de interés, hablando más bajo- ¿Fue lindo?, ¿tierno? -pregunto de inmediato- ¿O más del tipo apasionado? -pregunto esto último sintiendo como ella misma se sonrojaba-

Antes de contestar volvió a suspirar- Fue todo a la vez y mas... -cerró los ojos como si pudiera revivir ese momento-

-Ay Sere, estoy tan feliz por ti… pero cuéntame… bueno no detalles -pues comprendía que ese momento solo era de ellos- pero ah ya sabes tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es?

-¿Él o hacer el amor? -pregunto recostándose en la cama observando el techo-

-Él, creo que esa respuesta es solo para ti… -se recostó también pero en sentido contrario, quedado ambas cabezas una junto a la otra- así que… hacerlo…

-Fue realmente maravilloso... primero estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, como comportarme, pero él se tomo el tiempo de hacerme entrar en confianza, de mostrarme poco a poco que todo estaría bien... se dedico por maravillosos instantes a demostrármelo entre besos y caricias... de pronto ya no sentía miedo, solo sentía como si flotara... como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera... -dijo un tanto pensativa recapitulando cada instante con Seiya-

Mina cerró los ojos escuchándola, imaginando lo lindo que sería compartir algo así con alguien especial- ¿Y dolió? -no pudo evitar preguntar-

-Mmm... un poco, pero yo más bien me sentí feliz por compartir ese momento con él, de que Seiya fuera el hombre al que me entregaría por primera vez... tanto que no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas... -dijo algo apenada pero sonriendo dulcemente- lagrimas que él se encargo de secar con sus labios...

Mina suspiro profundamente- Es como un cuento… mmm… tal vez algún día me enamore… -pensó la posibilidad al ver a su amiga tan plena y radiante, se le veía tan feliz que le paso por la mente ella también tener alguien especial con quien compartir ese momento-

Se acomodo para poder verla mejor- Estoy segura que cuando sea tu momento lo disfrutaras como yo... -sonrió algo apenada- más si es con el hombre que has elegido... y yo... he elegido a Seiya, para... amar... -dijo llevando la mano a sus labios tocándolos suavemente al recordar cada beso que se habían dado desde el primero hasta el que había servido como despedida de ese día-

-Te mereces toda esta felicidad Sere -la abrazo fuertemente, Serena era una hermana mas y siempre se compartían cada felicidad y cada tristeza y ese día que era tan importante para ella, se sentía más que feliz de poderlo compartir son ella-

-Gracias... -correspondió al abrazo- tu también mereces toda la felicidad... y estoy segura que la tendrás, solo cree un poco más en el amor...

-Tal vez le dé una oportunidad si llega en el momento adecuado… -sonrió sacando la lengua- y claro un hombre lindo

Sonrió divertida- Mmm tal vez no tarde en llegar... -observo el reloj y se puso de pie casi en un salto- es tarde, mis padres me van a matar... -así corrió al baño para meterse a bañar más bien un baño exprés-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

El resto del día paso sin novedad Serena en su casa con la cabeza en las nubes, Mina con su familia en el acostumbrado domingo familiar, Seiya paso el resto del día en su departamento tras algunas llamadas incomodas, prefirió alegrase el día recordando la noche anterior y también más que pensativo, cada que no sabía encontrar respuestas prefería distraerse en algo mas, como en ese momento, eran ya cerca de las nueve y su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, mientras veía fijo su violín que por más que trato de tocar algo le era imposible.

En ese momento el sonido del timbre le hizo pegar un salto que juro que pudo haber chocado con el techo, se levanto tranquilamente para disponerse a abrir.

-Van… van… -decía al escucharlo nuevamente sonar-

Se encontraba de brazos cruzados con una botella de vino en una mano- ¿Y bien, podemos celebrar? –cuestiono con una media sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió-

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero después sonriendo ante su pregunta- ¿Tu qué crees? -dijo levantando ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros mientras encogía estos en señal de "por supuesto"-

-Lo sabía... -dijo entrando quedándose totalmente sorprendido de lo que veía- ¿decoración navideña? -pregunto volteando a verlo, y no es que no le gustara, pero nunca había visto tal despilfarro de tiempo de parte de su amigo-

-Funciona mas como "ambientación romántica" -dijo mientras iba por unas copas- ya sabes todo lo hogareño les encanta a las mujeres…

-Y por lo visto funciono... -mientras se sentaba en la sala- bueno aunque era de esperarse, dejarías de ser Seiya Kou si te fallaba con la inocente de Serena...

Aprovecho que estaba de espaldas a su amigo, para sonreír con algo de ternura al escuchar la palabra inocente, lo era, ella era linda e inocente, incluso la noche anterior, jamás perdió su esencia y eso le había gustado de sobremanera- Si claro… -respondió para después voltear con su conocida sonrisa de seguridad- vaya tengo que admitir que esa mujer si supo dejarme sin aliento…

-Así que de inocente solo tiene la apariencia por lo visto... -dijo abriendo la botella- ¿Que fue muy fogosa la niña?

-Soy un caballero, jamás respondería eso… -dijo fingiendo porte y elegancia, aunque no se le dificulto, pues los tenia-

-Su primera vez supongo... aunque con lo que acabas de decir entre líneas quizá no... -terminando de destapar la botella para luego tomar una de las copas y servir-

-Serena por más que lo intente algún día, JAMAS me va poder olvidar -sonrió con evidente felicidad y satisfacción, recordado aquel rumor de que una chica jamás olvida al hombre con quien fue su primera vez- ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

-Sí que la responde... -dijo entregándole la copa y evidente sonrisa triunfante- por el sabor de la victoria de añadir una más a la lista... -dijo terminando de servirse- y creo que ella corona esa lista al ser tu él primero en... bueno tu sabes en que... -dijo acercándole la copa-

-Por mi princesa… -dijo tomando la copa, era extraño, Yaten era su mejor amigo y una parte de él moría por decirle todo lo que en realidad Serena había ocasionado en él, pero donde quedaría su imagen de hombre conquistador y jamás conquistado, además entre ellos jamás había habido una mujer que realmente los cautivara, seguro que no lo entendería de la misma forma-

-Kou... -dijo elevando su copa- jamás habías puesto una cara así al hablar de una mujer... -algo serio observo fijamente a su amigo- ni mucho menos dedicarle tantos días para una sola noche... porque... ¿será una sola noche, cierto?

-Tal vez un poco mas… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, evitando su mirada, no quería ser descubierto más de lo que ya estaba- en verdad amigo, tienes que encontrar a una que encabece tu lista, no me puedes fallar… -dijo antes de beber de su copa- una para la que seas inolvidable… y ese día tal vez quieras seguir gozando de los privilegios de un cuerpo solo tuyo… -dijo en tono de "piénsalo", era bastante satisfactorio-

Bebió un poco del licor y luego lo observo un momento para luego desviar la mirada a una de las tantas noche buenas que había por la sala- ¿Piensas seguir disfrutando de Serena y su cuerpo solo para ti?

-¿Por qué no? -dijo observando su copa como si la analizara- Sere es una niña de casa y se que mientras estemos juntos solo será así… ella y yo…

-¿Quien es mejor? -pregunto sin voltear a verlo-

-Sere por supuesto -dijo de inmediato mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro recordado cada caricia que ella tuvo para él-

-Interesante... -murmuro para sí- ¿Y eso porque?

-¿Cómo que por qué? -dijo incrédulo de aquella pregunta con una sonrisa- pues por que besa bien, sus manos son estremecedoramente suaves y calidad, además que tiene un cuerpo de diosa…

-Y es natural 100 % -agrego Yaten volteando a verlo- eso es lo más lindo que tiene ¿no es así?

-Así es y ya deja de verme así psicólogo de pacotilla -dijo a modo de burla como en ocasiones solían llamarse mutuamente- mejor dime quien fue la afortunada para pasar la noche contigo… -dijo volviendo a su tono habitual-

-No quieras cambiar de tema... todavía tengo algunas preguntas... -dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie observando por la ventana- ¿tuviste sexo o... hiciste el amor?

-Vamos sabes la respuesta -sonrió fingiendo autoridad y su pose de hombre conquistador- mejor dime Yaten… que hacías bailando tan abrazadito con Mina… dime ¿fue con ella con quien pasaste la noche? –Esperó la respuesta mirándolo a la expectativa-

-No, no pase la noche con nadie... -dijo volviendo a sentarse- no hubo nadie que cumpliera mis exigencias...

-Ui y yo que pensé que podrías bajarle un poco el ego a Mal quitándole a su "perfecta amante" ¿crees que sea tanto como dices?, a mi más bien se me hace que es del tipo de Serena

-Si, eso pienso yo también... -sonrió con algo de misterio- no más bien así es... es del tipo de Serena, quizá por eso no alcanzo a comprender porque esta con Mal...

-Bueno tienes que admitir que ese viejo tiene el don de la labia y saber cómo hacer que cualquier mujer caiga en sus redes y si lo piensas Mina es la presa perfecta para él, Sere me comento que ella y su madre son muy autosuficientes… tal vez le esté llegando por ahí, ya sabes esa pose madura además ella no se ve como todas sus enfadosas amantes que se la pasaban acosándolo y terminaban diciéndole que lo delatarían con su esposa… quien sabe algo debe haber, pero bueno a final de cuentas a nosotros eso no nos afecta ¿verdad? -dijo mirándolo fijamente-

-Si, efectivamente en nada nos afecta... -volviendo a sonreír con algo de ironía- volviendo al tema... -para evadir el suyo propio que lo molestaba tanto- ¿cuanto tiempo va a durar tu "relación" con Serena?, porque pienso que ya has paso demasiado tiempo a su lado...

- No lo sé… después de todo solo a sido –comenzó a ser memoria recordando- ¡TRES MESES! -dijo sorprendido jamás lo pensó, fueron apenas como unas semanas- Dios ahora si me sorprendo a mi mismo… no lo sé las cosas con Sere son fáciles, no se la pasa acosándome ni molestándome o diciéndome todo el tiempo lo que le quiere que le compre o le dé… no lo sé…

-Seiya... -dijo muy serio- tú te estás enamorando de ella... –aseguro-

Negó absurdamente- ¡Claro que no!, eso sería… imposible -dijo algo dudoso esto ultimo-

-¿Por qué seria imposible?, es una bella chica, se entrego a ti por primera vez, es de buenos sentimientos, y es total y completamente diferente a "ella", jamás te habías comportado como lo haces con Serena y eso va mas allá de seducirla...

Seiya volteo hacerlo quedándose un segundo en silencio antes de continuar- Por su bien y por él mío espero que no esté enamorada de mi… me conoces Yaten, no puedo hacerla feliz… no quiero repetir la historia…

-¿Pero no lo ves?, ella ya es feliz por ti... -suspiro bebiendo un poco mas de vino- eso quiere decir que está enamorada de ti... solo una mujer enamorada es capaz de entregarse por primera vez... ella no es como todas las demás a las que solías frecuentar... -sonrió ligeramente- porque desde que comenzaste a salir con ella ya no las has frecuentado...

-Bueno tal vez Serena me interese un poco más de lo que quisiera… y si la quiero, pero no sé si esto sea amor, ni siquiera somos novios -dijo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás- Ah… esto es demasiado para mi -hizo su cabeza hacia atrás pasando sus manos por sus cabellos-

-Es curioso, pensé que al obtener lo que querías terminarías con ella de inmediato, pero mírate... después de lo que paso sigues pensando aun mas en ella... ¿porque... porque no te das la oportunidad?

-Ay que se yo… -dijo sirviéndose más vino- tal vez lo haga… pero no sé como termine todo esto… además si últimamente no he salido con mas chicas es porque no he tenido tiempo… -aclaro para no quedar como un romántico atado a una mujer-

-Claro... -suspiro con una sutil sonrisa- dime... ¿qué es lo que más valoras en Serena?

-Su inocencia… y mas su interés por lo que me pasa… -dijo para después beberse de golpe el contenido de la copa que acababa de servir-

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer con ella... -se encogió ligeramente de hombros dejando la copa en la mesa- disfrútala todo lo que quieras... solo ten cuidado de lo que pase con el tiempo... -se puso de pie- y otra vez felicidades por haber marcado su vida... -dijo tranquilamente quizá refiriéndose a más de un sentido-

Sonrió sutil al escuchar lo último, después de todo ya era tarde para no involucrar demasiado los sentimientos, Yaten tenía razón era más que evidente para él que Serena estaba enamorada y también que él estaba hecho un caos de emociones, no había más que dejar al tiempo que dejara que todo tomara su rumbo y esperar que le ayudara a tomar decisiones no tan erróneas.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

**En el próximo capítulo….**

.

.

.

-Tiernamente despeinada... –murmuro Yaten a la rubia mientras se poniéndose de pie, al estar cerca de ella tomo ese mechón y lo hizo hacia atrás de su oreja- mucho mejor...

-¿Por qué siempre terminas ganando? -dijo Mina viéndolo fijamente a los ojos mientras hacía aquello-

-Porque estoy acostumbrado a eso... –respondió con una sonrisa un tanto diferente, pero sin perder aquel misterio que siempre encerraba- a ganar...

.

.

.

-Seiya… -murmuro acercándose a pasos lentos a él deteniéndose un instante al ver a una hermosa joven que llamaba la atención de los chicos al pasar- _Que bella…_ -pensó Serena aun con la sonrisa misma que se borro al ver hacia quien se dirigía-

-¿Quién es ella? -se pregunto a si misma Serena sin encontrar una razón lógica para que esa hermosa mujer tratara con tal familiaridad a Seiya-

Seiya sintió unos brazos rodearlo por él cuello, sonrió pensando en su princesa- Hola princesa… -Volteo el pelinegro en búsqueda de la rubia pero su sonrisa y voz alegre se turbo al ver a la chica frente a él, quedando más que sorprendido- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo viendo a la hermosa chica de largos y brillantes cabellos la cual lucia un hermoso abrigo, botas altas con un coqueto sombrero que la cubría del frió y la hacía lucir mucho más elegante y sexy, pero eso a él por primera vez no le importo, estaba más que sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí-

.

.

Serena volteo el rostro evitando cualquier contacto con Seiya- No, no puedes, mucho menos después de que has besado a alguien más... -dijo con dificultad al contener las ganas de llorar-

-¿¡Qué..! no Serena yo... -suspiro resignado, para que negarlo después de todo a eso había ido- la verdad es que de eso venia hablar contigo… solo escúchame por favor Serena…

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

**Hay Dios esta pareja ahora si derramo miel al por mayor… Snif... –Suspiro de una hora- no se ustedes pero a mí me encantaría una noche romántica como esa… hasta con melodía personalizada, yo si me lo comía a besos, bueno creo que Serena también :P nos quedo claro jaja… Aunque ¿Durara tanto la felicidad?...**

**Y Mina ¿No puedo creer que esté empezando a comparar a Yaten con Malaquite? Dios esa niña estará en serios problemas si continúa cruzando esos dos cables… Pero es que como no teniendo semejantes tentaciones con Malaquite y las actitudes confusas de Yaten que se ve apenas está comenzando a involucrar sus pensamientos con ella, habrá que ver que pasa entre estos dos ; )… **

**Bueno ahora si vienen las respuestas y agradecimientos de los reviews… También gracias a aquellas lectoras anónimas que si bien no nos dejan un mensajin se toman el tiempo de leer nuestra historia, ojala que se animen a dejarnos un comentario para alegrarnos el dia y alimentar la inspiración, sin mencionar de nutrirnos el ego de escritoras jaja… **

**Seiya-Moon:** Hola pues que te digo… vaya no quiero desanimarte en tus percepciones y creo que no lo hare jaja… como ya viste le atinaste a lo de Seiya y Serena, bueno se cumplió lo que deseabas… ¿Se cumplirá lo de Yaten y Mina? Sin duda ese congreso cambiara muchas cosas para ellos, las situaciones entre ellos apenas va comenzando y se pondrá muy interesante, espera y veras ; )

**Seiya-Tsuki:** Pues yo también coincido y creo que Yaten está un poco celoso pero hay que ver si de verdad está interesado por mina o solo preocupado por su familia?... Y en cuanto a Serena y Seiya hay dios que te puedo decir, estos dos nos dejaron con la boca abierta ¿no? Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aunque ya veremos que no siempre todo es miel sobre hojuelas así que hay que estar atentos a lo que pase…

**Aailsa-Teiff:** Hola pues antes que nada bienvenida me da muchísimo gusto que haya lectoras nuevas y mucho mas gusto aun que nos dejen un mensajito de ánimo y sugerencia, me alegra también que te parezca interesante nuestra historia esperamos sigas descubriendo las aventuras de estos cuatro que sin duda darán mucho de que hablar, hasta el siguiente capítulo…

**Saily:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad es sumamente gratificante recibirreviews y que mas si son tan alagadores como los tuyos jaja… pero también nos animan a esforzarnos mucho mas y esperar que la historia siga siendo del agrado de las lectoras que estamos seguras que asi será si nos regalan un poquito de su tiempo… y si ya veras que las cosas van a ir tomando rumbos interesantes paa cada una de las parejas jajaja… ya veras por lo pronto se vio de manera muy linda en este capitulo con Seiya y serena y muy interesante con lo que vendrá e siguiente capitulo, después de tanta miel veamos que pasa… Y Mina y Yaten, hay dios ese par les encanta darse de topes pero como que hay algo raro ahí, mucho odio y algo de interés que puede dar un resultado interesante jeje…


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Por fin era Lunes Mina estaba torpemente feliz esa mañana, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le pasaba pero se había levantado con la mejor disposición de llegar lo antes posible a la universidad, era inicio de semana y como tal tenía tiempo de trabajar antes de iniciar las clases así que se dirigió a la oficina de Malaquite seguramente no habría nadie aun, llego tarareando una canción, extraño en ella no era del tipo que se sintiera tan feliz demostrándolo así no al menos en público, en fin le nacía, pero se enmudeció al ver a Yaten en la oficina de Malaquite, tal vez esperándolo también.

-Ah… hola -se sintió tontamente apenada, optando por estirar su mano para saludarlo-

-Cantas muy bien... -dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con suavidad-

-Ay que pena… -murmuro, no pudo evitar voltear a ver su mano de nuevo, otra vez la misma sensación de aquella noche- bueno es que él día esta lindo ¿no crees? -en realidad era un día extraño, frio a la sombra y caluroso al sol y un aire que no dejaba nada en su lugar-

-Sí, lo debe ser, sobre todo para las chicas que no se preocupan por su apariencia... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa haciendo un pequeño ademan con la mano de que el cabello de Ariana estaba un poco fuera de lugar- tu cabello... –murmuro-

-Ah… -volteo hacia la ventana para fijarse en su reflejo y acomodarse el cabello- bueno nunca me han importado esas cosas… aunque tampoco es que me guste estar despeinada… -volteo sonriendo sutilmente tras haber terminado, olvidando un mechón que caía junto a su rostro-

-Tiernamente despeinada... -murmuro poniéndose de pie, al estar cerca de ella tomo ese mechón y lo hizo hacia atrás de su oreja- mucho mejor...

-¿Por qué siempre terminas ganando? -dijo viéndolo fijamente mientras hacía aquello-

-Porque estoy acostumbrado a eso... -respondió con una sonrisa un tanto diferente, pero sin perder aquel misterio que siempre encerraba- a ganar...

-Vaya no sabía que fueras tan competitivo… ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero bueno me has dicho que soy torpe y tienes razón lo soy, un poco -aclaro con un gesto gracioso que demostraba no serlo tanto- pero también un día me dijiste que no estoy a tu nivel y así me cueste tener que pelearme contigo y soportar tus buenos tratos, algún día voy hacer que te comas todas tus palabras Yaten -su tono no era molesto ni nada por él estilo, era más bien como una invitación a no dejarse ante él-

Sonrió de forma seductora- Vaya las mujeres así siempre me han llamado la atención, solo que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer una... tan cerca...

Como quería que luego no le dijera que le coqueteaba, sonrió de manera algo coqueta levantando ligeramente su rostro acercándose a él- Yaten… recuerda que tú no quieres coquetearme… -sonrió algo ¿divertida? no entendía que estaba haciendo ni porque, simplemente lo hizo-

Yaten sonrió colocando la mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa- Si, tienes razón... no quiero coquetearte, es mi forma natural de ser

-Eso se ve a un kilómetro de distancia… -dijo mientras se recargaba sobre el escritorio de Malaquite- sabes creo que eres del tipo que avienta la piedra y esconde la mano… -viéndolo en manera de burlona mientras revisaba unas hojas con la mirada-

-Eso tendrías que comprobarlo... -viéndola de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía- digo como para que puedas decirlo...

Se encogió de hombros, desinteresada- Es lo que me has demostrado, solo eso… sabes es una pena escuchar a todas esas niñas bobas decir que eres el chico más lindo de ultimo grado… si supieran que eres tan engreído y grosero… -sonrío al verlo y decir eso, como si fuera un comentario amable-

-Quizá lo soy, pero ellas no lo saben y por favor que quede como un secreto, no quiero que mi popularidad decaiga... -dijo muy orgulloso y seguro-

-Claro no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… -dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre su labio en señal de no decir nada, mientras le hacia un giño- ¿por cierto iras al congreso?

-Si... -dijo retomando la seriedad de quien habla de algo muy importante- es algo que me interesa así que iré... supongo que tu por ser de nuevo ingreso no iras ¿o si?

No pensó que él fuera a ir, Malaquite no le había comentado que iría- Eh no… digo si… amm... no lo sé aun la verdad… -dijo algo titubeante-

-Mmm bueno pues esperemos a ver que dice Mal... -murmuro tomando de nueva cuenta el bolígrafo y comenzando a escribir- oye y aquí que dice, no entiendo sus garabatos...

-Mmm… a ver… -murmuro acercándose para ver- dice… agregar anexos y conclusiones según lo establecido en los propósitos del proyecto… -dijo leyéndolo sin dificultad, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a todo lo que proviniera de Mal- si la verdad es que tiene de mala letra lo que tiene de inteligente…

-Entonces no todo en él es perfección... -murmuro viendo de reojo a Mina pudiendo percibir a la perfección su aroma-

-No… aunque si se lo dices se molesta, es mejor darle por su lado cuando sabes que no está en lo correcto… -murmuro con una sonrisa divertida-

-Has aprendido a conocerlo muy bien... -dijo fijando su vista en el documento que trataba de leer- te felicito... no eres como las demás... asistentes –aclaro-

-Tal vez porque él es muy amable y abierto conmigo… además no es un hombre tan complejo pese a la apariencia… -dijo fijando su vista en aquel papel-

-Me alegra que estés tan feliz en tu puesto... -comento de forma sincera-

-Gracias… oye Yaten tu sabes cómo es… -murmuro al platinado aprovechando la cercanía, estando por continuar cuando escucho a Malaquite entrar-

-Vaya oficina llena… -dijo en forma seria al entrar-

-Buenos días -dijo Yaten tranquilamente- Mal… espero que no te importe que me haya adelantado...

-¿Adelantado en qué? –lo cuestiono volteando a ver a Mina y después a él-

Mina al ver aquella mirada de inmediato puso distancia entre ellos- A lo de los anexos y conclusiones… -se adelanto a excusarlos la rubia algo apenada-

-¿Y tú no tienes que estar en clase a esta ahora?–continuo de manera seria hablándole a Mina-

-No… es lunes… -respondió sin saber qué es lo que le pasaba o por que estaba tan de mal humor-

-Pues no hay trabajo por ahora, así que si quieres irte… -su voz sonó en tono descortés-

-Lo siento Mal, creí haber entendido que ella podría ayudarme en mi tesis, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie- y si no quieres que lo haga aquí podría hacerlo en la cafetería... claro si a Mina no le molesta...

-Lo siento Mal… -dijo Mina de inmediato- yo…

-Si se lo que dije y no hay problema… -tratando de relajarse un poco-

-Pero si quieres que te ayude en algo Mal solo avísame, después de todo lo de Yaten son solo cosas mínimas, él realmente no ocupa mucho mi ayuda… -dijo en tono más que amable, más bien parecía de disculpa-

Al escucharla Yaten volteo a ver a Mina y en su mirada había algo tal vez ¿decepción?, no definitivamente no era eso ¿o si?, en fin tomo sus cosas acomodándolas- Lamento haber quitado el valioso tiempo de tu asistente... con permiso... tengo que hacer mis cosas mínimas lo más rápido posible... -dijo con cierto toque de rencor-

Mina se maldijo interiormente por haber hecho ese comentario- Yaten espera… -dijo al chico pero fue detenida por las palabras de Mal-

-Espera… -dijo Malaquite en voz alta y firme-

Reino se detuvo en la puerta sin voltear a verlo esperando a lo que fuera decirle su asesor, mientras Mina también se detuvo realmente no supo a quien de los dos le hablo, pero ella si volteo a ver a Malaquite.

-Acabo de recordar algo MUY IMPORTANTE –remarco- en lo que me tienes que ayudar Mina… -sonrió aire de autoridad a la rubia-

Mina no supo qué hacer, su deber era estar ahí, pero sabía que Malaquite se había pasado con sus acciones tan groseras ante Yaten y no quería que se fuera así, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada en cuanto Yaten salió y Mal cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Yaten suspiro molesto volviendo a retomar el camino que lo llevaría a su auto- Maldición... -arrojo todos los documentos en el interior golpeando el techo del auto, odió ese momento en el que se vio tan estúpido, pero sobre todo odió que su asesor tuviera tanta influencia sobre Mina-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

-Mal… -estaba nerviosa, incomoda, confundida y sabia que lo reflejaba-

-Tranquila, no me veas así… -dijo Malaquite recargado sobre la puerta-

Mina desvió la mirada de inmediato- Lo siento… la ayuda que pueda darle a Yaten no es más importante o primordial que la que pueda darte a ti…

-Lo sé… -sonrío, algo parecía ser divertido para él y Mina no entendía que era-

-No debiste decirle o insinuarle eso a Yaten, se fue muy molesto y si así las cosas entre nosotros apenas van siendo más amables, después de esto no querrá ni saludarme de nuevo…

-Fuiste tú la que lo dejo de lado no yo… -se acerco a ella-

-Lo hice porque estas molesto…

-No ya no lo estoy… me gusto como actuaste…

-Como una tonta, insegura y manipulada -pensó volteándose a comenzar a trabajar- mejor dime en que es lo que tenemos que trabajar… -dijo aun pensativa-

-En nada, solo que Yaten es como un niño que cuando le quitan algo hace berrinche, pero déjalo ya se le pasara -llego por detrás de ella susurrándole esto al oído mientras metía su mano por debajo de su blusa, jugando con sus dedos y el percing que Ariana tenía en su ombligo- ¿Cuando vas a modelármelo?

-Bipolar… -murmuro sin hacerle mucho caso continuando en acomodar sus papeles- ah claro ese era el trabajo ¿no es verdad? -giro ligeramente para verlo, sintiendo como él pegaba más su pecho a su espalda-

-Te ves más linda cohibida… -beso su cuello suavemente-

-Mmm… tengo clases… -dijo intentando separarse de él, pero solo consiguió que el la presionará mas- Mal, no creo que sea buen momento…

-¿Y ahora porque no? -la volteo en un rápido movimiento quedando muy unido a ella, percatándose más de su gran diferencia de estaturas inclinadose para besar su barbilla-

-Porque me siento mal por lo que paso, porque no debí decir nada, y no sé por qué llegaste comportándote de esa manera -trato de esquivar aquellos besos pero era casi imposible él la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos- me confundes Mal, y ahora se va Yaten y contigo parece como si no hubiera pasado nada, solo por eso, porque no se qué carajos me haces para tenerme aquí como tu perrito faldero y sabes que… no me gusta, no soy yo… -fijo su mirada en la de él, viendo como él mostraba esa sonrisa victoriosa de nuevo-

-Eso es lo que siempre me a vuelto loco de ti Mina, lo que hace que las cosas contigo sean casi perfectas… -subió la mano a su barbilla para hacer que ella se acercara a él-

-¿Cual, tenerme como tu perrito faldero? -dijo desviando su mirada volteando ligeramente su rostro pero el hizo que volviera a voltear-

-Si también… -sonrío aun mas- pero que seas así, que a pesar de que haya temor y duda en tus mirada, digas lo que sientes o piensas… y que solo eres mía… -tras terminar de decir aquello Malaquite la beso con exigente pasión, beso que por un segundo Mina tardo en corresponder de la misma manera pero que después de unos segundos no pudo evitar-

-_Sera que Mal es algún tipo de demonio seductor_ -pensó Mina mientras sentía como él la subía a su escritorio dejándola sentada ahí mientras con sus manos comenzaba a abrir su suéter dejándola solo en una linda blusa de manga larga pero que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos en un enorme cuello que se doblaba en sus hombros, sintió como él bajaba besando su cuello desesperada y torturantemente- _Si, lo es sin duda lo es_ -volvió a pensar sintiendo como esta vez sus manos vagabas por debajo de su blusa-

-Necesito tenerte… -murmuro en medio de aquellas caricias y besos, bajando sus manos acariciando todo el contorno del cuerpo de Mina desde su costado, pasando por sus caderas hasta todo el largo de sus piernas con ambas manos y al mismo tiempo hacer que ella la abrazara con estas para intensificar ese momento-

Mina ya no podía pensar, solo sentir y vaya que Malaquite la hacía sentir, en menos de lo que acordó estaba mas adherida a él con sus piernas abrazándolo y sus manos comenzando a desabrochar su camisa, sintiendo así su piel y esos bien formados pectorales que la hicieron suspirar mientras sentía como sus manos volvían a subir bajando el escote de su blusa un poco más, cuando una de las manos de Malaquite bajó a su pecho no supo si un contenido gemido salió de sus labios por ese hecho o porque él la recostó sobre el escritorio sintiendo aquella parte intima adherida a la suya sintiendo toda su virilidad más que impaciente por ella.

-Mmm ¿te gusto? -subió murmurando a su oreja mientras jugaba con ella entre sus labios- puede ser tuyo en este momento y ese gemido no sería nada comparado a los que vendrán… -continuo seductor mientras hacia un movimiento frotándose sobre ella haciendo que esta apuñara sus manos sobre su camisa para evitar gemir nuevamente-

-_Dios mío como detengo esto… mi cabeza me dice que no, que no está bien y mi corazón tiembla como corderito, pero este maldito cuerpo esta pidiéndome más de él y no puedo, no quiero, no ahora… ¿como? ¡¿Cómo?_ -pudo escuchar a su corazón gritarle que se detuviera y en un impulso separo a Malaquite de ella- lo siento es que no puedo… yo… -se sonrojo de sobremanera- ya sabes cuestión de mujeres, de días… no puedo… -desvió su mirada-

-Oh… vaya… -algo agitado aun-

Era el pretexto más tonto y absurdo, pero al parecer él lo creyó, bajo de su escritorio aun a la expectativa- Creo que estamos un poco tensos, te importa si me tomo él día no me siento muy bien, con… esto -sonrió algo nerviosa-

-Mmm si supongo que no hay problema… -comenzaba a abotonaba su camisa- espero que para el fin de semana estés libre de impedimentos… -sonrió acariciando su mejilla-

-Claro sin problemas… -mantuvo su sonrisa para después comenzar a recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí después de despedirse-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Toda la tarde Yaten no regreso, Malaquite solo dijo que ya se le pasaría el berrinche al niño, pero a Mina lo que la tenia pensativa fue el comentario que ella hizo y él lo tomo a mal minimizando su trabajo y su ayuda, si tan solo no fuera tan débil ante Malaquite, nada de eso hubiera pasado, así que en entre clase y clase se puso a trabajar en las copia de los papeles de Yaten haciendo aquellas instrucciones de los garabatos o peticiones de Malaquite, así en la noche le mando un correo para disculparse con él.

"Yaten lamento lo que paso esta mañana, no fue mi intención dejar mi ayuda contigo de lado, espero me entiendas y me disculpes. Me tome la libertad de ayudarte con tus anexos y corregir la ortografía de tus conclusiones, espero te sirva.

Atte: Mina"

Unas horas después un apuesto chico se encontraba en su habitación entre un montón de trabajo, cerró los ojos cansado de ver el monitor moviendo con suavidad su cansado cuello, volvió la vista a la pantalla y cerro todos los programas que tenia abiertos, todo referente a su tesis, estaba hecho un completo caos todo su material, pero en especial aquel que su asesor le había proporcionado y del cual no entendía nada.

-Basta por hoy, mejor voy a ver qué hay de nuevo en mi correo quizá algo interesante... -sonrío al ver los primeros mensajes los cuales eran de chicas, pero de pronto la sonrisa se borro al ver un remitente desconocido, lo abrió curioso y lo leyó con calma observando la parte superior donde estaban los archivos adjuntos- mmm creo que después de todo nada es como parece... -murmuro con una sonrisa llevando las manos a su nuca y recargándose por completo en el respaldo-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

La Semana paso más rápido de lo que pensaron Serena y Seiya se veían todos los días y en algunas ocasiones más de una vez al día, ese viernes aun no habían tenido oportunidad de reunirse así que Serena aprovecho que ese día había salido antes de tiempo de sus clases para ir a buscarlo por la universidad, tras recorrer casi todas las instalaciones, pensó en ir a la cafetería, sería más rápido ir por aquel atajo que él le había enseñado cuando se conocieron , lo dudo pero fueron más sus ganas de ver lo antes posible a su querido caballero así que se puso en marcha, sonrió al verlo a lo lejos, lo único con lo que no contaba era lo que su mirada estaba a punto de presenciar.

-Seiya -murmuro acercándose a pasos lentos a él deteniéndose un instante al ver a una hermosa joven que llamaba la atención de los chicos al pasar- que bella… se dijo para sí aun con la sonrisa misma que se borro al ver hacia quien se dirigía-

Seiya solo suspiraba con fastidio al ver las múltiples llamadas perdidas que tenia por parte de su padre- ¿Ahora que quiere? -murmuro cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por él cuello, sonrió pensando en su princesa- Hola princesa… -volteo pero su sonrisa y voz alegre se turbo al ver a la chica frente a él, quedando más que sorprendido- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamo viendo a la hermosa chica de largos y brillantes cabellos lacios color azabache, la cual lucia un hermoso abrigo color vino y unas botas negras altas con un coqueto sombrero que la cubría del frio y la hacía lucir mucho más elegante y sexi, pero eso a él por primera vez no le importo, estaba más que sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Quién es ella? -se pregunto a si misma Serena sin encontrar una razón lógica para que esa hermosa mujer tratara con tal familiaridad a Seiya-

-Sei mi amor, veo que me extrañaste tanto, te has puesto más lindamente curse… hay que monada… -dijo abrazándolo al cuello-

-No Rei espera… -dijo tomándola con sus manos de las delicadas muñecas de la chica para que ella dejara de abrazarlo- dime ¿cuándo llegaste?

- _No puede ser lo que estoy pensando…_ -pensó Serena con tristeza al ver no solo la familiaridad sino la confianza que tenia, por un momento había pensando que quizá se tratará de alguien conocido pero ese pensamiento desapareció al ver la actitud de la chica-

-Esta mañana, mi suegris dijo que te avisaría amor, no me digas que no te lo había dicho… -lo tomo del brazo muy cariñosa- no sabes te extrañe horrores, pero ya estoy aquí… -le sonrió felizmente-

-Ah... si, si claro me lo dijo -fingió una sonrisa- es que como hoy tuve mi último examen, lo olvide por completo… lo siento…

-Mmm… eso amerita un castigo… -se puso de frente a él deteniéndolo con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Seiya- esta noche voy a tener que castigarte para que no vuelva a pasar, es mas traigo puesto el regalo que te traje… -lo miro de forma seductora comenzando a abrir un poco su abrigo dejando ver que no tenía nada más abajo ya que Seiya pudo percibir aquel brassier de encaje rojo que resaltaba seductoramente su piel-

Seiya trago saliva pesadamente, pero enseguida reacciono- Rei tapate que estas en la universidad… -dijo de manera seria casi ahorcándola de tanto que trato que su abrigo se cerrara-

-Jajaja… -rio sonoramente- vaya que puritano te has vuelto corazón…

Serena al ver aquella escena estuvo tentada a acercarse, pero se contuvo cuando escucho la risa de esa mujer, no cabía duda de que aquel gesto había sorprendido a Seiya, pero más sorprendida estaba ella, sus temores en menos de lo que había pensando se habían echo realidad.

-Sabes que amor -fingió nuevamente una sonrisa, sonrisa que Rei nunca interpretaba por fingida, como sabia que ella no lo conocía, se dio cuenta como Serena era la única capaz de interpretar sus emociones- Por que no te doy las llaves de mi auto, espérame ahí, mientras yo voy por mis cosas y después te llevo a comer…

-Mmm no se… -hizo puchero de mimada-

-Anda y te llevo de compras… -ella no se negaría ante eso-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Si todo lo que tu quieras… -le dio las llaves volteándola en dirección al estacionamiento y empujándola sutil para que ella comenzara a caminar-

Reí sonrió feliz comenzando a caminar con ese andar de sus caderas lo mas sexi que podía y aquel hermoso bolso de marca sobre su mano, pasando muy cerca junto a una chica que parecía inmóvil, pero ella no se percato en lo más mínimo pues iba en su mundo feliz imaginando todo lo que le haría a su querido novio aquella noche.

Al ver que Seiya volteaba hacia donde ella estaba, Serena se giro para dar la espalda caminando los mas natural que podía hasta que llego a un grupo de jóvenes, pero sabía que ella no tenia la culpa de nada y se giro para encararlo, apenas iba a avanzar cuando la imagen de la bella joven la detuvo, si de lejos se veía linda de cerca lo era aun mas, ese aroma que emanaba, esa sensualidad al andar en fin todo en ella la hizo sentirse la más simple de las mujeres, ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra esa sexy mujer?, simplemente nada, cerró los ojos al sentir que pasaba a su lado y los volvió a abrir cuando escucho a los jóvenes más adelante los cuales alababa a esa mujer, fue entonces que su vista se fijo en la imagen de Seiya y se acerco lentamente a él-

-Esto me la paga… -dijo Seiya tomando su radio comunicador para marcarle a su padre mientras caminaba a un lugar donde no había nadie- ¿Que crees que estás haciendo viejo loco? -dijo mas que molesto Seiya tras contestar la llamada de alerta que hizo en su radio, así era más fácil no podría interrumpirlo mientras hablaba-

La rubia lo siguió al ver que se ocultaba, quizá eso sería más fácil para que hablara con ella y quizá pedirle una explicación, pero se detuvo a unos pasos ocultándose entre algunos arbustos al escuchar el tono molesto con que le hablaba a su padre.

-En primer lugar si es a mí a quien le hablas con ese tono, más te vale que te controles chiquillo malcriado… -dijo su padre al contestar-

-Por qué no me avisaste que Rei vendría a la ciudad… y por que la mandaste a la universidad, sabes que no me gusta que me venga a buscar aquí… -su tono era más, mucho más que molesto-

-Te hubiera podido avisar si el niño se dignara a contestarme…

-Si supieras un poco mas de mi vida sabrías que estoy en finales y que hoy era mi examen más importante…

-Pues no es mi culpa, alguien tiene que trabajar para darte la vida de príncipe que llevas así que deja tus sentimentalismos de lado y si es todo, tengo una junta importante, nos vemos en navidad…

-No espera, te llamaba pare decirte que la voy a dejar… -dijo en tono serio y más tranquilo-

Sonrió en cuanto escucho aquellas palabras, pero a la vez comprendió que su presentimiento no estaba equivocado, esa mujer tan sofisticada era novia de Seiya, aun así continúo escuchando.

-¿A quién vas a dejar Seiya? –cuestiono el Sr. Kou presintiendo la respuesta-

-Ah Rei… no la quiero papá, nunca la he querido y jamás la voy a querer… no la soporto…

-Ah… ¿y a que viene tu inesperada decisión?, decisión que no está a discusión y lo sabes… llevas con ella más de un año y ahora de buenas a primeras sales con tus cursilerías, pensé que era la novia perfecta, bonita, con dinero y lejos de ti…

-Año en el que nunca me pediste opinión, de buenas a primeras tenía que salir con la hija de tu socio y…

-No te molesto cuando viste lo hermosa que era, además no te quejes hijo con esa chica tienes tu vida resuelta y de paso la mía…

-No quiero… ya basta papá, además ya debe estar acostumbrada a estar sin mí, duro seis meses en Europa, de verdad crees que esa chica no a salido con alguien más… -sonó irónico tratando de zafarse de aquella relación-

-No me importa y a ti tampoco, así que vete acostumbrando… mira Seiya jamás te pido nada, siempre haces lo que quieres, no se consíguete otra novia que sea acorde a tus exigencias, pero a Rei no la dejas ni muerto, te lo repito nuestro futuro depende de eso, así que por favor no me decepciones más de lo que siempre lo haces… -concluyo arto de las palabrerías de su hijo-

Serena cerró los ojos derramando un par de lagrimas al escuchar todo lo que el papá de Seiya le decía, podía imaginar lo que él sentiría al momento de recibir el regaño de su padre, se sentía impotente de no poder ayudarlo, de que quizá ella fuera la causa de que ahora ya no quisiera estar con "su novia perfecta" pero aun así todo eso dolía.

Seiya se quedo callado apuñando sus manos nada le dolía más que aquellas palabras de su padre, jamás vio cuanto Seiya tenía que soportar, esmerarse por ser el hijo digno, de una palabra de aceptación de su padre, había entrado a aquella universidad solo por él, su popularidad era solo para que su padre viera lo bien aceptado que era su hijo, sin mencionar que estudio aquello solo porque su padre así lo quiso- ¿Decepcionarte? -Murmuro con ironía-

-Así es, no lo hagas de nuevo, así que se bueno con Reí y saca ese porte galán que gracias a dios sacaste de mi y no salgas con tonterías, después de todo lo más seguro es que pronto regrese a terminar su carrera de modelaje en Europa, cómprale algo bonito, eso nunca falla… -dijo en tono como si fuera lo más fácil y natural- bueno Erik tengo una comida con él padre de Rei así que por favor evítame problemas con mi consuegro, y si las cosas salen bien nos veremos el fin de año…

-¿Creí que habías dicho que navidad? -ahora algo decepcionado-

-Ah no ese día Ros quiere que salgamos a un viaje, pero pásala con Rei y diviértete y no se te ocurra embarazarla eh que su padre te mata y a mí de paso…

-Por eso ni te preocupes, no le voy a dar motivos ni a ella ni a ti… -dijo triste, para después escuchar que su padre se despedía con un frio "hasta luego hijo"-

-¡Ah! -grito Seiya molesto y frustrado arrojando su radio, no sabía qué hacer, hubiera cambiado toda su vida de "príncipe" que su padre le decía por una sola palabra de aceptación, suspiro tratando de calmar todas aquellas emociones, para después dirigirse a recoger sus cosas y tener que hacerla de buen novio, no es que jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero ¿Por qué ahora le costaba tanto hacerlo?, no quería ni imaginar si Serena se llegara a enterar-

Serena por fin abrió los ojos asustada al escuchar el golpe de algo que irremediablemente se destrozo al tocar el suelo, observo cómo estaba Seiya, si era algo difícil para él pero ahora también lo era para ella, se enfrentaba a algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, había comenzando a enamorarse de ese hombre sin aun saber mucho de él, tal vez había sido un error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo quería, tanto que se había entregado a él pese a sus principios, dolía el saber también que posiblemente esa noche la pasaría con Reí, "su rival" y que quizá ella si significaba algo para él pero no precisamente la mujer de su vida.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Esa tarde muy a su pesar Seiya tuvo que pasarlo con "su novia" después de salir de la Universidad la llevo al restaurante preferido de ella que casualmente era el más caro de la ciudad, al llegar bajo de auto para abrirle la puerta, ella le sonrió abrazándolo por él brazo.

-Te extrañe… incluso te ves mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba… -dijo sonriente mientras entraban y el mismo la ayudaba con la silla pidiéndole al mesero que solo les dejara las cartas-

-Ah... gracias… -respondió no muy entusiasta-

-Sí y ese semblante serio te hace ver muy sexi… -su habitual tono coqueto se hizo presente-

-En verdad… -pero él mantuvo su mismo tono mientras se sentaba y tomaba a carta para ver que pediría-

-Seiya hazme caso… -exigió en tono mimado- hace meses que no nos vemos y parece que no te da gusto verme…

Seiya suspiro con su cara oculta tras la carta del menú, bajo la carta y dibujo sobre su rostro la mas fingías de sus sonrías- No es eso cariño, solo que estoy un poco presionado en la universidad y en especial hoy fue un pésimo día…

Ella sonrió complacida no advirtiendo su falsa sonrisa por el contrario tomo su mano entre las suyas subiéndola para darle pequeños besos- Pero sabes que él tiempo que estamos juntos es poco, así que dejemos de lado nuestros problemas…

Sonrió sarcástico pensando si acaso su vida tendrá problemas comparado con los suyos- Tienes razón… es poco lo que estamos juntos…

-¿Dime cuanto me extrañaste? –sus ojos brillaron y su tono coqueto y meloso parecían ser exagerados-

-Uiii ni te imaginas… -volviendo su mirada a la carta- ¿lo de siempre? –cambio el tema refiriéndose a lo que ordenarían-

-Si… -sonrió- ah no te eh dicho, fui seleccionada para el catalogo de primavera-verano de Victoria Secret

-Pero apenas empieza el invierno –dijo confundido asombrado de tanta premura mientras llamando al camarero-

-Ah cariño, pero las sesiones de foto deben iniciar ya para estar listos los catálogos y publicidad cuando la temporada empiece... –rodo los ojos en tono como si fuera lo más obvio-

Al llegar el camarero pidió sus órdenes, el cual se retiro de inmediato- Así que tendrás que regresar pronto para las sesiones…

-Pues si tal vez en unas semanas… -dijo tomado un poco de la copa con agua-

-Oh… es una lástima, estas semanas son pesadas para mí, tal vez no pueda estar contigo tanto como te gustaría…

-Mmm… yo que tenía planeado que recorriéramos todos los bares y antros de la ciudad… -suspiro con fastidio-

-Puedes pedirle a alguna amiga que te acompañe… tal vez pueda acompañarte en alguna ocasión pero no te garantizo nada…

-Mmmm… esta bien no quiero ponerme triste por no poder estar contigo, sabes mi foto tuya es muy cotizada entre mis amigas… es que tengo el novio más guapo… -se acerco a él abrazándolo por él cuello besándolo-

-Rei… eres muy bella, podrías andar con el chico que tú quisieras… -dijo después de aquel beso que lo tomo un poco desprevenido-

-Pero yo no quiero a cualquier chico, yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti y eso nunca… nunca va cambar cariño… -Dijo aun abrazándolo-

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy tu obsesión…

-Jajaja… eso se oye enfermizo…

Seiya arqueo la ceja, ella era enfermiza- Si verdad… -sonrió-

La comida termino entre ligeras pláticas, mas de Rei y su trabajo como modelo en Europa, continuas insinuaciones a Seiya de que ahora que él terminara su carrera podrían vivir juntos en Europa, comentarios que él pasó por alto, al llegar a casa de Rei le pidió que bajara para saludar a sus padres, al hacerlo la casa estaba casi sola, solo se encontraba la joven que les ayudaba con las labores domesticas.

-Pues tus padres no están, así que mejor me voy, tengo un examen mañana -mintió sonriéndole-

-Bueno, pero antes despídete ¿no? -dijo acercándosele rodeándolo del cuello-

Seiya se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, oportunidad que ella no desaprovecho besándolo con mas ímpetu, Seiya quiso que no lo hiciera ¿Cómo podría detenerla?, ¿Con que pretexto?.

-Rei… tus padres pueden llegar... -murmuro entre sus labios pero sin abrazarla aun, fue cuando sintió como ella lo tomaba de las muñecas para hacer que la abrazara por la cintura-

-No… podrían tardar aun…. –nada la haría detenerse mientras se unía más a él profundizando el beso- te extrañe… te extraño y mi cuerpo mas…. –le susurro sensualmente entre el beso-

Era tan difícil, él estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas pero ¿por que ahora todo era tan diferente?, era como si algo dentro de él lo congelara a continuar- Pero no podemos… no aquí… -interrumpió un poco el beso-

-Vamos Sei desde cuando te importa hacerme tuya donde nos plazca… -Le dijo sensual la pelinegra mientras lo arrojaba al sofá y ella se hincaba pasando una pierna aun lado de él desabrochándose el abrigo, dejando ver lo que esa tarde él pudo apreciar ligeramente, lo cual provoco que Seiya tragara saliva pesadamente ante la situación incomodo pero ella lo percibió de manera agradable sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante el efecto deslumbrante que provoco en él, Seiya se quedo perplejo aun inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras su mirada se fijaba en aquel cuerpo frente a él, quería a Serena de una manera diferente como jamás había querido a Rei, pero era hombre y ella tenía un cuerpo que despertaría pensamientos en cualquier hombre.

-Jajaja… estas nervioso… -rió complacida- ni siquiera la primera vez que me hiciste tuya en el baño de aquel Bar lo estabas… Seiya me alaga esa mirada… -por fin se despojo por completo de su abrigo-

Seiya la recorrió de arriba abajo nuevamente, sin duda era tan sensual y deseable una mujer anatómicamente perfecta.

-_Dios me santificare por rechazar esto…_ -pensó, pero sus reacciones fueron lentas cuando sintió las manos de Reí tomar las suyas para lentamente recorrerlas por su sensual cuerpo para que él la acariciara-

-Extrañe tanto tus manos… Seiya… vamos date prisa… -exigió en un ronroneo de impaciencia deseoso cerrando los ojos al sentir sus manos-

Suspiro pesadamente- No Rei de verdad sabes lo que tu padre me haría si llega y nos ve… -trato de pararse pero ella dejo caer su esbelto y torneado cuerpo sobre él suyo, aprisionándolo, besando su cuello- demonios… -pensó agobiado al sentir sus húmedos labios-

-Pues entonces date prisa… -comenzando a frotar su cuerpo sobre el de su novio-

-Rei… por favor cariño… -sabía que si no paraba aquello pronto sería imposible detenerla y controlarse, pero algo bueno tenía que haber en aquel día y su golpe de suerte llego cuando se escucharon voces que iban llegando y aquello fue perfecto para él pues Rei se apresuro a ponerse de pie y vestirse justo a tiempo para que sus padres entraran, mientras Seiya suspiro aliviado sentándose en el sofá acomodándose su ropa sutilmente, por alguna extraña razón para él se sentía tan aliviado que no lograba comprender aquella extraña sensación.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Después de llegar de casa de Rei, se dio un baño, aun podía sentir la fragancia de ella en su ropa y si quería ir a ver a Serena debía asegurarse no levantar sospechas, aunque después de todo iba decidido a decirle parte de la verdad de su situación, se dio un baño y salió a toda prisa hasta la casa de su princesa.

Al estar frente aquella pequeña y acogedora casa con ese aire tan hogareño que lo hacia sentirse cómodo de estar ahí, aunque en ese momento era mas la incertidumbre, toco la puerta esperando que fuera ella quien le abriera, aun estaba indeciso pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Al escuchar el timbre Serena observo por la ventana viendo el coche que ya conocía, tardo un poco en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo se acerco al espejo más cercano y se limpio con cuidado las mejillas que de por sí ya estaban enrojecidas, respiro profundamente y acomodo un poco su ropa, tomo entre su mano la manija de la puerta y de nuevo una profunda respiración antes de abrir.

-Hola... –murmuro-

-Hola princesa… -saludo en voz baja con una sutil sonrisa- ¿Estas ocupada? -esto lo dijo un tanto más intrigado por su apariencia, no se veía bien no respecto a su apariencia, sino más bien se veía triste-

Ignoro por un momento su pregunta, se cruzo de brazos y paso a un lado de él observando un punto lejano- ¿Desde cuándo Seiya? -pregunto volteando a verlo con los ojos de nueva cuenta humedecidos-

-¿Desde cuándo qué? -ó era su imaginación o algo andaba muy mal, sintió un nudo crecer en su garganta- puedo siquiera saludarte antes… -acercándose a ella para querer darle un beso-

Pero Serena volteo el rostro evitando cualquier contacto con él- No, no puedes, mucho menos después de que has besado a alguien mas... -dijo con dificultad al contener las ganas de llorar-

-¿¡Qué..! No Serena yo... -suspiro resignado, para que negarlo después de todo a eso había ido- la verdad es que de eso venia hablar contigo… solo escúchame por favor Serena…

-¿Que quieres que escuche?, ¿qué me engañaste? -dijo con tristeza- ¿Que solo querías conocer a alguien diferente?, ella se ve que te quiere... ¿por qué Seiya? -volteo a verlo- ¿Por qué?, pensé que sabia casi todo de ti, pero que lastima que no supe lo más importante... tenias a alguien mas...

-Serena, no es así… solo déjame explicarte como son las cosas en realidad… -jamás pensó que sentiría el sentimiento más horrible de desolación y culpa al ver su rostro triste- Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad Sere, te quiero y eres especial para mí, Rei es simplemente es… es algo sin importancia…

Bajo el rostro cerrando con fuerza los ojos fue entonces que las lagrimas por fin escaparon de sus ojos- Te creí Seiya Kou, creí todo lo que me decías, pensé de verdad que me tenias confianza, si ella es algo sin importancia... -subió el rostro para verlo- ¿Por qué entonces no me lo dijiste?

- Se que debía hacerlo princesa, pero jamás habrías aceptado salir conmigo, y tenias razón cuando me dijiste que tu no eras igual que cualquier otra chica y fue eso lo que me hizo sentir esto que siento por ti y supe que si te lo decía todo terminaría entre nosotros, no pensé que ella regresara pronto y poder resolver mi situación con ella antes, pero ahora temo que sea demasiado tarde… se que cometí un gran error Serena…

-¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día? -pregunto con tristeza-

-Claro que si… solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo… por eso vine, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde -se acerco tomándola por sus hombros- Serena… te quiero de verdad te quiero, quisiera que todo esto fuera más fácil, pero todo esto es solo mi culpa…-su mirada profunda y llena de arrepentimiento se fijaba en los ojos de la única chica que quería tener junto él-

-Si me quieres entonces ¿por qué no tuviste la confianza de decírmelo?, ¿acaso no te he demostrado que te puedo comprender?, Seiya todo esto me duele, me duele mucho... -cerro los ojos para evitar verlo-

-Lo sé Princesa, se que junto a ti no hacen faltas las palabras -descanso sus manos sobre sus hombros a manera de una caricia de disculpas- pero lo que me pasa cuando estoy junto a ti jamás me había pasado con ninguna chica, no sé al principio pensé que lo que sentía por ti era una extraña atracción y el deseo de conocerte, no me importo que fueras diferente a todas las chicas con las que solía salir, al contrario, eres hermosa y esa forma de no ponerme las cosas poco fáciles me hizo comenzar a sentirme más unido a ti y valorarte mas… –se sentía un poco avergonzado por exponer así sus sentimientos, jamás lo había hecho antes pero simplemente no pensó, solo decía lo que salía desde su corazón- y fue esa idea de perderte sabiendo lo valiosa que eres por lo cual calle Sere, nunca quise que supieras de ella porque creí que podría terminar mi relación con ella antes de que tú te enteraras y evitarte este dolor que te estoy ocasionando -la toma de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- eres tan valiosa Serena, "Mi Princesa" que no te mereces esto, soy consciente que ni siquiera te merezco, que no te mereces que te envuelva en mi vida mal hecha y desordenada, pero no puedo y no quiero evitarlo Serena, te quiero, te quiero solo para mí porque sé que contigo, solo junto a ti esta vida de soledad que llevo tiene sentido -sus mirada no perdió cada facción de su rostro ni un segundo mientras decía todo aquello que sentía con una voz suave pero segura-

Al escucharlo Serena derramo algunas lagrimas, pero en esta ocasión ya no fueron de dolor o tristeza, era más bien de felicidad al escucharlo, de sentirse importante para él, de que quisiera sentirse vivo a su lado como ella se sentía.

-¿Terminaras con ella a pesar de lo que diga tu padre? -pregunto casi en un murmullo-

Seiya la observo confundido por su comentario, ahora era él el que parecía triste, por primera vez se encontraba entre el dilema de buscar su felicidad, hacer feliz a la mujer que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que cariño y el hecho de buscar el cariño y aceptación de su padre, aquel que buscaba cada día de su vida desde que su madre falto- Yo… lo hare en este momento si tú me lo pides…

Bajo la mirada no sabiendo que contestar- Te diría que sí, pero sé que tienes que hablar con tu padre primero... así que lo harás cuando tu estés listo... nunca te he pedido nada y esta no será la excepción...

Sonrió feliz, comprendiendo una vez más porque sentía todo aquello por esa hermosa joven frente a él- Te lo agradezco princesa, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero el que hagas esto por mí, es más de lo que jamás alguien había hecho… -termino abrazándola como solo él solía hacerlo, fuerte y cálidamente, con esa sensación de jamás separarse-

-Sera muy difícil pensar que estas con alguien... -murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza como si temiera que en cualquier minuto aquella mujer llegaría para llevárselo- pero en este momento estás conmigo...

-Solo tú eres importante para mí… Rei volverá pronto a Europa, a ella no le llena este país puritano, espero poder resolver lo antes posible, de cualquier manera princesa, ella jamás fue ni será tan especial como tu… porque mis labios… -se separo sutilmente de aquel abrazo, solo lo suficiente para poder bajar sus labios a los suyos lentamente- solo me piden sentir los tuyos… -murmuro suave mientras comenzaba a rozarlos con los de ella-

No dijo al sentir sus labios cálidos y escucharlo fue lo que necesitaba para corresponder a ese beso, lo abrazo por el cuello para acercarse más a él y no permitir que ese sentimiento de soledad la embargara- Seiya... -murmuro entre sus labios- quiero... que te quedes...

Seiya la rodeo por la cintura en señal de aceptar su petición, besándola un poco más profundamente- No pienso dejarte nunca más…

-Entremos... -murmuro haciendo que se moviera un poco pero sin separarse de su cuerpo-

-Tus padres… -murmuro de la misma manera en medio del beso, moviéndose lentamente antes de decidirse a entrar-

-Llegaran tarde... -avanzando un poco mas- quizá muy tarde... -sonrió en medio del beso-

Sonrió entre aquel beso abrazándola más, casi evitando que tocara el piso, mientras se adentraban a su casa, aunque ahora seria ella quien lo guiara, soltándola ligeramente para que sus pies se posarán completamente en el piso-

Serena se separo de sus labios con una sonrisa algo sensual- Hoy conocerás mi habitación... ¿no eres afortunado? -sonrió al decir eso bajando un poco su mano para tomar la suya para guiarlo-

-Claro que lo soy… -sonrió siguiéndola, avanzo alcanzando sus pasos abrazándola por la cintura mientras sus labios bajaban besando la parte trasera de su cuello, sin dejar de caminar por donde era guiado-

En respuesta la rubia coloco las manos sobre las suyas acariciándolas- Muy afortunado... -murmuro recargándose un poco en él hasta que llegaron a una habitación que tenia la puerta cerrada la cual abrió sin pensarlo- adelante... mi caballero... -volteándose para quedar frente a él y guiarlo caminando hacia atrás-

Apenas entraron a la habitación Seiya la abrazo a su cuerpo besándola de manera profunda apenas empujando la puerta para cerrar la puerta, Serena por su parte no dudo ni un instante en corresponder a sus labios, de la misma forma en que él la besaba abrazándose a su cuerpo, hizo que se recargara en la puerta para poder poner seguro por si hacía falta.

-Mmm… ese lado aventurero y desafiante no lo conocía mi princesa… -se separo de ella sutilmente para mostrarle una sonrisa coqueta y divertida- me encantas…

-Es lo que tú me haces hacer... -comento con la misma sonrisa coqueta- tal vez sea una caja de sorpresas... -sin dejar de verlo comenzó a desabotonar su camina- y qué bueno que te gusta...

-Me haces perder la cabeza cuando sacas ese lado seductor y de iniciativa… me declaro a tus pies mi princesa… -comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello sintiendo como ella comenzaba a quitarle la camisa-

Una sutil risa feliz salió de los labios de Serena sonrojándose un poco al escucharlo dejándole espacio para que disfrutara de su piel mientras ella continuaba desabotonando su camisa hasta dejarla abierta metiendo con lentitud sus manos acariciando su abdomen hasta su pecho donde descanso momentáneamente las manos.

Las manos de Serena eran cálidas, provocando que la piel de Seiya se estremeciera ante su tacto, así que sin dudarlo él tampoco quiso quedarse atrás, esta vez quería comenzar diferente así que lentamente abrió sus jeans, dejándolo así poder introducir sus manos en sus caderas.

-Tus manos... -murmuro Serena cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que Seiya le producía- son tan... cálidas... -de nueva cuenta subió las manos apenas rozando su piel hasta que llegaron a los hombros tratando de desprenderlo de la camisa- me gustas Seiya Kou...

-Y tu a mi, mi Princesa… -murmuro entre su cuello, esta vez subiendo sus manos para subir con ellas su blusa provocando que Serena se separara de su cuerpo para ayudarle a que le quitara la blusa, quedándose solo con el bradsier volviendo a acercarse a él tomando sus manos para que la sostuviera de la cintura todo esto sin dejar de verlo.

-Me encanta cada milímetro de tu cuerpo… y el aroma de tu piel es tan embriagante que no sé como describirlo… debo confesarte que desde aquel día no hay noche que no sueñe con la sensación de tu piel unida a la mía… -dijo el pelinegro a la rubia en un susurro a su oído mientras la llevaba consigo hasta llegar a la acogedora cama-

Sonrió acercando sus labios a su piel- Entonces debo confesarte que... -beso suavemente su cuello levantándose un poco de puntillas- desde esa noche... he querido volver a estar entre tus brazos... -volviendo a besar su cuello con suavidad-

-Entonces esta noche cumpliremos los sueños y deseos de ambos -dijo mientras lentamente la recostaba sobre su cama, quedando él apoyado en sus manos para mantener la distancia y poder disfrutar de aquella vista al tener nuevamente su cuerpo ante él-

-Seiya te quiero... quiero volver a ser tuya... -murmuro recorriendo con la vista su cuerpo comenzando a juguetear con la orilla de su pantalón-

-Aunque no sea de este modo, siempre serás mía princesa y yo siempre seré tuyo, pero esta noche, te hare perder la cabeza… -su mirada era segura y por demás seductora, bajando a besar su vientre-

Sonrió algo apenada cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios dejando escapar un profundo suspiro- Siempre tuya... siempre mío... -murmuro acariciando su espalda-

-Hasta mi último respiro -término con aquella frase, aquella seria su promesa de amor eterno, no hizo falta especificarlo con la palabra amor, ellos sabían lo que sentían y lo que querían seguir sintiendo uno por el otro el resto de sus vidas, después de aquello Seiya comenzó a deslizar sus manos por sus piernas despojándola de sus pantalones en suaves caricias-

-Hasta el ultimo... -murmuro acariciando un poco mas su espalda con profundas caricias, poco a poco sintió que su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda e irregular sobre todo al sentir las manos de Seiya deleitándose de su piel- Me haces estremecer... -dijo con una suave voz-

Seiya suspiro profundamente, el saber que producía todo aquello en la mujer que quería era más que perfecto, sus labios vagaron libremente por la parte superior de sus pechos mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando sus piernas, sintiendo como Serena suspiraba con algo de dificultad pues su cuerpo se estremecía en cada contacto, su piel se erizaba ante la humedad de los labios de Seiya y él no podía mas que perderse en su piel.

-Tus besos son... maravillosos... -bajo lentamente las manos por lo más cercano que tenia de sus brazos para después dejarlos descansar en la cama-

-Mis manos se pondrán celosas… -sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar cada palabra, quería que todo lo que él hiciera fuera maravilloso para ella, sus manos subieron lenta y marcadamente desde sus tobillos hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos delineando su hermosa prenda intima en una suave caricia sobre aquella parte que era su debilidad- ¿Ellas también son maravillosas? -susurro a su oído, mientras besaba su oreja-

Dejo escapar un sutil gemido en una inmediata respuesta al sentir esas caricias- Increíblemente... maravillosas... -cerró los ojos volviendo a abrazarlo esta vez con un poco mas de presión sobre su espalda- podría decir que eres... fantástico... -murmuro a su oído-

-No creo que mas que tu… -respondió besando de manera apasionada sus labios mientras sus manos se introdujeron bajo aquella prenda, quería sentirla, y escuchar cada reacción que emanara de sus labios y de su cuerpo-

Aquella palabra que estaba a punto de decir fue callada al sentir sus labios apasionados que la besaban como jamás la habían besado, solo él podía hacerla llegar a tocar las estrellas con un solo beso, pero esas caricias produjeron un gemido por demás placentero de verdad sus manos era más que maravillosas y la estaban llevando más allá del cielo, su cuerpo se estremecía cada que sentía sus caricias.

Para Seiya era más que maravillo sentir el contraste entre sus manos ligeramente frescas con su piel e intimidad cálida y húmeda, llenándolo de ella, mientras sus manos se movían sutil y hábilmente, era apenas la segunda vez que se entregaban el uno al otro y era como si ya conociera cada gesto y caricia que a ella le gustaban, la compatibilidad y adaptación de sus cuerpos era inexplicable.

-Serena no quiero alejarme nunca de tus labios -dijo entre aquel candente beso- tampoco de tu piel -profundizo cada caricia- no, de nada que provenga de esta mujer que me está volviendo loco -dijo refiriéndose a ella-

En medio de aquel beso gimió aferrándose a sus labios en una sutil mordida, así como sus manos oprimieron con fuerza su espalda, soltó sus labios para poder hablar.

-No quiero que me dejes... no importa que suceda... -dijo entre su difícil respiración- mantenme a tu lado... -volvió a besar sus labios apenas en un suave roce- quiero volverte loco... -besando cada vez más sus labios-

Seiya gimió del mismo modo ante sus besos y caricias, aquella entrega era diferente, además de sumar todas aquella emociones y sentimientos que días antes los habían embargado como era el cariño, el deseo y en cierto modo los nervios, ahora se sumaba uno más la pasión, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo ante ella, quería mas, sentía que nada era suficiente y a la vez lo era todo, por ella pecaría de las más baja lujuria si con ello llegaba al cielo con tal placer como le hacía sentir, sus manos acariciaron con pasión su vientre y sus pechos, tratando de grabarse aquella sensación hasta el día que volviera a sentirla.

La rubia paseo por un momento más sus manos por la amplia espalda del pelinegro, mientras sus labios besaban con entrega los de él, quería seguir sintiendo más de Seiya aunque el aire le faltara, poco a poco fue bajando las manos por los costados del atractivo cuerpo que acariciaba hasta que llegaron a la orilla del pantalón comenzado a quitárselo con lentitud aprovechando cada movimiento para rozar un poco de su piel, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de ser un niña dulce y tierna para convertirse en la mujer que se entregaba con tal fervor y pasión a ese hombre, por fin logro desabrochar el pantalón y paseo sus manos por su ahora libre cintura, Seiya cerro sus ojos al sentir sus caricias, quería enfocarse por un segundo en aquella sensación, sintiendo sus manos tan cerca de él, sintiendo como su virilidad pedía incesantemente mas de ella, y siendo cada vez más la opresión entre su ahora molesta ropa.

-Princesa… -fue esta vez él quien pidió jadeante-

Ella sonrió sutilmente pero con sensualidad al escucharlo, se separo de sus labios y beso su mentón mientras poco a poco sus manos se deslizaban atreves de su cuerpo llevando consigo aquella prenda que le estorbaba para poder sentirlo- ¿Así está mejor? -pregunto con una suave voz-

-Si… -agradeció jadeante, aunque ahora era inevitable saciarse hasta poder estar juntos- Serena… -pidió de nueva cuenta esta vez hundiendo sutilmente sus labios entre su cuello- quiero que me vuelvas más loco por ti…

-¿Crees que podre hacerlo? -ladeando un poco el rostro para sentir sus labios, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes hábilmente con sus pies logro deshacerse por completo de esas dos prendas mientras sus manos se sujetaban de su cintura-

Seiya gimió nuevamente en respuesta ante aquel acto, se le hizo sumamente sensual de su parte, la rubia sonrió y lentamente quizá con un poco de nervios llevo lentamente su mano atreves de su cintura bajando lentamente hasta acariciar su parte intima suavemente.

-¿Sigues creyéndolo? –le cuestiono sensual-

-Oh… Serena… -la nombro roncamente en medio gemido hundiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda en señal de que lo estaba haciendo más que bien, eran tan cálidas que lo hicieron estremecer tan solo de sentirlas-

-Eso responde mi pregunta... -dijo suavemente a su oído sintiéndose tan feliz de ser quizá un poco aventurera como él la había llamado, quería convertirse en la mujer que llenara los sentidos de Seiya así como él lo hacía con ella, así con más confianza acaricio un poco mas y cada vez con mas presiono solo un poco mas y su otra mano se deslizaba de arriba a abajo y viceversa por su espalda-

Era más que excitante, era enloquecedor, su dulce princesa era una mujer apasionada, dispuesta a cumplir sus fantasías y peticiones, el hizo lo propio, besando con pasión sus cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por la parte interna de sus piernas y por qué no también estimulando su parte intima.

Suspiro profundamente la rubia- Seiya... -murmuro echando un poco hacia atrás la cabeza para poder dejar que la besara a plenitud pero en ningún momento dejo de brindarle caricias a su miembro para darle placer el mismo que ella sentía cada vez que sentía sus manos-

En qué momento se habían convertido sus nombres en una expresión de pedir más de la otra persona, pero era agradable, solo bastaría recordar el nombre para remembrar aquellos momentos, Seiya así obedeció aquella petición, sus dedos se movían firmes y rítmicos sobre aquella sensible zona, mientras lentamente luchaban por resistir el deseo de introducirse en su núcleo, deseo que de vez en vez satisfacía haciéndolo y al mismo tiempo intensificando aquellas caricias, en respuesta Serena no podía evitar emitir un gemido placentero al sentirlo, su cuerpo vibraba pidiéndole más de él.

-Oh Seiya... -murmuro a su oído- te quiero... te quiero... -dejo de acariciarlo para poder hacer que la viera- te necesito... -dijo antes de darle un sutil beso-

Y él pudo sentirlo, cada reacción que ella tuvo ante él desde su más profunda intimidad, lista para culminar aquella entrega, una entrega distinta pero igual de especial que la primera.

-Y yo a ti Serena -dijo en tono ronco-

Con decisión sus manos dejaron su labor de brindarle placer en aquella zona para desprenderla de aquella ultima prenda que la cubría, para así suplir sus dedos por su miembro sumamente erecto, acariciando apenas su intimidad, al sentirlo Serena dejo escapar de nueva cuenta un gemido nombrándolo nuevamente en un murmullo más que extasiada acercándose para besar sus labios o al menos intentarlo entre aquellos suaves movimientos que su propio cuerpo hacia, movimientos involuntarios producto del placer.

-¿Que pasa Princesa Ferrer? -susurro con una mirada profunda, quería grabarse cada expresión de deseo que reflejaba su rostro en medio de aquel sutil pero deseoso roce de sus labios y de sus cuerpo- ¿Acaso quiere más… la princesa? -mientras comenzó a presionar más su cuerpo al de ella en profundos movimientos sobre su cuerpo-

Le devolvió aquella mirada de la misma forma y sonrió- Si... quiero más de ti... Seiya Kou... -entrecerrando los ojos cada que sus cuerpos se rozaban- te deseo... te deseo tanto...

-Igual que yo te deseo cada segundo, cada respiro, cada vez que siento el olor de tu piel envolver mis sentidos… -dijo con urgencia intensificando sus movimientos, deseoso de poderse sentirse dentro de ella- Serena…

Al escucharlo instantáneamente sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso quiere mas... el caballero? -pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona-

Respondió con un sonoro gemido jugando con la punta de su miembro acariciando la entrada a su intimidad y porque no apenas tratando de introducirla y no, era un juego que lo hacía desearla aun mas y esperaba que fuera del mismo modo con ella- Seria pecado si no lo hiciera…

Cerro los ojos cuando lo sintió pero al mismo tiempo los abrió al ya no sentirlo- ¿Estoy logrando... entonces volverte loco? -pregunto acercando su intimidad a la de él para volver a sentirlo-

-Oh… -murmuro en un gemido incapaz de responder cerrando sus ojos ante aquel juego torturador- si… mucho -dijo jadeante mientras sus manos comenzaban a aumentar la tortura acariciando sus pechos erguidos sobre la aureola de sus pezones-

Al sentirlo ella misma se alejo respirando cada vez con mas dificultad- Creo que... -decía difícilmente- yo también... -volviendo a hacer el mismo movimiento sintiéndolo una vez mas- estoy... enloqueciendo... -pero esta vez un poco más profundo-

Ahora sus cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo, sentía como tal pasión estaba a punto de explotar dentro de sus cuerpos.

-Princesa… mi princesa…

Apenas concluyo esto cuando en una apasionada y deseosa envestida logro penetrarla, Serena gimió con fuerza al sentirlo por fin, sus cuerpos se unían a la perfección o al menos eso es lo que sentía, oprimió con fuerza su espalda mientras que sus piernas se abrazaban un poco a su cintura haciendo que se unieran mas.

-Seiya... -no podía más que pronunciar su nombre y respirar difícilmente-

Ella quería mas y él lo sabía porque su cuerpo pedía lo mismo, ahora eran uno y lo que sintiera uno sentiría el otro, sin dudar continuó accediendo a sus deseos, brindándole una entrega más profunda con los movimientos de su cuerpo sobre ella y la caricias que ahora eran por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus labios buscaban fervorosos, sintiendo su labio inferior entre los suyos, sintiendo en respuesta como besaba difícilmente sus labios entre gemidos placenteros y su falta de respiración, se sujetaba más a su cuerpo tanto de su cuello como de su cintura, dejándole saber en qué caricia, movimiento y beso que ambos se pertenecían y que eso no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, acababan de jurarse eso sin necesidad de palabras, sus cuerpos habían sido el instrumento para hacerlo algo eterno.

El clímax estaba por llegar sus cuerpos se estremecían ante el más mínimo roce y sus movimientos eran los que indicaban que ninguno de los dos resistiría mas ante tan delicioso placer antes de culminar.

-Serena… -repetía jadeante su nombre glorioso-

-Seiya... -murmuro sintiendo como por fin lo que había buscado por fin hacia su aparición, el placer que había descubierto con Seiya, nuevamente sintió como una oleada de calor desde lo más profundo de su ser estaba a punto de emerger, y quería que él lo sintiera por lo que se aferro mas a él hasta que sintió como su cuerpo ya no resistió mas y en un profundo gemido lo hizo saber, tras su sonoro gemido, su virilidad hizo lo propio, dejando salir aquella sensación placentera en medio de un profundo gemido mientras su respiración agitada descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de su princesa.

-Quieres matarme de placer no es así… -murmuro jadeante con una sonrisa entre sus labios, subiendo un poco para besar su mejilla y barbilla-

Respiro aun agitada- ¿Me crees capaz de eso? -pregunto aun sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse-

-De eso y mucho más… -dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado abrazándola, aun quería sentir sus cuerpos unidos un momento más-

-¿Así, como qué? -se abrazo a él recargándose en su pecho relajándose por fin- porque no vi que te quejaras porque te hice sufrir...

-Era un sufrimiento interno… ya sabes… muy pasional… -dijo en tono seductor- aunque tú me entiendes bien, se veía que era toda una tortura para ti… -agrego sonriéndole-

-Es que tu si sabes cómo hacerme sufrir... -su mano acariciaba su pecho con suavidad- incluso enloquecerme... -una sutil sonrisa sonrojándose- y a que extremo...

-Mmm… creo que me hare adicto a tu cuerpo…

-Mmm... eso debo tomarlo como un elogio ¿verdad? -subiendo un poco la vista para verlo-

-Claro que es un elogio princesa -le sonrió de manera sincera y dulce pero sin perder ese toque seductor-

Sonrió ligeramente bajando un poco la mirada recargando el rostro en su pecho- Seiya... tu... bueno... yo escuche lo que discutías con tu papá... y... ¿realmente no sientes nada por esa mujer? -pregunto algo temerosa-

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -pregunto entre sorprendido ahora entendía el por qué de aquella pregunta que lo extraño y algo incomodo, no hubiera querido que nadie escuchara esa conversación mucho menos ella-

-Lo lamento... no quise escuchar tu conversación, pero estaba tan molesta quería pedirte una explicación, cosa que hiciste sin darte cuenta... pero aun así... -suspiro buscando mas su calor- no pude evitar... sentir celos por ella...

Seiya suspiro tratando de sacar aquella tención- No, supongo que lo último que debes hacer es lamentarlo, tienes razón, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, por una parte me alegro que lo hicieras, tal vez eso ayudo a que creas mas en mis palabras, sabes Serena no todo mundo tiene la fortuna de tener unos padres que piensen en tu felicidad antes que en la bienestar de ellos mismos, pero no puedo culparlo del todo, la mayor parte es mi culpa por acceder a tantas cosas que él me pedía, entre ellas mi relación con Rei… -sus manos acariciaron su espalda suavemente- Créeme que de ella no debes tener la mas mínima sensación de celos, no te puedo negar que mi relación con ella ha sido bastante larga pero es compleja y no se parece en nada a lo que nosotros tenemos…

Subió la mirada para verlo- Pero tu padre dijo... mmm que no… bueno... no debería importarme después de lo que paso, pero me importa... tu eres hombre y por lo que escuche ella ha estado mucho tiempo lejos y... -desvió la mirada volviendo a bajar el rostro-

-Princesa -sonrió con ternura, no cabía duda que su inocencia era encantadora- dime, ¿viste a Rei?

-Si... por eso es que aun no entiendo como pudiste fijarte en mi... ella es tan... mmm diferente de verdad parece una modelo...

-Eso no importa en ella… ¿de verdad crees que una chica como ella a estado viviendo sola todos estos meses sin tener a alguien más?, ella es todo menos fiel y puritana, ni siquiera dudo que este ahorita con algún amiguito que tenga en la ciudad, jamás me ha demostrado que sienta algo mas por mí que lo físico así que mucho menos dudo que este enamorada de mi y ella sabe perfecto que si estoy con ella es porque mi padre me lo pide y en cierto modo es su manera de chantajearme y sería demasiado santo de mi parte decirte que en un principio no era perfecta mi relación con ella, nuestros padres nos daban lo que quisiéramos mientras estuviéramos juntos de un lado al otro y ella era un poco más accesible, pero todo cambia y ella no perdía oportunidad para solo buscar su conveniencia, nuestra relación nunca fue sana ni mucho menos estable…

-Tal vez no comprendo como sea su relación, pero supongo que no te interesa puesto que estas aquí... conmigo... que me has hecho la mujer más feliz después de haber llorado por primera vez por ti... eso es lo que me hace creer en ti... -subió la mirada después de darle un sutil beso en su pecho-

-Solo tú me interesas princesa… y si tu preocupación es que yo vuelva a estar con Rei -negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza- ya no quiero probar ningún otro cuerpo que no sea el tuyo… solo necesito lo que tú me das… comprensión, cariño y apoyo… todo se va resolver pronto ya lo veras… -dijo con seguridad mientras acariciaba su cabello acercándose a besar sus labios de manera suave-

-No importa cuánto tarde, yo te esperare... -correspondiendo a su beso- lo que quiero es que los dos estemos bien... sobre ti... sé que buscas el cariño y aprobación de tu padre, pero tampoco me gustaría que hagas cosas solo por agradarlo, él te debe querer así como eres... debe ver el hombre en el que te has convertido, quiero que vea lo que yo veo en una mirada... por favor... ¿sí?

-Es difícil cambiar lo que somos de la noche a la mañana, pero te prometo que lo hare, poco a poco voy a ir demostrándoselo a él y a mi… por ti Serena, porque tú eres lo realmente valioso en mi vida… te quiero… -murmuro mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo de una manera cálida-

- Yo también te quiero Seiya Kou... ¿acaso no te lo demostré? -sonrió algo divertida- creo que estoy aprendiendo muy bien ¿no crees?

-Veamos que tan bien… -su sonrisa aun estaba sobre sus labios entre aquel abrazo la recostó sobre la cama en un movimiento rápido, besando sus labios, hasta que el sonido de un auto estacionándose afuera de la casa llamo un poco su atención, quiso pasarlo por alto, pero recordó que no estaba en su casa si no en la de ella-

Serena por su parte estaba por corresponder a sus besos cuando escucho la voz de una mujer que le pareció familiar- Ay no, ya llegaron... -dijo nerviosa-

-¡¿Tus papas… Creí que llegarían tarde? -dijo algo exaltado pero en susurros mientras se ponía de pie para comenzar a colocar sus bóxer y tomar sus pantalones a toda prisa-

-Yo también... en esas cenas siempre se tardan... -volteo buscando su reloj- pero ya es tarde... -poniéndose de pie buscando su ropa- creo que nos entretuvimos demasiado... -tomaba la pijama pues para esas horas ya debería de estar dormida-

Apenas termino de colocar sus pantalones, comenzó a buscar su camisa- Dios… mi camisa -volteo a ver por la habitación, percibiendo hasta ese momento lo linda y acogedora que era- Princesa no encuentro mi camisa… y mi cinturón…

-Mmm... allá esta... -se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba tirada la camisa junto con su propia ropa- tu cinturón es lo que no veo... -aun nerviosa por lo mismo quizá tenía unas ganas de reír- ¿donde esta?, bueno no importa después te lo llevo... te tienes que ir ya... no quiero que nos descubran...

-¿Irme y por donde?, ah claro la ventana… -ni siquiera alcanzo a ponerse la camisa o los zapatos, aun tenia ambos en las manos cuando escucharon los tacones de la madre de Serena aproximarse-

Cuando escucho el ruido que se acercaba rápidamente se acerco a la ventana abriéndola- Tienes que irte... -dijo mientras se asomaba para verificar que no hubiera nadie que los pudiera descubrir para luego verlo- aunque no quisiera...

Para aquel momento Seiya ya no pudo evitar el casi reír, ahogándolo en una amplia sonrisa- Me siento en cuento medieval, huyendo por tu ventana… hasta mañana mi hermosa princesa… -dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de salir por la ventana, ya estando fuera metiendo de nueva cuenta medio cuerpo para despedirse con un último y sutil beso-

Sonrió correspondiendo al beso dándole otro al instante- Hasta mañana mi guapo caballero... y continuaremos con este cuento medieval... -dijo aun tomándolo de los brazos para alargar un poco más esa despedida-

-¿Serena, estas despierta? –se escucho la dulce voz de su madre que trataba de entrar-

-Hasta Mañana princesa… y muy lindos sus aposentos… -susurro en aquel beso antes de salir por completo, despidiéndose ahora mandándole un beso en el aire como un caballero de aquella época, en cierto modo era más que gracioso verlo correr con solo los pantalones puestos y los zapatos en la mano, casi tropieza con una pequeña vara que estaba sobre el césped, luchando por no gritar un quejido por el golpe, mejor se apresuro hasta llegar al auto-

Sonrió al verlo correr por el jardín devolviendo aquel beso en el aire para luego tratar de controlar los nervios y las ganas de reír por esa situación acercándose a abrir la puerta dando un vistazo primero a su habitación por si hubiera algún rastro de evidencia que diera a entender que no estaba sola- Si mamá... ahora abro... -dijo en voz alta-

-¿Porque te encerraste? -cuestiono su madre esperando a que abriera-

-Hola hija ya llegamos -llego pasos después su padre en cuanto ella abrió la puerta de su habitación-

-¿Te despertamos? -pregunto entre curiosa y al verla con los sentidos muy alerta-

-Eh... no... -sonrió fingiendo un bostezo- es que estaba tratando de estudiar... pero ya estaba por dormir... ¿cómo les fue?

-Hija, no debes desvelarte tanto, por la mañana no te podrás despertar tan fácilmente... -dijo la señora acariciando el cabello de su hija-

-Amor, pero mañana es sábado, podrá descansar, además si se desvelo, estudiando –agrego su padre mientras observaba como buscando algo en la habitación de su hija- no hay problema si es solo por un día… bueno mejor que descanse -su mirada ahora se fijo en su rostro, estaba radiante, no parecía cansada, todo lo contrario pero no quiso darle mayor importancia acercándose a su pequeña dándole un beso en la frente- Hasta mañana hija… que descanses, mañana te contamos como nos fue en la cena…

-Esta bien papá... los quiero mucho... -se acerco abrazando a su papá- gracias por dejarme ser como soy...

Se extraño un poco por la actitud de su hija con su padre, no es que no fuera cariñosa, solo que solía serlo así de efusiva cuando quería algo, sin embargo el soplar del aire llamo su atención notando la ventana abierta- Pero hija, debes cerrar la ventana, ¿no te querrás enfermar?

Su padre le sonrió algo confundido, pero igual jamás se quejaba de cualquier gesto de cariño que su hija le tuviera- De nada hija… ahora descansa… -sintió su piel algo cálida- tu madre tiene razón mejor duérmete no quiero que amanezcas con temperatura… -le dio otro beso antes de hacer que caminara hacia su cama-

-Claro que no papá... me siento muy bien... -sonriéndole mientras caminaba hacia la cama- son los mejores papás del mundo... los quiero mucho...

-Hoy estas muy cariños mi pequeña, mucho más que de costumbre... -dijo mientras cerraba la ventana así como las cortinas- supongo que hoy te fue muy bien... –expreso su madre con una sutil sonrisa-

Después de despedirse su padre con una sonrisa, dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero el brillo de algo en el piso llamo su atención, se quedo apenas un segundo fijando su vista en aquel objeto, para después ir a tomar la mano de su esposa antes de que ella se diera cuenta, al atravesar la habitación pudo percibir un aroma diferente, el aroma de un perfume de hombre, no supo que decir o si hacerlo, así que prefirió salir de la habitación para darle espacio a su hija, no sin antes revisar con la mirada que no hubiera nadie ahí- Vamos cariño, esta igual que siempre… hasta mañana pequeña… -dijo antes de salir a prisas del cuarto de su hija-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Una vez en la habitación de junto el padre de Serena se encontraba un tanto pensativo mientras se cambiaba a sus ropas de cama, para después entrar a la cama en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo Kenji, estas un poco distraído desde que llegamos? -dijo su esposa mientras se cobijaba-

-Mmmm es solo que no sé en qué momento Serena dejo de ser una niña…

-Bueno siempre será nuestra niña, pero si ya es una mujer… -se recostó de lado para poder observarlo mejor-

-¿Crees que tenga novio? -volteo a verla ya recostado-

-Sinceramente creo que si… últimamente esta diferente, no se feliz, emocionada y radiante… pero es lindo, el amor es lindo -dijo tomando la mano de su esposo-

-Lo sé… solo espero que haga lo correcto y sepa cuidarse de cualquier hombre… -suspirando de manera resignada-

-Lo hará, Serena es una buena hija… -se acerco besándolo en la mejilla- ahora tranquilo y descansa

-Gracias…

Tomo la mano de su esposa besándola para después cerrar los ojos, pero la imagen de aquel cinto de hombre y el olor que tenia impregnada la habitación de su hija, no quería pecar de mal pensado, pero algo que tal vez no le agradaba habría ocurrido ahí ó tal vez solo eran coincidencias, de cualquier forma su hija siempre seria su pequeña y no podía evitar querer mínimo matar con la mirada a quien se atreviera a verla como lo que era, una mujer hermosa, suspiro profundamente acomodándose para tratar de conciliar el sueño, cosa que le costó un par de minutos u horas.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

**En el Próximo capitulo… **

Mina no podía creer su mala suerte, suspiro molestamente decepcionada mientras contemplaba la gente caminar de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto y volvía a leer aquel mensaje…

"Toma el vuelo, me demorare un poco"

Un simple y triste mensaje de Malaquite, un mensaje que sin duda la dejaba frustrada. Pero ansiosa de verlo en aquel congreso donde el seria uno de los principales expositores.

.

.

.

El Dr Kunzite no podría presentarse, pero que el tema de su conferencia, realizado por él mismo será expuesto por principal tesista. Mina casi se cae de la silla cuando vio entrar a presídium a Yaten vestido de una manera bastante formal

.

.

.

- No tengo habitación... ni donde dormir, y al parecer no hay habitaciones disponibles en los demás hoteles... -dijo tranquilamente el platinado a la rubia-

-Vaya eso es terrible… Bueno quizá… -un tanto dudosa de que él malinterpretara su petición- no se podríamos compartir habitación, será complicado que encuentres alguna libre supongo… -dijo con una sonrisa-

.

.

.

-Mi relación con Malaquite es mas de apoyo mutuo, no se hay algo que me tiene unida a él… claro que todo tiene un precio, ni siquiera puedo decirle a mi madre que estoy saliendo con él… jamás lo aceptaría… -Relataba la rubia extrañamente demasiado abierta con él respecto al tema-

-¿Y si le dijeras que estas saliendo conmigo, que crees que diría? -esa pregunta salió de la nada pero aun así quería escuchar la respuesta-

.

.

.

Mina observo lenta y sigilosamente él lugar, quizá buscando a alguien en especial, alguien que encontró rodeado de hermosas jóvenes. Su mirada se fijo en él como una presa al asecho era tan tremendamente seductor cada gesto masculino sonrió de forma coqueta al ver que él la vio mientras subió su copa como brindado con él desde lo lejos.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Hola chicas, antes que nada mil pero mil y mi y mas miles de disculpas por la tardanza… lo se ahora si me volé la barda y lo peor es que no tengo pretexto, ni vergüenza por decirlo ¿verdad? Pero a pesar de todo estoy muy feliz sin duda este capítulo es muy lindo a mi parecer ¿no creen? Es que mi niño muestra ese lado sensible y enamorado de su rubia favorita aunque no lo diga… así hasta yo perdono si me lo demuestran de esa manera no hace falta un te amo o eres mi chica…

Hay suspire tanto… espero que también les haya gustado tanto como a nosotras que en reivindicación lo extendimos más de lo usual y una dosis extra de miel… aunque eso no es todo y muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen solo esperemos que esa miel dure y que la famosa modelito no meta sus narices, ¿se imaginan si se entera? Yo creo que ella no sería tan piadosa como Serena ui no ni invocarla…

En cuanto a Mina y Yaten levante la mano quien quiso Matar a Malaquite por ma..lo.. Yo si, ¿es que a qué vienen esos arranques de celos? Pero más impactante aun ¿a que vine la reacción de Yaten? Como que ya le este gustando jugar al conquistador con Mina ¿no? Y Mina se dejara conquistar… Como que también puso mucho interés en las reacciones de Yaten. Pues bien a todas aquellas lindas hermosas y adoradas lectoras que preguntaban para cundo algo más de acción de la parejita MyY no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo que nos dejara con la quijada al suelo….

Ahora si para no hacerla más larga aquí vienen la respuesta a sus gratificantes Review gracias _verosey__, __Loly kou__, Emily Castro, princessnerak, __Aailsa Teiff__, serenity82 _y a todas aquellas lectoras que nos hacen sufrir por no dejarnos un review. Ahora si me despido dejándolas en las letras de mi linda Cuñis Marie Winchester, hasta la próxima pórtense mal y cuídense bien!...

_**verosey**__**:**_ Hola amix, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, al igual esperamos que también te haya gustado este, igual una noche muy interesante y llena de pasión :p hay mas de lo que te puedes imagina, la verdad es que Seiya es un personaje muy interesante, y a todas nos gusta una personalidad fuerte y en ciertos momentos posesiva, quien no quisiera un hombre así, pero además de todo que sea sincero y eso fue lo que hizo Seiya esta vez, mostrarse mas como es en realidad, y como vimos el psicoanálisis de Yaten sirvió para que dijera ciertas cosas en voz alta, ahora falta ver como le va a el psicólogo de pacotilla en el famoso congreso, también el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy interesante, ya lo veras, así que esperamos tu próximo review, cuídate, besitos bye.  
_**Loly kou**__**:**_ Hola, que bien que ya leíste los últimos dos capítulos, y creo que ya llegaste al final de este también, eso es bueno, ahora sobre tu comentario, la verdad es que cualquier mujer merece algo mejor que ser "la amante de…" pero por lo pronto Mina tiene una idea equivocada de la vida y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa entre ella y Yaten, (efectivamente nadie mejor para ella que mi niño lindo), ahora sobre Seiya, es un amor (ojo cuando quiere), fue encantador en esa noche y creo que en esta también :P pero efectivamente los hombres suelen ser muy tontos cuando de AMOR se habla, son tan cobardes al no afrontar el sentimiento que los une a una chica pero bueno… mejor así lo dejo, porque sino no voy a terminar de criticar XD por lo visto esta no es la primera vez que Serena va a llorar por Seiya así que hay que ver que mas pasara en el siguiente capitulo, así que te invito a que nos sigas leyendo, es todo por lo pronto, nos leemos en el siguiente, bye.  
_**Emily Castro:**_ Bueno quizá esta vez fue un poco larga la espera, pero a ver… ¿no valió la pena?, verdad que si, bueno pues ahora esperamos tu opinión sobre este capitulo, y muchas gracias por tu comentario eso nos anima a seguir adelante, gracias.  
_**princessnerak:**_ Bueno pues aquí estuvo el nuevo capitulo, ¿Qué te pareció?, muy sexy y apasionado, ahora falta ver que mas va a ocurrir con esta pareja y lo que viene con Yaten y Mina, va a estar muy bueno, así que no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo.  
_**Aailsa Teiff**__**:**_ ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo?, cada vez mas interesante ¿verdad?, ojalá no te pierdas de ningún capitulo, que cada vez se pondrá mejor, ya veras.  
_**serenity824**__**:**_ Bueno vemos que eres una nueva lectora, y eso nos da gusto, que haya mas chicas que nos lean, y efectivamente estas parejas son la fascinación de muchas, bueno como te pudiste dar cuenta no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, la triste verdad ha salido a flote y pobre Serena, si que sufrió al saber que hay alguien mas en la vida de su amado Seiya, aunque no con la misma importancia que ella pero al final de cuentas esta presente, jajaja tienes razón una no hace esas lindas cosas con cualquiera, por eso Serena es una chica decente, solo fue por amor aunque esa palabra aun no sale de sus labios, sobre Mina y Yaten, bueno esa pareja es todo un caso, odio y ¿amor?, si, pero lo malo es Malaquite Kunzite, este tipo solo va a arruinar lo poco que surja entre ellos ¿no te parece?, ay odio a ese tipo, pero bueno ya veras todo lo que viene, así que no te pierdas ningún capitulo, así como habrá miel habrá hiel, ya veras, así que sigue leyendo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta pronto bye bye. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

No lo podía creer, un simple y triste mensaje de Mal:

"Toma el vuelo, me demorare un poco"

-_¿Qué, solo eso? Ni siquiera un te extraño ó ya quiero que estemos juntos allá…_ -pensó en un suspiro Mina manteniendo aun entre sus piernas su maleta de mano, cuando escucho la orden de abordar el avión que la llevaría a aquel viaje que sabia marcaria su vida- _Bien lista para abordar el vuelo a mi completa perdición… ahí voy…_ -murmuro a si misma tomando su maletín para introducirse al pasillo-

El vuelo fue particularmente desesperante para ella, jamás lo había hecho y nunca pensó que sintiera tanta claustrofobia como sintió en aquel lugar, para su mala suerte no le había tocado lugar junto a la ventanilla, lo único que la reconforto fue que el lugar del lado derecho iba desocupado y así pudo inclinarse un poco hacia el asiento vacío relajándose un poco.

En menos de lo que pensó ya estaba recogiendo sus maletas y rumbo al hotel, al llegar se sorprendió al ver tan majestuoso edificio, después de todo era el hotel sede del más importante congreso de Psicología del país, Mina sonrió orgullosa de Malaquite, pues él seria uno de los expositores más esperados, admiraba tantas cosas de él en el ámbito profesional, lo cual ante sus ojos lo hacía peculiarmente irresistible y esa noche tendría que demostrárselo, no es que estuviera cien por ciento convencida, pero sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás.

Vio su reloj, había llegado justo a tiempo para registrarse a las conferencias antes de que estas empezaran.

-_Oh no puede ser, ni siquiera podre registrarme, Malaquite tiene el numero de habitación, además me da pena preguntar, de seguro esta a su nombre…_ -pensó comenzando a caminar al área de registro-

Al llegar se encontró con cientos de personas, ninguna conocida para ella y eso lo agradeció, lo menos que quería era que alguien de la universidad llegara a darse cuenta que ella seria la acompañante del Dr. Kunzite, después de todo era Malaquite el precavido y discreto, quizá se aseguro que el resto del grupo de alumnos que vendrían no llegaran a ese hotel a hospedarse, en fin no quedaba más que dejar encargadas sus cosas en las recepción, pronto las conferencias dieron inicio y aun no sabía nada de Mal, él sería quien cerraría ese día, las dos primeras fueron de lo más interesantes, aunque había algunas cosas que Mina aun no entendía muy bien, estaba impaciente y nerviosa de ver a Mal, el coordinador lo presento no sin antes presentar un video introductorio y todas las numerosas investigaciones que él había realizado, todos aplaudieron y ella no fue la excepción, fue hasta que el presentador pidió una amplia y apenada disculpa porque el reconocido Dr. Kunzite no podría presentarse, pero que la conferencia continuaría ya que el tema realizado por él mismo sería expuesto por su principal tesista, Mina casi se cae de la silla cuando vio entrar al presídium a Yaten vestido de una manera bastante formal, pudo escuchar los murmullos de las jóvenes diciendo que él Dr. Kunzite podría faltar lo que quisiera si mandaba a suplirlo a aquel apuesto joven, Mina quiso callarles la boca de un golpe, no sabiendo si por preferir a Yaten en lugar de Malaquite o por los piropos que hacían a este.

Cuando Yaten comenzó aquella conferencia todos sus desagrados pasaron a segundo termino, que decir segundo a ultimo termino, sus oídos solo estaban enfocados a su decidida voz y su mirada enfocaba aquella pose segura y dominante, no había rastro de nervios o inseguridad, se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, nunca se fijo que aquel joven que la exasperaba era un joven bastante maduro, decidido y dedicado a todos sus estudios, Mina estaba completa y absolutamente perdida en un mundo que era solo de ellos dos, aquel maravillosos tema parecía insignificante ante el movimientos de su cuerpo y estar en la tercera fila fue de bastante ayuda, su burbuja de intimidad fue desaparecida cuando escucho los aplausos señal de que la conferencia había terminado, se dieron paso a las preguntas y ella de haber sido cualquier otra persona sabría que tendría mucho mas de una por ser aclarada, pero porque parecía su mente y cuerpo estar fuera de toda sintonía.

-_Dios mío que me está pasando…_ -se sintió frustrada al escuchar al coordinador dar las gracias a Yaten y dar por terminadas las conferencias de ese día- _No puede ser, Yaten no me gusta y ¿qué hace cubriendo a Mal?_ -su mente era un embrollo era como si aquel cristal que tapara todo rastro de interés por Yaten hubiera sido destruido con solo verlo de aquella manera- _No… no puede ser… no puedo, no quiero, no debo…_ -saliendo de aquel lugar pasando entre el tumulto de gente, hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel, tomo aire de manera profunda, seguro que a su cabeza le faltaba oxigeno por eso pensaba tales tonterías, porque eso eran- Tonterías… -dijo a si misma antes de comenzar a caminar a la recepción sin darse cuenta que aquel apuesto chico dueño de todos sus pensamientos las últimas dos horas estaba bastante cerca de ella- Buenas tardes Señorita, podría entregarme por favor mi equipaje -pidió mostrándole una pequeña boleta que le habían entregado-

-Claro que si Señorita, ¿desea que le de la llave de su habitación? -dijo sonriente la recepcionista-

-Mmm sí… es la habitación de… -sintió como se sonrojo tenuemente-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

El platinado sonrió al recordar en lugar de quien estaba, enfocado mas en encontrar donde pasar la noche, tanto que ni siquiera puso atención a la joven que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Y qué hay de la habitación del Dr. Malaquite Kunzite?, yo vengo en su representación... –sugirió a la recepcionista-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

-Dr. Kunzite por favor… -dijo por fin en voz baja solo para que la recepcionista escuchara, sin percatarse de aquel chico que estaba a unos pasos de ella-

-Ok, en seguida -dijeron ambas recepcionista a su cada cual-

Mina espero, buscando algo entre su bolsillo, cuando escucho a la recepcionista quejarse más de una vez, parecía pelearse con la computadora por algo.

-Lucy podrías ayudarme, no me permite el acceso a una habitación… -pidió a su compañera de junto-

-A mi tampoco, a ver chequemos primero el tuyo… -se acerco-

Mina subió su vista al ver la cara confundida de la recepcionista que venía a auxiliarla, mientras Yaten esperaba fue que volteo a ver un poco de toda aquella gente y sonrió sutilmente al ver a esa chica tan bella y tan sola.

-No puedes tener acceso porque es la habitación que yo estaba pidiendo… -dijo la joven a la otra-

-Pero es de la señorita la reservación, podría repetirme el nombre -pidió a Mina-

-Doctor Malaquite Kunzite… habitación doble -dijo apenada y confundida-

-Sí, es la que pedí… -dijo la recepcionista que atendía a Mina-

-Igual que la que yo pedí -respondió la otra en voz tenue- Disculpe… -llamo a Yaten- Lo siento la habitación de Dr. Kunzite está ocupada…

Aquella sonrisa se hizo un poco irónica pero no así el tono de su voz- Así que la habitación está ocupada ¿no es así Mina? -para llamar su atención-

Mina volteo a ver a quien se refería, quien querría tomar su habitación, pero en cuanto termino de girar hacia esa persona y lo escucho todo cambio quedando más que apenada al ver a ese guapo chico ahí- ¡Yaten!

-¡Hola! -tomo su chaqueta y camino lentamente hacia ella- es una lástima que Mal no haya podido venir ¿no crees?

-¡¿Ah? Mmm… si -dijo algo dudosa al ser descubierta- pensé que vendría, pero ¿por qué pediste su habitación?, y ¿por qué él no vino? -su semblante era una mezcla de pena pero alivio a la vez, aunque el tenerlo ahí frente a ella después de todos aquellos pensamientos que tuvo de él no era de gran ayuda-

Suspiro recargándose en el mostrador fingiendo cansancio- Eres la decima persona que me pregunta lo mismo... hasta parece que no les da gusto ver gente joven... -sonrió ligeramente- al parecer tiene pendientes muy importantes... que no podía dejar para después...

-Ya veo… -susurro algo desconcertada, pues ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de avisarle- por cierto felicidades por la conferencia, lo hiciste muy bien… -trato de no mostrar la decepción que sentía por Malaquite- pero no me has dicho, porque pedias la habitación de Mal…

-Gracias... -dijo tranquilamente- pues porque yo no tengo habitación... ni donde dormir, y al parecer no hay habitaciones disponibles en los demás hoteles...

-Vaya eso es terrible… bueno quizá… -dijo un tanto dudosa de que él malinterpretara su petición- no sé, podríamos compartir habitación, será complicado que encuentres alguna libre supongo… -sonrió sutilmente encogiéndose de hombros-

-Bastante complicado... -murmuro suspirando algo decepcionado- y la verdad hoy ha sido un día muy cansado... ¿estás segura que no te importaría compartir habitación con un odioso como yo?

-Si a ti no te importa compartirla con una simple mesera… -dijo un tanto en broma- además, no tiene nada de malo, ¿no es así? -esa pregunta se la hizo más a sí misma y para callar su conciencia, sabría que si Malaquite se enterara moriría degollada, pero no le importo, solo sonrió a Yaten, además eso pasaba porque la había dejado sola-

-No, no tiene nada de malo... -sonrió volteando a ver a la recepcionista cambiando a una sonrisa coqueta y seductora- pues ya lo escucho señorita, compartiremos habitación...

-Ok, enseguida les doy sus llaves… -dijo la recepcionista que en un principio atendió a Mina- Aquí tiene Suite 708, séptimo piso, que tengan una buena estancia… -sonrió amable entregándole a Yaten las llaves-

-Gracias muy amables... -dedico una nueva sonrisa seductora a la chica y luego volteo a ver a Mina- vamos entonces... -esperando a que ella avanzara-

Mina no pudo evitar ver cómo era tan coqueto con cuanta chica le pasaba por enfrente, sintiéndose ¿celosa?- Vamos… -dijo tomando sus cosas para evitar que él viera esa reacción en ella-

Yaten sonrió dejando que avanzara ella primero, y lo mismo al entrar al elevador- ¿De verdad te gusto la conferencia? -pregunto sin darle mayor importancia-

-Si fue bastante interesante el tema y tu manera de explicar fue muy amena, cosas que antes no comprendía muy bien, me quedaron claras con tu conferencia… eres muy bueno y Mal tiene mucha fe en ti por eso te lo pidió… -aseguro viéndolo de reojo- felicidades…

-Sí, supongo... -sonrió volteando a verla- o porque no hubo otro tipo sin que hacer…

Rió al escucharlo- No digas eso, Mal te aprecia demasiado… y tiene grandes expectativas para ti… se que suele ser un viejo gruñón a veces y que le falta tacto muchas otras, pero eres el único al que realmente le tiene tanta confianza… -en ese momento el ascensor llego al piso, bajando para caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación-

-Veo que sigues teniendo en un buen concepto a Mal... -comento al abrir la puerta de la habitación- en muy buen concepto -dijo para sí mismo al ver lo sugestivo de esa habitación- ¿vienen como recién casados? -pregunto algo sarcástico-

-¿Qué? -sin entender hasta que vio aquella suite con un hermoso jacuzzi y sobre la enorme cama un par de rosas, se puso de mil colores y su voz no salía de la pena tan grande que sentía- Yaten… no yo, puedo explicarlo…

Entro a la habitación dejando su chaqueta sobre aquellas rosas- No tienes nada que explicar, esta más que claro, cosa que definitivamente no me interesa...

Dejo su bolsa sobre el buro, sintiéndose apenada aun pero, no sabía si porque sabía que estaba claro para él o por su evidente falta de interés- ¿Lo sabías desde antes no es así? -dijo sutil sentándose sobre la cama sin poder verlo siquiera a los ojos- debes pensar lo peor de mí…

-Mina... -respondió tranquilamente evitando verla- es tu vida, y creo que no debería importarte lo que alguien como yo piense, eres lo suficientemente adulta como para saber qué es lo que quieres y haces... ¿no es así? -mientras se acercaba a su maleta para abrirla-

-_¿Por que tiene que ser tan frio?_- bueno no es que le importara ¿o sí?, tampoco es que pidiera que la tomara entre sus brazos y la dijera cosas que la hicieran desistir ¿o sí?, en fin solo esperaba algo diferente de él- Tienes razón, es mi vida y soy adulta, además no es que este destruyendo una familia o algo por el estilo… Malaquite no quiere a su esposa y si está conmigo es porque… porque ambos nos sentimos a gusto… -dijo poniéndose de pie- no es algo que busqué, simplemente se dio…

La escucho atentamente, había abierto la maleta pero no se había atrevido a sacar o tocar algo de ella solo presiono con fuerza la orilla que sostenía entre sus manos- ¿Mal no quiere a su esposa? -quiso confirmarle aquello pero término sonando más como pregunta-

-Apenas pueda se separara de ella, las cosas entre ellos no va para nada bien, Mal es bastante sensible aunque no lo parezca… -comenzó a decir sin dudar ni pensar- además si no hay amor no entiendo para que esta con ella, mas si no hay hijos que los mantengan unidos -se encogió de hombros-

Volteo a verla como dudando de que ella fingiera- ¿Eso crees? -pregunto observando cada reacción que haría la joven-

-Si... bueno no es que lo que hay entre nosotros es amor, amor… pero, no se… me siento un poco más tranquila cuando me dice que las cosas con su esposa iban mal incluso antes que me conociera… sabes tal vez sea poco moral lo que hago, pero jamás me perdonaría destrozar una familia… -se sinceró viéndolo sutilmente de reojo-

-Ya veo... -suspiro sentándose en la cama- ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

-¿Qué parte?, ¿la de mi moral o la que no lo amo? -quedándose quieta por un momento para observarlo-

-Ambas... -dijo sin dejar de verla-

-Bueno la respuesta es la misma para ambas… no soy tan despiadadamente trepadora para seducir a un hombre sabiendo que tiene una familia feliz… y no, no amo a Mal… mi relación con él es mas de apoyo mutuo, no se hay algo que me tiene unida a él y es muy bueno y considerado conmigo… claro que todo tiene un precio y uno de ellos es la clandestinidad, ni siquiera puedo decirle a mi madre que estoy saliendo con él… jamás lo aceptaría…

-¿Y si le dijeras que estas saliendo conmigo, que crees que diría? -esa pregunta salió de la nada pero aun así quería escuchar la respuesta-

-Supongo que estaría… contenta… y tranquila, de hecho dije que vendría contigo al congreso…-suspiro sutilmente reflexionando el por qué lo hizo- lo cual no es mentira dadas las circunstancias… -sonó entre apenada y traviesa- Mamá sabe que hay alguien y tiene la remota esperanza que ese alguien eres tu…

Sonrió poniéndose de pie sin apartar su mirada de ella- Y... ¿no te gustaría cumplir su deseo? -dijo en tono seductor, colocando frente a ella una rosa que tomo a su espalda, de las que estaban en la cama-

Mina se quedo helada, estaría jugando de nuevo o era verdad… Dios, deseaba que fuera verdad- ¿Estás jugando?, no es así –mantuvo su mirada fija en él, en un susurro tomando la rosa en sus manos-

-Si fuera necesario... ¿no dirías ese pretexto? -pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa-

Lo odiaba, odiaba que jugara con sus emociones, pero más se odiaba por creerle sus juegos, desvió su mirada- No, no quiero atarte a tan espantosa idea para ti… sabes Yaten no a todas las chicas que conoces tienen que caer ante tus encantos…

-Mmm pues solo he conocido a una que no ha caído, bueno en realidad dos... -dijo alejándose de nueva cuenta a la maleta- una eres tú... y la otra es Serena Tsukino... -sonrió al decir eso-

Su comentario no le cayó nada en gracia- Preferiría que con ella no te metieras, además es la novia de tu mejor amigo… -tomo su maleta dejándola sobre su cama casi arrojándola-

Sonrió al ver lo evidente de su molestia- ¿Celosa?, porque si bien es la... chica que está saliendo con mi amigo no quiere decir que no tenga ojos y que no pueda admirar que es muy... linda...

-Ja… ¿Yo celosa?, solo en tus fantasías… además si pones o no tus ojos en ella es algo que me importa un bledo, primero porque no me interesa quien te guste o no, segundo porque ella no tiene ojos para otro que no sea Kou y tercero porque Seiya es tres veces más atractivo que tu… -dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta sin voltear a verlo, pero por más que quisiera su tono de voz no era molesto, sino mas bien ocultando sus celos-

-¿Mmm quieres apostar a si no deja a Seiya por salir conmigo? -dijo tratando de contener la risa-

-Con razón no me criticaste, tu moral es tantito - haciendo señal con sus dedos como si fuera poquito- peor que la mía… con amigos como tu Seiya para que quiere enemigos… si fuera al revés Serena JAMAS saldría contigo… -enfatizo sonriendo con satisfacción orgullosa de su lealtad y amistad con su rubia compañera-

-Efectivamente... jamás saldría conmigo... porque la verdad no me gusta... - riendo por fin a carcajadas-

-Mentiroso… te gusta… pero haya tú y tu negra conciencia… -sacando un cigarro de su cajetilla, no es que fumara tan a menudo, solo cuando estaba molesta e inquieta y en ese momento Yaten sabia como conjuntar ambas- tú simplemente sabes ponerme los nervios de punta…. -buscando unos cerillos entre las cosas que dejaban en las canastitas del baño-

La siguió al baño aun riendo, respiro profundamente cansado de tanto reír- Es linda, pero no más que otra chica... de la cual estoy viendo... su... reflejo...

-¿Yo? -sonriendo con sarcasmo- no Yaten yo ya no caigo en tus bromitas… digo nunca caigo, pero menos ahora… mi amor… -fingiendo una sonrisa coqueta mientras besaba su dedo índice y después lo rozaba por los labios de Yaten antes de salir del baño-

_"Mi amor"_ -pensó con una sutil sonrisa para luego reaccionar- De acuerdo como quieras "mi amor" me voy a dar una ducha... ah lo olvidaba... -salió de nueva cuenta del baño para tomar su chaqueta y sacar un sobre- tu querido Mal te envió esto... ahora si me voy... y no vayas a espiar...

-No… ya deje la cámara escondida… así que no hay necesidad… -fingió una sonrisa divertida, en cierto punto era gracioso todo el sarcasmo entre ellos- gracias… -dijo tomando el sobre- si necesitas ayuda solo avísame… -le dijo en broma-

Le toco el hombro para luego señalar su espalda- ¿No?, bueno... -sonrió y camino hasta encerrarse en el baño-

Mina negó sutilmente sin poder evitar sonreír para después salir al balcón a fumar su cigarro y ver aquel sobre amarillo- Estas loco… -murmuro-

Primero fumo su cigarro, aun estaba molesta con él así que se desquito con pasar el sobre a segundo término, después de unos momentos lo tomo sacando una nota que tenia dentro.

"_Lo siento Hermosa, se me presento algo de último momento y no podre a asistir a las conferencias, tenía muchas expectativas en nuestro viaje juntos, te lo compensare cuando llegues, lo prometo._

_No olvides traerme un bello recuerdo, te mande un regalito por si te hace falta. Diviértete pero no dejes que ningún tipo se te acerque._

_Atte.: "Malaquite" _

Volteo su mirada hacia dentro del sobre viendo la tarjeta de crédito- ¡¿Mina Aino? -murmuro al ver su nombre en ella, Malaquite le había dado una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre- bueno después de todo ya sabía que no vendría… -dijo para sí, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación entre alivio pero también algo de tristeza- _Aunque debía acostumbrarme, es el papel de la amante ¿no?, estar solo cuando él tuviera un poco de tiempo para mi…_ -suspiro resignada- _Mejor así…_ -aun tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en ese viaje con él-

Entro a la habitación acomodado sus cosas para darse un baño después de Yaten, se sentó picándole a todos los canales de la tele sin decidirse por alguno, Yaten abrió la puerta envuelto en una pequeña toalla de la cintura para abajo y secando su cabello con otra.

-La vas a descomponer... -murmuro con seriedad, sin prestarle atención a la chica-

-Claro que no para eso están dis… -dijo volteando a verlo, pero sintiendo que su lengua se atoro con su garganta al verlo en aquel estado- diseñadas… -finalizo poniéndose de pie- voy a darme un baño… -tomando sus cosas, no quería seguir viendo aquella espectacular vista que alimentaran sus fantasías-

-Está delicioso... espero que me digas si quieres que te ayude... -dijo con una sonrisa coqueta sentándose en la cama-

-Quizá sea tu día de suerte… -sonrió antes de entrar al baño, seria mejor fingir, mostrarse apenada no era su estilo-

Yaten sonrió suspirando profundamente para luego buscar algo decente que ponerse, aunque vestirse no era algo que acostumbrara para dormir.

Mina se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en bañarse, no podía remorderle la conciencia por dejar a sus hijos sin agua pues había puesto la tina, así que la aprovecharía, tal vez fue una hora la que duro dentro, no lo supo, solo disfruto de aquel momento solo de ella, se relajo mientras tarareaba un par de canciones, por fin llego el desagradable momento de salir, tras hacerlo todavía tomo su tiempo para llenar su cuerpo de su crema favorita, ese olor era relajante, sutilmente fresco que dejaba su piel con aspecto natural y no como todas esas cremas grasas que solían usar mucha gente, desenredo su cabello y coloco su bata de dormir.

-Dios es muy corta -dijo viendo como apenas le cubría de la parte de atrás- Ah ya se… -sonrió- Yateeen… -grito sutilmente al joven-

Después de colocarse el pants más cómodo que llevaba y una camiseta y pensando una y otra vez en como era de irónica la vida se dirigió al balcón, respiro profundamente al percibir el aire fresco cerrando los ojos para llenarse de ese momento.

-Ay Mal, no quiero ni imaginar que pensarías de que estoy por dormir con tu mujer... más bien con tu amante... -cerró los ojos con tristeza, no era que le interesara Mina es solo que su familia no merecía saber que ella terminaría como una más en la lista de Malaquite- ¿Por qué Mina?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, de imaginar cómo sería cada momento a tu lado... -abrió los ojos asustado de lo que él mismo acababa de pensar- Pero que... Yaten cada vez estas más idiota... -decidió olvidar aquellos pensamientos para enfocarse en observar la hermosa vista que tenia ante sus ojos- bien... hora de dormir...

Mina al no haber escuchado respuesta por parte de Yaten se asomo sutilmente, pudo ver su silueta en el balcón, no lo dudo dos veces y salió corriendo directo a la cama, levanto las sabanas y se introdujo en ella, no era su lado favorito, pues sabría que de ese lado solo podría dormir volteando su rostro hacia el lado de Yaten, estaba por cambiarse cuando lo vio que venía, así que solo opto por cubrirse rápidamente con las sabanas hasta el cuello-

Yaten sonrió al verla así y cerró los ojos negando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza- ¿Porque te cubres?, seguro llevas puesta una sexy bata que era el regalo para Mal... ¿no es así?

-Lo siento es que solo puedo dormir desnuda… -dijo en tono serio- así que dormirás sin sabanas…

-Mmm que bien que lo dices... a decir verdad yo también duermo desnudo... -quitándose la camiseta que llevaba arrojándola en una de las sillas que estaban cerca del balcón- espero que no te moleste...

Mina se volteo dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos fuertemente- Maldición… -susurro- lo siento aquí solo hay lugar para un desnudo y es el mío…

-Mmm no, creo que también puedo caber yo... -dijo mientras se metía a la cama después de haberse quitado el pants- en fin hasta mañana...

-¿De verdad lo hiciste? -pregunto volteando sutilmente su cabeza-

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? -pregunto quedándose boca arriba solo volteando el rostro cubierto con el edredón de la cintura para abajo-

-Pervertido… -dijo colocando su almohada entre ellos- y más te vale que esta almohada no se mueva ni un milímetro… -la acomodo como pudo si evitar voltear-

-Mira quien lo dice... -sonrió cubriéndose totalmente para luego darle la espalda- y lo mismo espero... no quiero que averigües si estoy o no desnudo...

-Créeme es mejor así, no quiero desilusionarme… -reprocho antes de apagar la luz de su lado-

-Si descubres que estoy vestido... -murmuro-

Mina sonrió sutilmente tras escucharlo- Mmm Yaten puedo pedirte un favor… -dijo con los ojos ya cerrados, pero sabría que no dormiría a gusto si no se lo decía-

-¿Quieres que te abrace? -pregunto en un murmullo-

-Creo que hoy no amor… -dijo correspondiendo sutil- bueno ya en serio -retomando la seriedad- esto… podría quedar solo entre nosotros… no quiero que tengamos problemas con Mal por esto… ¿si?

-Aja... -fue un pequeño ruido que escapo de su garganta para dar por finalizado ese tema, y aunque pareciera que estaba comenzando a dormirse la verdad era otra, todo ese día y noche no lo dejaría dormir aunque quisiera-

-Gracias… -murmuro antes de acomodarse-

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron antes de caer dormida profundamente, quizá fue a mitad de la noche que aquella barrera fue cancelada por Mina que había tomado su almohada para abrazarla y otro rato mas para darle el uso correspondiente, al sonar su despertador por la mañana solo pudo sentir como sus piernas rozaban con algo muy cálido.

-Mmmm… -se quejo no queriendo abrir los ojos-

-Creo que hoy si amor... -murmuro Yaten sin moverse un poco de aquella agradable posición-

-Mmm… -Mina ronroneo busco su almohada para abrazar, atravesando su brazo derecho, sutilmente acariciando aquello bajo su brazo y mano, estaba dormida prácticamente, aun así pudo sentir que aquello no era la almohada-

-¿Amor? -pregunto con una sutil sonrisa Yaten- ¿estás despierta?, creo que debes preparar el desayuno...

Mina mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero estuvo consiente de donde y con quien estaba, despertándose algo exaltada.

-Pervertido, te dije que no te me acercaras… -tomo las sabanas cubriéndose por completo dejándose caer sobre su lado de la cama-

Se sentó estirándose para terminar de despertar cubriéndose luego de la misma forma que Mina- Pervertida... ¿qué me hiciste?, ay me siento usado...

-Ah… yo no te hice nada… eras tú quien me estaba ultrajando… degenerado… -se paro cubriéndose con las sabanas, jalándolas de esta-

-Bah... -quitándose por completo el edredón dejando ver que si llevaba puesto el pants- ni que estuvieras tan buena... -dirigiéndose al baño-

-Oye yo voy a ocuparlo… -renegó adelantándosele- y claro que estoy buena… ya me quisieras… -le saco la lengua antes de entrar al baño-

-Veamos... -piso la orilla de la sabana haciendo que se desprendiera del cuerpo de Mina- no tanto... -observándola fijamente-

-¡Ah! -grito sutil, bajando a recogerla- mañoso, si querías verme solo lo hubieras pedido… -arrojándole la sabana y después darle el portazo de la puerta del baño-

Se quito la sabana que ahora cubría su rostro borrando poco a poco la sonrisa negando con la cabeza- Esto no puede estar pasando... -se dijo a sí mismo para luego buscar la ropa que utilizaría ese día-

Mina se recargo en la puerta del baño tras cerrarla, suspirando profundamente- _Estoy jugando con fuego… _-pensó no pudiendo evitar recordad la sensación de haberlo abrazado-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Después de estar listos, ambos bajaron a desayunar juntos, fue un desayuno rápido pues las conferencias de ese día serian por la mañana, todas fueron tan interesantes como las del día anterior, aunque un poco pesadas después de seis horas de conferencias salieron a comer algo cerca del lugar, Mina le dijo a Yaten que si no habría problema si lo dejaba el resto de la tarde entre bromas de que no fuera a volverse loco sin su presencia y cosas por él estilo como las bromas entre ellos referentes a una atracción mutua eran tan continuas como la noche anterior, pero ambos comenzaban a verle el lado divertido, aunque dicen que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma, para ellos se sentían un poco menos tensos al hacerlas, Yaten se despidió de ella acordando tal vez verse en la fiesta de esa noche.

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Aquel día haría uso del pequeño regalito que Mal le había hecho, esa noche seria la fiesta del congreso y quería verse diferente, su cabeza estaba llena de extraños pensamientos, entre ellos como estar lista para compartir su intimidad con un hombre como Mal si nunca siquiera se había considerado una mujer sexi y seductora, como él se había fijado en una chiquilla como ella, porque eso es lo que era aunque le costara reconocerlo ante los demás, por una vez en su vida, quería ser linda, sexi y capaz de seducir a un hombre con tan solo verlo y sonreírle.

Así se puso en marcha a uno de los centros comerciales, su primer parada fue en una tienda de vestidos, con ayuda de la encargada, escogió un hermoso vestido color morado fuerte, bastante a acorde con la época decembrina, era un vestido estraple ceñido a su cuerpo que llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, era bastante lindo aunque informal, acorde para una noche de antro con unas zapatillas altas de color negro, jamás se había comprado un vestido que se marcara tanto a su cuerpo además que según la vendedora era ideal para dar pie a la imaginación de los hombres pues la parte trasera tenía un ovalo en la espalda que terminaba muy debajo de su espalda.

Su segunda parada fue una estética Spa, bien Malaquite sabría que a una chica nunca se le regala una tarjeta con fondos ilimitados, además quería un lindo recuerdo ¿no?, ella se lo daría, llegaría más que linda a verlo, un masaje relajante, un sauna con esencias para desintoxicar y después otro para impregnar su piel de su aroma favorita Uvas, un facial y después directa a un corte de cabello, no fue grande el cambio, pues si algo amaba era su cabello largo y ondulado, solo lo moldearon para que este luciera mas lindo aun, el peinado fue completamente suelto, según la estilista así luciría mas sexi, el maquillaje fue sutil pero sin duda había un gran cambio en ella su mirada lucia más profunda y sus labios tenían una apariencia suave y un tanto más sugestiva, claro sin caer en lo vulgar expreso la joven estilista, Mina salió más que complacida del lugar, ahora estaba lista para llegar a cambiarse e ir a esa dichosa fiesta, iba rumbo a la salida de la plaza cuando paso por una tienda de lencería, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de entrar, estaba lleno de cientos de conjuntos hermosos y cautivadores ante cualquier hombre.

-¿Le podemos mostrar algo? -dijo un joven refinado que se acerco a Mina-

-Ah, no solo estaba viendo gracias… -respondió- yo no me atrevería a usar algo así… -observando un lindo conjunto de brasier negro de encaje con una tanga a juego y un liguero que sostenía unas hermosas medias-

-Por qué no, es muy linda y estoy segura que tiene un cuerpo igual, vamos eres joven y debes explotar esa belleza ahora que puedes… -dijo en tono bastante motivador el joven-

Mina solo sonrió de manera pensativa, tenía razón, era joven y como quería lucir sexi si no lo aparentaba, no dicen que la belleza viene de adentro- Podría ser…

-Vamos porque no te lo pruebas y después decides… estoy segurísimo que lo dejaras sin poder respirar… -dijo emocionado el jovencito-

-Está bien, pero también me gusta aquel blanco… -pidió que le mostrara uno bastante parecido, quizá esa noche podría usar uno y dejar el otro como un regalo para Malaquite-

El joven no tardo ni un segundo antes de llevárselos al probador, Mina no pudo creer lo que veía, se sentía de esas actrices de catalogo masculino, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, no dudo mucho y se lo llevo, en fin que serian unos miles en gastos para todo lo que Malaquite ganaba.

Al llegar a la habitación Yaten no estaba lo cual agradeció así tendría espacio para arreglarse, bueno más bien para cambiarse, opto por estrenar el conjunto de ropa interior negro, sin planearlo las medias quedaban perfecto con el vestido, solo retoco mínimamente su maquillaje y cabello, roció su cuerpo con la esencia que le habían dado en el spa y después se puso el vestido, salió de la habitación, se sentía toda una diva y por primera vez en su vida se sintió extrañamente a gusto y segura de captar más de alguna mirada.

Al llegar a aquel Antro-Bar pudo sentir la mirada de algunos jóvenes sobre ella, por un segundo disfruto aquella sensación sonriendo sutil, llego a una mesa que estaba sola sentándose en ella, inmediatamente el mesero llego y pidió un whisky. Mientras el mesero llegaba con su bebida observo lenta y sigilosamente él lugar, quizá buscando a alguien en especial, alguien que encontró, tal vez no como quisiera, estaba rodeado de hermosas jóvenes que se veían bastante interesadas en todo lo que saliera de sus labios, su mirada se fijo en él como una presa al asecho, esa noche no quería evitarlo ni negárselo, le gustaba Yaten, era tan tremendamente seductor cada gesto que venía de su cuerpo, su andar seguro y su porte galante, su voz roncamente masculina y esas manos que hacían estragos en su mente, le gustaba y esa noche no quería negarse ese gusto, sonrió de forma coqueta al ver que él la vio, el mesero llego y tras darle las gracias subió su copa como brindado con Yaten desde lo lejos

Yaten correspondió al brindis con una sonrisa seductora, bueno en realidad eran tan naturales en él que no batallaba en regalarle una que otra a alguna mujer, pero en esta ocasión era una mujer diferente, nada que ver con la chica que se cubría con la sabana, era sensual, sexy, atrayente... en fin una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, llamo al mesero para decirle algo al oído lo cual era que le llevara de nueva cuenta el mismo tipo de trago volviendo a levantar su copa a esa hermosa joven.

Mina apenas termino su trago cuando el mesero le llevo otro, estaba por retomar su mirada en aquel joven cuando un par de chicos y una chica se acercaron a ella preguntando si podían sentarse, Mina accedió, así no estaría sola, parecían agradables, pero por más interesante que fuera su plática, ella no podía dejar de ver de vez en cuando a su acompañante de habitación.

Aquellas mujeres que rodeaban a Yaten comenzaban a fastidiarlo, quizá más porque casi lo obligaban a que las viera y a él solo le interesaba seguir observando a esa chica, no importaba si ya tenía compañía, aun podía sentir sus miradas sobre él y eso realmente le gustaba, no tanto como ella.

Los minutos pasaban y el no poder sentir su cercanía la estaba matando, se disculpo con sus acompañantes, debía respirar un poco, opto por ir al tocador, a mitad del camino sintió como un joven la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, Mina volteo algo sorprendida, parecía un chico común y corriente, nada peligroso tal vez algo bebido pero solo sonrió disculpándose para pedirle que la dejara ir.

-Disculpa podrías soltarme por favor… -pidió Mina tratando de sonar relajada-

-Perdona que te haya hecho esperar amor... -dijo a espaldas de la joven tomándola del brazo- ¿Me permites? -dijo con tranquilidad al chico observándolo fijamente-

Mina sonrió al verlo, el joven parecía no creerle, así que ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Yaten- Te extrañe mi amor… -dijo no importo si aquel joven la escucho o no, se sintió bien el simple hecho de decirlo y tenerlo ahí-

El joven solo sonrió apenado, alejándose no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Mina, la cual no dio mayor importancia más que al joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Ves lo que provocas? -sin darse cuenta sus manos ya estaban en su delicada y fina cintura-

-Y… ¿Qué provoco? -volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sin soltarlo, disfrutando de aquella proximidad de sus cuerpos-

-Que chicos faltos de valor se te acerquen... -murmuro a su oído-

-Tienes razón, tal vez no deberías acercárteme… ¿o quizá solo tu deberías hacerlo? -cuestiono mirándolo de una manera especial-

-Quizá solo yo deba hacerlo... -observando fijamente sus bellos e increíblemente expresivos ojos los cuales le costaba descifrar en ese momento-

-Quizá deberías invitarme a bailar… -pidió bajando sus manos hasta su pecho no pudiendo evitar el acariciarlo sutilmente durante el proceso-

-Quizá no debería... -suavemente y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverla sutilmente de la cintura balanceándose al ritmo de la música-

Mina sonrió fijando su mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes que iban perfecto con su blanca piel y platinado cabello- Tus ojos… me gustan… -murmuro aun sonriente mientras seguía sus movimientos como las manos de Yaten se lo indicaban-

-¿Que tanto? -pregunto con una sutil sonrisa sin dejar de moverse acercándose un poco más, extendiendo sus manos sobre su cintura- Podría ser que solo me lo dijeras para quedar bien...

-Suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas… -encogió sus hombros sutilmente cerrándole un ojo- pero de verdad me gustas…

-Mmm... veo que el alcohol ha comenzado a hacer efecto... -sonrió rodeando por completo su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo hasta sentirla unida a él- ¿O es acaso que siempre te he gustado?

Mina disfruto que él la abrazara de aquella forma, su cuerpo era demasiado cálido, sintió que ella era un tempano de hielo comparada con su calidez- Mmmm… -hizo cara pensativa ante su pregunta- siempre has sido atractivo… y tienes ese aire como místico que me deja intrigada… pero también siempre eres tan… mmm… poco amable que no se si siempre me has gustado…

Sonrió desviando la mirada manteniendo ese gesto coqueto y misterioso- ¿Y eso te molesta?, no ser el centro de mi atención y amabilidad...

-No… -dijo fingiendo obviedad- eres coqueto y seductor y como tal sabes que a las chicas nos encanta que nos traten mal… -dijo algo sarcástica fingiendo que era algo irresistible- caemos redonditas a sus pies…

-Como ahora... -volvió su vista a ella acercando su rostro lentamente- Uvas... -murmuro en confirmación aspirando su aroma-

-Así es… -sonrió respondiendo no solo al olor de su piel si no al hecho que ella se sentía completamente a sus pies, tal vez Yaten tenía razón y esos whiskys estaban haciendo efecto en ella- ¿Cuál es tu aroma favorito?, solo espero que no te desagraden las uvas…

-No hay nada mas embriagante que... -acerco su nariz hasta su mejilla apenas rozándola- las uvas...

Mina cerró sus ojos al sentir su cercanía, aquello no estaba nada de bien, pero le gustaba y no sabría cuanto podría contener ese deseo- A veces es bueno embriagarse de vez en cuando…

-Bastante bueno... -sonrió al ver su reacción acercando sus labios a los de ella- sobre todo con uvas así... -y sin más toco sus labios en un beso suave esperando a que ella correspondiera-

Mina sintió como sus labios y su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante aquel roce, jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo así, sus labios rozaron de igual forma los suyos de manera lenta y tal vez algo temerosa, las manos de Yaten algo agiles la rodearon por completo, pero una de ellas subió lentamente por su espalda hasta que llegaron a su nuca presionándola un poco más para profundizar el beso que también él había querido y deseado, en respuesta las manos de la rubia subieron por el pecho de él una de ellas descanso ahí presionándolo sutilmente mientras el intensificaba aquel beso y su otra mano subía acariciando sutilmente su cuello, sus besos eran perfectos, sus brazos eran estremecedores y su cuerpo, su cuerpo la hacía perder la razón, sus labios cubrieron su labio inferior, jugando sutilmente con él, tan perfecto que quería detenerse, aquello no estaba bien para ella.

-Yaten… -susurro entre sus labios-

-Delicioso... -murmuro sin dejarla separarse de sus labios-

-Embriagante… -respondió con una sutil sonrisa, refiriéndose a él y no a ella misma- pero debo regresar a la habitación… _Dios no quiero dejar de besarlo, tal vez jamás pueda volverá hacerlo_ –pensó esto último conteniendo el suspiro que luchaba por salir-

Yaten se separo de ella soltándola por completo haciendo un sutil sonido de su garganta al aclararla- Si por supuesto... tal vez no llegue a dormir... -evadiendo su mirada-

Lo odiaba… lo odiaba con todo su corazón, su ceño se frunció de manera casi inmediata- Perfecto… tal vez no quieras interrumpir o ver lo que encuentres… mejor así… -soltó antes de dar media vuelta-

Volteo a ver lo molesta que iba ¿acaso estaba celosa?, sonrió y de nueva cuenta se acerco a la barra pidiendo un nuevo trago, el cual al instante lo bebió de golpe- Mina... esta noche... no interrumpirán... -sonrió dejando el vaso en la barra ahora si dispuesto a seguirla-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Salió de aquel lugar que estaba frente al hotel, ni siquiera se cubrió con su abrigo, estaba que hervía.

-Idiota… eres un idiota… claro, si siempre es así, cuál sería la diferencia… -murmuraba sin detenerse hasta entrar en el hotel, todo estaba vacío, solo el vigilante y una recepcionista los cuales paso sin saludar ya que iba inmersa en su molestia mientras se colocaba aquel abrigo para no tener que cargarlo-

Sonrió al ver lo molesta que iba, aquella iba a ser una interesante noche, no cabía duda que su andar era perfecto, sensual y seductor- Buenas noches... -saludo a las dos personas que se encontraban en la entrada dedicando una sonrisa como las que él solía brindarles a las mujeres-

Ni siquiera se percato de quien la seguía, parecía que ser observada por él sin que ella se diera cuenta ya era toda una costumbre, llego al ascensor que tardo en bajar, su paciencia no estaba para esperar- Estúpido ascensor… -estaba por ir al otro cuando ese se abrió, entrando en el por fin-

Apenas vio que entraba al elevador la tomo de la cintura arrinconándola contra la pared- ¿Molesta?

-Si estoy molesta con el estúpido ascensor… solo eso -dijo tratando de alejarlo, pero sorprendida de verlo ahí- ¿Qué haces aquí?, apuesto que hay miles de chicas esperándote para que les hagas algún favorcito… -mientras volteaba sutilmente presionando el séptimo piso-

-¿Y tú no quieres que te haga el favorcito? -pregunto presionándola un poco más contra la pared-

-No… pero tal vez yo podría hacértelo a ti… -sonriéndole algo seductora y maliciosa, después de todo no quería que viera cuanto la molesto lo que había hecho en el bar o mejor dicho lo que no había hecho-

-Mmm interesante... -sin dudarlo la beso ya no como antes sino con una desesperación por volver a probar sus labios y sentir ese dulce sabor a uvas-

Se sorprendió ante aquel acto pero no paso ni un segundo cuando cerró los ojos correspondiendo sutilmente solo para hacerle ver lo que podía perderse, en ese momento el ascensor se abrió y ella lo alejo de él- Las reglas las pongo yo… mi amor… -susurro a sus labios para salir de ahí no sin antes darle una mirada por demás seductora para después caminar frente a él con ese andar sutil de su cuerpo-

El platinado sonrió al ver lo divertido que se estaba volviendo ese juego, la siguió y antes de que ella llegara a la habitación la volvió a tomar de la cintura con fuerza recargándola en la pared.

-Eso crees tú... -murmuro antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y volver a besarla con la misma necesidad que ella le transmitía-

Mina correspondió aquel beso sin dudar, era tan posesivo que no podía evitarlo, él sabía cómo encender todo en ella- Ya lo veremos… -mordió sutilmente su labio inferior antes de separarlo de ella para abrir la puerta de la habitación-

-Si lo veremos... -la siguió entrando a la habitación evitando que encendiera la luz, aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas para quitarle ese abrigo en un rápido movimiento- te ves mejor sin el...

-Podría verme aun mejor… -sin pensarlo su voz se torno seductora, no percatándose de por que para él últimamente ese tono se hacía presente casi por inercia- pero podría acercárseme alguien falto de valor y me vea de manera poco apropiada…

Sonrió acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la espalda y colocar las manos sobre su vientre- ¿Y eso importaría si te ves aun mejor? -pregunto a su oído pegándola más a su cuerpo-

-Por qué no lo descubres… -murmuro subiendo su mano acariciando su cuello y sintiendo como sus dedos de hundían entre sus cabellos-

-Créeme que lo hare... -comenzando a besar su nuca y sus manos oprimían su vientre- ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad?, porque anoche evitaste lo mas que pudiste... -dijo entre los suaves y sensuales movimientos que daba por su cuello-

-Lo hice porque no soy tan fuerte como para resistirme ante ti… mi amor… -suspiro profundamente al sentir aquellos besos, al decir aquella última frase intento que sonara con sarcasmo como la noche anterior pero extrañamente no sonó así, sino mas sincera, quería besarlo y sentir su piel, pero aquellos besos eran tan embriagantes que no quería que se detuviera-

-¿Mi amor?, mmm ahora se escucha muy bien... -sonrió continuando con esos besos-

Mina disfruto un poco mas de esos cálidos labios antes de voltearse sutilmente para quedar frente a frente- Te odio… lo sabías… -murmuro acercándose a sus labios, sus manos recorrieron su pecho por encima de su camisa, dudando si comenzar a abrirla o no-

-Lo se... y es bueno que me odies... -dijo acercándose a sus labios pero en vez de besarla le devolvió aquella sutil mordida- ¿por qué no haces lo que deseas? -pregunto respirando muy cerca de su rostro-

-Porque estoy esperando el momento en que me alejaras de ti y saldrás corriendo con una frase hiriente… como siempre lo haces… -dijo cerrando sus ojos sutilmente al sentir su cercanía y esa mordida sutil sobre sus labios-

-Mmm ya veo... -sonrió dirigiendo su rostro de sus mejillas a su hombro apenas rozándolo con los labios- quizá esto te confirme que no saldré corriendo... -de forma imperceptible llevo su mano hasta la orilla del cierre comenzando a bajarlo lentamente-

Al instante la rubia suspiro profundamente al sentir su aliento recórrela y sus manos vagar lentamente por el cierre de su vestido, sus palabras y sus acciones la hicieron sentir un poco más segura, pero aun algo dudosa comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa acariciando lo que el espacio libre le permitía de su pecho.

-Que suavidad... –dijo Yaten de nueva cuenta a su oído refiriéndose tanto a sus manos como a su piel la cual iba descubriendo conforme bajaba el cierre-

-Yaten… esta noche… quiero ser tu… _tuya esta noche…_ -murmuro sintiendo sus manos rozar su piel, solo pensando lo ultimo pues sabía que no necesitaba decirlo para que él sintiera el anhelo de su piel, mientras ella terminaba de abrir los botones de su camisa, subiendo sus manos a sus hombros, eran amplios y firmes, pudo sentir como su respiración cambio al sentirlo mientras deslizaba hacia abajo su camisa-

Se separo de ella no sin antes hacer que cayera el vestido- Me leíste el pensamiento... -murmuro en tono seductor el cual se hizo mas que evidente al ver su escultural cuerpo y esa atractiva y sugestiva lencería- más de una vez... -con una sutil sonrisa-

-¿Entonces se ve aun mejor? -pregunto con una sutil sonrisa abrazándolo del cuello, se sentía tan bien que él la observara de aquella manera pero también se sentía ruborizada, jamás había hecho algo así y estaba convencida que él sería perfecto para aquella experiencia inolvidable-

-Mucho mejor... -murmuro con una sonrisa tomándola de la cintura sintiendo por fin su piel tersa a su completa disposición- aunque se podría mejorar... -la tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla y que lo rodeara de la cintura mientras se acercaba a besar su boca sabor a uva-

El rubor desapareció solo dejando el calor de sus cuerpos, Dios sabia que se condenaría por todo lo que él estaba haciéndola sentir, era débil y vulnerable su razón ante él, pero simplemente ya no le importaba nada mas que no fuera el seguir sintiéndolo cerca de ella, correspondiendo sus besos, sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios y sus lenguas acariciándose de forma posesiva, aquello era más de lo que Mina jamás pudo imaginar o fantasear con él platinado.

Mientras los labios del platinado se deleitaba del sabor de su boca, sus manos lo hacían de su piel definitivamente era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, besaba con tal pasión que ya no quería detenerse hasta hacerla suya, lentamente la llevo a la cama donde se sentó sin moverla de aquella posición y sus manos de nueva cuenta recorrieron la tersura de su piel hasta que llegaron a ese broche que aprisionaba sus bien formados senos, el cuerpo de Mina sobre el de él era más que perfecto, sentada ahí sobre su regazo pudo intensificar aquel beso, mientras sus manos bajaron arañando sutilmente su pecho, hubiera deseado abrazarlo y aferrarse a su espalda pero la labor que él hacia se lo impidió.

-Yaten… -musito su nombre al sentir sus cálidas y varoniles manos en su espalda-

Esa calidez le era desconocida hasta ese momento con el cuerpo de Mina sobre él, realmente era perfecta, se separo de sus labios con una sonrisa más que seductora- Aun no terminas tu trabajo... -dijo ahora llevando sus labios a su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Mina desde la cintura hasta sus hombros para luego detenerlas en sus pechos solo presionándolos un poco entre sus manos, solo para confirma que eran más que perfectos para él, el tamaño justo para su anatomía.

Un sutil gemido salió de los labios de Mina al sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos, su rostro se ladeo dando espacio a sus besos en cuello, sus ojos completamente cerrados daban paso a que todos sus sentidos solo se concentraran en cada movimiento que él hacía- Tienes razón…. -dijo con la voz a medias, recostándolo sobre la cama en un empujón, quedando ella sin cambiar de posición, sonriendo al tenerlo ahí- apenas empieza… -abrió sus ojos para observarlo, sus manos delinearon cada musculo marcado sobre la piel de su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones, lentamente abrió su cinto con una sonrisa seductora sobre su piel para después hacer lo mismo con su pantalón, el cual le quedaba de maravilla- Lindo…

Sonrió volviendo a bajar sus manos por todo su cuerpo- Perfectos para la ocasión... -murmuro cerrando los ojos comenzando a sentir como estaba más que excitado, para luego volver a abrir los ojos y fijar su vista en todo su hermoso cuerpo- seductora... -con el dedo índice dibujo un camino del ombligo hasta el medio de sus senos- ...mente perfecta...

-Creí que era simple… -cerro un segundo fuertemente sus ojos al sentirlo mientras mordió su labio inferior al decirle esto, sonriendo al sentir sus pantalones abiertos, se puso de pie a la orilla de la cama para ayudarle a quitárselos- …y torpe… incapaz de remover nada en ti… -dijo con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba los pantalones percibiendo que removía más que "nada" en él-

-Retiro lo dicho... -dijo con algo de seriedad- ven acá mesera maravilla... -extendió su mano-

Sonrió al escucharlo, esta vez feliz, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de él, sintiendo como sus pieles se rozaban y era magnifico- Lo sabia…

-¿Que sabias? -pregunto cambiando los papeles al darle la vuelta dejándola a ella recostada sobre la cama, en cuanto estuvo sobre ella dejo caer un poco mas su cuerpo y sus labios ahora se dedicaron a besar lo que tanto ansiaba sus senos-

-Que be… besas maravilloso -dijo con la voz entre cortada por la pasión, apuñando una de sus manos sobre las sabanas, mientras con la otra acariciaba los cabellos del platinado-

-Lo sabía... -murmuro entre esos sutiles besos que variaba de seno en seno y sus manos vagaban ahora por sus piernas entre caricias suaves y fuertes que presionaban su piel-

Ese hombre sí que sabía como hacerla enloquecer, su espalda se arqueo erguida ante sus besos, mientras sus piernas subían flexionándose para hacerle más fácil el acceso a ella, Yaten tomo con suavidad su pierna mientras la despojaba de aquellas medias que llegaban a mitad de sus muslos, presionándola contra su cuerpo para sentir lo que en verdad provocaba en él, sus besos ahora eran apenas sutiles roces con su lengua como si su piel fuera el mas delicioso helado que jamás había probado.

-Yaten… -suspiro mientras dijo su nombre, rodeándolo también con la otra pierna, pero esta se movía acariciando las de él, jamás había sentido su sangre fluir quemándola por dentro, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, trato de no verse torpe, pero simplemente actuaba como su cuerpo se lo pedía, mientras sus manos bajaban acariciando su espalda a todo su ancho-

-¿Dime? –Subiendo su rostro paseando su lengua por toda su piel hasta que tuvo entre sus labios su cuello- mesera maravilla... -murmuro con una sonrisa llevando la mano hasta la orilla de la última prenda que sentía en ella-

Mina tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada caricia y beso que él tenía para ella, sintió como sus brazos lo rodearon por la espalda uniéndolo más a ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos fijando su mirada en la suya observando aquella sonrisa tan seductoramente encantadora.

-Jamás te veré de la misma forma… -dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él besándolos de manera apasionada-

En respuesta obtuvo lo que ella quería un beso profundo fuera de todo lo que hasta ese momento le había dado, la beso como si ya no hubiera más tiempo, con desesperación, pasión y algo mas, algo que lo hacía desear continuar con ella por más tiempo del que requería para una entrega como la de ellos, introdujo su mano entre su prenda intima y su piel hasta que llego a esa zona más que preparada para él acariciándola para provocar más deseo en ella, Mina no pudo continuar con aquel beso cuando ese gemido sonoro salió de sus labios al sentirlo, quiso pararlo pero no pudo, simplemente sus dedos se aprisionaron de la espalda de Yaten, no quería que él introdujera su mano mas allá de lo que sentía, bueno en realidad si lo quería, pero era su primera vez y quería que fuera como debía ser, su cuerpo se tenso sutilmente sintiendo y deseando todo de él.

Yaten abrió los ojos para ver su hasta ahora dulce rostro cambiar por un semblante deseoso y apasionado, así sin palabras solo con aquella humedad en su mano entendió que estaba más que lista para ser de él, por lo que esa mano intimidante bajo con destreza su ropa interior separándose aun mas para contemplar su hermoso cuerpo libre de cualquier prenda, realmente era perfecta.

-Espero... que me veas... siempre de esta forma... -dijo mientras recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada seductora-

-Siempre… -Aseguro mientras hizo lo propio, ayudándole con aquel estorboso y masculinamente seductor bóxer, quiso fijar su mirada en él, pronto seria suya y quería fijarse en su mente la imagen de aquel maravillo hombre que sabría jamás olvidaría-

-Eso me gusta, mesera maravilla... -sonrió sin perder de vista ninguna reacción de ella ante su cuerpo, lentamente recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos sus torneadas piernas e hizo que lo rodeara pero manteniendo la distancia entre sus intimidades solo rozándola un poco- siempre...

-Siempre… -reafirmo una vez más, gimiendo sutilmente ante sus movimientos, tratando de mover su cuerpo a su mismo ritmo, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa de por fin unir sus cuerpos-

-Buena respuesta... -la tomo de las caderas y poco a poco hizo que sus cuerpos se unieran mas comenzando a entrar en ella-

Mina cambio su gemido por presionar sus labios evitando soltar ese gemido que ahora era de dolor, sus manos presionaron las de él- _Duele…como puede dolerme y no querer que pare_ -pensó sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se partía en dos, pero no podía decirlo, solo espero a que aquel dolor pasara, como comenzaba a cesar sutilmente y que él siguiera teniendo aquel piadoso tacto que tenia-

Yaten observo su rostro atentamente, de principio se desconcertó, pero aun así fuera lo que fuera al parecer Mina deseaba al igual que él terminar con ese acto, se introdujo mas a ella sintiendo como la calidez y humedad de su cuerpo lo envolvía en una oleada de placer que lo hizo gemir y oprimir mas sus caderas.

Por fin el dolor fue pasando, dando paso a la pasión, podía sentir como él la cubría por completo, todo su ser parecía concentrado en su tacto y en aquella zona íntima que la hacía moverse involuntariamente al ritmo del andar de sus caderas, igualmente Yaten se sintió completamente excitado al ver y sentir todo lo que producía en esa mujer a la cual había deseado desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero nada era comparado con ese momento, con sentirla plenamente suya, su calor, sus besos, su cuerpo le pertenecían, de eso estaba seguro, ningún hombre la trataría como él lo estaba haciendo, con algo más que odio, con algo más que pasión, la sujeto más a su cuerpo introduciéndose por completo en ella colocando las manos en su espalda para hacer que se levantara un poco y poder saciarse del sabor de sus labios.

Mina lo abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo como él lo hacía, lo rodeo con sus brazos y piernas mientras besaba cada parte de su piel que podía ya fueran sus labios, mejilla barbilla o cuello, todo de él era exquisito, sus movimientos trastornaban cada reacción de su cuerpo, sentía como su intimidad lo presionaba mas, deseando más de él, era el mejor y único sexo de vida, pero sabía que sería mucho más que eso.

-Por fin mía... -dijo entre un profundo gemido tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza pues sabía que el momento en que explotaría su cuerpo se acercaba y deseaba hacerlo dentro de ella, salió de su cuerpo moviéndose en su exquisita intimidad para en un rápido movimiento introducirse hasta el fondo de su ser-

Fue entonces que Mina sintió como comenzó el verdadero placer salir de ella, al volver a penetrarla Yaten esta vez de una manera un poco más sencilla pero sin duda esa estreches lo hacía más excitante, si no fuera por lo apasionada que se estaba mostrando cualquiera diría que era su primera vez, a su parecer era un cuerpo virgen y aunque no lo fuera en ese momento era de él y solo de él haciéndoselo saber una y otra vez cada que se introducía en ella, gimiendo a cada movimiento, fundiéndose en uno.

Le habían dicho que aquello era bueno, pero jamás que lo fuera a tal grado, el deseo crecía cada vez más en ella, sentía que su cuerpo estallaría ante tales emociones, un escalofrió nació de su centro recorriendo su espalda esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo, mientras una gran tención palpitaba en su intimidad, era algo nuevo para ella jamás había experimentado tal placer, ¿sería que estaba por tener lo que pensaba? Si era así, lo quería y de que manera, rogo porque Yaten seguirá con su esplendida labor.

-Oh… Yaten… -gimió más que excitada a su oído mordiéndolo sutilmente-

Ese había sido el sonido más glorioso que Yaten escucho y el impulso que le faltaba para terminar dentro de su cuerpo en un gemido en el que alababa la mujer que lo había vuelto loco de deseo al grado de hacerla suya como nunca lo había hecho, se quedo un instante mas dentro de ella mientras se separaba para ver su rostro.

Un sonoro gemido salió de los labios de Mina sintiendo como una calidez emanaba de su intimidad dándole la mayor sensación de placer y desahogo que jamás hubiera imaginado, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, para después liberarlo de su apretado abrazo un poco.

-Maravillosa... -murmuro besando sutilmente sus labios-

-Dios, porque no lo hicimos antes… -sonrió dulcemente al joven, abrazándolo mientras rozaba su espalda-

-Porque no quisiste... -murmuro con una sutil sonrisa comenzando a salir lentamente de ella sintiendo un escalofrió al hacerlo-

-Porque no sabía que fueras tan bueno… y que esto se sintiera tan bien… -busco como mantener la cercanía con él- ahora te odiare el doble…

-Mmm creo que será algo correspondido... -dijo quedando ahora sujeto con las manos levantando su cuerpo del de ella- supongo entonces que... si soy tan bueno y se siente tan bien... podrás dejar que te siga odiando de la misma forma...

-Esa es una propuesta muy tentadora… pero ¿estás seguro que podrías hacerlo? -dijo fijando su mirada en su pecho, jugando con su dedo índice sobre la piel del joven-

-¿Tu podrás hacerlo?, ¿quieres seguir con él y aparentar que esto no paso? -pregunto un poco serio recostándose a su lado-

-Yaten… - murmuro su nombre casi en un murmullos que dejo salir un respiro, volteo su cuerpo hacia donde él estaba para poder verlo con mayor facilidad- Me gusto que fuera a ti a quien… -dijo pero dudo en continuar- que fueras tu quien está conmigo ahora… me dejaste sin palabras y con muchas cosas removiendo cada parte de mi, y no es que quiera olvidarlo, jamás lo hare… créeme –lo observo muy segura de aquel hecho- pero tú y yo no podemos estar más de dos segundos sin pelear…

-Ya veo... y comprendo porque no me olvidaras... -dijo tranquilamente- me da gusto ser yo el primer hombre en descubrir tu cuerpo... fue maravilloso tenerte de esta forma... y si quizá peleamos, pero tú y yo sabemos que detrás de ese "odio" existe la atracción que hoy se hizo realidad y que podrá seguir siendo así cada vez que los dos queramos... Mal no tiene porque sospechar o bien termina con él y entrégate por completo a mi... –dijo sinceramente-

-Si… eres el primero… -dijo algo apenada- y no me arrepiento, pero no puedo Yaten, no quiero una relación que no sepa cuando estás hablando en serio y cuando solo estás jugando conmigo, no soy la del tipo romántica que piensa que todo irá bien con solo desearlo, me gustas y si despiertas en mi ese algo que no se explicar, pero Mal me da la estabilidad que yo necesito, lo siento no puedo ofrecerte un noviazgo, no por el momento… -lo observo deseando poder amarlo, poder sentir ese sentimiento arrebatador hacerla impulsiva y abrazarlo deseando que solo fuera él para ella y en cierto punto así lo sentía pero sabía que aquello era solo un cuento de amor y ella no creía en esas cosas y no quería arriesgarse a que él platinado que la envolvía en su cuerpo en ese momento se adentrara más en su ser de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo-

-Entiendo... -sonrió ocultando la tristeza y decepción al escucharla- no es que quiera un noviazgo, jamás los he tenido, pero si me gustaría que cada vez que nos odiemos lo hagamos de esta forma... si no quieres terminar con Mal está bien... yo quizá no te ofrezco estabilidad, pero si gratos momentos... así que... ¿qué dices?, ¿nos seguiremos odiando?

-Voy a condenarme por esto, lo sabías -sonrió en señal de aceptación, acercándose a besar sutilmente sus labios, sabía que era una locura pero algo dentro de ella no quería que aquello terminara solo en una noche, tal vez alguna extraña amistad- sabes que eso te convierte en el amante de la amante… dios Yaten cuando caíste tan bajo -dijo con fingida burla, más bien en broma-

-En el momento que probé tus labios... -dijo acercándose para besarla sutilmente- y probé tu delicioso cuerpo...

-Jamás me he enamorado Yaten… no creo en el amor y aun así me estoy aventurando a tener esto contigo… tengo un poco de miedo… -dijo en medio del roce de sus labios, bien a partir de ese momento la línea de enemigo, amante y amigo se fundió en una, seria sincera con él- no me hagas amarte algún día, yo me conformo con solo odiarte… -murmuro cerrando sutilmente sus ojos-

-Te prometo que no permitiré que te enamores de alguien como yo... -dijo mientras acariciaba el suave y delicado cuerpo de Mina- está claro que lo nuestro es atracción y pasión... y mira que escondida la tenias... -mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior-

Abrió los ojos riendo sutilmente al escucharlo y sentir aquellos deliciosos dientes en su labio- Yaten no me digas eso… -esta vez sonó algo apenada ante sus caricias, después de todo tal vez su cinco minutos de sexi aventurera ya habían pasado- mejor… hoy si quiero un abrazo… -dijo acomodándose sobre sus brazos- fue genial convertirme en mujer entre tu cuerpo Yaten… -murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados, percibiendo aquel delicioso aroma de su piel desnuda junto a la suya-

Yaten sonrió después de escucharla, para luego hacer lo que ella le pedía, abrazarla con cariño y ternura, después de todo no era un hombre malo y cruel, tenia sentimientos y los cuales habían despertado un poco mas gracias a esa mujer, "su mesera maravilla", la atrajo más a su cuerpo respirando la deliciosa fragancia que aun despedía de su cuerpo deliciosamente sabor a uva, era verdad lo suyo era pura pasión y deseo y eso no cambiara por más que tuviera sentimientos.

**En el próximo capitulo**

- ¡Tu primera vez fue con Yaten!... -aun sorprendida- al que odias... pero que sientes algo extraño... ¿y cómo te sientes?, digo es un hombre extraño...

-Me siento en las nubes… no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ah lo odio Sere –Respondió Mina en un suspiro confuso que ni ella entendía-

.

.

.

-¿¡COMO QUE TIENE NOVIA! Lo voy a matar Serena… -dijo Mina más que enfadada dispuesta desmembrarlo y quemarlo en leña verde-

.

.

-¿La novia de Seiya es ella? –cuestiono Mina algo sorprendida de verla ahí-

Vieron como un chico guapo, pero tal vez no tanto como Seiya se le acercaba y ella sonreía con ese semblante seductor.

Mina se puso de pie tomando a Serena de la mano jalándola.

- ¿A dónde vamos?, estás loca... no quiero seguirla... -poniéndose de pie con dificultad- y menos si se va con otro...

.

.

.

-Serena me vio con ella en la Universidad… así que ya sabrás…

-¿Y te mando al diablo?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando niño?

-Mmm no esperaba menos de ti... ¿como la convenciste?

-En la cama… -sonrió-

.

.

Seiya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tras una mirada de asombro ante el relato del congreso de su amigo- Quiere decir que entre Milaquite y Mina nada de nada…

-NO… nada de nada... -sonrió sutilmente- vaya que suplí a Mal muy bien... tanto que Mina no se quejo, bueno si lo hizo pero de un modo... mmm bastante sexy...

.

.

.

-Mal porque no le dices mañana a tu esposa que tienes muuucho trabajo que… -comenzó a jugar con el roce de sus labios sobre él cuello de Malaquite-

-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi dulce Mina… Felina de seducción -dijo Malaquite sonriéndole-

Mal coloco sus manos sobre el broche del pantalón de Mina, dispuesto a abrir de ella cuando un ruido ajeno a sus suspiros y gemidos se escucho, haciendo que Mina saltara como resorte del regazo de Malaquite.

-Mal... –llamo Yaten al momento en que entraba fijando inmediatamente su vista en la chica y luego en su profesor el cual no lucia muy bien- ¿Interrumpo? -pregunto con seriedad-

-No… -dijo de inmediato Mina-

-Si algo… -al mismo tiempo respondió Malaquite poniéndose de pie-

.

.

-¿Que pasa Yaten?... -pregunto Mina una vez que supo estaba retirados de la oficina de Malaquite-

-Esto pasa... -la recargo en la puerta tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándola de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella noche que la hizo suya, con pasión, invadiendo sus labios borrando los rastros de aquel profesor que extrañamente comenzaba a odiar-

.

.

.

¿Y ese qué?, parecía mas cómodo platicando con "Su Chica", Seiya suspiro tratando de relajarse pero entre mas podía ver la cara del tipo, mas parecía buitre sobre carne fresca y Serena parecía no importarle en lo absoluto que aquel devora carne quisiera semejante manjar

- Lamento interrumpir… los… -su semblante fuerte y frio veía a Serena con aquel chico-

.

.

-Ese tipo no tiene ni la mas mínima clase… tiene una reputación que ninguna chica lo toma en serio, lo único que busca es acrecentar su lista y las chicas lindas e inocentes como tú le resultan la presa más fácil… - más que molesto- pero a ti parece darte lo mismo…

-Se dé su reputación... -dijo con una suave voz- pero parece que no sabes y que no te he demostrado lo que siento por ti... tanto que me da igual que seas tú o él con quien este... -dijo esto último con algo de sarcasmo-

-Me revienta ese tipo, pero mas como te ve y que a ti parece agradarte mucho… sé que no tal vez no estoy en posición de exigirte nada dado mi situación pero lo siento Serena soy así… -encogiéndose de hombros aun molesto-

— (¯`v´¯) **SyS** (¯`v´¯) **MyY** (¯`v´¯) —

Pues bien ahora no demora tanto, merezco un regalo de muchos reviews jaja… hay dios mío que capitulo me puso la piel de gallina jaja… como muchas predijeron este cap efectivamente era dedicado a Mina y Yaten, mucho drama, mucha pasión y mucha incertidumbre ante lo que pueda venir, la verdad no se que tiene en mente Mina, bueno si se pero es secreto jaja y Yaten? Por que accedió parece que pasaron a un universo alterno y todo dio un giro de 360° para ellos dos ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Solo sabemos que por fin esta parejita se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, aunque si bien fue lindo para ambos esto complicará mucho sus vidas, además ¿se imaginan si Malaquite se entera? Ui… eso si que estaría intenso…

El capitulo entrante viene cargado de muchas confesiones, que demonios pasa con los hombres la verdad no entiendo, y es que así solemos ser mientras uno disfruta la gloria y el romanticismo ellos pueden llegar a alimentar su enorme y macho ego, solo esperamos que Serena no se haya equivocado al perdonar tan fácilmente a Seiya y que Mina no se ligue mas a Yaten y luego le pase lo que a Serena. Pero también como todo hombre son demasiado posesivos a lo que creen suyo…

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo estará bastante interesante… Bueno ahora si aquí vienen las respuestas a sus reviews… Muchas gracias por el apoyo y todos sus comentarios!...

**Verosey:** Hola pues muchas gracias por tu cometario, lo hacemos de corazón. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar tu comentario sobre Mal, es que yo tampoco que encontraría adjetivos tan acorde como "animal en celo" jajaja… pero ya sabes como es Mina una tormenta de emociones y esta vez le toco a Yaten ser arrastrado en su tsunami. En cuanto a Serena y Seiya… Snif… hay pues estos niños son todo un caso si tal vez Serena cedió fácil pero es que Seiya es tan irresistible que como abstenerse de él jajaja, pero como vemos en los avances la miel con ellos vienen cargados de celos e inseguridades, así que veamos si esto lo pueden superar tan fácilmente como el orgullo. Esperamos que el siguiente capítulo te deje vuelta a encantar ; ) hasta la próxima…

**Serenity824:** Pues si la verdad que fue linda la noche de reconciliación y aunque Serena se la dejo fácil esto solo será una pequeña espina que quedara en el corazón de Serena, espina que aun no sabemos qué repercusión pueda causar. En cuanto a la gloriosa huida, si fue bastante gracioso, la verdad jamás me gustaría estar en esa situación jaja… Mina y Yaten ah… que se puede decir de este par la verdad no se si creerles si solo es pasión pero lo que sea pude dar margen a muchas cosas más, así que veamos que resulta de todo esto ¿no?

**Emily Castro:** Pues mi queridísima Emily ya no te comas las uñas que ya no te van a crecer, eso sin duda me llego, amo mis uñas y no quiero ser la causante de un uñisido (jaja mala analogía lo sé) así que no demore y aquí está el siguiente capitulo jaja… esperamos que sea de tu agrado, así mismo también esperamos que el siguiente salga pronto del horno, hasta la próxima!

**Angel:** Hola que bueno tener letras nuevas por aquí… me da mucho gusto que estés interesado en la historia, esperemos que este capítulo te termine de atrapar y tenerte por aquí de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, hasta el siguiente cap para que nos digas que te pareció o que sugerencia nos puedes dar para mejorar...

**Sailor Hc:** Hola me encanta saber que te tiene tan intrigada, pues mira la verdad creo que tiene para rato la historia así que no te preocupes y no comas ansias, no es mi plan dejarla a medias al menos que algo extraordinario pasara, lo cual ruego que no sea así, las actualizaciones vendrán consecutivamente cada 15 días al menos que algo se atraviese, así que nos haría muy felices seguir sabiendo tu opinión, gracias por tu apoyo, saludos…


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Lunes en la universidad los exámenes finales habían iniciado para Serena y Mina, por lo cual solo tenían que ir a presentar el examen, por fin el primer semestre había terminado, un semestre lleno de amor, desamor, conveniencia y mucha pasión, en cuanto a lo personal y en lo académico no podían quejarse, ambas eran responsables dentro de lo que cabía.

Tras aquel examen un tanto relajado pues era el primero, ambas jóvenes optaron por ir un rato a la cafetería de la universidad antes de retirarse Mina a su trabajo con Malaquite y Serena tal vez a buscar a Seiya.

Serena se sentó frente a ella observándola fijamente- ¿Y cómo te fue en el congreso?, ¿fue tan interesante como lo esperabas?

Mina sonrió algo apenada- No tengo palabras para describirlo… -sonrió ampliamente- fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida… el congreso te hace ver tantas cosas que aquí no nos enseñan, debiste haber asistido… y el ambiente era tan familiar, no sé, tal vez influyo la compañía… -se encogió de hombros sutilmente-

-¿Quieres decir que tu jefe fue una buena compañía? -la miro un tanto preocupada- ¿Acaso tu... y él...?

-No… -corrigió negando mientras movía las manos- Mal no pudo ir a final de cuentas… no sé si eso fue malo o bueno al final… mi compañía fue alguien que ni te imaginas…

-Ay qué bueno... -suspiro aliviada recargándose en el respaldo de la silla- ¿y quién fue tu compañía?

La rubia sonrió sutil al pensar que su amiga no tendría ese semblante relajado por mucho tiempo- Alguien guapo… mucho para mi desgracia… estatura perfectamente acoplada a mi… hermosos ojos místicos, sexi… detestable… y muy amigo de tu caballero -dijo refiriéndose a Seiya-

-¡¿Yaten? –Dijo sorprendida haciéndose hacia delante- eso es algo increíble... ¿entonces convivieron juntos estos días?, bueno al menos se podrán llevar bien... -sonrió ligeramente tranquilizándose un poco-

-Si… muy bien… -sonrió antes de beber su jugo, no podía sacárselo de la mente sobre todo aquella noche, juntos- Sere tengo que contarte algo… -dijo ya cansada de tener que guardarse aquello ella sola-

-Sí, claro, tu primero, porque yo también tengo algo que contarte... -sonrió observándola-

Mina acertó a continuar y comenzó a relatarle cada detalle desde su llegada al congreso, el incidente con la recepción que hizo que ella y Yaten compartieran habitación, el coqueteo entre sarcasmos y bromas que comenzó a surgir con él, la carta de Mal y su "regalito", aquel día de compras y aquella fiesta, donde Yaten simplemente se volvió irresistible para ella, apenada también conto lo que había ocurrido aquella noche entre ellos y que estaba muy confundida, pues no quería dejar su relación con Malaquite, lo quería y él era muy importante para ella, pero Yaten despertaba algo que no podía explicar.

-Y ahora lo estoy arrastrando a mi pecaminosa vida… no lo obligue a nada y le deje claro que lo mío con Mal no va a cambiar y que no pienso enamorarme de ninguno de los dos, pero… -suspiro cansada de hablar y hablar si dejar que su amiga dijera ni pio hasta ese momento- no sé por qué me siento feliz de que fuera él y no Mal...

Serena simplemente se había quedado anonadada, sin saber que decirle, hasta que por fin las palabras salieron después de un suspiro- Tu primera vez fue con Yaten... -dijo aun sorprendida- Al que odias... pero que sientes algo extraño... ¿y cómo te sientes?, digo es un hombre extraño...

-Me siento en las nubes… no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ah lo odio Sere, apuesto que supo que sería así y es tan retorcidamente malo que planeo hacerme ver el cielo entre sus brazos para que esto pasara… créeme solo quiero ir con Mal y que sea lindo y gentil conmigo como siempre para que saque de mi mente a Yaten, creo que ahora será peor, como voy a poder verlo a la cara y no recordar aquello, y más aun ¿cómo comportarme cuando este con ambos?, lo odio… ah lo odio -dijo revolviendo sutilmente sus cabellos-

-¿Y todo se limitara a una noche de entrega? -pregunto curiosa-

Torció los labios en señal de no saber la respuesta correcta- Yaten dijo que puede volver a pasar cuando ambos queramos… sin compromisos, pero tengo un poco de miedo… con Yaten nunca se sabe, sé que no merezco no salir lastimada y nunca he temido por eso, pero cuando él me dice cosas lindas y después me deja caer al suelo sin piedad, no se… -un suspiro salió de sus labios- me hace sentir algo que jamás había sentido… tal vez me duele y aun así tengo miedo, con Malaquite todo es claro y sé que cartas estoy jugando… creo que esto con Yaten es una locura, es demasiado riesgo ¿no crees?

-Tal vez, pero la verdad preferiría que estuvieras con Yaten en vez de tu jefe... -dijo un poco seria- es que es un profesor, es tu jefe y es mayor... y muchas cosas más…

-Lo sé… pero es lindo -sonrió recordándolo- considerado… me trata como una reina… y sobre todo es sincero conmigo y eso vale oro para mi… no pienso dejarlo sin un buen motivo… y creo que si no estuviera aun casado y me lo pidiera, me casaría con él sin pensarlo… -suspiro al decirlo- pero ya mucho de mi… mejor cuéntame que tal tu fin de semana con tu caballero… -sonrió ansiosa de escuchar-

Serena suspiro sonriendo al recordar lo ocurrido el fin de semana- Estuvimos juntos... -se sonrojo desviando la mirada- en mi casa...

-¡¿En tu casa? -Pregunto sorprendida- Pero como y tus papás…

-No estaban... -se sonrojo de nuevo suspirando- y nuevamente fue... maravilloso... y me dijo que no volvería a estar con nadie más que no fuera yo... -sonrió-

-Vaya… que lindo -sonrió, pero después pregunto un tanto pensativa- ¿Y como salió eso de que no iba a volver a estar con nadie que no fueras tu?, no te ofendas pero se escucha como si se metiera con muchas chicas… -dijo tratando de sonar prudente, lo cual sabia que no era su fuerte quedarse callada-

-Mmm… es que antes de lo maravilloso me entere de algo... -suspiro con tristeza- tiene novia... –aun en ese momento le había costado decir esas palabras-

-¿¡COMO QUE TIENE NOVIA!, lo voy a Matar Serena… -Dijo más que enfadada- no mas bien a quemar en leña verde lenta y dolorosamente… -agrego más que molesta-

-No, Mina... ya me explico todo... -dijo tomándola de las manos- estoy segura de que me quiere y que me ha dicho la verdad, además de que yo lo escuche... no puedo negarte que sentí mucha tristeza y decepción... pero es que yo... lo quiero...

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Mientras tanto un par de apuestos chicos conversaban en un salón de clases, solo que ellos a diferencia de los otros semestres ya habían terminado todos sus exámenes, solo estaban ahí por cuestiones de trabajo de tesis.

-Ay hermano, si te contara… -suspiro profundamente recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras se balanceaba en las patas de esta- mi modelito llego de Europa y sin avisar… -Dijo Seiya a su amigo que revisaba algunas hojas-

Yaten se sorprendió y sonrió sin dejar de hacer anotaciones- ¿Y cómo le hiciste?, espero que no me decepciones y me digas que tu princesa se dio cuenta...

-Pues temo decepcionarte… me vio con ella en la universidad… así que ya sabrás, después de soportar toda una tarde a Rei, me tope con Serena molesta y dispuesta a mandarme al diablo… -dijo jugando con una manzana que tenía en sus manos arrojándola y atrapándola-

-¿Y te mando? -pregunto con una sutil sonrisa el platinado viéndolo de reojo-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-Pero no quiero que te lastimen Serena -presiono sus manos sutilmente- se que lo quieres, se ve a kilómetros que te estás enamorando de él, solo quiero que seas prudente, no entregues todo tu amor hasta que veas y estés convencida que él realmente siente lo mismo por ti… además ¿por qué no deja a su novia? –Cuestiono no convencida de las razones de su amiga-

-Creo que es un poco tarde... -suspiro bajando la mirada- porque me siento tan feliz... y quiero que él esté bien... por eso es que no le pedí que dejara a su novia... bueno si lo hice, pero que lo hiciera cuando estuviera preparado para enfrentar a su padre...

-¿Su padre?, a ver… explícame bien porque creo que no entiendo muchas cosas… -pregunto algo desorientada-

Suspiro soltándose de sus manos- Es por su padre que esta con esa chica... quiere tener su aprobación... no sé cómo explicarlo, quiere ser aceptado por él... por eso es que esta con ella... quizá suene extraño, pero sentí que tenía que apoyarlo y hacerle saber que no lo dejaría...

-Mmm… ya veo -suspiro un poco más relajada pero igual de pensativa- no puedo creer como hay padres que aun exigen tanto a sus hijos y mas los obligan a agradarlos, en que siglo creen que viven… bueno siendo así, creo que es mi deber apoyarte -le sonrió comprensiva a su amiga- solo cuídate mucho por favor… -aunque por dentro no dejaba de estar inquieta y preocupada-

-Sí, me cuidare, pero tú también cuídate... -sonrió ligeramente- porque estás jugando con fuego... no quiero ni imaginar que haría tu jefe si se enterara de que entre tú y Yaten hay algo... algo más que odio... así que cuídate...

-Ay no, ni lo digas, lo mata y de paso a mi… -suspiro preocupada de que eso pudiera pasar, cuando escucharon un montón de chiflidos de hombres y piropos lloviendo al por mayor- ay que escándalo… -volteo viendo de donde venia todo el ruido-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando niño? -dijo dejando la manzana a su lado con un movimiento ágil y seguro-

-Mmm no esperaba menos de ti... ¿como la convenciste? -pregunto interesado dejando de momento lo que estaba escribiendo para prestarle atención-

-En la cama… -Sonrió-

Sonrió orgulloso de amigo- Vaya que encantos utilizas para convencerla, ¿y que tal?

-Uy genial amigo, cada vez es mejor… debo confesar y admitir que Serena es una diosa en la cama… tal vez algo pudorosa aun y con eso me encanta… hablamos un poco y sellamos nuestra reconciliación en su cama…

-Pudor que tú te encargaras de quitárselo... -sonrió- pensé que había sido en tu departamento...

-No fue necesario, sus padres no estaban y así que las cosas se dieron, la verdad no pensé que aquella visita terminaría así -no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez con algo de cariño- no se si estuvo bien, le conté un poco de mi situación con Rei y con mi padre, y Serena fue tan linda y considerada como siempre, el resto lo dejamos a la pasión ya sabes que se diera cuenta de todo lo que provoca en mi… aunque todo tiene un precio y el mío fue bastante bochornoso…

-¿Bochornoso? -pregunto intrigado- ¿a qué te refieres?

-A que sus padres llegaron, justo cuando habíamos terminado… gracias a Dios ya sabes que si no, no hay quien me detenga -aclaro en tono de semental- así que tuve que salir como el amante de una mujer casada… por la ventana y a medio vestir… -aclaro con una sonrisa divertida-

-Jajajaja bueno pues podría decirse que eso eres... un amante... en toda la extensión de la palabra... pero... ¿que hubiera pasado si hubieran llegado cuando aun no terminaban? -pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa-

-No, ni pensarlo -se recargo sobre el porta brazos- supongo que los suegros hubieran tenido que esperar… lo malo es que Serena no hubiera podido terminar como lo hizo…

-Mmm eso suena interesante, no imagino como seria estar con ella, se ve tan... inocente y como tú dices pudorosa... creo que se está haciendo adicta a ti... ¿no te da miedo?

-Digamos que solo pienso en lo que vivo con Serena… y si es agradable estar con alguien que tome la iniciativa, pero también es excitante guiar y pervertir a alguien como ella… -suspiro profundamente-

-Mmm entonces cuando termines con ella la dejaras siendo toda una mujer con experiencia... afortunado entonces aquel que sea el siguiente... -dijo observando su reacción- ¿no lo crees?, va a ser mas que una diosa en la cama...

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

El par de rubias voltearon al escuchar todo ese ruido para ver el motivo de tales comentarios, al darse cuenta de esa razón Serena volteo a ver a Mina con algo de tristeza.

-Es ella... -murmuro entre triste y seria- seguro viene a buscarlo...

-¿La novia de Seiya… es ella? -dijo algo sorprendida, sin duda era muy atractiva, pero también se veía que era orgullosa e insoportable a más no poder- vamos, no es la gran cosa, además ¿crees que esos pechos no son operados? -dijo con desdén y broma para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga- mira le quedo uno más chico que el otro…

Sonrió ligeramente con tristeza por el comentario- Gracias... ¿de verdad crees que no es la gran cosa?, escuche que estaba estudiando para modelo... y se ve que disfruta ser el centro de atención...

-Podrá ser el centro de atención de todos esos sin cerebro, pero Tú amiga mía eres el centro de atención de Seiya -sonrió a su amiga- y eso ni ella lo puede evitar, mmm… creo que Seiya me sorprendió, se veía muy superficial, pero creo que el conocerla me hizo ver que no, somos diferentes a chicas como ella Serena, pero no por eso menos valiosas y hermosas, créeme podemos ser más hermosas que ella cuando nos plazca y ella, ella simplemente será así, simplemente atractiva, mírala -dijo volteando a verla- se vuela con cualquiera –refunfuño con desagrado viendo como un chico guapo pero tal vez no tanto como Seiya se le acercaba y ella sonreía con ese semblante seductor-

-Pues sí, tienes razón, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que ella es más importante que yo... no sé, quizá siento que su papá el día que me conoció no me vio más que como una diversión para Seiya

-Pues su padre es un… -dijo mordiéndose la lengua- sin palabras, Serena ante todo Seiya debe verte segura, a los chicos eso les atrae mucho, se ve que lo tienes en la palma de tu mano, aprovecha eso, tú tienes tu método y es apoyándolo y si eso le gusta pues sigue por ahí, poco a poco ve haciéndolo ver que las criticas de su padre no lo son todo y tal vez si su padre viera que su hijo deja de ser su marioneta y comportarse como tal, deje de tratarlo y verlo así…

Suspiro y sonrió ahora con más confianza- Si, tienes razón, apoyare a Seiya hasta que se dé cuenta de que mientras él se sienta importante lo que digan los demás no le debe importar, y yo lo apoyare en todo lo que necesite... quiero ser quien le de ese valor... aunque quizá suene un poco arrogante... pero es lo que quiero, ser todo para a él...

-Y lo serás… créeme -sonrió con sinceridad para después quedarse un segundo pensativa y después volver a sonreír pero esta vez un poco con toque maliciosa- oye y que hace la tipa esta… además de emocionar hombres…

-Mmm no lo se... -se encogió ligeramente de hombros- solo sé que estudia modelaje... pero no sé si es verdad... o que mas haga... ah creo que ir de compras...

-Ah… ya se va… y creo que ya encontró acompañante, ven vamos… -dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando a Serena de la mano jalándola-

- ¿A dónde vamos?, estás loca... no quiero seguirla... -dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad- y menos si se va con otro...

-Claro que iremos, tienes que darte cuenta de las mil y un razones de por qué no tienes que dejar a Seiya en las garras de esa zorra… -mientras seguía jalándola del brazo-

-Pero es que... -dijo no muy convencida-

Ambas chicas vieron y salieron tras la pelinegra no fue necesaria seguirla mucho para darse cuenta de las mañas de la "noviecita" de Seiya, aquel chico estaba por demás interesado en acercársele y ella como no queriendo se dejaba querer.

-Lo vez… mírala… es una resbalosa…

-¿Cómo puede hacerle eso a Seiya? -se pregunto molesta- bueno... no debería molestarme, ay todo esto es extraño... quizá por eso no me siento tan culpable de estar con él...

-No debes sentirte culpable porque ella se siente bastante bien con lo que hace -dijo viendo ahora como se dejaba abrazar y besar por aquel joven-

-Es una... -suspiro molesta- ¿y con ese tipo de mujer quiere el padre de Seiya que este?, como se atreve a venir a la universidad en la que su supuesto novio esta... que cínica...

-Mejor vámonos, ojala Seiya viera la fichita que tiene por novia… -dijo dando media vuelta- y su padre lo viera…

-Sí, mejor vámonos... me da nauseas ver a una mujer como ella...

Mina comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo sacando su celular y volteando, enfoco lo mejor que pudo y saco la foto mas artística y delatadora que jamás imagino- _Perfecto…_ -pensó dando media vuelta para alcanzar a Serena que no se había percatado de su hecho hasta que Mina la alcanzo con esa sonrisa malvada y traviesa, no hicieron falta preguntas por parte de Serena, sabía lo que su amiga había hecho, así que solo sonrió negando con un movimiento de cabeza-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-Eh… Eh… Eh… -negó Seiya haciendo que callara su amigo- esa mujer es mía y solo mía, la verdad es que soy demasiado machista para compartir algo que es mío… no sé cuando me canse o si llegue a cansarme, pero por ahora solo quiero pensar en estar con ella y viceversa, no la dejare que comparta la cama con nadie… ¿no me digas que tu compartirías si encontraras a alguien a quien enseñaste los placeres carnales y que además te hace explotar de pasión?

Yaten desvió la mirada con indiferencia y desdén- Enseñar es solo enseñar... no te hace su propietario... además creo que no hay nada de malo que una mujer busque algo más de lo que según le has enseñado... no sería la primera mujer que busca satisfacer sus necesidades con otro hombre... Serena así como otras chicas que son primerizas buscaran placeres con otros... eso te lo puedo asegurar...

-Ya mejor no me digas o me harás llorar -fingió tristeza tratando de dejar ese tema de lado, en realidad no podía ni quería imaginar a su princesa regalándole a otro lo que le daba a él- mejor dime como te fue en el congreso… ¿cuántas conquistas?, supe que supliste a Malaquite y te fue bien…

-Sí, me fue muy bien... mejor de lo que esperaba... ¿sabes?, a mi no me importa que la chica a la que hice una completa mujer se entregara a otro hombre... total solo es sexo y nada mas... en mi caso no involucra sentimientos...

-Vaya ¿y a quien hiciste mujer?, no te podías quedar atrás verdad -sonrió sutilmente-

-A Mina... -dijo tranquilamente- eso me confirma que Malaquite no es más que un presumido...

Seiya no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tras una mirada de asombro- O sea que entre ellos nada de nada…

-NO… nada de nada... -sonrió sutilmente- vaya que suplí a Mal muy bien... tanto que Mina no se quejo, bueno si lo hizo pero de un modo... mmm bastante sexy...

-Jajaja… -rio ante el último comentario de su amigo- pero creí que esa chica no te soportaba… te ve con una mirada de odio que da miedo…

-¿Sabes lo que es el odio combinado con deseo?, es simplemente excitante y apasionado...

-Vaya supongo que solo se dieron una buena experiencia y eso es todo ¿no?... escuche a mas de una de las amantes de Mal decir que era "bueno en la cama"… tal vez cuando Mina este con él te deje de lado…

Lo miro fijamente para luego desviar la mirada a sus papeles ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos- Si, eso es lo más seguro... supongo que no quería llegar inexperta a la cama de Mal… espero haberla enseñado bien y lo dejé complacido... -dijo indiferente-

-Tal vez deberías darte prisa y seguirle enseñando antes de ¿no?, quien sabe a lo mejor Mal ya ni puede con ella entre tantas… igual y se la ganas… -sugirió viendo el semblante aparentemente indiferente-

-Eso sería hacer a Mina a mi modo y donde quedara su propia experiencia... -Sonrió- es justo que así como tú y yo acumulamos distintas experiencias también lo hagan ellas... ¿no lo crees?

-Sabes que no comparto tu opinión, pero es Tú mujer -dijo enfatizando esto último- tú sabrás lo que haces con ella y lo que no… solo no quiero que luego estés llorando por los rincones porque Mal la hizo más mujer que tu…

Sonrió ligeramente volviendo a verlo- ¿Porque así has estado tu o porque tienes miedo de que haya otro que haga a Serena mas mujer que tú?

-Nada… nada… no responderé esas preguntas… -dijo poniéndose de pie- bueno me voy tengo una cita con mi princesa de fuego…

Sonrió al ver lo evasivo que se comportaba- ¿Y a donde piensas llevarla?, y aun más interesante... ¿qué piensas hacer con tu modelito?

-Mi modelito sabe cuidarse y entretenerse sola… Mi princesa es la que necesita de mí… -Sonrió en pose galán y seductor-

-Vaya ahora eres indispensable para ella... -sonrió volviendo a escribir en sus documentos- bien maestro de la seducción que tengas una buena tarde con tu princesa... y procura enseñarle muy bien para que no venga otro a mostrarle lo que tú no... -dijo sin poder evitar sonreír más-

-NADIE… le va enseñar y hacer sentir lo que yo… te lo aseguro tanto como que me llamo Seiya Kou… -Dijo a su amigo en tono seguro antes de salir del salón no sin antes despedirse levantando la mano y luego se regreso- Ah me saludas a Mina… y Mal… -dijo con una risita para luego salir de regreso-

Yaten hizo una mueca de falsa risa para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, o tratar de hacerlo, la verdad ese comentario lo había dejando pensando en cómo sería ahora que los viera juntos, las cosas no serian igual que antes, pero nada de sentimientos eso lo tenía claro.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Después de despedirse de Serena, Mina caminaba casi corriendo hasta la oficina de Malaquite, al llegar frente al edificio, suspiro justo antes de subir de nueva cuenta de prisa, los exámenes ya habían terminado para los de último semestre así que agradecería no toparse con Yaten, tal vez se sonrojaría solo de verlo y recordar su encuentro, aun estaba en esos pensamientos cuando llego a la oficina, se sorprendió un poco de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, así que toco sutilmente, no respondieron y estaba por tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su apuesto jefe.

Mina sonrió sutilmente- Buenas tardes Dr. Kunzite… -saludo con reserva tal vez había alguien en la oficina, pero al ser atraída por él y después de eso cerrar la puerta, le quito cualquier duda que hubiera alguien más- Mal… -se quejo ligeramente-

-Te extrañe… te extrañe mucho… -dijo adhiriendo su cuerpo al de ella mientras sus manos rodeaban la estrecha cintura de Mina-

-Yo no… -trato de alejarlo de ella con fingida molestia-

-¿Ah no?, ¿y eso como por qué? -volteo a verla a los ojos y sonriendo al ver aquel puchero en su rostro-

-Por que será… -se quejo quitando sus brazos de cualquier cercanía de su cuerpo y dirigiéndose al pequeño sofá que había junto a la puerta de entrada-

Malaquite la observo con una sonrisa deleitándose de su andar sigiloso- Dímelo tú que eres la que está molesta…

-Porque no fuiste, no me hablaste, solo ese soso mensaje y si crees que me conformo con una platino estas muy equivocado Malaquite Kunzite… -sentándose cruzándose de brazos, evitando verlo-

-Vaya ahora soy soso… -dijo recargándose sobre su escritorio cruzándose de brazos- además… -extendió su mano tomando una hoja con muchas letras que apenas pudo percibir Mina- ¿Por qué te quejas de la platino? -tomo la hoja para comenzar a leer- vestido de marca… masaje Spa… corte de cabello… -su sonrisa crecía mientras continuaba leyendo pues la cara de molestia de Mina cambiaba por una apenada- Ah y la mejor de todas… lencería… -dejo de lado la hoja-

-Tenia que llenar mi vacio sin ti con algo ¿no?, y qué mejor que comprando… tu recuerdo… -sonrió coquetamente al decir esto último, queriendo disimular su pena y evitar su molestia-

-No me molesta en lo absoluto, si te la obsequie fue para que la ocuparas… -se paro del escritorio para acercarse a ella- así que ¿cuándo obtendré mi recuerdo? -coloco uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y otro sobre el brazo de este, dejando a Mina entre ellos, la cual solo lo miraba, de una manera diferente, pero igual de irresistible-

-Tal vez ya ni siquiera te lo de… no me llamaste siquiera para saber cómo había llegado ni mucho menos regresado… -lo miro fija y retadoramente-

-Te ves diferente… -dijo con una sonrisa seductora acercándose más a ella-

-Corte mi cabello… -respondió en medio de su cuerpo y su mirada, sin mucho interés-

-No… es algo diferente, tu manera de ver… de andar… es excitante… -dijo casi rosando sus labios- además nunca he visto tu cabello completamente suelto… seguro pareces una hermosa hada… -sus labios comenzaron a rozar los de ella de una manera lenta pero exigente, mientras una rodilla del apuesto hombre se recargaba sobre el sofá junto al cuerpo de Mina para así unir más su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándola entre él y el sofá-

Mina comenzó a cerrar los ojos sintiendo solo los movimientos de él, aspirando la fragancia elegante que cubría su cuerpo- Tu perfume… -dijo casi en un susurro- lo cambiaste… me gusta… -su cuerpo estaba inmóvil ante el asecho de Malaquite-

-Me alegra que te guste… no sabes lo que hubiera dado por disfrutar junto a ti de aquella suite… -musito bajando por sus labios hasta su fina barbilla-

-Era hermosa… y el jacuzzi, Dios no puedo ni imaginar lo que… -pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un suspiro sutil que salió de sus labios al sentir a Mal jugando con su lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja-

-Dime que traes puesto mi recuerdo… -dijo deseoso su jefe-

-Lo lamento… -respondió sutil, aun perdida en los movimientos de su lengua-

-No te creo… -una de sus manos dejaron su apoyo sobre el sofá para acariciar el cuello de la chica bajando hasta su escote, levantando sutilmente la blusa, separándola de su piel- hermosa… -Jadeo admirando lo que su vista veía-

-Ese es mío… no es tu recuerdo –le sonrió algo apenada pero coqueta ante su atrevimiento- Mal porque no le dices mañana a tu esposa que tienes muuucho trabajo que hacer y disfrutas de tu recuerdo… -fue ella la que esta vez comenzó a jugar con el roce de sus labios sobre él cuello de él-

-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi dulce Mina… felina de seducción –le dijo Malaquite sentándose a su lado y colocándola sobre sus piernas como si estuviera montándolo-

Mina sonrió ante su comentario y su arranque pasional, ese era el Mal que ella adoraba, piadoso, comprensivo, seguro y seductor, por él que debía dejar de pensar en Yaten como lo hacía- Me hice mujer para ti… -lo rodeo con sus manos por su cuello siendo ella la que se acercaba a sus labios esta vez-

-Vaya, no verme este fin de semana te sentó muy bien… -descanso sus manos sobre sus caderas haciendo que ella se acercara más a él-

-Veo la vida de diferente manera… digamos que él congreso me dio una experiencia extracurricular… -ladeo su rostro para poder besarlo con mayor facilidad- ya no quiero tener miedo de estar contigo Mal… -murmuro entre sus labios-

-Jamás debes tenerlo… -dijo de la misma manera uniendo sus cuerpos para que casi parecieran uno, en un abrazo rápido y exigente provocando un suspiro por parte de ella- tu eres todo para mi Mina… todo… mi amante, mi compañera, contigo no hay reproches ni ataduras que no queramos…

-Mal… eres tan dulcemente perfecto siempre… -sonrió sutilmente conmovida por sus palabras, profundizando aquel beso con pasión- gracias…

Las manos de Mal vagaron libremente por la espalda de Mina durante algunos minutos, mientras ella besaba sus labios jugando con sus dedos entre su platinada cabellera, Malaquite estaba comenzando a sentir subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, Mina por su parte quería sentir que Yaten no era el único que podía hacerla sentir mujer, que habría alguien más que la llevara a las nubes con un solo roce de sus labios.

Las manos de Malaquite eran sutilmente frescas, podía sentirlas así aun sobre su blusa, sintiendo como bajaron hasta sus caderas comenzando a moverla suavemente sobre él, Mina lo abrazo con fuerza al disfrutar de aquel roce sintiendo su virilidad creciente debajo de ella, él coloco sus manos sobre el broche del pantalón de Mina, dispuesto a abrir de ella cuando un ruido ajeno a sus suspiros y gemidos se escucho, haciendo que Mina saltara como resorte del regazo de Mal…

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Seiya caminaba por la universidad, tal vez tuviera suerte y alcanzara a encontrarse con su princesa, el día era bastante agradable para ser invierno y aun así Yaten lo había bajado a -30° con sus comentarios tan absurdos, era ilógico e imposible que su princesa siquiera pensara en intimidar con otro hombre.

-_Sin duda ese comentario es irrelevante, no vale la pena ni pensar en eso…_ -pensaba mientras seguía caminando con su andar lento y casual, cuando pudo percibir a su princesa, él aun estaba algo alejado pero la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia- _se ve tan linda… _-Pensó mirándola, para nada acelero su andar, a final de cuentas no se iría a ningún lado sin verla, pero si pudo percibir como un tipo se le acercaba- ¿Y ese qué? -murmuro, pensando que tal vez le preguntaría para pedirle la hora o algo sin importancia, pero no fue así o si lo era, era una respuesta bastante larga pues lejos de irse, parecía más cómodo platicando con "Su Chica"-

Seiya suspiro tratando de relajarse pero entre mas podía ver la cara del tipo, mas parecía buitre sobre carne fresca y Serena parecía no importarle en lo absoluto que aquel devora carne quisiera semejante manjar, trato de no apresurar su paso pero supo que lo hizo casi por instinto, tal vez no tanto, pero lo hizo, por primera vez en toda su vida tubo ganas de sacarle los ojos para que no se atreviera a ver nunca más a "Su chica" de aquella manera… pero no, eso iba en contra de todos sus principios…- _Al diablo los principios… _-Pensó estando casi frente a la "parejita", haciendo un ruido algo fuerte con la garganta para que voltearan a verlo-

Serena sonrió al último comentario del chico cuando escucho algo que llamo inmediatamente su atención volteando a un lado sonriendo inmediatamente al ver a Seiya- Hola... -agito suavemente su mano para saludarlo-

-Lamento interrumpir… los… -su semblante fuerte y frio veía a Serena lo más relajado que pudo pero supo que fue muy evidente, para después voltear a ver con desagrado al tipo con el que estaba, reconociéndolo, era uno de penúltimo semestre, de esos que se creían galanes solo por tener más o menos porte-

-No interrumpes... -dijo Serena con una sonrisa sutil mientras se acercaba a él-

-Kou... pensé que ya no te veríamos por aquí... -dijo observándolo fijamente con una mirada retadora pues era evidente su molestia- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, se me ofrece mucho… llevarme a mi novia, lo siento ¿cómo te llamas? -dijo haciéndole una cara de lo insignificante que era para él, el chico más popular de la universidad no conocía ni su nombre, para después acercarse a ella besándola en los labios-

-Jed... -Estuvo a punto de decir su nombre cuando vio tal acto sonrió volteando un poco el rostro-

-Seiya... -murmuro Serena un poco dudosa de corresponder a ese beso dado que no estaban solos-

Él la tomo del cuello, acercándola un poco más para profundizarlo un poco mas aunque fuera en apariencia- Dado que no interrumpí nada, vamos princesa, te invito a comer… -al finalizar aquel beso la abrazo por la cintura, para después ver de manera desdeñosa al tipo frente a ellos- Hasta luego Jed… -dijo con algo de soberbia su nombre, tomando las cosas de Serena para comenzar a caminar sin soltarla-

-Hasta luego hermosa... -dijo con una sonrisa a Serena el joven rubio-

-Adiós... -respondió un poco desconcertada caminando más bien siendo llevada por Seiya- ¿qué te pasa? -pregunto queriendo detenerse-

_-¡¿Hermosa?, solo yo puedo decirle hermosa o cuanto atributo o piropo se me antoje…_ -pensó sin detenerse- Estúpido Idiota… -murmuro entre dientes, sin hacer mucho caso a la pregunta de Serena, aun podía ver frente a él aquel tipo con esa sonrisa estúpida-

-¿Seiya?, ¿me estas escuchando? -continuaba caminando ahora a su paso-

Seiya no se detendría, no hasta estar en un lugar donde ese tipo no pudiera seguir viendo a su princesa, eso o que se le dejaría ir encima para quitarle las ganas de verla.

Suspiro guardando silencio hasta que llegaron al coche que ya conocía muy bien- No quiero ir a comer... -dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos del auto-

-¿Qué? –volteo a verla aun molesto deteniéndose por fin de ese camino que se le hizo eterno-

-Que no quiero ir a comer con alguien que no me escucha... -dijo mientras trataba de tomar las cosas de las manos de Seiya-

-Oh… claro y como aquel tipo si te estaba escuchando bastante bien con él sin duda si lo harías… -dijo molesto quitando la alarma de su auto-

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo que acababa de decir pero aun así continuo- parece ser un buen tipo...

-Ese tipo no tiene ni la más mínima clase… tiene una reputación que ninguna chica lo toma en serio, lo único que busca es acrecentar su lista y las chicas lindas e inocentes como tú le resultan la presa más fácil… -aseguro más que molesto- Pero a ti parece darte lo mismo…

Serena se quedo callada un momento- Se dé su reputación... -dijo con una suave voz- pero parece que no sabes y que no te he demostrado lo que siento por ti... tanto que me da igual que seas tú o él con quien este... -dijo esto último con algo de sarcasmo-

-Pues eso parece Serena… me revienta ese tipo, pero mas como te ve y que a ti parece agradarte mucho… sé que tal vez no estoy en posición de exigirte nada dado mi situación pero lo siento Serena soy así… -encogiéndose de hombros aun molesto- no soy del tipo de hombres que comparta a la mujer que quiere… tal vez tienes ganas de salir con más chicos y experimentar cosas y si quieres hacerlo con un tipo como él, solo dilo y listo…

-¿Experimentar? -pregunto sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿crees que quiero "experimentar"?, efectivamente no estás en posición de pedirme nada, pero tampoco es para que pienses que yo podría estar con cualquier chico que se me presentara... tampoco soy de la clase de chicas que comparta al hombre que quiere... y aun así lo hago...

-Pero no es lo mismo Serena, fuiste tú la que lo decidió… yo no te obligue a nada además yo a diferencia de ese tipo respeto las promesas que hago y te prometí que entre Reí y yo no iba a pasar nada mas, ni siquiera he dejado que me bese como antes lo hacía… -respondió mirándola fijamente, no entendía que le pasaba jamás se había molestado tanto por algo así-

-Bueno supongo que debo agradecerte que cumplas tus promesas... y si efectivamente estoy en esta situación porque así lo decidí, no me obligaste, pero vaya que supiste terminar de convencerme y aun después de lo que paso en mi habitación sigues pensando que yo podría "experimentar" con otros chicos creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, al menos por el momento... ¿me das mis cosas? -extendió su mano evitando verlo, era la primera vez que se sentía molesta por algo con Seiya, ni siquiera cuando se entero de Rei se había sentido así-

Seiya cerró el auto cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta de este- Entonces no me digas que te irías con él si te lo pidiera… eso es lo que no comprendo Serena, siento que me estas apoyando y me haces ponerte en un pedestal como mi princesa incapaz de fijar sus ojos en nadie más, defendiendo tu inocencia a capa y espada y te encuentro dejando que te coquetee ese tipo… y lo sé no tienes la malicia para ver sus intenciones, pero soy hombre Serena y se perfectamente todo lo que pensó mientras te veía y tú me sales con un "¿Por qué no?"

Volteo a verlo con los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas de contener el llanto- Eres el primer hombre en vida, y te dije que quería que fueras el único... me haces sentir como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen y eso no es así, porque bien tal vez me estaba coqueteando, pero jamás saldría con alguien así... -respiro profundamente antes de continuar- eres el único que me interesa, sigo siendo tu princesa, te entregue mi inocencia, me hice mujer en tus brazos y aun así piensas que puedo estar con alguien mas... pensé que me conocerías al menos un poco... -murmuro con tristeza-

Seiya suspiro cerrando los ojos al escucharla y ver esa mirada que era más fuerte que todos sus celos juntos, se trago enterito su orgullo y sus celos desmerecidos, acercándose a abrazarla con fuerza- No quiero perderte… jamás había sentido que me hirviera la sangre de siquiera imaginar que… -suspiro, no quería volver siquiera pensarlo-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Un ruido ajeno a sus suspiros y gemidos se escucho, haciendo que Mina saltara como resorte del regazo de Malaquite.

-Mal... –Saludo Yaten al momento en que entraba fijando inmediatamente su vista en la chica y luego en su profesor el cual no lucia muy bien- ¿Interrumpo? -pregunto con seriedad dejando parte de las carpetas que llevaba en el escritorio-

Mina sintió sus mejillas arder en aquel momento bochornoso, quien menos hubiera querido que fuera, estaba ahí frente a ella.

-NOO… -de inmediato respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz-

-SI, algo… -agrego Malaquite poniéndose de pie- pero no importa, ¿que pasa Yaten?

-Si quiere puedo volver más tarde... ¿le parece en 15 minutos? -pregunto con un tinte de ironía-

-No… yo voy a sacar las copias que me pediste… -Mina tomando los primeros papeles que encontró, en realidad no tenía nada que sacar, solo quería salir de ahí-

-No Yaten tendrías que regresar mañana… -sonrió el hombre respondiendo su ironía- así que dime… -sin hacer mucho caso a Mina-

-Solo vengo a entregarle parte del avance de la tesis... y a entregarle todo lo referente a la conferencia así como los reconocimientos... -dijo mientras veía de reojo como salía Mina y él sacaba todo lo que le mencionaba a su profesor- y quiero agradecerle la oportunidad que me dio de acudir en su nombre, fue una experiencia inolvidable este viaje...

-Lo hice porque eres mi mejor tesista en este momento… y el mejor que he tenido… -tomo los papeles- escuche que lo hiciste muy bien… tienes buen futuro Yaten, solo espero que sigas así… -comenzando a hojear los papeles- pero en verdad me alegro que te fuera tan bueno, me arrepiento de no haber ido, Mina también llego más que feliz, debió haber sido muy bueno…

Desvió su mirada a uno de los tantos reconocimientos que había sobre la pared- Si fue un viaje muy interesante... parece que lo disfruto mucho también, al menos eso es lo que parecía las pocas veces que la vi... -volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa- pero bueno en otra ocasión platicaremos sobre ese congreso... tengo algo de prisa... luego vengo para ver que anotaciones hiciste... ¿te parece?

-Está bien… -sonrió sutil- solo a la siguiente, tal vez sea bueno que toques la puerta… -sugirió con una sonrisa cómplice-

-Lo recordare... con permiso... -dijo un poco serio mientras salía de la oficina-

Mina estaba afuera de la oficina, apenas unos paso alejada, no entendía por qué había salido corriendo, después de todo no era nada que Yaten no supiera, pero aun así le fue bastante extraño, tal vez por la manera en como él la miro, además todo aquello no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada o cómoda con el asunto.

Yaten la observo en cuanto salió de la oficina, sin decir nada se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Acompáñame...

Mina no dijo nada, por primera vez no reprocho ante sus aires de mando- Que pasa… Mal puede vernos… -sonó indiferente aunque por dentro no lo estaba tanto-

Sin responder la llevo por algunos pasillos e hizo que se metieran en una de las oficinas que él sabía perfectamente estaba sola a esas horas- Aquí no nos vera...

-¿Que pasa Yaten? –al entrar y ver aquella oficina sola una sensación extraña la recorrió- deja ya tanto misterio…

-Esto pasa...

La recargo en la puerta tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándola de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella noche que la hizo suya, con pasión, invadiendo sus labios borrando los rastros de aquel profesor que extrañamente comenzaba a odiar, Mina se quedo pasmada por un segundo con las manos inmóviles, sintiendo los labios de Yaten besar los suyos de esa manera que comenzaba a odiar tanto como a anhelar, se odio a ella misma por no sentir lo mismo con los besos de Malaquite y fue ese temor lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-Yaten… -dijo como pudo entre sus labios, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para intentar separarlo-

El platinado al escucharla y sentirla así se separo de ella viéndola fijamente con una sutil sonrisa- Tranquila, solo tenía ganas de besarte no de algo mas... -con su mano acaricio sutilmente sus labios eliminando cualquier rastro que hubiera de ese beso- al menos no hoy...

Mina quito la mano de Yaten sobre sus labios de manera abrupta- No me trates como una… -dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba-

-Shhh... -coloco su dedo índice de nueva cuenta sobre sus labios- sé lo que eres y lo que no… ya te lo dije, solo tenía ganas de besarte...

Se sentía más que extraña, no era lo mismo ser solo él y ella, también estaba esa extraña atracción por Malaquite y menos aun al saber que estaba tan cerca de él- Tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto… es decir te imaginas si él se da cuenta…

-No se dará cuenta, te lo puedo asegurar... -se separo de ella colocando la mano en la manija de la puerta- anda ve, seguro te está esperando con... -bajo la mirada hacia las manos de Mina y sonrió- las copias...

Mina sonrió, seguro se había dado cuenta de su mala escusa- Yaten…

-Dime... -dijo antes de abrir la puerta-

-Si me tomas por sorpresa no puedo disfrutarlo de la misma manera… -acercándose abriendo la puerta por él colocando su mano sobre la de él para girar juntos la perilla y después abrirla- Adiós… -guiño su ojo para él y después caminar hacia afuera de aquella oficina vacía-

Yaten solo sonrió ligeramente observando como aquel andar seguía siendo el mismo que tanto había llamado su atención aquella noche, solo que ahora era realmente diferente, solo opto por salir de aquella oficina y del edificio.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-No quiero perderte… jamás había sentido que me hirviera la sangre de siquiera imaginar que… -suspiro, no quería volver siquiera pensarlo el hecho de perder a aquella linda chica que lo hacia conocer cosas de él que ni siquiera él mismo sabia-

-No podría besar, acariciar o entregarme a otro hombre que no fueras tu... –se dejo abrazar de momento para luego hacerlo ella también aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza- solo quiero estar contigo... y con nadie mas... cada día, cada noche solo contigo...

-Eres hermosa… tanto que no puedo culpar a ese tipo por intentarlo… pero también eres inocente y no quiero que ningún idiota te haga dudar de lo que siento y sentimos… -dijo en voz baja acariciando su cabello- aunque se perfectamente que debo confiar en ti como tu confías en mi...

-Jamás dudaría de ti, mucho menos de mi... -recargo el rostro en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón- ¿Ya te he dicho que te quiero?, porque si no lo he hecho entonces te lo digo... te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero Serena… tanto que esto me ciega en todos los sentidos… -coloco su mano sobre su cuello acunándose sobre su piel haciendo que ella se separa un poco y subiendo su rostro- siento lo que paso… eres tan linda Serena… -sus manos acariciaron el rostro de ella con suavidad- mi Princesa…

-No tienes porque ponerte así... yo solo tengo ojos y pensamientos para ti... -Sonrió sutilmente cerrando los ojos al suave contacto de sus caricias volviendo a abrirlos- y lamento haber dicho que podría salir con ese chico, es totalmente una mentira...

-Me alegra saberlo… -sonrió feliz al escucharla- y de casualidad ¿no era mentira también que no querías ir a comer conmigo? -pregunto haciendo cara de tristeza para evitar un no-

Serena sonrió ligeramente como solo hacía para él- Si, también era mentira... pero es que no me gusta que me ignores... -hizo un sutil puchero-

-Créeme jamás volverá a pasar -Tomo su mentón entre sus dedos- a partir de hoy escuchare cada palabra que digas con mucha atención… -murmuro contemplando sus labios-

-Eso espero... –comenzó acercándose un poco a su rostro- porque entonces ya no habrá de estos... -murmuro antes de tocar sus labios subiendo un poco antes de acercarse a su cuerpo-

-En ese caso tendré que robártelos… -le murmuro cortando todo espacio entre sus labios besándola de manera profunda mientras su mano la tomaba por él cuello y la otra la abrazaba por la cintura-

La pequeña rubia sonrió antes de corresponder a sus labios, de besarlo como él prácticamente la había enseñado, lo abrazo por el cuello sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en sus manos y la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, sabía definitivamente que no volvería a sentir esa sensación con alguien más que no fuera él, sin duda alguna lo mejor de cada discusión era la reconciliación, en la cual sus cuerpos eran los cómplices perfectos, el pelinegro profundizo tanto como pudo aquel beso, sintiendo sus suaves y húmedos labios devorándose entre sí como si no se hubieran besado hacia una eternidad.

Era imposible que Serena evitara acercarse más a él cayendo prácticamente rendida ante los fascinantes besos que Seiya le daba, y este no era la excepción, simplemente había olvidado por completo el lugar en el que estaban solo existían ellos dos y nada más, su sabor, su calor y su piel, se abrazaba a él como si tuviera miedo de que ese momento terminara de la forma más cruel.

Las manos de Seiya se introdujeron entre sus cabellos rubios, sintiendo aquella suavidad que lo hacía abrazarla más y más a él, entre más pensaba lo que Serena revolvía en él menos lo entendía y menos quería pensar, solo disfrutar de ella mientras todos esos sentimientos estuvieran ahí, anhelando que así fuera por mucho tiempo.

En la mente de Serena viajaban mil emociones entre ellas una que no podía negarlo u olvidarlo, ese "te quiero" se convertía cada día algo mas, no solo era besarlo y sentirlo de ella, sino era algo mas, desear que estuviera bien, que su estadía a su lado fuera tranquila y reconfortante, en el momento en que estaba discutiendo con él sentía que un dolor en su corazón la hacía sentirse triste, tan solo imaginar en que todo lo que tenían terminara la lastimaba, pero después de aclarar la situación ahora comprendía cada palabra que había escuchado antes, pero en especial una "mi novia" en medio de aquel beso pudo sonreír y por esa razón menos quería separarse de él, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios y que le hacía tal escena de celos, quizá estaba loca pero le había fascinado verlo así.

Después de unos minuto casi instantes para ellos en que disfrutaron de aquellos besos reconciliadores, Seiya separo su rostro ligeramente, abrazándola aun.

-¿Y qué quiere comer mi princesa hoy? -su tono era sereno y feliz-

-Mmm tal vez no sea comida sana y nutritiva, pero quiero palomitas con caramelo... -una sonrisa la ilumino volviendo a abrazarlo pero ahora recargándose en su pecho, no podía dejar que viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas-

-Esa no es comida princesa… -sonrió- no se no quieres algo mas… completo… además no sé donde venden palomitas de caramelo… -pensó en algunos lugares, no podía dejar a su princesa con aquel antojo-

-Se que no es comida, pero tengo muchas ganas, porque hoy por la mañana cuando venía a la universidad pase por las instalaciones de una feria y recordé como mamá me compraba siempre una bolsa de palomitas... -dijo aun con la sonrisa separándose de él un poco- y de comer pues... quizá estando ahí se me antoje algo mas…

-Vaya así que la feria -le sonrió al ver su cara de niña buena- pues hace mucho que no voy a una, pero si tienes ganas de ir, está bien vamos a cumplir tus antojos…

Dio un brinquito sonriéndole más que complacida- Gracias... -se acerco a darle un pequeño beso- ya verás que te vas a divertir... ah pero... ¿y si está cerrado? -pregunto con algo de tristeza-

-No… esperemos que no… -dijo mas que feliz de aquel sutil beso- además creo que esas ferias abren todo el día… bueno no sé, eso espero… -sonrió a su princesa, separándose de ella para abrirle la puerta del auto- y si nos pues podemos escabullirnos dentro.. –sugirió en tono divertido y travieso-

-Gracias galante caballero... -dijo antes de subir al auto- por eso te quiero...

En respuesta Seiya le mando un beso con el movimiento de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar al auto, durante el camino todo era más que tranquilo, Seiya tomaba la mano de Serena entre la suya y no perdía oportunidad en decirle cosas lindas, mas cuando una canción romántica aparecía en su estéreo se la cantaba a su princesa con su porte coqueto, el camino fue más que corto y al llegar tuvieron que dejar el auto a unas cuadras debido a que él lugar estaba algo lleno.

-¿No te importa caminar un poco?, porque si es así puedo cargarte… -dijo no importándole tener que hacerlo, al contrario-

Sonrió algo apenada- ¿Cómo crees?, puedo caminar... aunque ser una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra suena interesante...

-Y como tal mi princesa puede pedir todo lo que guste… -tomo su mano besando su dorso cual caballero era-

-Mmm nunca me lo hubieras dicho, porque puedo tomarte la palabra... como por ejemplo... -se llevo el dedo índice a sus labios como pensando cual sería su primera petición- ah ya se... cárgame... -pido fingiendo seriedad-

-Vaya por eso no hay ningún problema… -sonrió con satisfacción acercándose y acachándose un poco para cargarla como una princesita entre sus brazos- pero te lo dije yo cumplo mi palabra… así que ni pienses que te voy a bajar hasta que lleguemos… -el tenerla entre sus brazos no resulto para nada difícil de soportar, al contrario, el tenerla así le era bastante grato-

-Era una broma... -dijo con una sonrisa- puedo caminar, además no me debes malcriar...

-Lo siento princesa, pero una petición es una petición y viniendo de tus labios son órdenes para mi… -continuando caminando sin borrar su sonrisa, la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto las miradas de las personas que los veían pasar, las cuales unas murmuraban y otras solo sonreían- además si no te malcrío yo, ¿quién lo va hacer?

-¿Y qué voy a hacer cuando quiera que me carguen y no estés tu? -pregunto con una sonrisa recargando en rostro en su hombro- ¿o que quiera palomitas?, no, no definitivamente no me debes maleducar...

-Pues solo me llamas y listo, voy por ti en menos de lo que canta un gallo… -respondió como si fuera lo más normal-

-Mmm no suena tan mal... -cerrando los ojos enfocando sus sentidos en ese momento- Seiya... ¿de verdad solo necesitare llamarte y estarás a mi lado?

-Claro que sí, siempre que me necesites… -en ese momento llegaron a la enorme entrada de la feria-

-Te quiero... -murmuro antes de abrir los ojos y darle un beso en la mejilla y luego sonreírle- ¿Listo caballero Kou?, porque no dejare que descanses...

-Vaya eso sonó a una linda amenaza… -sonrió-

-Y lo es mi querido Seiya... -dijo en con una voz dulce- y no solo te subirás a todos los juegos, sino que comerás todo lo que yo pida... y quiera... -sonrió- ahora querido caballero puede bajarme, no quiero que se canse antes de tiempo...

Seiya la bajo con una sonrisa algo preocupado de todo lo que dijo- ¿Todos los juegos?, y ¿toda la comida?... moriré de indigestión princesa…

-No, no lo harás, confía en mí... primero todos los juegos y luego toda la comida... -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Ok… pero si después de todo no puedo ni conducir tendrás que hacerlo tu… -sugirió mientras tomaba su manos para caminar así juntos-

- Pero yo no sé manejar... -dijo preocupada- quizá no todos los juegos, ni toda la comida...

El pelinegro no pudo evitar reír ante su semblante preocupado- Bueno aguantare la batalla hasta el final… así que, ¿por qué empezamos?

- Mmm ¿montaña rusa? -observo un momento el juego y luego volteo a verlo- ¿o quieres algo más tranquilo como los caballitos?

Solo le sonrió jalándola hasta la entrada a la pequeña fila- Si te da miedo este, por mi no hay problema ir a los caballitos… -respondió entre divertido y retador, después de todo sería divertido y fuera de lo usual en su vida-

Le sonrió coqueta en evidente aceptación del reto- Bueno después no te vayas a arrepentir...

-Mmm… me gustan los retos… -sonrío viéndola de reojo mientras pagaba él juego para ambos- es más, te reto…

-¿En qué consiste el reto? -pregunto observándolo fijamente-

-Tú te subes a todos los juegos que yo elija… -sonrió retadoramente- y yo cómo todo lo que tu elijas… -decía mientras se sentaban en los asientos de los carritos- siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos, cuando uno de los dos no pueda o quiera… pierde…

- Mmm suena interesante... -sonrió mientras se aseguraban- ¿y cual será el premio?

-Mmm… no se el ganador lo elegirá, en caso de ninguno de los dos perder, yo elijo mi premio… -sonrió acercándose a darle un beso en los labios- recuerda… lo que el ganador quiera… -le sonrió seductoramente tras aquel beso-

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿estás listo para perder? -pregunto acariciando su mejilla hasta que su dedo pulgar estuvo en sus labios-

-Después de ti princesa… -abrió los labios intentando morder su dedo-

-Para nada... -quito rápidamente su dedo al ver sus intenciones- recuerda lo que yo quiera... -con aire de seguridad-

Seiya disfruto de aquel reto, comenzando con aquel juego en la montaña rusa, la cual le pareció por demás divertida, pese a su sospecha de ser tal vez poco segura, pero que mas daba era un juego y aquel reto le pondría mayor diversión, mas el imaginar poder cobrar su recompensa.

Tras subir a la montaña rusa todo aun parecía más que tranquilo y fácil, sin demora ambos corrieron como un par de niños a su siguiente juego, el péndulo, Serena parecía en un principio algo mas mareada que Seiya el cual solo sonreí victorioso, pero no le duro tanto él gusto pues al terminar su tercer juego él martillo, Seiya cambio su sonrisa satisfactoria por una un poco mas asustada al ver el cuarto juego la aguja de la cual bajo hecho un algodón pálido, Serena no paraba de reír pues la que empezó con mareos termino más que divertida con la cara de Seiya que ya no pudo más al ver el enorme disco lleno de sillas girando sin parar, supo que subir a ese juego seria su juicio fina.

-No… definitivamente a ese no me subo… -dijo dando un paso atrás-

-Bueno supongo que me acabas de declarar ganadora... -dijo muy orgullosa y una sonrisa triunfal-

-Mmm… ya que… -dijo cruzando los brazos, tratando de ocultar su disgusto por haber perdido- es que es imposible no marearse con juegos como esos… -dijo en justificación-

Sonrió mas que feliz- Claro que es posible, mírame a mi... estoy como si nada... en cambio tu... mmm Seiya... ¿hace cuanto que no subías a los juegos? -pregunto con curiosidad de que siendo un hombre como él tuviera tan poco aguante en juegos tan simples-

-Mmm en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago… -dijo dejándose caer pesadamente en una banca, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mitigar la sensación de vueltas en su estomago-

-No puedo creerte... –se sentó a su lado- ¿y aun así te atreviste a apostar?

-Me gustan los retos… -respondió simple- además parecía divertido mas estando contigo… -aun mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando que el mareo pasara-

- Mmm ¿y yo no habré sido un reto para el gran Seiya Kou? -pregunto con algo de seriedad-

-Eso será un misterio… -respondió en broma incorporándose y poniéndose de pie- bien solo una botella de agua, cinco minutos mas y estaré listo para el siguiente…

Serena le sonrió poniéndose de pie- No, me acabas de declarar ganadora así que para ti no hay un "siguiente", mejor vamos a comer, quiero mis palomitas...

-Ah… no señorita… él trato era juegos y comida y no me rendiré sin la revancha… claro que si tienes miedo de perder, lo entiendo… -dijo con burla-

La rubia sonrió sorprendida de que la retara de esa forma- Yo tampoco pierdo, y ya verás terminare ganando... así que debo ir pensando en que será mi premio... -dijo antes de alejarse de él con un andar que ella sintió le parecería coqueto a él y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma-

Seiya la observo sonriente para después alcanzarla más que feliz e indescriptiblemente cómodo con ella, ambos caminaron hacia él área de comida cualquiera que los viera diría que no eran más que un par de amigos tal vez algo cariñosos pero esa alegría y confianza que irradiaban era especial, Serena fue la primera que eligió que comer y después Seiya, se intercalaban en elegir que comer desde algodones de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, bolitas de arroz, pan, helado, hot dog y un sinfín de comida, en esa prueba Seiya tenía una gran ventaja, era hombre y a pesar de que Serena mostro sus gran resistencia estomacal, no fue suficiente para vencer el agujero negro que Seiya tenía por estomago.

-Bien me toca elegir… -sonrió el pelinegro acariciándose el estomago en señal de satisfecho pero feliz- mmmm… creo que una rebanada gigante de pizza estaría bien ¿no?

-¿Pizza? -pregunto respirando profundamente al imaginarse lo que seguía- mejor helado... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa-

-No princesa, el helado es fácil de comer… quiero ver que tan buen estomago tienes… -Seiya le acaricio su estomago mientras la abrazaba por detrás-

-Mmm ¿y si me pongo gorda y fea de tanto comer? -pregunto aun no muy convencida de aceptar mientras se recargaba en él- además no te quiero asustar comiendo tanto...

Rió al escuchar aquello, realmente no le gustaban él tipo de mujeres que se limitaban en comer o contaban las calorías como lo hacía Rei- Eso jamás pasaría, me encantas como estas y si fuera con unos kilitos de mas no me importaría, además no me asustarías si comieras tanto, pero si no quieres puedo tomarlo como mi victoria… -sonrió-

-¿Qué? -Se separo de él tomando sus brazos- no, no, para nada, no te regalare una victoria así de fácil... -aun conservaba ese aire retador aunque en el fondo sabía que no tardaría mucho en rendirse pues se sentía totalmente satisfecha con lo que hasta ese momento habían comido-

-Pues vamos por mi pizza gigante… y después podemos ir por tu helado y después que tal una dona… -dijo saboreándose esta, mientras la tomaba de la mano para caminar hacia el puesto de pizza-

-Seiya... ¿tan importante es el premio que piensas pedir? -cuestiono fingiendo indiferencia observando cuanto juego pasaban camino a la pizza-

-Tal vez… -se encogió ligeramente de hombros-

Al llegar al establecimiento Seiya pido el par de rebanadas gigantes, después de entregársela parecía pensativo a su pregunta anterior, cuestionándose el mismo él ¿por qué?, y después decidiéndose a responderse a ambos.

-Pero más lo hago porque es divertido estar así contigo… hay momento que siento que en lugar de estar con la mujer que me gusta estoy con una amiga de años, una amiga que esta irresistiblemente hermosa… -dijo con un tono de coqueteo viendo que linda se veía mientras mordía esa enorme rebanada de piza-

-Eso es lo que nos faltaba... -dijo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta- ser amigos... -murmuro haciendo lo mismo con los labios de Seiya- amigo...

-Pero eres más que eso ahora… -susurro sonriéndole mientras subía su mano para quitarle una pequeña migaja que le había quedado-

-Pero me gustaría ser todo para ti... -dijo con una sutil y dulce sonrisa- todo lo que deseas y mas...

-Pues por eso no debes preocuparte, porque lo estás haciendo muy bien… -le dio un sutil beso en la comisura de los labios-

-Estoy haciendo un buen trabajo... –sonrió como si le hubieran dado una gran recompensa- por eso es que quiero otra rebanada...

-¿Estás segura? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida-

-Sí, porque ya te dije que no te voy a regalar una victoria así de fácil, sobre todo si acabas de decir que soy capaz de muchas cosas...

-Bueno me parece bien, me encantan las mujeres decididas… -le regalo un giño- solo que, no respondo si no te regreso en brazos al auto -bromeo-

-¿Que estas queriendo decir Seiya Kou? -pregunto con indignación- que ya peso mas... está bien, entonces no quiero nada... -dejo la rebanada de pizza en el plato y se cruzo de brazos-

-Perfecto entonces gano… -dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

-¿Qué? -se alejo un poco sorprendida- no, eso es trampa...

-No princesa… tú dijiste que ya no comías y si bien recuerdo, el que deje de comer pierde -sonrió con satisfacción- así que… -dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Serena sonrió aun sorprendida acercándose a él- Esta bien, ganaste...

-Vaya… -sonrió feliz- me alegra por que no podía con nada mas… -Tiro su plato de pizza en el bote que estaba junto a él-

Sin pensarlo y aun mas sorprendida le dio una suave golpe en el brazo- Definitivamente eres un tramposo Kou... entonces estuve a punto de ganar...

Rió a carcajada abierta- Pero no ganaste… así que es un empate…

- ¿Y eso que significa? -pregunto fingiendo molestia volviendo a cruzarse de brazos como si le estuviera haciendo un berrinche-

-Significa… -Alargo la palabra mientras se acercaba a abrazarla para que dejara ese puchero- …que los dos podemos elegir premio…

-Mmm entonces no estuvo tan mal después de todo... -sonrió ligeramente pero aun fingiendo molestia-

-Pero aun no estoy seguro de mi premio… -dijo algo dudoso- ¿tu ya pensaste en el tuyo? –Se acerco a darle besos en la mejilla como si fuera un cachorrito llenándola de besos para que dejara su molestia-

Sonrió cada vez más al sentir sus besos- Si, lo estuve pensando... pero no sé si sea premio para ti o para mí...

Se detuvo tras oírla mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa mientras arqueando una ceja- Eso suena bien…

-Seiya... -dijo con un semblante tranquilo y una ligera sonrisa- quiero que conozcas a mis papás... y... que pases navidad conmigo...

-¡¿Cómo? -dijo más que sorprendido-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

Mina creyó que ya no habría miedos ni nervios, pero la verdad es que su cuerpo temblaba cual cordero frente a un imponente león, ahora debía ser fuerte y enfrentar la batalla, fue ella quien lo propuso, así que ahora debía afrontar su realidad y culminar el título de "Amante".

-Por qué mejor no te compórtate como mi felina seductora de ayer… -se le acerco Malaquite comenzando a desabrochar los botones que tenia al frente el vestido de Mina-

-Yo… -estaba ligeramente paralizada ante él-

.

.

.

Seiya llego a casa de Rei tan temprano como ella se lo pidió, al llegar vio como ella tenía dos enormes maletas den la puerta de su casa.

-¿Regresaras tan pronto? -pregunto Seiya, no es que no quisiera, al contrario, se evitaría muchos pretextos-

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que regresar a Europa… -se acerco dándole un beso en los labios-

-Vaya… es una lástima… -acaricio su cabello sonriéndole-

.

.

.

A lo lejos observo como una pareja clandestina venia tomada de las manos mientras aquel hombre un tanto mayor que ella no dejaba de verla y sonreírle mientras disimuladamente le murmuraba palabras al oído a la joven ruborizada que escondía una sonrisa, él por su parte sonrió mas con tristeza pero aun así avanzo un poco incluso alcanzo a ver como jugueteaban, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos molesto, hasta que estuvo más cerca de ellos.

-Buenos días... -dijo sorprendiéndose él mismo de hablar tan alto-

-Ah hola bueno días Yaten… -lo saludo Malaquite sin inmutarse en soltar a Mina-

-Yaten… -saludo Mina soltando la mano de Malaquite casi por instinto, o tal vez porque la mirada de Yaten la hizo sentir extraña-

.

.

.

-¿Al menos dormiste entre sus brazos como lo hiciste en los míos? – le pregunto Yaten cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con un dejo de ¿tristeza?-

-Mina arqueo una ceja observándolo, ¿que era aquello? ¿Una escena de celos?- Creí que habrías dicho que no habría problema si eso pasaba… -respondió en tono bajo observándolo fijamente, quería descifrarlo con solo mirarlo como él hacía con ella-

-Y no lo hay, pero supongo que esto te hizo falta... -se acerco a ella y primero dio un sutil beso en sus labios y luego la abrazo con fuerza- ¿No es así?

-Al sentirlo inmediatamente cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel abrazo, sus brazos eran…

.

.

.

-Buenas noches… -saludo cortes Seiya al los padres de Serena-

- Buenas noches... –correspondió de manera seria y formal el hombre que salió del pasillo de las habitaciones observándolo fijamente al joven junto a su pequeña-

-Hola Buenas noches Seiya… -se acerco sonriente Ikuko la madre de Serena- Él es mi esposo Kinji Tsukino… -dijo mientras tomo del brazo a su esposo para acercarse juntos a ellos.

-Buenas noches, me da mucho gusto conocerlos y agradecerles por permitirme cenar junto a ustedes esta noche… -agrego con su tono cortes, cosa que no se le dificulto debido a sus excelentes modales-

Mientras Serena sonrió feliz por ese encuentro, después de que cerró la puerta se acerco hasta Seiya y tomando su brazo por fin.

.

.

.

La Madre de Serena no pudo evitar asomarse sutil por la ranura de la puerta a ver a su hija y aquel joven que parecía ponerla más radiante y feliz de lo que ya de por si era, siempre se había considerado afortunada por tener una hija tan alegre y un esposo maravilloso que le hacia la vida un cielo.

-Vamos… te ayudo a lavar los trastes… -dijo su esposo mientras la tomaba de los hombros. Para alejarla de la puerta y que les diera intimidad a los jóvenes-

-Dime… anda, dime ¿Qué te pareció?... -dijo en tono normal pero una evidente curiosidad ocultaba su comentario, impaciente de acuchar a su esposo-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

**Respuestas a los reviews**

_**verosey**__**:**_ Hola amiga, bueno pues aquí contestándote tu lindo review, la verdad esta pareja al parecer dará de que hablar, sobre todo ahora que parece que la linda y coqueta Mina por fin formalizara su relación clandestina con Mal, ash me choca ese tipo, en cambio Yaten es tan lindo con sus sarcasmos y malos tratos XD (mmm vaya que masoquista salí), en fin ya veremos que pasa con estos dos, y la otra pareja ufff como derraman miel, ¿acaso así será de hiel después?, pobres, por algo dicen que no hay felicidad completa, pero bueno solo nos queda esperar que es lo que el destino les tiene preparado a estas lindas parejas. 

_**Emily Castro:**_ Muchas gracias a ti por continuar acompañándonos, la verdad es que con un par de galanes así ninguna chica se resistiría, uno un seductor sarcástico y otro un seductor caballero, ufff quiero uno de esos para mi… bueno en realidad todas queremos un chico como ellos, jajaja, si alguna llega a conocer alguno que avise por favor, volviendo a la historia, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando hasta el final. 

_**Sailor Hc**__**:**_ Mmmm amor apache en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuanto odio se agarraron :P con caracteres así seguro las cosas no serán nada fáciles y mucho menos con el profesorsucho de Malaquite Kunzite, en fin esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí, hasta pronto. 

_**Antonella:**_ Hola amiga, soy Marie aquí dando las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por venir a leer este fic al cual mi cuñis me invito a colaborar, la verdad me gusta mucho escribir este fic, me divierto mucho así que espero que tu también te diviertas al leer, y sobre Seiya mmm pues él es mi amor así que cuidado con esos piropos ¡eh! Jajaja, sobre el fic yo también pido que Mina no se meta con Mal, pero al parecer eso ya es demasiado tarde snif, pobre mi querido Yaten, y sobre SyS solo puedo decir ¡q envidia!, bueno no tanta si platican de esa forma, que tipos tan arrogantes y machistas me chocan, pero al final son tan lindos jajaja vaya creo que me gusta la mala vida jajaja, bueno ya me veremos que nos depara el futuro en los siguientes capítulos, nos leemos luego. 

_**serenity824**__**:**_ Si los suplentes hubieran sido así en mi época de estudiante uy pero como hubiera disfrutado de las clases, ay Yaten es un amor (si lo admito me encanta ese hombre pero no cambio por nada a mi Seiya), y por lo visto esa frase "del odio…" pues ya surgió el primer paso, y el segundo y el tercero, ahora las cosas serán totalmente diferentes, sobre Seiya-Serena pues esta pareja es medio extraña van del amor a los celos y viceversa, pero siempre las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las peleas ¿no?, bueno pues al parecer a ellos les falta mucho por experimentar, esperamos verte en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate. 

_**Angel:**_ Hola amix, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, ese triangulo creeme que estará muy interesante, odio a Mal, lo odio mucho, y Mina ay por Dios que alguien le haga algo a esa niña tonta, pero en fin quiere sufrir y complicarse, que se complique entonces todo lo que quiera, nos vemos en el siguiente bye. 

_**mrs. Kou:**_ Jajajaja creo que no conocíamos a Mina ni a Yaten de esa manera y fue realmente lindo verlos así, jajaja así que síguenos acompañando para que veas que son capaces de hacer estos dos. 

_**:**_ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos no haber tardando en actualizar y que hayas perdido el interés, síguenos acompañando por favor.  
_**xxxtrixixxx**_: Bueno pues aquí esta la siguiente parte y déjame decirte que aun nos faltan muchas cosas por ver en las dos parejas así que síguenos en esta historia. 

Pues que les pareció amigas con estos muchachones tan desvergonzados… si ríen mucho pero les durara la risita tanto tiempo? Pues ya vimos que no, se las dan de muy galanes pero bien que les cala lo que nuestras niñas les hacen o dicen jaja… (Risa malvada) Pero aun así los queremos ¿verdad? Y mucho asi que esperamos que haya mucha miel y al menos lo habrá con Serena y Seiya ¿cómo no se cansan de tanto arrumaco? Bueno la verdad no yo me cansaba jiji… Pero a mi pobrecito Yaten creo que no le irá tan bien… Sera que de verdad Mina ya será la "Amante" de Malaquite en todo contexto hay dios eso si me da nervios porque esto podría desencadenar muchas situaciones complejas, dolorosas y complicadas, pero pues no nos queda más que esperar, asi que no se pierdan en siguiente capítulo y mil gracias por todos sus reviews me dio mucha felicidad que muchos eran para agregarnos como historia favorita y/o alertas ;) Gracias y esperamos esta historia siga llenando sus expectativas, hasta la próxima…


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Mina creyó que ya no habría miedos ni nervios, pero la verdad es que su cuerpo temblaba cual cordero frente a un imponente león, ahora debía ser fuerte y enfrentar la batalla, fue ella quien lo propuso, así que ahora debía afrontar su realidad y culminar el título de "Amante".

-_Porque con Yaten no tenía estos nervios, al contrario, lo deseaba con cada mirada incluso cada caricia que no me daba pero podía anhelar y esas manos cálidas…_ -su mente vago por un instante sumida en el camino y ruido de la música del carro último modelo- _no… otra vez tu, porque no puedes dejarme ni un segundo, esta noche no Yaten, esta noche no debo volver a pensar en ti un segundo más_ -se reprendió a si misma mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza para sacar de tajo esos pensamientos- _Me tiemblan las piernas y siento que voy a vomitar, mi estomago es un nudo… _-cerro los ojos ya no sabiendo en que pensar y en que no-

-¿Pasa algo? -volteo sutilmente Malaquite a verla cuestionándola al verla perdida en sus pensamientos más de lo usual-

-No –respondió de inmediato con una sutil sonrisa- ¿Falta mucho?

-No ya llegamos… -Sonrió entrando al estacionamiento del hotel- Avisaste en casa…

-Sí, no hay problema… -sonrió ampliamente para no hacer evidentes sus nervios-

En ese momento Malaquite termino de aparcar el auto, bajando ambos al mismo tiempo, Malaquite sin duda sabía lo que hacía, su reservación ya estaba hecha así que no hubo necesidad de pasar a recepción, subieron al ascensor cual completos desconocidos, Mina pensó que cerrando la puerta de este él se arrojaría sobre ella, pero no fue así, él cauteloso y experto solo la volteo a ver discretamente con su clásica sonrisa seductora y segura.

-Bien… llegamos –ya parados frente a la puerta de la habitación-

-Ah… creo que olvide algo en el auto… debo ir por el… -dijo algo nerviosa dando media vuelta mientras él abría aquella hermosa puerta de caoba fina-

-No hace falta más de lo que traes… al contrario… -la tomo de la muñeca e hizo que entrara en la habitación, abrazándola a su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente-

Aquel arrebato la sorprendió pero supo que así debió ser, si ella se hubiera alejado de él no hubiera sabido como regresar, al entrar pudo ver el hermoso cuarto de hotel, era tan lujoso y elegante, algo que jamás había tenido oportunidad de apreciar directamente.

-Es hermoso Dr. Kunzite…

-Lo sé, por eso lo elegí para esta noche -respondió con una sonrisa mientras quitaba su saco y desabrochaba su corbata-

-Claro… seguro que siempre traes a tus conquistas aquí ¿no?, está bien no quiero verme como ellas, así que no me comportare como una plebeya que jamás ha visto tales lujos reunidos -sonrió volteando a verlo, topándose con un porte diferente en él, si bien se veía muy bien cada día con su traje perfectamente alineado, verlo un poco más informal sin saco, corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver su pecho, la dejaron inmóvil y es que como no quedarse inmóvil ante un hombre como él-

-Mejor compórtate como mi felina seductora de ayer… -se acerco comenzando a desabrochar los botones que tenia al frente el vestido que tenia puesto Mina-

-Yo… -Estaba ligeramente paralizada que apenas pudo responder el monosílabo-

-Vamos, me haces sentir como un pervertido si ni siquiera vas a abrazarme… -se acerco sutilmente a su cuello rozándolo con sus labios-

Al sentir los labios de Malaquite sobre su piel ladeo su rostro ligeramente para darle mayor espacio a sus labios, pero fue más como un instinto que un deseo.

-Espera… -susurro sutilmente tomando las manos de Malaquite entre las de ella para que detuviera su tarea-

-¿Qué pasa? -se quejo sutilmente volteando a verla-

-Yo lo hago… -no sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba por hacer, pero quería hacerlo, quería ser ella la amante y no la amada, para ser la amada era el deber de alguien más, alguien innombrable e irrecordable aquella noche- Tú solo espera y disfruta… -murmuro sutilmente en una tenue voz cálido pero seductor mirándolo fijamente mientras lo empujaba hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera- ¿Estás listo? -murmuro subiendo sus manos hasta él botón que se había quedado-

-Claro… -sonrió sin despegar su vista de ella, intercalándola entre su mirada enigmática y seductora para él y el jugueteo de sus dedos sobre su botón-

Mina comenzó lentamente a desabrochar cada uno de los botones restantes, al terminar de hacerlo hizo que la prenda se deslizara lentamente sobre su cuerpo, dejando ver una hermosa lencería blanca semi transparente la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Mina pudo percibir cada mirada de deseo de Malaquite al verla, sumada a su respiración un poco más densa y la creciente virilidad bajo sus pantalones de marca.

-Me siento… halagada Dr. Kunzite… -susurro seductora mientras sus manos subían para desprender el broche de su cabello, dejando caer sus cabellos como una cascada de agua cristalina sobre sus hombros y espalda-

Malaquite no pudo más que disfrutar de aquella hermosa vista, Mina era joven, hermosa, y por demás seductora ante su vista, pero con esa inocencia que por más que tratara de ocultar irradiaba y todo eso simplemente lo volvía loco.

Mina se acerco lenta y sigilosamente sin perderlo de vista, al llegar a la orilla de la cama paso una de sus piernas a un lado de él para poder sentarse sobre él, solo se limito a sonreírle seductoramente mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa.

-Puede… pero no debe ser impaciente doctor… -le dijo colocando una mano de él sobre su pierna para que disfrutara de su piel mientras ella continuaba con su labor de desvestirlo-

Era de esperarse que no dudó ni un segundo antes de que sus manos vagaran libres y penetrantemente sobre la piel desnuda de Mina.

-Eres mi mayor deseo… y hoy serás mía Mina… -cerrando los ojos al sentir como ella lo despojaba de la camisa mientras acariciaba sus hombros y brazos-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-Seiya... -dijo con un semblante tranquilo y una ligera sonrisa- quiero que conozcas a mis papás... y... que pases navidad conmigo...

-¡¿Cómo? -se sorprendido, no porque le molestara la idea, si no porque jamás se imagino que le pediría eso-

-Bueno quizá pienses que es algo apresurado, pero... -bajo un poco la mirada sonrojándose- han pasado otras cosas que no creo que hayan sido apresuradas y no creas que me arrepiento al contrario, pero de verdad quiero estar contigo ese día... por favor... -dijo casi de forma suplicante viéndolo a los ojos-

Seiya le sonrió de manera sutil y dulce al oírla y ver ese semblante de niña buena que lo hacía no poder negarse a nada que le pidiera- No princesa es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, lo siento… -acaricio su mejilla- la verdad es que si será algo extraño tener que cenar con tus padres, mas con tu papá, digo eres su única hija así que supongo que te cela bastante…pero… -Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros- creo que saldré vivo… -sonrió en señal de afirmación-

Serena le sonrió abrazándolo fuertemente colgándose de su cuello- Gracias... veras que todo saldrá bien... mi papá es un amor, le caerás muy bien y mamá ni se diga... -dijo a su oído besando su mejilla-

Tal vez estaba llevando su relación con Serena demasiado lejos, pero no lo pensó mucho al aceptar su invitación, ni siquiera con Reí jamás había tenido una cena tan familiar sin que fuera obligado por su padre y con compañía de él, pero con Serena no le molesto en lo absoluto el aceptar, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Pero princesa, ¿no crees que tus padres te digan algo?, no se tal vez ni siquiera les has dicho que tú y yo tenemos una relación y de buenas a primeras llegas con él tipo con él que su pequeña sale para pasar navidad…

-Mmm no te preocupes –negó- tu deja las cosas en mis manos y todo saldrá bien... –sonrió muy contenta- no tienes de que preocuparte... a pesar de que soy su única hija son muy comprensivos conmigo y te aceptaran... ya lo veras...

-Bueno supongo que lo linda y amable que eres lo sacaste de ellos, así que está bien me relajare y esperare que todo salga bien… -sonrió relajándose, después de todo ese grado de auto confianza que tenia era muy útil en ese momento-

-Ya verás que sí, todo saldrá muy bien y te aceptaran con los brazos abiertos... -dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello- ahora si mi querido caballero, dígame cual va a ser su premio...

-Está bien entonces mi premio quiero que seas… -sonrió sin terminar su frase- quiero que salgas conmigo en año nuevo… -no es lo que tenía en mente en un principio pero si ella quería compartir con él la noche de navidad, él quería hacer lo mismo con ella iniciando de la mejor manera el año, junto a ella-

-¿Justo el primer día del año? -pregunto con una sonrisa tierna e inocente-

-Algo así… -sonrió- quiero que iniciemos el año juntos… -la abrazo susurrándole al oído-

-Mmm suena muy bien... -dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo con fuerza aspirando el delicioso aroma de su camisa- de acuerdo acepto, no creo que hubiera podido negarme a tal petición ¿verdad? -al momento en que cerraba los ojos descansando el rostro sobre su pecho escuchando con atención el latir de su corazón-

-Perfecto… creo que me esmerare para pasarla bien -dijo mientras subía su mano acariciando su cabello disfrutado del olor que ella transmitía penetrándolo por su pecho-

-Estoy segura de que así será, aunque fuera sentados y con un gran helado... que por cierto... –se separo para verlo con una sonrisa traviesa- me prometiste, así que anda vamos por el helado... quiero un helado triple, con chocolate, y una cereza...

-Princesa… ¿dónde te cabe tanto? -dijo con una sonrisa-

-Aquí... -tomo su mano a la llevo a su estomago- estoy segura que te hubiera ganado... solo que eres un tramposo... -haciendo un ligero puchero-

-No princesa el hubiera no existe… -respondió con una sonrisa de niño bueno- además yo no hice trampa, pero está bien te compensare con un beso… -Y justo tras terminar de decirlo la acerco de un sutil jalón a su cuerpo, besándola como solo él solía hacerlo, con anhelo, posesión, pasión y ese extraña sensación de no quererla separar jamás-

Como siempre Serena no pudo objetar nada mas, él simplemente sabia como hacerla callar con un beso, no tardo mucho en corresponder de la misma forma a como él la había acostumbrado a hacer un beso profundo y lleno de todo ese sentimiento que la recorría cada que estaba con él, simplemente se dejo besar y lo beso mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban nuevamente.

La noche ya era eminente para esos momentos después de haber pasado toda la tarde en la feria, Seiya se divirtió como nunca junto a Serena y ella no podía estar más feliz de compartir con él aquella amena tarde, después de ir por su helado ambos dieron paso a los juegos típicos de azar entre otros, ya llegada la noche fue hora de llevar a Serena a su casa para después irse completamente feliz y complacido a la suya.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-Eres mi mayor deseo… y hoy serás mía Mina… -cerrando los ojos al sentir como ella lo despojaba de la camisa mientras acariciaba sus hombros y brazos-

- Si es lo que desea doctor… será lo que tendrá… -acerco su pecho al de él mientras sintiendo aquel cuerpo admirable mientras se hincaba sobre la cama dejando sus pechos a la altura perfecta para que él los admirara, estaba a punto de tocarlos cuando ella retomo su lugar junto a la cama- Aun no termino… -negó con una sonrisa inclinándose sutilmente para comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón, rozando sutilmente sus manos por su entre pierna y subir hasta el cierre-

Un gemido salió de los labios de Malaquite al sentir sus caricias sobre su virilidad, recargándose un poco más sobre la cabecera.

-Creo que debo ayudarte con eso… -refiriéndose a su pantalón-

-Claro… -extendió sus manos para que se pusiera de pie-

Él accedió sin demora, la gran diferencia de estaturas era notable ya frente a Mina que le llegaba a los labios de él, sabio su rostro colocándose de puntas sobre sus pies para alcanzar sus labios.

-Sabes… ser mucho más chica que tú tiene algunas ventajas… -rozando sutilmente sus labios a los de él mientras le hablaba-

-Así… ¿Cuál? -sabia que la respuesta le gustaría fuera cual fuera-

-Esta… -bajo sus labios lentamente rozándolos por su barbilla, cuello, percho y abdomen-

Malaquite sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada roce de sus labios y ver a esa pequeña y seductora chica bajar por su cuerpo era más de lo que fantaseo con ella, sus piernas flexionándose cada vez más a su bajar una a cada lado de su cuerpo lo hacía gemir solo de pensar y sentir.

-Soy yo quien debe hacerte mía… -jadeo sintiendo como ella comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones-

-¿Cual es la diferencia? -pregunto con una sonrisa triunfante mientras él se deshacía por completo de sus pantalones bajo sus pies, por fin estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar, Malaquiete era él hombre para ella y eso era todo, el punto final a sus dudas y pensamientos errados- ¿No te gusta lo que hago?

-No… me encanta -su mirada bajó contemplándola-

-Entonces… -mordió su labio inferior mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él y subía lenta y torturadoramente candente según la virilidad de él, cuando estuvo de nuevo a la altura de su abdomen lo acaricio de nuevo pero esta vez con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a su barbilla, disfrutando de cada gemido de su jefe- disfrútalo… -lo arrojo sobre la cama para después ella gatear sobre esta hasta llegar sobre él-

Las manos de Mal no perdieron tiempo para acariciar cada parte de Mina, dejando una mano acariciado los glúteos de la chica y la otra en uno de sus senos, provocando un gemido por parte de la chica que no se quiso quedar atrás e introdujo su manos bajo la única prenda que cubría él esplendoroso cuerpo de Malaquite, provocando al instante un gemido ronco por parte de él.

Mina no podía negarlo era excitante seducirlo y hacerlo temblar de aquella manera, le gustaba ser la dueña de las reacciones del aquel hombre prohibido, aquel hombre tan fuerte e imponente siempre ante ella, rendido ante las caricias de sus dedos en su intimidad, pero él no podía quedarse atrás y ella lo sabia sintiendo como la despojo de su hermoso regalo de recuerdo uno después del otro.

Malaquite disfruto de sus senos desnudos acariciándolos de una manera firme y dominante, aquellas manos frías hicieron que sus pezones endurecieran mas ante sus caricias provocando mucho mas de un gemido de sus labios, ansioso de mas Mal incito a Mina a despojarlo de su ultima prenda, tras hacerlo en medio de caricias y besos, esta la tomo del cuello besándola apasionadamente por primera vez desde su llegada, presionando las caderas de la chica para que descansaran sobre su virilidad rozándose entre sí en agiles movimientos guiados al ritmo de Mal pero con la intensidad que Mina decidió, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuvieran listos para unir sus cuerpos completamente, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y sus cuerpos parecían no querer terminar mucho menos Malaquite que no dejaba de besar y acariciar cada parte del cuello, pecho y abdomen de Mina la cual esbozaba suspiros profundos.

-Espera un segundo -dijo Mal entre sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos de aquel candente beso igual que los de Mina-

-Mal… no… -Se quejo de su negativa tomando sus manos que se dirigían hacia su saco y regresándola a su cuello para que la siguiera besando de aquella manera-

-Mina… -mando por un tubo su intención de pausar aquellas emociones-

Mina iba a continuar con aquel beso pero fue interrumpida por un sonoro gemido que salió de sus labios al haber sentido como Malaquite por fin la penetro sin demora, no era lo mismo estar sobre él que al revés, si bien no le dolió tanto como la primera vez, le resulto incomodo.

-Tal vez es demasiado grande para ti… -fanfarroneo en broma sentándose en un ágil movimiento, para que fuera más fácil y profunda aquella penetración, continuando moviendo el cuerpo de Mina-

Mina gimió de nuevo esta vez de completa y plena pasión, sintiendo como una de las manos de Mal acariciaban su espalda humedecida por él sudor y la otra presionaba sus caderas mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Mal de manera firme al igual que sus piernas de la cintura de este aprisionando mas la unión de sus cuerpos-

-Mina… más… mas fuerte… -exigió Mal mientras movía más rápidamente las caderas de Mina sobre él y sentía como ella ejercía más presión-

-Mal… ya… ya no puedo mas -dijo en medio de un gemido sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía pero sin poder evitarlo ya que él tenia completo control de la situación, sintió aquella sensación de placer surgir desde ella mientras sus manos arañaban apasionadamente la espalda de su amante y sus pechos golpeaban contra él al ritmo de su galope sobre su deseable jefe, era sexo y lo sabia y como tal no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, era algo distinto inexplicable, ardiente, desahogante y complaciente pero con falta de algo, aun así no se negaría ese placer-

-Si… ya… un poco mas… -aquellas contracciones en el estrecho interior de Mina fueron lo que hicieron terminar de explotar a Malaquite, adhiriendo lo más que pudo sus cuerpos-

-Oh… Mal… -grito su nombre sintiendo su deseo explotar por completo mientras su espalda se erguía sintiendo como él solo la abrazaba gimiendo sonoramente mientras terminaba dentro de ella-

Tras unos segundo de controlar sus respiraciones agitadas Malaquite se dejo caer sobre el colchón con ella sobre él- Eres un estuche de sorpresa… -su voz sonó mas ronca y varonil de lo usual aun cargada de pasión-

-Soy peculiar… -respondió coqueta aun agitada- complacido Doctor Kunzite -sonrió quitando un mechón humedecido por él sudor de la frente de él-

-Claro… pero no satisfecho… -Sonrió contemplando su mirada, era la primera vez que no tenia él control de una relación, pero le gusto de sobremanera que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él-

-¿Mas? -sonrió tal vez temerosa de un sí, estaba aun agitada y necesitaría unos minutos para recuperarse, pero no lo suficiente para pensar-

-Si… pero será en otra ocasión, debo irme… puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres… -dijo cambiando de posición saliendo de ella, percibiendo un gesto de placer en ella cuando lo hizo-

-Mmm… no, está bien no sé si quedarme o no… -viendo su cuerpo mientras caminaba al baño de aquel hermoso cuarto, su cuerpo era hermosamente seductor y como no serlo, era un hombre maduro de treinta años con todo esos genes atractivos a su favor- _Eso es Mina que te cuesta sonreír y desearlo solo a él…_ -se reprendió y felicito a sí misma- Ahí vas de nuevo a comparar… -pensó de nuevo antes de ser interrumpida por Malaquite-

-Por qué no lo aprovechas… la tina se ve deliciosa te relajas y mañana paso por ti antes de ir a la universidad… -salió del baño ya con sus pantalones puestos tomando su camisa para vestirse-

-¿Harías eso por mi? -no le desagradaba la idea, después de todo seria seguir en aquella burbuja donde solo ella y Malaquite entraban-

-Claro… pide algo rico de cenar y descansa… -se acerco besando sus labios-

-Gracias… -dijo tras aquel beso-

-Mina… me encanto mi recuerdo… -le murmuro con satisfacción recorriendo con su mano y vista su cuerpo aun desnudo, sonrió percibiendo el sonrojo de la rubia en respuesta sumado a que de inmediato se cubrió- Jaja eres tan linda… -rio conmovido de su inocencia-

-Me alegra… -negó ante el hecho de ser inocente- tu regalo… -tartamudeo apenada- digo me alegra que te gustara tu regalo… -por fin pudo expresarse sonriéndole aun ligeramente sonrojada-

-Y tienes un cuerpo que si tuviera tres décadas más me matarías de un ataque… -guiño el ojo a ella-

-Mal… -Se quejo ruborizada de nuevo-

-Hasta mañana… -beso su frente antes de tomar su saco y caminar rumbo a la puerta-

Mina se enredo en la sabana y corrió a abrazarlo por la espalda antes de que girara la perilla.

-Me encanta lo que tenemos Mal… así sin más ni menos… -murmuro en tono tenue-

-A mi también Mina… -respondió acariciando sus manos, para después voltear y besarla de modo apasionado por unos minutos- paso por ti a las ocho… -tras concluir aquel beso salió de aquella hermosa habitación-

Mina regreso a la cama sentándose sobre ella, se sentía extraña, no sabía definir sus emociones, tal vez no todos los hombres tenían tiempo para un comentario relajante y un abrazo tras terminar… suspiro profundamente encendiendo el televisor cambiando de un canal a otro.

-Tal vez Mal es así… -volvió a suspirar flexionado sus rodillas rodeando con sus brazos sus piernas- y quizá no es malo, simplemente era así… Malaquite Kunzite… -ese era el nombre del hombre al que solo debía pertenecer aunque su mente no lo aceptara del todo solo a él-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Seiya llego a casa de Rei tan temprano como ella se lo pidió, al llegar vio como ella tenía dos enormes maletas en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola… que pasa, ¿regresaras tan pronto? -pregunto Seiya, no por que quisiera tenerla ahí al contrario se evitaría un pretexto para no pasar navidad juntos-

-Lo siento cariño, pero tengo que regresar a Europa… -dijo acercándose a darle un beso en los labios de saludo-

-Vaya… es una lástima, pero no te preocupes… -acaricio su cabello sonriéndole comprensivamente- se lo importante que es para ti la sesión de fotos…

-Gracias cariño… -lo abrazo del cuello tal vez algo sugestivamente-

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? -pregunto colocando sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura-

-Mmm de hecho voy para el aeropuerto, solo quería despedirme de ti antes de irme… -besando sus labios sutilmente mientras hablaba-

-Gracias… -sonrió correspondiendo solo un pequeño de sus muchos besos- Bueno pues si quieres te llevo, tengo clases en media hora en la Universidad, pero creo que alcanzamos a llegar sin problema-

-No, no es necesario, se que si me llevas al aeropuerto no querré irme o quizá te robe… -sonrió recargándose en su pecho- solo… quería un beso de despedida… -dijo viéndolo con cara de niña buena-

-¿Solo un beso? -pregunto incrédulo de que su precoz novia se conformara con un beso, mas cuando en su regreso no había pasado a mas entre ellos-

-Es que papa está aquí… bueno es excitante cuando lo hacemos a escondida de mi padre, como aquella vez que él estaba en su oficina y nosotros en la cocina -sonrió coqueta al recordárselo, percibiendo algo de pena en él- pero sabes que el estrés tensa mi cutis y debo estar perfecta para la sesión…

-Te ves muy linda… -Acaricio su mejilla- no te preocupes, lo entiendo… entonces espero que tengas un buen viaje… descansa y mándame esas fotos cuando estén listas, seguro Yaten las querrá ver… -le sonrió guiñándole un ojos, se sentía más que feliz-

-¿Y tú, no querrás verlas y… -Se acerco a su oído- pasar un rato agradable contemplándolas… tal vez haga algunas mas solo para ti… -mordió el lóbulo de su oído-

-Ah… si claro… -se separo sutilmente de ella, aquello era extraño y más aun admitir todo lo que ellos hacían y dejaban de hacer aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, pero ahora aquello no tenía el mismo efecto en él- bueno cuídate hermosa…

-Te quiero Seiya… -dijo justo antes de besarlo como solo ella lo hacía, con la pasión y seducción que la envolvía, para después separarse de él- te extrañare…

-Si… yo igual… -dijo antes de rosar sus labios y salir de la casa de ella, agradeciendo la suerte de tenerla lejos, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana y lo sabía, era hombre y sabia que clase de hombre pero también sabía que de verdad se estaba esmerando, que bien podría hacer todo lo que quisiera con Reí y Serena no se enteraría, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, le impedía disfrutar de esas aventuras como antes lo hacía, tal vez porque ya ningunos labios tenían la calidez de los de Serena, ni ninguna piel su embriagante sabor.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Esa misma mañana Mina Y Malaquite recién habían llegado a la Universidad juntos tras haber pasado Malaquite a recogerla al hotel como habían quedado, Mina sonreía sutilmente correspondiendo las sonrisas de Malaquite, era temprano así que la Universidad estaba casi vacía, no había mucho problema de ser vistos, una vez que entraron al edificio, él tomo la mano de ella eventualmente mientras la veía con aquella mirada que podría desnudarla.

-Deja de verme así… -pidió la ruborizada rabia con una sonrisa-

-No puedo… te veo y recuerdo todo… -dijo en voz ronca acercándose a ella-

-Basta doctor… -coloco las manos sobre sus labios en señal de silencio-

A lo lejos los observo, Yaten pudo observar a la pareja que venían caminando y jugueteando seductoramente, sonrió más con tristeza pero aun así avanzo un poco incluso alcanzo a ver como se tomaban de las manos y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con molestia, antes de estar más cerca.

-Buenos días... -dijo sorprendiéndose él mismo de hablar tan alto-

-Ah hola buenos días Yaten… -saludo Malaquite sin inmutarse en soltar a Mina-

-Yaten… -saludo Mina soltando la mano de Malaquite casi por instinto, o tal vez porque la mirada de Yaten la hizo sentir extraña-

-Vengo por los avances... claro si es que ya los tiene listos... -soltó áspero-

-Si ya están listos, los termine de revisar esta mañana al despertar… -dijo tomando su portafolio abriéndolo- mmm los deje en el auto…

-Si quieres voy por ellos -sugirió Mina, aquello era igual de incomodo que la vez anterior e incluso mas y lo que mas quería era salir de aquella situación-

-No está bien Mina iré yo… vayan a la oficina, no tardo… -dijo dando media vuelta-

-Vamos... –dijo Yaten a Mina caminando delante de ella-

Mina volteo a ver como Malaquite salía del edificio de lo más tranquilo mientras caminaba detrás de Yaten.

-Madrugaste mucho hoy… la escuela parecía vacía aun… -dijo seria no quería que él percibiera en ella arrepentimiento, incomodidad o ningún sentimiento-

-¿Al menos dormiste? -pregunto con seriedad abriendo la puerta para que entrara ella-

-¿Perdón?

Mina entro en la oficina delante de él, ese día se sentía más que sensible, necesitaba tanto de un abrazo, abrazo que le hubiera gustado que fuera de Malaquite la noche anterior, de cualquier forma supo que la relación con él no sería así y sabría que más de una ocasión tendría que soportar las insinuaciones de Yaten, ¿o seria que él podría leer su mente?, de cualquier manera ella sería un globo hermético en ocasiones a punto de estallar con solo un pinchazo de su parte.

-¿Que si al menos dormiste entre sus brazos como lo hiciste en los míos? -pregunto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con un dejo de ¿tristeza?-

Arqueo una ceja observándolo- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Una escena de celos?_, Creí que habías dicho que no habría problema si eso pasaba… -dijo en tono bajo observándolo fijamente, quería descifrarlo con solo mirarlo como él hacía con ella-

-Y no lo hay, pero supongo que esto te hizo falta... -se acerco a ella y primero dio un sutil beso en sus labios y luego la abrazo con fuerza- ¿No es así?

Mina cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel abrazo sin objetar nada, pese a que ella no se movió, los brazos de Yaten eran más cálidos y protectores de lo que recordaba y el sabor que dejaron sus labios con ese sutil roce lo tendría impregnado en sus labios por el resto del día y su ropa se llenaría de su varonil fragancia.

-No lo hagas Yaten… no estarás aquí cada vez que lo necesite… -pensó y lo dijo en voz baja-

-Quizá no siempre, pero puede ser la mayoría del tiempo... -murmuro acariciando con suavidad su espalda-

-Estoy bien, solo debo acostumbrarme a esto… es lo único que necesito… acostumbrarme a su manera de amar… -continuaba con los ojos cerrados aun sin moverse-

-Mina... él no... -estuvo a punto de decir pero prefirió callar disfrutando de sentirla de nueva entre sus brazos olvidándose por un instante de donde estaban-

-Está bien… -dijo negando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, muy sutil para no perturbar ese abrazo- no quiero que me ame en si… soy feliz con lo que tengo… -dijo mas para convencerse a sí misma y en parte así lo era, esa fue su firme convicción cuando conoció a Malaquite y él era todo para ella, pero jamás conto con otros sentimientos que llegarían a perturbarla y confundirla sobre que desear y que hacerla sentir satisfecha-

-Entonces está bien... -cerrando los ojos sintiéndola entre sus brazos-

-Yaten… podemos vernos est… -estaba diciendo cuando el sonido de la puerta la tomo por sorpresa-

Yaten maldijo a la persona que entraría y la soltó con lentitud quizá buscando que los viera, pero por el bien de Mina se alejo apenas unos pequeños pasos.

Malaquite iba entrando con la vista en sus papeles pero aquel silencio lo extraño un poco, mas por que en ocasiones Mina y Yaten no podían estar sin molestarse el uno al otro.

-Ya los… tengo… -dijo esto último un poco más serio al ver como ellos daban un paso alejándose uno del otro y Mina se veía extraña en su mirada-

-Espero que quede claro que no quiero que interfieras en mi tesis Mina... –le reprocho Yaten lo más molesto que pudo aunque no le fue necesario fingir, realmente estaba molesto-

Mina volteo a verlo, como podía disimular tan bien y fingir aquel enojo pero hizo lo propio- Pues por mi mejor… cambias tan rápido de idea que así nunca terminaras… -volteándole el rostro fingiendo molestia- yo mejor los dejo, voy a traer café mientras revisan eso… -Mina evito ver a Malaquite a los ojos solo, sonrió sutilmente tratando de disimular que nada pasaba-

-Claro no tardaremos… -le dijo Malaquite observando con detenimiento aquella escena, acercándose a Mina, para darle un beso en los labios abrazándola con fuerza de la cintura dejando a Mina perpleja por lo que acababa de hacer-

-Mal… -respondió atónita Mina tras separarse él-

-Vamos Yaten lo sabe, así que no hay problema…

-Si, no hay problema... -dijo aun más molesto- y no traigas nada de café, de seguro te quedan igual de horribles que los escritos que preparas... nos vemos después Mal cuando no estés tan ocupado...

-Estar con Mina y no estar ocupado es difícil… ella sí que sabe cómo mantenerme ocupado… -dijo abrazando por la espalda a Mina, la que aun no entendía que era todo aquello, quiso responderle a Yaten pero las palabras de Malaquite la desconcertaron- En la tarde lo vemos Yaten…

-Si en la tarde lo vemos, con permiso... -salió de la oficina aunque tuvo ganas de azotar la puerta la cerro lo más tranquilo que puedo- maldita sea... -dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida del edificio y perderse entre los demás estudiantes que ignoraban la molestia que llevaba al caminar con brusquedad entre ellos-

Mina solo suspiro frustrada al verlo salir de aquella manera, estaba molesto y eso no pudo ocultarlo, solo deseaba ser ella la única que lo noto, por el bien de Yaten, que él le hiciera algo a ella no le importaba más de lo que le importara que Mal hiciera algo contra Yaten si se enteraba.

-Creí que sería secreto… -le dijo soltándose de sus manos-

-Él ya lo sabía, seria idiota si no se da cuenta que entre nosotros salen chispas con solo mirarnos, además lo hice para que vea que Tú eres MIA y no estás disponible… - tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza-

-Tenemos una relación… no formal… -trato de no mostrar dolor ante su fuerte agarre-

-Eres Mi Amante… eso quedo claro anoche ¿no? -soltándola de golpe-

-Pues si quedo claro no deberías ponerte así… por dios Mal sabes que no lo soporto…

-Pues si lo soportaras no sé cómo los habría encontrado…

-Solo estaba fastidiándome con sus comentarios absurdos…

-Entonces tal vez sea bueno que dejes de trabajar con él si tanto te molesta… -sugirió con una sonrisa malvada mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-No… -dijo de inmediato- sería darle mayor importancia… -corrigiendo su semblante, no quería que él sospechara mas- vamos Mal ya deja eso, solo son celos tuyos… acaso ayer no te demostré que soy tuya… -se acerco a acariciar su mejilla-

-Pero quiero que seas solo mía…

-Entonces tal vez deba demostrártelo… -acerco sus labios a su cuello besándolo sutilmente, por primera vez no tenia ánimos para estar de aquella manera con Mal, pero esta vez debía hacerlo, por el bien de Yaten, de ella y de su relación con Mal, no podía arriesgarse a que todo se echara a perder, así que una vez más le brindo su cuerpo a merced de lo que él quisiera y dispusiera-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Los días pasaron y pronto la Noche Buena llego, Seiya se sentía algo nerviosos por la cena que tendría en casa de Serena, pero no así rejego por cenar al contrario se sentía más que emocionado de esa noche en familia, cosa que no hacía ya bastantes y años y disfrutaría, pese a que no fuera su familia, los días anteriores Serena no dejaba de comentarle sobre lo que seria la hermosa noche buena y esa noche era ahora, tras alistase vistiendo un formal pantalón gris obscuro y una camisa negra con un saco en el mismo tono de su pantalón, su imagen era tan pulcra y alineada como siempre, tal vez un poco más formal debido a la ocasión, había comprado unas rosas para la madre de Serena y otras aun mas lindas para su princesa, mientras que al padre de la chica le compro un reconocido licor de leche con café, era extraño jamás había hecho algo similar realmente le importaba poco lo que los padres de las chicas con quien salían pensaran de él o generar una buena imagen, pero tal vez ya no era para sorprenderse que por Serena hacia lo que nunca imagino hacer por ninguna chica.

En medio de estos pensamientos llego ante la hermosa casa decorada con luces navideñas, sonrió bajando del auto con el par de ramos y la bolsa decorativa que contenía el obsequio del padre de Serena, suspiro profundamente antes de tocar el timbre esperando respuesta

Serena corrió inmediatamente a abrir al escuchar el timbre, era la hora pactada con Seiya así que no podía ser alguien más, antes de abrir aliso un poco su cabello así como su vestido lila que no tenía nada que ver con aquel sugestivo de la fiesta de la universidad, al contrario era sencillo un poco pegado al cuerpo pero sin ser provocativo lo que le faltaba de escote al frente lo tenía en la parte trasera, se acomodo de nueva cuenta el cabello, como siempre quería verse linda para él, y por fin abrió la puerta, ya que si no lo hacia ella lo hubiera terminado de hacer su mamá.

-Buenas noches caballero... -dijo con una enorme sonrisa de aquellas que solo eran para Seiya-

Seiya le sonrió contemplándola de pies a cabeza- Princesa te ves muy linda… -correspondió su sonrisa mostrándole las flores que le había llevado mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios-

-Gracias... -no había ocasión que él la halagara y no la hiciera sonrojar- tu también te ves muy guapo... –tomo las flores con suavidad de entre sus manos- pasa… -le pidió-

-Gracias… -Dijo dando apenas unos pasos dentro cuando observo una hermosa muer que supuso era la adre de Serena debido a su fisonomía muy parecida a su princesa- buenas noches… -saludo cortes Seiya-

-Buenas noches... –intervino en un saludo el padre de Serena que salió del pasillo de las habitaciones observándolo fijamente-

-Hola Buenas noches Seiya… -se acerco sonriente la madre de Serena- y él es mi esposo… -sonrió tomado del brazo a su esposo para acercarse juntos-

-Buenas noches, me da mucho gusto conocerlos y agradecerles por permitirme cenar junto a ustedes esta noche… -su tono de voz sonó de lo mas cortes y respetuoso, cosa que no se le dificulto debido a sus excelentes modales-

Serena sonrió feliz por ese encuentro, después de que cerró la puerta se acerco hasta Seiya tomando su brazo.

-Bienvenido... -correspondió cortésmente el hombre extendiendo su mano al chico-

Seiya no tardo en contestar aquel saludo de mano- Muchas gracias Señor… Señora Tsukino, me tome la libertad de traeres un detalle, espero no les moleste… -dijo mientras extendía las flores blancas a la madre de Serena y en seguida el regalo al padre de Serena-

-Ay que amable… no te hubieras molestado –la madre de Serena sonrió contenta de lo galante que era el novio de su hija y después volteando a ver a su esposo esperando que el pensara lo mismo-

-No te hubieras molestado Seiya... -dijo el señor mientras abría el obsequio sacando de inmediato la botella- vaya, tienes muy buen gusto... -una ligera sonrisa relajo su rostro- Serena ¿por qué no ayudas a tu mamá a poner las flores en agua?

-Si claro papá... -asintió y luego de una mirada fugaz a Seiya acompaño a su madre a la cocina-

-Me alegra que le gustara señor... -sonrió mientras veía como Serena se alejaba con su madre-

-Pero pasa, ponte cómodo... -dijo mientras él hacía lo propio sentándose frente a donde le había indicado- ¿y hace mucho que sales con mi Serena?

Sonrió sutilmente al escuchar el pronombre que acababa de utilizar- Nos conocimos poco antes de que ella entrara a la universidad -sentándose donde el señor le había indicado- Serena es una joven hermosa y muy valiosa, y debo admitir que no fue del todo fácil lograr que ella se interesara en mí…

-Si Seiya... mi hija es una niña hermosa y valiosa... -dijo con cierto recelo- ¿Y cómo fue que lograste que se interesara en ti?

-Solo fui sincera con ella, Serena es una mujer encantadora y muy noble, creo que se dio cuenta que en verdad me interesa, así que comenzamos a salir algunas veces antes de iniciar nuestra relación… -dijo en tono seguro pero sereno-

-Ya veo... –lo observando con atención al joven tratando de encontrar un punto débil- ¿Y qué tipo de relación tienen?

-Serena y yo somos novios desde hace algunos meses… -dijo con respeto-

-¡Novios! -murmuro disimulando su asombro y no muy convencido pues aun pensaba en lo que semanas antes había visto en la habitación de su hija- Seiya, voy a serte sincero, no quiero ver sufrir a mi hija... por más que ahora la vea tan feliz...

-Lo sé señor y lo entiendo, si yo tuviera una hija tan linda como Serena tampoco me gustaría que nadie la hiciera sufrir, al igual que tampoco me gustaría verla a ella así… -recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando la vio llorar por su culpa- quiero a Serena de un manera muy especial y no es mi intención lastimara, así que pondré todo de mi para que eso jamás ocurra, sé que no hay relaciones perfectas o sin problemas, pero hare todo lo posible por que ella no sufra, al menos no por mi culpa…

Serena había estado a punto de entrar cuando alcanzo a escuchar a su padre, dio un paso más queriendo intervenir pero se detuvo al escuchar las últimas palabras que Seiya habían dicho haciéndola inmensamente feliz porque supo que entonces no se había equivocado al entregar su corazón a un hombre como él.

-Casi esta la cena... -interrumpió antes de que su padre volviera a hacer preguntas- papá... mamá quiere que la ayudes...

-Si voy... –se puso de pie aun meditando las palabras de Seiya- estás en tu casa... en seguida volvemos... -alejándose a la cocina-

-Gracias… -dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie para recibir a su princesa mientras la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa-

-Estoy segura de que no sufriré a tu lado... –tomo su mano para sentarse juntos en aquel sofá- gracias por aceptar venir...

-¿Estabas escuchando? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-No fue mi intensión, pero alcance a escuchar a papá y bueno... -dijo algo apenada- no pude evitar escucharte... sé que es de mala educación pero... me gusto lo que respondiste...

Rió al escucharla y verla apenada- Me encantas… así como eres, sin cambiarte nada... -acaricio su mejilla- y era vedad todo lo que dije, te quiero tanto Serena que no quiero volver a ver una lagrima salir de esos hermosos ojos celestes que me llenan y dejan sin palaras…

Serena le sonrió con ternura ante sus palabras y su caricia- Seiya, yo también te quiero tanto... y te prometo que no llorare a menos que sea de felicidad... ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto… -beso sutilmente su mejilla- por cierto tus padres son muy amables y se ve que eres todo para ellos -sonrió a su princesa volviendo a la distancia normal entre ellos-

-Tenía que ser así, ser hija única tiene sus pros aunque también sus contras... disculpa a mi papá, me imagino que te hizo muchas preguntas, pero es que... mmm es la primera vez que viene un chico a casa... eres el primer chico que viene por mi... -dijo algo apenada-

-Vaya creí que era el único en sentirme así… -le sonrió guiñándole un ojo- es la primera vez que hago esto y debo confesar que estaba algo nervioso

-¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? -pregunto recargándose en el respaldo del sofá- si fuera un flan me verías temblar...

Rió escuchándola- Perfecto así podría -se acerco un poco mas susurrándole a lo bajo para que nadie más escuchara- comerte entera…

-Seiya... -murmuro totalmente sonrojada sintiendo como su piel se erizo al escucharlo volteando a verlo- que cosas dices...

En ese momento la madre de Serena llego viendo lo lindo que se veian juntos.

-La cena ya esta lista… -dijo sonriente-

-Ah sí claro... ya vamos... –se puso de lo mas rápido que pudo- es por aquí Seiya... -extendiendo su mano-

-Si… -sonrió Seiya y tomo su mano caminando hacia el pequeño pero no por eso menos hermoso comedor, el ambiente era cálidamente acogedor y hogareño-

-¿Te gusta el pavo Seiya? -pregunto la Señora Tsukino frente aquella hermosa mesa decorada abundantemente al estilo navideño-

-Mi mamá hace la mejor cena de navidad de todo el mundo... -dijo muy orgullosa mostrándole que se sentara a su lado-

-Es verdad... mi esposa guisa delicioso... –Kenji traía en manos lo que faltaba para comenzar a cenar-

-Se ve realmente delicioso y estoy seguro que sabe aun mejor, ahora entiendo porque Serena tiene tan buen apetito -sonrió tomando la mano de su querida princesa-

-Pues que amable y si Serena desde siempre ha sido un poco glotona… -sonrió divertida la señora-

-Mamá... no digas eso... -se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada hacia la mano de Seiya oprimiéndola un poco- me voy a sentir extraña de ahora en adelante...

-Mi pequeña tranquila... tú y yo nos parecemos... -tratando de ayudarla Kenji con su comentario-

-A mí me gusta, es realmente incomodo escuchar a chicas pedir solo ensaladas o contando las calorías que comen… -no pudiendo dejar de ver a Serena con aquella mirada de fascinación que solo tenía para ella-

-Seiya tiene razón… además tu eres linda así… -agrego su madre- ¿No es así cariño?

-Así es Serena, eres muy linda así, no como esas chicas flacas como las modelos... tú eres natural...

-Gracias papá... -le sonrió para luego voltear a ver a Seiya- ¿Entonces comeré todo lo que quiera aunque te deje en la ruina?

-Si eso te hace feliz valdría la pena… -respondió Seiya reflejando su felicidad-

-Bueno empecemos por dejar en la ruina esta mesa, porque no quiero que dejen nada… -dijo sentándose con ayuda de su esposo-

Seiya hizo lo mismo ayudando a Serena con su silla, la cena comenzó después de que Serena fue la encargada de dar las gracias por aquella noche buena, la plática fue amena y bastante familiar para el gusto de Seiya, aun era extraño y ajeno para él, pero los padres de Serena se encargaron de hacerlo sentir en confianza, tras la cena los señores Tsukino les dieron un poco de espacio a los jóvenes en lo que ellos permanecían en el comedor, los jóvenes pasaron a la sala donde ambos conversaban cómodamente.

-Bueno creo que es la hora de darte tu regalo... -volteando a ver al pie del árbol buscando la bolsita que había escogido para él- ¿Estás listo?

-Vaya eso suena muy emociónate -sonrió- si estoy listo….

-Ojalá te guste... -Se puso de pie y tomo la bolsa que tenía una tarjeta con el nombre de Seiya- porque quiero que siempre me recuerdes... -extendiendo la bolsa hacia él-

Tomo la bolsa comenzando a abrirla- Princesa yo siempre me acuerdo de ti… -pero sintió que su voz se fue al ver su regalo- Serena… -susurro su nombre mientras sonreía algo conmovido, observando el hermoso portarretrato estilo libro, en una cara tenia la foto de Serena sonriente y en otra la foto de su madre fallecida de mismo modo sonriente como la recordaba- es muy lindo… -simplemente no quería decir mas, era perfecto y ninguna palabra lo describiría como tal-

-Perdona, pero... me robe esa foto cuando estuve en tu casa... -murmuro para que sus padres no escucharan- y hoy me pareció una buena ocasión para devolvértela... ahora podrás tenernos a las dos en tu departamento...

-No estoy molesto... -volteo a verla sonriéndole- se me hizo un poco extraño no encontrarla, pensé que la había colocado en otra parte o incluso que mi padre se la había llevado, pero me gusto mucho tu idea, ahora la Reina y mi hermosa princesa estarán juntas frente a mis ojos… gracias princesa -tomo su mano besándola-

Serena sonrió feliz de que aquel obsequio que había preparado con tanta ilusión haya sido de su agrado- Te quiero Seiya... y esta es parte de mi manera de demostrártelo...

-Y yo a ti Princesa… y esta manera en que siempre eres conmigo, significa mucho para mí, tus padres fueron muy amables, no pensé que volvería a pasar una navidad como la de esta noche… gracias me diste mas de un regalo, me siento en deuda…

-No… entre nosotros no hay ni habrá deudas que pagar... solo premios que recibir... y la próxima semana es el tuyo...

-Y espero que disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrute, no será lo mismo pero espero que sea especial… -propuso entusiasta-

-Ya lo veremos...

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

La Madre de Serena no pudo evitar asomarse sutil a ver a su hija y aquel joven que parecía ponerla más radiante y feliz de lo que ya de por si era, siempre se había considerado afortunada por tener una hija tan alegre y un esposo maravilloso que le hacia la vida un cielo.

-Vamos… te ayudo a lavar los trastes… -Dijo su esposo mientras la tomaba de los hombros, para que les diera intimidad a los jóvenes-

-Dime… anda, dime ¿Qué te pareció? –Cuestiono insistentemente en tono normal pero una curiosidad que evidenciaba su comentario, impaciente sin duda de acuchar a su esposo-

Este sonrió al escucharla- Pues no se… -cruzo sus brazos con cara de no estar muy convencido-

-Mmm… pues a mí me pareció un joven muy educado, no sé, se ve que viene de buena familia y no me refiero solo a lo económico, viste como ve a Serena y como es de atento con ella, se ve que la quiere mucho, ¿no crees? -dijo convencida a su esposo-

-Pues si, puede ser… -evitando dar su brazo a torcer-

-¿Lo cuestionaste?, ¿o lo intimidaste? -fue esta vez ella quien cruzo sus brazos-

-Soy su padre, es mí deber… -se defendió el hombre-

-¿Y?, eso no está bien… odiabas que mi padre lo hiciera contigo y ahora vete… -lo reprendo pero no molesta-

-Solo quería cerciorarse que yo fuera el indicado para ti… -justifico a su suegro-

-¿Y él es el indicado para tu nuestra hija?

-Pues se ve que es un buen joven… -Suspiro decepcionado de si mismo que dio tan fácil su brazo a torcer- No pude encontrar algo que me hiciera dudar o pensar mal de él…

-Entonces no se diga más, ya no pienses en eso, solo apoyémosla, mira que está feliz, nunca la había visto tan enamorada… -se recargo sobre él hombro de su esposo, sintiendo como él solo suspiro resignado pasando su brazo sobre ella-

_**En el siguiente capitulo… **_

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Mina permaneció unos minutos más sentada frente al árbol navideño, pensando en lo extraño que había sido ese año y todo lo que había vivido, en especial dos apuestos hombre se fijaron en su mente.

Mal era indispensable para ella, lo quería y lo necesitaba…

Yaten… Yaten era alguien mágico y enigmático que no había día que no pensara en él…

Odió a Malaquite por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte en sus pensamientos para no dar cabida a nadie más y odió más a Yaten por empezar a ser tan importante para ella como lo era Malaquite…

.

.

.

La hermosa pareja salió del auto, mientras Serena esperaba a que Seiya se acercara a ella observo ese lugar del que había oído hablar pero que no había querido visitar ya que decían que era un lugar exclusivo y que no cualquiera entraba, no a menos que tuvieras muy buenos contactos, y qué decir de la gente que esperaba por entrar y los que ya lo hacían, aunque sabía que a Seiya le había gustado como iba vestida no podía evitar sentirse extraña delante de todas aquellas sexys mujeres que caminaban por ahí con diminuta ropa y con muy poco a la imaginación.

Seiya llego hasta ella abrazándola, al observar su mirada algo fuera de sí la atrajo mas hacia él.

-No te preocupes por nada, te ves hermosísima, así que procurare no hacer tantos corajes cuando los tipos se te queden viendo… -susurro a su oído mientras caminaban junto a la enorme fila de los que esperaban entrar-

Serena sonrió ligeramente correspondiendo al abrazo, realmente Seiya sabia como hacerla sentir bien y con ganas de no separarse de él jamás

.

.

.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? -pregunto Yaten a espaldas de Mina observándola apurada y no pudiendo evitar sonreír con cierto aire de maldad-

De inmediato Mina sonrió al escucharlo y reconocer su voz, pero borro su sonrisa antes de voltear- Si a mi sapo para besarlo y convertirlo en príncipe azul… -volteo diciéndole sarcástica-

.

.

Yaten se puso de pie haciendo que Mina fijara su atención en él- Mina… -se aclaro la garganta-¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Oh… por dios…. -solo pudo decir en un susurro Mina- Yaten… yo…

.

.

.

-¿Sabes?, hoy escape de casa... –volvió Serena a abrazarlo cerrando ligeramente los ojos al sentir su cuerpo atlético protegiéndola- así que espero un excelente inicio de año... -dijo abriendo los ojos mostrándole una sonrisa misteriosa-

Seiya por su parte le sonrió aun mas sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de emoción al oírla, no podía tener tan buena suerte- ¿De verdad?, en ese caso te podre consentir más de lo esperado… y como tu caballero es mí deber cuidar de ti hasta que puedas regresar a casa… -subió una de sus manos para colocarla sobre su cuello acercándola casi al punto de besarla-

-¿Sana y salva? –le pregunto juguetona entre cerrando los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento mezclado con el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo-

-Y complacida… -murmuro con su casual sonrisa seductora, subiendo su dedo pulgar a delinear sus labios manteniendo la estrecha separación de ambos-

.

.

.

-Sabes este lugar es muy… -Mina buscaba la palabra acorde- Tu estilo… -sonrió sutil, un lugar lleno de frivolidad, lleno lindas y seductoras jóvenes y a mas de algún chico bastante a la moda-

- ¿Mi estilo?, ¿y como es mi estilo según tu?

-Pues… tu…-como si fuera más que obvio- no se yo jamás salgo a lugares como este… -sin inhibirse ante toda aquella gente-

-Pero mira la niña... si pareces pez en el agua…

-Demasiada frivolidad para mi… y demasiadas… -viendo como pasaba una joven sonriéndole de sobre manera a Yaten- Arpías… -lo tomo del brazo-

-Tranquila corazón... esta noche soy tuyo... -divertido al ver los evidentes celos-

-Tanto así como ¿Toda la noche?

-Y más allá del amanecer... -tomándola con fuerza-

Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas al escucharlo y sentirlo- Y… t… tu… ¿Tu cuando me lo pediste?

-Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora... -besando sutilmente su mejilla- escápate conmigo este fin de semana...

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

**Respuestas a los Reviws**

AIKONADESIKO-USAKO : Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado tanto esta historia, esperamos que sigas al tanto de ella y nos sigas dando tu opinión…

Antonella Diaz: Que linda que te emocione tanto… si la verdad creo que a Yaten le va salir el tiro por la culata al igual que Seiya por machistas y bocones jaja… pero no todo es lo que parece y ni lo bueno dura para siempre ni hay mal que dure cien años, asi que creo que tendrás queu seguir al pendiente ;) …

serenity824 Sin duda Seiya es el impulsivo, el tradicionalista y si algo positivo, pero por lo mismo el mas enamoradizo, aunque da su brazo a torcer, después de todo la gente no cambia las malas costumbres de la noche a la mañana ¿no? Jaja… en cuanto a Mina ui… jugar a la mujer fatal le dará muchos altibajos…

Angel: Jaja… si me quedo clarísimo que Darien no es tu opción numero uno jaja… pues ni hablar por suerte quedo Seiya como protagonista y en cuanto a Yaten creo que pronto impondrá mas su territorio, aunque conociendo a Malaquite dudo que se deje de un jovencito jajaja…

Sailor Hc: Es que Seiya aun esta acostumbrado a las viejas costumbres… le cuesta y mucho pero solo hay algo mas grande que su amor por las mujeres bonitas y su enorme ego machista y eso es… Serena… Y Mina… está viviendo una lucha interna de emociones y conveniencias…

Emily Castro: Lo siento creo que de nuevo demore :P … hare lo posible por no demorar tanto jaja… abrazos, bye!

Verosey: Así es… creo que este par se tragara cada una de sus palabras… en cuanto a Rei también sacara las uñas y esto ocasionara muchos problemas u bilis a la pobre de Serena… Y en cuanto a Yaten, si creo que Mina disfruta de ser presa de dos hombre, solo que ni ella sabe que esto podría traerle mas problemas de los que tal vez pueda soportar… aunque todo podría dar un giro rotundo con ellos ah…


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

-¯`·.·´¯- -¯`·.·´¯-

¤ º° ¤`·.¸.·´ ¤ º

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Mina paso una navidad de lo más hermosa y tranquila, le encantaba ese día y mas al glotón de su hermano pequeño Sam que no solía dejar rastro de comida aunque a la mañana siguiente amaneciera con dolor de estomago, mientras a Caro le enloquecían los obsequios navideños, tal vez no eran regalos lujosos ni caros, pero cada uno disfrutaba el suyo que era dado con mucho cariño, ese año sus hermanos estuvieron despiertos mas tarde de lo que solían aguantar, fue ahí que Mina se daba cuenta como sus pequeños iban creciendo tan rápido, Caro era casi una adolecente negándose a crecer comportándose como una niña a veces inmadura pero muy dulce y Sam su "pequeño adulto" siempre tan formal y responsable para su edad.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir Mina permaneció unos minutos más sentada frente al árbol navideño, pensando en lo extraño que había sido ese año y todo lo que había vivido, en especial con dos apuestos hombres que se fijaron en su mente; por un lado estaba Malaquite que era indispensable para ella, lo quería y lo necesitaba… y por otro lado Yaten que era alguien mágico y enigmático que no había día que no pensara en él.

Ariana odió a Malaquite por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte en sus pensamientos para no dar cabida a nadie más y odió más a Yaten por empezar a ser tan importante para ella tanto o más de lo que era Malaquite, sabía que aquello no la llevaría a nada bueno, pero no podía evitarlo.

Había llamado a Mal por lo menos una vez al día cada que Yaten se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, pero él parecía tener el móvil apagado y esa noche en un arranque de desesperación hizo lo mismo, aunque tal vez no le sorprendió que él resultado fuera el mismo, así que se prometió a si misma que no lo volvería a buscar o llamar el resto de las vacaciones, después de todo lo vería tarde o temprano en la Universidad, tal vez al que debía en realidad llamar y seguro contestaría seria a Yaten, pero no eso no lo haría, no en ese momento, tal vez al día siguiente o días después para avisarle del cumpleaños de su hermanita, sin más prefirió ir a la cama a dormir, demasiados pensamientos de hombres por él día de noche buena.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Los días pasaron tras la hermosa navidad, Mina a decir verdad agradeció el poder ver a Yaten aquella tarde, ya estaban de vacaciones así que prácticamente no lo veía desde aquel día en la Universidad cuando Malaquite casi se daba cuenta que entre ellos no había tanto "desprecio" como aparentaban…

-_Ya debería ser hora…_ -se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras se abrazaba esperando en el jardín delantero de su casa, adentro las cosas estaban casi listas y temía que Caro saliera y se arruinaría parte de su regalo- _ay Yaten ¿Por qué no llegas?_

-¿Esperas a alguien? -pregunto a sus espaldas el platinado, pues había dejando el auto algo alejado ya que no encontraba un lugar donde estacionarse y al verla toda apurada no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto aire de maldad-

Mina sonrió al escucharlo, pero borro su sonrisa antes de voltear- Si a mi sapo para besarlo y convertirlo en príncipe azul… -volteo diciéndole sarcástica- pero como llego tarde lo dejare como sapo…

-Pero yo no te dejare como rana... -Observo a todos lados y al no notar a nadie alrededor la tomo de la cintura- ves como soy bueno contigo...

-Si es lo que me encaaaaanta de ti -dijo alargando la frase con una sutil sonrisa entre sarcástica y realista-

-Lo sabía... -sin esperar respuesta la atrajo más a su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al de ella para a besar suavemente sus labios-

Sonrió sutilmente al sentir aquellos suaves y ligeramente húmedos labios, tan deliciosos como recordaba, correspondió aquel beso por un segundo antes de recordar donde estaba- Oye… aprovechado… -dijo separándolo con una sonrisa- si tuviera un rottweiler le diría que te comiera, pero ya que no… -lo golpeo sutilmente en el brazo- vamos que mi regalo se arruinara…

-¿Y porque mejor no me comes tu? -pregunto a su oído siguiéndola-

-Quizás lo haga… -dijo volteando de reojo- pero hoy no… hoy te odio así que compórtate como tal… -respondió en voz baja ya que estaban frente a la puerta-

-De acuerdo... -Se puso justo detrás de ella esperando a que abriera- ¿Debo decir sorpresa o algo por el estilo?

-No… con verte bastara para que quiera llorar de la emoción -dijo algo asqueada por la reacción de su hermana, mientras abría poco a poco la puerta-

-Jajaja... celosa... -Dijo antes de mostrar la mejor y mas sincera de las sonrisas que tenía sobre todo para esa linda pequeña-

Mina ya no dijo nada, solo vio como su pequeña hermana estaba de espaldas colocando en un platón unas galletas.

-Caaaaaro…. –la llamo cantándolo, como si quisiera que le hiciera caso-

-¿Qué quiereeees? -contesto de la misma forma sin voltear-

-Te tengo un regalito… -sonrió feliz, viendo como volteaba su hermana, una enorme sonrisa la ilumino, la cual aumentaba como en cámara lenta hasta donde sus labios se lo permitieron-

-Yaten…. -grito la pequeña emocionada corriendo prácticamente hacia él-

-Hermosa... -dijo mientras la recibía para prácticamente cargarla- feliz cumpleaños... ¿cuántos cumples?, ¿20, 21?

Caro sonrío ante aquel joven que era prácticamente su amor platónico- 12 ya casi tengo edad de tener novio…

-Por supuesto que si... -lentamente la bajo- pero mucho cuidado con el tipo de chico que escoges...

-Pero tú eres un buen chico… -mantuvo la sonrisa sin la menor pena estando ya con sus pies en el piso-

-Caro, no estés de coqueta con Yaten… -sonriente la madre de Mina que iba llegando junto con su hijo menor- Hola Yaten bienvenido…

-Buenas noches señora... ¿cómo ha estado? -pregunto amablemente el chico aun sonriendo por la respuesta de la niña-

-Así o mas ofrecida a niñita… -le susurro Mina a su hermana agachándose para que ella la oyera y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña-

-Lo aprendí de ti… -contesto sacándole la lengua-

-Niñas dejen de pelear… -pidió la madre apenada- bien gracias Yaten…

Mientras él pequeño Sam se acercaba a saludarlo de mano.

-Hola hombrecito de la casa... -Se inclino un poco para poder saludarlo como era debido-

-Hola… -repitió de nuevo con la sonrisa aun- Yaten mamá hizo pastel de carne… y Caro hizo galletas, Mina haría el pastel pero se le termino quemando así que compro uno… -dijo muy amablemente él pequeño-

-Jajajaja que bueno que lo compro, no quiero arriesgarme a morir intoxicado... -volteo a ver a Mina-

-Algún día no se me quemara y TODOS morirán por probarlo y no les daré ni una migaja… -se quejo a modo de amenaza-

-Sí pero ese día nunca llegara… -Caro tomo a Yaten de la mano- ven Yaten tú junto a mí…

-Por supuesto hermosa... –tomo también la mano de la niña- por cierto hoy te ves mucho más linda que otros días...

Mina sonrió al verlos, le agradaba aquel ambiente que se producía cuando Yaten estaba ahí.

-Mina hija ayúdame con los platos… -pidió su madre viendo la cara de su hija, a lo que Mina opto por ir, después de todo Yaten estaba ya muy bien acompañado-

Apenas unos segundos después ambas mujeres llegaron con los platos restantes, Mina opto por sentarse del otro lado de Yaten, cosa que intrigo más a su madre, la cena trascurrió tranquila, la cena estuvo por demás deliciosa según las palabras de Yaten a la madre de Mina.

-Y dime Yaten como te a ido en la universidad, Mina me dijo que ya terminaste tus materias, felicidades… -sonrió la madre de Mina-

-Gracias señora, pues si, ya termine ahora solo falta acabar la tesis y seria todo... -dijo muy orgulloso- y veo que Mina le cuenta todo... -viendo de reojo a la aludida con una sutil sonrisa- ¿No es así?

-Pues eso me gustaría… -la madre de la rubia volteo a ver a la aludida que se hacia la desentendida sin hacerles caso- por cierto me comento que fueron juntos al congreso…

-Coooff… Coff… -Mina tosió ahogándose con sabe Dios que-

-Entonces supongo que ya le dijiste de lo nuestro... -Yaten tomo la mano de Mina dándole un beso en esta-

Mina volteo a verlo con los ojos perplejos de lo que acababa de escuchar, sin decir una palabra pues apenas se recuperaba de su ahogo.

-No…. –se adelantaron a responder los tres miembros más de la familia al mismo tiempo-

-Ay corazón, no les has dicho que estamos saliendo... eso no se hace, niña mala, niña mala... –Yaten solo aguantaba las ganas de reír al ver el rostro de la rubia mientras el parecía hablar muy en serio-

-No… digo… es que… -tartamudeaba Mina mientras veía las miradas fijas de su familia sobre ella- _¿Qué demonios le pasa a este hombre?, es un demonio… si, el peor que conozco…_ -pensó solo sonriendo con cara de "Es irresistible" evidentemente fingida pero parecía que su familia no lo había notado-

-Vaya así que eres tú por quien Mina ha traído la cabeza en las nubes todo el semestre… -dijo feliz su madre, mientras los pequeños se volteaban a ver pues sabían que él novio de Mina no era él si no "el viejo prohibido" como entre ellos dos le nombraban-

-Sí, señora ese mismo soy yo... no dejaría que se fijara en nadie más... -volviendo a besar la Mano de Mina regalándole una mirada fugaz para después volver su atención en la madre de ella- espero que no le moleste que se lo haya dicho de esa forma...

-No para nada…. –mostrándose con una amplia sonrisa- se ve que eres un buen chico Yaten y que cuidaras bien de mi Mina…

Mientras la aludida se sentía como marioneta a merced de su madre y de Yaten, así que solo opto por sonreír tenuemente- Como no fijarme en él mamá, es tan… -Volteo a ver a Yaten con una sonrisa que esperaba descifrara como un "te mataré"- Indescriptible…

-Yo también corazón... -sonrió Yaten ligeramente entendiendo perfectamente sus facciones- te considero de la misma forma...

-Pero que linda pareja hacen… -Concluyo de lo más conmovida la madre de Mina-

-Perfecta… -aseguro la rubia- pero Yaten aun no me a pedido que sea su novia oficialmente mamá, por eso no te lo había dicho… no sé, tal vez no me quiere tanto… -encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo tristeza, después de todo el no sería capaz de hacer una declaración así frente a su madre y sería el fin de su historia y un jaque mate para ella-

Sin dudarlo el platinado se puso de pie y la hizo que volteara a verlo- Estaba esperando el momento oportuno... –se aclaro un poco la garganta- Mina, se que talvez es un poco apresurado, pero… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

-Oh… por dios…. -Solo susurro, tratando de no reír a carcajada abierta disimulando que esa humedad en sus ojos debido a la risa contenida simularan la emoción- Yaten… mmm… -mientras trataba de pensar la manera de responder sus labios ya se encontraban hablando sin pedir parecer a su razón- si, si quiero ser Tu Novia… -remarcando sin querer las dos ultimas palabras-

Podrían ganar un Oscar por eso, pero en realidad algo dentro le gusto, le gusto mucho de aquello- Me haces tan feliz... –mientras la tomaba de los hombros y hacia que se pusiera de pie- perdón señora, pero no puedo evitarlo... -ahora con autorización de la familia se pudo "aprovechar" a su gusto por lo que se acerco a rozar los suaves labios de Mina-

-No amor… que pena… aquí no… -pidió Mina colocando su mano sobre los labios de Yaten para evitar que la besara, en realidad aun no entendía por qué había respondido sin pensarlo-

-Genial me quede sin novio… -Se quejo Caro-

-Genial tengo cuñado… -dijo alegre Sam-

-No por nosotros no se preocupen…. –apenada su madre se puso de pie de inmediato- vamos niños por las galletas… -como ráfagas los puso de pie para ir a la cocina-

-Gracias señora... ya ves corazón no hay problema... –le susurro con una sutil sonrisa a Mina después-

Los tres estuvieron fuera de la vista de la pareja pero ella supo que los estaban espiando se acerco a sus labios- Te saldrá el tiro por la culata mi amor… -susurro casi sobre los labios de "Su novio"-

-Me arriesgare... -besándola por fin-

Mina quiso disfrutar de aquel momento, sutilmente coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Yaten, sabía que su madre no dejaría que sus hermanos espiaran más de la cuenta, así que solo pudo corresponder a los labios de Yaten de manera lenta y profunda, muy diferente a todos aquellos besos apasionados e impulsivos de antes.

De la misma forma Yaten por fin se sentía correspondido y eso en el fondo le dio una alegría única, lentamente la rodeo por completo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, esta vez deleitándose a su gusto de aquellos labios y de aquel sabor que sabía que desgraciadamente estaba prohibido, pero que en ese momento era de él y solo de él.

Quiso olvidar todo y que su mundo fueran aquellos adictivos labios y entre sus brazos perder la razón, sus labios vagaron libres por los de Yaten, un suspiro salio de sus labios fue lo que le regreso la conciencia del presente- Yaten… esto no está pasando… -aun casi unida a sus labios susurro algo confundida, ¿que había sido aquello, que significaba en realidad Yaten para ella?-

-Es verdad, esto no debería estar pasando... -murmuro mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- pero lo está y aunque tú y yo sepamos la verdad de esta "relación", tu familia no tiene porque saber que les hemos mentido...

Mina no lo decía por eso, pero sonrió agradeciendo que en él no hubieran los mismos pensamientos que en ella- Tienes razón… -cerro un poco los ojos mientras sonreía disfrutando aquellas manos sobre su rostro- ¿pero, estás seguro?

-Completamente... –sonrió sutilmente al ver asomarse al pequeño hombre de la familia- por ellos, por tus hermanos y por tu mamá estoy seguro de que te serviré de tapadera... –dijo con burla de él mismo-

-Vaya… que hombre tan considerado y moderno eres -abrió los ojos contemplando sus hermosos ojos- sabes por eso me gustan las relaciones sin amor… si tú te enamoraras de mi, jamás dirías eso… -sonrió con agradecimiento- gracias por ser mi "tapadera"…

-De nada... y por cierto traje esto para Caro... -mientras la soltaba y sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa una pequeña cadena y un dije con la inicial de la festejada, la verdad es que ya no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo, algo de lo cuál ni él mismo entendia- ¿qué te parece?

-Le va encantar… a las chicas nos encantan estas cosas… -contemplo el lindo regalo- ella está creciendo muy rápido… gracias por ser tan amable con ellos, podrías no hacerlo y aquí estas… creo que me siento demasiado en deuda contigo… -acercándose a él parándose un poco de puntas para alcanzar sus labios- mi lindo novio… -dándole un beso en los labios-

De nueva cuenta correspondió aquel beso, pero quizá era porque estaban en lo que él consideraría "terreno hostil" debido a que era la casa de una mujer con la cual había pasado una maravillosa noche y que según sus reglas jamás repetir una segunda, pero por Mina o por su familia se encontraba en terrenos desconocidos y esto lo hacía comportarse un poco mas... reservado, por lo que poco a poco fue dejando esos labios y le sonrió- Tranquila, cualquiera diría que tienes ganas de comerme ahora... pero déjame decirte que este no es un buen lugar...

-Y yo que pensaba llevarte a mi habitación y mostrarte lo mejor de mi… -le cerró un ojo fingiendo sarcasmo- ah… por cierto tenemos que tomar clases de actuación… Mal no se trago el "odio" que hay entre nosotros, así que por favor no me veas con él deseo de besarme o desnudarme con que me ves…

-Procurare... –observándola tal cual Mina había descrito su mirada- aunque es difícil...

-Eres un degenerado Yaten… pero ni creas que no se la famita que tienes de don Juan… -con diversión ante su mirada- así que no acumules tantas energías porque si algún día -dijo haciendo alusión a que tal vez nunca pasaría- tu y yo volvemos a… ya sabes, no quiero que me dejes sin energías…

-Ya lo veremos... solo espera y lo sabrás... -Volteo con una sonrisa burlona hacia la cocina- y bien donde está el pastel y la cumpleañera claro... -dijo en voz alta para llamar a su pequeña admiradora- porque parece que no quiere mi regalo...

-Ah… mi regalo… aquí, la festejada esta aquí… -llego corriendo parándose de sopetón a un paso de Yaten, prácticamente dejando una estela de humo a su paso-

-Bien yo voy por él pastel… -dijo Mina antes de ir a la cocina-

-Aquí tienes hermosa... es para que siempre me recuerdes... -dijo mientras le mostraba la brillante cadena y su linda inicial-

-Ay Yaten que lindo esta…. -Dijo más que feliz la pequeña Caro- ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo? -dándole la espalda y debido a que su cabello estaba recogido no tenia que preocuparse por retirarlo-

-Claro... -Sonrió colocando aquel lindo obsequio en su cuello el cual lucia más que perfecto para la pequeña-

-Bien ya llego el pastel… -Mina entro con el pastel lleno con 12 velitas rosas las cuales iluminaban él lugar pues su madre justo había apagado las luces, comenzando así Mina a cantarle el "feliz cumpleaños" a su pequeña hermana-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

El Resto de la semana paso como agua, entre los preparativos para la cena de fin de año en unos, algo de trabajo en otros, abogar por los permisos y pensar en un buen inicio de año de algún otro, días faltaron, en fin el esperado día había llegado y Seiya había pasado por Serena a su casa, bueno mas bien a un par de casas de la suya, para ser específicos a casa de Mina, viendo a las chicas sentadas en el jardín conversando, no fue necesario bajar del auto pues en cuanto ella lo vio llegar, se despidió de su amiga para ir directo al auto sin darle siquiera oportunidad de abrirle la puerta, para Seiya aquello era bastante divertido, era sensualmente clandestino, así que en cuanto ella subió no pudo mas que imaginarse como un novio antiguo de esos que se robaban a las novias, en fin en medio de una sutil conversación llegaron a aquel antro bar, el mas reconocido y exclusivo de la ciudad.

-Lamento no haberte dicho el lugar al que vendríamos específicamente… -dijo a su princesa con una sonrisa-

-No te preocupes... solo espero estar a la altura del lugar... -un poco apenada pues aunque había tratado de buscar una ropa que fuera adecuada pero con un poco de sensualidad y ahora al ver el lugar al que la había llevado no sabía si estaba de acuerdo a la ocasión-

-Estas mas que hermosa… -dijo acercándose para tomarla de la mejilla con una mano acercándose a ella para besarla- esta noche quiero que la pasemos muy bien… quiero que te diviertas junto a mi… -dijo disfrutando de sentir su cálido aliento-

-Y yo quiero divertirme junto a ti... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa acariciando su mejilla- quiero que tengamos el mejor inicio de año... -murmuro acercándose un poco mas a sus labios-

-Lo tendremos… -dijo antes de besar sus labios fuerte y profundamente por un segundo antes de escuchar al encargado del ballet parking tocarle la ventanilla- mmm… creo que lo matare… -dijo con una sonrisa frustrada al ser interrumpido-

Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a su oído- No lo hagas, ¿por qué entonces a quien le daré los besos que tengo reservados para esta noche? -dijo suavemente para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios- piénsalo...

-Vaya me convenciste… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa seductora- a partir de este instante nada será mas relevante que tu y esos lindos besos prometidos… -sonrió mientras ligeramente abría la puerta y veía como alguien mas abría la de Serena para ayudarla a salir- bueno, vamos princesa…

-Vamos... -dijo saliendo del auto mientras esperaba a que Seiya se acercara a ella observo ese lugar del que había oído hablar pero que no había querido visitar ya que decían que era un lugar exclusivo y que no cualquiera entraba, no a menos que tuvieras muy buenos contactos, y que decir de la gente que esperaba por entrar y los que ya lo hacían, aunque sabia que a Seiya le había gustado como iba vestida no podía evitar sentirse extraña delante de todas aquellas sexys mujeres que caminaban por ahí con diminuta ropa y con muy poco a la imaginación-

Seiya llego hasta ella abrazándola, al observar su mirada algo fuera de si- No te preocupes por nada, te ves hermosísima, así que procurare no hacer tantos corajes cuando los tipos se te queden viendo… -dijo a su oído mientras caminaban junto a la enorme fila de los que esperaban entrar-

Sonrió ligeramente correspondiendo al abrazo, realmente Seiya sabia como hacerla sentir bien y con ganas de no separarse de él jamás- ¿No vamos a esperar para entrar? -pregunto inocentemente-

-Mmmm… yo creo que no… -dijo con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento llegaron a la puerta donde un enorme par de hombres de seguridad estaban parados, Seiya era alto y no de complexión delgadamente fina, pero junto aquellos hombres de casi dos metros podría parecer un niño- Hola… John… Zac… -Saludo amablemente con una sonrisa al par de gorilas, los cuales lo saludaron de la misma forma-

-Que onda Seiya… -Saludo uno de ellos, pues el otro apenas saludo a Seiya igual de amable tuvo que regresar a poner orden en la fila- pasa… -dijo quitando la cadenilla- que la pasen bien…

-Gracias… -Dijo Seiya abrazando un poco más a Serena-

-Gracias... -Sonrió sutilmente al hombre- vaya, eso es... mmm ¿vienes muy seguido? -pregunto ahora con curiosidad-

-Algunas veces… Yaten y yo solíamos venir muy a menudo pero últimamente el trabaja como un loco… -dijo con una sonrisa- el ambiente es bastante tranquilo y privado, muy diferente a la apariencia que da…

-No importa como sea el ambiente... lo único que quiero es estar contigo... -dijo abrazándolo con emoción y felicidad-

-Tienes razón, el ambiente lo haremos tu y yo… -la abrazo mas a él besando su mejilla, justo antes de llegar a su lugar, una pequeña mesa baja con un par de sillones modernistas en color blanco que contrastaba con la mesa cuadrada negra que en el centro tenía un cristal blanco el cual dejaba salir una tenue luz- creo que hasta nos sobrara lugar… -le dijo volteando de frente a ella- te ayudo con tu abrigo… -dijo en tono coqueto sonriéndole mientras desabrochaba su primer botón-

-Ah, gracias... pero yo puedo sola... -dijo totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada tomando sus manos para hacer que las quitara-

Seiya sonrió ante su timidez- Princesa déjame consentirte… aunque sea esta noche… -dijo abrazándola por la cintura no importándole que aun no se quitara el abrigo-

-¿Solo por esta noche? -pregunto colocando las manos sobre sus fuertes brazos-

-Mínimo por esta noche… -rectifico acercándose a su oído susurrándoselo, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música, incitando a ella que lo hiciera también, tras aquel susurro disfruto del sentir los cabellos suaves y perfumados de ella acariciar sus labios-

-¿Y que tanto vas a consentirme esta noche? -pregunto mientras rodeaba su cuello moviéndose suavemente al compás de él-

-Mucho… -Dijo en tono ronco- solo espera y veras…

-Mmm ojala no tenga que esperar mucho... -Murmuro a su oído- por lo pronto... -se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos- ¿podrías ayudarme con el abrigo?, mis manos están ocupadas...

Sonrió seductoramente ante sus palabras, sus manos subieron dejando un profundo camino de caricias, despegándolas hasta que llego debajo de sus pechos, pudo sentir su respiración alentarse con él simple hecho de sentirla bajo su tacto, mientras desabrochaba cada botón no podía evitar sonreírle mientras continuaban meneándose al ritmo de la música, su mirada era profunda y por demás deseosa de todo lo que ella despertaba en él.

-Gracias... -Murmuro bajando los brazos para que le quitara por completo el abrigo-

Su ligero agradecimiento le basto para remover mil emociones en él, ella era una tormenta que llegaba arrasando la más profunda tranquilidad y así se lo hizo sentir, presionándola mas hacia su cuerpo, para que sintiera su pecho subir a y bajar al ritmo de su densa respiración- Fue un verdadero placer… -Dijo sonriente-

-¿Sabes?, hoy escape de casa... -Volviendo a abrazarlo cerrando ligeramente los ojos al sentir su cuerpo atlético protegiéndola- así que espero un excelente inicio de año... -Dijo abriendo los ojos mostrándole una sonrisa misteriosa-

Seiya sonrió aun mas sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse de emoción al oírla, no podía tener tan buena suerte- ¿De verdad?, en ese caso te podre consentir más de lo esperado… y como tu caballero es mi deber cuidar de ti hasta que puedas regresar a casa… -Subió una de sus manos para colocarla sobre su cuello acercándola casi al punto de besarla-

-¿Sana y salva? -pregunto juguetona entre cerrando los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento mezclado con el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo, cada vez que él la trataba así perdía por completo las fuerzas y se sentía completamente a su merced-

-Y complacida… -Murmuro con su casual sonrisa seductora, subiendo su dedo pulgar a delinear sus labios manteniendo la estrecha separación de ambos-

-Seiya... -Murmuro entre abriendo los labios al suave roce de su dedo, no importaba cuantas veces la hubiera besado antes, un beso así siempre era deseado-

-¿Qué pasa?, es acaso que mi princesa desea probar mis labios tanto como yo deseo los suyo… -Dijo ronco luchando por contenerse a probar sus labios-

-Si... -Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras humedecía un poco sus labios- mucho...

Aquel gesto le fue imposible de resistir, capturando por fin sus labios entre los suyos, mientras su mano volvía a su cuello y la otra acariciaba tenuemente su cintura.

Suspiro profundamente al por fin sentir sus labios deleitándose de los suyos como siempre le era difícil no corresponder de la misma forma en que él la besaba, le encantaba la manera en como la tocaba en cada uno de esos instantes, podía sentir la fuerza en sus manos al abrazarla, y eso realmente le gustaba al punto del delirio.

Tras unos minutos de disfrutar sus besos, los cuales lentamente se fueron profundizando ambos los pausaron lentamente, quedando Seiya con esa sonrisa que solo ella despertaba en él- ¿Quieres beber algo?, aunque no creo que haya algo mas delicioso y embriagante que tus labios...

Sonrió algo apenada por su comentario y lentamente se separo de él- Lo que tu quieras beber esta bien por mi... -levanto un poco su cabello abanicándose con su mano- hace calor... así que algo que tenga mucho hielo...

-Perfecto -sonrió acercándose soplándole sutilmente a su cuello para refrescarla- ahora regreso… -dijo antes de comenzar a separarse de ella-

-No tardes... -dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, de verdad que Seiya sabía como hacer que su piel se erizara por completo-

Tras apenas unos minutos Seiya regreso con un par de bebidas, pudo habérselas pedido al mesero pero el lugar estaba lleno y seria esperar demasiado, así fue mas rápido al llegar con Serena se sentó junto a ella dándole un vaso bastante alargado con una bebida llena casi por completo de hielo triturado, mientras para él era una igual- ¿Demore? -pregunto sonriente-

-No, para nada... -sonrió tomando el vaso sintiendo inmediatamente lo frio de este- ah creo que olvide decirte que no soy muy buena con el alcohol... -Dijo algo apenada-

-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho, es casi hielo, pero si es mejor para ti que te traiga algo mas, lo hare… -dijo amable-

-No... -dijo inmediatamente- así está bien, ya no quiero que me dejes sola...

Mientras tanto un par de jóvenes entraban al mismo Bar, ella lucia un vestido café arriba de la rodilla, de cuello alto sin mangas, y unas botas altas del mismo color, mientras un ligero abrigo color mostaza la cubría del frio, su cabello lucia suelto y sutilmente ondulado, mientras su apuesto acompañante lucia bastante casual pero no por ello desapercibido ante la vista de las féminas del lugar.

-Sabes este lugar es muy… -Dijo Mina buscando la palabra acorde- tu estilo… -sonrió sutil, aquello era mucha frivolidad para su gusto al ver aquellas lindas y seductoras jóvenes y a mas de algún chico bastante a la moda-

- ¿Mi estilo? -no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello- ¿y como es mi estilo según tu? y no te equivoques...

-Pues… tu… -Dijo como si fuera más que obvio mientras se encogió de hombros sonriéndole- es difícil descifrarlo con una palabra… no se yo jamás salgo a lugares como este… me siento fuera de tono… -Confeso pero sin inhibirse ante toda aquella gente-

-Pero mira la niña... -Dijo con algo de sarcasmo- si pareces pez en el agua, definitivamente este es tu ambiente...

-Jajaja… no, demasiada frivolidad para mi… y demasiadas… -Dijo viendo como pasaba una joven sonriéndole de sobre manera a Yaten aunque este parecía no haberla visto- arpías… -instintivamente lo tomo del brazo-

-Tranquila corazón... esta noche soy tuyo... -Dijo divertido al ver los evidentes celos que despertaban aquellas insinuadoras miradas de las jóvenes que lo veían- solo tuyo...

-Tanto así como… ¿toda la noche? -Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa traviesa-

-Y mas allá del amanecer... -Dijo tomándola con fuerza de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo- eso es lo que quieres ¿cierto?

Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas al escucharlo y sentirlo abrazándola de aquella manera que la dejaba en blanco- Y… t..tu… -Dijo algo titubante- ¿Tu cuando me lo pediste? -completo por fin mirándolo a los ojos-

-Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora... -sonrió ligeramente acercando su rostro al de ella besando sutilmente su mejilla- escápate conmigo este fin de semana... -murmuro a su oído besando después con un pequeño roce su cuello-

No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante la calidez de su aliento sobre su oído- Mamá te quiere pero no es como si me dejara escaparme contigo… todo el fin de semana… -aclaro-

-Bueno... entonces... ¿que tal solo un día? -pregunto volviendo a besar su cuello- hasta mañana a esta misma hora te dejare en tu casa...

-Mmmm… -Coloco su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior haciendo carita de niña pensativa- quizá… pero estas consciente de que… ¿tal vez…? No se, no te deje dormir… -Dijo inocente-

Sonrió separándose lentamente de ella- ¿Ahora soy yo quien debe advertirte que no me debes dejar seco? -pregunto observándola con atención-

No pudo evitar reír ante su comentario- Está bien tendré piedad… -Sonrió volteando hacia la gente, aun era extraño como con él podía decir tantas cosas que jamás imagino saldrían de sus labios- Ah… mira se derrite el lugar… -Dijo descubriendo a una parejita frente a ellos los cuales emanaban mas calor que ni el propio sol-

-Oh, vaya, si es la princesita y mi amigo... ¿quieres ir a saludar?, aunque vamos a interrumpir... -dijo al ver lo entretenidos que estaban los aludidos-

-Mmm… no se, ¿seria muy despiadado de nuestra parte interrumpir? -cuestiono con una sonrisa volteando a verlo-

-Mmm tú y yo no nos caracterizamos por ser precisamente bondadosos... -dijo con algo de maldad- así que vamos...

Sonrió satisfecha comenzando a caminar con él hasta llegar donde sus amigos estaban más que entretenidos- Mmm… mmm… -aclaro Mina sutilmente su garganta, pero ellos parecieron no escuchar, así que codeo a Yaten para que él intentara-

- ¡Seiya! -dijo en voz alta- ¡la grúa se está llevando tu auto!

Seiya prácticamente salto separándose de aquel beso con su princesa, cuando vio a Yaten quiso matarlo por interrumpir su hermoso beso con Serena- Ah… Idiota… -Suspiro sutilmente relajado-

Mina trato por no reír más de la cuenta al verlos.

-Jajajaja... eres tan predecible amigo... -dijo Yaten divertido- princesa buenas noches... -haciendo una ligera reverencia algo sarcástico-

-Yaten... Mina... -Dijo Serena algo apenada por la situación en la que fueron sorprendidos- hola...

-Hola, lo siento es que no podíamos dejar de saludarlos y como no se percataron de nuestra presencia Yaten tuvo que actuar un poco… -Sonrió ante lo ocurrido-

-Vaya hasta actor me saliste… más bien directo al circo por payaso… -Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa a su amigo-

-Ah si, como sea... vimos que estaban muy ocupados, pero como que casi asfixias a Serena decidimos intervenir... ¿estas bien princesa? -sentándose a un lado de ella dispuesto a abrazarla-

-Este si... -dijo algo Serena nerviosa y desconcertada observando a su amiga-

Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrazarla Mina lo tomo del brazo parándolo de ahí- Ey… pervertido ni se te ocurra tocarla… -Sentencio a Yaten- ¡¿O…? -murmuro dejando entre ver que algo muy malo podría pasarle-

-O Mina se queda sin acompañante -completo Seiya sentándose junto a su princesa abrazándola-

-Vamos tranquilos... Yaten solo esta jugando... ¿no es así? -dijo Serena-

-Por supuesto... las princesas no me gustan, prefiero a las guerreras... -en un rápido movimiento ahora era él quien tenia a Mina del brazo-

-Si, van mas contigo… -Les sonrió, era raro ver a su amigo interesado de una manera bastante peculiar de una mujer bajo la situación de Mina-

-Me siento totalmente halagada… -sonrió Mina-

-Y bien Seiya... ¿que vas a invitar?, anda vamos por unos tragos para las lindas señoritas... -dijo Yaten a su amigo-

-¿Quieres algo sin alcohol esta vez princesa? -pregunto Seiya a su linda acompañante-

-Si... por favor... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa aunque esta vez un poco diferente-

-Mmm a la princesa no le cae el alcohol, espero que a la guerrera si...

-La guerrera quiere lo que su bárbaro quiera… -Dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo con una mirada algo traviesa y desafiante-

-Bien vamos no tardamos… -Dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie-

-Pensé que a tus conquistas no las traías a estos lugares, obvio para mantener tu estatus de galán codiciado... "no dejar que te vean con una chica más de una vez" ¿no es ese tu lema? -dijo Yaten a su amigo-

-Jajaja… bueno es que ella es algo diferente… y sí, ese es mi lema… -dijo orgullosos- ¿Y tu que haces con la mujer de Mal?, ¿le dio día libre hoy? -sonrió sarcástico-

-Ja... ja... -dijo del mismo modo- podrá ser mujer de Mal, pero no su propiedad... ya te dije, dejar que la mujer busque diversidad... sexual... ah cierto, tu no opinas de la misma manera... por eso la tienes tan vigilada... -sonrió al llegar a la barra pidió las mismas dos bebidas que ellos tomaban siempre- ya, déjala que busque nuevos horizontes... mira a Mina busco algo nuevo y me encontró a mi...

-Ja… Ja… -imito su sonrisa sarcástica- eso me hace menos dejarla que busque… -dijo pensativo- pero bueno si ella quisiera lo haría, ahí esta el idiota de Mal… él que era mi ídolo y ver que le ponen lo cuernos y él ni en cuenta…

Bebió un sorbo de la bebida y sin voltear a ver a Seiya solamente fijando la vista en el contenido del vaso- Y si tu ídolo te quitara a tu princesa -sonrió ligeramente- y si ella quisiera estar con él por cualquier motivo o razón ¿que harías?

-No… ni pensarlo… ni lo digas… soy capaz de sacarle los ojos… la verdad es que es bueno que no tengas ningún interés en Mina fuera del… ya sabes… -dijo no queriéndolo decir tan abiertamente en ese lugar- sabes lo que opino al respecto, se que es tu manera de pensar y la respeto, pero no me imagino dejando que Serena me haga lo que tal vez a otro hizo gritar o que se yo… -dijo a su amigo tomando las bebidas de él y su princesa- digo lo viví con Rei y créeme no se compara una experiencia a la otra…

Meditó un poco sus palabras para beber de golpe su bebida- Tienes razón... tu y yo tenemos maneras muy diferentes de pensar... -sonrió tomando la misma bebida que él se había tomado pero esta para su linda guerrera- y mejor vamos, porque quizás ya haya algunos buitres sobre nuestras presas...

Seiya sonrió ante sus palabras, pero tal vez un poco mas por su reacción, Yaten y él eran parecido en algo y mucho, evasivos cuando la realidad no era de su agrado.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-Lamento haber interrumpido así… -Dijo Mina a su amiga tras haberse alejado los chicos-

-No te preocupes... pero mejor dime... ¿qué haces aquí y con... Yaten? -pregunto intrigada tomando la mano de su amiga-

Sonrió sutil- Me invito a salir y pues no pude resistirme… ya sabes últimamente tiene ese efecto en mi… -Dijo entre broma y verdad esto último-

-Si es lo que estoy viendo... ¿y como le hiciste para salir de tu casa?, porque yo... -dijo algo nerviosa- bueno, ya sabes que mis papás se fueron a visitar a la familia y yo no quise ir porque dije que pasaría el año nuevo contigo...

-Jajaja -sonrió divertida- Pues no creo que haya problema para ninguna e la dos, yo le dije a mamá que saldría contigo solo que te habías adelantado y que me quedaría en tu casa… y ya sabes que nuestros padres jamás nos hablan cuando saben que estamos juntas…

-¿Y... y con quien la pasaras?, no me digas que con Yaten... pero si ustedes dos no deberían… -dijo aun no muy convencida de que su amiga estuviera haciendo bien-

-Pues no estaba muy segura… además Mal no se a tomado la molestia de llamarme en estos días… -dijo molesta- él que tiene tienda que la atienda… además no se… se que no esta bien amiga, pero tengo tantas cosas aquí… -tacándose la boca del estomago- no se, es ese anhelo de estar con Yaten…

Sonrió ligeramente observando como a lo lejos ya se acercaban los dos chicos- Yaten es lindo... ojala pases mas tiempo con él para que sepas si de verdad es como dices... porque a mí me cae bien...

-A mi no tanto, pero es interesante… -dijo volteando a verlos también mientras le sonreía a Yaten-

-Si, ya veo que te cae algo mal... -dijo con una sonrisa un poco burlona a su amiga- solo cuídate ¿si?, no quiero que salgas lastimada con todo esto...

-Lo hare gracias… -Volteo sonriéndole a su amiga para que estuviera más tranquila-

-Bien hermosas llegamos… -Dijo Seiya dándole a su princesa su bebida acompañada de un beso-

-Gracias... -Dijo tanto por la bebida como por el beso, sonriéndole-

-¿Y qué tanto platicaban la guerrera y la princesa? -dijo mientras extendía la bebida a Mina-

-Nada… de un caballero y su bárbaro… y como acabar con ustedes dos… -Sonrió Mina a Yaten en señal de gracias por su bebida para después darle un trago- Mmmm esta bueno… -Dijo viendo el vaso-

Seiya sonrió sentándose junto a su princesa- ¿Ah si?, ¿y qué nos harán?

-No me defraudaras ¿verdad? -pregunto Yaten con su clásica mirada que según Mina la desnudaba-

-Hacer sus sueños realidad... -dijo Serena con una sutil sonrisa tomando un poco de su bebida-

-Así es les daremos cachetada con guante blanco… y los trataremos muy bien… digamos que haremos uso de nuestros encantos… ¿no es así Serena? -dijo poniéndose de pie para quedar cerca de Yaten-

-Vaya pues yo me apunto… -Dijo Seiya besando el oído de su princesa-

-Si... supongo... -Dijo Serena algo desconcertada pues no entendía muy bien a que se refería su amiga-

-Eso suena muy interesante... ¿y cómo comenzaran? -pregunto con aire seductor observando fijamente a Mina-

-Tú y yo comenzaremos por dejar a la parejita medieval solos... -Dijo para después dar un gran trago a su bebido terminando con él contenido- y nosotros vamos a bailar y ya Serena sabrá que hace con su caballero…

Seiya solo sonrió, esa pareja eran tal para cual- Pueden quedarse si quieren…

-No amigo... ya interrumpimos y te quitamos la inspiración y eso es suficiente... -Dijo con burla tomando a Mina de la cintura- además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verte derramar miel...

Mina sintió un calor recorrer su interior, pensando que fue por la bebido ó tal vez por el tacto y las palabras de Yaten- ¡Sh…! -Lo regaño-

-Está bien me dejaste sin palabras… -dijo Seiya sonriéndoles-

Serena se puso de pie inmediatamente acercándose a su amiga antes de que se alejara- Mañana te espero en mi casa... no quiero que nos descubran... -Dijo en secreto-

-Procurare llegar antes de medio día… -Dijo a su amiga en señal de afirmación- Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ok?

-Si... cuídate... hasta luego Yaten... -Dijo Serena observando cómo se la llevaba-

-Yo la cuidare, no te preocupes... -Dijo Yaten mientras continuaba avanzando llevándose a Mina, mientras ella solo alcanzo a despedirse de Seiya con un movimiento de mano, despedida que él correspondió-

Seiya llego abrazándola por la espalda a Serena- ¿Mina te preocupa mucho verdad? -murmuro a su oído-

-Si... y si ella y Yaten fueran algo más que, bueno eso que son ahora, ¿crees que se pueda dar? -pregunto recargando su rostro en el de él-

-Tal vez… Yaten no se preocupa tanto por las chicas y con ella… bueno no lo sé, no te preocupes ellos saben lo que hacen… -la dio un beso mientras la abrazaba-

-Si, quizá... -suspiro para luego voltear a verlo- pero quiero que Mina sea igual de feliz que soy yo...

-No… porque tendría que ser mi novia y eso ya no se puede princesa… -sonrió- digamos que contamos con que las habilidades de Yaten sean buenas… -Le guiño el ojo-

-Tonto... -dijo con un ligero puchero y una sutil sonrisa- tu eres mío... y ella de Yaten... al menos por hoy...

-Bueno entonces dejemos la segunda opción… -Sonrió, sabia que había a lo mas de lo que Yaten le decía, podía percibirlo aunque no se lo dijera- y al menos por hoy mi princesa voy a disfrutar de tu hermosa presencia… -Dijo abrazándola y comenzando bailar con ella-

El resto de la noche ambas parejas pusieron exclusiva atención en ellos, después de unas horas de baile, bebida y mucha diversión cada una se dispuso a disfrutar un momento más intimo para poder recibir de la mejor manera el año.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Marie Winchester Kou Efron:

Bueno por esta ocasión (y espero que la única) no habrá adelanto de capitulo, porque la encargada de ponerlo anda muy ocupada (o sea mi querida Cuñis MoonStar) pero bueno lo importante es que dejo listo el capitulo, y aquí lo tenemos aunque creo que regreso antes de que yo pudiera subirlo, si lo se, le dije que lo subiría antes, pero ya sabe con el trabajo y las presiones me fue casi imposible terminar de editarlo de una sola vez, pero bueno ya aquí esta, solo espero y supongo que sus lectoras también que podamos continuar con esa historia que todavía tiene mucho que ofrecernos… por lo pronto las dejo con las respuestas de los reviews:

_**serenity824**__**:**_ Hola… bueno mmm en realidad la tontita de Mina no se cuido con ninguno de los dos… ah todavía pienso en lo que paso con Mal y me pongo molesta ahhh… eso no debió pasar odio a Malaquite ¿Quién mas lo odia?, creo que todas, ah Yaten lo adoro, es tan lindo, sarcástico pero lindo :P y así es ahora son novios de mentiras, pobre de mi niño será la tapadera de ese viejo rabo verde agh… ahora sobre Seiya jajaja pobrecito siendo interrogado por Kenji que miedo y la mamá de Serena es Ikuko que obviamente tiene que ayudar a su pequeña y tal parece que vio que sinceridad en Seiya, ahora a ver que nos deparan los siguientes capítulos…  
_**Antonella Diaz:**_ Jajaja después de leer tu review me imagine mil cosas para lastimar a Malaquite, pero que desgraciadamente no podemos llevar acabo por cuestiones de historia, porque si lo lastimamos quien será el que meta su cuchara, a verdad no habían pensado en eso, por lo pronto lo soportaremos, pero quizá mas adelante podamos hacerle algo… sobre Seiya ah esa escena de sus celos me encanto, el muy tonto no ha terminado de darse cuenta de que lo que siente por Serena es mas que pura diversión, vamos a ver hasta cuando descubrirá que la ama y dejara de andar con sus jueguitos…  
_verosey__:_ Jajajaja ¿Malaquite iluso?, jajaja para nada mas bien creo que es como viejo lobo de mar… por eso dicen que mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y Yaten y Mina creen que pueden engañarlo, pero es una lastima que no sea así… efectivamente el viejo no se esta tragando ese odio que dicen sentir y eso le esta añadiendo mas sabor a la historia, ¿Qué hará cuando los descubra?, quien sabe… Efectivamente Serena esta entrando en el alma y corazón de Seiya y él por su parte no se da cuenta de lo importante que es ella para él por el temor a su padre y la relación con Rei, como es la primera vez que siente todo eso pues no sabe como reaccionar, solo esperemos que no sufran en el camino aunque eso seria casi imposible…  
_**Seiya-Moon**__**:**_ Hola… sipi efectivamente Yaten se esta enamorando, pero las malas costumbres no cambian aunque van variando poco a poco… sobre la relación de Seiya y Rei, como te diste cuanta es un tanto complicada, pero algo es verdad Seiya esta tratando de ser sincero con Serena, porque si no nunca le hubiera contado sobre su relación, en los próximos capítulos sabremos si es verdad o no lo que comienza a sentir por Serena, así que no dejes de leernos.  
_**Emily Castro:**_ Bueno tal parece que de nueva cuenta nos hemos demorado al actualizar, esta vez la culpa la tengo yo, por tanto trabajo, pero aquí esta y eso es lo que importa, y esperamos que haya valido la pena la espera, porque escribimos con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, ojalá nos sigas acompañando en los siguientes capítulos.  
_**Bogita**__**:**_ Hola amiga, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ya te extrañábamos, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí de nueva cuenta con la lectura, sobre el review, ah Seiya es tan genial, guapo, caballeroso, sexy ah todo lo que quisiéramos en un chico que suertuda es Serena, aunque si efectivamente tiene una rival agh me choca jajaja, pero en fin todo sea por un final feliz, claro si es que se logra llegar a el, lo mismo con Yaten y Mina, la verdad aun me siento shockeada por lo que paso con Malaquite ah mejor ya no lo recuerdo porque me da cosa ash de verdad ojalá se pudiera regresar el tiempo y que todo eso no pasara, pero entonces no tendríamos historia que contar jajaja ya ni modo me aguanto con Rei y Malaquite snif, por lo pronto nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuídate hasta pronto.  
_**VAYOLA:**_ Por lo que veo nueva lectora y eso nos da gusto, esperamos leerte muy seguido, y efectivamente es el sexy de Seiya con la tontita de Serena y por el otro lado a otro sexy Yaten y la extrovertida de Mina jajaja que buenas parejas. 

Bueno pues llegamos al final de las respuestas, esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos esperen pacientemente para el próximo, también esperando que tengan una excelente Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo, si es un poco trillado pero es lo que siempre se desea a las personas que nos importan, y en este caso todas nuestras lectoras nos importan, esperamos leerlas el próximo año, para aquellas que también escriben pues que tengan mucha inspiración…

Se cuidan y se portan bien en estos próximos días festivos, se les quiere mucho, aquí estaremos para ustedes, abrazos y besos…

¡Felices Fiestas!

les desean **M00n-StAr18 **y **Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

El resto de la noche de fin de año ambas parejas pusieron exclusiva atención en sus parejas. Después de unas horas de baile bebida y mucha diversión cada una se fueron a disfrutar un momento más íntimo.

Seiya y Serena fueron los primeros en abandonar aquel bar. Al llegar a la casa de Serena Seiya permaneció unos minutos mas junto a ella sin ganas de dejarla sola aquella noche, mas aun sabiendo que pasaría sola la noche ya que sus padres regresarían al día siguiente por la tarde.

-¿Y cómo te la pasaste?.. -Seiya a la abrazaba con un bazo mientras con a otra tomaba las llaves que la joven sostenía en su mano para ayudarle a abría la puerta-

- Muy bien, a tu lado siempre me la paso muy bien... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa- ¿Estará bien que no hayas estado en casa para año nuevo?

-negó con un movimiento de cabeza para hacerle ver que no había porque preocupare- Mi padre esta en NY con su "socia" y su familia… así que no hay problema… -terminando de abrí la puerta mientras daba un paso tras ella entrando a la acogedora dándole un besos a Serena para reiterarle que estar con ella era lo importante-

-Que bien... porque no quería dejarte esta noche... -dijo cerrando la puerta como pudo con un brazo empujándola-

-De verdad… entonces es mutuo –la rodeo entre sus brazos cargándola dando un par de pasos dentro de la casa mientras la besaba- porque yo tampoco quiero dejarte esta noche sola…

-Se sujeto con fuerza de su cuello besándolo ahora sin inhibiciones, con todo el deseo que despertaba en ella, pero que esa noche quería que fuera diferente, quería que fuera especial- Seiya...

-Seiya bajo sus manos sobre la parte baja de sus muslos para hacer que ella lo rodeara con sus pernas y así unirla más fácilmente a su cuerpo mientras la cargaba y lentamente pensando en ir a su habitación, quería estar solo deleitándose de ella pero la obscuridad y el lugar un tanto ajeno le impedían apresurar las cosas, sumando el estar concentrado en sus besos y cercanía en ese momento-

-Seiya... -murmuro entre sus labios- tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos... -dijo dándole pequeños besos- no me voy a ir a ninguna parte... -Tomando entre sus dientes sus labio inferior en una suave mordida-

-Seiya sonrió sutilmente apenado por su evidente urgencia- lo siento eres irresistible… ¿quieres que pare?… -dijo roncamente mientras sus labios besaban su barbilla y mandíbula una tras otra-

-No... al contrario, pero quiero que con esta noche siempre me recuerdes... -dijo haciendo un poco hacia atrás la cabeza dejando lo que tanto le gustaba a Seiya cuando la besaba-

-Jamás podría olvidar cada noche a tu lado... Ni las anteriores, ni esta, ni las que vendrán… -murmuro acariciando con sus húmedos labios la longitud de su cálido cuello llegando por fin a su habitación deteniéndose en la entrada de este-

-Ninguna... -murmuro dejando escapar un sutil suspiro- quiero ser inolvidable para ti... -dijo mientras volvía el rostro hacia él bajando un de sus manos por su pecho- y vivir por siempre aquí...

-No sabes de qué manera tan profunda estás viviendo ahí… -camino con ella hasta recostarla sobe la cama y él sobre ella uniendo su mano a la de ella que aun permanecía sobre su pecho-

-Seiya... me haces tan feliz... -dijo con una sonrisa- por eso quizá deba... darte un regalo muy especial...

-Tu eres mi regalo mas especial… -dijo justo antes de besar sus labios e nueva cuenta con pasión, dejando descasar poco a poco el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella-

-Sin dudarlo lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza haciendo que se acercara mas a ella, correspondiendo con pasión a cada movimiento de sus labios, deslizando con suavidad y lentitud su pierna sobre la de él-

-Seiya abrió un poco mas sus labios dejando salir un hondo suspiro al sentir las caricias de sus piernas, llenándolo deseoso de tocarlas, así que bajo una de sus manos acariciándolas, anhelándolas y disfrutándolas profundamente-

-¿Quieres continuar? -pregunto entre sus labios con una sonrisa sutil y misteriosa- porque siento que el caballero no se va a poder controlar por mucho tiempo... -Dijo separándose de sus labios-

-Me conoces muy bien… -Susurro viendo fijamente aquellos ojos que tanto quería, con profundo deseo y pasión ante su sonrisa-

-He aprendido a hacerlo... -dijo haciendo que se volteara para que ahora él quedara sobre la cama y ella sobre él- aunque hay cosas que no me quedan claras aun... -dijo comenzando a desabotonar la camisa con lentitud-

-Seiya le sonrió seductora y complacida mente, era una faceta de su princesa que no conocía pero sabia que le gustaría- ¿Y que no te queda claro?… -una sonrisa seductora se mostro en él, dejándose consentir-

-No se... si te gustan... -Bajo un poco y antes de tocar su piel con sus labios le sonrió- mis besos sobre tu piel... -Dándole un pequeño roce para luego volver a verlo-

-Seiya cerro sus ojos al contacto de los labios de Serena sobre su piel y los abrió de nuevo sintiendo su mirada sobre él, sonriéndole complacido- Me vuelven loco…

-Sonrió juguetona mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa- O por ejemplo si te gusta esto... -al dejar la camisa abierta llevo sus manos hacia la cinta que sostenía su blusa comenzando a desatarla a lo que Seiya solo atino a firmar con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo completamente perdido en ella-

-¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? -pregunto la rubia fingiendo un pequeño puchero- y quizá yo te pueda ayudar con esto... -jugueteando con el dedo índice sobre la orilla de su pantalón-

-Porque no me ayudas tú… con todo… -dijo con la respiración densa sintiendo como ella comenzaba a despertar toda la pasión que solo ella emergía en él-

- Suena interesante... -dijo levantado se de la cama, sin dejar de verlo fijamente recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada- ahora ya se algo más de ti... -llevando las manos al cierre de su falda-

-Que soy un adicto a mirarte o que me encanta como me seduces… -dijo sin perder de vista ningún detalle de tan gloriosa escena-

-Que puedo seducirte con tan solo una mirada... -al momento en que bajaba lentamente la falda dejándola caer por ultimo quedando apenas cubierta con un ligero fondo- que con verte puedo cometer locuras... -camino hasta él extendiéndole su mano-

-Todo eso y más… quiero que sea como tu dijiste... que jamás me olvides y jamás olvidarte… quiero que me dejes sin palabras y yo dejarte sin ellas… -Tomo su mano-

-Y así será... -lo jalo hasta hacer que se sentara y cuando ya lo hizo soltó su mano para poder colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros por debajo de la camisa- porque te deseo... te deseo mucho... -bajando las manos por sus brazos para desprenderlo de la camisa-

- ¿En serio? no me estarás maniendo -con una sonrisa seductora, coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas para disminuir su separación-

-No, yo jamás miento... -susurro a su oído mientras colocaba una rodilla sobre la orilla de la cama para acercarse un poco más a él- ¿o crees que miento?

-Tal vez debas convencerme de alguna otra manera… -un gesto seductor en él hizo evidente lo que disfrutaba su cercanía-

-Mmm... ¿me estas retando? -pregunto sentándose suavemente sobre sus piernas y haciendo un pequeño camino de besos hasta estar muy cerca de sus labios- deberías recordar que no me puedes retar...

-¿Ah no?... ¿Y cómo porque no? –la abrazo más fuertemente- es muy divertido los retos entre nosotros, ¿no crees? –reitero en un susurro seductor-

-Si... mucho... pero yo... siempre gano... –lo abrazo por el cuello con fuerza al comenzar a besarlo, primero algo suave pero no tardo mucho en volver ese beso en algo más profundo-

Seiya aferro sus manos a su espalda, con extrema necesidad mientras su lengua acariciaba la suya en un reto por sentir quien intensificaba más en el otro el deseo por seguir besándose.

Aunque sus labios eran ya una necesidad para Serena, quería seguir con su juego por lo que aunque pareciera que estaba cediendo ante él no era así, poco a poco fue alentando el beso, pero sin dejar de apasionado, lo deseaba pero quería que esa noche fuera algo especial, entregarse por fin al 100% a él, sin complejos y temores de lo que él fuera a pensar.

- ¿No te parece? -murmuro entre sus labios soltando poco a poco su cuello-

-Creo que ya me está quedando más claro… -apenas pudo responder entre sus labios mientras subía sus manos acariciando su cintura-

-Tengo buenas maneras de convencerte... -sonrió intentando ser seductora, pero era algo que en realidad no era- tranquilo mi querido caballero... -se levanto un poco volviendo a quedar casi de pie- ¿tanto me deseas?

-Como la más exquisita manzana prohibida… -sintiendo su mirada arder como cada vez que la veía, pero esa noche había algo mas-

-Mmm esto es cada vez mas interesante... -Lentamente hizo algunos pequeños trazos imaginarios sobre su pecho- podrías... ¿ayudarme con eso? -señalando después sus zapatillas- la correa comienza a ser molesta... -dijo con un pequeño puchero- y lastima...

-Seiya le sonrió seductor como un niño que le dicen que le compararan una helado, claro menos inocente pero igual de feliz. Se levanto con ella en brazos para después colocarla a ella en su lugar sentándola a la orilla de la cama y el inclinarse quedando con una rodilla al piso y otra con su pie sobre el piso pero la pierna flexionada, tomo su pierna derecha- Me encantas tus piernas… -murmuro tomándola con suavidad del tobillo, flexionándola mientras la subía recargándola en su rodilla flexionada- cada parte de ellas…. -murmuro de nuevo mientras daba un beso sobre su rodilla y otros mas mientras lentamente iba bajando sus besos, mientras la acariciaba lentamente siguiendo el paso de sus labios-

- -Recargo las palmas de las manos sobre la cama mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás- Que bien se sienten tus labios... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa- ¿Que más te gusta?

-Todo… son tan suaves y cálidas… -esta vez era más el roce de sus labios, disfrutaba tanto aquello que sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando del sabor de su piel hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Abriendo los ojos fijando su mirada en ella mientras le quitaba aquellas sandalias que adornaban su pie- y ese exquisito sabor -jugó con la punta de su lengua sobre el tobillo de su pie bajando por su empeine-

-Sonrió ligeramente quitando con suavidad su pierna- Aun te falta una... -dijo colocando el pie sobre su rodilla- ¿no piensas dejar el trabajo incompleto ¿verdad?

-Claro que no… -sonrió, empezando esta vez al revés, quito primero su sandalia y sus besos partieron de su tobillo para subir por la curvatura de su pierna, al llegar a la rodilla beso de manera más juguetona mientras lentamente comenzaba a subir mas-

-¿A dónde van tus besos? -murmuro apenas sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, dejando escapar un suspiro-

-sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en deleitarse con aquellos besos, fue hasta que escucho la voz de Serena que reacciono- Eres adictiva… -subió sus labios hasta los suyos no dándole oportunidad de responder dejándose caer sobre ella-

-Solo pudo corresponder a sus besos, quizá algo sorprendida de que fuera él quien no resistiera a besarla, lo abrazo con fuerza uniéndolo mas a ella, que calidez encontraba en su cuerpo semi desnudo, oprimía sus manos contra su espalda al sentir como le quitaba por completo el aliento en ese apasionado beso-

- -Seiya supo que cada parte de su cuerpo era exquisito ante sus labios, ella era la mas bella flor y asi quiso demostrárselo con cada beso que vagaba ahora por su cuello bajando a sus hombros-

-¿No quieres seguir disfrutando de tu regalo? -pregunto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus labios, de sus besos, de sus manos- aun no termino...

-Claro que lo quiero princesa… -Recorrió con su lengua su cálida garganta hasta llegar a su barbilla para después separase sonriéndole-

-sonrió ligeramente ocultando un estremecimiento de su cuerpo, o al menos tratando de hacerlo- que bueno... -Dijo mientras hacía que se volviera a sentar en la cama y ella se ponía de pie junto a él- porque ¿sabes?, esta blusa comienza a ser estorbosa... -Subió lentamente las manos de nueva cuenta a su nuca para comenzar a soltar los finos listones que la sostenían en su cuerpo- ¿a ti no te molesta? -pregunto sin dejar de verlo fijamente-

-Me encanta… pero creo que en este momento se vería mejor lejos de tu cuerpo… -Musito de manera ronca, mientras la contemplaba-

-Petición concedida... -dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a quitarse la blusa quedando solo con ese lindo brassier del color de su ropa de ese día-

-Seiya soltó un suspiro al ver su cuerpo semi desnudo, subió su mano derecha contorneando su figura hasta llegar a su pecho acariciándolo suavemente- Hermosa…

-Bajo lentamente con una sonrisa seductora hasta llegar a su oído- Gracias... -murmuro bajando un poco mas hasta quedar casi hincada frente a él- supongo que esto también te estorba... -dijo sin dejar de verlo quitándole primero un zapato y luego el otro- ¿Mucho mejor?

-Mucho mejor… -Sonrió contemplando que era aquello que la hacía ver tan seductora, tal vez ese aire desinhibido-

-Subió de nueva cuenta y en el camino tomo su mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie- ¿y qué te parece esto? -pregunto llevando las manos de Seiya a su cintura haciendo que entre los dos bajaran con ese fondo que aun la cubría- ¿no ansias sentir mi piel? -acercándose a besar su pecho-

-Es lo que mas eh anhelado toda la noche… junto con el deseo de hacerte mia de nuevo… -murmuro cerrando los ojos ante la seducción de su princesa, sintiendo el olor de su cabello tan cerca-

-Y yo quiero ser tuya... tuya por siempre... -murmuro continuando con sus besos sobre su pecho mientras ella quedaba por fin solo dos de sus prendas- esta noche seremos tu y yo... -dijo llevando las manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón de Seiya comenzando a quitarlo- uno solo...

- Uno… hoy y siempre… -murmuro abriendo los ojos para contemplarla mientras sentía como lo despojaba de sus pantalones, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su hermosa amante-

-Quiero sentirte Seiya... -murmuro levantándose poco de puntillas para poder besar su cuello y luego empujarlo hacia la cama- quiero amarte Seiya... -dijo mientras se acercaba para quitarle por completo el pantalón-

-Hazlo… -le exigió tomándola de la muñeca para que callera sobre él después de haberle quitado por completo el pantalón-

-¿Me pides que te haga el amor? -pregunto con una sutil sonrisa dejando descansar sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo su piel erizarse al tener contacto con la piel de Seiya-

-Si no lo haces tú… lo hare yo… -respondió con una sonrisa seductora pero cariñosa-

-¿Y si lo hacemos juntos? -pregunto besando su cuello-

-Él la abrazo a su cuerpo en señal de estar de acuerdo. Sus manos recorrieron cada parte de su espalda, fijándose en el broche de su brassier- Eso suena bien….

-Suena mas que bien... -cerrando los ojos al sentir lo cálido de sus manos recorrerla, pero no se quería quedar atrás y poco a poco se levanto quedando así sobre él y sus manos recorrían su pecho- no había visto lo bien que te ves desde esta perspectiva

-sonrió complacido ante su cumplido- Tu perspectiva no es para nada mala… -mientras dijo esto abrió el broche que tenía en sus manos, subiendo ahora sus manos para deslizar los tirantes de su brassier por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales quedaron a una excelente altura para contemplar-

-¿De verdad? -pregunto aun manteniendo ese gesto sexy pero no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse y sus manos aun jugueteaban sobre tus pecho-

-Seiya tomo con un poco de fuerza sus muñecas colorándolas sobre su cuello para poder asi acercarse a besar lenta y torturadoramente sus pechos de manera continua cada parte de ellos jugando de manera especial con esa parte mas sensible-

- -No pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus labios oprimiendo su cuello con fuerza, y su espalda se arqueaba demostrándole que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo-

-Dime que te gusta… -murmuro roncamente entre sus besos, prestando atención de manera especial a sus ya rígidos pezones- ¿o tengo que hacerlo mejor? -esta vez fueron sus dientes los que hicieron una ligera presión sobre ellos-

-Seiya... -dijo en un murmullo, acompañado de otro gemido ahora un poco mas pronunciado- me gusta... me gusta sentirte... quiero mas de ti...

-Sus deseos son ordenes princesa… -con un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas mientras el continuaba besando sus pechos y escote aferrándola a su cuerpo, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, su virilidad estaba mas que expuesta y rígida solo para ella-

-Ahhh... Seiya... -Murmuro entre un gemido y otro al sentir que él también la necesitaba, froto suavemente su cuerpo contra el suyo- eres maravilloso...

-Serena… mi princesa… quiero tenerte… sentirte mía… -Dijo entre gemidos al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos-

-Soy tuya... ¿no puedes sentirlo? -pregunto mientras se frotaba mas contra él- porque yo casi puedo sentirte...

-Si… -Jadeo- puedo sentirte… -Succiono levemente sus labios sobre su piel necesitando ahogar ese deseo de tenerla, sintiendo su humedad y calidez a pesar de aquellas prendas que los separaban- mia…

-Solo tuya... -Esta vez sus manos se enterraron mas en su cuerpo dejando escapar un gemido- ya no puedo... te quiero...

- -Una de las manos de Seiya bajaron lentamente hasta introducirse bajo aquella hermosa prensa intima que lo privaba de sentirla, pero un gemido salió de sus labios al sentirla lista para él, asi que la recostó sobre la cama viéndola profunda y deseosamente mientras comenzaba a deslizarle aquella prenda-

-Oh Seiya... tus manos son... increíbles... -dijo cerrando los ojos de momento llena de ese deseo y placer-

-Si tanto te agrada, creo que debería continuar… -dijo tras terminar de desprenderla de aquella prenda y después rápidamente hacer lo mismo con la suya, después recostarse lentamente sobre ella, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos y la otra mano bajar acariciando el contorno de su intimidad-

-Gimió haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara al sentir esas sutiles caricias- Eso... es... cruel... -dijo entre suspiros y suaves gemidos- eres malo... conmigo... -abrió los ojos para poder verlo llevando ahora ella una mano a su espalda acariciándola con fuerza y la otra hasta su miembro-

-Ahora fue Seiya el que gimió al sentir sus caricias- te estas vengando verdad… oh… -Necesitaba tanto de aquella mujer que ya era parte indispensable de su vida, tanto como su anhelo por unirse a ella en ese momento-

-si... -Mordió suavemente su labio ahogando un gemido- una venganza... -Mientras continuaba dándole caricias a su cuerpo, algunas profundas otras mas sutiles- Seiya... te deseo... mi caballero...

-Princesa… -Lentamente retiro su mano de su intimidad para detener la mano de Serena que se encargaba de brindarle placer como solo ella podía hacer, para asi poder ser aquellas partes que ellos tanto anhelaban las que se sintieran-

-Hazme tuya... para siempre... -Murmuro fijando su vista en la de él, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos-

-Tras aquellas palabras Seiya la complació adentrándose en ella en un movimiento que en un principio fue profundo y pausado para después convertirse en movimientos continuos que saciaban sus ansias de mas-

-gimió profundamente al comenzar a sentirlo, pero esos gemidos se hicieron más constantes conforme lo sentía, ya no había nada a su alrededor, solo Seiya y ella uniéndose, siendo uno solo, entregándose por completo a lo que sentían, por primera vez había dejado sus temores-

-Una de las manos de Seiya vago por su cuerpo acariciándola, sintiéndola, grabándosela a su tacto, mientras la otra entrelazaba sus dedos a los de ella con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que sus penetraciones aumentaban haciéndola suya y él de ella mientras los minutos pasaban disfrutándose-

-Te quiero... -Murmuraba entre los gemidos que salían de su boca que en ocasiones se acercaban a probar el sabor de su piel, se abrazo mas a él para hacer que sus movimientos fueran mas profundos e intensos-

-También te quiero… -Dijo rozando su nariz sobre su barbilla incapaz de besarla pues el placer que sentía era tan grande para ese momento que no poda pensar nada mas que en ella y ese deseo de estallar de placer entre sus piernas-

-Mas... por favor... -dijo entre los gemidos cada vez mas continuos abrazando sus piernas a él, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas aceleradas-

-Sus movimientos se hicieron mas continuos y profundos, mientras su mano que antes acariciaba su cuerpo se detuvo en sus caderas moviéndola a su ritmo, sintiendo a punto de llegar y sabia que ella también lo estaba la contracciones en su interior se lo decía-

-Trato de besar su hombro pero el profundo gemido que escapo de su boca en el momento en que llegaba al clímax de su unión sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba por esa descarga de pasión que estaba experimentando y fue en ese momento que enterró sus manos sobre la espalda húmeda de Seiya-

-Seiya exploto de la misma forma e instante que ella aferrando sus cuerpos en lo más profundo quedándose sobre ella con la respiración sofocada mientras sentía como la inundaba mientras lentamente dejaba de presionar sus manos ahora convirtiendo aquella unión de estas en una caricia- Princesa…

-Feliz año... -murmuro cansada, con la respiración entre cortada tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón relajando ahora un poco mas sus manos ahora dándole caricias donde segundos antes había oprimido-

-Feliz año mi princesa… -le sonrió dulzura- sin duda fue el mejor inicio de año que jamás eh tenido…

-Si así iniciamos el año... estoy segura que entonces estaremos juntos durante todos estos meses... -dijo aun con la respiración irregular- permanece un momento asi... aun unido a mi... quiero seguir sintiéndome tuya...

-Muchos… mucho meses… años… tal vez décadas… -dijo mientras sus labios besaban su mejilla aun sonrojada por lo ocurrido-

-Eso me haría muy feliz... -dijo dulcemente y con sinceridad- ¿te gusto tu regalo?

-Me encanto… Sabes hoy descubrí que mi princesa tiene un lado que no conocía y que me dejo muy satisfecho y feliz… -murmuro acariciando su mejilla-

-¿Ah si?, ¿y cual? -pregunto esta vez fingiendo inocencia-

-Tu lado dominante y seductor… -dijo ronco a su oído-

-sonrió ligeramente volviendo a sonrojarse- ¿podrías acostumbrarte a eso?

-Definitivamente si… -respondió con una sonrisa- ¿y tu?

-No creo... ahora que lo pienso... me da pena pensar que me comporte de una forma...

-Mmm… debes prometerme que entre nosotros jamás habrá penas ni inhibiciones… solo contigo siento que soy yo tal cual quiero ser y me gustaría que fueras igual conmigo… -pidió mientras la veía fijamente a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban-

-Y yo... solo contigo ciento que puedo ser así... entregarme a ti por completo... ser tuya... hacértelo saber... demostrarte la pasión que has despertado en mi... darte mi cuerpo y mi alma...

-Y eso es algo que realmente atesoro de ti Serena… -Dijo dando vuelta para quedar sobre el colchón deshaciendo su unión y atraerla hacia él-

-Quiero demostrarte siempre lo que me haces sentir y desear... el día que rechace un beso tuyo estoy segura que me arrepentiré... pero entonces se que tu lo tomaras a la fuerza... porque ese eres tu...

-Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien… así que si un día lo hago ten por seguro que por más que te vea enfadada no desistiré a hacerlo… porque a pesar de todo voy a querer demostrarte por medio de un beso todo lo que siento por ti…

-Eres una excepción entre los caballeros... estoy segura que los demás en la época medieval se comportaban mas galantes y no tan atrevidos... -Dijo con una sutil sonrisa-

-Es que soy un caballero adaptado a nuestra época y a lo que a su princesa le gusta… -Dijo a su oído abrazándola a él mientras cubría sus cuerpos con sus sabanas-

-Mmm eso quiere decir que me gusta que mi caballero sea tan atrevido... -Dijo mas como comentario abrazándose a él-

-Entonces jamás cambiare… -Era relajante aquel momento, después de tanta pasión, y una entrega por demás llena de cariño, estar así abrazados solo sintiendo sus cuerpos cálidos, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello acariciándola-

-Te quiero así tal cual eres... lindo y cariñoso como ahora, pero apasionado a la hora de besarme o hacerme el amor... -Dijo cerrando los ojos recargándose más sobre su pecho-

-Al igual que yo te quiero a ti mi dulce princesa, comprensiva, me entiendes con una sola mirada y descubres en mi lo que jamás pensé que alguien descubriría… gracias por todo esto Serena… te quiero… -Dijo besándola sobre su cabello, su voz ya era tenía pues el también cerró sus ojos listo para dormir así abrazados-

-Te quiero... -Sonrió comenzando a dormir al momento que dijo esto se acurruco mas a su lado- te quiero... te amo...

-Seiya sonrió al escuchar el inicio de aquella frase, su cuerpo estaba ya adormecido y relajado pero al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, abrió los ojos volteando a verla, al verla ya dormida, solo subió su mano acariciando su cabello-Quisiera decirte que te amo tan relajada y seguramente como se escucharon tus dulces murmullos princesa… pero, no tengo el valor para dejarlos salir, no por ahora… -Pero en aquellos pensamientos no pudo evitar sonreí con dulzura mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos abrazándola mas a él-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Mientras tanto el otro par de jóvenes salieron al mismo tiempo que sus amigos, las calles aun estaban algo concurridas. Mina se sorprendió un poco a ver que llegaban a un lindo edificio de enormes departamentos, no dijo nada mientras entraba, solo se había tomado algunas copas, pero se sentía algo extraña pero con pleno conocimiento de donde y con quien estaba.

-¿Es tu casa?... -Pregunto algo dudosa-

-Yaten le sonrió terminando de estacionar el auto- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-La verdad no lo creo… -sonrió algo confundida, después de todo no para él Mina no era del tipo de chica que tal vez siquiera pensara en presentar a sus padres y menos a llevar a hacer lo que sabía que harían-

-Eres muy inteligente Mina... -Acaricio su mejilla- este lugar tiene una vista estupenda... y quiero mostrarte algo... -Observo su reloj faltaba poco para la media noche- y creo que ya está siendo hora... anda vamos... no querrás perderte mi regalo... –le dijo de lo más relajado y tranquilo mientras baja del auto-

-Mina sonrío un poco mas mientras bajaba del auto caminado junto a él entrando en el edificio- ¿Así que no me dirás nada hasta que vea mi regalo?

-No... Porque es un obsequio especial... -tomo su mano llevándola por los pasillos que conocía perfectamente- ¿de verdad creías que Caro era más especial que tú?

-Pero era su cumpleaños por eso fue su obsequió... mi cumpleaños fue hace mucho y ahora que recuerdo ese día me hiciste pasar coraje… -dijo pensativa, para después encogerse de hombros- en fin no soy rencorosa… menos si me darás un obsequio…

-¿interesada? -pregunto viéndola de reojo tomando su mano con fuerza-

-Como toda mujer cariño… -bromeo sacándole la lengua-

-Si ya lo creo... -Sonrió oprimiendo el botón del ascensor- ¿Mal te da todo lo que pides? -desvió la mirada-

-es… -comenzó a responder mientras lo veia fijamente- Tal vez no te guste la respuesta… bueno aunque dudo que mi respuesta cambie algo –prefirió no entrar en detalles mientras le sonrió sutil para pasar el tema por alto-

-Sí, la respuesta no cambiara nada... -aun sin voltear a verla entro al elevador- nada cambiara aunque tú lo pidas...

-Es bueno saberlo… -coloco su mano sobre las que tenían unidas- sabes soy impaciente… -mostro una cara de niña que le van a dar una sorpresa- no suelo tener muchas sorpresas... Menos tuyas… bueno aunque todo lo referente a ti son sorpresas últimamente...

-Sonrió ligeramente- Pues creo que tendrás que ser paciente... -la miro como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer- lo mejor de las sorpresas es ver la cara de quien las recibe... y espero ver la tuya... y que sepas como agradecerla...

-Siempre me han dicho que soy más leal que un can y me gusta agradecer lo que hacen por mi… -dijo guiñándole un ojo cuando el ascensor se abrió-

-¿Un Can? -no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más divertido- no debería decir eso una hermosa mujer como tu... mucho menos en una noche como esta... donde luces más bella que ninguna...

-Mina se ruborizo al escucharlo- deben ser las copas… -sonrió apenada- lo que quiero decir es que… -trato de aclarar, pero solo opto por respirar hondo en un suspiro, para calmar su sonrojo-mejor te o digo más tarde…

-Mmm vaya hasta que logro hacer algo para ruborizar a esta bella chica... -dijo algo indiferente mientras sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta del departamento- adelante... señorita... -hizo un ademán dejándola pasar primero-

-Gracias… -Sonrió sutil la rubia, como es que é lograba ruborizarla con comentarios que ella sabía que tal vez no fueran tan ciertos- Vaya… que lindo lugar… -contemplo el departamento- ¡ah la vista es hermosa!… -Camino hasta el ventanal contemplándola para después quedar de espaldas a la ventana volteando a verlo- Me encantan las vistas así…

-Y eso no es lo mejor de todo... faltan tan solo algunos minutos para que te de tu sorpresa... ¿no estás emocionada? -se acerco a ella dejándola entre el ventanal y su cuerpo pero sin acercarse más a ella-

-Si… mucho muy emocionada… -lo vio fijamente-

-Mira... -La tomo de los hombros haciendo que volteara a ver por el ventanal- la función está por comenzar... -sonrió ligeramente aspirando el delicioso aroma de su piel-

-¿Acaso mi sorpresa está ahí afu... -Pero no termino de decir cuando el juego de luces pirotécnicas que anunciaban y daban inicio al nuevo año inicio dejándola boqui abierta-

-La soltó lentamente de los hombros y saco de un bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño objeto el cual coloco sobre el delicado cuello de Mina- también está aquí dentro... –le dijo mientras abrochaba la fina cadena del cual colgaba una hermosa figura de colibrí muy diminuta pero sin duda se notaba lo que era-

-Mina no podía creerlo, su sonrisa lo decía todo, no quería ni parpadear, pocas cosas le gustaban más que ese tipo de espectáculos le encantaba ver todo ese colorido en el cielo que se apreciaba perfecto desde aquella vista junto con las luces de la ciudad, fue hasta que la voz de Yaten sonó como un murmullo volviéndola a la realidad, subió su mano acariciando la cadena que la llevo hasta el dije, volteando a verlo, sonriendo aun mas- es… -mas que conmovida por los detalles de Yaten- muy linda… me encanta… -volteo a verlo sutilmente-

-Esto te representa perfectamente... así que es bueno que te haya gustado... -Observo aquel dije un momento para luego verla a los ojos- no quiero que veas este obsequio como un compromiso... solo es un regalo... puesto que me he portado muy mal contigo... tómalo como una disculpa...

-Yaten… Gracias... -acaricio el pequeño dije, sin poder dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa que últimamente no entendía, pero le gustaba- pero ¿por qué dieces que me representa perfectamente? -viéndolo para después voltear a verlo a él aun confundida-

-Algún día lo averiguaras... -Sonrió ligeramente- 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... -A cada número se iba acercando mas a ella tomándola suavemente del rostro- 5... 4... 3... 2... feliz año... -Murmuro tomando entre sus labios los de Mina en un beso suave y tranquilo-

-Mina cero sus ojos lentamente mientas él se iba acercando para acero por completo al sentir sus labios capturando los suyos, ese beso era tan tranquilo que la hizo estremecer, descansando sus manos sobre su pecho acariciándolo suavemente- Feliz Año nuevo Yaten… -dijo entre sus labios-

Era mejor de lo que pudo esperar, pudo sentir como sus besos eran correspondidos de la misma forma, ahora no había si quiera un rastro de pasión, solo el deseo de sentirse unidos en un beso profundo, lentamente fue acercándola a él, de su cuello bajo la mano hasta llegar a su cintura uniéndola en un abrazo. Mina por su parte bajo sus manos acariciando las suyas para de ahí partir un camino suave que paso por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, no había prisas ni arrebatos, todo era pausado, podía sentir la respiración de Yaten al compas de la suya como si estuvieran marcando al mismo paso.

-Esta vez se sentía diferente, ahora Yaten no quería que fuera como la primera vez en la que supuso que Mina ya no era lo que trataba de ocultar, ahora era toda una mujer que sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora él era un hombre que se sentía inexperto, temeroso de dar un paso en falso, recargo con suavidad a Mina sobre el cristal del hermoso ventanal deslizando con lentitud su mano a través de su cintura.

-Mina... mi... pequeño colibrí... –le murmuro entre sus labios dejándolos por un breve instante para volver a besarla esta vez con un poco mas de profundidad y deseo-

-Yaten… -Murmuro mientras tomaba aire, sentía que las manos le sudaban, no entendía porque se sentía así, desde que imagino su segundo encuentro con él pensó que sería tan o más apasionado que él primero, pero no era así, aun así quería que siguiera como en ese momento… suave y cálido, rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, ladeando un poco mas su cara para sentir aquel beso a profundidad-

Después de minutos probando los labios de la rubia los cuales sintió como si hubiera sido solo un segundos se separo de ella, la observo fijamente a los ojos y lentamente fue bajando para poder tomarla entre sus brazos ahora como una verdadera princesa, aunque según para él fuera más una guerrera.

-¿Estás lista? -murmuro con una sonrisa seductora la cual iba muy bien con su voz suave-

-S… si…. –le respondió en un susurro femenino sintiendo aquel perfume de su piel, que tanto le gustaba, tenía tantas ganas de volver a probar su piel que sus manos ardían de impaciencia-

-Eso espero... -Sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación en la que tantas veces se había quedado no con una mujer, más bien solo, en aquellas noches de borrachera que no le permitían manejar, era lo bueno de que el padre de Seiya nunca estuviera en casa, que el departamento se volvía más bien un lugar para chicos solteros y ebrios- es de Seiya... -Comento más bien respondió lo que ella le había preguntado en el auto-

-¿El departamento? -dijo volteando a verlo- vaya Serena hizo un buen trabajo… -Volvió a recostarse en su pecho-

- Vaya que lo hizo... -Murmuro con una sutil sonrisa- creo que las dos han hecho un buen trabajo...

-¿Y yo en qué?... -Pregunto con una sonrisa-

-¿No quieres mejor averiguarlo? -pregunto al momento en que entraban a aquella habitación oscura solo iluminada por las luces exteriores, al llegar ahí la bajo lentamente recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo al hacerlo- hoy estas irresistible...

-¿De verdad? Vaya… me sonrojas... -Dijo acercándose a su oído- sabes… no eh dejado de pensar en este momento… en lo que paso y en lo que puede pasar… cuando te vi llegar mi mente voló aun mas… -jugo con sus cabellos entre sus dedos-

-¿Que tanto? -se acerco a ella tomando un mecho de sus cabellos para olerlos-

-Comencé a recordar tus labios cálido cando me besas… y esa manera tuya de acariciar… -Ronroneo a su oído acariciándolo con la pinta de su nariz- ese aroma de tu piel... fresca que jamás empalagaría mi sentidos… y mis manos que...

-Recorrían con deseo mi cuerpo... tus labios que me pedían mas... su voz sensual, cada gesto tuyo al hacerte mía... ¿todo eso y más recuerdas? -murmuro dibujando una línea sobre su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello-

-Cerro sus ojos al contacto de sus manos- te falto… sentir tus manos abriendo mis ropas -dijo bajando sus manos a la camisa jugando con sus botones-

-Es que eso es... más bien... lo que iba a comenzar a hacer... -Dijo con una sutil sonrisa abriendo poco a poco el abrigo que aun llevaba introduciendo las manos entre la tela y su cuerpo- realmente cálido el abrigo...

-Es mi favorito… -Respondió con una sonrisa viéndolo fijamente, disfrutando cada movimiento de él al tiempo y ritmo adecuado, mientras ella comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno de los botones de esa hermosa camisa que lo hacía lucir tan bien-

-Ahora también es el mío... -Volvió a ver sus ojos y tomo sus manos- déjame que te ayude con esto... -Señalando el abrigo- y con esto... -Observando su camisa desabotonada-

-negó con un movimiento de cabeza- solo con esto… -Dijo viendo su abrigo- con lo otro yo pedo bastante bien… primero las damas -sonrió coqueta introduciendo sus manos sobre su pecho, subiéndolas por este en suaves caricias hasta llegar a sus hombros para comenzar a bajarlas por sus bazos-

-Sonrió observándola fijamente- Realmente sabes cómo hacerme desearte hasta la locura... -Murmuro dejando que lo desvistiera a su ritmo, pero quizá algo impaciente por poder sentir un poco más de su cuerpo- espero que solo seas así conmigo...

-Me creerías si te digo que… -Se acerco besando su pecho- hay ciertos privilegios que solo tú tienes… -Murmuro acariciando con sus labios su piel mientras suspiraba extasiada de volver a sentir su aroma y su sabor-

-Comienzo a pensar que soy especial para ti... -Murmuro tomándola de los hombros para hacer que se separara un poco de él y así poder despojarla de aquel abrigo-

-Le sonrió seductora- Mmm… no, no te lo mereces… Sabes ahora entiendo porque eres tan popular… -Recorrió con su mirada su pecho desnudo-

-¿quieres explicarme? -Sonrió ligeramente arrojando a lo lejos el estorboso abrigo acariciando los brazos de Mina después desde el dorso de sus manos hasta los hombros-

-Realmente no… -Sonrió- es duro para mi orgullo aun aceptarlo…

-Quizá... -La tomo con algo de fuerza de la cintura pegándola a él- después de esta noche puedas explicarme con calma... ¿no crees? -comenzando a bajar el cierre del vestido en un sutil movimiento-

-Se coloco de pintillas acercándose a sus labios mientras él hacia su labor con su cierre, ella susurro a sus labios rozándolos mientras su mano delineaba aquellas duras y atractivas facciones- Quizá…

-Sin dudarlo introdujo sus manos por lo abierto del cierre sintiendo por fin un poco más de su piel- Te mueres por besarme... ¿no es verdad? -Murmuro del mismo modo tocando apenas sus labios-

-Eres tan egocéntrico Yaten -sonrió con evidente incomodidad pero para nada molesta- ¿pero sabes que es lo que odio mas de ti?... -Sus labios ya comenzaban a rosar los suyos- que odio cada gesto prepotente y engreído… que me hace pensar en ti -Dijo a modo de respuesta inmediata, bajando sus brazos para que el pudiera deshacerse de aquel vestido que ya comenzaba a enfadarle el tenerla cubriéndola-

-Mi pequeño colibrí... -Sonrió ligeramente haciendo lo que con evidente necesidad quería, bajo por fin aquel vestido y sin dudarlo se acerco hasta besar su hombro- tan hermosa como aquella noche...

-Hoy no soy una chica seductora que solo pensaba en la manera de hacer que me vieras de otra forma… hoy solo soy yo… -subio sus manos rodeando su cuello, besándolo por fin como tanto deseaba-

Las manos del platinado inmediatamente se adueñaron de su cintura desnuda pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a emitir un calor indescriptible, sus labios tenían el mismo delirante sabor que la primera vez que los probo, y desde ese momento supo que no lo olvidaría jamás.

Los labios de Yaten eran más que perfectos para ella, jamás creyó en el amor eterno, pero si en el hecho de que en alguna parte había un alma gemela destinada a tal vez con un poco de suerte llegar a encontrarla, sabía que tal vez sería demasiada suerte, pero es que el simple hecho de sentir como sus cuerpos se acoplaban y reaccionaban tan intima y cómodamente el uno con el otro la estremecía. Sus manos bajaron acariciando su amplia espalada, en un juego de sus uñas en su piel para deslizarse hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón.

Yaten continuaba besándola con una mezcla de suavidad y pasión, era inevitable no besarla de esa forma, eso es lo que lo incitaba a continuar a desear mas de ella, mientras que sentía sus manos desprenderlo del pantalón él hizo lo propio con aquella prenda que le prohibía ver en todo su esplendor el cuerpo perfecto de su colibrí. La piel de Mina se erizo ligeramente al saber que su cuerpo estaba expuesta ante él.

-Vamos a la cama… -Pidió en un susurro sintiendo como aquella prenda se le caía, quería hacer lo mismo con su ultima prenda que cubrió su cuerpo de dios griego, pero sabía que si lo hacia el deseo de tenerlo y sentirlo serian mayor que cualquier otra cosa-

-Deseo concedido... -Nuevamente la volvió a cargar para llevarla hacia la cómoda cama trayecto en el que aprovecho para descalzarse y contemplar aquella figura perfecta que lo provocaba en muchos aspectos-

La rubia le sonrió al sentir las suaves y fresca sabanas en su espalda al ser recostada, coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de Yaten atrayéndolo a sus labios, incitándolo en un beso más profundo, de tal modo que Yaten recargo el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos dejándose guiar por ella en ese apasionado y profundo beso.

-_Siento como si fuera mi primera vez… con él… pero es diferente… me gusta. Me gusta mucho, cada vez más…_ -Pensó Mina mientras sus manos acariciaban cálida, profunda y suavemente su espalda, dejando escapar suspiros de placer al sentirlo-

-Lentamente se fue recostando sobre ella llevando una mano a su cintura dándole profundas caricias para luego llevarla a su cadera y levantarla un poco para que sintiera el efecto que estaba provocando en él ese momento-

-Mina mordió su labio inferior al sentirlo arqueando su espalda de placer- No lo hagas… -Pidió mientras sus brazos lo apresaron uniendo mas sus cuerpos, sus palabras le pedían un no, pero su cuerpo un sí, mientras su pies se deslizaban acariciando las piernas de él-

-Eres tan perfecta... -Yaten beso el cuello de Mina con deseo mientras su mano la hacía unirse más a su cuerpo- haces que te desee cada vez mas...

-Yaten… -Susurro su nombre, su cabeza se reclino hacia atrás, comenzando a mover sus caderas a un ritmo tormentosamente lento y placentero-

-Eres enloquecedora... -Dejo caer su cuerpo para que sintiera a plenitud todo lo que causaba en él aquellos movimientos-

-No… ese eres tú… -dio la vuelta en un movimiento quedando encima de él- No es bueno sacar mi lado seductor y enloquecedor… -Dijo tomando sus muñecas sosteniéndolas sobre el colchón, besando su cuello, delineándolo con la punta de su lengua-

-¿Por qué, entonces me volvería adicto a ti?... -cerro los ojos, no podía evitarlo su cuerpo la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla suya una vez mas y cuantas veces fuera necesario para satisfacer a sus sentidos-

-Si es así… No seré yo quien te niegue ese placer… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa bajando sus labios a su pecho y después a ese hermoso y bien formado abdomen, el delicioso aroma de su piel se intensificaba en esa área, jugo son sus labios mordiendo tenuemente y succionando esos hermosos huequillos que se formaban sobre la línea de su bóxer que quedaba en su abdomen-

-Entonces... ¿qué piensas hacer para brindarme ese placer? -pregunto extasiado por sentir sus labios-

-Nada… -respondio en tono sensual introduciendo su mano bajo ese bóxer que delataba su excitación, suspiro en un gemido al sentir su cálida y firme virilidad en su mano- que no te guste… -Agrego masajeándolo suave y firmemente-

Un gemido profundo inundo la habitación al sentir como ella había encontrado su punto débil, ese que lo hacía perder la razón, pero con ella era de una forma diferente, eso no bastaba para satisfacerse de ella, la deseaba con locura, como jamás imagino que desearía a una mujer y mucho menos "prohibida".

Mina suspiro extasiada al contemplar cada reacción de su cuerpo, sus mano continuo con su labor mientras la otra acariciaba con sus hombros, pecho y después bajar un poco mas arañando su abdomen, sintiendo cada reacción de si virilidad. Nadie le dijo que se podía sentir tanto placer de contemplar a alguien estremecerse bajo el tacto de sus manos-

-Eres maravillosa... -Dijo más que excitado por ese momento, deseaba sentirla, tenerla solo para él, al menos en ese momento-

- Yaten mírame…. -Mina despego y saco lentamente la mano de su interior y la otra detuvo sus caricias las coloco sobre su propio vientre subiendo como si se acariciara así misma hasta llegar a sus tirantes, bajando uno después de otro, para después llevar ambas manos hacia el broche trasero de su brasier-

-La observo detenidamente llevo las manos hacia su cintura sujetándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo- Maravillosa... ufff creo que es una palabra corta a comparación de lo que eres... -Subió las manos hasta terminar él de quitarle aquella provocativa prenda-

-¿Por qué… -Murmuro su pensamiento en voz alta- _…tu no me miras como él?... que hay en tu mirada que me hace estremecer, sentirme diferente…_ -Pensó esto cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus manos sobre ella, sonriendo con satisfacción-

-Porque eres única Mina... -Dijo arrojando lejos esa prenda- porque eres... algo fuera de este mundo... -Sonrió mientras quitaba las manos de ella y él se apoderaba de sus erguidos pechos con suavidad pero a la vez con deseo- porque nadie se compara contigo...

-Yaten… -Suspiro, sus manos eran cálidas y fuertes, pero la tocaba como si temiera lastimarla… tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, de sentir su cálido pecho inundándola- Esto no está bien… -Abrió sus ojos volteando a verlo con detenimiento- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si nadie me vuelve a tocar y hacer el amor como tú lo haces? -lo dijo refiriéndose a una persona en si- pero no me importa… porque esta noche no hay mas huellas, no existe nadie más que tu Yaten…

-Sonrió con satisfacción, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería y agradeció que no mencionara su nombre, con ese pensamiento le tomo de la cintura y ahora fue ella quien quedo recostada en la cama- Mi nombre... -Colocándose sobre ella oprimiéndola contra el colchón sujetando sus muñecas- se escucha tan bien en tus labios... -Poco a poco fue juntando ambas manos sobre su cabeza para detenerla con una sola y la otra recorría lentamente su brazo hasta que de nueva cuenta llego a su pecho apenas rozándolo- y se quedara en tu piel... ¿no es así? -mirándola fijamente no perdiéndose de cada gesto que provocaba en ella-

-Si… -Dijo en un suspiro ante sus caricias- siempre que me tengas, seré tuya y solo tuya… y creo que aun cuando no estés… porque mi piel no deja de extrañarte Yaten… -Su cuerpo se estremeció irguiendo su columna, su cuerpo comenzaba a enloquecer al no sentirlo-

-Ni yo de extrañarte a ti... -Bajo lentamente hasta sus labios- extrañare cada día al no tenerte para mi... -sin dejarla responder se adueño de su boca, la cual era un exquisito deleite y que no quería dejar de disfrutarlo, sus besos eran únicos, suaves, apasionados, cálidos, todo lo que había descubierto lo volvía loco, y su mano sentía como se quemaba a cada caricia que le brindaba-

Era tan delirante sentirse bajo su control y deseo, no hizo el mínimo intento por zafar sus manos de su agarre, fueron sus piernas las que acariciaron la parte alta de las suyas, para después rodearlo, insinuándole que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo en ella como sentía sus labios en los suyos dominándola.

El platinado continuaba disfrutando de los labios de su rubia, de su sabor, de su calor, pero ya no era suficiente, la deseaba, quería todo de ella, quería hacerla suya y dejar grabada su huella sobre su piel, aquella mano que disfrutaba de su suave pecho poco a poco fue bajando hasta introducirse entre la única prenda que le impedía tenerla. Y el cuerpo de Mina se estremeció de placer una vez más ante él, sus dedos hicieron que todo en ella reaccionara, se sonrojo pensando en lo que el pensara de su húmeda intimidad ya lista para él, no es que fuera la primera pero esta vez era diferente.

-Yaten…

-Se separo de sus labios besando su barbilla- Dime... ¿te molesta que sienta tu cuerpo?

-No… no es eso… al contrario… -mordió su labio inferior en la necesidad de mitigar ese anhelo y deseo-

-No es necesario que te cohíbas... disfrútalo... -toco con sus labios los de ella y su mano intensificaba la profunda caricia- tanto como yo lo disfruto...

-Ah… Yaten… -Dijo en un gran gemido su nombre al sentirlo más profundamente, sintiendo como un orgasmo comenzaba a generarse dentro de ella, mientras sus manos se apuñaban conteniéndose por no estallar de placer-

-Déjame sentirte... más de una vez... -Volvió a besar con pasión sus labios mientras su mano continuaba bríndale profundas caricias que cada vez eran más exactas a qué punto llegar y donde contenerse para hacerla disfrutar de esas sensaciones-

-Oh Yat… -Trato de besar sus labios pero no podía más que jadear sintiéndose temblar, como su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo estallaba ante él mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior antes de estallar en un gemido y su cuerpo temblando de placer- Yaten… -Grito extasiada su nombre-

- Realmente única... -Dijo mientras comenzaba a quita por completo su única prenda, para luego comenzar a hacer lo mismo con la suya- ¿Tu primera vez? -dijo levantándose un poco observándola fijamente recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada refiriéndose a aquella experiencia-

- Tu qué crees… -No es que fuera el primer orgasmo que sentía, pero si el primero en esas magnitudes, él sabía cómo hacerla enloquecer, él la había hecho mujer ay ahora la hacía disfrutar como nunca, solo él en ese momento de su vida la hacía gritar de esa manera-

-sonrió ligeramente volviendo a acomodarse entre ella- Y no será la única... -Dijo besando su cuello y sus manos recorrían con deseo su cuerpo-

-No es justo… me siento en completa desventaja… -Dijo en un suspiro- Yaten… enséñame…

-No... Aprende sola... no quiero enseñarte para alguien mas... -Dijo entre su cuello rozando su cuerpo con algo de fuerza-

-sonrió, ante sus evidentes celos, haciendo que lo deseara aun mas- Envidioso… -Dijo con una sonrisa- y celoso… sabes que lo que es tuyo lo es… y lo que no es tuyo… tienes permiso de tomarlo… -Susurro exigiendo mas fuerza de él-

-Desde niño he sido envidioso y celoso... -Oprimió mas su cuerpo contra ella- siempre deseando mas... arrebatando si es preciso... -Introduciéndose un poco en ella- aprende solo lo que me gusta... -Dijo entre un gemido-

-Mina gimió al sentirlo dentro, abrazándolo con fuerza, arañando su espalda, pero algo la hizo reaccionar- Yaten… espera… no… -Gimió el sentirlo de nuevo, no sabía cómo decirle, no sabía si el quisiera incluso-

-No puedo esperar... te deseo... deseo hacerte mía... -Volviendo a introducirse en ella un poco mas pero sin llegar a todo lo que él deseaba-

-Era imposible detenerse para ese momento… incluso ella no podía por más que intentara, su cuerpo no le obediencia, solo obedecía ante los mandatos de él- Oh… Yaten… -Gimió mas abrazando su cuello entre sus brazos-

-Tan cálida... tan perfecta... tan mía... -Dijo tomándola con decisión de las caderas para unirla por fin a él, se introdujo completamente en ella disfrutando por fin a plenitud de su cuerpo perfecto-

Al sentirlo tan profundamente diciéndole todo aquello mientras la poseía, fue que supo que aquello ya no era odio, era algo tan profundo que un sentimiento extraño la invadió mientras acariciaba dulce y fuertemente la espalda de él.

Aquellos movimientos fueron de menos a más, comenzaron siendo pausados entre profundos y sutiles, sus gemidos eran imposibles de callar, disfrutaba tanto en hacerla suya que quería hacérselo saber, hacerle entender que ella hacía que perdiera por completo la razón, necesitaba escucharla, sentirla, esas ganas fueron las que lo hicieron acelerar cada vez más sus penetraciones así como profundizarlas lo mas que pudiera y permanecer en ella.

-Yaten… por favor… -Pidió jadeante algo que esperaba el interpretara a su favor como siempre lo hacía, quería todo de él, cada movimiento, cada respiro, cada reacción de su cuerpo, quería todo de él tanto como lo deseaba cada parte de su cuerpo en especial aquella zona que clamaba por explotar nuevamente solo para él-

-No pudo dejar de cumplirle a su pequeña guerrera, la haría suya hasta saciarse de ella y lo mismo quería que fuera para Mina- Concedido... -Murmuro con dificultad por el máximo placer que comenzaba a sentir volviendo aquellos movimientos cada vez más fuertes e intensos-

La tención palpitante en su interior la domino, sus piernas se aferraron a su cuerpo, sintiendo como un placer similar o mayor que el de antes la invadía, irguiendo su espalda mientras sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda mitigando su deseo o al menos intentándolo sintiéndose explotar en un sonoro gemido de placer.

Yaten se detuvo dentro de ella dejando que ella lo cubriera de ese placer mientras él la llenaba del suyo, su respiración era un difícil de controlar, pero aun así quería verla, ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su mirada deseosa y su boca de tentación- Te lo dije... más de una vez... -Besando sutilmente sus labios-

-Sonrió abrazándolo como una niña que se cuelga del cuello de su padre- Eres indescriptible Yaten… -Relajo sus músculos, dejando descansar también sus piernas- Sin duda sabes cómo tatuar mi piel con la tuya… solo espero yo poder hacer lo mismo en ti… -Sonrió a su rostro grabando en su memoria cada facción de su hermosa cara-

-Como no tienes una idea... debes saber que tienes un extraño efecto en mí... -Dijo por fin dejándola descansar del peso de su cuerpo recostándose a un lado de ella tomándola de su cuerpo para abrazarla-

-Acomodo su rostro sobre el hombro de él, suspirando casi controlando su respiración- Yaten…

-¿Dime? -Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba descansar la mano en su espalda tan solo disfrutando de aquel calor que aun sentía-

-No quiero que ese efecto afecte, tu vida… digo, no es que me cierta tan importante para ti… -Dijo algo pensativa fingiendo una sutil sonrisa como si no le importara ser importante, aunque ella sabía que no era así- además… debemos dejar de hacerlo de esta manera…

-¿Hacer que, de qué manera? -dijo abriendo los ojos haciendo que se separara para poder ver su hermoso rostro-

-Pues así… -Dijo como si fuera obvio, viéndolo fijamente para después desviar un poco la mirada, le costaba aun acoplarse a esa cálida mirada- Sin pensar…. -Volvió a mirarlo- sin cuidarnos… Yo no me estoy cuidando con pastillas o algo así, hoy no hay problema pero… no sé si tu lo haces igual con todas las demás…

-Se levanto un poco para quedar recargado en la cabecera de la cama- Comprendo a que te refieres... pero ahora no es momento de arrepentirse, estoy seguro que no pasara nada así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien... pero no te cuides por él o por mi... cuídate por ti... piensa solo en ti... en nadie mas... y sobre lo que yo haga descuida... se cuidarme...

-se incorporo quedando junto a él- Lo hago… quiero cuidarme por mi… No fue mi intención que lo tomaras de esa manera -subió su mano acariciando la mejilla de él- No me arrepiento, solo que… ah olvídalo… -Sonrió sutilmente, no sabía cómo canalizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo- Esta noche fue un gran regalo de año nuevo…

-Qué bueno que te gusto... -Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su mejilla con suavidad- espero que sea igual de especial este inicio de año como lo fue para mi...

-Sonrió mientras con su mano acaricio aquel regalo que él le dio- Por supuesto… -Se acerco para besar sus labios-

-Solo es un lindo obsequio, además de que me recuerda lo que eres en verdad... pero... -la miro fijamente- el significado lo tienes que descubrir tu sola... esperare el tiempo necesario...

-¿No podrías por lo menos darme una pista?... es muy cruel de tu parte dejarme con esta duda… me obligaras a pensar en ello todo el tiempo -nuevamente se acomodo sobre su pecho abrazándolo con caricias a su pecho-

-Bueno eso es parte del regalo... que pienses... en lo que yo te doy... -sonrió juguetonamente-

-Algún día Yaten voy a hacer que pienses en mi todo el día, descifrando mis pensamientos y me voy a desquitar… -bromeo mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos en su pecho-

-Bueno entonces seré paciente y esperare por ese día... -Sonrió volviendo a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de cada momento y caricia que aun se brindaban-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

**En el próximo capítulo…**

Por fin Serena había encontrado la blusa y la falda que Seiya había sugerido, estaba tan feliz que pensó en ese momento que bien podría hacer todo lo que él le pidiera sin dudarlo, cuando escucho como el celular comenzó a sonar. Termino de abrochar su falda tomando el celular, viendo el numero registrado solo con una "R" sonrió, quizá pensando en que tal vez era algún amigo con un nombre rápido en clave entre ellos, así que contesto.

- Hola... -la voz de serena era tan vibrante y feliz como siempre que respondía una llamada-

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un silencio, después una voz femenina y lejana se dejo escuchar algo prepotente.

-¡Seiya!... -Aunque fue obvio que quien respondió no era él- ¿Quién habla? –cuestiono por fin entre dudosa e irritada-

-Ah perdón... -Esa voz la hizo ponerse nerviosa- soy su... ah Serena... ¿quien habla...? para poder avisarle...

-¡¿Serena?... -dijo despectivamente en su tono arrogante- ¿Tu quien eres?... -se podía escuchar un aire de molestia y mucho mas prepotencia-

-Su novia... ¿quién habla? -dijo ya algo seria Serena y comenzando a inquietarse por la forma en como le hablaba- si gustas puedes dejarle recado…

-¡¿Su No…via? –la interrumpió molesta y sorprendida en tono bajo la chica del otro lado de la línea, se pudo percibir su agitada y molesta respiración antes de colgar la línea sin decir nada mas-

.

.

.

No sabía ni siquiera porque los había seguido, quizá inocentemente pensó que Malaquite había llegado por ella para llevarla a su casa, molesto apretó el volante entre sus manos al ver el lugar al que entraban, un hotel si bien elegante no lo suficiente a lo que sabía que Mal estaba acostumbrado y llevar ahí a Mina se le había hecho lo mas bajo y vulgar de lo que imagino, pensaba que al menos ella tendría un trato especial, diferente que al de todas las demás, solo estuvo un instante mas hasta que vio que bajaron del auto y en seguida arranco con molestia y ¿celos?, no definitivamente en la relación que tenia con ella no había cabida para los celos.

.

.

.

-Yaten tomo con fuerza el brazo de Mina, no se iría esta vez sin respuestas- ¿Termina por una noche en un hotel con estacionamiento privado? -le pregunto sin siquiera verla-

-¿Me seguiste?... -cuestiono enfadada a él tratando de soltarse de su brazo-

-Fui a buscarte para hablar, pero era de suponerse que te irías con tu amante...

.

.

.

-Lo que debes preguntarte es ¿Cómo te ve ÉL o lo que cree de ti?... porque yo estoy seguro de lo que veo... y lo que siento... ¿quieres tiempo? -se hizo algunos paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella- te lo daré Mina... ¿no es irónico que yo el amante tenga que darle tiempo a la amante de mi profesor? –le sonrió ligeramente suspirando profundamente, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse-

Mina se quedo pensativa terminando de escucharlo, viendo como se alejaba. A que se había referido exactamente con que _él sabía lo que veía y sentía_… era imposible que él la tomara en serio sabiendo su reciente vida… Y de preocuparse por como la veía Malaquite… realmente no le importaba mucho mientras se sintiera protegida por él, al menos no por el momento.

.

.

.

-¿embarazada? -se pregunto a si misma Serena- ¿Mina crees que eso seria posible?

-Esa pregunta no le pareció tan fuera de lugar viendo su persistencia en el posible hecho, se volvió a detener viéndola fijamente- Sere… -dijo su nombre despacio- ¿Te has cuidado cuando lo has hecho con Seiya? -rogaba por un "si"-

-La pequeña rubia dudo un poco en responder y bajo la mirada algo apenada- No... Entonces... ¿tú crees que yo...?

.

.

.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Hola que tal, antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora a la actualización pero verán es que tengo mil asuntos pendientes de los que se ustedes no tiene la mas mínima culpa :P pero intentare de verdad que esto no se retrase tanto… sorry ;)

Ahora si… ¡ah dios que noche la de anoche! ¿¡no?... bueno como que ah estos niños ya les gusto tanta miel verdad… pero que lindos, Serena y Seiya parecen reafirmar su amor ahora con mas plenitud y dejando un poco el tabú, en cuanto a Mina y Yaten ¿Qué onda? Me sonó a declaración de amor eterno… pero es que estos dos sin duda son una ruleta rusa que no se sabe que esperar y nos dieron una probadita en el avance y es que eso de tanta miel me da un poco de miedo ya ven con eso del GIN – GAN… hay dios no quiero ni imaginar el equilibrio de las cosas que se pueda llegar a dar… pero eso si les recomiendo que no se despeguen por que ahora si viene lo bueno chicas y chicos ; )

Muchas gracias también por sus animadores Reviews esta vez no los responderemos como nos gusta (ósea uno por uno) debido a que ya no quería demorarme más en subir y es que no están para saberlo pero me eh quedado sin internet y aproveche un ratito que estuve en una compu con inter… pero mil gracias por su apoyo y muchos saludos para: Bogita, Emily Castro, Antitos Kou Leto, Serenity, Matiza y Verosey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Tenía algunos momentos ya despierta, pero no se atrevía a moverse, no quería que aquel sueño maravilloso de estar entre sus brazos y sentir su calor se terminara, aunque sabía que era inevitable, pero verlo así dormido y en su habitación realmente lo hacía mágico, lentamente acaricio sus labios con su dedo índice dibujando el contorno de ellos mientras sonreía.

Fueron los sutiles rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana y las caricias en sus labios los que hicieron que Seiya abriera los ojos, trato de darse vuelta, pero alguien cálido junto a su cuerpo aun desnudo se lo impidió, sonrió cobrando la conciencia del tiempo, lugar y compañía.

-Hola... -murmuro aun jugueteando con sus labios- buenos días... mi caballero...

-Buenos días princesa… -tomo su mano acercándola a sus labios para besarla- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-De maravilla... -acurrucándose más a él- como nunca... no sabía que se podía dormir tan bien en unos brazos tan fuertes...

-Ni yo con una pequeña princesa sobre mi cuerpo -sonrió acariciando su cabello-

Serena suspiro mientras beso el pecho de Seiya- Gracias... fue el mejor inicio año que puede tener...

-Podemos repetirlo cada año si gustas…

-¿Y porque cada año? -Hizo un ligero puchero- aunque suena interesante la propuesta...

-Bueno esa expresión no deja exentos los 364 noches restantes… -sonrió-

-Y no te olvides de algún año bisiesto... -agrego con una sonrisa similar- más los días... porque no solo de noche se puede... -mostrando una sonrisa picara-

-Vaya… vaya siento cierto aire de romanticismo y Kousitis en el ambiente… -sonrió divertido acariciando su barbilla-

-No sé de que hablas... -desvió la mirada- yo no tengo nada de eso que mencionas...

-Si tienes todos los síntomas -toco su frente como si midiera su temperatura- de Kousitis, si ya te pego, veras… es ese deseo de probar mis labios -se acerco besándolos sutilmente- y sentir mis manos -deslizo sus manos por su piel- verme y escucharme… -su vista se fijo en sus reacciones- sin olvidar que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi…

Sonrió algo sonrojada- Quizá si tengo esa enfermedad, pero aun no encuentro la cura para tan grave mal...

-Lo siento… no hay cura, pero si un muy buen tratamiento… -acaricio cada milímetro de su rosto con la amplia palma de su mano- estar cerca de mi cada día de tu vida…

- ¿No sería un tratamiento demasiado largo, costoso y difícil de cumplir? -pregunto entre cerrando los ojos al sentir su caricia-

-Solo largo… muy largo… -sonrió contemplándola, esa mañana se veía especialmente hermosa-

-Entonces no importa... quiero el tratamiento... porque creo que ya no podría vivir sin el... -dijo casi sin pensar, tal vez era un compromiso algo fuerte, pero es lo que sentía- sin cada beso... sin cada caricia... sin escucharte, sin verte... -abrió los ojos para poder ver su rostro varonil-

-No te voy a exponer a semejante tortura… -haciéndole ver que él tampoco quería ni podía alejarse de ella, mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón bajo su oído- Sabes… el sonido de tu corazón es como si cantara… y tiene una dulce voz…

-¿Y qué es lo que te canta mi corazón? -pregunto mientras acariciaba con suavidad su espalda-

-Sonrió- Me dice que espera que esto se repetirá muchas veces mas… y que no puedes contener las ganas de abrazarme… -mantuvo su sonrisa incorporándose para ver a su rubia a los ojos- y también que debemos alistarnos si no quiero morir joven… -Beso la punta de su nariz-

Sonrió negando mientras lo abraza con fuerza acercándolo a ella- Yo no permitiría que te hiciera algo mi papá... después de todo es normal, ya no soy una niña...

-Considero que él no opinaría lo mismo… -Sonrió, rodando los sus ojos-

-Quizá no… pero es que no quiero que esto termine... mi habitación no se verá igual mañana... -sin tener intenciones de soltarlo-

-Yo tampoco lo quisiera -acaricio su cuello, sonriéndole dulcemente- y mi habitación créeme que te extraña horrores…

-Prométeme que estaremos de nueva cuenta, juntos... porque creo que no podría estar sin ti mucho tiempo... -Serena lo observándolo con atención y una tierna sonrisa se mostró en ella al decirle aquello-

-Te lo prometo… -le aseguro Seiya sonriéndole de la misma forma-

- Te quiero Seiya... y quiero que seas el único en mi vida...

-Tú ya eres la única en mi vida princesa… -dijo antes de besar sus labios-

Serena sonrió respondiendo a su beso, estaba feliz de todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento a su lado.

-Y como quiero que así siga siendo lo mejor será que ya nos alistemos... no quiero que de verdad mi papá te haga algo si nos descubre... -termino por ceder muy a su pesar-

-De acuerdo… aunque feliz moriría por ti… -aseguro antes de darle otro sutil beso- mmm… crees que pueda darme un baño, tengo que salir y no tengo tiempo de ir a casa a ducharme… -se levanto quedando aun sentado sobre la cama-

-Mmm… si... pero... ¿a dónde va mi caballero?, me voy poner celosa... -un nuevo puchero se presento en ella, mientras lo veía fijamente-

-Nada de celos… -se dejo recostar sobre ella abrazándola- voy a atender unos asuntos que mi padre me pidió, y después hacer un poco de tiempo antes de ir a mi departamento… -dijo con un gesto cómplice-

-Mmm un poco de tiempo... ¿eso qué quiere decir? -pregunto con una sonrisa- ¿acaso estas sugiriendo que te ayude a perderlo?

-Eso sería bastante agradable -sonrió de igual forma- pero… -estaba a punto de responder cuando un mensaje llego a su teléfono- Ah… -se quejo extendiendo su mano para tomarlo leyendo el mensaje- Ah es Yaten… - dijo a su acompañante diciéndole que estaba por salir de su casa, que llamaría cuando estuviera cerca para dejar a Mina- Creo que tendremos que esperar para la siguiente…

-Mmm ni modo... ay Yaten tan oportuno... -dijo con tristeza- pero ni modo, supongo que es hora de que te bañes, mientras yo te preparo el desayuno... aunque quizá debería ayudarte...

Seiya sonrió a su novia, aun le parecía nuevo y bastante atractivo esa nueva desinhibes que había en ella, tan abierta y seductora que seguro no imaginaba lo que provocaba en él- Creo que suena bien… pero acabaríamos con él agua del mundo y no terminaríamos de bañarnos… -rió imaginando lo hermoso que sería una larga ducha-

-Si, eso es verdad... mmm mejor no, algún día lo haremos te lo prometo... -Dijo con una sonrisa picara- por lo pronto deja te preparo el baño... a ver... déjame buscar algo que ponerme... -Empujándolo suavemente de los hombros-

-Mmm… ponte aquella blusa morada de cuello alto... me gusta cómo se te ve… -sugirió dándole paso para que se pusiera de pie-

-Eso suena bien... ¿y abajo nada? -sonrió mientras se deslizaba por la cama para ponerse de pie jalando la sabana para ir en busca de la ropa que él le estaba sugiriendo- dime el atuendo completo de hoy...

-Mmm… tu falda negra… esa la que está un poco holgada y te llega a las rodillas -sonrió comenzando a imaginársela- y tus botas de piso que llegan bajo la rodilla…

-Perfecto... entonces ese será el atuendo de hoy... solo para ti... ahora vengo te voy a preparar el baño... -termino de cubrirse para luego alejarse al baño, ahí dentro no podía dejar de tararear alguna canción que le llego de pronto a la mente y la cual reflejaba lo feliz que estaba esa mañana, segundos después se escucho como comenzaba a caer el agua- ya casi esta... -grito desde el baño para luego salir con una sonrisa- listo... puedes pasar...

-Gracias princesa… -dijo Seiya que estaba detrás y cuando ella volteo se topo con él- no tardare… -se acerco a su oído mientras la abrazaba, su cuerpo estaba semidesnudo y le gustaba tanto el verla así solo cubierta con la sabana-

-Ay me asustaste... -le sonrió- el agua esta tibia, espero que te agrade así... ¿qué quieres que te prepare de desayunar?

-Está bien… -sonrió, no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro, esta vez sin deseo o pasión, si no de manera dulce como si fuera alguien extremadamente indescriptible y dulce- un café…

-¿Solo un café?, mmm bueno ya veré que prepararte... anda báñate y no tardes porque el desayuno se enfriara... -le dio un sutil beso en los labios para luego separarse- además tengo que vestirme...

-Está bien gracias… -mientras lentamente la soltaba y se introducía al baño- pero no tan dulce que se me subirá el azúcar … recuerda que ayer cene mucha miel… -dijo retóricamente mientras le guiño un ojo, mostrándole una sonrisa seductora-

-De acuerdo... -Sonrió algo sonrojada- es mas solo con un toque de miel...

Mientras Seiya se daba su ducha, Serena se alejo hacia su closet, comenzando a buscar la ropa que él le había sugerido, en realidad era un excelente combinación y sabía que también era de muy buen gusto, comenzó de nueva cuenta a tararear sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-_Ay Seiya..._ -pensó mientras suspiro feliz- Que hermosa mañana... -murmuro-

-_De verdad hermosa mañana… _-pensó Seiya mientras se duchaba percibiendo los cálidos y brillantes rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana blanca- Vaya combinara contigo a la perfección -murmuro apenas para él mientras sentía como el agua cálida caía por su cuerpo y en su mente no había más que la imagen de su princesa-

Por fin había encontrado la blusa y la falda que Seiya había sugerido, estaba tan feliz que pensó en ese momento que bien podría hacer todo lo que él le pidiera sin dudarlo, cuando escucho como el celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Seiya, tienes una llamada! -grito esperando a que saliera-

-Ah debe ser Yaten ¿no?... -Pregunto aun desde la ducha- Contesta por favor… -ya que casi terminando su ducha-

-¡De acuerdo! -termino de abrochar su falda tomando el celular, no decía Yaten, pero era un H, sonrió, quizá un clave entre ellos, tal vez "Hermano" como él solía llamarlo a veces, así que contesto- Hola...

Se escucho un silencio al otro lado de la línea, después una voz femenina y lejana se dejo escuchar algo prepotente- ¡Seiya!... -Aunque fue obvio que quien respondió no era él- ¿Quién habla?

-Ah perdón... -Esa voz la hizo ponerse nerviosa- soy su... ah Serena... ¿quién habla...? para poder avisarle...

-¡¿Serena? -dijo despectivamente- ¿Tu quien eres? -se podía escuchar un aire de molestia y mucho más prepotencia-

-Su novia... ¿quién habla?, él está por salir de la ducha -ya mostrándose algo seria y comenzando a inquietarse por la forma en cómo le hablaba- si gustas puedes dejarle recado

-¡¿Su No…via? -repitió molesta y sorprendida en tono bajo la chica del otro lado de la línea, se pudo percibir su agitada y molesta respiración antes de colgar la línea sin decir nada más-

Seiya ya había terminado su ducha salió casi completamente cambiado, solo abrochando su camisa- Que quería Yaten, ya viene para acá…

-Ah no… no era Yaten...era una mujer... -le extendió el celular- creo que no debí contestar...

-Tal vez era número equivocado… -dijo despreocupado mientras tomaba en teléfono y lo dejaba sobre la cama para terminar de alistarse sin darle mayor importancia- no te preocupes…

-Seiya... -bajo la mirada algo pensativa- no lo creo... ella...pregunto por ti... y tengo un mal presentimiento... -Llevando las manos a su pecho-

Seiya presintió de quien se trataba, pero no quiso cerciorarse en ese momento, no quería preocuparla, ella no se merecía estar así por él- No te preocupes… está bien… -la tomo entre sus brazos-

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho... ¿nada nos separara verdad? -busco refugio en sus brazos, quería sentirse protegida y hacer que ese extraño presentimiento desapareciera-

-Te prometo que ni mi padre ni ella nos van a separar… -Acaricio su cabello en medio de aquel abrazo para tranquilizarla- porque tú eres la única mujer que quiero Serena… solo tu…

-Hablaras con tu padre... y terminaras con ella... ¿verdad? -pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si quisiera que todo eso desapareciera al abrirlos-

-Te aseguro que la siguiente vez que él logre llegar, tratare de hablar con él… Rei realmente no me preocupa mucho, es una mujer fuerte e independiente, jamás ha necesitado o dependido de mí en lo absoluto… -aun estrechándola a su pecho-

-Pero... ¿ella no te quiere? -pregunto separándose un poco de su abrazo para poder verlo a la cara- ¿estás seguro que no querrá que te quedes con ella?

-Me cuesta imaginar a Rei aferrándose a un hombre… créeme por ella no te preocupes… -la tomo de la mano- todo estará bien ya lo veras… -sonrió para tranquilizarla-

-Quizá yo no soy tan fuerte e independiente como ella... -sin dudarlo lo abrazo del cuello con fuerza con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- pero yo no imagino mis días sin ti...

-Eso es porque lo que hay entre nosotros es muy diferente… -La rodeo con sus brazos al sentir su tristeza- es mucho mas fuerte… además yo no pienso dejarte…

-Sé que es fuerte... soy tan feliz contigo que tengo miedo... y quizá te haga sentir forzado a decirme esto pero... prometes que no me dejaras...

-No lo haré princesa… -la tomo de las mejillas para que lo volteara a ver y fijar su mirada en la de ella- te quiero a ti y solo a ti -enfatizo- lamento causarte estas preocupaciones, porque se que no las mereces, lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte que confíes en mi…

-Y confió... confió en ti... confiare siempre en ti... pero es inevitable que sienta este miedo de que algo nos separe... porque en tan solo unos minutos mi felicidad se vio ensombrecida por esa llamada... y no quiero que nos pase eso... sé que no todo es felicidad en la vida, pero... siento que tu también lo eres y no quiero que nada arruine estos momentos... -dijo con seriedad pero aun triste-

-Se que tienes todo el derecho de dudar… pero te lo repito Princesa… solo tenemos que esperar un poco más, solo un poco y todo será diferente ya lo veras… -dijo con seguridad-

-De acuerdo... esperare todo lo que sea necesario... -respiro profundamente limpiando sus mejillas para luego sonreírle- porque te quiero... y no me gustaría que te sientas presionado... todo será a su debido tiempo, en algún momento estaremos juntos sin temor... estoy segura de eso...

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti -tomo su mano para besar su palma y después besar su mejilla-

Serena sonrió más tranquila- Y eso que no has probado el desayuno que te preparare... -tomo su mano- vamos tienes que desayunar antes de irte...

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Esa misma mañana después de haber sido dejada Mina en casa de Serena por Yaten, todo era extrañamente hermoso, era demasiado para ser realidad, y demasiado para lo que su pecho pudiera resistir, tras haber platicado con su mejor amiga, se limito mas a escuchar lo que ella le platico sobre la llamada de la que intuyo que fue Rei.

Ahí rectifico una vez más que las relaciones solo se complican cuando hay amor de por medio, Serena sentía más que cariño por Seiya y él a pesar de quererla, seguía con aquella chica por razones que en lo particular no entendía y no aceptaba, aunque ella menos que nadie estaba en el papel de juzgar, cuando mantenía una relación con un hombre casado, pero Malaquite estaba casado por mera rutina, no había amor, tal vez Seiya solo estaba con Rei por lo mismo o por conveniencia, tal vez no era tan malo si a la única que quería era a Serena, en fin involucrarse en los problemas de su amiga no ayudaba a resolver los propios, lo cual era imposible, toda su vida siempre se preocupo por las personas que amaba y Serena jamás fue la excepción.

Aun así sus problemas interiores iban en aumento, los cuales estaban de cabeza gracias a cierto platinado de hermosos ojos esmeralda que causaba estragos en su interior y que no quería que esos mismos pensamientos cambiaran sus decisiones.

-_Esto no está bien…_ -pensó Mina al entra a su habitación dejándose caer a su cama, mientras el calentador, hacia su trabajo antes de meterse a bañar-

-No se supone que deba ser así… -tomo el dije en su cuello, mientras se acomodaba de lado ocultando su rostro entre el colchón-

-_No quiero hacerme la importante, pero…_ -suspiro recordando cada gesto amable y dulce que Yaten tuvo para con ella la noche anterior, su manera de tocarla, cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos inundaban sus sentidos, quedando ahora boca arriba-

-_Yaten… NO… _-Abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo, sentándose en la cama como si acabara de vivir una pesadilla-

-_Esto no puede ser… no quiero sentir algo mas por ti… se supone que por él único hombre que quiero tener pensamientos es Malaquite… esto es una locura, en qué momento se te ocurrió Mina jugar a los amantes… con suerte sea solo mi imaginación y Yaten en verdad no sienta nada más profundo por mí, porque yo no debo sentir nada por él…_ -Negó poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba su ropa-

-_Fue muy estúpido pedirle este juego… y debo detenerlo antes de que sea más tarde… lo siento Yaten…_ yo no puedo ser tu colibrí… -suspiro con tristeza mientras se quitaba aquel hermoso regalo, pese a que sus manos se oponían a obedecer sus órdenes, dudando mucho en hacerlo, por fin logro quitárselo, abrió uno de sus cajones dejándolo dentro, supo que si le costaba tanto dejarlo, era lo mejor antes de llegar a perder la cabeza por él algún día-

-Adiós Yaten… -cerró el cajón antes de irse a dar su ducha, aunque una sensación de no querer quitar el olor de la fragancia masculina de Yaten la invadió-

-_Sin duda tengo que hacerlo lo antes posible_ -sonrió desconcertada de sí misma por permitirse pensar tanto en él y haber echado a perder aquel hermoso juego que tenia con Yaten, algo que ambos sabían solo debía ser sexo y una válvula de escape cuando ambos quisieran-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Durante los tres días siguientes Mina ignoro a cada llamada que Yaten le hacía, incluso cuando llamo a su casa, pidió que dijeran que ella no estaba o que estaba realmente ocupada, sus hermanos y madre no preguntaron mas, incluso un día que Caro pareció conversar un poco mas con él, ella creyó que era mejor dejar las cosas en punto final, incluso lo encontró por la calle y evidentemente evito toparse con él subiendo a un autobús aun cuando no era necesario. Y ese día no fue la excepción, ahí estaba una llamada mas, ella iba para su empleo en la cafetería, suspiro pensando que no podría huir de él toda la vida, además no quería, estaba molesta con ella misma por su actitud infantil de los días anteriores, era hora de enfrentarlo, era lo mejor, suspiro antes de presionar el botón que daba entrada a la llamada.

-Hola… -saludo tratando de sonar lo más natural aunque algo reservada y seria-

-Hola colibrí... hasta que te encuentro... -en su tono de voz había algo más que la simple cortesía de un chico común-

-Ah… es que he estado muy ocupada… -cerro sus ojos al notar en su voz todo lo contrario de ella, aun así continuo su tono frio- de hecho estoy bastante ocupada en este momento… es tarde y tengo que darme prisa…

-Bueno entonces al grano... ¿qué tienes que hacer mañana?

-Am… -su voz sonó dudosa- Lo siento no puedo… -se dejo escuchar un suspiro de su parte antes de continuar- realmente no creo poder… -cerro sus manos dándose valor- de ahora en adelante… creo que lo mejor es dejar todo esto Yaten… lo siento… no me llames -esto último se escucho apenas audible, para después cortar la llamada, sintiendo su mano temblar tras decir aquello-

-¿Mina? -pregunto aun no creyendo que ella le había dicho esas palabras y mucho menos que se hubiera atrevido a colgarle- no, esto no puede terminar porque apenas comienza... -Sonrió aun incrédulo- aunque no debería buscar una explicación necesito escuchar la razón de porque esto no puede seguir...

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Después de aquella llamada no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo instante, simplemente no podía creer que una chica como ella lo volviera tan idiota y sobre todo que no dejara de pensar en ella eso era lo que le parecía lo más absurdo, de algo si ya estaba seguro, no era solo la pasión que sentía por ella la que lo hacía ponerse así, era algo mas, quizá admiración, pero ¿admiración por qué?, no era más que una chica ambiciosa la cual andaba con un profesor, fue entonces que reacciono, observo detenidamente el lugar.

-No puede ser Yaten que te hayas puesto tan distraído pensando en ella que ni siquiera sabes a qué lugar llegaste… -Sonrió bajando del auto que había estacionado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del pequeño restaurante, estuvo a punto de entrar, pero prefirió esperar, tampoco es que quisiera presionarla, solamente quería hablar con ella y aclarar lo que fuera de su relación, instintivamente sonrió al verla salir del local se levando de su cómodo asiento improvisado cuando vio que un auto que reconoció inmediatamente se detuvo frente a ella- ¡Maldita sea! -murmuro empuñando sus manos-

Mina iba saliendo de su empleo, ese día había sido bastante malo para su parecer, aun sentía ese remordimiento en su interior, la sensación de sus manos vibrar de nervios, pero era fuerte y lograría hundirlo en lo más profundo de ella, sabía que era por el bien de ambos aun que él no lo viera aun. Cuando estuvo fuera vio un auto bastante conocido para ella, le sorprendió bastante, una peculiar sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver la persona que se dejaba ver dentro del auto tras bajar el polarizado vidrio. Sin duda era la señal de que estaba en lo correcto con sus decisiones.

-Vamos te llevo a casa, hoy hace mas frio de lo usual… -Dijo el hombre desde dentro guiñándole un ojo mientras encendía el auto-

Mina le sonrió en afirmación mientras terminaba de acomodarse sus guantes y bufanda y veía como la puerta se abría desde dentro, subiendo sin pensarlo más, sin prestar atención a nada mas, ni volteando a ver a su alrededor, el frio era demasiado y Malaquite llego en el momento justo para callar sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer como el clima cambia tanto de un día para otro… -froto sus manos mientras se acomodaba en el asiento-

-No te veo en más semanas y tú me hablas del clima… que seductor… -le sonrió con burla mientras encendía el auto y presionaba el botón para subir la ventanilla y aumentaba la calefacción-

-Felices fiestas… -Se acerco besando su mejilla mientras el carro avanzaba, pero con un tono muy ajeno al animado que siempre empleaba cuando estaba con él-

-Bueno está mucho mejor… -Volteo sonriéndole después de aquel beso, no percibiendo su molestia- te vez muy linda así, toda arropada… -contemplo su abrigo, botas, bufanda y guantes- solo te falta el gorro… -sonrió en burla-

Mina buscó en su bolso sacándolo y poniéndoselo- Listo… me veo más linda ahora… -le guiño el ojo mas relajada-

-Jajaja… hermosa… -Aprovecho el alto para tomarla del cuello acercándola para besarla, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Mina mientras veía como ella cerraba los ojos al sentirlo cerca-

-¿Por que eres así Mal? -pregunto en un bajo susurro al sentir como el regresaba a su asiento mientras continuaba su camino-

-¿Así como? -Pregunto curioso acelerando un poco mas-

-Mmm… no se olvídalo… -dijo volteando por la ventanilla-

-¿Estás segura que quieres que lo olvide? -la miro de reojo-

Negó sutilmente en un movimiento de cabeza sin voltear a verlo, pero supo que él la veía ya que era imposible no sentir aquella imponente mirada sobre ella aun siendo de reojo- Es solo que te desapareces y luego vienes y actúas como si todo fuera tan sencillo y común, tan lejano… -se encogió de hombros, viendo como el entraba al estacionamiento reconocido para ella-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

No sabía ni siquiera porque los había seguido, quizá inocentemente pensó que la llevaría a su casa, molesto apretó el volante entre sus manos al ver el lugar al que entraban, un hotel si bien elegante no lo suficiente a lo que sabía que Malaquite estaba acostumbrado y llevar ahí a Mina se le había hecho lo más bajo y vulgar de lo que imagino, pensaba que al menos Mina tendría un trato especial, diferente que al de todas las demás, solo estuvo un instante mas hasta que vio que bajaron el auto en el estacionamiento y en seguida arranco con molestia y ¿celos?, no definitivamente en la relación que tenia con ella no había cabida para los celos.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

-¿Quieres que sea más cercano? -Pregunto mientras buscaba un lugar vació-

-No… no se… -respondió dudosa y es que en verdad no sabía que tanto era demasiado para él-

-Pues eso solo lo decides tú, sabes lo que puedo y no ofrecerte, creí que eso estaba claro para ti… -Por fin encontró un lugar cercano estacionándose-

Mina se quedo pensativa mientras él solo suspiro bajando del auto y después acercarse a abrirle la puerta, la tomo de la mano y no dijo más hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Solo me gustaría sentirte cerca aun cuando no estamos haciendo esto… -soltó su mano ya estando la puerta cerrada-

-Mina… -suspiro sonriéndole mientras veía esa linda cara que parecía no tan dura y fuerte como siempre lo hacía- estoy contigo y para ti siempre que lo necesitas, sabes que si me llamaras en medio de una tormenta estaría ahí para ti, sabes que mi posición es difícil y que no puedo comportarme como un adolecente enamorado, pero sabes cuan importante eres -se iba acercando lenta y decididamente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima- además no puedes culparme por desearte como lo hago… -la tomo por la cintura acercándola a la cama mientras se sentaba en ella y la sentaba a ella en su regazo-

-Mmm… -Mina sonrió apenas haciendo un puchero- no se… -pero ella sabía que él no mentía, confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados, más de lo que sabía debía hacerlo-

-Vamos gatita… no me hagas esa cara -beso su cuello mientras le quitaba la bufanda de su cuello-

-No… tengo frio -le dio un manotazo pues él ya le estaba quitando su gorro-

-Créeme yo te lo quitare… -continuo quitándole los guantes-

-No de verdad tengo mucho frio… -abrazándose a su pecho para que él la abrazara-

-Vaya… esto no está bien entonces -la abrazo acariciando su espalda para calentarla pues en verdad estaba muy fría- te parece si pongo la tina con agua caliente…

-Si… eso estaría bien… yo lo hago -se puso de pie corriendo hacia el baño-

Malaquite solo escucho como el agua caía sobre la tina mientras él comenzaba a abrir su camisa y quitaba sus zapatos, para después abrir sus pantalones y quitárselos- Mina… -la llamo en su tono ronco-

-La tina es amplia… -grito desde él baño con evidente alegría mientras el agua caliente hacia más cálido el grande baño, sin dudarlo más se quito el abrigo y las botas, amarro su cabello en una coleta enroscada para que no se mojara y después quito el resto de su ropa- Mal…

-Que pasa gatita… -Dijo él mientras apagaba su móvil para no ser interrumpido- ¿ya esta lista la tina? -se puso de pie dejando su móvil sobre la cama, comenzando a caminar hacia el baño, cubierto solo por su bóxer-

Mina termino de desnudarse, cubriéndose con una blanca bata de baño- Si… ya esta lista… -dijo colocando su ropa en un lugar donde no se mojara, cuando sintió los brazos de su amante rodearla por detrás mientras besaba su cuello con fuerza-

-Vaya… te vez linda de blanco… toda una fantasía -comenzó a jalar el listón de la bata que la mantenía cerrada-

Volteo su rostro, para besarlo, besarlo como él siempre la besaba, con dominio, fuerza, deseo y pasión desmedida, mientras el subía su mano acariciando sus pecho por encima de la bata desistiendo de su idea de abrirla- Entra a la tina… -le pidió Mina luchando por pausar ese beso-

-No puedo… hay dos cosas que me lo impiden… esto… -dijo tomando la pequeña mano de Mina colocándola sobre su prenda intima, descansándola sobre su ya erecto miembro, sonriendo al sentir la tención de la rubia en su mano al sentirlo- y esto… -Dijo profundizando su beso abrazándola con fuerza-

-Bien pudo arreglar ambas… -respondió aun besándolo mientras comenzaba a bajar su prenda y acariciaba su piel humedeciendo también su piel con sus besos por su cuello y su pecho, para Mina solo había un modo de volver a su realidad, y ese modo se llamaba Malaquite Kunzite, después de todo él era su verdadero dueño, el hombre que entro en sus pensamientos y que quiso antes de esa hermosa fijación que tenia por Yaten ahora-

-Mina… -murmuro su nombre sintiéndola descender junto con sus labios, sintiendo su erección aumentar cando ella abrió su bata para que su erección rozara su piel desnuda-

Poco a poco fue descendiendo más hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de su erección y sus manos sacaban de sus piernas su bóxer- Es tentador… -Dijo tras arrojar esa prenda lejos, subiendo sus manos acariciándolo sin cesar en aquella parte sensible y mas detrás de esta, escuchando un sonoro gemido de parte de Malaquite en respuesta-

-Hazlo… hazlo y te lo recompensare de igual manera… -Pidió roncamente-

Mina sonrió, tenía ganas de experimentar algo nuevo, algo prohibido y mas, que la hiciera sentirse otra Mina, una diferente, con lentitud acerco sus labios sacando su lengua acercándola a su erección, supo que él la veía, eso fue aun más excitante para él. Malaquite quería seguir viendo esa imagen tan erótica, pero cerro los ojos mientras sus dedos presionaban los cabellos de Mina entre sus dedos al sentir su lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su miembro, jugando y torturándolo para después incluir a sus labios en ese juego tortuoso que iba y venía succionando de él.

-Ahí… mas… mas fuerte Mina… -Pedía con piedad jadeante-

-¿Debo continuar? -lo cuestiono sugestiva-

Apenas termino de decirlo, Mal acerco el rostro de ella a su miembro de nuevo y tomo la mano de ella que descansaba en su cintura para hacer que lo tocara al mismo tiempo, esa chica era toda una mujer que lo hacía perder la cordura y los sentidos, Mina sintió los estremecimientos de su cuerpo aumentar, sintiendo como Malaquite llegaba al placer, Mina quería regalarse a sí misma ese apaciguamiento para su conciencia, el sentirlo solo a él.

Malaquite sonrió con satisfacción- Eres la mejor… -Tomo su barbilla entre su mano haciéndola que se pusiera de pie, mientras sus manos la despojaban de aquella bata que la cubría dejándola caer al piso, viendo esa sonrisa sonrojada en Mina-

-Nunca lo había hecho… -Dijo en un gesto que a Malaquite le pareció por de mas seductor al ver como ella humedecía sus labios carmín y después mordía su labio inferior-

-¿Te gusto?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su cuello besándolo con fuerza-

-Si… es… ah… -Un quejido salió de sus labios ante la fuerza de los labios de Malaquite sobre su cuello-

-Excitante… -Respondió por ella, bajando ahora los besos por sus pechos desnudos, besando con la misma fuerza, mientras mordía de ellos, escuchando cada gemido de parte de Mina, la cual lo abrazaba con fuerza-

-Si… ah… Mal… -No sabía se le dolía la fuerza de sus labios en su piel o si era mayor la sensación agradable, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a él, siempre fuerte, impaciente y excitante-

Malaquite bajo una de sus manos hasta su intimidad percibiéndola por demás húmeda y lista, por la reacción de su cuerpo pudo percibir lo sensible que ya se encontraba ante la excitación, besando sobre su piel lambiéndola mientras sus dedos acariciaban su intimidad, sintiendo como ella jadeaba y se estremecía.

Si bien Mina disfrutaba sentirse dominar por las emociones de Malaquite, sabía que el placer que un hombre podía hacerla sentir era más que algo arrebatado y pasional, sin embargo ahora no era momento para pensar.

Malaquite se separo ligeramente de ella, conduciéndola hacia la tina de agua caliente, sentándola en el mármol de la orilla mientras el si se introducía en el agua caliente, tan caliente como su piel, manteniéndose Mina solo con la mitad de sus piernas dentro de la hirviente agua.

-Mal… -se quejo aun entre los besos que el daba a sus pechos y bajaban a su vientre- quiero entrar al agua…

-Espera un poco… -acaricio sus piernas húmedas, sintiendo como Mina disfruto de sus manos cálidas por el agua recorrerla, Malaquite continuo sacando una de sus piernas y sus besos se dirigían a la parte superior de esta, besando con fuerza dirigiendo sus besos y sus caricias a un lugar más intimo.

-Mal… no… detente… -pidió Mina más que sonrojada-

-No, no lo hare… te necesito… quiero probarte, quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo… -dijo colocando la pierna de Mina sombre su hombro mojado y subía para colocar las cálidas manos de ella alrededor de su cuello-

-No… es… vergonzoso… -insistió mientras sentía cada movimiento y como hacía que ella misma lo aprisionara en aquella área-

Él por su parte no dijo mas, solo comenzó su labor, acariciando con sus labios y lengua la cálida intimidad de ella, sintiéndola tan húmeda y ese dulce sabor inundando su boca, sintiéndola clamar jadeante su negativa pero sintiendo también como sus ahora ambas piernas lo aprisionaban y sus manos le indicaban que no se detuviera.

-No… para… ah… basta… Mal… -su espalda se erguía al igual que sus pechos ya excitados ante los labios sintiendo como él introducía su lengua en su cavidad- Ah… basta doctor…

La presiono con fuerza de sus caderas, haciendo más profundo y fuerte cada beso y mordisqueo que le daba, le volvía loco escucharla negarse pero sentirla disfrutándolo, era enfermizamente excitante. Mina pudo sentir como sus palabras causaban el efecto contrario en él y le gusto, le gusto todo lo que él le hizo sentir, por fin él y solo él le llamaba los sentidos y el deseo, vio su vida salvada al sentirlo apoderarse de ella con furia dejando escapar un gemido que la hacía estremecer, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Basta… ah… -pidió piedad al sentir que si continuaba desfallecería-

-No… -dijo como pudo sintiendo como ella no dejaba de disfrutar en aquel regocijo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus habilidades-

-Ah… Kunzait…-su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, aunque ella trato de mitigarlo lo más que pudo y se sintió desplomar ante el placer contenido, tal vez él no había percibido como se limito ella misma esa sensación, siendo abrazada por el después de que termino de degustar todo lo que el provoco en ella, con lentitud la introdujo en la tina sentándola sobre él.

-Te cansas rápido gatita… -sintiendo como ella luchaba por respirar-

-Malo… -reprocho apenas audible disfrutando de él abrazándola dentro del agua cálida, sabía que esa noche no acabaría ahí, después de todo aun ni siquiera lo hacían como era debido y sabía que él no cesaría ahí-

Las horas pasaron dentro de aquella tina de baño, el placer se desbordaba como jamás había ocurrido entre ellos, por primera vez Malaquite se esmeraba por hacerla disfrutar como ella hacía con él, aquella entrega de emociones no tenía explicación alguna según Malaquite, lo que inicio tan sugestivamente termino con ellos en la cama horas después, Mina estaba más que complacida y exhausta, al menos esta vez tenía la esperanza de que él se quedara.

-Vaya pasan de las 12, te llevare a casa… -deteniendo las caricias a la espalda de ella-

-Sabes sería lindo amanecer en tus brazos… mas después de todo lo que paso hoy… -le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Lo siento, sabes que no puedo, y tu mamá estará preocupada… -le revolvió su cabello mientras le sonreía-

-¿Algún día lo haremos? -pregunto cerrando los ojos ante sus caricias en su cabello-

-Que… ¿despertar juntos?, si tal vez pronto… -respondió con un guiño-

-Mentiroso… -se puso de pie envolviéndose en la sabana para ir al baño donde estaba su ropa-

-Está bien, te lo prometo… dormiremos juntos toda una noche… -agrego al ver que ella pareció no convencerle su repuesta-

Tardo unos minutos en responder pues se estaba cambiando- ¿Y pasaremos el día siguiente, juntos? -Pregunto con una sonrisa asomándose viendo como él ya estaba casi cambiado-

-Mmm… eso es más complicado, tendríamos que salir de la ciudad… -dijo pensativo, era complicado si alguien conocido los veía juntos-

-Por mí no hay problema… -dijo feliz mientras se ponía los zapatos para después acomodar su cabello, no se percato de algo hasta que se iba a colocar su bufanda- ¡AH! -grito aterrada viéndose al espejo-

-¿Qué ocurre? -Llego Mal alarmado de que algo le hubiera pasado, viendo como ella subía su dedo a su cuello enseñándole la enorme marca rojiza en ella y viendo algunas más pequeñas-

-Jajajaja… -él solo rio a carcajada abierta, hasta que ella volteo fulminándolo con la mirada, así que lo hizo solo en su interior- ¡¿Qué? se ve sexi….

-Nada de SE-XI -dijo separando la palabra- Sabes qué dirán mi mamá si me lo ve… y si me lo ve… -pero se mordió la lengua por no decir quien pensó- si lo ven mis hermanos…

Frótalo con algo frio y se quitara pronto… además eso es una marca de que Tú eres mía… -mientras le colocaba la bufanda para cubrir la marca y luego le jalaba la bufanda para atraerá a él besando sus labios-

-Te hago responsable de todo lo malo que me pase… -Se quejo tras ese beso, pero no pudo molestarse, le gustaba tanto la sonrisa malvada y traviesa que su doctor Kunzite tenía para ella- bueno mejor vámonos, que ya es bastante tarde…

-Le avisaste a tu madre que llegarías tarde… -Pregunto mientras ella le ayudaba terminando de abotonar su camisa-

-Sí, le dije que estaría con… Serena… estaría con una amiga… -Aunque en realidad le dijo que estaría dando la vuelta y cenando con Yaten-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Al día siguiente Mina estaba más que Feliz, creyendo que todo sería más fácil de ahora en adelante, no vería mas a Yaten y su vida giraría como lo hizo en un principio.

Esa mañana solo tenía que terminar de acomodar unos papeles sobre la inscripción al siguiente semestre, aquel sería el último semestre que vería a Yaten en la universidad, así que sería fácil evitarlo unos meses y después seguir cada uno sus vidas, pasaba hojas de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una canción alegre y romántica, la cafetería estaba prácticamente sola, así que no le resulto bochornoso manifestar su estado de ánimo. Se sentía bien de recordar y ver que para Malaquite ya no era solo su amante que debía complacerlo, entendió que si él no fue así desde un principio fue porque ella no se lo permitió, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, ahora sería como debía ser, como fue cuando empezó a interesarse en Malaquite, él y solo él, concluyo que su problema radico en que su error número uno fue compararlo, pretender que Malaquite fuera más que Yaten y no Yaten más que Malaquite… que su jefe fuera libre y dispuesto a darle todo como Yaten le hacía sentir y eso era absurdo porque si con alguien quería imaginar algo más profundo y llevadero era con Malaquite, así que ahora todo estaba más que claro, sin dudas ni remordimientos. Era Malaquite y solo él quien llenaría su mente, cuerpo y sentimientos.

-_El primer paso es la aceptación y credibilidad… así que sonríe Mina… estas feliz… plena, satisfecha de tu vida… tienes un empleo mal pagado en esa cafetería pero da para los gastos en casa y la escuela no podría ir mejor, con la ayuda de Malaquite y su apoyo _-Se dijo a sí misma en pensamientos, ¿sería que quería convencerse de algo irreal?, en fin lo hizo, se lo dijo una y otra vez mientras descanso subiendo su mano a su cuello cubierto por una bufanda, no quería que las marcas se vieran, sonrió fingiéndose a sí misma mientras se recargaba descansando su espalda-

-¿Ocupada? -pregunto llegando a su espalda observándola con seriedad-

Mina brinco sutilmente al escucharlo, sin duda su conciencia no estaba muy en calma, volteo a verlo tratando de verse lo más normal- Si… lo siento… -poniéndose de pie para comenzar a recoger sus papeles extendidos por la mesa-

La tomo con fuerza del brazo- ¿Termina por una noche en un hotel con estacionamiento privado? -Le pregunto sin siquiera verla-

-¿Me seguiste? -le cuestiono enfadada tratando de soltarse de su brazo-

-Fui a buscarte para hablar, pero era de suponerse que te irías con tu amante...

-¿Eso debería importarte?, recuerda que aquí el otro eres tu… te comportas como un novio celoso y sabes, no te va… -respondió con tranquilidad y fingiendo no tener importancia para ella mientras logro por fin zafarse de su agarre, continuando con su labor de recoger sus cosas, algo apresurada- Pero debo recordarte que no soy Tu novia Yaten… nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré… -volteo a verlo-

-Delante de tu familia lo soy... y si llevas tanta prisa te acompaño... -la tomo del brazo comenzando a jalarla hacia los pasillos del edificio por los cuales no transitaba mucha gente- ¿Donde quieres que te deje?, ¿en la oficina de Mal, en su casa, en la habitación de otro hotel barato?

Mina lo detuvo con una bofetada- Cállate, a ti que carajos te importa mi relación con él… -dijo mientas sintió su mano estamparse en su mejilla, para después quedar perpleja a lo que acababa de hacer, no era del tipo de chica que explotara así, pero no pudo contenerse- por esto… por esto es por lo que no quiero verte más… quiero dejar de fingir que eres mi novio… no quiero que te sientas con derechos para juzgarme como si fuera la primer amante sobre la tierra… -Volteo su rostro para no verlo-

La observo, adolorido quizá más por esas palabras que por el golpe, sin dudarlo la tomo con fuerza de las muñecas haciendo que tirara las cosas acorralándola entre la pared y él- Fuiste tú quien inicio este juego... fuiste tú la que se entrego a mi... yo no te obligue a nada... además tu lo has dicho no eres la primera amante sobre la tierra... pero al menos pensé que te valorabas mas... ¿con un golpe piensas ocultar lo que en verdad piensas y sientes?, ¿crees que podría olvidar tu cuerpo vibrar ante mi?, no Mina esas cosas no se olvidan... y si yo no tengo derecho a nada mucho menos tu de jugar conmigo...

-Estas mal Yaten… -su mirada que se había quedada fija en la suya mientras lo escuchaba decir todo aquello, volvió a evitarlo- se que todo esto es mi culpa, por pensar tontamente que entre nosotros solo habría sexo… pero aquí está la prueba que no… lo supe después de aquella noche… solo déjame en paz Yaten… -respondió a sus preguntas viéndolo suplicante y firme a los ojos- No quiero sentir más cosas por ti… no es contigo con quien deba estar…

-¿De verdad no quieres estar conmigo? -dijo mientras al tenerla así se acerco a besarla con todo el deseo y pasión que sentía, pero mezclado con un sentimiento que no supo explicarse y que prefirió ignorar-

Cada poro de la piel de Mina se erizo al sentir aquel beso, pero no podía por más que quisiera, así que después de ser débil un segundo en que correspondiendo su beso, dejo de hacerlo- No quiero lastimarte -le murmuro aun en la cercanía se sus labios a los de ella-

-Es tarde... -le respondió en el mismo murmullo sin dejar de besarla haciendo que lo abrazara sujetando ahora con suavidad sus muñecas-

Por más que quería corresponde sus besos, no podía hacerlo, sería volver atrás todo- No voy a dejarlo… lo lamento… -insistió Mina-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo... -dijo mientras dejaba sus labios y bajaba buscando la suavidad de su cuello quitando lentamente la cálida bufanda que lo cubría-

-Quizás nunca lo haga… voy a seguir yendo a hoteles baratos… y -odió que fuera tan difícil- voy a entregarme a él cada que él me lo pida… -sintiendo sus labios bajar olvidando por completo el motivo de su bufanda-

-Lo se... -se detuvo un poco al escucharla, pero más al ver aquella marca en su cuello- creo que yo debí haber hecho esto... -delineo con suavidad su cuello con su pulgar- para que le quedara claro a él... que no eres una... amante cualquiera...

Sus ojos se abrieron recordándolo, subiendo sus manos para cubrir aquellas marcas que no la enorgullecían- Tú no eres como él… no lo hagas… lo lamento Yaten, de verdad que si, no era mi intención sentir algo mas por ti… y quisiera ser la amante perfecta pero creo que después de todo solo soy una simple chica de 19 años que no tiene control de sus emociones… -Le planteo mientras evito su mirada- por eso no puedo continuar con esto…

-¿De verdad es lo que quieres? -Le pregunto separándose un poco de ella- ¿quieres seguir siendo la amante vulgar a la cual se le deja marcada como si fuera una mercancía barata? -sonrió ligeramente volviendo a acomodar la bufanda cubriendo aquellas marcas- ¿te has preguntado a cuantas chicas a marcado de la misma forma?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan duro? -pensó mientras negaba volteando a verlo con un aire de tristeza, para después volver a evitar su mirada- Lamento no ser lo que esperabas… lamento no ser una chica adecuada para tus expectativas… en este momento no quiero mi vida sin él… no pienso dejarlo si él no me da un motivo…

-De acuerdo... -Se separo dándole un sutil beso en la frente- no te pedí en ningún momento que lo dejaras... no te juzgo, lamento si eso te hicieron sentir mis palabras... solo que no me gusta que me ignoren, toma en cuenta que eres la primera chica de la cual soy amante... -Sonrió con algo de ironía- ser amante no es algo que me agrade mucho y menos que marque la mujer que es mía... -se encogió de hombros- y... tampoco quiero a una santa por amante... las noches de pasión contigo son maravillosas, espero que mejores con el... profesor... -dijo con algo de molestia esa última palabra-

-No tienes que fingir, que no te importa… -Volteo a verlo- aunque creo que de verdad no te importa… no te preocupes no volveré a herir tu ego negándome o hablándote de él… -Dijo agachándose a tomar sus cosas- tal vez no me creas Yaten y la verdad es que ya no sé si me interesa, pero no soy tan vulgar como piensas… no sé si quiera seguir pasando de tu cama a la de él… -Dijo terminando casi con sus cosas-

-Lo que debes preguntarte es si de verdad no eres tan vulgar como ÉL cree... ¿o como es que de verdad te ve?, porque yo estoy seguro de lo que veo... y lo que siento... ¿quieres tiempo? -se hizo algunos paso hacia atrás- te lo daré... ¿no es irónico que yo el amante tenga que darle tiempo a la amante de mi profesor? -sonrió ligeramente suspirando profundamente- abrígate bien... no quiero que después me llame tu madre molesta porque no se cuidarte... -Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse-

Mina se quedo pensativa terminando de escucharlo, viendo como se alejaba, ¿a que se había referido exactamente con que él sabía lo que veía y sentía?, era imposible que él la tomara en serio sabiendo su reciente vida… y de preocuparse por como la veía Malaquite… realmente no le importaba mucho mientras se sintiera protegida por él, al menos no por el momento, y era mejor no pensar en los sentimientos de Yaten si no quería arrepentirse y ponerlo a raya de sus problemas, él era mas de lo que ella creía merecer y necesitar en ese momento de su vida.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Las semanas pasaron Mina y Yaten se veían eventualmente aunque ella empezó a basar mas su relación como una de amistad que como algo sentimental, ella no volvió a comentarle nada respecto a su relación con Malaquite o cuando y donde se veía con él, también evito volverá estar íntimamente con Yaten, de hecho no había vuelto a probar sus labios desde aquella discusión que tuvieron en la universidad, donde él le dijo que le daría tiempo, tiempo que ella aprovecho para valorar lo que sentía por él y por Malaquite.

Mal por su parte seguía haciendo el papel de hombre fuerte y preocupado por Mina, incluso le dio un auto con el pretexto de que solía llegar tarde muy a menudo y que era peligroso andar tan tarde sola por ahí, Mina en definitiva se negó al regalo así que él la convenció para que lo tomara como un préstamo y que podría devolvérselo cuando ella quisiera, lo cuál acepto pues supo que era imposible negarse ante él, siempre conseguía tanto lo que él quisiera de ella. No se podía decir que la falta de intimidad que Mina tenia con Yaten era la misma que tenia con Malaquite, al contrario, su relación con él fue más intensa que nunca y eso parecía agradarle a él ya que cumplía y se adelantaba a todo lo que ella pensara o pudiera necesitar.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

Por la parte de Serena sus papás la habían estado observando las últimas semanas desde aquella noche en que había llevado a su novio a cenar en Navidad, se veía simplemente feliz y radiante, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablaba de Seiya y sonreía cuando él le llamaba por teléfono, aunque casi ya no tenían tiempo debido a la preparación de la tesis de Seiya y Serena con sus trabajos escolares siempre se daban un momento para verse aunque fuera solo lo necesario para no olvidar el sabor de sus labios y agregar a los recuerdos hermosas citas, pero algo que les extrañaba era que últimamente Serena comía de todo un poco, en momentos comía cosas dulces y de pronto de la nada cambiaba a cosas picantes, incluso llegaba a mezclarlas y eso si que era extraño ya que ella siempre había sido muy especial con la comida y cambiar tan drásticamente sus gustos si era raro.

-Me da por favor unos nachos y si tiene mantequilla le pone por favor... -se quedo observando un momento el menú de ingredientes extras ante la mirada atónita del empleado que no había escuchado antes tal petición- ah y por favor con cátsup y doble porción de queso... y... ya creo que es todo...

-En seguida señorita... -le dijo algo confundido el chico mientras comenzaba a hacer lo que le había pedido- aquí tiene...

-Gracias... -sonrió como niña chiquita comenzando a comer después de haber pagado- mmm delicioso... -suspiro feliz, últimamente nada le podía quitar esa sonrisa de la cara y suspirar cada vez que veía las estrellas, el cielo, el sol o incluso un día nublado- Seiya, Seiya, Seiya... -se mordía su labio inferior al recordarlo- _nada me podría hacer más feliz que verte en este momento... siento que ya no puedo soportar tantos días sin verte, incluso horas sin escucharte..._ -se quedo observando a una joven pareja que cargaba un bebé que pasaba frente a la banca donde se había sentado y volvió a suspirar- _seguro así nos veremos cuando tengamos un hijo... ¿un hijo?_ -ella misma se sorprendió de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo al instante- _si, la verdad es que si, me gustaría tener un hijo contigo, pero quizá aun no es tiempo, aunque... la posibilidad existe... digo... hemos estado juntos algunas veces y oh por Dios en ninguna nos hemos cuidado..._ -se asusto pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo al recordar cada momento a su lado- _pero quien piensa en cuidarse cuando te entregas por amor..._ -pensó y sin darse cuenta su extraño antojo se había terminado sonrió al darse cuenta de eso- ¡Te amo Seiya! -grito haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verla, pero eso no le importo, simplemente se sentía feliz y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera-

Mina estaba buscando a su amiga con la mirada, no había llegado más que dos minutos tarde, ¿sería que se habría ido?, duda que se disipo al escuchar aquel grito volteando por instinto como toda la gente que estuvo cerca, sin dudarlo se acerco casi corriendo a ella.

-Ey… loca enamorada… -dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa-

-¡Mina! -de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla- te extrañe mucho...

-Yo también… -sonrió abrazándola, le agradaba tanto que Serena fuera de esa amigas que no tenia pena de expresar sus emociones, menos en las últimas semanas- estas 24 horas sin hablarte fueron terribles… -Sonrió aun mas- pero ven quiero comprar agua… aunque veo que no me esperaste… -Se quejo pero su cara de puchero cambio por una extraña al ver los "nachos" de su amiga-

-Ah lo siento, es que tenía hambre... aunque me quede con ganas de mas... anda se buena amiga y cómprame unos... igual pero ahora con mayonesa y mucho jitomate... ¿sí? -pidió emocionada con brillantes ojos de corderito- ah y un refresco de manzana...

Mina respiro hondo para pasar saliva, la cual se hizo más densa al escucharla y más aun imaginando aquello- A ver Sere… Nachos… iguala a harina salada… mas queso… mas… chile… mas cátsup -volteo a ver sus nachos descifrando los ingredientes secretos- mas mayonesa, mas jitomate y… que es eso brilloso… ¿mantequilla? -no pudo evitar casi soltar una risa- te compro lo que quieras pero… no es "extraño"

-Ay qué tiene de malo... -se soltó de ella haciendo un ligero puchero- saben rico... mmm pero tienes razón es demasiado... esta vez sin mantequilla...

-Ah claro… suena mejor… -Sonrió- si quieres lo remplazamos por… mmm… aderezo de mostaza…

-Ándale... no mejor no… ya no quiero... ¿tú que vas a pedir? -pregunto curiosa-

-Solo un enorme vaso de agua de frutas frescas… vamos te comprare una para que se te baje eso… -la tomo de la mano para caminar por su agua, estaba sedienta- Oye… ¿y Seiya?, pensé que estaría aquí, por eso tendrías esos ojos grandes y brillantes… -imito la cara de enamorada pestañeando sin parar, mientras imitaba una sonrisa dulce-

-Ay que chistosa... no lo se... -Hizo un gesto triste- seguro está estudiando, ya sabes que va un poco atrasado con su tesis y tiene que terminarla... estaré tan feliz y orgullosa de él... por eso es que no lo quiero interrumpir, pero muero de ganas de verlo... -sonrió de tan solo imaginarlo-

-Con razón Yaten termino antes… porque ustedes, Dios mío Serena… es que destilan amor y dulzura al por mayor… y los dos eh… -dijo asombrada de ver tanto amor junto- pero si déjalo un rato para que te extrañe mucho mas y se inspire en su tesis… a puesto a que está escribiendo como loco para terminar temprano…

Suspiro profundamente sonriendo- ¿Es que acaso puedo ser más feliz en este momento?, siento como si todo flotara... y además siento que ya no puedo estar un segundo sin él... ¡Ay estoy enamorada!

-¡¿ENAMORADA? ¿de verdad estas enamorada Serena? -se detuvo a observarla aunque la pregunta era absurda, pero jamás se lo había dicho tan abiertamente, no podía perderla de vista-

-Si... lo quiero, lo quiero con todo el corazón... aunque aun no me atrevo a decírselo con todas sus letras... -dijo algo apenada- él me hace tan feliz, con una sola mirada podemos saber casi lo que estamos pensando... ¿acaso eso no es el amor?

Se encogió de hombros, era completamente ajena a esos sentimientos, al menos entre hombre y mujer- Supongo… pero ¿él te lo ha dicho?, bueno aunque él no decirlo no significa no sentirlo… ¿lo sientes?

-Mmm si, me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado... -sonrió feliz- y yo también se lo he demostrado...

-No sé qué decir… es que… -sonrió, solo opto por abrazarla- te ves tan feliz… ay Serena te juro que lo mato si te hace algo… -se separo para verla- no te creas no lo mato, solo lo torturo lenta muy lentamente… pero lo dudo… mírate… ese tipo de sonrisa me recuerda a cuando mi mama estaba… -pero se detuvo ante lo que estaba por decir- cuando estaba esperando a Sam tenía esa linda sonrisa…

-¿Cual sonrisa?, ¿de qué hablas? -la miro desconcertada sin saber a qué se refería-

-Esa sonrisa y esa mirada… no tengo buenos recuerdos de ese tiempo, pero ese recuerdo lo tengo presente, la sonrisa y la mirada brillante de mamá… ah olvídalo estoy loca, es absurdo comparar el semblante de una mujer embarazada con el de una chica enamorada… -Se encogió de hombros tomándola para volver a caminar-

-_¿Embarazada?_ -se pregunto a sí misma- ¿Crees que eso sería posible?

Esa pregunta no le pareció tan fuera de lugar viendo su persistencia en el posible hecho, se volvió a detenerla viéndola fijamente- Serena… -la nombro despacio- ¿te has cuidado cuando lo has hecho con Seiya? -rogaba por un sí-

Dudó un poco en responder y bajo la mirada algo apenada- No… entonces... ¿tú crees que yo...?

-No… no se… -una sonrisa nerviosa curvo sus labios- ¿te has sentido diferente últimamente? -se acerco a tocar su frente, su madre siempre le dijo que una mujer embarazadas tiene la temperatura más elevada de lo común-

-No... ay seguro son solo suposiciones... además no podría llegar con Seiya y decirle "creo que estoy embarazada" y mas sin saber si es cierto...

-Tienes razón no puedes hacerlo… -coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra subió rascando su frente mientras pensaba que tal vez era una superstición pero su temperatura era más cálida, abrió el suéter de su amiga, en otra ocasión y viéndolo desde otra perspectiva hubiera sido gracioso, vio sus pecho- no puedes insinuárselo o decírselo… esa blusa no te apretaba así de… -dijo viendo sus pechos, sin duda estaba desvariando, la tapo de nuevo con su suéter- Serena… si tienes la más pequeña duda, lo mejor sería que te hicieras una prueba… ¿no?

Sonrió desconcertada aun mas por lo que Mina acaba de hacer- Si, quizá tienes razón... pero... además ¿cómo puedo insinuárselo? -suspiro- ay la verdad es que no he hablado de un tema así con él... y me pone nerviosa...

-Mmmm… creo que no deberías hacerlo… no hasta que estés 100% segura de un sí o un no… las especulaciones solo generan problemas… -Volvió sus manos a su postura anterior, una a la cintura y otra a su frente, retomando sus pensamientos-

-Eso si... pero la verdad... es que si me gustaría saber que piensa al respecto, obviamente sin decirle de esa pequeña posibilidad...

-Yo no te lo recomendaría… no lo sé, los hombre suelen ser menos sensibles, lo primero que te preguntaría es si lo estas y no podrás decirle un NO con una linda sonrisa y como si nada… y que tal que te dice que si le agradaría y resulta que no estás embarazada… y que tal que le desagrada y resulta un Sí… no Serena… mejor ni le muevas… -Negó con un movimiento de cabeza- además sería extraño para él… las cosas con su padre aun no se resuelven… mejor primero asegúrate de investigar si estas o no embarazada y le das tiempo para que él mejore su situación…

Suspiro volviendo a sentarse en la banca- Si, tienes razón... no debo presionarlo, le dije que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario... pero la verdad es que ahora ya estoy nerviosa sobre la idea de que este embarazada...

Mina ni siquiera se sentó, la tomo del brazo para que se parara- Vamos… -dijo como si tuviera prisa por algo-

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto siguiéndola como podía-

-Por una respuesta -sonriéndole sutilmente para tranquilizarla- mañana no estará mi mamá en casa, así que te espero a las 4 para hacerla con calma… yo me quedare con ella esta noche para que tus papás no la vean…

-Ay mis papás... ¿qué les voy a decir?, bueno aunque en realidad creo que mi papá sospecha algo... bueno no todo, pero si algo... -se detuvo confundida de aquella posible realidad-

-No pienses en eso ahora… -volviendo a hacer que caminara- digo no es que tuvieran relaciones a diario… ya luego pensaremos en qué hacer si es un si, además tus padres te quieren mucho, velo de esta manera Seiya les agrada y ya es casi un profesionista, no te preocupes…

Por suerte había una farmacia cerca, entraron y Mina pregunto sin pena a una empleada por una prueba de embarazo, la joven la observo como si fuera para ella, ella sonrió apenada para evitarle esa pena a su amiga que sin duda era más tímida que ella, mientras Serena solo la miro con atención y nervios, y agradeció tener por amiga a una chica como ella.

-Gracias... -le dijo muy de cerca- te debo una...

Mina le sonrió negando, para después pagar y salir de ahí- Tal vez debimos comprar dos por si las dudas… aunque dicen que si es un si… pero si es un no, aun cabe la posibilidad de un si… voy por otra, espera aquí…. -sin dudarlo entro rápidamente por otra, saliendo en menos de un minuto- listo, así no habrá dudas….

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente- Ya me dio miedo...

-No pasara nada… ya lo veras, además ponte a pensar que si estas, tu bebé estará hermoso… imagínate si es niña, así toda linda con sus cabellos azabaches como su papá y si es niño, será muy guapo, con las lindas facciones de su mamá… pido ser la madrina -sonrió-

Serena también sonrió comenzando a imaginarse cómo sería un bebé de Seiya y ella- Sería hermoso ¿verdad?, y además yo lo querría como quiero a Seiya... ay ya, deja de soñar Serena... enfócate... -se regaño a sí misma para luego sonreír- sea lo que sea lo aceptare... si es un sí o un no, no importa... estoy lista

-Esa es la actitud… ahora solo hay que relajarnos y divertirnos… vamos al cine a ver algo muy romántico -sonrió, para después hablarle a su amiga con sinceridad- Serena… sabes que yo te voy a apoyar y estar contigo pase lo que pase…

-Lo se... sé que siempre estarás conmigo... -sonrió poniéndose ahora un poco seria era momento de ser fuerte y dejar de parecer una niña por al menos un instante- ¿por eso somos amigas no?, en las buenas y en las malas... juntas...

-Juntas… y amigas por siempre, sin importar, tiempo, lugar ni situación… -Prometió a su amiga-

-Hecho... sin importar absolutamente nada siempre seremos amigas... -la abrazo con fuerza, era verdad la había extrañado tanto, los días ya no eran como antes, ambas comenzaban a tener una vida independiente, y comenzaban a tomar un camino distinto pero con esa promesa sabía que siempre estarían juntas-

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

**En el próximo capitulo…**

.

.

.

-Bien entonces esta noche cenare muy bien acompañado, con dos lindas chicas… -Completo Seiya-

-Muy bien... pero tengo que ir rapidísimo al baño... para ponerme linda para ti... -se soltó de Seiya y le sonrió, sin esperar a que le dijera algo camino hacia el área donde estaban los baños-

Mina solo volteo a ver como su amiga se alejaba entrando, fue un par de tacones detenerse cerca de ellos la hizo voltear sutilmente.

-Hola amor... -Una voz seductora salió de aquellos labios que le sonreían con disfrazada molestia aun sin soltar el brazo de su guapo novio-

-Reí… -dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -volteando sutilmente para ver si Serena volvía, lo cual era imposible ya que acababa de irse, aun así no quería que se encontrara con Rei-

-¿No te da gusto verme? -le pregunto tomándolo del rostro para hacer que se acercara a ella- ¿o interrumpo? -viendo de reojo a la joven que estaba con él-

-_Dios…_ -Pensó Mina, imaginando si Serena llegaba, así que sin dudarlo tomo una determinación- Si… la verdad si interrumpes -tomo el brazo de Seiya atrayéndola hacia él, como si fuera ella con quien venía acompañado-

.

.

.

-Vaya Mina nunca me dijo que vendría una chica tan agradable a buscarla -dijo Malaquite en tono seductor ofreciéndole la silla para que se sentara a esperarla- pero siéntate… había oído alguna vez a Mina hablar de ti, dijo que trabajan juntas, dime ¿no te gustaría trabajar también aquí?

Mina se sorprendió escuchando ese tono de voz en Malaquite, ese timbre que ocupaba siempre que la seducía a ella, se quedo inmóvil por instinto, tal vez estaba con su esposa o alguien más, se asomo apenas un poco pero solo pudo verlo a él y no con quien estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Seiya pero Mina solo le contesto con un "Sh…" silencioso, haciendo que él se quedara también escuchando, tal vez fuera algo interesante que podría contarle después a Yaten-

-Ah... perdón... pensé que aquí estaba Mina, pero si no está puedo volver después o esperarla afuera...

-Mmm… no, no hay problema, ella no tardara más de un par de minutos, no hay problema… pero dime Serena ¿Te llamas así no?, ¿tienes novio? -pregunto Malaquite mirándola fijamente-

-Sí, ese es mi nombre... -la verdad es que la ponía nerviosa e inquieta- y si, si tengo...

-Vaya… que afortunado, de cualquier forma, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, solo llámame… tal vez podríamos salir luego y platicar sobre… psicología -Sonrió-

-Sería interesante profesor... pero sabe... no acostumbro salir con profesores…

-Doctor… -Abrió de golpe la puerta Mina mas que irritada- aquí esta su café…

Seiya no pudo más que arrugar su frente molesto, entrando detrás de Mina, estaba tan molesto que no fue capaz de saludar a Malaquite

.

.

.

-Oye… -se escucho la dulce voz de una pequeña que le jalaba su blusa- disculpa… -Sonrió la pequeña-

Mina volteo algo despistada por sus pensamientos, pero al ver aquella hermosa niña, le sonrió- Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -sonrió a la pequeña agachándose, supuso que la pequeña era de la edad de su hermanito Sam, debido a la estatura y apariencia-

-Mmm… es que estoy buscando un edificio, pero creo que ya me perdí… -sonrió apenada, saco un pequeño papel- este… -le extendió el papel-

-Mmm… el edificio 1A… vaya es al que voy, así que por qué no vamos juntas… -le sugirió Mina de la mas amable pues la pequeña era una lindura- hola mi nombre es Mina… y estudio psicología… -dijo a la pequeña, que entre más la veía mas feliz y simpática le parecía-

-Ah… que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Hotaru…

-Vaya que lindo nombre también…

-Mi papito también es Psicólogo… -dijo orgullosa del hecho-

-De verdad… ah ¿y donde trabaja tu papá?

-Aquí… -Respondió-

-¿Aquí?m vaya… es a él a quien buscas… -se agacho mostrándole una sonrisa, la pequeña era hermosa y esa mirada le era tan familiar- yo también trabajo en este edificio, tal vez lo conozca -Sonrió a la pequeña- ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

-Malaquite… -Volteo la niña con los ojos iluminados de felicidad solo de nombrar a su padre- Malaquite Kunzite….

Mina sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, congelando sus venas quedándose detenida.

.

.

.

-Tú… tú lo sabías… -Cerró los ojos, claro que Yaten lo sabia ahí la única idiota era ella-

-Te lo intente decir... pero era claro que no me escucharías... para ti yo no era más que un odioso y engreído... pero aun así... te quería evitar esa decepción...

Rió con fingida alegría- Claro… querías evitarme una decepción… y preferiste que me siguiera ilusionado con él… dime ¿qué tan divertido resulto a los dos?, a él creerme tan inocente y a ti por pensar "pobre ingenua"

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes pensar?, ¿acaso a mi me correspondía quitarte la venda de los ojos?, debiste imaginar que un hombre como Mal no estaba solo en la vida, está casado Mina, CA...SA...DO, fuiste tú sola la que se hizo la inocente pobre ingenua...

-No soy tonta… ¿Pero tienes siquiera idea de lo que sentí conocer a su hija de ese modo? -negó evitando su mirada- no tienes idea lo que me dolió Yaten… saber que él no es lo que yo pensaba, pero me duele más lo que me estás diciendo tu… Yaten creí que me apreciabas, ¿sabes que pensé por un momento? No, si fuera así Yaten ya me lo hubiera dicho… -lo volteo a ver tristemente-

.

.

.

-Rei… -dijo el chico algo sorprendido al verla ahí, era poco usual que ella fuera-

-¿Qué pasa?, te sorprende verme… ¿pensaste que dejaría las cosas como están Seiya?

-No, es solo que si me sorprendió un poco… -cerró la puerta de un empujón-

-Creo que mínimo merezco una explicación y dado que tú no has tenido las agallas para darme la cara, aquí estoy… -Se dio vuelta enfrentando a aquel hombre que era su mayor anhelo-

.

.

-El día que te deje con él corazón partido, por que sepa lo que realmente eres… -la sonrisa de Rei parecía esperar con ansias ese día- voy hacer lo que jamás he hecho por nadie, voy a bajar mi orgullo y a curar tu corazón Seiya… -desvió su mirada caminando hacia la salida- ella no es lo suficiente para ti y lo sabes en el fondo de tu ser… solo piénsalo… -volteo a verlo antes de salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta de golpe- estúpida idiota… pitufa insignificante… ah no te vas a quedar con mi Seiya tan fácil, te vas arrepentir de haberte cruzado en nuestros caminos… -pensaba Reí molesta mientras caminaba hacia su auto- y desearas nunca haberme hecho enfadar y poner a Seiya lejos de mi… tanto como que me llamo Rei Hino… -Sonrió deseosa de poder hacerle ver su suerte-

.

.

.

Mina volteo su mirada, a las personas que Yaten había saludado, antes de hacerlo, pero antes de voltear había puesto la mejor de sus sonrisas, no quería verse descortés, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos, no pudo evitarlo, su vista se fijo en él apuesto hombre frente a ella y después volteo a ver a la hermosa y elegante mujer que tomaba su mano frente a ellos, sin más, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

Malaquite por su parte, se quedo un poco sorprendido de ver llegar a ambos juntos y más de que Mina estuviera enterada de la cena

-Hola Yaten... bienvenido -saludo Malaquite al joven para después fijar la vista en ella, viendo como estaba más que sorprendida-

-Buenas noches Mal... Espero que no te moleste que haya venido acompañado... pero es que no podía dejar esta noche sola a... -Volteo a ver a Mina sujetando más hacia él su brazo para llamar su atención- Mi Novia...

-¿Tu novia?, vaya que sorpresa... es una joven muy hermosa... mucho gusto jovencita... soy Setsuna Kunzite... -Mostro una sonrisa más que sincera-

Se tenso un poco al escuchar a Malaquite pero mas aun el nombre de aquella mujer que ahora ya no tenía dudas de quien era, sumado al ver el semblante molesto de Malaquite que no le quitaba la vista de encima- Buenas noches… gracias… -Solo atino a decir Mina a la hermosa mujer-

-Vaya… así que es tu novia… -dijo con una sutil sonrisa Malaquite a Yaten un tanto sorprendido- Pues siendo así, es tan bienvenida como tú… adelante están en su casa… -sin despegar la mirada de ella-

**Respuestas a los Reviews **

_Hola chicas y chicos… pues como verán la cuestión del embarazo de Serena aun no se descarta ni confirma ¿ustedes que opinan?... Hay no que nervios… aunque al parecer a Serena no le desagrada la idea…_

_No se ustedes pero a mi me encanto el final, es que apoco no es genial poder tener a tu amiga hermana gemela y saber que siempre hay alguien que te apoya y acompaña en tus locuras y momentos críticos… que hermoso… ojala todo fuera para siempre ¿no?._

_Y que decir de Yaten… wow… me dejo con el ojo cuadrado… esta sacando su lado maduro y por demás interesado en Mina que es capaz de darle el espacio que ella necesita… que hombre dios mio lo amamos verdad!... Mina ojala que pase pronto por la etapa por la que sepa Dios esta pasando, lo cual sin duda va a cambiar viendo los adelantos… ¡Hay Dios! Esa pequeña… de verdad es hija de… Ah…_

_Y Seiya si creía que Rei se quedaría tan tranquila después de la amenaza que Mina le dio haciéndose pasar por Serena, esta perdido, después de todo ella no es ese tipo de chicas, la cosa es ¿Qué hará para desquitarse de tan desagradable rato que paso? Donde hasta sus palabras se tubo que callar… mmm… esto no me huele nada bien…_

_Pues como leyeron la cosa se pone intensa asi que ya veremos si Serena esta embarazada o no?… Mina abandonara la cama de Malaquite por fin? O seguirá aferrada a su hombre protector en lugar de refugiarse en el consolador de Yaten… Yaten aguantara de verdad solo como amigo de Mina?... Y Seiya que hará para pintar su raya con Rei?..._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que los reviews son nuestro mayor alimento a nuestra inspiración… así que se lo agradecemos y esperamos no se olviden de dejarnos aunque sea una carita feliz :)… Les mando un gran saludo. M00nStaR. Y otro de parte de mi colega, cuñis y mentora Marie Winchester._

xxxtrixixxx : Pues si la verdad es que una por enamorada y la otra por atolondrada, pero sin duda un error que podría traer muchas consecuencias… pero ya veremos que pasa, ojala que no sea tan critico :P

Antitos Kou Leto : Jaja… si verdad coma diabético muy abundante últimamente, todavía viene un tanto mas ¿de que pareja? Oh… muy pronto se vera, aunque Mina tiene una miel muy amarga con Malaquite si tan solo cambiara de interprete tanta pasión verdad… aun sigo impactada con esa niña que sin duda esta cegada por Malaquite, pero en verdad será obsesión o deseos de callar algo mas en ella?...

areli nio: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos das, esperamos no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones, solo que en ocasiones se nos complica, pero no se preocupen que no tenemos la mas mínima intención de abandonar el proyecto ;) Y en cuanto a la posibilidad del embarazo de Marie, solo puedo imaginar la cara de asombre de Seiya jaja… 

mayilu : Si la verdad que Mina esta en una etapa de total confusión, lastima que no sabe canalizar sus emociones y temores hacia el lado de la persona que debería y le es mas fácil respaldarse en la falsa estabilidad que Malaquite le pinta de color rosa, esperemos que recapacite antes de que las cosas se puedan llegar a complicar :S 

FrutillaConLecheCondensada : Jajaja… vaya que interesante que alguien comparta mis emociones con respecto a la relación Yaten-Mina-Malaquite… la verdad tal vez soy masoquista o dramática pero es que me encanta el triangulo amoroso lleno de clandestinidad y adrenalina que genera este triangulo, ¿Qué seria sin Malaquite en medio? Bueno si una relación explosiva tal vez pero me gusta el toque prohibido que se genera con Malaquite en medio jaja… En cuanto a Rei… es una… descarada que pronto sacara las uñas y pondrá su toque en la historia asi que espero sigas al pendiente ;) Y Gracias por tu apoyo a esta historio que escribimos Mi cuñis "Marie winchester" y yop con mucho cariño para ustedes… 

princessnerak: Esperemos que los siguientes sigan valiendo la pena ;) por que lo bueno ahí viene…

Emily Castro: Gracias mi querida Emily que siempre nos apoyas… pues le verdad la falta de internet nos atrasa un poco, mas a mi que soy yo la que esta aislada de la red pero esperamos actualizar entre las tres semana o cuatro cuando mucho… 

Bogita : Si… aun no… esta de locos los siguientes caps todo dará mil vueltas inesperadas… para todos asi que ya verás ;) Y si creo que si fuiste muy mal pensada, por eso dicen "Piensa mal y acertaras"… aunque esto no sea tan agradable… 


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Al terminar la película el par de chicas salieron con la sonrisa propia después de una buena película romántica, sonrisa que Mina pudo ver en Serena incrementar al ver a Seiya.

-Vaya… que lindas se ven con esa sonrisa… –dijo Seiya ya cerca de las chicas, aproximándose primero a su novia–

-Gracias... –Serena le sonrió ampliamente abrazándolo al instante en que lo tuvo cerca–

-Es que es imposible no sonreír viendo tanta miel –sonrió a ambos Mina–

Seiya no desaprovecho tiempo para abrazar a su novia– Me alegra que pasen el rato juntas… bueno ¿quieren cenar algo o se les antoja algo en especial?

-Quiero pizza hawaiana pero con pepperoni y queso extra... –dijo Serena emocionada y con los ojitos brillando de tan solo imaginar aquella deliciosa comida–

Seiya la acaricio con el brazo que atravesaba los hombros de la chica– Perfecto, ¿Tu Mina? –Volteo a ver a la chica–

-Por mi está bien… –Sonrío–

-Bien entonces esta noche cenare muy bien acompañado… –Completo Seiya–

-Muy bien... pero tengo que ir rapidísimo al baño... –se soltó de Seiya y le sonrió– para ponerme linda para ti... –sin esperar a que le dijera algo camino hacia el área donde estaban los baños mas que feliz, los nervios y el temor de algo mas habían desaparecido–

Mina solo volteo a ver como su amiga se alejaba entrando al baño– Ah… no te preocupes Seiya, tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa, así podrás estar con Serena… –le guiño el ojo codeándolo sutilmente–

-Ah… pero no hay problema si cenamos los tres… –le aseguro con una sonrisa, pero en eso sintió como una mano lo hacía voltear–

-Hola amor... –Una voz seductora salió de aquellos labios que le sonreían con disfrazada molestia aun sin soltar el brazo de su guapo novio–

Mina no se percato de la joven hasta que la vio, siéndole imposible no reconocerla, sintiendo como su ceño se frunció al verla ahí– _¿Qué hace esta aquí?_ –Pensó volteando a ver a Seiya que parecía más confundido que ella–

-Reí… –dijo sorprendido– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Volteando sutilmente para ver si Serena volvía, lo cual era imposible ya que acababa de irse, aun así no quería que se encontrara con Rei–

-¿No te da gusto verme? –le pregunto tomándolo del rostro para hacer que se acercara a ella– ¿o interrumpo? –viendo de reojo a la joven que estaba con él–

-_Dios…_ –Pensó Mina, imaginando si Serena llegaba– Si… la verdad si interrumpes –tomo el brazo de Seiya atrayéndola hacia ella–

Seiya se sintió completamente perdido, fue hasta que sintió la mano de Mina presionar un poco mas su brazo cuando supo que ella tenía algo en mente, algo que aun no comprendía.

-Supongo que esta es tu amiga en turno... déjala y llévame a mi casa... –Tomándolo con fuerza de la mano–

Seiya estuvo a punto de contestar pero Mina le gano.

-Lo siento pero este es mi Turno… aquí la que sobra eres tu… –Dijo recargando su cabeza sobre Seiya sonriéndole de manera maliciosa– pero apuesto que encontraras muchos que quieran llevarte, después de todo he visto que no te cuesta trabajo remplazar a MI NOVIO –enfatizo esto último–

-¿Tu novio? –Pregunto con ironía– mírate niña, eres tan insignificante y se ve a simple vista que eres una buscona...

-Vaya pero si no te mordiste la lengua… –Sonrió divertida– la verdad es que "señoritas" como tú no me dan la mas mínima molestia… –Mina volteo a ver a Seiya– Mi amor permíteme un segundo… –Tomo el brazo de Rei con fuerza llevándosela un par de pasos lejos de Seiya- sabes que es lo más divertido… a mi no me importa en absoluto compartir a Seiya, porque lo quiero, y me interesa muchísimo, tanto como me interesaría ver su rostro y escuchar lo que te diría si viera esta foto… –dijo mostrándole su celular con aquella foto que le tomo en la universidad, sabría que le serviría en algún momento– así que… si no quieres que MI NOVIO –volvió a acentuarlo con burla– la vea, mas te vale que regreses esos diminutos pies de insecto que tienes por donde llegaste… créeme soy una muy buena buscona, sin clase, de renombre como tú, y yo a diferencia de ti… no tengo nada que perder…. –movía el teléfono sobre su rostro con burla–

Quería decir, gritar y golpearla, pero después de todo era una señorita con clase o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez al ver esa fotografía– Tal vez ganaste ahora, pero créeme que no siempre tendrás un as bajo la manga... te arrepentirás de esto que estás haciendo... ninguna chica insignificante como tú me ha ganado y no serás la primera... ya veremos con quien se queda Seiya... –dijo con burla pero mas con molestia–

-Sera un gusto volver a verte… –sonrió con satisfacción al verla tan molesta– le daré un beso a Seiya de tu parte… uno muy lindo…

Seiya por su parte no sabía de que estarían hablando pero quizá eso le ayudaría– _Dios mío lo único que me faltaba…_ –pensó frotando su cara con las manos, Mina no tenía necesidad de eso, pero sabía que si lo hacía era por Serena, y tenía razón ella no merecía enfrentarse así de repente con Reí que sabia podía hacerla sentir mal con un par de palabras– _Serena…_ –dio vuelta no sin antes ver al par de jóvenes que parecían discutir, se alejo hacia la salida de los baños por si Serena salía entretenerla con algo–

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras... –le advirtió Rei a Mina dándose la vuelta para alejarse más que molesta–

Serena por su parte sonreí mientras salía del baño haciéndolo más al ver a Seiya– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto al ver que observaba hacia la salida–

-Ah es que Mina estaba contestando una llamada y ya sabes para no escuchar, mejor vine a esperarte aquí… –sonrió, tratando de no evidenciar sus nervios–

Mientras Mina regresaba, aun sentía su sangre hervir, odiaba a esa mujer y era mejor que pensara que ella era la novia de Seiya, no quería ni imaginar lo mucho que a su amiga le afectaría enfrentarse con una mujer como esa, ni siquiera quería que ella se enterara, cuando llego y vio a Seiya hablar con ella rogo al cielo que no le hubiera dicho nada.

-Mmm... –Serena observo a Seiya al principio algo seria pero al instante le volvió a sonreír– ¿acaso Seiya Kou no quiere admitir que me extraño y que deseaba saludarme como quería y te dio pena con Mina?

Sonrió tranquilo que ella no sospecho nada malo– Ah… si la verdad es que Mina me da un poco de miedo… ya sabes es una guerrera… –sonrió acercándose para darle un beso–

Mina aclaro su garganta frente a los chicos, no estaba de ánimos para los arrumacos de Seiya, no después de lo que había pasado.

-Ah… terminaste tú llamada Mina… –Aclaro Seiya tras separarse de su novia de un salto antes de poder besarla–

-Supongo que era tu mamá... –le dijo Serena con una sutil sonrisa agarrándose del brazo de Seiya– debe estar molesta porque no he ido a saludarla...

-Si… –respondió Mina, sonriéndole a su amiga– pero le dije que mañana cenarías en la casa… –agrego invitándola a cenar– después de todo recuerda que tenemos ESE trabajo importante que terminar… –haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra–

-Trabajo... –Murmuro algo confundida a lo que se refería y de pronto lo recordó– ah sí, el trabajo... claro... ya lo había olvidado, pero que despistada soy... pero bueno ahorita no quiero pensar en eso... mejor vamos a cenar la pizza con doble de todo, tengo hambre...

-Si… extrañamente me duele el estomago como si hubiera pasado un mal rato… –sonrió Mina a su amiga para luego ver de reojo a Seiya–

El cual palideció apenado– Bueno vamos yo invito todo lo que quieran… –dijo tomando solo la mano de Serena, el aura de Mina podría matarlo si mostraba más cercanía a su novia de lo debido–

-¿Les pasa algo?, parece como si Mina estuviera molesta contigo... –dijo Serena a Seiya sujetándose de su mano entrelazando sus dedos–

Mina la tomo del brazo– No es solo que ya sabes… como soy, celo mucho a mi mejor amiga… –sonrió feliz y divertida–

-Sí, no pasa nada, que podría pasar ¿no es así Mina? –sonrió ampliamente–

-Aja… –respondió Mina manteniendo la sonrisa–

-Vaya, es la primera vez que soy objeto de celos de mi amiga... espero que mi novio no se ponga celoso también... –mostrando una sonrisa– bueno vamos por la pizza y luego por un helado...

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mina había planeado escabullirse de la cena para dejarlos solos, pero después de lo sucedido fuera del cine, tenía que hablar con Seiya, así que actuó de mal tercio durante la cena, aprovechando cuando Serena discutía con la empleada de la nevería después de la cena.

-Serena no tiene por que enterarse de esto… –Pidió Mina a Seiya en voz baja ya que su amiga no estaba muy lejos de ellos– sabes ella no es del tipo de chicas que le agrade verse involucradas de esta manera y si se que por ti lo haría, pero no quiero que "Tu noviecita" la lastime… –le dijo en tono serio con suma discreción–

-No lo permitiría… agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no te preocupes, tampoco es mi objetivo involucrarte en mis problemas –le respondió Seiya apenas moviendo los labios en un muy bajo murmullo–

-Es tarde ya lo estoy, pero no te preocupes, que yo me doy por servida con que esto quede entre nosotros… -le sonrió mientras hizo como que acomodaba su cabello pues Serena había volteado sutilmente-

-Está bien… por cierto ¿Qué le dijiste a Rei para que se fuera? –cuestiono ya que Serena no llegaba–

-Tengo mis técnicas para deshacerme de gente indeseable… nunca subestimes a una mujer decidida Seiya… y mucho menos a una mujer que haría lo que fuera por las personas que ama… así que ya lo sabes… nada de esto a Serena –volteo a verlo con una mirada que reflejaban la decisión de sus palabras–

-Está bien… y gracias de nuevo, te debo una… –Dijo con seriedad–

-No me debes nada mientras ella siga tan feliz como ahora… –Finalizo el tema con una sonrisa pues veía llegar a su amiga–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Al día siguiente, tal y como habían quedado de acuerdo Serena llego a casa de Mina, la cual estaba ansiosa de lo que estaban por hacer, observo el par de pruebas dentro de su cajón ya abierto sacando una de ellas.

-Bien… ayer leí las instrucciones tres veces antes de dormir, así que no creo que haya problemas…. –le dijo Mina en tono seguro extendiéndoselo a su amiga–

-La verdad es que... estoy muy nerviosa... –Serena observo la cajita–

-Yo también… pero es mejor, sabes que es lo mejor ¿verdad?

-Si... –Asintió y respiro profundamente– no sé qué va a pasar, pero prometo que si sale negativo de ahora en adelante me cuidare para no tener un susto mas como este...

-Si… eso es bueno… –Suspiro poniéndose de pie– bien mi mamá no llegara hasta dentro de un par de horas así que puedes usar el baño… ¿o prefieres esperar un poco?

Lo pensó un poco y luego tomo la prueba– De una vez... total el resultado no cambiara ahorita ó dentro de un rato... –Trato de sonreír–

-Tienes razón… –Se acerco a la puerta de su recamara pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de poner la mano sobre la perilla escucho como alguien hablaba desde la sala de la casa, haciéndola brincar– Ah…

De inmediato llevo aquella prueba a su espalda para ocultarla– ¿Quien puede ser? –pregunto a su amiga algo asustada–

-Hija… ya llegue, ¿esta Serena contigo? –Se escucho la voz alegre de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta–

Mina volteo a ver a su amiga sorprendida– Lo siento no pensé que llegaría temprano… –dijo en un susurro a su amiga mientras regresaba a donde estaba ella– si… aquí esta… ahí vamos… –Dijo a su madre en tono alto–

-No te preocupes... lo mejor será esconder esto... –Buscando con la mirada un lugar para hacerlo– ¿Dónde?

-Ah aquí… –apenas se podía escuchar por su voz baja corriendo hacia su cajón donde los había tenido guardados, ahí solo tenía un montón de papeles– aquí…

-Si... y gracias... –dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras cubría las cajas con los papeles que ahí había–

-De nada… –Respondió Mina, porque en realidad aquello le iba bastante bien ya que no había podido ayudarla en nada–

-Llegue temprano para terminar pronto la cena… –la madre de Mina entro como de costumbre sin tocar a la puerta– ¿Niñas que hacen? –Pregunto con una sonrisa viéndolas muy entretenidas cerrando el cajón de golpe–

-Nada… solo guardábamos unos apuntes del semestre pasado… ¿verdad? –Mina codeo a Serena mientras le sonreía a su madre como si nada–

-Si... ya sabe... para refrescar la memoria... pero qué guapa esta... –Serena se acerco a ella abrazándola– hace cuanto que no la veía... ya me extrañaba ¿verdad?

-Ay mi niña Serena… siempre tan linda –sonrió correspondiendo su abrazo– si ya te extrañaba mucho… por eso quise llegar temprano… hoy hare galletas, así podrán comerlas hasta que no puedan ni caminar… –la abrazo después por el brazo para caminar hacia la cocina– ustedes podrán ponerles las chispas…

Mina solo suspiro aliviada de que su madre no intuyera nada malo– Pero Serena se las comerá antes de ponerlas mamá…

-Eso es mentira... –dijo ofendida sonriéndole en complicidad a su amiga–

-No importa, compre porción extra… así que vamos… –Tomo a ambas chicas dirigiéndose a la cocina más que feliz, ya que para ella Serena era como una hija más y una hermana para Mina–

En definitiva ese día no podrían hacer la prueba, Mina sonrió algo decepcionada por lo ocurrido, pero en fin, en otra ocasión seria, ahora solo les quedaba disfrutar de las galletas y un buen rato juntas como solían hacerlo desde que eran niñas.

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Al día siguiente en la universidad Mina había salido por un café para ella y Malaquite, el trabajo era poco y era tan aburrido que casi ambos caían dormido somnolientos por el pesado sol de tarde, iba camino de regreso cuando se topo con Seiya, lo cual le fue de mucha coincidencia ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido con Rei y más aun en aquel asunto pendiente de la prueba de embarazo.

-Hola Seiya… –Saludo Mina levantando la mano que sostenía uno de los café a manera de saludo–

-Hola Mina, pensé que estabas con Serena… –sin dudar la ayudo con los cafés–

-¿Conmigo?, no pensé que ustedes saldrían saliendo de clases, por eso me vine directo con Mal… –Dijo sorprendida agradeciendo su ayuda con una sutil sonrisa–

-Mmm… la llame y dijo que quería darte las copias de la clase, que la buscara en la oficina de Mal… –Aseguro–

-Ah… entonces si te dijo que pasaras por ella pues sin duda ahí debe estar, seguro Mal le dirá que salí por café… –Se encogió de hombros despreocupada–

Sin más ambos caminaron hasta entrar en el edificio, la oficina de Malaquite estaba entre cerrada, así que fue Mina la que opto por abrirla ya que Seiya tenía las manos ocupadas, dirigiendo así su mano a la perilla.

-Vaya Mina nunca me dijo que vendría una chica tan agradable a buscarla –dijo Malaquite en tono seductor ofreciéndole la silla para que se sentara a esperarla– pero siéntate… había oído alguna vez hablar de ti, dijo que trabajan juntas, dime ¿no te gustaría trabajar también aquí?

Mina se sorprendió escuchando ese timbre de voz en Malaquite, ese timbre que ocupaba siempre que la seducía a ella, se quedo inmóvil por instinto, tal vez estaba con su esposa o alguien más, se asomo apenas un poco pero solo pudo verlo a él y no con quien estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Seiya pero Mina solo le contesto con un "Sh…" silencioso, haciendo que él se quedara también escuchando, tal vez fuera algo interesante que podría contarle después a Yaten–

-Ah... perdón... pensé que aquí estaba Mina... –Dijo con una sutil sonrisa– yo solo venia a buscarla para entregarle unos apuntes, pero si no está puedo volver después o esperarla afuera...

-Mmm… no, no hay problema, ella no tardara más de un par de minutos, pero dime Serena ¿Te llamas así no?, ¿tienes novio? –pregunto Malaquite mirándola fijamente–

Mina presiono su puño sobre la manija, más que molesta, al reconocer aquella voz sin duda incomoda por el coqueteo descarado de él– ¡¿_Esta coqueteando con MI AMIGA?_ –Pensó sorprendida–

Mientras que Seiya estaba que bufaba, ya reconociendo también aquella dulce y tímida voz– ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? – Pensó irritado volteando a ver a Mina– lo voy a matar… le esta coqueteando… –si no fueran por los cafés que tenía en las manos ya hubiera empujado con fuerza aquella puerta–

-¡De verdad! yo creí que le contaba un cuento… –le respondió molesta por instinto, para después reaccionar– lo siento… solo un poco más, tal vez estamos mal interpretando… –y ambos volvieron a callar–

-Sí, ese es mi nombre... –Dijo Serena lo más natural posible, la verdad es que la ponía nerviosa y algo inquieta– y si, si tengo...

-Vaya… que afortunado –Sonrió el hombre recargándose en su respaldo– de cualquier forma –saco su tarjeta de su bolsillo, dejándola sobre el escritorio, acercándosela con la punta de los dedos– cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, solo llámame… tal vez podríamos salir luego y platicar sobre… psicología –Sonrió–

Serena tomo la tarjeta y la leyó– Sería interesante... pero sabe... no acostumbro salir con profesores, lo que se tiene que hablar con respecto a las clases se habla en el salón... y nada mas... y sobre su propuesta no gracias... estoy muy bien con mi trabajo además mis padres no me permitirían tomar un trabajo extra en plenos estudios...

-Es una lástima, serias una excelente ayudante… –Malaquite no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada–

-Doctor… –Abrió de golpe la puerta Mina mas que irritada– aquí esta su café…

Seiya no pudo más que arrugar su frente molesto, entrando detrás de Mina, estaba tan molesto que no fue capaz de saludar a Malaquite

-Ah Serena, lo siento, no sabía que vendrías… ven vamos afuera… –La tomo de la mano sacándola de ahí–

-Hola... –Sonrió a su amiga para luego fijar su mirada en Seiya, cerró los ojos imaginando que quizá había escuchado todo–

Mina no respiro hasta que estuvieron fuera de la oficina, donde se habían quedado el par de hombre– Ojala lo mate… –Dijo refiriéndose a que Seiya matara a Malaquite– ¿Qué le pasa? –Dijo molesta– lo siento… no sabía que vendrías y menos que se pondría como burro en celo… –La abrazó– perdóname…

-Debí avisarte... –Correspondió al abrazo– lo siento... no pensé que se fuera a poner así...

-Porque me sorprende… –Suspiro triste– siempre me dijeron que él era así… pero mira que contigo, eso no se lo perdono… lo lamento, por favor a la otra avísame, así no estarás en situaciones como esta… –Se separo sonriéndole sutilmente–

Mientras Seiya solo se limito a dejar los cafés sobre la mesa de escritorio.

-Mal te agradecería que no vuelvas a ver de esa manera a MI NOVIA –dijo sereno pero más que molesto, la verdad dudaba de parecer tan sereno cuando moría por dejarlo sin respirar–

-Ah sí… ahora recuerdo, lo siento no la recordaba bien… no te preocupes… ah y felicidades es muy linda y se ve muy tierna así de inocente… –Dijo cínico–

-No te preocupes, porque aunque sea inocente, tiene mucha gente que la cuida, entre esas personas estoy yo… y Mina… –Finalizo molesto dando media vuelta para salir, sintiendo su sangre hervir de nuevo al escuchar la risita burlona de Malaquite–

-No lo mate, solo porque me costaría mi título… –llego diciendo Seiya al par de chicas cuando estuvo fuera–

-¿Estas enojado? –Pregunto algo tímida acercándose un poco a él–

Afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba aire pesadamente– Pero no te preocupes princesa, que aquí el único que debe morir es él… –Dijo abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho–

-No te preocupes… yo voy a hablar con él… –Mina dio un paso atrás– bueno será mejor entra antes de que decida salir a despedir a Serena… nos vemos y gracias por las copias Serena…

-De nada... –abrazo a Seiya con fuerza despidiéndose de su amiga con un movimiento de mano– y suerte...

Mina les sonrió, antes de volver a tomar su semblante serio para entrar a la oficina.

-La verdad es que si me asusto... –dijo Serena a Seiya volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza–

-Ese imbécil viejo rabo verde… –Refunfuño molesto, tumbándolo del pedestal donde lo tenía– sabes que es lo más descarado de su parte, que sabe que Tú eres la mejor amiga de Mina y no le importo… bueno no debería de sorprenderme, después de todo Mina es solo… –Pero se detuvo–

Subió la mirada para verlo– No importa... Mina es mi amiga... y creo que esto le afecta más a ella... que a mi... –volvió a bajar el rostro para recargarse sobre su pecho– Seiya... no quiero que te metas en problemas... ni que hagas nada, por favor...

Suspiro, esa molestia disminuyo al sentir su calor inundándolo– Mmm… tratare, lo prometo… pero se lo tiene bien merecido, no lo puedes negar…. –argumento mientras la abrazaba de nuevo–

-No… pero... recuerda que Mina aun está con él y puede hacerle algo a ella... y eso no me gustaría... además tu pronto dejaras la universidad pero nosotras no... –recordó con tristeza pensando en que pronto habría días en que no lo vería tan seguido–

-No lo había visto de esa manera… –Suspiro resignado– lo último que quiero es hacer algo que te perjudique y sé que si algo le perjudica a Mina, también te perjudicara a ti, así que está bien, no hare nada… -la abrazo mas cálidamente acariciando su cabello para que olvidara aquel mal rato-

-Gracias... –Se separo un poco de él para darle un sutil beso en los labios– por eso te quiero... y porque me compraras un helado doble bañado con chocolate... ¿verdad? –Sonrió como niña pequeña–

-¿Qué te parece mejor uno triple, bañado con chispas sobre él chocolate? –sugirió con una sonrisa al verla tan linda–

-Delicioso... –emocionada se imagino tan delicioso postre– no pudiste hacer una mejor sugerencia...

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mina comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sin decir una palabra a Malaquite, se conocía y podría decir algunas cuantas de las que sin duda no se arrepentiría, pero si serian malas muy malas.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Malaquite a la chica–

-Me largo… –terminando de introducir su último papel a su bolso–

-Pero aun no es tu hora de salida… –la miro fijamente mientras descansaba su espalda en el respaldo de su silla–

-Vas a obligarme a quedarme cuando no hay nada que hacer y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que coquetearle a MI MEJOR AMIGA –remarco molesta volteando a verlo–

-Ah… estas celosa –Sonrió mientras volvía su cuerpo adelante recargando sus codos en el escritorio–

-No… –Aseguro– es mucho pero que eso… estoy molesta…

-¿Por qué dijiste que no querías que saliera con nadie más? –cuestiono intentando no sonreír–

-No… por dios Mal no soy idiota, se que como eres conmigo has sido con mil mas y sé que cuando yo no esté habrá alguien más o incluso ahora haya alguien, solo que es Mi Amiga y ella no es como yo… –Aseguro molesta– así que por favor no intentes nada con ella… –cruzando su bolsa por su hombro–

-Vaya si que estas molesta –sonrió– está bien no hare nada mas… bueno si quieres irte está bien, tienes una aura que no podría con ella el resto de la tarde… –Se recargo en su asiento– paso por ti después de tu empleo para estar un rato juntos… –dijo como si no acabara de pasar nada–

-Estás loco… por lo menos hoy no quiero ni verte Malaquite… –Respondió molesta antes de salir dando un golpe en la puerta–

-Ah… mujeres…. –Suspiro– ya se le pasara… –murmuro antes de continuar con sus papeles sin darle la mayor importancia–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

A la mañana siguiente Mina no estaba segura de querer ir a la oficina de Malaquite, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo sabia que él no volvería intentar nada mas con Serena, aunque en cierto punto también estaba un tanto decepcionada, una esperanza de ser la única y especial para él albergaba su corazón, porque aunque no quisiera, estaba encariñada con ese hombre y a ninguna mujer le gustaba sentirse insegura.

-Oye… –se escucho la dulce voz de una péquela que le jalaba su blusa– disculpa… –Sonrió la pequeña–

Mina volteo algo despistada por sus pensamientos, pero al ver aquella hermosa niña, le sonrió– Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –Sonrió a la pequeña agachándose, supuso que la pequeña era de la edad de su hermanito Sam, debido a la estatura y apariencia–

-Mmm… es que estoy buscando un edificio, pero creo que ya me perdí… –sonrió apenada–

-No te preocupes, yo también me pierdo a veces… –Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, viendo como la pequeña sonreía aliviada de no ser la única– ¿Y dime, que edificio estas buscando?

-Mmm… –Saco un pequeño papel– este… –le extendió el papel–

-Mmm… el edificio 1A… vaya es al que voy, así que por que no vamos juntas…

-Si… –dijo emocionada– ¿y cómo te llamas? –Pregunto la pequeña–

-Mi nombre es Mina… y estudio psicología… –dijo a la pequeña, que entre mas la veía mas feliz y simpática le parecía–

-Ah… que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Hotaru… –sus pasos eran pequeños brinquitos–

-Vaya que lindo nombre también…

-Mi papito también es Psicólogo… –dijo orgullosa del hecho–

-De verdad… ah ¿y donde trabaja tu papá?

-Aquí… –Respondió–

-¿Aquí?, vaya… es a él a quien buscas… yo también trabajo en este edificio, tal vez lo conozca –Sonrió a la pequeña– ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

-Malaquite… –Volteo la niña con los ojos iluminados de felicidad solo de nombrar a su padre– Malaquite Kunzite….

Mina sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, congelando sus venas quedándose detenida.

-Papi no sabe que vendría y quiero darle una sorpresa… ¿lo conoces Mina? –respondió volteando a verla feliz sin percatarse de la reacción de la joven–

-Ah… –Dijo sorprendida– Lo siento que me decías…

-¿Qué si conoces a mi papi?

-Ah… si… digo no… –se sintió nerviosa, traicionada, molesta, decepcionada, miserable al ver aquella pequeña tan feliz, pero no supo cual sentimiento domino sobre él otro– Lo siento pequeña, pero me tengo que ir, este es el edificio, sube las escaleras y es la primera puerta a la derecha… –Dijo a la pequeña fingiendo una sonrisa–

-Si no te preocupes… gracias… –Dijo despidiéndose mientras movía entusiasta su mano–

Mina solo espero que la pequeña entrara en el edificio, para irse directo al auto, condujo sin parar hasta que llego a un jardín solo que estaba a unas cuadras de la su trabajo, ese día no tendría que ir, pero no quería llegar a casa y menos ir a la universidad, bajo del auto, sentándose al pie de un árbol, aun estaba shock, recapitulando a la pequeña diciéndole el nombre de su padre.

-_Nunca me dijo que tenía una hija…_ –Pensó abrazando sus piernas– _Dios mío es tan pequeña casi de la edad de Sam…_ –Negó moviendo la cabeza– _es tan linda…_ –se sintió la mujer más miserable y baja que pudo existir, como era ella capaz de ser la causante de destrozar una familia, de arrebatarle a una linda niña a su padre– p_ero, yo no sabía… no es mi culpa, jamás lo hubiera hecho si supiera…_ –pensó cerrando los ojos, pero su traicionera mente solo evocaba todas aquellas noches de entrega que tuvo con Malaquite y su deseo de estar con él la llenaba de desosiego- _Debe ser un error… él jamás dijo que tenía una hija… es absurdo, debía haber escuchado mal, además si fuera así, lo hubiera sabido…_ –Trato de reconfortarse a sí misma, suspiro tratando de relajarse y pensar que aquello solo era una mala jugada de su cabeza molesta con Malaquite aun por lo ocurrido el día anterior con Serena–

El teléfono de Mina sonó, dudo en verlo, si era Malaquite, no sabía si quería contestar o no, ni siquiera supo si estaba lista para hablar con nadie, lo dejo sonar hasta que ceso, se recargo en el tronco cerrando los ojos cuando volvió a sonar, suspiro antes de ver el aparato, dándose cuenta que era Yaten– Porque siempre apareces cuando más te necesito… –susurro al teléfono, para después poner la llamada en entrante– Hola… –respondió en un hilo de voz baja–

-¿Donde estas? –Pregunto en cuanto escucho su voz–

-Mmm… en el parque Juban… –Dijo con él mismo desanimo solo viendo las hojas de los arboles moverse sobre su cabeza y el aire frio llenándola por completo– ¿Por qué?

-No parece que estés bien... ¿ocurre algo? –ya que su voz no sonaba como siempre–

-No… nada… –Trato de sonar mejor– solo que no tenía ganas de estar en la Universidad…. –Como quería que Yaten no sintiera algo mas sin ella sentirlo y así poder refugiarse en él y contarle todo lo que sentía, pero no era así y no quería involucrarlo más de la cuenta, así que recargo su rostro sobre sus rodillas abrazándolas con fuerza con su mano libre–

-Ya veo... pero no deberías abrazarte sola... quizá yo puedo ayudarte...

-No, de verdad no me pasa nada… solo tuve una pequeña pelea con ya sabes quien ayer y no sé cómo verlo hoy, así que por eso no quise ir a trabajar, en un rato mas llegare a mi casa, me daré un baño caliente y mis sabanas me abrazaran mejor de lo que yo me abrazo –dijo en tono semi burlista de sí misma y un tanto asombrada como él parecía conocerla tan bien para intuir cuando lo necesitaba–

-Y seguramente te podrán hacer olvidar a la pequeña hija de Mal... –Aseguro recargándose en un árbol que estaba cerca de Mina–

-¿Hija, cual hija…? –Dijo fingiendo sorpresa sin percatarse de su presencia, mientras movía sus pies y descansaba su frente sobre sus rodillas–

-Hotaru es muy linda... es muy simpática, creo que más bien se parece a su madre... por fortuna... –rió suavemente ante aquel comentario– se ve a simple vista que te sentiste... mmm... decepcionada...

-Tú… tú lo sabías… –Cerró los ojos, claro que la sabia ahí la única idiota era ella–

-Te lo intente decir... pero era claro que no me escucharías... para ti no era más que un odioso y engreído... pero aun así... te quería evitar esa decepción... –dijo al ya estar a su lado, pues durante su conversación había avanzado hacia ella–

Volteo al escuchar el ruido de las hojas crujir bajo unas pisadas, quedándose sorprendida al verlo ahí, sin tardar se puso de pie colgando su teléfono– Jaja… –Rio con fingida alegría– Claro… querías evitarme una decepción… y preferiste que me siguiera ilusionado con él… dime ¿qué tan divertido les resulto a los dos?, a él creerme tan inocente y a ti por pensar "pobre ingenua"

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes pensar?, ¿acaso a mi me correspondía quitarte la venda de los ojos?, se supone que eres una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra... debiste imaginar que un hombre como Mal no estaba solo en la vida, está casado Mina, CA...SA...DO, fuiste tú sola la que se hizo la inocente pobre ingenua... –Dijo con seriedad viéndola fijamente–

-No soy tonta… claro que se que estaba casado… –Dijo molesta– ¿Pero tienes siquiera idea de lo que sentí conocer a su hija de ese modo? –negó evitando su mirada– No tienes idea lo que me dolió… saber que él no es lo que yo pensaba, pero me duele más lo que me estás diciendo tu… Yaten creí que me apreciabas, ¿sabes que pensé por un momento? –Pero no espero a que le respondiera– No, si fuera así Yaten ya me lo hubiera dicho… –lo volteo a ver tristemente–

-Lo que te duele no es lo que yo te digo o como te lo digo... lo que duele es la verdad... ¿por qué no puedes admitir que tú misma te cegaste ante lo que Malaquite te daba?, por tarjetas de crédito, y "pequeños lujitos" preferiste cerrar los ojos y evadir la realidad y lo que comenzabas a ser... ya te dije que para mí no importa nada... solo importa lo que veo y siento... y ahora me duele que estés así... pero es algo que tú misma te buscaste...

-Entonces si sabes todo eso… no deberías consolarme… es mi culpa después de todo… –Dijo dando la vuelta– Lo siento Yaten, tal vez tienes razón, aquí la única ciega soy yo…

Suspiro quizá con algo de tristeza– Quiero que esta noche me acompañes a un lugar... y no acepto negativas...

Mina se detuvo, suspirando de la misma forma que él– No creo que sea buena idea… no me gusta sentirme como me siento, menos rodeada de gente…

-Tal vez no soy la mejor persona para consolar a otra... pero es mi forma de hacerte ver que aquí estoy... estoy a tu lado no importando que durante todas estas semanas me hayas evadido... solo te estoy pidiendo ese favor... acompáñame...

-Ah… está bien… –Volteo a verlo sonriéndole sutilmente, aunque no podía negar su tristeza– pero vamos cada quien en su carro, así si haces algo que me haga enojar, regreso por mi cuenta… –Dijo en broma, después de todo era mejor buscar sonreír–

-De acuerdo, será como tú digas... –observo su reloj y sonrió ligeramente– a como son las mujeres creo que tienes el tiempo necesario para ir a arreglarte... es una cena algo formal así que busca algo que te haga lucir hermosa... bueno más de lo que eres... pasare a tu casa a las 8 en punto...

-Esta bien… a las ocho estaré lista… Adiós… –Dijo despidiéndose con una sutil sonrisa–

-Mina... –La llamo tomando su mano para detenerla– no importa que pase... yo estaré a tu lado... –Dijo al momento en que besaba el dorso de su mano–

Hizo un gesto, no entendiendo por que decía aquello– Mmm… gracias, supongo… –Sonrió sutil– Yaten, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero lo que hago es por nuestro bien… lamento si esto te lastima…

-Lo se... –la observo fijamente para luego soltar su mano tan suave como la tomo– no te preocupes... creo que estas mas lastimada tu que yo... pero tranquila, no quiero seguir discutiendo quien tiene más culpa de que... –Sonrió ligeramente– nos vemos en la noche... –sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto– tal vez no lo entiendes, pero lo que hago es por NUESTRO bien... –Murmuro para sí mismo–

-Ese hombre es muy extraño… –Murmuro caminando hacia "Su auto"– Pero extrañamente me gustan los detalles que tiene conmigo… –Suspiro entrando al auto– sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor…

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Esa misma tarde Seiya estaba en su departamento cuando él timbre de su casa sonó, pensó que era Yaten, no recordando que tenía esa aburrida fiesta en casa de Malaquite, pero sus pensamientos invocaron a alguien más.

-Rei… –dijo el chico algo sorprendido al verla ahí, era poco usual que ella fuera–

-¿Qué pasa?, te sorprende verme… –Insinuó la hermosa joven entrando sin esperar que él se lo indicara– ¿pensaste que dejaría las cosas como están Seiya?

-No, es solo que si me sorprendió un poco… –Respondió mientras cerró la puerta de un empujón–

-Creo que mínimo merezco una explicación y dado que tú no has tenido las agallas para darme la cara, aquí estoy… –Se dio vuelta enfrentando a aquel hombre que era su mayor anhelo–

-Lo siento, debí haberte llamado ayer y explicártelo, tienes todo él derecho de estar así… molesta…

-Estoy herida Seiya, por dios como puedes siquiera andar con una chica tan insignificante como ella…. –Dijo aun más molesta mientras movía las manos al hablar–

-Agradecería que no te expreses así de ella… –dijo recargándose sobre el comedor mientras cruzaba sus manos viendo cada reacción de ella–

-Oh vaya, ¿tanto te interesa que hasta la defiendes?, digo no es fea, pero por favor, es tan…. –Dijo haciendo mueca de desagrado– Simple… –Finalizo–

-Yo jamás he dicho que me guste lo complejo…. –defendió algo molesto– sabes, esto no esta bien, seamos realista Reí, lo nuestro nunca a funcionado y jamás lo hará… siempre estuviste consiente que solo eran apariencia y sexo…

-Y él mejor sexo de tu vida tienes que admitir… –se acerco a él rodeándolo con sus brazos por él cuello– Seiya eres él hombre que he soñado toda mi vida, no quiero perderte por una estúpida niña simple que te tiene embaucado con no sé cuantas estupideces….

-No son estupideces… –dijo tomando las muñecas de Reí entre sus manos para deshacer ese abrazo– y es mucho más que un embaucamiento… –repuso viéndola fijamente– lo siento Rei, pero ya no tenemos él mismo concepto de parejas ideales…

-No te entiendo… –dijo entre sorprendida y molesta por sus palabras, sintiendo como sus manos frías la alejaban de él–

-Que soy tu "hombre ideal" porque jamás me he comportado como tu novio… puedes ir y venir cuando te plazca, puedes involucrarte con cuantos tipos quieras y jamás te hice una escena de celos pese a que siempre supe de tus aventuras y tu de las mías, tal vez porque entre nosotros no a habido más que conveniencias y el pasar un buen rato, pero ya estoy cansado de esa vida Rei… –dijo soltándola– no mas… no es bueno para ambos…

-Como sabes tú lo que es bueno para mí… –dijo molesta– tu eres lo mejor para mi Seiya, te quiero, te necesito, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mucho tiempo y no quiero perderte por una obsesión pasajera por esa insignificante chica…

-Basta Rei, no lo hagas, no te hagas mas daño… mi relación con Serena va mas allá de lo pasajero o del físico o incluso del sexo… debes encontrar a alguien que sientas por él lo que yo y Serena sentimos… –dijo en tono tranquilo para hacerle ver que aquello no los conduciría a nada–

-Esta bien, es eso lo que quieres, diviértete con esa chica, revuélcate con ella cuanto quieras y cuando te canses de ella como te has cansado de todas las demás, aquí voy a estar, porque nadie… NADIE –enfatizo con su tono de voz aun molesto y desquebrajado– te va entender y perdonar todo lo que yo lo voy a hacer y sabes porque… –sonrió aun con el aire de molestia– porque somos iguales Seiya, porque estamos solos y vacios disfrutando de lo único bueno que la vida nos dio, nuestras apariencias y por eso y porque yo sé quien realmente eres y cuanto has hecho, solo yo soy la mujer indicada para ti, aunque tú no lo quieras ver… –se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla– Piénsalo…

-Lo siento… –Dijo viendo a la chica, asiéndole entender que no cambiaria de opinión–

-El día que te deje con él corazón partido, porque sepa lo que realmente eres… –sonrió esperando con ansias ese día– voy a ser lo que jamás he hecho por nadie, voy a bajar mi orgullo y a curar tu corazón Seiya… –desvió su mirada caminando hacia la salida– ella no es lo suficiente para ti y lo sabes en el fondo de tu ser… solo piénsalo… –volteo a verlo antes de salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta de golpe–

-Rei… lo lamento tanto… –Se acerco Seiya recostándose en él sofá– No planee sentir esto, simplemente no sé cuándo ni cómo llego y no puedo evitarlo, se que no puedes comprenderlo ahora, pero dejar esta relación fue lo mejor para ambos, solo deseo que encuentres a esa persona que cambie tu perspectiva de la vida, alguien que te haga sonreír con una mirada y que sienta que ningún problemas es tan grande si estas a su lado, que crezca en ti ese frenesí por cuidarla y protegerla pese a que no puedes ni cuidar de ti mismo… –Cerró los ojos evocando a esa hermosa chica dueña de su corazón y pensamientos–

-Estúpida idiota… pitufa insignificante… ah no te vas a quedar con él tan fácil, te vas arrepentir de haberte cruzado en nuestros caminos… –pensaba Reí molesta mientras caminaba hacia su auto– y desearas nunca haberme hecho enfadar y poner a Seiya lejos de mi… tanto como que me llamo Rei Hino… –Sonrió deseosa de poder hacerle ver su suerte–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

El resto de la tarde paso tranquilo para Mina, pese a su falta de humor, su madre le llamo para que comiera algo pero no tenía hambre en lo absoluto, así que prefirió invertir el tiempo en darse un baño y arreglarse, no supo que ponerse no era que tuviera un amplio guardarropa, y eso complicaba más las cosas. ¿Formal? No supo si lo que eligió fue lo adecuado, pero escogió un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas color palo de rosa, con un suéter marrón, su cabello lo dejo medio recogido, no estuvo segura de hacerlo pero al final decidió que lo que le quedaba mejor era aquel lindo collar que Yaten le había regalado, su pequeño colibrí, después de tiempo sin usarlo, algo la hizo querer esa noche hacerlo, apenas estuvo lista escucho el timbre de su casa, no había nadie por él momento así que fue ella quien abrió.

Se aclaro la garganta cuando escucho que abrían, esperaba encontrar a la linda Caro o quizá a la hermosa señora de la casa, pero al ver quien abría simplemente se quedo sin palabras, la vio sin querer de arriba a abajo con detenimiento– Realmente... hermosa...

-Se sonrojo al verlo y escucharlo– Gracias… supongo que eso quiere decir que voy acorde a tu buena apariencia –siempre se cuestionaba como hacia para siempre parecer tan elegante, y atractivamente natural–

-Mas que acorde... –Se giro y coloco su brazo– pues es hora de irnos... así que vamos...

-Bueno… entonces te sigo en él auto… pero no vayas rápido, que yo aun no manejo rápido –pidió caminado por el jardín delantero de su casa, tras haber salido de esta tomada de su brazo–

-Está bien... iré despacio... –Sonrió aun observándola con atención, realmente esa noche se veía hermosa, incluso hasta había pensando en cambiar de destino, pero en verdad no quería hacerlo, tenía que ir a esa cena aunque le doliera–

Una vez que Yaten la llevo hasta la puerta del auto, espero a que él subiera al suyo y así seguirlo, el destino le pareció un poco largo se sorprendió un poco al llegar a una hermosa y grande casa, perfectamente iluminada, la cual la hacía ver aun más hermosa, apenas se estacionaron, bajo sin dejar de ver aquel lugar. Wow… con razón dijiste que era formal… –Dijo a Yaten que iba bajando también del auto–

-¿Estas lista?, hay personas muy queridas e importantes que te voy a presentar... y otras no tanto... –dijo con un poco de seriedad–

-No sé porque estoy extrañamente nerviosa… –una sutil sonrisa lo demostraba– pero está bien… –ahora fue ella quien le tomo la mano a Yaten–

-Vamos... –sujeto con fuerza su mano respirando con algo de nerviosismo, cualquiera que fuera el resultado de esa cena, no se alejaría de ella por nada del mundo–

Al entrar la casa era mucho mas bella aun por dentro, no quiso ver mucho, después de que alguien que Mina distinguió como un mesero, los condujo hasta el jardín trasero, donde estaban las mesas y la gente– Yaten… y ¿de quién es la fiesta?

-Ven, vamos con los anfitriones de la fiesta... –Respiro profundamente al ver a lo lejos a la familia dueña de la casa– Mina... no importa que diga quiero que me sigas el juego... ¿lo harás? –pregunto volteando a verla de reojo caminando entre la gente–

-Está bien… –Dijo un tanto dudosa mientras seguía caminado fijando su vista en Yaten–

La vio con tranquilidad, la misma que en ese momento le faltaba hasta que sintió que había llegado al final de su camino, fue entonces que volteo a ver a los anfitriones– Buenas noches... –Saludo cortésmente a la hermosa y elegante mujer–

-Buenas noches... –Contesto sonriendo amablemente a la joven pareja– Yaten tanto tiempo sin verte... gracias por venir y acompañarnos esta noche...

-Al contrario señora, gracias por la invitación... –Tomo la mano de la mujer y deposito un beso– como siempre tan guapa...

Mina volteo su mirada, a las personas que Yaten había saludado, antes de hacerlo, había puesto la mejor de sus sonrisas, no quería verse descortés, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos, no pudo evitarlo, su vista se fijo en el hombre frente a ella y después volteo a ver a la hermosa y elegante mujer frente a ellos, sin más, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

Malaquite por su parte, se quedo un poco sorprendido de ver llegar a ambos juntos y más de que Mina estuviera enterada de la cena– Hola Yaten... bienvenido –dijo al joven para después fijar la vista en ella, viendo como estaba más que sorprendida–

-Buenas noches Mal... espero que no te moleste que haya venido acompañado... pero es que no podía dejar esta noche sola a... –Volteo a ver a Mina sujetando más hacia él su brazo para llamar su atención– Mi Novia...

-¿Tu novia?, vaya que sorpresa... es una joven muy hermosa... mucho gusto jovencita... soy Setsuna... –Mostro una sonrisa más que sincera–

Se tenso un poco al escucharlo, mas al ver el semblante molesto de Malaquite– Buenas noches… gracias… –Solo atino a decir Mina a la hermosa mujer–

-Vaya… así que es tu novia… –Dijo Malaquite con una sutil sonrisa– Pues siendo así, es tan bienvenida como tú… adelante están en su casa… –Dijo sin despegar la mirada de ella–

-Muchas gracias por su invitación... vamos Mina... te quiero presentar a unos compañeros... –Sonrió a la pareja y luego la tomo de la cintura para hacer que caminara–

-Con permiso –dijo Mina algo apenada con la mujer, la cual solo le sonrió, así que prefirió evitar contacto visual con Malaquite, caminando en silencio–

-¿Me disculparas por esto? –pregunto casi a su oído mostrando una sonrisa a quien veía–

-Solo necesito sentarme... –susurro en voz baja pues le faltaba el aire–

Una sonrisa fingida mas para alguno que otro conocido y por fin la llevo hasta un par de sillas que estaban vacías– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

-Eh... –estaba perdida en sus pensamientos– Si... –Respondió por fin cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras–

-De acuerdo ahora regreso... –se alejo dejándola sola, sintiéndose culpable de verla así, quizá había ido demasiado lejos–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mientras tanto Setsuna salía por algo a su auto que había quedado fuera debido a todos los autos la mujer se sorprendió de ver aquel coche en la entrada de su casa, la verdad es que había muchos, pero ese en particular llamo su atención, ya que era su antiguo auto, él cual su esposo le dijo que lo había dejado en la agencia y cambiado por él lindo ultimo modelo que le había regalado hacia un mes atrás, se encogió de hombros, no quiso darle mayor importancia, tal vez era solo coincidencia, de que alguien conocido a su esposo lo hubiera comprado, porque de que ese había sido su auto, estaba segura. Entro a su casa, esa tarde había ido a llevar a su pequeña hija Hotaru a casa de su nana ya que no quería que se la pasara corriendo y brincando de mesa en mesa de los invitados de su esposo, además de que extrañamente Malaquite se lo había pedido así.

Tras pasar y preguntar a los invitados si estaban bien atendidos, atravesó el jardín, su sonrisa se marco más al ver a su esposo al otro extremo del jardín, sin decir más, camino hacia él hasta que estuvo cerca.

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mina no pudo evitar despegar su vista de aquella mujer – _Quisiera ser una mujer tan elegante y sofisticada como ella… Bueno no se ve grande tal vez tenga unos Treinta años cuando mucho…_ –Pensaba, cuando vio a donde se dirigía, dejándola aun mas intrigada, a ella solo le importaba ver a la mujer que pasaba y hacia donde se dirigía–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-Buenas noches Setsuna, ¿Cómo has estado? –Saludo amablemente un colega de su esposo, a la elegante mujer–

-Muy bien, muchas gracias Doctor Sanjoy, esperamos que se siente como en su casa… –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo ya a su lado con delicadeza–

-Muchas gracias… sin duda Malaquite te sacaste la lotería con una esposa tan linda y amable… –Halago a su colega él cual solo le sonrió en agradecimiento– bueno con permiso… –se retiro el hombre castaño–

-Pensé que sería menos gente mi amor… –Dijo Malaquite a su esposa, sin percatarse de aquel par de ojos que parecía muy al pendiente de la pareja–

-Yo también, por cierto Hotaru estaba muy contenta por pasar la noche con su nana y contarle como le fue esta mañana –Sonrió acercándose a darle un beso en los labios–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-_Oh… por dios no debería hacer esto..._ –Pensó Mina, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban, volteo a buscar a Yaten con la mirada, pero no lo encontró– _Maldición ¿Dónde me dijo que iría?, porque no le puse atención… _–Tenía que salir de ahí, pero solo logro que su vista se fijara de nuevo en aquella pareja que parecía ser sacada de una revista de familia ejemplar, sabía que no debía siquiera moverse, pero no pudo evitarlo, con cautela se puso de pie, acercándose sin ser vista a la pareja–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-Me sorprendió que fuera… –le comentaba Malaquite a su esposa después de responder al beso que ella acababa de darle y mientras subía su mano acariciando dulcemente la espalda de su esposa– hacia mucho que no lo hacía…

-Me alegra que te pusiera contento, la verdad es que ni yo lo sabía, solo me hablo el chófer para avisarme que estaban haya… por cierto… –Comento cambiando de tema– este año hay más gente… y veo caras nuevas…

-Ah si es que hice un poco más extensiva la invitación… –dijo abrazándola un poco más–

Mina llego a un par de metros, quedando detrás de una barda que daba a la entrada de los baños del jardín, quedándose inmóvil, no quería ni respirara, sabía que aquello solo la lastimaría mas, pero era necesario.

Setsuna sonrió, aun no podía creer como es que su matrimonio fuera tan bien después de aquellos años de pleitos constantes donde presentía las infidelidades de su marido, daba gracias al cielo por qué esa horrible racha hubiera pasado, amaba a ese hombre como jamás amaría a nadie, recargo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras sonreía feliz volteando a verlo, viendo como él también le sonreía de la misma manera.

-Bueno… voy a pedir que traigan la cena… –dijo a su esposo para separarse de él, pero se arrepintió, regresando a darle un beso un tanto más profundo, el cual él correspondió sin demora abrazándola– Te amo Malaquite… –sin tapujos dijo a su marido después del beso mientras le sonreía dulcemente–

-Y yo a ti mi amor… te vez muy linda hoy… –Sonrió acariciando su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo en su esposa–

-¿De verdad?, no me veo como una señora anticuada… –bromeo–

-Para nada… eres la esposa más linda y la mujer que más amo en esta vida… no te dejaría por nada en el mundo Setsu… –Malaquite contemplando aquella sonrisa que lo enamoro 10 años atrás y que aun era su mayor debilidad–

Mina tapo su boca, para evitar que él gemido de decepción saliera de sus labios, se sentía tan humillada, Malaquite la amaba, como podía decirle tantas cosas a ella cuando en realidad a la que amaba era a su esposa, aquello no le pareció una relación por conveniencia ni mucho menos monótona, la mirada en Malaquite al ver a su esposa era una que ni ella conocía, las piernas le temblaban, así que dio un paso para atrás para recargarse en la pared, pero no calculo bien, por lo que tropezó, cayendo.

- Auch… –Se quejo, esperando no haberse quejado muy fuerte, para no ser descubierta–

Una vez que su esposa estuvo retirada, Malaquite comenzó a buscar a Mina con la mirada entre la gente, al no verla, decidió ir a buscarla, pero un ruido cerca de él le llamo la atención, volteando, parecía venir de afuera de los baños, así que camino a paso lento y relajado el par de metros que lo alejaban de la barda que delineaba la entrada de estos.

Yaten la había visto a lo lejos pero al ver el pequeño accidente que tuvo se acerco rápidamente– ¿Estás bien? –Ayudándola a ponerse de pie–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

**En el próximo Capitulo**

- ¿Y porque tan misterioso Seiya?, cualquiera diría que me estas llevando a un lugar secreto... –Serena volteo a verlo con una sonrisa–

-Es que es una sorpresa… digamos que es como un deja vu, solo que será más lindo aun… –Sonrió volteando a ver a la hermosa joven– Aunque estaba tentado entre este destino y otro…

-¿Otro? –Cuestiono algo confundida– ¿el parque de diversiones?, mmm ¿el cine?, ah ya se... ¿a comer pizza?

-Las Vegas… –le dijo sin dudar apenas viéndola de reojo para después regresar su vista a la carretera– pero ya sabes está muy lejos… además este lugar es más agradable…

-¿Y a que iríamos a las vegas? –emocionada se acomodo dentro del asiento para poder verlo mejor– ¿tienes familia allá?, ¿te gustan los juegos de azar?, a mi no me gusta... en realidad no me gusta perder...

Seiya sonrió al escucharla tan linda– En realidad no tienes cara de creer en el azar… pero tengo buena suerte princesa, tal vez ganaríamos… digo la prueba tangible de mi buena suerte eres tu… –Subió una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla– Pero más bien tenía en mente otra idea para ir allá, pero no –rectifico mientras negaba sutilmente– tu mereces algo más lindo… –Volteo sutilmente sonriéndole–

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Me duele… –murmuro Mina con dolor abrazándose a sí misma– ¿Por qué me dijo que me quería?, Dios solo debió ser sincero conmigo… y lo peor que se que me quiere Yaten y que lo quiero, pero no como deberíamos y eso solo nos hará más daño a la larga… tal vez no vuelva a confiar en los hombres… ¿porque siempre pasa lo mismo? –Sonrió con tristeza, con ganas de llorar, gritar y desplomarse, pero no podía porque no amaba a Malaquite pero si el cariño y respeto que tenia o había tenido hacia él hacia que su pecho ardiera de dolor– siento que estoy viviendo una vida ajena sabes… siento como si, no pudiera explicar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento…

-Tranquila... –la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño y de más– ya no debes pensar en esto... solo almacénalo en tu vida como una experiencia que no te gustaría volver a vivir... piensa en las cosas buenas y malas que resultaron de todo esto... algo bueno debe haber... ¿no?

-Si… –recargo su mejilla sobre el pecho de él, no queriendo moverse, él calor de su pecho era como una buena taza de chocolate caliente en un día lluvioso– algo bueno quedo… –bajo su voz en un susurro– Yaten, no tienes por qué hacer esto… soy tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensé en lo que esto te podría acarrear con él…

.

.

.

- Te ambiciono a ti, y cada día mas... y eso también me da miedo... –le susurro Serena –

-Solo piensa en lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que me quieres… y eso jamás nada ni nadie va poder cambiar todo lo que siento… tal vez ni volviendo a nacer podría dejar de sentir esto… –le respondió Seiya seguro de sus palabras–

-Yo jamás dejaría de sentir esto que me hace querer las horas pasen rápido para volver a verte y que de pronto los segundos se hagan eternos cuando estoy a tu lado... –sonrió acercándose hasta rosar sus labios– como ahora...

Aquello que Serena le decía era exactamente lo que él sentía, pero prefería no pensar en aquello, aun era una sensación nueva e incomprensible– Hay días que siento que no te dejare regresar a casa…

-Pero si ya lo has hecho... ¿Recuerdas? –recordó algo apenada volviendo a sonrojarse–

Se acerco a ella rozando con su nariz las mejillas de ella, le encantaba sentir el aroma de su piel– Jamás podría olvidarlo… Serena… mi princesa… solo espero que siempre, cada día de tu vida tengas presente que eres la mujer que me cambio la vida… abriste en mi cosas que jamás pensé que existían… abriste las puertas de mi vida… jamás olvides lo importante que eres para mi… –se acomodo moviéndose sutilmente, para después tomar su mano a la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, dejando algo entre sus palmas unidas–

-Tan importante como tú para mi... –dijo oprimiendo su mano contra la de él extrañándose un poco por aquel extraño objeto que le impedía sentir su mano por completo– ¿que... tienes en la mano?

-Mmm… es el símbolo de lo que te dije…

-¿Símbolo?, ¿es algo para mí?, ¿qué es?

-Es para mí dueña…. así que si, es para ti princesa… –se levanto sutilmente para ver su rostro– por qué no lo ves… –le sonrió–

.

.

.

-Mmm bueno quizá no hay un bosque así como lo quieres Mina, pero se dé un lugar parecido... –le sonrió emocionado y puso el auto en marcha– se que te gustara...

-Si tú crees que me gustara, es porque así será… –sonrió y suspiro de nuevo antes de ver a través de su ventanilla–Jamás…. –dijo tras un segundo de silencio– me he considerado romántica tampoco… –le murmuro con una sonrisa escondida, burlándose de ella misma, para que no se sintiera extraño por aquel pensamiento suyo ante su falta de romanticismo–

-Lo se... en ese nos parecemos, tu y yo somos prácticos... y eso a veces es bueno... al menos siento que no nos veremos tan ridículos como Seiya y Serena... –le dijo algo burlista–

-No… –"nos veremos" esas palabras hicieron eco en su interior, volteando a verlo, pero en cuanto sintió que pudo voltear a verla, volvió su vista a la ventanilla, fue cuando se percato que en su reflejo a través del espejo retrovisor una ligera y tonta sonrisa que no supo cuando esbozo–

.

.

.

-Era mi lugar favorito cuando era niño... pero de pronto crecí y deje de venir... es algo ilógico ¿no crees?, si algo te gusta tanto y eres feliz ¿por qué tendrías que dejarlo? –Le dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol y de Mina–

-Porque así solemos ser los de nuestro tipo –apenas sus labios surcaron una sutil sonrisa recargando su mejilla sobre el tronco, suspirando sutilmente, sintiendo el olor a madera fresca– olvidamos aquello que nos da fuerza, lo que de verdad importa en el afán de seguir siendo salvajes y apasionados, cuando no vemos que lo que en verdad apasiona, está aquí…

-Si... –Se detuvo frente a ella queriendo acariciarla, sentir su piel– todo está aquí... las dos cosas que quizá no deberían apasionarme están aquí... juntas...

Sintió su calor, sabía que estaba cerca y más que por el ruido de su voz o el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pasos, si no por su cálida piel, abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su vista en él– La cuestión es… ¿si lo mejor es regresar o no?

-Quizá, la pregunta es ¿si es mejor comenzar o no? –Pregunto colocando la palma de su mano sobre el tronco del árbol–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Hola, hola… ahora me toca a mi Marie Winchester contestar a sus lindos reviews, muchas gracias por continuar acompañándonos en esta loca historia, la verdad estoy muy emocionada por lo que vendrá, en si esta historia me gusta mucho, debo admitir que no recordaba muchas cosas pero al estar editando he recordado lo lindo y encantador que es Yaten con su linda y confundida Mina y Seiya… bueno es simplemente el caballero seductor que todas quisiéramos pero bueno solo le pertenece a Serena… en fin sigo y seguiré creyendo que esta es una excelente historia, así que si opinan igual que yo háganlo saber con un aunque sea breve review… ahora si las respuestas:

mayilu: Bueno como pudiste darte cuenta las cosas no le están saliendo bien a Mina, pero como siempre el adorado y simpático de Yaten salio al quite, ahora veamos que es lo que tendrá planeado para su relación… uy el significado del colibrí es un misterio… ¿Qué significara? 

FrutillaConLecheCondensada: Jajajaja en realidad la culpa de que se te antojara comer nachos fue mia, y si, después de esa escena me comí unos muy buenos :p ahora sobre la historia, el adelanto de este capitulo fue largo pero eso te aseguro llamo tu atención, ahora ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo completo?, muy bueno ¿verdad?, el embarazo creo que aun nos falta saber si esta o no, pero eso de que Rei lo secuestrara seria bueno, y como vimos no se quedara tan tranquila después de que la dejaron por alguien tan "simple" como Serena… sigue atenta a lo que vendrá, se esta poniendo muy buena la historia ¿no te parece? 

Antitos Kou Leto: Jajaja a mi en lo personal me dan risa tus reviews, es que son muy chistosos, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que piensas sobre Mal, viejo rabo verde ash me da cosa, lo odio, sigo pensando en la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a ese tipo… ya pensare en algo… sobre un hijo de SyS la verdad es que si sería un bebé hermoso, pero ¿niño o niña?, ay que bonito seria… nos leemos luego bye 

xxxtrixixxx: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, ¿Qué te pareció este?, aun seguimos con la duda de si hay bebé en camino o no… ay que emoción… amo a estas dos parejas… saludos 

Bogita: Hola, ¿Cómo estas?, hace mucho que no sabía de ti (creo) bueno sobre el capitulo, la verdad es que ya no soporto a Mal lo odio pensare en como hacerlo sufrir (bien soy insistente con eso, ¿me apoyas?) ahhh y Mina, bueno en algún momento tendrá que entender pero lo veo un poco difícil, veamos si es capaz de resistir tanta mentira… en serio ¿bebés aun no?, pero seria lindo un pequeñito o pequeñita de Seiya y Serena, bueno veamos que pasa mas adelante. 

Emily Castro: Bueno espero que también me apoyen a mí y Mina bueno a ella le gusta darse de topes contra la pared… pero en realidad solita se lo busca… Yaten lindo… mas lindo no puede ser, a pesar de que a veces es medio patán pero en fin sigue siendo lindo te comprendo perfecto porque te esta gustando obvio sin olvidar al chico galán Seiya ahhh que lindos son los dos :P 

serenity824: Bien sobre el capitulo 14 realmente fue un excelente inicio de año :P ya para que nos hacemos, Seiya y Yaten están que derrapan por las chicas quizá eso hizo por completo que se olvidaran de todo, incluso de la protección… y quizá si hay regalito en puerta quien sabe :P ahora sobre el cap 15 pues si, Mina no cambiara, no puede ser que le tenga tanto miedo al amor, porque es obvio que ella también siente algo mas profundo por Yaten aunque lo quiera negar, en verdad odio a Mal aunque no toda la culpa la tiene él, así que por eso creo que también debería sufrir Mina un poco por sus errores… que lindo se vería Seiya de papá pienso que sería un bebé hermoso… 

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegaron las respuestas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos agradan mucho y Cuñis ya sabe todo lo que nos falta ¿verdad?, muchas gracias por el comentario pasado, pero realmente no creo que sea como usted dice, en fin muchas gracias, nos leeremos pronto y continuaremos con esta aventura romántica… ah y una ultima cosa… si hubiera un bebé de Seiya y Serena, ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera Niña o Niño?, ahí se los dejo de tarea :p gracias.

Saludos a todas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Winchester Kou Efron y M00nStaR.**

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mina tapo su boca, para evitar que él gemido de decepción saliera de sus labios ante la escena que acaba de ver, se sentía tan humillada, Malaquite realmente amaba a aquella mujer, como podía decirle tantas mentiras y palabras de cariño a ella cuando en realidad a la que amaba era a su esposa, aquello no le pareció una relación por conveniencia ni mucho menos monotonía, la mirada en Malaquite al ver a su esposa era una que ni ella conocía, las piernas le temblaban, así que dio un paso hacia atrás para recargarse en la pared, pero no al no calcular bien el espacio tropezó, cayendo sobre el césped.

- Auch… –Se quejo, esperando no haberse quejado muy fuerte, para no ser descubierta–

Una vez que su esposa estuvo retirada, Malaquite comenzó a buscar a Mina con la mirada entre la gente, al no verla, decidió ir a buscarla, pero un ruido cerca de él llamo su atención volteando pues parecía venir desde fuera de los baños, así que camino a paso lento y relajado el par de metros que lo alejaban de la barda que delineaba la entrada de estos.

Yaten la había visto a lo lejos pero al ver el pequeño accidente que tuvo se acerco rápidamente– ¿Estás bien? –Ayudándola a ponerse de pie–

Mina negó con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de no estarlo– Lo siento… –pero en ese momento escucho unos pasos, subiendo su vista viendo a la persona que se acercaba, era quien pensaba, solo tomo el brazo de Yaten presionarlo un poco, una sensación extraña e inexplicable la invadió ¿enojo?, ¿tristeza?, ¿miedo?, no, desilusión, de él y de enfrentar aquella mirada–

-Yaten… podrías dejarme a solas con ella un momento… –pidió Malaquite al platinado, a lo que Yaten sonrió con ironía sujetandoa Mina no con fuerza, si no con suavidad–

-Lo siento Mal, pero mi novia quiere retirarse... no se siente muy bien... la llevare a un mejor lugar –Yaten no le quito la vista al hombre para demostrarle cual enserio hablaba-

-No es tu novia y lo sabes… –le respondió inmediatamente con seriedad– Y sabes que de cualquier forma tendré que hablar con ella… así que entre más pronto lo haga mejor… ¿No crees? –Lo cuestiono con algo de satisfacción–

Mina volteo a ver a Yaten, no quería que se fuera, pero Malaquite tenía razón, tenía que hablar con él, tal vez mejor ahora que sabía que tenía todos los argumentos para terminar con todo eso– Está bien Yaten… estaré bien –presiono su mano sutilmente para hacerle ver que de verdad lo estaba, mientras lo veía para demostrarle que era fuerte, aun así agradeciéndole que la defendiera de aquel modo–

La soltó con lentitud aun no muy convencido de hacerlo y volteo para tomar el rostro de Mina entre sus manos– Te estaré esperando afuera... –Se acerco a besar su frente– no lo olvides estoy a tu lado siempre... –Murmuro antes de soltarla, pasando a un lado de Malaquite al cual vio de reojo–

Mina agradeció que estuviera ahí con ella, en ese momento ni siquiera le importo lo que Malaquite pudiera o no pensar de Yaten y ella, solo espero a que él se alejara para escucharlo hablar, percibiendo como Malaquite correspondió una mirada altanera a Yaten que ella supo se sentiría muy superior a él, lo cual la molesto aun mas, prefiriendo evitar su mirada mientras sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

-No pensé que vendrías… lo siento, no era mi intención que enfrentaras esto… –le dijo Malaquite en tono sereno, tratando de acercarse a ella pero ella dio un paso atrás para evitar el más mínimo contacto entre ellos– Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo pero…

-No… no te preocupes –lo interrumpió, apenas viéndolo un instante para después volver a desviar su mirada, le costaba siquiera ver aquella mirada segura y protectora que tantas veces la lleno de ilusión con sus palabras– no pienso hacerlo, no pienso ponerte en dificultades con tu esposa, ni hoy ni nunca… –dio un paso para irse, pero él se lo impidió quedando frente a ella–

-Vamos Mina, sabes que es mi esposa, además esto no cambia nada entre nosotros… -le argumento en tono bajo agachándose un poco para decirle aquello más de cerca-

-No, te equivocas -volviendo a separarse un poco de él– ¿Sabes qué?, es todo tan claro -argumento tratando de no esbozar todo lo que sentía en realidad- De pronto la venda que tenían mis ojos sobre ti ya no existe más -dijo sin siquiera verlo, solo cuidaba que su esposa no regresara, aunque él merecía que ella supiera la verdad y no vivir en constantes engaños, pero no sería ella quien destruyera una familia, pues después de todo ese jamás fue su objetivo-

-¿De qué hablas?, soy el mismo… el mismo hombre al que vuelves loco en la cama… –le susurro en tono bajo, subiendo sus manos por sus brazos acariciándolas como sabia que a ella la derretía–

-Ni siquiera lo digas… –sacudió sus brazos para que él la soltara mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza– no sabes cuánto me arrepiento –abrió los ojos volteando a verlo con molestia– ¿Sabes a quien conocí hoy?, a tu hija Malaquite… –continúo en seguida– Jamás me dijiste que tenías una hija, y no solo eso…

-Jamás me lo preguntaste –se defendió, manteniendo esa serenidad que comenzaba a exasperar a Mina–

-Por Dios Mal no son del tipo de cosas que le ocultas a tus amantes… ¿pero sabes por qué no lo hiciste?, porque sabes perfectamente que no soy igual al resto de tus amantes, porque si yo sabía que tenías una hija y que tu matrimonio es tan feliz como ahora puedo darme cuenta, yo JAMAS hubiera aceptado esta relación Malaquite –dijo en tono molesto pero lo más bajo que podía para no ser escuchada por nadie, mientras su mirada llena de molestia y frustración se aferraba a él–

-Lo sé… tal vez por eso no te lo dije, porque sin querer me he encariñado y obsesionado contigo Mina… –subió sus manos hasta el pequeño y molesto rostro de su rubia tratando de tranquilizarla–

-Si realmente me quisieras no me pondrías en esta situación Mal… Dios, sabes lo que pienso al respecto, sabes que yo jamás dejaría a una hija sin su padre, ella te adora Mal… y tu esposa está más que enamorada y tu de ella aunque tú por lo visto tienes una idea muy errónea de amar… –evito su mirada, aquello le dolía más de lo quisiera aceptar– No quiero volver a hablar contigo Mal, no quiero discutir mas –dijo esta vez decepcionada, subió sus manos tomando las muñecas de él con suavidad y firmeza haciendo que él las bajara– Por favor solo hay que pensar que esto nunca pasó y jamás volverá a pasar, Doctor Kunzite… –mostrando un tono tan poco familiar y ajeno hacia él–

-No Mina… no puedes hacer esto –la tomo de los hombros– no pienso dejarte… lo digo en serio Mina, no quiero que esto termine…

-Ya basta… por favor… –pidió en un susurro exigente– no quiero decepcionarme más de usted de lo que estoy y por mucho que me duela… –cambio el tono de su voz a uno más apagado– te quiero y no quiero odiarte por esto, también es mi responsabilidad… –Y sabia que lo era, fue ingenua al pensar y creer solo lo que ella deseaba y lo que él le decía, cegándose a pensar en un mas haya–

-¡¿Y qué hay de Yaten? -La cuestiono exigente de aquello, aunque dudaba de las palabras de él pues sabía que Mina no era del tipo de chicas que se fijara en alguien como él, aun así algo de esa posible realidad lo envenenaba-

Mina negó en un movimiento de cabeza ¿Cómo podía siquiera exigirle alguna explicación?, aquello ya era un tema que jamás tocaría con él– Solo déjame ir… –se soltó de su agarre saliendo sin darle oportunidad de más–

Mina salió a prisa, ni siquiera se percato de buscar a Yaten con la mirada, su mente estaba en blanco tratando de pensar solo en las últimas palabras que Yaten le había dicho para que su conciencia no se desplomara por completo. Paso por los invitados, la esposa de Malaquite puso sus ojos en aquella chica que parecía más que molesta o más bien decepcionada, camino hacia dentro de la casa, donde ella se dirigió, sin percatarse que ella lo hacía para salir de la casa ya que atravesarla era la única manera de salir, cuando entro solo se percato del llavero que la chica dejo sobre la mesa.

-_Una "MM"_ –pensó la mujer sosteniendo él llavero brillante, el cual tenía pequeños cristales rodeando la estilizada letra, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla al darse cuenta que eran las llaves del auto que en algún tiempo fue suyo, sin dudarlo salió detrás de la chica, pero esta ya se veía caminar a lo lejos.

– _No… no puede ser… ¿pero quién es esa chica? Jamás la había visto…_ –Por más que quiso tranquilizarse, no pudo, era como volver al pasado y eso la aterro–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-_No mires atrás Mina... solo no mires atrás y todo estará mejor_ –se decía a sí misma la rubia en su mente mientras caminaba por la solitaria calle, tras haber salido de aquella majestuosa casa del hombre que tenía que olvidar, sus pensamientos vagaban tratando de mitigar lo que sentía–

Yaten al verla salir inmediatamente bajo del auto y se acerco a pasos lentos a ella.

-Mina... ¿Estás bien?

-¿Debería estarlo? –Disminuyo su paso pero sin parar– ¡Claro que debería! que pregunta tan absurda –se contesto más a su pregunta que a la de Yaten– es lo mejor ¿no? –Su voz era tenue pero poco precisa debido al latir acelerado venir de su corazón–

-Discúlpame... pero... oh Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil verte así tan vulnerable?, era la única manera en que te enteraras de todo... si yo te lo decía no me ibas a creer... –sonrió con tristeza– a mi no me puedes creer ¿verdad?

-Claro que no… –se detuvo sin poder mirarlo, no quería que la viera así, no lloraría jamás, menos por Malaquite y sabia que no lo haría, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan dolida– No, era la única manera –aclaro a su comentario inicial– creería en ti aunque me dijeras que existen elefantes rosas… pero era lo que yo merecía… no puedo creer que pude haber arruinado algo más que mi vida… –puso la mano en su frente debido a todas aquellas imágenes volver a su mente donde solo cabía la familia perfecta de Malaquite– Soy tan patética…

-Eres tan joven... –se acerco a ella tomándola con suavidad de los brazos– pero eso no quiere decir que no hayas aprendido algo de todo esto, tomaste una decisión y ahora enfrentas las consecuencias, sabes que todo esto te ha dejado un lección... confió en ti, en que no volverás a creer algo que te diga ese hombre... y quizá en lo que te diga ninguno... –sonrió ligeramente ante su propia burla–

Negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Me duele… –murmuro con dolor abrazándose a sí misma– ¿Por qué me dijo que me quería? Dios solo debió ser sincero conmigo… y lo peor que se que me quiere Yaten y que lo quiero, pero no como deberíamos y eso solo nos hará más daño a la larga… –suspiro– Tal vez no vuelva a confiar en los hombres… ¿porque siempre pasa lo mismo? –Sonrió con tristeza, quería poder llorar gritar y desplomarse, pero no podía porque no amaba a Malaquite sin embargo el cariño y respeto que tenia o había tenido por aquel hombre hacia que su pecho ardiera de dolor– Siento que estoy viviendo una vida ajena sabes… siento como si, no pudiera explicar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento…

-Tranquila... –la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño y de más– ya no debes pensar en esto... solo almacénalo en tu vida como una experiencia que no te gustaría volver a vivir... piensa en las cosas buenas y malas que resultaron de todo esto... algo bueno debe haber... ¿no?

-Sí, eso creo… –recargo su mejilla sobre el pecho de él, no queriendo moverse, él calor de su pecho era como una buena taza de chocolate caliente en un día frio y lluvioso– algo bueno quedo… –bajo su voz en un susurro– Yaten, no tienes por qué hacer esto… soy tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensé en lo que esto te puede acarrear con él…

-Olvídalo... él ya no tiene nada que hacer conmigo... profesionalmente mi relación con él termino, ya no puede intervenir con mi carrera... todo estará bien, no te preocupes por mi... –la abrazo y acariciando su espalda– vamos te llevare a casa...

Suspiro sutilmente aliviada de lo que acababa de oír, saber que él ya no podría desquitarse con Yaten era algo que sin duda la ponía más tranquila– Yaten… ¿Por qué haces esto por mi cuando yo no he…? –pero no podía terminar y decirle que ella había sido tan egoísta con él y ahí estaba siéndolo de nuevo y él se mostraba tan amable, comprensivo y protector que no podía entenderlo–

-Este no es un buen momento para darte explicaciones... –Hizo que se separara para poder verla a los ojos, con suavidad tomo su rostro entre sus manos– mañana, mañana será un día nuevo... y veras las cosas desde otra perspectiva... ¿de acuerdo?, solo espera hasta mañana... ¿lo harás?

Arrugo su frente al oírlo con una mirada dulce en ella– Te odio… –volteándose para que no viera que fingió molestia– que mas me queda… te debo este abrazo así que sí, creo que puedo esperar… –Se encogió de hombros. Se pregunto ¿Cuándo Yaten se había convertido en un hombre para ella y en un gran amigo?, ¿Cuando aquel chico antipático que la hacía pensar todo el día en cómo olvidar los corajes que la hacía pasar ahora parecía tan atado a ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida?–

-Perfecto... –Sonrió rodeando su espalda para que volteara y así hacer que comenzara a caminar, al menos volvía a ser la misma por unos instantes– entonces te llevare a casa, dormirás temprano, porque así más pronto llegara mañana...

Suspiro, tenía fe en su fuerza, en no dejarse sentir miserable por aquello, sabía que no podía darse ese gusto, no cuando había gente que la apoyaba y que estaba con ella en esos momentos, uno de ellos era aquel hombre que caminaba a su paso, a su ritmo, y bajo sus expectativas, volteo a verlo sutilmente– Mamá va pensar que me hiciste enfadar… y lo voy a disfrutar de verdad… –apenas le sonrió sutil para después volver a ver al frente– pero creerá que fue por mi culpa… en fin… –suspiro tratando de relajarse– Gracias Yaten…

Sonrió– No tienes nada que agradecer... tranquila... te comprare un helado... –Dijo al momento en que abría la puerta y pudo así ocultar su mueca divertida–

-Mmm… justo lo que necesito… –dijo en tono bajo fingiendo emoción, para después voltearlo a ver no pudiendo evitar sonreírle sutilmente–

-Perfecto, entonces vamos...

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

El sol brillaba a lo alto del cielo, un perfecto sábado era lo mejor para un hermoso pic-nic en aquella mañana de inicios de primavera, Seiya había ido por su novia a casa, no había avisado que iría así que tras esperarla a que se alistara un poco y pedirle permiso a sus padres para pasar la mañana juntos, salieron rumbo a aquel lugar especial, en la cajuela del auto todo estaba listo, sin dar indicios a la chica del lugar al que se dirigían.

- ¿Y porque tan misterioso?, cualquiera diría que me estas llevando a un lugar secreto... –con una sonrisa volteo a verlo–

-Es que es una sorpresa… digamos que es como un deja vu, solo que será más lindo aun… –Sonrió volteando a ver a la hermosa joven– aunque estaba tentado entre este destino y otro…

-¿Otro? –Cuestiono algo confundida– ¿el parque de diversiones?, mmm ¿el cine?, ah ya se... ¿a comer pizza?

-Las Vegas… –le dijo sin dudar apenas viéndola de reojo para después regresar su vista a la carretera– pero ya sabes está muy lejos… además este lugar es más agradable…

-¿Y a que iríamos a las vegas? –emocionada se acomodo dentro del asiento para poder verlo mejor– ¿tienes familia allá?, ¿te gustan los juegos de azar?

-No… y más o menos… –Respondió a sus dos últimas preguntas con una sutil sonrisa–

-A mi no me gusta... en realidad no me gusta perder... –Algo pensativa se cruzo de brazos– ni siquiera me gustan los dados...

Sonrió al escucharla tan linda– En realidad no tienes cara de creer en el azar… pero tengo buena suerte princesa, tal vez ganaríamos… digo la prueba tangible de mi buena suerte eres tu… –Subió una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla– Pero más bien tenía en mente otra idea para ir haya, pero no –rectifico mientras negaba sutilmente– tu mereces algo más lindo… –Volteo sutilmente sonriéndole–

-Si no es para apostar mmm... –se quedo pensativa un instante– ¿Entonces para que será? –De pronto sonrió emocionada– ¡de vacaciones!

-Jaja… –Sonrió al ver su entusiasmo inocente– Si… de vacaciones… –Prefiriendo dejar las cosas así– A mira ya llegamos… –se estaciono frente a la playa sutilmente vacía–

-¡Mi playa! –emocionándose aun mas al ver el hermoso lugar que le recordaba uno de los momentos más increíbles de su relación con Seiya– nuestra playa... –volteando a verlo sonriente y feliz–

-Te dije que sería un como un deja vu… pero mejor porque esta vez no querrás golpearme por robarte un beso… tal vez seas tú la que ahora me lo robe… –se acerco ella, pasando su manos por detrás de su nuca para acercarla sutilmente–

-Yo no te quise golpear... –acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro con suavidad– además yo sería incapaz de robarte un beso... nuestros besos no serán robados...

-Pero no puedo negar que me encantaba robarte besos… y ver esa mirada tuya a la expectativa, sabiendo que no debías pero… –respiro hondo, deleitándose de su cercanía un poco más, mientras su dedos acariciaban la raíz de sus cabellos– no podías evitarlo al igual que yo…

-¿Como ahora? –pregunto sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo, era increíble que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos él aun lograra ponerla nerviosa con tan solo su voz y su cercanía– quizá no deberíamos estar aquí... solos...

-Quizá… –su voz se torno ronca pero en un murmullo solo para ella, mientras comenzaba a rozarlos lenta y rítmicamente a los suyos–

-Seiya... –murmuro suavemente, sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta que sus labios comenzaban a corresponder a cada movimiento de los de él, suave al principio profundizándose poco a poco, esa manera que tenia de besarla le encantaba, más bien la hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio–

No respondió, solo se acomodo, pudiendo subir su otra mano a la mejilla de ella, para poder seguirla besado de la misma forma, jugando con sus labios en los suyos, no era un beso apasionado completamente, era más un juego sutil y sensual de ambas parte, algo cálido y cadencioso.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso disfrutando de sentir sus labios, solo podía sentir sus manos cálidas acariciándola, del mismo modo en que había comenzando ese beso lo fue haciendo más pausado, respiro profundamente el aroma de la loción impregnado en sus mejillas– Eres adictivo...

-Y tu embriagante… –le dijo al tiempo que contemplaba sus hermosos ojos celestes– vaya extraño ese rubor en tus mejillas... –Se acerco a su oído– pero sé cómo hacerlo presente… –un tono ronco salió de sus labios– princesa…

-¿Cómo? –pregunto en un suave murmullo cerrando los ojos al escucharlo, por más que quisiera evitarlo, ese chico lograba ponerla nerviosa y sacar ese sonrojo que tanto la evidenciaba cuando estaba apenada, cohibida o nerviosa–

Sonrió al sentir el calor inundar sus ya rosadas mejillas– Shh… eso es secreto…. –dijo en tono ronco a su oído–

-Eres malo... –murmuro con su respiración algo entre cortada, que efectos tenía un simple acercamiento así, al parecer eso no dejaba de sorprenderla–

-Pero así me quieres y mucho… –sonrió dándole un sutil beso antes de separase de ella–

-Mmm si... y mucho... –respiro profundamente– ahora si estoy a salvo... –dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta del auto–

-¿Cómo que a salvo? –salió del auto para alcanzarla ya fuera de este– ¿qué quiere decir mi princesa con eso? –sonrió fingiendo indignación–

-Mmm... –sonrió algo traviesa– solo que últimamente no me siento segura a tu lado... porque siento que no tardare mucho en comerte a besos o que tu lo hagas conmigo... –respondió mientras caminaba hacia atrás volteando ocasionalmente para ver el camino–

-Vaya eso no es problema… –camino a pasos rápidos a ella tomándola entre sus brazos, acercándola–

-¿Qué haces? –definitivamente amaba esos momento a su lado y lo inesperados que podían ser–

-Mmm… tengo hambre… y aquí huele muy rico así que…. –dijo antes de comenzar a darle besos sin parar–

-Seiya... tranquilízate... –decía mientras cerraba los ojos– me haces cosquillas... bájame... nos vamos a caer...

-Mmm… que rico… –decía sin parar de besarla, sonriendo al disfrutar de sus sonrisas–

-Estas loquito... –ahora era ella quien lo besaba, tomo su rostro entre sus manos– pero te quiero... te quiero...

Los besos de su novia lo tomaron un poco por sorpresa, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la arena, no le preocupo que ella resultara lastimada ya que caerían sobre él, al sentirla no pudo parar de reír rodeándola aun con sus brazos los cuales la habían abrazado mientras caían.

-Eres... muy fácil... de hacer caer... –le dijo Serena sin interrumpir sus besos acomodándose mejor para poder hacerlo–

-La verdad es que solo caigo ante ti…. –mientras tomaba aire debido a la risa de momentos antes, y la veía fijamente subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello el cual parecía una cascada de agua brillante-

-¿Sabes que esa sonrisa me fascina? –pregunto ahora ya más tranquila acariciando su rostro– que me encanta verte sonreír así... y me hace sentir especial...

-Eso es porque eres especial… contigo no tengo que fingir, contigo siento que soy yo mismo, porque me quieres como soy… por eso eres muy especial para mi… –su mirada se fijo en la de ella mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de sus manos sobre su rostro–

-Entonces seré una vanidosa contigo... porque solo yo tengo ese poder contigo... –dijo muy orgullosa de lo que decía– y espero que nadie mas...

-Eso te lo juro… –acaricio su mejilla– debes sentirte muy vanidosa… –sonrió–

Sonrió mientras suspiraba acostándose ahora sobre su pecho– Seiya... quiero sentirme más que vanidosa, quiero pasar más días a tu lado... y ver esa sonrisa siempre, escuchar la tranquilidad de tu corazón cuando estamos así... como ahora... quiero muchas cosas y creo que eso me convierte en alguien ambicioso...

-La ambición es propia de los seres humanos y no es mala en sí, y mucho menos si me ambicionas a mi –sin dejar de verla, pese a que lo último fue entre broma, parecía bastante serio y sincero–

-Si... –acomodo sus manos sobre su pecho para poder recargar la barbilla sobre estas y poderlo ver– te ambiciono a ti, y cada día mas... y eso también me da miedo...

-Creo que es mejor sentir que pensar… no te preocupes princesa… solo piensa en lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que me quieres… y eso jamás nada ni nadie va poder cambiar todo lo que siento… tal vez ni volviendo a nacer podría dejar de sentir esto…

-Sí, eso es verdad... yo jamás dejaría de sentir esto que me hace querer las horas pasen rápido para volver a verte y que de pronto los segundos se hagan eternos cuando estoy a tu lado... –sonrió acercándose hasta rosar sus labios– como ahora...

Aquello que Serena le decía era exactamente lo que él sentía, pero él prefería no pensar en aquello, aun era una sensación nueva e incomprensible– Hay días que siento que no te dejare regresar a casa… –sabio sus manos tomando sus mejillas acariciándola mientras se daba vuelta quedando ambos sobre sus costados recostados sobre la cálida arena–

-Pero si ya lo has hecho... bueno no en sí de esa forma... pero no he regresado a casa por estar contigo... –recordó algo apenada volviendo a sonrojarse– ¿Recuerdas?

Se acerco a ella rozando con su nariz las mejillas de ella, le encantaba sentir el aroma de su piel– Jamás podría olvidarlo… Serena… mi princesa… solo espero que siempre, cada día de tu vida tengas presente que eres la mujer que me cambio la vida… abriste en mi cosas que jamás pensé que existían… cambiaste las puertas de mi vida… –Ahora fue él quien recostó su rostro sobre el pecho de ella, sintiendo el latir de su corazón– jamás olvides lo importante que eres en mi vida… –se acomodo moviéndose sutilmente, para después tomar su mano a la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, dejando algo entre sus palmas unidas–

-Tan importante como tú en la mía... –dijo oprimiendo su mano contra la de él extrañándose un poco por aquel extraño objeto que le impedía sentir su mano por completo– ¿que... tienes en la mano?

Sonrió dejando escapar una sutil risa– Mmm… es el símbolo de lo que te dije…

-¿Símbolo? –pregunto un tanto seria para luego sonreír ampliamente como una pequeña impaciente que va a recibir un regalo– ¿es algo para mí?, ¿qué es?

-Es para mí dueña… así que si, es para ti princesa… –se levanto sutilmente para ver su rostro– por qué no lo ves… –le sonrió–

Sonrió emocionada soltando suavemente su mano aun sin atreverse a ver el objeto que llevaba oculto en su puño– ¿Soy tu dueña? –pregunto al momento en que abría la mano entre ambos dejando ver un pequeño objeto brillante–

-Claro… y mucho más que eso… solo tú puedes entrar aquí… –dijo tomando su otra mano, colocándola sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón–

Sonrió dulcemente y con ternura observando primero el dije que aun tenía en la mano y luego su pecho– Ahora tengo la llave de tu corazón... ¿no es así?

-Así es… la llave de mi corazón, la llave que abrió la puerta de mi mundo, este mundo que cambiaste con tu presencia, tu sonrisa y todo lo que sentimos… –Despego su mano de la de ella, para sacar un hermoso brazalete y después tomar la brillante llave que ella sostenía para colocarla en este y ponerla sobre su muñeca derecha–

-Es hermoso... –admiro un momento aquel objeto que colgaba de su mano y luego lo vio a él– tu también cambiaste mi vida por completo... ahora estoy segura de todo lo que siento por ti... y que nada cambiara... –lo sujeto del cuello abrazándolo hacia ella con fuerza– te quiero Seiya... y quizá mas que eso... déjame ser tu dueña por siempre...

-Quisiera tener la fórmula mágica para mantenerte enamorada de mi toda la vida… pero lo único que puedo hacer es hacerlo yo, latir mi corazón solo por ti, para estar con mi princesa y cuidar de ti mientras tenga vida… es lo único que pido, poder hacerte feliz, librarte de cualquiera que quiera dañarte… –su mirada se fijo en la de ella demostrándole que lo que decía ere todo lo que sentía, quería que viera en sus ojos la verdad de su corazón–

-Estoy segura que siempre será así... estaré enamorada de ti siempre, estar a tu lado, hacerte feliz, hacer que sonrías como lo has hecho hasta ahora... y permanecer protegida entre tus brazos... te creo Seiya... creo que así será porque tu lo estás diciendo... –Acaricio con suavidad su mejilla– porque creo en ti más que en nadie...

Sonrió, incrédulo de cómo sus palabras y esa hermosa mirada en ella podían hacerlo sonreír, tener fe en el mismo de poder quererla y protegerla, sintiendo que el solo estar juntos podrían lidiar contra todo, así se acerco besando sus labios suave y dulcemente.

Aquellos momentos eran como sacados de un cuento de hadas para ambos, Seiya estaba exponiendo sus emociones como jamás lo había hecho, estaba convencido que Serena era todo en su vida, ahora cada vez estaba más cerca de poder darle cuanto se merecía y una prueba de ello fue él pequeño regalo que le dio, Serena por su parte no pudo estar más feliz disfrutando de aquella mañana, él cálido sol de primavera era perfecto, en completa armonía con la calidez de su corazón, sumada al calor del cuerpo del hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, la comida fue ligera pero exquisita, todo parecía evocar a aquella primera y mágica cita, solo que como lo predijo Seiya, ahora ya no había nervios, ni temores, ahora solo era esos hermosos sentimientos para ambos.

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Esa misma tarde Mina estaba terminando de arreglarse pues como habían acordado saldría con Yaten, la noche anterior fue más que extraña. La rubia pensó todo lo que hizo, lo bueno, lo malo y lo pésimo de su comportamiento los meses anteriores, pensando en qué momento se dejo llevar por el camino fácil, en qué momento dejo de ser fiel a ella misma por conseguir más, ese mas que la llevo a lastimarse no solo a ella misma, entre esas personas una que ahora veía siempre fue importante para ella, él… el hombre que sabía sujetaría su mano sin reproches, sin juzgarla, sabía que ella no merecía eso, él era demasiado bueno pero por primera vez en su vida quería intentar ser fiel a ella, ser egoísta y ver solo hacia adelante, ser la Mina que se perdió en algún punto del camino, y ahí estaba, con sus jeans, una blusa turquesa de manga corta, sujetada con un amplio cinto a la cadera, esa era ella de nuevo, solo una común joven universitaria y era lo quería que él viera atreves de ella. Sin duda como Yaten le había dicho "mañana será un nuevo día" y en efecto veía las cosas diferentes, el dolor se había mitigado, pues dentro de ella sabía que si bien no podía cambiar el pasado podía arreglar su futuro, un futuro donde no volvería a inmiscuirse con un hombre casado fueran cual fueran las circunstancias, Malaquite sería lo que debió ser, su maestro y tal vez su mentor, pero solo eso, él debía ver por su familia, una que ella estuvo a punto de herir pero que pudo rectificar antes de que su familia se destruyera y fueron esos pensamientos la que la hicieron ver mejor el sol de esa mañana, quería a Malaquite y era evidente que la atracción física no se perdería de la noche a la mañana pero eso era algo con lo que ella podría lidiar, cambiaria el cariño por admiración profesional y la atracción como con cualquier hombre atractivo que percibiera y no mas, después de todo no era el tipo de chica que se dejaría llevar por impulsos o instintos de atracción, no más.

Esa mañana Mina llamo a Serena, pues también necesitaba ese consejo desde el punto de vista femenino y quien mejor que su mejor amiga para desahogar un poco sus penas y tal vez para ella una buena noticia pues siempre se mantuvo preocupada por aquella relación que Mina mantenía con su profesor. Lamentablemente la señora Ikuko le dijo que Serena había salido con Seiya, así que tendría que esperar para poder conversar detalladamente con ella.

Tras llegar Yaten por Mina, ella lo recibió con una sutil sonrisa, creyendo que era mejor saludarlo de esa manera que de un beso en la mejilla, era fuerte y decidida, pero a pesar de ello, se sentía ligeramente inestable en la perspectiva que él tendría de ella en ese momento, la noche anterior la vio de una manera que jamás le hubiera gustado, pero con ese extraño sentimiento de serenidad de que fuera él y no alguien más.

Apenas Mina subió al auto de Yaten fue como si su lengua se hubiera quedado clavada en su paladar pues solo volteaba sutilmente a verlo y apenas quería articular algo sentía que balbuceaba, disimulándolo con algún ruido de su garganta haciendo que él no lo percibiera, además era imposible ¿Mina una chica inhibida? ¡Jamás!.

–_Malditos nervios…._ –Pensó la rubia suspirando ligeramente– te… te ves bien de blanco… –Halago su blanca camisa deseando que él no notara la torpeza de su lengua–

-Gracias... tu también te ves bien... –le sonrió ligeramente, lo que nunca había sentido en ese momento se hizo presente, él que siempre había sido el hombre seguro de sí mismo, el que jamás se dejaba cohibir por ninguna mujer ahora lo hacía por una simple chica, respiro profundamente dejando la llave del auto puesta sin encenderlo– ¿Sabes? –subió la vista al techo del auto– había pensando en llevarte a un hermoso lugar tan solo para hacerte olvidar el mal rato de anoche, pero la verdad es que el romanticismo nunca ha sido mi fuerte... así que... –Aun recargado en el asiento volteo a verla– dime ¿cuál es tu lugar favorito?, y te llevare ahí

-Oh… vaya… –sonrió sutilmente al escuchar cada una de sus palabras, no sabiendo que decir, volteo a verlo, ¿Por qué lo veía diferente ese día?, aquello parecía una ¿cita?– Veras es complicado ya que no tengo "un lugar favorito" nunca estoy quieta en algún lado… –le decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos– tal vez estaría bien un lugar tranquilo, con poca gente o nada… no sé, como… –La verdad le gustaban las ferias y todo aquel escándalo pero en momentos como esos prefería la tranquilidad y enfatizar su energía y la de la persona con ella. Pensó decir el lugar donde estaba el día anterior, pero no quiso evocar el tema– ojala viviéramos en medio de un bosque frio y húmedo… –se encogió de hombros sonriendo sutilmente–

-Mmm bueno quizá no hay un bosque así como lo quieres, pero se dé un lugar parecido... –le sonrió emocionado y puso el auto en marcha– se que te gustara...

-Si tú crees que me gustara, es porque así será… –sonrió y suspiro de nuevo antes de ver atreves de su ventanilla–Jamás…. –dijo tras un segundo de silencio– me he considerado romántica tampoco… –le murmuro con una sonrisa escondida, burlándose de ella misma, para que no se sintiera extraño por aquel pensamiento suyo ante su falta de romanticismo–

-Lo se... en ese nos parecemos, tu y yo somos prácticos... y eso a veces es bueno... al menos siento que no nos veremos tan ridículos como Seiya y Serena... –le dijo algo burlista–

-No… –"_nos veremos_" esas palabras hicieron eco en su interior, volteando a verlo, pero en cuanto sintió que pudo voltear a verla, volvió su vista a la ventanilla, fue cuando se percato de su reflejo a través del espejo retrovisor viendo en ella una ligera y tonta sonrisa que no supo cuando esbozo–

-¿O no te parece? –Aun con el tono burlón– "ay mi princesa" –imito el tono meloso que había escuchado las últimas veces que había estado con la pareja en cuestión–

-jajaja…. –no pudo evitar reír alegremente al escuchar su perfecta imitación– jamás lo hagas por favor… –dijo entre risas–

-¿Qué?, ¿decirte princesa? –Volteo a verla sonriendo feliz de que por fin sonriera–

-Si… –dijo viéndolo– no es que no pueda serlo, pero tú no podrías ser príncipe, así que no tendría caso… o tal vez –puso su dedo sobre su boca pensativa– si hubieran princesas malas y príncipes obstinados…

-Mmm no, no creo, porque tú tienes de princesa lo que yo de príncipe, así que no creo que nos crean esos apodos si alguien nos escuchara... –Dijo fingiendo seriedad–

-No… nadie lo creería… –aun manteniendo la sonrisa, pero ahora casi imperceptible– mmm… Yaten eso quiere decir que somos muy parecidos ¿no?

-Eso parece... salvaje y apasionada –se detuvo un momento al ver la luz roja del semáforo– igual que yo...

-Vaya… somos indomables… ya lo decía yo… –Pensando que tan bueno era que fueran tan similares, siempre escucho decir que los polos apuestos eran las parejas ideales, ¿cómo poder juntar las mismas caras de un imán?–

-Pero tú eres la dulce, tierna y una bella mujer, en cambio yo... –Suspiro junto con una sonrisa– sigo siendo la fea bestia...

Volvió a reír al escucharlo, decir que él era una bestia seria decir que el sol era negro– Claro… tu eres la horrible bestia que ninguna chica vería y yo soy tan dulce y tierna que jamás refutaría a nada… tan dócil y delicada… –fingió una cara de niña buena por un segundo antes de negar sutilmente– si, sin duda captaste la idea a la perfección…

-Jajaja, así soy yo... mira... llegamos... –Señalando el hermoso parque que estaba un poco lejos de la ciudad, la plática había sido tan amena que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento fue que cruzaron tan larga distancia–

Mina volteo a ver aquel parque, esperando que él detuviera el auto, para abrir la puerta– Vaya, es tan… solo y fresco… –se abrazo un poco, debido al cambio de clima del interior del auto al del lugar, volteando a verlo– Me encanta… –le sonrió–

-Es el lugar perfecto para mi guerrera... –dijo al momento en que bajaba del auto respirando profundamente el aire fresco de ese lugar– tal como lo pediste...

-Gracias… vendré aquí a menudo ahora que lo conozco… –camino hacia un árbol, cerró los ojos al escuchar las hojas crujir bajo sus pies, al estar junto al árbol, acaricio la corteza, era tan áspera y fresca, recargo su cuerpo sobre esta– Es increíble como un lugar así puede relajarme tanto… –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, quería disfrutar más aquella sensación–

-Era mi lugar favorito cuando era niño... pero de pronto crecí y deje de venir... es algo ilógico ¿no crees?, si algo te gusta tanto y eres feliz ¿por qué tendrías que dejarlo? –Dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol y de Mina–

-Porque así solemos ser los de nuestro tipo –apenas sus labios surcaron una sutil sonrisa recargando su mejilla sobre el tronco, suspirando sutilmente, sintiendo el olor a madera fresca– olvidamos aquello que nos da fuerza, lo que de verdad importa en el afán de seguir siendo salvajes y apasionados, cuando no vemos que lo que en verdad apasiona, está aquí…

-Si... –Se detuvo frente a ella queriendo acariciarla, sentir su piel– todo está aquí... las dos cosas que quizá no deberían apasionarme están aquí... juntas...

Sintió su calor, sabía que estaba cerca y no por el ruido de su voz o el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pasos si no por su cálida piel, abrió los ojos lentamente fijando su vista en él– La cuestión es… si lo mejor es regresar o no…

-Quizá, la pregunta es ¿si es mejor comenzar o no? –le pregunto Yaten colocando la palma de su mano sobre el tronco del árbol–

-En tu respuesta yo no puedo influir… –Dio vuelta para que ahora fuera su espalda la recargada sobre el tronco, recargando sutilmente su cabeza sobre este–

-¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? –Pregunto haciendo lo que había querido contener, acariciar su mejilla–

Casi por inercia ladeo su rostro hacia su mano, para que siguiera con su tacto sobre ella– No quiero lastimarte… no de nuevo, pero me siento insegura de no ser tan constante con mis emociones, somos tan parecidos, que siento que ambos explotaremos en algún momento y voy mas a que seré yo quien podría hacerlo… –Subió su mirada a la de él–

-Mina... –Sonrió ligeramente– ¿y no te he conocido en tus peores momentos?, a pesar de lo que has dicho o hecho he estado ahí para ti... ¿no es así?

-Lo sé… y créeme, te tengo en un pedestal por ello… –Sonrió apenada de decir aquello pero era la verdad– solo que por primera vez quiero ser egoísta, pensar en mi, dejarme llevar y decirte que… que no voy a encontrar a nadie mejor que tu para mi… pero siento que no estoy siendo yo misma…

-¿Por qué no me dejas descubrirte?, descubrir que cada día puedes ser alguien diferente... alguien con quien puedo divertirme, pelear, sonreír... déjame ayudarte a descubrirte a ti misma... seamos egoístas juntos... –fijo su mirada en aquella celeste–

-Eres consiente que puedo no ser la mujer con que todo hombre desea… que puedo ser grosera y obstinada, que tengo un pasado que no me enorgullece, pero que tampoco me arrepiento haber aprendido a golpes… que un día puedo comerte a besos y otro día tal vez regalarte una linda bofetada cuando digas algo que me haga sentir vulnerable… –subió su mirada perdiéndose en su mirar profundo–

Sonrió tomando sus manos entre las suyas– Mina... estoy más consciente de lo que crees... no estoy drogado o borracho, se lo que estoy haciendo y lo que quiero... en mi vida jamás estuvo la imagen de la mujer dulce y gentil... solo estaba la imagen de una mujer... y esa eres tu... porque veo que a pesar de todo sigues siendo una hermosa chica... con deseos de superarse y querer ser alguien en la vida... que ha aprendido poco a poco... eso es lo que me gusta de ti...

Sonrió al escucharlo, era demasiado bueno para ser tan real– Yaten… te quiero tanto… –le dijo en tono sereno y bajo, era verdad, ¿Cómo no querer a un hombre como él?– No quiero ser cursi, pero es que eres mi ogro hecho realidad… tampoco idealice nada parecido, ni siquiera pensé en llegar a sentir esto, pero creo que si ya me hiciste perder el control sería un desperdicio para ambos dejarlo pasar ¿no crees? –Le sonrió tratando de ver cada una de esas hermosas facciones y esa mirada decidida que la hacía perder cualquier miedo–

-No, no podemos dejar pasar esta grandiosa oportunidad... tu eres mi guerrera de los absurdos cuentos de hadas... –Acaricio su mejilla con una ligera sonrisa– y eso no lo cambiara nada ni nadie... ¿me crees?

-Claro que te creo Yaten… –Sonrió colocando su mano sobre la de él– _la causa de mis dilemas internos es porque…_ siempre te he creído… –le dijo esto último en un suspiro, fijando su vista en él algo pensativa–

Sonrió complacido de lo que escuchaba– Mina... ¿quieres ser la bella guerrera que dome a este ogro?

Al escuchar aquello mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía– Solo si prometes jamás alejarte de mi lado… como hasta ahora…

-Solo si tu... –Tomando su rostro entre sus mejillas– prometes no alejarte...

-Tómalo como un hecho… –Se acerco a él cerrando los ojos al momento de sentir su cálido aliento invadir sus sentidos, rosando sus labios con los suyos–

-Trato hecho... –Murmuro haciendo lo que ella quería hacer, besarse, besarla ahora sin el temor de que alguien le pudiera reclamar algo, besándola con todo lo que ya sentía por ella–

Mina subió sus manos abrazándolo con ellas sobre su cuello, acercándolo más a ella, era cuando él estaba cerca que pensaba como podía haber estado todo ese tiempo sin él, sin sentir su calor y toda esa fuerte presencia que la llenaba por completo– Yaten… te extrañe tanto…

-Y yo a ti, mi dulce guerrera... –murmuro besando sutilmente sus labios y posteriormente su mejilla, rodeándola por completo de la cintura, abrazándola con fuerza–

Mina recargo su rostro sobre los hombros del platinado aunque al hacerlo tuviera que estar ligeramente de puntillas, le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca, solo de ella y ahora solo de él, lo abrazo con la misma fuerza deseando jamás soltarlo– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo en tono bajo mientras sus manos acariciaban la amplia espalda de el joven–

-Si por supuesto... si yo ya se casi todo de ti, no veo ningún inconveniente en que tu lo sepas todo de mi... –dijo mientras la sujetaba más hacia él–

-Vaya ese comentario alimento más mi curiosidad… –Se separo un poco de él, solo lo necesario para ver su hermoso rostro– Ahora que lo mencionas, sé tan pocas cosas sobre ti… he sido muy hermética respecto a tu vida, pero mi pregunta es mas encaminada a mi egoísmo… –Sonrió apenada–

-Bueno no importa cuál sea la pregunta... si tienes curiosidad y yo la puedo disipar adelante... –Sonrió–

-Bueno, tienes que responder unas previas para despejar mi duda, así que ahí va la primera… –Suspiro antes de dejar salir su primera pregunta– ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mi? No sé, ¿cuándo te guste?, ¿cuándo sentiste que era algo un poquito más? y ¿cuándo sentiste que querías lidiar conmigo por mucho tiempo más? –Su mirada se fijo sobre él para no perder ni una reacción ante sus preguntas y respuestas–

No pudo evitar sonreír para luego ponerse serio alejándose de ella caminando al tiempo que meditaba su respuesta– Me pareciste una chica interesante cuando comenzaste a discutir conmigo... pero tu afán de proteger a tu familia y a las personas que te interesan me comenzó a ganar... eres una chica realmente interesante ¿lo sabías?

Sonrió algo apenada– No, no lo sabía… bueno tu me pareciste extraño, aunque sexi… muy sexi a primera vista, pero algo diferente… –Sonrió– pero, si dices que nació él interés en mi cuando me conociste un poco mas… aunque eso no implica que te gustara como mujer… ya sabes…

-Que tonta eres... claro que me interesaste como mujer... –Dijo dándole un suave golpe en la frente– si no definitivamente nunca me hubiera fijado en ti... tanta sobre protección hacia las personas me enferma...

Coloco su mano sobre su frente haciéndole gestos– Y si te gustaba como mujer y si en tus manos tenias las armas para alejar a la competencia de tu camino, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? –Bajo sus manos a sus costados– siempre te dije que no me alejaría si no tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo… estas consienten que si durante el congreso me lo hubieras dicho, jamás hubiera estado con otro hombre que no fueras tú…

Suspiro recargándose en el árbol– Tienes razón, creo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte dejarte en manos de un tipo así... pero es que todavía no podía ver todo lo que ya significabas para mi... solo sentía que me hervía la sangre cada que te vi a su lado...

Sonrió al escucharlo, sin dudarlo se acerco a él aprisionándolo entre el árbol y su cuerpo– Me volvía loca pensando que era solo mi imaginación que estabas celoso y la noche de año nuevo me di cuenta que te quería, más que eso Yaten estoy tan atada a ti que no sabía cómo canalizarlo, creí que alejarte sería lo mejor, pero me costaba tanto solo tratarte como un extraño… creo que el que me dieras tiempo fue lo mejor, me di cuenta que no necesito más tiempo no volveré a tocar el tema de Malaquite, solo quiero que sepas que me afecto en el hecho de sentirme tontamente traicionada, pero jamás he sentido por él ni la decima parte que siento cuando me sonríes y estás conmigo… y era frustrante, porque el punto es que tu deberías ser más que él y era todo lo contrario, deseaba que él fuera más que tu para poder olvidarte, por eso te aleje de mi porque vi que era imposible que él algún día se comparara contigo…

La escucho atentamente, por instinto la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y al finalizar ella, le sonrió– Tranquila... no tienes porque darme tantas explicaciones... eso es algo que jamás haría... te respeto... y aunque si me dieron celos de saber que estabas con él yo no podía ni quería intervenir... solo deseaba que tu estuvieras bien... pero la verdad es que él no es una buena persona... o puede que lo sea... pero no para alguien como tu...

Sonrió apenada– Es que hablo mucho cuando estoy feliz… bueno ahora no volvamos a mencionarlo nunca más ¿de acuerdo?, lo importante y que en realidad me importa esta aquí a mi lado… –Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Yaten– bueno en frente… –Sonrió corrigiendo su expresión–

-Y a tu lado y alrededor de ti... –Dijo con una suave voz observando lo hermosa que se veía ahora tan tranquila y con ese gesto algo inocente que admiro desde el primer momento en que la conoció– siempre...

-Te extrañare en la universidad… ahora no habrá quien me ponga de mal humor… aunque creo que eso no será tan malo… –Bromeo guiñándole un ojo–

-Mmm... Si eso es posible... pero no te preocupes que me tengas el resto del día para ti sola...

-Perfecto… mamá te dará de comer hasta que revientes, Caro saltara a tu yugular en el afán de sentir tu delicioso perfume –dijo imitando su vocecita– Sam se esmerara en ponerme en ridículo con sus comentarios inocentes y si… él resto será solo mío… –lo abrazo– quizá no me toque mucho, pero créeme desquitare cada segundo a tu lado… –le sonrió feliz solo de pensarlo–

-Lo desquitaremos te lo puedo asegurar... –murmuro besando su cabello– no sabes cuánto miedo tenia de que todo lo que te dije lo tomaras a mal y que no me perdonaras por tratarte tan fríamente...

-Soy masoquista ya lo sabes… además creo que siempre has sido consciente de lo que remueves en mi… créeme nunca temas decirme nada… creeré en ti ciegamente Yaten… Sin mencionar que tu frialdad fue parte de tu encanto… –Cerro sus ojos sonriendo al sentir sus labios–

-Te quiero Mina... siempre tenlo presente...

-Y yo a ti Yaten… me hermoso ogro… –sonrió al joven antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Los días seguían pasando, todo transcurría tranquilamente, él ir y venir de los días con ese aire pacifico y tranquilo, donde el amor se respiraba en el aire era excepcional y unos de los que disfrutaban estando juntos la mayor parte del tiempo posible eran Serena y Seiya.

Seiya había ido a recogerla esa noche al restaurante, supo que Yaten iría por Mina, así que no se arriesgaría a que su princesa fuera sola a casa, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la hora de su salida llego, pero él trafico le impidió llegar a tiempo, apenas llego vio que su linda novia ya lo esperaba.

-Lo siento princesa, él trafico esta de muerte a esta hora… –se disculpo tras bajar del auto mientras caminaba a ella–

- Esta bien... –Sonrió ligeramente– Mina y Yaten se acaban de ir... quería que me fuera con ellos para no quedarme sola... y dijo que era también para que te asustaras al no encontrarme...

-Si son tal para cual –llego por fin a ella dándole un sube beso en los labios mientras la abrazaba, siempre lo hacía como si tuviera meses sin verla– Lo bueno es que tu si eres una buena niña…

-Claro que lo soy... –abrazándolo al mismo tiempo– no podía permitir que llegaras y no me encontraras... además tenía muchas ganas de verte...

-Yo también quería verte… si bien nos vemos casi diario, esperaba poder vernos sin tantas prisas… –Acaricio él cabello de su princesa mientras le sonreía– ¿Quieres cenar? Te invito…

-Mmm si... –Se separo de él emocionada– quiero... mmm veamos que quiero... –Se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba de qué tenía antojo en esa noche–

-Seiya sonrió recordando algo que paso el día anterior al verla de ese modo–

-Ay, ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿O acaso ya tenias un plan listo para nosotros? –Pregunto con un ligero puchero–

-No, no, no… –La abrazo sonriéndole más ampliamente incluso divertido– es solo que con esa linda mirada llena de antojo recordé que ayer casi mato a Yaten de la desesperación… no lo deje trabajar hasta que encontramos un súper donde tuvieran donas con café, no podía contenerme él antojo, no suelo ser antojado, pero ayer simplemente no podía concentrarme, a todo le veía cara de dona…

-Pobre Yaten, con razón se quería desquitar de lo que le hiciste... –al instante lo volvió a abrazar olvidándose de ese puchero que fingía solo para él– pero es que ¿verdad que no te puedes resistir cuando tienes un antojo?, como ahorita me muero por una hamburguesa hawaiana con doble ración de piña...

-Hay… que rico… –se imagino la sublime hamburguesa que ella describía tan apetitosamente– Creo que últimamente mi apetito a crecido más… y dado que a ambos se nos antoja, creo que no podemos dejar de comérnoslas…

-Perfecto... por eso te quiero... –Dijo al momento en que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla–

Tras corresponder aquel lindo beso, Seiya tomo su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia él auto y tras subir ambos encaminarse hacia él lugar donde cenarían.

-Y dime como van las cosas en la universidad… ¿nos has sido acosada de nuevo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa pero evidentemente muy atento a su respuesta–

-¿Acosada?, mmm... no, creo que no... –dijo algo pensativa y con cierto tinte de ingenuidad– dependiendo a que te refieras con acosar...

Seiya volteo a verla de reojo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, incrédulo de que lo tomara con tanta calma– Digamos comparado con lo de aquel "intento de galán" de penúltimo grado o el intento fallido de Mal… algo así... –encogiendo sus hombros fingiendo tranquilidad–

-Ah... a eso... –respondió con tranquilidad– no, creo que ya les quedo claro que tu estarás siempre para velar tus intereses... –dijo algo bromista y a la vez en lo que ella sintió un intento fallido de seducción–

-Nuestros intereses princesa… –Corrigió feliz de su respuesta– Porque ya sabes que soy muy egoísta y no te comparto con nadie, aunque me tachen de anticuado…

- Yo... –bajo la mirada un poco observando sus manos– tampoco te quiero compartir... tu eres mi interés... y no... no quiero seguir sintiendo que un día te perderé...

Seiya volteo a verla, lo derretía cada vez que ponía esa cara de niña buena y triste– Jamás me vas a perder… –despego una de sus manos del volante para tomar su barbilla y hacer que lo viera– Hoy te tengo un regalito… no es algo material pero estoy seguro que te gustara tanto como a mi…

-¿Un regalo? –Pregunto volviendo a sonreír tan solo de escucharlo y sentir su cálida mano–

No pudo evitar sonreírle seductoramente en señal de afirmación– Pero será después de la cena… así que si no comes bien no habrá regalo… –mientras le cerraba un ojo, aun mas seductor–

-Bien Seiya Kou... pues ve preparando ese regalito, porque esta noche comeré como nunca... –dijo muy segura para luego sonreír– bueno... más bien cenare... además a quien le estás diciendo que debe comer bien... ¿acaso no estuve a punto de ganar aquella apuesta de la comida?, creo que tienes muy mala memoria...

-Pero gane yo… y eso me hace mejor comiendo que tu hermosa… aunque sea por un poquito… –sonrió disfrutando aun de aquella victoria, mientras estacionaba él auto en aquella plaza conocida por su amplia variedad de restaurantes de todo tipo–

-Eso no es verdad... –comenzando a prepararse para bajar– hiciste trampa... –murmuro esperando que la escuchara pues era divertido decirle eso–

Sonrió al escucharla, bajo del auto para abrir su puerta, al hacerlo se agacho quedando frente a frente– Yo jamás hago trampa princesa, solo se perseverar, esa es la clave del éxito… –dio un fugas y rápido beso a sus labios antes de enderezarse y extender su mano para que ella la tomara y bajara del auto–

-¿Y quién te dijo que tienes el éxito asegurado? –pregunto al tomar su mano y bajar del auto–

Al bajar le sonrió con ese ego y seguridad que lo caracterizaban, la tomo de la cintura recargándola en él auto dejándola a merced de su cercanía– Tal vez… pero saber que jamás vas a olvidarme y que no quieres hacerlo… –susurro a sus labios– ya es éxito para mi…

-Seiya... –murmuro mordiéndose sutilmente el labio algo nerviosa– ¿como estas tan seguro que no voy a olvidarte jamás?

-Tu cuerpo… –bajo sutilmente su mirada viendo su mano recorrer el delicado y suave brazo de Serena, sonriendo al percibir como su piel se erizaba– me lo dice… y tus ojos –volvió su mirada a la de ella– Tus labios tiemblan de ganas de rozar los míos… –continuo en tono ronco a sus labios– y tu corazón late tan fuerte que lo puedo escuchar… eso... eso jamás se olvida... –agrego sonriéndole feliz y seductor–

-Eso... es... demasiada vanidad... –dijo con una suave voz acercándose a sus labios– pero lo peor... es que... tienes razón... jamás te olvidare y tampoco quiero hacerlo... –llevo las manos a su cuello– así que, si... tuviste éxito...

Seiya sonrió, esta vez mas que ego o vanidad era algo más profundo, lo sabía y ya no lo negaría mas, ella era todo y mas, así unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso profundo y demandante mientras sus manos bajaron a sus caderas aprisionadora más a su cuerpo. Mientras Serena no pudo más que corresponder besándolo con la misma necesidad que él, necesitaba sentir que no importaba nada más que ellos dos, necesitaba sentir que solo se pertenecían mutuamente, así las manos que sujetaban su cuello se acomodaron de modo que comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Aquel beso se prolongo por unos instantes más, disfrutando de aquella cercanía, fue hasta el murmullo de la gente les recobro la conciencia del lugar.

– Vaya… creo que estamos comiendo pan frente a los pobres… –le susurro al oído a Serena–

-Pero es que es inevitable... –Murmuro conteniendo las ganas de volver a sentir sus labios soltándolo lentamente para recargarse por completo en el auto– ya te lo dije eres adictivo... –Sonrió–

Seiya rió a lo bajo al escucharla– Claro suelo tener ese efecto en ti… –mantuvo su sonrisa tomando su mano– será mejor que vayamos dentro, antes de que me ates al auto y me comas… –bromeo–

-¿Atarte yo al auto? –sonrió algo incrédula– ¿no será al revés?, al que veo con más hambre es a ti...

-Vaya me descubriste… –le cerró un ojos a la linda rubia–

-Tramposo... –sujeto su mano mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo y le sonreía feliz– ves como si haces trampas

-Pero solo contigo hermosa… –la abrazo por los hombros ya entrando en el edificio de la plaza comercial–

-Eso me gusta... pero... –sonrió un tanto apenada– ya no quiero hamburguesa, quiero pizza hawaiana pero... sin jamón...

-Vaya eso ya se convirtió en un gran problema… –pensando la solución pues en verdad moría por una hamburguesa– Ah ya se vamos mejor al área común y compro tu pizza y yo mi hamburguesa…

-Tú siempre encuentras una solución a todo... –sonriente lo abrazo, aunque iba feliz no podía evitar ver a esas chicas que observaban con mas que atención a SU novio– Seiya... ¿qué tanto te ven esas chicas?

-No se tal vez tu hermosa blusa que se te ve perfecta… –sonriendo al ver aquella prenda y que no mentía en su comentario– Ya sabes seguro vienen y te preguntan donde la compraste… –La abrazo un poco mas mientras caminaban, sabía lo que las chicas veían, pero no le importaba, no cuando la tenía a ella en todo su ser–

-¿De verdad me veo bien? –pregunto feliz y sonriente, le encantaba cada palabra y halago que fuera solo para ella–

-Te ves estupenda… –Le sonrió complacido de su hermosa novia, mientras llegaban al área común– ¿Quieres esperarme en lo que pido la comida?

-Si, por mientras busco una mesa... –Observando el área tratando de encontrar una–

-Perfecto, no tardo hermosa… –se acerco dándole un beso– Ese es para que no me extrañes… –Le digo con aire seductor mientras daba vuelta y caminaba al área de comida–

No supo que decir solo le sonrió y un evidente sonrojo se asomo a sus mejillas al darse cuenta que esas chicas la veían con desagrado, pero eso no le importo, solo sonrió más que feliz y se fue en busca de una mesa que le agradara y esperar pacientemente a que su guapo novio llegara. No pasaron más que cinco minutos cuando Seiya estaba de regreso con la charola donde descansaba la pizza hawaiana sin jamón y la hamburguesa con doble piña.

-Es lo bueno de la comida rápida, puedo satisfacer a mi princesa, satisfacer mis antojos y estar contigo muy rápido… –sonrió satisfecho mientras se sentaba junto a ella–

- Si, por eso me gusta a mí también... –De inmediato le ayudo con la charola observando la comida– se ve delicioso...

-Si… muy… –fijo su vista en los labios húmedos de Serena que saboreaban su cena– muy deliciosa –dijo sugestivamente–

-Mmm que rico... –tomo un trozo de piña y lo llevo a su boca, pero en el camino volteo a verlo– ¿quieres? –Mostrándole el bocadito–

-Por supuesto… –Sonrió acercándose a ella, antes de robarle un beso, sin prestarle mayor importancia a la rebanada de piza, obteniendo y saboreando la fuente de su mayor antojo– mmm… delicioso… –sonrió tras aquel beso, retomando su postura inicial–

-No me refería a eso... –fingió un puchero para luego comer la piña– pero si son deliciosos también...

Soltó una risa al escucharla y ver su puchero, tomo su enorme y deliciosa hamburguesa entre sus manos– ¿De verdad no se te antoja…? –dijo insinuándole su comida–

-Mmm si... pero... no de esa forma... –tomando la rebanada de pizza mordiéndola– anda, come y luego te digo como...

La miro escéptico, no comprendiendo a que se refería, pero obedeció gustoso de disfrutar de aquel antojo– De acuerdo…

-¿Rica? –pregunto al ver que comía–

Movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras disfrutaba de aquella gran mordida.

-Mmm también mi pizza esta rica... –Dijo después de beber un poco de refresco– ¿Estás listo para que pruebe la hamburguesa?

Paso el bocado de un trago– Si… –Dijo con una sonrisa dudosa–

-Perfecto... –sonrió tomándolo desprevenido para robarle ahora ella un beso–

Amplio sus ojos ante su beso repentino, pero en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba disfrutando de aquel beso sabor a piña– _Cielos me encanta, voltea todo mi mundo con un simple arrebato…_ –pensó Seiya mientras sentía sus labios–

Disfruto un poco mas de sus labios para finalizar con una sugestiva mordida– Deliciosa... –murmuro separándose– ahora si ya se me quito el antojo...

Sonrió negando con la cabeza– Disfrutas ponerme de cabeza verdad…

Tomo de nueva cuenta la pizza y mordió al momento que negaba con la cabeza– No para nada... todo lo contrario... quiero disfrutarlo por completo...

-Se ve que lo haces… –apretó sus mejillas con sus dedo índice y pulgar cual si fuera una pequeña niña, para después seguir comiendo de su hamburguesa–

-Bueno pues estoy comiendo estas deliciosas comidas... –señalando su pizza y sus labios– así que estoy comiendo bien, ¿puedes darme ya mi sorpresa?

-Oh no Señorita… no hasta que termine… –la contemplo fingiendo severidad– Y sin berrinches… –agrego prediciendo su semblante de niña molesta–

Había dado una mordida más a su pizza y al escucharlo volteo a verlo con incredulidad de que pensara de esa forma– Yo no hago berrinches...

-Bueno en ese caso no te costara ningún trabajo no hacerlos… –él casi terminando con su cena–

-Eres malo conmigo... –aunque era divertido discutir con él de esa forma no podía dejar de comer–

-Si es mi especialidad… –sonrió mientras daba él ultimo bocado, era lo bueno de ser hombre, comía más rápido, tras masticar bien, limpio su boca, tomo un poco de refresco y aclaro su garganta– mm... mm… bien termine… deliciosa…

-¿La hamburguesa? –pregunto saboreando y disfrutando su pizza que en ese momento la hacía tan feliz–

Sonrió a su comentario sugestivo, pues para él ella era más deliciosa que cualquier hamburguesa- Claro… así que ya puedo hablar sobre tu regalo, si quieres podemos dejar tu cena de lado –bromeo quitándole al rebanada casi de la boca–

-Oye no... –En ningún momento la soltó ni aparto la mirada de su ultimo bocado– quiero mi pizza...

Seiya no pudo evitar reír ante su reacción– Está bien... esperare paciente a que termines –se cruzo de brazos observándola– ¿Ya? –Dijo mirándola– ¿Yaa?... ¡¿Ya?... ¡¿YA? …. –repetía cual niño pequeño que está impaciente de llegar a algún lugar–

Mastico lo mas rápido que pudo pero aun así se tomo su tiempo al beber refresco, termino y tomo la servilleta para limpiarse, un poco mas refresco y por fin volteo a verlo– Ya... –dijo tranquilamente–

-Perfecto… –sonrió– bueno quizá mejor mañana… si yo creo que mejor te lo digo mañana… –agrego muy seguro–

-Malo... –dándola un sutil golpe en el hombro– entonces también mañana te daré más besos...

-Mmm… está bien… vaya no planee como dártelo o decírtelo, solo estaba tan feliz imaginando tu cara que lo olvide, así que espero no ser muy parco… –tomo su mano con la de él–

Al ver su rostro por fin recobro la seriedad– ¿Ocurre algo malo?, bueno no sería malo puesto que dices que estabas feliz... anda... dime ¿qué es?

-Pues veras… hace una semana o poco mas Rei regreso a la ciudad… –dijo esperando su reacción– bueno esa no es la buena noticia, en parte… –rectifico–

Escuchar el nombre de la que oficialmente era su novia no le agrado en nada, mucho menos el saber que había estado en la ciudad– Ya veo... –trato de sonreír–

-Hace unos días fue a buscarme al departamento… –al ver que su semblante era poco feliz y con mas que obviedad, se decidió por continuar antes de ver su cara triste– Veras se entero de lo nuestro, así que te imaginaras como se puso, aunque realmente creí que sería peor… así que hice lo que debía hacer desde él día que llenaste mi mundo –sonrió a la joven tomando más firmemente sus manos– Termine con ella, y aunque no lo acepto del todo, creo firmemente que se mantendrá al margen… así que mi querida princesa… oficialmente eres absolutamente única novia…

**En el próximo capítulo…**

-¿Porque… no… –Seiya le susurro pausadamente acercándose a ella– te quedas en casa esta noche?, tengo tantas ganas de dormir abrazándote…

-Seiya... eso es muy atrevido de tu parte... –dijo Serena algo sonrojada–

Rió con ternura al ver su sonrojo– Bueno es que de verdad en este momento no anhelo nada más que dormir junto a ti… no quiero que pienses que solo quiero aprovecharme de ti mi princesa… solo que él perfume de tu cabello es el mejor relajante –sonrió a su novia–

-Por un momento si pensé que querías aprovecharte de mi... pero...

.

.

.

-Quiero ser todo para ti Seiya... –Murmuro tomando su brazo para darle un beso– todo lo que tú quieras que sea...

-Ya lo eres… solo falta que seas mi mujer por siempre… –susurro cerrando los ojos–

Había cerrado los ojos y los abrió al escucharlo se sintió feliz, pero aun así no estaba segura de lo que había dicho Seiya– ¿Tu mujer?, pero si ya lo fui... y lo seré... solo seré tuya...

-No solo de esa manera…

.

.

.

-¿Y tú crees que esa muchacha es la amante de tu marido?, si es así, entonces no tiene vergüenza el por haberla invitado y ella por haber asistido... –Dijo molesta e indignada la madre de Yaten y amiga de Setsuna mientras la veía indignada por las acciones de su marido y de esa jovencita aprovechada– Claro te ayudare en lo que tú me pidas... para eso son las amigas...

Le sonrió agradecida por su apoyo– ¿Natsu tu sabes si tu hijo Yaten tiene alguna novia?

-¿Yaten con novia?, no para nada, ya nos lo habría dicho... –dijo muy segura–

-Lo sabia… Yaten te lo diría… –dijo angustiada– Dios todo es tan obvio… –Dudo en decirle a su amiga lo que pasaba, pero quería evitar que esa joven embaucara también al hijo de su amiga– La asistente de Malaquite… Yaten fue quien la presento como su novia… no recuerdo bien su nombre solo recuerdo que empieza con "M"

-No, no eso no puede ser posible... mi hijo no puede estar enredado con una mujer como esa... seguro fue una mala broma... o quizá ella le pidió que mintiera para poder acudir a la fiesta...

.

.

.

-Quiero aprovechar esa ocasión para presentarte a alguien muy especial mamá... –Dijo con algo de tiento pero sin perder esa felicidad al hablar–

-¿Alguien especia? –Pregunto un tanto inquieta a su hijo– Como una amiga quizá…

-Mejor aun mamá... solo espera y veras... es una hermosa chica llamada Mina... –Murmuro su nombre con dulzura tan solo de recordarla–

-MI-NA –Repitió sorprendida, haciendo énfasis en la primer letra del nombre–

.

.

.

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Hola a nuestras queridas lectoras… que pena me da que de nuevo inicio mis saludos con las disculpas por el atraso del capítulo, pero ahora me justifico con aquello de las vacaciones ;P sorry, la buena noticia es que si no se me sala y todo sale como lo esperado la línea de internet y teléfono la tendré instalada en una semana, lo cual me da mucho gusto por que podremos seguir trabajando mi cuñis y yo en esta historia y mejor aun poder acompañarnos y divagar jaja… de cualquier forma si la instalación demorara un poco mas no se preocupen que no pienso dejar esta historia botada y para beneficio de ustedes ya tenemos bastantes capítulos adelantados antes de que ustedes se queden si continuación próxima… así que no es amenaza pero tendrán Serena-Seiya y Mina-Yaten por más tiempo jaja…

Ahora si eh escuchado por ahí que a la mayoría les gustaría que el bebé de Serena-Seiya fuera niño… pero ay es que son muy jóvenes, aunque quien sabe un bebé puede cambiar todo en la vida de una pareja y no siempre es el final feliz de una relación… aun así hay que esperar si esa prueba sale positiva y las reacciones de Seiya y los papás de Serena :0

En cuanto a Mina y Yaten… POR FIN! ay ya era hora que Mina dejara de una vez por todas Malaquite que si bien le a dado mucho sabor a este trío, pero mejor aun que Yaten se declarara tan abiertamente, aunque si bien no prometen derramar tanta miel como SyS creo que tendrán su lado interesante, la cuestión aquí es ¿Qué onda con la mama de Yaten? Aceptara a Mina como la mujer que ama su hijo…

Asi que chicas y chicos no se pueden perder el siguiente cap por que nada puede ser lo que parece… Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews de apoyo y a las que aun no se animan ya saben los reviews son el alimento a nuestra inspiración y ego; P … Hasta pronto! _M00nStAR_

Xxxtrixixxx: Si es bueno que Mina abriera los ojos aunque pese a eso a la pobre le dolió pues en verdad quería a Malaquite, y a veces no solo el amor duele, pero también es más fácil de superar e igual nos hace crecer y más si hay alguien que te apoya y que mejor apoyo que un amor real no? Sin duda muy afortunada la rubiecita… Y el bebe ah! Esa cuestión aun nos tiene en ascuas ¿será o no será? No te preocupes que la espera terminara pronto…

FrutillaConLecheCpndensada: Jaja… Lamentamos ser las causantes de tus antojos pero es culpa de Serena y sus antojos extraños… bueno con que no se te antoje Seiya creo que Serena estará feliz de compartirte de sus antojos jaja… Serena es Linda pero seguro que no comparte mas a Seiya ahora… y Mina si es una pena solo esperamos que estor errores le ayuden en un futuro y que por fin le abra su corazón por completo a Yaten y que Malaquite los deje ser muy felices cosa que en verdad me preocupa…. También nos da mucho gusto que te guste tanto esta historia no te apures de a quién de las dos nos hablas, igualmente tanto mi cuñis (Marie Winchester) como yo (Moonstar) leemos cada review y por lo general alternamos responderles para ambas estar cerca de ustedes, por ejemplo este cap respondí yo, el siguiente Marie y así nos vamos jaja… espero no marearte con tanta cambiadera y gracias por el apoyo : )

Rei-Princes-Mars: Hola pues bienvenida al area de los Reviews que bueno que ahora ya podamos leer tus mensajines … Y entrando creo que te unes al grupo que quiere, matar, golpear, castrar y muchas cosas peores a Malaquite jaja… pero creo que su reinado termino o al menos por el momento… y un voto más para que sea nene el bebé, esperemos que pasa… gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos el siguiente cap…

Emily Castro: Yo también me enamore… que hombre dios mío, asi cualquier mujer se enamora a primera cita y deja muda a Mina como la dejo… Yo creo que si sabia Mina a lo que iba a esa cita que hasta nerviosa andaba, o al menos lo intuía y no se equivoco porque esta vez ya no se negó el hecho de cuanto quiere a Yaten… Qué lindo, ahora hay que esperar que pasa y si todo será tan lindo como esta cita y declaración…

En esta ocasión queremos agradecer de una manera especial a nuestra lectora que dejo nuestro primer review entrando al número 100_ Antitos Kou Leto_ nos da mucha emoción que les agrade la historia y esperamos llegue al 200… 300… y muchos más…

Antitos Kou Leto: Que razón tienes, el sexo no es todo pero para un hombre como Seiya y su pasado está claro que con una novia como modelo y sin ganas de un compromiso esto llenaba muy bien su vida, claro que no contaba con que la linda Serena aparecería ¿verdad?... Y si bien yo creo que igual disfruta el sexo con Serena ya es más que eso y mucho mucho mas jaja… que hermoso sin duda. Pero lo malo es que ahora tanto Rei como Malaquite son parte del club de los dejados y despechados y todo mundo sabemos que no hay peor que una mujer despechada y un hombre posesivo cambiado por otro, así que ¿Qué tanto se dejaran quitar sus parejas en santa paz? Esa es la cuestión…. También queremos darte un agradecimiento de forma especial ya que fuiste como bien lo mencionamos nuestro Review numero 100! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y lindos comentarios que siempre nos dejas…

Bogita: Si se que Malaquite es Malo… casi como la carne de puerco y sin duda el se está ganando nuestro desprecio, pero lamentablemente Mina lo quería y lo quiere por mucho que le duela, aunque también querer no es lo mismo que amar y creo que solo hay un hombre al que Mina realmente podría amar y eso sin duda nos hace muy felices : ) jaja… En cuanto a los bebes snif… que te puedo decir, el embarazo a un no es una realidad y aunque asi lo sea en una pareja tan joven un hijo no siempre resulta un final feliz, asi que no nos quedara más que esperar y leer mas, saludos y hasta la próxima!

Aly: Mi querida Aly, no comas ansias, que este proyecto aún le queda larga vida bueno no la normal jaja pero si bien vamos un poco lentas pero seguras eso que ni que… asi que esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, comentarios y sugerencias que son bien recibidos y agradecidos…


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR.**

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Esa misma noche, después de que Mina y Yaten se fueron del restaurante, aprovecharían para pasar un rato en calma y solos, ya que desde que iniciaron su relación formalmente se la vivían a prisas debido a deberes de uno o del otro.

-¿Crees que Seiya tarde mucho en llegar?, tal vez debimos esperar… –dijo Mina durante el camino en el carro de su recién novio–

- No, estoy seguro que ya debe haber llegado, ¿sabes?, tu amiga ha cambiado mucho a mi amigo... ya hasta es puntual... –dijo con algo de burla–

Sonrió ante su comentario– Vaya, eso es bueno, cambiar a gente hacia algo positivo… aunque más bien ustedes parecían bastante extraños a primera vista…

- ¿Extraños? –Volteo intrigado a verla– ¿Cómo vampiros o algo así?

-Jajaja… –rió un poco al escucharlo– si tienes aire de vampiro ahora que lo mencionas –puso cara pensativa unos segundos para después sonreírle– ya sabes guapo, sexi, seductoramente frio… y a pesar que tú y Seiya son diferentes, esa extraña y mística aura los envuelve a los dos… como inalcanzables…

Sonrió ligeramente volviendo la vista al camino– Pero no para ustedes... deberían estar orgullosas de haber logrado algo que ninguna otra mujer había hecho... –Guardo silencio un momento dándose cuenta de que así era en verdad, y que ninguno de los dos estaba equivocado– conquistarnos...

-Vaya… me siento toda una ninfa… –Volvió ella también su vista al camino– pero creo que tú debes estar más orgulloso que yo… por qué digo Serena y Seiya son… –no había palabra para describir tanta miel como la de ellos– bueno Serena y Seiya… a veces no puedo comprender como es que hace ella para explotar de amor como lo hace… pero sin duda tú logras muchas cosas en mí… –Sintió como se ruborizo al decir aquello, pero prefirió no voltear a verlo, fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad, no era su estilo ser románticamente cohibida, menos con él–

-Pero tú eres tan diferente a ella... no comprendo también como pueden ser amigas, ella es tan... ¿cómo decirlo?, mmm inocente e ingenua... en cambio tu... eres tan explosiva, tanto que ese semblante no te va... –Dijo al verla de reojo–

Sonrió divertida pues había notado su sonrojo– Bueno… Tal vez somos diferentes, pero tenemos estilos de vida similares, por eso somos amigas, nos complementamos, pero nuestras vidas son distintas, ya sabes ella solo ve amor de pareja en su casa, mientras yo veo instinto de supervivencia para mi familia… –Se encogió de hombros– pero es bueno tener a alguien que te haga confiar en él amor… y más aun alguien que te lo enseñe… –Sonrió cerrándole un ojo– ¿Y tu Yaten quien eres Serena ó Mina?

-Serena definitivamente... aunque me veas así tan libre y sin preocupaciones, tengo mi familia, mis padres que siempre han estado juntos, quizá no son el modelo a seguir con respecto al cariño, pero siempre han estado ahí para mi... –Suspiro con algo de tristeza– bien o mal procuran darme consejos, los cuales en ocasiones no sigo... así que creo que si, en definitiva soy Serena aunque también un poco de Mina... ya sabes dulce a veces salvaje en otras...

-Si es lo que pensé… –Dijo contemplándolo un poco– vaya, es la primera vez que me hablas de ellos… –Dijo un poco interesada en él tema– no se dime ¿cómo son ellos?, apuesto que te pareces a tu madre…

- En realidad físicamente me parezco a mi padre, pero en el carácter soy demasiado obstinado como mi madre...

Estaba más que atenta a cada reacción y respuesta que él le daba– Y ellos… ya sabes… –No quiso ser imprudente o entrometida, sentía que quería saber tantas cosas de él y su mundo que no podía contenerse, era como si su vida fuera el descubrimiento del siglo– Tienen una buena relación… bueno ya sabes, que te haga a ti querer lo mismo a futuro…

-Si... –Sonrió algo apenado– digo... bueno en realidad no es que quiera la típica familia, quiero una mujer que sea fuerte, valiente, que me comprenda que tengamos las mismas expectativas a futuro... quiero valerme por mi mismo y que la mujer que esté a mi lado también lo haga... así que creo que hice una buena elección contigo... ¿no crees?

Le sonrió al escucharlo– Mmm… tal vez…

-¿Aunque... recuerdas algo que te dije un día?, solo dos mujeres se me habían escapado... ¿Quién era la otra? –pregunto conteniendo las ganas de reír–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-Mmm… está bien… vaya no planee como dártelo o decírtelo, solo estaba tan feliz imaginando tu cara que lo olvide, así que espero no ser muy parco… –tomo su mano con la de él–

Al ver su rostro por fin recobro la seriedad– ¿Ocurre algo malo?, bueno no sería malo puesto que dices que estabas feliz... anda... dime ¿qué es?

-Pues veras… hace una semana o poco mas Rei regreso a la ciudad… –dijo esperando su reacción– bueno esa no es la buena noticia, en parte… –rectifico–

Escuchar el nombre de la que oficialmente era su novia no le agrado en nada, mucho menos el saber que había estado en la ciudad– Ya veo... –trato de sonreír–

-Hace unos días fue a buscarme al departamento… –al ver que su semblante era poco feliz y con mas que obviedad, se decidió por continuar antes de ver su cara triste– Veras se entero de lo nuestro, así que te imaginaras como se puso, aunque realmente creí que sería peor… así que hice lo que debía hacer desde el día que llenaste mi mundo –sonrió a la joven tomando más firmemente sus manos– Termine con ella, y aunque no lo acepto del todo, creo firmemente que se mantendrá al margen… así que mi querida princesa… oficialmente eres absolutamente única novia…

Conforme lo fue escuchando comenzó a sonreír, no sabía qué hacer, si reír, llorar, gritar, abrazarlo, besarlo– Seiya... ¿es verdad?, ¿soy la única?

-En realidad siempre has sido la única… pero definitivamente no tendrás que preocuparte por Rei de ahora en adelante…

Sonrió dulcemente al escucharlo y sin pensarlo más lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas– Gracias... ahora si puedo considerarte mío por completo... –Dijo a su oído feliz–

-Tuyo… absolutamente tuyo… –Ahora que sentía a su princesa tan feliz, se sentía relajado y pleno a su lado– ahora solo falta mi papá, pero creo que lo peor ya paso… –refiriéndose a la impulsiva de su ex novia–

-Es verdad... –un poco asustada se separo de su lado solo dejando las manos en sus hombros– ¿qué vas a hacer con él?, no quiero que te diga cosas que te lastimen...

-Yo creo que ya a estas alturas no podemos lastimarnos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho, así que creo que ya no me importa si no soy él hijo que él hubiera deseado… –se encogió de hombros– pero a final de cuentas no me interesa, si tu estas junto a mi… –sonrió a su querida Serena–

-Tal vez no eres el hijo que él hubiera deseado... –sonrió con ternura acariciando su mejilla– pero eres el hombre que yo siempre desee y soñé... el cual me hace inmensamente feliz...

Sabia de sobra que él no merecía una mujer como Serena, su pasado se lo gritaba y que su relación con ella no inicio en él pensamiento que tenía en ese momento, pero si de algo estaba feliz y seguro en ese momento era que quería a la mujer frente a él y que la quería a su lado– Sin ti moriría Serena… –tomo su mano besándola sutilmente–

-Entonces eso no pasara, porque quiero estar a tu lado por días y días, y que pasen los meses... y años... y muchos... –dijo emocionada volviendo a abrazarlo– es el mejor regalo que me has dado... bueno además de la llave de tu corazón...

-De verdad… –sonrió pensando en algo– entonces…porque… no… –dijo en pausas acercándose a ella– te quedas en casa esta noche… tengo tantas ganas de dormir abrazándote…

-Seiya... eso es muy atrevido de tu parte... –dijo algo sonrojada–

Rió con ternura al ver su sonrojo– Bueno es que de verdad en este momento no anhelo nada más que dormir junto a ti… no quiero que pienses que solo quiero aprovecharme de mi princesa… solo que él perfume de tu cabello es el mejor relajante –sonrió a su novia–

-Por un momento si pensé que querías aprovecharte de mi... pero... ah no eso no puede ser posible, porque te aprovechaste de mi hace algún tiempo... –dijo algo seria–

-¡¿Yo? No princesa yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti… es más te juro que esta noche solo te pondré mis manos encima para acurrucarte… –Sonrió inocente– bueno si es que aceptas mi invitación… –le dijo mas en petición que en simple comentario–

-Bueno... está bien... eres muy insistente y no me puedo negar... –dijo algo seria para luego voltear a verlo– pero ¿quieres saber un secreto?

-¿Cuál? –cuestiono en voz baja y serio acercándose a ella para escucharla–

Lo tomo del rostro acercándose a su oído– Yo también quiero estar junto a ti... y dormir entre tus brazos... –Al decir esto último le dio un sutil beso en el lóbulo de la oreja–

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar sus palabras tan dulces y sutiles como su apariencia– Perfecto… entonces creo que ya es hora de dormir… –volteo su vista en su reloj de muñeca mientras se ponía de pie tomándola de la mano–

-Pero... si aún es temprano... –Sonrió divertida de verlo tan acelerado– quiero ver una película... –Hizo un ligero puchero–

-Pero son casi las 10 y si te desvelas mañana no querrás levantarte para ir a la escuela… mejor rentamos una y la vemos en casa ¿te parece? –Sugirió con una encantadora sonrisa–

-A eso me refería mi guapo y encantador caballero... no quiero que nadie más te vea por esta noche más que yo... –volviendo la vista a las chicas que no habían dejado de ver a Seiya–

Seiya volteo sutilmente a ver donde veía su novia, para después abrazarla dándole un beso en su mejilla– Te ves linda celosa… pero no tienes por qué estarlo, sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra…

-No estoy celosa... –tomo su mano comenzando a jalarlo– es solo que no soporto mas tanta gente...

-Bueno en ese caso… vamos por la película y después a casa… –Sin pensarlo esa frase se oía tan bien mas diciéndoselo a ella "vamos a casa" siempre se refería a su casa mas fríamente, pero con ella, se volvía todo tan familiar– Podemos hacer palomitas de maíz o quizá un chocolate con pan dulce… –sugirió empezando a apapachándola–

-Mmm… ambas... –sonrió– las palomitas ahorita y el chocolate en la mañana...

-Perfecto… ¿Por qué siempre tienes las mejores ideas? –Se quejo con una sonrisa–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-¿Aunque... recuerdas algo que te dije un día?, solo dos mujeres se me habían escapado... ¿Quién era la otra? –pregunto conteniendo las ganas de reír–

-La otra jamás la vas a tener Yaten… –Dijo celosa, recordando aquella platica en el hotel–

- Mmm si tienes razón, Seiya jamás me lo permitiría, pero tienes que reconocer que también es una buena opción... –Volteo de reojo a verla evitando sonreír al ver sus gestos más que celosos–

-Es una excelente opción pero no para ti mi amor… –Dijo fingiendo no estar celosa– además Seiya no sería el único que no te lo permitiría… no sé, como que ustedes no encajarían… –Se los imagino juntos, claro que se verían lindos, Serena era linda y Yaten era más que guapo, pero sus celos hablaron por ella–

-Ah no... –Detuvo el auto en un semáforo y aprovecho para verla– ¿Por qué?

-Porque no… –Volteo su mirada de la de él ya mucho era que ese día la hubiera visto cohibida para que ahora se agasajara viéndola celosa– porque… pues porque… porque ella es una romántica empedernida y tu sueles ser frio y burlista…

-Pero por eso dicen que polos opuestos se atraen... quien sabe... a lo mejor hubiera funcionado con ella... –paso su mano por la barbilla de Mina para hacer que volteara– pero... estoy feliz que no se fijara en mi... no soportaría que unas amigas como ustedes pelearan por mi...

-Vaya que considerado… –Dijo sarcástica– pero igual si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido como si no jamás te conociera, porque jamás te hubiera visto como hombre… por ejemplo, Seiya es guapo pero yo no lo veo como el hombre guapo que más de media comunidad femenina de la universidad quisiera tener como pareja, yo lo veo como el novio de mi amiga y punto… –Se encogió de hombros– así que jamás me pondría celosa de ti en dado caso… –Se libro de morderse la lengua, y agradeció que jamás fuera así– es lo mismo, si a mí me gustara Seiya… ¿o no?

-Sí, pero como tú lo dijiste... tú no ves a Seiya como el galán que todas las chicas ven... ni yo veo a Serena como la princesa que es para los demás... yo la veo como tu mejor amiga... así que tranquila... –Se acerco a ella lentamente– a mi... no… me gusta... tu amiga... –Dijo pausadamente tocando sus labios–

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto en tono bajo, contemplando sus ojos–

-Si... solo me gustas... tú... –Finalizo por fin comenzando a deleitarse de sus dulces labios–

Mina subió sus brazos rodeándolo del cuello, correspondiendo sus labios, Yaten sabia como acrecentar cada emoción en ella, incluso en su juego de celos la hacía despertar mas en ella lo que sentía por él y la felicidad de tenerlo en ese momento– Aun te odio… –Susurro pausando el beso–

-Y yo te quiero... –Murmuro sin dejar de sentir su cálido aliento y el efecto adormecedor que le provocaban sus besos–

Mina sonrió acercando sus labios a los de él– Tal vez deba castigarte por ponerme celosa… –Estuvo a punto de besarlo, rozando sus labios sutilmente con los suyos, para luego separarse de él–

-Claro... –Sonrió al ver el evidente juego que les gustaba a ambos, quería continuar con el, pero el incesante ruido de los claxon lo hicieron volver a su asiento– pero será en otra ocasión... y de otra forma... –Al decir esto volteo a verla recorriéndola desde las rodillas hasta su cuello–

-Me preparare para tu castigo entonces… –Sonrió felizmente divertida–

-Pequeña pervertida... –Dijo por fin comenzando a sonreír divertido de poder jugar así con ella–

-Mmm… me alagas… –Sonrió coqueta– ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido –retomando su pose casual– Mamá dijo que hizo galletas para que las lleves a casa, pero si no quieres está bien… últimamente esta tan de buen humor que está más productiva que de costumbre…

-Claro que aceptare una deliciosas galletas hechas por tu madre... así estoy seguro que no me envenenare... –Sonrió viendo aun a lo lejos la casa de Mina por lo que se detuvo antes de llegar– porque ¿sabes?, te quiero llevar como mi pareja para el baile de graduación... ¿qué dices?

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Al llegar al departamento, todo era tan tranquilo y cálido, cada detalle en el lugar que Serena había decidido. Seiya fue el encargado de preparar las palomitas y mientras estas tronaban en el horno de microondas acomodaba la película esperando que su princesa se pusiera cómoda con un pantalón de dormir y playera que él le había prestado. El ya estaba más que como con sus pantalones de dormir, por lo general no los ocupaba, pero esa noche mantendría su promesa así que los usaría aunque sin playera. Cuando el horno indico que las palomitas estaban listas, volvió con ella, comiendo unas pocas mientras entraba a la recamara iluminada solo por la televisión y la lámpara junto a su cama.

- Creo que me queda un poco grande la playera... –salió del baño mostrando lo ancho de las mangas–

Seiya volteo a verla mientras subía un par de palomitas a su boca, pero callaron en el camino al ver lo linda y hermosa que se veía– Si… no… digo, te ves linda…

Se sonrojo al instante poniéndose de igual forma nerviosa– Gracias... tu también te ves... muy... guapo... y... mejor veamos la película... pero que ricas se ven las palomitas... –Algo ansiosa se acerco hasta tomar el tazón y subir rápido a la cama–

Seiya solo sonrió al ver su reacción, sin esperar tomo él control del DVD y se encamino a su cama, acomodándose a su lado, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla– Bien… no se vale quedarse dormida a la mitad… –le murmuro a ella al oído mientras ponía play–

-Claro que no... –Sin dejar de comer palomitas sintiendo el adictivo aroma de su loción y el calor de su cuerpo– esto es tan lindo...

-Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido… ¿pero estas segura que no habrá problemas con tus padres? Porque si quieres puedo llamarles y decirles que estarás muy bien cuidada…

-No... –Rápidamente se incorporo– yo les llame, les dije que me quedare con Mina y ya así no se preocuparon, está bien que les caíste bien, pero no creo que les agrade la idea de que pase la noche contigo...

Soltó una risa al escucharla– Creo que tienes razón… –La acomodo de nuevo a su cuerpo– Entonces si saben que estas con ella, dormirás tranquila… no habrá nada mas en tu mente que nosotros…

-Como todas las noches... –Murmuro dándole a comer una palomita– en lo único que pienso al dormir es en ti y en mi... juntos... casi puedo sentir tu calor en las noches frías...

-Pues esta noche no pasaras frio… y no tendrás que soñar, porque aquí me tienes… –acaricio su hombro y brazo–

-Seiya... esto no es un sueño ¿verdad? –Pregunto buscando más el calor de su pecho–

Le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla pero sin que le doliera– No… no lo es…

-Auch... eso dolió... –Fingiendo un puchero– Seiya, hablo en serio... esto no terminara... ¿verdad?

-No… no mientras pueda protegerte y siga sintiendo esto, y presiento que va durar por cien vidas mas… –Beso su frente–

Sonrió cerrando los ojos al sentir su cálido beso– Por mucho más que cien vidas...

-Si… ya ves que dicen que el amor nunca muere… –Acaricio su cabello como si estuviera haciéndole piojito–

Sonrió dulcemente al escucharlo– ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro… me consta… solo ve a tus padres… y sé que mi madre este donde este, ama a mi padre y él a su manera absurda la prueba es que ahora ninguna mujer parece suficiente para él… y sé que lo que siento por ti, jamás sentiré por nadie más… –su voz era baja y tranquila, solo para ella mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando se su cálido cuerpo a su lado–

-Lo se... mis padres son el claro ejemplo de un amor duradero... y yo quiero sentir lo mismo por ti... –dijo entre cerrando los ojos–

Hizo el tazón de palomas a un lado, para poder abrazarla con ambas brazos– No puedo obligarte a estar enamorada de mi siempre, pero te prometo que yo lo hare…

-¿Estar enamorado de mi siempre? –pregunto curiosa–

-Y cuidare de ti… –Agrego seguro de sí mismo acurrucándose junto a ella–

-Creo que terminar con tu novia te volvió más cariñoso... es la primera vez que te pones así y me dices esas cosas de una forma tan dulce...

-No es que no lo sintiera, solo que temía verme muy sin vergüenza… ahora eres digna de escucharlas, porque eres la única mujer en mi vida…

-No seas tontito... aunque antes no lo fuera abiertamente lo sabía y lo sentía... así como tú eres el único hombre en mi vida... por siempre...

Respiro profundamente sintiendo su fresco y cálido aroma– Si creo que he sido tonto muchos años de mi vida… y ahora soy un loco, pero por ti… –La acomodo para poder abrazarla por la espalda, colocando sus brazos a su alrededor y colocando sus labios entre su cuello y su hombro–

-Eso me gusta... me hace sentir muy especial... mas el tenerte a mi lado, poder sentir tu calor, tu piel... ver que lo nuestro no es solo atracción, que es más fuerte que eso, porque este momento es muy especial para mi... puedo sentir al verdadero Seiya, dulce y vulnerable que intentas ocultar a los demás...

-Eso es porque tu descubriste un Seiya que ya creía muerto dentro de mi… pero ahora este Seiya será solo tuyo… además también me gusta estar así contigo… mi amiga, mi compañera y mi amante… –acerco su rostro a ella susurrándole, para sentirla aun más cerca–

-Quiero ser todo para ti... –Murmuro tomando su brazo para darle un beso– todo lo que tú quieras que sea...

-Ya lo eres… solo falta que seas mi mujer por siempre… –susurro cerrando los ojos abrazándola un poco más, su presencia era tan relajante que él cansancio del día comenzó a invadirlo–

Había cerrado los ojos y los abrió al escucharlo se sintió feliz, pero aun así no estaba segura de lo que había dicho Seiya– ¿Tu mujer?, pero si ya lo fui... y lo seré... solo seré tuya...

-No de esa manera… –Dijo somnoliento acurrucándola dejándose vencer cada vez más por él sueño–

-¿Como... algo más? –Pregunto más para sí misma– ¿tú... esposa? –Pregunto sintiendo como aquella emoción comenzaba a inundarla por completo haciendo más cálido ese momento–

Para ese entonces Seiya ya había caído victima de aquel ajetreado y cansado día y más aun sintiéndose tan confortable mientras tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que era su completa prioridad.

- Te amo Seiya... –Murmuro con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que había caído profundamente dormido, como pudo tomo el control remoto de la televisión y la apago para poder enfocarse en escuchar la dulce y suave respiración del hombre que lo era todo para ella y así dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos–

— –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– —

La desesperada mujer estaba esperando a la única salvación que tenia de despejar sus dudas y temores, si bien ya era un poco tarde no podía esperar ni un día mas guardándose todo para ella sola, no podía creer que la pesadilla regreso, su esposo estaba más que extraño y molesto desde el día de la fiesta y eso acrecentaba sus dudas. Suspiro aliviada de por fin ver llegar a Natsu, la madre de Yaten, una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules en conjunto a su piel nívea.

-Hola Natsu… perdón por llamarte tan de repente… –impaciente Setsuna la saludo con una beso en la mejilla–

- No hay problema Setsu pero ¿qué ocurre?, me preocupas... –le dijo al momento en que correspondía el saludo y se sentaba frente a ella–

-Lo siento es que no estoy nada bien… no sabía quién mas podría ayudarme, lamento involucrarte en mis problemas… –suspiro aun apenada con ese aire preocupado en su timbre de voz–

-Anda cuéntame... ¿qué te hizo ahora tu marido? –era lo más lógico, eran amigas de años y sus penas siempre eran por el malagradecido de su esposo Malaquite Kunzite–

-Creo… que él volvió a lo mismo Natsu… –recargando sus codos sobre la mesa, descansando su frente en sus manos– ¿Ya no se qué hacer?, lo amo y mi hija necesita a su padre con ella y no sé cómo hacerlo… no estoy segura, pero todo pinta a las señales de antes…

-Te refieres a... ¿una amante? –Pregunto con intranquilidad por su amiga–

Afirmo con un moviente sutil de cabeza– Son suposiciones mías, la cuestión es que ella fue a la fiesta que cada año Kunzite hace en casa, pero me extraño porque vi mi auto en la entrada, bueno el auto que yo tenía antes él que Malaquita me dijo que vendió, después la vi a ella salir afectada por algo, parecía triste y decepcionada, la seguí y vi que dejaba en la entrada las llaves del auto… mi auto Natsu… es mucha coincidencia, después me entere que ella es o era su asistente y después de la fiesta él se ha comportado molesto, irritado…

-¿Y tú crees que esa muchacha es la amante de tu marido?, si es así, entonces no tiene vergüenza él por haberla invitado y ella por haber asistido... –Dijo molesta e indignada–

-¿Porque me hace dudar de él?, me dijo que su nuevo asistente era un hombre y ahora ver que era esa chica, es joven y linda, por más que intente no puedo competir siempre con jovencitas de 18 o 19 años… pero tengo la esperanza que no sea, la cuestión es que ella no llego sola… llego con alguien que la presento como su novia… es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Natsu… –Dijo nerviosa–

-Claro te ayudare en lo que tú me pidas... para eso son las amigas... –tomándola de su mano en señal de confianza–

Le sonrió agradecida por su apoyo– ¿Natsu tu sabes si tu hijo Yaten tiene alguna novia?

-¿Yaten con novia?, no para nada, si mi hijo estuviera interesado en alguna chica ya nos lo habría dicho... –dijo muy segura–

-Lo sabía… Yaten te lo diría… –dijo angustiada– Dios todo es tan obvio… –Dudo en decirle a su amiga lo que pasaba, pero quería evitar que esa joven embaucara también al hijo de su amiga– la asistente de Malaquite… Yaten fue quien la presento como su novia… no recuerdo bien su nombre solo recuerdo que empieza con "M"

-No, no eso no puede ser posible... mi hijo no puede estar enredado con una mujer como esa... seguro fue una mala broma... o quizá ella le pidió que mintiera para poder acudir a la fiesta...

-Eso no lo sé Natsu… solo estoy segura que llegaron y se fueron juntos… y realmente no estuvieron más que unos minutos juntos, ni siquiera vi si ella hablaba con Kunzite… pero Yaten la tomo de la mano, tal vez es como dices y solo sean amigos, aun así es extraño, Yaten no creo que apoyaría a esa muchacha a llevarla a Mi casa para ver a Mi marido… estoy casi segura que esa chica es la amante de Mi esposo… ahora lo estoy, pero tú debes cuidar de Yaten, esa clase de mujeres saben cómo persuadir a los hombres…

-Por supuesto que lo cuidare... seguramente debe ser una mujerzuela... enredarse con tu marido y luego querer embaucar a mi hijo... no, eso definitivamente no lo permitiremos... –Dijo molesta tan solo de imagina a su hijo con una mujer así–

-Ojala me equivoque, pero mi instinto me dice que es ella y que entre ella y tu hijo hay algo, aunque sea amistad… de cualquier manera yo seguiré al pendiente y cualquier cosa que relacione a Yaten te lo diré… –ahora fue ella quien tomo la mano de su amiga–

-Gracias... estaré más segura si esa mujer se mantiene lejos de mi hijo... –Oprimiendo la mano que la tomaba–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-¡¿El baile? Wow vaya… –La tomo por sorpresa, incluso olvido su regaño por la insinuación de envenenamiento, había escuchado del baile, pero no lo recordaba– Si me encantaría acompañarte, será una excelente ocasión para conocer a tus padres, me pondré algo bonito… –Sonrió a Yaten–

-Incluso con una bolsa de papel te veras hermosa... –Dijo como broma acariciando su mejilla– pero no esperes que mis padres te acepten a la primera... son un poco especiales como yo...

-Vaya, tu si sabes cómo poner nerviosa a una novia… –Sonrió a Yaten– bueno, si puede con el hijo, espero poder con los padres… –siendo ahora era ella quien le acariciaba una mejilla–

Sonrió dulcemente– Estoy seguro que podrás... ahora mi dulce guerrera hora de llevarla a su escondite... y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que te acepten... ¿de acuerdo?

-Confió en ti… –Le sonrió de manera segura–

-Muy bien, así me gusta... entonces vamos... quiero comer ya esas deliciosas galletas de tu madre...

Después de que Yaten bajó del auto, caminaron con tranquilidad hasta la casa, Yaten pasó más rato con ella en casa, cenaron y comieron galletas hasta decir basta, además del plato con galletas extras que la madre de Mina mando para los papas de Yaten. Mina no podía negarlo, Yaten se estaba convirtiendo en su hombre ideal, sabia como hacerla sentir bien y segura además de darle su independencia y espacio cuando ella lo necesitaba y eso era correspondido, no tenía miedo a quererlo y necesitarlo, ni mucho menos a llegar a amarlo, no si él seguía con ella, haciéndola reír, disfrutar de él y en ocasiones hasta enojar, valía la pena pues él sabía la forma exacta de contentarla.

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Yaten pensó llegar temprano a casa ese día, pero le fue imposible ya que Mina no lo dejaba irse despidiéndose una y otra vez de él con besos y jugueteos, cuando por fin ambos estuvieron listos para despedirse ya era un poco más tarde de lo usual.

Al llegar Yaten tarareando canciones que no era algo que acostumbrara hacer, pero últimamente esa era la mejor manera de demostrarle al mundo lo feliz que estaba y se sentía, por fin su vida comenzaba a tener sentido, y si todo salía tal cual lo había comenzado a planear pronto seria como la había soñado, la mujer de su vida por siempre a su lado, la maestría por la cual había estado luchando, la felicidad al alcance de sus manos, y no es que fuera un hombre con pocos sueños, es solo que ahora todo se reducía a dos Mina y su profesión, nada mas importaba, una y otra vez repasaba en su mente como haría para que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan, tanto que ni siquiera notaba lo que estaba a su alrededor, como su familia.

La luz de la cocina estaba aun encendida, pero él pareció no darle mayor importancia, pero la mujer que estaba dentro si al escuchar llegar a su hijo– _¿Esta cantando?_ –pensó poniéndose de pie– Yaten… Hijo ¿eres tú?

-Ah hola mamá... –No podía ocultar la felicidad que tenia por lo que abrió el pequeño paquete que traía en las manos y saco una deliciosa galleta dándosela a su madre– pruébala... veras que deliciosa esta...

Volteo a ver a su hijo un poco escéptica, tomando por completo el paquete– Creí que llegarías temprano para que cenáramos juntos… hace mucho que no lo hacemos… –mientras dejaba del lado las galletas sobre la barra de la cocina–

-Ah sí lo siento... tuve cosas que hacer, ya sabes preparando todo para la graduación y... bueno la graduación... espero que no te moleste pero no creo que pueda estar mucho con ustedes en todo el evento...

-Ya veo… bueno, supongo que querrás festejar con tus amigos ¿verdad? –Le dijo su madre contemplando aun extrañada, esa felicidad en sus ojos, no le extrañaba que Yaten fuera popular y quizá divertirse con sus ahora ex compañeros, pero su instinto de madre le advirtió algo que no querría escuchar–

-Por supuesto... pero quiero aprovechar esa ocasión para presentarte a alguien muy especial... –Dijo con algo de tiento pero sin perder esa felicidad al hablar–

-¿Alguien especia? –Pregunto un tanto inquieta– Como una amiga quizá…

-Mejor aun mamá... solo espera y veras... es una hermosa chica llamada Mina... –Murmuro su nombre con dulzura tan solo de recordarla–

-MI-NA –Repitió sorprendida, haciendo énfasis en la primer letra del nombre–

-Sí, cuando la conozcas comprenderás mi intención de presentártela a ti y a mi padre... estoy seguro que les caerá bien...

-¿Pero no es tu novia verdad? –Su mal presentimiento se acrecentó–

Aquella felicidad que sentía de pronto desapareció al escuchar un tono en la voz de su madre que no le gusto para nada– ¿Y si lo fuera?

-No… nada, confió en ti Yaten y confió en los valores que tu padre y yo te hemos dado, se que jamás te involucrarías con mujeres mmm… desmoralizadas y oportunistas… –Dijo viendo a su hijo algo preocupado–

Era evidente que esos comentarios eran por demás desagradables– No te preocupes mamá se cuidarme de las mujeres que son así como las describes y se reconocer a verdaderas mujeres que son capaces de hacer todo por su familia...

Suspiro viendo la molestia en su hijo– Lo sé hijo, se que eres inteligente, pero de verdad existen mujeres que se aprovechan de los sentimientos de hombres buenos como tu hijo… no conozco a esa chica, solo espero que no se trate de la amante de Malaquite, no sabes lo afectada que esta Setsuna por culpa de la amante de su marido…

-Tú y esa mujer... –Suspiro molesto– si es o no ella no me importa... tengo claro lo que siento y lo que pienso... así que nada hará que cambie de opinión con respecto a Mina, conozco su vida y lo que es... así que no vengas a querer imponer tu autoridad de madre conmigo... confórmate con saber que siento lo que jamás he sentido por una mujer... –Tomo el paquete de galletas– y ahora es parte de mi vida, incluso más que tu...

-¡YATEN NO ME HABLES ASÍ! –Le dijo molesta– Soy tu madre y jamás ninguna mujer se va preocupar tanto por ti como lo hago yo… mira nada mas, la defiendes a capa y espada y ve como te tiene… –observando su molestia arrebatada– exaltado y a la defensiva…

-La defiendo porque no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarla... ni siquiera la conoces, no sabes nada de ella y simplemente la juzgas... y si no quieres que te hable así no intentes tratarme como un niño inmaduro, se mas de la vida de lo que crees madre...

-Pues demuéstralo y no vuelvo a tratarte como un niño Yaten –Dijo aun molesta a su hijo– Y tienes razón, no la conozco y la verdad es que dadas las circunstancias ni siquiera me nace hacerlo –Suspiro de nueva cuenta preocupada– quiero confiar en ti hijo, se que ves en esa chica algo más de lo que este mal pensamiento que tengo que creo que ella te da… –Se acerco a él lentamente– Solo no quiero que te hagan daño hijo, es difícil que la gente cambie su forma de ser…

-Si... es difícil, pero confió en ella... confió en lo que veo en su mirada... así que por favor mamá... confía tú también...

-Si no la juzgas a ella, menos lo hagas conmigo porque soy tu madre y te amo Hijo –le hablo con serenidad acariciando él rostro de su único hijo– no tengo mayor obligación que velar por tu felicidad… y si es ella, lo intentare… –Dijo no muy convencida pero si así su hijo era feliz–

-Gracias... eso es lo único que te pido, que me dejes ser feliz con la mujer que yo elija... por favor... –Dijo ya tranquilamente al darse cuenta de que era mejor estar tranquilo pues así sería más fácil que la llegaran a aceptar–

-Bueno… será mejor que te vayas a descansar… –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tratando de verse relajada a pesar que aun estaba inquieta–

-Sí, es lo mejor... y tranquila mamá estaré bien... te lo prometo... –Sonrió ligeramente para calmar a su madre para luego besar su mejilla– hasta mañana...

Su madre solo sonrió a su hijo viendo como se alejaba– _Eso espero Yaten… de verdad espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y lo mucho que te estás arriesgando… ah ojala ella solo fuera un juego para ti, así no saldrías herido con esa muchachita… _–Pensó dando la vuelta para apagar las luces de la cocina e ir a dormir también–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Al día siguiente al llegar a su casa Serena se encontró con sus padres viendo el televisor esperando a su hija para cenar con ella. Tras saludarlo les dijo que solo iría a su recamara a dejar sus cosas, mientras la madre de Serena codeo a su esposo, escondiendo una sonrisa que su hija no noto.

Al entrar a la recamara esta estaba más obscura de lo usual, solo el reflejo de la luz externa lo iluminaba tenuemente, pero eso basto para ver una silueta extraña sobre su cama, sin demora busco él interruptor dejando ver una recamara adornada con algunas flores y un enorme muñeco de felpa en forma de hombrecito medieval, con una espada de felpa y su escudo, ambos se le podían desprender para dejar al simpático caballero de armadura azul y plateada, era tan grande que podría llegarle a ella más arriba de la cintura y en medio de sus manitas tenía una cajita en forma de cofrecito con los chocolates favoritos de Serena y debajo de esta una pequeña nota.

La sonrisa de Serena había aumentado al ir viendo cada obsequio que por supuesto Seiya le había mandado, de inmediato se acerco hasta el muñeco quitando aquellos chocolates y tomando la nota entre sus manos, pero sin pensarlo más lo abrazo para luego entre su curiosidad pudo dejarlo indefenso y de nueva cuenta volvió a abrazarlo, recostándose sobre la cama sin soltar aquello que sería su compañía para comenzar a desdoblar la nota y leer el mensaje que ella escondía.

"Hola mi hermosa princesa, si lo sé soy demasiado cursi, pero es que lo vi y no puede evitar querer comprarlo para mi princesa y que lo abraces pensando en tu honorable caballero. Espero que lo quieras un poquito menos de lo que me quieres a mí… Además este pequeño caballero tiene una invitación para ti de mi parte, ve el recado que tiene en su mano izquierda…"

En su pequeña y redonda mano se encontraba una pequeña nota que decía:

"¿Sería tan amable mi pequeña princesa de ir conmigo al baile de graduación?"

-¡Sí! –Grito Serena emocionada y sin dejar de sonreír– si, si quiero mi apuesto caballero... –Se sentó llevándose el muñeco tomándolo de la cabeza con cuidado como lo solía hacer cuando tomaba el rostro de Seiya entre sus manos– no puedo prometer que te querré menos que mi verdadero caballero, porque tú eres su mejor representante y es imposible no quererte igual...

En ese momento el teléfono de Serena sonó, siendo su príncipe quien era el autor de la llamada.

Volteo extrañada buscando con la mirada su pequeña mochila al verla de inmediato se puso de pie para buscar su celular– ¿Ay donde esta? –esperaba que aquella bolsa le dijera dónde estaba por arte de magia, sonrió por lo tonta de su pregunta hasta que por fin lo encontró y esa sonrisa se acrecentó mas al ver quien llamaba– Hola... –Fingió tranquilidad y seriedad al contestar–

Sonrió al escucharla más que feliz, aun ni siquiera llegaba a su casa, pero detuvo su auto cuando calculo el tiempo adecuado de ser visto su regalo– ¿Y lo hizo bien el caballero?, ¿aceptaras mi invitación indirecta? –su voz sonaba alegre igual que la de ella–

- Mmm… creo que necesito pensarlo... –dejo aquellas dos notas sobre la cama y el celular lo tomo entre su hombro y mejilla para poder tomar a su caballero y comenzar a bailar con él– debo aclarar que el regalo fue muy lindo... pero me hubiera gustado escucharlo de tus labios... –procurando no reír al decir eso–

-Eso puede corregirse… –Aclaro su garganta dejando salir su ronca y varonil voz– Bien mi hermosa princesa, serías un verdadero placer que fueras mi pareja en el baile de graduación… ¿Aceptarías mi humilde invitación?

-¿Qué te diré? –Se detuvo colocando a su caballero frente a ella viéndolo fijamente– ¿acaso sabes que te ves muy guapo de felpa?

-Jajaja… –rio sutilmente al escucharla– vaya ¿más que el original?

-Mmm no, eso nunca... el original es mil veces mejor... porque él si corresponde a mis besos y este no...

-Eso es verdad… el original está deseando que sea mañana para poder verte, abrazarte y besarte… y también está deseando saber tu respuesta…

-Mi caballero también es impaciente... –dijo con una sonrisa– bueno mi respuesta es... –se quedo callada un instante– ¡sí!

Volvió a ampliar su sonrisa al escucharla– No te vas a arrepentir, además serás la novia más hermosa en toda la fiesta… digo la chica más hermosa… –de nuevo ese subconsciente revelándolo–

-La chica más hermosa que además es tu novia... –dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a acostarse en la cama– seré la envidia, bueno ya lo soy... y la verdad es que me gusta serlo...

-Así como yo soy muy envidiado… –Dijo con dulzura a su novia–

-Seiya... –Murmuro acercando el rostro del muñeco hacia ella– te quiero... y ahora por las noches no estere sola... pensando en ti...

-Bueno pero recuerda que solo es un sustituto… –Dijo fingiendo celos– así que cuando yo este olvídate por completo de él ¿está bien?

-¿Celoso? –Pregunto con cierta diversión en su voz– no pongas esa cara porque te hace ver irresistible...

-Este bien entonces la pondré más seguido… –Sugirió–

- Pero ¿por qué?, ¿acaso quieres que me ronden más acosadores?

-No claro que no, de ahora en adelante solo seremos el pequeño caballero y yo…

- Eres un celoso... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– pero aun así te quiero... y te querré siempre... y procurare no provocar tus celos...

-Eso me hace muy feliz sin duda y me deja tranquilo, aunque sé que será difícil, es el pago por tener una novia tan bella

-Pero te pertenezco... –Murmuro– no lo olvides... solo a ti...

-Lo sé y yo de ti… –Respondió también en un susurro– te quiero mucho princesa…

-Y yo a ti... mi caballero... te...

Seiya sonrió al escucharla, pero su sonrisa se paralizo a la expectativa de lo que ella pudiera decir, no es que no lo quisiera escuchar, lo anhelaba pero más le gustaría ser él quien lo dijera primero cuando fuera el momento apropiado– ¡Te quiero más de lo que jamás pudiera querer a alguien Serena!… –la interrumpió en tono lento y romántico– Por cierto princesa dale nuevamente las gracias a tu madre por ayudarme a darte la sorpresa…

Suspiro dándose la vuelta dejando el teléfono sobre la almohada y su rostro– Si... –abrazo más a su nuevo acompañante acurrucándose– también la quiero... –Murmuro mas dormida que despierta–

-Sabes tu madre fue muy amable y parecía algo emocionada cuando vio a tu caballero, apuesto que se preguntaba por qué un caballero… –Dijo en tono bajo y sube, pero ella parecía haber escuchado– Princesa ¿estás ahí? –En el mismo tono–

Solo hizo un sutil ruido manteniendo esa sonrisa que no había podido borrar desde que vio a su caballero de felpa, el mejor representante de Seiya, en aquel intento de respuesta lo abrazo mas a ella– Shhh...

Seiya sonrió al escuchar esos murmullos, eran los mismos dulces sonidos que ella solía hacer cuando dormía, así que sonrió imaginándola– Descansa… –dijo en tono bajo y sereno– te amo princesa… –Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible para él mismo–

En respuesta solo suspiro profundamente como cuando estaba cansada de reír, pero esta vez era un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su alma que estaba feliz por la maravillosa sorpresa que había recibido y por todo lo que había escuchado de su galante novio acurrucándose mas a ese muñeco que parecía que le hablaba.

Seiya suspiro escuchándola antes de tomar su auto para retomar su camino, pero escuchando unos minutos más su lenta y rítmica respiración atreves del auricular, para después despedirse de ella nuevamente en un murmullo antes de colgar la llamada, esa noche dormiría tan feliz como siempre pensando en su princesa, pero quizá un poco mas pues por primera vez le había dicho a su princesa lo mucho que significaba para él, tal vez no de la manera adecuado pero para eso buscaría el día adecuado.

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

Los días pasaron él ritmo habitual era encantador, como en las últimas semanas, pero esa tarde, era tarde de chicas y tarde de chicos. Y ambas amistades las disfrutarían como tenían tiempo sin hacer Serena y Mina irían a buscar sus atuendos para la noche de graduación, fiesta que estaba más que próxima y ellas cual mujeres impacientes sentían el tiempo encima. Mientras que para los chicos el día seria relajado en un buen bar con un buen trago sacando sus intimidades a flote como hacía semanas que no lo hacían.

-Sabes que es horrible que nosotras tengamos que preocuparnos por él vestido, los zapatos, él peinado, el maquillaje, los accesorios y mil cosas más cuando ellos llegan y solo escogen un hermoso traje y listo… –Mina se quejo de la complejidad femenina mientras buscaba en los estantes de los vestidos uno que le agradara–

- Pero de que te quejas, a ti te encanta todo esto... si solo te faltaría el perico para cerrar con broche de oro tu atuendo... –Dijo mientras buscaba ella también algún vestido que se ajustara a los gustos de Seiya y por supuesto a los de ella–

-Bueno me gusta porque no lo hago habitualmente… además ahora es más difícil… que tal que a Yaten no le gusta… quiero algo conservador ya sabes la primera impresión con sus padres… y que tal que es lindo para Yaten pero a sus padres no les agrada… –Suspiro contrariada– todo era más sencillo cuando en mi perspectiva no existía el esmerarme tanto por él… –Sonrió recordándolo, a pesar de aquella tormenta para ella, la entusiasmaba ver una sonrisa en él al verla–

-Porque no eliges algo término medio... ni tan provocador ni tan conservador... en un color neutro... ni rojo ni negro... más bien... ¿qué tal rosa?

-El rosa es bueno… me agrada… –Sonrió a su amiga– strapless con gasa encima y un sutil bordado… –Dijo imaginando el vestido un tanto emocionada–

-Sería perfecto... así lo impactaras a él y a su familia le parecerás una dulce chica... –Sonrió mostrándole distintos rosas que se encontraba– deberías probarte estos...

-Gracias… –Tomo los vestidos– pero te espero así nos lo probamos al mismo tiempo… ¿No te ha dicho Seiya si vendrá su padre? –Pregunto mientras continuaba viendo algunos vestidos mas ya fueran para ella o para su amiga–

-No, pero la verdad estoy nerviosa... quizá se moleste porque ya termino con Rei, o si me rechaza... es un hombre muy extraño que me da algo de temor...

-La verdad es que si es un hombre extraño y temible, pero no te preocupes Seiya no dejaría que te dijera nada, es mas ese hombre no dejaría ni que te vieran feo –sonrió tranquilizándola– además ya tiene días que sabe lo de Rei y si no ha hablado con Seiya no lo hará ese día o quizá ya lo hizo y Seiya ya no le da mayor importancia…

-Quizá, pero aun así tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer o decir... además se todo lo que Seiya quiere que lo acepte... y... –Suspiro– ¿y si no soy suficiente para Seiya?

-Claro que eres más que suficiente para él… tal vez hasta mas… no debes preocuparte por eso, estoy segura que Seiya ya está consciente de que tú te has convertido en mas familia de lo que su padre ha sido en los últimos años… además que clase de hombre quiere a una cabeza hueca para su hijo… –Se encogió negando con la cabeza–

-Quizá él por las apariencias... Mina está claro que esa mujer es una verdadera modelo... y no sé exactamente que vio Seiya en mi... sé que me quiere... pero ¿por qué se fijo en mi?, ¿porque me eligió a mi?

-Porque me demostró que un niño bonito también puede ser un hombre inteligente… –Aseguro fijando su vista en ella– Serena mírate, eres hermosa, inteligente y con un enorme corazón que llena a cualquier persona… y si esa tipa es… es mas ni siquiera es hermosa, es atractiva, pero créeme es tan vacía y cobarde como jamás he conocido a ninguna chica y para Seiya tu eres algo más profundo y no hay que ser muy observador para ver que esta loquito por ti… la verdad creo que le diste toloache por que si le dijeras salta él lo haría… –Dijo esto con ligera burla de la suerte de su amiga–

Sonrió algo nerviosa más bien emocionada– No exageres... pero la verdad es que yo estoy igual por él... podría hacer lo que él quisiera y yo no preguntar nada...

-Creo que eso es lo lindo del amor… el actuar por instinto, guiado solo por los sentimientos… –Le sonrió– así que por favor jamás vuelvas a preguntarte por que te escogió o sentir que no eres suficiente para él, dime ¿Conoces bien a Seiya?, ¿Confías en él ciegamente?

-Sí, confió plenamente en él... lo quiero, lo quiero tanto... –Suspiro con cierto aire soñador– que estoy dispuesta a todo con él... que no imagino mi vida sin él...

-Y sabiendo como es de meticuloso y exigente, ¿de verdad crees que él tendría a cualquier chica de novia?, claro que no Serena, por eso te tiene a ti… –Dijo dándole ánimos a su amiga–

-Bueno pero es que no soy la perfección andando... solo soy una chica que está profundamente enamorada y que haría cualquier cosa por Seiya... –El amor que destilaba se sentía en su mirada soñadora– ¿Sabes?, creo que él está pensando algo mas en nosotros...

-¿Cómo que pensando algo más? –Pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa–

-Creo que... él quiere... –Sonrió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio denotándolo– que sea algo más que su novia...

-¡Cómo! –dijo como exaltación pensando en aquello que según ella era demasiado, pero hermoso– ¿Qué tu y él formalicen?

-Eso creo... –Dijo con una sutil sonrisa– el otro día menciono que quería que fuera su mujer por siempre... y yo pensé que se refería a otra cosa y él dijo que no… que no de esa forma...

-Oh… por… Dios… –Mina quedo impactada ante su declaración– ¿Y tú que le respondiste?

-Nada... –Bajo la mirada algo divertida– porque se quedo dormido...

Mina rio divertida, era más que gracioso visto de fuera– Vaya que romántico salió él caballero… bueno vele el lado positivo, puedes ir pensándolo, si lo dijo es porque lo tiene en mente ya y así cuando te lo vuelva a insinuar o decir ya no te tomara por sorpresa de nuevo

- No te rías... en verdad fue algo lindo... ese día sentí que era diferente... fue... –Dijo al pensativa– como si ya estuviéramos disfrutando de una vida juntos... todo fue tan perfecto... me sentí tan feliz, que en ese mismo raro hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo

-Vaya… eso se escucho muy seguro sin duda… ¿De verdad te casarías con él en este momento si te lo pidiera?

-Por supuesto... no lo dudaría ni un momento, él es el hombre que soñé toda mi vida... con él quiero formar mi familia y tener la casa de mis sueños... sé que quizá te parezca algo meloso, pero estoy segura que pronto me comprenderás... porque Yaten y tu se ven igual que nosotros cuando comenzamos... –Dijo con una sonrisa–

Sonrió algo sonrojada– No, sí si te creo, es solo que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, pero pues si te lo propusiera y tu quisieras, solo hazme tu madrina de honor por favor… –Le pidió a su amiga– pero en cuanto y Yaten y yo… no para nada, no me imagino a Yaten insinuándome ser su esposa mientras cae dormido placida y tranquilamente, tal vez me lo diría en medio de una pelea donde estemos a punto de dejarnos… –Sonrió negando, imaginándoselo molesto y exasperado–

-Y te sigues burlando de Seiya... vas a ver le voy a decir a Yaten que te lo insinué en el momento menos indicado... Seiya lo dijo así porque... pues estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo a mi lado... y yo... ay Mina, ya te veré cuando Yaten te lo proponga no vas a caber de la felicidad...

-De acuerdo, prometo no volver a burlarme del bello durmiente… –Dijo volviendo su vista a los vestidos–

-No le digas así... –Apenas iba a continuar cuando su vista se fijo en un hermoso vestido– este... es perfecto y sé que le gustara... vamos, vamos a probarnos los vestidos...

Mina volteo inmediatamente su vista al vestido, era hermoso y elegante– Vaya que lindo…

-Creo que yo sufriré tanto como tú con tantos vestidos... –Dijo viendo la pila de estos que llevaba casi todos en el mismo tono– anda... mejor pruébatelos tu primero para que luego me veas a mi

-Está bien vamos –Tomo Mina también su montón de vestidos en tonos rosas–

-Aquí te espero... –sonrió sentándose frente a los probadores a esperar pacientemente a que su amiga saliera con el primer vestido, mientras observaba su vestido imaginando la cara que pondría Seiya cuando la viera–

Mina entro no demorándose más que un par de minutos antes de salir con él primer vestido, era un rosa de un solo tirante con una flor en este y de ahí se desprendían pequeños pellizquitos en la tela de satín con gasa, la caída era holgada y más corta por delante que por detrás– ¿Qué te parece este? –Salió mostrándoselo mientras se daba vuelta–

-Mmm... –la observo fijamente– me gusta... se ve lindo... ¿tu como te sientes?

-Me gusta el modelo, pero el color siento que me veo más pálida… No se tal vez un rosa ligeramente mas no se rosa…

Sonrió– ¿Quizá un rosa mas fuerte?, eso te hará lucir linda

-Si… –Enseguida entro probándose otro más, dejando algunos que eran del mismo tono que el que ya se había probado, el siguiente fue igual de gasa, formado de muchos pliegues en el escote y parte del vientre, cayendo dejando una abertura de la rodilla hacia abajo, tenía un par de mangas de la misma gasa satinada que caían tenues y sutilmente pos sus brazas, justo debajo de su hombros. En la parte de la abertura un sutil encaje finamente bordado del mismo tono de vestido que lucía por demás elegante al igual que él detalle decorativo en su pecho formado por fútiles flores formadas de la tela del vestido– Ah me encanta… –Salió colocándose unas zapatillas que hacia perfecto tono con él del vestido rosa–

-Se ve perfecto, realmente tu estilo pero mas... dulce... –Sonrió dándose una vuelta a su alrededor–

-¿Crees que a Yaten le guste? –Dijo tomando su cabello recogiéndolo para simular un peinado bajo y muy natural–

-Le encantara... estoy segura que quedara embobado contigo...

-Bueno eso supera mis expectativas… –Sonrió feliz– bien no quiero probarme ninguno mas… este es el mío… –Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el probador- no tardo, estoy ansiosa por ver los tuyos

-De acuerdo... –Suspiro volviendo a ver el vestido– creo que es un poco romántico... –Murmuro cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de ver ese atuendo–

Mina sonrió a su amiga antes de entrar, Serena tenía un gusto muy lindo y seguro que le encantaría y habría muchos que le quedarían bien. Así un minuto estaba fuera del probador, solo con su vestido elegido, para ahora tomar el lugar de su amiga– Bien lista… tu turno…

-Sí, ya voy... –suspiro tomando su vestido para probárselo, esperaba que se le viera como ella lo había imagino cuando lo vio colgado, era un vestido azulado que dejaba ver parte de su pecho así como de su espalda, pequeñas mangas que se ajustaban hasta la mitad de sus brazos, y todo el talle suelto hasta el piso, junto con un suave encaje azul cielo con pequeños bordados en pedrería, quizá a los ojos de los demás parecería demasiado sencillo, pero a ella le gustaba, además parecía un bello vestido de princesa, lo que ella era para Seiya, una princesa, se vio en el espejo una última vez para luego abrir la puerta y salir para la opinión de su amiga–

-Vaya, se te ve lindo, es como muy de época y sin duda tu estilo, sobrio, elegante y romántico… –Sonrió a su amiga contemplándola– ah ya se a quien me recuerda a Rose de Titanic solo que en azul… me gusta…

-Sí, eso creo... –Dijo un poco ruborizada– pero... ¿no te parece que es demasiado? –al momento en que se veía en el espejo–

-Para nada… creo que te va perfecto, además creo que si va acorde con la noche y a Seiya le encantara como te ves…

Sonrió más ampliamente– De acuerdo... este es el vestido que llevare... quiero que Seiya nunca olvide esa noche... ni mucho menos como me veía...

-Vaya tu si eres rápida, pero sin duda ese se te ve lindo… solo ponte estos zapatos… –Dijo dándole unos que sentía le quedarían perfectos en estilo y color–

-Ah gracias... creo que en esto no había pensando... –Sonrió apenada subiendo el vestido para colocarse los zapatos que su amiga le daba–

-Ah muy bien… si le quedan a la medida –Sonrió satisfecha de cómo se veía– Un peinado de época, ya sabes cómo se ven las onditas en el cabello recogido, te veras como una princesa… –Sugirió a su amiga emocionada imaginándola–

-Toda una princesa para mí apuesto caballero... –Dijo emocionada dándole un abrazo a su amiga– Gracias por todo, y por querer apoyarme en una idea tan loca como la de casarme... estoy segura que Seiya no tardara en proponérmelo...

-Perfecto, entonces tendré que ir pensando en la despedida de soltera… –Abrazo a su amiga–

-Aun no, hasta que lo pida... –Se separo de ella con la misma sonrisa de felicidad– por lo pronto creo que deberías ir pensando en invitarme una hamburguesa hawaiana...

-Está bien, aunque eso implique mañana pararme a correr, viste que ese sierre me entallaba perfecto, no quiero arriesgarme a que no suba ese día –sonrió divertida– pero vale la pena por una hamburguesa –sonrió–

-Te comprendo, por poco y no me queda este vestido... así que mejor nos vamos caminando hasta nuestras casas para bajar la hamburguesa... por lo pronto me voy a cambiar, no tardo...

-De acuerdo aquí espero… –Sonrió a su amiga sentándose en el sofá de espera, para después voltear a ver su vestido y sonreír, sin duda le había gustado mucho, esperaba que fuera suficiente para causar una buena impresión a los padres de Yaten y dejar sin habla a su novio–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

En el siguiente capítulo….

-¿Piensas hacer más formal esa relación Seiya? –cuestiono el platinado un tanto sorprendido– porque ya lo es, ya hasta su familia te acepta... has terminado con Rei y pasas demasiado tiempo con ella, incluso más del que hubiera imagino que llegarías a pasar con una misma chica... –Yaten se recargo por completo en el respaldo jugando con el líquido de su vaso–

-Lo sé ni yo mismo me reconozco… y no puedo negarte que… –esa sonrisa que se había desvanecido al comenzar sus palabras volvió a aparecer pero ahora más intensa– últimamente lo he pensado bastante a menudo… Quiero que sea algo especial para ella, un lugar y día adecuado –Seiya volvió a sonreír pensando en cómo podría ser–

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, cada detalle las tenues luces laterales y las centrales más intensas, los adornos alrededor de la pista de baile y las mesas elegantemente arregladas, el salón olía a las hermosas flores que adornaban él lugar. Al entrar ambas parejas no pasaron desapercibidas, después de todo era de esperarse los dos hombres más populares y asediados de la Universidad llegaban acompañados por dos hermosas jóvenes a las cuales más de varios chicos las veían, sin duda las dos parejas se convirtieron en la envidia de los ahí presentes.

.

.

. - Bien mi princesa guerrera ha llegado el momento de la verdad... –dijo Yaten a Mina con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad para que ella también la sintiera– y como ya te dije, no importa lo que digan o hagan estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo... ¿entendido?

-Entendido… –Sonrió a Yaten–

Mina ya no dijo nada mas solo suspiro con una sonrisa, pues ya estaban muy cerca de los señores Black, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ellos, sin duda Yaten se aprecia mucho a su padre pero esa fuerte mirada sin duda la había heredado de la mujer frente a ella, era hermosa, elegante e imponente en cuanto a su hermosa pose de fuerza.

.

.

.

-Ah ya veo Mina... –la mujer alzo la ceja al dar en el punto que quería– ¿fuiste su asistente?

-Si… es un hombre muy preparado… fue amable al darme la oportunidad, me ayudo mucho a terminar de convencerme que amo la psicología…

- Bueno entonces supongo que tú debes saber algunas cosas de Kunzite... ¿no?, porque su pobre esposa está muy preocupada... ya sabes cómo es la gente mal intencionada... le dijeron que su esposo tenía una amante... ¿puedes creerlo? –exhalo mostrando indignación– ¡Qué clase de mujeres sin escrúpulos podrían hacer eso a un matrimonio decente y honorable como ellos!

Mina carraspeo su garganta pues su saliva se atoro al escucharla– Pues, nunca he escuchado al respecto, solo pude ver cuánto quiere a su esposa el día que tuve el placer de conocerla… sin duda deben ser comentario de personas mal intencionadas… –trato de sonreí lo mejor que pudo, pero se sintió demasiado mal para saber que lo conseguiría de forma amplia– ¿usted conoce a la Señora Setsuna?

**Respuestas a los Reviews por Marie:**

Bueno como se dieron cuenta las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más interesantes, ¿una boda en puerta?, y además quizá con bebé incluido… ¿será acaso ya el final feliz para nuestra linda pareja?, y wow con la suegra de Mina… que horror, pero Yaten siempre tan lindo y comprensivo con su princesa guerrera, ¿Dónde encuentro chicos así?, ahhh cada vez estoy más enamorada de ellos dos… bueno en lo que se me pasa un poco el enamoramiento responderé los reviews:

_**Antitos Kou Leto**__**:**_ hola, bueno pues aquí ahora me toca a mi contestarte el review, al contrario gracias a ti por seguirnos en esta historia, y vaya que fue un review largo :p pero la verdad es muy interesante, Mina por fin es feliz a lado de su ogro, se ven tan lindos juntos, pero igual presiento lo mismo, la felicidad no es eterna y pues las dos parejas están tan felices que cualquier cosa puede pasar, ahora vamos a ver qué va a pasar en esa fiesta de graduación, pobre Mina creo que tendrá que tener mucho cuidado con su suegrita, todavía nos falta ver que es lo que le dirá a su querido hijito para separarlo de ella… sobre Seiya y Serena, bueno son una pareja llena de miel y pasión… unos gemelos estarían bien (ay que bonitos) y bueno veamos qué es lo que pasara si hay embarazo o no, si habrá boda o no… wow cuantas incógnitas, ya quiero ver que sigue, que emoción, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo :p cuídate. 

_**Aly Kou**__**:**_ Hola, gracias por tu comentario, y pues vamos a ver que tanto sufren las parejas, espero que no te pierdas los demás capítulos, con respecto a "Blue Moon" tratare de trabajar en ella, pero no te preocupes no pienso dejarla abandonada, solo me tarde un poco, saludos. 

_**m Carmen:**_ Hola qué bueno que te gusta la historia, las dos parejas son encantadoras, la verdad es que los dos chicos son perfectos, y pues veamos Yate y Mina tienen dos rivales importantes, Mal y la mamá de Yaten, así que esperemos que no se separen por ellos, ojala nos sigas acompañando en esta historia, nos leemos pronto, cuídate. 

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Jajaja no te preocupes a veces yo también quiero a Yaten, es un odioso encantador, también quiero uno igual, y con Seiya y Serena… uy creo que serán papás más pronto de lo que esperaban y si con tanta miel como no… jajaja nos leemos pronto. 

_**Michiru kou:**_ Hola, ¿Qué tal?, esperamos que te haya gustado la historia así como este capítulo, tardamos un poquito, por causas de fuerza mayor pero aquí estamos y no dejaremos esta historia así que puedes estar tranquila… sobre la bilis mmm no se tanta culpa vayamos a tener, pero aquí estaremos para cualquier reclamación :P cuídate. 

Bueno pues hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, para aquellas que no se animan snif… háganlo, así sabremos lo que opinan de esta historia, bueno pues ahora si me despido, cuídense y pórtense bien, nos leemos pronto.

**MoonStar18 y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA**

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

Mientras Serena y Mina dedicaban su tarde/noche a buscar sus hermosos vestidos, él par de apuestos jóvenes se encontraban en su bar preferido, el lugar estaba casi lleno pero igual se podía conversar cómodamente, ambos disfrutaban de una buena bebida, la música era perfecta sin mencionar que eran el blanco perfecto para las jóvenes que estaban en aquel lugar, las cuales no dejaban de ver a Seiya y Yaten, pese a que ellos solo sonreían de ver como su impacto con la chicas no parecía menguar aunque realmente no les prestaban la atención que meses atrás hubieran estado gustosos de brindar.

-Vaya… vaya… vaya sin duda el ambiente de este lugar no cesa, sabes me siento un poco fuera de ritmo… –Sonrió divertido mientras tomo su bebida, contemplándola antes de darle un trago–

- Creo que las palabras correctas son... "nos sentimos fuera de lugar" –Sonrió algo coqueto a una de las tantas chicas pero solo eso una simple sonrisa– nos hacía falta salir así sin tener a nuestras lindas novias junto a nosotros ¿no te parece?

Rió un poco por su comentario– Si creo que nos están dominando demasiado… no puedo creer que habiendo mil hermosas chicas –sonrió de la misma manera que su amigo a otra joven– no podrían ser como ellas… por eso es que tu y yo amigo mío, debemos hacer esto más seguido o terminaremos perdidos bajos sus encantos…

-Eso ya es demasiado tarde... estamos bajo un hechizo de ese par de brujitas... –Sonrió al decir esto– y créeme que no quiero librarme de el... no se tu pero al menos yo no...

-Vaya comprobé lo dominante que Mina es aquel día que nos encontramos con Rei, pero el tenerte así supera todo lo que pensaba –Dijo sonriente a su amigo– Así que si te digo que una linda chica no deja de mirarte y que se ve que no tarda en venir a pedirte una algo… no le regalarías alguna "copa" –dijo insinuándole a su amigo si sería capaz de dejar eso por su novia–

-Amigo... –Coloco la mano sobre su hombro– no lo aceptaría... porque debo aceptar que esa niña gano... simplemente me rindo ante ella, solo que no se lo vayas a decir... –Sonrió–

-Amigo mío tenias que ser…. –Sonrió, era la respuesta que sabia diría– bienvenido al club entonces… –Levanto su bebido para brindar– Por nuestras bellas, irresistibles y adictivas chicas…

-Y no te olvides de perfectas... –Dijo mientras tomaba su copa y la alzaba a la misma altura de la de Seiya– salud...

-Salud… –Brindo feliz por su princesa, aclaro su garganta tras aquel trago– Sabes la semana pasada que me quede con ella tuve un sueño extrañamente feliz, ¿puedes creer que soñé que le pedía que se casara conmigo?, y claro como era mi sueño y era mi princesa, brincaba de emoción a mis brazos… –Sonrió sutilmente imaginándola, su mirada reflejaba todo aquel amor que por ella sentía, pero no quería hacer tan evidente debido al lugar concurrido–

-¿Piensas hacer más formal esa relación?, porque ya lo es, ya hasta su familia te acepta... has terminado con Rei y pasas demasiado tiempo con ella, incluso más del que hubiera imagino que llegarías a pasar con una misma chica... –Dijo recargándose por completo en el respaldo jugando con el líquido de su vaso–

-Lo sé ni yo mismo me reconozco, pero me gusta lo que veo atreves de sus ojos, me gusta lo que ella hace de mi y no puedo negarte que… –esa sonrisa que se había desvanecido al comenzar sus palabras volvió a aparecer pero ahora más intensa– últimamente lo he pensado bastante a menudo, pero creo que es muy pronto ya sabes es muy joven aun para estar comprometida, no quiero atarla a mi por mucho que lo desee, creo que tienes razón en él punto en que tal vez deba estar segura de que quiere comprometerse más… –volteo a ver a su amigo– no estoy diciendo que la dejare que vaya a buscar a otro, solo que tal vez debamos afianzar mas nuestra relación antes de…

-Aunque la dejes no creo que vaya a buscar a algún otro... hermano la veo feliz cuando está contigo, no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti... y aun así dudas que quiera comprometerse más contigo... Seiya... ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti... solo que... –Suspiro un poco meditando sus palabras– ¿La quieres por lo que hace de ti o lo que hace contigo?, no querrás comprometerte con ella solo por no dejar que alguien más se acerque a ella...

-La quiero a mi lado por ambas cosas… es que Serena me enseño a desear quererla y cuidarla, pero a la vez es extraño que me haga sentir tan débil y fuerte a la vez, con ella no tengo que ser alguien inalcanzable o egocéntrico y conquistador, con ella solo tengo que ser yo, y ella solo tiene que ser ella misma para ponerme loco… sin duda no permitiría que ningún hombre tomara mi lugar pero es porque sé que jamás nadie va sentir por ella lo que yo siento, porque ella y yo somos uno… no sé cómo explicarlo… –Sonrió antes de tomar el contenido del vaso de un jalón– me hace amarla sin pensarlo…

-No es un poco arrogante decir que ningún hombre va a quererla como tú y a protegerla... Seiya te recuerdo quiénes éramos... y tu... no has sido sincero con ella... ¿has pensando que pasara cuando se dé cuenta de que no eres el caballero que ella imagino?

-Ah lo sé… y no sabes cuánto siento poder perderla algún día por eso… –Se hizo atrás pensativo– pero no lo veo arrogante, no puedo influir sobre sus emociones, no puedo asegurarte que ella me ame más que a ningún otro, pero sé que yo jamás voy a amar a nadie como la amo a ella… –Aseguro a si amigo–

-¿La amas? –Pregunto sorprendido de lo que escuchaba– eso es algo nuevo para mi... no sabía que el gran conquistador Seiya Kou lograra amar a una mujer como lo haces con ella...

-Pase por mucha negaciones estúpidas antes de aceptarlo y ni siquiera se lo he dicho, pero no puedo negártelo… la amo como un loco…

-¿Y cuando piensas decírselo?, estoy seguro que eso la hará muy feliz y si después de eso le propones que se case contigo no se negara... –Dijo con una sonrisa de ver por fin sincero y feliz a su amigo–

-Sí pero ya sabes cómo soy… quiero que sea algo especial para ella, un lugar y día adecuado –Sonrió pensando en cómo podría ser– no se últimamente es perfecto y solo ver esos ojos brillantes… no, definitivamente debe ser algo mágico…

Sonrió tomando un poco más de su bebida– ¿Y cuando te diste cuenta de que la amabas?, porque la verdad no es del tipo de mujeres que te gustaban...

-Cuando descubrí que ella es perfecta… no se descifrar la fecha exacta, solo sé que el iniciar con ella él año termino de hacerme ver que no cambiaria lo que ella es por nadie ni por nada, es mas no me importa si él mundo entere se volviera en mi contra si ella estuviera conmigo… la verdad jamás pensé que el reto de conquistar a la mesera linda y tímida cambiaria mi vida… esa mujer me supo enamorar… –Sonrió mientras pedía al mesero otra bebida para seguir brindando por la mujer que amaba–

-Ese par de niñas hicieron lo que ninguna mujer pudo... dejar huella mas allá de la piel... ¿no es así?

-¿Eso quiere decir que te estás enamorado de tu fierecilla indomable? –Pregunto con una sonrisa–

-¿Que te puedo decir?, llego un momento en que no soporte siquiera pensar en que estuviera con otro... además de que ese otro no es más que un viejo que se le están comenzando a ir los años...

-Jaja… te lo dije… algún día no dejaras que la mujer que te interesa este con alguien más –Dijo en tono de "te lo dije"– pero es bueno por ti porque tienes esa cara de en mielado que jamás creí ver y por ella que no se merece el viejo de Mal… mira que era santo de mi devoción pero es que es tan cínico que jamás le importo ella en lo más mínimo, solo llenar sus ganas… pero siendo sinceros, no te da celos de pensar que ella y él ya sabes…

-No... qué bueno que entiendo acerca de los celos retrospectivos... y no, afortunadamente no me importa... –Dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña– aunque parezca difícil de creer, se lo que tengo con Mina y lo que hubo con Mal, y no hay punto de comparación entre nosotros... él solo la trato como una más de sus amantes, yo la trato como la mujer que quiero... pero eso es algo que no entenderías porque tu princesa solo ha estado contigo...

-Bueno mientras tú te sientas tranquilo y estén felices juntos es lo que realmente importa, además él es pasado, tu presente y ella se ve que no es de las que vivan en el pasado así que aprovéchalo y enamórala, aunque esa mirada de que quiere golpearte y abrazarte a la vez es bastante enamoradiza…

-Oye tranquilo... no vaya a ser que pienses que puedes con ella... –Dijo algo amenazante– porque entonces yo podría intentar con Serena...

-Mmm… suene interesante digo si ya una vez me abrazo diciéndome amorcito, sería bueno él intentarlo con ella pero sabes soy más cursi que rudo –dijo con una sonrisa– lo Rudo siempre fue lo tuyo…

-Bueno entonces no te sorprendas un día cuando nos escuches a mí a Serena diciéndonos "Amor o cielo" –Dijo volteándose viendo de reojo sus reacciones– aunque creo que le iría mas "corazón"

-Claro podría ser el mismo día que te deje sin descendencia y sin mejor amigo… –Dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que sabía él podría interpretar como de celos–

Yaten sonrió divertido al verlo– ¿Puedes imaginar que hubiera sido si continuáramos con nuestras vidas alocadas?, quizá y si no nos hubieran enamorado tu ahora anduvieras con Mina y yo con Serena... obviamente tratando de "consolarlas"

-¿Sería extraño no?, pero lógico tal vez… –Sonrió– pero nos llego él amor y creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no las cambiaríamos por nadie más…

-Efectivamente, no quisiera en mi vida una dulce e inocente princesa y no creo que tu quisieras a una guerrera salvaje en la tuya... así que las cosas están como deben estar...

-Como deben de ser… por lo pronto a disfrutar de la próxima graduación ah… y brindo por que escuche un rumor que eres el candidato perfecto para la beca de maestría… –Dijo feliz a su amigo mientras extendía su vaso–

-Diría que esa beca es casi, casi mía... y de eso depende mi futuro... –Colocando su vaso junto al de su amigo– _y el de Mina..._ –Pensó con una sutil sonrisa–

-Pues por que todo salga bien… aunque no lo dudo, siempre te sales con la tuya, así que esta no será la excepción –Recalco Seiya seguro de las habilidades de su mejor amigo–

-Salud... –Sonrió ante el grande ego e su amigo pero que sin duda era verdad–

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

-Ya estoy en casa… –Dijo Mina con una sonrisa mientras entraba en su casa con la bolsa departamental que contenía su nuevo vestido y zapatos para la fiesta–

Todo estaba en calma no pasaban más que unos minutos después de las diez de la noche pero todos parecían dormidos, tras dejar sus cosas sobre su cama regreso a cerrar las puertas y ventanas para después dirigirse a la recamara de su madre. La habitación ligeramente en penumbras solo iluminada tenuemente con la luz de la hermosa luna brillante a través de la ventana.

-Buenas noches mamá… –Susurro acercándose a quitarle los zapatos y cobijarla con una manta, quitándole algunos papeles que habían quedado bajo sus brazos sueltos por el sueño– Siempre te quedas dormida antes de acomodarte… –Susurro mientras observaba los papeles percibiendo que eran los pagos del mes, se sentó a su lado revisando cada uno de ellos– _De nuevo no hay dinero que alcance…_ –pensó terminando de revisarlos, dejándolos entre sus manos, tenía que admitirlo desde que dejo su empleo en la universidad sus problemas económicos volvieron a mortificar a su madre por mucho que ella se esmerara en no demostrárselos. Mina volteo a verla, cada día más demacrada, pero sabía lo feliz que estaba por su relación con Yaten. No tenía la mínima intención de volver a su anterior empleo, pero como pudo ser tan egoísta pensando en comprar un vestido y zapatos cuando los gastos estaban al día, suspiro algo decepcionada de sí misma–

-Mina… hija ¿cómo te fue? –Pregunto en un susurro la mujer al ver a su hija ahí sentada junto a ella–

Mina volteo al escucharla– Bien mami gracias… pero descansa ya es tarde… –Dijo en tono dulce a su madre mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente–

-No… –renegó tallándose los ojos para despejar el sueño– quiero ver tu vestido… –Propuso con una sonrisa–

-Ah… no, es que sabes que… no, ya lo vi bien y no me gusto así que mañana iré a devolverlo, me queda mejor mi vestido amarillo… –le dio una sutil sonrisa a su madre– mejor duerme mañana hablamos… –insistió para evitar el tema poniéndose de pie–

Su madre volteo a verla, esas palabras no sonaron convincentes, fue entonces que se percato de que tenía en las manos– No lo hagas… –le exigió en tono serio– no devuelvas tú vestido solo por los gastos

-No mamá… ¿cómo crees? –Sonrió aparentando que no era por eso– de verdad es que simplemente no me gusto –odiaba mentir, pero ese vestido era más de lo que podía gastar en esos momentos y al verlo le gusto tanto que no lo pensó– _Fui muy egoísta_ –pensó mientras le sonreía a su madre–

-No es verdad… Mina a mi no me engañas, así que si regresas ese vestido mañana mismo le hablo a Serena para ir de vuelta por él, por los gastos no te preocupes, siempre salimos adelante ¿no es así? –Sonrió a su hija para animarla mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro– Además no te he dicho la Señora Genji me pidió que hiciera galletas y pastel para una fiesta que dará, así que con eso podremos sacar los gastos pendientes, y si nos va bien podríamos seguirlo haciendo… –aseguro optimista para tranquilizar a su hija–

-Hay mamá –Negó en señal de negación– siempre te exiges demasiado…

-No, eres tú la que te estresas demasiado, no quiero que acabes como tu madre, así que ni pienses regresar ese vestido y tampoco me salgas con que tú harás las galletas…

-No, capaz que se envenenan –sonrió– pero Caro es buena en eso puede ayudarte y Sam y yo podemos ir a comprar todo, tal vez Yaten quiera acompañarnos –Sonrió pensar en la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con él–

-Lo quieres mucha verdad… –Sonrió a su hija acostándose de nuevo y su hija hacia lo mismo acomodándose junto a su madre como cuando era una niña y dormía entre sus padres–

-Creo que más de lo que pensé y me gustaría… –tomo un poco mas de aire– tal vez me estoy enamorando mamá… –Dijo pensativa pero feliz–

-No es malo amar hija… no tengas miedo a hacerlo, se que no te toco vivir el mejor ejemplo de amor pero sabes yo jamás me he arrepentido de haber amado a tu padre como lo hice y puedo asegurarte que si volviera a nacer lo volvería a amar…

Mina volteo a verla no creyéndolo, ese hombre no merecía su amor, no después de haberlos abandonado pese a que su madre le rogo y ella misma le lloro como jamás lo había hecho porque no se fuera de casa.

-No me veas así Mina… que no vez que ese amor me dio lo mejor que la vida pudo darme… mis hijos, mi razón de vivir y sonreír cada día, el valorarme y quererme a mi misma a pesar de no tener al hombre que amo a mi lado, porque lo amo a mi manera y sé que él este donde este piensa en mí y en ustedes, por que un padre jamás puede olvidarse de un hijo por mucho que quiera y debes comprender Mina que si él tomo sus decisiones fue por algo, tal vez él buscaba su felicidad y no podemos juzgarlo por intentarlo –Su madre la abrazaba mientras cepillaba los cabellos de su hija con sus manos–

-Lo sé, pero me dolió mucho que lo hiciera, fue muy egoísta y al verte así y sentirme yo tan sola y frágil me prometí a mi misma que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi para ayudarte a sobrevivir sin él, a jamás ser tan egoísta como él y de no volver a llorar por algo así jamás…

-Llorar no es símbolo de debilidad Mina, hay veces que hay que saber cuándo y cuanto llorar para superar el dolor y si un día tú tienes ganas de hacerlo no lo reprimas solo por orgullo ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… oye mamá ¿sabes donde esta? –Dijo refiriéndose a su padre, tenía años que no tocaban él tema, no desde que Mina pidió no lo volvieran a mencionar frente a ella hacía cinco años atrás–

-Quizá… –Dijo en un susurro–

-Tú siempre has querido saber de él porque jamás lo has… –Insinuó pero su madre no la dejo terminar–

-Porque él tomo su decisión y yo solo la respete, él sabe dónde encontrarme y encontrar a sus hijos y si no lo ah hecho es porque no está listo para hacerlo… Y ahora mi amor de madre es mucho mayor como para exponerlos a otra pérdida o algún rechazo, solo es que hay veces que es mejor dejar las cosas como deben de estar aunque no podamos comprenderlas del todo…

-Yo se que él algún día va volver –dijo Mina a su madre con un tono suave– no se bajo qué condiciones o quizá si nosotros estemos dispuestos a verlo y olvidar, pero él va a venir mamá… y ese día me aterra sabes…

-¿Y por qué te aterra?

Mina admiraba el valor de su madre, no solo por sacar adelante a una familia, sabia que ella tenía ese valor también, era más el hecho de saber cuánto su madre aun amaba a aquel hombre y vivir cada día sin él y sin pensarlo aquello le había causado algún tipo de temor al amor- Me da miedo él pasado, es ilógico la mayor gente teme a lo incierto que es el futuro, pero yo creo que él futuro tu mismo lo forjas y lo conduces a arruinarlo o mejorarlo, pero él pasado siempre es así, contante… agradable si fue feliz y desagradable si fue malo y no me gusta sentirme triste e impotente, y con el pasado me siento así, es por eso prefiero dejar él pasado donde esta…

-Pero aprender del pasado nos ayuda a vivir un mejor futuro hija…

-Soy muy obstinada para aprender mamá… –Sonrió sutilmente–

-Pero eres inteligente para reconocer también Mina… así que se mas lo que aparentas ser… Fuerza y Valentía… y déjate querer y apoyar por los que te amamos… si tu corazón te dice que es Yaten él hombre indicado, hazle caso a tu corazón, cuídalo como nos cuidas a nosotros pero también tomate de su mano cuando sientas caer, ese amor basado en compañerismos es lo que hace una relación fuerte y prospera…

-Gracias mamá, lo tendré en cuenta… –La abrazo para después ponerse de pie– Bueno será mejor irme a descansar, mañana tengo un día ajetreado… hasta mañana mamá…

-Hasta mañana hija… –Le sonrió dulcemente a su hija viendo cómo salía de su recamara, quedándose pensativa sobre las perspectiva de su hija, le temía un poco que su alma de mujer preocupada y muchas veces sacrificada algún día le costara su felicidad–

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

Por fin había llegado el día de la graduación Serena y Mina estaban espléndidamente bellas, Mina con su vestido Rosa que le daba ese aire dulce e inocente manteniendo ese toque atractivo con su cabello recogido de manera irregular dejando caer algunos mechones que caían libre y natural mente, el maquillaje era muy discreto. Estaba ansiosa de que Yaten llegara, pensando si él día que se casara se sentiría tan nerviosa y ansiosa como ese día. Su madre termino de ayudarle colocándole un hermoso collar de perlas en el cuello, que su madre le había sugerido que usara, Caro y Sam no dejan de verla como si fuera una mística Hada, lo cual solo hacía que ella se pusiera mas ansiosa, no solía asistir a muchas fiestas de tipo gala así que no estaba familiarizada con tanta formalidad.

Gracias al cielo el timbre sonó Mina estaba a punto de abrir pero no se lo permitieron, al contrario le pidieron que se fuera a la sala para pasar primero a Yaten y después que él la viera ya estando dentro de la casa.

-Caro fue la que abrió la puerta, al ver a su cuñado tan guapo y elegante vestido con un hermoso traje muy a la moda con ese aire casual e impactante que siempre lo caracterizaba sintió sus pequeñas mejillas arder – Hola… –Sonrió sonrojada– Ya estoy lista ¿podemos irnos? –estaría gustosa cambiar el lugar con su hermana–

- Ah tan bella acompañante, sería un sacrilegio no llevarte, pero en esta ocasión no... quizá en unos cuantos años mas... –Dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla–

-Esperare ese día –Sonrió la pequeña mientras tomaba su mano con la de ella– Pero Mina te está esperando... mira… –Dijo impaciente jalándolo hacia la sala donde estaba su hermana–

Sonrió dejándose guiar por la pequeña subiendo la mirada para encontrar a la chica que iba a buscar, en cuanto la vio se quedo sin palabras, simplemente era una bella visión– Hermosa... –Murmuro aun sorprendido pues la había conocido en todas sus facetas, solo esa faltaba por conocerle, la de toda una damisela delicada–

-Gracias… –Dijo Mina mientras lentamente se acercaba a su novio, feliz al ver aquella reacción de su novio al verla– Tu te vez particularmente encantador… –Murmuro mientras lo veía ampliamente–

-Gracias... –Dijo algo cohibido por primera vez– este... ¿ya nos vamos?

-Si… vamos… –Dijo tomando su mano para después despedirse de sus hermanos y su madre que para ese momento salió a despedirlos, no sin antes tomarles las tradicionales fotos–

-Esta noche será especial... –Murmuro Yaten al oído de Mina al tiempo que le sonreía a la madre de Mina–

Mina le sonrió feliz– Eso es lo que creo… –Dijo a su novio para después terminar de despedirse de su madre– Bueno Mamá ya nos vamos…

-Que se diviertan… Yaten cuídala mucho por favor, se ve muy linda y no quiero que te la vayan a robar –dijo en broma su madre– Y tu Mina trata bien a Yaten… –La sentencio con su habitual sonrisa–

-No se preocupe, no dejare que nadie me robe a mi hermosa novia... –Dijo Yaten abrazando a la joven por la cintura–

Mina recargo sutilmente su cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras lo abrazaba un poco– Y yo lo voy a tratar muy bien… –Dijo con una voz dulce– pero ahora tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde…

-Diviértanse… –Dijo la madre de Mina mientras los pequeños se despedían meneando las manos, mientras Mina sonreía en señal de despedida, separándose ligeramente de su novio para poder caminar–

-Cuanta dulzura... ¿acaso la guerrera quiere algo? –Pregunto un poco suspicaz Yaten–

-Si te quiero a ti… y quiero ser una novia normal aunque sea por hoy… –Dijo a su novio con una sonrisa–

-Eres una novia normal... –Al llegar al auto antes de abrir la puerta la observo fijamente– yo no te veo un brazo de mas... o alguna cosa rara...

-Jajaja… –Rió divertida por su comentario– quiero ser un poco mas cariñosa, déjame serlo ¿sí? –Sonrió suplicante a su novio haciendo cara de niña buena– Aunque sea por hoy, mañana puedo maltratarte tanto como te gusta…

Sonrió abriendo la puerta– De acuerdo... solo que será extraño tener a una novia dulce y cariñosa... y solo por hoy serás mi dulce princesa guerrera... así que podrías subir por favor...

-Gracias… –Sonrió feliz acercándose dándole un sutil beso de piquito para después subir al auto–

Sonrió con dulzura cerrando la puerta para luego subir él– ¿Y porque te dio hoy por ser cariñosa?, y no es que me moleste al contrario me gusta... solo que es extraño

-La verdad no lo sé –se encogió de hombros– solo quiero ver si te gusta que sea así contigo, además no es que a mí no me guste ser así, solo que es extraño pero hoy tengo muchas ganas de demostrarte cuanto te quiero… –le mostro una sonrisa dulce– además, va mas con mi apariencia ¿no? –volteando a verlo, se veía tan guapo que podría contemplarlo toda la noche sin parpadear–

-Sí, bastante dulce... la verdad una imagen que te sienta bastante bien... aunque no me acostumbraría a una mujer tan dulce... –Poniendo el auto en marcha– aunque solo fuera de apariencia... como que no van conmigo... quizá algo término medio estaría bien...

Sonrió sutilmente– Bueno tratare de ser más neutral… sabes ya quiero conocer a tus padres… aunque me tiemblan las piernas… –balbució un poco nerviosa–

- Tranquila... –Dijo tomando su mano para luego volverla a volante– pero quiero que sepas antes de que los conozcas que no importa lo que opinen sobre ti, si es bueno o malo no me importa... ¿me crees verdad?

-Te creo, pero lo dices como si pensaran mal de mí… –Sonrió a su novio tomando su mano– no te preocupes ya te lo dije si pude conquistar al hijo, podre conquistarlos a ellos, me voy a esmerar por ser agradable siendo yo misma… pero gracias por decirlo…

-Solo quería que lo supieras, nada ni nadie hará que cambie la opinión que tengo sobre ti... mi hermosa guerrera

Ese era el Yaten que sin duda Mina comenzaba amar, la hacía sentir tan segura y querida que no podía dejar de sentirse completa. Durante el camino Mina quería seguir siendo su princesa guerrera queriendo ser dulce y tranquila pero en ocasiones le ganaba su verdadero Yo provocando las risas de su novio por lo que su camino se volví bastante corto.

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

Serena observo los zapatos antes de colocárselos, era lo único que le faltaba para lucir como toda una princesa lista para su apuesto caballero, se los coloco y camino hasta quedar frente al espejo admirando su reflejo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que efectivamente lucia como lo había imaginado, había ondulado y sujetado su cabello en una coleta con un broche en color azul con una piedra al centro, no estaba acostumbrada al maquillaje y esa noche no sería la excepción, apenas tenía algo de color en las mejillas y en los labios solo que ahora sus ojos estaban algo mas marcados pero sin dejar de ser naturales, sentía como si mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, no quería hacerse ilusiones pero esperaba que esa noche fuera donde él le pidiera formar parte de su vida por siempre, pero eso solo era un pensamiento y un deseo en lo profundo de su corazón, por lo pronto tenía que aterrizar en la realidad la cual era que faltaban solo algunos minutos para que Seiya llegara por ella, solo esperaba que sus padres no hicieran cuestionamientos para lo que haría después de la fiesta.

Seiya por su parte mientras bajaba de su auto se acomodo un poco mas aquel saco obscuro que cubrían su camisa obscura también, la corbata oscura estaba ligeramente aflojada, dándole ese toque fashonista que siempre lo caracterizaba, aclaro un poco su garganta antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de su novia.

Antes de que el padre de Serena fuera quien abriera la puerta la señora Ikuko se adelanto ella, sonriéndole al guapo novio de su hija.

-Buenas noches Seiya... pasa... Serena no tarda en salir...

-Buenas noches señora –Entro sonriendo a la madre de su novia– Gracias…

-Te ves muy bien... seguro serán una hermosa pareja... –dijo indicándole que tomara asiento– mi Serena seguro te gustara como se ve...

Se sentó sonriendo agradecido– Serena es una chica muy hermosa, seguro esta noche se verá más que linda… sabe señora tiene una hija muy hermosa por fuera y por dentro… felicidades… –Halago en el tono educado que lo caracterizaba–

Ikuko dejo salir una risilla halagadora– Muchas gracias... me da gusto que haya encontrado a un hombre como tú... se ve tan feliz que no me queda más que agradecerte por hacer que sonrisa de esa forma...

-No me lo agradezca señora, quiero tanto a su hija que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

Serena se había puesto mucho más nerviosa al escuchar el timbre y luego las voces de su madre y de Seiya, ansiaba por verlo, pero también eran muchos sus nervios que prefirió esperar a tranquilizarse, cuando por fin estuvo lista salió a pasos lentos hasta que llego a la entrada de la sala y en cuanto lo vio sonrió algo sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Seiya volteo al escuchar esos sutiles pasos, ascendiendo su vista de pies a cabeza sintiendo como en reacción sus boca se abría lentamente al contemplar a su hermosa novia, la cual se veía más que esplendida– Serena… –Dijo boquiabierto mientras se ponía de pie– te vez realmente hermosa…

-Hola... –Murmuro con una sonrisa nerviosa– perdona la demora...

-Hola princesa… –se acerco por fin a ella besándola en la mejilla muy cerca de su oído mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda– No te preocupes… –le susurro–

-Eh... bueno... ¿nos vamos? –Pregunto aun más nerviosa, pues era prácticamente la primera vez que tenían una cita tan formal y elegante y más por la ansiedad de que su padre saliera en cualquier momento–

-De acuerdo… –Dijo a su novia para después despedirse de la señora Ikuko– Con permiso señora…

-Dime mamá Ikuko… –le sonrió sutilmente– que se diviertan... la cuidas mucho... recuerda que es también nuestra princesa...

-Mamá... –renegó algo apenada Serena–

Seiya sonrió ante lo agradable y amable que era la madre de Serena– Gracias, lo hare… la cuidare mucho… –Sonrió alegre al ver la pena de su novia, mientras tomaba su mano–

-Nos vemos mamá... –se acerco apenas a ella para despedirse con un beso– me despides de papá...

Seiya solo se despido de una sonrisa para después tomar a su novia por la espalda.

-Si claro hija... diviértanse... –acompañándolos a la puerta para despedirlos–

En cuanto la señora Ikuko cerró la puerta escucho al padre de Serena bajar corriendo por las escaleras casi atropellándose con sus propios pies.

-¡¿Dónde está mi pequeña? –cuestiono exaltado y falto de aire por su carrera en las escaleras mientras traía una enorme cámara fotográfica y de video en cada mano–

-Ah… ellos ya se ha ido hace unos minutos… -mintió con una dulce sonrisa pues seguramente apenas estaría subiendo al auto-

-¡No puede ser! –chillo el hombre desplomándose en el suelo– no pude siquiera tomarle una foto… todo por culpa de esa puerta de la recamara que se atoro…

Al ver a su esposo así mamá Ikuko no pudo evitar luchar por no reír- Es una lástima cariño… un verdadero y un desafortunado accidente, tendremos que cambiar esa chapa… –odiaba tener que actuar así pero sabía que si su esposo se aparecía solo los apenaría con miles de fotos y muchos minutos de videograbación- Vamos, vamos te preparare tu sopa favorita… -le extendió su mano sonriéndole de la manera dulce y comprensiva que solo ella podía-

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

-De verdad que me dejaste con la boca abierta cuando te vi, te vez como toda una princesa –susurro a su oído mientras llegaban al auto–

-Eso quería ser para ti esta noche... tu princesa... –dijo acercándose a él–

-Pues sin duda complaces mis expectativas de sobre manera… como siempre –dijo coqueto pero a la vez cariñoso a Serena mientras le abría la puerta del auto–

-Es que tú me haces querer ser por siempre tu princesa, incluso en la ropa... –sonrió algo apenada subiendo al auto–

-Pues por mí no hay problema alguno –dijo Seiya tras haber subido a su lado del auto prendiendo el motor–

-Ah por cierto... disculpa a mi mamá... aun cree que soy una niña... –dijo sonrojada jugueteando con sus manos–

-¿Pero disculparla por qué? –pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ponía en marcha el auto– solo se preocupa por ti, yo haría lo mismo si tuviera una hija tan linda y dulce como tu…

-Bueno si... pero es que me hacen sentir como una niña... sobre todo mi papá... creo incluso que se pone celoso al pensar que tengo un apuesto novio...

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, me gusta que se preocupen mucho por ti… además deben estar seguros con qué clase de joven sale su hijita ¿no? –guiñándole un ojo–

-Sí, pero yo estoy segura con qué tipo de joven salgo... el más guapo, caballeroso, dulce y sexy... –sonrojándose al decir eso evadiendo su mirada– el mejor sin duda...

Sonrió tenuemente, más bien tristemente– No soy perfecto mi princesa…

- No lo creo... hasta el momento no te he encontrado ningún defecto... bueno solo uno... te quedas dormido cuando más a gusto estamos platicando... –dijo con una sonrisa– pero aun así perfecto...

Sonrió sutilmente por lo de quedarse dormido– Tengo muchos defectos, miles diría yo pero creo que enlistare cada uno de ellos en otra ocasión, no quiero que te arrepientas de ser mi pareja esta noche…

-Jamás me arrepentiría... –dijo con una sonrisa que poco a poco se desvaneció– ¿y... tu padre, vendrá?, ¿hablaras con él?

Su sonrisa se tenso– No lo sé, dijo que si "tenía tiempo" lo haría –se encogió de hombros como si ya le diera lo mismo– pero si lo hace si, supongo que sería un buen momento para hablar con él y presentarte como mi novia… –sonrió volteando a ver a Serena–

Serena correspondió la sonrisa en cuanto sintió su mirada volteando a verlo– Esa frase se oye mucho más dulce y real ahora... estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda decir, pero mientras tú seas fuerte y seguro nada me importa... mas que tu...

-La verdad es que no me interesa lo que me diga de ti, se que le vas a encantar, lo vi en su cara cuando te vio aquel día, tal vez si su conveniencia no lo inundara podría adorarte pero estoy consciente que por él momento será difícil, sé que no se lo merece, pero dale tiempo y lo veras… y mientras tanto solo puedo decirte que estoy seguro y cien por ciento convencido que tu eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida… él lo entenderá… –dijo sonriéndole mientras tomaba su mano–

Sonrió feliz de escucharlo sintiendo que esa noche seria la especial y diferente que tanto había soñado, sobre todo con él– Te quiero... y yo estoy segura que eres el único hombre que quiero en mi vida... y por lo pronto con quien quiero bailar toda la noche y con nadie mas...

-Tu deseo será concedido entonces… –dijo a su novia acelerando ligeramente, estaba ansioso de llegar a ese baile y que todo mundo viera a su hermosa novia–

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

Al llegar a la fiesta ambas parejas como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se encontraron en la entrada del grande, elegante y hermosamente decorado salón, con luces que cubrían los pilares de la entrada y en la parte externa del salón se dejaba ver un hermoso quiosco iluminado con un sin fin de pequeñas luces, todo parecía sacado de un hermoso cuento.

Mina quedo asombrada de ver aquel lugar tan hermoso, mientras caminaban le comentaba a Yaten lo lindo que era, para después visualizar a la pareja de sus amigos caminando para encontrarse en la puerta principal.

-Hola chicos –saludo Mina a su amiga y su novio mientras se acercaba un poco a abrazar con un brazo a Serena pues la otra sostenía la de Yaten– que bien se ven…

- Pero esta es una pareja sacada de un aburrido cuento de hadas... –dijo algo burlista Yaten–

-Hola... ustedes también se ven muy bien... –dijo Serena a su amiga para luego hacer un ligero puchero al escuchar a Yaten–

-Ay no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es –dijo Mina codeando a su novio–

-Si tan burlista siempre… –Sonrió fingiendo sarcasmo Seiya a su amigo– Hola… –Dijo a Mina sonriéndole– Pues de cuento o no mi princesa se ve hermosa… –Agrego orgulloso Seiya abrazando a Serena por la cintura–

-Ah pero no por eso mi princesa guerrera se ve menos hermosa... –Imitando a su amigo tomándola también de la cintura–

-Ah también ya eres una princesa... –Dijo con una sonrisa Serena– pensé que no y que eras nada mas una guerrera...

-Ah solo por hoy –se encogió de hombros disfrutando de la cercanía de su novio– pero ya sabes una princesa salvaje… mas a mi estilo así que digamos algo como la película Shrek…

-Ah sí sin duda a Yaten le queda mucho él personaje –dijo con burla– pero tu Mina eres Fiona sin transformar… –le aseguro Seiya respetuosa y coquetamente–

-Ya Seiya déjalos... –dijo sonriendo– que esta noche realmente se ven muy bien juntos...

-Anda hazle caso a tu princesa... total ya en todo lo haces caso... sé un buen novio porque si no alguien te la puede robar...

-Eso no va pasar, porque mi princesa es solo mía… –dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena–

Mina solo sonrió viéndolos discutir– Bueno será mejor que entremos, quiero ver que sea aun más lindo por dentro… –mostrándose impacientemente emocionada–

-Sí, yo también quiero verlo... vamos... –después de aquel beso le sonrió a su novio para luego acercarse a su amiga y caminar junto con ella hacia el salón– realmente te ves muy bien junto con Yaten... te ves... feliz... –murmuro a su oído para que los chicos no la escucharan– y enamorada...

-Mmm creo que tu princesa quiere quitarme el privilegio de entrar del brazo de mi novia... –dijo Yaten fingiendo molestia–

Mina sonrió a su amiga respondiéndole también en un susurro– Gracias –su sonrisa era más que feliz– Creo que lo estoy… aunque ustedes sin duda se llevan la noche… –le guiño el ojo a su amiga para después voltear a ver a Yaten–

-Eso no es bueno… pensaran que vienen solas y los del salón se les dejaran ir encima… –Dijo entre burla y no adelantándose un poco más para quedar junto a Serena colocando la mano de su novia en su brazo ya flexionado–

Yaten de inmediato hizo lo propio pero él rodeando la cintura de Mina para atraerla junto a él y hacer que se separara de su amiga– Mucho mejor... –Dijo orgulloso–

Serena solo sonrió alejándose un poco de Mina para recargarse sobre el brazo de Seiya y caminar a su lado.

Al entrar al salón todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, cada detalle las tenues luces laterales y las centrales más intensas, los adornos alrededor de la pista de baile y las mesas elegantemente arregladas, el salón olía a las hermosas flores que adornaban él lugar. Al entrar ambas parejas no pasaron desapercibidas, después de todo era de esperarse los dos hombres más populares y asediados de la Universidad llegaban acompañados por dos hermosas jóvenes a las cuales más de varios jóvenes las veían, sin duda las dos parejas se convirtieron en la envidia de los jóvenes presentes.

La mesa que era designado para ellos estaba en el centro del salón, pero apenas llegaron Yaten y Seiya presentaron a sus novias muy orgullosos de sus bellezas, algunas compañeras de ellos parecían amables con ellas, algunas otras solo les sonreían sutilmente mientras halaban entre ellas.

-No sé cómo hay gente que disfrutan ser el centro de atención… –Susurro Mina a Serena que estaba junto a ella, al ver como los compañeros y compañeras de ellos no hacían por disimular sus comentarios–

-¿Cómo nosotras? –pregunto con cierto aire de ironía en su voz notando perfectamente que no eran muy bien recibidas por las compañeras de sus respectivos novios– era de esperarse que no estuvieran muy felices de vernos junto a ellos...

-Mmmm apuesto a que la pelirroja quería con Seiya y morocha con Yaten… –Dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga, después de todo era mejor verle el lado divertido–

Sonrió algo traviesa– Pero a Seiya y Yaten le gustan las mujeres naturales... no teñidas... –Haciéndole una seña de que a ambas chicas esos colores no le quedaban bien–

Mina sonrió divertida– Por eso me gusta nuestro rubio natural… –dijo aun divertida–

-¿Y qué es tan divertido para las princesas? –pregunto Seiya curioso a ellas–

-Mucho... –dijo a Mina tomando del brazo a Seiya aun con la sonrisa– mmm ¿negro o rojizo? –Pregunto Serena esperando atenta la respuesta–

-Si no es natural ninguno… –le respondió sin dudar– pero si es natural tal vez rojizo… –dijo muy desinteresado–… pero mi preferido un hermoso rubio dorado… –dijo sonriente a su novia- exactamente como él tuyo… –agrego coqueto–

Mina sonrió al escucharlo– ¿y a ti Cariño negro o rojizo? –Dijo a Yaten curiosa–

-Ninguno... odio esos tonos... prefiero el brillo de aquello besado por el sol... más bien una divertida rubia... –dijo coqueto–

-Mmm creo que somos las ganadoras de la noche... –Dijo Serena con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño beso a su novio–

-Y tenemos el mejor premio… –Dijo Mina tomando la mano de su novio acercándose más a él–

Justo en ese momento paso Malaquite frente a ellos, volteando a verlos, aunque al verlo Mina prefirió hacer que no lo había visto.

-Más bien los premiados somos nosotros... ¿no es así Seiya?, tenemos a las chicas más hermosas de la fiesta y de la universidad... –Sujetando la mano de Mina con fuerza y diciendo esto casi en un grito para que aquel odioso profesor lo escuchara–

Mina no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver a su amiga, pero pudo jurara que vería la sonrisa maliciosa de Malaquite en sus labios al escuchar, pero prefirió no pensar en aquello.

-Claro los más envidiados… –Dijo en apoyo a su amigo con un tono orgulloso– Mira toda aquella bolita de chicos... seguro son los que pensaron que podrían tener oportunidad con nuestras bellas princesas... –dijo aun orgulloso–

-Mmm pero también hay muchas chicas que nos ven muy feo... –dijo Serena con un ligero puchero–

-Sí creo que hoy saldremos con muchas malas vibras encima… –dijo Mina a sus amigos y a su novio– a ver díganos cuál es su record de conquistas… y no me vengan con que no saben…

Seiya solo sonrió sutilmente– Pues no… pocas…

-¿Que tan pocas? –pregunto interesada Serena viéndolo fijamente–

-Algunas, pero eso no se pregunta... –Dijo Yaten a la defensiva–

-¿Por qué no?, yo no tendría objeción en decir con cuantos chicos he salido… –Mina curiosa en interesa en saberlo también–

- La verdad creo que yo no quisiera saber a cuantos chicos le ha sonreído mi princesa…

-Confórmate saber que con algunas pero ninguna tan especial como tu... –Dijo Yaten dándole un golpecito en la nariz–

-A decir verdad a muchos... mmm deja pensar a cuantos han sido... –Dijo Serena haciendo una mueca al repasar y sacar cuentas–

-Tienes razón creo que no quería saber –Dijo Seiya abrazando a Serena–

-Algunas… mmm… –Repitió Mina fingiendo una mueca de disgusto– pero está bien si eso me hace aun mas especial… –Sonrió dándole un sutil beso a su novio–

-Mucho mas especial... –Dijo Yaten abrazándola hacia él–

-No te iba a decir de todas formas... –Dijo Serena fingiendo molestia–

-Bueno… mejor porque no llevan a sus princesas a presumir un poco más y vamos a bailar un poco… –pidió Mina con una sonrisa–

-Eso suena mucho mejor… –dijo Seiya abrazando a Serena con un afán de quitarle su gesto que fingía molestia–

-Claro... –murmuro Serena sonriéndole ligeramente–

-Vamos mi dulce guerrera... –Tomando el brazo de Mina para llevarla a la pista–

El baile trascurría alegremente ambas parejas bailaban divertidamente, desde una canción movida hasta algunas más tranquilas.

Mina no podía dejar de sonreír felizmente a Yaten el cual parecía más que encantado con su compañía, todo era hermoso y perfecto, pero aun faltaban personas importantes para él esa noche y por fin habían llegado, sus padres. Fue Yaten quien inmediatamente se percato de la llegada de ellos, los cuales tras saludar a algunos conocido se quedaron de pie junto a la que sería su mesa, esperando a que su hijo se acercara a saludarlos y a conocer a su famosa novia, en especial la que se encontraba impaciente era la madre de Yaten que nos les quitaba la mirada de encima aunque fuera de manera disimulada entre una ligera charla con su esposo.

-Bien mi princesa guerrera ha llegado el momento de la verdad... –dijo Yaten a Mina con una sonrisa que demostraba seguridad para que ella también la sintiera– y como ya te dije, no importa lo que digan o hagan estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo... ¿entendido?

-Entendido… –Sonrió a Yaten– ¿Me veo bien? –dijo subiendo su mano a su cara mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con él hacia donde ellos estaban–

-Te ves hermosa... –dijo con una sonrisa tomando su mano para darle un beso en el dorso– que no te intimiden...

Mina ya no dijo nada mas solo suspiro con una sonrisa, pues ya estaban muy cerca de los señores Black, no pudo evitar fijar su vista en ellos, sin duda Yaten se aprecia mucho a su padre pero esa fuerte mirada sin duda la había heredado de la mujer frente a ella, era hermosa, elegante e imponente en cuanto a su hermosa pose de fuerza.

-Hola Hijo… Felicidades tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti… –dijo con una sonrisa apenas y lo tuvo frente a ellos, tomándolo del brazo para acercarlo a sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo–

-Gracias mamá... les aseguro que estarán aun mas orgullos en el futuro... –correspondió al abrazo brevemente a su madre para luego darle un beso en la mejilla–

-Ya lo creo que si hijo... –su padre le respondió mientras le dio un suave golpe en la espalda– ¡felicidades!

Su madre volvió a tomar el brazo de su esposo sonriendo a su hijo para después fijar su mirada penetrante en la chica junto a su hijo.

-Buenas noches… –Dijo amable Mina a los padres de Yaten–

-Ah les quiero presentar a alguien importante... –dijo con una sonrisa tomándola del brazo– ella es Mina... mi novia... –Orgulloso sonrió viéndola sin apartar su mirada de ella–

-Buenas noches... –Dijo cortésmente el padre de Yaten tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un beso– es un placer conocer a la chica que ha logrado tranquilizar a mi hijo...

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo algo sonrojada Mina–

-Gusto en conocerte Mina… –Dijo en tono formal y hasta cierto punto frio la madre de Yaten– Bueno no es difícil tranquilizar a Yaten, después de todo es un muy buen muchacho…

-Claro que sí, es una excelente persona, me hace muy feliz y también me siento muy orgullosa de él, creo sin duda que es gracias a que son unos muy buenos padres…

-Además de linda, encantadora... hijo has escogido muy bien a tu novia... –Sonrió alegre de ver a su hijo tan feliz, suponía que su esposa estaría molesta, porque según no era una buena chica para Yaten, pero si era feliz eso es lo único que le importaría–

-Gracias papá... mamá... ¿tú no dices nada? –Pregunto con tranquilidad Yaten a su madre–

-Mmmm… pues tu siempre has tenido la libertad de tomar tus decisiones, quiero confiar en tu buen criterio… –Volteo a ver a la joven y después a su hijo– pero si tenía una percepción diferente, debo admitir que pareces una chica agradable Mina… –Dijo tratando de sonar más amable–

Yaten sonrió sutilmente al escuchar a su madre, quizá no era lo que quería pero era un buen comienzo– Ven Mina vamos a sentarnos... debes estar cansada, y si madre... es una chica muy agradable... mucho más de lo que te imaginas... –dijo al momento en que ayudaba a su novia con la silla–

-Gracias señora… –dijo a la elegante mujer para después sonreírle a Yaten– si un poco cansada, bailamos mucho… –sonrió ya más relajada, lo peor ya había pasado–

-Si demasiado... –agrego Yaten antes de dirigir su mirada a su padre– Papá ¿qué te parece si les traemos algo de beber a estas hermosas damas? –pregunto antes de sentarse–

-Por supuesto... –dijo el hombre acercándose a su hijo haciéndola una ligera señal a su esposa de que se comportara mientras ellos no estaban–

-Claro… nosotras aquí los esperamos… –sonrió la mujer a sus dos amores– no es así Mina… –dijo amable–

-Claro, estaría bien algo de beber gracias… –sonrió a Yaten diciéndole que estaba bien–

-Bien entonces no tardamos... –dijo mientras se alejaba con su padre por aquellas bebidas–

-Así que Mina... ¿a qué te dedicas? –Pregunto la señora con una sonrisa amable pero algo fingida–

-Estoy estudiando el segundo semestre de Psicología… –respondió sencilla–

-Ah ya veo... con el Dr. Kunzite ¿no es así? –Pregunto con fingido desinterés–

-Mmm… no exactamente –respondió con la mayor simpleza posible– él jamás ha sido mi maestro, solo trabaje con él durante el semestre pasado, fue ahí donde conocí mejor a Yaten… –sonrió mencionándolo–

-Ah ya veo... –alzo la ceja al dar en el punto que quería– ¿fuiste su asistente?

-Si… es un hombre muy preparado… fue amable al darme la oportunidad, me ayudo mucho a terminar de convencerme que amo la psicología… –Dijo viéndola sutilmente para después volear a otro lado, era su imaginación o esas preguntas la ponían bajo la lupa–

-Bueno entonces supongo que tú debes saber algunas cosas de Kunzite... ¿no?, porque su pobre esposa está muy preocupada... ya sabes cómo es la gente mal intencionada... le dijeron que su esposo tenía una amante... ¿puedes creerlo? –exhaló mostrando indignación– ¡Qué clase de mujeres sin escrúpulos podrían hacer eso a un matrimonio decente y honorable como ellos!

Mina carraspeo su garganta pues su saliva se atoro al escucharla– Pues, nunca he escuchado al respecto, solo pude ver canto quiere a su esposa el día que tuve el placer de conocerla… sin duda deben ser comentario de personas mal intencionadas… –trato de sonreí lo mejor que pudo, pero se sintió demasiado mal para saber que lo conseguiría de forma amplia– ¿usted conoce a la Señora Setsuna?

-Por supuesto, es una muy buena amiga, por eso es que estoy tan indignada con ese chisme... aunque bueno no puedo imaginar siquiera que clase de mujer puede prestarse para ser amante de un hombre tan reconocido como Kunzite... seguro debe ser de una calidad moral tan baja... pero me da gusto que una chica como tú no tenga nada que ver con esas cosas tan horribles... solo espero que Yaten no haya tenido contacto con esa mujerzuela...

-Tal vez no deba preocuparse tanto, quizá esa joven tenía una perspectiva equivoca de la situación, o quizá actuó pensando que no dañaría a nadie más que a sí misma con una relación así… –se sentía tan tonta y falsa en ese momento pero no le quedaba más que externar sus motivos en tercera persona– no lo sé Señora la verdad no me gusta involucrarme en situaciones ajenas a mi… pero sin duda si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría igual de preocupada por mi amiga y por mi hijo… –volteo a verla para después dejar su bolsa sobre la mesa– Señora me disculparía un momento… -pidió con una sutil sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie–

-Por supuesto... –sonrió aun con la fingida sonrisa observándola atentamente– adelante...

Mina se puso de pie para ir hacia los baños, sentía que el calor se le subió ante aquellas preguntas tan incomodas, pensando en mil cosas, pero era imposible que la esposa de Malaquite lo supiera, él se lo hubiera comentado cuando mantuvo aquella relación y seria aun más absurdo que lo creyera ahora que ya no había nada entre ellos. Se sintió aun pero por salir huyendo de la situación pero no podía con aquellas insinuaciones que más bien parecían acusaciones

Venia sonriendo y comentando con su padre algunas cuestiones sobre su futuro cuando por fin llego a la mesa– ¿Y Mina?, ¿dónde está? –Pregunto a su madre dejando la copa de su novia sobre la mesa–

-Ah fue al baño… –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa– Por cierto hijo y Seiya donde esta, ahora no ha venido a saludarnos, ya quiero felicitar a mi segundo hijo… –Dijo con una sonrisa la señora–

- Ah muy bien... –Dijo tranquilo, por fortuna su novia no había huido, sonrió al pensar en que era el momento perfecto para su venganza– seguro anda bailando con su novia... no te preocupes mamá ahora te lo mando... –Aun con esa sonrisa traviesa se alejo en busca de su amigo–

-Gracias cariño… –Dijo a su hijo justo antes de que se fuera par después voltear a ver a su esposo con la misma sonrisa, se sentía satisfecha consigo mismo de saber que sus presentimientos y los de su amiga no eran equivocados, ahora el problema sería hacérselo ver a su hijo–

— –**¯`v´¯– ****SyS ****–¯`v´¯– ****MyY ****–¯`v´¯–**** —**

En el próximo capítulo…

-Malaquite sonrió algo molesto por las palabras que Mina acababa de decirle, tomándola del brazo comenzando a caminar mientras prácticamente la jalaba- Si no quieres llamar la atención solo camina… -la sentencio en tono bajo y severo-

Mientras la Madre de Yaten fijo su vista buscando por la novia de su hijo, pero la sorprendió al verla platicando con Malaquite y mas al ver aquella confianza con que él parecía dirigirse a ella, sin dudarlo fijo su vista en ellos procurando verse discreta.

.

.

.

-Vaya Mina pensé que ya te habías ido con… -Dijo con una doble sonrisa la madre de Yaten, pero no dijo mas ni continuo su acusación- A algún lugar…

Pero Mina solo sonrió tal vez fingidamente negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Creo... -Dijo Yaten algo dudoso, quería mantener a Mina a su lado después de lo sucedido, pero también sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera podría lastimarla– Creo que Serena te quería decir algo... me pidió que te dijera que fueras a buscarla... –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para también mantenerla lejos de su madre y evitar que viera que entre ellos había algo de molestia o de algo mas-

.

.

.

-¿Pero cómo voy a quedarme contigo princesa? Tus papás están en casa… –Negó sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza–

- Lo se... pero quizá sin que se den cuenta... ya deben estar dormidos... –sonrió abrazándolo– por favor, esta noche no me dejes...

- Estas consiente que te quedaras sin novio si tu padre se entera… –Dijo con un tono algo alegre mientras descansaba su mejilla sobre la frente de ella y sus manos ahora acariciaban su espalda, aunque aquello era una locura–

- No tiene porque enterarse... –dijo algo divertida en un suave susurro–

.

.

.

-¿Quisieras escuchar que la voy a dejar Madre?, ¿eso te haría feliz? –le pregunto Yaten con una sonrisa observándola–

-Si, lo quiero eso te deja ver que esa joven no te conviene… Pero está bien, hazlo… llénate de esa mujerzuela lo que te plazca y veras después como todo ese enajenamiento se te va de la cabeza… solo es una vulgar amante y para lo único que sirve es para eso, solo ah de estar deseosa por estar en la cama, solo eso Yaten, ¿oh dime como te fijaste en ella? ¿Cómo te cautivo y conquisto?

-Mina cerro los ojos– ¿Y si era sierto todo aquello? Tal vez Yaten solo se fijo en ella por esa atracción física que los envolvía, esa pasión y deseo al entregarse, fue la noche en aquel viaje aquel sexo clandestino lo que desato todo en su relación con él… sintiéndose la mas baja de las mujeres apenas y respiro evitando ser descubierta. Quedándose pensando en aquello, ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora con los padres de Yaten? ¿Y si su padre también fingía que le fue agradable como lo hizo su madre? ¿Quién era ella para provocar tales conflictos familiares?

.

.

.

Serena y Seiya avanzaron permaneciendo juntos, como era de esperarse todo estaba en calma, solo se escucharon unos pequeños pasos provenientes de la cocina de donde la madre de Serena iba saliendo con un vaso de agua.

- Ah hola mamá... ¡¿que haces despierta? –de inmediato se soltó y separo de Seiya, mientras el solo pudo sonreír apenado-

.

.

.

M00nStaR:

Hola… tanto tiempo sin actualización ¿verdad? Lo sé y me declaro completamente culpable, pero la verdad es que estaba haciendo un poco de "maña" ya que como sabrán mi situación sin internet me daba miedo llegar a adelantar demasiado la publicación y no tener capítulos de reserva, pero gracias a estas pequeñas vacaciones hemos podido adelantar algunos capítulos y eso me da más tranquilidad, así que espero en unos quince días volver a actualizar.

En cuanto a este capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado… las cosas cada vez mas melosas con Serena y Seiya… y esta fiesta de graduación no ah sido la excepción, lo único que le falta a nuestro pelinegro adorado es la presencia de su padre que aun no hace acto de presencia … Y en cuanto a Mina y Yaten… oh por dios que no puede la suegrita solo ver y callar?... presiento que ellos no tendrán una fiesta tan perfecta, mas por que el "adorado" de Malaquite meterá sus narices donde Yaten no quiere :P .Bueno nada es seguro y nada es eterno y como siempre eh pensado a veces tanta tranquilidad y felicidad no es de fiarse…

Muchas gracias a aquellas lindas y amables lectoras que se ah tomado unos minutitos para dejarnos un lindo review que son nuestra paga en inspiración, eh oído que hay algunas que están igualmente interesadas en la historia aunque aun no se animan a dejarnos un review se los agradecemos y ojala pronto nos alegren el día con uno…

**Bogita:** Pues si, creo que la miel y el romance a nadie nos cae mal jaja… la verdad es que si todo esta tan lleno de miel y dulzura, sobre todo para Serena y Seiya que hay que aprovecharla, la verdad yo si fuera el padre de Serena pondría el grito en el cielo si quisiera casarse tan joven, y mas aun un bebé, ella es la princesa de papá asi que supongo Seiya tendrá que armarse de mucho valor si realmente desea casarse con ella pronto jaja… en cuanto a mi suegrita adorada uf… a esa mujer quisiera ponerle un bozal y taparle los ojos… es verdad que dicen que muchas madre no ven los defectos de sus hijos y si bien para mi Yaten es perfecto tienes razón en ¿Cómo lo dejaba ser un coqueto? Y ahora que quiere a una hermosa, linda y adorable joven como Mina le pone los mayores peros… ash, que horror tener una suegra así no crees?... en fin veamos como se logra salvar Mina o si logra hacerlo?...

**Michiru Kou:** Nos alegra mucho que esta historia siga llamando tu interés, y claro que presentiste bien pues en cada pareja tendrá su toque de emoción y también de romanticismo, ya sabes que eso últimamente se nos da mucho jaja… Y no te preocupes no tenemos intenciones de dejar a medias esta historia, cada vez estamos mas cerca de terminarla de escribir (pero no de publicarla, ya que llevamos bastantes capítulos adelantados) así que algo inesperado pasara ;) espera con paciencia, lee y veras…

**Antitos Kou Leto:** Pues si la verdad es que ya extrañábamos tur reviews, pensamos que ya te habías olvidado de nosotras :'( Pero me alegra leer tus comentarios. En cuanto a la parejita de miel ah… si creo que el sector salud pondrá una demanda y nos consideraran un problema de salud para nuestras lectoras jaja pero lo siento no podemos evitarlo al juntar a Serena y Seiya es algo así como un día de primavera soleado jaja… Pero como tal a los apáticos y envidiosos causa envidia, el papá de Erik es un hombre bastante extraño y de ideas arraigadas eso sumado a una ex novia enferma de celos no me da buena espina a mi tampoco… aunque ah yo deliro soñando con la propuesta de matrimonio ya vez que dicen que cuando a un hombre se le mete esa idea en la cabeza es porque ya están muy seguros de que no descansaran hasta hacerlo… ah… que emoción me da aun de volver a leer … En cuanto a la batalla de Troya uf… creo que parte de tus preguntas se resolverán el siguiente capitulo, y veremos si Yaten defiende a su colibrí y hasta que punto… Muchas gracias por tu review y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo que esperamos no demore tanto como este jeje…

**Brbara:** Jaja… creo que nos agrada tener muchos odios jarochos como el tuyo, Nos da gusto tener nuevas lectoras y agradezco a la casualidad por haberte encontrado nuestra historia… supongo que te entretuviste un muy buen rato por los capítulos están un poco extensos así que doble de gracias por dedicarnos ese tiempo, esperamos seguir leyendo tus reviews…


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. **

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR.**

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

La música continuaba su ritmo tranquilo mientras Seiya y Serena continuaba tomados de la mano junto a la pista. Seiya no pudo evitar buscar con su mirada entre la gente a alguien en especial, alguien que haría que esa noche fuera perfecta al cien por ciento, pero solo pudo ver como los señores Black conversaban con su hijo y junto a ellos un con un par de sillas disponibles designadas a "él".

-Bueno creo que era de esperarse, no vendrá... como siempre… –Seiya murmuro con disimulada molestia mientras conversaba con Serena y mostrando completa tranquilidad–

-¿Estás bien? –sujeto su mano con fuerza viéndolo fijamente, aunque estuviera tranquilo sabia que eso solo era apariencia–

-A ti ya no puedo engañarte… –le sonrió a ella– Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí, pero creo que lo único bueno de su ausencia es que toda la noche será solo para mi princesa –se acerco besado su mejilla suavemente. Era mejor así, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado ¿ó no?–

Sonrió ligeramente al sentir ese beso para después acariciar su mejilla– Aun así, hubiera cambiado aunque fueran cinco minutos juntos por un instante para ti y tu padre... Seiya... sé que algún día él se arrepentirá de no estar al lado de un hijo tan maravilloso como tu...

-No te preocupes princesa, estoy acostumbrado ya a sus "asuntos importantes" –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano sobre la de ella– Solo recuérdame que jamás seré de la misma forma con nuestros hijos…

Apenas iba a responder Serena cuando el mejor amigo de Seiya llego colocándose en medio de ambos.

-¿Interrumpo? –pregunto Yaten abrazándolos a ambos de la espalda– espero que no... –Sonrió a Serena–

-Mmm… –suspiro resignado Seiya al verlo tan oportuno como siempre– No, ¿qué paso?, ¡Mina ya abrió los ojos y se fue corriendo! –Se burlo de él con una sonrisa–

-Ay que chistoso... pero si eso fuera entonces yo debería abrirle los ojos a esta princesita... –dijo soltando a Seiya– para que te deje...

-Eso jamás… –abrazando de inmediato a la chica como si fuera su juguete favorito–

-Oigan... hablan de mi como si no estuviera... –intervino Serena con un puchero–

-Lo siento... pero es que es inevitable... –Yaten sonrió tomando la mano de Serena– amigo... ¿me permitirías una pieza con tu princesa?, por mientras puedes ir y saludar a mi madre...

-Mmm… pero cuídala, no dejes que se me escape… –Dijo en broma mirándolo receloso– iré a saludar a mi segunda madre… ahora regreso princesa –le dio un beso en la mejilla–

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos… –Yaten tomo a Serena sutilmente de la espalda para encaminarla a la pista de baile–

-No es necesario que me cuides... –En realidad no sabía que decirle, era extraño estar un momento a solas con él, sobre todo porque no habían tenido oportunidad de platicar mas allá de un saludo cordial–

-No te preocupes, ese derecho es exclusivo de tu caballero –dijo con una sutil sonrisa mientras comenzaban a bailar, descansando una de sus manos sobre la mitad de su espalda y la otra la tomaba con la mano de ella– creo que eso es algo que lo hace sentirse bien contigo y consigo mismo…

-¿Tú crees?, bueno quizá deba creerte, tu lo conoces más que yo... han sido amigos por mucho tiempo ¿verdad? –pregunto buscando con la mirada a su caballero, aunque no quisiera era inevitable no seguir pensando en él–

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos pero nuestra amistad fue mayor en los últimos años… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que en los últimos meses me tiene sorprendido –aseguro sin darle mucha relevancia- digamos que ustedes han dejado ver lados nuestros que ni siquiera nosotros conocíamos…

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo? –Al preguntar volvió su vista a su pareja de baile interesada en escuchar la respuesta–

-Considero que es bastante bueno… al menos desde nuestra perspectiva… ¿Tu qué crees? –Pregunto con su sutil sonrisa–

-No se... en realidad no sabemos cómo eran antes de conocernos así que no puedo decir si es bueno o es malo, pero si tú dices que es bueno entonces así debe ser... –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa desviando la mirada– Yaten... ¿cómo eran antes... de conocernos?

-Creo que eso es algo que Seiya podría responderte fácilmente, últimamente no guarda secretos contigo… –Sonrió a la joven fijando su vista en ella para después voltear su vista a la mesa de sus padres– Si se lo preguntas y se niega a responder, tal vez comience a ser buen amigo tuyo y te lo cuente… –dijo con un tono como si fuera a hacer alguna maldad–

-Entonces si no me puedes contar nada de Seiya... cuéntame de ti... ¿cómo eras antes de conocer a Mina? –pregunto observando al mismo lugar que el veía, sonriendo al momento en que vio por fin a su caballero tan galante como siempre con aquella señora que supuso era la madre de Yaten–

-Pues igual que ahora, solo que no consideraba tener de manera formal a una chica a mi lado… ya sabes, solo relaciones sin importancia, tal vez porque no había conocido a alguien como ella –volteo a ver a Serena refiriéndose a su amiga–

-Mmm vaya... eso es muy extraño... –sonrió algo confundida– yo la quiero mucho... es un poco... mmm especial, pero es buena y me alegra saber que esta con alguien que la valora por lo que es en realidad y no por la apariencia que proyecta... siempre queriendo parecer fuerte cuando en realidad también es sensible y dulce... aunque no creo que lo sea tanto contigo... –dijo con una sonrisa ahora divertida–

Mientras tanto Seiya saludo de manera efusiva a los padres de Yaten, los cuales apreciaba mucho debido a que procuraban estar al pendiente de él y tratarlo como un miembro más de la familia. Después de sus felicitaciones Seiya decidió regresar por su princesa a la pista de baile.

-No la verdad es que no suele serlo mucho, pero es atractivo sin duda verla en esa faceta, como hoy –sonrió recordándola y buscándola con la mirada pero no la percibió cerca– Me gusta descubrir cosas diferentes en ella, gracias por decírmelo, se que como cualquier chica tiene su lado sensible y dulce, tal vez pueda verlo de manera nata pronto… hablando de sensibles, creo que él que no puede vivir sin ti no soporto ni una pieza completa –dijo con una sonrisa burlona viendo acercarse a su amigo–

Seiya llego con una sonrisa amplia, parándose junto a ellos, esperando que Yaten soltara a su novia.

-Creo que Seiya tenía razón y Mina escapo por el baño por qué no la he visto salir –dijo Yaten haciendo referencia que si estaba al pendiente de ella– Así que amigo no te devolveré a tu princesa hasta que no pueda tener a la mía… –Sonrió de la misma forma continuando bailando con Serena para hacer enojar a su amigo–

-Pues deberías ir a buscarla… –Se quejo Seiya impaciente de volver a bailar con su princesa–

-Oye no me puedes tener de rehén... –Dijo Serena soltándolo y quedándose quieta– mejor búscala... eso le gustara...

-¿Al baño de mujeres?, no quiero que me recuerden por él chico acosador que se escabullo por el baño de mujeres para perseguir a su novia –sonrió fingiéndose incapaz de hacer algo, volviendo a tomarla sutilmente de la espalda–

-Y nosotros qué culpa tenemos de tus complejos moralistas… –Se quejo Seiya–

Yaten disfruto unos momentos más de despertar los celos y molestia de su amigo, era divertido ver que tan celoso y adicto era a su novia, fingiendo bailar con Serena mientras en realidad solo le daba picones a su amigo.

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mina iba saliendo del baño pero no vio a Yaten con sus padres, así que prefirió dirigirse al a entrada, pensó en fumar un cigarro para pasar aquel momento estresante pero la idea no le convenció, prefirió buscar a su novio con la mirada, así cuando él estuviera por acercarse a la mesa ella también lo haría.

Al encontrarlo vio como Yaten bailaba con Serena, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras volteaba a ver a Seiya y veía como él parecía chaperón de ellos pero Yaten parecía decidido a no devolverle a Serena. Para Mina resulto divertido ver como Yaten despertaba los evidentes celos de su amigo, causándole más alegría saber que su mejor amiga y su novio se llevaban bien, aun estaba con esa sonrisa en sus labios cuando un hombre se puso frente a ella.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento hermosa? –Dijo Malaquite a la joven quedando muy cerca de ella–

Mina borro su sonrisa al verlo desviando su mirada– No, la verdad no… –Dijo haciéndose a un lado para seguir viendo a la pista de baile, pero él volvió a ponerse frente a ella haciendo que ella replicara con un sutil gruñido–

-Solo será un momento, quiero saber cómo has estado -insistió con su habitual tono insinuante el cual conocía lo haría no desistir-

-Bien, estoy bien… –Dijo en respuesta a su "preocupación"– ahora puedes marcharte, no quiero que nos vean juntos…

Malaquite sonrió algo molesto por sus palabras tomándola del brazo comenzando a caminar mientras prácticamente la jalaba– Si no quieres llamar la atención solo camina… –la sentencio en tono bajo y severo–

Mientras la madre de Yaten fijo su vista buscando por la novia de su hijo, pero se sorprendió al verla platicando con Malaquite y mas al ver aquella confianza con que él parecía dirigirse a ella, sin dudarlo fijo su vista en ellos procurando verse discreta.

Mina gruño de nuevo mientras trababa de zafarse de él pero sin hacer un escándalo– ¿Qué quieres Mal?, porque solo no me dejas en paz y ya… –Dijo en voz baja dando unos pasos hacia la entrada, aun podía ver la pista de baile desde ahí, quedando de vista lateral a esta, pero estaba más retirada de las mesas y en parte estuvo mejor estar ahí, así la Madre de Yaten no la vería con Malaquite aunque tal vez ella lo viera solo como un profesor saludando a su alumna–

-Mina por favor, no puedes pasarte la vida evitándome… –buscando su mirada pero ella apenas la ponía en la suya la volvía a esquivar–

-Sí, la verdad si puedo… –Dijo en tono bajo– además el que no vengas con tu esposa no quiere decir que puedas venir a buscarme, además yo si vengo acompañada…

-Vaya así que inmediatamente te diste cuenta que estaba solo… –Sonrió seguro de que ella aun ponía interés en él–

-Sabe que Doctor, puede pensar lo que quiera de mí… –Dijo mientras daba un paso pero él se interpuso en su camino, pues intuía lo que pensaba–

-Mina, entiéndeme, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros acaben de esta manera, sé que me equivoque y no fui sincero contigo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti cuando lo necesites, estaré aquí cuando quieras que este… –Dijo en tono firme y seguro pero con un volumen tenue para ella–

Mina suspiro bajando un poco la mirada, no quería ser grosera, después de todo él fue importante para ella, pero en ese momento solo podía tener pensamientos y cariño para Yaten– Te lo agradezco pero no quiero que pienses que todo puede ser como antes, yo tengo a alguien ahora… –fijando por fin su mirada en la de él–

-Lo sé –Dijo serio sin quitarle la vista de encima– solo quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero Mina… –subió su mano para tocar su rostro en una caricia pero ella evito él contacto–

-Solo me aprecias Mal y creo que por el bien de todos… –Suspiro sutilmente– es mejor mantener la distancia…

-Pues será aprecio pero me preocupo por ti… además hoy te vez particularmente hermosa, vamos por qué no bailas conmigo esta canción –con una sonrisa la tomo por la muñeca sin que ella lo esperara–

-No Malaquite espera, no puedo… –Dijo en tono bajo pero sereno, sonriendo sutil entre nerviosa y sorprendida– _"Ya parece que voy a bailar con él"_ –Pensó negando algo nerviosa por su actitud–

Yaten sonreía por fastidiar a su amigo cuando volteo en busca de su novia que en cuento la vio la sonrisa desapareció al ver con quien estaba y que es lo que estaba haciendo, sin decir nada rápidamente camino entre la gente empujándola no importándole que algunos se molestaran, si alguien se hubiera atrevido a decirle algo en ese momento quizá no hubiera respondido con un "disculpa" estaba totalmente molesto que en cuanto llego junto a la pareja casi arrebato de la mano de Malaquite la muñeca de Mina.

-Suéltala... –Dijo el platinado molesto observando fijamente a aquel hombre que en algún momento admiro–

-Auch…. –Mina se quejo un poco por aquel arrebato, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Yaten, cambio su quejido por una cara de preocupación, se veía más que molesto, quizá como jamás lo había visto– Yaten…

-Vaya… siempre de tan buen modo mi alumno favorito… –Sonrió Malaquite con malicia y molestia a Yaten– creo que no es bueno para ti no saber controlar ese carácter impulsivo –sugirió– le hiciste daño… –dijo refiriéndose a Mina–

-No más del que tú le hiciste... –Dijo haciendo a Mina hacia atrás de él– ah claro... eres de los hombres que nunca lastima a una mujer ¿verdad? –pregunto con una sonrisa irónica–

-Yaten ya basta…. –Pidió Mina tomándolo del brazo– Mal solo me saludaba… –No es que quisiera defenderlo, pero no quería provocar a su novio un problema mayor o alguna escena–

-Lo vez con ella si se puede razonar de manera tranquila… muy tranquila –Murmuro esto último en un tono sugestivo mientras sonrió con burla al platinado–

Aquella sonrisa irónica creció aun mas desviando la mirada, no podía creer que SU novia defendiera a un tipo como ese– Mantente alejado de ella... –Dijo volviendo la vista a su ex mentor acercándose a él de forma amenazante– no quiero que tu ESPOSA se atreva a reclamarle algo... ¿lo entendiste?

-Eso no debe preocuparte… más bien preocúpate por no hacer escenas y poner en peligro tu buena conducta –dijo retadoramente sin separar la cercanía– no es bueno para un aspirante en vías de ser aceptada su beca…

Mina se tenso, era justo eso lo que quería evitar entre ellos y poder perjudicar mas a Yaten de lo que ya lo haría con él simple hecho de exponer su relación con él ante Malquite- Mal por favor ya basta, tu también Yaten, no es momento, lugar ni razón para discutir –Dijo en voz baja ya que algunos de los presentes que estaban cerca parecían muy interesados–

-Tienes razón Mina… –Dijo con tono cariñoso– que disfruten la fiesta… –Volteo su vista a Yaten para después regresar su mirada a la chica– Solo piensa lo que te dije… –Dijo a Mina en su tono seductor– cuídate… –Se despidió antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse–

Aunque trataba de contener su coraje moría de ganas por partirle la cara al profesor que una vez respeto y admiro y que ahora solo le parecía un patético hombre decadente– ¿Terminaste? –Pregunto a Mina–

Mina suspiro más que incomoda por todo lo ocurrido, pero sabía que con Yaten no sería una sonrisa y hacer como que nada había pasado– ¿Termine qué? –pregunto volteando a verlo, para percibir que tan molesto estaba aun–

-Nada... –La tomo con fuerza de la mano y la jalo por entre la gente para acercarse a la mesa donde lo esperaban sus padres, quería tranquilizarse, pero más bien lo que en verdad quería era desquitarse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero en definitiva ese no era un buen lugar por lo que trato de aparentar tranquilidad al llegar a la mesa– siéntate... –Dijo a la chica acomodando la silla para ella–

Mina camino seria hasta llegar a la mesa, su pregunta fue para obtener una respuesta y su carácter no era para dócilmente rogar por una, pero también sabía que Yaten tenía su carácter, era lo complejo de una relación de no ser polos opuestos, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que estuviera molesto, así que no dijo nada mas, llego hasta la mesa donde la madre de su novio no dejaba de mirarla– "genial lo que me faltaba" –pensó mientras sonreía sutil mientras tomaba asiento– Gracias… –Dijo a su novio–

-Vaya Mina pensé que ya te habías ido con… –Dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Yaten, pero no dijo mas– a algún lugar…

Pero Mina solo sonrió negando con un movimiento de cabeza–

-Creo... –Dijo Yaten algo dudoso, quería mantener a Mina a su lado, pero también sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera podría lastimarla– Creo que Serena te quería decir algo... me pidió que te dijera que fueras a buscarla... –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para también mantenerla lejos de su madre y evitar que viera que entre ellos había algo de molestia o de algo mas–

-Voy a buscarla entonces… –Le respondió sin verlo poniéndose de pie, estaba molesta, pero más consigo misma por lo ocurrido y por tal vez darle más razones a aquella madre escéptica para dudar de ella– Con permiso… –Dijo a los padres de Yaten antes de retirarse–

-Propio… –Respondió su madre, era más que evidente que ellos estaban molestos entre ellos, tal vez su hijo ya se estaría dando cuenta de la clase de chica que tenía por novia–

-No pienso llegar a casa esta noche... –Dijo bebiendo de un sorbo el refresco que había llevado para Mina, como hubiera deseado que fuera una bebida mucho más fuerte–

-¿Cómo dijiste? –Dijo algo sorprendida la mujer por el repentino comentario de su hijo–

-Te vas a quedar con Seiya –agrego su padre mas como una afirmación para evitar el estallido de su esposa-

-Así es... –Dijo cortante– ¿Hay algún problema?

-Por qué no salimos un momento… –Se puso de pie la mujer, tengo algo que decirte–

Mientras tanto Mina dio una vuelta al salón pero quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido así que dio la vuelta saliendo del salón, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de volver a entrar ahí y sentir que jugaba a las apariencias con la elegante madre de su novio, la cual tenía la impresión que cada comentario que hacía era para hacerla sentir mal.

-Aquí estoy bien madre gracias... además Mina no tarda en volver... solo fue con su mejor amiga... –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa– _si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que fue a buscarla..._ –Pensó con ironía por la tontería de haberla mandado lejos–

-Solo será un minuto y estarás aquí antes de que ella vuelva lo prometo –extendió su mano con una sonrisa para que su hijo la tomara–

Suspiro fastidiado pero aun así tomo la mano de su madre– De acuerdo... –y así molesto se puso de pie guiando a su madre hacia un lugar más tranquilo– ¿de que querías hablar?

-De esa chica… Yaten hijo de verdad me preocupa todo esto… –dijo en tono preocupado su madre ya estando fuera del salón donde parecía no haber nadie–

Mina estaba por pararse de la jardinera al escuchar unos murmullos, no quería escuchar alguna conversación pero al ver de quien se trataba pudo más su curiosidad.

-No sé qué es lo que te preocupa... pensé que te había agradado... –Dijo tranquilamente llevando las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón–

-Debo admitir que esa chica tiene el don de engañar en la primera apariencia, pero me di cuenta que no es sincera Yaten… hijo que puedes esperara de una chica que esta plácidamente con su amante casi frente a tus ojos… –Dijo en tono preocupado–

-No sé de qué estás hablando... –evadió su mirada observando el movimiento de sus pies al comenzar a caminar, lo que menos quería era darle la razón a su madre en ese momento–

-No, no lo sabes pero eres mi hijo y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada al ver que te estás equivocando –dijo a su hijo tomando su brazo para que no se fuera– Apenas y te fuiste de la mesa ella corrió a encontrarse con él y parecían muy agradables hasta que llegaste a interrumpirlos, ¿Qué clase de chica no se detiene ni siquiera por el lugar y por saber que tu padre y yo estábamos cerca?, al contrario se fue con él a un lugar más retirado…

Mina sintió sus manos temblar empuñando su palma– Eso no es verdad, yo jamás le haría algo así a Yaten, no fue eso lo que paso –pensaba sintiéndose impotente y triste al ver él concepto en que la madre del hombre que comenzaba a amar pensaba de ella–

-¿Quisieras escuchar que la voy a dejar?, ¿eso te haría feliz? –pregunto con una sonrisa observándola–

-Sí, si eso te deja ver que esa joven no te conviene… Yaten no naci ayer y se que si no vas a llegar esta noche es porque te quedaras con ella –dijo en respuesta– Pero está bien, hazlo… llénate de esa mujerzuela lo que te plazca y veras después como todo ese éxtasis se te va de la cabeza… solo es una vulgar amante y para lo único que sirve es para eso, solo ha de estar deseosa por estar en la cama, solo eso Yaten, ¿oh dime como te fijaste en ella? ¿Cómo te cautivo y conquisto?

Mina cerró los ojos, ¿Y si era cierto todo aquello?, tal vez Yaten solo se fijo en ella por esa atracción física que los envolvía, esa pasión y deseo al entregarse, fue la noche en aquel viaje aquel sexo clandestino lo que desato todo en su relación con él… sintiéndose la más baja de las mujeres apenas y respiro evitando ser descubierta.

La miro fijamente quería decirle tantas cosas pero solo sonrió– No te permito que hables así de ella... qué más da si fue en la cama o en un parque donde me enamore de ella... lo importante aquí es que estoy enamorado y ni tú con tus palabras o Kunzite con sus insistencias harán que me aleje de ella...

-Estas muy equivocado hijo –negó con un movimiento de cabeza– quisiera decirte que estoy equivocada pero no puedo, solo te diré que a pesar de tus errores estaré ahí el día que esa joven te rompa el corazón, cuando regrese a donde pertenece… –dijo comenzando a caminar de vuelta– solo una cosa más Yaten, esa joven no pone un pie en MI casa… –finalizo para volver a caminar a la entrada–

Mina se volvió a sentar en aquella fuente. Toda su vida procuro llevar una buena vida, cuidando de las personas que amaba, jamás creyó que un error en su vida pudiera arruinar cosas tan importante para ella y menos ocasionarle tantos problemas a alguien tan especial para ella como lo era él.

-Piénsalo Hijo…. –Finalizo sin esperar respuesta entrando nuevamente–

Yaten no dijo nada, solo observo a su madre alejarse, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa por estar con Mina no importando a quien le molestara.

Mina se quedo pensando en aquello, ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora con los padres de Yaten? ¿Y si su padre también fingía que le fue agradable como lo hizo su madre? ¿Quién era ella para provocar tales conflictos familiares? Pero no podía alejarse de Yaten, lo quería tanto, era tan indispensable para ella que simplemente no podía, tendría que poner todo de su parte por ganarse la confianza de la familia.

Después de unos minutos todo parecía en silencio, era mejor regresar dentro antes de que Yaten la fuera a buscar, pero al salir de entre los arbustos, lo vio ahí de pie aun– Yaten… yo... no encontré a Serena... –Sonrió sutilmente–

Al escucharla volteo a verla para luego desviar la mirada– Ahora también escuchas conversaciones ajenas... –Dijo algo indiferente observando las ramas de los arboles que se movían con el sutil viento–

-¿Conversaciones?, no recuerdo escucharte o verte hablar solo… –Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, lo último que quería era que él la viera con compasión o sentirse comprometido para consolarla– En fin voy a buscarla de nuevo… –Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada–

-¿Segura? –Empuño sus manos aun ocultas en los bolsillos– ¿qué vas a buscarla a ella?

Aquella insinuación fue como una espina en su corazón, cerro sus ojos mientras se encogió de hombros deteniendo sus pasos– Tal vez vaya a buscarlo a él si es lo que estas invocando en tu mente…

Sonrió con ironía– Eres tan capaz... ni siquiera pudiste darme mi lugar... lo defendiste...

-No lo defendí… solo quise evitar que te metieras en un problema por mi culpa –dijo volteando a verlo molesta– no me gusta ser el centro de dimes y diretes, y ya mucho es con lo que yo misma me he ocasionado para vivir una escena de celos y "protección" de mi novio con mi ex jefe

-¿Entonces que querías que hiciera? –volteo a verla a un serio pero quizá acrecentando su molestia– ¿que solo viera como te ibas con él?, ¿estás segura que no quieres seguir con él?, yo no te puedo dar todo lo que él te daba... quizá por eso lo extrañas...

Respiro pesadamente al escucharlo, cerrando sus manos conteniendo sus palabras– Tienes razón… mucha razón… no me das lo que él me daba…. –Sonrió con ironía– por eso te escogí a ti… yo estoy segura de lo que quiero y no quiero a un hombre inseguro a mi lado que no sea capaz de confiar en mí, que no sepa lo que tiene frente a él… creí que tu lo sabías, pero si no es así –se encogió de hombros de nuevo– adelante consíguete una muñeca de cristal que puedas defender, con la que puedas tontamente arriesgar tu futuro por algo absurdo como los celos… –Dijo molesta pero tratando de no demostrarlos. Para que la defendiera frente a su madre cuando ahora la estaba juzgando igual que su madre, pero con la diferencia que las palabras de él la herían de verdad–

- ¿Crees que es desconfianza? –se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros– no Mina... no desconfió de ti... estoy seguro de lo que eres por eso no me importa arriesgar mi futuro... pero no confió en él... Mal no es un hombre que simplemente se deja quitar lo que considera que es suyo... y si quizá me equivoque al expresar lo que sentía... pero tampoco sentí de tu parte algo que me hiciera fuerte ante él... sentí que estabas más preocupada por Mal que por mi... si tan solo hubiera visto de tu parte una seña de distancia entre ustedes pero no… tan solo te quedaste ahí dejando que te sujetara como se que lo hacía antes... se de lo que es capaz... puede volver a seducirte como lo ha hecho con tantas otras... –Dijo tranquilamente–

-No me creas tan débil Yaten… –Dijo fijando su mirada en la de él– No confundas lo que siento por Mal a lo que siento por ti… te lo he dicho muchas veces… Yaten yo jamás quise darle mayor importancia, solo que de verdad no hubo nada malo en lo que me haya dicho o hecho y si deje que me tocara fue porque me tomo por sorpresa, pero jamás quise dejar de lado tu lugar, si hubieras tardado cinco segundos más en llegar ya no estaría su mano sobre la mía –no quería ver de nuevo ese enojo y decepción en su mirada, quería que confiara en ella, que creyera en sus palabras– No puedo decirte que no volveré a saludarlo, porque lo aprecio por muchas cosas, pero sé que jamás lo cambiaria sobre ti por mil mas… –Subió su mano para tratar de acariciar el rostro de Yaten pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo pues temía que la rechazara– Si pudieras sentir todo lo que siento por ti Yaten… –Bajo su mano antes de acariciarlo esquivando también su mirada, no sabía que tanto podría influir las opiniones de su madre y su desconfianza con Malaquite a su relación–

-Te creo... –murmuro tomando su mano con suavidad– pero de verdad Mina... no lo conoces como yo... y quizá para ti sea un simple saludo, pero para él es algo mas... confió en ti... pero también debes comprenderme... me dejo en ridículo frente a ti... frente a ti que eres la mujer que quiero y que no me importa nada más que tu... ¿o no es normal que sienta celos de tan solo ver cómo te mira y te toca?, si eso te molesta dime y procurare guardar esos celos en lo más profundo de mi ser...

Mina volteo a verlo, podía ver en su mirada lo que aquello lo molestaba y ponía incomodo– Confía en mi… –Sin pensarlo subió sus manos rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Yaten acercándose a él– Es solo que me cuesta no ser la fuerte y contigo me da miedo ser yo la débil…

-Te quiero Mina... quiero que eso te quede muy claro... –Dijo rodeando su cintura acercándola a él– si antes que no eras nada mío no soportaba verte con él ahora que eres mi novia imagínate como estoy...

Una risita salió de sus labios al escucharlo– Nadie me dijo que sentirme celada algún día se sintiera tan bien… pero te lo prometo voy a evitar el contacto con él lo menos posible –se separo sutilmente de él para verlo pero sin dejar de abrazarlo– Esta noche, es muy especial para mí y quiero que también lo sea para ti… –Sonrió a su novio–

-Lo es por el simple hecho de tenerte así... entre mis brazos, que me dediques cada mirada y roce solo a mi... –Dijo acercándose a ella– y por supuesto... cada beso...

-Mmm… eso es lo más lindo y lo más fácil… –Dijo feliz acercándose a sus labios– aunque no te lo merezcas… –Dijo mientras comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de él–

-Castígame... –Murmuro seductor sujetándola con algo de fuerza más hacia él–

-Pervertido…. –Dijo con una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior sutilmente mientras suspiraba al sentir como la acercaba a él–

-Perversa... –Sin poder resistirse más la sujeto de tal modo que ella no pudiera separarse de él para poder besarla y así terminar con ese martirio–

-_Amo este fuego que me hace morir de amor por ti…_ –Pensó Mina mientras correspondía de la misma manera enérgica aquel beso no importándole el tiempo ni él lugar, eso era algo de lo que le gustaba de Yaten, no era un hombre de tapujos ni miramientos y el que fuera con ella tan impulsivo en todos los sentidos la hacía ser débil ante él, aun mas después de ver como la defendía y esos hermosos celos que lo hacían lucir tan atractivo– Yaten… –Le agradaba mencionar su nombre, era tan hermoso que solo en él y nada más que él podía pensar–

-Mina... –Susurro en medio de aquel beso sin tener la menor intensión de dejarla, le gustaba sentirla así, suya con un simple beso– quédate conmigo esta noche...

-¿Esta noche? –Pregunto entre sus labios con fingido aire de hacerse la interesante- Convénceme… –Murmuro jugando con sus labios en tono sensual–

-No... Eres tu quien deberá convencerme de dejarte partir por la mañana...

-¿Y qué pasaría si no quiero convencerte? –Suspiro en aquel beso exigente, y por la falta de aire– Podrías arrepentirte….

-Jamás... –murmuro dándole un último sutil beso– de eso estoy seguro... jamás podría arrepentirme de tenerte en mi vida... ¿acaso dudas de mi? –Se separo de ella fijando su vista en sus hermosos ojos acariciando su mejilla–

-No… jamás… nunca dudare de ti, tal vez no fuiste mi primer pensamiento en la vida, pero sé que la última persona en quien piense antes de morir serás tú y esos hermosos ojos de niño obstinado –sonrió esta vez con dulzura a su novio–

-Bueno entonces como soy obstinado creo que no tendrás mas remedio que quedarte conmigo esta noche... pero creo que tendremos que buscar un buen lugar para quedarnos... lo más seguro es que Seiya vaya a ocupar el departamento... ¿no crees? –sonriendo traviesamente–

-No me importa él lugar si estoy contigo –Dijo guiñándole un ojo– Así que supongo que eso es un "sí, me quedo contigo" aunque como dices, debatir contigo es caso perdido –se encogió de hombros–

- Exactamente mi linda guerrera... entonces ¿qué dices nos vamos ya?, la verdad ya estoy fastidiado de todo esto... quiero solo un lugar tranquilo...

-¿Pero y tus padres?, ¿No habrá problemas con ellos?

-Como tu dijiste, si estás conmigo nada me importa... –sonrió sutilmente soltándola suspirando profundamente– ¿te das cuenta del gran poder que tienes sobre mi?

-Lo sé –sonrió– Ya lo sabes soy salvaje y dominante…. –Expresó en broma tomando su mano–

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto sujetando su mano con fuerza–

-Si… solo nos despedimos de Serena y de Seiya ¿te parece? –Indico a su novio mientras comenzaban a caminar al salón–

- De acuerdo... sirve que convenzo a Seiya de que me deje su departamento esta noche... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– que busque donde dormir hoy...

-Que cómodos somos –dijo en risas mientras entraban al salón por suerte el par de tortolitos estaban en la entrada– Vaya tendrán larga vida… –dijo al verlos ahí–

Seiya volteo al escuchar la voz de Mina– Vaya donde estaban Yaten nos dejaste preocupados… ¿Todo está bien?

-Si... todo está muy bien... –sonrió sutilmente mientras soltaba la mano de Mina– ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –Acercándose a su amigo–

-Claro –Seiya se acerco sutilmente a su amigo soltando ligeramente a su novia– ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo ya estando cerca de su amigo–

-Préstame tu departamento esta noche... –Dijo con sin rodeos–

-Mmm… si creo que no hay problema, buscare un lugar esta noche –sonrió a su amigo palmeando sutilmente su espalda– pero me debes una… –Sonrió– ah no más bien estamos a mano…

-¿Ah sí, por qué? –sonrió al momento en que escucho que le dejaría el departamento para luego mirarlo extrañado–

-Por ser buen amigo, por Mina haberme ayudado con Rei para que mi princesa no se preocupara y porque tal vez podre dormir acompañado de mi princesa –dijo en voz baja a su amigo–

-Ah ya veo... –sonrió aun desconcertado, pues en realidad estaba mas distraído pensando en sacar de ahí a su novia– pues adelante, disfruta la noche con tu princesa que yo disfrutare la mía acompañado de mi guerrera... pero... –Volteo disimuladamente a ver a las chicas que conversaban– ¿serás capaz de llevar a su inocente novia a un... hotel?

-Eso espero, no quiero dormir solo en uno… –Dijo en tono de que él no se preocupara– tu disfruta tu noche…

- Lo siento Serena, creo que Yaten le pedirá su casa a Seiya… –Dijo Mina a su amiga mientras los chicos conversaban– lo siento…

-¿y por qué lo sientes? –la cuestiono con una sonrisa–

-Porque Seiya pasara la noche solo en un hotel… al menos que tú quieras acompañarlo o adoptarlo… –Dijo en un gesto travieso–

-¿Adoptarlo? –la vio extrañada– por mi lo adoptaría para toda la vida, pero no es un cachorro indefenso

-¿Por qué no aprovechas y lo invitas a que se quede en tu casa?, porque no le dices algo a tu mamá de que no puede llegar a su casa por cualquier cosa… que se incendio o que se yo, tu mamá es muy linda no creo que lo deje en la calle… –Dijo tratando de persuadirla– está claro que él no te lo pedirá, pero sería lindo ¿no crees?

-Pero... ¿quedarnos en mi casa?, bueno que se quede en mi casa sería raro...

-Pues que será –dijo pensativa– Ah ya se… –Dijo dando un golpecito entre sus manos–

-Ay Mina me asustas cuando te pones así... –Dijo con fingido miedo–

-Jajaja… hay no exageres –sonrió aun mas– pero por qué no les dices que tuvieron que fumigar el departamento de de Seiya, hazle ojitos a tu papá y dile a tu mama que ¿cómo se va quedar en un hotel?, ya sabes cómo convencerlos –dijo codeándola sutilmente, a veces se sentía mal por ser tan mala influencia con una joven tan bien portada como lo era Serena–

- Ay lo dices como si fuera muy consentida por mis padres... –Dijo con un sutil puchero–

-No… claro que no, tu solo haz y di eso y veras que te permiten a Seiya quedarse –Sonrió– además no me puedes negar que sería muy lindo dormir de nuevo bajo el mismo techo, ya tu si quieres abusar de él debes ingeniártelas –Dijo en una risita y en broma a su amiga–

Sonrió incrédula de lo que escuchaba– Oye... yo no haría eso... –Desviando la mirada apenada–

-Bueno igual y Seiya no le puede prestar su casa, solo ve pensando dormir profundamente a tu papá por si acaso…

-Estás loca... –Dijo con una sonrisa apenada–

-Bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos... y gracias... –Llego diciendo Yaten tomando la mano de Mina–

Mina se acerco despidiéndose de su amiga con una abrazo– Piénsalo amiga… –Dijo a ella para después separarse acercándose a despedirse de Seiya– Adiós…

-No hay de que… –Dijo antes de despedirse de Mina también para después tomar la mano de su princesa– Me hablas mañana Yaten…

-Claro... hasta mañana chicos... –Dijo Yaten a la pareja para comenzar a alejarse de ellos–

-Hasta mañana... –Respondió Serena con una sutil sonrisa para sus amigos–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Seiya tomo a Serena de la cintura tras despedirse de su amigo y su novia. Apenas minutos después Serena pidió a Seiya retirarse también, la noche en aquella fiesta fue hermosa, pero ya era un poco tarde. Tras despedirse de algunos conocidos ambos se retiraron de la fiesta. Al llegar a casa de Serena todo estaba en silencio en la calle casi vacía. Seiya estaciono el auto afuera de su casa. Tras ayudarle con la puerta, tomo su mano sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Llegamos a su tranquilo castillo mi hermosa princesa… -expreso casi en un susurro-

- Gracias... mi apuesto caballero... –le sonrió para luego mostrarse preocupada– ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?, ¿dónde te vas a quedar? –Sujeto su mano entrelazando sus dedos–

-Pues hay un hotel aquí cerca, después de todo ya es un poco tarde, solo serán algunas horas… –sonrió sutil a su princesa para que no se preocupara mientras subía sus manos entrelazadas para besar la mano de Serena–

-No quiero que te quedes solo... –Dijo preocupada para luego sonreír– ¿y si me quedo contigo? –sugirió emocionada–

-¿En un hotel? –Pregunto con una sonrisa entre dudosa y feliz mientras bajaba ambas sus manos después de aquel beso–

- No se... es que... no quiero que te quedes solo... –Nerviosa bajo la mirada– me quedaría muy preocupada... ¿no te gustaría?

-Me encantaría estar contigo esta noche princesa… –Sonrió apacible mientras subía su mano colocándola en el cuello de Serena– pero no creo que un hotel sea un lugar propicio para que mi hermosa princesa pase la noche… –Acaricio con su pulgar su mejilla sin despegar su mano de su cuello– No te preocupes princesa, estaré bien, solo serán algunas horas…

-No… quiero estar tranquila de saber que estas bien... –Entre cerró los ojos al sentir esa suave caricia suspirando sutilmente– quédate conmigo... –Murmuro–

-Serena… mi amor… de verdad que es lo que más quisiera… pero tú vales más que un hotel tu eres muy especial para mí y por eso no quiero llevarte a uno… –La rodeo con el otro brazo por su cintura mientras que con el que tenía en su cuello hizo que volteara a verlo–

-Entonces quédate aquí conmigo... esta noche no me quiero separar de ti... –Murmuro con algo de seriedad y temor– quiero sentir que estamos y estaremos juntos...

-¿Pero cómo voy a quedarme contigo princesa?, tus papás están en casa… –Negó sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza–

- Lo se... pero quizá sin que se den cuenta... ya deben estar dormidos... –Dijo con una sutil sonrisa abrazándolo– por favor, esta noche no me dejes...

La abrazo con fuerza hacia su pecho, mientras le sonreía, no podía evitar conmoverse completamente cuando ponía su linda cara– Estas consiente que te quedaras sin novio si tu padre se entera… –Dijo con un tono algo alegre mientras descansaba su mejilla sobre la frente de ella y sus manos ahora acariciaban su espalda–

-No tiene porque enterarse... –dijo algo divertida en un suave susurro– además no creo que mi padre quiera verme sufrir si algo te pasa... él sabe que me haces inmensamente feliz y eso es suficiente para él...

Suspiro profundamente– Bueno en ese caso creo que aceptare tu generosa invitación… –se separo de ella solo lo necesario para poder besar su mejilla lentamente– gracias…

-Mmm no tienes nada que agradecer... al contrario... aunque no estaría de más pedirle ayuda a mi mamá... solo por si hace falta... –sonrió buscando en un juego sus labios–

-¿Cómo? –Dijo sutilmente besando tenuemente sus labios en medio de aquella pregunta–

-Que al menos a mi madre debemos avisarle... –Sonrió abrazándolo más feliz de poder conseguir que esa noche se quedara con ella–

-Suena bien… en ese caso mi hermosa princesa… –Bajo sus labios besando su cuello presionándolo sutilmente con sus labios sin fuerza solo un poco de presión– tal vez debas hablar con ella primero… –regreso a sus labios dando un sutil beso–

-Lo hare... –respirando profundamente, aunque no quisiera su cuerpo reaccionaba por inercia ante él, ese pequeño gesto la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba de pensar en lo que le diría su madre– Seiya, esta noche... ¿ya te dije que te quiero?

-Puedes repetirlo las veces que sea necesario –la tomo con ambas manos una en su cuello y la otra sobre su mejilla– Como yo… jamás me cansare de decirte lo mucho que te quiero… –dijo fijando su mirada profundamente en la de ella–

Sonrió con dulzura sin siquiera parpadear– Lo se... lo veo en tu mirada... lo siento cada vez que me acaricias... y lo compruebo cada vez que me besas... te quiero Seiya... te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie... eres único y especial para mi...

-Igual que tu para mi princesa… Princesa, crees que el siguiente fin de semana podamos tener una cita… –dijo algo impaciente de su respuesta–

-¿Una cita?, mmm... pero, ¿porque me pides una cita con tanta anticipación? –pregunto algo confundida con una sonrisa-

-Es que esta será una cita especial… y como tal se debe tomar providencias –Sonrió– Así que…. ¿Qué dices?

Sonrió y luego hizo un gesto de pensar si era posible una cita con él, pero no pudo resistirse mucho para responder– Claro... a ti no te puedo negar nada... porque al final terminaras convenciéndome... –sonrió aun mucho mas–

-Me alegra que ese punto este claro… y por lo tanto me alegra aun mas que tendremos una cita…

-Una linda cita como todas las que hemos tenido... –acaricio su mejilla– bueno creo que es hora de que hable con mi mamá... pero por si acaso prométeme algo...

-¿Qué? –Sonrió curioso–

-Que no importa si dice que no, te esperaras y te quedaras conmigo aunque sea a escondidas... ¿sí? –Rodeando su cuello y una sonrisa mezcla de ternura y sensualidad–

-Está bien… te lo prometo… –dijo con su tono seguro–

-Creo que tú me echaste a perder... yo jamás hubiera dicho esas cosas... –dijo inocentemente–

-Las ironías de la vida… yo te eché a perder y tú me rectificaste en el camino… –dijo guiñándole un ojo–

-Más bien creo que ambos sacamos lo mejor de nosotros y que no habíamos mostrado porque no habíamos encontrado a las personas indicadas para nuestras vidas...

-Exacto… porque no hubo ni habrá otra mujer mejor que tu para mi….

-Ni otro hombre mejor que tu para mi... –dijo antes de acercarse a sus labios besándolo suavemente–

Seiya correspondió aquel beso comenzándolo de una manera suave y dulce, pero poco a poco fue profundizándola.

No podía resistirse mucho a sus labios, Seiya siempre sabia como hacerla derretir entre sus brazos con tan solo un beso, como podía dejarla indefensa ante esos besos, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que corresponderlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía.

Su respiración comenzó a tornarse más densa mientras profundizaba aquel beso rodeándola en sus brazos, tras unos momento lo pauso lentamente, besarla de aquella manera a la larga podía convertirse en una tortura si debía pausarlo, así que prefirió detenerlo antes de no poder hacerlo– Me encantan tus labios… –murmuro mientras despegaba uno par de centímetros sus rostros–

Sonrió respirando profundamente– Es un lindo halago... a mi encantan tus besos... con ellos puedes conseguir lo que quieras...

-Lo tomare en cuenta para cuando te enfades conmigo…

-Entonces quizá debas hacerme enojar para ver qué es lo que puedes conseguir... –suspiro sutilmente dándole otro sutil beso apenas un pequeño roce– ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez… –dijo con aquella sonrisa retadora y sexi que lo caracterizaba– sería bueno…

Sonrió separándose de él y tomando su mano– Por lo pronto mi valiente caballero debe enfrentar los cuestionamientos de mi madre... ah y diga lo que diga tu me seguirás la corriente ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… –tomo de igual forma su mano comenzando a caminar junto a ella– No te preocupes tienes mi absoluta complicidad…

-Perfecto... y no te vayas a reír... –sentencio tratando de no reír ella– por favor...

-ok… ok… no me reiré… –Prometió con una sonrisa–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Mina caminaba de la mano de Yaten mientras caminaban fuera del ascensor que los dejo en el piso del departamento de Seiya. Mina aun se sentía un poco apenada tras haberse despedido de los padres de Yaten y más a las miradas de su madre la cuales eran bastante acusadoras.

-¿Es obvio que sabía que Yaten dormiría conmigo?, ¿Cómo voy a ganármela?, parece imposible… –pensó en un suspiro pero tratando de que Yaten no se diera cuenta–

-Deja de pensar en lo que paso esta noche, ya te dije que nada de lo digan hará que cambie de opinión... –sujeto con fuerza su mano viéndola tan solo de reojo mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta– solo te quiero a ti...

-¿Me das miedo en ocasiones lo sabías? –Sonrió a su novio viéndolo también de reojo–

-¿Ah sí? –sonrió como siempre lo hacía solo para ella con una mezcla de misterio y seducción– adivino que leí tu pensamiento... ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo haces?, jamás me considere una persona tan trasparente en mis emociones… pero creo que contigo es imposible

-Mmm es fácil... –al llegar al departamento lo abrió dejándola pasar primero para luego hacerlo él encendiendo las luces– esta noche fue importante para los dos, pero quizá más difícil para ti que para mí, tú estabas nerviosa en conocer a mis padres, pero yo estaba seguro o más bien confiado en que solo sería un formalismo y nada más, no le di la mayor importancia que tu si...

-¿Formalismo? –murmuro a lo bajo mientras entraba, dejando su pequeña bolsa sobre el sofá de la entrada– no importa sabes… –le sonrió, volteando a verlo– Lo que realmente me importa estar bien contigo… –No es que no le importara, si y mucho pero no quería que él descifrara ese malestar en ella–

-Y lo estamos, como te dije solo es formalismo para que conozcan a la mujer que quiero en mi vida... no es que esté pidiendo su autorización... –Se acerco a ella tomándola suavemente de la cintura–

-Está bien… entonces mi atractivo novio… en que estábamos… –Subió sus brazos rodeándolo del cuello mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una más coqueta–

- En que esta noche estaríamos juntos, pero no como tú imaginas... –Dijo con una sonrisa un poco más suave– tan solo quiero sentirte a mi lado, saber que me perteneces no solo en cuerpo... sino en alma...

Arqueo una ceja al escucharlo, subió su mano a la frente de Yaten– Quien eres Dios de las palabras lindas y que hiciste con mi altanero y apasionado novio…

-Lo he dejado un poco escondido, la verdad es que siempre he sido yo... –Dijo a su oído con una sonrisa– conmigo podrás tener todo al mismo tiempo un Dios de las palabras y del sexo... –Con una ligera carcajada un tanto sarcástica–

Sonrió feliz al escucharlo, y es que tenía toda la razón, Yaten no solo sabía qué y cómo hacerla desfallecer de pasión en la cama, sino mas importante aun sabia ser un alma gemela para ella, alguien a quien amar sin medida ni temor– Lo sé… y no es que no aprecie tu personalidad caballerosa y romántica… solo que… –Suspiro tenuemente al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios pudiendo ya sentir sus respiraciones juntas– Olvídalo, no me hagas caso… –Sonrió cerrando los ojos–

-Mina... –Murmuro apenas rozando sus labios– ¿Quieres que nuestra relación se base solo en sexo?

Estaba por rozar de la misma manera sus labios cuando lo escucho, separándose de él unos centímetros– Jamás he dicho eso… lo que pasa es que… –No sabía cómo expresarse– Lo siento, sabes que voy al baño… –sin pensarlo mostro una sonrisa entre confusa e impotente separándose de él–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Serena y Seiya avanzaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa donde Serena abrió y como era de esperarse todo estaba en calma, solo se escucharon unos pequeños pasos provenientes de la cocina de donde la madre de Serena iba saliendo con un vaso de agua.

- Ah hola mamá... ¿qué haces despierta? –De inmediato se soltó de Seiya y camino hasta saludar con un beso a su madre–

-No podía dormir aun –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– y tenía un poco de sed así que vine por agua –dijo mostrándole el vaso después de saludar a su pequeña, para después voltear a ver al joven que estaba a un par de metros de ella– ¿Pasa algo hija? –dijo en voz baja al parecerle extraño que estuviera Seiya en su casa tan tarde ya que siempre que llegaban tarde la despedía en la puerta–

Seiya se sentía un poco apenado al estar tan tarde en casa de Serena, volteo a ver a ambas mujeres– Buenas noches señora… –saludo en tono amable y bajo, la cual respondió de igual manera esperando la respuesta de su hija–

-Mmm bueno es que... –sonrió sutilmente para luego acercarse a Seiya abrazándose de su brazo– mamá... Seiya ¿podría quedarse esta noche?, es que no me gustaría que se quedara en un lugar desconocido y solo... –haciendo un sutil gesto infantil y una suave voz–

Suspiro profundamente, volteando a ver al joven y después fijar su vista en su hija, con una sonrisa confundida– Pero Hija… Seiya tiene su casa, no es un lugar desconocido… –Dijo en tono como si estuviera cual una madre explicando a una pequeña el por qué no puede tener un perrito–

Seiya solo sonrió ligeramente tratando de no reír al ver la manera relajada de responder a su hija.

-Lo se... –hizo un ligero puchero– pero es que hoy fumigaron su casa porque tenía una plaga de termitas y bichos... –fingió como si tuviera un escalofrió haciendo una mueca de asco– y no se puede quedar ahí, podrá regresar hasta mañana por la noche... y yo no quiero que se quede en un hotel... por favor... –dijo suplicante–

-Oh… ya veo –dijo la mujer con una cara similar a la de su hija– Son horribles esas plagas… –dijo a Seiya el cual solo permanecía en silencio con su cara de niño bueno–

-Si… era un verdadero desastre… –Dijo en señal de afirmación– pero no quiero incomodarlos… –dijo amable–

-Oh… –volvió a repetir con su cara de afligida– pues no se Serena, realmente no creo que haya mayor problema, pero no se que pueda pensar tu padre –se cruzo de brazos, colocando su dedo índice sobre su labio pensativa–

-Por favor mamá... se puede quedar en el sofá cama del cuarto de televisión... –levanto su mano en señal de promesa– y yo en mi habitación y papá no se dará cuenta... y si lo hace tu lo convencerás ¿sí? –Se acerco a ella abrazándola– por favor...

-Oh…. –volvió a suspirar resignada– esta bien… me levantare antes de tu padre para explicarle lo sucedido…

-Gracias... –La abrazo feliz con una sonrisa– te quiero mucho mamá...

-Muchas gracias señora, lamento las molestias –dijo Seiya a la mujer–

-No hay problema… después de todo no podemos dejarte en la calle… –sonrió para después voltear a ver a su hija abrazándola– siéntete como en tu casa Seiya… Vamos Serena, te daré ropa de cama para que le prepares el sofá a Seiya… –dijo dando un paso para caminar hacia su recamara–

-Gracias… –volvió a repetir a la mujer para después voltear a ver a su novia, sonriéndole aun mas– vaya ser una noche extraña, pero creo que será buena –pensó Seiya–

- Si vamos... –volteo a ver a Seiya sonriéndole mientras le regalaba un guiño divertido– ahora regreso...

Tras darle la ropa de cama su madre a Serena, esta pidió que no hiciera mucho ruido para no despertar a su padre, que trataría de dormir y que no tardara mucho en hacer lo mismo ella también. Mientras tanto Seiya estaba sentado esperando a que su princesa regresara.

-Ya volví... –dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él extendiendo su mano– ¿no estás feliz?, porque yo lo estoy... y mucho...

-Vaya así que mi princesa no solo es la niña consentida de su papá -dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona– ¿Cómo haces para conseguir todo con esa linda sonrisa? –Cuestiono mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mano acercándose un poco más a ella–

-Simplemente sonreír... pero solo la uso con mis padres y a veces contigo... –dijo mostrando ahora una sonrisa sutil y dulce– no creas que con todos la uso...

-Está bien en ese caso, los tres nos encargaremos de cumplirte cuanto desees… –dijo acariciando su mejilla–

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte... –Desvió su mirada con tristeza pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa– anda vamos a preparar tu cama... debes estar cansado...

Deslizo sus dedos hasta colocarse sobre su barbilla volteando su mirada a la de él buscando el cruce de estas– ¿Por qué esa mirada triste? –Dijo en un susurro inquieto por esa mirada–

-Seiya... –Murmuro no sabiendo cómo decirle lo que la entristecía– ¿y si tuviera que irme?, ¿qué pasaría entre nosotros?

-¿Irte? –Repitió en pregunta manteniendo el mismo tono en susurro–

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

-Lo primero que quiero en nuestra relación es comunicación... así que por favor no evadas la conversación... dime que es lo que quieres de esta relación... –dijo a ella evitando que se fuera–

-Te quiero a ti… –No podía decirle si estaba confusa, si no quisiera estar con ella esa noche solo por los comentarios de su madre y por negárselo a sí mismo o si era porque realmente lo sintiera, pero decírselo seria admitir que los había escuchado y eso jamás lo haría– Como ha sido y como es… –Volteo a verlo tranquila y segura– solo malinterprete la situación… pero no pasa nada…

-Si quieres que hagamos el amor está bien... pero realmente esta noche solo quería pasarla contigo en mis brazos, demostrarme a mí mismo que lo que siento por ti no es solo atracción física y pasional, que puede existir un lazo más fuerte que el mismo sexo... –Dijo tomando su mano–

-No… está bien así… –Sonrió, pero ¿por qué no se sentía segura o tranquila?– _Porque me siento intranquila… que me pasa últimamente que ni yo misma me entiendo_ –pensó para después sentarse en el sofá, extendiendo su mano a él– Ven siéntete junto a mi…

La observo detenidamente, algo estaba mal y no entendía que era, ¿acaso Mina era la primer mujer con la que se equivocaba?, al sentarse junto a ella desvió la mirada– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que sentías algo por mi?, ¿antes o después de aquella primera noche?, ¿antes o después de que estuvieras con Mal?

-Creí que habíamos acordado no hablar de él… –Dijo tranquila tomando su mano ya que él no la había tomado– Pero lo nuestro creo que inicio en aquella conferencia… Si dijera que antes de entregarme a ti tal vez no sería muy honesta… había algo en ti que me inquietaba, que me hacia tenerte en mente, pero esa noche cambio todo… –Respondió con sinceridad. No sabiendo si sus respuestas fueran malas o buenas para él–

-Ya veo... –Suspiro cerrando los ojos recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón– esto es absurdo... –sonrió ligeramente– quizá no entiendes mi posición ahora... no es que te rechace como mujer, solo que esta noche quería que fuera diferente, solo quería sentirte y respetarte y al parecer eso no es lo que tenias en mente cuando venimos aquí... –Abrió los ojos y le sonrió poniéndose de pie– creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a casa... las cosas no están saliendo como lo había planeado...

-No… Yaten espera… –Se puso de pie rápidamente– Lo entiendo de verdad que si…

-No, parece que no lo entiendes... –Suspiro con tristeza– mi madre me ha dicho que seguramente esta noche la pasaría contigo, que me acostara las veces que quisiera contigo, pero ¿sabes?, eso no es lo que quiero... quiero demostrarte que para mi eres mucho más que una mujer apasionada... –la vio dejando que viera en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras– que puedes ser dulce... tierna... que eres una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra...

Mina lo observo conmovida por aquellas palabras y más aun por la sinceridad de estas– Con escucharte me basta para creerte… –dio un paso avanzando a él– Pero… porque Tú no crees en mis palabras cuando te digo que está bien si no hacemos el amor hoy… –Murmuro mientras presiono sus muños sobre la suave tela de su vestido, volteando su mirada a sus manos–

-Porque parece que eso es lo que tú querías y deseabas... Mina... no sé si me ves de la misma forma en que yo te veo a ti... no quiero que lo único que nos mantenga unidos sea la cama...

-No creo que no, no nos vemos de la misma forma –sonrió con tristeza dando la vuelta para que no viera la tristeza que se albergo en su mirada– ¿Sabes que cuando nos esforzamos tanto por demostrarnos a nosotros mismos algo es porque en el fondo lo consideramos? –Dijo haciendo alusión a su negativa esa noche– No era mi intención hacer el amor contigo hoy –negó moviendo sutilmente la cabeza– Pero ahora no sé si me crees… –Suspiro– Si solo quisiera eso ya te tendía en la cama en este momento… –Sonrió tenuemente pero esta vez con un aire de tristeza– Si basara nuestra relación solo en sexo ¿Por qué iniciaría una relación contigo si eso ya lo teníamos desde antes? ¿Dime cuantas veces hemos estado juntos desde que somos realmente novios?, no lo quiero, no más si es eso lo que piensas de mí…

-¿Por qué no habría de creerte? –Dijo Yaten– a veces también me pregunto lo mismo si se suponía que me odiabas... ¿por qué iniciar una relación conmigo?, después de haber estado con quien estuviste...

-Por… porque… porque en el corazón no se manda Yaten… –Se agacho tomando su bolsa, dando media vuelta caminando para pasar rumbo a la puerta pero al pasar a su lado deteniéndose al responder– Son las palabras de una mujer enamorada… y si no puedes ver que Te amo yo… –Pero no pudo continuar, así que dio un paso más para continuar su camino a la puerta–

Al instante la tomo de la cintura haciendo que volteara hacia él– ¿Como que me amas?

-¡Y de que sirve que yo te ame! Si tu… –desvió su mirada, le dolía el poder ver que él no sintiera lo mismo– no crees en mi… no confías en mi… no sirve de nada Amar, el amor es de dos y yo no voy a obligar a nadie que me ame… –Quito las manos de Yaten de su cintura–

Continuara…

— –¯`v´¯– **SyS** –¯`v´¯– **MyY** –¯`v´¯– —

Respuestas a los reviews:

Antes que nada ¿Cómo están?, bueno ahora me toco a mi responder los reviews (Marie) muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mmm aunque esta vez hubo poquitos, ¿Qué paso chavas? Ya les aburrió o que onda, bueno esperamos que nos acompañen, como vieron ahora no hubo adelanto, las cosas se pondrán cada vez mejor, vaya debo confesar que mi pantalla escurrió miel al editar este capítulo, pero bueno ya saben cómo son las cosas todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esperamos que ojala les guste, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews:

**viviana Quiroga:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, la verdad nos divertimos escribiendo esta historia y eso creo que se refleja en todo esto, esas dos parejas definitivamente son nuestras favoritas, tanto la dulzura SyS como los arrebatos de MyY, esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias de nueva cuenta.

**(Sin nombre)** En serio no sean malitas mínimo un pequeño nombre para saber a quién agradecer el review XD fue extraño :P pero bueno a lo que sigue, pues si, efectivamente la madre de Yaten resulto ser muy pero muy metiche y lo peor fue que vio a Mina con el viejillo en serio ese hombre no entiende que Mina ya no quiere nada con él, pero bueno a ver ahora que pasa con Yaten y Mina y sus discusiones que parecen interminables, discuten se reconcilian y luego vuelven a discutir, y sobre Seiya y Serena pues todo parece ir muy bien y sin son la pareja perfecta, a ver qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos, ojala nos sigas acompañando, gracias por tu review.

**MayaEiri****:** Hola amix, espero que te siga gustando el fic, como viste ya actualizamos de nuevo, que bueno que te gusto el fic, no sé si has seguido pero no te preocupes, ya después nos alcanzaras, ah Seiya como te dije es todo un caso, pero es lindo, al igual que Yaten están cayendo en las redes del amor, además creo que ningún chico se resistiría a ese par de jovencitas, y si efectivamente fuertes declaraciones jajaja, y eso de asalta cunas pues ya me imagino porque lo dices, pero no importa, sobre tu fic deja lo comento con mi cuñis para ver qué opina y sobre todo que tengamos tiempo para hacerlo y con gusto, bueno cuídate mucho bye. 

**m Carmen:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta esa pareja, que es algo explosiva ¿verdad?, ah Yaten es todo un caso y peor cuando esta con Mina jajaja, sobre Seiya y Serena bueno pues ya veremos qué pasa, las cosas hasta el momento van muy bien (demasiado bien diría yo) esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en los próximos capítulos. 

Bueno ahora si es todo, como dije anteriormente no hay avance pero les puedo decir que las cosas se pondrán cada vez mejor, así que no dejen de leer los próximos capítulos, que esperamos les gusten tanto como hasta ahora, ya saben cualquier duda o comentario hágannoslo saber, que esos nos sirven para mejorar, saluditos y pórtense bien.

**MoonStar y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. **

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por Serena Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR. **

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

-¡¿Irte? -Le repitió Seiya en pregunta manteniendo el mismo tono en susurro-

-Olvídalo... -sonrío suspirando tomando de nueva cuenta su mano para guiarlo a la habitación que ocuparía esa noche- estoy feliz de que te quedaras conmigo... bueno al menos así...

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo… fue muy amable y lindo de tu parte ponerte en esta situación con tus padres por mi… -sonrió a su novia, contemplándola fijamente-

Serena le sonrío antes de comenzar a preparar la que sería la cama de Seiya, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no sabía cómo, así que prefirió callar al menos por ese momento, todo había sido tan perfecto y quería que así continuara- Listo... -sonrío satisfecha de lo bien que había quedado la cama de Seiya- mmm creo que tendrás que dormir con esa ropa tan incomoda... quizá pueda robarle una pijama a mi papá...

Negó con una sonrisa sin dejar de contemplarla, mientras lentamente comenzaba a desabrocharse el saco de aquel elegante traje obscuro- Está bien así, gracias…

-Pero estarás muy incomodo... -dijo sentándose en la cama evitando verlo-

-¿Te parece? -Pregunto con galantería, quitándose por fin el saco dejándolo a su lado, al agacharse inhalo hondo y lentamente el perfume de su novia, provocando esa sonrisa coqueta que lo caracterizaba- te vez hermosa con pijama…

- Gracias... -Sonrío algo nerviosa bajando un poco la mirada- y si me parece que estarás incomodo, creo que si te buscare una pijama... a menos que quieras dormir desnudo y no creo que mi caballero lo considere apropiado...

Negó nuevamente con la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa, mientras volvía a erguirse aun de pie, subió sus manos quitando esta vez su corbata y desabrochando después los tres botones superiores de su camisa- Dormiré apropiadamente… -dijo sutil sentándose junto a ella- dada la ocasión… -completo con su sonrisa-

-Seiya... -mordió su labio inferior algo dudosa de lo que le diría- ¿puedo... puedo quedarme contigo?

-No creo que sea muy conveniente… -dijo fingiendo seriedad- pero… -se acercó a su oído susurrándole tenuemente- esperaba que me lo pidieras

Cerró los ojos al escucharlo- ¿Y si no te lo hubiera pedido?, existía la posibilidad, que fuera una niña buena y me marchara a mi habitación...

-Pero habría una posibilidad mayor… el que yo te lo pidiera…

-Tú me haces cometer locuras y tener pensamientos extraños... -dijo abrazándolo recargándose en su pecho-

-Eso es un muy buen halago… -la rodeo con sus brazos-

-Quisiera permanecer así por siempre... a tu lado, sentirme protegida entre tus brazos... pero tengo miedo que eso no pueda pasar... -dijo cerrando los ojos y esta vez era sincera en lo que decía y sentía-

Seiya comenzó a recostarse sobre aquel sofá cama pero sin dejar de abrazarla- No pienses en eso… lo que más quiero es poder estar así junto a ti por siempre y poder cuidarte y quererte… solo quiero que siempre sepas lo especial que eres para mí Serena… jamás ha existido ni existirá nadie que llene el lugar que tú tienes en mi… -deslizo sus brazos acariciando lentamente su espalda- y eso te lo voy a demostrar cada día que pase…

-Me quedare a tu lado, ya lo he decidido... -dijo con firmeza y determinación- no importa si mi padre no quiere dejarme... si estoy contigo nada me importa...

Seiya se sintió perdido en algún punto de la conversación, no entendiendo ¿a qué se refería con que si su padre no quería dejarla?- ¿Que pasa princesa?, esto no es una mera posibilidad ¿cierto? -Pregunto separando unos centímetros sus cuerpos para poder verla, pero aun abrazándola, incluso con mayor fuerza que antes por el temor de su respuesta-

-Mi padre quiere llevarnos fuera del país... le han propuesto ser gerente general de una nueva oficina, pero yo no me quiero ir... no te había dicho nada porque era solo si en verdad lo nombraban gerente y hoy lo hicieron... así que el viaje es más una realidad... -dijo con tristeza- pero yo no te quiero dejar...

Seiya dejo su mirada a la expectativa de las emociones de Serena- Te quedarías… si te lo pido… -cuestiono aunque sonó mas como comentario mientras unió mas sus cuerpos abrazándola descansando su mejilla sobre la frente de ella-

-No lo dudaría ni un segundo... me dolería tanto tener que dejarte... por eso es que me quise quedar contigo, para que me dieras las fuerzas para decirle a mi padre que me quedare... -lo abrazo más llenándose de ese calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Seiya-

-No quiero dejarte ir… es que simplemente ya no puedo vivir sin ti… -dijo en tono dulce pero con un aire de preocupación de que pasaría si su padre se aferraba a llevarla con él- pero también quiero que la decisión la tomes convencida de lo que quieres hacer y donde quieres estar… ¿de acuerdo? -beso su frente devotamente-

-Es que no tengo nada que pensar, simplemente quiero quedarme aquí, a tu lado, con mi mejor amiga, terminar mi carrera... no quiero irme... y menos si tú me lo pides...

Sonrió al escuchar cada palabra que lo llenaban de la más profunda y sincera felicidad, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, las mil y un razones de por qué no podía dejarlo, entre ellas el hecho de amarla y desear cuidar de ella cada día de su vida, pero sabía que no era ni el tiempo ni el momento propio, solo atino por estrecharla más entre sus brazos, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento- Quédate aquí… conmigo entonces…

-Aquí me quedare mi galante caballero... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa- no me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo... -murmuro subiendo su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y una sonrisa solo para él-

El sonrío a su contacto, subiendo su mano derecha para acariciar su cuello sujetándolo firme mientras la otra permanecía en su espalda- Y yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites…

-Como esta noche... -murmuro jugueteando con los botones de la camisa- ¿y a donde me llevaras en esa cita misteriosa?

-La verdad aun estoy indeciso entre algunos lugares, así que tendrás que esperar… -Sonrió a su pequeña princesa-

-Mmm ya te había dicho que cualquier lugar es bueno siempre y cuando estés a mi lado... -entre aquellas palabras por fin había logrado terminar de desabotonar la camisa- porque lo único bueno que tienen los lugares eres tu...

-Y tu… -completo tomando la mano de Serena que había desabotonado su camisa con la de él, para colocarla sobre su pecho, justo entre la abertura de su camisa que dejo al descubierto esa parte de su piel-

-Bueno en ese caso los dos... -sonrío sutilmente acariciando un poco su pecho- digamos que es un lugar especial aquel en que ambos estemos felices y tranquilos... como esta noche...

-Si… será algo diferente… lo prometo… -la abrazo, acomodándola para acurrucarse juntos- solo espera y veras -murmuro en tono muy bajito-

- Por eso te quiero... porque sabes cómo consentirme y hacerme sentir especial... -lo abrazo fuertemente cerrando los ojos dejándose invadir por aquella cálida sensación de estar entre sus brazos protegida- como nunca nadie lo había hecho...

Seiya sonrío comenzando a acariciar su brazo suave y tiernamente para acariciarla, cerró los ojos solo concentrándose en sentir su calor y sintiendo el palpitar de ambos ante el silencio de la habitación.

-Gracias... -murmuro comenzando a ser vencida por el sueño y la tranquilidad que sentía de saberse correspondida en todos los sentidos y de ser feliz con el primer y único hombre que amaba aunque aún no se atreviera a confesarlo abiertamente-

Los minutos pasaron, Seiya no sintió en que momento cayo dormido, pero si de algo estuvo seguro fue que espero hasta que ella estuviera tranquilamente dormida entre sus brazos, lo cual lo hizo sentir más que feliz, sin duda aquello que sentía por ella superaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

-¡Y de qué sirve que yo te ame Yaten!, si tu… -desvió su mirada, le dolía el poder ver que él no sintiera lo mismo- no crees en mi… no confías en mi… no sirve de nada Amar, el amor es de dos y yo no voy a obligar a nadie que me ame… -Quito las manos de Yaten de su cintura-

Sonrío y sin pensarlo la cargo- Te amo Mina... más de lo que te imaginas...

Volteo a verlo sorprendida- Yaten… -Sonrió obligándose a ser la facción de sus labios sutil, de todos modos no habría una sonrisa lo suficientemente grande para expresar su felicidad- no… la verdad no puedo imaginarlo… -dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos-

-Tonta... ¿te das cuenta porque quería que esta noche fuera diferente y especial? -Acomodándola más entre sus brazos-

-¿Y te das cuenta porque yo quería que fuera especial? -dijo en un murmullo recargando su mejilla sobre su pecho- tonto…

-Quería ser contigo lo que toda mujer quiere... un novio considerado y dulce... tierno y cariñoso... pero creo que eso de ser melosos no es lo nuestro...

Negó con un susurro- No… eso es lo que más necesito en esta noche… el hombre que sé que solo eres conmigo… solo quería estar segura de algo, pero no me dejaste descubrirlo por mí misma… como siempre, adelantándote a todo…

Sonrió bajándola lentamente- ¿Así que me tenías preparada una prueba?, ¿y qué pasaría si no la aprobaba?

-Tal vez sufriría por días… pero -subió su mirada sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que subía sus manos acariciando sus mejillas- lucharía por demostrarte, lo equivocado que estabas…

-Como la guerrera que eres... -la abrazo con suavidad- pero sabes... esta noche comprobé de lo que soy capaz por ti... y de lo que seré mientras estés a mi lado... porque te amo Mina, te amo...

Su mirada se iluminaba más al escuchar aquellas palabras- Es lo hermoso del amor… te hace fuerte… pero a la vez tan débil… pero no me importa ser débil ante él amor, ser débil por ti y luchar por hacernos felices… -Lo abrazo, era mágico sentir el calor de su cuerpo- hoy quiero verte como mi príncipe Yaten…

-Creo que esta noche no puedo negarte nada mi hermosa princesa guerrera... -Murmuro a su oído dándole un sutil beso- y por lo tanto te tratare como tal... -Nuevamente se agacho para poder cargarla- ¿Te parece bien?

Una risita salió de sus labios al escucharlo, mientras cerraba sus ojos también acercándose a rozar sus labios, eran más caricias de sus labios que un beso, tan sutil y cargado de tanto amor como ningún otro antes.

Al sentir sus cálidos labios la sujeto más hacia él haciendo de ese beso el primero diferente para ambos, antes había sido el deseo y la pasión lo que siempre predominaba en ellos, pero ahora era el amor.

Unos momentos duro aquel beso de la misma manera, para después Mina irlo pausado lentamente. Fue mágico tal cual, y quería recordarlo así por siempre, aquel beso de amor verdadero- Te amo… -susurro feliz- pero Aun tengo dudas… -abrió lentamente sus ojos pudiendo percibir los hermosos ojos de Yaten tan cerca de su mirada- no de que te amo… aclaro… ¿Cuáles eran las respuestas que esperabas de mi parte?

-¿Cómo que cuales respuestas? -Pregunto un tanto confundido, no más bien atontado por ese mágico beso- ¿de qué hablas?

-Te ves encantador con esa cara… -No pudo evitar decir al percibirlo. Quién diría que el frio y enigmático Yaten, derretido por un beso- me refiero a que esta noche has estado particularmente evasivo con mis malas respuestas…

-Jajaja, ¿evasivo? -comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación- pues sí, quizá, porque lo que yo quería escuchar desde un principio es que me amabas, que tú también lucharías no importando las malas caras de mi madre...

-Bueno ahora sabes que te amo, y mucho -agrego abrazándose a su cuello- y si tu estas dispuesto a luchar… yo también lo hare… pero, soy curiosa y no me gustan las respuestas cortas o evasivas… igual que a ti… así que dime… ¿Cuál hubiera sido tu respuestas de haber estado en papeles invertidos cuando me cuestionaste?-Dijo comenzando a tratar de imitar su sensual voz cuando estaba molesto- ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que sentías algo por mí?, ¿antes o después de aquella primera noche?, ¿antes o después de que estuvieras con Mal?

-¿Que dirías si te dijera que antes de que incluso comenzaras a trabajar con Mal? -pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, al llegar a la habitación la dejo con cuidado sobre la cama- porque debo destacar que yo te vi primero... pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido amor a primera vista...

-¡Antes! -Dijo un poco sorprendida- a ver si entendí… ¿antes o después de insultarme diciéndome mesera buena para nada prácticamente? -Cuestiono con una sutil sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba más del cuello, para evitar que se pusiera de pie tras dejarla sobre la cama-

-Mmm en ese momento supe que eras diferente, pero en realidad te odie por ensuciar mi camisa... pero no, fue después de eso... -Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- podría decirse que me pareciste una chica linda y sexy, eso fue lo primero que me llamo la atención, pero al tratarte me di cuenta que eras mucho más que eso...

Sonrió feliz de escucharlo y al sentir ese sutil beso- ¿Y en aquel viaje?, ¿esperabas que pasara algo entre nosotros?

-No... -Respondió de inmediato haciendo que lo soltara para luego sonreír recordando aquel viaje- yo sabía en la situación en la que estabas, era ilógico pensar que se podía dar algo entre nosotros... -Se acercó a sus pies quitando los zapatos con sumo cuidado dejándolos acomodados en el piso- pero se dio...

-Seguramente te diste cuenta desde antes que comenzaba a verte de otra manera… no eres del tipo de persona que dejes escapar esos detalles, eres muy buen psicólogo… -Dijo en voz baja ya que no era necesario hablar tan fuerte debido a la cercanía y al lugar tranquilo-

- Mmm algo así, pero al final de cuentas yo mismo lo hubiera tomado como una simple ilusión mía de querer pensar que tu sentías algo por mí... ya sabes la mente es muy engañosa... -Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- y debo decirte también que tu dejaste muy en claro lo que pretendías al estar con Mal, cosa que yo no podía ofrecerte...

-Estaba muy equivocada en mi perspectiva de la vida… me alegra tanto haberte encontrado -recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro- y que fueras un amigo para mí en aquellos momentos… Jamás voy a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí, no cada regaño ni cada sonrisa…

-De ahora en adelante quiero que te quede claro que eres mi vida... que no importa lo que haya pasado antes de mi... -sonrió ligeramente para no hacer aquel comentario tan formal- o bueno más bien al mismo tiempo... estoy seguro de lo que siento y eso es que te amo, te amo porque eres diferente, eres especial... yo te hice especial solo para mí...

-Eso me hace solo tuya… -Sonrió tomando su mano mientras ella se ponía de pie y tomaba las manos de Yaten para subirlas a su propio rostro- siempre… mi corazón solo tiene un dueño y ese eres tu… -se agacho besando sus labios en un ligero y sutil beso, para después hacer que él se tapara los ojos con sus propias manos- no veas…

-¿Qué piensas hacer mi bella guerrera? -Obedeciendo- se supone que yo te trataría como una princesa...

-No te preocupes no pienso quitarte la intención… -Dijo con una voz alegre, mientras el sutil ruido del cierre de su vestido se escuchó abrirse- no abras los ojos… -Volvió a pedir mientras quitaba su vestido, esa noche era diferente, estaba claro que no dormiría con su vestido puesto, pero tampoco quería que se volviera a malinterpretar sus acciones, así que evitaría la situación para él-

-Mmm ese ruido... ¿piensas seducirme? -Pregunto con una sonrisa-

Sonrió al escucharlo- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? -dijo en sarcasmo, mientras colocaba su vestido sobre una silla de junto, para después acercarse al oído de su novio- Pero no… recuerda que esta noche es especial… -se separó para después meterse bajo las sabanas cubriéndose- creo que sería lindo verte así toda lo noche… te vez muy inocente… -dijo ya sentada en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas ya que había quedado en ropa interior-

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios se destapo los ojos volteando a verla- Soy inocente... tu eres la que me pervierte y me hace tener malos pensamientos, que por esta noche he logrado controlar...

-Y los seguirás controlando… -Dijo con una sonrisa colocando sus manos sobre la sabana sobre su pecho mientras se acercaba a él- es que está claro que no podría dormir con el vestido puesto… -Dijo tras acomodarse las sabanas bajo los brazos para que no se resbalaran y dejar sus manos libre para ayudarle a quitarle su saco-

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro... gracias... -No dejo de verla lo que pudo mientras se dejaba quitar el saco- hoy de verdad parecías una verdadera princesa... eres increíble Mina...

Sonrió sonrojándose un poco por sus palabras y esa hermosa mirada- Gracias… me agrada que te gustara, valió la pena comprarlo… -Murmuro esto último mientras continuaba con los botones de su camisa, se sentía como esos matrimonios que dejan de lado la pasión para compartir con cariño y ternura una noche juntos- eres tan guapo, que me he llegado a sentir muy afortunada al tenerte y más al descubrir que tu belleza interior es mucho más resplandeciente aun…

-Bueno eso es para que no juzgues a la primera... pensaste lo peor de mí, no sabiendo lo que encontrarías con el paso de los días y de las noches... -Sonriéndole dulcemente- y me da gusto que ahora me valores tanto como yo a ti...

-Si… y eso jamás va cambiar… -Volteo a verlo mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro de su camisa para deslizarla hacia abajo, pero se sonrojo al sentir su piel cálida acalorando su cuerpo- Ah creo que tú puedes con la camisa… -Separo sus manos de él sonriéndole, recostándose en la cama-

- Sí, eso creo, yo lo hago no te preocupes... -Sonrió sutilmente al percibir su sonrojo poniéndose de pie para dejar su saco y su camisa junto al vestido de ella- y dime, ¿qué te pareció la fiesta?

-Fue hermosa… todo, cada detalle… creo que nunca había ido a una fiesta tan linda… -Se acomodó de lado para poder verlo- vaya no veo la hora de que mi graduación llegue… pero más aún estoy muy emocionada por saber los resultados de tu beca… te imaginas, será perfecto…

-¿Y qué piensas que pasara con nosotros si me quedo con la beca? -Pregunto mientras se acercaba para acostarse junto a ella- ¿lo has pensado?

-Si bien recuerdo hay dos vacantes, estaba la beca en el país y la del extranjero… no quiero sonar egoísta, pero estoy rogando al cielo por qué obtengas la de aquí… no quiero separarme de ti…

-Yo también quisiera de la de aquí, pero la del extranjero sería una gran oportunidad... -Abrazándola hacia él- te imaginas, eso podría abrirme muchas oportunidades para iniciar mi propio consultorio y porque no también una clínica pero no para internar a los loquitos -Sonrió ligeramente- solo quiero algo mío...

-Jaja… vaya yo ya me estaba apuntando para ser la primer interna -Bromeo mientras se acomodó para estar más cerca de él, mientras suspiraba- se lo importante que es… y todo lo que te has esforzado por esa beca, no solo ahora si no durante mucho tiempo, antes de que yo interviniera en tu vida y por eso si obtuvieras la del extranjero estaría muy orgullosa y feliz por ti…

-Pero estarías conmigo ¿no es así? -Acariciando con suavidad su espalda-

-Claro que si… aunque está claro que no sería lo mismo y mucho menos fácil… -Lo abrazo un poco más solo de pensar el hecho de pronto tenerlo tan lejos- pero me voy a esforzar mucho para que tú también te sientas orgulloso de mi… -Lo acaricio con sus manos- no quiero que te vayas lejos de mí, pero jamás he sido egoísta y no lo seré contigo, porque te amo más que nada en este mundo -pensó mientras lo acariciaba-

-Claro que así debe ser, porque quiero que trabajes conmigo, que seas mi colega y mi socia, además de mi hermosa novia... -Murmuro besando su frente sujetándola a la vez con fuerza- ya sabes te quiero presente en todas las facetas de mi vida…

-Y yo quiero estar junto a ti… en todo momento… -Suspiro tras decirlo, cerrando sus ojos- si es nuestro destino separarnos un poco… aunque estemos separados, siempre voy a pensar en ti… soñar contigo y quiero que sepas que Te Amo y amare siempre… -Quiso no bostezar pero el sueño la estaba rindiendo-

- Yo también te amo mi hermosa guerrera... -Sonrió al verla bostezar acurrucándola más hacia él- pero por lo pronto descansa... duerme tranquila que yo vigilare tu sueño...

-Buenas noches…. Yaten… Mi amor… -Dijo lenta y pausadamente ya casi entre sueños-

-Buenas noches mi vida... -Susurro volviendo a dar un beso esta vez en su hermoso cabello-

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Serena se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual, prepararía el desayuno favorito de su esposo para mitigar su posible molestia por la visita inesperada, además de preparar algo delicioso para la visita. Al salir de la recamara, cerró la puerta de su habitación para no hacer mayor ruido, al caminar rumbo a la salita de estar algo llamo si atención.

-_¿Serena?_-Pensó la mujer al percibir al par de jóvenes abrazados sobre el sofá cama, pero más que detenerse molesta, sonrió con ternura al ver aquella escena donde su hija dormía plácidamente y él parecía protegerla de cualquier cosa- _Hija,__me__siento__tan__feliz__de__que__estés__tan__enamorada__… _-Continuo con sus pensamientos. Podría dejarlos dormir unos minutos más antes de que él desayuno estuviera listo y su esposo despertara, así que se dirigiría a la cocina pero al voltear no recordó una mesita que estaba junto, chocando con ella tirando una lámpara la cual no se rompió e hizo mayor ruido- ay… por poco… -Murmuro la señora en voz baja al alcanzar a tomar la lámpara con sus manos-

Serena se sobre salto al escuchar el ruido despertándose un tanto asustada- ¿Quién es? -pregunto preocupada de que fuera un ladrón-

Seiya despertó tras escuchar aquel sutil ruido, era muy perceptible a los ruidos cuando no dormía en su cama, más al percibir el sobresalto de su novia.

-Lo siento Hija… los desperté… -Se disculpo al percibir que ambos la habían escuchado-

-¿Mamá? -se pregunto aun semi dormida- ¡mamá! -Pensó en esconderse, salir de aquella habitación corriendo, solo atino a cubrirse la cara con la sabana, ¿qué explicación podría darle?-

Seiya solo volteo a ver a la mujer apenada y sintiéndose aun más al ver lo apenada que estaba Serena- Buenos días Señora… le pido una disculpa por dormir con su hija… -Dijo en tono serio pero apenado y formal-

La mujer quiso sonreír al ver la reacción de su hija, pero la formalidad de aquel joven se lo impidió rotundamente- Hija, creí que habíamos quedado en que dormirías en tu habitación… -No le molestaba el hecho, pero no podía mostrarse tan benevolente- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de ser yo hubiera sido tu padre?, seguro le da un infarto…

Asomo solamente los ojos- Lo siento... pero es que... yo... bueno en realidad no tengo explicación alguna, pero por fortuna fuiste tu mamá quien nos vio... no le dirás nada a papá... ¿verdad?

-Claro que no… -Dijo de inmediato la mujer- me mataría primero a mí y después solo te regañaría a ti… y ni pensar lo que le haría a Seiya -pensó la última frase- Pero será mejor que te vayas a cambiar a tu habitación cuanto antes, tu padre no tarda en despertar…

Sonrió al ver lo linda y considerada que era su mamá, pero más al pensar en todo lo que le diría su padre si la viera en esa situación sobre todo porque esa noche no había pasado nada entre ellos aunque en alguna otra ocasión si y ahí si había sido cuidadosa- En seguida...

-Bien… adelante… -Dijo esperando a que su hija fuera a ella, podría adelantarse a su cocina, pero sabría que su hija tardaría en irse a esta y no se arriesgaría a ser reprendida por su marido-

Seiya le sonrió sutilmente apenado a su novia, mientras él también se ponía de pie tomado su camisa para colocársela.

Bajo la mirada un tanto apenada mientras se ponía de pie, estaba claro que su madre no los volvería a dejar solos- Ahorita regreso... -Se dirigió a su madre dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- buenos días mamá... y gracias...

Sonrió sutilmente aunque queriendo mantener esa mirada se poca conformidad con sus hechos- Buenos días hija… -Respondió mientras ella retomaba sus pasos, cuando volteo a ver a Seiya ya con su camisa puesta comenzaba a recoger el sofá cama-

Después de que estuviera listo el desayuno la madre de Serena se dirigió a su habitación donde su esposo aun dormía plácidamente, tras despertarlo de la manera más sutil y una vez listo para salir a desayunar con ella y su hija, le comento lo ocurrido la noche anterior y como se vieron en la necesidad de apoyar al novio de su hija, aunque en un principio el hombre no estuvo de acuerdo, trato de verle el lado aceptable, tal vez ante la insistencia de su esposa, la cual le pidió que no se comportara tan frio con ellos en él desayuno.

El desayuno inicio de los más tranquilo tras saludarse y unos minutos de platica, todo parecía ir bastante bien y relajado.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por su hospitalidad Señor y señora Tsukino, él desayuno está realmente delicioso… -Dijo amable-

-Es verdad mamá... esta delicioso, como siempre... -Agrego con una sonrisa Serena-

La mujer solo sonrió- Gracias -podría decir algo más pero prefirió dejar que su esposo hablara, ya que no lo había hecho mucho durante el desayuno-

-Imagino que será la primera y última vez que esto pasa... ¿no es así? -viendo fijamente a Seiya- la verdad no estoy muy conforme con esto... ¿no se pudo haber quedado en otra parte?

-Papá... -murmuro apenada por la situación pero tampoco se quería poner a discutir con él en pleno desayuno-

-Lo sé Señor, le pido una disculpa por las incomodidades y le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir -dijo algo apenado e incomodo, después de todo quien no se sentiría así en aquella posición-

-Cariño por favor… -Dijo aun más apenada la mujer- después de todo fuimos Serena y yo quien le ofrecimos quedarse, fue una situación especial, sabes que nosotros somos de las personas que brindamos nuestro apoyo cuando es necesario -tomo su mano a la de su esposo- y ayer Seiya lo necesitaba, no es bueno que pasara la noche en uno de esos hoteles… ¿o sí? -dijo viéndolo fijamente para que por ningún motivo dijera un "Si"-

Suspiro al ver el rostro de su esposa- No, pero Serena que esto no vuelva a ocurrir... podrá ser tu novio, pero es solo eso tu NOVIO...

-Ya lo sé papá... pero no quería que estuviera solo en algún lugar desconocido...

-Princesa tu padre tiene razón… a ningún padre le gusta estar en esta situación… pero de verdad agradezco todo lo que hacen por mí…

-Oh Seiya no te preocupes, Serena nos comento que tu padre no suele estar mucho, así que sabes que puedes contar con nosotros cuando necesites… -Dijo sonriente la mujer-

Suspiro tranquilizándose un poco el padre de Serena- Si Seiya cuentas con nosotros... solo que debes comprender como me siento... bueno lo entenderás el día que tengas hijos... sobre todo si es tan linda e inocente como Serena...

Dijo un "si" con un movimiento de cabeza- Muchas gracias Señor…

Los minutos pasaron y el desayuno término de una manera más relajada, así que Seiya pensó que sería bueno pedirles permiso a los padres de Serena para su salida del siguiente fin de semana, claro que se los platearía con algunas variantes.

-Quisiera aprovechar para pedirles permiso de que Serena pueda acompañarnos él siguiente fin de semana a un viaje escolar Señor y Señora Tsukino…

La madre de Serena sonrió, pues sonaba divertido.

- ¿Un viaje escolar?, ¿que no se supone que te acabas de graduar? -Pregunto algo confundido-

Serena por su parte estuvo a punto de ahogarse al tomar jugo, pues ella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba-

-Si… es algo así como el último viaje de prácticas y despedida, se hace cada año vamos todos los alumnos de salida además de invitar a los de los semestres más bajos, es como una dinámica para intercambiar opiniones, lo que fue la carrera, lo que esperamos de la profesión y nuestros planes a futuro… -dijo en forma seria y segura, sin el mayor rasgo de nervios- es algo tradicional y en lo particular pienso que es muy buena, así recordamos los sueños que teníamos cuando íbamos iniciando, lo que hemos crecido en lo profesional y emocional, además de acrecentar las inspiraciones de superarse para las nuevas generaciones… después de todo somos psicólogos y enriquecernos de esta manera nos ayuda bastante… -Sonrió formal-

La madre de Serena no podía dejar de sonreír emocionada- Vaya… jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero si es muy interesante ¿no crees cariño?

-Sí, lo es... pero... ¿también ira Mina? -pregunto él hombre volteando a ver a su hija-

Había sonreído cuando estaba escuchando a Seiya, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo estaba escuchando, no cabía duda de que era un guapo e irresistible mentiroso, cuando escucho a su padre aun distraída volteo verlo- ¿Eh?, ah, sí, si... también va a ir... -dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, ella también se había vuelto una mentirosa-

La madre de Serena estaba aun mas conforme de escuchar que Mina también iría- Pues no se… ¿Tu como vez cariño?, creo que es una buena experiencia ¿no? -sonrió casi diciéndole que si- ¿cuántos días serán?

-Solo es un par de días… -Dijo relajado Seiya, y aun mas sonriente al ver la sonrisa de su novia, viendo que seguía sus mentiras tan naturalmente-

-No lo se... como que últimamente duermes mucho fuera de casa... no sé si te merezcas un viaje como ese... -Dijo serio el hombre observando a ambos jóvenes-

-Pero papá... es un viaje escolar... será muy fructífero ya lo veras... -Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y tierna-

-Además supongo que irán muchos compañeros… imagínate cariño, durante el semestre todos intercambiando opiniones del viaje y Serena solo por nuestra sobre protección quedara excluida de esta hermosa experiencia…. -sonrió a su marido tomando su mano-

Suspiro al ver la sonrisa de su hija y escuchar las palabras de su esposa- De acuerdo... prometan que se portaran bien...

-Lo prometo papá... -sonrió feliz tomando la mano de Seiya oprimiéndola, no sabía lo que le esperaba en ese viaje, si es que se hacía, pero sabía que mientras estuviera con él todo estaría bien-

-Si señor… además cuidare a Serena para que nada malo le pase… lo prometo… -dijo Seiya a ambos padres-

-Lo vez… Seiya ha mostrado ser un joven muy responsable… Serena siempre esta más que segura y feliz cuando está con él… además si también va Mina, será como ir rodeada de una artillería… ambas se cuidan muy bien… -dijo la madre de Serena, a veces se preguntaba si estaba bien ser tan condescendiente, pero no podía evitarlo al ver a su hija tan feliz-

-Exageras mamá... pero si tienes razón... la quiero mucho... además estaré con mi guapo novio y con los demás compañeros... -Dijo ya para tranquilizar a su padre-

-Está bien todo sea por tu educación... -Dijo con una sonrisa a su hija-

Seiya sonrió a su novia, al ver la decisión del padre de Serena.

-Aprovecha muy bien este viaje hija y diviértete mucho…. Sanamente… -Aclaro- ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -Sonrió feliz abrazando a su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla pero al recordar donde estaban y sobre todo delante de quien se separo- ah lo siento... -Bajo la mirada a su plato para continuar con su desayuno-

Seiya sonrió algo apenado por la mirada de los padres de Serena, así que tras aquel hermoso beso, solo tomo la mano de su novia.

Su padre había estado a punto de decir algo al ver la efusividad de su hija, antes de aquel agradecimiento hubiera sido diferente, ahora parecía más centrada en su novio y eso hasta cierto punto le preocupaba, pues si se veía feliz y radiante cuando hablaba o estaba con él pero ¿qué pasaría si las cosas no funcionaban como ella esperaba?, sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse ese pensamiento-

Mientras la madre de Serena suspiro, de verdad deseaba que su hija permaneciera así de feliz durante toda du vida, se veía a leguas que estaba enamorada, pero eso a su vez la preocupaba un poco pues cuando una mujer está en ese estado emocional, actúa guiada por su corazón, sin pensar mucho las consecuencias de sus actos y le preocupaba que esa falta de pensamiento le trajera problemas a futuro, pero después de todo ellos como padres no podían hacer más que cuidarla y apoyarla y por mucho que la quisieran dejarla aprender de sus experiencias-

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Al llegar esa mañana a casa, Mina no podía sentirse más feliz y plena. Aun no podía creer que Yaten también estuviera enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él, se sentía flotar entre nubes de algodón y al llegar a casa su hermana pequeña pareció percibirlo pues de inmediato entro a su habitación cosa que Mina ni siquiera noto.

-Mina… -repitió la pequeña por quinta vez-

-Ah… -volteo con aquella sonrisa boba-

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tonta?, a demás no me haces caso… -dijo la niña molesta por la falta de atención de su hermana mayor-

-Lo siento no te escuche ¿Qué me decías? -sonrió volteándose a verla, mientras iba hacia la puerta cerrándola-

-¿Qué como estuvo la fiesta?, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? -pregunto con una sonrisa impaciente de saber los detalles de la fiesta- ¿cómo se porto Yaten?

-Perfecto… -respondió en una palabra que abarcaba todo-

-No… dime mas… -se acostó boca abajo recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos-

-Pues, a sus padres parezco no agradarles, pero Yaten -suspiro con una gran sonrisa- él es perfecto, sabes que me defendió a pesar de todo… creo que a pesar de todo su madre tendrá que hacerse a la idea, tal vez solo son celos de madre -dijo a su hermanita, después de todo no podía explicarles los verdaderos motivos de su poca aceptación- pero me esforzare, mientras Yaten me ame, podemos superarlo todo, pero él salón era hermoso, la cena estaba rica y la noche fue mágica…

-Ah lo sabia debía ir en tu lugar… -suspiro dejándose caer por completo en la cama- es que no debe asombrarte Yaten es como un hermoso príncipe de un país mágico… -Suspiro recordando al joven-

-Si… lo mismo pienso… -se sentó a su lado, era lindo ver a su hermanita con aquella linda idealización, jamás fue como ella a su edad, pero le gustaba que ella lo fuera- sabes… ayer le dije que lo amaba y él me dijo que también estaba enamorado de mi… -suspiro- bueno tal vez no lo entiendas aun pero eso es algo muy especial -se encogió de hombros jugando con sus pies chocándolos entre sí- cuando seas mayor me entenderás… -pero en eso momento volteo a ver a su hermanita viéndola ya hincada junto a ella con sus ojos llorosos de felicidad- Caro…

-Lo sabía… sabía que él era especial… -abrazo con fuerza a su hermana- tal vez sea una niña aun pero ya sé que decir amar es algo mágico, y sé que si tu lo dices es porque de verdad lo sientes y es muy fuerte y especial para ti hermana…

Mina la abrazo, aun no podía creer que su hermanita fuera tan madura a pesar de su edad, era su orgullo y se sintió feliz de compartir su emoción con alguien tan especial para ella como lo era su hermana. Pero aun moría de ganas por contárselo a Serena y a su madre y después gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sin tapujos. Pero lamentablemente el hecho de contárselo a su amiga no ocurrió tan pronto como ella hubiera querido, Serena estaba igual de feliz que ella, pero quería que su amiga estuviera tan feliz como ella al escuchar esas hermosas palabras y sabia que eso pronto llegaría, tal vez en ese viaje supuestamente "Escolar" que tendría con Seiya, así que esperaría para contarse después de aquel fin de semana.

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

El resto de la semana paso rápida y relajada, Yaten finalizando los detalles de su presentación de Tesis al igual que Seiya, Serena y Mina en la Universidad y en su empleo de medio tiempo. Ya era viernes por fin Serena no tenia mayor cabeza más que para preparar su viaje con Seiya.

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Al llegar el fin de semana Serena y Seiya emprendieron su viaje a aquel lugar que aun era desconocido para Serena. El camino fue un poco largo, pero la espera valió la pena, al estar cerca de la llegada, podía percibirse el hermoso paisaje lleno de arboles como si estos abrazaran la carretera, kilómetros más adelante unas hermosas cabañas complementaban el rustico y hermoso paisaje, ambos bajaron de inmediato percibiendo la que sería su cabaña la cual estaba separa de la otra por al menos unos quince metros, rodeados de un hermoso y fresco pasto, el clima era sutilmente fresco debido al majestuoso lago que se encontraba a unos metros de la cabaña, el cual era el marco perfecto para él lugar. Al entrar el espectáculo visual era aun mejor, una hermosa y sutil decoración rustica con una enorme ventana que dejaba ver el majestuoso lago rodeado por miles de pinos frescos. La cabaña solo tenía una pequeña sala que daba de frente a la ventana, y una pequeña cocineta y una linda cama, no hacía falta mayor intimidad en tener espacios delimitados por paredes, el único que lo necesitaba era él baño, una hermosa terraza era el complemento idóneo la cual tenía acceso desde dentro de la cabaña, pero que por él momento estaba cerrada.

Seiya se coloco por detrás de Serena abrazándola- Espero que te agrade el viaje escolar… -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Sera muy fructífero no? -rio un poco recordando el empeño de convencimiento a sus padres-

Sonrió algo apenada al recordar que ella también había mentido, suspiro y cerró los ojos recargándose en su cuerpo tomando sus manos- Lo será... no imagino mejor viaje que este... no pensé que además de mi novio te fueras a convertir en mi profesor...

-Eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no crees? -dijo sin moverse de aquella posición, contemplando el paisaje que se veía por la ventana-

-¿Que tan interesante? -pregunto con una sonrisa- porque a mentir ya he aprendido y muy bien

-Espero que no se te haga costumbre… -Dijo fingiendo tono severo, pero no podía estar más feliz- Solo puedes mentir cuando se trate de buscar la manera de que estemos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm eso quiere decir que nada de mentiras para ti... -murmuro acariciando sus manos- pero ¿crees que tenga necesidad ahora que estas a mi lado de mentir?

-No… estos días deben ser sin mentiras…

-Eso me parece un trato justo... nada de mentiras entre nosotros, mientras estemos en este maravilloso lugar no habrá mentiras... seremos sinceros y nada fuera de esta cabaña nos importara... solo tú y yo... ¿te parece una buena respuesta? -al momento en que se separo de él y volteo a verlo-

-Excelente respuesta… -subió su manos acariciando su mejilla como tanto le gustaba hacerlo- pero hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte princesa… -fijo su mirada en ella- este viaje quiero que sea especial…

-Ya lo es... -sonrió algo sonrojada- aunque quizá pueda ser mas especial... tu dirás como lo haremos...

-Bueno… pues dentro de una hora oscurecerá, sería lindo ver el atardecer juntos a la orilla del lago, después prepare una pequeña sorpresa para ambos… -sonrió-

-Uy eso suena muy interesante... -acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios- no sabes cuánto deseaba estar de nueva cuenta junto a ti... y ahora más que eres solo mío... -sonrió feliz- y en un lugar así mucho mas... gracias amor... -bajando la vista un poco apenada de lo que acababa de decir-

Tomo su rostro haciéndola subir su mirada- No tienes por qué avergonzarte… te... quiero tanto mi princesa -tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir aquella palabra especial que moría por gritar desde hacía muchos días, pero solo faltaba un poco mas- me pone tan feliz saber que sientes lo mismo…

-Si Seiya, yo también me siento tan feliz... -sonrió abrazándolo recargándose en su pecho- estar aquí junto a ti parece el más maravilloso sueño... si te tengo a ti nada más me importa...

-Esas palabras suenan tan dulce viniendo de tus labios -Acaricio su espalda- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a contemplar el paisaje?

-Sí, vamos... -Aunque quería ir no quería separarse- ¿Me cargas?

Sonrió al escucharla, sin duda era su linda princesa- Claro… -Y antes de terminar de decirlo ya la tenía en sus brazos, comenzando a caminar con ella- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si en un futuro tenemos una princesita?, ¿a cuál de las dos cargare primero? -cuestiono con una sonrisa ya imaginándose una linda niña a escala de su hermosa madre-

-¿Una princesita? -pregunto viéndolo con una sonrisa que se hizo aun más amplia de escuchar que entre sus planes estaba también una familia aunque no quería presionarlo más de lo que él mismo dijera- pues entonces yo tendría que sacrificarme con tal de que cargues a nuestra princesa... y lo mismo si fuera un pequeño caballerito...

Se sintió feliz siquiera de imaginarlo posible- Mmm… creo que cargaría a nuestra princesita o cabellerito para llevarlo a dormir y después cargaría a mí ya Reina para cargarla a nuestro aposento y consentirla de la mejor manera pasible… -Dijo con coquetería-

-¿Ah sí? -acaricio su mejilla y en seguida sus labios- ¿y tú crees que nos quedara tiempo y energía después de un día tan ajetreado con una princesa consentida y berrinchuda y un caballerito coqueto y travieso?

-Claro que si... -Sonrió ante sus caricias- siempre tendré tiempo para consentir a mi princesa…

-Eso dices ahorita, pero ¿que pasara cuando llegues cansado de trabajar?, me pregunto si serás igual de apuesto y caballeroso que ahora... -Sonrió ligeramente volteando a ver el paisaje que le parecía cada vez más hermoso- y si yo seré tan ingenua e inocente...

-Me encanta tu inocencia… es algo que me cautivo desde la primer vez que converse contigo y la ingenuidad es relativa… todo mundo tenemos ingenuidad en cierto grado, pero de algo tienes que estar segura… -Pronto llegaron a la orilla del lago donde Seiya bajo a Serena sentándola sobre el verde y fresco césped, para sentarse junto a ella- que te querré cada día de mi vida y que luchare porque nuestra relación sea más fuerte cada vez… cada día quiero que sea especial -se acerco a ella mientras murmuraba esto en voz galante-

Sonrió y se sonrojo al instante en que lo sintió y escucho más cerca- ¿Sabes que desde que te conocí cada día es más especial que el anterior?, cada día que amanece me despierto pensando en ti y contando las horas para poder verte... así que creo que mas especial no puede ser...

-Si… ya verás que si puede ser… -Por fin acorto el espacio total entre ellos capturando sus hermosos y sutiles labios con los de él-

Al sentir Serena sus cálidos labios cerro lentamente los ojos disfrutando por breves segundos de su imagen besándola, pero no podía resistir perderse en esos mágicos momentos en que con un beso podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera, poco a poco se fue acercando mas a él dejando descansar una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón. De la misma manera las manos de Seiya subieron descansando bajo su barbilla en su cuello y atrayéndola más.

-Eres tan hermosamente frágil que temo un día hacerte daño sin quererlo…

- Se que no será así... porque tú me protegerás siempre... -Murmuro suavemente entre sus labios-

-Serena… -Pauso lentamente el movimiento de sus labios- no soy el hombre perfecto que crees, he cometido muchos errores -dijo en tono bajo contemplándola, era tan hermosa que llegaba a pensar que ella era demasiado buena y linda para ser real-

-No sé de qué errores hablas, y sé que no eres perfecto, nadie lo es... pero tú eres el hombre especial que espere en mi vida... -Acaricio su mejilla sonriéndole ligeramente- mi vida tiene un antes y un después desde que te conocí... supongo que es lo mismo contigo...

-Lo es… -Aseguro con una sutil sonrisa- contigo todo es diferente… estando junto a ti solo quiero observar hacia adelante, hacer las cosas como deben de ser y poder estar juntos mucho tiempo… -Se recostó, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella-

- Y así será... no creo que nada nos pueda separar... -lo observo mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad- sé lo que eres y lo que quieres... y yo daría lo que fuera por ayudarte a hacer realidad tu sueño...

-Y yo quiero dar hasta mi vida si es necesario por tu felicidad y bienestar… -Le sonrió a su novia, para después cerrar los ojos disfrutando de aquella hermosa sensación-

-Pero entonces eso estaría muy extraño... -Sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello- porque tú eres mi felicidad y mi bienestar, así que ¿entonces qué deberías hacer?

-Lo que debo hacer es quererte y cuidarte cada día de mi vida… hacerte feliz y él día que no pueda hacerlo, me volveré loco sin duda… -Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados para que no viera el temor en su mirada tan solo de imaginar aquel suceso-

-No amor... tu sola presencia me hace feliz... así que no tengas temor de que un día no puedas hacerlo... -Lentamente se acerco hasta rozar sus labios suavemente- cada vez que me veas... dame un beso para recordarte...

Abrió lentamente los ojos sonriendo al percibir sus hermosos ojos y al sentir sus labios, su aliento cálido lo invadió de nueva cuenta haciéndolo sentir inmensamente pleno- Eso es una muy buena manera de recordarlo… -Le dio la razón-

-Ya ves... no es necesario que hagas algo mas para hacerme feliz... bueno en realidad si... que seas así de dulce, cariñoso, galante, seductor y apasionado solo conmigo... así como tú no quieres ver que sonría para otros chicos lo mismo quiero yo... que tus miradas, palabras, caricias y besos sean solo para mi... -sonrió ligeramente- estoy comenzando a ser egoísta y eso me gusta...

-Lo prometo… todas mis miradas y atenciones solo serán para la dueña de mi corazón… -subió su mano acariciando su mejilla- ¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho que seas egoísta -sonrió-

-Mmm que en otras palabras quiere decir "celosa" aunque no lo parezca me muero de celos cuando veo que otras chicas te están viendo... eso no me gusta... -hizo un pequeño puchero-

-Al contrario… debes sentirte feliz porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti… -Se incorporo acercándose a ella decididamente- Porque mis labios no captan mejor sabor que el de tus labios y mis manos solo tiemblan de ansiedad por tu piel… -dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo con profunda tranquilidad- Sin mencionar que mi corazón solo late por ti mi hermosa princesa…

-Seiya... -cerro los ojos al sentir su caricia- escucharte me hace tan feliz... no alcanzaría a describir lo que siento en este momento... siento que nada nos hace falta para ser felices... todo lo tengo aquí conmigo... el mundo podría acabar ahora y yo sería feliz... ¿cómo pude enamorarme locamente de un hombre como tú? -pregunto con dulzura abriendo los ojos para verlo-

-No… no puede terminar aquí… -se puso de pie- aun falta algo y después menos querrás que el mundo termine -extendió sus manos para que ella las tomara y se pusiera en pie-

- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué puede faltar en nuestra relación?, si todo lo hemos tenido ya... -dijo poniéndose de pie-

-¿Estás segura? -pregunto con una sonrisa- ya verás que no -camino con ella de la mano-

-No te entiendo... -camino a su paso sujetando su mano- ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿que podría faltarnos para ser felices?

-Mmm… no creo que tendrás que esperar hasta la hora de la cena -mantuvo su sonrisa- tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que me faltaron, mientras puedes no se relajarte, ponerte aun más linda, aunque ya eres tan linda que me dejarías sin habla…

Sonrió algo apenada- ¿Tengo que ponerme algo especial para esta noche?

Se acerco a su oído susurrándole en tono ronco- Nada está bien…

Se detuvo en seco poniéndose más que roja- Seiya... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo siento… -Le cerró un ojo con su habitual sonrisa- lo que quieras está bien…

Poco a poco se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa- Mmm esperaba que lo confirmaras para entonces no ponerme na... da... -dijo antes de adelantarse a la cabaña caminando coquetamente-

Sonrió deleitando su mirada con el vaivén de sus caderas- Eso ya vendrá en su debido momento… -se quedo de pie pues así era más cómodo y perceptible su visión-

Se detuvo de nueva cuenta volteando a verlo- Caballero... que falta de respeto para una dama como yo... -dijo lo más seria que pudo- ¿se da cuenta que por menos que eso algún otro caballero ya lo hubiera retado a un duelo?

-Mis más sinceras disculpas -sonrió haciendo una reverencia con una mano en su abdomen y la otra en su espalda, mientras hacia un pie atrás en una pose de caballero- es que mi princesa es irresistible...

Sonrió divertida- Caballero puede dejar de hacer eso... con una disculpa es suficiente...

Se incorporo acercándose a ella- Pero es agradable ser tu caballero…

- Mas agradable es ser tu princesa... -dijo con una sonrisa y de un pequeño salto se colgó de su cuello- por siempre tu princesa... y tu mi caballero...

La abrazo sonriéndole- Así será entonces… por siempre… -Beso su mejilla-

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Mina tuvo que ausentarse también de su casa, Serena le había pedido que la ayudara con eso del "Viaje escolar" y dado que eran casi vecinas, sería complicado entrar y salir de su casa, sin mencionar que sus madres habían quedado ese fin de semana de visitarse. A ella le fue más fácil conseguir el permiso con su madre que solo le dijo que se cuidara y no hiciera imprudencias. Por el lugar donde se quedaría no había problema, permanecería en la casa de Seiya la cual estaba bastante retirada de su casa así que no habría problemas, se mantendría arraigada por dos días, pero realmente no le molesto en nada pues estaría bien acompañada, al menos por una noche pensó ella.

Estaba más que feliz y tranquila, eso era como un sueño, sin prisas ni presiones, ahí estaba ella, esmerándose mientras cocinaba un poco de sopa de pasta, el olor era bastante agradable, ahora faltaba ver si el sabor era el mismo. Yaten estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, así que eso daba el cuadro perfecto de una familia, tal vez solo faltaría un par de niños brincoteando, pero sonrió pensando en lo feliz que sería un futuro así.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude? -pregunto volviendo a cambiar de canal- no hay nada bueno que ver... -Suspiro fastidiado arrojando el control sobre el sillón al dejar un canal que transmitía una de las tantas caricaturas que le gustaba a Yaten-

-No… -Respondió desde la cocina, arrojando la tapa caliente al fregadero- Auch… -Se quejo por lo caliente de esta- estoy bien ya casi esta… -Dijo en un tono feliz. Era lo malo de tener una madre tan buena en la cocina y en la casa, jamás tuvo que preocuparse por aprender más que lo necesario, como la sopa de fideos-

-¿Y si pedimos algo de comer? -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la cocina- no quiero arriesgarme a morir con tu comida... -Dijo en broma ocultando una sonrisa tras una mueca de seriedad-

-Creo que aquí pondré a prueba tu verdadero amor por mí… -Dijo volteando de reojo sacándole la lengua para después volver su vista a la cacerola moviendo la cuchara dentro un poco más-

-Jajaja... ¿sabes que te ves hermosa de ama de casa? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hasta quedar detrás de ella y rodear su cintura- una de mis tantas fantasías... -Murmuro a su oído-

-¿Tantas? -Repitió con una sonrisa- vaya que interesante… pero si también es una de las mías… -Sonrió más que feliz de sentirse así entre sus brazos, metió el cucharon sacando un poco de la sopa dando vuelta aun entre sus brazos- abre… -Pidió a Yaten abriendo la boca de ella para que él hiciera lo mismo-

-Está bien correré el riesgo... -Dijo mientras abría la boca para probar tan suculento manjar-

Sin duda la amaba y eso la hizo ampliar su sonrisa, ahora esperaba y rogaba por que supiera aceptablemente- ¿Y…? -Se quedo a la expectativa de su reacción-

Sus facciones eran relajadas, saboreo un poco más y cerró los ojos separándose de ella dándole la espalda- No... -Murmuro tranquilamente acercándose a tomar un plato pero sin que ella se diera cuenta- la verdad es que no...

-¡¿No qué? -Dijo en tono desilusionado cual niña pequeña frunciendo el ceño- sabe horrible no es así…

-No quiero... -Volteo con el plato entre sus manos sonriendo- volver a probar otra sopa que no sea la tuya... -Extendió el plato hacia ella- ya me dio hambre...

- ¡De verdad!, ah que feliz soy… -Tomo el plato feliz mientras una sonrisa aun más amplia se dibujo en su rostro-

-Simplemente irresistible... -Murmuro recargándose en el refrigerador mientras la observaba como toda un ama de casa-

Mina se encontraba sirviendo la sopa cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, pero ella no le dio mayor importancia por el momento.

- Yo abro... -Dijo aun con esa sonrisa dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta, misma sonrisa que se borro al instante en que vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya pero que huraño te has vuelto conmigo… -Dijo con una sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que nada podría opacar su orgullo y felicidad ni siquiera los malos gestos de su hijo, así se dispuso a entrar a la casa-

Mina se había quedado un poco a la expectativa de quien era quien llamaba a la puerta, tras terminar de servir, dejo los platos sobre la barra de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperar que Yaten regresara, pero aquella voz fue demasiado familiar, no quería escuchar pero todo estaba en silencio y era imposible no hacerlo.

-Lo siento... -Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar- pensé que no vendrías a verme... ¿a qué has venido?

-En primer lugar porque no has regresado a la casa, ya han pasado algunas semanas y al niño parece no pasársele el berrinche ni la obsesión absurda… -Dijo mientras entraba un poco más-

Suspiro molesto deteniendo la puerta de la manija apretándola con fuerza- Veo que aun no has entendido que lo que pienso y siento es lo que debes respetar... y respetar a la mujer que amo... así que si solo ha eso has venido puedes irte... porque no, aun no se me pasa el "berrinche" -dijo con ironía lo ultimo viéndola fijamente

-Ah… eres igual que tu padre, por eso es que él no ha venido por ti de una vez por todas, ¿Que soy la única que sabe que estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida?, ¿pero sabes por qué?, porque soy madre y porque te amo y no quiero que eches a la basura tu futuro… -Dijo en tono severo para después suspirar tratando de relajarse- pero no, no he venido solo a eso -sonrió pues aquella noticia seria el remedio perfecto- te tengo una gran noticia…

Mina suspiro, era doloroso escuchar aquello, ¿Cómo es que Yaten no le dijo nada de que en verdad ya no vivía en su casa?, la noche que escucho que se iría de ahí, pensó que solo fue un arrebato, jamás fue su intención alejarlo de su familia, su mala reputación era algo con lo que solo ella debía liderar y no perjudicarlo por ello.

-Dila... -Dijo sin moverse de donde estaba, cualquier que fuera la noticia no haría ninguna diferencia y mucho menos se doblegaría ante su madre-

-¡ACEPTARON TU PROPUESTA DE POSGRADO EN EL EXTRANJERO! -Dijo más que feliz acercándose a abrazar a su hijo- Y están ansiosos por platicar contigo para ultimar los detalles de tu llegada…

Sonrió, si, estaba feliz, eso era por lo que había estado luchando y ahora era un hecho, tenía esa codiciada beca, tenía a una mujer que amaba y lo amaba, nada podía ser más perfecto que eso, abrazo a su madre mas por inercia que por hacerlo- ¿Cuando lo supiste?

Pero los pensamientos de Mina se borraron al instante al escuchar la noticia llena de emoción de la madre de Yaten- Aceptado… ha sido aceptado… -Pensó sin poder moverse, era fantástico, lo que él tanto había anhelado, pero a la vez algo confundida, ella hubiera preferido que siguiera ahí en el país y poder estar un poco más cerca-

-Apenas ayer por la tarde, quise correr a decírtelo, pero tu padre dijo que sería mejor esperar a hoy que estuviera el día más tranquilo, ellos dijeron que llamarían él lunes a la casa para platicar contigo y que tu asesor tendría los requisitos del papeleo… oh Yaten estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te imaginas vivirás en el extranjero, realizaras tus sueños y conocerás mucha gente importante, chicas lindas y educadas y todo será como debe ser… -Sonrió emocionada, por fin aquella mujer estaría lejos de su hijo-

Sonreía feliz imaginando aquel viaje pero de nueva cuenta esa sonrisa desapareció- ¿Como debe ser?, ¿y eso cómo es? -soltándose de ella lentamente-

Sonrió relajada- Me refiero a que debes concentrarte en tus estudios, no te preocupes tu padre y yo iremos a visitarte así que no tendrás que viajar demasiado… -No había necesidad de mas ahora, ella se encargaría de que esa embustera olvidara a su hijo y con la distancia y el tiempo sería fácil de lograr, todo estaba a su favor-

Mina suspiro, ella tenía razón, como debía ser, era él y su vida profesional, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener esa relación a distancia?, era demasiado tiempo y demasiada distancia la que los dividiría, ella no podría ir a visitarlo y él cuantas veces podría venir, ¿una vez por año algunos días o dos veces cuando mucho?, jamás se detuvo a pensar en ello y era doloroso.

Sonrió un poco irónico de escucharla- ¿Y serás capaz de llevar a Mina para que mi visite?

-Ah… Pues sí, si ella quiere ir a verte… -Dijo con su tono indiferente- si es que no está ocupada o prefiere quedarse… ya lo veremos en su momento… pero por mí no hay problema -Sonrió pues sería más fácil así-

-Si claro ya parece que me llevará… -Pensó Mina resignada a que eso jamás pasaría, sería capaz de aventarla por él avión a medio camino-

-Ya veo... -Sonrió y suspiro imaginando lo que su madre planearía para esos viajes- pues te lo agradezco, siempre tan buena... -Camino hasta acercarse a la cocina, no se había equivocado, era imposible que Mina no hubiera estado escuchado, al verla la tomo del brazo y la atrajo a él para que su madre la viera- ¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

Mina solo lo observo un poco indecisa pero lo siguió hasta toparse con aquella mujer de porte elegante y recio.

La mujer se quedo un poco sorprendida primero de verla pero después sonrió, mejor que supiera de una vez que no era santo de su devoción- Claro… cuando gustes puedes ir con nosotros… Mina -sonrió esta vez de manera un poco maliciosa- por mi hijo yo haría lo que fuera…

-Yo también haría por su hijo lo que fuera señora… -Solo se limito a responder Mina, no se dejaría intimidar ni siquiera por ella-

-Que mujeres tan consideradas... -Abrazo de la cintura a Mina con un brazo mientras que con su mano atrajo su rostro besando sutilmente sus labios- por eso te amo... -Murmuro para luego volver a ver su madre- ¿ves que perfecta es?, y no solo en la c... cocina, sino en TODO…

-No cabe duda que el amor es ciego… -Pensó negando con una sutil sonrisa, desviando su mirada, era demasiado para poder soportarlo- claro lo mismo piensa… piensan otros… -Dijo insinuando algo mas mientras reacomodaba su bolso- bueno Hijo te veo el lunes en casa para que recibas la llamada y busques AL DR. KUNZITE -Remarco esta palabra viendo a Mina- pero solo tú… -Sonrió- para que organice lo de tu partida… cuídate hijo…

Mina solo suspiro sutilmente al escuchar e interpretar sus insinuaciones.

-Hasta luego... -dijo sin soltar un poco a Mina al contrario la sujeto más a él- y fue un "placer" verte...

La mujer ya no respondió mas, solo salió de aquella casa más que inquieta y molesta, debió suponer que ahora que él ya no vivía en casa, se la pasaría el mayor tiempo con ella y eso la exaspero aun mas, solo rogaba al cielo por que su hijo abriera los ojos. Mientras Mina Rogaba todo lo contrario.

-Felicidades por lo de tu beca… -Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, quería dejar de lado todo aquello, era el momento feliz de Yaten y no quería arruinárselo- sabía que lo conseguirías

-Gracias mi hermosa guerrera... -La abrazo, en realidad era a ella a quien quería abrazar desde el primer momento en que supo que había obtenido esa beca- nos espera un gran futuro juntos...

Por que le costaba creer esas palabras en ese momento, ahora que ya todo era real y estaba tan cerca, solo cerró los ojos aferrándose a él, no quería dejarlo ir, lo amaba tanto y lo necesitaba también- Se fuerte… sé lo que él necesita… se la mujer de la que se enamoro -pensó abrazándolo un poco más fuerte para después voltear a verlo ya con una sonrisa- eso es lo que creo… porque no festejamos al futuro Doctor… -Tomo su mano separándose de él si seguía así no podría seguir fingiendo fortaleza-

-¿Y qué tienes en mente guerrera? -pregunto un tanto seductor y feliz-

-Mmm… -Coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios- ¿Qué será bueno y apto para la situación?

-Puedo pensar en mil y un maneras de celebrar... -Dijo abrazándola con fuerza casi cargándola dejando su rostro muy pegado al de ella- pero esta vez te lo dejare a ti...

-Me encantas… -Tomo con ambas manos su rostro acercándose a él- tal vez por eso te amo tanto -sonrió feliz besándolo pues le fue irresistible ante la cercanía-

La sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura al sentir sus labios, esa noche se sentía completamente diferente, feliz y a un paso de realizar sus más anhelados sueños- Te amo mi linda guerrera...

-Es una lástima… -Suspiro en medio de sus labios-

-¿Una lástima? -se separo al escucharla- ¿porque es una lástima? -bajándola lentamente-

Sonrió pues había pensado y hablado en voz alta- Lo que quería decir es que es una lástima que estemos arraigados en este lugar… Serena y Seiya nos debe una… porque el día estuvo perfecto y me siento limitada de ideas en cuatro paredes…

Sonrió tomando sus manos- Tienes razón esos dos nos deben una... pero no te preocupes... mañana te tengo una sorpresa... hare lo que nunca he hecho...

-¿Lo que nunca has hecho? -repitió a manera de pregusta- mi amor eres un chico que apuesto a que no ha hecho muchas cosas… -era muy curiosa y ese comentario la dejo intrigada-

-Mi vida... -sonrió algo retadoramente- he hecho muchas cosas, menos lo que hare mañana y créeme deberás considerarte muy afortunada

Arqueo una ceja- ¿Bailaras en una plaza pública y me cantaras una linda canción? -Dijo fingiendo cara de niña extasiada por un regalo-

-Si claro, en tus sueños, espera a mañana, ya lo veras... -sonrió abrazándola por los hombros- por lo pronto creo que tendrás que alimentarme, tanta felicidad me dio hambre...

-Bien la sopa aun debe estar caliente… yo también tengo que comer, no tengo hambre y mamá dice que estoy perdiendo peso, no quiero que después me dejes si pierdo mis curvas… -le dijo en broma guiñándole un ojo-

-Aunque fueras una tabla no te dejaría... -dijo bromista-

-¿Y si fuera lo contrario?, porque tu mi Ogro tienes un cuerpo de envidia para mucho…

-Mmm... tranquila guerrera, vas a subir mi ego... -Dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la cocina- no querrás que me convierta en un presumido, ah perdón eso ya lo fui... pero gracias a ti se me quito...

-Era divertido… vivir discutiendo -Sonrió entrando a la cocina y sirviendo otro par de platos con sopa caliente- también ver lo presumido que eras, en cambio yo tan sencillita, no tienes queja de mi…

-Jajaja si claro... tu siempre tan prudente, aun me debes una camisa... -Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño comedor- o una lavada... ¿tú decides?

-Lo siento perdiste tu oportunidad cuando quise ser amable… -Dijo dejando su plato en su lugar para bajar su rostro y darle un beso sutilmente para después poner el suyo en su lugar y sentarse junto a él-

-Bueno ya tendrás oportunidad más adelante... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa tomando la cuchara para comenzar a comer-

Observo como comenzaba a comer quedándose un poco en silencio- Quiero que me prometas algo… en realidad me lo debes…

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto sin dejar de comer, no es porque amara a la mujer que había preparado esa sencilla sopa, es porque en verdad estaba deliciosa-

-Que regresaras a vivir a tu casa… -Dijo en tono bajo- después de todo jamás me dijiste que te habías ido de tu casa… -Comenzó a mover la cuchara lentamente jugando con su sopa-

Apenas llevaba la cuchara a sus labios cuando la escucho la bajo lentamente hasta dejarla sobre el plato- No te quería preocupar... eso era todo, pero además creo que ya estoy en edad de vivir mi vida...

-Pero son tus padres… -Volteo a verlo- eres su único hijo, ¿crees que este bien que lo hagas solo por hacerla entender?, lo que piensa de mi no cambiara por el hecho de que no vivas en tu casa, pronto te irás y no quiero que desperdicies este tiempo con ellos por nuestra relación.

-¿Tú crees que es un desperdicio?, eres la mujer que amo y a la cual quiero que respeten, no me importa lo que ella opine, yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero, y lo que quiero siempre lo consigo... y tú no eres una excepción…

Sonrió al escucharlo, era encantador cuando sacaba ese lado posesivo hacia ella- Es por eso que considero un desperdicio… si tu sabes qué me quieres y yo se que te quiero, que importa lo que piense ahora tu madre -extendió su mano a la de él- te lo dije voy a ganarme su confianza, pero si tú te encargas de llevarle la contra eso solo empeorara mas toda la situación…

No cabía duda de que era toda una mujer en la extensión de la palabra- Creo que por eso te amo, mi madre puede hacerte mil caras y comentarios mal intencionados y tu seguirás intentando que yo la trate bien... -Acaricio su mano con suavidad- si tan solo ella quisiera darte una oportunidad se daría cuenta de que con nadie más podría ser feliz...

Sonrió a su novio esta vez con dulzura acariciando una de sus mejillas- Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz… y creo que nadie en toda la vida te va amar tanto como yo te amo… quiero que siempre recuerdes eso… no importa lo que el mundo diga o las vueltas de esta, siempre estaré contigo… y siempre te voy a amar como una loca… -Y era verdad cuando no estaba con él o discutían por algo se sentía la mujer más vacía del mundo-

-Mmm amar si, como una loca jamás... -Sonrió dulcemente- mi hermosa guerrera... sabes ya no imagino mi vida sin ti...

-Eso es bueno, porque no dejaría que te me escaparas tan fácil…

- Ni yo quisiera escapar de ti... -Dijo con una sonrisa- pero por lo pronto debes alimentarme...

-Pues en ese caso será mejor que cenemos antes de que se vuelva a enfriar… -Le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño tomando su cubierto para comenzar con su cena-

-Mañana quiero que te pongas muy cómoda...

-Cómoda, ¿Cómo mis Jeans favoritos y una linda blusa?, ¿o cómoda como algo más lindo? -así era Mina la mayor parte del tiempo una chica linda que no necesitaba más que mostrarse ella misma para deslumbrar, sin extravagantes atuendos ni arreglos desmesurados-

-Jajaja, no cómoda... jeans y una linda blusa... -Dijo con una sonrisa- vamos a caminar mucho...

-Suena bien… -Sonrió feliz- pero si me canso te toca cargarme… -Dijo mientras comenzaba con su cena, viendo que en realidad no sabía tan mal-

-Te aseguro que no te cansaras... te lo prometo... -Volviendo a comer feliz de todo lo bueno que le estaba pasando en la vida-

Él sabía perfecto como dejarla intrigada- Ahora no dormiré pensando en mañana… -Murmuro, pero en realidad le encantaba esa manera que Yaten tenía de acaparar todos sus pensamientos-

-Tenia pensada que no durmieras... -Dijo pícaramente continuando con su cena-

Sonrió algo nerviosa- Ah sí… ¿Cómo?

-Vamos a ver un maratón de películas de acción... -Dijo con una sonrisa oculta al ver el nerviosismo de su amada-

-Ah… si, es lo que pensaba… -Volteo ocultando sus ganas de reír- bueno entonces será mejor que terminemos de cenar para comenzar… podemos ver la del agente 007 es mi favorita… -Era raro que una chica prefiriera una película de acción a una romántica, pero así era Mina, una chica algo diferente-

-Por supuesto... aquí tenemos para escoger las mejores películas... -dijo para luego volver a su plato evadiendo verla, su mente estaba planeando la mejor aventura de su vida y seria a lado de esa mujer que tenía frente a él-

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

Mientras Serena se alistaba como habían quedado, Seiya termino de preparar los últimos detalles para aquella velada que esperaba fuera tan especial para ambos, extrañamente y como nunca se sentía nervioso, él lugar le daba tranquilidad y confianza para que fuera algo intimo, la luna resplandecientemente llena, las velas alumbrando la mesa en el balcón de la cabaña y un par de copas reflejaban la luz de luna. Ahí estaba él contemplando el reflejo de la enigmática luna atreves del lago mientras esperaba que su linda princesa estuviera lista, sabía que él ruido la atraería hacia él una linda melodía de fondo era lo último que necesitaba para atraer la atención de su princesa.

.

.

.

- Serena, quiero decirte que Te amo… que te amare cada segundo de mi vida… que no existe vida que valga si no es contigo, mi razón de ser y respirar… -su voz se tornaba llena de emoción al expresarse tan abiertamente- Y que no anhelo nada mas en mi vida que poder compartir mi vida justo a ti… -tomo su mano con las de él y de manera sutil en imperceptible deslizo algo suave y sutilmente por su dedo anular- Como la mujer de mi vida… mi mujer… -dijo observando cada uno de sus gestos y miradas-

-Seiya... -Murmuro emocionada con una sutil pero feliz sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada a su mano aun dudando en observar- yo... -respiro profundamente- no pensé que escucharía esto de ti... pero es algo que ansiaba escuchar... porque... porque... yo…

.

.

.

-Se aferro más a su cuerpo sujetándose de su camisa- Seiya todo me da vueltas... -Murmuro apenas con una voz audible-

-Apenas la escucho y sintió como ella se aferraba a él, la tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que ese mareo la hiciera perder el equilibrio- Princesa… ¿Estás bien?

.

.

.

-_Es__muy__extraño,__ella__no__suele__ser__así,__es__la__persona__más__sana__que__jamás__he__conocido__y__más__extraño__aun__que__diga__que__no__ha__comido__bien__cuando__tiene__un__apetito__de__espanto,__bueno__…_ -Pensaba Seiya mientras cortaba la gran rebanada de pastel y la colocaba sobre uno de los platos- _Pero__para__los__antojos__no__se__niega__…_ -pensó sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se pauso dejándolo perplejo un segundo- Antojos… -murmuro dejando el plato sobre la mesa y sus manos apoyadas en esta- Malestar… mareos… falta de apetito… -Paso saliva sintiéndola más difícil de tragar de lo normal- no puede ser, es imposible… NO, No es imposible, jamás nos hemos cuidado, no al menos yo… -paso sus manos por su cabellera revolviéndola, estaba preocupado de que aquello pudiera ser cierto, pero a la vez algo dentro de él saltaba impaciente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no precisamente de temor o disgusto-

.

.

.

-Entonces entremos... -murmuro Yaten sacando la mano de Mina del bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar las llaves y abrir- no creo que pueda soportar por más tiempo no tenerte... -Deseoso beso más profundamente su cuello-

-Ni... yo… siento que hace un siglo que no estoy contigo… -dijo Mina mientras busco sus labios capturándolos en un beso profundo y apasionado-

Al abrir empujo la puerta sujeto con más fuerza la pequeña cintura de Mina, hábilmente quito las llaves y las arrojo hacia donde sabia se encontraba la mesa, estaba tan sumergido en el placer que le provocaban aquellos besos que hacía que todo a su alrededor se le olvidara.

-Yaten…. -La respiración de Mina se paralizó, aquello era más que excitante el momento era perfecto, el lugar y el tiempo, creyó que por fin volvería a sentirse del hombre que amaba, era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento, moría por sentir su piel así que sus manos buscaron la manera de irse adentrando bajo su playera-

Mientras un par de miradas se fijo en la pareja que entro bastante entretenida al departamento, quisieron hacerles saber que estaban ahí, pero se apeno más al ver aquellos apasionados jóvenes desvió un poco la mirada tomando la mano de acompañante la cual sostenía la taza de té que segundos antes le había preparado, se pusieron de pie mientras hacían ruido con su garganta.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, pero la verdad es que en este momento (yo Marie) me siento un tanto triste de que tuvimos muy poquitos, está bien que nos tardamos en actualizar pero actualizamos ¿no? , en fin muchas gracias a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarnos un mensajito sobre que les pareció el capitulo, como se podrán dar cuenta vienen cosas interesantes, sorpresas y novedades, bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo así que ahora si vamos a responder los reviews:

Polvo de Estrellas: Gracias por tus comentarios, a nosotras también nos gustan mucho las dos parejas, y como viste vienen nuevas cosas asi que esperamos que nos sigas acompañando con los próximos capítulos.

m Carmen: A nosotras también nos gusta Yaten y sus arranques raros, está bien loquito, pero es un amor :P ojala nos sigas acompañando.

Gracias tambien a neoreynaserena que va comenzando a leer nuestra historia, esperamos te siga gustando como hasta ahora y que pornto leas este mensajin, gracias por el apoyo.

Clauseiserdar: Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente con los capítulos anteriores, y pues si también no debemos olvidar la amistad entre las chicas y los chicos, bueno creo que pronto sabremos que paso con Serena y sus malestares, la suegrita de Mina por lo visto no los dejara tranquilos, pero me encanta Yaten defendiéndola, y Mal mmm no creo que se vaya a quedar tan tranquilo, asi que ya veremos qué pasa en los próximos capítulos, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando y gracias.

Bueno pues hasta ahí las respuestas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, las tomamos en cuenta, y aquí una pregunta ¿Qué tipo de historia les gustaría leer escrita de nueva cuenta por nosotras?, alguna sugerencia, se tomaran en cuenta, ahora si esperamos leerlas en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho abracitos y besitos, bye bye


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. **

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR. **

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Mientras Serena se alistaba como habían quedado, Seiya termino de preparar los últimos detalles para aquella velada que esperaba fuera tan especial para ambos, extrañamente y como nunca se sentía nervioso, el lugar le daba tranquilidad y confianza para que fuera algo íntimo, la luna resplandecientemente llena, las velas alumbrando la mesa en el balcón de la cabaña y un par de copas reflejaban la luz de luna. Ahí estaba él contemplando el reflejo de la enigmática luna atreves del lago mientras esperaba que su linda princesa estuviera lista, sabía que el ruido la atraería hacia él, una linda melodía de fondo era lo último que necesitaba para atraer su atención.

Serena no podía evitar tararear cuanta canción recordaba era parte ya de su vida diaria, fuera lo que fuera siempre se sorprendía a si misma cantando y sonriendo, sabia además que esa noche seria especial cualquiera que fuera la sorpresa que Seiya le tuviera preparada y que mejor oportunidad para estrenar ese vestido que su madre le había comprado y que no había tenido oportunidad de usar, era sencillo un tono a perlado, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuello, y solo un poco corto abajo de las rodillas, pero con un sutil cinturón negro que rodeaba su cintura, aunque esta vez lo sentía un poco ajustado, al verse al espejo sonrió pues no recordaba que estuviera tan curvilínea, pero sin duda perfecto para lucírselo a alguien tan especial como Seiya. Por fin había terminado y esperaba a que llegara Seiya, pero un ruido proveniente de la terraza le llamo la atención, ¿qué haría si alguien había entrado?, aun dudosa y con cautela camino rumbo a la puerta de la terraza esperando no encontrarse con alguien o peor aún con algún animal que la lastimara así que armándose de valor abrió la puerta.

Seiya suspiro sonriendo, la sutil brisa trajo con ella él olor del perfume de Serena, volteo encontrándose con aquella hermosa silueta sublime, eso, parecía una hermosa diosa con aquel vestido que le sentaba perfecto.

-Princesa… pareces una diosa… –camino atravesando la terraza, tomando con él un hermoso tulipán blanco de las tantas flores blancas que había sobre la mesa– Te vez hermosa… –por fin llego hasta ella dando un beso a la delicada flor para después deslizarla por la mejilla de su princesa y por fin entregársela en la mano–

- Gra... gracias... tu... te ves... muy bien... –dijo aun sorprendida de lo bello de aquella decoración y de que fuera Seiya quien estaba ahí– ¿no se suponía que estabas comprando las cosas para la cena?

-Ah es verdad… Creo que hoy tendremos una cena poco nutritiva… –sonrió al recordar que solo había comprado un pequeño pastel con frutas y se encontraba en medio de la mesa, el cual aquel dulce que las cubría lo hacía brillar–

- Gracias amor... es maravilloso... ¿A qué hora hiciste todo esto? –En un impulso lo abrazo para luego darle un beso pequeño en los labios– disculpa soy un poco grosera a veces... pero reconozco que te quedo hermoso...

-El hecho de que te guste y lo expreses tan abiertamente es mi mejor recompensa –sonrió ampliamente pues lo que más le gusto de todo es que lo nombrara "Amor", se sintió tan bien que quería que de ahora en adelante lo llamara así más a menudo–

-¿Esta es mi sorpresa? –Pregunto con una sonrisa soltándolo para acercarse a la mesa y observar todo lo que había sobre ella y luego al barandal recargándose observando aquella maravillosa luna que hacia el complemento ideal para esa escena–

-En parte… –Susurro a su oído ya estando tras ella rodeándola con sus brazos por el cálido vientre de su princesa–

-¿En parte? –cerro los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca– eso quiere decir que aún hay más... y eso me gusta... ¿sabes que siempre me sorprendes?

-Eso alimenta mi ego… –Sonrió abrazándola acercándola un poco más a él– Sabes tú perfume podría enloquecer mis sentidos… es perfecto para ti…

-Mmm creo que a tu parecer todo es perfecto en mí... –sonrió recargándose en él ladeando un poco el rostro aspirando ahora ella su seductor aroma– pero sabes que no lo soy... ¿verdad?

-¡¿Ah no? –fingió desconcierto, para después sonreír– Para mí lo eres… eres la mujer que jamás imagine pero que siempre anhele encontrar… eres más de lo que mis expectativas esperaban…

-Me siento profundamente halagada de escucharte... cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de mi... –dijo suavemente– y eso puede ser peligroso... porque entonces ya no querrás que me despegue de ti ni un segundo...

-Eso suena bien… –susurro a su princesa– Porque tal vez ya no puedo despegarme de ti ni un segundo… –murmuro en tono serio pero dulce, haciéndole ver que hablaba muy enserio–

Sonrió algo nerviosa despegándose un poco de él solo lo suficiente para poder moverse y quedar de frente a él– Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti ni un segundo... sin pensar en ti... haz cambiado mi vida... por primera vez he descubierto algo que jamás imagine y quiero que sea por única vez... –sonrió ligeramente solo rosando su rostro con la palma de la mano– simplemente has enloquecido mi mundo...

Sonrió al sentir esa mirada y dulce voz solo para él– Tu también cambiaste toda mi existencia… llegaste dándole un giro rotundo y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás porque me he enamorado de ti de una manera indescriptible…

-Creo que este "viaje escolar" está rindiendo más frutos de lo que yo misma imaginaba... –cerro los ojos mientras se recargaba de nueva cuenta en él– este lugar y contigo es sumamente especial... es la primera vez que estaremos más de una noche juntos y eso me emociona...

-Es más que especial este sitio además de nuestra playa, quiero que jamás olvides esta noche… –tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Serena haciendo que lo viera fijamente– Esta noche quiero… –suspiro sutilmente antes de continuar–

Sonrió algo desconcertada para luego hacerlo con coquetería– ¿Que te dé de comer en la boca? ¿Hacerme el amor? –Pregunto con un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas–

Sonrió ante su interpretación– Quiero decirte que Te amo… que te amare cada segundo de mi vida… que no existe vida que valga si no es contigo, mi razón de ser y respirar… –su voz se tornaba llena de emoción al expresarse tan abiertamente– Y que no anhelo nada más en mi vida que poder compartir mi vida junto a ti –tomo su mano con las de él y de manera sutil e imperceptible deslizo algo suave por su dedo anular– Como la mujer de mi vida… mi mujer… –dijo observando cada uno de sus gestos y miradas–

No sabía si reír o llorar de la emoción, era la primera vez que escuchaba decirle que la amaba y esa declaración la había tomado por sorpresa, ansiaba escucharlo pero tampoco era de las mujeres que presionaba y ahora ahí estaba su recompensa– Seiya... –Murmuro emocionada con una sutil pero feliz sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada a su mano aun dudando en observar– yo... –respiro profundamente– no pensé que escucharía esto de ti... pero es algo que ansiaba escuchar... porque... porque... yo también te amo... –Sonrió aliviada de poder decirlo– te amo Seiya...

Seiya le sonrió más que feliz al escucharla– Mi hermosa princesa… te dije que esta noche seria especial… –no pudo evitar más besar sus labios mientras subía sus manos debajo de su barbilla para tomarla con más decisión– Te amo… te amare aun vuelto a nacer… –Dijo en medio de aquel beso–

Serena sonrió sutilmente al escucharlo rodeando su cuello para aferrarse a él como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie, por fin había dicho eso que quemaba su pecho cada vez que quería decirlo, y se sentía tan bien, sobre todo al saber que él sentía lo mismo que ella, y ahora ese beso tenía un sabor distinto ahora lo disfrutaba plenamente.

Después de aquel beso Seiya contemplo cada facción que revelaba su linda sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados de felicidad– Princesa… mi hermosa princesa… Cásate conmigo… sé que tal vez es muy precipitado y sé que eres muy joven para afrontar un compromiso tan imponente, pero no podía soportarlo más, ya no podía callarlo, que no dejo de pensar en él hecho de que te amo y que no quiero que veas a nadie más como me ves a mí, porque jamás habrá mujer que ocupe ni la décima parte del lugar que tu ocupas… pero también quiero que lo pienses bien y que esto sea con calma y a tu modo, porque para mí nada es más importante que tu felicidad…

-Jamás Seiya, pensare y veré a otro hombre como lo hago contigo... porque simplemente eres el amor de mi vida... –Bajo un poco la mirada para observar su mano y contener las lágrimas al ver lo hermoso de ese anillo– antes tenía pensando quedarme por mí, por la carrera, por mis amigos, pero ahora me acabas de dar el motivo más grande para no irme... una vida junto a ti... creo que eso lo responde

-Claro que lo responde y de una muy buena manera… –La abrazo felizmente– Pero no se hay tantas cosas que ver, pensar y planear, aun creo que debemos tomarlo todo con calma pero simplemente ya no podía aguantar más sin decírtelo…

-Estoy segura que mis padres lo aceptaran... –dijo mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba el rostro sobre su pecho– bueno en realidad más mi mamá que mi papá pero lo harán... porque te amo... moría de ganas por decírtelo... –Suspiro profundamente– pero tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo? –Dijo un poco incrédulo– No me digas que pudiste pensar que yo no estaba absolutamente enamorado de mi princesa… –Sonrió–

-Es que en realidad somos tan diferentes... tú lo has dicho para mis padres soy como una princesa... a veces caprichosa o demasiado consentida y tu... eres tan... –se separó de él un poco tan solo para verlo– independiente... seguro... –Sonrió algo sonrojada– y... seductor... siendo así como no ibas a conquistarme...

-Y lo que a mí me falta tú lo complementas… eso es lo que más amo de ti… lo diferentes que somos… –Acaricio su mejilla con ternura–

-Seiya... ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?, porque si era por temor a que me fuera yo ya había tomado una decisión y era quedarme... quedarme a tu lado... tu petición me hace muy feliz pero me desconcierta... ¿tienes miedo a perderme como yo lo tengo? –pregunto casi en un murmullo al sentir un sutil escalofrió recorrerla–

-He tenido miedo de perderte aun antes de tenerte –sonrió tenuemente a su ahora prometida–, pero lo hago porque sé que te amo, porque sé que puedo hacerte feliz y cuidarte, siempre temí y hui a lo que más anhelaba, el compromiso… Pero como te lo dije tú has cambiado toda mi vida y ahora que te encontré no tengo nada mas que pensar ni esperar, eres tú la mujer que quiero para compartir mi vida…

-Oh Seiya, soy tan feliz de escucharte... –Lo volvió a abrazar esta vez recargándose en su cuerpo descansando el rostro sobre su hombro– no pensé que este viaje fuera a cambiar mi vida... bueno ya la habías cambiado... pero no pensé que podría llegar a ser así de feliz... te amo Seiya, te amo, te amo... quiero seguir siendo todo para ti... todo lo que siempre has buscado... todo...

-Sabes que es lo mejor de ti, es sentir tu felicidad, poder abrazarte, saber que estos días van a ser inolvidables…

-Más que inolvidables... –Murmuro besando sutilmente su cuello– no habrá mejor recuerdo que este viaje, mejor lugar que esta cabaña, mejor noche que está en que me has pedido que sea tu mujer... ni mejores besos que los que te daré... –Sonrió sutilmente al decir esto, por fortuna aún se encontraba oculta de su mirada–

Sonrió sutilmente al escucharla, pensando lo linda y coqueta que podría llegar a ser– Eso suena bastante bien… quizá deberíamos empezar a crear esos besos inolvidables… –se separó ligeramente para poder bajar sus labios a los de ella comenzando a besarla lenta mente–

Serena sonrío algo sonrojada cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios, tan cálidos tan perfectos y solo de ella, sus brazos se dirigieron a su cuello rodeándolo para sentirse más unida a él acariciando su cuello dejando que la besara como solo él podía hacerlo. De la misma forma Seiya la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola ligeramente a su cuerpo, a pesar de la cálida brisa, podía sentir el agradable calor de su cuerpo, mientras lentamente la hacía avanzar, recargándola sobre el amplio barandal de madera de aquel balcón, esto hizo que él cuerpo de Serena quedara apresado entre este y el cuerpo de Seiya.

-Te amo... –Murmuro Serena entre sus labios sin tener la menor intensión de separarse de ese beso, quería que fuera de los mejores besos que le hubiera dado, se lo había dicho y quería cumplírselo, demostrarle que sería su todo–

-Yo también te amo… –Respondió Seiya absorto en aquellas caricias de sus labios, mientras pedía y daba más, ese beso era mágico, tierno y apasionado a la vez pero con una entrega desmesurada–

-Seiya... –Murmuro suavemente acariciando un poco más su cuello–

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –Dijo dulcemente entre aquel beso que se volvía un poco más exigente, era simplemente que Seiya no podía mantener su auto control cuando de los labios de Serena se trataba, siempre tuvo ese efecto en él y más ahora que no tenía limitantes con ella–

-Eres... una... caja de... sorpresas... –Murmuro difícilmente entre sus labios– por eso te amo... –Deseaba ver sus hermosos ojos, los que la habían conquistado por lo que fue pausando lentamente el beso, aunque eso era difícil, era algo que odiaba hacer–

Su piel se erizo al dejar de sentir su cálido aliento unido al de él mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro– ¿Así que una caja de sorpresas eh? –Sus manos tomaron las de ella acariciándolas–

-Si... esperaba que este fuera un viaje especial... pero no tanto... –Sonrió dulcemente observando aquel anillo que ahora la unía a él– ¿Desde cuanto tenías pensado que nos casáramos?

-El día de la graduación moría por decirte que te amaba, pero desde antes, ¿recuerdas el día que te insinué que te robaría para llevarte a las Vegas? –Ese día comenzó a vagar la idea de poder robarla y tenerla por siempre para él–

-Ah si... –sonrió al recordar– y yo pensando que iríamos a jugar... –rió sutilmente un tanto avergonzada–

-Podríamos jugar… –dijo coqueto y sugestivo acercándose a besar su mejilla– también…

Sonrió ladeando el rostro al sentir sus labios– ¿Con pastel? –Dijo casi sin moverse tomando una pequeña fruta acercándola a él– ¿cómo sabia que es mi favorito y que además tenia antojo de una delicia como esta?

-Los hombres también tenemos intuición –sonrió sin moverse– más si se trata de complacer a la mujer que amamos…

- Mmm no... –dio la fruta a Seiya para luego limpiarse los dedos con su boca saboreando el delicioso sabor del pastel– seguro mamá te lo dijo... es más... me haces pensar que quizá me estuviste investigando... –dijo fingiendo temor– ¿cómo supiste todo lo que me gusta?

-La verdad es que… –susurro a su oído– Soy un admirador tuyo y haría cualquier cosa por saber todo de ti… –dijo entre una sutil risa rodeándola con sus brazos– Creo que soy peligroso…

Sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo– Si, eso sospechaba... por eso es que acepte salir contigo... dije bueno "si es un admirador y esta tan desesperando en salir conmigo démosle una oportunidad" –dijo con una sonrisa mezcla de coquetería, ternura pero sobre todo de felicidad–

-Mmm… pero que princesita tan amable me regalo la vida… –Simplemente no podía dejar de abrazarla más aun la tomo levantándola del suelo mientras rodeaba sus brazos por la cintura de Serena–

-Ya ves como soy yo... –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza– siempre tan buena y gentil contigo... solo no abuses... –sentencio antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar suavemente sus labios– mi apuesto caballero... ¿no cree que deberíamos celebrar tu bebiendo y yo comiendo?

-Bien brindemos por nuestro amor… por nuestro compromiso y por mi futura esposa… –la bajo lentamente y después sin tardar ni un segundo tomo ambas copas dándole una a ella–

-Que bien se escucha "mi futura esposa", quien lo hubiera dicho cuando te conocí... que te convertirías en el amor de mi vida, en el dueño de mi corazón... que viviría un amor tan intenso como el nuestro... –observo el contenido de la copa un segundo para luego volver a ver su rostro– y que tú me amarías de la misma forma...

-Recuerdas aquel día que fui por ti para enseñarte el campus y esa primera cita… –Sonrió contemplándola, algo en ella se veía diferente a aquella cohibida joven, pero…– Igual de hermosa… –Murmuro sus pensamientos–

-Gracias... siempre tan galante –murmuro sonriendo al recordar aquellos primeros encuentros– la primera vez que me salí de clases... la primera vez que fuimos a nuestra playa... cuantas cosas han sido nuestras primeras veces...

-Incluso fuiste la primer chica que se molesto tanto conmigo que me negó un beso… –sonrió al recordarlo, incluso esos eran lindos recuerdos si se trataban de ella–

-Bueno alguien tenía que ser la primera... ¿no crees?, además tú te comportaste de una forma que no me gusto... además nadie debe robar un beso... deben darse... –suspiro observando sutilmente sus labios– despacio... con ternura, con amor... y con deseo como si fuera el ultimo... a veces los besos robados son excitantes pero si no llevan nada de esto son vacíos... y yo no quería sentir eso contigo... –sonrió sutilmente– además lo tenias bien merecido mira que maltratar a mi compañero...

-Mmm… es que ya sabes que me vuelvo loco de celos, pero te prometí que trataría de controlar mis celos… aunque no estoy muy conforme con que vean a mi princesa… bueno aunque también me siento feliz de que los hombre vean que mi novia es hermosa y dulce… –Sonrió a su princesa– y cariñosa y perfecta y un millón de virtudes más…

-¿Entonces está bien que yo sienta celos de todas esas chicas que te ven y te quieren comer con la mirada? –Pregunto colocando el índice sobre su pecho– porque yo también me muero de celos cada vez que una chica ve lo guapo, caballeroso y seductor que eres... pero solo eres mío...

-Solo tuyo y de nadie más… Para un hombre solo hay una mujer especial en toda su vida y para mi tu eres y serás la única en mi corazón… lo sabes… –dijo en tono dulce chocando el borde de su copa con la de ella– Y brindo por poder hacer feliz a mi princesa cada día de nuestras vidas…

-Yo brindo por lo que nos espera juntos... porque te puedo asegurar que cada día lo viviré para ser y hacerte feliz... porque seré muy dichosa al despertar cada mañana y verte a mi lado... comenzar y terminar el día contigo... salud...

-Saluda princesa… –Seiya subió su copa bebiéndola sin dejar de mirarla con su habitual sonrisa–

Serena sonrió sonrojándose ante aquella mirada y sonrisa que continuaban poniéndola igual de nerviosa que al principio, sin darse cuenta había bebido el contenido de su copa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizá aunque no quería demostrarlo estaba nerviosa, al despegar el cristal de sus labios un hipo se hizo presente– Perdón...

Seiya no puedo evitar reír al escucharla– Creo que esto es demasiado para ti… –Dijo retirándole su copa ya vacía dejándolas sobre la mesa– Pero es muy suave… no quería que mi novia cayera inconsciente por el grado de alcohol…

-Pero es que soy muy mala tomando alcohol... –sonrió apenada– soy muy buena comiendo...

-Bueno en ese caso porque no comemos un poco de este pastel que escucho te está hablando desde que llegaste…

-Seiya... –dijo antes de abrazarlo inesperadamente– abrázame...

-Seiya se sorprendió un poco por aquel abrazo, pero apenas la sintió cerca sonrió abrazándola– ¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Te amo, te amo tanto que esto parece un sueño... y no quiero despertar... –murmuro escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho y sus brazos– si esto es un sueño quiero permanecer dormida, porque ahora todo es tan perfecto...

-Si fuera un sueño, yo sería el primero en no dejarte despertar… –Acaricio su rubia, larga y suave cabellera con sus manos–

Se aferró más a su cuerpo sujetándose de su camisa– Seiya... todo me da vueltas... –Murmuro apenas con una voz audible–

Apenas la escucho y sintió como ella se aferraba a él, la tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que ese mareo la hiciera perder el equilibrio– Serena… ¿Estás bien?, será mejor que entremos… –La cargo como su princesa que era–

Respiro profundamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados aun sujetándose de él– Creo que sí... aun me siento un poco mareada... –dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos–

-Es mi culpa no debí darte eso de beber… –Se disculpó mientras entraban en la habitación y lentamente la recostaba sobre la amplia cama donde ambos dormirían–

-No amor... –Le sonrió sutilmente– soy yo... soy muy mala para beber además... no he comido bien últimamente...

-¿Cómo que no has comido bien?, ¿Te has sentido mal desde antes?, Tal vez sería bueno que fuéramos a que te revisen… –Dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a arroparla–

-Solo un poco débil, pero es que entre el trabajo y la escuela... –dijo aun un poco cansada– no es necesario que nadie me revise... estoy bien...

-Está bien… –Se sentó junto a ella acariciando su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre, se tranquilizó al sentir su temperatura dentro de lo normal– Te preparare un té y vendré a cuidarte, ¿está bien?

-Lo siento... no quise arruinar esta noche... –Dijo triste tomado su mano– quería que terminara siendo una noche memorable...

-No te preocupes princesa ya es memorable porque estás aquí junto a mí y eso me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo… –Se agacho para poder besar su frente con dulzura– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo o me quedo a consentir a mi princesa? –Pregunto con una sonrisa–

-Quédate consintiéndome... –Sonrió con un sutil aire inocente– no quiero que te separes de mi esta noche... me siento un poco extraña y quiero que me protejas...

Se recostó junto a ella, abrazándola, ahora su brazo era su cobija y su pecho su almohada– Es el honor de un caballero proteger a su princesa… –dijo en voz baja pero clara mientras le hacía cariñitos con caricias a su espalda y brazos–

-Te amo Seiya... y nada me separara de ti solo que... –Dijo preocupada buscando el refugio de sus brazos– tengo... miedo...

-No debes tener miedo Serena… yo siempre cuidare de ti, nada malo te pasara, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te dañe… Estaré contigo… –sus brazos la envolvieron más para hacerle ver que lo que decía era verdad, ella era su más preciado tesoro, lo que había anhelado desde que cruzo la primer palabra con ella y no se permitiría que jamás le pasara nada–

-Sé que lo harás... pero mi temor no es ese... sino... tu padre... –respiro profundamente abrazándolo ella también– no sabemos que vaya a decir ahora que has terminado con Rei, de nuestro compromiso... ¿y si se opone?, no quiero que por mi culpa te distancies más de él...

-No princesa… yo ya entendí que los problemas y la distancia que hay entre mi padre y yo solo son problemas de él, por más que lo intento no logro darle gusto ahora sería Rei ¿mañana que sería?, cuántos hijos tener, cuando tenerlos, como nombrarlos e incluso pasar por alto las dificultades que ella y yo hubiéramos podido tener… –negó en un sutil movimiento de cabeza– Nada de eso me haría feliz y si no soy feliz tampoco puedo hacer feliz a nadie, no pienso dejar de lado mi felicidad nunca más, antes era fácil porque no estaba enamorado de alguien, pero desde que tu llegaste todo cambio y lentamente cambio mi perspectiva de la vida y mi padre tiene que aprender a respetar mis decisiones… pero junto a ti mi fortaleza crece y no me importa nada ni siquiera mi padre si eso implica perderte…

Subió el rostro con una sutil sonrisa para poder verlo a los ojos– Promete que siempre serás así de fuerte, no por mi sino por ti... porque este Seiya que escucho es el que más feliz me podría hacer, fuerte, seguro, determinado... –Acaricio su mejilla mientras lo atraía hacia ella ara poder besar sus labios– el Seiya que me conquisto...

-El Seiya que te conquisto está aquí… luchando por protegerte, no debes preocuparte –dijo antes de rosar sus labios con los de ella–

-Tienes razón ahora no debo tener temor de nada ni de nadie... ahora podrías consentirme y... –Dijo un tanto apenada– ¿Traerme un poco de pastel?

Sonrió divertido, pero feliz de que ya se sintiera mejor– De acuerdo… no te levantes… –Dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie para traerle su gran trozo de pastel–

-Aquí te espero... –sonrió acomodando el suave edredón sobre ella, se sentía completamente feliz, emocionada pero sobre todo feliz, tan solo imaginar una vida junto a la persona que amaba la ilusionaba, cerró los ojos comenzando a imaginar que sería de ese momento en adelante junto a Seiya, tanto que el sueño comenzó a vencerla–

Seiya salió del cuarto y mientras caminaba llegando a la terraza donde aún se encontraba aquel delicioso pastel, no podía dejar de pensar en su princesa y en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, él sabía perfectamente que todo iba demasiado rápido, pero no podía evitarlo, así era decidido e impulsivo con lo que sabía que quería, pero en ese momento otra preocupación que paso por su mente fue ella y ese malestar.

-_Es muy extraño, ella no suele ser así, es la joven más sana que jamás he conocido y más extraño aun que diga que no ha comido bien cuando tiene un apetito bastante bueno…_ –pensaba mientras cortaba la gran rebanada de pastel y la colocaba sobre uno de los platos– _Pero para los antojos no se niega…_ –pensó sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se pauso dejándolo perplejo un segundo– Antojos… –murmuro dejando el plato sobre la mesa y sus manos apoyadas en esta– Malestar… Mareos… falta de apetito… –Paso saliva sintiéndola más difícil de tragar de lo normal– _No puede ser, es imposible… NO, No es imposible, jamás nos hemos cuidado, no al menos yo…_ –paso sus manos por su cabellera revolviéndola, estaba preocupado de que aquello pudiera ser cierto, pero a la vez algo dentro de él saltaba impaciente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no precisamente de temor o disgusto, todo lo contrario– NO, estoy alucinando… será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y regrese a la habitación…

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto regreso al cuarto apenas había dado un paso dentro de esta, sonrió al verla ahí dormida, parecía una niña pequeña, dulce e inocente, era imposible que estuviera embarazada, era demasiado joven aun. Dejo el plato sobre el mueble de junto y se acomodó junto a ella, esta vez víctima de sus pensamientos, rodeo sus brazo por su cintura acariciando lentamente su vientre, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería su vida junto a ella.

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Jamás había escuchado el trinar de pájaros más hermoso en su vida que esa mañana, ese día tenía una perspectiva diferente, subió un poco la mirada para encontrarse con aquel rostro masculino del hombre que amaba, volvió la mirada a su mano se veía simplemente hermosa aquella sortija en su dedo anular, pero el sutil ruido de su estómago la hizo desviar la mirada hacia la cocina, tenía hambre pero aún no se quería alejar del calor de Seiya, pero afortunadamente encontró su salvación, aquel pastel que por la noche le había pedido se encontraba en el buró, suavemente se deshizo de aquel abrazo y se recorrió hasta que pudo quedar sentada recargada en la cabecera y sin dudarlo tomo el plato comenzando a comer, disfrutando de esa delicia, quizá demasiado dulce para comenzar la mañana pero eso nunca importo cuando de hambre se trataba.

Un sutil cuchareo regreso a Seiya a la conciencia del nuevo y hermoso día, palpo con sus manos el colchón aun semi dormido, extendiéndolos hasta que se topó con las piernas de su amada princesa, sonrió subconscientemente.

-Buenos días princesa… –Murmuro mientras abría los ojos, percibiendo como terminaba con él último bocado de su pastel. Sonrió al instante– pequeña glotona… –Bromeo al verla tan deliciosamente entretenida apenas haciendo ruido–

- Buenos días amor... –Sonrió después de pasarse el bocado– ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-No tan deslumbrante y dulce como mi princesa… pero bien… –Sonrió estirándose un poco–

-Gracias por el pastel, estuvo delicioso... –Al terminar dejo el plato de nueva cuenta sobre el buró se volvió a recostar a su lado– como este hermoso viaje... no cabe duda que el aire fresco me hace muy bien... me siento tan feliz y tranquila... y todo es gracias a ti...

-Lo hago porque te amo… –Sonrió, al sentirla cerca recordó sus pensamientos de la noche anterior– Sabes escogí este lugar porque es amplio e íntimo, cuando escojamos nuestra casa debería ser algo similar ¿no?

-Pero con más habitaciones... y la nuestra con un hermoso balcón... me gustaría tener muchas flores... –Se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho medio sentándose luego– ah y un columpio...

-El columpio es una buena idea –sonrió acariciando la estrecha espalda de su ahora prometida– un amplio jardín donde nuestros pequeños puedan jugar… siempre quise una casa así, podemos construirles una casa de árbol… –Dijo un tanto emocionado–

-Pero eso podría ser peligroso... –sonrió– ¿cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?, porque yo quiero mmm... tres...

-La construiremos de tal manera que sea segura… si no puede ser una casa de árbol para papás… –dijo en tono coqueto a Serena– Sería un buen nido para ampliar la familia… tres está bien, una princesita y dos príncipes que la cuiden como su papá la cuidara…

-Ay solo piensas en eso... –dijo algo sonrojada– pero no estaría mal... incluso que la construyas antes de que tengamos hijos... pero... ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando estemos recién casados?

-¿Como que, que vamos a hacer?, tu seguirás con la universidad y yo aceptare el trabajo que me están proponiendo… todo será casi como ahora pero con la diferencia que no veré la hora de llagar a casa para estar con mi esposa –sonrió–

-Pero... ¿no quieres seguir estudiando?, pensé que también te interesaba la beca... tenemos que pensar muy bien que vamos a hacer... yo te ayudare con lo poco que gane en el restaurante... o bueno quizá eso pueda servir para pagar la universidad, porque no creo que mis padres quieran seguir pagándola...

Negó de inmediato– Definitivamente no… serás mi responsabilidad ahora… que clase de marido seré si no puedo ni pagarte la universidad y los gastos de una casa… la maestría me interesa no puedo negarlo, pero mi prioridad ahora eres tú, aparte esa propuesta de trabajo es buena, bastante buena para ofrecerla a un recién egresado nos bastara para vivir cómodamente y sacar sin preocupaciones los gastos sin necesidad de que trabajes… la maestría vendrá después, en su momento…

-¿Y dónde vamos a vivir mi guapo prometido mientras que tenemos nuestra enorme casa con jardín? –Volviendo a recostarse entre sus brazos disfrutando de esa felicidad– no sabemos que vaya a decir tu padre...

-Es departamento es mío, en realidad la compro mi abuelo materno cuando mamá aún vivía para que se sintiera libre de dejar a mi padre cuando ella quisiera, así que por eso no hay problema, él no puede intervenir en eso… –Sonrió pues al menos ya tenían seguridad de que un techo jamás les faltaría– ¿Eso también les dará más seguridad a tus padres no creer?

-Si... les dará tranquilidad el solo hecho de saber que me casare con el hombre que amo... –sonrió tomando su rostro viendo sus hermosos ojos– que seré inmensamente feliz, que tendré una carrera y que mi esposo me apoyara en todo, pero ¿que pasara cuando me embarace?, tendré que dejar los estudios... ¿no crees?

- Tal vez por un tiempo… –dijo de manera tranquila abrazándola a su pecho para que no viera en su cara aquella duda que lo invadía desde la noche anterior–

-¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos para tener una hermosa familia? –al recostarse dio un sutil beso en su pecho para luego acariciarlo lentamente– sé qué piensas que soy joven para tener un hijo en estos momento y más cuando apenas comienzo con la carrera pero no me importaría en absoluto... –Sonrió al darse cuenta que esa posibilidad cabía después de todo lo que había platicado con Mina–

-Creo que sería mejor esperar a que terminaras la carrera, pero creo que no me molestaría en absoluto si ocurriera antes –su corazón latió un poco más rápido, tal vez ella también lo intuía o quizá ya lo sabía, pero no sabía si preguntárselo– No definitivamente será mejor esperar –pensó sonriendo, cuando el sonido de su estómago clamando por comida se escuchó–

-Bueno esa respuesta me gusta... –Sonrió separándose de él– lo que veo que no puede esperar es tu estomago... ¿qué quieres desayunar amor?, yo tengo antojo de un omelet...

-Que te parece si arreglamos las cosas y desayunamos de camino a casa, el viaje es largo desafortunadamente, solo comeré un poco de pastel para espantar el hambre y después vamos por nuestro omelet… –sugirió en respuesta abrazándola– aunque no quisiera irme… siento que fueron apenas unos minutos…

-Pronto los minutos serán días... Seiya... ¿cuándo nos casaremos? –Pregunto volviendo a emocionarse– no veo el momento de ser tu esposa y pasar los días y las noches juntos, prepararte el desayuno y contarte todo lo que hice en el día...

-Eso suena irresistible… –Ronroneo a su oído cual gatito clama por los mimos de su ama– Que te parece si hablamos con tus padres y después fijamos la fecha, quiero darle a mi princesa la boda que toda mujer sueña así que quiero que lo planeemos con calma para que todo sea de tu agrado –Sonrió–

-Eso suena aún más irresistible... –Murmuro con una sonrisa sintiendo como su piel se erizaba, ese tipo de actos le gustaban pero por lo general le causaban cosquillas– siempre tan complaciente con tu princesa... pero si, la verdad es que deseo una hermosa boda y más si es contigo... pero juntos debemos planearla ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… lo haremos juntos… –Se colocó sobre ella aprisionadora sobre su cuerpo y el colchón–

-Quiero que haya cosas que te gusten, que me des tu opinión... –sonrió admirando su cuerpo y luego su rostro– para que sea una hermosa boda... estoy tan emocionada... quisiera gritar lo feliz que soy...

-No imagino la cara que van a poner ese par de enamorados cuando se los digamos… –murmuro con una sonrisa bajando a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su vientre–

-Seguro Mina se pondrá igual de emocionada que yo... –dijo entrecerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios y sus caricias– por supuesto que ella será mi dama de honor... nada de vestidos feos y cursis...

-Sera perfecto por qué hará pareja con el padrino del novio… –Murmuro en voz ronca mientras sus labios bajaban un poco más deleitándose de su piel–

-Y cuando arrojé el ramo será para ella... –Murmuro suspirando sutilmente al sentirlo– para que sea igual de feliz que yo... –Acaricio suavemente su espalda– casándose con Yaten...

-Lo mejor sería que su beca fuera aceptada aquí en el país, así ellos… –Tuvo que tomar un poco más de aire para continuar, sus manos vagaron por el contorno de su piel y eso altero su respiración– podrán estar más cerca, creo que Yaten es el candidato perfecto para ser aceptado en la del país… la del extranjero dan prioridad a aspirantes con experiencia laboral…

-Entonces si le dan cualquiera de las dos... –Sonrió sutilmente al sentir sus caricias haciendo más profundas las de ella– tendrían que esperar para casarse... –Deslizo sus manos hasta la orilla del pantalón introduciendo el dedo índice entre el pantalón y su piel recorriéndola suavemente– que bueno que tú no te postulaste para la beca...

Un profundo suspiro salió ronco de sus labios– Si… digo no… qué bueno que no me postule… –introdujo lenta y profundamente una de sus manos bajo su vestido acariciando sus muslos cálidos mientras cerraba más sus ojos disfrutando de aquellas caricias–

-Si Yaten se va Mina lo extrañara demasiado... –Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un sutil y suave gemido, dirigiendo ahora su mano hacia el botón del pantalón jugueteando con el un poco– pero es fuerte...

-Yaten también es fuerte… lograra sacar su relación adelante –sus labios volvieron al centro de su cuello mientras su cuerpo se levantaba ligeramente para que ella pudiera seguir su juego de seducción en el botón de su pantalón– La ama tanto como yo te amo a ti… será más fácil para ella porque te tendrá a ti y a su familia…

-Sí, pero no al hombre que ama... –Dejo espacio libre para que continuara besándola como tanto les gustaba a ambos, sus manos hicieron por fin lo que sentía que le pedía su cuerpo, desabotono el pantalón y lentamente bajo el cierre rozando un poco su virilidad– yo también te extrañaría de la misma forma...

Un gemido pauso los besos que Seiya daba a su amada, pero algo aun mayor lo distrajo haciéndolo saltar un poco. En ese momento el teléfono de Serena comenzó a vibrar y sonar junto a la cómoda de junto.

-Maldición… –Murmuro Seiya dejándose caer suavemente sobre su novia suspirando frustrado–

-Lo siento... –murmuro abriendo los ojos hacia tiempo que no estaba con Seiya que ella también se sintió frustrada al escuchar su celular– pensé que lo había apagado... puedo no contestar... –Sugirió haciendo que la viera–

-Tal vez sea Mina… –Sugirió– _No se lo perdonare si es ella_ –pensó con una sonrisa– o quizá tus padres –dijo estirando la mano para pasarle su móvil–

-Está bien veamos si es Mina no contesto... ¿te parece? –pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada de que así fuera–

-Está bien… –Sonrió tenuemente y en cuanto ella tomo su teléfono volvió sus labios a su cuello ya empezando a retomar lo que dejo por si era Mina–

Sonrio al sentir sus labios, definitivamente sabia como distraerla, pero al ver quien era en el identificador toco su hombro– Seiya... no es Mina...

Seiya paro sus besos, volviendo a formar la distancia entre ellos pero sin quitarse de encima.

-Era... mi papá... –dijo un poco preocupada al momento en que volvía a sonar el celular– ay no quiero contestar... no ahorita...

-Sera mejor que contestes… –Dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de ella– No dejara de llamar hasta que lo hagas… –dijo un tanto incomodo de haber sido interrumpido por su padre, más bien apenado por ese hecho–

Suspiro un poco preocupada de lo que fuera a decirle– Está bien... –sonrió ligeramente al momento que por fin contestaba– ¿Bueno? –dijo algo temerosa–

-Serena… Hija… –Se dejó escuchar la voz fuerte de un hombre preocupado– Pensé que te había pasado algo ¿Por qué no contestabas?

Seiya pudo escuchar su voz, suspiro sonriendo sutilmente mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía una playera.

-Perdón, es que estaba terminando de bañarme... –se dio un golpe en la frente ¿acaso no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor?, poco a poco se sentó en la cama mientras acomodaba su vestido–

-Ah ya veo –dijo un poco más aliviado– ¿Y estás sola?, se escucha muy silencio…

-Ah sí... Mina se acaba de meter... y ¿cómo están tú y mamá? –pregunto esperando que con eso el interrogatorio hacia ella terminara–

-Eh bien, solo que te extrañábamos y queríamos saber a qué hora regresas –se pudo escuchar su voz más animada, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose del otro lado de la línea, escuchándose la voz de la madre de Serena– Me dijiste que no le marcarias… –Dijo en regaño– Ah cariño tu madre te manda saludar…

Sonrió al escuchar el reclamo de su madre– Si gracias, yo también la mando saludar, también los extraño... ha sido un viaje muy interesante, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas... –Observando a Seiya–

Seiya volteo a verla con una sonrisa al escucharla regalándole una mirada coqueta.

-¿Y a qué hora estarás de regreso?, ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte a algún sitio? –Pregunto su padre, parecía que el interrogatorio no quería terminar–

- No papá... Seiya me llevara... nos llevara... pasaremos a dejar a Mina y luego me llevara a casa... ¿estas más tranquilo?

-Si todo está bien, pero con cuidado y no te despegues de Mina por favor y cualquier cosa… –Apenas estaba por terminar cuando se escuchó como el teléfono cambio de manos– Todo está bien cariño –respondió su madre– Tu padre está exagerando… diviértete amor

Sonrió al escuchar la dulce voz de su madre, como siempre tan comprensiva– Gracias mamá... y tranquiliza a mi papá... que no esté tan ansioso, estoy bien además Seiya me cuida... nos vemos más tarde mamá... te quiero mucho...

-Adiós cariño… –estaba por colgar cuando se escuchó el grito de su padre– Dile a Seiya que lo estoy cuidando… – Y la llamada se cortó–

Quiso evitar soltar una carcajada pero no pudo evitarlo– Ay papá... –se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Seiya– promete que no te convertirás en un celoso cuando nuestra hija tenga novio...

-Mmm… creo que no prometo nada… –dijo con una sonrisa–

-Ay no... ¿O acaso quieres interrumpir un momento romántico entre nuestra hija y su novio? –pregunto fingiendo seriedad–

-Claro que sí, nadie le va poner las manos encima a mi pequeña princesa con intenciones de… –dijo celoso solo de pensarlo pero la mirada de Serena lo hizo callar–

Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia– Mmm entonces de aquí en adelante nada de nada entre nosotros hasta que nos casemos...

-Es que es diferente, porque yo te amo y tú eres mi prometida y ese tipo no sé con qué intenciones tenga con mi pequeña princesa –dijo mientras la abrazaba–

-Definitivamente quiero un hermoso matrimonio como el de mis padres... tú serás igual que papá y yo igual que mamá... tu celaras a nuestra hija y yo tratare de controlarte diciéndote que no están haciendo nada malo, al menos nada que tú y yo no hiciéramos... –Sonrió de forma traviesa–

-Todo iba perfecto hasta lo último… –Sonrió no muy convencido–

-Te amo aunque seas así de celoso... –lo abrazo por el cuello– te prometo que te daré la familia más hermosa que pudiste imaginar... tendrás a tu pequeña princesa y un apuesto caballerito...

-Ya siento que somos una familia hermosa… –Su sonrisa esta vez era dulce mientras contemplaba sus hermosos ojos– Bueno mi pequeña familia… creo que me daré un baño antes de irnos… no quiero que tu padre te deje sin esposo aun antes de tenerlo…

-Por supuesto que no… y Seiya, ¿cuándo hablaremos con mis padres? –Pregunto antes de soltarlo– será difícil ocultar mi felicidad o esto... –Mostrándole la mano con el anillo de compromiso–

-Qué te parece si hablamos con ellos el siguiente fin de semana… así tendré tiempo para resolver lo del empleo y también hablar con mi padre, no quiero tener nada pendiente ni que me preocupe cuando hable con ellos –tomo su mano besándola sobre el anillo–

-Por mientras tendré que guardarlo... ¿te parece? –tomando la mano de Seiya entre las suyas– después de ese fin no me lo quitare lo prometo...

-Está bien princesa… –Acaricio su cabellos, todo en ella era hermoso y perfecto– pronto todo será más felicidad…

Sonrió aún más al escucharlo– Y no habrá más interrupciones que hagan que tengas que tomar un baño de agua fría... –Dijo divertida–

-Ni temor a dejarte sin hijos si tu padre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba por hacerte… tu padre sí que sabe cómo cuidar a su hija, espero tener su misma intuición cuando llegue el momento… –Beso su frente y después se separó un poco de ella para tomar su toalla–

-Tonto... –hizo un ligero puchero– pero aun así te amo...

-Y yo a ti… –Tomo algunas cosas y se dispuso a meterse al baña para hacer justo lo que su novia dijo, una buena ducha con agua muy fría–

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Iban extremadamente cómodos, ambos de jeans y camisetas, tenis, esperaba que la sorpresa fuera del agrado de su novia, pero ¿a qué mujer no le gustaba ir de compras?, ella no sería definitivamente una excepción, además para lo siguiente de su sorpresa sería necesario que ella tuviera ropa suficiente, estaba convencido de que ese sería el mejor regalo que podría darle, siempre había sido bueno adelantándose a las cosas y tras esa noticia supo que no se había equivocado, por fin llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial y después de buscar un lugar donde estacionarse ayudo a su novia a bajar.

-Bien hemos llegado... –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Mina–

-¡El centro comercial! –Dijo observando el edificio– ¿Estás seguro que este es el sitio? –Bajaba mientras tomaba la mano de su novio–

-Por supuesto... te dije que hoy haría lo que nunca... –Se acercó a su oído– respetarte y no querer hacerte el amor en un probador... –Dijo lo más seductor que pudo tratando de contener la sonrisa para luego separarse– ¿Lista?

-¿En un probador?, pervertido… –Dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios– ¿Dime vas a comprarte ropa?, será divertido que me hagas pasarela privada…

-No hermosa... serás tú quien me modele... –La jalo suavemente comenzando a avanzar hacia la entrada del centro comercial– y dejaremos lo mejor para el final... yo te quitare esa ropa lentamente... –Sonrió viéndola de reojo–

- Que lindo e interesante… –Amaba la forma en que ese hombre provocaba todos sus instintos y sentidos– Pero, ¿por qué quieres comprarme ropa?, tan mal me veo –bromeo–

-Para nada... tómalo como un obsequio y una disculpa por lo mal que te he tratado en el proceso de darme cuenta que te amaba... –Dijo muy serio mostrando una pequeña sonrisa– no soy el mejor hombre que pudiste conocer pero soy el único que te amara por toda la eternidad...

-No digas eso… eres el hombre que necesito –Apretó un poco más su mano en señal de no querer soltarlo jamás– A demás yo no te la puse nada fácil, por eso también quiero recompensarte –dijo coqueta– toda la eternidad… –En ese momento entraron al centro comercial, era temprano así que estaba casi vacío–

-Eso es lo que más anhelo... –Murmuro con una sonrisa misteriosa– elige que tienda quieres visitar primero...

-¿Pero es que no tengo idea que tipo de ropa tienes en mente?

-La que tú quieras... ah pero eso si nada provocativo... –Sentencio cruzándose de brazos dejándola libre de ir a la tienda que quisiera–

-Ah ya sé dónde… –Tomo su mano y ahora era ella quien lo jalaba hasta llegar a una tienda, era de ropa moderna pero casual– Aquí… me gusta esta ropa…

-Adelante... escoge... –Suspiro– estoy resignado a pasar la mayor parte del día aquí...

-No te preocupes soy rápida escogiendo este tipo de ropa… –Comenzó a moverse entre exhibidores, escogiendo jeans, blusas coquetas pero no tan provocativas como había sentenciado su novio, algunas faldas cortas y un pescador– Ven siéntate fuera del probador…

-Mmm esto comienza a ponerse interesante... –dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento tomando una revista– veamos qué tan rápida eres...

-Ya lo veras –Se acercó y le dio un sutil beso antes de entrar a los probadores, en un par de minutos salió con unos jeans claros ajustados a sus curvilíneas caderas y una blusa color salmón que dejaba ver un poco de su piel en la parte baja, las mangas eran cortas casi sin ellas– ¿Te gusta?

-No... Demasiado provocativo... perfecto para mí pero no para los demás... –dijo observándola, en verdad se veía linda pero para esas alturas no podía confiar en los hombres alrededor de su guerrera–

-La ropa para abuelas está al lado, quizá ahí deberíamos ir… –dijo sacándole la lengua mientras entraba al probador–

-¡No sería mala idea! –Dijo en voz alta mostrando una sonrisa–

La segunda prenda en probarse fue unos pescadores en color chocolate claro con una blusa blanca y un chalequito encima, era bastante sencillo pero lindo, dándole un toque muy moderno– No me digas que es provocativo… –dijo mientras daba una vuelta enseñándole el atuendo–

-Es perfecto para ti... –sonrió complacido de lo linda y dulce que se veía–

Sonrió ante su aprobación– Vaya vamos mejorando… – Y volvió a entrar, lo siguiente fue una falda blanca un poco arriba de la rodilla y una blusa amarilla con una cinta a la cintura–

Coloco la barbilla sobre su mano meditando sin dejar de verla– Te ves hermosa... pero creo que te verías mejor sin ella...

-Eso tiene remedio… –Bromeo en tono seductor antes de darse vuelta con coquetería y entrar de nuevo, no sin antes arrojarle un beso–

Mina se divertía haciendo de modelo para su guapo ogro, se probó mucha ropa de todos los colores y estilos. Jamás pensó que tuviera un novio tan difícil de complacer con el sentido de la moda, pero dejo claro que las limitantes eran porque no quería que ella llamara demasiado la atención. No compro desmesuradamente, no quería abusar de la amabilidad de su novio, algunas prendas y un vestido primaveral que le gusto a ambos. Yaten propuso ver más tiendas pero para ella lo ya comprado era más que suficiente, durante el camino estuvo intrigada en que fue lo que él compro cuando la dejo sola en una tienda, el solo se limitó a responder "es una sorpresa" y por más que ella trato de ingeniárselas para ver de que ese trataba, era imposible, Yaten era mucho más precavido y astuto y jamás se lo permitió.

-Muchas gracias mi guapo ogro… –Lo tomo del brazo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa de Seiya– Me siento extraña haciendo esto… pero fue muy divertido ¿No te aburriste?

-Pues te diré... –Dijo ocultando una sonrisa– la verdad es que lo divertido era verte modelando solo para mí... debiste ser modelo... ah mejor no, no dejarían de verte... no, así estas bien...

-No… porque solo me gusta que me veas tu… Y dime ¿por fin vas a decirme que compraste? –Dijo con un ligero puchero–

-No, y no seas curiosa, tendrás que esperar al menos dos semanas... –Dijo soltando las bolsas ya que estuvo frente a la puerta– se que serás muy feliz cuando sepas de que se trata...

Suspiro profundamente– Oh… sabes que soy muy curiosa, la duda me matara… dos semanas es mucho tiempo…

-Bueno ¿quieres que me enoje contigo y te castigue? –Fingió molestia mientras la acorralaba contra la pared–

-¿Depende del castigo? –Subió sus brazos rodeándolos por su cuello mientras una mirada seductora se mostraba junto con una sonrisa–

-Puedo ser muy malo si me lo propongo... –coloco las manos en su pequeña cintura atrayéndola un poco hacia él–

-Siempre me han atraído los hombres… malos… –dijo acercándose un poco más a él–

-Por supuesto que lo se... –murmuro acercando su rostro hasta su cuello dándole un ligera mordida– y los vampiros... así que pronto podría convertirme en uno... –murmuro con una sutil sonrisa–

-Oye… –se quejo pero no molesta, si no con una sonrisa– los vampiros seducen hasta que su presa no pueda ni hablar… –susurro a su oído tratando de seducirlo– lentamente…

-Entonces ya me he convertido en un vampiro, tu mi hermosa presa cuando te seduzco y te hago ciertas cosas no puedes ni hablar... –Murmuro seductor besando suavemente su cuello–

Mina ladeo su cabeza sutilmente dándole espacio para aquellos besos que la hacían estremecer– Entonces yo también soy una buena vampira… –sus dedos entraban entre su platinada y sedosa cabellera, jugando con ellos–

-Tienes razón, creo que nos hemos convertido en seres nocturnos... –Volviendo a dar una suave mordida ahora con sus labios– la vida se vive mejor de noche a tu lado...

-Yaten… –suspiro su nombre– sabes cómo dejarme en blanco…

-Tengo ese efecto en ti desde que te conocí... en lo único que puedes hacer es pensar en mi... –introdujo lentamente las manos por entre su blusa– sobre todo cuando comienzo a hacer esto...

-Si… –murmuro abrazándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, ya estaba comenzando a perder el sentido de su pensamiento–

-¿Podrías por favor ayudarme a buscar las llaves? –Murmuro suavemente a su oído introduciendo un poco más las manos sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Mina–

-Con gusto… –Bajo lentamente su mano introdujo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón de Yaten, suspiro sutilmente al sentir su calor, aprovechando la situación para rosar sutilmente su parte sensible–

-Maravillosa... –Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos besando su cuello–

-Perfecto… en Todo… –Mordió sutilmente el lóbulo de si oreja– sabes que es muy excitante saber que alguien podría vernos así

-Entonces entremos... –Murmuro sacando la mano de Mina para tomar las llaves y abrir– no creo que pueda soportar por más tiempo no tenerte... –Deseoso beso más profundamente su cuello–

-Ni... yo… siento que ha sido un siglo que no estoy contigo… –Ahora busco sus labios capturándolos en un beso profundo y apasionado–

Al abrir empujo la puerta, sujeto con más fuerza la pequeña cintura de Mina, hábilmente quito las llaves y las arrojo hacia donde sabia se encontraba la mesa dejando caer también las bolsas al piso, estaba tan sumergido en el placer que le provocaban aquellos besos que hacía que todo a su alrededor se le olvidara.

-Yaten…. –La respiración de Mina se paralizó, aquello era más que excitante el momento era perfecto, el lugar y el tiempo, creyó que por fin volvería a sentirse del hombre que amaba, era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento, moría por sentir su piel así que sus manos buscaron la manera de irse adentrando bajo su playera–

Mientras un par de miradas se fijó en la pareja que entro bastante entretenida al departamento, Seiya quiso hacerles saber que estaban ahí, pero se apeno más al ver aquellos apasionados jóvenes desvió un poco la mirada tomando la mano de su novia la cual sostenía la taza de té que segundos antes le había preparado, se pusieron de pie mientras Seiya hacía ruido con su garganta.

Yaten creyó escuchar mal, seguramente alguien en la puerta, pero no, aquel ruido provenía de dentro del departamento, lentamente se giró para poder observar hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido y detuvo el beso no sabiendo si reír o matar a su amigo– Creo que no estamos solos... –dijo separándose apenas unos centímetros de los labios de su guerrera–

-Creo que llegamos en mal momento... –dijo Serena apenada mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa de centro–

Mina al escuchar el sutil ruido y ante el comentario de su novio y la voz que de inmediato reconoció, volteo apenada– Ay… lo siento… no sabíamos que…–sonrió, era inevitable no sonrojarse–

-Ah no se preocupen, pueden continuar, si quieren Mi princesa y yo nos vamos a la cocina… –dijo Seiya en sutil burla con una sonrisa–

-Mejor porque no se pierden por unas dos o tres horas en algún parque de diversiones, es mas... –soltó a Mina muy a su pesar y saco la cartera sacando un par de billetes– anden vayan a comprarse unos cuantos dulces...

-Sí, definitivamente llegamos en mal momento... –dijo con una sonrisa al ver las bromas sarcásticas entre amigos–

Mina codeo a su novio– No… no, está bien…

-Vaya… ¿pues qué no tuviste toda una noche para llenarte? –Dijo Seiya con el mismo tono de voz–

-Y a ti tampoco te basto... esta señorita ya debería estar en su casa como toda una buena princesa... sobre todo si es de cuento de hadas de Disney... –dijo apretando la mejilla de Serena muy sonriente–

-Oye me duele... –Dijo tratando de hacer que la soltara–

-Oye… tú… –Dio un manotazo a su novio– esas manos aquí… –Dijo quedando frente a él haciendo que lo abrazara–

-Si… no me mallugues estos lindos cachetitos que solo yo puedo tocar… –Ahora fue Seiya quien agarro ambos cachetes de Serena–

-Uy que celosa resulto mi guerrera... y eso que es tu amiga... –dijo divertido al ver la expresión de Mina, abrazándola más a él–

-Bueno ya... como si no me doliera... –Coloco las manos sobre las de Seiya haciendo que la soltara– porque mejor estos apuestos jóvenes no nos preparan algo de comer... tengo hambre... –Dijo con un puchero a su novio y una mirada de aquellas con las que sabía que no le negaba nada–

-Ei… tu… abusador de niñas defensoras… –Tomo a su amigo jalándolo del brazo– ya escuchaste las hermosas tiene hambre… vamos que no se perderá sin ti… –Volteo sonriéndole a Mina, viendo como ella sonreí–

-Si… eso suena bien… Yaten no me da de comer… –Hizo puchero–

-No, no te doy de comer, te doy otras cosas... –Dijo algo pícaro mientras caminaba a la cocina–

-Que quede delicioso lo que vayas a preparar, de preferencia unas papas a la francesa con cátsup y... limón...

Mina sonrió aun mas ante el comentario de su novio– Y un agua fresca… consiéntanos como nos merecemos…

-Claro… ustedes mandan… –Alzo la mano a su frente cual soldado obediente–

-Ya no seas payaso y vamos... –Dijo Yaten ahora jalando él a Seiya llevándolo a la cocina–

-Te amo... –Murmuro a Seiya enviándole un beso en el aire–

-Sin duda son un par de melosos… –Dijo Mina a su amiga– pero son lindos como pareja… se ve que te consiente mucho…

-Más que eso... –Volteo a verla mientras suspiraba– lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida y él también a mi... y me lo ha demostrado de la mejor manera...

-¡¿Te lo dijo? ¡No me digas que ya te lo dijo! –pregunto intrigada en voz bajita pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga–

-Si... –cerró los ojos sonriendo al recordar ese momento para luego volver a abrirlos– y no pudo ser de una mejor forma... este viaje fue precisamente para eso, para decirme que me ama... todo fue tan especial... y no solo eso...

-¡Ah!... Qué lindo y romántico, planear un viaje solo para decírtelo, es tan tipo de él… me alegra mucho Serena… pero ¿Qué más? –Su impaciencia crecía, quería mas detalles–

-Esto... –lentamente subió la mano que lucía el hermoso anillo de compromiso–

Mina se quedo muda por un secundo pero después rompió en un grito de emoción– ¡AH…! No… No… Ah…. Si… es eso ¿verdad?

-Shhh… –Tomo a su amiga de los brazos para que se tranquilizara– si, lo es... me propuso matrimonio... y yo... acepte...

-Creo que voy a llorar… –Sonrió emocionada abrazándola– a ver déjame verlo… –Se separo de ella sutilmente tomando su mano– esta tan lindo… y ¿cómo fue?

-Después de decirme que me amaba y sin que yo me diera cuenta de lo que hacía coloco el anillo en mi dedo... me propuso casarnos, pero no quería que fuera una respuesta precipitada, pero está claro que yo no podía decir que no... Mina... él es el hombre de mi vida, el único y jamás me hubiera perdonado rechazarlo...

-Me consta cuanto lo amas y no me queda más que felicitarte y decirte que… tengo que ser la dama de honor… –La abrazo nuevamente– la verdad jamás lo imagine… no pensé que pudieran pasar tantas cosas en una sola noche…

La abrazo con fuerza sonriendo de felicidad– Seiya ya lo sabe... no quiero a nadie más que tu para que seas mi dama de honor... y obvio Seiya no quiere a nadie para padrino que a Yaten... estoy tan feliz... pero...

-¡Pero! ¿Hay un "pero"? –Volteo a verla confundida–

-Arruine esa noche tan especial... –Se separo de ella haciendo un pequeño puchero– casi me desmayo...

- ¿Y ya estas mejor?, tal vez fue solo el momento, tantas emociones, creo que es normal no… debe ser hermoso que él hombre que amas te pida que compartas el resto de tu vida con él –Sonrió a su amiga– Velo por este lado... ya habrá mil noches a su lado…

-Lo se... –Sonrió ligeramente– yo también lo pensé, mucho más después de que... –se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo– pero es que hay algo que me preocupa... y no estoy segura de que él este muy convencido de que sea el momento...

-¿De qué se trata?

- Creo que si estoy embarazada... –Dijo un tanto preocupada–

Mina se quedo pensativa, ahora que recordaba con tantas cosas ambas habían dejado de lado su prueba de embarazo– ¿Y crees que le moleste si lo estás? Si, sería complicado, pero después de todo podría darse si no es ahora, igual poco después de casados…

-Lo sé, pero él tiene la idea de que sea después... no se... no creo que la idea le desagrade, pero quizá él quiera disfrutar más de nuestra relación antes de tener una familia, se que la desea porque me lo dijo, pero quizá convivir mas como pareja, vivir un poco mas nuestro noviazgo... si estuviera embarazada a mi no me importaría dejar la universidad... pero a él si...

-Pues insisto en que deberías estar segura antes de decírselo… si podría gustarle la idea, seria desagradable que se haga ilusiones y si no lo estas… mejor debes estar segura… y definitivamente no deberías dejar la universidad…

-Tienes razón, primero debo estar segura... –sonrió un poco más tranquila– quizá como tú dices son tantas emociones... pero de algo estoy segura, Seiya es le único hombre que quiero en mi vida, al que imagino como el padre de mis hijos... solo a él...

-Creo que en este momento siento un poco de celos –Sonrió a su amiga dulcemente–

-¿Celos?, ay estás loca... porque por lo que veo tu no la pasaste nada mal a lado de tu tormento... –dijo con una sonrisa ya más tranquila–

Sonrió feliz– Si la paso muy mal con él… –Mintió– él día de la graduación le dije que estaba enamorada de él mientras discutíamos… –Suspiro sutilmente– Y él dijo que también me amaba… jamás pensé sentirme tan plena y con él es todo eso y más… es por eso que tengo celos de ti…

-No te entiendo... ¿cómo puedes tenerme celos si Yaten también te ama? –Se sentó frente a ella tomando sus manos–

-No me hagas caso… estoy loca… solo que será todo lo contrario con nosotros… estoy muy feliz y orgullosa por Mi lindo Ogro, pero… –suspiro– lo voy a extrañar… la beca… fue aceptada… la del extranjero…

-Ay Mina... –la abrazo– tranquila, estoy segura que los meses pasaran pronto y cuando menos lo pienses ya estará de nuevo haciéndote enojar...

-Es lo mismo que me repetí toda la noche… –Sonrió, quería verse fuerte, no quería que aparte de todo, ella y Yaten se preocuparan por quedarse demostrando demasiado sus emociones– Pero vamos a aprovechar cada minuto… es mas por qué no me ayudas a hacerle una fiesta de despedida… –Dijo emocionada–

-Claro... yo te ayudo en todo lo que necesites... para eso están las amigas... –Le sonrió feliz–

-Gracias… –La abrazo– Lo bueno es que te tengo a ti… imagínate si no me volvería loca… Ah ya se una parrillada en la playa… con el calor que hace será perfecto… –Dijo de la nada, así era ella, saltaba de pensamientos y emociones de un segundo a otro–

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

-Vaya plática de chicas… –Dijo Seiya a su amigo mientras metía la bolsa de papas a la francesa al horno de micro ondas–

-No sé de qué tanto hablan las mujeres... de un tema sacan mil... –dijo tomando algunos platos para dejarlos sobre la mesa– me dará tanta tristeza dejar a Serena sola, sin una amiga con la cual desahogarse cuando le hagas algo...

-Que gracioso –sonrió sarcástico– pero Mina no dejaría de defender a Serena aunque tú la tuvieras muy ocupada… ¿Cómo es que esa chica se cree la mamá de los pollitos? –Se encogió de hombros, no captando muy bien él comentario de su amigo hasta ese momento– ¿Pero por qué te dará tristeza dejar a mi princesa sin tu guerrera?

Sonrió acercándose a él colocando el dedo sobre sus propios labios– Es un secreto... y no te atrevas a decirle nada a Serena, quiero darle una sorpresa a Mina cuando todo ya este arreglado... te mato si le cuentas a tu princesa...

-Está bien… está bien, con esas amenazas ni como abrir la boca –Dijo sonriente– de cualquier forma si tu no la dejabas si amiga, la iba a dejar yo… bueno literalmente…

-¿Cómo?, pensé que sería yo el que las separara, son demasiados kilómetros entre Alemania y la casa de tu princesa...

-¿Cómo? –Negó sacudiendo su cabeza– En qué momento de la conversación me perdí… Y ¿Que tiene que ver Alemania? ¡No me digas que ya llegaron los resultados de la convocatoria!

-Si... –Sonrió orgulloso– me aceptaron y me dan la beca para viajar al extranjero... y por supuesto que yo estaba seguro que me la darían que comencé a investigar la manera de llevarme a Mina conmigo...

-Felicidades hermano… –Choco su mano en forma de saludo para después darle un abrazo– Sabía que lo conseguirías, pero… ¿crees que Mina deje a su familia?, con eso de que es como el hombre de la casa… sin ofender –Dijo con una sonrisa–

- Se que será difícil pero yo tratare de convencerla... tendrá todo mi apoyo... aunque no sea mucho...

-Pues deseo que todo salga como lo planeas… es extraño como todo se va acomodando a nuestro favor ¿no crees? Tú con la cotizada beca dispuesto a hacer de hombre responsable de Mina y yo comprometido con la mujer que me cambio y toda mi vida

-¿Comprometido?, ¿y eso cómo es posible? –Pregunto ahora él sorprendido– ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde ayer en la noche… –Ahora fue él quien hablaba orgulloso– Ya sabes cómo soy de cursi con mi princesa, así que dije… bueno si esta noche será especial y le diré que la amo, ¿por qué no decirle que me quiero casar con ella?, así que se lo pregunte y ya sabrás lo feliz que se puso mi princesa… –Su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia–

-Pero... ¿casarse?, no tú mismo dijiste que aún era joven para un compromiso así... es que ¿acaso ella...? –dejo la pregunta sin terminar–

-No… parta nada –Dijo entendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería– Aunque sabes… –Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la barra de la cocina– tengo un extraño presentimiento…

-¿Crees que esté embarazada? –Pregunto recargándose frente a él–

-No lo sé… –Suspiro pensativo– ¿Cómo te darías cuanta tú si Mina estuviera embarazada?, me refiero a que no quiero preguntarle abiertamente, pero últimamente parece un poco decaída pero a la vez con ese brillo, tiene antojos muy seguido, come bastante bien, más de lo usual y ayer tuvo un desvanecimiento… –Sonrió recordando– incluso cuando dormía no podía dejar de acariciar su vientre para ver si sentía algo diferente…

-Pues la verdad yo no sé de esas cosas, creo que jamás me daría cuenta hasta que ella me lo dijera, y en realidad no estás diciendo nada nuevo... Serena come extremadamente bien, tiene extraños antojos desde que la conozco... –Sonrió un poco burlista– y te apuesto que no sentiste nada diferente... ¿verdad?

-No… –Suspiro desanimado– como es que podemos ser tan poco perceptivos con esas cosas… pero creo que tienes razón, seguro son puras alucinaciones mías… en lo único que debo pensar por ahora es en nuestra futura boda…

-¿Y para cuando te piensas casar según tu?, porque es claro que tengo que estar presente en tu suicidio que diga en tu boda...

Sonrió por su comentario– La verdad la fecha aún no está definida, queremos planearlo todo con calma y que sea a gusto de ella en todo, así que supongo se llevara algunos meses, pero como los padrinos de honor no pueden faltar, acomodaremos la fecha para que puedan estar presentes sin dificultad…

-Bueno muchas gracias por ser tan considerados con nosotros, te aseguro que estaremos presentes el día que se casen... –Dijo aun con un poco de burla para luego poner serio– de verdad amigo me da gusto que por fin hayas encontrado lo que necesitabas... –Se acerco para abrazarlo en señal de felicitación– tenía mis dudas con respecto a ti y Serena, pero veo con alegría que has cambiado...

-Aun no sé si cambio o saco algo que estaba dormido muy dentro de mí, pero sea cual sea la razón, me encanta que sea ella… además sé que me entiendes porque te pasa lo mismo con Mina…

-Si... no cabe duda que estamos profundamente enamorados de ese par de chicas... solo que tu eres un poco más extremista... mira que amarrarla a ti de esa forma... –Sonrió– es demasiado...

-Ya me conoces… creo que en él hecho de obtener lo que quiero jamás cambiare… –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros– pero tú me criticas… tu que prácticamente vas a secuestrar de su mundo a tu novia –Sonrió–

-Pero es por su bien... estudiará en la mejor universidad de Alemania... estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá y de Serena no estoy muy seguro... –Dijo dándole la espalda ocultando una sonrisa– ¿y si se arrepiente?

-Mira que considerado eres, seguro solo es por el bien de ella… –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona– Y en cuanto a mi princesa si se arrepiente entonces aplico el plan "B" –Aseguro– Me la robo a la antigua y listo, pero de que mi princesa es mía y solo mía, de eso como que me llamo Seiya Kou…

-Siempre tan posesivo Seiya Kou... –Dijo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa– pero me da gusto que sea ahora en el buen sentido...

Seiya estaba por responder con su habitual sonrisa cuando un sutil llamado se lo impidió.

-Nos desmallaremos de hambre en tres segundos… –Dijo en voz alta Mina desde la sala fingiendo voz debilitada y hambrienta–

-Seiya... quiero una hamburguesa... –Dijo con emoción tan solo de imaginarla– con papas...

Yaten solo sonrió, definitivamente eran los nervios de Seiya– Ves, come como siempre... –Dijo al momento en que sacaba una jarra de agua fría del refrigerador para luego regresarla y tomar mejor el refresco– papas con agua que asco...

-Jajaja… solo falta que mi princesa pida agua… y pensar que así será toda la vida… –Fingió seriedad para después sonreír– Que adorable es mi princesa… –Sin demora camino al horno para sacar las papas a la francesa– Ups… creo que se quemaron un poco

-Ah no importa, así se las comerá te lo puedo asegurar...

Seiya no supo si reír o golpearlo, tenía razón, pero no pudo admitirlo, debía defender a su princesa, aunque fuera con su silencio.

**- –¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

_**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

.

.

.

-Yo me encargue de que su relación iniciara pero tu debías mantenerlo atado a ti… –Dijo mas que molesto el hombre mientras señalo a la joven–

-Pero Seiya no es tan fácil de complacer, tiene que hablar con él… yo debo quedar como la buena y comprensiva, la mujer que lo ama tanto para esperarlo y perdonar. Debe tener en cuenta que estoy bajando mi orgullo por SU HIJO… –Sentencio poniéndose de pie– Soy yo la que me estoy exponiendo… ¿Qué pasara si mi padre se entera? Claro después de romper los tratos con usted y mandar matar a Seiya… –Coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas–

-¡Se lo que pasara!… –Grito nuevamente exasperado– Yo me encargo de Seiya y Tu encárate de esta vez atarlo a ti… no me decepciones, demuestra la mujer que intentas y aparentas ser… –Dijo con aire despectivo mientras Reí solo presiono sus puños molesta.

.

.

.

-Si solo me mandaste llamar para decirme el hijo imperfecto que soy te hubieras ahorrado la llamada y yo la venida… –Era lo único que le faltaba, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, eso lo hiso desesperar, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie–

-Sera mejor que bajes ese tonito y te sientes porque tu padre está hablando…

-No señor Kou, un verdadero padre se detendría a escuchar lo que yo quiero o no quiero y no quiero a Rei… lo siento no la amo… y eso no va cambiar…

.

.

.

-Estúpida niña malcriada y sin vergüenza, si a leguas se ve que es una buscona… esto es lo que pasa Rei cuando intentas ser buena, accesible y amable… lo vez si por algo no suelo ser tan piadosa… –Mantenía un monologo con ella misma mientras conducía su auto a gran velocidad–

Al llegar simplemente no pudo tener mejor oportunidad. La mirada furica y exasperada de Rie no podía despegarla de Mina que a pesar de estar retirada podía verla perfectamente. Ahí estaba ella, acompañada por alguien que no llamo la atención de Rei en lo absoluto disminuyo la velocidad apenas haciendo avanzar su auto, las luces de este le permitieron distinguir al par de chicas que caminaban solas. Su mente vago llenándose de furia, una rabia incontenible.

-Te quitare esa tonta sonrisa… no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a MI SEIYA… NUNCA… MAS… –Dijo en tono firme, lento y atemorizante mientras sin pensarlo piso el acelerador a fondo–

.

.

.

Al subir la mirada lo único que pudo ver Serena fueron las luces de un auto acercándose a toda velocidad haciéndola asustarse, solo era aquella calle obscura y la imagen de su amiga adelante de ella la hizo reaccionar, el auto se dirigía a ella…

.

.

.

Mina no pudo más que escuchar el sonido de aquel motor, las llantas firmes sobre el asfalto, el latir agitado de su corazón y su cabeza dando vueltas mientras todo parecía ser una completa obscuridad en sus sentidos hasta sentir aquel impacto al llegar al piso…

.

.

.

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEW: **_(MOONSTAR)_

Hola Chicas y chicos lindos, antes quenada muchas gracias por sus comentario de apoyo y a aquellas nuevas lectoras que ahora nos apoyan con sus lindos review aunque también un poco triste porque hace mucho que no leemos a algunas de ustedes que nos apoyaron en un principio, sé que a veces el trabajo y la rutina de la vida diaria es demandante pero por fis alégrenos el día con un mensajito aunque sea de algunas letritas.

Bueno pasando un poco de nuevo a la historia pues que les puede yo decir, estas parejas no terminan de derramar miel, pero todo ciclo tiene su principio y su fin y lamentablemente como vimos en el avance ahora vendrá un pequeño golpe de amargura para nuestras chicas lindas, Rei de nuevo metiendo sus narices en lo que personalmente creo ¡No le importa! Pero bueno era de esperarse de una mujer tan arbitraria como ella pero ¿habrá logrado su cometido? Que fue lo que paso en este accidente y que pasara ahora con Yaten tras este suceso ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Qué hará Seiya con la arpía de Rei?...

Bueno pues muchas de estas dudas se despejaran pronto porque si, lamentablemente el final esta cerca y mucho así que esperamos no se pierdan ni un solo capi porque falta poco para ver el final de esta historia de amor…

**clauseiserdar1 :**

Pues como diría mi padre no hay tiempo que no llegue o fecha que no se cumpla… esperamos la disfrutes :)

**usagi bombon: **

Si YAten es un amor sin duda Mina despertó en él su lado protector y amoroso, Quién lo iba a decir ¿no? Ahora esperamos que Malaquite sepa perder y los deje en paz para que sean felices… Serena y Seiya ah son tan lindos aunque como eh dicho me asusta tanta miel por que las escritoras con son tan piadosas como ellos jajaja… (risa malvada) y como dirías… Interesante, interesante… Eso es lo que viene :P

**clauseiserdar:**

Claro que si no te preocupes yo ya le pase a Marie Kou Winchester el recado… y si al principio colabore un poco con ellas en esa bella historia y ahora Marie y yo estamos haciendo esta que se acerca a si ¿Final? Ah si a su final jaja… además tenemos otro proyecto en puerta que espero podamos subir pronto… Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia ahí va lenta pero segura créanme no la dejaremos de subir bajo ninguna circunstancia al menos que sea algo muy relevante… Pero también espero que sigas leyendo todas las hermosas historias de mi Sensei Marie eh… Bueno cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto ;)

**clauseiserdar :**

Si creo que todos los padres tienen ese instinto muy desarrollado ya saben son tan "oportunos" jaja pero es lindo y conmovedor ¿verdad?... yo creo que solo así el par de tortolos se controlan un poco si no ¿te imaginas?... Y pensar que Mina tiene la peor suegra del mundo ya saben del tipo entrometida y sabelotodo ash… pero bueno algo con lo que tendrá que lidiar por su amado Yaten y algo con lo que Yaten tendrá que lidiar es con el "abstinencia" ni modo, después de todo fue él quien dijo que no basaran su relación en sexo jaja… así que a aguantar mi pobre Mina jaja…

**neoreynaserena :**

Insomnio jajaja… solo te falto una M pero no te apures aquí no estamos en el colegio jaja… En cuanto a Seiya todas las mujeres bueno al menos muchas quisiéramos tener un hijo suyo, si no mínimo practicar ¿no? Jajaja (me va matar la Marie jaja) Bueno ahora ya se resolvió tu duda, no eran los papas (uuuf…) pero aun asi que pena ¿no? Jajaja… me ha pasado jajaja… esperamos que ahora no te desvelemos tanto, pero si que nos dejes otro mensajito de que te pareció. Saludos y gracias por tu desvelo : )


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. **

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR. **

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Al entrar a la biblioteca de la lujosa suite el atractivo y maduro hombre pudo ver a aquella hermosa joven sentada en el sillón que estaba frente al ventanal que dejaba entrar la puesta del sol, aquella presencia produjo en él una sonrisa inmediata mientras se acercaba calmadamente, para así brindarle un cariñoso abrazo fraternal al tenerla cerca.

-Hija… me alegra tanto ser la primera persona al ver en mi regreso –una apenas visible sonrisa amable se mostró en el hombre de porte firme y soberbio–

-Oh… Señor Kou me alegra tanto verlo –Suspiro con aire triste y dramático– Nos ha hecho tanta falta, sobre todo a Seiya –sonrío con nostalgia–

-Pero te tiene a ti hija –Se separó de ella tomándola del brazo para caminar juntos hacia la terraza de aquella hermosa habitación de hotel donde ya los aguardaban un par de tazas de un delicioso café junto a la revista de finanzas que el mismo había mandado pedir– Agradezco que demoraras tu regreso a Francia por estar con mi hijo durante su graduación, me fue imposible regresar, ya sabes tu padre suele ser muy aficionado a trabajar en todo momento –Sonrió amable mientras le acomodaba la silla a la bella joven–

La pelinegra se mordió el labio con cara triste– Es por ello que le digo que le ha hecho mucha falta a Seiya –Suspiro– Él, está actuando muy extraño últimamente… ni siquiera me invito a acompañarlo a su graduación…

-¿Cómo? –cuestiono irritado– Ah… ese niño siempre tan infantil, de seguro hizo un drama por qué no pude llegar… –Se quejó con fastidio negando con un movimiento de cabeza–

-Creo que es más que eso Señor Kou… Seiya, esta absurdamente obsesionado con una mujerzuela que ni siquiera está a su altura… –soltó en tono despectivo mientras cruzaba sus brazos–

-¡¿Como que una mujerzuela? –Se puso de pie sobresaltado– ¿Y qué has hecho al respecto? –Reclamo a la joven–

-¡A qué se refiere con ¿que qué he hecho señor Kou? –contradijo molesta– no deja que me le acerque, me evade y ni siquiera respondía mis llamadas, la muy estúpida se atrevió a amenazarme si me acercaba Seiya y para acabar su hijo la defiende a capa y espada –se sentía humillada solo de recordar a la prepotente y antipática rubia escandalosa–

-¿Y cómo porque tendría ella que amenazarte? –Daba vueltas por el balcón como lobo enjaulado, meditado la situación para buscar una solución–

-Ah... pues vera… –dijo dudosa–

-Ah… no sé para qué pregunto –se quejó– por Dios Rei te lo he dicho mil veces a ti y diez mil a Seiya, sean discretos con sus "Aventuras", sabes cómo es Seiya y sé que le gustas y te quiere, pero lo conoces y no se conforma con nada –Su molestia crecía–

-Pero no todo está perdido, estoy tratando de portarme diferente con él, ser comprensiva y dulce… sé que esa chica es solo una aventura –aseguro sin dejar de ver al hombre frente a ella– Pero necesito su ayuda –pidió, con evidente desesperación en la mirada, pues esta vez era diferente, Seiya jamás la había dejado de lado por otra chica–

-¡NO REI! –Volteo molesto– yo me encargue de que su relación iniciara pero tu debías mantenerlo atado a ti –Señalo a la joven–

-Pero Seiya no es tan fácil de complacer, tiene que hablar con él… –la desesperación la hizo entrar a una pose defensiva–yo debo quedar como la buena y comprensiva, la mujer que lo ama tanto para esperarlo y perdonar. Debe tener en cuenta que estoy bajando mi orgullo por SU HIJO… –Sentencio poniéndose de pie– Soy yo la que me estoy exponiendo… ¿Qué pasara si mi padre se entera? Claro después de romper los tratos con usted y mandar matar a Seiya –Coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas–

-¡Se lo que pasara! –Grito nuevamente exasperado– Yo me encargo de Seiya y Tu encárate de esta vez atarlo a ti… no me decepciones, demuestra la mujer que intentas y aparentas ser –Dijo con aire despectivo–

Rei solo presiono sus puños molesta, Seiya le traía más disgustos que beneficios, pero ahora su orgullo estaba en juego y ninguna chica sin gracia se lo quitaría, así tuviera que vender su alma. Salió molesta sin despedirse del padre de Seiya, pese a todo sabía que ella lo tenía de su lado y eso le daba ciertas ventajas que no desaprovecharía.

Al salir la joven el hombre tomo unos minutos para tranquilizarse un poco antes de llamar al causante de sus problemas. Y así en menos de una hora la puerta de la habitación del señor Kou sonó, sin demora se acercó a abrir, percibiendo la imagen relajada de su hijo.

-¡Hola papá! –Camino hacia adentro de la habitación tras haberlo saludado– No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿Por qué no llamaste, pudo haber ido por ti al aeropuerto?

-Fue un viaje repentino –Cerro la puerta para después ir por algo de beber para ambos al mini bar de la habitación–

-Eso quiere decir que solo estarás aquí un par de días… –Pues sabía que siempre sus viajes repentinos eran así–

-Así es, aunque tal vez un poco más, estoy resolviendo ciertos asuntos muy importantes… asuntos que te conciernen y que son por tu bien… –Dijo el hombre severo mientras le extendía el vaso a su hijo para que lo acompañara, cuando él lo tomo, se sentó sobre el amplio y confortable sofá indicándole a su hijo que él también lo hiciera–

-¿Y que son esos asuntos tan importantes? –Cuestiono mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a él y tomaba un poco del embriagante líquido–

-Vengo de hablar con el Señor Hino –Su mirada se fijó en el percibiendo la tención ligera al escuchar aquel apellido–

-Ah… ya veo, así que ya sabes que mi relación con Rei termino.

-Sí, pero por suerte no fue él quien me lo dijo… –término de beber de un trago el licor para después jugar sutilmente con el vaso– No cabe duda que eres estúpido Seiya.

-Si solo me mandaste llamar para decirme el hijo imperfecto que soy te hubieras ahorrado la llamada y yo la venida –Era lo único que le faltaba, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, eso lo hizo desesperar, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie–

-Sera mejor que bajes ese tonito y te sientes porque tu padre está hablando…

-No señor Kou, un verdadero padre se detendría a escuchar lo que yo quiero o no quiero, y no quiero a Rei, lo siento no la amo y eso no va cambiar

-No seas tonto Seiya, soy tu padre, te quiero y me preocupo por tu bienestar, y Rei, es el camino perfecto para nuestro futuro.

-Tal vez para Tú futuro… pero no el mío… lo siento papá he hecho cuanto crea necesario para agradarte, para ser el hijo que esperas, pero nada es suficiente nunca y ya estoy cansado.

-No digas tonterías ni entres en sentimentalismos baratos Seiya… –Se quejó el hombre poniéndose de pie– No sé qué pasa contigo últimamente, que no recuerdas lo bien que te la pasabas con Rei… son como almas gemelas, créeme no volverás a encontrar una chica como ella jamás.

-Tal vez ella y yo éramos muy parecidos antes, tal vez la pasaba bien con ella y si la aprecio, pero no la amo y por lo mismo no voy a atarla a una relación sin amor, no quiero que espere de mi algo que jamás voy a darle, no quiero ningún compromiso con ella y lo sabes, jamás fue mi intención, solo lo hice porque tú me lo pediste, si es una mujer hermosa y dominante y eso me gusto de ella en un principio, pero ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor, el querer todo de una persona y esa persona no es Reí.

-Por Dios Santo Seiya deja de decir tonterías… –Interrumpió en tono severo– el cariño y amor en una pareja viene con el paso de los años, cuando conocí a tu madre me deslumbro desde el primer minuto, me gustaba pero estoy consciente que jamás fue amor antes de casarnos, después me fui enamorando de ella y si ella aun estuviera conmigo, seguiría adorándola como la diosa que era.

-No hables de mi madre –Volteo a verlo molesto– No digas ese montón de mentiras cuando en verdad jamás la amaste, porque no mereciste su cariño ni cada lagrima que derramaba por ti… si realmente la amaras jamás la hubieras hecho sufrir como lo hacías, jamás la abrías engañado

-Y quien te crees tú para juzgarme –Dijo molesto– Jamás habría mujer mejor para mí que tu madre.

-Tienes razón, no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero si soy quien para decidir lo que quiero y lo que no, ya no soy un niño papá y aunque no quieras aceptarlo se y voy a tomar mis decisiones a partir de ahora… y no voy a cometer tus errores, no voy a encadenar a Rei a una vida de sufrimiento y desgracia como la tuvo mi madre… –Negó con un movimiento de cabeza–

-No seas ciego Seiya, Rei tiene todo ¿Qué más quieres?

-Amor papá –Volteo a verlo haciéndole ver que con ella faltaba lo más importante–

-Ella te ama –sonrió con ironía–

-Ella no me ama, solo soy un capricho para ella y yo tampoco la amo, porque no puedes ver que no la quiero, que con la mujer que sueño compartir mi vida no es ella

-Y que tiene la otra jovencita que no pueda tener Rei –se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta mientras volvía a sentarse con pesadez en el sofá–

-Ella es todo lo contrario a Rei, es dulce e inocente… es amable y cariñosa… simpática y hermosa… pero lo más importante es que me ama como yo la amo y eso jamás va cambiar padre

-Esas son puras tonterías… discúlpame Seiya, pero tu jamás te enamoras, solo juegas y te diviertes y así como describes a esa chica yo no dudo que ella se haya deslumbrado contigo, pero sé que lo tuyo solo es una obsesión, ni siquiera es tu tipo

-¿Y tú como sabes cuales son mis gustos?, si ni siquiera sabes cómo soy, no me conoces

-Porque eres igual que yo Seiya, aunque no quieras aceptarlo… siento que esa niña es solo como tu trofeo… el demostrarte que no solo podías conquistar a chicas superficiales y hermosas, sino enamorar a una inocente chiquilla

-Eso no es verdad… amo a Serena y la prueba es que voy a casarme con ella… –no podía seguir permitiendo que su padre dijera todas aquellas cosas, tal vez eran verdad en el pasado, cuando lo único que quería era pasarla bien jugar a conquistar mujeres, pero cuando Serena apareció, ella cambio algo en él y él amaba todo de ella, no se permitiría perderla solo por las imposiciones de su padre–

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –Se puso de pie más que molesto caminando hacia él–

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

-Listo… –Dijo Mina a su amiga mientras activaba la alarma del lugar– no puedo creer que el viejo flojo nos haya dejado a hacer cierre de nuevo, se está cobrando el permiso del fin de semana anterior –Tomo bien su bolsa mientras se daba vuelta tras terminar–

-Tenía que ser –Respiro profundamente mientras se estiraba tratando de relajar su cuerpo– últimamente hemos faltado mucho.

-Lo sé, solo por eso trato de esforzarme para que no nos corran, estoy tan cansada de este empleo –Suspiro– creo que comenzare a buscar otro después de que tú lo dejes, ve esta noche tendremos que caminar a obscuras estas calles –Se quejó, no podía ser peor después de un día agotador, el alumbrado público no servia y solía ser una calle poco concurrida a esa hora–

-Pero no creo que sea pronto... –Sonrió comenzando a caminar– aunque la verdad si me gustaría... –Suspiro tan solo de recordar a su prometido– imagínate ser la futura señora Kou.

-Suena aterradoramente encantador, te imaginas de ama de casa –Negó con la cabeza, no quería ver a su amiga lavando y arreglando una casa todo el día, pero era lindo pensar en estar con la persona amada todos los días–

-No... Seiya quiere que termine de estudiar, dice que se hará responsable de mí, prácticamente quiere que solo me dedique a la universidad y a él... –Sonrió emocionada– aunque suena algo extraño pensar que mientras él trabaja yo estudio... y en la misma universidad.

-Eso será más genial, en sus ratos libres pueden escaparse por ahí… –Dijo en tono pícaro–

-Lo amo tanto... que no me importaría cambiar mi vida completa por él... –Dijo mientras observaba el objeto con el que jugueteaba entre sus manos– me siento tan extraña pensar en que estoy comprometida.

-Es tan lindo, me ha ayudado a distraerme, ayer me la pase pensando toda la tarde en mil cosas para la boda, ya sabes sería lindo cuando me muestres tu vestido y elijas mil detallitos, porque conociendo a Seiya querrá hasta rentar cisnes y ponerlos en un lago iluminada… ya sabes esa típicas escenas de cuentos de hadas –decía mientras comenzaba a hablar como merolico, cosa que no se le dificultaba–

-Sería una boda de cuento de hadas... –Sonrió– aunque tienes razón Seiya es capaz de eso y más... pero a mí me gustaría que se hagan las cosas también como él quiera... mmm no más bien... creo que ese será Yaten el día que tú y él también se casen, aunque para eso creo que falta más tiempo.

-Falta mucho tiempo…–susurro– Mínimo el año de maestría más los tres de doctorado y supongo que querrá aprovechar para obtener experiencia en Alemania… –Quería ser fuerte y optimista– bueno mientras podre esforzarme para un día ser la digna esposa del prestigiado Doctor que será, sé que las cosas no serán fáciles, pero me gusta lo complicado –dijo en una risita– por lo pronto solo quiero concentrarme en disfrutar de él y en hacerle esa fiesta en la playa

-Estoy segura que serás la mejor esposa... –Se quedó callada un momento para luego reír– No, la verdad es que no creo.

-Oye… –se quejó con una sonrisa– Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, además se cómo agradar a Yaten, y eso me da muchas ventajas sobre todas esa chicas que de seguro traerá rondándolo como abejas a la miel.

-Yaten es guapo, pero no tanto como Seiya –dijo colocando el anillo en su dedo dándole algunas vueltas–

-Seiya es interesante, pero no tanto como Yaten –Defendió risueña a su novio jugando con su dije en forma de colibrí–

-Pero Seiya es tan romántico mucho más que Yaten –Sonrió al darse cuenta que lo que comenzó como una plática terminaría siendo una guerra elogiando a sus respectivos amores–

-Pero Yaten es salvaje y apasionado… y no pienso detallarte amiga mía lo que es capaz de hacerme sentir –Era bueno ser desinhibida–

-Oye, aunque no lo creas soy más inocente de lo que parezco, además Seiya no se queda atrás –Dijo algo sonrojada–

No pudo evitar romper en risa al ver a su tímida amiga– No te preocupes hay hombres que disfrutan pervertir niñas buenas, y Seiya se ve uno de ellos, pero está bien cambiemos de tema antes de que te desmalles del pudor –volvió a reír–

Rei estaba más que molesta, se sentía frustrada y burlada. Y la culpa de todos sus males la tenía esa novia de Seiya que se había metido en su camino, había sido bastante paciente con la arpía que se había metido en su vida, pero no más, estaba dispuesta a dejarle bien en claro de una vez que su jueguito de "novia linda" había terminado.

-Y todavía te burlas de mí –dijo Serena haciendo un ligero puchero–

-Solo un poquito… pero con cariño… –Se volteo sonriéndole a su amiga– Ah… por cierto me dieron un folleto de renta de tiendas de cabañas y antorchas, sería lindo acampar en la playa el día de la despedida ¿no? –volteo su mirada a su bolso, en algún lugar de su desastroso bolso lo había dejado, estaba segura de eso–

-Estúpida niña malcriada y sin vergüenza, si a leguas se ve que es una buscona… esto es lo que pasa Rei cuando intentas ser buena, accesible y amable… lo vez si por algo no suelo ser tan piadosa… –Mantenía un monologo con ella misma mientras conducía su auto a gran velocidad–

La pelinegra no podía tener mejor oportunidad, ahí estaba ella, disminuyo la velocidad apenas haciendo avanzar su auto, las luces de este le permitieron distinguir al par de chicas que caminaban solas, su mente vaga llenándose de furia, una rabia incontenible.

-Te quitare esa tonta sonrisa… no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a MI SEIYA… NUNCA… MAS… –Dijo en tono firme, lento y atemorizante mientras sin pensarlo piso el acelerador a fondo–

Tanto había jugado Serena con el anillo de compromiso que termino resbalando de sus manos cayendo al piso, de inmediato se agacho a levantarlo pero al subir la mirada las luces de un auto acercándose a toda velocidad la hicieron asustarse, todo estaba tan oscuro, solo la imagen de su amiga adelante de ella la hizo reaccionar, el auto se dirigía a ella, así no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia ella en una fracción de segundos ya la estaba empujando.

Mina no pudo más que escuchar el sonido de aquel motor, las llantas firmes sobre el asfalto, el latir agitado de su corazón y su cabeza dando vueltas cuando sintió aquel empujón mientras todo parecía ser una completa obscuridad en sus sentidos hasta sentir aquel impacto al llegar al piso.

La pelinegra dentro del auto suspiro densamente, sus manos temblaba y una cara de satisfacción y miedo se dibujó en su rostro, un carro se acercaba en dirección apuesta, así que no lo pensó solo piso de nuevo el acelerador, sin detenerse a ver el resultado de su acción.

-Serena… –Volteó Mina confundida, pero se quedó con la mirada perpleja al verla ahí inconsciente recostada sobre el pavimento–

-Serena… Serena… –Su voz estaba casi inaudible debido a su nudo en la garganta, como pudo debido a la impresión del momento se acercó a ella, una punzada recorrió su espalda hasta detenerse en su espalda baja pero aquello no le importo, sus ojos se cristalizaron– Serena… contéstame… SERENA… –Dijo casi en un grito, acerco sus manos, pero temió tocarla, lastimarla y perjudicarla, aunque moría por abrazarla y que ella respondiera–

Al pasar frente a ellas él hombre que pasaba con su auto se detuvo inmediatamente, bajo del auto a prisa para ayudar al par de jóvenes– No la toques... –dijo acercándose a Mina sacando de inmediato su celular para pedir una ambulancia– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto para hacerla entrar en razón–

-M… Mi… na… –Tartamudo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas– Serena… despierta… no me hagas esto amiga…

-¿Serena?, ¿así se llama tu amiga? –Preguntaba mientras esperaba a que le respondieran la llamada– estará bien, no te preocupes...

-Si… –Respondió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella apenas tocándola– ¿Por qué no llega la ambulancia?

-En eso estoy... –Dijo alejándose un poco para solicitar la ambulancia y dar todos los datos que necesitaban para poder llegar, al finalizar la llamada de nueva cuenta se acercó a la joven que lloraba– Mina... tenemos que avisar a su familia...

-Si… –Dijo torpemente– Dios que le voy a decir a sus padres… y a Seiya… –Sacaba rápida y atolondradamente su celular debido a que las manos le temblaban sin parar–

-Yo lo hago, solo dime a quienes debo marcar, tranquilízate... –dijo tomando el celular de la joven–

Mina indico al hombre a quienes debía llamar. La ambulancia no demoro en llegar, pero a Mina cada segundo que pasaba la ponía más impaciente y alterada, aquellos fueron los minutos más largos de su vida.

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

-¿Qué DIJISTE? –Se puso de pie el padre de Seiya más que molesto caminando hacia él–

-¡Que voy a casarme con ella te guste o no!, ya no me importa lo que pienses papá, si de verdad me quieres como dices tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano… –Lo encaro con decisión– Y si no… lo siento mucho por ti porque perderás al único hijo que tienes…

Aquel fuerte y enérgico hombre solo lo miraba con molestia e impotencia ante los arranques de su hijo– Estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida –aseguro–

-No lo creo –Paso a un lado de él para caminar hacia la puerta– Y si fuera así, será mi error y no el tuyo –Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando su celular sonó, al ver el número de Mina se le hizo bastante extraño así que contesto de inmediato– ¿Mina? –Pero la voz del otro lado de la línea era la de un hombre que no reconoció– ¿Quién habla? –de inmediato el hombre se identificó, Seiya podía escuchar murmullos y sollozos de una chica, esto lo alarmo un poco, pero su preocupación aumento haciéndolo palidecer cuando aquella voz le dijo lo ocurrido, de inmediato el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia se dejo escuchar y el hombre solo termino de decirle el nombre del hospital cuando Seiya contesto perplejo– Enseguida voy para allá… –Finalizo en tono preocupado mientras sentía sus manos y piernas temblar–

-¿Qué ocurre Seiya? –pregunto su padre al verlo tan fuera de si de repente, cuando estaba molesto no había cosa o situación que lo alejara de ese sentimiento y si estaba así ahora es que algo malo había pasado–

-Serena… Serena tuvo un accidente… debo irme… –Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta–

-¿Pero está bien? –No era tanto que le interesara la joven, era el ver a su hijo así lo que le preocupo–

-¡No lo sé, solo me dijeron que un auto la arrollo y que va para el hospital central…! –Respondió en voz alta y desesperado– Debo irme ahora…

Sin esperar más salió de la habitación corriendo hasta el ascensor, sentía como su transpiración se sentía fría como la nieve y el aire se volvía más denso al entrar en sus pulmones. Solo se repetía una y otra vez "Que este bien por favor… que este bien".

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Trasladaron a Serena al hospital más cercano, de inmediato la pasaron a urgencias y Mina tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera donde minutos después llegaron los padres de Serena, fue duro tras de explicarles lo que ni ella terminaba de entender, su madre no dejaba de llorar mientras el padre de Serena trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola. Mina se sentó ocultando sus cara entre sus manos, después de que el padre de Serena prácticamente la obligo a sentarse ya que la joven no dejaba de preguntar un millón de veces a las enfermeras por noticias.

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

El camino de Seiya hasta aquel hospital había sido eterno, lo único que le importaba era llegar y descubrir que su princesa estaba bien, que no tenía nada que temer, pero al llegar y ver a Mina totalmente derrumbada y a los padres de Serena el temor se apodero de él, con nerviosismo se acercó hasta la mejor amiga de su princesa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto agitado Seiya a Mina–

-Seiya… –Volteo a verlo poniéndose de pie mientras se limpiaba la lagrimas– Yo… no lo sé… estábamos platicando, escuche un auto y de repente estaba en el suelo y cuando voltee a verla estaba ahí… –Dijo con la voz quebrada por las emociones–

-¿Como esta?, ¿Está bien verdad? –Pregunto desesperado observando a Mina y luego a los padres de Serena– díganme, ¿Está bien?

-Aun no nos han dicho nada… –Dijo lo más tranquilo que podía el padre de Serena–

-Dios… debimos ir por ellas… –Se reprochó la madre de Serena–

-_Fue mi culpa_ –pensó Mina, sentándose de nueva–

-Quiero verla... –dijo Seiya acercándose al padre de Serena– por favor...

En ese momento una enfermera se acercó a ellos– Familia de Serena Tsukino –leyó el reporte que tenía en manos–

-Si… somos nosotros… –dijo de inmediato el padre mientras se acercaban a la enfermera–

-¿Cómo está? –Se paró de inmediato Mina–

Seiya también siguió a los padres de Serena para saber cómo estaba, se sentía desesperado y con temor de escuchar que algo estuviera mal.

-No se preocupe, ella está bien, la han transferido a una habitación, y ya pueden pasar a verla, pero solo una persona... y el doctor desea hablar con los familiares... –los observo atenta– ¿quién pasara a verla?

Los padres de Serena suspiraron aliviados, una ligera risa entre sollozos se dejó oír de la madre de Serena.

-¿Por qué no pasan alguno de ustedes?. mientras nosotros hablamos con él medico… –dijo el padre de Serena–

-Pasa tu Seiya… –Dijo la rubia ligeramente más tranquila aunque aún angustiada –

Seiya sonrió agradeciéndole tanto a Mina como a los padres de Serena, asintiendo.

-Pase por aquí, en un momento el doctor hablara con ustedes... –Dijo la enfermera a los señores mientras mostraba el camino a Seiya–

En cuanto Seiya entro a la habitación sintió el peor dolor que jamás sintió, era duro ver a la mujer de su vida postrada en una cama, lentamente se acerco a ella, se sentó en la silla de junto y tomo su mano con las de él.

-Serena… mi princesa… no me hagas esto… Dios sentí que se me iba la vida cuando recibí la llamada… –decía susurrando con la voz entrecortada– Pero todo está bien princesa… todo va estar bien, te vas a recuperar pronto porque eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y pronto vas a sonreírme y pedirme que vayamos a comer algo… –Dijo con una sonrisa pero era evidente su tristeza– Te amo tanta princesa –Acaricio su mano lentamente como si temiera lastimarla más– _Prometí cuidarte y ve… _–Pensó la última frase– Debí ir por ti como todas las noches.

Aquella voz y el suave tacto ya conocido por ella la hizo lentamente irse despertando, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía por lo que se quejó al intentar moverse.

-Serena… –Se puso de inmediato de pie– No te muevas princesa… –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla reaccionar, era una buena señal– Todo va estar bien… tranquila… –Acaricio con suavidad su frente–

-¿Seiya? –Pregunto en un murmullo entre abriendo los ojos–

-Shh… no hables mi amor… –Tenia tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad jamás valoro tantos su nombre salir de esos hermosos labios como en ese momento– aquí estoy…

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto pero al mismo tiempo recordó el momento en que empujo a su amiga y el dolor por el golpe producido por ese auto y después nada– ¿y Mina? –ahora en su voz estaba la preocupación de saber de ella–

-Estas en el hospital… te atropello un auto ¿Lo recuerdas? –Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus brazos suavemente– Mina está bien… hecha un mar de lágrimas pero bien… tus padres también están afuera…

-Ese auto... –Murmuro lo poco que recordaba– se dirigía hacia ella... no lo pensé dos veces cuando la empuje...

-Princesa, sentí que moría cuando recibí la llamada… no vuelvas a darme esos sustos… te amo tanto princesa, sabes que mi vida no es nada sin ti…

-Perdóname... –Sonrió débilmente– es solo que... quería saber que tanto te preocupaba... –dijo tratando de que sonara un poco a broma–

-Tontita… –Sonrió tratando de verle el lado alegre a la situación, mientras se acercaba a besarla casi en una caricia de sus labios– No necesitas aventarte a los autos para saber que me preocupo por ti.

-Bueno tienes razón, solo que quería que me consintieras de esta forma... además una vacaciones en cama no están nada mal –Hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse un poco–

-Si… las vacaciones ideales –Suspiro– Bien llamare a la enfermera para que llame al doctor

-No... –Lo tomo de la mano– no quiero... quizá es por este accidente, pero tengo miedo... no me quiero quedar sola

-Princesa tienen que revisarte, estaban preocupados porque llegaste inconsciente… además si eres buena niña y haces caso al doctor te daré un premio saliendo de aquí

Sonrió soltándolo lentamente– Un premio... ¿y que es ese premio?

-No… si te digo y no te gusta, no te portaras bien –acaricio su mejilla–

-cualquier cosa que me des me gustara, pero está bien me portare bien, pero promete que volverás y que no me dejaras sola

-No tardare, lo prometo –sonrió a su novia–

-De acuerdo –sonrió sutilmente volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pues se sentía cansada y débil–

Seiya fue a avisar y después regreso de inmediato, apenas volvió a colocarse junto a Serena cuando en ese momento la enfermera entro pidiendo que Seiya saliera por un momento, para revisarla. Seiya se puso de pie no sin antes acercarse a darle un casto beso en el dorso de la mano a su novia.

Mina también estaba más tranquila cuando Seiya salió a llamar a la enfermera ya que su amiga había reaccionado, no dejaba de estar preocupada, pero al menos eran mejores noticias, los padres de Serena aun no regresaban de donde se encontraban con él doctor y estar ahí sola, y eso solo la hacía sentirse más preocupada, pero en ese momento su celular sonó, lo tomo viendo la persona que llamaba, suspiro tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Si… –Susurro, pues si decía más notaria su voz triste–

-Hola hermosa guerrera... tengo algo que decirte, y quiero secuestrarte esta noche... ¿Se podrá? –Dijo feliz al escuchar la voz de su amada novia–

-Lo siento… –Suspiro profundamente, sentía que su voz se quebraría– Creo que no es un buen momento.

Aquella sonrisa desvaneció al escucharla– ¿Ocurre algo malo?, ¿tu mamá se ha enfermado?

-Es Serena… estamos en el hospital… –Su voz se quebró al decirlo pero suspiro tomando fuerza para continuar– Fue un accidente…

-¿Un accidente?, de que hablas... ¿tu estas bien? –ahora realmente estaba preocupado–

-Yo estoy bien… –Le hacía tanta falta poder abrazarlo en ese momento–

-¿Dónde estás?, voy inmediatamente por ti...

-En el hospital central… –Aun se sentía como viviendo un mal sueño– Yaten… no tardes…

-Salgo inmediatamente para allá... –Dijo antes de finalizar la llamada y hacer lo que le había dicho ir en su búsqueda–

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Al salir de la habitación Seiya pudo ver a la madre de Serena de nueva cuenta preocupada, abrazada al pecho de su esposo, mientras el padre de Serena parecía más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Su vista solo se fijó en ellos mientras caminaba directo hacia donde estaban sin que ellos dejaran de hablar con el doctor. Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió.

-¿Cómo es el estado de Serena? –llego preguntando su voz era seria y preocupada–

El doctor volteo a ver al joven que venía llegando– ¿Es usted el novio de la joven Serena Tsukino? –Viendo como el joven afirmaba, volteo a ver al padre de la joven–

-Sera mejor que le diga lo mismo que nos ha dicho... después de todo él hubiera... –el hombre prefirió callar al sentir el abrazo de su esposa más fuerte–

-¿Qué ocurre?, Serena acaba de reaccionar, así que supongo es buena señal… –Se encontraba a la expectativa de cada palabra–

-Lo es en seguida iré a revisarla, es importante saber su condición después del… –Pero se detuvo– vera joven, la señorita Serena sufrió varias contusiones, principalmente en el área de las piernas y vientre.

Seiya volvía a sentirse preocupado como en un principio quizá más– Ella, ¿sus piernas están bien?

-¿Si te refieres a si podrá caminar?, si, lo hará... de eso no debes preocuparte –dijo el papá de Serena en tono serio observando las reacciones del joven–

-Sí, sus piernas están bien, solo algunas contusiones roto, pero se recuperara pronto, lo que nos preocupa es su… –Vio fijamente a Seiya– Lo siento el accidente afecto principalmente el vientre y esto trajo como consecuencia el fallecimiento del feto… el legrado fue eminente…

Seiya palideció, recordó por que odiaba los hospitales y los términos fríos y rudos de los doctores, pero en ese momento fue lo que menos le importo, lo que lo dejo inmóvil fue la interpretación– ¿Feto? –Pregunto–

-Nuestra pequeña estaba embarazada... ¿Cómo, es que no lo sabías? –Dijo el padre de Serena un poco molesto, observaba a Seiya mientras aun abrazaba más a su esposa la cual lloro aún más–

Seiya negó inmediatamente– No lo sabía, ella jamás me lo comento, estoy seguro que ella tampoco lo sabía, me lo hubiera dicho –Subió sus manos pasándolos por su cabello con desesperación, aquello era demasiado–

-La joven presentaba una gestación de 10 semanas, es extraño que no lo supiera o sospechara para estas alturas –Agrego el médico–

-Dios no puede ser –Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios–

-Lo verdaderamente preocupante son las múltiples contusiones en esta área ya que no solo afecto el embarazo, si no que presenta lo más probable son las graves secuelas que dejara –Dijo serio el médico–

-¿Secuelas? –fue ahora el padre de Serena que no supo de que hablaba–

-¿Qué clase de secuelas doctor? –Intervino la madre de Serena–

-Es muy probable que Serena no pueda volver a embarazarse… –Dijo observándolos uno después de otro–

-No puede ser, esto debe ser un error… ¿Cómo puede decir que la mujer que amo no va poder tener hijos? –Tomo al médico de la bata en un impulso de frustración–

-Tranquilízate... –Soltó a su esposa para hacer que Seiya soltara al médico– no vas a resolver nada con esa actitud.

-Seiya… por favor necesitamos estar fuertes para Serena –rogo la madre de Serena al joven–

Seiya lo soltó de inmediato reaccionando– Lo siento… es solo que… Dios esto le afectara tanto.

-En este momento debo pasar a revisarla, ¿quieren que hable con ella o prefieren hacerlo ustedes?

-No creo poder darle esas noticias tan terribles... –Dijo el señor Tsukino tomando la mano de su esposa– preferimos que sea usted quien se lo diga... Pero ¿es necesario que lo sepa?

-Soy su madre y debería decírselo yo, pero… –Volvió a soltar en llanto la mujer– No creo poder hacerlo…

-Yo lo hare… –dijo Seiya sin pensarlo, si Serena lo recibía de la misma manera fría y directa que él lo hizo, ella se pondría peor y no se arriesgaría a que su princesa sufriera más–

-Está bien, voy a revisarla y en cuanto salga, podrá pasar a hablar con ella… –E inmediatamente se alejó hacia la habitación–

El padre de Serena al ver alejarse al médico fijo su mirada ahora en Seiya, tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados, preocupación, tristeza, miedo, coraje y sobre todo dudas– ¿Cómo es que no sabías que Serena estaba embarazada?, es mentira que tienen poco saliendo ¿No es así?

-Lo siento Señor… Serena y yo comenzamos a salir desde que ella entro a la universidad… –dijo aun incrédulo, su mente vagaba con mil cosas a la vez–

-Que sucede… como esta Serena… –llego una agitada Mina que corrió hasta ellos al ver al doctor entrar en la habitación–

-¿Mina tu sabias que Serena estaba embarazada? –Ella era su esperanza para saber sobre si su princesa lo sabía ya–

Mina palideció ante la pregunta de Seiya y la mirada de sus padres– Ella… bueno…

-¿Tu lo sabías?, entonces Serena también... –Dijo el padre quizá un poco decepcionado– como es posible que nos lo ocultara.

-No… –Negó inmediatamente– Ella no lo sabía, ni yo… solamente sospechábamos ya que tenía un retraso, pero jamás estuvimos seguras de ello –Dijo con tristeza, era evidente lo que ocurría– Si ella lo supiera jamás se habría expuesto. Ella no lo sabía de verdad.

-Si lo supiera me lo hubiera dicho… –Estaba seguro de eso Seiya–

-Esperemos que sea tan fuerte como para soportar está perdida... aunque no supiera de ella –Abrazo a su esposa con fuerza, pues a él también le dolía de antemano lo que sufriría su pequeña– espero que ahora más que nunca estén con ella.

-Claro que si… –Se apresuró a decir Mina– ¿Quién se lo dirá?

-Yo… –dijo Seiya– En cuanto el doctor la revise –Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos– Voy a esperar fuera de la habitación –Y sin decir más dio media vuelta, necesitaba estar solo y pensar como se lo diría–

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Aunque no debía correr por los pasillos del hospital no le importó, corrió por ellos hasta que vio a su guerrera asustándose más al verla con ese semblante preocupado.

- ¿Mina, estas bien? –pregunto abrazándola al instante en que llego a ella–

-Yaten… –Se refugió en su pecho al instante– Yo… me siento tan mal… –Se abrazó más fuertemente a él– No es ella quien debería estar en esa cama.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué paso? –al escucharla no supo entender sus palabras, lo único que entendía es que ella estaba bien–

-Ese auto iba a arrollarme y ella fue arrollada por salvarme… –Presiono sus puños con fuerza y frustrada– Y por mi culpa ahora…

-No, no es tu culpa –Beso su cabello acariciando su espalda para darle seguridad– fue un accidente, ella estará bien ya lo veras.

-No… no está bien, no lo entiendes… ella ha perdido al bebe y conociéndola, será muy duro para ella. Es solo que jamás vi el auto –negó– estaba tan sola y obscura la calle, es extraño.

-¿Bebé?, ¿cuál bebé? –Lentamente hizo que se separara para poder ver su rostro–

-Serena estaba embarazada… –Su piel se estremeció solo de recordarlo– Si hubiera sido yo no hubiera pasado de unos huesos rotos, pero ella… jamás voy a poder recompensarla por esto… el doctor dijo que quizá jamás pueda volver a embarazarse.

-Tranquilízate mi amor... –La volvió a abrazar con fuerza– comprendo cómo te sientes, pero fue un accidente. No debes sentirte culpable, ella lo hizo sin pensar estoy seguro de eso. Ahora debes ser fuerte para apoyarla y también apoyar a Seiya.

-Lo siento… fue duro para mi… fue duro ver a Seiya así, me duele verlo así, pensar que es lo mismo que tu sentirías si hubiera sido al revés y ver a mi mejor amiga así –Suspiro con fuerza– pero tienes razón lo que menos necesitan es más tristeza, te prometo que voy a mostrarme fuerte y optimista para ellos –Tal vez no podía sonreír, pero su rostro se mostró más sereno–

-Así me gusta... debes ser fuerte para apoyar a Serena... –Beso su frente para luego abrazarla– ya tranquilízate, te necesitara, anda vamos a comprar un té y a que tomes un poco de aire fresco...

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Apenas el Doctor y la enfermera salieron de la habitación, Seiya se tomó un segundo para respirar profundamente y obligarse a tranquilizar sus nervios, aquello sin duda seria la situación más triste que vivió desde el fallecimiento de su madre. Lentamente entro en la habitación, observando a su princesa, no pudo más que contemplarla mientras entraba con el semblante algo rígido por los nervios.

-Seiya... –Sonrió sutilmente apenas lo vio– el doctor dice que tendré que quedarme unos días para que me hagan exámenes y no sé qué tanto, pero yo no quiero, no me gustan los hospitales.

Seiya solo le sonrió dulcemente sin decir nada, mientras se acercaba sentándose junto a ella con el mayor cuidado de no lastimarla tomando su mano– También quisiera que no estuvieras aquí… –Dijo lentamente sin dejar de verla– Pero es importante que estés aquí en observación –Simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar y sentía que pronto ella notaria que algo no estaba del todo bien–

-Si tú me lo pides está bien... –Oprimió su mano– porque no lo necesito... ¿Verdad? –Pregunto aun manteniendo la sonrisa–

No le dijo un "No", solo subió una de su mano acariciándola hasta su mejilla, mientras la otra no soltaba su mano– Las contusiones… no fueron tan –sintió que se detuvo por un segundo antes de continuar– superficiales como pensábamos princesa…

-Ah ya sé que no, una pierna inflamada y muchos moretones, pero tranquilo pronto estaré bien. Por fortuna nada de consideración, dentro de unos días ya me tendrás comiendo como siempre –Palmeo la mano que tenía junto a la suya–

-No princesa, es más delicado que eso –Sonrió dulcemente a ella– Veras… –Tomo entrelazando sus manos con un poco de fuerza– el accidente te provoco una serie de repercusiones a largo plazo, pero tengo de novia a una fuerte princesa porque está aquí y puedo ver tu hermosa mirada y tu dulce sonrisa.

De pronto sintió que algo gélido recorrió su espalda y quiso continuar con la sonrisa mientras trataba de preguntar– No... No te entiendo –Respiro profundamente antes de continuar– ¿qué es lo que... qué ocurre? –Fue entonces que su voz se volvió seria y formal–

-Mi amor, es… –Se regañó a sí mismo por no ser tan fuerte y directo como siempre pensó–Sobre, nuestro hijo –Sintió su voz quebrarse por un segundo, para tratar de recuperarse de inmediato por ella– Pero lo importante es que estas aquí princesa, que estamos juntos.

No se atrevía a hablar, sonreía pero ya no como al principio, su sonrisa dio paso a las lágrimas, aun no entendía muy bien a que se refería, lentamente quito una de sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas que sentía que ya recorrían sus mejillas– Nuestro... ¿nuestro hijo?

-No estabas segura de estar embarazada, no es así –Fue ahora él quien la ayudaba a limpiar sus lágrimas suavemente–

-¿Estaba, embarazada? –Pregunto derramando cada vez más constantes las lágrimas– No, no, eso no es cierto. Yo, no pude... un hijo... Esperaba un hijo tuyo.

-Lo importante eres tú, tu vida y que ahora mejores –Se agacho sutilmente mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla– Sé que es un hueco difícil de llenar princesa, pero yo estaré junto a ti, hay miles de parejas que viven felices sin hijos y nosotros podremos.

-Pero, era nuestro hijo. Estaba embarazada –Busco refugio entre sus brazos llorando la perdida de ese bebé que ni siquiera sabía que existía– Nuestro primer hijo.

-Lo importante es que estés bien. Estaremos juntos, te hare feliz porque seremos una familia, aun cuando no podamos ser padres. Porque te amo y solo me importas tú y tu bienestar –Trataba de consolarla, luchando por no desmoronarse él también–

-Yo también te amo –se separó lentamente de él tratando de sonreírle– te prometo que tendremos esa hermosa familia de la que hemos hablado, de ahora en adelante me cuidare mucho… y te daré un hijo hermoso y sano.

Seiya se tensó escuchándola, la abrazo un poco más a él para que no viera su semblante– Yo también te amo… y te cuidare, pero… –Tomo aire antes de continuar, sabía que lo que venía era lo más duro– Aunque no podremos tener hijos propios, pero yo cuidare de ti.

-¿Qué? –Al escuchar aquello hizo que la soltara– no te creo, estas mintiendo, me estas mintiendo, eso no es verdad ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no podremos tener hijos?

-Tranquila mi amor –Trato de abrazarla de nueva cuenta para que no se fuera a lastimar–Es por las contusiones internas –dijo en voz baja– Te amo a Ti… con o sin hijos nuestros, estoy aquí contigo y tus padres, Mina y la gente que te quiere.

-No, eso no es cierto –volviendo a hacer que la soltara– no juegues conmigo Seiya... es una broma muy pesada... tu y yo... queríamos tener hijos –Comenzando a llorar más profundamente respirando de forma agitada– yo quería darte una familia, una hermosa familia.

-Por más que quisiera decirte que es una broma no lo es –No podía evitarlo y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ahora– Por más que quisiera ahorrarte este dolor, no puedo. No puedo mantener la promesa que te hice de tener hijos juntos. Pero soy feliz de que tú estés bien.

-No... No... –Negaba a la vez con un movimiento de cabeza– perdí lo único que habría de nuestro amor... y ahora, ahora no habrá nada... estoy vacía –Llevando las manos a su vientre– si tan solo lo hubiera sabido. Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso, jamás lo digas –La tomo de los hombros con suavidad pero decisión– Fue un accidente y lo importante eres tú, podremos hacer una familia de muchas maneras –Trato de consolarla aunque sabía que en esos momentos sería algo casi imposible de conseguir–

-No Seiya, no entiendes... yo quería darte una familia, la familia que siempre soñaste... tres hijos ¿recuerdas?, la casa del árbol, una hermoso jardín y ahora, yo lo arruine todo... no habrá nada de eso.

-Lo haremos princesa. Tal vez de manera diferente, pero así será.

-No, no es cierto. Tu podrás, pero yo no. –Comenzó a llorar cada vez con más desesperación– no poder darte la familia que tanto sueñas.

-Serena trata de tranquilizarte por favor, princesa no te hace bien –Subió sus manos para borrar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto llanto–

-Tú no entiendes, todos mis sueños... se han acabado... si tan solo tu... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me paso esto a mí?, ¿qué hice mal?

-No hiciste nada mal, fue un accidente –Trato de convencer a la joven de ello– no es culpa tuya.

-Tienes razón –Volteo a verlo con una mezcla de tristeza y coraje– no es culpa mía. Tú debiste estar ahí, debiste evitarlo... tu no querías –Apenas si podía hablar entre el llanto– no querías que tuviéramos hijos tan pronto... no te importa... no te importa nuestro hijo.

Se estremeció al escucharla, no dijo nada, sabía que actuaba y decía todo aquello por él dolor tan grande que sentía– Lo siento Serena –Susurro mientras se acercaba para abrazarla–

-No me toques. No quiero tu lastima, no quiero estar aquí. No quiero... –Dijo tratando de quitarse la aguja que tenía en su mano– esto es una pesadilla... Seiya no me hubiera dejado en esa calle oscura, sola...

-Tranquilízate por favor, vas a lastimarte –La tomaba de las manos, pero entre más la agarraba ella más se movía, en un movimiento rápido, presiono el botón para mandar llamar a la enfermera–

-No quiero seguir aquí, quiero despertar... quiero... volver a soñar con mi vida perfecta, con esa familia que tanto soñé, con el amor de mi vida... no quiero estar aquí.

En ese momento un par de enfermeras entro a la habitación corriendo a detener entre ambas a la chica que ya se había lastimado bastante al quitarse el suero.

-Salga por favor –Pidieron enérgicas a Seiya–

-No puedo dejarla así –Dijo imponte–

-QUE SALGA, ¡AHORA! –Volvió a repetir ahora casi en un grito–

- ¡No, suéltenme! –decía mientras seguía tratando de alejar a esas mujeres, no alcanzaba a entender como todo su mundo se había derrumbado en solo unos minutos, ahora su vida estaba destruida–

Seiya estaba ahí, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo, incapaz siquiera de brindarle tranquilidad, no ser tan fuerte para transmitirle esa fortaleza y hacerle ver que para él lo importante era ella. Se encontraba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando el doctor entro a toda prisa y una enfermera más entro, esta vez sacándolo a él de la habitación. En ese momento no pudo más, las fuerzas y auto control se desvaneció dando paso a una cascada de lágrimas que no dejaban de salir mientras caminaba tambaleante hacia la salida del hospital.

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

No supo cómo llego a su casa, su mirada permaneció nublada durante todo el camino, ni siquiera recordó cuando subió por el ascensor, solo estaba ahí en la tina de su baño, pensó que el agua fría lo ayudaría relajarse, ah intentar olvidar aquel dolor de todo lo que estaba pasando, el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo sentado en la tina con sus ropas y zapatos puestos y él no dejaba de escuchar aquellas palabras resonando en su cabeza haciéndole dar vueltas a mil por hora.

"_Tienes razón... no es culpa mía... tu debiste estar ahí... debiste evitarlo..."_

"_Tú no querías, no querías que tuviéramos hijos tan pronto"_

"_No te importa..."_

"_No te importa nuestro hijo..."_

Aquella voz llena de coraje y tristeza se escuchaba tan clara en su mente, no podía hacer más que recordar la mirada que ella tenía para él cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, el ruido del agua cayendo chocando contra su cuerpo y su respiración agitada inundaba el cuarto de baño.

_-No Serena… yo de verdad hubiera amado ese bebe como a nadie en el mundo –Sus ojos se cerraron producto de las densas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos– Y aunque tú me odies en este momento yo jamás hubiera deseado que esto pasara, pero no sé cómo verte a la cara sin sentir que me odiaras por no haber cuidado de ti como lo prometí._

_-Que hare si nunca se aparta de tu mirada esa rabia… Si jamás me perdonas por no haber estado ahí para cuidarte y cuidar a nuestro hijo –Deslizo ambas manos sobre sus cabellos mojados con frustración– Yo debí estar ahí… yo debí cuidarte._

"No quiero seguir aquí... quiero despertar…"

"No me toques... no quiero tu lastima"

Resonaban su voz cada vez más fuerte– ¡YA BASTA!… ¡POR FAVOR!… –Grito agitado– Yo… yo también quiero despertar. Quiero volverte a verte sonreír, solo eso quiero –Lloraba agitado mientras se sumergía en la tina ahora llena de agua– _Que termine esta maldita pesadilla…_

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Esa mañana la escuela lucia tan sola pese al mundo de jóvenes que iban y venían o era al menos como Mina lo sentía. Serena no estaba con ella ese día y ese estado anímico que la rodeaba desde hacía unos días por todo lo ocurrido con Serena, y aunque quería estar feliz con Yaten disfrutando de sus últimos días con él, simplemente no podía mostrarse en ocasiones tan entusiasta como quisiera. Era algo extraña de pasar de la felicidad a la nostalgia la hacía sentirse vulnerable y sola cuando no estaba con Yaten o con Serena. Además del hecho que ya no veía a Yaten en la Universidad como antes que lo veía a diaria, sonrió recordando lo tonta que fue desperdiciando aquel tiempo que pudo ser feliz estando a su lado, todo por su orgullo y disgusto por él.

La primavera estaba ya y el cálido día debía mejorar su estado de ánimo, esa mañana no tuvo mucha hambre así que apenas y tomo un jugo, últimamente comer no era lo suyo, pese a que Yaten quería que se la pasaran de un lado al otro, ella evitaba lugares con comida cerca.

-Creo que debo comer mejor –Murmuro a si misma al sentir un mareo que la obligo a recargarse sobre la pared del edificio–

Malaquite que iba llegando a la Universidad la vio a lo lejos y ese extraño comportamiento que hizo a la joven conocida perfectamente por él tambalear, jamás pensó que una simple mujer como ella no pudiera dejar de rondar su mente desde que supo que ella y su gran tesista estaba saliendo juntos, le asqueaba la idea, por suerte no tenía que verlos juntos, bastante tuvo con la graduación de Yaten, donde ella se veía espléndidamente bella y donde como de costumbre evito cualquier contacto con él, como lo hacía desde que dio por terminada su relación clandestina, esa podía ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella, se acercó pero a unos pasos vio cómo su cara palideció tomando su vientre y corriendo tan rápido como pudo a los baños que estaban dentro del edificio. Aquello le dejo un mal pensamiento recorriendo su analítica mente.

-Dios los días pasan y esta maldita sensación no… –dijo tras salir del baño lavando su cara y enjuagando su boca, para después introducir un dulce que quitara aquella desagradable sensación–

-Vaya, así que los días pasan… –dijo en voz ronca el hombre recargado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño de mujeres, contemplando como ella volteaba sorprendida–

**-**¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Mina tratando de sonar lo más normal mientras acomodaba su cabello y sacando un poco de rubor de su bolsa, ese tono pálido que invadía su rostro últimamente por las mañana no era bueno–

-Tú nunca necesitaste maquillaje, tus mejillas siempre han sido hermosamente ruborizadas –entro al baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro tras hacerlo, sonrió al ver la cara confundida de ella al percibirse de eso–

-Tranquila, es como si tuvieras miedo de mí, después de todo no te voy a hacer nada… –Sonrió de lado el apuesto hombre– que no te haya hecho antes –agrego divertido–

-Déjate de tonterías, no querrás que te vean aquí –dijo regresando su vista al espejo para terminar de componer su imagen–

**-**¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –le dijo Malquite dando unos pasos quedando a su lado viéndola a la cara atreves del reflejo del espejo, observando como ella dejo caer su brocha al escucharlo–

Y si, Mina se tensó al oírlo, la verdad es que no era una idea que no hubiera pasado por su mente durante los últimos días, solo que quiso negárselo a si misma por un tiempo más– No… no se dé que hablas –dudo tomando su brocha de maquillaje de nuevo del lavabo–

-Sabes de lo que te hablo Mina… estas embarazada, conozco esa cara, seguro tienes ascos por la mañana y no quieres ver ni oler comida la mayor parte del día, esos mareos repentinos, además de que estas evidentemente más sensible y has bajado bastante de peso, seguro por tu falta de apetito –dijo acorralándola entre el lavabo y su cuerpo pasando sus brazos a ambos lados de ella–

-Vaya hasta medico saliste. O tal vez la experiencia de ya tener un hijo, perdón una hija –dijo con molestia y tratando de sonar sarcástica viéndolo atreves del reflejo del espejo pues él había pegado su amplio pecho a su espalda, bajando su rostro a un lado del de ella casi descansando su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho–

-¿Eso es lo que te molesto?, ¿que yo tuviera una hija o te dolió ver lo que siento por mi esposa?

-No digas tonterías. Sabes lo que me dolió, que no fueras sincero conmigo y que me hicieras sentirme la culpable de destruir a una familia. Pero ya no más Malaquite, ya no te necesito –volteando su mirada para no verlo–

-Ese bebé que estas esperando, estas consiente que puede ser mío –Sonrió con malicia acercándose más a su cuerpo–

-Vaya creí que a los hombres como tú, no les interesaba tener hijos con sus amantes –renegó pegándose más al lavabo para evitar su cercanía en un movimiento de desagrado–

-Eso quiere decir que si es mío –volvió a insistir sin quitarle la vista al espejo para ver su reflejo e interpretar sus reacciones–

-No, no lo es…

-No mientas ¿dime cuanto tienes?

-Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada –dijo molesta–

Metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando algo e introduciéndolo en el bolsillo de ella mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente**– **Pues averígualo, sabes siempre quise tener más hijos y me alegraría de sobre manera saber que habrá algo que te atara a mí por siempre –coloco su mano sobre el vientre de Mina abrazándola–

-Deja de jugar, tú lo único que quieres es fastidiarme y a Yaten también. Así que déjate de tonterías, si estoy embarazada este bebé puede ser de Yaten porque… –Sonrió haciéndolo hacia atrás–

**-**¿Por qué te metías con él mientras lo hacías conmigo? –sonrió con molestia, tomándola del brazo para atraerla hacia él, volteándola para quedar de frente– Eso te va costar muy caro que te perdone Mina, no puedes jugar con migo de esa manera… –dijo acercándose a sus labios–

-Suéltame… fue tu culpa, sabes que nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras engañado, pero en cierto punto me alegro por qué me enamore de Yaten como jamás me he enamorado de nadie –Sonrió evitando sus labios mientras volteaba su rostro–

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –la tomo de los hombros para después tomar con una de sus manos su rostro para hacer que la viera– más te vale que te hagas pronto esa prueba… créeme Mina si son correctas mis sospechas, tu vida va cambiar radicalmente y esa será mi mayor satisfacción –dijo dándole un beso a la fuerza, sintiendo como ella se retorcía bajo sus brazos y después la soltaba dando vuelta para salir del baño–

Mina suspiro frustrada y aliviada de que él por fin se fuera, ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto Malaquite? o ¿era que siempre había sido así?, el término de su relación no fue la mejor, pero aun así le costaba creer que fuera tan frio como parecía, más bien parecía que estaba herido por saber que ella y Yaten estaban juntos, aunque eso era mayor mente imposible, eso quería decir que si llego a sentir más que sexo y atracción por ella y eso le aterraba aún más. Bajo su mano a introducirla en su bolsillo, viendo que Malaquite había dejado dinero. Lo arrojo molesta, no podía creer que le diera dinero, se sintió más que molesta triste pues creyó que el día de la graduación le dejo claro que lo apreciaba y por ese aprecio prefería dejar las cosas como estaban con él, no entendía que pretendía orillándola a volver a cruzar palabras con él, su estado de ánimo no era él mejor para enfrentarse a que Yaten se molestara con ella si se enteraba de su "amigable" conversación.

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Ya habían pasado un par de días del incidente de Serena. Rei se encontraba totalmente satisfecha ante lo sucedido, fue el padre de Seiya quien se encargó de informarla del incidente, incidente que fue muy sospechoso según el padre del joven, pero que en lo absoluto le molesto, fue bastante indiferente, pese a que su hijo no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Esto también molesto a Rei ya que no podría continuar con su postura de mujer abnegada y decidida a comprender a Seiya. Pero tenía que verle el lado bueno estando esa chica aun en el hospital, así se dispuso a ir a dejar muchas cosas claras.

Entro al edificio preguntando por una chica llamada Serena que había sido atropellada, no tardo en que una enfermera le indicara la habitación, y así se dispuso a entrar no sin antes asegurarse que estuviera sola.

Serena había estado pensando en que es lo que haría los próximos días, pronto sus padres se irían y ella no tenía ánimos ni de pensar en su futuro, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido, nada a su alrededor le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar.

Sonrió con algo de burla maliciosa al imaginársela, pero su sonrisa de burla se borró al ver a una joven completamente extraña para ella– ¡¿Quién eres Tú? –Dijo asombrada y molesta la joven–

Al escuchar aquella voz que la hizo voltear a la puerta, fue evidente su sorpresa al reconocerla– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto un tanto nerviosa–

-Vine a buscar a Serena, pero es evidente que me equivoque –Dijo con desde dando un paso para voltearse–

-Yo soy Serena... no sé a quién buscabas –Dijo desconcertada, pues es la primera vez que tenía contacto con ella–

Se quedó paralizada al escucharla– No… Tú no eres Serena… Serena tiene el cabello diferente y el color de ojos es diferente y su cara –si bien se parecía, estaba segura que no era ella–

Suspiro fastidiada lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era soportar visitas– Entonces ve a preguntarle a la enfermera quien es Serena... y déjame en paz.

-Debe ser un error, eres demasiado insulsa y sosa para los gustos exigentes de mi Seiya… –Sonrió burlista viendo fijamente a la chica–

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras... –Volteo el rostro evitando verla– pero yo soy Serena, la insulsa y sosa que enamoro a Seiya.

-Esa tipa estúpida –Bufo entre dientes– _No te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil Seiya Kou_ –pensó con molestia para luego retomar su sonrisa caminando con petulancia por la habitación mientras se cruzaba de brazos– Vaya que soy afortunada al tener como intento de rival a una chica como tú, Seiya no se enamora querida, Seiya solo se divierte "enamorando" niñas tontas como tú.

Volteo a verla, definitivamente una modelo, su forma de caminar y actuar aun así no estaba de humor para soportar su presencia– Puedes pensar lo que quieras... pero por alguna razón te dejo eligiéndome a mí... ¿no?

-¿Así? –Cuestiono con su mismo tono de voz, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada– Porque yo no lo veo, sabes es tan típico de Seiya, siempre es lo mismo, cuando ve a estúpidas niñas enamoradas, disfruta de ellas un rato y después desaparece.

-¿Desaparece? –sonrió con algo de ironía desviando la mirada hacia su mano la cual debía tener el anillo de compromiso pero que por el momento permanecía guardado– ¿y a todas les propone matrimonio?

Rechino apretando sus dientes al escucharla– No juegues conmigo niña estúpida –Se acercó más que molesta– Soy perfecta para Seiya, él es el hombre que quise como mío desde el primer minuto que lo vi y sabes algo… –Levanto una ceja mientras su mirada se volvía más penetrante y fría– Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y prueba de ello es que tu estas en esa cama –Ahora volvía a sonreír solo de mencionar aquello– Soy tan afortunada que incluso tu estas postrada en esta cama cuando a la que quería arrollar aquella noche era a tu estúpida amiga que se hizo pasar por ti –Se contoneaba por la habitación de nuevo, agachándose a tomar el expediente de ella para jugar con él– Verdad que soy adorablemente afortunada –Dijo en tono dulce fingiendo una sonrisa angelical, pero que dejaba ver toda aquella maldad que había en ella–

-¿De qué estás hablando?, lo que paso fue un accidente. Mina estaba a punto de ser... no… no pudiste ser tu... –Dijo algo asustada sobre todo al ver esa mirada y sonrisa que le produjeron temor– ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lastimar a alguien de esa forma?

-Porque la ODIO… –Se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal– Bueno en realidad ahora te odio a ti –la señalo con el expediente en la mano– Pero también a ella por tratar de verme la cara de tonta –Negó en señal de desaprobación– No es bueno tenerme de enemiga sabes.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que Seiya no te ama?, yo misma lo escuche discutiendo con su padre por ti... Seiya ha tomado una decisión y esa es casarse conmigo.

-Sabes eso jamás voy a permitirlo –Lentamente abrió el expediente solo por curiosidad– Oh… por dios… –Tapo su boca con su mano libre para después sonreír fingiendo que lloraba– Un legrado… No tú… estabas embarazada –No sabía que más demostrar si su fingida tristeza dramática o su gran felicidad–

Desvió la mirada para evitar que viera las lágrimas inundar sus ojos tan solo de recordar su triste futuro– Vete, déjame sola... eso no es algo que te incumba.

-Sí, si es de mi incumbencia y sabes algo, es una noticia tan agradable –Suspiro como si se relajara– Tienes razón debo irme, solo pase a desearte que te mejores –Sonrió con fingida amabilidad– Creo que será mejor ir a acompañar a Seiya, no se tal vez podamos empezar a encargar un lindo bebé… ah lo siento, lo dije sin querer –Sonrió caminando hacia la puerta– Ciao Serena… y cuidado con los autos, tal vez la próxima no sea solo moretones y un aborto –Le guiño el ojos para salir sin esperar respuesta, le bastaba las expresiones de dolor y tristeza de ella para alegrarse el momento–

Las lágrimas que había trato de contener terminaron por ceder comenzando a llorar oprimiendo con fuerza sus puños, ella era la causante de toda su tristeza, de ese horrible futuro, de estar en esa cama, sintiéndose tan sola, fue hasta ese momento en que noto algo, " y después desaparece…" era cierto, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando le dio la terrible noticia de la pérdida de su bebé y de un futuro sin hijos, no pudo más que seguir llorando y lamentándose una y otra vez su vida.

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

El aire soplaba fuerte y cálido, pero pese al buen clima todo en él solo era desosiego, no probaba bocado, se le vivía en el balcón de su departamento mientras se la pasaba con su mente pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, prefería olvidar, no pensar, no sentir y no sufrir, desde la mañana siguiente al accidente de Serena se sintió la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

_**Flash back**_

Esa mañana despertó más que cansado, no supo si por tanto desahogarse la tarde anterior bajo la regadera o por el efecto del cuerpo cortado que le producía haberse quedado con la ropa mojada tras salir de la tina, donde ni siquiera se preocupó por cambiarse de ropa hasta que se secó por si solo. Pero era de día y ligeramente sintió que no podía darse por vencido, él sabía que fue un accidente, que Serena había dicho todo aquello por la frustración del momento, pero moría de ganas por verla, abrazarla y decirle que su promesa de hacerla feliz y cuidarla jamás estuvo tan presente como en ese momento, sabía que solo él podría cuidarla y amarla más que nadie.

Fue el ruido de la puerta el que lo saco de sus pensamientos, pensó en no abrir, pero tal vez sería Yaten o quizá Mina para preguntar por qué había salido corriendo del hospital el día anterior, así que camino con lentitud hacia la puerta.

Abrió pero no vio a nadie, tal vez uno de sus vecinos que tenían corta edad jugaban con los timbres, no le dio mucha importancia, pero algo bajo su pie llamo su atención, era un sobre blanco.

-¿Y esto?... –Se agacho tomando el sobre, lo reviso pero no percibió remitente o algo escrito en él, cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre el sofá y lo abrió.

"_Esto es solo el principio Seiya Kou. La próxima vez ella no correrá con tanta suerte. Aléjate de tu noviecita Serena porque la siguiente no fallare. O tal vez prefieras algún día lamentarte por no haberlo hecho, quizá después te odie por ser Tú el causante de sus desgracias"_

Se quedó inmóvil a lo que sus ojos veían, negó en un movimiento de cabeza, volvió a revisar el sobre pero nada, ni una señal del dueño de la nota.

-Esto debe ser una broma… –Musito para sí mismo más que serio– Fue un accidente ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así? ¿Quién querría hacernos daño? –Pensaba, pero sin querer hacerlo, dos personas vinieron a su mente de inmediato– Rei… –Murmuro– Pero ella no está aquí, volvió a Europa después de que terminamos –Así que solo quedaba otra persona de quien desconfiar– Mi padre… Por dios soy su hijo, como puede hacerme esto… –Se recargo pesadamente sobre el respaldo, haciendo sus cabellos hacia atrás con sus manos, pero en ese momento su celular sonó indicando la llegada de un mensaje–

"_NO TE LE ACERQUES U OTRO "ACCIDENTE" PODRÍA OCURRIRLE"_

Aquel mensaje no tenía algún número de envió registrado– ¡Maldición!... –Arrojo su celular frustrado, el cual choco contra la pared rompiéndose en pedazos_– Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi maldita culpa, como fui tan estúpido para pensar que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados, que podría hacer mi vida sin que él interviniera. Todo es mi culpa, Serena jamás me lo perdonara, todo esto es por mí, ella no tiene la culpa_ –La rabia y frustración de la noche anterior volvió a invadirlo ahora con mayor fuerza–

-_Ella no se merece estar con un hombre que jamás podrá cuidarla, el jamás nos dejara ser felices, aunque vaya al fin del mundo el estará ahí…_ Maldición, ¡Te odio! –Grito arrojando la pequeña lámpara de mesa que había junto a él–

-_Esto es un infierno… no puedo verla así, no ahora que sé que yo soy el culpable de todo… no puedo…_ –Se decía a si mismo desesperado e impotente por la situación, aquello lo hizo sentirse tan culpable, tan responsable de todo–

**Fin Flash Back**

-_Otro día más de esta horrible pesadilla… otro día más sin ti…_ –Pensaba Seiya viendo atreves del horizonte con aquel vaso de licor en sus manos– _Sin respuestas ni soluciones…_ –Recargo su cabeza sobre la pared, dejando caer sus parpados al igual que sus manos soltando el vaso con el líquido embriagante el cual rodo hasta topar con la barda del balcón–

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Las horas pasaron ya casi caía el sol cuando aquel hombre bajaba de su auto estacionado a unos metros de aquel hospital, amaba a su hijo pese a lo que él pensaba y decía y por ello quería el mejor futuro para ambos y sabía dónde estaba ese asegurado futuro y no era junto a un amor color de rosa, sabía que la base de un buen futuro era un matrimonio bien planeado, justo como él lo tuvo y quiso a su esposa con él tiempo, sabía que también su hijo sabría llevar un futuro así.

Pronto llego a la habitación donde la joven se encontraba, toco a la puerta esperando respuesta, de forma relajada, con ese semblante que siempre lo rodeaba, maduro y aparentemente inflexible.

- Adelante... –Murmuro débilmente después de haber pasado horas llorando, ahora por fin sentía el paso de los minutos y estos eran cada vez más eternos, observo hacia la puerta esperanzada de que fuera aquel a quien había entregado su amor–

-Bunas tardes… –Entro el hombre reconociendo de inmediato a la joven que alguna vez vio con su hijo en su casa– Eres Serena verdad… –Termino de entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta para después acercarse a dejarle unas flores que llevaba con él–

-Si... –dijo temerosa y nerviosa de tener al padre de Seiya ahí– gracias... –Confundida observo aquel ramo– gracias por las flores y por su visita –Por fin volteo a verlo–

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Pregunto sentándose en la silla junto a la cama–

-Mejor, gracias –Respondió aun nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que cruzaba más de dos palabras con ese nombre que sabía perfectamente no era nada tranquilo– supongo que... que Seiya lo trajo ¿verdad? –Sonrió– me gustaría verlo

-No, he venido solo –dijo en tono serio– Estoy aquí porque deseo hablar contigo Serena, sobre mi hijo.

-¿Sobre Seiya? –Sonrió esperando que fuera lo único que podría hacerle ese futuro más llevadero– supongo que ya le dijo que estamos comprometidos.

-Sí, me lo dijo hace un par de días, el día que tú tuviste ese accidente –Se puso de pie– Sabes Serena, Seiya es un niño muy obstinado y hay veces que hace o dice cosas solo por capricho o incluso por llevarme la contra, no porque realmente lo desee.

-No, no entiendo... ¿a qué se refiere?, pensé que venía a hablar sobre eso, sobre la boda.

-Vengo a pedirte que te alejes de mi hijo –La observo con decisión y frialdad– Si de verdad lo quieres aunque sea un poco, aléjate de él.

Sonrió confundida volteando a ver el arreglo floral– Lo siento, eso no es algo que pueda hacer... amo a Seiya, más que a mi propia vida... y se perfectamente que él no me perdonaría que lo dejara.

-Conozco a mi hijo, solo es un capricho pasajero –aseguro el hombre caminado hacia la ventana viendo atreves de ella como el sol ya había terminado de caer– Seiya es obstinado, inmaduro e ingenuo, ni siquiera puede cuidarse el mismo, ¿Cómo se supone que podría casarse? Arruinaría todo por lo que ha luchado durante todos estos años.

-¿Dice que soy un capricho pasajero?, pero él me ha demostrado que me ama, me propuso matrimonio, incluso lo ha desafiado. No, para Seiya soy mucho más –sino hubiera sido porque estaba aún conectada al suero se hubiera puesto de pie, lo único que hizo en ese movimiento fue lastimarse con la aguja que se encontraba en su vena–

-Tan seguro como que Seiya no vendrá a buscarte más –Volteo a verla de reojo mientras dijo esto para después volver a fijar su vista en la ventana– Seiya es un buen estudiante pese a que suele distraerse con facilidad en enamorar chicas, la cama de Seiya ha albergado más mujeres que las promesas que él te ha hecho… No lo juzgo por ello, es joven, exitoso y atractivo, pero de eso a cometer una error como casarse –Negó de inmediato con un sutil movimiento de cabeza–

-No... Eso es mentira... usted solamente quiere que me aleje de Seiya –Sonrió con tristeza, ahora caía en la cuenta de que habían pasado días y Seiya no había vuelto– yo soy la única mujer a la que ha amado, no es verdad lo que me dice de él, pronto vendrá a buscarme, lo sé.

-Puedes seguir esperando si gustas, solo quiero ahorrarte la pena, sabes lo patético que era escuchar a todas aquellas chicas acosándolo por teléfono cuando Seiya terminaba con ellas, tu no pareces tan fuerte o de su tipo, por eso es que quise venir a hablar contigo –Volvió a su lugar detrás de la silla, descansando sus manos sobre el respaldo de esta– Seiya necesita una mujer fuerte, enérgica y decidida, que sepa perdonarle todo y apoyar su futuro. Y esa mujer no puedes ser tu jovencita.

-¿Que tendría que perdonarle?, confió en él, no puedo creer ninguna de sus palabras... Seiya me ha demostrado más de una vez el amor que siente por mí... él no... –Ahora recordaba cómo una vez él le había dicho que no era perfecto como ella le decía– no pudo engañarme.

-Yo solo trato de evitarte la pena de un rechazo aun peor por parte de mi hijo. Él y sus amigos suelen jugar mucho con las mujeres, es muy típico de él, solo que era raro ver a una jovencita tan inocente y dulce como te ves tú, creo que esta vez se pasó de la raya –Dijo tratando de demostrarle que estaba preocupado por ella– Pero de verdad lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él, por el bien de ambos. Si se casan, será una relación que no durara, Seiya puede seguir superándose, pero si se casan no solo tendrá que renunciar a eso ¿Dime de que piensan vivir? Tal vez tú estés acostumbrada a una vida simple, pero Seiya no.

-Quizá no he vivido una vida con lujos, pero era feliz, he sido feliz hasta el momento, no tengo nada que reprochar a mis padres, y estoy segura que Seiya lo sabe perfectamente, de lo que vivamos o no creo que no debe importarle, su hijo es autosuficiente, debería estar orgulloso por el puesto que le están ofreciendo en la universidad... tan poco lo valora como para que no sepa de lo que es capaz Seiya...–dijo con seguridad y viendo fijamente a ese hombre que pareciera hablaba de un desconocido y no de su hijo–

-¡Auto suficiente! –Sonrió con sutileza y burla– Sabias que ese puesto se lo ofrecieron gracias al padre de su ex novia Rei, pero en cuanto su padre se entere de que la relación entre ellos no está bien, no dudara en dejarlo sin esa propuesta y a mí en cancelar nuestros tratos.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo sutilmente– ¿Y cree que eso detendrá a Seiya?, perder sus negocios es lo único que le importa.

-Que mi hijo arruine su vida es lo que me importa… Rei es la mujer perfecta que siempre imagine para él y cuando ella apareció me di cuenta que serían la pareja perfecta. Lo siento jovencita, no quiero ofenderte, pero mi hijo necesita una mujer que vaya a su par y no una niña a la que tenga que estar cuidando.

- ¿Y no cree que yo pueda llegar a ser esa mujer?, ni siquiera me conoce... ¿cómo se atreve a juzgarme?, quiere tener por familia a una mujer que le coquetea a cuanto hombre tiene enfrente, porque eso es lo que obtendrá con ella –Guardo silencio un momento para luego continuar– no le puedo decir de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por Seiya, porque simplemente no bastarían los pocos minutos que se quedara aquí.

-Demuéstramelo, demuéstrame lo mucho que lo quieres alejándote de él, te propongo algo jovencita, solo aléjate un año si el después de eso sigue obsesionado contigo, yo consideraré mi perspectiva de su relación.

-¡No está obsesionado! –Dijo en voz alta fastidiada de escucharlo– ¿acaso se ha tomado el tiempo para platicar de lo que ha sido nuestra relación?, yo he estado presente en su vida mientras usted hace negocios con el futuro de Seiya... y no pienso alejarme de él, no lo hare.

-Bien ¿Cuánto quieres? solo dime ¿diez mil? ¿Cien mil? –saco su chequera– eso te bastara para sentirte mejor y olvidarte de mi hijo, mira jovencita, las cosas pasan por algo y si ese embarazo no se realizo fue por el bien de ambos, porque fue un error, tal vez no lo compense pero te ayudara a que lo olvides pronto –Término de escribir el cheque para después dejárselo sobre la cama–

-¡No! –tomo el papel y lo rompió en pedazos arrojándolos hacia él– nuestro hijo no era un error, era el amor que hay entre nosotros, no tiene idea de lo que hubiera hecho por ese bebé y no tiene ningún derecho a decir que era un error, ¿acaso usted considera que Seiya fue un error en su vida?, porque le aseguro que para su esposa fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-No compares jovencita… Seiya es todo para mí y mi esposa era incomparable. Seiya fue planeado y deseado, no un capricho. Sabes que ahora pienso que solo lo hiciste por amarrarlo a ti.

-Puede pensar lo que quiera, no me interesa sus suposiciones, quizá no fue planeado pero si ambos lo hubiéramos sabido a tiempo hubiera sido el bebé más deseado... porque nosotros nos amamos, no como usted que no amo a su esposa, porque si lo hubiera hecho valoraría a Seiya y no lo trataría como a un desconocido.

-Sabes que jovencita, hablar de esto contigo no tiene sentido –Dijo en tono molesto– Pensé que sería una joven más razonable en pensar en la felicidad de Seiya antes que en la tuya, pero veo que me equivoque, ahora no me queda más que seguir luchando por abrirle los ojos a mi hijo y tratar de componer su desalineada vida.

-La felicidad de Seiya no está al lado de esa mujer, y tampoco soy tan vanidosa como para decir que lo estará a mi lado, pero sé que no será del modo que usted decida, Seiya ya se cansó de su indiferencia, de su frialdad al tratarlo –Suspiro observando el ramo de flores, para luego voltear a verlo con seguridad– no creo que todo se compre con dinero, ni con flores... y el amor que siento por Seiya no está en venta. Así que no me vuelva a ofender de esa manera, las decisiones las tomo yo y nadie más.

Sonrió con una mezcla de arrogancia y orgullo, jamás se imaginó que aquella joven y aparentemente dulce joven le estuviera diciendo todas aquellas cosas– Solo trato de hacer lo mejor para mi hijo, es lo que hacemos lo padres. Cuando seas madre me comprenderás. Con permiso jovencita y de verdad espero que te recuperes pronto –Se dio vuelta y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta de la habitación–

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Muchas cosas de las que había escuchado ultimarte comenzaban a tener lógica en su relación con Seiya, había creído en él de muchas formas, pensaba que realmente había llegado a ser alguien importante en su vida, pero estaba claro que no era así, los únicos importantes en su vida eran Rei y su padre, sobre él, por complacerlo se había alejado de ella, así que pensó en hacerle las cosas más fáciles, era lo último que haría por él, ahora solo tenía que informárselo a sus padres, a los cuales no había querido casi ver, pero que en ese momento los necesitaba.

-Hola Cariño buenos días –Saludo su madre entrando con un nuevo ramo de hermosas flores–

-¿Cómo se siente mi princesa hoy? –Se adelantó su padre a darle un beso en lo que su esposa colocaba remplazando las flores en el florero–

-Papá, ¿podemos omitir lo de princesa? –Dijo aceptando el beso de su padre, pero aquella palabra es algo que en esos momentos ya no le agradaba– sé que lo soy para ti, pero ya no quiero que me digas así.

La madre de Serena volteo a ver a su esposo algo sorprendida, mientras el padre algo sorprendido respondía– Está bien, será extraño romper la costumbre, tendré que pensar un una nueva manera de llamar a mi hija consentida

-¿Y cómo te sientes hoy hija?, el doctor dice que mejoras muy rápido, pronto podrían quitarte el suero –Dijo cariñosa a su hija–

-Bien mamá, gracias... –trato de sonreír aunque en ese momento le era muy difícil– ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el viaje?

-Todo está casi listo –Pero fue interrumpida por su esposo–

-Pero estamos pensando en que podría tu madre irse después, hasta que estés perfectamente bien, yo quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero no es posible.

-No es necesario –vio fijamente a sus padres– ya no quiero estar aquí.

Los señores Tsukino voltearon de inmediato a verla sorprendidos.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto su madre–

-¿Iras con nosotros? –Al mismo tiempo pregunto su padre–

Respiro profundamente antes de responder– Si... no tengo nada a que quedarme... y no me quiero quedar sola...

-Hija, creí que querías quedarte para estar con Seiya –Su madre se sentó a su lado tomando su mano mientras hablaba– Nos hace muy feliz no tener que alejarnos de ti, pero esto es muy repentino cariño ¿Lo pensaste bien?

-Sí. No tengo nada a que quedarme –Dijo con seguridad aunque su voz era débil– lo estuve pensando, y eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Lo de Seiya ha terminado –tan solo decir aquellas palabras le producían un dolor terrible en su corazón pero aun así tenía que decir al menos parte de la verdad– no hay nada más que hacer.

-Solo quiero que estés segura de la decisión que tomes hija. –Dijo mamá Ikuko-

-Serena siempre ha sido buena tomando decisiones y si ella ya lo ha decidido es porque tiene sus motivos –Intervino su Kenji– Preparare tus cosas para el viaje. –Se acercó besando su frente– Iré por un poco de café –Quería darles espacio para que hablara ellas–

-Gracias papá –Dijo agradeciendo que no fuera su padre quien la hiciera dudar, pero las dudas ahí estaban, solo era cuestión de ocultarlas, así observo como salía de la habitación quedándose a solas con su madre– estoy segura de mi decisión, no quiero permanecer más tiempo en este lugar, quiero conocer gente nueva, respirar otro aire.

-Sé que algo paso entre ustedes, después de que Seiya hablo contigo mi amor y no es mi intención meterme en su relación, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en cualquier cosa que decidas… es solo que esto es muy repentino –suspiro tratando de pensar en ello– En fin hija solo ten en cuenta que el día que estés lista para hablar de ello siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, me alegra que tengas el optimismo de querer superarlo, tal vez poner un poco de distancia te ayude, si ese chico en verdad te ama, sabrá esperarte

-No mamá, no habrá espera, –Dijo tranquilamente oprimiendo la mano de su madre– Si me voy no regresare

-Está bien hija, será como tú digas –Suspiro resignada, no creía ni una sola palabra cuando decía que estaba bien, pero no era momento para discutir sobre ello, sería mejor esperar– En ese caso iré mañana mismo a la universidad a arreglar todos tus papeles –sonrió tenuemente acariciándole su hermoso cabello–

-Gracias –Suspiro sonriéndole– creo que nunca te he agradecido lo que has hecho por mí, ¿sabes que eres la mejor mamá?

-Eso es porque tú eres la mejor hija que una madre puede desear –Tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar– Te amo a pesar de todo hija y sé que no somos perfectos, pero superar los tropiezos de la vida son los que nos hacen mejores personas recuérdalo siempre.

-No sé si pueda –sin pensarlo se abrazó a ella para que evitar que viera sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y volver a hacerlo– pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo, te lo prometo.

-Sé que lo harás –la abrazo tratando de consolar el dolor que ella reflejaba a simple vista–

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

_**En el próximo capitulo**_

-Creo que no tienes tiempo... Mina me llamo, hoy la dieron de alta... y... -dudo un momento si sería correcto decírselo así-

-¿Y qué? -Volteo a verlo- ¿Ella esta bien? ¿Paso algo?

-No entendí muy bien, pero creo que ella... se ira...

-¿Se irá?, ¿A dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué? -Mil cuestionamientos salieron de sus labios en un tono angustiado-

-No lo sé muy bien, Mina dijo que ni tu ni yo deberíamos saber, pero que era necesario que fueras a verla... Seiya... Serena te ama, pero ¿qué tanto podrá soportar sin ti?

-Maldición esto no es lo que tenía planeado, quería alejarla de mí, terminar nuestra relación para que no la lastimen, sería feliz con verla y cuidarla desde las sombras… ¿pero así?, no, no quiero que se vaya a ningún lado…

.

.

.

Durante el camino al hospital Seiya parecía inmerso en su mundo, pero a la vez nervioso e impaciente, procuraba no cambiar su vista de punto a menos de ser muy necesario y eso era signo de su impaciencia.

Al llegar, salió impaciente y veloz del auto. Al entrar en la habitación evidentemente agitado por la carrera emprendida, se sorprendió al ver la habitación sola. Sintió su alma como aquella habitación, fría y vacía.

.

.

.

Esta vez no voy feliz al pensar en que te veré, no voy nerviosa porque sea mi primera vez a tu lado, en realidad voy nerviosa por verte… por estar de nueva cuenta en ese lugar, en ese lugar que nos vio amándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero hoy es diferente… si tan solo pudiera verte, enfrentar todos mis miedos y que al final me digas "Te amo Serena, no quiero que te vayas"

.

.

.

"_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque mi única esperanza se esfumo y esta es mi despedida… te devuelvo la llave de tu corazón el cual esta vació y el anillo de compromiso que ni siquiera pude mostrarle a mi mamá…_

_._

_._

_._

Mina salió de casa a prisa no sin antes no haber tomado aquel par de pruebas que algún día compro para Serena. Pensó también en las ironías de la vida, quizá en aquel momento ella también ya hubiera necesitado una. Al llegar a la universidad lo primero que hizo fue ir a los baños más alejados del campus, en esos que jamás había gente, suspiro dándose valor a si misma mientras leía el instructivo, la verdad aquello parecía lo más fácil del mundo, lo realmente difícil vendría después al esperar el resultado y más aún al saberlo.

-Por favor que sea no… por favor no… por favor no…. -Repetía sentada sobre la barra de los lavabos con los ojos cerrados y la prueba sobre sus manos-

.

.

.

–**¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Respuestas a los reviews:

Por Marie…

Antes que nada dejen me limpio mis ojitos que tienen lagrimas y no me permiten ver bien el monitor, o sea ¿así o más triste?, o sea ahora si drama total, ahora nos queda ver que pasara con Seiya y Serena ¿podrán estar juntos al final de cuentas?, ya que no sería fácil, todos le echan tierra a Seiya y el pobre sufriendo, quizá la decisión de Serena parezca precipitada pero pues también se comprende que haya creído todo lo que su padre y Rei dijeron de él puesto que no había tenido noticias de él en varios días…

Y bueno que decir de Mina… ella pudo ser quien tuviera que pasar por la terrible noticia de perder a su bebé y no haberse enterado de su embarazo con ese accidente, pero ahhh yo sigo odiando a Malaquite, quiero darle de cachetadas… no nos queda más que esperar al próximo capítulo y ver si el resultado es positivo o negativo (que no sea de Mal, que no sea de Mal), ah y ya mejor lo dejo así porque si no me va a dar algo entre la tristeza y el coraje, ahora si vamos a los reviews…

**Neoreynaserena**: Jajaja en serio pobrecita de tu manta, espero que no haya quedado desgarrada XD creo que ya todas odiamos a Rei, supongo que ahora más que nunca, y bueno sobre el hijo de Seiya siiii yo también quiero tener un hijo de él (ok si ya estoy grave) ya me tranquilizo, bueno pues ahora nos queda esperar hasta el otro capítulo para saber qué es lo que va a pasar, y pobre Mina espero que si está embarazada no sea de Malaquite, que miedo… bueno chica cuídate nos leemos luego :D 

**usagi bombon**: Ah yo también quiero a mi Seiya envuelto para regalo, me he portado bien y quiero el mío, que sea así… jajaja pedimos mucho creo yo, pero bueno soñar no cuesta nada, algún día nos llegara, y bueno Yaten es tan, tan… ah lindo y sexy, también me gusta jajaja… bueno cambiando de tema, que feo estuvo lo de Serena y Mina, pobre futura señora Kou perdió a su bebé y ni siquiera estaba enterada, que feo, pero bueno ya veremos después que pasa, todavía nos falta algo de drama… y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D 

**Polvo de Estrellas**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, pues si se confirmo el embarazo pero fue una lástima que se hiciera de esa forma tan cruel, y pues tal parece que Rei se supo vengar muy bien tanto de Seiya como de Mina, pensando que le haría daño termino lastimando a Serena y fue demasiado cruel, y bueno a ver ahora que pasa con Yaten y Mina quizá ellos si sean padres muy pronto (que sea de Yaten por favor) jajaja perdón… gracias por tus buenos deseos 

**clauseiserdar1**: Hola, pues si la verdad mucho amor lástima que no todo lo bueno dura, siempre pasa algo que pone en peligro las relaciones y en este caso fue ese terrible accidente en el que Serena perdió a su bebé y pues ahora no sabemos que vaya a pasar con ellos ahora con su partida, y pues al parecer también va a haber un cambio en la vida de Mina ahora que cree estar embarazada (que no sea de Mal) ah y CDT lamento tanto la demora de "Bendita…" pero ahí la llevamos esperamos no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo :D gracias. 

**Aysha Bakhovik b**: Hello gracias por tu review, que bueno que la historia con todo lo que lleva :P y pues ya pudiste notar que si van a sufrir un poco nuestros protagonistas pero ni modo es inevitable un poco de sufrimiento en la vida, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando hasta el final de esta historia. 

**Angiekout**: Hola, muchas gracias por leernos, ojala que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho por la actualización, ah y gracias por tu review. 

Bueno pues hasta aquí con los reviews, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos lo que opinan de esta historia, la verdad estamos muy contentas ya que la tenemos lista, solo que si tardamos tanto es por la edición (que de por si a veces se nos van los errores) así que disculpen… y pues le decimos que esto está por llegar a su final por eso queremos pedirles un consejo sobre el nombre de nuestro próximo fic, **¿Qué eligen: "Capricho de Amor" o "Juegos de Amor"?** Así es chicas ya tenemos un nuevo proyecto y para publicar solo nos falta el nombre así que esperamos nos ayuden a elegir el nombre adecuado… bueno esperamos sus respuestas y gracias por seguirnos en esta locura llamada "Maldito Error"


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. **

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR. **

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Era el quinto día después del accidente, por fin la darían de alta y Mina se había ofrecido para estar con ella ese día. Los padres de Serena se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles antes de su partida. Los doctores dijeron que había evolucionado satisfactoriamente solo tendría que continuar con su tratamiento y el yeso lo tendría que tener un par de semanas más antes de poder retirarlo, pero eso era mínimo comparado con todo lo que tenía que superar día a día.

-Hola… –Saludo la joven que iba entrando a la habitación– ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –Pregunto Mina a su amiga– Te vez mucho mejor… –Tuvo que recurrir a una mentira piadosa, pues extrañamente ella parecía más triste y cansada cada día–

- Si, supongo que así debe ser... –Dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa– ¿Vienes... sola? –Volteando disimuladamente hacia la puerta–

-Si… –Sonrió acercándose a ella– Mamá te mando galletas de chocolate… –Saco la bolsa adornada llena de las deliciosas galletas– Caro y Luciano te mandaron otra obra de arte… –Saco una cartulina con un dibujo simulado de Serena sonriendo bajo un sol brillante con muchos brillitos–

-Gracias... es muy hermoso... –Sonrió observando el dibujo volteándose inmediatamente para evitar que las lagrimas la delataran– seguro tu mamá debió preocuparse mucho... dile de mi parte gracias... sus galletas son deliciosas... –se acerco a la maleta sacando la ropa que se pondría– ¿y Yaten?

-No he tenido mucha oportunidad de verlo en estos días… –Sonrió sutilmente– Solo hablamos por las noches y me pregunta por ti y te manda saludar mucho, pero vendrá más tarde por nosotras… es extraño que me preguntara a mí, creí que se mantendría informado por medio de Seiya… –volteo a verla sutilmente, tratando de percibir y descifrar si Seiya tenía que ver algo con su poco avance estado de ánimo–

-Mina... –Descanso las manos sobre la maleta oprimiendo con fuerza la ropa– Seiya... ¿tu tampoco has sabido nada de él? –pregunto bajando la cabeza haciendo que su cabello resbalara lo cual oculto su rostro y sus lagrimas–

Volteo a verla por completo, quedándose en silencio y sorprendida, confirmando sus sospechas, suspiro sutilmente, la conocía y esa voz le basto para saber que ella estaba tratando de contenerse– No… Yaten dice que no contesta sus llamadas, pero creímos que él venia a verte a diario…

-No lo he visto desde ese día... –Murmuro sin atreverse a mover un poco– pensé que al menos ustedes sabrían algo de él... –Respiro profundamente– tampoco contesta mis llamadas...

-¿Cómo que él no ha venido desde ese día? –Pregunto más que sorprendida y molesta– Serena, ¿paso algo entre ustedes?, digo es ilógico, él debería estar aquí contigo, tal vez también para él fue duro, pero… –No sabía que decirle, se sintió molesta con Seiya por dejarla sola en este momento tan duro para ella–

Poco a poco las fuerzas la fueron abandonando terminando de rodillas recargada en la maleta– Lo culpe... lo culpe de lo que paso... pero... quizá no me ama como decía... –Comenzando a llorar sin poder decir más, ahogando sus palabras con las lagrimas–

De inmediato se acerco a ella tomándola entre sus brazos para abrazarla– No… Serena, ha sido difícil para ti todo esto… y también para él, no lo justifico Serena, de hecho quiero matarlo por causarte este dolor al no estar aquí, pero tal vez para él también ah sido duro, las mujeres somos más fuertes que los hombre emocionalmente, estoy segura que él va a recapacitar… –le dolía tanto verla así, que se sentía tan impotente–

-Hay tantas cosas que no se de él... –Decía entre el llanto abrazándose a su amiga, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era desahogarse– prometió estar conmigo... y ahora... simplemente no me contesta... lo necesito, más que nunca...

-Lo sé… –La abrazo más a ella– Pero tienes que ser fuerte… Seiya te ha dicho que te ama, recuerda todo lo lindo que han pasado juntos… –Realmente quería decirle que era un estúpido, ciego e insensible, que lo olvidara y que no merecía sus lagrimas si no estaba con ella en ese momento, pero sabía que no era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar– Esto ha sido duro y difícil de asimilar para ambos, no todo mundo reacciona de la manera correcta ante los tropiezos e incidentes de la vida, pero tú eres una mujer fuerte Serena, tienes a tus padres y me tienes a mí y Jamás… jamás te vamos a dejar sola…

Respiro profundamente abrazándola con más fuerza, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma– Me voy Mina... me voy con mis padres...

-¿Cómo que te vas?, quiero decir… y la escuela y todo lo demás… ¿y Seiya? –Estaba más que sorprendida, jamás se imagino que ella decidiera aquello– No tienes que irte si no quieres solo por no estar sola, sabes puedes vivir en mi casa, mamá ya me lo había dicho que cuando tus padres se fueran podías quedarte en casa… –no quería perder a su mejor amiga–

-Lo siento... no quiero estar más aquí... te extrañare... siempre has sido mi mejor amiga... pero no podría soportar estar en el lugar que... me traerá muchos recuerdos... Seiya... Seiya estará mejor sin mí...

-Como puedes pensar eso… Sabes que te quiero como una hermana, para mí lo eres, mi hermanita y que apoyo cualquier cosa que decidas, pero no quiero que decidas algo sin pensarlo bien, no quiero que te arrepientas de esto…

-Pocas veces he tomado decisiones tan importantes, y esta es la mejor que puedo tomar... –se separo de ella respirando profundamente limpiándose las lagrimas– lo que tenía que vivir en este lugar ya lo he vivido...

No podía evitar sentirse triste, pero tal vez tenía razón, sería mejor poner tierra de por medio para curar las heridas y tal vez después todo podría volver a ser mejor que antes– Te voy a extrañar tanto… –Sonrió con tristeza abrazándola– Prométeme que si cambias de opinión regresaras de inmediato…

-Por supuesto... –Sonrió ligeramente– si es verdad que Seiya me ama esperara a que vuelva no importando el tiempo que pase... pero prométeme que no lo buscaras para decirle esto... además no creo que tengas tiempo... me voy en unas horas y si antes no he podido localizarlo menos lo harás en estas horas...

Levanto su mano prometiéndoselo, mientras ponía la otra tras su espalda– ¿Y si me pregunta donde te has ido?

-Tú no sabes nada... –Dijo volviendo a abrazarla– por lo pronto tengo que alistarme... no quiero que el avión nos deje...

-De acuerdo… iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda… –Se puso de pie para después ayudarla a ella a ponerse también– Y tu vendrás a visitarme cuando estés lista ¿de acuerdo? –Le sonrió a su amiga–

-De acuerdo... y... –Pensó un momento lo que diría– ¿Podrías mantener el secreto también con Yaten?, no quiero que nadie se entere a donde vamos...

-De acuerdo, además no quiero ponerlo en el dilema de serle fiel a su amigo diciéndoselo o hacerlo porque yo se lo pido… no te preocupes jamás se lo diré, primero me corto la lengua… –Dijo con una sonrisa–

-Gracias... –Sonrió ligeramente para luego desviar la mirada con aquella tristeza que no la había abandonado desde que supo que su vida había cambiado– ¿Sabe todo lo que paso verdad?

-Lo siento… –Se disculpo por habérselo dicho– es que estaba preocupado por ti…

-Lo imagino, por favor prométeme que no volverás a tocar el tema... no quiero que los demás se enteren y me tengan lastima... –Sonrió con tristeza– al menos no de la que ya me tengo…

-No volveré a tocar el tema, te lo prometo, pero no digas que te tienes lastima… nadie te ve de esa forma, se que eres fuerte y valiente y sé que pronto lo superaras…

-Creo que hasta ahora lo estoy asimilando... –Respiro profundamente caminando hacia la ventana observando la calle con atención– se que no es el fin del mundo, pero saber que dentro de mi había una personita y que ahora no está y jamás tendré la fortuna de sentir lo que es dar vida me deprime... sé que aprenderé a vivir con esto, pero no será fácil, tu sabes perfectamente que yo deseaba tener un hijo de Seiya... y ahora... –Volteo a verla conteniendo las ganas de volver a llorar– ahora los he perdido a los dos... en una sola noche...

Quería decirle tantas cosas, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, pero a la vez no sabía que decirle, como expresarse– Estoy segura que todo puede solucionarse… de verdad me duele tanto todo esto… –Suspiro profundamente– no sé cómo decirte lo dispuesta que estoy a apoyarte, me siento responsable y no sé, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero lamentablemente lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte a cada cosa que decidas y que hare cuanto me pidas por recuperarte…

Sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla ahora a ella– No te sientas responsable, fue un... –Esa sonrisa se desvaneció haciéndola voltear de nueva cuenta a la calle– accidente... ni tu ni yo sabíamos lo que pasaría esa noche... además... creo que por algo pasan las cosas... y ni ese bebé ni yo teníamos futuro con Seiya... así que... fue mejor así...

-Quiero que cuando vuelva a verte, seas la misma Serena de siempre… –Se acercó a ella tomando su mano– la joven jovial y feliz, siempre tan optimista y dulce… debes luchar por ti y solo por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-No te prometo nada... en este momento no me reconozco, quizá debería estar llorando y muriendo de depresión y mírame... estoy alistándome para alejarme de este lugar... pero no te preocupes... tu siempre has reconocido mis miradas sin necesidad de palabras...

-Lo sé… es solo que me sorprende tanto ver en tu mirada algo tan diferente… creo que lo que te dije es lo que yo quería, quisiera que todo fuera como antes, pero es ilógico que lo sea –negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Solo se la persona que tú quieras ser, la que te lleve a sentirte confiada, plenas, segura y feliz… solo quiero verte feliz…

-Lo sé, en algún momento lo seré... –Acercándose a darle nuevamente un abrazo y luego separarse un poco para poder verla y que notara que estaba hablando totalmente en serio– no te preocupes... ahora creo que debo terminar de alistarme... ¿podrías por favor ayudarme a empacar en lo que me baño?, no quiero hacer esperar a mis papás...

-Está bien, yo termino con esto no te preocupes… –Dijo dándole una sonrisa–

-Gracias... de verdad gracias por todo... –sin esperar respuesta se metió al baño, lo que menos quería era que la viera llorando de nuevo, estaba segura que sería prácticamente la última vez que viera a su mejor amiga, había decidido no volver a ese lugar, no volver a recorrer las calles que la vieron tan feliz y que ahora solo la verían alejarse siendo ahora una mujer, había dejado de creer en fantasías, ahora enfrentaba la vida real–

Mina se tomó un segundo para sentarse en la cama cuando ella estuvo dentro del baño, sabía que ella estaba mal y mucho y era lógico, se abrazo a si misma a la altura de su vientre quedándose un poco pensativa agradeciendo internamente a Serena por todo, su amistad, su apoyo, era la amiga que cualquiera querría y ella quería ser la misma amiga apoyándola, se puso de pie y sin demora termino de acomodar las cosas de Serena, salió un poco de la habitación esperando a que ella saliera de tomar su baño.

Serena salió terminando de secar su cabello notando la habitación vacía, agradeció que su amiga no la viera con los ojos rojos de todo lo que lloro pensando una y otra vez lo que sería su vida de ese momento en adelante, su mirada se detuvo en el cajón donde había guardado esa hoja donde había desahogado sus pensamientos, se acerco tomando el celular tentada a marcar de nueva cuenta, pero sabía de antemano que no contestaría, aun dolían los golpes, pero más le dolía la indiferencia de aquel hombre al que había amado más que a su propia vida, con cuidado se puso como pudo los tenis, parecía una mala idea, pero ya no tenía nada que perder, además por lo menos merecía una explicación.

Mina considero el tiempo en que ella terminaría de alistarse, pero quiso darle unos minutos más para que ella relajarse. Aprovecho el momento para llamar a Yaten, sabía que le había prometido a Serena no decirle nada más y lo haría, pero necesitaba saber si por fin había localizado a Seiya.

- Hola mi amor... –Respondió al darse cuenta de que era Mina quien lo llamaba, a pesar de que nunca contestaba llamadas cuando manejaba esta vez no le importo– ya voy para allá...

Sonrió al escucharlo– Hola… lo siento, estas manejando, solo es que… bueno, quería saber ¿si ya has hablado con Seiya? –se regaño a si misma por ser tan directa, seguro sospecharía algo– Bueno es que ya sabes hoy dan de alta a Serena y quería ver si le traía algo lindo…

-Pensé que estaría ahí... ¿que no ha ido? –Pregunto preocupado ahora por la ausencia de su amigo– le deje un mensaje aunque no lo creí necesario... ¿ocurre algo malo? –Era difícil describir la voz de Mina al referirse a su amiga, igual de preocupada por ella que siempre–

-Si... no… es que aun no llega y ya sabes cómo es de puntual cuando se refiere a ella, pensé que había planeado algo contigo… –Trato de sonar más relajada, pero no supo si lo consiguió– ¿Podrías volver a insistirle?, sé que vienes manejando pero es importante…

-Comprendo... iré a buscarlo... ¿está bien?, ¿las llevaran directo a casa de Serena? –Pregunto mientras daba la vuelta en una de las calles para dirigirse a su nuevo destino–

-Está bien gracias… –Sonrió para tratar de emitir una voz más dulce– Tal vez no vayamos directo a su casa, igual yo te marco cuando estemos en algún lugar ¿te parece?

-¿En algún lugar?, no sería mejor si llevaran a Serena directo a casa, debe descansar...

-Si verdad –dijo en una risita nerviosa–

-¿Mina... no me estas ocultando nada verdad? –Cuestiono deteniendo el auto en un lugar tranquilo de trafico– ¿le paso algo malo a Serena?

Suspiro, mordiéndose el labio, le costaba tanto ocultarle las cosas, mas cuando moría de ganas por decírselo y que la ayudara– Si… si pasa algo… –Suspiro– es que si Seiya no ve a Serena hoy, será demasiado tarde después…

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?, para ellos nunca es tarde... recuerda son la pareja de cuentos de hadas... seguro Seiya no tardara en ir...

-No… creo que el cuento de hadas se terminó… Amor, Serena quiere irse con sus padres, pero no ha podido decírselo porque… –Hablaba en murmullos mientras caminaba un poco mas alejándose de la habitación, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien, pero sabía que debía hacerlo–

-¿Por qué?, casi no te escucho... habla claro Mina, ¿cómo que se va?, no pensaba quedarse...

-No puedo, prometí que no te enterarías y menos Seiya… pero es ilógico que se vaya cuando ni siquiera ha podido hablar con él… no puedo decirte mas ahora, pero debes ir, habla con él, tráelo a la fuerza si es necesario, lo mínimo que Serena necesita es honestidad de frente… por favor mi amor… –Dijo en tono suplicante–

-De acuerdo, iré a buscarlo, y tu trata de hablar con Serena, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado, pero no se puede ir así como así y menos en su estado...

-Está bien… –Respondió en un suspiro– gracias… te amo…

-También te amo... nos vemos más tarde... –dijo antes de terminar con la llamada y comenzar a conducir rumbo al departamento de Seiya–

No tardo casi en llegar estacionamiento del edificio, casi dejando mal estacionado el automóvil, bajo de inmediato en busca de su amigo, aun no entendía muchas cosas, pero lo que si entendía es que Seiya amaba a Serena y no permitiría que se fuera de su lado, apenas estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento cuando comenzó a llamar.

-¡Abre Seiya, tenemos que hablar! –Golpeaba enérgicamente la puerta– ¡sé que estas ahí! –no tenía idea de cómo es que lo sabía, pero era claro que estaba encerrado y él para colmo de males había olvidado las llaves en el auto y lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo–

Seiya se encontraba tirado en el piso junto a su sofá, aquella alfombra persa le traía recuerdos que jamás quería olvidar, pero que sabía que lo mejor era que solo se quedaran en eso, el recuerdo de la mujer a quien pudo haber hecho feliz y ahora la hacia la mas infeliz de todas por su culpa. Pudo escuchar a su amigo pero ni siquiera se limito a responder, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, no quería dudar de su decisión.

-¡Se cómo te debes sentir, pero ¿no te has preguntado cómo se siente Serena ahora sin ti?, es en este momento cuando más te necesita! –Seguía golpeando la puerta– ¡tú no eres un cobarde, no me decepciones!

-Vete… no quiero ver a nadie… –Grito girándose al lado opuesto de la puerta– No tienes ni idea… solo lo hago por su bien…

-¡Entonces eso me demuestra que solo jugaste con ella! –En vez de golpear la puerta comenzó a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas– ¡felicidades, lograste engañarme, sabía que mi amigo jamás se enamoraría de alguien tan insignificante como Serena!

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo de la camisa con los puños cuando estuvo frente a él– ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, JAMAS!, porque la amo más que a mí mismo… –Su mirada reflejaba toda la frustración e impotencia, aquella mirada perdida que tenia consigo desde aquel día–

-Pues no parece... –dijo preocupado de verlo así, no parecía ser el mismo Seiya de siempre, aunque ni él ni Serena serían los mismos– ¿si la amas tanto porque la has abandonado?

-Por qué no puedo… no puedo ser el hombre que le prometí ser… ni siquiera pude cuidarla… –Presiono más sus puños en la camisa de Yaten pero bajo su cabeza hacia el piso– ¿Cómo voy a hacerla feliz ahora?, ella cree que fue mi culpa y tiene razón… no tengo cara para verla…

-Fue solo la impresión del momento... es claro que hablaba su dolor... no puedes abandonarla ahora, no en este momento... ¿sabes cómo se siente después de haber perdido a su bebé?, y ahora... perderte a ti también... –dijo colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, no cabía duda que también él está sufriendo–

-Es mi culpa… no lo entiendes, tal vez solo hablo su dolor en ese momento, pero es verdad… ella sufrió ese accidente por mi culpa, lo hicieron por herirme a mí y por hacer que me alejara de ella y yo no puedo con eso. ¿Por qué a ella?, ella no le ha hecho nada a nadie, soy yo al que deberían lastimar no a ella… ella es tan cálida y dulce, no puede estar con alguien que solo le traerá sufrimiento… no ahora, no puedo ser el fuerte en este momento…

-Entonces... ¿está bien que ella... se vaya? –Pregunto tranquilamente como si eso efectivamente fuera lo correcto–

-No quiero dejarla ir –respondió no entendiendo el camino por el que su amigo iba– Porque jamás va a ver nadie como ella para mi, jamás voy a enamorarme como lo estoy de ella… si tan solo todo fuera más fácil, si nada de esto hubiera pasado… Demonios teníamos tantas ilusiones…

-Nada en esta vida es fácil... esta es la primera prueba que les ponen a su amor y tu simplemente te alejas, ¿no eres capaz de luchar por ella?, de demostrarle a quien haya sido quien la lastimo que no importa cuando hagan no la dejaras... las ilusiones están, solo no las dejes morir...

-Lo que siento por ella jamás va a morir… jamás… –volteo a verlo para que viera en su mirada que no mentía–

-Si la amas tanto no dejes que se aleje de ti... tu también la estas pasando mal, pero hoy es cuando más te necesita... ¿lo comprendes?

-Solo necesito tiempo, pensar en cómo asimilare si ella sigue molesta conmigo, además ella tiene a sus padres y Mina… –Dio vuelta entrando nuevamente en su casa–

-Creo que no tienes tiempo... Mina me llamo, hoy la dieron de alta... y... –dudo un momento si sería correcto decírselo así–

-¿Y qué? –Volteo a verlo– ¿Ella está bien? ¿Paso algo?

-No entendí muy bien, pero creo que ella... se ira...

-¿Se irá?, ¿A dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué? –Mil cuestionamientos salieron de sus labios en un tono angustiado–

-No lo sé muy bien, Mina dijo que ni tu ni yo deberíamos saber, pero que era necesario que fueras a verla... Seiya... Serena te ama, pero ¿qué tanto podrá soportar sin ti?

-Maldición esto no es lo que tenía planeado, quería alejarla de mí, terminar nuestra relación para que no la lastimen, sería feliz con verla y cuidarla desde las sombras… ¿pero así?, no, no quiero que se vaya a ningún lado…

-¿Sabes a donde y cuando se irían sus padres? –pregunto tratando de encontrar la respuesta a lo que Mina no termino de decirle–

-El domingo creo… –No sabía ni en qué día vivía– pero ella no iría con ellos porque ella y yo… –pero se quedo callado–

-Pero ahora no hay un "ella y tu", Seiya... pasado mañana es domingo... ahora comprendo, a eso se refería Mina... está pensando en irse con sus padres y quizá hoy es el único día que podrás hablar con ella...

-Demonios… –Sacudió su cabello con sus manos– No se puede ir…

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? –Pregunto observándolo– seguir ensimismado en tu miedo de que la lastimen, cuando eres tu quien la esta lastimando en este momento... si ambos se aman ¿porque no estar unidos en este momento?, estoy seguro que ella no te culpa, lo único que necesita es que estés a su lado, la abraces, la beses y le digas que todo estará bien...

Volteo a verlo, su semblante mostraba indecisión, pero sus ojos reflejaban las ganas que tenia por correr tras ella y hacer cuanto le decía Yaten– ¿A qué hora la dan de alta?

-Ya la deben haber dado de alta, yo iría por Mina para acompañarla a casa de Serena, quizá aun la puedas alcanzar...

-¿Po… podrías llevarme? –Sabía que si tomaba el auto, seguro se estamparía contra el primer carro, la ansiedad lo carcomía al igual que los nervios–

Sonrió asintiendo– Jamás te había visto así... ahora veo que la amas como jamás lo habías hecho...

Seiya no respondió nada, solo se apresuro a tomar sus llaves para poder salir a buscar a la mujer que amaba, Seiya el hombre dedicado a su apariencia ni siquiera se había preocupado de salir sin el más mínimo arreglo, su cabello alborotado y su barba ligeramente crecida delataba que ni siquiera se había preocupado por su imagen y en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, solo verla a ella e impedir que se fuera.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Mientras Mina en el hospital al terminar la llamada con Yaten corrió a una maquina por un té, debía justificar con algo su tardanza por si ella preguntaba, así que con su más ágil paso regreso a la habitación de Serena.

Toco levemente la puerta mientras entraba– ¿Lista? –sonrió a su amiga, pero que su mirada se encontrará fija en algo dentro de la maleta llamo la atención de su vista–

- Si... –murmuro volteando a verla– pensé que te habías ido a buscar a Yaten para contarle todo...

-Fui por té y quería darte espacio, tu sabes… –Le mostro el vaso con té mientras le sonrió, mas ante lo bien que la conocía–

-Sí, supongo... ¿sabes?, antes odiaba los hospitales... ¿como entonces decidí estudiar psicología?, pues... –sonrió ligeramente– porque es difícil tratar de curar el alma de las personas... pero al menos no necesitaran inyecciones... espero que llegues a ser una estupenda doctora...

Sonrío a su amiga– Seremos las mejores psicólogas, curaremos muchos corazones y daremos consuelo a las almas heridas… Y un día cuando tenga mi hospital con Yaten, serás la primera psicóloga que trabaje con nosotros…

-Por supuesto... –volteo a verla con una sonrisa, al menos una de las dos haría sus sueños realidad– Mina... ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro, el que quieras… –Mantuvo su sonrisa a su amiga–

-Ayúdame con la maleta y llévala a mis padres... yo... necesito como bien dijiste unos momentos a solas... en seguida los alcanzo...

-Bueno… –accedió moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación– Pero no te vayas a escapar por la ventana… –Bromeo con un guiño mientras tomaba la maleta de su amiga–

-No claro que no... –Trato de sonreír– gracias... por todo... –se acerco a ella abrazándola– serás muy feliz a lado de Yaten... al menos tu cumple los sueños que tienen que ver con el amor...

Le correspondió el abrazo, no le gustaba escucharla hablar así, ella era la romántica, la defensora del romanticismo, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo para verlo desde una perspectiva diferente a la de ese momento. Sin embargo confiaba en ella y que todo mejoraría– Gracias… –se separo de ella y tomo su maleta, volvió a darle una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación caminando hacia la entrada del hospital–

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Después de que Mina saliera, Serena se quedó pensando un momento más sobre si era correcto hacerlo, dejo una pequeña nota y el celular sobre su bolso tomando consigo solo la otra hoja y la bolsita de plástico que había estado observando, abrió la puerta esperando a que nadie la viera salir y rápidamente y nerviosa salió del hospital solo llevando consigo un poco de dinero que había encontrado en su bolso, tomo un taxi que estaba en el área del estacionamiento indicando la dirección a la que iba, aun se sentía mareada, pero era necesario encarar de una vez al hombre que amaba y que la había dejado sola, cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la primera noche que iba al departamento de Seiya y mil pensamientos vinieron a su mente.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Bajo dejando las cosas con los padres de Serena que afortunadamente ya habían llegado, tardo solo unos minutos en lo que platicaron un momento, conversando sobre los detalles de la salida, a qué hora tendrían que estar en el aeropuerto y detalles. La madre de Serena insistió en subir por su hija, pero Mina prefirió hacerlo ella, no quería que la madre de Serena se preocupara más si la veía de nuevo llorar estando sola, camino con lentitud hasta que llego a la habitación pero no encontró a Serena, se sorprendió un poco, pensó que estaría en el baño, pero tampoco estaba ahí, asustada volteo su mirada por todos lados hasta que se topo con la nota que ella le había dejado donde decía que los vería en el aeropuerto. Bajo tan rápido como pudo, quiso mantenerse relajada para no alarmar a los padres de su amiga, pero su madre palideció. Sin embargo a pesar de que costó mucho trabajo Mina los convenció de que sería mejor darle espacio, estaba segura que ella estaría bien, solo había un lugar donde ella pensaba que podría estar y si era así era algo que debía enfrentar antes de irse o no.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Durante el camino al hospital Seiya parecía inmerso en su mundo, pero a la vez nervioso e impaciente, procuraba no cambiar su vista de punto a menos de ser muy necesario y eso era signo de su impaciencia, Yaten le percibió así que se apresuro lo más que el trafico se lo permitió, por mala suerte era hora pico así que la llegada demoro un par de minutos más de lo usual, al llegar al hospital apenas Yaten piso el freno, salió impaciente y veloz del auto sin esperar a su amigo, lo cual lamento al entrar pues no sabía a donde dirigirse, por suerte una enfermera estaba cerca, indicándole que el alta de la paciente estaba lista hacia unos minutos, y que tal vez aun podría encontrarla en su habitación o en la sala de espera de salida. Sonrió sutilmente de inmediato con la esperanza de encontrarla aun y camino a toda prisa.

Al entrar en la habitación evidentemente agitado por la carrera emprendida, se sorprendió al ver la habitación sola. Sintió su alma como aquella habitación, fría y vacía, sin demora regreso con las enfermeras en búsqueda de información pero al no dárselas se topó con Yaten a la entrada contándole lo sucedido, pidiéndole que tal vez podría encontrarla en su casa, un extraño y afligido presentimiento lo invadió pero no era momento para pesimismo.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

-Esta vez no voy feliz al pensar en que te veré, no voy nerviosa porque sea mi primera vez a tu lado, en realidad voy nerviosa por verte… por estar de nueva cuenta en ese lugar, en ese lugar que nos vio amándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero hoy es diferente… si tan solo pudiera verte, enfrentar todos mis miedos y que al final me digas "Te amo Serena, no quiero que te vayas" yo sin dudarlo me quedaría, lo deseo con todo el corazón… –sujeto aquella bolsa contra su pecho apretando los ojos dejando escapar lagrimas de tristeza y esperanza, cuando por fin llego al edificio bajo aun dudosa bajo y se dirigió al departamento que conocía perfectamente, respiro profundamente tratando de sonreír para cuando él abriera no sospechara de su visita, respiro nuevamente y tomo el valor que le hacía falta para timbrar, una vez… nada, dos veces… nada, aquel temor se fue haciendo más grande al ver que nadie le abría, todo lo que pensaba se había hecho realidad, la había abandonado, no supo en qué momento fue que comenzó a llorar golpeando la puerta, no importaba si salía algún vecino, para esas alturas ya nada importaba, el tiempo paso hasta que pudo difícilmente introducir aquella hoja en la bolsa de plástico y tras batallar un poco pudo introducirla por debajo de la puerta, observo de nueva cuenta la manija esperando a que se moviera pero no fue así, se incorporo y limpio sus lagrimas, sin dejar escapar una mas giro dándole la espalda al pasado y sin mirar atrás se alejo a su futuro, un futuro muy lejos de ahí–

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Observo el edificio antes de entrar, la gente iba y venía, estaba tan mareada y confundida que camino en automático por los pasillos, en si no sabía a donde tenía que ir, pero tampoco quería hablar con nadie, solo confundirse y perderse entre la gente. Fue Mina la que pudo percibirla entre la gente, justo cuando una señora choco con ella sutilmente y ella tambaleo que llego tomándola para evitar que cayera.

-Serena… ¿Estas bien? –La tomo preocupada–

Al verla aquellas fuerzas que había tenido hasta ese momento se esfumaron, si, había tomado una decisión, pero era muy dolorosa y el fracaso al que se había enfrentado momentos antes la había debilitado aun mas, sin dudarlo la abrazo con fuerza– Mina... –Murmuro– todo era mentira...

-Ah que te refieres… ¿es por Seiya? –Pregunto mirándola fijamente aunque sabía la respuesta con solo verla–

-Si... yo... quise pensar que todo había sido un error... que de verdad me amaba... pero no es así... me dejo y sin ninguna explicación...

-Tal vez, si el pudiera hablar contigo… esto es muy rápido Serena, él ni siquiera sabe que te vas a ir, quizá solo necesita tiempo… –Era absurdo que ella lo defendiera, pero lo hacía porque ella se veía más que mal–

-No… lo sabría si tan solo me hubiera visitado una vez, pero no lo hizo, no tiene ningún derecho de saber que me voy... estoy segura que se sentirá aliviado de no volver a verme... ¿además que me diría?, nada, no puede decirme nada... ni siquiera le importo el bebé que perdí... mucho menos le importara que me vaya...

No podía creer escucharla hablar así, jamás pensó oírla decir tales palabras Serena, la chica más romántica y comprensiva ante los sentimientos de los demás– Podrías arrepentirte… quizá en unos días estaría bien que el pudiera hablar contigo cuando ambos hayan pensado bien las cosas, se que le dolerá el hecho de que te vayas, no entiendo que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero Yaten muchas veces me dijo que de verdad era alguien diferente cuando estaba contigo…

-Claro tenía que fingir que sentía algo por mi... y claro que le dolerá... porque no podrá mostrar... –se quedo callada respirando profundamente para contener todo lo que pensaba acerca de Seiya– no Mina, ya no me interesa saber nada de sus sentimientos... si es que los tiene... lo que me queda claro es que me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, así que eso no creo que sea amor...

-Está bien… si tú me pides que no le diga nada, sabes que no lo hare, jamás se enterara por mí de donde te encuentras… –No sabía si era lo correcto, pero sabía que era lo que deseaba y eso era suficiente para ella–

-Nadie debe saber a dónde iré... ni siquiera Yaten debe saberlo, sé que será difícil no contarle todo esto, pero sé que lo harás, dirás al poco tiempo que has perdido contacto conmigo... y por favor... no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Seiya cuando hablemos ¿sí?

-Está bien… no se lo diere a NADIE… lo juro y no volveré a mencionarlo a él ni nada que te recuerde esto…

-Gracias... y por favor que esto no afecte tu relación con Yaten, no me gustaría que discutieras con él por culpa de Seiya... sé que todo esto te duele a ti también, porque esta vez no pudiste protegerme del daño que me causo... pero era algo que yo misma me busque...

-No te preocupes por mi… estaré bien… –La abrazo, era duro decirle adió a su única y mejor amiga– Tu estarás bien ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo estaré... –dijo tranquilamente abrazándola con todo el cariño que tenia por ella– aunque ya no estés para cuidarme aprenderé a hacerlo sola...

-Se que lo harás… –sonrió con cariño a su amiga– Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… –Sus ojos se cristalizaron– Pero será mejor ir con tus papas antes de que llore y de que ellos se preocupen mas… –sonrió aun mas para darle ánimos, no quería que la recordara con una cara triste–

-Gracias por todo amiga... –sonrió– te extrañare, prométeme que tu estarás bien y que cualquier cosa que pase contigo me dirás...

-Lo prometo… –En ese momento la llamada a abordar el vuelo con destino a Holanda se escucho– Ah… creo que ese es tu vuelo

-Si... es hora de irme... te quiero tanto amiga, de verdad voy a extrañarte... te llamare seguido...

-No olvides los mails… –sonrió tomándola de su brazo sano mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los padres de Serena, los cuales corrieron hacia ella en cuanto la vieron–

-Hija… estábamos preocupados… ¿Estás bien?, ¿estás lista para irnos? –Cuestiono preocupada su madre–

-Sí, estoy bien y lista para irnos... –dijo lo más segura que pudo–

-Bien, en ese caso es hora de irnos… –dijo su padre– Hasta luego Mina… gracias por todo y espero que nos visites pronto…

-Cuídate mucho Mina dile a tu madre que le mandare algunos recuerdos… –se acerco la mujer a despedirse de Mina dándole un abrazo–

-Muchas gracias a ambos… espero que le vaya muy bien… gracias por todo también… –Dijo a ambos–

-Hasta pronto Serena… –La abrazo con fuerza–

-Hasta pronto Mina... –La abrazo con fuerza para luego tratar de sonreírle– cuídate mucho

-Tú también… –Sonrió ampliamente a su amiga, pero antes de que se fuera, se quito una lindo brazalete de plata que Mina tría puesto, era muy lindo con piedras de colores, Mina no solía quitárselo casi nunca, era algo que sin duda la caracterizaba y que apreciaba ya que lo tenía desde hacía muchos años– Mas te vale que no te olvides de mi si no quieres que vaya a reclamarte… –dijo en broma extendiéndole su brazalete, para que ella lo conservara–

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti... eres casi mi hermana... siempre te tendré presente... no tienes porque darme nada, te llevo en mi corazón... –dijo negando con una sutil sonrisa, aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar trataba de ser fuerte delante de ella pues se lo había prometido–

-Es que de verdad quiero que la conserves… –Sonrió insistente a su amiga– se que no me olvidaras…

-Creo que extrañare esa terquedad tuya... –Tomo el brazalete mostrando una sonrisa– te prometo que lo cuidare... te lo devolveré cuando regrese a quedarme...

-Eso jamás cambiara en mí… –Dijo entre broma, en ese momento se anuncio la última llamada para abordar– Quiero un lindo recuerdo cuando vuelvas…

-Por supuesto... pero espero que vayas a visitarme... y sobre todo que cuando lo hagas sea de la mano de Yaten... ¿lo harás?

-Lo hare… –sonrió sutilmente– nos veras juntos la siguiente vez ya lo veras…

-Me voy más tranquila... –respiro profundamente para darse el valor de terminar con todo aquello– quiero que seas feliz... estaremos en contacto...

-Cuídate… –Subió su mano despidiéndose mientras la movía, estaba triste pero mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas– llámame cuando llegues

-Por supuesto que lo hare... –volteo a ver a sus padres– vamos... –si no lo hacía en ese momento estaba segura que se arrepentiría por lo que giro caminando delante de sus padres–

Mina se quedó ahí parada viendo como ella se alejaba hasta perderla de vista para después correr subiendo a la parte donde se veían despegar los aviones, sintiendo como aquello que sentía como imposible estaba sucediendo, ella estaba en ese avión, respiro profundamente conteniendo sus emociones mientras veía aquel enorme avión despegar.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Seiya no quería dejar de golpear aquella puerta, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que parecería que pronto caería. Fue Yaten quien lo detuvo al ver que se hacía daño a sí mismo no solo emocional si no también físicamente.

-Disculpen... –Dijo una mujer acercándose hasta la puerta de sus vecinos– ¿Buscan a la familia Tsukino?

Seiya volteo de inmediato al escuchar el apellido, sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que dijo hasta después– Si… ¿No sabe se encuentran?

-Supongo que deben estar en el aeropuerto... hoy salían de viaje... –Dijo la mujer preocupada al ver al joven más que agitado– ¿No lo sabía?

-Por eso era necesario que hoy la viera... –Pensó Yaten al entender por fin las medias palabras de Mina–

-No… –Dijo perplejo Seiya– Debemos ir al aeropuerto… –dijo a Yaten de inmediato pero antes volteo a preguntarle algo más a la mujer– ¿No sabe a qué hora salieron?

-Pues creo que sería después de que recogiera a su hija del hospital, quizá ya salieron... todo fue tan rápido... ni siquiera se llevaron nada de mudanza...

-No puede ser… no puede ser… –Se sentía frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, decepcionado se dejo caer sobre el piso– Es tarde ella ya se ha ido y jamás va perdonarme…

-Vamos... –se agacho para consolar a su amigo– quizá podamos alcanzarlos... llamare a Mina para que trate de detenerla... –dijo al momento que sacaba su celular– ¿y si la llamas a su celular?

Volteo a ver a su amigo, tal vez tenía razón, aun tenía la esperanza de que ella contestara a su llamada. Tomo el celular de su amigo y de inmediato marco el número, se sintió bien al ver que comenzaba a dar línea, pero pronto la contestadora entro dejando escuchar el mensaje:

"Hola soy Serena, si eres Seiya debo estar muy ocupada para no contestarte... porque sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, vuelve a llamar amor, ay ya llegaste byeee besitos..."

Seiya no pudo contenerlo las lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, separando ligeramente el auricular de su oído– Es la contestadora…

-¿Quieres volver a intentar o llamo a Mina? –pregunto triste al ver a su amigo tan derrotado–

-Ella no va a contestarme… –Dijo devolviéndole su teléfono–

-Entonces llamare a Mina, quizá aún la podamos alcanzar... –Dijo tomando el teléfono comenzando a marcar esperando a que su amada novia le contestara–

Mina se encontraba contemplando aquel enorme avión, sabía que ese era el vuelo que abordaba en ese momento Serena, el viento soplaba fuerte pero pudo sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

-Yaten… –Respondió en voz desanimada–

- ¿Donde estas?, ¿por qué no me dijiste que se marchaba hoy? –Pregunto ayudando a su amigo para ponerse de pie–

-Lo siento… –Al otro lado podría oír los sollozos sutiles que comenzaban a salir de alguien– ¿Estas con él?

Mientras Seiya se ponía de pie como podía en medio de sollozos de tristeza y frustración de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba más que a nadie.

-Sí, estamos afuera de la casa de Serena... ¿podrías pasármela?, necesita hablar con Seiya...

-No puedo… –Dijo sin basilar y era verdad, no es que no quisiera, era tarde para eso– ya se ha ido…

-Eso no es posible... –volteo a ver a Seiya con tristeza– ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Nada… lo siento Yaten, pero todo esto es su culpa… no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer… –Él había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta y ahora ella no traicionaría más a su amiga, estuvo a punto de hacerlo al pedirle a su novio que le advirtiera pero ahora ya no había más que ella pudiera hacer o decir–

-¿Se ha ido verdad? –Pregunto Seiya a su amigo al escucharlo– Demonios… no puede ser… –Grito exasperado y decepcionado–

-Quizá tengas razón... –Dijo desanimado al escucharla– nos vemos más tarde... iré a verte a tu casa... tenemos que hablar... –Estuvo a punto de despedirse como últimamente acostumbraba, con una frase romántica, pero por respeto a su amigo que sufría prefirió callar– hasta más tarde...

Mina suspiro con tristeza, eso no solo afectaba a Seiya, si no a ellos también, todo se sentía tan solo y triste ahora que ella no estaba para equilibrarlo con su buen humor, felicidad y romanticismo– Dile a Seiya que lo siento por ambos… hasta más tarde… –Finalizo para después colgar la llamada–

Seiya estaba más que devastado, ahora comprendía que el dolor que sintió días antes no se comparaba con él de ese momento– Tengo que ir por ella… debo buscarla… debo encontrarla, quizá aun pueda detenerla… quizá no se fue y está esperando…

Al terminar con la llamada coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Seiya en señal de reconfortarlo– Mina y yo lo sentimos por ambos... no imaginamos que su relación terminara de esta forma... pero no debes darte por vencido... sé que la encontraras y volverán a ser felices nuevamente...

Seiya no contesto, después de todo que podía decir en ese momento– Voy a encontrarla…

Sonrió sutilmente al verlo tan determinado, después de todo su amigo era fuerte–Te llevare al departamento... debes recuperarte primero... ¿vamos?

Todo parecía triste y sin sentido, entro al edificio pareciendo un zombi pensando en mil maneras de traer de vuelta a "Su Princesa". Busco sus llaves al abrir la puerta pareció atorarse con algo, así que volteo su vista a ver la causa una vez que entro. Al ver el sobre solo pudo pensar en una nueva carta amenazante, se agacho y la tomo dispuesto a tirarla sin siquiera leerla, pero el ruido de algo en su interior llamo su atención, así que tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su habitación sentándose en su cama para abrir el sobre dando vuelta para que saliera lo que contenía.

-¿Y esto? –tomo de inmediato aquellos objetos que el reconoció de inmediato– No… es imposible… –Observo el anillo que días antes el mismo había colocado en la mano de la mujer de su vida y el brazalete que le regalo aquella tarde tan inolvidable. Lagrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, presiono con fuerza aquellos tesoros para él para después tomar tembloroso aquella carta–

"_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque mi única esperanza se esfumo y esta es mi despedida… te devuelvo la llave de tu corazón el cual esta vació y el anillo de compromiso que ni siquiera pude mostrarle a mi mamá… mi sueño se ha terminado… muchas veces había pensado que la vida era un cuento de hadas, aunque siempre supe la verdad, la vida no es rosa, pero tampoco es negra, es multicolor, solo que hoy por fin he conocido el negro de la tristeza, de la decepción, y tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte Seiya, me enseñaste que es posible creer en lo increíble, porque fui demasiado inocente al pensar que alguien como tu podría llegar a enamorarse de una chica como yo, llegue a creer que mi vida sería un cuento de hadas donde el apuesto príncipe se casa y vive feliz por siempre con una simple plebeya, pero tú y algunas personas más me han bajado de esa nube, y aun me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo fue posible que creyera cada una de tus mentiras?, desde el primer momento en que te presentaste a mí como un hombre amable y educado, cuando no eras más que un hombre seductor que jugó con la más tonta e infantil chica que pudiste conocer ¿Cómo te atreviste a jugar con mis sentimientos?, te entregue todo, mi inocencia, mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma… ¿y tú?, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que me hayas entregado tu cuerpo, ¿a cuántas habrás seducido y llevado a tu cama?, que tonta soy, creyendo que era la única, en realidad no era tonta, me cegué ante tus besos, tus caricias, era difícil creer que yo era la primer mujer para ti y de verdad que nunca lo creí, pero no me importo, en cambio tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi, y por esa razón te odio Seiya, por fin se me ha caído la venda de los ojos, por fin puedo darme cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres, no sabes cómo desearía no haberte conocido, desearía regresar el tiempo atrás y no cruzarme en tu camino, para no tener este futuro, sola, burlada y vacía… creí que mi vida sería mucho más brillante a tu lado, pero al contrario solo me dejaste oscuridad, gracias por hacerme ver el lado negro de la vida, y si, te culpo de lo que será de ahora en adelante, fue por ti que lo he perdido todo, inocencia, alegría, felicidad, tranquilidad, porque tú, Seiya Kou mataste a la niña que aun había en mi y que murió por conocer el amor que fingiste tenerle… y lo peor del caso es que yo… si TE AMO, pero no te preocupes, pronto entenderé que este amor que te tuve está agonizando, pronto morirá, y lo enterrare y olvidare lo que fuiste para mi… hasta nunca Caballero Kou…_

Las gotas caían sin cesar sobre aquella hoja que terminaba de leer, no entendía muchas de sus palabras ¿Por qué decía que él solo había jugado con ella? cuando lo único que sentía en ese momento era dolor por no poder abrazarla, por no poder mitigar el dolor de su afligida alma, por curar sus heridas y decirle que la amaba más que a nadie, se sentía tan infeliz de percibir el dolor de aquella carta, de saber que tal vez había perdido a la única mujer que lo amo por quien era, sin poses ni imposiciones, ahora se arrepentía de jamás haberle dicho todo lo que hizo en su pasado, pero el sabia que la amaba, que comenzó a amarla desde la primera vez que ella le sonrió, cuando le miraba y aun cuando discutían él sabia que ella era todo lo que necesitaba, su amor su compañía y nada más, pero ahora, ahora que ella no estaba, que sabía que lo odiaba por dejarla sola por mentirle y por acabar con lo que más le enamoro de ella, su lado infantil, romántico e inocente, le costaba siquiera respirar siendo la causa de esos sentimientos de dolor en ella, de su ausencia y su ruptura. Lloro grito y maldijo tanto como pudo sentir mitigar su dolor pero parecía inútil nada podía mitigarlo ahora sin ella.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Desde el momento que dejo a Seiya en el edificio estaba intranquilo, tanto por su amigo como por su novia, si para él había sido difícil no podía imaginar lo que era para Mina, tenía que verla para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, que lo tenía a él y que pronto ellos también cambiarían sus vidas pero para bien, después de una triste experiencia venia algo bueno, por fin estaciono el auto frente a la entrada de la casa de Mina, había pasado a comprarle un pequeño obsequio para que no se sintiera del todo sola, así que con una linda sonrisa timbro esperando a que fuera ella quien abriera.

-Oh… Yaten buenas noches… –Saludo amable la madre de Mina mientras se hacía a un lado para que entrara–

-Buenas noches señora... ¿esta Mina? –Pregunto mostrándole la bolsa de regalo– le traigo un obsequio...

Sonrió al joven, viendo el lindo detalle que tenia para con su hija– Que amable eres Yaten, me alegra tanto que Mina te tenga a ti en estos momentos…

-Sí, lo sé... debe estar muy triste por la partida de Serena... pero aquí estoy yo para hacerla al menos sonreír un poco...

-No puedo estar más feliz de que mi hija te tenga de novio… –Sabia que como madre no podía pedir más– en seguida le diré que estas aquí… –Dio un par de pasos pero se arrepintió volteando de inmediato– Sabes que, creo que será mejor que pases, está en el patio de atrás –indico la puerta de la cocina que daba a este– Ha estado ahí desde que llego, la hará sonreír el solo verte…

-Gracias señora... –Sonrió observando hacia la puerta– ya verá que pronto estará bien... de eso me encargare yo... –dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a donde le había indicado la madre de Mina, antes de salir la observo sentada en un columpio meciéndose tan solo un poco, simplemente se veía tan frágil que incluso a él le dieron ganas de traer de regreso a Serena para que su guerrera no se viera como en ese momento, sonrió al pensar en el extraño obsequio que le llevaba, pero era mejor "algo" a nada, así con esa sonrisa se acerco hasta llegar a espaldas de su amada novia– ¿no estás muy grande para un columpio tan pequeño?

Mina volteo de inmediato al reconocer su voz, sin dudarlo ni un segundo se puso de pie peleándose con el pequeño columpio que se atoro en sus caderas para después abrazarse a él, lo necesitaba más que nunca– Lo sé…

-Tranquila mi hermosa guerrera... –Acaricio su espalda suavemente tan solo para consolarla– aquí estoy... y no te dejare...

-Es solo que la extraño tanto… apenas se ha ido y ya quiero que vuelva… es mi mejor amiga, es mi única amiga y ahora no está… no quiero estar triste, se que fue lo mejor para ella, tampoco querría verla vivir triste aquí, pero… –Hablaba sin despegarse de su pecho, no quería que la viera así de triste– lo siento, debes pensar que es tonto que este así…

-No amor, para nada... sé que tú eres una mujer especial que daría todo por ver felices a los que la rodean, pero hay cosas que no puedes cambiar... si pudiera la traería de regreso... por ti y... por Seiya... –dijo sin dejar de acariciar su espalda–

En ese momento la irrito siquiera escuchar ese nombre, pero al tener a la persona que amaba junto a ella le daba fuerzas, sabía que aquello era doloroso, pero debía ser fuerte como siempre lo era– Desde que la conocí jamás nos separábamos, pedimos incluso ir en la misma escuela y jugar en el columpio hasta que su madre venia por ella por que debíamos hacer los deberes… –sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos– sabes que no quiero estar triste… –volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa– quiero solo recordar su rostro alegre y feliz y sé que ella tendrá esa sonrisa cuando la vea de nuevo… –sonrió aun mas pero por más amplia que fuera sabía que no mitigaba la nostalgia que sentía–

Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su rostro– La veras te lo puedo asegurar, y sé que no deberíamos intervenir, pero las cosas entre ellos no se pueden quedar así... él la ama...

Volteo a verlo no estando de a cuerdo con su último comentario– Si realmente la amara la hubiera visitado, siquiera hubiera contestado sus llamadas, es mas hubiera ido por ella al hospital… Pero no lo hizo, Seiya simplemente la dejo a su suerte…

-No hables así... él también la estaba pasando mal, no fue fácil para Seiya afrontar todo esto... –dijo tranquilamente– ¿Que mas prueba quieres de lo que la ama que hoy?, estuvimos buscándola...

-Hoy… Hoy… –dijo con sarcasmo– ¿Y por que espero hasta hoy?, ah claro… solo porque Tú fuiste por él apuesto a que prácticamente le obligaste a que te escuchara o incluso a que la buscara…

-Pero la busco ¿no es así? –Pregunto un poco molesto– eso es lo que tú también querías... si tan solo me hubieras dicho que hoy se iba lo hubiera llevado al aeropuerto y no al hospital...

-Ah claro… debía traicionar a mi amiga porque él por fin le hiciera el favor de ir a buscarla… –Se separo de él se encontraba molesta solo de pensar en Seiya– Sabes que JAMAS… Voy a traicionar la confianza que Serena me tiene por ese tipo… –Señalo a la nada como si él estuviera ahí– Así llegue y me ruegue que le diga donde esta "Su princesa" JAMAS SE LO VOY A DECIR….

-Tú sabes donde esta ¿no es así? –Pregunto serio al verla así– ¿crees que están haciendo las cosas bien?

-Me importa un pepino si están o no haciendo las cosas bien… Yo voy a respetar la decisión que tomo Serena… ella respeto la suya cuando él se alejo, ¿sabes lo era para mí verla fingir estar bien cuando no hacía más que llorar?, ¿El miedo que sentí cuando ella escapo del hospital por ir a buscar a ese tipo que no se digno ni siquiera en terminar con ella con decencia y de frente? ¿Ver algo en su mirada incapaz de descifrar como decepción o frialdad? Lo siento aquí lo que menos importa es lo que tú o yo pensemos, a mi lo único que me importa es que Mi Amiga este bien…

-Discúlpame... –murmuro bajando la mirada, era cierto, Seiya se había comportado de una forma muy cobarde, lo sabía perfectamente, pues es lo que había pensando cuando lo vio– tienes razón, pero siempre hay dos versiones... y esta también la de Seiya, ambas son válidas y a los dos nos duelen porque vivimos lo felices que eran juntos, quizá esto solamente es un prueba que deben superar... ¿no crees? –acaricio su mejilla apenas rozándola–

Suspiro pesadamente encogiéndose de hombros, ahora ya no tenía la más mínima idea lo que pasaría con ellos– Creo que lo mejor es no volver a tocar el tema ¿No crees? Tú conoces a Seiya y puedes hablar de él y defenderlo y yo de igual forma de Serena y solo hay algo claro, no volveremos a coincidir en el tema…

-Tienes razón... –acaricio un poco su suave cabello para luego tomarla de la barbilla– ¿sabes que te ves hermosa cuando estas molesta?, creo que por eso me gustaste... la manera que tienes de defender la estabilidad de los demás es digna de admirarse, supongo que tú fuiste la que siempre protegió a Serena de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla ¿no?

Le sonrió con dulzura– ¿Tu qué crees? –Se acerco dándole un sutil beso que más bien pareció una caricia para después rodearlo del cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio–

-Debiste ser una niña muy agresiva a lado de una linda princesita... –Sonrió sujetándola suavemente de la cintura–

-Ah… no es para tanto, más bien los niños me huían con solo una mirada bastaba… creo que la gente jamás cambia… Pero no quiero cambiar, quiero hacer cuanto pueda para proteger a la gente que quiero, sabes a ti también te protegería contra todo…

-No es necesario, porque yo estoy para protegerte... y para hacerte sonreír... –Dijo con una sonrisa– por eso te traje un obsequio... toma... –Alzo la mano que tenia sujeta la bolsa mostrándosela–

Había percibido la bolsa cuando discutían, pero lo paso por alto dada la efusión del momento– Vaya… gracias… –Sonrió volteando a verlo y después la bolsa tomándola– ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

-Por supuesto, es para ti... es una pequeña compensación por lo que perdiste hoy, más bien a quien perdiste hoy...

Aquello la dejo más que intrigada, sin esperar más abrió su obsequio sumamente entusiasmada– Vaya… –Una sonrisa asombrada se dibujo en su rostro– Una muñeca… –Contemplo lo linda que era aquella muñeca tipo Barbie vestida de princesa, con su amplio y elegante vestido color azul y su largo y brillante cabello rubio– Es mi imaginación o se parece a ella… –Acaricio el suave cabello de su muñeca y sonrió tomando su pequeño y coqueto vestido de princesa–

-Al verla pensé que te gustaría... es muy parecida a Serena así que no puedo traerte a la real, pero al menos así sentirás que aun sigue contigo... –Dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla–

-Eres el novio perfecto, ¿lo sabías? –Sonrió ampliamente a su novio– Hablando de buenos novio, necesito que no hagas planes para el siguiente fin de semana

-Solo podría hacer planes contigo... –se acerco abrazándola suavemente de la cintura– y por lo visto tu ya tienes así que estoy a tu disposición... puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras...

-Es lo que planeo –murmuro a su oído para después separarse con una risita coqueta– Verte me ha hecho tan bien… Gracias por todo… –Lo abrazo–

-Tranquila mi guerrera, siempre estaré para ti cuando más me necesites, no lo dudes... –la abrazo con fuerza besando primero su suave cabello– estaremos juntos... siempre...

-Si… siempre quiero estar contigo… –Lo dijo con cierta nostalgia– Aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros, no podre hacer más que pensar en ti… desear que todos tus sueños se realicen y esperar ansiosa por cada vez que nos veamos…

-Que serán muy seguidas esas veces... –Murmuro abrazándola más a él– anda vamos a cenar, tengo hambre... y seguro tu también debes tener... –Dijo evitando un poco el tema de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, pero siendo el día que fue no lo creyó muy oportuno, después de todo aun faltaban algunos días para finalizar con los trámites del viaje–

-Claro vamos a cenar… –Tomo su mano con la que tenia libre mientras con la otra cargaba feliz su muñeca, en cierto modo ella tampoco quería pensar en su partida en ese momento–

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

La mujer un tanto desesperada contemplaba su reloj de mano una vez más, ¿era mucho entender para su hijo que quería estar y disfrutar de su presencia los últimos días antes de su partida?

Sabia donde se encontraba y tal vez eso era lo que crispaba mas sus nervios, pero un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al ver las luces del auto de su hijo estacionando el carro, no perdió pisada de él cuando lo vio bajar con aquella sonrisa que la alegraba pero a la vez irritaba sabiendo en quien venía pensando de seguro.

-Buenas noches, pensé que ya no llegarías a dormir… –Saludo la mujer a su hijo una vez que entro– ven te daré de cenar… –se pudo se pie para encaminarse al comedor–

-Buenas noches... –Dijo al ver a su madre aquella sonrisa no desvanecía ni siquiera frente a ella– gracias, pero ya cene... supuse que ya estarías dormida...

-Ah ya veo… ¿y donde cenaste? –Pregunto tratando de mostrar una sonrisa–

-¿Es necesario que te especifique en donde? –Camino a la cocina solo para servirse un poco de agua– se que no te gustara la respuesta...

-Si se trata de esa chiquilla sabes que no… –suspiro cansada– ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Me mortificaba cuando no tenias novia y sabia que no eras estable con una chica, pero habiendo miles de jóvenes linda y adecuadas para ti…

-No quiero discutir nuevamente sobre mi relación... yo sé lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer... –bebió de un trago el agua que se había servido– ¿Por qué no quieres darte cuenta de que ella no es lo que piensas?, date la oportunidad de conocerla... y dársela a ella...

-Ella tampoco hace el intento por que yo le agrade… –se quejo– No soy la mala del cuento Yaten… pero tienes razón te irás en unos días y con la distancia tu loca y frenética idealización por esa joven se irá… mejor deberías de pensar en pensar en tu viaje en la escuela, estarás rodeado de lindas e inteligentes mujeres que estarán a tu nivel, verdaderas mujeres de mundo

-¿Que quieres decir con mujeres de mundo? –pregunto molesto dejando el vaso en la mesa– te refieres a mujeres universitarias, que son sensuales, provocativas, que hablan más de 2 idiomas... y que se entregan a cualquiera que les habla bonito...

-Todo lo que dijiste menos lo último, para esas tienes a "tu novia"…

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso! –Molesto volteo a verla– quizá cometió un error, pero no por eso merece ser juzgada toda la vida... ella me ama y no tengo duda alguna de ello... así que... –respiro profundamente tratando de contener el coraje que sentía– no lo vuelvas a decir...

-Lo hare hasta que entiendas que esa chica no te conviene… ¿Qué esperas de una mujer que hubiera sido capaz de destrozar a una familia?, fue amante de alguien y no contenta con ello, de buenas a primeras es tu novia, dime ¿lo dejo por estar contigo? Si es así hará lo mismo contigo, te dejara en la primera que llegue alguien más y le llene el oído, la vista y el bolsillo y si tienes que molestarte conmigo por eso, perfecto por eso soy tu madre, para cuidarte… Pero mínimo esa mujer oportunista no se llenara los bolsillos de ti como lo hacía con Kunzite

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto retorico– soy mayor de edad y capaz de manejar mis finanzas como a mí me plazca... si quiero puedo poner mi cuenta a nombre de ella y mejor no me retes mamá, porque sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

-Estas tan estúpidamente obsesionado, que lo se… –Su semblante era más que molesto y retador, ella y Yaten tenían el mismo carácter obstinado y aferrado a sus creencias por eso chocaban tan a menudo– Con tus ahorros puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero dudo que sacrifiques tus sueños de ir a Alemania por esa mujer… –se mordió la lengua para no terminar la última frase– no quería llegar a esto hijo y creí que reaccionarias a tiempo, pero no me queda más remedio, si sigues con esa oportunista no tendrás nuestro apoyo, no veras ni un peso más a partir de este momento… –Estaba convencida que tendría que renunciar a ella, él no podría solventar solo con sus gastos de su viaje y estadía en Alemania los meses antes de estabilizarse económicamente–

Sonrió llevándose las manos a su cabellera mientras daba una pequeña vuelta– ¿La herencia?, ¿crees que me detendré por una herencia? –Suspiro profundamente antes de volver a verla– hoy he visto más dolor en la separación de una pareja de lo que tú has sufrido. Y créeme madre que no quiero pasar por eso, tal vez pensarías diferente si vieras a Seiya en este momento, él al igual que yo ama a una mujer increíble... y la perdió, definitivamente no quiero sufrir lo que él en este momento, aunque tal vez tu no comprendas de lo que te estoy hablando, pero al menos trata de entenderlo.

-Lo siento Yaten pero no puedo, tal vez el dolor de perder a alguien que amas o crees que amas sea duro, pero ver a un hijo queriendo echar a perder su vida es mucho peor, de verdad quisiera sentir este instinto y pensar que es mentira el mal presentimiento que tengo respecto a esa chica, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar que te enamoraras mas de ella y que terminara hiriéndote como lo está Seiya, por una chica que quizá sea igual que Mina o quizá no, eso no me importa, solo me importas tu y el hacer todo por remendar tu camino. –Su voz trato de sonar serena y casi suplicante para hacerlo entender–

-Para ti ninguna chica será lo suficientemente buena para mi, juzgas sin siquiera conocer... –sonrió con tristeza– has juzgado a Serena sin siquiera saber cómo era la relación con Seiya. Juzgas a Mina sin importante que te diga una y otra vez que la amo, no escuchas la confianza en mis palabras al decir LA AMO... pero no quiero volver a discutir contigo –Suspiro– había pensando en continuar aquí hasta que me tuviera que ir a Alemania, pero no podría soportar un día mas con tus intransigencias, así que me voy, y esta vez para siempre.

-Yaten… –Negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza– Te amo hijo, sé que no puedo ser la madre dulce y comprensiva, pero te amo tanto que no quiero que nadie te lastime, a pesar de eso y de que no quiero que te marches, no puedo cambiar de idea hijo.

-Yo también te amo madre, pero no podría permitir que gobiernes mi vida. Si me equivoco o no serán mis errores, déjame aprender de ellos... Así no tendré nada que reprocharte en el futuro. –dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente– Adiós mamá, te avisare cuando este mi viaje listo.

Cerró los ojos al sentir aquel beso de su hijo, no quería arrepentirse de todo aquello algún día, solo quería confiar en su instinto materno aunque ese instinto lo alejara de su hijo en esos momentos.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Esa mañana Mina pese a su triste estado anímico, físicamente se sentía un poco mejor, los ascos eran menos, aun tenía la esperanza de que aquellos malestares fueran a causa de alguna infección estomacal y que su ya evidente retraso de meses fuera debido a las presiones del trabajo y el dinero, sumado a los nervios de la estabilidad que podría sufrir su relación con Yaten ahora que su beca en el extranjero fue aceptada y no la de su país. Últimamente todo parecía tan confuso pero ese día tenía que dejar a un lado sus temores y cerciorarse de su estado de salud, salió de casa a prisa no sin antes no haber tomado aquel par de pruebas que algún día compro para Serena. Pensó también en las ironías de la vida, quizá en aquel momento ella también ya hubiera necesitado una. Al llegar a la universidad lo primero que hizo fue ir a los baños más alejados del campus, en esos que jamás había gente, suspiro dándose valor a si misma mientras leía el instructivo, la verdad aquello parecía lo más fácil del mundo, lo realmente difícil vendría después al esperar el resultado y más aun al saberlo.

-Por favor… por favor… por favor…. –Repetía sentada sobre la barra de los lavabos con los ojos cerrados y la prueba sobre sus manos–

No supo cuanto tiempo pidió clamando que fuera negativa, pero se le hizo eterno, por fin el cronometro de su móvil sonó indicándole que era hora del resultado, suspiro tenuemente antes de abrir los ojos y bajar su vista a sus manos o más bien dicho al objeto entre ellas.

Al observarla sintió como sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su mirada se nublo ante la confusión haciendo soltar el objeto que cayó sobre sus piernas.

-No puede ser… que voy a hacer ahora… –Pensó, jamás había estado tan aterrada en su vida, mientras sentía que sus ojos se aguaban– Que voy a hacer con un bebé… por dios tengo 19 años, con un empleo de medio tiempo, la paga es una miseria y mil gastos encima… y un novio que esta por irse al otro lado del mundo… –Subió sus piernas para abrazarlas y ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas–

-Que voy a hacer… piensa Mina… piensa…. –Se meneaba tratando de concentrarse– Espera un momento… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo? –Movió sus dedos contabilizando desde cuando debió llegar su periodo y no lo hizo– Creo que es bastante, demonios por que jamás ponía atención en esas cosas… ¡Oh por Dios y si es de Malaquite!, no, no puede ser, después de todo con él me cuide la mayor parte de las veces… –Inicio un monologo mental de sus suposiciones–

-Pero las últimas veces creo que no lo hicimos, no nos cuidamos y con Yaten jamás lo hice… ¡Oh por Dios porque soy tan estúpida! –Grito esto exasperada– Que voy a decirle a Yaten ahora…

-Estoy embarazada pero no sé si es tuyo o es del hombre al que no puedes ni ver en pintura… Como se va a ir pensando en que si es de Malaquite él querrá estar cerca de mi bebé, es natural y si es de Yaten, ¿querrá irse sabiendo en el estado en que me quedare?

-Porque hechas todo a perder siempre Mina… Todo sería más fácil si Malaquite no se hubiera dado cuenta, que haré si ahora se lo dice a Yaten solo por hacerlo enfadar… –Negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza– No… tengo que hablar con él y advertirle que no debe decírselo, no hasta saber el tiempo que tengo de embarazo, si tengo solo un mes… hay es imposible no he estado con Yaten desde antes que seamos novios, incluso con él último hombre que he estado es con Malaquite… Maldición Mina no hay por donde ayudarme –Suspiro desanimada–

Su mente comenzó a idear mil maneras de ocultarlo, solo debía ocultárselo a Yaten hasta que él se fuera y una vez haya se lo diría así no podría poner objeción a su viaje ¿pero y si era de Malaquite? A él podría decirle que tenía apenas unas semanas de embarazo y que era de Yaten y así todo sería más fácil ¿Y si en verdad era de Malaquite? Pues jamás se lo diría, amaría a ese bebe como si fuera de él y del hombre a quien amaba y listo todos felices por siempre.

-Claro como si en verdad pudiera hacer todas esas cosas… ni siquiera una de ellas me atrevería a hacer… –Hasta para ser fría se necesitaba unas agallas que ella no tenia, pero que tal vez debía tener por el bien de Yaten, su bebé y ella– Creo que lo único bueno de todo lo que pensé es la parte de no decírselo a Yaten hasta que esté en el extranjero…

-Que voy a hacer…. Es obvio que lo mejor es no decirle nada a nadie por él momento

-Ah… –Se quejo– ¿Por qué solo puedo hablar con él ahora de eso?… –Dijo fastidiada poniéndose de pie arrojándola prueba al bote de basura para después salir del baño en busca de ese alguien con él que solo podía hablar de eso–

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Durante toda la tarde se la paso pensando si sería mejor ir a buscarlo a su oficina o citarlo en alguna parte, accediendo a buscarlo en su oficina, sería más complicado si alguien los veía juntos en algún café o algún sitio concurrido al día siguiente tendría el horario limitado, apenas salía de clases y tenía una hora para comer y llegar a su empleo en "Vaselina". Yaten sabía que ese día era el más carrereado para ella así que no se verían, eso le daría más libertad, así que ese día era perfecto, decidió saltarse la última hora para ir a buscarlo y no llegar tarde a su empleo.

Al llegar al edificio pudo ver como una pequeña niña conocida para ella salía corriendo felizmente, al toparse con ella, la pequeña la saludo más que feliz. Era la pequeña Hotaru, hija de Malaquite y Setsuna la cual por suerte para Mina iba sola así que se pudieron saludar, la niña fue bastante amable con ella pero solo cruzaron un par de palabras antes de despedirse y continuar cada una con su camino.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto Mina en voz tenue parada en la entrada de la oficina de Malaquite con su habitual puerta abierta–

-Si es a lo que viniste, pasa. –Respondió viéndola fijamente, observando como ella cerraba la puerta tras hacerlo– Vaya esa puerta no se ha vuelto a cerrar desde que trabajabas aquí… –Sonrió seductor recordando lo que cada día hacían a puerta cerrada–

Sonrisa que incomodo un poco a Mina– No vine a recordar viejos tiempos… me incomoda, así que no lo hagas por favor…

-Vaya que puritana te has vuelto… –Dijo indicándole la silla para que se sentara–

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza– Sera una visita rápida…

-Si fuera una visita rápida no te saltarías la última clase para hablar conmigo… –Insistió indicándole la silla–

-¿Vaya ahora vigilas todo lo que hago? –Dijo con molestia y sarcasmo–

-Lo he hecho desde que puse mis ojos en ti… así que dime, supongo que viniste por lo que hablamos el otro día…

Se sentó con enfado– Si… y vine a pedirte algo muy importante para mí…

-¿De qué se trata? –Dijo sin tapujos recargando sus codos sobre la mesa uniendo sus manos a la expectativa de sus palabras–

-No quiero que le comentes a NADIE –hizo énfasis en esta palabra insinuando una persona en especifico– lo que hablamos y viste en el baño aquel día…

-Así que te preocupa que él lo sepa… –Sonrió con maldad–

-No es el momento… no sé como decírselo –Suspiro confundida sentía que explotaría guardando todo eso solo para ella–

Mal pudo percibir su fatiga emocional, se puso de pie, era hora de que él jugara sus cartas, se acerco a ella recargados en su escritorio a un lado– No lo hare si tú me lo pides… –Dijo con una sonrisa–

-No lo hagas por favor… –Pidió volteando a verlo con el corazón en los labios–

-¿Estas embarazada no es así? –su mirada la delataba–

-Eso parece… –Dijo sin mucho ánimo–

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… –La tomo de los hombros, parecía aun más ligera de lo que siempre fue, seguro la había estado pasando mal con los ascos y el malestar. La atrajo a él abrazándola– No te dejare sola en esto… –Concluyo abrazándola a su pecho, no podía admitírselo pero la extrañaba demasiado, jamás tuvo una amante como ella y sabia que jamás la tendría–

-Lo único que necesito es tu silencio… –Dijo soltándose de aquel abrazo sutilmente– Gracias Mal… –Tomo el bolso con sus libretas, era todo lo que tenía que hablar con él–

-Espera… –Pidió a la joven mientras sacaba de su cajón una tarjeta– Ten ve a verla, es una ginecóloga, dile que vas de mi parte, no te preocupes por los honorarios es una buena amiga, muy discreta y profesional…

Mina tomo la tarjeta observándola– Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta… Hasta luego Doctor Kunzite…

-Hasta pronto Mina… –Le sonrió tenuemente observando cómo se iba dejando vacía su oficina y esa puerta abierta, la puerta que últimamente extrañaba ver cerrada con ella dentro–

Malaquite no supo en qué momento Mina paso de ser una amante más a alguien con quien se obsesiono a tal manera de dejar de lado su orgullo. Aquello solo le había pasado ya una vez en la vida, con su amada esposa Setsuna y sabia que lo que sentía por una y por la otra no se comparaba en nada, Setsuna era el amor de su vida, la madre de su hija y la mujer con la que quería tener una familia el resto de su vida, pero pese a eso no sabía por qué no podía dejar de lado sus aventuras, era excitante y desafiante conquistar mujeres, sentirlas y enamorarlas, pero tal vez ahí estaba lo diferente con Mina, a ella jamás logro conquistarla y enamorarla como al resto, ella jamás planeo o idealizo ser la futura señora Kunzite, y eso para él fue y era irresistible, era como su mayor desafío, el saber que la deseaba y no podía tenerla en cuerpo ni alma lo hacía anhelarla luchar por tenerla de él y solo de él y quizá entonces cuando la tuviera a su merced, rendida a sus pies podría sacársela de la cabeza como las demás amantes.

Vivía una locura los últimos meses desde que Mina termino su relación, no podía concentrarse en iniciar alguna otra aventura, ninguna chica parecía interesante o perdurable más allá de una noche y su esposa era demasiado linda y dulce para cumplir las fantasías que vivía con Mina, amaba a esa mujer y era más que una amante con quien desahogar sus instintos pasionales, siempre fue así con ella dulce y enamorado, profundo y dedicado a complacerla, pero ahora que no estaba Mina para equilibrar sus emociones era una marejada de sensaciones insatisfecho consigo mismo.

Como psicólogo sabía que un ser humano podía enamorarse de dos personas al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba él como prueba. Por su esposa enamorado con su lado sentimental, romántico, su corazón era de ella y con Mina en mente, en cuerpo y deseo de posesión y ahora solo tenía que buscar la manera a tenerla de vuelta y completar su círculo de vida.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

M00nStaR:

¡Hola chicas!

Aquí de Nuevo saludándolas con el siguiente capítulo arriba. Y se preguntaran ¿por qué hoy no hubo adelanto del siguiente capítulo? Pues verán, lo que pasa es que Marie (mi cuñis) y Yop hemos decidido que aceleraremos un poco más el subir los nuevos capítulos ya que últimamente hemos visto un poco de baja en los reviews :( y si bien nos pone muy tristes sabemos que también es nuestra culpa por la demora en actualizar. También supe que algunas de las lectoras piensan que fue algo muy lamentable que Serena perdiera a su bebe aun sin saber que estaba embarazada, así como hemos dicho que el final está cerca, lo que no especificamos es que SI, el final está a dos capítulos más, pero será solo el de la primer temporada de esta historia. No quisimos hacer de esta historia un cuento de hadas que si bien estaba lleno de bastante ilusión y romanticismo, la vida real no siempre es color de rosa, así como tampoco es una tragedia día a día, más bien es una rueda de la fortuna, en ocasiones estamos a bajo y otras muchas arriba disfrutando el vivir, y esta historia es así. Y si bien mis queridas lectoras la vida no siempre es feliz o color rosa, si es multicolores y siempre vemos etapas de nuestra vida como un posible final feliz y es lo que veremos en la segunda parte que está por comenzar muy pronto con situaciones y una vida muy diferente a la que Serena y Mina vivieron en su adolescencia. Esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y apoyando, se los aseguro que si les gusto el inicio de esta historia, las atrapara la segunda parte :) Ahora si me despido y nos vemos en 15 días que serán las actualizaciones ;) así que ya no habrá que esperar tanto y si el tiempo me lo permite retomare el acomodar los adelantos al final de los capítulos (jaja… lo siento es que la casa y los proyectos nuevos ocupan mucho de mi tiempo)

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Polvo de Estrellas: **Yo también llore mucho cuando estaba editando el capítulo, así como cuando lo escribimos :'( Pero la vida a veces da vueltas inesperadas y nos enseña que lo que no nos mata nos hace mas fuertes y sin duda esto aplica mucho con nuestros protagonistas. Te prometo que así como la vida nos recompensa así esta historia, recuerda siempre, cuando una puerta se cierra una ventana se abre…

**Minafan: **Pues la suerte sigue del lado del doctorcito Kinzite ahora solo hay que ver si de verdad es él el padre, pero a eso tendrán que esperar mínimo hasta que nazca el bebé… en cuanto al nuevo proyecto gracias por tu sugerencia pronto la subiremos así ya les avisaremos :)

**clauseiserdar1: **Pues si lamentablemente Serena perdió a su bebé, tal vez porque ella no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido seguramente las cosas serían distintas. Arriesgo su vida y la de su bebe por salvar a Mina y sin saberlo a su bebé quizá al hijo de Malaquite o al de Yaten… Y Seiya, si la angustia y el temor lo invadió imagínense el shock… aun así las cosas se salieron de control para todos y todo dio un giro para el que ninguno estaba preparado… el final de la primera temporada esta cerca así que ya veremos que tanto se arreglaran las cosas ¿o quizá todo se complique aun mas? dejando al tiempo para que cure las heridas.

**Sailor Rose:** Gracias por dedicarnos tanto tiempo :) es demasiado gratificante… aquí está el siguiente, el próximo en 15 días así que no tendrás que esperar tanto…

**Anónimo:** Gracias por volver a retomar nuestra historia, espero que sigas leyendo y nos des tu opinión :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA.**

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por *Marie Choi Winchester Kou* y *M00nStaR*.**

**Bien chicas y chicos, si pensaron que las lágrimas habían terminado, les sugiero tengan los pañuelos a la mano… **

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Mina sabía que esa noche tenía que ser perfecta, estaba más que nerviosa y ansiosa porque él llegara, todo estaba casi listo, su madre y sus hermanos habían salido y ella se consideró con suerte por disponer de la casa para ella sola. Yaten partiría dentro de unos días y con ese viaje se llevaría la felicidad de ambos, pero de cierta manera se sentía dudosa, esa mañana sintió que no quería hacer lo que había planeado días antes cuando se enteró de su embarazo, pero ese día no pensaría en ello, ese día solo sería Yaten y ella, nada más.

-Bien ya está la mesa puesta –volteo a ver la mesa perfectamente puesta– La sala está preparada también… –Volteo su mirada a la pequeña sala donde acomodo algunos postres, flores y velas– Listo solo me falta cambiarme… –Ya estaba perfectamente peinada y ligeramente maquillada como siempre lo hacía, entro a su recamara colocándose un lindo vestido color blanco, y unas zapatillas del mismo color, se ponía su habitual perfume cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Brinco de alegría impaciente–

-Ya llego… –Murmuro acariciando su vientre, volteando a ver si se le notaba el vientre abultado, pero lucia como siempre, si no es que más delgada debido a la pérdida de peso que le produjeron los malestares– _Quisiera poder decirte que llego papá…_ –Pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, sin demorar camino directo a la puerta mientras terminaba de colocarse sus aretes. Al terminar abrió la puerta–

-Wow, pero que belleza me abre la puerta... vaya debo estar de suerte hoy... –Dijo Yaten con una sonrisa levantando el brazo frente a ella mostrándole un gran ramo de flores– para el amor de mi vida...

Sonrió más que feliz a su novio mientras tomaba las hermosas flores– Harás que me sonroje… –Oculto sus mejillas entre las flores mientras las olía deleitándose de su delicioso aroma–

-Mmm me gusta que te sonrojes... –Murmuro acercándose a su oído dejando las flores en medio– pero no así... sino de otra forma...

-Ah sí, Como ¿ejercitándome? –Pregunto con un guiño mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla–

-Si... –La tomo suavemente de la cintura para hacer que entrara y poder cerrar la puerta– "ejercitándonos"

-Sabes que voy a extrañar tu descaro y cinismo… –Subió sus manos rodeándolo por el cuello– pero ya lo sabes mi amor, si eres así con alguien más iré y te quitare cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que te impida hacer lo mismo que conmigo… –Bromeo con voz amenazante–

-Uf… creo que eso dolería... –Hizo una mueca acercándola más a él– pero no te preocupes... sabes que de un tiempo a la fecha soy solo tuyo...

-Mmm… –Lo observo con fingido recelo– Está bien te creeré… –Sonrió para después separarse de él tomando su mano–

-Esa es mi guerrera... –Sonrió feliz– ¿Y a que debo esta agradable sorpresa?, creo que hoy te ves más... hermosa que de costumbre...

-Digamos que es como una "no despedida" ya que no me gustan las despedidas… Incluso prepare de cenar… –Sonrió volteándolo a ver, esperando que no hiciera reacción de _"¿Tu?… ¿Cena?"_–

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vio su cara prefirió solo sonreír y fingir que no le sorprendía– ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a cenar mi hermoso colibrí?

-Colibrí adobado… –Dijo con una feliz sonrisa–

-¡¿Qué? –Pregunto asombrado– ¿Es una broma verdad?

-No… –Dijo con seriedad comenzando su relato– Sabes lo difícil que es atraparlos, nadie vende esa carne en los supermercados… y justo cuando creí todo perdido… vi uno par en el patio de atrás… –Sonrió dulcemente–

La observo no creyendo nada de lo que le decía pero aun así decidió continuar– Y eres tan audaz que pudiste atraparlos... vaya que mujer tan increíble tengo...

-Es lo que yo siempre digo… eres muy afortunado…

-Vaya que si... –Sonrió acariciando su mejilla– ¿Y tan difícil es cocinarla?, porque huele un poco a quemado...

Mina movió su nariz olfateando, palideció al percibir el aroma a quemado salió corriendo a la cocina– Maldición… –Abrió el horno el cual dejo salir una nube de humo–

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto conteniendo las ganas de reír– ¿pedimos algo de cenar?

-No… –Se hinco en el piso decepcionada sacando la charola con la cena carbonizada– es injusto… –Hizo un puchero quejándose–

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Asomándose un poco a la cocina–

Volteo a verlo con ojos de gatito triste– Se quemó… Todo…

-Tranquila mi guerrera... –Se acercó a ella hincándose a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello– aun con cena quemada te amo...

Sonrió ante su comentario– Siempre están las pizzerías… –Se encogió de hombros como si fuera una niña pequeña justificándose–

-Diste en el clavo mi vida... siempre habrá comida rápida para cuando tu hagas la cena... –Sonrió– pero no esta tan quemada... creo que puedo comerla...

-No… no quiero que enfermes… –Negó poniéndose de pie– además hay muchos postres… no te preocupes no los hice yo…

-Ah bueno al menos sé que sobreviviré... –Sonrió–

-Pues aunque lo digas en broma… –Le saco la lengua guiñándole un ojo tomándolo de la mano para dirigirse a la sala– ¿No te da miedo como será tu futuro con una mujer tan despistada como yo? –aun quería pensar que algún futuro juntos podía existir–

-No... Sé que eres despistada, pero siempre ves por el bienestar de los demás, y es obvio que tu prioridad seré yo y solo yo... –Dijo orgullo siguiéndola hasta que llegaron a la sala y después de hacer que se sentara se sentó junto a ella abrazándola– y bueno claro que la familia que tengamos... pero creo que seré un poco celoso de tu atención...

Sonreía mientras hablaba todas aquellas palabras que la hacían felices, pero cuando escucho lo último volteo a verlo de inmediato con una sonrisa algo nerviosa– ¿De verdad?, tal vez yo seré la celosa y no tú…

-¿Ah sí, por qué?, yo podre con toda la familia que tengamos y contigo...

Se recargo en su pecho abrazándolo, no quería que viera su mirada nostálgica– Mas te vale, ya sabes que soy muy celosa…

-Para nada... –Acaricio su brazo suavemente mientras se recargaba en su cabeza– nunca lo olvides, nada ni nadie podrá robar la atención que tienes de mi... solo tú eres lo que necesito para hacerme sentir que la vida vale la pena...

-Ese es mi mayor deseo… –Murmuro apenas audiblemente, para después separase de él y darle un beso en los labios– Te amo… pase lo que pase y aun volviendo a nacer… –Sonrió, no quería que su deductivo novio presintiera algo– Bueno que quieres ¿pastel de chocolate? ¿Galletas? ¿Flan?

-Tu... con un poco de chocolate... -dijo con aquel toque sexy y seductor viéndola fijamente–

Mina tomo un pequeño pedazo del merengue del pastel de chocolate, se puso de pie mirándolo fija y seriamente- Alguien debe enseñarte que no debes pedir las cosas por pedirlas… Solo si estas dispuesta a cumplirlas… -hinco una rodilla sobre el sofá a un lado de él y la otra al otro lado quedando su mirada por encima de él pero muy cerca-

-Mmm colibrí... hay muchas cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer... sobre todo contigo... –dijo colocando las manos sobre sus piernas subiéndolas lentamente hasta que estuvieron en su cintura– así que no deberías provocarme...

-¿De verdad?, Porque sabes… si hay algo que disfruto desde que supe el efecto que tengo en ti es eso… –su mirada se tornó profunda y seductora– provocarlo señor… –Coloco el merengue de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios para después limpiárselo con sus labios– Mmm… –Ronroneo ligeramente saboreándolo–

-Hay cosas más deliciosas... ¿no lo recuerdas? –dijo disfrutando de aquel momento sujetándola un poco más de la cintura– como tu cuerpo... tus labios...

-Si… creo que tienes razón… más si es sobre el tuyo o tu sobre el mío… –Suspiro a su oído debido a las caricias que había dado sus manos–

-¿Sabes que serás una ama de casa sensual y seductora?, ¿cómo puedes hacer de una cena algo tan... erótico? –Pregunto atrayéndola a su cuerpo respirando muy de cerca su aroma–

-Esto mi amor es cosa de dos y tu… –Bajo sus labios besando su varonil cuello– complementas perfecto…

-Mmm... –Disfruto aún más al sentir sus cálidos y húmedos labios sobre su piel– definitivamente tu y yo somos el complemento perfecto... pero qué mujer...

-Y no has visto nada… –Dijo en medio de los besos que le daba bajando sus manos acariciando su pecho y vientre sobre su camisa– tal vez haya cosas que de verdad te gusten… –Comenzó a jugar con sus manos bajándolas lenta y sugestivamente sobre el cuerpo de él–

-¿Estas consiente de que estamos en tu casa? –Pregunto difícilmente tratando de contenerse, pero era difícil ante aquellas caricias– no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias...

-A mi tampoco… –Dijo en un susurro– así que tal vez quieras que me detenga… o quizá quieras darte prisa…

-No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu cama y no en la sala... –murmuro acercándola a tal grado que alcanzo con sus labios su cuello besándolo profundamente– pero las cosas rápidas no se disfrutan igual...

-Odio tu racionalidad… –Se quejó dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir sus labios ladeando su cuello para darle más espacio–

-Sí, también yo la odio... –Murmuro continuando con sus besos– pero un bueno momento nadie me lo quita...

-Te extraño… mucho… –Lo abrazo, deseaba tanto de él como lo necesitaba, lo jalo para que él quedara recostado sobre ella en el sofá–

-No sabes cuánto te deseo mi hermosa guerrera... –dijo viéndola con aquel sentimiento que solo tenía para ella mezclado con el de la pasión–

Sonrió seductoramente al escucharlo, él era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, quería dejar tatuada su piel con la suya, quería ser eterna y memorable para él y no desaprovecharía la ocasión, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda uniéndolo más a ella, sintiendo el peso de su cálido cuerpo, lentamente acerco sus labios exigiendo por los suyos, pero una fuerte punzada en su bajo vientre la sorprendió– ¡Ah! –Dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, pero más que eso, se preocupó–

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto algo inquieto pues ella no era de las mujeres que fueran débiles ante algún dolor–

Pensó que no había hecho su quejido tan notorio, pero al verlo supo que fue más que evidente, tomo un poco de aire sonriéndole sutilmente– No… –Pero su ceño se frunció de nuevo, debía cambiar de posición, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su bebe aunque dudo que fuera debido a eso– Solo es un pequeño malestar…

-Quizá yo puedo hacer que te sientas bien... –murmuro seductor bajando la mano hasta su vientre acariciándolo levándose un poco para no descansar el cuerpo sobre el de Mina–

Se quedó perpleja por un instante al sentir su cálida mano– _¿Cómo supo que era ahí donde me dolía? ¿A caso el presentirá algo? ¿Y si lo sabe?_ -pensó, pero negó sutilmente ya que era imposible, había sido muy discreta- Sin duda eso ayuda bastante… –dijo en tono dulce, amaba sentirlo y verlo así preocupado por ella–

-Mmm veo que mis manos tienen un poder curativo impresionante... –dijo acariciando un poco más su vientre para luego bajar un poco más la mano por su pierna–

Se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomo la mano de Yaten sonriéndole volviéndola a colocar sobre su vientre– Aun me duele un poco…

-Mmm ¿así que el problema es aquí? –se acomodo de modo que quedo de lado junto a ella volviendo a acariciar su vientre– tranquila mi amor... por hoy te salvas de ser mía... pero me desquitare en otra ocasión...

-Siempre hay un mañana… –Le sonrió, pero por dentro quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, pero ahora se quedaría con la mejor imagen de él un hombre cariñoso y preocupado, sintió su dolor desaparecer al sentir sus manos, seria hermoso poder hablar con él en ese momento, decirle que quizá ahí estaba su hijo, el de ambos, pero no podía, no hasta que él estuviera en Alemania–

-¿Sabes? –Dijo un tanto pensativo acariciando su vientre para hacer el momento menos tenso– mi madre me dijo algo que quizá piensa que me hará cambiar de opinión, y antes de decírtelo quiero que sepas que nada hará que me aleje de ti...

-Vaya eso no suena bien… –tenía que ver venir lo peor respecto a los comentario que ella pudo haber hecho, pero le sonrió para tranquilizarlo– pero sabes que puedo con lo que sea… –se sentó, haciendo que él se sentara junto a ella–

Sonrió algo irónico por la situación– Desde hace poco soy ¿cómo decirlo? –Medito un poco sus palabras antes de decirlo– de recursos un tanto limitados...

Negó sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza viéndolo fijamente– No creo entender a lo que te refieres…

-Solo cuento con una cuenta en el banco con los ahorros de casi toda mi vida... el auto que me regalo mi padre... y el gran amor que tengo por ti... –dijo tomando su mano con suavidad– la pequeña fortuna de mis padres se ha esfumado...

Mina se quedó callada, solo lo observo fijamente sin ninguna expresión ni moverse, mientras su mente daba vueltas enlazando todo– _Seguramente ella le ha quitado el apoyo… por mí, Dios tanto me cree poca cosa para su hijo que no le importa dañarlo si eso lo hace alejase de mi… si fuera por problemas económicos él los ayudaría vendiendo el auto… no puedo creer lo que él tiene que pasar por mí, yo jamás le haría eso a mi hijo… por qué no se da cuenta que eso lo lastima más a él que a mi…_ –Su cabeza estaba llena de palabras pero sus ojos y semblante permanecían fijos e inexpresivos– ¿Por qué? –Fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento–

-Porque no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo... piensa que con eso podrá hacerme olvidar todo lo que he pasado contigo... –Dijo dulcemente acariciando suavemente su cabello para luego tomar su mano y darle un beso– Mina... quiero que te quede claro todo lo que significas para mí... tanto que no me importaría dar mi vida entera por solo un beso tuyo...

Mina volteo a verlo más que sorprendida, aquello la tomo por sorpresa– ¿Quieres decir que lo hizo para hacer que tu y yo termináramos? ¡Tanto le desagrado! –Volteo a verlo más que sería–

Sonrió tomando su bello rostro entre sus manos viéndola fijamente– ¿Y qué importa si tanto le desagradas?, yo te quiero a ti y tu a mi ¿no es así?

-No… no es suficiente… –se puso de pie volteando a varios lados y ninguno a la vez tratando de buscar alguna solución–No puedo creerlo… –Una risita incrédula salió de sus labios– Ella jamás aceptara o querrá nada que venga de mi ¿no es cierto? –Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, sus manos descansaron cruzándolas sobre su vientre–

-¿Tanto te importa que mi familia te acepte? –pregunto serio observándola– ¿no te basta con que yo lo haga?, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que tú eres mi vida y me da igual si es ahora o dentro de 10 años... debe darse cuenta de que soy un hombre capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones...

-Es que simplemente no la entiendo… no le importa que eso te perjudique con tal de alejarte de mí… Yaten tú no sabes lo que es sufrir por dinero… –Suspiro profundamente, tal vez estaba exagerando, sin querer terminar hablando de la última persona que ella quería– No, sabes que tienes razón, no hay que hablar de esto, suficientes problemas hay ya…

Suspiro profundamente, se recargo en el respaldo del sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos, Mina tenía razón, suficientes problemas tendrían ahora que sus recursos se volverían limitados, eso cambiaba un poco sus planes pero para nada desistiría de ellos– Lo siento... no quise agobiarte con más problemas...

-No… –se sentó junto a él– es solo que… me tomo por sorpresa, es decir estas por irte, mínimo era tranquilizante saber que tendrías el apoyo económico de tus padres… tal vez decirte que no importa pero sí importa y mucho, y yo quisiera poder ayudarte pero no puedo ayer renuncie al restaurante… –todo parecía de mal en peor–

-No hermosa... –Abrió los ojos acercándose a ella– no te lo dije para eso... al contrario yo te ayudare... mis ahorros quizá no son muchos pero no me faltara nada, además poder conseguir trabajo mientras esté estudiando...

Sonrió, era dulce de su parte, mucho, pero también ingenuo– Sé que eres inteligente y no dudo de tu capacidad Mi amor… –Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura– pero es difícil combinar ambas cosas… si lo es a nivel licenciatura, cuanto más al nivel que te exigirán a ti… yo tampoco te lo conté para que me ayudaras, solo que estaba harta de eso trabajo de tres pesos, al viejo ni siquiera le importa lo que le paso a Serena, solo le interesaba saber si ella iba a regresar o no, no quiero que si un día me pasa algo con la mano en la cintura igual me despida… –suspiro– además odio los mugrosos patines – Y en sus estado no podía fiarse de sus dos pies izquierdos con ellos– simplemente buscare algo mejor, algo acorde a lo que necesito y tu podrás salir adelante con tus ahorros y veras que tu mamá cambia de opinión, incluso puedes decirle que hemos terminado si eso te ayuda…

-Jamás... –Dijo firmemente– decir mentiras trae malas consecuencias... la prueba está a la vista... jamás diría que ya no me importas aunque fuera mentira...

-Está bien… no voy a obligarte… –Desvió un poco su mirada, no compartía su misma opinión sobre las mentiras, menos en lo que haría pronto– es mas no hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora, apuesto y estoy completamente segura que todo se va a solucionar… –Volteo sonriéndole– _al menos para ti…_ –pensó–

-Claro que sí, porque... –dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa, ese momento era el indicado para contarle sus planes–

Mina sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa enigmática que la volvía loca desde que lo conoció. En ese momento la puerta de la casa se escuchó junto con algunas voces.

-Ah debe ser mi mamá… –Perdió por un segundo el hilo de la conversación–

Suspiro frustrado por la interrupción, quizá debía decírselo también a la madre de Mina, pero primero quería ver la reacción de su hermosa novia– Si, supongo...

-Ah… Hola… –llego con una sonrisa la madre de Mina junto con sus hermanos– pensé que saldrían después de cenar…

-Hola Yaten…. –corrió la pequeña a él colgándose de su cuello, mientras Sam hacia lo mismo pero con Mina–

-Hola hermosa... ¿cómo está mi linda niña? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, eran pocas las veces que tenía para convivir con ellos, pero le encantaba esa sensación cálida de familia–

-Pensando en ti y ya comenzando a extrañarte… –Dijo lloriqueando mientras lo abrazaba más hasta que Mina la jalo–

-Ey… niña contrólate… –Le saco la lengua–

-¿Yaten de verdad tienes que irte? –Pregunto inocente el pequeño Sam–

-Sí, si es que quiero darle una hermosa vida a tu hermana... –dijo dulcemente observando a Mina– y por supuesto a ustedes... ya que son lo más importante para ella también lo son para mí...

-Mm… –Suspiro deprimido el pequeño pero después sonrió abrazando a su hermana– Por suerte Mina jamás tendrá que irse verdad hermana…

Mina sacudió su cabello sonriéndole– No enanito jamás… Gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas Yaten…

-A ver ustedes dos como que están de más aquí, mejor dejémoslos solos… –intervino su madre–

Sonrió ligeramente encerrando tristeza, quizá estaba siendo un tanto egoísta al querer llevarse a Mina, pero también lo hacía por ella, sabía que terminar la carrera en una universidad extranjera le abriría muchas puertas– Para nada señora... pidamos pizza para cenar...

-Pero les deje la cena en el horno… ¿Mina no la calentaste? –Volteo a verlos–

-Am… –rio algo nerviosa–

-Sí, pediré pizza... –dijo Yaten con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie– o mejor aún vamos por ella, ¿quién me acompaña?

-Yo… –alzo la mano entusiasta mientras se ponía de pie la pequeña Caro–

Mina solo suspiro, adiós a su cena romántica y privada– Si Caro va… qué más da si voy yo o no… –dijo fingiendo celos–

-Tu quisiste ser una hermosa ama de casa, ahora te toca limpiar todo el desastre que hiciste... –dijo lo más serio que pudo ocultando una sonrisa tomando la mano de Caro– después te compro un obsequio...

-Seguro quemo la cena… –Dijo en risas Caro a lo cual su hermano y madre afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza–

-No ya no quiero obsequio… –Volteo su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos, para después voltea a verlo no ajuntando las ganas de reír–

-Berrinchuda... –Soltó a la pequeña para abrazar a Mina– pero no importa aun así te amo...

Mina no pudo ni quiso contenerse, subió sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello mientras le daba un pequeño pero muy dulce beso.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Al día siguiente Seiya no podía esperar más, estaba desesperado y convencido que no podía ni quería vivir sin su princesa, ella lleno todo su mundo y el ser un cobarde al alejarse de ella por no herirla lo estaba pagando con creces. Aquellos días solos le habían hecho reflexionar todo lo ocurrido, no dejaba de remembrarla en sus pensamientos de añorarla y necesitarla como jamás necesito a nadie, incluso sintió el mismo dolor que sufrió al perder a su madre y ahora de nuevo era un niño desolado y sin un lugar donde sentirse amado y seguro como en los brazos de su princesa, deseaba tanto poder explicarle el motivo de su cobardía, pero asegurarle que él la protegería incluso con su vida sobre las absurdas ideas de su padre, era un hombre y como tal afrontaría la consecuencia de sus actos, estaba dispuesto a escuchar el sin fin de reclamos que su princesa con justa razón tendría para él, pero sabría cómo hacerle ver cuánto la amaba y jamás había dejado de hacerlo.

Al llegar a aquella casa suspiro, recordando lo cerca que estaba la ya anterior casa de su princesa. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente robándole una sonrisa nostálgica, pero no se daría por vencido, no sin luchar por ella. Toco el timbre esperando respuesta.

-Mina… –Entro Caro a la habitación de su hermana– te buscan…

-¿A mí? –Pregunto sorprendida, pues no vería a Yaten hasta más tarde– ¿Es Yaten? –se puso de pie de su cama–

-No… pero es tan guapo como él… –dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña, viendo como su hermana salía corriendo rumbo a la puerta sin decir más–

-Mina… Hola… –saludo con seriedad al verla ahí parada frente a él algo agitada–

Contrario a su tranquilo saludo Mina lo correspondió con una bofetada.

Seiya sonrió sutilmente, viniendo de Mina iba preparado para que lo recibiera con una escopeta– Sé que estas molesta, sé que me comporte como un…

-Cobarde… –Agrego Mina no dejándolo terminar– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres ya lograste lo que querías no?, ahora por favor vete antes de que consiga un arma… –Sentencio más que molesta–

-Mina por favor, necesito encontrarla, verla y… –Sus palabras demostraban el anhelo de saber de ella–

-¿Y herirla de nuevo?, no Seiya… no la mereces… –volvió a interrumpir–

-¡Déjame hablar! –Pidió desesperado–

-No, Tú déjame hablar a mi… –Lo señalo con molestia– ¿Sabes tú lo que la heriste?, ¿sabes cuánto lloro por ti? y verla tan angustiada, decepcionada y destrozada por tu estúpida culpa… –coloco con fuerza su índice sobre su pecho señalándolo una y otra vez con fuerza, mientras él no hacía nada, solo la veía– Cuando me dijo que no habías ido a verla ni un solo día al hospital entendí porque ella cada día parecía verse peor… Tu acabaste con la Serena feliz y sonriente, mi mejor amiga, la que me hacía creer que el mundo podía ser color de rosa… –pero al ver que el parecía mudo la hizo enfadar más– ¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO! –Le grito–

-¡LO SE! –Contesto exasperado– Es por eso que debo verla, explicarle mis razones del porque me aleje –su voz se volvió no solo recia, si no suplicante– Tu eres la única que sabe dónde está… por favor Mina…

-Estás loco… jamás te lo diré y no solo porque no quiera –lo miraba con rabia, una rabia que jamás había sentido por nadie– y da gracias a Dios que no te mate aquí mismo, solo porque eres el mejor amigo de Yaten, así que por favor evítame la pena de tratarte como lo que eres… y no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, porque antes muerta que decirte algo sobre Serena, déjala ser lo que tú no pudiste ofrecerle… Feliz…

Seiya quiso detenerla pero ella quito con brusquedad su mano y sin decir más entro a su casa azotando la puerta, dejándolo igual o peor que como había llegado.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Suspiro por quinta vez, no podía dormir, en realidad tenia días que no dormía bien, todo le molestaba, aun no se aclimataba a las nuevas costumbres, nuevos horarios, pero más que nada su propio corazón le dolía, observo el reloj era tarde, fastidiada de dar vueltas en la cama encendió la luz y tomo el teléfono comenzando a marcar, al menos escuchar una voz conocida la tranquilizaría, por fin escucho el sonido que avisaba que estaba entrando la llamada, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Mina que había madrugado ese día debido al sofocante calor, se sorprendió de que alguien llamara tan temprano, era un número extraño que incluso parecía del extranjero.

-¿Serena? –pensó e impaciente contesto de inmediato– Si bueno…

- Hola... –dijo algo apenada, pues le había prometido llamarla en cuanto llegara y no lo había hecho hasta ese momento– ¿cómo estás?

-Serena –sonrió de inmediato sentándose en el sofá junto al teléfono– Que alegría escucharte… bien gracias ¿y tú?, ¿Que tal el vuelo… fue largo? –bromeo–

No pudo evitar reír sutilmente al escucharla, como siempre bromeando con ella– Si, un poco... lamento no haberte llamado antes... es solo que... ya sabes, la llegada a sido un poco difícil

-Si es lo que imagine… –dijo sonriente– no te preocupes, pero cuéntame ¿qué tal los tulipanes?, ¿el clima?, todo… como ha sido –si dejaba de ser curiosa dejaría de ser ella–

-Aun no me acostumbro del todo... ya sabes que siempre he preferido el aire cálido, pero hasta ahora todo bien... ¿y tú?

-Ah pues ya sabes… –dijo un poco dudosa– pero dime mejor ya has ido a tu nueva escuela…

-Si... es una universidad muy prestigiada... y como ahora no tengo que trabajar... pues... creo que tomare clases extras...

-Eso se escucha bastante bien… tu solo relájate y disfruta, ve el lado positivo aquí todo era prisas haya será más tranquilo y relajado

-Si... más tranquilo... –Suspiro recostándose en la cama observando el techo– ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

-Pues la vida no es muy fácil… sabes deje el trabajo… encontré algo mejor… –mintió, pero no quería que se preocupara por ella, además pronto lo encontraría, en eso tenía fe–

-¿Algo mejor?, ¿cómo está eso?, cuéntame... –dijo interesada en la conversación de su amiga–

-Am… es algo relacionado con la psicología… –se sentó sobre su cama mientras jugaba con sus pies– tendré mucho tiempo ahora y muchos gastos así que lo mejor es trabajar y trabajar ¿no? –Pregunto con sutil risita–

-¿Y Yaten? –Cuestiono no muy convencida de lo que decía su amiga, ese titubeo siempre encerraba algo mas– ¿siempre estudiara en el extranjero?

-Si… eso creo… –odiaba tener que fingir, pero tenía que irla preparando desde ahora para la idea de que ella y Yaten tal vez terminaran, sería más difícil decirle de golpe que todo había acabado por su culpa– quiero decir si, pronto se irá…

-¿Como que crees?, ¿acaso ya no están juntos?, no me digas que él también te salió con alguna sorpresa desagradable...

-No… –Aseguro de inmediato– solo que es difícil ahora, no puedo pretender que todo está bien cuando el pronto se ira, no me da mucho ánimo saber que estaremos tan lejos y que hay cosas más allá de la distancia que nos separan, estoy convencida que esto no va conmigo… –suspiro– fue lindo, mucho, pero a quien quiero engañar…

-¿Eres tu acaso la que no lo ama? –pregunto sorprendida de que todo entre Yaten y su mejor amiga terminara– porque entonces no veo otra razón por la que deban terminar... ustedes si se llevan bien...

-No es fácil o sencillo… no todo es amor Serena, ya lo has visto, Yaten estará muy, muy lejos, su madre lo único en lo que piensa es en idear como su hijo me deje y se consiga otra, Yaten es guapo y aunque arrogante, tiene ese don de tener a las mujeres a sus pies… y yo… ya sabes que eso de la niña sumisa y compadecida no me va… lo quiero, pero tantos años sin él –suspiro– tal vez lo intente, pero quiero estar consiente que será difícil, por primera vez en mi vida temo sufrir…

-Tienes razón... –suspiro mientras observaba por la ventana aquella hermosa luna, tomo el teléfono entre su oído y el hombro mientras cerraba la cortina para evitar verla– no todo es amor... está bien que pienses así, si de verdad te amara no se iría... hay muchas cosas que por amor se dejan de hacer...

Le dolía oírla hablar así, en cualquier otro momento ella la hubiera tratado de convencer a no dejarse vencer y ella jamás le hubiera mentido a su mejor amiga– Bueno pero la verdad no quiero hablar de esto, hagamos algo, si alguna de las dos no saca el tema de… –se aclaro la garganta– de ellos es porque es mejor así… ¿ok? O quieres que yo te… –insinuó si ella quería saber alguien–

Se quedó callada observando su reflejo en el espejo, quizá estaba soñando pero su rostro se veía diferente, aquella sonrisa oculta ya no la acompañaba, sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes, sin embargo su corazón se aceleró al pensar de nueva cuenta en él– Yo... –Murmuro observándose nuevamente, aquella ya no era Serena la princesa, era la de una mujer burlada, si una mujer, ya no más una niña– Seiya Kou ha muerto para mí... y tú sabes lo que viene después de la aceptación ¿no? –dijo fríamente–

-Ok… está bien… ni una palabra… Kou muerto, haremos como que jamás existió… –dijo en tono seguro al escuchar aquella firmeza que la sorprendió–

-Gracias... ¿sabes? pienso investigar si es posible que estudie la maestría al mismo tiempo...

-¿Es eso posible? –Cuestiono algo curiosa– vamos solo no te me vayas a hacer de esas chicas que solo viven para la escuela ¿de acuerdo? Sal, diviértete, conoce gente, no sé, debe ser diferente pero divertido…

-No creo que sea divertido conocer gente nueva... prefiero estudiar y terminar pronto la carrera

-Ok, no discutiré de ese tema contigo ahora, si eso te hace feliz de acuerdo pequeño ratón de biblioteca…

Sonrió al escuchar aquello– Si, creo que en eso me convertiré... ¿sabes? he pensado en hacerme un tatuaje...

-¡Un Tatuaje! Wow… eso sí que me deja atónita… pero cuéntame, sabes que me encantan los tatuajes… –Sonrió algo emocionada ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablaba?–

-No estoy segura... solo lo he pensado... ¿qué me aconsejas?, ¿algún diseño en particular?

-Mmm… no lo sé –dijo algo dudosa– eso es muy personal, pero siento que te vendría bien algo que simbolice algo nuevo, algo fuerte e inquebrantable… la chica en la que te estas convirtiendo…

-Mmm quizá... seguro mis padres pondrán el grito en el cielo... pero... la verdad es que quiero hacerlo...

-Deberías hacerlo… –la incito– si de verdad lo quieres… –Suspiro con una gran sonrisa– mándame una foto cuando lo tengas ¿sí?

-Si claro... supongo que ya se te está haciendo tarde para comenzar el día ¿no?

-No… –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía su reloj– Oh Dios… ¿cómo lo haces? –Se puso de pie de inmediato– lo siento sí creo que es un poco tarde –rio–

-Nunca cambiaras... bueno te escribiré pronto, ya te informare si es posible hacer la carrera y la maestría al mismo tiempo...

-Estaré al pendiente… cuídate mucho y me dio gusto que hablaras… –se detuvo por un momento de su ajetreo para despedirse de ella–

-Mina... de verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí... nunca lo olvidare... te quiero mucho amiga...

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo… y sé que aunque estemos muy lejos puedo contar contigo…

-Por supuesto... –Hablar con ella le hacía tanto bien, la extrañaba mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar, y ahora sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, pero no de dolor, si no de alegría al saber que contaba con una persona que de verdad la apreciaba– siempre amigas...

-¡Siempre Amigas! –Reafirmo entusiasta–

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Ya era de noche, pero el insomnio una vez más era su fiel compañero, aunque debía agradecer a la madre de Yaten por ser tan testaruda, eso había llevado a su mejor amigo de vuelta a su departamento, ayudándolo a mitigar un poco su soledad. Giro de un lado a otro de la cama tratando de acomodarse, pensando en donde y como estaría su princesa, sentía volverse loco cada segundo ante la angustia de no tenerla, quería gritar y correr como loco a cada maldito país de Europa hasta encontrarla y lo haría, no se detendría hasta encontrarla, si tan solo contara con el apoyo de su padre habría contratado a alguien para localizarla, pero ni eso tenía, desde el accidente no había hablado con él ni pensaba hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos suspirando tenuemente creyendo que esa noche tal vez descansaría un poco más, pero el sonido de la puerta intervino su semi estado de relajación, poniéndose de pie con fastidio.

-Quien demonios será a esta hora… –se puso de pie tan solo colocándose un pantalón cubriendo su cuerpo que solo estaba con sus bóxer puestos– Ya voy… –Repitió acelerando el paso pues no quería que Yaten también despertara, al abrir la puerta encontró a quien jamás imagino en ese momento–

-Hola buenas noches, ¿Te desperté? –Pregunto la joven con una sutil sonrisa–

-Rei… ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? –La observo sin dar un solo paso, permaneciendo ahí con un brazo alto en la puerta, sintiendo como ella lo recorría con la mirada–

-Es que necesitaba verte… –se mordió el labio inferior mientras su voz salía dulce y apacible– ¿Puedo pasar?

-Creo que es tarde… –Desvió su mirada de la de ella bajando su mano a la perilla de la puerta–

-Lo se… solo será un momento y después me iré sin darte lata, lo prometo… –sonrió al ver como Seiya volvía a fijar su mirada en ella–

-Pasa… –se movió a un lado para darle espacio a que pasara, viendo como ella no perdía tiempo y entro hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones–

-¿Cómo has estado?

-¡¿Viniste a la una de la mañana a preguntarme como he estado? –se sentó en el sillón de al lado mientras decía aquello con ligera burla y fastidio– Ya debes haberte enterado lo que paso así que ya sabes cómo estoy… –se recargo en el respaldo con pesadez–

Negó con cabeza sin dejar de verlo– No sé de qué hablas… solo que en estos días no he dejado de pensar en ti y sentir esta presentimiento de que estabas mal… –lo observaba con aire piadoso–

-Por dios Rei no me salgas con que no sabes nada… –soltó con molestia–

-No, es que de verdad no lo sé… –se puso de pie caminando hasta llegar donde estaba él y sentarse a su lado– Mi padre está muy molesto conmigo porque termino nuestra relación y tu padre también pues fue a hablar conmigo y me pidió que no me rindiera, pero yo… –un suspiro la detuvo–

-¿Mi padre fue a buscarte? –volteo a verla molesto, pero no era de extrañarse–

-Si… me dijo que tu solo estabas confundido y obsesionado, que él se encargaría de abrirte los ojos, pero jamás se imaginó que yo le diría que no haría nada por retomar nuestra relación… –sonrió internamente cuando llamo la mirada de él con la última frase– Le dije que si tu no estabas listo para estar conmigo estaba bien, que nuestra relación era compleja y si tú querías a alguien más yo no iba a obligar a nadie que me quisiera… –suspiro fingiendo tristeza–

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso? –pregunto un poco escéptico–

-Si… –desvió su mirada como apenada– Y ya sabrás como se puso y en los anteriores días no sé por qué no he podido sacarte de mi mente, sentía que estabas mal, que tal vez necesitabas una amiga… –se encogió de hombros volteándolo a ver con comprensión–

-No puedo creerlo…. –decía refiriéndose a su padre– Pero Rei tú y yo no somos amigos…

-Pero lo éramos Seiya y si tú me necesitas yo estoy aquí para ti, no me rechaces, ya lo has hecho como mujer, solo te pido que me dejes estar cerca de ti, ser un apoyo para ti… –tomo su mano suavemente con las de ella– Viaje horas solo porque sentía esta angustia de imaginar que estabas mal y mira no me equivoque… –subió una de sus manos a su rostro cansado por las noches sin dormir y un tanto desalineado–

-No tienes que hacer nada… –se puso de pie– Yo solo la necesito a ella, pero ahora que no está, no necesito nada… –dijo en tono triste y molesto–

-Es que no te estoy pidiendo una relación, un compromiso o algo así… –se puso de pie pero sin dar un paso– Solo quiero que sepas que aquí voy a estar quieras o no, no voy a dejarte caer Seiya, si aunque te quiero no voy a negarlo… –dio un paso hacia él– Pero sabes cómo soy de orgullosa y créeme no voy a rogarte porque me quieras, solo quiero que seamos como antes, como éramos en un principio… –Camino hasta quedar frente a él– Cuídate Seiya, vendré a verte pronto… –le sonrió acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla– Buenas noches…

Seiya no le dijo nada más, solo volteo a verla justo antes de que saliera de su departamento cerrando la puerta. Jamás se imaginó que fuera ella y mucho menos que le dijera todo aquello, no quiso pensar sobre su visita, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar respecto a su princesa como para ahora también pensar que planeaba Rei con esa visita. Suspiro profundo antes de regresar a su habitación donde paso la noche entera sin dormir.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Había entrado rápidamente a su habitación aprovechando que su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina, no soportaba lo ajustado del pantalón, frente al espejo observo lo enrojecido de esa área, quizá tenía un poco de remordimiento, después de todo ella no era una persona que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos, pero esa había sido la primera de quizá muchas, después de ver que después de todo no se veía mal se acercó a tomar un pants para poder descansar al menos ese día.

-Serena hija podría acompañarme a… –pero la mujer se quedó callada viendo a su hija y aquella marca roja en su espalda que observo a traves del espejo– Serena… Hija, ¿qué te paso?

-Nada... –dijo terminando de colocarse el pants ocultando aquel parche blanco– nada importante...

-Como que nada… te hiciste daño… –se acercó a ella rápidamente–

-No mamá, estoy bien... –dijo tranquilamente y sin emoción alguna–

-Te vi un parche… como que no es nada –se colocó frente a ella colocando sus manos donde tenía el parche observándolo– ¿Qué es esto Serena?

Suspiro desviando la mirada, últimamente cualquier cuestionamiento proveniente de sus padres le desesperaba y lo que menos quería era un regaño– Un tatuaje...

-¡Como que te hiciste un tatuaje! –Dijo sorprendida pero a la vez triste– ¿Por qué Serena?

-No lo sé... –dijo sinceramente, la verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía, solo sintió la necesidad de hacerlo– quizá... porque ya no soy la misma...

-Eso acabo de comprobarlo… la hija que conozco jamás lo hubiera hecho, no al menos si consultarlo con nosotros… hija es un tatuaje, no es como una perforación, cortarte el cabello o teñirlo de rosa, eso es para toda la vida…

-Lo sé... –Bajo la mirada, con ella no podía fingir que era seria y reservada– pero quiero recordar que el dolor es infinito... y que aunque pasen los años me seguirá doliendo...

-Ay hija… –suspiro tomándola de la mano para que se sentaran– el dolor es parte de la vida, sin el dolor no valoraríamos la felicidad… –suspiro– lo importante o el caso aquí es que quiero que estés consiente de lo que hiciste, no por un impulso, sabes que si lo hubieras platicado con nosotros y fueras convincente te apoyaríamos, como siempre…

-Mamá... –con tristeza volteo a verla– es que ya no soy ni puedo ser como siempre... ya no soy la princesa de papá... ya no puedo tener más el carácter de una niña... ya no...

-Serena… –dijo su nombre nostálgica, tenía tanta razón– lo sé ya no eres una niña… sé que estas madurando de la peor manera, pero recuerda que no todo es blanco o negro en la vida… hija te equivocaste te adelantaste a vivir, pero lo hiciste por amor por eso no puedo estar molesta contigo… por que el amor no es malo, solo fuiste irresponsable y estas son las consecuencias

-No mamá... –se puso de pie algo molesta consigo misma– creí estar enamorada, Seiya me hizo sentir así... solo para burlarse de mi... me hizo creer que era sincero, que me amaba, que yo era todo en su vida, solo para ¿qué?, para ser una más en la enorme lista...

-No puedo creer que estés hablando así… si ese muchacho actuó mal, esta sobre su conciencia, el sabrá arrepentirse en su momento, pero jamás… escúchame bien Serena, amar no es malo y jamás te arrepientas de amar a alguien o solo te llenaras de amargura…

-No entiendes mamá... –dijo volteando a verla con los ojos llorosos– me hizo la mujer más desdichada... perdí a mi bebé... y lo perdí a él el mismo día... y a él no le importó... simplemente me dejo cuando más lo necesitaba... ¿no crees que es fácil amargarse así?, justo cuando creí que sería inmensamente feliz el sueño se termina...

-Lo sé y crees que no quisiera matarlo por robarme a mi niña… por ser el causante de ver esa amargura en ti, sé que no es fácil y sé que duele, pero él no se merece que dejes de ser la chica feliz y brillante por él, eres joven y hermosa y él no será el único hombre en tu vida

-No mamá... no es fácil... no habrá mas hombres en mi vida, no después de que... –lo que tanto había escondido estaba a punto de confesárselo a su madre– me propusiera matrimonio...

Al escucharla su madre se quedó atónita, no podía creer como aquel joven que le pareció tan propio, recto y educado ahora pareciera todo lo contrario– Matrimonio… –Repitió sorprendida acercándose a abrazarla–

-Si... fue mentira ese viaje escolar... –la abrazo tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían– estuve con él en una cabaña... y me hizo una hermosa propuesta... solo para terminar de burlarse de mi... perdón mamá... sé que no debí mentirles pero... yo lo amaba...

Le dolía todo aquello, les mintió pero lo peor de todo es que ella había salido herida– Me siento tan dolida hija… no puedo mentirte… jamás nos habías mentido, pero quiero entenderte y apoyarte, que vuelvas a reír… –la consoló en sus brazos–

-No puedo mamá... no puedo... hubo tantas cosas que hice por él... les mentí... los engañe... les oculte todo lo que pasaba con él... su engaño... sus mentiras... sus falsedades... jamás debí creer en un hombre como él... ¿en que estaba pensando?, claro siempre en los cuentos de hadas... él no era un príncipe, ni yo una princesa... lo odio mamá... lo odio...

-Yo también lo odio, de verdad que sí, pero nada ganamos con dejarnos llevar por ese horrible sentimiento, vive este dolor y aprende de todo, pero dale a la vida el tiempo y la medicina para curarte, solo se paciente todo pasara algún día

-¿También el amor que aún le tengo? –comenzó a llorar más profundamente, con todo el dolor y sentimiento que había reprimido, todo por parecer fuerte, sobre todo por sus padres– me odio a mí misma por extrañarlo... por desear verlo... soy tan tonta... aun lo amo...

-Si tanto lo amas, entonces tal vez debiste buscar respuestas hija… –Le dolía decir aquello, pero sabía que era lo correcto–

-Lo intente... deje el hospital a escondidas para buscarlo... para saber si todo era verdad... si así era como se terminaría todo... sin siquiera una explicación... y no obtuve nada... solo la verdad de que me había mentido, me había engañado y que jamás me amo como yo a él...

Suspiro profundamente, hubiera querido tener la solución para curarla, pero no era así– Hija… quisiera poder darte la felicidad… yo solo quiero que te des la oportunidad de superarlo, que luches, que me demuestres la hija que eduque para no dejarse vencer…

-En este momento no puedo... –lloro más profundamente entre sus brazos– siento que no valgo nada... que por eso me dejo... no le importó nuestro hijo... no le importe yo...

Abrazo a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, no había peor dolor para una madre que ver sufrir a un hijo y el ver a su hija tan devastada, la hacía sentirse igual, pero tenía que apoyarla– Debes intentarlo… hazlo por ti, por tu padre y por mi cariño, nadie vale más que nosotros mismos, todo pasa por alguna circunstancia por dolorosa o absurda que parezca… –acaricio su cabello con dulzura– sin embargo no estás sola hija, eso tenlo presente…

-Lo siento mamá... pero he callado mi dolor por ustedes... porque no quería que me vieran así...

-Me siento tan mal por no querer ver lo mucho que te estaba doliendo, lo sabía, pero quise pensar que era algo diferente… pero hija date otra oportunidad, yo podre darte mil consejos, pero solo tú sabes el dolor que sientes, solo tú puedes darte el consejo que necesitas, el que de verdad puede ayudarte… –tomo a su hija de sus mejillas para que fijara sus ojos en ella– piensa en las cosas, medítalas y encuentra lo que te haga superarlo, lo que te haga fuerte, recuerda eso Serena, lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes…

-Mi hijo... solo puedo pensar en él... en que sin saber si era o no verdad que estaba embarazada yo ya lo amaba...

-Lo sé mi Serena, lo sé… –Suspiro tratando de ser fuerte y darle esas fuerzas a ella– Y sé que lo que vino después fue difícil, y aunque parezca imposible de superar, lo harás, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos, estamos comenzando de nuevo juntos, el aire nuevo te hará bien, conocerás gente agradable y poco a poco todo mejorara…

-Lo sé... fue lo único que pude pensar... ahora menos que nunca me hubiera alejado de ustedes... no hubiera podido... ustedes me dan la fuerza que necesito... y lamento si mis cambios los han afectado...

-Te quiero tanto hija… tu padre es fuerte pero verte así lo devastaría… seamos fuertes por él… -le sonrió sutilmente-

-Si mamá... lo siento... -dijo con una sutil sonrisa- pero ¿y el tatuaje?

-Ay ese tatuaje… -suspiro entre resignada y no muy convencida- será nuestro secreto por un tiempo hasta que encuentre el momento apropiado para decírselo a tu padre… -acomodo el cabello de su hija con su mano- a ver muéstramelo… -pidió con una sutil sonrisa curiosa-

-Está un poco enrojecido porque tiene horas que me lo hice... -dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa algo apenada- no es nada malo ni nada por el estilo... -mientras comenzaba a destapar esa área que estaba un tanto sensible-

-Con que no sea uno de esos horribles demonios que suelen tatuarse algunas jovencitas… -no despego la vista esperando por poder verlo- espero que sea algo especial para ti…

-Lo sé... significa lo que sentí en aquel momento... -dejando ver el símbolo en un tono negro-

La mujer subió su mirada a ver a su hija a los ojos cuando dijo aquello para después regresar de nuevo donde estaba el tatuaje más curiosa aun- Vaya… infinito… -susurro reconociendo el símbolo-

-Sé que quizá sea un tanto masoquista el que me haya hecho esto... pero... -suspiro observando aquel tatuaje- simboliza el amor infinito que le tengo aun a Seiya y el dolor que no creo que pueda olvidar de perder a mi bebé...

-Eres muy valiente hija y no me refiero solo al hecho de soportar el hacerte ese tatuaje… -se puso de pie besando su frente- está bien si es importante para ti ese tatuaje… -sonrió sutilmente y con cariño a su hija-

-Lo es... es importante... porque esto marca al fin el nacimiento de una nueva Serena... -sonrió volviendo a cubrirse- en todos los aspectos... pero no temas mamá... siempre seguiré siendo su pequeña hija... solo que tendré que esconderla...

-Eso de esconderla me preocupo, pero sabes que a pesar de todo confiare en ti siempre… -tomo su mano- ven ahora te voy a dar una gran rebanada de pastel para que esa cicatriz se cure más pronto…

-Gracias... por ser la mejor mamá del mundo... -la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez sintiéndose más tranquila después de haber desahogado su corazón-

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

No lo podía creer, tenía que ser un error, la mujer aun perpleja estaba sentada al borde de la cama de su hija con aquel instrumento en sus manos, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría escondido en aquel cajón? Más aun cuanto tiempo tendría ella de embarazo y por qué no se lo había dicho, cuando fue que para su hija ella dejo de ser el centro de su mundo. Sabía que ella no era más una niña, que era una mujer hermosa e independiente, pero le aterraba pensar que ella cometiera sus mismos errores, jamás se arrepiento de tener a Mina tan joven por un descuido e inexperiencia, ella fue el primer regalo que la vida le dio, pero también el motivo que la unió al hombre que fue su mayor perdición. Pudo ver sus manos templar volviendo a contemplar el resultado positivo de la prueba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse, Caro y Sam aun no llegaba de su paseo del parque así que podría hablar con ella sin tapujos.

-_Dios cuando se pasaran estos malditos mareos…_ –Pensó mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, todo se escuchaba en silencio, era mejor así, así podría descansar un poco antes que todos llegaran para cenar, cena que no le apetecía en absoluto ni siquiera pensarlo–

Su madre se puso de pie, guardo la prueba de embarazo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras quedaba frente a la puerta, viendo como Mina llegaba bajando su mochila.

-Mamá… pensé que no había nadie… –Dijo algo sorprendida de verla ahí–

-Caro y Sam fueron un rato al parque de aquí cerca… –Respondió con seriedad pero con algo de angustia que reflejaba su voz–

-Ah… ya es un poco tarde –dijo algo preocupada mirando el reloj– pero está bien ojala no tarden… –De pronto se puso nerviosa, su madre solía ser bastante cálida con ella, un mal presentimiento la invadió, más aun al inconscientemente voltear su vista a su cajonera viendo el cajón de abajo mal cerrado, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda– ¡¿Pasa algo mamá? –Dijo más para sí que para ella–

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber Mina… que está pasando… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo sacando la prueba de embarazo enseñándosela–

Pudo haberle reclamado por buscar en sus cosas, pero supo que si ella lo encontró fue mera coincidencia, además no le quedaría hacerse la ofendida– Lo siento no quería preocuparte… –Dijo incapaz de verla siquiera a la cara–

-Mina, confiaba en ti… hija creí que eras más responsable y madura como para no cometer estos errores… –Dijo en tono severo su madre–

-Lo sé… de verdad lo siento, yo no lo planee –dijo dejando caer su mochila por sus hombros– pero es mi bebé mamá y quiero tenerlo…

-Claro que lo tendrás Mina, esa criatura no tiene la culpa de tus errores… –Le replico severa– Dios hija, no dudo de tu capacidad para sacar adelante y educar a ese niño, eres casi una madre para tus hermanos, pero no era lo que quería para tu vida… no quería que la historia se repitiera…

-Lo siento mamá… –Sus manos se apuñaron, tenía tanta molestia consigo misma por causarle esas preocupaciones a su madre– te prometo que todo va salir bien, yo voy a sacar a mi bebé adelante y nada le va faltar como tampoco a ustedes…

-Es que eso es lo que más temo Mina… siempre fueron todos, ¿y tú, cuando fuiste Mina?, no quiero que te sigas preocupando más por nosotros, yo soy la cabeza de esta familia, siempre fue mi error dejarte esa responsabilidad…

-No mamá… –Aclaro inmediatamente– fue mi decisión, así como fue mi decisión y mi responsabilidad este embarazo…

-Pero no estás sola Mina, estoy yo además esta Yaten, él es un buen chico, ya termino su carrera y si tal vez no fue lo que planearon pero él también debe hacerse responsable por esto y no dudo que lo hará… –Tal vez el saber que él novio de su hija era un buen chico la hacía sentirse ligeramente menos agobiada–

Mina se quedó callada, no podía decirle a Yaten que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera sabía si ese bebé era de él o de Malaquite, ¿qué le diría?, además lo más seguro era que no fuera suyo, estuvo más veces con Malaquite que con él, no podía, menos bajo esas circunstancias.

-¿No se lo has dicho? –Pregunto con firmeza–

Mina negó con un movimiento de cabeza– No…

-Mina ¿porque no? debes hacerlo y cuanto antes, esto no es un juego o algo temporal…

-No… –Repitió de nuevo cerrando los ojos– porque Yaten no tiene nada que ver con mi embarazo…

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo incrédula su madre–

-Que este bebé que estoy esperando no es de Yaten… –Dijo con la mayor entereza que podía–

-¡Como que no es de Yaten! ¿De quién es? ¿Qué significa esto Mina?, él es tu novio desde hace ya un buen tiempo, ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?

-NO LO SE… No lo sé… –Repitió desesperada– Yaten no era mi novio hasta hace poco… yo tenía una relación con alguien más…

Eso la dejaba más que desconcertada, jamás lo imagino, no desde que Yaten empezó a ir a la casa y más al presentarse como su novio desde finales del año anterior– ¿Quién es el padre de ese bebé? –dijo a lo bajo–

-Mal… Lo más seguro es que Mal sea el padre de mi bebé…

-¿Mal? ¿Quién es Mal? ¿Y cómo que lo más seguro? ¿Qué significa eso Mina? –Su tono sonaba bastante molesto y desesperado–

-El Dr. Kunzite…

-¡¿Te involucraste en una relación con Tu Jefe de la Universidad? –Dijo en tono arisco e incrédula– Mina… ¿Creí que habías comentado que ese hombre era casado?

-Lo está… él tiene una esposa y una hija… pero… –Ya no pudo continuar cuando sintió el ardor en su mejilla tras escuchar la mano de su madre estamparse en ella–

-Yo no eduque a una vulgar amante Mina… no fue eso lo que te enseñe en todos estos años… –Sus ojos se cristalizaron del enojo y la impotencia– Ni siquiera sabes de quién es ese bebé, eso quiere decir que te metías con los dos al mismo tiempo…

-Lo lamento… –Dijo en un susurro aun con la cara reclinada tras el golpe–

-No, lo lamento más yo por que ahora veo que nunca sirvió nada de los valores que te enseñe… que no eres la hija ejemplar que siempre creí que eras, el excelente ejemplo para tus hermanos… Y ahora, que vas hacer, no voy a permitir que le impongas a ese muchacho una responsabilidad que tal vez ni siquiera sea suya… y menos aún que seas capaz de destrozar una familia más de lo que ese hombre y tú ya no han hecho… ¿Dime cuántos años tiene? –Su respiración se agitaba frustrada y molesta por todo lo ocurrido–

-38… –Murmuro Mina–

-Por dios Mina tienes 19 años, podría ser tu padre…

-Pero no lo es… –Respondió molesta– no lo es… y sé que Yaten no debe pagar por mis errores ni pienso hacer que lo haga, te lo dije, asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos… no necesito un hombre para salir adelante…

-Cállate… –Dijo agobiada, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba– claro que lo necesitas… vete en este espejo… –Su voz se hacía más débil mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama tapando su frente con su mano– me has decepcionado tanto Mina… –Fue lo último que pudo decir cuando lentamente se comenzó a desvanecer–

-Mamá… mamá… mamá… –Repetía Mina sosteniéndola antes que se callera, jamás había visto a su madre tan mal, desde el día que su padre los abandono–

Sin esperar ni un segundo más fue por el teléfono para llamar por una ambulancia, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar, los paramédicos dijeron que debían transportarla rápidamente a un hospital que su pulso era bajo e inestable y era muy peligroso que siguiera así. Mina accedió, pero cuando el paramédico pidió a que hospital llevarla no supo que responder, no tenían servicio médico y pagar un hospital privado era algo que no podía hacer, menos ahora que solo tenía un empleo de medio tiempo. No quería hacerlo pero tuvo que recurrir a la persona que sabría que le daría el dinero necesario sin rendir muchas cuentas a otras personas.

-Caro… cuida a Sam y no abran la puerta a nadie… –Dijo Mina preocupada–

-¿Mamá va estar bien verdad? –Dijo casi en lágrimas la pequeña–

-Claro que va estar bien… –En esos momentos le costaba tanto ser la chica fuerte y segura que siempre luchaba por ser–

Sin decir más subió a la ambulancia, hecha un mar de preocupación, solo rogando porque nada malo le pasara a su madre, que todo saliera bien y llegar cuanto antes al hospital privado de la ciudad.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Caro hizo casi todo lo que su hermana le dijo, cerro perfecto todas la puertas de la pequeña casa y llevo a Sam a dormir, cuando este estuvo ya dormido, se levantó dirigiéndose a la sala, tomando el auricular y marcando un número que tenía guardado en su bolsillo, tras una corta y angustiante conversación donde lucho por no llorar ante él, la pequeña colgó regresando a la cama con su hermanito, tal vez un poco más tranquila que su hermana ya no estaría sola.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Mina tenía ambos codos recargados sobre sus rodillas con sus brazos flexionados hacia arriba, mientras su frente descansaba sobre sus manos.

-Nunca se había puesto tal mal… –Dijo en un murmullo al hombre que tenía a su lado, el cual se encontraba descansando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados–

-De vedad crees o piensas que todo puede seguir igual por siempre… –Dijo con algo de fastidio mientras se ponía de pie. No era que le molestara el haber sido sacado de su casa casi a media noche, no si era por ella, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era esa absurda manera que ella tenía últimamente de ver la vida–

Mina lo volteo a ver algo desconcertada– ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ay Mina, sabes a lo que me refiero… –Dijo viéndola fijamente, pero al ver que ella movía su cabeza sutilmente en señal de negación, aclaro– Tu vida, la "vida que pretendes darle a tu familia" –dijo con ironía esto último– ¿De verdad crees que lo estás logrando? ¿Y por cuanto tiempo, dime? ¿Qué pasara cuando ese bebé nazca? Mina date cuenta tú necesitas un hombre que cuide de ti y te apoye, no solo un hijo de familia que juegue contigo a los novios y al amor eterno… –Dijo volteando su mirada al frente con molestia–

-Yo JAMAS en necesitado de un hombre… mi madre y yo siempre hemos tenido la fuerza y voluntad de hacernos cargo de nuestra familia y si estoy con Yaten es porque… –Dijo algo molesta pero fue interrumpida por Malaquite que volteo completando la frase con sarcasmo–

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo AMAS? Y si lo amas porque soy yo quien está aquí y no él, porque siempre en la primera persona en la que piensas para que te ayude soy yo, porque no le has dicho que estas embarazada…

-No le dije porque no quiero preocuparlo… además tu sabes porque no le he dicho del bebé… –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, era frustrante que todo su mundo se estuviera derrumbando ante sus manos y no saber qué hacer–

-¿De verdad crees que las cosas con Yaten pueden funcionar? Vamos Mina deja de ser ingenua por una vez en tu vida… –Dijo con seriedad sentándose a su lado de nuevo–

-No soy ingenua, nunca lo he sido… –Dijo en un susurro pero de manera firme–

-Yaten tiene la posibilidad de seguir creciendo Mina, se ganó una beca para hacer una maestría en una universidad muy importante con miras a un doctorado… –Suspiro antes de continuar– de verdad vas a permitir que deje de lado esa oportunidad que no cualquiera tiene por ese bebé… y está bien si estuvieras segura que es de él, pero vas a dejar que cambien su oportunidad de triunfar por un bebé que lo más seguro es que sea mío y no de él… –Dijo poniéndose de pie dejándola sin palabras–

-¿Y qué vas hacer con un hijo Mina? –Continúo Malaquite tras una pausa– ¿qué harías si yo no estuviera?

Mina volteo a verlo entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Lo sabía… soy lo único que tienes seguro Mina y lo sabes… tendrías que conseguir otro empleo de medio turno y tal vez no podrías con la universidad, ambos trabajos y tu bebé… dejarías la Universidad y si tal vez podrías sacar adelante a tu hijo y a tu familia, pero… ¿por cuantos años? Sin un hombre que te apoye y una educación que te respalde, crees que puedas vivir una vida sujeta a presiones y terminar como esta hora tu madre… Pero sabes que si me dejas puedo apoyarte en todo Mina, darle mi apoyo a ese bebé y cuidar de ti…

-Tú ya tienes una familia que cuidar Malaquite… –susurro en señal de negativa hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos–

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía sin rumbo ni timón, como desearía que él hombre ahí frente a ella fuera él hombre que amaba, pero sabía que no era posible. ¡En qué momento perdió el camino! jamás debió enamorarse de Yaten, jamás debió ser la amante de Malaquite Kunzite, después de todo ella sabía lo que era sacrificarse por las personas que amaba, anteponer el bienestar y felicidad de los que amaba aunque el suyo quedara en el camino y con Yaten no sería la excepción, amaba a ese hombre como jamás imagino amar a alguno y ella no podía truncar el camino a sus sueños, ella que no era más que una vulgar amante según las palabras de los padres de Yaten, ellos jamás la aceptarían y sabia cuanto él los amaba y los respetaba y ese respeto ahora se estaba truncando por su culpa. Mil pensamientos llegaron a su mente, pensamientos que siempre se fueron formando pero que su amor por él la hacía dejarlos de lado y luchar junto a él por ese amor, pero ya no, no cuando él podría ser el más dañado en todo esto.

Malaquite volteo escuchando un ahogado sollozo por parte de Mina viéndola respirara agitada al tratar de ahogarlo, sin dudarlo la atrajo a él poniéndola de pie para abrazarla– No voy a dejarte sola y lo sabes… tranquila… –Murmuro acariciando su espalda sintiéndola por primera vez como su cuerpo temblaba impotente bajo sus brazos–

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser más débil aun, ella no era así, solo sintió como la mano de Malaquite tomo su barbilla para que volteara a verlo, al hacerlo pudo ver esa mirada profunda, la mirada que le hizo envolverlo en su vida en el pasado, cerró los ojos no podía ni quería ver esa mirada, porque ella ya tenía alguien que amaba con todo su ser, los abrió al sentir sus dedos recorrer su mejilla aun ardiente y rojiza.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Pregunto imaginando la razón de aquella irritación–

-Negó con un movimiento de cabeza aun evitando verle–

Se escuchó como alguien aclaro su garganta solo para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-Disculpen que interrumpa... solo quería saber cómo está tu mamá... y como estabas tú... Mina... –dijo aquel bello nombre como si fuera lo que más odiaba en ese momento, sonrió algo decepcionado pero ocultándolo en ese sarcasmo que hacía tiempo no usaba con ella– pero veo que estas... están bien... continúen con lo que estaban por favor... ya no interrumpo más... –su mirada era fría, distante para la mujer que amaba, pero furiosa hacia aquel hombre que ahora sabia odiaba por ser quien era–

-Yaten… –se separó de inmediato de los brazos de Malaquite, su voz fue nerviosa, pero al ver su mirada la dejo sin palabras– Yo… tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

Malaquite quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo dejar de soltar una sonrisa de lado al ver la reacción del joven– Mina… –dijo en tono cariñoso a la joven– Voy a hacerme cargo, ahora vuelvo… –camino rumbo al joven pues a esa dirección iba hasta pasar a su lado se detuvo ligeramente– No hay revancha sin derrota… y cómo voy a disfrutar la revancha… –murmuro solo para que el joven escuchara–

Al escucharlo las ganas de golpearlo se acrecentaron aún más, pero era consciente del lugar en el que estaba, solo opto por empuñar sus manos y voltear un poco para verlo sonriendo de la misma forma que su rival– Solo eso le queda... porque últimamente ya no da mucha guerra... –dio un paso hacia Mina viéndola fijamente– exacto... ¿qué hago aquí?, no te preocupes... no quiero interrumpir más...

Malaquite no dijo más, solo volteo a ver a Mina antes de retomar su camino, ya habría tiempo para disfrutar de verlos separados, en un par de días para ser exacto. Mientras Mina, no podía creer verlo de nuevo tan molesto y distante con ella, pero era lógico, moría de ganas por abrazarlo y decirle que no era lo que pensaba.

-No Yaten, lo que quise decir es ¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo no quise molestarte… –lucho por que su voz sonara tranquila y no urgida como se sentía–

-Caro tuvo la amabilidad de avisarme... en vista de que "mi novia" no lo hizo... –respiro profundamente, deseaba abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era gritar de lo molesto que se encontraba– en fin... te dejo en buenas manos... no creo que me necesites... nos vemos... –Dijo al momento en que daba la vuelta deteniéndose un instante– me saludas a tu mamá...

Presiono sus puños con fuerza mordiendo sus labios para no gritarle, suspiro profundamente antes de responderle– Yaten… –Dio un paso pero se detuvo, no supo de donde saco tanto auto control pero lo hizo, privando sus sentimientos–

Sonrió con tristeza cerrando los ojos– Mañana hablaremos... te estaré esperando en tu casa... claro si es que te dejan llegar... –dijo con molestia pero más que nada con tristeza, de no poder estar con la mujer que amaba en ese momento en que se supone debió ser él su primera opción, se alejó deseando no haber visto lo que vio, y mucho más deseaba no sentir aquellos celos que lo mataban, odiaba a su profesor, mucho más de lo que lo había admirado–

Mina al verlo decidido a irse dio la vuelta sin responder para caminar al sentido contrario a él antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo y abrazarlo para jamás dejarlo ir.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Durante todo el día Mina no dejaba de pensar en Yaten, la imagen de sus ojos observándola regresaba a su mente en cada segundo. De no ser por los nervios que la abatían y el tener que ocuparse de la salida de su madre del hospital, pero sabía que debía verlo, Yaten se iría al día siguiente. En cuanto llego a casa y dejo a su madre aun molesta con ella y sin dirigirle la palabra como jamás lo había hecho, salió de su casa a pesar de su pésimo humor y estado anímico, trato de lucir lo más linda posible sabía que de nada serviría pero quería que la última imagen de ella quedara lo más agradable posible aunque fuera en apariencia ya que en amor todo quedaría tirado a la borda, aun no estaba consciente de cómo haría para convencerlo de terminar su relación pero lo ocurrido el día de anterior sería una buena excusa. Le había mandado un mensaje esa mañana para decirle que le indicaría la hora y el lugar donde se verían, no quería arriesgarse a que su madre llegara a intervenir y hablarle de su estado.

Al llegar a la orilla del rio de la cuidad se encontraba un pequeño parque, una vez ahí le mando el mensaje a Yaten diciéndole que lo esperaba, tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar antes de que el llegara.

Yaten respiro profundamente al bajar del auto, a lo lejos la alcanzo a ver, sabía que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior pudo haber sido solo un malentendido, después de todo Mina era su novia y la amaba y por nada del mundo permitiría que Malaquite se aprovechara nuevamente de ella, pero ese incidente lo había hecho cambiar un poco los planes, aun así aprovecharía ese momento para contarle todo lo que había planeado, con esos pensamientos camino hasta donde ella estaba.

-Pensé que podría pasar a saludar a tu mamá... –dijo al estar cerca de ella–

Al verlo dirigirse a ella se puso de pie de la banca donde se encontraba- Mamá no está bien todavía, no quise perturbarla… –Respondió viéndolo fijamente, contemplando lo hermoso que era, su mirada fuerte y dominante y ese deseo de jamás alejarlo de ella luchaban por salir, pero no se movió ni un paso–

Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, quería muchas cosas, pero al parecer en ese momento había una barrera que los separaba y eso lo estaba matando– ¿Tu como estas?, supongo que Malaquite te acompaño toda la noche...

-Si… –Desvió la mirada de la de él– fue muy amable de su parte al hacerlo, pero no es de Mal de quien quiero habar… –Se limitó a responder solo eso, no estaba bien y no quería mentir más de lo que haría–

Subió la mirada para verla sonriendo ligeramente– ¿Entonces? –Pregunto con tranquilidad– Mina te amo... pero verte anoche con él fue...

-Yaten, no… Por favor no repitas eso… –Cerró los ojos apretando sus puños antes de voltear a verlo– lo de anoche fue la prueba que necesitaba… fue abrirme los ojos de muchas cosas que son y no deben ser…

-¿Abrirte los ojos?, no entiendo... –dijo confundido volteando a verla– es acaso que... no Mina, no puedes jugar conmigo...

-Es lo que menos quiero… –negó con un movimiento de cabeza– Yaten entiéndeme. Ha sido maravilloso este tiempo juntos, te amo pero… no puedo –volteo su mirada antes de que el percibiera la mentira en el último par de palabras– Ayer tu debiste ser quien estuvieras conmigo pero no fue así… ayer me di cuenta que el amor no iba a curar a mi madre ni pagar los gastos de ese hospital, no iba a pagar la hipoteca de la casa… ni siquiera podía llamarte sin pensar antes en la rabiata que haría tu madre, soportarla llenándose la boca sobre lo mala que soy para ti…

-¿Así que finalmente esta eres tú? –Pregunto sin dejar de verla, todo su mundo se desvanecía con cada palabra que escuchaba– ambiciosa... tu familia siempre ha sido un pretexto ¿no es así?

Le dolió oírlo decir aquello, pero ahora tenía un pretexto por donde terminar con aquella relación para que partiera sin ataduras– Vendería mi alma al diablo si con ello hiciera feliz a la gente que amo… –volteo a verlo con fijeza, saco fuerza del amor que le profesaba para continuar– seamos sinceros Yaten, te vas a ir y harás tus sueños y eso es en verdad grandioso, pero la vida no es tan fácil para todos… tu gozas de complicarte la vida con esta relación, yo solo quiero la tranquilidad que jamás en la vida he tenido, yo quiero alguien que tome mi mano y me dé la confianza que necesito…

-¡Y ese por supuesto siempre ha sido Malaquite! –Dijo en voz alta– Como puedes decir que me amas si prácticamente... –Suspiro- Simplemente no puedo creer que me hayas citado para decirme esto...

-Lo que yo siento por ti es algo que no entenderías… –Dijo con frustración, si el supiera que lo amaba tanto como para dejarlo ir y no atarlo a una vida frustrada por hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad que quizá no le correspondía– ¿Entonces que debía hacer? Callarme lo que siento… que todo girara siempre en torno a ti… solo estoy siendo sincera contigo Yaten, vete sin ataduras y con una complicación menos en tu vida… y déjame a mi luchar por mi vida, luchar por lo que siempre he soñado… Quizá no lo entiendas en este momento, quizá tu ego al pensar que tal vez pierdes ante él sea lo que realmente te duela…

-No hables como si supieras lo que pienso y siento... –Dijo molesto caminando hacia ella– no hables como si estuvieras haciendo un gran sacrificio... lo único que veo ante mí es una mujer ambiciosa... quieres lavar tu conciencia diciendo que es por mí, cuando en realidad lo haces por ti... me importa un demonio si es con Malaquite o con cuanto profesor se te aparezca en el camino... lo único que me importa eres tu ¿no lo entiendes?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por un instante al escuchar aquello, no sabía cómo soportar el dolor que le estaba causando– Es que esta no soy yo… soy irracional y hago estupideces cuando estoy contigo y no me gusta ser así, solo quiero ser la de antes de conocerte, tu no entiendes lo que es llevar mi vida, NO LO ENTIENDES Y SOLO ME JUZGAS… –Le dijo molesta– No entiendes que no podemos estar juntos

-¿No puedes o no quieres?, porque mejor no me dices la verdad... vamos... dime que fui tan imbécil como para pretender tener a una mujer como tu... el amor no puede ser un pretexto... pensé que te conocía... que podría descifrar cada mirada... pero ahora al verte... –Suspiro molesto dando un puñetazo a un árbol que estaba cerca– ¡Demonios Mina! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-No me conoces… esa es la única verdad… –Cerro sus ojos no podía más, si lo veía un instante más simplemente se desmoronaría– no quiero… solo quiero que te vayas… –no quería incluso ni respirar no se lo merecía–

-¿Así es como se acaba todo entre nosotros? –pregunto aun recargando en el árbol, era más el dolor que sentía su corazón que el que sentía en su puño– esta no puedes ser tu... me niego a creer en lo mentirosa que puede ser una mujer... me niego a creer que sea más tu ambición que el amor que dices sentir por mí...

-Ya basta… por favor… –Presiono más sus ojos, si los abría vería las lágrimas contenidos en ellos– Cree lo que quieras de mí, ódiame, maldíceme no me importa… –Se dio vuelta– adiós Yaten…

-No Mina, no te puedes ir así... –Rápidamente camino hasta ella tomándola de los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo– ¿Me amas?, tan solo necesito escucharte decirlo... por favor...

Su cuerpo tembló al sentirlo, su piel se erizo al sentir su calor– La respuesta no cambia el hecho de que esto termino…

La miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta al millón de preguntas que tenía– ¿Es por él?, es porque él te puede ofrecer todo lo que yo no puedo...

-Tú debes saber la respuesta… Ahora déjame ir… –Quito su vista de él y sus manos de ella dando la vuelta de nuevo– me volví la más estúpida e irracional a tu lado… –murmuro volviendo a ligar esas palabras a lo que menciono antes donde le dijo que el amor solo la había hecho así, para después alejarse de él añorando que no la dejara ir–

La contemplo un momento viendo cómo se alejaba, sonrió comenzando a caminar adelantándose un poco a ella– Yo me volví el hombre más feliz a tu lado... –dijo con tristeza dejando escapar unas lágrimas hasta que llego al auto– un obsequio para a la amante del Dr. Kunzite... –tomo la caja que había adornado con un enorme moño volteando a verla arrojándola hacia el camino en el que ella pasaría– espero que algún día lo puedas lucir a su lado...

Una vez que supo estaría lejos de él se recargo sobre un amplio árbol, abrazándose a sí misma, dejando por fin salir todas las lágrimas que lucho por contener, llorando como hacía años no lo hacía, sintiéndose la mujer más vacía y desdichada del mundo por hacerlo sufrir, por tener que renunciar al hombre que amaba por todos los errores que había cometido, tras un momento donde lucho por controlarse continuo su camino topándose con una caja que se le hizo familiar, pero estaba decorada con un lindo moño.

Se hinco tomando la caja, algo dentro de ella la hizo abrirlo sin pensarlo, el sello en la caja lo hizo identificarlo, esa era la caja que Yaten tenía consigo aquel día que ambos fueron de compras, presurosa la abrió dejando ver un hermoso abrigo. Volvió a romper en un ahogado llanto mientras lo sacaba con cuidado, lo abrazo, no estaba segura pero ella intuía que él lo había dejado ahí para ella, abrazo el abrigo percibiendo el aroma del perfume de Yaten impregnado en él haciendo que ella bajara su rostro derrotada ante su dolor.

-Yaten… te amo… te amo tanto que me estoy muriendo… perdóname por favor… -murmuro entre su ya demandante llanto-

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Su madre lo abrazaba una y otra vez, no soportaba verla llorar, pero esta vez era diferente, le hostigaban sus abrazos, sus palabras, las cuales eran cada vez de felicidad porque su hijo había terminado con aquella "mujerzuela" podía escucharla a lo lejos y también los reclamos de su padre hacia la mujer, pero él no ponía nada de atención, lo único que quería escuchar y ver era al amor de su vida, la única mujer que le importaría, sería absurdo pensar que aparecería de un momento a otro, pero aun tenía la esperanza, él que nunca había sido un hombre de sueños e ilusiones y ahora tenía su vida dependiendo de una, volteo a la entrada de los vuelos internacionales, estaba seguro que si ella llegaba tendría que salir corriendo pues no quería que unos guardias la lastimaran al impedirle que entrara, por más que sus padres le decían que ya tenía que abordar él aun no quería, esperaría hasta el último momento para hacerlo, solo minutos faltaban para que cerraran la puerta, era inútil, una sonrisa de decepción se hizo presente en su rostro, sonrisa que solo su padre supo interpretar, él jamás había estado de acuerdo con las opiniones de su esposa, para un padre lo único que importa es la felicidad de sus hijos, y si Yaten la tenía con Mina él encantado, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber intervenido y ayudado a su único hijo a lograr lo que deseaba, la felicidad, por fin el momento de abordar llego, ya no había vuelta atrás, un último abrazo a sus padres para luego acercarse a la puerta, nuevamente volteo deseando encontrarla con la mirada, pero nada.

_-Mina… mi amor… espere hasta el último momento para saber si tu amor era de verdad, porque no creí una sola de tus palabras hasta este instante… en el que me doy cuenta que nunca me amaste, que solo te intereso el dinero y lo que Malaquite podría ofrecerte, una vida de oscuridad siendo solamente su amante, cuando para mi serias la única mujer a la que podría llamar… "Mi Esposa"._

Así abordo el avión que lo llevaría a una nueva vida lejos de ese lugar que le había enseñado lo bello del amor pero también de la traición, solamente él había tenido la culpa de eso, él al enamorarse de la amante de su profesor, la única chica que había logrado entrar en lo más profundo de su corazón y la cual por desgracia no podría sacar jamás.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

No quería levantarse de la cama, toda la noche no había hecho más que llorar hasta que los ojos no le respondían, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, solo llego dejándose caer en la cama con aquel abrigo puesto. Por fin al comenzar a aclararse el cielo cuando el sueño la venció, el calor y los rayos del sol a su máximo esplendor abrieron sus ojos, giro tomando el reloj para ver la hora.

-La una de la tarde… –murmuro pensando que en una hora y pasadas saldría el vuelo de Yaten–

El dolor volvió a invadirla, aun no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan vacía, jamás en su vida se sintió así y la verdad es que no podía y no quería el dolor la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Se puso de pie y corrió a la ducha, ducha que no duro más que cinco minutos, tomo unos jeans, una playera sin mangas y tenis, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo en recoger su cabello, solo se colocó unos lentes de sol pues sus ojos estaban irritado por el exceso llanto, tomo un taxi y pidió ser llevada al aeropuerto, sus manos temblaban impaciente mientras las descansaba en su vientre, solo rogando poder llegar a tiempo, poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba que era una tonta imprudente e insensible pero que lo amaba como jamás amaría a nadie y que lo esperaría el tiempo necesario, que su amor por él estaría intacto cada segundo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto le dejo presurosa el dinero al taxista sin esperarse a tomar el cambio, corrió tan rápido como pudo, una joven trabajadora del aeropuerto le informo que el vuelo destino a Alemania estaba a punto de abordar, lamentablemente el aeropuerto era inmenso y corría tan rápido como podía, pero el exceso de gente la hacían perder la velocidad. Al estar a unos veinte metros pudo verlo pero aun los separaba una pared de vidrio volteo buscando como llegar hasta él, sentía que su corazón estaba a mil por hora, pero su sonrisa apareció alentándole aun estar a tiempo, comenzó a caminar a gran velocidad cuando sintió unas manos temándola del brazo, volteo rápidamente, tal vez alguien de seguridad, pero se sorprendió al ver a Malaquite ahí.

-Mal suéltame, debo hablar con Yaten y él está a punto de irse… –Pidió agitada y un tanto desesperada–

-No puedes él va camino a abordar… –la observo sin soltarla–

-Es que no entiendes, debo hablar con él… –su voz se quebró por un instante y la angustia volvió a inundarla mientras forcejeaba con él para que la soltara– Suéltame, debo decirle que soy una tonta, que no era verdad nada de lo que le dije ayer… que lo amo y que no puedo estar sin él… –para ese momento las lágrimas volvían a salir incesante bajo esas gafas obscuras que la cubrían–

-No puedo, Mina… es tarde…. –Luchaba por retenerla, impactado de donde había sacado tanta fuerza física para oponer tanta resistencia–

-No, No, NO… No es tarde… –Decía desesperada– Yo lo amo y le dije cosas horribles y si él se va así jamás volverá…

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –Por fin pudo someterla bajo sus brazos en un abrazo que le impedía o al menos dificultaba seguir forcejeando–

-Por estúpida… porque lo amo y creí que era lo mejor para él, pero no puedo y si él está sufriendo lo mismo que yo… –las lágrimas pausaban su voz y la hacían confusa– no quiero hacerlo sufrir así… Lo amo, lo amo… –lo golpeaba en el pecho para que la soltara–

-Si lo amas, déjalo crecer, déjalo ser libre, no lo ates a un compromiso que no le corresponde… si no de que valdrá la pena este sufrimiento tuyo y el que le provocaste ayer… –trataba de abrazarla con más fuerza para evitar sus golpes que parecían perder fuerza por el llanto incontenido de la joven, jamás imagino verla así– Yaten es más fuerte de lo que crees él lo superara pronto…

-Pero no quiero, no quiero que lo supere, quiero que me ame siempre tanto como yo lo amo… no entiendes lo amo… –Sentía sus fuerzas flaquear por un instante luchando por volver a encontrarlo con la mirada, pero la angustia volvió cundo no pudo verlo– ¡Yaten! –Grito desesperada por su dolor– Te amo tanto… –Concluyo con menos fuerza–

-Ya… –La abrazo Malaquite volteándola para evitar si por algo el regresara la viera– él va estar bien y si de verdad te ama lo suficiente el regresara… –Tomándola pues ella había parecido perder toda fuerza de sus piernas quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo–

Mina no dijo nada el llanto y la respiración agitada se lo impidieron, se sentía tan molesta y frustrada consigo misma, odiándose por todo aquello por su estúpida decisión de alejarlo, de mentirle y herirlo tanto o más de lo que se estaba hiriendo ella misma.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

Seiya cerró su maleta, tenía todo listo, pasaporte, dinero y ropa necesaria para ir a buscar a su princesa. La buscaría incluso hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, no se daría por vencido tan pronto, si le había fallado dejándola sola, ahora trataría de enmendar aquella equivocación que lo había llevado a perderla.

Salió de su departamento solo dejando un mensaje de que saldría por algún tiempo por si acaso su padre llegaba a ir, cosa que dudaba pero lo último que quería era que él montara un operativo para localizarlo. No descansaría, después de todo no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Su mejor amigo se había ido, la mujer de su vida también, sin un padre que le importara en lo más mínimo su felicidad lo único con lo que contaba era el mismo y el amor que sentía por su princesa.

Llego al aeropuerto con mil emociones a flor de piel, nostalgia, tristeza, rabia, impotencia y muchas ilusiones puestas en ese viaje, deseando con el fondo de su alma encontrarla y poder seguirla amando con el amor que solo ella despertaba en él.

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que hemos recibido durante estos largos capítulos, no saben lo mucho que significa para nosotras, sobre todo para mí (M00nStaR) Ya que ha sido el primer proyecto que subí con ayuda de Marie Choi Winchester Gracias a mi querida cuñis y gracias a ustedes por habernos acompañado en esta primera temporada de esta historia de la cual estoy más que enamorada :) Gracias en especias a los reviews de este capa si como a todas aquellas lectoras que aún no se animan a dejarnos un pequeño comentario, Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo porque si bien pausaremos las lágrimas un tiempo, el drama sigue jajaja…**

**Sailor Rose Kou, Polvo de Estrellas, Clauseiserdar1, Aysha Bakhovik B, Angie Kout, Boguita. Y recalcando nuestro agradecimiento también a todas aquella que han pasado a leernos: )**


	26. Epílogo 1ra Parte

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon. UA. **

**Ingeniada, producida y editada por Marie Choi Winchester Kou y M00nStaR. **

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

_**¨::..MINA..::¨**_

"Aun me duele recordarte y aun me alegra revivirte. Es confuso lo sé, hay veces que ni yo misma me entiendo, hay ocasiones en que quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás, poder volverte a tener entre mis brazos. No me arrepiento de haberme involucrado con las personas equivocadas en su momento, lo único que lamento es haber actuado mal contigo, haberte herido como lo hice, habría mil maneras diferentes de terminar nuestra relación y elegí la peor, ahora lo sé y también se que no habrá día en que no me arrepienta de haberte causado dolor. Cada noche sueño contigo, tu voz parece un lejano sueño, pero sé que si volviera a escucharla la reconocería en un segundo, es magnífico revivirte en mi mente, volver a sentirte cerca de mí, sentir tus brazos rodeándome con fuerza, pidiéndome que jamás me aleje y yo te juro el amor eterno que jamás, ni un segundo he dejado de sentir por ti, pero el sueño siempre termina en pesadilla cada día, tu mirada desilusionada y herida se torna hacia mí. Aquella última mirada que me diste antes de decirnos adiós, la mirada que me quema el alma y me hace añorarte, poder decirte mis razones, poder justificar lo injustificable, mi estupidez al dejarte…"

La habitación estaba a medio iluminar debido a la caída del sol, quería seguir escribiendo aquel diario que era uno de sus desahogos, al único en el que se podía descargar sin tapujos, se creía bastante grandecita para hacerlo, pero le gustaba recordarlo, plasmar cada una de sus emociones y no le importaba más que lo que sentía y deseaba.

Se encamino a encender la luz de su habitación, la casa estaba en silencio, así eran los sábados por la tarde, el día más aburrido de la semana según ella, su día de pensar, de recordar y de añorar, un día solo para ella.

-_Cada día pido a Dios porque seas feliz… porque hayas cumplido tus sueños…_ -caminaba hacia la cocina por una taza de café- _Ya debes ser un prestigiado doctor…_ -sonrió con dulzura imaginándolo- _Debes estar más guapo aun…_ -encendió la cafetera para después tomar su taza, sonrió viendo una pequeña taza color rosa pastel con un colibrí que formaba el haza de esta- _Me estoy esmerando mucho para el día que volvamos a encontrarnos no te defraudes de la persona que encuentres frente a ti…_ -sirvió el líquido negro en su habitual taza marrón- _Y también pido por que pronto regreses, se que tal vez ni siquiera me recuerdes, tal vez estés casado… o quizá tengas una linda novia que intente amarte tanto como te amo yo…_ -suspiro antes de dar un sorbo- _solo quiero verte de nuevo, poder explicarte mis motivos…_

_-Él debe ser muy feliz ahora Mina, quizá no te recuerde, debe tener una familia ¿Cómo podrías recordarle amargos momentos?, Él jamás volvió, jamás pregunto por ti en estos cinco años, está claro que no le importas más… _-resonó la voz de su razón en su mente, pero sacudió su cabeza en señal de alejar esos pensamientos mientras se sentó en el comedor de su casa, la recorrió con la mirada, era un departamento alegre, se sentía orgullosa de sus logros, la decoración era exquisita y digna de una mujer jovial y vivo como ella, pero con ese toque cálido y algunos adornos infantiles inspirados en la pequeña-

-_Se siente tan solo y triste…_ -Observo su reloj, pronto llegaría, corrió a su recamara y tomo aquel diario ya algo maltratado por el uso y con muchas hojas ocupadas y muchas por ocupar. Volteo la hoja tomando una limpia-

"Kincha es la niña más inteligente de su clase ¿sabes? Siempre he pensado que esa inteligencia la saco de ti. Tan perspicaz, analítica y sensible a todo, me sorprende que a pesar de ser una niña de casi cinco años parecería que en ocasiones hablo con una pequeña mujercita. Esta semana fue elegida para representar a los niños de su salón para un evento escolar, me siento tan orgullosa de ella, pero también me preocupa que sea una niña demasiado sensible aunque aparenta fortaleza, me esmero por cubrir cada parte de su vida, porque se sienta feliz y amada por mí, que sepa que la amo más que a mi vida y que es el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme. Pero sé que le faltas tú, me siento tan mal cada vez que me pregunta por ti, ¿Si no estás con nosotras por qué no nos quieres? ¿O que si cuando sea mayor tampoco va poder estar con sus hijos cuando quiera estarlo? ¿Por qué no tiene un abuelo que la consienta o dos como el resto de sus compañeros?, y yo no puedo más que sonreírle y decirle que la amas tanto como yo, que pronto vendrás y que estarás feliz de poder abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amas, que sus abuelos también la aman. No sé si algún día me perdonara por haberla alejado de ti, de la posibilidad de un padre… ¿qué hare si jamás regresas? ¿Si jamás sabes de su existencia? ¿Y si es demasiado tarde? Y sé que aquí la única culpable soy yo, porque no planee mi vida, porque no pensé en que al hacerte un bien a ti dejándote hacer tu vida sin mí y que lucharas por tus sueños, algún día heriría a la personita que más amo. Es que nadie nos enseña a ser padres de la manera adecuada y a no lastimar a nuestros hijos aunque no lo deseemos.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo llenando el vacío de mi vida en estas páginas, tratando de imaginar que tu puedes leerlas, que puedes entenderme, apoyarme y darme un consejo como antes lo hacías, pero la realidad es que estoy aquí, solo con tu recuerdo y cuidando más que a mi vida lo único que quedo de nuestro amor. Mi hija, ¿nuestra hija?."

Jugó con sus dedos alrededor de su taza mientras cerro de nueva cuenta aquel diario, su mente comenzó a vagar de nuevo por sus recuerdos, como lo hacía siempre que estaba sola, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, volteo a ver el reloj en su muñeca y ante la insistencia del timbre corrió a su recamara guardando su diario donde siempre, quería evitar una discusión sin sentido.

-Hola bienvenidos… -mostro la más grande de sus sonrisas tras abrir la puerta un poco agitada-

Se abrazo a sus piernas la pequeña de apenas cuatro años, era sin duda una hermosa niña de cabellos lisos y platinados, una hermosa y profunda mirada turquesa, sus mejillas sonrojadas destacaban sus hermosas mejillas y tiernas facciones- ¡Mami!

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

_**¿Qué será de ti? Necesito saber hoy de tu vida, **_

_**Alguien que me cuente sobre tus días, anocheció y necesito saber.**_

_**¿Qué será de ti? Cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida, **_

_**Motivo de una paz que ya se olvida, no sé si gusto más de mí o más de ti.**_

_**Ven, que esa sed de amarte me hace bien, **_

_**Yo quiero amanecer contigo amor, te necesito para estar feliz.**_

_**Ven, que el tiempo corre y nos separa, **_

_**La vida nos está dejando atrás, yo necesito saber qué será de ti.*1**_

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

_**¨::..SERENA..::¨**_

_No puedo creer que este aquí en el aeropuerto que una vez me vio llegar triste y derrotada, estoy esperando. No, más bien esperamos a que nuestro vuelo salga, aun no sé cómo me deje convencer de volver a ese lugar, y con él que es mi mejor amigo y por lo mismo me ha hecho ir para enfrentar los demonios del pasado, aquellos que no me dejan ser feliz con lo que hago ahora, no puedo ni siquiera intentar ser feliz, lo quiero, y él lo sabe, me quiere lo sé, por eso es que estamos aquí… porque no quiere seguir viéndome así, he intentado todo y él también ha puesto de su parte para que lo nuestro al menos funcione un poco, quizá muy dentro de mi busco olvidar por completo todo aquello que no he logrado enterrar, me equivoque al pensar que lo lograría con la distancia, pero mi "amigo" me ha recordado algo fundamental, para olvidar debemos enfrentar aquello que nos lastimo, huir no es la solución, yo trate de hacerlo al alejarme, al venir a vivir a otro país, pero eso no fue suficiente, debo arrancar de raíz todo lo que me recuerde el motivo que me hizo lo que soy ahora, ¿sonrisas?, pocas casi nulas, pero gracias a él lo he vuelto a hacer poco a poco, desde que paso todo aquello no había vuelto a salir con ningún chico hasta hace un tiempo que lo encontré a él, juntos nos hemos brindado apoyo, cariño, comprensión, respeto, y sobre todo confianza, los dos hemos sufrido, no sé bien quien más pero al final de cuentas hemos sufrido y eso nos ha unido, ahora estamos juntos, tal vez no por amor, pero si por algo que para nosotros supera esa palabra, no sé qué pasara ahora que estemos allá, solo espero que todo lo que venga sea para bien, tanto para él como para mi… la verdad es que estoy nerviosa y ansiosa por saber cómo será nuestro recibimiento, nadie sabe que estoy saliendo para allá, pero muero de ganas por ver a mi amiga, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extrañe, aunque tal vez se moleste conmigo por no informarle que volvería y mucho menos quien es mi acompañante, lo siento Mina, de verdad lo siento…_

_**Flash Back **_

Observo una vez aquella puerta donde sabia se estaban realizando las entrevistas de trabajo, se sentía nerviosa y no entendía porque, después de todo ella era lo suficientemente capaz para encargarse de ese puesto, pero sabía que si lograba entrar sería un gran paso, su deseo era hacerse de una carrera, sentía que cada vez necesitaba conocer gente nueva hasta que dejaba de serlo para entonces cambiar de aires, y en la última clínica ya había hecho su labor, por fin vio abrirse la puerta la recepcionista le pidió que esperara un poco eso incremento aún más sus nervios, hasta que por fin le pidieron que entrara, respiro profundamente para deshacerse de la tensión y abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la oficina aquel joven que debido a su exigencia laboral había sido asignado para contratar a la persona que los apoyaría en el trabajo, estaba exhausto y fastidiado, si esta entrevista también fallaba se daría un tiro ante la falta de inexperiencia y conocimientos de los espirantes al puesto.

-Buenos días... –dijo con firmeza al entrar–

El joven daba un respiro profundo y volteo su mirada mientras respondía el saludo– Buenos di… –Pero al ver a la persona frente a él se quedó sin palabras por un segundo–

Esa sutil sonrisa propia para un saludo se desvaneció al ver quien respondía, de golpe el pasado se hizo presente, pero aun así continúo con la seriedad necesaria– Supongo que con usted será la entrevista ¿no? –Decía mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas delante de su entrevistador–

Yaten regreso sus sentidos a su lugar, por un momento creyó confundirla, pero no, era ella, era reconocible pese a ese aire diferente que la envolvía– Así es… –extendió su mano para que le diera su curriculum, mientras pensaba por que le hablaba de esa manera, como si él fuera un desconocido, sería que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, pensó que tal vez era tanto su anhelo del pasado y el querer olvidarlo que ahora veía hasta la mejor amiga de aquella mujer inolvidable frente a él–

-No pensé encontrarte aquí... –dijo al momento en que extendía la carpeta con sus documentos– es una sorpresa...

Abrió los papeles leyendo el nombre– No, a decir verdad me extraño bastante… –volteo a verla– No sabía que estabas en Alemania…

Sonrió ligeramente– Si... al parecer no sabemos mucho... pensé que regresarías...

-¿A Tokio? –Pregunto sutilmente mientras negaba revisando aquel curriculum– No… no está en mis planes al menos no por un largo tiempo… ¿Y tú? –Volteo a verla–

-Espero no hacerlo nunca... –Dijo volviendo a ponerse seria– he venido por el trabajo... porque pienso quedarme aquí un tiempo...

-Ya veo… –Continúo revisando su curriculum un momento más para después cerrar la carpeta– Y dime… ¿cómo has estado? –Fijo su vista en ella–

-Mmm bien... –dijo indiferente observando cómo cerraba la carpeta– ¿Acaso esa es la entrevista de trabajo?

-Si… –dijo sin basilar– Dime… que has hecho… me refiero a que aquí dice que estabas estudiando en Holanda, pero háblame más sobre tus experiencias académicas y profesionales que veo interesantes… –en parte era verdad y en otra le causaba cierta curiosidad saber si ella había tenido algún contacto con Tokio o algo similar–

-Ya veo... –Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba la pierna y los brazos– así es, estudie la carrera de psicología en Holanda, y me especialice en psicología infantil, y he trabajado en distintas clínicas como podrás darte cuenta... no sería la primera vez que trabajara bajo presión en un puesto así... supongo que tú sabes de lo que hablo...

Levanto una ceja observándola, percibiendo en ella algo diferente ¿seguridad? ¿Frialdad? No supo descifrarlo concretamente, pero sin duda no era la misma jovencita que solo vivía en un mundo de hadas– Si… es un trabajo muy duro no voy a engañarte y si bien la paga es buena, la experiencia que obtendrás será mucho mejor… –Aseguro– bueno así que psicología infantil, eso cubriría bastante bien el puesto… –Se recargo en el respaldo sin dejar de verla– dime tus expectativas Serena… que te hace pensar que tú eres la adecuada para este puesto…

-Tengo la experiencia necesaria no así lo suficiente, pero tengo la preparación, la seguridad, y disposición para aprender... porque después de toda esta es mi vida... –dijo con algo de nostalgia dejándola de lado inmediatamente– prácticamente lo que necesitas...

Movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio– Y en lo personal… cuáles son tus expectativas a corto y largo plazo…

-No hay expectativas Yaten... –sonrió con algo de sarcasmo– no hay planes a futuro... si no tienes ilusiones no tienes decepciones... hay que ser realistas, los planes no funcionan para psicólogos, debemos vivir en la realidad... no en la fantasía...

Sonrió sutilmente al escucharla, pues compartía su opinión, debían vivir la realidad, los pies firmes para poder ayudar a la gente– Creo saber porque o por quien lo dices… –La miro fijamente, no era de él decir las cosas por detrás de una barrera– Pero tal vez haya expectativas que nos hacen crecer, aunque no sean por los motivos adecuados…

-Tienes razón... pero en mi vida no las hay... solo el presente... y nada más... –sonrió sinceramente– ¿no piensas igual que yo?

Suspiro profundamente encogiéndose de hombros– La mayor parte de las veces pienso igual que tú… –le sonrió– Serena puedo preguntarte algo… –a lo que ella se encogió de hombros indicándole que estaba bien– ¿No te interesa revivir el pasado? ¿O saber de él? –Sabía que era algo inapropiado pero en aquel entonces y tenerla frente a él lo hacía sentirse tan familiar a ella–

-Yaten... –sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie dando pequeños pasos alrededor de la oficina– ¿qué es el pasado?, solo un recuerdo que queda en la memoria que muchas veces queda en el olvido... dime... –Volteo a verlo– ¿tú quieres revivir el pasado o saber de ella?, porque si quieres saber de Mina, te diré lo que deseas saber...

-No… –Dijo de inmediato, suspirando dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el respaldo echando su cabeza hacia atrás– Creo que tienes razón hay cosas que son mejor dejar donde están… ahí afectan menos el presente… –se reincorporo poniéndose de pie– lamento si te incomodo la pregunta, pensé que tal vez te interesaría saber algo de Seiya…

Se volteo dándole la espalda, había bajado la guardia y eso no podía volver a pasar– No… no se dé quien hablas... –Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa algo fingida– es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre...

Sonrió con ligera nostalgia, podía entenderla, a él también le dolía escuchar el nombre de la mujer que cambio su vida– Lo entiendo… No volveré a nombrarlo, solo por favor tampoco la menciones –dijo refiriéndose a la mejor amiga de Serena– ahora que nos veremos muy a menudo está bien dejar estos detalles en claro… –extendió su mano dándole a entender que el puesto era de ella– Bienvenida…

Observo su mano antes de tomarla para poder por fin verlo a la cara– Gracias... compañero...

-Colega… –Respondió sonriéndole sinceramente, no pudiendo creer las coincidencias e ironías de la vida–

_**Final Flash Back**_

Tomo su mano al estar a su lado, había aprendido a conocerla tan bien en el último par de años que sabía perfecto que estaba inquieta y nerviosa por aquel viaje.

-Las maletas están listas, es hora de abordar… –dijo estando cerca de ella mientras presionaba más el agarre de sus manos–

Volteo al sentir como sujetaba más su mano, sonrió sutilmente, justo estaba pensando en su amiga cuando él se presentó– ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo mejor?

-Estoy convencido de que es lo que ambos necesitamos –Le sonrió de la misma manera que ella lo hizo para darle más confianza. Y así era, no estaba cien por ciento seguro que fuera lo mejor, pero era algo que debían afrontar tarde o temprano–

-Sabes que serás un gran apoyo... ¿verdad?, y que podrás contar conmigo... –dijo un poco seria pero con sinceridad en sus palabras– eres... mi mejor amigo...

-Lo se… –mantuvo aquella sonrisa amigable y considerada que ahora solo tenía para ella– Y sé que no podría hacerlo sin que estuvieras conmigo… –Subió su mano a su cabello alborotándolo sutilmente en un movimiento– También estaré contigo pase lo que pase… mi mejor amiga… –era algo que jamás imagino, pero sucedió y sabía todo lo que ambos tendrían que enfrentar, seria duro y seria doloroso, pero juntos podrían–

Sonrió sutilmente al sentir el cabello revuelto– Yaten... pase lo que pase, estaré contigo... y confiare en ti siempre...

-Ningún problema será tan grande como para no poder solucionarlo juntos… –sonrió de lado mientras pasaba sus brazo por encima de los hombros de Serena para abrazarla, aquella relación era más que una amistad, era tan fraternal y comprensiva, respiro con profundidad al pensar lo que Serena tendría que pasar al llegar a Tokio, encontrarlo a él con su…– Serena sabes, si no quieres ir a la fiesta está bien, yo lo entenderé perfecto –Sabia que Seiya sería el primero en la lista de invitados y él hubiera querido advertirle a Serena que no iría solo, sino con su casi recién esposa, pero ella jamás rompió su pacto de silencio y él tampoco lo haría–

-Mmm... ¿Quieres recordar tus tiempos de galán verdad? –Dijo en broma volteando a verlo– no te emociones... no te dejare solo... mucho menos esa noche... –sabía perfectamente que lo más seguro es que su ex profesor acudiera acompañado, pero no estaba segura si Mina sabía que él llegaría–

-Ui yo que ya me había emocionado de tal vez ir solo… –dijo en tono galante pero en broma– está bien en ese caso luciré muy bien acompañado.. –Aunque eso le costaría ser aborrecido por su mejor amigo–

Sonrió al recordar lo que usaría para esa fiesta, no es que fuera mala, pero sabía perfectamente quien estaría presente y quería que la primera impresión que se llevara fuera una muy agradable– Ya lo veras... luciré increíble... y yo presumiré de un apuesto y galante hombre... –así era, ella se había convertido en toda una mujer que dejaba de lado a aquella niña que jugaba a crecer y él ahora era toda una eminencia en la psicología, por algo ambos volvían, para hacer realidad el sueño de Yaten–

Yaten volvió a sonreír con satisfacción tomando de nuevo su mano a la de ella– Todo por cuanto hemos luchado esta tan cerca Serena… no nos rendiremos ahora… –Aseguro a su hermosa compañera–

Suspiro profundamente caminando y sonriendo con más seguridad de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo, ahora el sueño de Yaten se había hecho también el suyo y ahora juntos lucharían por ello– Lo sé... solo falta un poco más...

Estaba ansioso no podía negarlo, al regresar había muchas posibilidades de volverla a ver, pero también estaba confiado y seguro, ahora era un reconocido y prestigiado doctor, con sueños metas y estaría dispuesto a demostrarlo, fuerte e imponente como jamás había sido antes.

_**Flash Back**_

Yaten iba llegando al edificio donde trabajaba cuando pudo percibir a Serena platicando con un doctor, le sorprendió pues no le había comentado que estuviera saliendo con alguien, y es que últimamente hablaban muy a menudo, entre ellos había una peculiar amistad. Al acercarse pudo percibir como aquel hombre parecía muy insistente en invitarla a salir y ella parecía no encontrar la forma de decirle que no aunque con una cara de evidente desagrado. Estaba molesto de que solo porque la vieran sola la consideraban la presa perfecta, al igual que él, solo que para sus años de experiencia era más fácil relegar a situaciones incomodas, respiro con molestia mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Hola mi amor, lamento llegar tarde… –Saludo con una fingida sonrisa pero que parecía más que natural mientras la abrazaba pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros–

Estaba por darle un rotundo NO a aquel joven cuando escucho aquella voz y de inmediato volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, cuál sería su sorpresa que era a ella sobre todo al sentir su brazo, sonrió entendiendo que solo quería ayudarla, ¿tan obvia había sido aquella escena insistente?, no tuvo más remedio que continuar con aquella farsa– No te preocupes... aquí el doctor me estaba haciendo compañía, muchas gracias pero ya no es necesario, creo que no los he presentado mi novio... –refiriéndose a Yaten–

-Mucho gusto… –mostro ahora si una evidente sonrisa fingida al hombre– ha sido muy amable al acompañarla doctor…

Los conocía y sabía perfectamente que entre ellos no había nada, sino toda la clínica ya se hubiera enterado, los dos solteros más cotizados juntos, eso era difícil de creer– Vamos doctor... –Sonrió un poco irónico– deje que Serena acepte mi invitación... el decir que sean novios no quiere decir que lo sean de verdad...

Sonrió con molestia, ese viejo rabo verde no se la creería tan fácil– Lamento desilusionarlo Doctor, pero Serena y yo somos novios, pese a que no andemos divulgando nuestra vida privada, solo aceptaría si ella quisiera romper con nuestra relación… –Estrecho un poco más hacia él a Serena, estaba seguro que ella no aceptaría–

Estaba un poco incomoda por aquella situación pero trato de no verse tan evidente, estaba cansada de ese tipo de invitaciones y si con eso se desharía de ellas estaba bien– Le vuelvo a decir que no puedo aceptar su invitación por motivos personales... y bien aquí esta ese motivo... Yaten

-Nunca se le ha visto juntos más allá del hospital... cada uno se va por su lado así que no creo que esa mentira funcione... –dijo el hombre sin dejar de verlos–

-Eso es porque recién Serena ha aceptado ser mi novia, lo cual me hace infinitamente feliz… ¿No es así hermosa? –Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella dándole un beso en los labios sin pensarlo, eso no solo lo ayudaría a ella, sino también a él, además que la actitud sabelotodo del hombre lo molesto–

Serena solo atino a murmurar un si cuando recibió aquel beso extraño, pero si ya había iniciado con aquella mentira ya era tarde para ofenderse.

El hombre molesto solo los observo un instante para luego alejarse sumamente molesto de aquella burla.

Yaten observo sutilmente viendo como aquel hombre se alejaba, fue extraño besar a Serena, era una mujer hermosa no podía negarlo, pero jamás se imaginó en esa situación con ella por ser quien era y quien fue, pero sin duda fue necesario para dejar en claro no seguir siendo molestados– Lo siento… –murmuro apenas audible para ella separándose unos milímetros de ella–

-Te debo una... –dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos, ese beso había sido raro, después de tantos años volvía a sentir unos labios cálidos, pero no como se imaginó–

Sonrió al escucharla– Vaya creí que me golpearías, en lugar de decirme que me debías una… –se separó retomando una distancia normal entre ambos–

Sonrió algo nerviosa, era extraña esa situación entre ellos– Tonto... ¿cómo iba a golpear a mi "novio"?

Rio al escucharla, negando sutilmente– Es que al verte evidentemente irritada por ese tipo que sin duda molestaría a más de uno con ese aire petulante, pensé en que podría ayudarte de esa forma, me irrita que las mujeres de la clínica me vean con cara de presa… si es irritante para mí, pensé que mucho más para ti…

-No era la primera vez que me invitaba a "salir" –comento mientras caminaba a una de las bancas de ese hermoso jardín de la clínica– y ya estaba cansada de rechazarlo... pero hoy me ayudaste mucho... aunque... –Volteo a verlo– veo que también lo hiciste por ti... ¿no es así?

-Mentiría si te digo que no… –la siguió sentándose a su lado– ¿Te molesta?

-No... He visto como todas las asistentes, enfermeras, doctoras e incluso pacientes te comen con la mirada... –sonrió suspirando– es un fastidio, tal parece que no puedes estar solo... el acoso es demasiado molesto...

Se quedo por un segundo pensativo– Serena, tal vez tu y yo podríamos ser novios… –aclaro en seguida el punto– quiero decir "ser novios" –indicando ser literal– Ambos sabemos que tener una relación ahora no es lo que queremos, estar juntos evitaría el acoso de ambas partes…

Volteo a verlo no entendiendo muy bien, "ser novios" implicaba muchas cosas que hacía tiempo no hacia– ¿Fingir ser novios?

Afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza– Serena eres una mujer muy hermosa y sé que más de un hombre estará luchando por tener algo contigo, yo quisiera poder ofrecerte algo más, pero sabes que no estoy listo y no quiero una relación, así como tú tampoco lo estás… –Volteo su mirada al cielo– eres la mejor compañera de trabajo que tengo y nos llevamos bien, así que no sería difícil aparentarlo… –Volteo a verla esperando su punto de vista–

Lo observo un momento analizando aquel planteamiento de su situación– Yaten... eres un buen compañero, pero ¿que pasaría si eso afecta nuestros trabajos y sobre todo... nuestra relación personal?

-No lo hará… porque siempre seremos sinceros, cuando tu estés lista para iniciar una relación con alguien solo me lo dirás y la farsa termina… –Aseguro– además no seremos los primeros ni los últimos en tener una "relación" dentro del trabajo en esta clínica…

Sonrió ligeramente recargándose en el respaldo de la banca observando el cielo– ¿Y si esa farsa se convirtiera en algo real?

Respiro hondo poniéndose de pie, sería algo complicado, pero en ese momento no se sentía con capacidad de amar a nadie más– En ese caso tal vez podríamos intentarlo de verdad…

Volteo a verlo, estaba segura que jamás dejaría de amar a Mina y ella, ella aún seguía tratando de olvidar, pero era algo difícil de conseguir– ¿Novios... pero amigos antes que nada?

-Si… Es un trato entonces… –Le sonrió extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie–

-Mmm si... pero... nada de besos... –Dijo primero con seriedad para luego sonreír– eso fue raro...

-Sí creo que fue algo raro… así que no más besos… –Prometió–

-De acuerdo... –sonrió tomando su mano cerrando el trato– aunque será raro aparentar algo que no somos...

-Pero agradable al ahorrarnos malos ratos de acoso… –Aseguro sonriéndole–

-Pues sí... –Estuvo a punto de hacer algo, pero se contuvo al aprender por el paso del dolor a no ser tan impulsiva– Yaten... ¿puedo...? –De inmediato negó– olvídalo...

-¿Qué pasa? –Volteo a verla notando su cara de indecisión– quedamos en ser sinceros y es lo mismo que ser abiertos el uno con el otro… –Le recordó–

Bajo la mirada un tanto apenada– ¿Podrías abrazarme? –pidió volviendo su vista a él con los ojos llorosos–

Al ver aquellos ojos solo la tomo entre sus brazos, tal vez no era un abrazo romántico, fue más bien algo fraternal, un símbolo de apoyo entre ambos, a decir verdad él también necesitaba desde hace tiempo sentir el apoyo de alguien y ese alguien ahora sabia seria ella.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía vulnerable ante nadie, pero ahora lo era frente a Yaten, eran ya algunos años en que tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse intimidar por ningún hombre pero ahora los recuerdos y el temor de parecer una mujer sola frente a los ojos de los demás hombres la habían vencido, pero también era por él, Yaten también estaba solo y comprendía perfectamente cómo se debía sentir en ese momento.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Así es Mina… Yaten es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo… la persona que poco a poco me ha ayudado a cicatrizar las heridas que me produjo aquel mal amor, sé que te sonara extraño cuando te lo tenga que explicar, pero no siento que te esté traicionando, fuiste tú quien lo dejo ser libre para que buscara un buen futuro y eso es lo que juntos estamos logrando… tal vez no lo amo y él a mí tampoco, en eso se basa nuestra relación, en la sinceridad y confianza… prometimos no volver a mencionar el nombre de las personas que nos dañaron, pero tenemos que afrontar la verdad… ellos han hecho sus vidas, al menos tú lo has hecho, elegiste un camino diferente, tu nunca creíste en los cuentos rosas y por eso ahora estas con el Dr. Kunzite, yo creía en los cuentos de hadas y gracias a…en fin gracias a él deje de hacerlo, por eso es que ahora no busco el hogar con que toda niña sueña, ahora solo busco lo más parecido a una relación, Yaten no me exige nada ni yo lo hago… ambos somos felices con lo que tenemos, pero ambicionamos más, por esa razón hemos vuelto, para demostrarles a los dos que no nos derrumbamos por sus errores, lo siento Mina, esa es la verdad, lastimaste a Yaten y si aún lo amas lo entenderás… más bien nos podrás entender… solo tú eres la que me preocupa…_

**-¯`v´¯– SyS –¯`v´¯– MyY –¯`v´¯– -**

…**::::Respuesta a los Reviews por Marie Choi Winchester Kou:::::…**

_**Rosy Kuo Tenoh**__**:**_ Muchas gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de esta historia, en la cual ahora comenzamos con la segunda temporada, nosotras también lloramos con algunas escenas tristes como las que acaban de pasar, pero ni modo, siempre he dicho no disfrutas de la felicidad si no has sufrido antes, aunque si nos pasamos un poquito, pero bueno ahora vamos a ver como se dan las cosas años después, obviamente las chicas ya no son unas niñas y ellos no son unos hombres seductores, todos han cambiado así que veamos que les espera ese reencuentro. 

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ Hola, disculpa por traumarte :P pero es que pues así se fue dando la historia, pero créeme que la siguiente temporada será muy buena, como viste este capítulo fue un pequeño vistazo de lo que viene próximamente, vamos a ver como se dan las cosas ahora con lo cambiados que están todos y con las sorpresas que nos toparemos, por favor no dejes de seguir leyendo créeme que vienen buenas cosas. 

_**Polvo de Estrellas**__**:**_ Hola, una disculpa, pero como te dije no todo sería tan triste, ahora viene lo bueno de saber cómo van a resolver esos problemas que vienen arrastrando años atrás, como viste aun nos falta mucho para llegar al ansiado final, pero en serio como te había comentado no todo es tan malo, al contrario, se pondrá interesante. 

_**Aysha Bakhovik B:**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad también para nosotras fue traumática la pérdida del bebé de Serena, mas porque todo iba tan bien entre ellos, a un paso de la felicidad y pues les metieron el pie, con Mina y Yaten pues ya viste como estuvo toda su separación, y ahora pues a ver qué pasa con el regreso después de 5 años de Serena y Yaten, muchas cosas han cambiado así que quien sabe cómo les vaya a afectar, muchas gracias por tus palabras y lo importante es que logremos transmitir lo que sentimos al escribir y creo que si lo logramos, también nosotras lloramos con nuestros niños, pero ya vendrán cosas mejores, ya verán, así que ha seguir adelante. 

_**Angie Kout:**_ Hola, esperamos que hayas leído los últimos capítulos, ya que ahora viene el inicio de la segunda temporada, y si Seiya y Serena tienen que estar juntos, pero bueno ahora les tocara pelear contra sus propios orgullos, lo mismo que Mina y Yaten, ahora si nos esperan más capítulos interesantes, muy interesantes. 

_**Bogita**__**:**_ Hola tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ya te habías perdido o que onda, pero bueno al menos ya estas de vuelta y leíste todo de un jalón, la verdad si fue algo cruel lo que les paso a los 4 pero ni modo, ya saben que en la vida no todo es color de rosa y siempre encontraremos personas que nos harán sufrir, pero bueno ahora si vamos a ver qué es lo que sigue en los siguientes capítulos, porque ahora tienen muchas cosas que resolver. 

_**Lupita:**_ Hola tocaya (yo Marie también me llamo Guadalupe XD dato curioso) esperamos que te haya gustado hasta el momento este capítulo, corto pero apenas es la introducción a lo que viene. 

_**tudulceesperanza**__**:**_ Hola, claro que sí, ya nos estaremos dando una vuelta, gracias por comentar. 

Fin a los reviews

…**:::::M00nStaR:::::…**

Bueno chicas pues sí, aquí está el epilogo y "final" de la primera parte de esta historia y es que más que final como verán es un nuevo comienzo, han pasado cinco años y la vida de nuestros protagónicos ha cambiado de manera inesperada. Mina finalmente ha tenido a su bebe la cual ya es una hermosa niña de cuatro años ¿de quién es? Eso es algo que tendrán que ver para saberlo y como transcurrió su vida en este tiempo. Así como Serena ¿Cómo fue que termino novia de Yeten? Pues si bien ya se presentó el inicio de esta relación y cómo surgió aún falta ver mucho más ¿Qué encontraran a su regreso? ¿Y qué es lo que realmente ambos pretenden al regresar? El pasado vuelve a Tokio y sin duda pondrá una nueva nube de esperanzo, temores, amor e ilusiones para nuestros personajes.

No se estresen chicas, lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes dice el dicho y en nuestros niños y niñas se hizo verdad. Todas las tristezas y los "errores" que han cometido los personales es lo que dará pauta a lo que sucederá, demostrándoles que tan fuerte es el amor o si se dieron cuenta que tomaron las mejores decisiones al dar aquel amor por terminado, como ya nos conocerán todo puede pasar. Y aunque no lo crean como buenas fanáticas de Sailor Moon nos gusta luchar por el amor y la justicia :) solo lean y lo verán :P

_***1**_ Canción de Roberto Carlos. Interpretada por Thalía.


	27. 1Recuerdos y Verdades

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

-Hola bienvenidos… - Mina mostro la más grande de sus sonrisas tras abrir la puerta un poco agitada-

-Mami… -se abrazo a sus piernas la pequeña de apenas cuatro años, era sin duda una hermosa niña de cabellos platinados y una hermosa y profunda mirada turquesa, sus mejillas sonrojadas destacaban sus hermosas y tiernas facciones-

-Mi amor ¿Cómo te portaste? ¿No diste lata? -se agacho cargándola entre sus brazos-

-Para nada, Mía siempre es una buena niña, ¿no es así? -guiño un ojo el apuesto hombre a la pequeña que solo sonrió acertando con la cabeza-

-Eso es muy bueno… pasen tengo nieve para las muñecas… - dijo Mina con una sonrisa a la pequeña niña de doce años que venía junto con el hombre, la cual le sonrió mientras le quitaba a su hija Mía de los brazos y la cargaba ella-

-Vamos Mía, sabes que Ari nos deja comer todo el que queramos… -y se alejo con la pequeña tan rápido como pudo-

-Hotaru… no comas tanto helado… -advirtió su padre mientras entraba a la linda y amplia casa, pero las niñas ya estaban en la cocina-

-Déjalas Mal… ven para ti tengo un poco de café… -le sonrió para después voltearse caminando hasta la cocina, pudo escuchar sus pasos siguiéndola sin decirle nada mas, al entrar vieron como el par de niñas salían con el bote entero de helado hacia la recamara de la pequeña Kincha- ¿Y a donde las llevaste hoy?, ¿Sam no fue con ustedes? -tomo una taza para comenzar a servirle el café-

-No, creo que tu madre no lo dejo ir… -no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, cinco años y cada día se veía más hermosa ya no era una joven adolecente, ya era toda una mujer una que simplemente lo cautivaba y había sabido ganarse su profundo cariño en los últimos años, más hermosa y radiante cada día con esa belleza natural y aire jovial que cautivaba a mas de alguno- Pero fuimos al parque de aquí cerca, ya sabes Hotaru ama jugar con Mía y ella parece no cansarse con nada, y para terminar su madre la llena de azúcar como si le faltara energía…

Volteo con una sonrisa- Tienes razón, pero es que ama el helado… -extendió su mano para darle el café-

-Y tú lo odias… -sonrió con ironía, tomando la taza y aprovechando para acariciar su mano- ¿A quién sacaría su gusto por él helado?

-A su edad también me gustaba… -sabía a donde se dirigía y no le daría el gusto, así que se escabullo de él y del tema, después de todo era buena en eso- Ven, vamos al sofá, compre un cd nuevo, ¿quieres escucharlo conmigo?

Mina tomo la mano de él solo un momento para dirigirlo al sofá. Al llegar Malaquite fue el primero en sentarse, solo se escuchaban las risitas de las niñas en la habitación, después de colocar la música se sentó junto a él recargando la cabeza en su pecho, acto que él no desaprovecho para rodear su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, era relajante cada vez que estaba así, sin hacer o decir mucho.

-Si hace cinco años me hubieran dado una visión de este momento, no lo creería -susurro Mina mientras disfrutaba de aquella hermosa música- Me gusta… el cd… -aclaro-

-¿Y lo nuestro?, ¿Te gusta? -pregunto en el mismo tono bajo, presionándola un poco más a él-

La mente de Mina comenzó a vagar en sus recuerdos nuevamente, pensando y recortado todo lo que había vivido con Malaquite durante esos años y aquella inusual amistad que ahora compartían.

_**Flash Back**_

-Pero si es el padre de tu bebé tienes que verlo y hablar con él aunque no quieras Mina, se tiene que hacer responsable… -Dijo molesta la madre de Mina-

-De que manera debo decirle a todo mundo que mi hija no necesita un padre, no me importa quien sea, no cambia nada, Malaquite está casado y jamás permitiré siquiera que su esposa se entere que él posiblemente tenga una hija con otra mujer, no quiero nada, es un idiota porque creyó que separándome de Yaten podría volver a estar con él… -estaba más que molesta mientras arrullaba contrariamente con lo que sentía a su pequeña bebé de apenas un mes- No quiero volver a cruzar palabra con él…

-No pensabas igual durante el parto de Kincha -cruzo sus brazos observándola- No dejabas de llamar a Yaten y gritarle que lo necesitabas… además ¿Creí que a él le dirías del embarazo? -protesto su madre-

-Añore y desee tanto que él pudiera tomar mi mano en ese momento, pero de qué sirve ahora… Mamá entiende Yaten debe odiarme y con justa razón, ahora no solo tengo que pensar en mí, sino también en mi bebé, no serviría de nada lo que le dije si ahora le pido que vuelva por un bebé que tal vez no es de él… no es justo… además no he podido saber nada de él -aunque desde el primer segundo que tuvo a su pequeña Mía en sus brazos su corazón le dijo que era de Yaten, pero eso no daba por hecho que en realidad lo fuera-

-Cuando vas a hacer los estudios para que lo sepas…

-No lo sé… quizá nunca, ambos están mejor así, Yaten haciendo realidad sus sueños, sin complicarse la vida por mi causa, sin acordarse de mí y Malaquite con su familia "perfecta", yo tengo lo que necesito aquí… -volteo a ver a su pequeña, acariciando esos sonrosados y hermosos cachetes-

_**Final de flash back**_

-Te odiaba en ese momento, lo sabes verdad… -cerro sus ojos sintiendo como ahora él dejaba de lado su taza para abrazarla con ambos brazos, en un principio era incomodo pero ahora sabía que Malaquite era un amigo, una amistad diferente a como comienzan las comunes, pero lo era de cierto modo-

_**Flash back**_

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Hacernos esto! -dijo molesta la joven la cual ya dejaba ver su vientre ligeramente abultado por su embarazo de seis meses-

-Yo no hice nada, solo preguntaron mi opinión y la di… -se justifico sin voltear a verla con la mayor tranquilidad-

-¿Y para que me lo dices ahora?, hubiera sido mejor seguir pensando que él se fue a Alemania por sus meritos no porque tu lo mandaste haya… -estaba que reventaba del coraje- Dime ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías? -le grito dando un fuerte golpe a su escritorio con ambas manos, lo mínimo que quería era que él la mirara a los ojos con sus respuestas-

-A ti… tenerte a ti… -se puso de pie de inmediato- solo para mi… ¿contenta? Porque yo si lo estoy y mucho, te lo comente en el pasado, Yaten es bueno, pero sus aptitudes eran acordes con la beca de aquí en Tokio, la de Alemania era para alguien con experiencia laboral, solo tuve que intervenir un poco eso es todo… -se encogió de hombros con cinismo-

-Estás loco si crees que tu y yo vamos a retomar una relación… -dijo mas molesta aun al escucharlo mientras negaba con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza en señal de negativa- Sabes lo que me lastimo tener que dejarlo y a ti no te importa nada más que tu estúpido ego herido…

-¡Ustedes fueron los que jugaron conmigo!, sabias que Yaten era mi alumno predilecto y él sabía que TÚ ERAS MÍA, y no les importo para verme la cara de idiota mientras se revolcaban a mi espalda… -soltó con desdén-

-¡Te odio! -negó con rabia-

-Oh por dios Mina ni tu ni él son unos santos, además solo te demostré la realidad, ve lo que le importaste que se fue con la primer mentira que le dijiste, no te conocía tan bien para darse cuenta que le mentías, que había algo más de fondo… -caminaba de un lado a otro, también ya irritado por la situación-

Mina se quedó callada e impotente, no sabía que mas decirle a pesar que había miles de cosas que podría decir- Pero yo lo amo… -solo pudo decir-

-¡PERO ÉL NO TE AMA! -agrego con seriedad y fuerza- Ni siquiera te ha llamado, lo único que esperaba era un pretexto tuyo para alejarse y tu lo único que necesitabas era lo mismo… Yo no te obligue a dejarlo ni que le mintieras de ese embarazo –le señalo sutilmente el vientre- TODO… Todo eso lo ideaste tu solita y mira te salió tan bien… -recalco con la mayor burla y cinismo-

- Si, es mi maldita culpa, así como lo fue involucrarme con un tipo que no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo, te odio Malaquite… no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino, no me llames o me busques, se hombre y has feliz solo a una mujer en tu vida en lugar de ir haciendo desdichadas a muchas…

-No vengas a darme clases de moral…

-Sabes que, si este bebe es tuyo olvídalo, yo me hare cargo de él no necesito nada de ti… Ojala… ¡Ojala un día sufras lo que es perder a la persona que amas! -dijo con el mayor enojo y la máxima seriedad antes de salir de ahí-

_**Final Flash Back**_

-_Tal vez por eso me impacto tanto la noticia, recordé aquel deseo que pedí al cielo ante él antes de irme ese día, pero yo no me refería a eso, solo quería que él pagara por algo que solo era mi culpa…_ -cerro los ojos sintiéndolo-

-Lo sé… sé que no actué bien, estaba más que obsesionado contigo y eso te lastimo, pero aun así estuviste cuando más te necesite… Salvaste mi vida… -y era tal vez eso lo que más le gustaba de Mina, esa fuerza interna por dejar de lado su orgullo por ayudar, incluso al hombre que más detestaba-

-No podía dejar que el posible padre de mi hija terminara así… -lo que nunca supo es que aquel día no solo trataría de mitigar el afligida alma de él, si no también ayudarse a ella misma con los rencores del pasado-

_**Flash Back**_

Ariana se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad pues daba los últimos detalles a su tesis, por fin después de tantos años y esfuerzos saldría de esa universidad que le había cambiado la vida, lo haría y terminaría por fin con todo su pasado o al menos eso creía.

-¿Supiste del terrible accidente que sufrió la esposa del doctor Kunzite? -comentaba la compañera de trabajo a Mina mientras ella pausaba su escritura-

-Si… -se limito a responder en un murmullo, debido a que se encontraban en la biblioteca, aquello había sido noticia en toda la universidad por días-

-Fui al sepelio, fue muy triste, es horrible perder a un ser querido, más de la manera en que él la perdió, pensar que regresaras a tu casa esperando ser recibido por la persona que amas y en cambio recibes la noticia de que está muerta… -negaba con la cabeza-

Mina sentía su piel estremecerse, pudo imaginar la reacción de él- Debe ser muy duro…

-No te vi ahí Mina, pensé que irías, escuche que antes trabajabas con él…

-Es que había mucha gente por eso no me viste ahí… -recordó cómo se quedo algo alejada, no fue capaz de acercarse, el dolor de Malaquite era demasiado, pese a que limitaba sus sentimientos no queriéndolo expresar por su hija, la pequeña no paraba de llorar, él frio y ecuánime, pero Mina pudo percibir en su mirada el infierno de su dolor, dio vuelta y se fue, no quería verlo así, no había cruzado palabra con él desde su pelea años atrás, pero una parte de ella quería estar a su lado en ese momento, ella sabía lo que era perder a la persona que amabas, pero al menos ella tenía la esperanza de que él fuera feliz, verlo algún día y él simplemente había tenido que poner punto final sin decidirlo el mismo-

-Supe que él no ha regresado a trabajar, incluso se rumora que no lo hará… -murmuro con morbo la joven-

-¡¿Qué? -volteo a verla sorprendida- Eso es imposible…

-De verdad… dicen que entro en depresión… incluso que ha intentado…

Mina se quedó inmóvil pensando en aquello. Al terminar el trabajo salió de la universidad, no supo como llego tal vez guiada por su instinto, se vio parada frente a la enorme casa. Toco el timbre y fue recibida por una de las sirvientas, al preguntarle por él doctor Kunzite esta le dijo que tenía órdenes de no recibir a nadie y así fueron las dos siguientes semanas donde iba casi a diario, fue hasta uno de los días que la joven sirvienta abrió la puerta preocupada.

-Señorita Mina… -saludo angustiada a Mina ya estando familiarizada con ella de las tantas veces que había ido, sin éxito de ver al señor de la casa-

-¿Hoy tampoco va a recibirme el señor Kunzite? -percibió esta vez que no tenía el mismo semblante severo de negativa-

-Se supone que no debo… -dijo no muy convencida-

-Entonces que te parece si hacemos como que yo entre por la puerta de atrás… -dijo en tono suplicante mientras hacia un guiño, viendo como ella accedía sonriéndole-

-Es la habitación del fondo en la segunda planta… -indico la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta después de Mina entro-

-Gracias… -sonrió agradecida- ¿Por cierto y su hija Hotaru?

-La niña fue mandada con su abuelo paterno desde que la señora murió…

Mina suspiro profundamente- Ya veo…

Al llegar a la habitación giro la perilla, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta, al abrirla ligeramente pudo percibir el fuerte olor a licor que provenía de adentro, pero más se sorprendió al ver en deplorable estado en el que él se encontraba, sus cabellos estaban mojados y una toalla húmeda junto a él, seguramente se acababa de bañar. Lentamente entro y cerró la puerta tras hacerlo.

-No quiero comer… -dijo casi en un grito, pensado que era la mucama-

-Y tampoco quieres trabajar, no quieres ver ni hablar a nadie, ni siquiera Hotaru puede estar con su padre en un momento tan duro para ella… pero beber si es fácil verdad… -sus palabras era firmes pero cálidas, sintió tanta pena al verlo derrumbado, nada del hombre que ella conocía-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Quién te dejo entrar? -pregunto sin siquiera voltear a verla, quedándose sentado sobre la alfombra a los pies de su cama, dando de frente a la hermosa chimenea que decoraba la habitación-

-Estoy preocupada por ti y dado que no recibes visitas tuve que entrar a escondidas… -camino hacia él quedando parada a su lado-

-Si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco querías verme, así que estamos a mano, ahora lárgate… -sirvió más licor a su vaso sin voltear a verla-

-Te odio y lo sabes… pero no puedo permitir que eches a la basura tu vida… el estar a si no hará que ella vuelva… ¿crees que le gustaría verte así?

-¡Pero ella no está, no puede verme y ese es el maldito problema! -grito desesperado arrojando el vaso, haciendo que el fuego de la chimenea creciera-

Se agacho dándole una bofetada- Eres un cobarde… ¿Este es el verdadero Kunzite? No… esta es solo una sombra cobarde en la que te ocultas, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Perderlo todo? ¿Morir en vida? ¿Dejar a tu hija sola? -se hinco a su lado observándolo fijamente con rabia-

Estaba tan cegado por sus emociones que ni siquiera se quejo por la bofetada que ella le dio pese a que fue demasiado fuerte, solo comenzó a llorar por todo lo que ella decía- La amo… la extraño, no quería que se fuera, no de esta manera… yo no sé cómo ser un padre para Hotaru, no sé cómo vivir si ella…

Subió sus manos abrazándolo con fuerza- Ella solo necesita que estés ahí… Tu solo necesitas afrontarlo, vive tu luto y luego supéralo… Sé el hombre fuerte que siempre has sido…

-No puedo… ¿para qué?, Hotaru estará bien con su abuelo, él cuidara de ella, no lo entiendes Setsuna era la única mujer que me hacía sentir indispensable para ella y yo fui el peor de los esposos, siempre engañándola, mientras ella solo pensaba en ser todo para mí y yo todo para ella…

-Pues entonces aprende de tus errores, compénsalo siendo un buen padre para tu hija, cuida lo que tienes de ella, a Hotaru, lucha… -le pidió, esperando que reaccionara- Mal, no puedes dejarte caer… -lo abrazo con fuerza, le dolía verlo así- Tus hijas te necesitan… -murmuro sintiendo como el también correspondía su abrazo por fin abrazándola fuertemente sintiendo su cuerpo frio y destrozado por el dolor en su corazón-

_**Final Flash Back**_

-A partir de ese día no te alejaste de mi y de Hotaru, sabes que de no haber sido por ti, probablemente nunca habría salido de esa depresión… -acaricio su cabello-

-Todo lo que he hecho contigo desde que te conocí es porque me nace, jamás hago las cosas por hacerlas, si no porque las creo necesarias… -suspiro recordando un poco mas de aquellos días- Como no ayudarte me sentí tan identificada, estar tan deprimido que sientes tocar fondo, pero aun así no puedes levantarte hasta que alguien extiende su mano y dice "Oye aquí estoy, no estás solo, podremos juntos con esto" Tal vez no es la persona que quisieras sentir y refugiarte en ese momento, pero sabes que es la que puede comprenderte… además tú has sido un gran apoyo para mí y para Mía y él que tú y Hotaru quieran a mi hija es más que suficiente para querer seguir junto a ti… -Subió su mirada a verlo-

Sonrió al escucharla, Mina y Mía era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia de nuevo- ¿La pasaste bastante mal en el tiempo de tu embarazo verdad? -fue pregunta pero sonó más como afirmación-

-Si… jamás creí que pudiera ser tan frágil como en ese entonces… fue una experiencia que no quisiera volver a vivir… -susurro volviendo a recargarse en su pecho-

- Pero el dolor se fue cuando tuviste a Mía en tus brazos…

Negó en un sutil movimiento de cabeza- La verdad es que mi depresión llego cuando Mía nació… Dios sabe cuánto sufrí y cuanto me costó dejarlo ir, pero luche para ser fuerte. Mi embarazo no fue fácil, con el constante temor de perder a alguien que amaba aun sin conocer, estar sin el apoyo de mi familia, sin él y tener que buscar la manera de ganarme la vida, simplemente en ese momento no podía derrumbarme, luche tanto después de que Mía nació, el tenerla en mis brazos siendo tan pequeña y tan frágil… me aterro el no poder cuidarla como ella necesitaba, no ser la madre que necesitaba, no me importaba las estupideces que había hecho, lo único que me preocupaba era ella y me obsesione tanto que no supe en qué momento me deprimí tanto como para girar mi mundo solo en ella, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación con Mía, no quería siquiera que mi madre o mis hermanos se acercaran a ella… Creo que enloquecí esos días…

-Me hubiera gustado tanto poder haber estado junto a ti… pero era tan ciego, egoísta y obstinado que solo veía por mi ego y orgullo, sin pensar que eso te trajo tanto sufrimiento…

-Nadie puede herir a otra persona sin que esta se lo permita y todo lo que me paso fue porque yo le di pauta… por suerte ni mi madre ni mis hermanos me dejaron sola después de que Mía nació, todo el rechazo y reproche que viví durante el embarazo, se transformo en amor después de que ella nació -sonrió con ternura- Y como no hacerlo si Mía tiene ese ángel que enamora a cualquier persona con solo verla… y esos ojos dulces e irreverentes a la vez… -su mirada se iluminaba solo de hablar de su pequeña Kincha- _Se parece tanto a él…_ -pensó-

Malaquita subió su mano acariciando su mejilla mientras le sonreía dulcemente, sabía que al hablar de aquella manera de su hija, ella solo podía pensar en Yaten- Han pasado cinco años ¿Y cuanto más tendrá que pasar?

-No lo sé… -susurro sin despegar su mirada de la de él la cual parecía más cerca, conocía aquella mirada tanto como para intuir lo que pensaba-

-Te quiero tanto Mina… Hotaru y Mía se tratan como lo que son, hermanas… Hotaru te adora, has sabido ganarte su cariño… -lentamente rozo sus labios a los de ella, si algo podía llenar el hueco de su alma después de su hija era Mina y luchaba cada día desde hacía un años por llevar su relación de "amigos" a algo mas-

Mina suspiro tenuemente sintiendo como el comenzaba a besarla y abrazarla más hacia él, sutilmente separo su cercanía, sabia claramente que si bien quería a Malaquite y un cariño crecía hacia él, no era lo suficiente para olvidarse del amor de su vida, lo de ellos era un gran cariño y comprensión de ambos ante lo vivido.

-Él no va a regresar… ¿Cuántos años mas piensas esperarlo? -pero de inmediato sintió como ella se tenso, era horrible saber que cada vez que él salía al tema ella evadía toda posibilidad de tener una relación formal-

-No quiero que las niñas nos vean así… -se separó evidentemente de él-

-Ellas no son tontas… Hotaru sabe que te quiero y ella dice que no quiere a nadie más que a ti para mí, ama a Mía y Mía esta más que encariñada con nosotros por más que te esmeres para que ella no se encariñe con nosotros más de la cuenta…

-No quiero que sufra, eso es todo, no quiero que idealice algo que quizá jamás será… -se encogió de hombros-

-¿Como una familia? No quieres que ella me relacione como su padre –sonrió con bastante ironía- Mina apenas ella necesita una figura paterna y corres por mi ayuda, aunque no te das cuenta de ello… Veo que las malas costumbres no cambian, solo me quieres para tu conveniencia Mina y aquí el estúpido soy yo porque estoy cada vez que la niña quiere… -dijo refiriéndose a ella-

-No sabía que lo veías así… pero no te preocupes no volveré a molestarte por algo que concierna a Mía… Ni a mi…-le quito su tasa a Malaquite mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina molesta, aunque sabía de antemano que todo lo que él decía era cierto, es solo que no estaba lista para renunciar al amor profundo que sentía por Yaten-

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que quiero ofrecerte algo formal, creí que cuando te independizaste de tu madre era para darle a Mía una imagen de familia, ser una madre para ella y no una hermana mayor, pues bien yo quiero darte esa familia, quiero ser el padre de Mía… -siempre era lo mismo en sus discusiones cuando abordaban el tema- ¡Soy el padre de Mía! y quiero darle el mismo lugar que tiene Hotaru…

-No eres su padre… -dijo severa comenzando a lavar la tasa-

-Claro que lo soy, si fuera de Yaten, hubieras corrido a decírselo, para poder tenerlo de nuevo, si no lo fuera no la hubieras unido tanto a nosotros…

-No la uno a ti, ella ama a Hotaru –aclaró- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que discutir por esto? -volteo a verlo- Mal te quiero, pero no te amo y lo sabes, me quieres pero sé que jamás me amaras como la amaste a ella y lo comprendo, ha sido así en estos años, nos apoyamos y complementamos, te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y si amo a Hotaru… pero no puedo darte más… simplemente no puedo… -era ilógico como ahora sentía que no podía salir de ese círculo de confort aunque sabía que los lastimaría a todos, ahora ella era la egoísta, la que quería sentir una pizca de tranquilidad aunque fuera en algo-

-Está bien… no vamos a discutirlo hoy… -se acerco a ella acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la barra del lava trastes- Quizá mañana ¿en la cama? -susurro a su oído-

-Tampoco… -cerró los ojos sonriendo pues le hizo cosquillas, a pesar de que esos temas siempre le crispaban los nervios- Jamás…

-¿En la tina? -continuo él con sus susurros-

-No… -risitas salían de sus labios tratando de separarlo con sus manos-

-¿En el sofá? -unió más su cuerpo al de ella-

-Ba… basta… -ya que ahora también las manos de él jugaban en su vientre haciéndole cosquillas-

-Mami… -entro la pequeña Mía a la cocina- ¿Qué hacen? Juegan a las cosquillas… ¡yo quiero jugar!

Mina se separó tan rápido como pudo de Malaquite sonrojándose ligeramente- No cariño, porque Malaquite siempre hace trampa… -volteo a verlo acusadora, como siempre que le decía que no quería que sus hijas los encontraran así- Ven mi amor, vamos con Hotaru, pero antes a lavarte esa cara llena de helado…

Malaquite se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía al verlas salir, esa irresistible sonrisa que Mina percibió al voltear de reojo al verlo.

-_Las quiero para mí… no por ego, no por orgullo, por que las amo, las amo y porque ahora más que solo mi deseo de tenerla, esta él hecho de que puedo y quiero ofrecerles lo que se merecen, lo que hace años les arrebate por mi ego herido…_ -pensó Malaquite comenzando su caminar hacia la sala del lindo departamento-

Esa noche los cuatro fueron a cenar a una reconocida tienda de hamburguesas debido a que las niñas así lo pidieron. Hotaru había llevado a Mía a los juegos mientras Malaquite y Mina platicaban de cualquier cosa, fue una foto en una revista lo que llamo su atención.

-Siempre intuí que terminaría casándose con ella… -dijo Malaquite después de voltear a ver qué era eso lo que ella veía y que cambio su semblante-

-Yo no puedo creerlo, pero es tan obvio, creo que son tal para cual… -dijo con molestia- "La pareja perfecta" -se burlo con sarcasmo- ¿Sabes que es ilógico? -le pregunto irritada a su compañero el cual solo arqueo la ceja en señal de espera de lo que diría, aunque lo sabía de sobra-

-Que el muy mentiroso se la pasaba lloriqueando en mi puerta rogándome porque le dijera dónde estaba, que la esperaría y buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, que estaba arrepentido y que la amaba solo a ella… -Mina dejo escapar un bufido de desagrado mientras continuaba- Mentiras, míralo, se la pasan exhibiéndose en las revistas de moda…

-Bueno es que tampoco no todo mundo puede estar toda la vida esperando algo que no será… los hombres solemos tener menos paciencia, la soledad no es buena en nosotros… -justifico Malaquite, aunque sabía que eso le costaría un regaño por parte de ella-

-Pues que débiles son… Seiya es tan o más estúpido que yo por haber dejado a Serena, si tanto la amaba no se hubiera rendido, estuve a punto de ceder y decirle donde estaba, cuando veía su rostro de perrito atropellado… -aseguro-

-Se honesta, jamás se lo hubieras dicho así el hombre se arrastrara por el pavimento…

-Hizo huelga afuera de mi casa por una semana… y era tiempo de lluvias así que tuvo doble valor y si tienes razón tal vez jamás se lo hubiera dicho, pero sabes que no es porque no quisiera, si no porque Serena me lo pidió y aunque ya no nos comuniquemos tanto como antes y la mayoría solo sean por correos, Serena jamás dejara de ser como mi hermana…

-Wow… eres mala, para que un hombre haga eso es porque está desesperado, ¿por que jamás me lo contaste?

-No quise darle mucha importancia, además me sentía mal de que hiciera eso, creo que llego un punto donde perdió la dignidad…

_**Flash Back**_

Mina llego de la Universidad, no hacia frio pero llevaba un ligero abrigo para cubrir su ya notoria barriga de siete meses de embarazo, mas porque sabría quien estaría haciendo huelga fuera de su casa, cada día era lo mismo desde los últimos siete días.

Suspiro con cansancio al ver al maltrecho joven- Vete a casa Kou… -murmuro pasando de largo o al menos eso intento hasta que él se puso de pie frente a ella- Y date un baño… -miro su desalineado aspecto, parecía un vagabundo-

-Sabes que no lo hare, no hasta que me digas ¿dónde está? Viaje a mil países mas pero no pude encontrarla, no sé si es por mi mala suerte, que ella se esconde o incluso que mi padre también intervino en eso para jamás hallarla… -se quejo desesperado-

-No te lo diré y si es preciso cortaría mi lengua antes de hacerlo… -agrego Mina con seriedad- No me importa si cae un rayo, no me importa si viene la policía y te lleva como indigente, incluso si te da una pulmonía y tiene que venir el cuerpo forense por el cuerpo… Jamás te lo diré ya deberías comprenderlo… -su voz era tranquila pero segura-

-Pero eres su amiga, lo comprendo ella está molesta, dolida, decepcionada de mi, pero se fue sin que yo pudiera explicarle lo que paso, mis motivos del porque no fui a verla, fui un idiota lo sé, un cobarde, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que LA AMO -enfatizo con los ojos brillantes de la desesperación- Es más si tu quisieras ir a buscar a Yaten yo mismo te llevaría…

El rostro de Mina cambio de semblante, quiso localizarlo después de que se fue sin decírselo a nadie, pero le fue imposible, en la universidad era información confidencial y quien lo sabia como los padres de Yaten no se lo dirían- ¿Lo harías?

-Claro, si tú me ayudaras a encontrar a Serena, yo te ayudaría con Yaten…

Mina negó decepcionada- No vas a chantajearme con eso, además no me importa nada de Yaten, así que si no te vas esta noche mañana llamo a la policía, estas comenzando a ser molesto para los vecinos, creo que comprare un perro uno grande y fiero y lo dejare en el jardín… -lo esquivo caminando hacia la entrada de su casa-

-Mina… por favor, tengo que verla, tengo que hablar con ella y explicarle, solo una vez, si ella no quiere nada después, si no entiende mis motivos yo lo aceptare, pero por favor necesito verla… -su voz era desesperada y se quebraba, jamas alguien podía haber imaginado el fuerte y galante Seiya Kou en esa situación y así lo percibió Mina al voltear a verlo de reojo-

-Lo siento de verdad Seiya… cuando ella esté lista y me lo pida, te lo diré, ahora simplemente no quiero tener más problemas en mi casa por tu culpa, vete… -debía irse o ella se arrepentiría, podía ver en sus ojos todo aquel dolor, aquella impotencia y desesperación al no tener a Serena, se sintió tan desgraciada por no ayudarlo, en aquellos días incluso en los meses anteriores pudo percibir que Seiya de verdad la amaba y le dolía aquello, pero ella debía ser fiel a Serena, no quería decepcionarla ni traicionarla por mas difícil que fuera en los últimos días-

_**Fin Flas Back**_

-Seiya permaneció un par de días más hasta que cayó inconsciente por la fiebre de estar bajo la lluvia de esos días… No sé cómo pude ser tan fría para no ayudarlo en ese momento, yo era su única carta de ayuda y a pesar de ello jamás lo ayude… -negó con algo de nostalgia- en los siguientes meses pensaba que quizá estaba cometiendo un error, sería más fácil ayudarlo y ayudarme, tenía que esconderme de él, no podía ver que estaba embarazada, pero las llamadas a mi casa no cesaban, poco a poco fueron haciéndose menos…

-Temo decírtelo, pero si tu intuición te decía y hacia ver que Seiya estaba arrepentido, creo que debiste haberlo ayudado… -comento con su aire serio Malaquite-

-Eso mismo pensé y después de que Mía nació se me aflojo el corazón y pensé hacerlo cuando fui a preguntarle donde podría encontrar a Yaten, también quería decírselo, pensé que el olvidaría lo del intercambio de información, pero no fue así y me disgusto que fuera tan egoísta, además ya se veía mejor, supe que estaba trabajando y donde quiera que me lo encontraba estaba Rei como mosca pegada a él, no entendía para que seguía molestándome con llamadas y algunas visitas a mi casa si ella estaba con él, así que un día molesta llame a la policía y le dieron una orden de restricción a mí y a mi casa…

-Mina… -dijo severo Malaquite-

-Lo se exagere, pero me dio mucho coraje que estuviera con ella… así que sin más y después de un año de no molestarme y dos de que Serena se fue, escuche decir que él y Rei salían "formalmente" eso me hizo sentir que hice bien al no decirle, después de todo a él le basto un par de años para olvidarla… -se justifico tratando de callar su conciencia-

-Y quien te dice que aun no la ama… No todo mundo vive en el pasado… -regaño indirectamente a la joven mujer- Además el que estés con alguien no quiere decir que tu corazón no pertenezca a otro…

-Lo sé… -rodo sus ojos molesta- Porque hechas a perder mis deducciones con tu madurez…

-Solo trato de ser objetivo… -se encogió de hombros-

-El punto es que Seiya está casado con Rei desde hace más de un año, que el cínico se la arreglo para acercarse a mí el día de la boda y decirme que si le decía donde encontrar a Serena él no se casaría… pero dado que no lo hice se "sacrifico" con su modelito porno…

-No es porno, es de lencería y muy fina… -defendió Malaquite como buen hombre admirador de la belleza femenina-

-Pues si yo me pongo diez kilos de siliconas le quito el puesto…

-Claro que si… -sonrió para relajarla- pero ya no te alteres, Seiya vive su vida y no puedes juzgarlo por el hecho de que está tratando de ser feliz y no solo vivir deprimido viviendo en un jardín ajeno por una chica que ya no lo quería…

-Lo quería, lo amaba… -seguro con molestia para luego suspirar- Tienes razón, las cosas pasan por algo, Serena a este paso creo que jamás regresara, me duele pero lo acepto, así que si tal vez tienes razón, es bueno que el intente hacer su vida… ¡Pero porque con ella! -se quejo de nuevo- Ah ya… sabes que quiero olvidarme de él y de todo ese desastroso pasado…

-Es lo mismo que yo digo… -se acerco a ella besando su mejilla-

-¯`v´¯- 

Seiya se encontraba saliéndose de bañar, el día era bastante cálido y húmedo, típico de una mañana de agosto. Ni el ruido de los cajones abriéndose había despertado a su acompañante de cama y vida, volteo a verla, quedándose pensativo.

-¿Por qué no puedo amarte?, siquiera quererte la mitad de lo que la quiero y amo a ella… -pensó continuando secando su cabello con su toalla- porque ambos somos tan conformistas… yo me conformo solo con intentar algún día poder olvidarla aun que se que no quiero y jamás lo hare y tu… -suspiro en medio de aquel pensamiento- te conformas con tenerme a pesar de que sabes que jamás te amare, que jamás dejare de pensar en ella, creo que eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos a pesar de lo mucho que sueles esmerarte en algunas cosas…

Se acerco a ella mientras se colocaba su camisa para acercarse y darle un beso en la frente, viendo como ella comenzaba a despertarse, volteando a verlo con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Ya te vas? -Pregunto la mujer sentándose sutilmente-

-Si… hoy llegare tarde, el día está muy ocupado, solo quería comentarte algo antes de irme… -Se puso de pie terminando de abrochar su camisa y continuando con su corbata-

-¿Qué cosa es? -se hinco en la cama acercándose a él ayudándolo con la corbata- ¿por fin nos iremos a nuestra luna de miel?, ya tenemos más de un año de casados y la sigo esperando… -volteo a verlo con algo de molestia-

-Sabes que el trabajo no me da tiempo, además no te puedes quejar, te cumplo todos los caprichos que quieres… -dijo sin mucha importancia-

Hizo un gesto de desagrado apretando su corbata más de lo usual- Entonces que es lo que se le ofrece a MI ESPOSO…

Aflojo su corbata mientras daba la vuelta para ir por sus calcetines- Habrá una reunión de bienvenida para Yaten mañana…

-Ah… -Dijo sin el mayor interés- está bien así yo podre ir a ver al director de la agencia y planear el siguiente proyecto

-No te lo digo para que hagas planes aparte, te lo digo porque me gustaría que me acompañaras… -se coloco los zapatos con algo de molestia-

-Pero ya sabes que a ese tipo de reuniones no me gusta ir… -se quejo colocándose su bata sobre su camisón de dormir-

-Ya lo sé, solo fiestas donde tú seas el foco de atención… -se quejo molesto-

-De eso vivo Seiya por si no lo recuerdas soy modelo, vivo de la imagen pública también… y me encanta que me acompañes…

-Claro soy tu mejor accesorio... -Se quejó-

-Es que eres tan guapo… y sabes que siempre dicen que somos la pareja perfecta… -se sentó en la cama cruzándose de piernas mientras hacia sus brazos hacia atrás recargando su peso en ellos-

-Todo siempre es a tu conveniencia… eres mi esposa, debe ser igual para ambos… -Puso su saco con molestia-

-Ash… ¿y de que es la dichosa fiesta? -dijo con molestia recostándose en la cama pero sin dejar de verlo-

-Yaten regresa al país… pero olvídalo iré solo… -tomo sus últimas cosas, le molestaba de sobre manera que para Rei él solo fuera su capricho, su mejor accesorio y su trofeo que lucir cuando a ella le complaciera, supuso que ese era el precio de un matrimonio sin amor-

-Ah… -suspiro fingiendo interés- ¿De verdad no te importa ir solo?, es que quiero darte tiempo para que hables con él, además ya sabes que no soy muy santo de su devoción… -jugaba con su cabello sin voltear a verlo-

-No… está bien… ya me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche… -se despidió molesto sin voltear a verla-

-Seiya espera… -se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta él, al llegar lo rodeo del cuello con sus brazos- te recompensare por esto en la noche… -dijo en tono seductor cerrándole un ojo-

Seiya suspiro fingiendo una sonrisa, claro después de todo ella no sabía cómo resolver las cosas y solo sabia y quería resolver todo en la cama y si era hombre pero tenía sentimientos y no todo se llenaba con sexo- No te preocupes… -beso su frente y salió de la habitación-

-¯`v´¯- 

Todo estaba listo en la mesa de jardín, un poco de fruta y jugo para iniciar el desayuno adornaba la mesa, la enorme sombrilla blanca dejaba pasar solo la luz necesaria. La mujer entusiasta y feliz estaba lista esperando la llegada de su hijo para desayunar juntos, sin mencionar que vendría acompañado de su novia lo cual la ponía aún más feliz, en esos años había estado más que segura que conocería a alguna chica que lo hiciera olvidar el horrible pasado y no se había equivocado, su esposo llego con ella al jardín dejando ver al par de jóvenes que caminaban tras él, su mente solo se enfoco en recibir con un abrazo a su hijo.

-Yaten… -sonrió abrazándolo efusivamente- Hijo, por fin estas de vuelta…

-Hola mamá... -dijo abrazándola con fuerza, estaba contento de volver a verla, después de todo ella era su madre- te había extrañado...

-Pero déjame verte… estas aun más guapo -lo observo detenidamente, le enorgulleció ver a su hijo convertido en todo un hombre-

-Vamos cariño, déjalo respirar un poco -dijo sonriente el padre de Yaten- además Yaten viene acompañado de una linda señorita… -volteo a ver a la joven con una sonrisa amable-

Serena sonreía al ver por fin a los padres de Yaten, se veía que lo querían tanto como a ella sus padres- Buenos días... -saludo cortésmente-

-Papá… -se acerco ahora a abrazar a su padre para luego voltear hacia Serena- es verdad, quiero presentarles a... mi novia... -Aunque ya tenían rato representando esa farsa aun le costaba trabajo decir aquellas palabras-

-Mucho gusto… bienvenida… -extendió su mano amable el padre de Yaten, mientras su madre se acerco igualmente-

-Bienvenida, esta es tu casa… -pero la mirada de la madre de Yaten era diferente- sabes te me haces muy familiar, pero no recuerdo bien de donde…

-Gracias señor... -dijo amable al hombre estrechando su mano para luego dirigirse a la señora- mmm no lo creo, es la primera vez que nos presentan...

-Quizá la estas confundiendo... y espero que esta vez no le pongas peros a mi novia, Serena es una buena chica, así que dale la oportunidad...

-Así es cariño, se ve una muy buena chica… -dijo el padre de Yaten pero la mirada de su esposa no le gusto nada-

-Serena… -repitió su nombre luchando por recordar, pero en ese momento la imagen de la chica llego a su mente, volteando a ver a su hijo rápidamente- ¿De dónde eres Serena? -aunque ella ya lo sabía, si de algo presumía era de lo buena fisonomista que era, como pudo no haberla recordado en el primer instante que la vio, tal vez porque ahora tenía un aire diferente a aquella ocasión-

- De aquí señora... yo también he vuelto a mi ciudad... -dijo aun con una sonrisa-

-Así es mamá, de hecho estuvo en la misma universidad que yo... -dijo al momento en que tomaba la mano de Serena-

Abrió los ojos perpleja, no entendía como su hijo habías sido capaz de eso, negó sutilmente- Bueno el desayuno espera… -se volteo algo seria hacia la mesa- pasen por favor… -ya hablaría con su hijo al respecto y si Mina no la había convencido en el pasado, mucho menos esa joven que había sido capaz de traicionar dos amistades-

-Gracias mamá... -Había notado aquella mirada de desaprobación, pero una vez se había dejado llenar la cabeza con sus ideas absurdas y esta vez sería diferente, estaba con Serena por convicción propia y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión- ¿Porque mejor no dices que es lo que piensas?, sabes que no me gustan tus miradas...

-Yaten... -Serena tomo su mano para hacer que guardara silencio, no es que le importara mucho la opinión de la mujer, es solo que no sería un buen comienzo para ninguno de los 4 en esa mesa-

-No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar… -Tomo asiento en su lugar- además dudo que tú y tu novia -la nombro con su aire de desaprobación- realmente quieran escucharlo, en fin -suspiro- te he extrañado demasiado como para amargarme el desayuno, mas…

-Tu mamá tiene razón Yaten, ahora será mejor desayunar... -Agrego el padre de Yaten ya vería venir si no una interminable discusión-

-Espero que al menos esta noche sepas darle el lugar que tiene Serena para mi... -dijo serio para tomar un poco de jugo- las cosas han cambiado, por cierto... gracias por buscar la casa que te pedí... ¿estará todo listo para fiesta verdad?

Serena se sentía un poco incomoda, por primera vez pudo sentir lo que alguna vez tuvo que pasar Mina, era una mujer demasiado obstinada, sonrió al darse cuenta que Yaten era igual que ella, pero que en el fondo había el amor de madre e hijo-

-Todo esta listo desde hace una semana… -Comenzó a picar su fruta aun con ese aire molesto- pero ahora creo que debería cancelar algunas invitaciones… -Volteo a ver fijamente a la nueva novia de su hijo-

El padre de Yaten se aclaro la garganta, él también había reconocido a Serena, pero él tenía más prudencia que su esposa- Y dime Serena escuche que eres psicóloga también, ¿te especializaste en algo?

-Psicología infantil... -Dijo al terminar de pasar el primer bocado- termine la carrera en Holanda y luego me mude a Alemania donde me encontré con Yaten...

-Ninguna invitación se cancelara... ¿y supongo que hiciste llegar nuestras cosas a la casa?

-Así es… -dijo sin mucho interés en lo que decía la joven, para después voltear a ver a su marido con una sonrisa- Sabes Yaten en nuestros tiempos era diferente, mis padres jamás me habrían dejado vivir con tu padre… pero bueno eran otros tiempos, las jóvenes éramos diferentes… -Volteo a ver acusadora a Serena- en fin ya conseguir a una chica decente hoy en día es difícil… pero me alegra que tu estés convencido de estar con Serena… -Sonrió un poco de lado mostrando algo de ironía en sus palabras- por cierto tu padre y yo no te hemos contado, cada semana vamos a caminar por las tardes hay un pequeño parque donde suelen jugar muchos niños del colegio de Tokio… ay Yaten lo único que realmente me alegra de que tengas una relación es el hecho de que pronto puedas hacernos abuelos… ¿no es así cariño?

-Sin duda es lo que deseamos pero creo que es muy pronto para Yaten y su novia… -Sonrió el padre de Yaten-

Ante aquel comentario Serena pudo sentir como aquella consecuencia que había preferido olvidar se hacía presente una vez más recordándole que eso no estaba entre los planes de ambos, mucho menos en ella, bajo la mirada hacia el vaso de jugo para luego tomarlo y fingir una sonrisa- Creo que sí, es demasiado pronto para nosotros... vivir juntos es apenas el primer paso para establecer nuestra relación...

-Además no tenemos planeado tener hijos... al menos no pronto... -Aclaro, pero ese comentario le había molestado, aunque no tenía razón ya que sus padres no tenían idea del acuerdo al que había llegado con Serena-

-Oh ya veo… -Solo dijo el padre de Yaten-

-Pero si Serena estudio psicología infantil es porque le gustan los niños… vamos Yaten no te imagino sin ser padre… -Sonrió su madre- por ejemplo hay una pequeña hermosa…

-Mia… -La nombro el padre de Yaten con una sonrisa-

-Así es… tiene cuatro años más o menos, es tan adorable, no la encontramos a menudo y es muy amable con nosotros… nos recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras niño Yaten… seria hermoso que pudieras darle un hijo a Yaten Serena…

-Sí, señora, quizá en un futuro... ahora si me disculpan... tengo que hacer una llamada a mis padres para avisar que estamos bien... -Sin decir más se puso de pie alejándose, esa excusa fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, la verdad es que no quería seguir escuchando más a la madre de Yaten y esperaba que él lo comprendiera-

-Mamá por favor no comprometas a Serena a algo que ni siquiera hemos hablando entre nosotros... -dijo molesto-

-Yaten, pero si van a vivir juntos es lo más lógico que pueda pasar… además se ve que ha de ser del tipo de chicas que quedaría embarazada enseguida… -no se limito en su comentario, después de todo ella ya no estaba ahí-

Sonrió sarcástico ante aquel comentario- ¿Y cómo es ese tipo de chicas?, ¿tiene algún código especial o como puedes darte cuenta si quedaría embarazada?, porque en ese caso ya lo estaría... -dijo aumentando aun mas su mentira-

-Ay que se yo… -dejo escapar un suspiro molesto- lo único que estoy segura es que ninguna mujer que sea capaz de hacerte perder la hermosa amistad que tienes con Seiya vale la pena, sin mencionar de que sea capaz de traicionar a una amiga… -Se puso de pie- es por ética, sentido común o lealtad, como quieras llamarlo y si esa chica fue capaz de hacerlo no te merece Yaten, tu cada día estas peor, dejas a una amante para meterte con una arpía traicionera… -Arrojo la servilleta sobre la mesa- con permiso…

El padre de Yaten suspiro, era demasiado que su esposa se contuviera- Lo lamento Hijo… pero creo que coincido en algo con tu madre…

-Han sido 5 años en los que no has puesto atención en mi vida, así que no pretendas hacerlo de un momento a otro... -dijo sin importarle el arrebato de su madre y justo antes de que se fuera-si antes no sabias nada de mi mucho menos ahora, y las situaciones que nos llevaron a Serena y a mí a estar juntos son solo nuestras, así que no te atrevas a juzgarnos, mucho menos a ella... así que te pido de favor que esta noche la trates como lo que es, mi novia y lo harás delante de todos los invitados... de TODOS... -Refiriéndose precisamente a su mejor amigo, con él cual ya hablaría después de esa fiesta, eso era lo más seguro-

Apenas termino de escuchar aquello, entro más que molesta a su casa, mientras la parte difícil le tocaba al padre de Yaten- Hijo, por favor, los años pasan pero ustedes siguen igual, se que tu madre puede ser muy inflexible, pero trata de entenderla, tal vez tienes razón y no hemos estado contigo en estos cinco años, pero aquí también han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que podrían lastimarte, lastimar a esa chica y lastimar a Seiya, solo quiero que seas cauto y pienses bien lo que estás haciendo, confió en ti, pero hay algo en tu mirada que me da la impresión de que hay algo mas…

- ¿Qué cosas papá?, Seiya se caso, hizo su vida... ¿y eso debería importarme o importarle a Serena?, tanto ella como yo tenemos el derecho de buscar un poco de felicidad y tranquilidad, lo que ellos nos arrebataron... -dijo con molestia pero no hacia sus padres, sino mas bien a la que aun era dueña de su corazón- papá, por favor no nos juzguen, sé que es difícil una relación como la nuestra, pero fue nuestra decisión y queremos afrontarla, se lo que me espera esta noche con Seiya y espero poder ser un apoyo para Serena cuando vea que Seiya hizo su vida como mejor le pareció...

Negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza- Yo no soy quien para juzgar tus decisiones hijo y mucho menos las de esa muchacha -dijo refiriéndose a Serena- te veo convencido de esto, pero no seguro del todo… sabes que jamás tuve nada contra Mina ¿y sabes por qué? Porque ella generaba un brillo en ti que jamás vi antes y que no veo ahora… fue mi error como padre no ponerle un alto a tu madre, no cometeré el mismo error ahora, apoyare tus decisiones aunque ahora también este de acuerdo con tu madre, porque te respeto hijo y no quiero volver a perderte…

- Lo se papá... y gracias... -suspiro sonriendo al ver que Serena se acercaba, era evidente que ella se había dado cuenta de todo y lo menos necesitaba era explicarle lo ocurrido, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en la fiesta, en esa bendita fiesta de bienvenida que su madre se había empeñado en organizar- nos espera una larga noche... -Pensó con algo de temor-

-¯`v´¯- 

Mina se encontraba en su pequeña pero elegante y a la vez sofisticada oficina, la cual estaba decorada con lindos muñecos y algunas figuras abstractamente infantiles, revisaba algunos papeles cuando el intercomunicador dejo escuchar la voz de su secretaria.

-Licenciada, el doctor Kunzite está aquí…

-Déjalo pasar, gracias Hina… -respondió a la joven para después volver a sus papeles, debía darse prisa si quería llegar al colegio pronto-

-Buenos días… -entro Mal con un café caliente y una caja con panecillos-

-Hola, buenos días… -sonrió Mina respondiendo pero sin voltear a verlo, hasta que el estuvo junto a ella parado, subió su mirada al percibir aquel aroma que le gustaba, sintiendo como el besaba su frente- Mmm… café…

-Y pan, supuse que no habrías desayunado… -dejo el desayuno de la joven en la mesa de junto- Es viernes de locura…

-Gracias… -sonrió amable- si, Dios terminare loca… -volvió su vista a sus papeles terminadnos con algunas firmas-

-Deberías dejar el trabajo del colegio, ganas bien con tus pacientes, no tienes necesidad de agobiarte tanto… -se sentó en la silla frente a ella tomando uno de sus muñecos abstractos de colores-

-No lo hago por necesidad, no me quejo, gano bien aquí lo del colegio lo hago por estar cerca de Mía, me extrañaba mucho cuando entro al kínder, me ofrecieron el trabajo, es el mejor y más prestigiado colegio, además de que Mía tiene la mejor educación tiene a su madre cerca… es perfecto… -sonrió cerrando sus carpetas de expediente- Y trabajar aquí con los niños me encanta, es agobiante pero amo mi trabajo y debo perfeccionar mi especialidad… -volteo a verlo mientras tomaba su café- Y contigo consintiéndome con él desayuno…

-No te acostumbrare, el día que no pueda hacerlo, me lo reprocharas… -le sonrió-

-Sabes que lo hare… -le guiñe el ojo mientras probaba su pan- Mmm… pan Danés, mi favorito…

- Lo sé… -dijo orgulloso de conocerla tan bien ahora-

-Te hable ayer pero tu asistente me dijo que estabas en una junta… ¿desde cuándo tiene un asistente hombre?

-Desde hace un par de años, te lo comente algún día…

-¿De verdad?, vaya pues eso sí que me dejo sorprendida… Setsu debe estar muy orgullosa de ti… -le aseguro mientras continuaba deleitándose de su pan, después de todo aun tenía unos minutos para no llegar retrasada-

- No solo lo hago por ella, sino también por Hotaru… y por Mía… y por ti…

-Y por la vecina y el cartero… -bromeo Mina pero la cara seria de Malaquite hizo que borrara su sonrisa- Ok…. pésimo comentario, lo agradezco…

-Eso está mejor, hieres mi sentimientos, sabes soy un hombre sensible a pesar de todo…

-Lo sé… te veo llorar en las películas románticas…

-Eso es mentira… -se defendió- como sea, ¿para qué me llamabas ayer?

-Mmm… solo para fastidiarte un poco… -se encogió de hombros antes de seguir bebiendo su delicioso café-

-Ah como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que liderarte en tus ratos de ocio…

-Es tu culpa por decirme "llámame cada vez que quieras" -se defendió-

-Era en sentido literal, pero ya veo que contigo no funciona… como sea yo si vine a algo importante…

-Ah pues dime, soy todo oídos –se coloco sus lentes y puso su mejor pose seria y profesional, provocando una sonrisa de Malaquite-

-Si me vez así solo querré besarte, así que solo escúchame…

-De acuerdo… -se recargo sobre su respaldo-

-Bien mañana tengo una fiesta y quiero que me acompañes…

-¿Solo eso?, es lo que tenias que decirme… -dijo escéptica- debe haber algo mas si solo viniste a decirme eso me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono…

-Si es solo eso…

-¿No será alguna fiesta de la Universidad? -debía haber algo mas-

-Pues no exactamente…

-No exactamente… ó sea que si esta algo relacionada…

-Si…. -dijo simple-

-Olvídalo, sabes que no acudo a nada que tenga que ver con la universidad, no quiero que me vean como la arpía oportunista que soy para todos ellos…

-No es en la universidad, es una fiesta de un ex alumno, pero me gustaría que vengas conmigo, no es nada académico en sí, es solo una fiesta… -aseguro tratando de convencerla-

-¿Debo ponerme algo en especial? -suspiro pues ese era si "Sí"-

-Solo ponerte tan linda como siempre… -sonrió con satisfacción-

-De acuerdo me comprare algo lindo y le pediré a mamá que cuide a las niñas… -se puso de pie tomando sus cosas- a qué hora debo decirle a mamá que las dejare y recogeré…

-Gracias… -Malaquite también se puso de pie ayudándola con sus cosas- Las dejaremos a las siete y pasaremos por ellas al día siguiente…

-¡Toda la noche! -volteo a verla sorprendida- No, jamás duermo sin Mía y lo sabes…

-Vamos estará con tu mamá, además solo será una noche… deja de ser tan posesiva con ella… -se acerco tomando su mano-

-Solo soy protectora… lo normal, como cualquier madre… pero puedo pasar por ellas ya tarde, Hotaru se queda conmigo y tú pasas por ella al día siguiente

-No… solo esa noche… -él sabía porque ella debía estar sin Mía esa noche, estando con ella se limitaría a muchas cosas que debía expresar- Estaré contigo si quieres…

-Ah ya… quieres que pasemos la noche juntos ¿verdad? -ahora entendía el porqué de una noche a solas, jamás la habían tenido, no solían intimidar mucho, era raro que lo hicieran, pero cuando lo hacían buscaban la manera de que sus hijas no se dieran cuenta y jamás pasaban alguna noche juntos-

-Si tu así lo quieres por mi está bien… -sonrió abrazándola-

-Estás loco… -le sonrió negando con la cabeza alejándose un poco de él-

-Por ti… desde el primer día que te vi, lo sabes… -acaricio su cabello y frente guiñándole el ojo-

Rió sutilmente ante su comentario para después quitarle la mano de aquel gesto, con un gesto de fingida molestia pues la despeinaba- No sé, lo pensare podría aprovechar y al día siguiente despertar temprano y comenzar a ver lo del cumpleaños de Mía…

-Oh es verdad falta un mes… si quieres Hotaru y yo podemos estar más tiempo con ella en lo que tú preparas todo… -ambos salieron de la oficina despidiéndose de Hina para bajar por el ascensor hacia el estacionamiento-

-Mmm… no gracias Caro puede ayudarme con ella, quiere venir a visitarnos en la semana y probablemente venga con Sam y ya sabes que si Sam y Hotaru se juntan viven en su pequeño mundo rosa y no cuidarían a Mía…

-Como que tu hermanito está muy adelantado con mi niña no crees… -dijo celoso-

-Oh vamos, están iniciando la adolescencia y están en una edad difícil, pero son buenos chicos y no te puedes quejar Sam quiere mucho a Hotaru y es bastante respetuoso para ser un adolecente… -sonrió-

-De acuerdo soy un padre celoso, mis mujeres son solo mías y de nadie más… -la abrazo no importándole el lugar ni que ella pudiera rechazarlo nuevamente- Sabes estaba pensando que tal vez Mía podría salir con Hotaru y conmigo dos días a la semana…

Mina había dejado que él la abrazara pero al escucharlo se retorció como una pequeña lombriz en sus brazos- No, sabes lo que opino al respecto… solo los sábados…

-Vamos cuando me acerque a ella iba a cumplir tres no la veía solo ocasionalmente, cuando iba a cumplir cuatro fue cuando accediste a que sería buena compañía con Hotaru, además tu necesitabas un día para ti, salir y distraerte, tienes una hija pero eso no acaba con tu vida social…

-No tengo muchos amigos, lo sabes, me llevo bien con mucha gente, pero de eso a querer vivírmela de social los sábados no es lo mío…

-Pero necesitas tiempo para ti, incluso para dormir todo el día si quieres y no me salgas con que es el día para compartir con Mía, porque vives pegada a ella y él domingo van con tu mamá y tus hermanos…

-Y que propones, ya mucho es con dejarla todo un día lejos de mí y para colmo contigo… -se quejo fingiendo molestia-

-Oye lo dices como si fuera una mala influencia… -se quejo ahora siendo él, el indignado-

-Lo eres… la consientes demasiado y apenas yo le niego algo me sale con un "Mal me lo comprara" -imito su pequeña y dulce vocecita, lo que provoco una carcajada de él- No es gracioso, además ya esta mas encariñada de ti de lo que quisiera, definitivamente otro día mas no…

-Y si prometo no consentirla tanto y decirle que no le comprare nada al menos que tú estés de acuerdo… -propuso-

-Mmm… lo pensare, pero de ante mano es un NO… -aseguro-

-Se que cambiaras de opinión después… -aseguro mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría-

No era que fuera tan malo que su pequeña conviviera con ellos, después de todo solo se veían una vez por semana o alguna mas cuando surgía algo que los unía, pero ya era bastante tener que afrontar sin respuestas convincentes para ella pero aceptables para su hija del porque Malaquite no podía ser su papá, que ella entendía que la mamá de Hotaru estuviera en el cielo y por eso no estaba con ella, pero ¿Por qué su papa no podía estar con ellas o ser Malaquite? Y ella solo acariciaba su hermoso cabello rubio platinado diciéndole que por que su papá estaría con ella algún día, que a Malaquite podía quererlo y agradarle pero ella ya tenía un papá que la quería mucho y si ambas le pedían con todo su corazón a las estrellas, algún día él podría estar con ellas. Lo que nunca fue con ella misma, se convirtió con su pequeña… Una soñadora de los finales felices.

-¯`v´¯- 


	28. 2¿Destino o Traición?

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯-

_**¿Destino o Traición?**_

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Seiya no dejaba de contemplar aquella hermosa casa, no le parecía del gusto de su amigo, era demasiado hogareña y con un ambiente que inspiraba a llenar de familia, tal vez justo como él deseo algún día tener una junto a su princesa, sonrió sutilmente al reflexionar sobre lo que pensaba, no le quedó más que seguir disfrutando de aquella fiesta, aún no había visto a su mejor amigo al cual se moría por darle un fuerte abrazo. Volteo su vista buscándolo cuando su vista se fijó en una hermosa mujer.

Su porte era por demás hermoso, elegante y sensual bajo aquel vestido color perla que dejaba al descubierto su fina espalda, percibiendo un tatuaje que llamo su atención en la espalda baja de ella, Seiya no pudo evitar quedar cautivado ante aquella hermosa figura femenina, por desgracia no podía percibir el frente de aquella mujer, guiado por el interés de saber quién era comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la copa en su mano.

Estando más cerca de ella algo llamo su atención, era Yaten, sonrió de inmediato caminando hasta él.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren que trajo el verano consigo…. –sonrió más que feliz subiendo su mano para saludarlo-

- Seiya... –murmuro su nombre observando de reojo a Serena que por suerte se acababa de alejar, para luego voltear a verlo y saludarlo como era debido– cuanto tiempo amigo... pensé que no vendrías... ¿y tu esposa?

-Hermano mío… –lo abrazo más que feliz de poder volver a verlo– Como crees que faltaría a tu fiesta de bienvenida… por si no lo recuerdas o se te olvido en Tokio a vemos gente que te extrañamos demasiado… –dijo en tono de broma aunque era verdad– No, Rei y yo no coincidimos mucho en fiestas, menos si no se tratan de su beneficio… –dijo haciendo una mueca de no importarle mucho– en fin… pero mejor dime tu madre me dijo que vendrías con tu novia muero por conocerla… –sonrió nuevamente–

- Así es... esta vez llegue acompañado... y estoy impaciente por saber lo que dirás... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– no sabes cuándo Kou... –pensó esperando lo peor de aquella noche, pero que ahora ya no tenía remedio, ya estaban ahí y era mejor así– ¿entonces crees que casarte con Rei estuvo mal?

-Sin duda… pero ella es la única que ha estado y está conmigo sabiendo que jamás la amare como amo a Serena… es extraño volver a nombrarla sin estar en medio de una discusión con mi esposa… me arrepiento por ella porque de verdad se está esmerando, pero creo que el resultado siempre es el mismo –suspiro– en fin yo trato de ser un buen esposo para recompensar la falta de amor… sabes he cambiado mucho…

-¿Cambiado?, ¿qué tanto has cambiando? –cuestiono interesado en escucharlo–

-He aprendido a valorar lo que tengo… deje que mi padre dejara de intervenir en mi vida y solo estoy con Rei por que fue un gran apoyo cuando sentí morir al no encontrar a… –pauso un segundo– a Serena… sabes hasta he dejado ese lado seductor… –sonrió– creo que lo hago por seguir siéndole fiel a su recuerdo más que por la mujer que realmente debería hacerlo… Pero dime ¿cómo es tu prometida? Ya tendré tiempo de contarte tantas cosas después de que te fuiste, pero ahora háblame de ti…

-Bueno pues que te puedo contar... es una mujer hermosa... y también me ha apoyado en todo este tiempo... –dijo meditando las palabras con las cuales describir a Serena– la quiero como no tienes una idea... –sonrió al decir esto, pues era la verdad, la quería pero también Seiya no tenía idea de cómo, como su mejor amiga, como la compañera que había sabido guardar respeto a sus sentimientos y demás cosas que quizá en un futuro tendría que explicar a su amigo–

-Me alegro mucho por ti Yaten… –sonrió feliz por su amigo, al menos él había conseguido su felicidad en estos años–

-¿Yaten? –dijo una voz femenina que caminaba hacia ellos–

-Debe ser… –volteo su mirada al escuchar esa voz, viendo aquella mujer, sintiendo como las palabras se fueron de sus labios, contemplo aquel rostro con el que soñaba cada noche, para después recorrerla lentamente con la mirada, cayendo en cuenta que era la mujer que había visto minutos antes– Se… Serena…

Volteo al escuchar su nombre sonriendo en señal de saludo– Ah ¿qué tal? –Para luego fijar su atención en Yaten– ¿dónde te habías metido?, vamos llegaron más invitados

-Si claro por supuesto... –dijo con seriedad observando a su amigo–

-Serena… ¿Qué haces aquí? –su cuerpo tembló ante la idea de abrazarla, tanto tiempo soñó con poderla ver de nuevo y ahora estaba ahí frente a él y él estaba como un adolecente impactado ante tal belleza, para después voltear a ver a Yaten– ¿Por qué te habla con tanta familiaridad? ¿Qué pasa Yaten? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre la había invitado también? –cuestiono más confundido y sorprendido por verla ahí–

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? –sonrió al preguntar eso para luego tomar el brazo de Yaten y sujetarse de él–

-Serena es mi novia... –dijo tranquilamente– no es una invitada más...

Seiya se quedó en Shock, debía ser una broma según su parecer– No… –negó con una sonrisa incrédula– Serena no puede ser tu novia… Serena es… –su respiración se volvió densa e irregular–

-Lo siento Seiya, tenemos que ir a recibir a los invitados... –dijo Yaten con seriedad al entender que si no se marchaban las cosas se pondrían peor no solo para él sino también para Serena–

-Hasta luego Seiya... –esta vez fue Serena quien se adelantó llevándose a Yaten del brazo, luchando por no desmayarse ante lo que acababa de ocurrir–

Seiya se quedó inmóvil mientras ellos se alejaban, aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado y porque ella lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos jamás. Simplemente aquella noticia era inconcebible, absurda o ilógica por donde quiera que la viera, no dejaba de verlos ni un segundo sin perder detalle de cada reacción de ellos, aun esperaba el momento en que Yaten llegara riendo diciendo que había sido una broma, una muy mala a su perspectiva.

Aquel acuerdo de no comentar nada de momento respecto a esa fiesta durante el evento había sido muy bueno, pues eso tendría que darle la fuerza para continuar durante toda la noche, así en ningún momento se vería débil o vulnerable sobre todo ante Seiya, había sido algo extraño el volver a verlo y aparentar que ni siquiera lo conocía, pero entre la presión de seguir fingiendo y la cantidad de gente que en su mayoría no conocía comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, en un momento aprovechando que Yaten se quedaría con sus padres y en vista de que no era muy bien aceptada por la madre de él decidió que era momento de tomar un respiro, así que camino por entre la gente saludando a los pocos que conocía hasta que pudo llegar al hermoso jardín que estaba adornado de luces, todo a gusto de la madre de Yaten.

Era extraño estar ahí pero ella había elegido volver, por fin pudo tener un poco de aire fresco y su mente no evito recordar al único hombre que amaría tanto fue el sentimiento que sus ojos se enrojecieron a punto de llorar mientras observaba la luna.

Seiya camino hasta llegar y verla más hermosa aun iluminada por la luz de la luna, de inmediato la recordó en aquella cabaña donde cinco años antes le pidió ser su mujer, al llegar detrás de ella de manera sigilosa subíos sus manos colocándolas sobre sus hombros con suavidad.

-Dime que es mentira… –Murmuro en voz ronca y tenue ya que era solo para ella–

Volteo asustando tanto por verlo como por la idea de que no estuviera sola, soltándose de sus manos– ¿De qué habla? –Rápidamente sus manos recorrieron sus mejillas por si es que alguna lágrima había logrado escapar–

La observo sin perder ni un detalle de ella, era tan o más hermosa de lo que la recordaba– El hecho de que estas con Yaten… dime que es la peor broma que se le pudo ocurrir… –su mirada se fijó en sus ojos tratando de ver en ellos aquella mentira–

-Lo siento... no es broma... y no parece lógico que dude de su mejor amigo... –dijo con tranquilidad desviando la mirada de nueva cuenta hacia la luna– ¿no cree Dr. Kou?

-Deja de hablarme como si no me conocieras y fuera un completo extraño para ti… –dijo un poco desesperado por la actitud de ella–

-¿Y cómo quiere que le diga Dr. Kou? –Pregunto con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos al sentir que el viento traía consigo un poco del agua de la fuente–

-Por mi nombre, como lo hacías antes… –se acercó nuevamente a ella– sabes preferiría que me gritaras, me he preparado durante estos cinco años para recibir tu desprecio pero jamás tu indiferencia… –la tomo nuevamente de los brazos– Serena… necesitamos hablar…

Sonrió ligeramente al abrir los ojos quizá un poco sorprendida de su reacción pero no lo daría a notar– ¿Hablar?, ¿de que podríamos hablar Dr. Kou? –Cuestiono aun tranquila– ¿de cómo está el clima?, ¿porque le cuesta creer que Yaten y yo seamos novios?

-Porque tú eres la mujer que he amado y necesitado durante los últimos cinco años… –susurro con nostalgia mientras la veía fijamente y la acercaba más a él– Porque él sabe que jamás he amado ni amare a nadie como te amo a ti y porque es mi mejor amigo…

-Vaya... esto es interesante... –sonrió sin hacer ningún intento por soltarse– ¿cómo puedes amar a una persona que no has visto por cinco años?, eres un caso interesante Dr. Kou...

-¿Que te hace pensar que no te amo aun?, Si no te amara no estaría aquí… –subió una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla– no viviría como un loco en el pasado, añorándote y arrepintiéndome de tantas cosas…

-Seiya Kou enamorado y añorando algo que no ha ocurrido... –sonrió sutilmente– estas aquí porque es una fiesta de bienvenida y estas intentando seducir a la novia de tu mejor amigo... ¿no te parece un poco arriesgado?

-Es que tú no eres solo la novia de Yaten… ¿Por qué me dices que añoro algo que no ha ocurrido? –Delineo sus facciones con la yema de su dedo índice– ¿Te parece que jamás te amé?, Porque si es así puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo… –Esa forma insulsa de hablarle lo estaba volviendo loco–

-Mmm… vaya... –sonrió algo irónica– entonces si no soy solo la novia de Yaten... ¿que soy?, ¿un juguete más Dr. Kou?

-Jamás has sido un juguete… –no sabía cómo contenerse ante la idea de besarla ahí mismo– eres la mujer que cambio mi vida, la que un día desapareció dejándome muerto en vida… la que me está volviendo loco ahora mismo –la tomo por el cuello con suavidad pero firmeza–

-Es difícil creer algo así... ¿cómo lo puedo volver loco? –pregunto borrando poco a poco esa sonrisa– si aún no me conoce bien Dr. Kou... no he tenido el placer de conocerlo antes...

La observo perplejo al escuchar aquello mientras la soltó por instinto quizá– ¿Cómo que no me conoces?

Respiro profundamente volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa quizá de triunfo en la cual se escondía el nerviosismo por volver a estar junto a él– Esta noche Dr. Kou es la primera vez que lo veo... y debo agregar que es muy apuesto...

-Es imposible… no pudiste simplemente haberte olvidado de mi… –cada facción de ella era diferente ante sus gestos, era una mujer que no conocía, pero que aún amaba–

-Mmm... pues yo tampoco lo creo posible... –se acercó a él lentamente– como te digo Seiya... –Haciendo énfasis en su nombre– eres un hombre muy apuesto, supongo que si no estuviera Yaten las cosas podrían ser diferentes... ¿no te parece?

El olor de su perfume volvió a embriagar sus sentidos ¿Quién era esa seductora mujer frente a él?, pero no podía y no quería renunciar a ella pese a la locura que estaba viviendo– Puede ser diferente aun…

Hizo un ligero puchero de tristeza– Creo que no… soy novia de Yaten y tu su mejor amigo... eso estaría muy mal... –negó suavemente con la cabeza– aunque... – se detuvo frente a él– ¿cómo podría ser diferente... aun?

-Déjame demostrártelo… –se acercó a ella lenta pero decididamente agachándose sutilmente hacia sus labios–

-Eres muy atrevido Seiya... –Haciéndose hacia atrás un poco– estas en la casa de Yaten… ¿y aun así quieres besarme? –Sonrió ligeramente– ya veo que buenos amigos son...

-Créeme Yaten no tendrá más que reprocharme de lo que tendré yo… –dijo con seriedad– aquí la única con algo que decir serias tu y yo, pero dadas las circunstancias, no me limitare, menos por él…

De momento no supo que decir, esas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo recordar que para él solo había sido una conquista más y al parecer lo cínico no se le había quitado, ahora no le importaba si tenía que lastimar a su mejor amigo si es que Yaten de verdad la amara– ¿Tampoco por mí?

-Por ti lo haría… pero no me daría por vencido tan fácil… creo que aún no has entendido que para mí tu eres y has sido TODO… –enfatizo acariciando su mejilla–

-Creo que... –se acercó a su rostro más bien a su oído– en ese caso tendría que demostrarlo en vez de solo decirlo... –Murmuro a su oído dejando escapar una sutil risa– porque yo no entiendo tan fácilmente...

-Créame señorita Tsukino que es lo que planeo hacer… –aprovecho su cercanía para rodearla por la cintura mientras sus manos se deleitaron llamándose de su piel como hacía años no lo hacía–

Aquel roce provoco lo inevitable, su piel de nueva cuenta se volvía a estremecer ante su manos– No le será nada fácil, más si evito encontrarlo... –dijo con seriedad– esta será la última vez Seiya Kou...

-En ese caso… –la acerco completamente a su cuerpo robándole un beso a aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado–

Eso es lo único que le faltaba para comprobar que ese hombre seguía siendo el mismo cínico que no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, mucho menos los de ella, tenía coraje pero a la vez volver a sentir sus labios por un momento la hicieron flaquear, pero no, ella ya no era la misma jovencita que se dejaba llevar por algo pasajero– ¡Suélteme! –lo empujo con todas las fuerzas para luego darle una fuerte bofetada– ¿quién se cree?, no es más que un intento de seductor fracasado que ve en mi a la mujer que seguramente una vez engaño...

Le sonrió, aquello era la prueba de que era la misma, mientras negó con un movimiento de cabeza– Yo sé lo que soy, aquí la única que no lo tiene o aparenta no tenerlo en claro eres tu… si realmente fueras la mujer seductora que estas fingiendo ser jamás habrías reaccionado así, eres la misma Serena de siempre… –lentamente cambio su sonrisa una más dulce– Mi princesa…

Negó con un moviente de cabeza más que furiosa– No pretenda saber que me conoce Dr. Kou... –dijo con sarcasmo– no tiene idea de lo que soy... y jamás... escúcheme bien me vuelva a llamar "princesa" eso es para las ilusas que creen en los absurdos cuentos de hadas... y yo... yo no creo más que en lo veo... –dijo con rencor volviendo al salón de fiestas de donde pensaba ahora nunca debió salir, aquel encuentro con Seiya no había sido lo que había planeado, nada en esa noche parecía ser lo que había planeado–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Mina entro a la hermosa casa, se sentía un poco incomoda, no era demasiada gente pero no solía salir muy a menudo a esa clase de eventos sociales, trato de verse bien para lo ocasión, lo último que quería era que sumado a las críticas que tendría lo hicieran también por su atuendo, una falda blanca con un estampado en negro, una sutil blusa color blanca y un lindo saco a la cintura ceñido a su cuerpo en color amarillo ocre, era perfecto para una noche veraniega pero sin caer en lo formal, su cabello suelto dejaba ver su hermoso cabello rubio cobrizo lo cual destacaba más su piel nívea y ojos celestes.

-No estoy cómoda, tal vez fue un error… –le murmuro a Malaquite–

-Ya estamos aquí, nos iremos en cuanto tú me lo digas, además estás hermosa… –tomo su mano para darle fuerza–

-Quiero irme ahora… –sugirió–

-No, ahora no, debes de felicitar a la persona estelar de la fiesta… –cada palabra eran murmullos entre ellos mientras ambos recorrían el lugar con la mirada–

- Y yo por que debería de… –Pero sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a los padres de Yaten ahí y cualquiera diría que eran los anfitriones ya que pasaban saludando a varia gente– Oh por dios… no…

Malaquite tomo con más fuerza su mano antes de soltarla– Ahí están los padres del motivo de la fiesta… –volteo a verla viendo como palidecía al instante–

-No… es una broma… –sonrió nerviosa volteando a verlo–

-No… –aseguro–

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era la fiesta de bienvenida para él? –Le murmuro mientras lo jalaba a otro lado para no ser vista por los padres de Yaten–

-Porque no hubieras dormido y quizá ni siquiera venido… así que tienes diez segundos para que pienses que le vas a decir… –dijo indicándole que ahí estaba Yaten–

Mina sintió sus piernas flaquear pero suspiro con fuerza tratando que el oxígeno llegara de nuevo a su cabeza, dio un paso casi por inercia, el tenerlo frente a ella acrecentó aquel sentimiento que guardaba por años.

-Mina… –tomo su mano para que volteara y cuando lo hizo continuo– solo algo más… –suspiro– él no viene solo… –la mirada de Mina se ensombreció por un instante antes de sonreír tristemente–

-Sabía que podría pasar… –al sentir como Malaquite la soltaba camino hacia Yaten sin detenerse a pensarlo, al estar a unos pasos de él hizo más lento su andar–

Una vez más los comentarios de sus padres lo habían fastidiado, cansando de escucharlos volteo ignorando cada palabra que su madre hacía, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver aquella silueta que lo volvía loco, solo que ahora mucho más hermosa, sin pensarlo sonrió, sonrisa que desvaneció al ver a lado de quien venía, de pronto unos nervios se hicieron presentes al ver como se acercaba a él, aprovecho la distracción de su madre para dejarla sola y si es que tenía razón ella lo seguiría, así camino lentamente hasta la entrada de la biblioteca justo cuando iba a abrir volteo a buscarla con la mirada pero no fue necesario ella estaba ahí atrás de él.

-Supongo que quieres hablar...

Mina sintió como su respiración se pauso al escucharlo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa salió de sus labios, era justo como recordaba su voz, pero ahora estaba más que impresionada por él hombre que tenía frente a ella– Me gustaría poder hacerlo…

-Adelante... –abrió la puerta dejando que ella pasara primero, nunca había sido un joven que se dejara llevar por sus nervios y ahora siendo un hombre no lo haría– ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?, ah supongo que Malaquite te informo de nuestra llegada... –Camino hasta que se detuvo frente al ventanal– pues gracias por venir a darme tu bienvenida...

-No… la verdad es que no sabía que regresarías hasta que te vi hace un momento… Malaquite no me dijo nada… –no podía dejar de verlo, había algo en él que la hacía sentirse tan ajena– Yaten la verdad es que hay muchas cosas de las que necesito hablar contigo…

Volteo a verla con una sonrisa– Por supuesto... ¿de qué quieres hablar Mina? –Suspiro volteando de nueva cuenta hacia el ventanal en parte veía lo que ocurría afuera pero también era la manera de ver tan directamente a Mina y lo hacía a través del cristal– ¿cómo esta nuestro "adorable profesor"?

-No digas eso… –camino más hacia él– Quiero hablar de ti… de lo que paso hace cinco años, de lo que pasa ahora… –se sentía tan confundida verlo, pero a la vez estando más segura que nunca de lo mucho que aún lo amaba– Nada tiene que ver con él no es como tú piensas…

-Vaya... ¿así que ahora soy yo el que confunde las cosas? –Pregunto volteando a verla fijamente y con seriedad– entonces dime Mina ¿cómo son las cosas ahora y como fueron hace 5 años?

-Contrarias a lo que hice y dije ese día… –Negó mientras lo veía fijamente– Yaten te dije todo aquello por que creí hacerte un bien en ese momento, tenía un concepto completamente equivocado a lo que paso, no era lo que tenía planeado –negó más rotundamente– jamás te dije que no te amaba o que te cambiaría por alguien, pero fui muy tonta al dejarte a ti que vieras a través de mí y supieras que te estaba mintiendo al decirte que te alejaras…

-Mina... –Suspiro molesto pero aun conteniendo todo lo que sentía– ¿y crees que el que me digas ahora todo esto cambiara lo que paso hace 5 años?, ¿que todo volverá a ser como antes?, mírate... eres hermosa y supongo que lograste lo que querías... ropa de marca... y qué decir de tu acompañante... ¿piensas que me harás dudar de todo lo que me dijiste?, que era más importante tu estabilidad económica que tu estabilidad emocional...

-Lo que tengo y soy ahora no es por él… –le dolía pensar que él creyera que ella solo era una amante de Malaquite, aunque eso fue lo que ella le dejo entender en el pasado– es por mí, me he partido el alma desde el día que te fuiste para ser una buena persona, para darle lo mejor a las personas que amo… todo lo hice por… –Pero se mordió la lengua, no podía simplemente decirle que tenía una hija y que tal vez era su hija– Antes de que te fueras paso algo… –Suspiro desviando un poco la mirada– algo que cambio mi vida como no tienes idea… y no quería que cambiara o afectara tu vida como lo haría conmigo… –volteo a verlo– no planeo que las cosas sean como antes, sería ingenuo pensarlo, solo quiero poder explicarte mis razones, decirte sobre lo que realmente paso…

-Sé lo que paso... murió la esposa de Malaquite y tu astutamente quieres ocupar el lugar que ella dejo, pero me sorprende que aún no lo consigas... supongo que para el ilustre Dr. Kunzite no es muy prestigioso que se case con la que hasta el día de la muerte de su esposa era su amante... eso definitivamente afectaría mi vida, porque al final me terminarías dejando por él, por él y sus fabulosas cuentas bancarias...

-Subió su mano dándole una bofetada– No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo… –negó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron– Ni tampoco tienes idea del dolor que me estas causando con tus palabras Yaten… –limpio aquel par de lágrimas que apenas comenzarían a rodar, era frustrante que desde que él se fue a ella le costaba más cada día ser la mujer recia que algún día fue–

-Se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano mientras la sujetaba hacia su cuerpo– Jamás Mina te atrevas a golpearme... créeme que ya no soy un jovencito enamorado de una ilusión... gracias a ti aprendí que un primer amor siempre es doloroso, pero no por eso imposible de borrar... esta noche te darás cuenta de ello... –dijo furioso pues esa bofetada había encendido todo lo que había querido callar– prepárate... guerrera... –Dijo con sarcasmo para luego soltarla y salir de la biblioteca azotando la puerta a su salida–

Mina sintió como sus pulmones habían lucharon por retener el aire al tenerlo cerca, pero en cuanto él la soltó y escucho la puerta cerrarse se dejó vencer hincándose en el piso luchando por no llorar, sus palabras la habían dejado de piedra, ¿Quién era ese hombre frio y molesto con quien se había encontrado? Él no era el Yaten con el que hablo la última vez, le aterro la idea de enfrentar aquella amenaza.

Yaten salió hecho una furia de la biblioteca, eran absurdas esas palabras provenientes de la única mujer a la que le había creído todo, subió las escaleras sin importarle si alguno de los presentes notaba su molestia, al ir subiendo noto como Serena entraba al salón y en seguida Seiya, pero ella lucia diferente, ya no con la valentía con que estaba seguro se enfrentaría a su ex amor, entro a la habitación y saco de un cajón una pequeña caja.

- Sabia que esto sería útil en algún momento... –sonrió al imaginar la cara de todos, quizá era una mala idea pero ya había tomado la decisión–

Mina por su parte se tomó unos minutos que más para controlar sus emociones expuestas, tiempo que más bien le parecieron horas antes de salir de aquella habitación, al hacerlo Malaquite estaba cerca, lo cual agradeció, así podría decirle que necesitaba irse de ese lugar de inmediato y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que sintió una mano tomando su brazo, al voltear pudo ver a Seiya el cual parecía algo desconcertado a su parecer.

- Suéltame… –Le exigió quitándole el brazo, él pareció decir algo pero fue interrumpido por alguien frente a los invitados–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

De nueva cuenta estuvo en la parte superior de la escalera busco con la mirada a su ahora novia hasta que la encontró, bajo rápidamente hasta ella y sin dejarla decir nada subió unos cuantos escalones a lo que ella no entendía muy bien que hacían ahí frente a todos los invitados.

-Creo que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes… –le murmuro sin soltarla–

-¿Cambio de planes?, ¿a qué te refieres Yaten? –pregunto desconcertada y nerviosa, de pronto las miradas de los asistentes se enfocaban en ellos–

Yaten aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los presentes, más específicamente de dos– Buenas noches, antes que nada queremos darles las gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche tan… –sonrió con cierto sarcasmo– especial para nosotros…

Serena también sonrió algo confundida tomando del brazo a Yaten sobre todo al ver primero a Seiya del cual no soporto su mirada y al desviarla pudo verla, su amiga, la cual a pesar de los años aun conocía bien y sus ojos luchaban por no derramar ninguna lágrima.

Seiya y Mina estaban justo en medio de los invitados, escuchando atentamente, pero ahí la más sorprendida era Mina, no entendía que es lo que hacía su mejor amiga ahí junto a Yaten.

-_Serena… ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí?_ –su mente giraba con mil preguntas sin respuestas, pero a la vez feliz y aliviada de volver a verla y estaba tan linda, aunque su mirada parecía algo nerviosa, en lo que volvió a pensar Mina es que por fin estaría con su mejor amiga, con alguien que podría volver a compartir sus alegrías y tristezas. Las palabras de Yaten la regresaron a la realidad–

-Esta noche en que mi novia Serena y yo hemos regresado de un largo viaje donde la vida nos reunió… –tomando la mano de la chica dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano– Y es tan especial para nosotros que quiero compartir este momento con ustedes…

Mina quedo estupefacta a lo que acaba de escuchar, simplemente no podía creerlo- ¡Serena novia de Yaten! –Mientras su mirada ensombrecida no se despegaba de ninguno de los dos, simplemente sintiendo como aquella sensación gélida recorrió su espina dorsal-

Mientras Seiya solo apuñaba su mano tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en ese mismo instante, lo único que deseaba era correr hacia su princesa y llevársela tan lejos como fuera posible.

Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra abriéndola- Serena, eres la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener a su lado, eres hermosa, dulce y comprensiva, fiel y amorosa… -le sonrió a la joven dándole a entender que lo apoyara con eso- pero sobre todo te convertiste en mi mejor amiga y la mujer con la que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida…

Serena sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo, solo eso faltaba para cerrar la noche con broche de oro, volteo hacia la gente fingiendo la mayor emoción que podía demostrar, podía escuchar murmullos que decían "que emoción" pero quizá las palabras que se callan en ocasiones son las que hacen mayor ruido, nuevamente volteo hacia Seiya y en seguida hacia Mina, sabía que las cosas no podían ser peor– Yaten... –volteo a verlo acariciando su mejilla esperando esas palabras que sabía no tardaba en pronunciar–

Mina no podía seguir viendo ni escuchando más, pudo jurar que escucho su corazón desgarrarse de la tristeza al escuchar aquello, trato de retirarse pero la gente atónita rodeándola se lo impidió, solo desvió la mirada para que ellos no se complacieran más al verla herida ante lo ocurrido, siempre supo que no sería fácil volverlo a encontrar, pero jamás imagino que fuera a ser algo que acabara con ella de una pieza. De igual forma pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de Seiya que a diferencia de ella no apartaba su vista de los protagónicos de la noche.

Yaten supo que para ella seria difícil decir un si acepto, tomo aquella caricia como un "Sí" y sin detenerse a pensarlo la rodeo con sus brazos dándole un beso digno de un hombre enamorado y recién comprometido.

Impulso o no, no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder a ese beso de una pareja recién comprometida, era la primera vez desde que se habían hecho "novios" que la besaba, pero este no era como aquel primer beso, podía sentir que estaba cargado de todo ese coraje y decepción que a su vez ella misma sentía y la hacía besarlo como nunca más lo haría.

Al escuchar expresiones con tono de ternura y emoción de la gente Mina volteo casi por instinto, lamentándose por aquello, ahí estaba la pareja recién comprometida dándose un beso digno de película romántica y ella sintiendo un dolor tan tormentoso o incluso más que el día de su despedida con Yaten por que sumado al ver al amor de su vida comprometiéndose con alguien más que no era ella, esa mujer era Serena, su amiga y confidente desde que tenía uso de razón. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza siendo solo empujada al ver salir a Seiya quien no le importó empujar a cuanta gente se le puso en el camino, para después ella aprovechar el camino que él había abierto para salir de ahí, en su paso solo pudo ver a los padres de Yaten que por un segundo la observaron- Deben estar más que complacidos… –pensó evitando la mirada de ellos–

Lentamente se separó de ella después de aquel efusivo beso sonriéndole con dulzura, o al menos aparentándolo– Gracias por estar con nosotros, esperamos que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa noche, como lo haremos nosotros… –abrazo a su recién prometida–

-Gracias... –sonrió a la gente que se había acercado a felicitarlos, la farsa completa había comenzado y ya no había marcha atrás, ahora era oficialmente la prometida de Yaten, para ella misma y para todos los demás y el fin de su amistad y de su amor–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

-Esto es estúpido, ilógico, como diablos se atrevió a pedirle que fuera su esposa… –al llegar al jardín tenía tantas ganas de gritar y explotar, sentía que estallaría se mantenía toda aquella frustración dentro de él– ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo? ¡Cómo! -golpeo con fuerza la pared de la casa con la palma de su mano para después recargarse con ambas sobre ella luchando por que sus emociones se tranquilizaran al igual que su respiración, pero sabía que sería imposible, no al menos hasta obtener una explicación por parte de Yaten y alguna más por parte de Serena a la cual no le había creído en absoluto el hecho de no recordarlo- ¡Maldición! -grito con fuerza tratando de desahogarse-

-¿Tú, lo sabías? –pregunto Mina dudosa de acercarse más pues se veía más que molesto–

Seiya volteo dejando ver sus ojos que brillaban más ante el coraje del momento- Esto es solo tu culpa… -se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos con fuerza-

Mina no se movió, no se dejaría intimidar, solo fijo su vista en la de él, reconoció aquella mirada pues sabía que sería la misma que ella tenía- Yo no sabía que ellos estaban juntos… Yaten es tu amigo, creí que tu si lo sabrías…

-Jamás me dijo nada, él jamás me menciono haberla encontrado… -dijo con fuerza agachando su cabeza pero sin soltarla aun- Tu debiste decirme dónde encontrarla… jamás debiste dejar a Yaten, solo lo arrojaste a su brazos con tu estúpido silencio… -la presiono más fuerte, sabía que ella tampoco tendría la culpa de sus errores, pero necesitaba sentirse menos culpable-

Mina presiono sus parpados ante el dolor, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto, era más el dolor de su alma- Yo no soy la única culpable y lo sabes… -movió sus brazos para que la soltara- solo venía a saber si tú lo sabias desde antes, si la amistad de Yaten y tu era más fuerte que la mía con Serena, pero ya vi que les importo lo mismo a ambos…

La soltó con fuerza- No me recuerda…

-¡¿Qué? -pregunto confundida-

-Que ella dice que no me recuerda, pero actúa como si lo hiciera y aparentara lo contrario… no entiendo nada y siento que me estoy volviendo loco… -unido sus dedos entre su cabello-

-No puedo creer que te haya olvidado –negó escéptica a ese hecho- jamás hablábamos de ti, pero es ilógico… es posible y como psicólogos lo sabemos –agrego antes de continuar– ¿pero por qué solo a ti?

-Es lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué? –Dijo frustrado- y por qué actúa y me ve con el rencor y dolor que solo demuestra que sabe quién soy…

En ese momento llego Malaquite buscando Mina lo que interrumpió la plática de ambos.

-Lamento todo esto Seiya, es algo que nosotros sembramos y este es el resultado por muy doloroso que sea y aunque no lo entendamos… -dijo con tristeza y seriedad antes de caminar con Malaquite hacia dentro de la casa, simplemente no quería sacar más conjeturas u opinar hasta hablar con Serena sobre ello. Y así se dirigió a buscarla no podía contenerse, necesitaba saber solo una cosa más antes de irse de aquel lugar que le estaba estrangulando el corazón.

-Serena –la llamo con seriedad después de que un par de gentes la habían felicitado–

- Mina... –dijo mostrando poco a poco una sonrisa– que sorpresa...no pensé que vinieras... ¿cómo esta...?

-Vaya a mí sí me recuerdas… aun… –sonrió algo molesta–

Sonrió ligeramente dejando escapar un suspiro– ¿Te parece si hablamos en un lugar con menos gente?, acompáñame... –camino por la casa hasta que llegaron a un pasillo entre el salón y las escaleras– claro que te recuerdo... ¿porque no habría de hacerlo?

-Porque casualmente no lo recuerdas a él –soltó con molestia una vez estando solas– Sabes que me duele más de todo esto Serena, que lo mínimo que hubiera esperado es saberlo de tu boca… –se sentía más que dolida por Yaten, pero traicionada por la que algún día considero su mejor amiga, su casi hermana– que en verdad eras como una hermana para mí, que fui tan fiel a tus decisiones y tú no pudiste ser sincera conmigo… Hubiera sido mejor que a mí también me olvidaras, así mínimo trataría de justificarte

Se recargo en la pared sonriendo ligeramente observando el hermoso grabado del piso para luego subir la mirada y verla– Lo siento Mina... y te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí y quizá no maneje las cosas como debía, pero ¿cómo hablar de él si tu no habías querido tocar el tema?, no creo que hubiera estado bien decirte "Mina he encontrado a Yaten y ahora estamos saliendo" ¿eso es lo que esperabas que te dijera?

-Claro que si… por Dios Serena no pongas cara de victima por que no te queda… –la observo molesta– Para Yaten yo soy la mala porque tiene motivos, ¿pero tú que motivos tendrás? ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de él? –Soltó con fingida ingenuidad– Y no porque él no sea un hombre digno de enamorarse, si no por ti y tu pasado… ¿Tan fácil te olvidaste de Seiya?, hasta ahí duro tu gran amor por él…

Estuvo a punto de contestar a lo que el tema de Seiya se refería pero se contuvo– No tengo más pasado que tú, mi amiga... y lo siento Mina... de verdad no sé qué decirte... pero recuerda que tú también tomaste una decisión... la cual yo respete... ahora estas feliz con tu profesor y tu hija... deja que Yaten intente encontrar la felicidad con alguien más... aunque ese alguien más sea yo... –dijo con firmeza observándola– no quieras velar por Yaten en este momento cuando no lo has hecho en estos años...

-Porque todo mundo se aferra en pensar que Malaquite y yo tenemos que estar juntos como pareja… él se convirtió en el amigo que jamás creí tener y no voy a alejarlo de mí solo por lo que la gente "supone"… Sabes Serena la gente debe cambiar para bien, no para herir a la gente que los quiere, eso lo aprendí de la peor manera… –se sentía tan molesta eh impotente– Pero sabes que si no te preocupaste por lo que podría pasar con nuestra amistad antes, no lo hagas ahora… –sonrió con tristeza– Me sentí una estúpida mientras veía la cara de satisfacción tuya y de Yaten al vernos las caras… –le dolía siquiera verla, entablar aquella conversación, pero debía hacerlo porque sería la última–

-Entonces tú también deberías entender que Yaten se convirtió en el amigo que jamás imagine y por lo cual lo he apoyado durante todo este tiempo... y tampoco voy a dejarlo solo porque piensas que un pasado que no recuerdo me daba importar... –Suspiro acercándose un poco a ella– jamás escúchalo bien Mina, jamás sentiría satisfacción por tu dolor... pero tampoco debes juzgar lo que siento por Yaten... va más allá de lo que imaginas... no tienes una idea de lo importante que es para mí... tanto como tú lo eres aunque en este momento no lo creas...

-No digas tonterías –se alejó de ella, le quemaba siquiera respirar el mismo aire en ese momento– si te importara me lo hubieras dicho antes de enterarme de ese modo… sabes lo que más me duele… –se volteo dándole la espalda, mientras aquellos ojos se presionaban fuertemente– que no puedo competir contigo, que añore tanto él día de volverlo a ver y luchar por su amor… y me frustra saber que no hay mejor mujer para él que tú, porque tú le gustabas desde antes de que entre él y yo hubiera algo, porque tú eras la única mujer que se le había escapado… –Sonrió dejando ver el dolor de su alma, mientras salía de sus labios un gemido de dolor– felicidades a ambos… yo por más molesta que este en este momento no puedo odiarte… ni mucho menos al hombre que no he dejado de amar…

Bajo la mirada al escucharla decir eso, en ese momento hubiera deseado poder decirle que todo aquello solo era un juego entre ella y Yaten, que el amor de él siempre seria para ella, pero no podía, ya no era solamente su decisión– Gracias Mina... hare lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr que sea inmensamente feliz... de verdad no sabes cómo me duele que nuestra amistad termine de este modo... aunque alguna vez dijimos que jamás seria por un hombre... creo que he roto esa promesa...

-Y pensar que yo tuve durante estos cinco años la manera de evitar esto… –rio, pero no una risa feliz, sino una risa que dejaba escuchar su pecho herido– cinco años en que Seiya no dejo de buscarte, cinco años que me rogo como perro faldero por que le dijera de ti, desde el primer día que te fuiste… que ingenua fui, porque eso te arrojo a los brazos del hombre equivocado… –ya no podía más salió corriendo de aquel lugar, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese infierno, llegar a casa, con la única persona que tenía segura en su vida, convencida nuevamente que sería lo único que seguiría teniendo de su gran amor, su hija–

-Cinco años en los que los cuatro tomamos decisiones equivocadas, y ahora estamos aquí... sufriendo... –Murmuro dando vuelta para por fin tener un momento de reflexión sin que nadie viera ese lado vulnerable que había aprendido a ocultar–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Seiya sentía su cuerpo un volcán a punto de estallar, no sabía si para ese momento era más la rabia, la frustración o la incertidumbre de todo lo que estaba pasando. Al ver entrar a Serena con Mina a una los pasillos decidió que también para él era la hora de encarar a "su amigo". Camino hasta donde él estaba tomándolo del brazo sin importarle nada, jalándolo hasta llegar al jardín.

-Anda, te escucho… dilo… –dijo casi en un grito más que molesto–

- ¿Decirte que... amigo? –Pregunto un poco irónico mientras acomodaba su traje–

-No me digas amigo si ni siquiera eres capaz de darme una explicación… –presiono sus puños frustrado y molesto– es más ni siquiera que alguna sea lo suficientemente buena…

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros– No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación... Serena es una mujer… bueno más bien era una mujer libre... ahora es mi prometida... y tu... tu eres el Dr. Seiya Kou esposo de la hermosa modelo Rei Hino...

-No digas estupideces… –lo tomo por el cuello sobre la camisa– sabes que he amado a esa mujer desde hace años… –su mirada estaba llena de rabia–

-¡Tanto la amaste que la dejaste abandonada cuando más te necesitaba! –Dijo alzando un poco la voz tomando sus manos– no vengas con sentimentalismo Kou... eras el mejor alumno de Malaquite, es difícil creer que de verdad amaste a alguna mujer...

-Me viste como estaba, como me afecto el hecho de perder a nuestro bebé, sé que no reaccione de la manera correcta, pero ni siquiera te importo la manera en que me viste sufrir por ella, aun así te atreviste a enamorarla… –Lo presiono con más fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él– No te justifiques con mi matrimonio, sabes porque lo hice… Pudiste haberme dicho que la habías encontrado, sabiendo cuanto la busque y cuanto seguía amándola…

-Sigues siendo un egoísta... solo piensas en ti... en tu dolor... –Presiono con fuerza sus manos– ¿qué hay de lo que ella sufrió?, no crees que también lloro por la pérdida de ese bebé, por el hecho de tener que afrontar que jamás podría volver a intentarlo... ¿no piensas un poco en ella?, en que si está conmigo es por algo... por algo que tu tal vez no supiste darle...

- ¡Cállate! –lo soltó con fuerza– Claro que pensé en ella por eso me aleje para pensar en la manera de estar de nuevo juntos y que mi padre no volviera a herirla… –soltó con molestia– Fue el quien la mando dañar y yo solo quería estar seguro de protegerla hasta encontrar la manera de poder seguir con ella… tu sabias que no planeaba irse, por eso quise darle tiempo, pero de pronto desapareció, pero veo que aquí Serena no es la única que sufre amnesia… –presiono sus puños tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía– Yaten te consideraba mi amigo… más que eso, creí que de verdad me entendías y conocías… sabes que es lo que creo, que solo la estas utilizando… Me satanizas por que la hice sufrir y tú la harás sufrir mucho más…

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Sonrió irónico– ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que hace más de un año que ella y yo estamos juntos?, que he sido yo el que ha estado junto a ella todo este tiempo... que te olvido y te olvido por completo...

Seiya no pudo contener sus impulsos al escuchar aquello, golpeo tan fuerte como su rabia le permitió sobre el rostro de Yaten descargando todo el enojo que sentía– ¡Jamás voy a alejarme de ella ¿lo entiendes? Aunque le pongas un estúpido anillo de matrimonio… ¡Jamás!

Un solo golpe le bastó para descargar toda la molestia contenida por esa noche, se levantó y sin pensarlo mucho devolvió aquel puñetazo con fuerza– Entiéndelo Seiya... será mi esposa... porque así lo hemos decidido... tu mejor ve a consolarte con tu modelito...

-No hables como si me conocieras… –se arrojó sobre el tirándolo al suelo dándole un golpe más, sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, jamás imagino que su amistad terminaría así, simplemente no podía desahogar todo lo que sentía más que de aquella manera–

-Siempre has sido un egoísta... –dijo mientras trataba de devolver cada golpe recibido–

-Y tú el peor soberbio y engreído… ¿dime tan confiado estas que ella me ha olvidado por completo? –su respiración era agitada mientras continuaba con aquellos golpes sin tener la intención de detenerse–

-¿Acaso acepto el beso que le robaste? –pregunto con burla devolviéndole los golpes siendo ahora él quien lo había derribado–

-Mejor que eso… –Sonrió limpiando la sangre que corría de su labio mientras lo veía fijamente– fue fascínate volver a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de deseo bajo mis caricias… –y con esa frase volvió a arrojarse sobre él– ahora entiendo porque no fuiste suficiente hombre para Mina, si alguien que no me conoce se estremece así es porque has de ser patético con ella…

-¡Cállate! –lo golpeó fuertemente al escuchar ese nombre que significaba tanto para él– no te permito que hables de ella... –a pesar de estar molesto aun tenía un poco de razón en su mente, aquellas palabras bien pudieron ser por Mina o por Serena y aprovecharía cualquier confusión para continuar con su plan– no sabes en lo que se ha convertido... ahora es toda una mujer...

-Una mujer que solo pensara en mi cuando este contigo en la cama, escondida bajo esa falta de recuerdo… –Aquello ya era una pelea sin ganador, ambos estaban más que heridos, y más que en el físico en el alma por cada frase dicha por ambos–

-¡Ego centrista! –Dijo volviendo a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas– entiéndelo, te ha olvidado... déjala ser feliz...

-Correspondió aquel golpe con mayor fuerza de los golpes anteriores– Tu entiende que la amo y que no me alejare de ella, pero tú que vas a saber del amor si fuiste capaz de enredar a la mejor amiga de la mujer que una vez dijiste amar… me dices ego centrista… tal vez lo sea, pero tú no eres más que una maldito traidor, no solo de nuestra amistad si no de la de ellas…

Por un momento dejo de golpearlo era cierto, la amistad de ellas también había terminado por sus absurdas ideas de jugar a los novios, la mentira crecía cada vez más y ahora comprometidos, podía imaginar el dolor que tanto Mina como Seiya sintieron, bueno al menos del de Seiya estaba seguro no así del de Mina– Golpéame si es lo que quieres... –dijo dejando caer los brazos hacia el pasto– porque no dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar...

-Idiota… –subió su brazo para tomar más fuerza mientras apuñaba su mano, dirigiéndolo a toda velocidad hacia su rostro pero al estar a unos centímetros de este lo detuvo poniéndose de pie– Bastante dolor tendrás el día que te quedes sin Serena y sin Mina… –Soltó con molestia dando la vuelta mientras volvía a limpia su sangre–

Sonrió observándolo– Seiya... lo siento... pero eso no sucederá... Serena ha cambiado... –se puso de pie con algo de dificultad– no solo porque ya no te recuerda... ya no es la dulce jovencita que caería ante la primera frase rosa que le digas... te lo vuelvo a repetir es una mujer totalmente diferente... eso nunca lo olvides...

Lo sabía y no necesitaba que él se lo dijera, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no ahora que de nueva cuenta podría estar cerca de ella. Continuo caminando hasta alejarse de él ya había tenido suficiente de su "amigo" por esa noche.

Observo a través de la ventana como la gente los había observado, ya podía imaginar los reproches de su madre, así que sin decir más se metió en medio de la gente dirigiendo a su habitación dejando que sus padres ofrecieran las disculpas que él simplemente no podía dar, lo único que quería era que esa infernal noche terminara.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Al salir de aquella habitación Mina busco con la mirada a Malaquite, pero el murmullo de la gente que parecía más que entretenida cuchicheando le dificulto encontrarlo caminando entre la gente que amontonada en las ventanas que daban al jardín parecían no perder detalle de algo importante.

-Vámonos… –tomo Malaquite la mano de Mina ya había sido demasiado para esa noche–

-Si… ya no soporto más… –dijo tratando de sonar relajada pero aquello le costaba demasiado–

-"Oh por dios están comenzando a pelear" –se escucharon comentarios de algunos de los invitados– "creí que ellos eran los mejores amigos" –se volvió a escuchar llamando la atención de Mina–

-Vámonos ahora… –repitió insistente Malaquite–

Lo cual produjo más incertidumbre en ella, pues sabía que si él estaba insistiendo demasiado era porque quería evitarle que viera algo más, algo que descubrió al voltear su mirada por detrás de la gente que daba un margen para ver lo que ocurría. Mina negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tapaba su boca asombrada de lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y lo único que pudo sentir fue a Malaquite abrazándola llevándosela al auto. El camino parecía una eternidad Mina no decía una sola palabra, solo se encontraba con la mirada fija a través de su ventanilla.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –no la veía nada bien y sabía que si la llevaba a casa de su madre como se lo había pedido, no podría sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo– Aun pudo tomar la otra avenida… –volvió a insistir al no recibir respuesta–

-No… –cerro los ojos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas para después secárselas ella misma, volteo a ver a Malaquite al sentir como el colocaba su mano sobre su pierna– ¿Por qué? –se cuestionó confusa volteando a verlo con una mirada desconcertada–

-No lo sé… –respondió tranquilo para tratar de relajarla mientras orillaba el auto para poder abrazarla–

-Porque ella… porque me está matando en vida… –murmuro recargada en su hombro luchando por no romper en llanto– Me odia… –apuño sus manos sobre el saco de Malaquite, se sentía tan frustrada y confundida, que aquello le parecía la peor de las pesadillas– Y Serena… –sollozó solo de nombrarla– porque me está haciendo esto… creí que me querían…

Malaquite solo la abrazo con más fuerza, nada de lo que le dijera ahora la ayudaría a entender que es todo lo que estaba pasando, él solo podía ser lo que había sido durante los últimos años, su amigo y su apoyo, hacerle sentir que no estaba sola– Tranquila, todo debe tener una explicación… estoy segura que Serena te quiere… –acaricio su espalda con suavidad–

-Pero Yaten la ama… y ella ama al hombre que yo amo… Yaten jamás se hubiera peleado así con Seiya si no la amara… –negó luchando por no llorar más profundamente– Y que voy a hacer yo con todo el amor que le tengo, con todo el amor que guarde e incremente por él en estos años… que voy a hacer con el amor que le tengo a Serena y que voy a hacer con… –se separó de él viéndolo con cara de angustia– con Mía… –murmuro– ¿Cómo voy a decirle que tengo una hija? Que quizá es su hija… No la va a querer, porque en sus ojos vi en rencor que me tiene Mal… como podría amar algo que viene de la mujer que más detesta…

Malaquite la abrazo nuevamente, le dolía tanto verla de aquella manera, tan herida, tan vulnerable y tan desgarrada del alma. Se odio a si mismo por tener gran culpa en todo su sufrimiento– Él no va a rechazar a Mía si en verdad es su hija… es una niña hermosa en todo sentido, cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de ser su padre y tú sabes que el amor de un padre puede contra cualquier rencor…

-Pero ella ha soñado al igual que yo tanto tiempo con su papá, con poder ser una familia, estar los tres juntos y ahora siento que jamás podre darle eso… –Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia–

-Sabes que yo jamás te dejare sola… –suspiro profundamente, mientras subía sus manos acariciando su cabello para después colocarlas en su cuello para que ella volteara a verlo– Aun puedo ser yo el padre de Mía… Mina sabes que por ti y mis hijas haría lo que fuera… incluso si yo no soy el padre de Mía eso no cambia el cariño que Hotaru y yo le tenemos. Nosotros podemos ser una familia… sé que nuestra relación no es normal –sonrió con sutil tristeza pues si algo le gustaría era poder algún día rehacer una familia completa con ella– pero yo te entiendo y te apoyo, con lo que tu decidas, con paternidad o sin ella, aun si amas a Yaten, aun si quieres intentarlo y luchar por él yo no voy a alejarme de ti porque somos amigos…

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron sentirse más sensible de lo que estaba, pero a pesar de ellos le sonrió sutilmente, él sin duda se había convertido en el pilar que muchas veces necesitaba– No sé qué haría sin ti y sin Mía en este momento…

-Siempre estaremos contigo… debes ser fuerte por ella, con o sin él Mía siempre será tu hija y tú debes ser lo que has sido hasta ahora, la mujer más fuerte y dedicada a sacar adelante al amor de su vida… porque ella ahora es el amor de tu vida… –acaricio su mejilla–

-Gracias… –ladeo su cabeza para aprisionar suavemente la mano de Malaquite entre su mejilla y su hombro–

Al llegar a casa Malaquite insistió en llevarse a Hotaru a pesar que ya estaban más que dormidas, una vez que ellos se fueron Mina se fue a dormir con Mía a la que alguna vez fue su recamara. Sabía que por la mañana debía contarle a su madre el por qué el cambio de planes y por qué había llegado con los ojos irritado del llanto, sabía que podría mentirle diciendo que había peleado con Malaquite por algo, pero no le veía caso, era mejor, así tal vez podría ayudarla en darle algún buen consejo.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño colibrí… –Sonrió con dulzura al ver ala pequeña que en cuanto la sintió abrió lenta y tenuemente sus pequeños ojos celestes sonriéndole mientras le murmuraba aquella palabra que ella la hacía inmensamente feliz–

-Mami… –murmuro la pequeña volviendo a acurrucarse ahora entre los cálidos brazos de su madre–

Mina lucho por no derramar una lágrima más, sentía que si lo hacía no podría parar y no quería angustiar a su pequeña, ahora solo quería sentirle, sentir que a pesar de sentir perdido al amor de su vida podría tener aun para ella la representación del amor que ella le tenía a Yaten y que alguna vez el tuvo por ella y que ahora no era más que un triste dolor.

-Perdóname mi pequeña Kincha… tal vez no pueda darte una familia como la que siempre soñamos… –pensó mientras acariciaba aquellos suaves cabellos platinados de su pequeña– pero mami siempre estará contigo y te hará muy feliz como hasta ahora… No voy a derrumbarme, ni voy a rendirme… por ti… –se acercó dándole un suave beso en la frente– mi pequeña

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Después de aquella fiesta era casi imposible que pudiera dormir sumado al calor de esa noche, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama tomo la bata con la que cubriría su fresco camisón, ya no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que el último invitado se había ido, su atención solo se había centrado en él, en Seiya, y en lo que había lastimado a su mejor amiga, lo único que sentía que la unía aun a Tokio era la luna, la cual cada noche contemplaba y en esa ocasión no sería la excepción, solo que esta vez era diferente, estaba en la ciudad que la había visto crecer, enamorarse y crecer de la forma más cruel que se puede hacer crecer a una jovencita que aun creía en los cuentos de hadas, cerró los ojos al recordar ese beso robado, tan cálido pero tan diferente, si otra hubiera sido la situación si tan solo no hubiera recordado todo lo que había padecido por su causa lo hubiera correspondido con la misma necesidad que sentía por parte de él, sin darse cuenta llevo su mano hasta que rozo suavemente sus labios, el efecto que tenía en ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora la diferencia es que él estaba casado y ella ahora comprometida, esa palabra fue la que la hizo abrir los ojos, ahora estaba comprometida con Yaten y lo habían hecho público, si, a ella también la había tomado por sorpresa, y más aún su propia respuesta, había actuado de forma impulsiva y por eso había aceptado, pero al final de cuentas era lo más lógico, aunque eso pudiera lastimar y terminar con aquella amistad de años, descanso los brazos sobre el filo del balcón y bajo la mirada hacia la calle la cual a esas horas debía estar sola, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver gente en uno de los autos, de momento no le puso mucha atención pero era extraño que hubiera gente por lo que volvió a ver el auto y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto hombre, sonriendo en cuanto lo reconoció.

Después de salir de aquel lugar solo había un lugar que podía tranquilizarlo, la playa donde llevo a Serena en su primer cita juntos, donde solía ir cada vez que necesitaba sentirla cerca de nuevo, pero esa noche tuvo el efecto contrario en él, aquel lugar solo aumento su idea de sentirla perdida, de por segunda vez en su vida no saber qué hacer para mantenerse ligado a ella, se sentía tan perdido que sentía su mente dar vueltas, la quería, la amaba y la necesitaba, era más allá del hecho de extrañarla, él no podría vivir una vida sin ella, sin saber que pronto se casaría con alguien con quien le dolía solo pensarlo, su amor era demasiado para dejarla alejarse. Debía pensar en alguna manera de mantenerse cerca de ella. Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba con el auto estacionado frente a su casa, su vista no se despegaba de aquella hermosa silueta iluminada por la tenue luz.

-No sabía que podías llegar a tanto… ¿Qué es lo que pasara por tu cabeza en este momento al verme aquí y en estas condiciones? –Pensó dejando que el suave viento abriera un poco su bata– nada más conveniente… –Sonrió aún más al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría–

Yaten tampoco podía dormir y pensó que el resto de la noche seria así, no sabía si le dolía mas el alma o las heridas de los golpes, pero la respuesta era evidente aunque no la quisiera aceptar o demostrar, al escuchar la puerta de la ventana de Serena abrirse se puso de pie, tal vez ella tampoco podría dormir, sería mejor un poco de su compañía a seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, al entra a la habitación después de haber llamado y no recibir respuesta, entro lentamente.

-Serena… ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –pregunto en tono bajo–

- No... –Suspiro volteando a verlo recargándose en el balcón– ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿duele? –Pregunto refiriéndose a lo ocurrido esa noche así como a los evidentes golpes– nunca fue mi intensión...

-No es tu culpa… –le sonrió mientras llegaba donde ella estaba– conociéndolo era lo mínimo que esperaba de él, era lógico que reaccionara así… –Tomo aire volteando a ver todas las estrellas del cielo–

- No tiene justificación... ¿con que derecho reclama algo que ya no debería importarle? –se recargo en él– ¿y con derecho nos espía?

Al escucharla volteo su mirada de manera discreta, percibiendo un auto frente al balcón, no pudo evitar sonreír– Serena, de verdad crees que ya no debería importarle… –la tomo por la cintura– estoy seguro que se está conteniendo por no ir a comprar un arma y matarme ahora mismo…

Seiya al percibir quien había llegado a acompañarla no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. Una cosa era saber que estaban comprometidos y otra darse cuenta que ya incluso dormían juntos, presiono con fuerza el volante tratando de mitigar sus ganas de salir corriendo.

- No, no debería importarle... nada de lo que tiene que ver conmigo debería... lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo... –Sonrió ligeramente– ¿Crees que se atreva a matar a mi futuro esposo?

-Creo que ahora solo se detendría por el hecho de no volver a herirte... –sonrió algo pensativo– porque si del hecho de limitarse por que sea yo, no creo que lo haría… –a pesar de todo le dolía haber terminado con aquella amistad de aquel modo–

- Yaten... ¿y si mejor volvemos a Alemania? –Pregunto con tristeza– creo que solo hemos regresado para lastimarlos por lo que nos hicieron antes... ahora creo que ya nada nos une a este lugar, hemos acabado con nuestras verdaderas amistades...

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza, había pensado demasiado en aquella decisiones y si sabía que fue imprudente esa noche, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, el regresar a Alemania no cambiaría el hecho del daño que ya les había hecho, al menos él lo creía por Seiya al verlo como jamás antes lo había hecho– ¿Te fue mal con ella?

-Demasiado... –Murmuro con tristeza– he perdido su amistad y esta demás decir que tú también... las cosas se nos están saliendo de control... nuestro noviazgo era una mentira y hemos llegado demasiado lejos... estoy segura que ella aun te ama, ¿por qué no lo intentas nuevamente?

Negó– Cuando la vi no pude evitar sonreír solo de verla, pero cuando vi con quien estaba todo volvió a la realidad, es lo que ella quiso… ¿por qué tiene que estar con él? No te voy a mentir Serena, sentí tantas cosas al tenerla frente a mí, pero ya no soy el de antes, no pienso darle todo sin medida como antes…

-Dice ella que solo son amigos... y yo... –suspiro profundamente, la verdad es que también para ella era difícil de creer– no sé qué pensar... las cosas son tan diferentes...

Al escuchar no supo que pensar, era difícil que Malaquite solo aceptando una amistad de ella– Son diferentes para todos, los cuatro dejamos de ser los de antes, pero aun así tal vez tú quieras intentarlo con Seiya –jugo un poco con sus manos en el cabello de ella recordando que eran observados– estoy seguro que él no va tardar en dejar todo lo que tiene por luchar por ti, lo conozco y pese a los años hay algo que jamás cambiara en él…

- ¿Y crees que sería tan fácil para mi volver con él como si nada? –Pregunto volteándose hacia él– sigue siendo el mismo... ni siquiera le importo que estábamos en tu casa para besarme a la fuerza... Yaten... se supone que soy tu novia y no respeto ni siquiera eso... le sigue importando solamente su vanidad y sobre todo su ego...

Sonrió al escucharla– Él nunca dejara de ser él… te aseguro que no es la primera vez que te roba un beso ni será la última, si sigue siendo el mismo, dentro de ese mismo esta lo que sentía por ti… –suspiro abrazándola– Me molesta que lo haga porque te lastima, pero es lógica su reacción, como se va limitar por mí, ahora yo ya no soy su amigo, solo soy el prometido de la mujer que ama y más de un hombre haría lo mismo en su lugar… –no quería defenderlo, solo era realista y de nada serviría engañarse a ellos mismo, ya era suficiente con engañar a todo mundo–

-Pero me lastimo... y si tanto me amara dejaría que fuera feliz a mi manera contigo, si es que fuera cierto lo nuestro... ¿porque tenemos que seguir atormentándonos con el pasado?, ¿porque me trata como si nada hubiera pasado?

Cambio de posición recargándose sobre el balcón mientras la atraía hacia él– ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Actúa abierta a lo que tenga que hacer o decir, tal vez eso te ayude más a superar el pasado… sabes que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí… –acaricio su cabello sonriéndole– Ahora eres mi prometida y eso no cambiara al menos que tú lo quieras, pase lo que pase con él…

- Esto es una locura... –dijo abrazándolo– no se realmente que es lo que siento por él, si es solo el recuerdo, el dolor o el amor que le tuve... pero él... sigue siendo tan... posesivo y eso me asusta... que pueda hacerte algo a ti... eso no me lo podría perdonar...

-No te preocupes… –la abrazo del mismo modo– yo se cuidarme solo, además te lo dije, no hará nada hacia mí, puesto que eso lo alejaría de ti… Serena, ambos estamos más que confundidos, pero llegamos aquí por muchas razones, sabíamos que tendríamos que enfrentarlos no solo en una fiesta… ya no hay marcha atrás y si en nuestros planes estaba vengarnos de todo lo que nos dañaron, no podemos dejar todo con una sola noche… de verdad crees que ellos se van a quedar con las cosas como están… Al menos estoy convencido que Seiya no lo hará, de Mina no tengo la menor idea de lo que sienta o piense…

-Entonces eso quiere decir que seguiremos adelante con todo esto... ¿incluso la boda?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando aquello– Si tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo yo también… no nos casaremos mañana ni dentro de un mes, podemos continuar con los planes iniciales y si todo sigue como ahora no veo que sea tan mala idea a pesar de todo… –Sonrió encogiendo los hombros sutilmente–

-Tonto... –Dijo con una sonrisa– ¿No es tan mala idea?, imagínate una boda entre nosotros... no tenemos nada que ver...

-Si las cosas con Seiya no funcionan ¿no piensas quedarte sola el resto de la vida o sí? Con miles de hombres acosándote y sería extraño un noviazgo por toda nuestra vida, que mejor que compartirla con alguien que vive lo mismo que tú y que nos entendemos… Sabes lo que siento por ella a pesar del coraje y sé que aún hay algo muy fuerte por él dentro de ti… solo disfrutemos un poco nuestra venganza antes de… además hay más cosas que te unirán a Seiya, como cuando ella llegue…

- ¿Unirme? –Sonrió algo irónica– aun no puedo creer que se casara con ella... claro tenía que hacer lo que su padre le dijera... podría disfrutar la venganza siempre y cuando pueda sentir un poco de lo que yo sentí... –Sonrió con un destello de maldad– ¿Jugar con él sería buena idea?

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque se casó con ella, siento que va más allá de la petición de su padre… Seiya solo nos tenía a nosotros, su padre jamás estuvo y supongo que cuando ambos salimos de su vida solo quedo la buena samaritana de Rei, un día él me dijo que lo hizo porque la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco, aun así no lo justifico… sabes que si su madre hubiera estado con él su vida no sería nada de lo que es ahora… –Aquello lo ponía a pensar muy a menudo últimamente–

-Pero aun así no es justificación... nada de lo que han hecho Mina y Seiya tiene justificación... si tanto amor decían tenernos... –Suspiro pues aquella platica la estaba molestando– en fin... las cosas no pueden volver a ser lo que fueron... Seiya no supo valorar lo que yo era para él, para mí solo estaría él y para Mina... bueno eso es aparte

-Sabes que tienes razón nada los justifica y es frustrante que a pesar de saber que no se lo merecen, aun influyen demasiado en nosotros… lo mejor será dejar el tema por hoy, solo quiero que este claro que la confianza entre nosotros estará siempre, pase lo que pase y sobre cualquier cosa que nos pase con ellos…

-Siempre juntos... –murmuro recargándose en él– podrías... no dejarme sola esta noche... hoy volví a sentir lo que hace años... soledad...

-Sabes que jamás te dejare volverte sentir sola –la abrazo mientras se agachaba un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero por la posición en que estaban bien podía aparentarse como uno en los labios para después tomar su mano entrando a la habitación, dejándose ver aun sus sombras sobre la cortina que cubrían la puerta del balcón–

-Ni yo a ti... –Murmuro tomando su brazo recargándose en él– seremos fuertes... muy fuertes...

En todo aquel rato Seiya no dejo de pensar en la manera de poder mantenerse junto a ella. Sabía que tal vez aquella idea no funcionaria, que tal vez solo lo llevaría a sentirse peor o incluso alejarla más de él, pero era lo único decente en que podía pensar, esta vez actuaria diferente, como jamás lo había hecho y quizá como jamás volvería a actuar con nadie más.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

El día siguiente los padres de Yaten no pudieron esperar para llamar a su hijo, aún estaban inquietos por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin duda aquella fiesta había sido un desastre y nada pensado con lo planeado.

Al llegar esta vez decidieron primero pasar el almuerzo con platicas triviales, para después comenzar a adentrarse en el tema, para fortuna de sus padres él había decidido ir solo, lo que les daría mayor libertad y confianza para hablar con su hijo.

-¿Es enserio lo que dijiste ayer? -cuestiono su padre en tono sereno-

- ¿Que parte? –pregunto de lo más tranquilo bebiendo un poco de jugo–

-Sabes a lo que se refiere tu padre… –Intervino su madre mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta–

Suspiro resignado a que aquella "platica amistosa" comenzara– Si... pienso casarme con Serena... sería lo más lógico después de un noviazgo y... de ahora que vivimos juntos... –Sabía que el solo hecho de mencionarlo enojaría a su madre, después de mucho tiempo tenía que encontrarle el lado divertido a esas situaciones– ¿no lo creen?

-Lo creemos si tu estas convencido –dijo su padre fijando su completa atención en él–

-Yo no lo creo… simplemente no puedo creerlo… –Agrego su madre soltando con desagrado la servilleta sobre el plato, se estaba conteniendo de sobre manera en gritar y bufar molesta–

-Tranquilícense... estoy convencido de lo que quiero hacer... –Dijo a su padre para luego voltear a ver a su madre– tú lo viste anoche mamá... oficialmente es mi prometida y pronto será mi esposa...

-Esa palabra relacionada a esa chica me dan nauseas… –Tomo un poco de agua la mujer con voz de desagrado–

- Y Seiya… ¿de verdad estas dispuesto a perder la amistad de años que tienes con él por una joven que apenas conoces de algunos años?

-No tengo ni que decirlo... ustedes lo vieron anoche... –sonrió ligeramente tocándose la mandíbula– no estoy dispuesto a permitir que Serena sufra por él... prometí estar con ella y pienso hacerlo... aunque a ustedes no les agrade...

-¿Qué te hizo? –Intervino la mujer con seriedad– ¿Qué te hizo Seiya para que traicionaras su confianza? –se recargo esperando la respuesta de su hijo– No te educamos de esta manera Yaten, puedo entender que me retes por convicción y amor… pero no puedo entender que mi hijo prefiera traicionar una amistad por algo que de antemano sabemos que no llega ni a amor… Te molesta que te diga las cosas lo sé, pero te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo…

-Todos piensan en Seiya... pero ¿quién se detiene a pensar en Serena o en mí? –sonrió observando con atención a su madre– no quieras ver en Seiya un santo mamá... ahora no solo te reto por convicción y amor... te reto porque estoy tomando mi vida en mis manos... y esto es lo quiero, porque la primera opción tampoco tuvo tu aprobación... ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Sinceramente Serena no nos importa en lo más mínimo… tu nos importas Yaten es por eso que lo cuestionamos…

-¿Solo queremos saber que te llevo a tomar esa decisión? –Ahora era su padre quien hablaba– Jamás te habías comportado como lo hiciste ayer, es como si viéramos frente a nosotros a un desconocido…

-Papá hay muchas cosas que cambian... cinco años no pasaron en balde... pero no te preocupes, sigo siendo el mismo... su hijo... –se puso de pie observando ahora a su madre– y nuevamente vuelve a importarte poco lo que yo quiero y siento... pero ¿sabes mamá?, esta vez ya no puedes decidir por mí ni manipularme a tu antojo... si Serena no te importa eso equivale a que tampoco te importo yo...

-Cuando seas padre me entenderás… nunca he tratado de manipularte, solo quería que estuvieras convencido de tus decisiones, no me equivoque en el pasado y dudo equivocarme ahora… esa chica no es para ti aunque tú puedas ser perfecto para ella… –se puso de pie caminando hacia él deteniéndose un segundo– No la amas –susurro– puedes engañar a todo Tokio y Alemania, incluso engañarte a ti mismo, pero no a las dos personas que te conocen mejor –al terminar de decir aquello, camino sin respuesta de su hijo–

-Quizá... –Murmuro observando cómo se alejaba su madre– lo siento... espero que poco a poco entiendan las cosas que hago... y sepan respetarlas... gracias por el almuerzo... espero que la próxima invitación sea extensiva también para Serena... –Dijo tranquilamente a su padre al acercarse a despedirse–

Sonrió a su hijo dándole un abrazo– Ruego al cielo por que sepas lo que estás haciendo… sabes lo que opino, esta demás decírtelo… –Tomo aire estrechándolo con más fuerza antes de soparse de él– sabes que Serena es bienvenida… –Él debía ser el punto medio, pero después de la noche anterior le costaba más de la cuenta serlo, estaba realmente escéptico con respecto del amor de su hijo por esa chica–

-Gracias papá... ahora te dejo tengo que comenzar los preparativos para los consultorios... –dijo después de separarse de él– en cuanto sepa como estará todo te avisare... y gracias de nuevo... hasta luego...

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Review por M00nStaR::..

tudulceesperanza: Jajaja… tranquila no pensamos demorarnos mucho en actualizar, venimos subiendo capitulo cada 15 días en promedio unos días más unos menos pero esperamos no pasar de eso asi que gracias y espero sigas apoyándonos que eso para nosotros es lo más importante, su apoyo y opiniones : ) En cuanto a tu petición de ser agregada a mi face con gusto te agregaremos mañana para tenerte al tanto de la actualización.

mayilu: Hola querida Mayilu, se que la historia tomo un giro bastante poco convencional y habitual a leer, que nuestros niños han tomado decisiones fuera de lo esperado pero si te animas a seguir leyendo te darás cuenta que Serena no está con Yaten por lo que Mina piensa, ni Malaquite con Mina por lo que Yaten piensa y mucho menos Seiya con Rei por lo que Serena piensa, todo ha sido una telaraña del destino que lo hace ver muy confuso pero que a final de cuentas hay cosas que no cambian y sentimientos con los que la vida te pone pruebas para ver si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder superar y ganarte el premio gordo (en este caso el amor) espero nos des el privilegio de demostrarte lo que tenemos planeado para esta historia y nos sigas comentando, sabes que recibimos con gusto los reviews, gracias y espera y veras : )

clauseiserdar1: Hola, me da tanto gusto que te esté gustando este giro, es una bocanada de aire fresco para mi alma jaja… pero enserio me siento feliz, espero que sigas acompañándonos por que pronto de dará el reencuentro entre nuestros niños y niñas uii que emoción jaja…

Rosy Kuo Tenoh: Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por estar de nuevo poniéndote al tanto, nos dio mucho gusto :) En cuanto a la historia si dio un giro muy inesperado creo que para todas las lectoras, es decir han pasado muchos años, y como es lógico las personas cambiamos y tomamos muchas decisiones importantes en tantos años, aunque también hay sentimientos tan fuertes que algunos años no nos hacen olvidar… Pronto todo ira revelándose, ya se ah revelado el por qué Mina esta con Malaquite y que en verdad no están casados o tienen una relación formal o sentimental como tal y en cuanto a Seiya y Rei aún hay cosas por ver : ). Serena y Yaten tendrán su historia y será algo diferente a la que vivieron cada uno con su respectivo amor así que espero sigas al pendiente y nos des tu opinión…


	29. Mi Historia

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯-

_**JUGANDO NUESTRAS CARTAS**_

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Por suerte para Seiya aquella noche al llegar a casa Rei no estaba, ni siquiera se preocupó en pensar donde o con quien pasaría la noche, era mejor, así evitaría el interrogatorio sobre porque estaba golpeado y todo aquel asunto. A la mañana siguiente se despertó recién salidos los primeros rayos de sol, se dio un baño y se alisto para salir.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Serena por fin había terminado de limpiar la cocina después de prepararse su desayuno, se sentó observando la casa aun semi vacía, solo lo básico, una cosa debía admitir, la madre de Yaten tenía muy buen gusto, los muebles de sala que había comprado eran modernos, así que tendría que pensar en llenar esa casa en un estilo similar, y ocuparía ese día para hacer esas pequeñas compras, claro si es que llegaba la persona que se encargaría del mantenimiento de la casa, bebió el último sorbo de jugo cuando escucho el timbre, sonrió pensando en la persona que esperaba, está ansiosa por amueblar su ahora casa.

-Ya voy... –Dijo justo antes de abrir quedándose un poco sorprendida de la persona que veía, no era precisamente la que esperaba– hola...

-Hola… –Saludo con una sutil sonrisa y voz tenue, se moría de ganas por recorrerla entera con la mirada, pero no lo hizo, solo se enfocó en aquellos hermosos ojos que le hacían perderse en ellos–

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no está Yaten por si querías seguir golpeándolo... –sonrío recargándose en la puerta–

Seiya desvió su mirada mientras rió algo divertido al escuchar aquello, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad– Que lastima venia justo de calentar mis manos… –Bromeo volteando a verla– pero en realidad a quien buscaba era a ti…

-Mmm... ¿Y para que me buscaba Dr. Kou?, ¿no le basto con lo que paso en la fiesta? –pregunto sin dejar de verlo pero esta vez con una mirada diferente a la que había tenido al final de su conversación la noche anterior–

-La verdad es que quería disculparme con usted señorita Tsukino… –expreso con seriedad sin dejar de verla–

Aquella respuesta le había sorprendido, pero esta vez no sería ella quien cayera, se separó de la puerta entrando a la casa– Pase doctor...

Dio un par de pasos adentro para después detenerse quedando prácticamente en la entrada– Tal vez a su prometido no le agrade que alguien como yo esté a solas con su prometida…

-Como le dije... Yaten no está... además... –volteo a verlo deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de él– creo que yo también le debo una disculpa, jamás debí golpearlo... ¿lo lastime?

-He sufrido más en la vida que por una bofetada… –no podía ni quería dejar de observarla– Me complace muchos sus disculpas, pero no son necesarias, usted solo se defendió ante un hombre desesperado y cegado por el anhelo de reencontrarse con un amor perdido… –se tomó un segundo antes de continuar – La verdad no sé cómo pude confundirla la noche de ayer… –sonrió– es más que evidente que usted es tan diferente a la persona con la que la confundo… –arqueo una ceja observándola, para después sonreír de nuevo– es solo que aún sigo pensando que hay algo en usted que me resulta tan similar a ella

-¿Ah sí? –Pregunto acercándose a él lentamente hasta que estuvo junto a él cerrando la puerta sin dejar de verlo– ¿y qué es eso que le resulta tan similar a ella? –pregunto suavemente–

-Esa mirada… –recorrió cada una de sus orbes endiosado por la profundidad de ellos– es tan profunda que podría verse atreves de ella. Solo que la de la mujer que amo es más dulce y mucho menos fría que la de usted señorita Tsukino… ella era tal vez algo común para algunos, pero para mí era todo un enigma descubrir cada reacción en ella al amarnos… tan decidida pero frágil como una rosa. –Sonrió ahora con un aire de nostalgia, desvió su mirada de la de ella– Algo que sin duda no es usted –agrego convencido de ello–

-Mmm si, suena algo... aburrida... –dijo con cierta burla– y quizá no tan... –pasándole lentamente su mano por la mejilla– ¿Seductora? –Pregunto acercándose más a él–

-Para mí ella era la mujer más seductora que jamás pude haber deseado. –sonrió con ironía al sentir más que evidentes sus coqueteos, pero sin moverse ni un poco– Ella jamás necesito de poses para atraer la atención de un hombre, era hermosa tal cual era… tan fresca y natural, el hecho de que se enamorara de alguien tan estereotipado como yo fue lo que más me enamoro de ella… pero sin duda usted sabe de lo que hablo… –recorrió un poco con su mirada la piel de sus labios– ya que está feliz mente enamorada y comprometida

Sonrió de forma seductora deslizando la mano por su brazo hasta que tuvo su mano entra la suya– Así es... pero ¿sabe? cuando hago algo mal no solo pido disculpas... sino que compenso por mis malos actos...

-Eso es muy propio de una mujer… –enfatizo con un aire de deseo hacia ella, luchaba por mantenerse inmóvil ante su cuerpo que clamaba por abrazarla– como usted señorita Tsukino…

-Así es... –Murmuro tomando su mano haciendo que la abrazara– tan propio de una mujer como yo... –Acerco su rostro al de él tocando suavemente sus labios mientras la otra mano la subió hasta su cuello–

Todo en el dio vueltas conmocionado por aquella agradable sensación, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba y eso ya era mucho, el perfume de su piel aún tenía ese efecto en su interior, pero no se lo demostraría, no tan fácilmente, lentamente tomo sus brazos acariciándolos tenuemente hasta llegar a sus manos, bajándolos lentamente para después pausar aquel beso manteniendo aun la cercanía– Si esta es la compensación, debe haber una fila esperando por ser bofeteados por usted –sonrió– pero lamentablemente soy un hombre casado y solo hay una mujer por la que dejaría todo en esta vida –se acercó a ella murmurándole lo siguiente en voz tenue pero con ese aire ronco y varonil que siempre lo había caracterizado– incluso mi vida si ella me lo pidiera.

Sonrió soltándolo por completo dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la sala– Mmm entonces su esposa debe ser una mujer muy feliz, tiene su vida en sus manos... en fin... ¿para qué quería verme?, ya se disculpó... ¿alguna otra cosa? –Mientras tomaba asiento en la hermosa sala–

Sonrió al ver aquella reacción, camino lentamente hasta llegar a su lado– Si… Usted… –agrego con naturalidad– poder verla, hablar con usted… claro sin que piense que soy un maniático que solo querrá abusar de usted… –aclaro con una sonrisa– es que me resulta una mujer tan fascinante, si usted no acepta lo entenderé, me he comportado como un animal, pero si acepta le garantizo que tendrá mi completo y absoluto respeto y autocontrol… –Se reclino en cuclillas quedando frente a ella–

Se cruzó de brazos sonriéndole– ¿Y qué dirá su esposa?, no creo que le agrade la idea de que usted quiera ver y hablar con una mujer que no es ella.

-Señorita Tsukino, mis problemas maritales yo los arreglo, además usted es hermosa, pero al fin y acabo una mujer comprometida, comprometida del que ella cree mi mejor amigo –sonrió viéndola– además no haré nada inapropiado con usted… claro al menos que usted lo quisiera.

-Es muy interesante, ya que hace unos momentos me ha rechazado... poniendo en primer lugar a su esposa ¿no es eso un poco extraño, después de todo esto que me dice?

-Creo que mal interpreto mi comentario –rió un poco sin dejar de verla– yo solo plantee el hecho de estar casado, y a la mujer que me refería no era a mi esposa. Además fue usted quien me rechazo ayer, yo solo quise evitar molestarla de nuevo con mis… arranques imprudentes –Dijo con algo de ironía–

-Seiya... me parece que los hombres nunca entienden ni entenderán a las mujeres... era obvio que yo actuara de esa forma, es la casa donde vivo con Yaten, era una fiesta y la gente podría vernos... así que dígame ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? –Cuestiono acercándose un poco a él– ¿aceptarlo abiertamente?

Negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, mientras aquellas palabras empezaban a vagar por su cabeza– Es por eso que estoy pidiendo poder conocerla… que trate de ver algo diferente en mí de lo que mostré ayer…

-¿Si digo que sí que podría pasar? –pregunto viéndolo fijamente–

-Podría sorprenderse… –Sonrió a la hermosa mujer– un día me enamore de una hermosa joven, lamentablemente solo tuve oportunidad de mostrar al joven e ingenuo Seiya… Ahora sería un honor mostrar al señor Kou…

-¿Y qué tiene de diferencia el joven e ingenuo Seiya al señor Kou? –pregunto ahora con un semblante un tanto serio–

-Que el señor Kou aprendió a ser más decidido y no dejarse intimidar por NADIE –enfatizo tratando de que ella entendiera a quien se refería– aunque el amor de ella me hizo quien soy y lucho por recuperarlo, de eso no me arrepiento. Tal vez fue la vida quien necesitaba tiempo para hacer crecer ese amor, lo hizo –la observo con decisión– El señor Kou no descansara hasta ver todas la posibilidades acabadas, siempre hay un camino para llegar y si no lo hay, siempre es bueno aventurarse e improvisar por conseguir la felicidad –le sonrió poniéndose de pie–

Sonrió como si no le diera importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar poniéndose de pie– Vaya es interesante escucharlo... pero ¿sabe? Yaten no debe tardar en llegar, comenzaremos a ver todas las cosas para nuestra próxima boda... mmm no creo que Yaten quiera invitarlo, pero al final serás bien recibido Seiya Kou... ¿te acompaño a la puerta?

-No se preocupe, recuerdo el camino –saco de su saco una tarjeta dejándola sobre la mesa de centro– Me alagara profundamente poder volver a conversar con usted señorita Serena –sonrió– le deseo que los planes de su boda salgan como los desea, con permiso –dio vuelta sin esperar respuesta de ella caminando hacia la salida–

Se quedó inmóvil observando cómo se alejaba para luego bajar la mirada a la tarjeta la cual tomo y leyó brevemente– La universidad... –sonrió dándose cuenta de que las cosas nunca salían como se planean, pero también por darse cuenta de que Seiya seguía pensando que con unas cuantas palabras ella volvería a caer tontamente rendida a sus pies, así dio media vuelta caminando hacia su habitación–

-Al subir a su auto pudo descargar toda aquella presión en un profundo suspiro, no sabía cómo podía haberse controlado, no estaba seguro de ser la manera en llevar las cosas, pero simplemente no podía absurdamente tratar de abrirle los ojos a la fuerza, seria duro y seria tardado, pero estar cerca de ella de aquella forma, era mejor que estarlo a la fuerza.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde su llegada, no habían querido retomar el tema de lo ocurrido anteriormente, aunque se habían prometido ser sinceros el uno con el otro Serena había guardado un secreto que tenía que contarlo si es que no quería que Yaten se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, le había pedido que la llevara a la universidad pero que no hiciera preguntas para poder pensar que le diría de pretexto al llegar, por fin había estacionado el auto que aún era rentado pues estaban a días de que le entregaran su nuevo auto.

-Bien, si quieres te puedes adelantar a ver los muebles para el consultorio... –dijo Serena mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad–

- ¿No te importa? creí que querías que los viéramos juntos… –apago el auto–

-Sí, pero... mmm bueno ¿te parece si yo te alcanzo? –Pregunto sonriéndole– no me gustaría que te quedes aquí esperando...

-Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me marcas y regreso por ti, de acuerdo… –le sonrió para darle ánimos–

-Por supuesto. Todo esta tan cambiado que no me quiero perder.

Recorrió un poco con la mirada el lugar– Tienes razón, todo cambia ¿no?, bueno deja y te ayudo con la puerta, no quiero que digan que tienes un prometido poco caballeroso –dijo en sutil broma antes de bajar del auto rodeándolo para abrir su puerta–

-¿Crees que todos nos ven de esa forma?, ¿comprometidos? –Pregunto al salir del auto– porque yo siento que no...

-No lo sé… –dijo un tanto pensativo, no era del tipo que se ponía a pensar lo que la gente pensaba de él– esperemos que si, al menos que lo piensen quienes queremos que lo hagan…

-Yaten... –bajo un poco la mirada no sabiendo como tocar el tema– hay algo que tengo que contarte.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto un tanto extrañado por su expresión– sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Si lo sé, pero, es que... –suspiro tomando su mano– tiene que ver con Seiya, al día siguiente de la fiesta estuvo en la casa.

-¿Y te hizo o dijo algo? –Pregunto preocupado– No puedo creer que fuera –suspiro– bueno si lo puedo creer, y dime ¿paso algo?

-Actuó muy extraño... –suspiro recargándose en el auto– dijo que quería estar cerca de mí, que le permitiría estar a mi lado y mostrarme al señor Kou... ¿que querrá decir con eso?

-Que como pensé el compromiso no lo detendrá. Es lógico, no te va dejar ir tan fácil, tal vez sea su manera de mantenerse cerca de ti… ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-¿Yo? –Sonrió al recordar cómo se comportó frente a él– me siento tan tonta, no recuerdo si le dije que si o que no, fue todo muy extraño, trate de ser coqueta y seductora, pero creo que no me creyó.

No pudo evitar reír sutilmente al ver su cara– Tranquila ya tendrás tiempo para convencerlo, lo conozco créeme y si se resistió a tus coqueteos le costó la mitad del alma. Serena recuerda que este es nuestro momento de jugar nuestras cartas, si quieres hacerlo, solo ten cuidado, no quiero verte herida de nuevo –subió su mano presionando un poco su mejilla–

-No te preocupes. Te agradezco el apoyo, pero me lastimas. –Dijo imitándolo– Por eso estoy aquí, porque hay una jugada que tengo que hacer para que ganes... ganemos –rectifico–

-De acuerdo… –Sonrió entre un pequeño quejido por su cariño correspondido– solo no seas muy maldosa. Y no lo beses mucho, me pondré celoso –fingió tono serio, pero bromeándole–

-Tonto... –lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse del auto no precisamente a donde Yaten suponía, más bien a un lugar diferente que le ayudara a encontrar respuestas que ayudaran a su amigo en su "juego"– _Discúlpame Yaten. Pero tengo que comprobar lo que Mina ha dicho. Y si es así, todo esto podría terminar o continuar indefinidamente..._ –así con aquellos pensamientos llego hasta la oficina que recordaba perfectamente era la de aquel profesor, solo esperaba que le hablara con sinceridad aunque muy dentro de ella lo dudaba– Dr. Kunzite... –dijo al tocar la puerta–

Al escuchar la puerta llamo para que entraran, era extraño, la única persona que llegaría seria Mina pero faltaba aun un poco de tiempo y ella no solía tocar la puerta– Adelante…

Respiro profundamente antes de tomar esa actitud que a últimos años la caracterizaba– Buenas tardes... ¿puedo pasar?

Malaquite se quedó un poco sorprendida al verla ahí, la última persona que creí vería ahí– Pasa por favor… –se puso de pie para recibirla– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Sé que le parecerá extraño que venga a verlo, pero necesito hablar con usted –entro observándolo fijamente– de Mina.

-Toma asiento por favor… –camino cerrando la puerta para después regresa a su lugar– Y bien, me sorprende que vengas a preguntarme de ella puesto que tú eres quien la conoce mejor ¿no?

Sonrió algo divertida por la situación– Vamos Doctor... debe saber perfectamente que las cosas entre ella y yo no están bien... a causa de Yaten.

-Si lo se… –dijo con seguridad– Y bien que es lo que quieres saber de Mina.

Tomo asiento viéndolo fijamente– De acuerdo iré directo al grano... ¿que relación es la que tiene con Mina?

Se recargo en el respaldo cruzando sus brazos– Mina y yo tenemos una relación muy especial… –dijo con seriedad pero al ver esa mirada que parecía entenderlo mal, lo aclaro, no por ella ni por Yaten, si no por Mina – pero no del modo que todo mundo que carece de vida propia cree.

-Supongo que piensa que soy de ese tipo de gente, que no tiene vida propia... –sonrió– pero doctor Mina es una de las personas más importantes para mí, si ya sé que dirá que no lo parece... pero créame que en todo este tiempo es ella la que me ha brindado todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Y por lo mismo es que yo quisiera hacer lo mismo por ella.

-La verdad no sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres escuchar, sé que tal vez lo que escuches no sea lo que esperas o lo que te gustaría como ahora prometida de Yaten. Sé que no soy un santo Serena y que no lo fui en el pasado, pero Mina fue y es alguien importante para mí, me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba sin pedirme nada a cambio, fue capaz de tragarse el odio que sentía por mí por alejarla de Yaten con tal de ayudarme a mí y a mi hija.

-Dígame una cosa doctor... ¿lo ha olvidado? –pregunto interesada en saber, aunque sabía que no podía confiar plenamente en él era lo mejor que podía hacer–

-Ni un segundo… –afirmo con algo de decepción– Es por eso que la lleve a esa fiesta, yo sabía de qué se trataba y que él no llegaría solo… quiero demasiado a Mina para verla desperdiciar cada día de su vida por un recuerdo. Ella se niega toda posibilidad de rehacer su vida y eso a la larga solo la hará infeliz.

Sonrió con cierta alegría al escucharlo para luego volver a ponerse seria, después de todo ese hombre parecía ser sincero al demostrar la preocupación que sentía por ella– Ya veo... ¿y usted Doctor que es lo que siente por Mina?

-Mina se ha convertido en mi mano derecha –sonrió simplemente de recordarla– la quiero demasiado como para herirla como lo hice en el pasado. En ocasiones creo que jamás amare a nadie como ame a Setsuna y sé que ella jamás amara a alguien como ama a Yaten, pero es diferente amar el recuerdo de alguien que ha muerto a amar a alguien que tienes cerca de ti… no te voy a negar algo Serena, una parte de mi está feliz de que Yaten la tratara como lo hizo ya que eso le abrirá los ojos que no todo mundo tiene el amor eterno que tiene ella, quiero estar con ella, de la manera que ella lo quiera y si ahora es como un amigo solamente yo me conformo con formar parte de su vida y ella parte de la mía.

-No creo que sea un cariño a estas alturas... dígame ¿que haría si yo no estuviera con Yaten y ellos tuvieran una oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo?, ¿sería capaz de dejarla para que hiciera su vida junto a él?

- Si tú supieras todo lo que ella ha vivido en estos años… las veces que la he visto llorar por él cuando antes ni siquiera concebía a Mina como una mujer sentimental… –negó con un movimiento de cabeza– tal vez me estoy involucrando con Mina y Mía de una manera que no debería, pero sé que el amor no existe entre nosotros, no le negaría el hecho de volverlo a vivir con Yaten si ella lo decidiera… –sonrió con cierto sarcasmo– pero eso no pasara, sería diferente si la prometida de Yaten no fueras tú. Pero dada la actitud de Yaten, no voy a dejar que la lastime… ni a ella ni a Mia.

Se puso de pie había sido suficiente lo que había escuchado– Gracias doctor, usted me ha dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Y creo que después de todo no es como siempre quiso que lo vieran... detrás de todo hombre conquistador siempre hay un corazón oculto esperando ser amado... y usted lo perdió pero a cambio encontró su vida... me da gusto que Mina tuviera un amigo como usted a su lado... gracias.

-Hasta luego Serena… me hubiera gustado que en medio de todo esto ella pudiera seguir contando contigo –se puso de pie para ir a abrir la puerta de su oficina– Hasta luego Serena, me saludas a tu prometido ojala tuviera también la oportunidad de hablar con él de nueva cuenta.

-Quizá... en algún momento... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa para luego salir de la oficina convencida de que al menos ellos aun tenían una oportunidad–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Mina volteo a ver su reloj aún era temprano, pero quería aprovechar el día para planear todo perfectamente, pocos días Caro podría cuidar a Mía debido a la escuela, así que no desaprovecharía el día. Cerro su auto sin fijarse en la persona que estaba muy cerca de ella, al fijar su vista en él la desvió ligeramente agobiada, pues no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él, menos después de aquella platica.

- ¿Continuando con las viejas costumbres? –Dijo con burla recargándose en su auto cruzándose de brazos–

Pauso su paso al escucharlo, volteando a verlo– ¿Perdón? –No entendía a que venía ese comentario–

Sonrió acercándose a pasos lentos a ella llevando las manos a sus bolsillos– La diferencia ahora es que no es un auto usado... es más bien nuevo... ya no eres una alumna... y... –Se detuvo frente a ella observándola fijamente– ni esposa que engañar...

Rodo sus ojos molesta, le dolía que de amante no la bajara– Las cosas cambian, ¿no? Ya lo ves dicen que todo tiene un precio –Volvió a su caminar–

-Y el tuyo es bastante caro ¿no? –Dijo tomándola del brazo– ¿crees que puedo pagarlo?

Volteo a ver el agarre de su mano sobre ella para después verlo a él a los ojos– No, Yaten las personas no se venden ¿Aun no lo has aprendido?

-¿Entonces qué es lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años? –pregunto para luego sonreír sarcásticamente– ah claro... estas enamorada del gran doctor Kunzite... claro...

-¿No te cansas de ser sarcástico? –Desvió su mirada algo triste pero no quería que él la notara– En ese caso tengo más de cinco años enamorada de la persona incorrecta… –lo miro fijamente–

-Quizá... lo bueno es que esa persona incorrecta te corresponde, sino no entiendo como Malaquite sigue contigo.

-Vaya, así que según tu ningún hombre puede quererme o estar conmigo sin buscar algo más a cambio ¿verdad? –tomo su mano colocándola sobre la de él quitándola de su agarre, le gustó tanto sentirlo cerca de nuevo, pero no de aquel modo, en como ahora la veía–

-Debo admitir que eras muy buena en la cama –la vio fijamente de pies a cabeza–

- Quizá contigo era diferente –Murmuro algo irritada por su comentario mal intencionado–

-Supongo... –Murmuro con algo de tristeza para luego volver a tomar esa actitud fría– pero en fin eso es pasado. Ahora mi presente y futuro es Serena... deberías ir a saludarla un día.

-Sigues siendo igual de cínico sin importarte cuanto lastimes a la gente con tus actitudes y palabras como lo eras antes.

-¿Acaso te estoy lastimando? –Pregunto incrédulo mostrando aún más esa sonrisa– pensé que un pobre perdedor como yo no te importaría. Después de todo elegiste al mejor hombre que pudiste conocer, él siempre estaría para ti.

-Jamás me perdonaras ¿no es así? –sentía su respiración quemarle solo de verlo así con ella– dime, ¿jamás escucharas mis razones? Sé que termine nuestra relación de la peor manera, pensé que tú sería más feliz sin mí, sin intervenir en tu futuro.

-Y lo estoy siendo. Pronto me casare con una hermosa mujer, seré feliz... así que no te equivocaste. Y quizá ahora deba estarte agradecido por dejarme libre, así pude conocer a una excelente mujer... ¿no crees?, tu eres feliz y yo también lo seré.

Quiso contestar pero su voz se quebró, había sido ilusa al pensar que en aquellos años quizá él aun guardaba algún cariño para ella, soñar con poder estar los tres juntos como debían ser– ¿La amas demasiado verdad? –Rogaba por una negativa–

-Si... la amo de una forma única... de una que no tiene comparación alguna –Dijo seguro y sincero–

Sonrió tristemente– Vaya de verdad me alegro mucho por ti Yaten… supongo que lo peor que te podría pasar ahora es tener que estar cerca de mi o algo que nos relaciones ¿no?

-Exacto, ni siquiera un pasado... pero también lo peor que podría pasarme es que Seiya interviniera... sabes a lo que me refiero... ella lo ha olvidado y ahora es feliz... no quiero que nada empañe su felicidad... nuestra felicidad. Seguro tú piensas igual.

-Lo que yo piense o sienta es lo último que te importa… no te preocupes Yaten yo sé lo que aun siento por ti y aunque no me creas ni una palabra me basta con sentirlo… quiero que seas feliz, y a pesar de todo le debo a Serena algo que ni siquiera te imaginas.

Sonrió incrédulo y sarcástico– Cierto... no te creo ni una palabra... pero en fin... eso está más que claro... y ya no te entretengo más... seguro tu amante... ah perdón tu amado te está esperando, debe ser tarde para cerrar la puerta con llave.

-No te preocupes Yaten, si es tarde, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta… –sonrió con tristeza– pero despreocúpate que esta vulgar amante no te molestara más con sus sentimentalismos, si eres feliz con Serena lo respeto aunque no lo comprenda del todo, pero a final de cuenta eso es mí y solo mi problema. Con permiso Yaten porque si tengo algo muy importante que hacer –se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, le dolía pensar que de ahora en adelante cada vez que ellos se encontraran sería lo mismo, quería simplemente no sentir y olvidar, comenzar su vida como él ya lo hacía, pero sabía que eso sería casi imposible para ella, más teniendo a su hija que era la viva imagen de él–

Al verla alejarse lo único que podía pensar eran en esos celos que lo invadían cada vez más, tan solo de pensar que ella estaba con el único que supo ganarle una batalla, definitivamente el alumno jamás superaría al maestro y eso ahora lo tenía bien claro, en su coraje subió al auto y salió rápidamente del estacionamiento a un lugar lejos, donde ella no pudiera ver ni imaginar lo que su corazón sentía.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Apenas había salido de la oficina sintió como su corazón dolió tan solo de saber que su mejor amiga seguía amando a Yaten, y ella la había hecho sufrir noches antes, la había tratado de una forma tan fría y ahora no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, una cosa era hacer sufrir a un hombre que nunca la había amado y otra hacer sufrir a una mujer que aun seguía esperando por el día de volver a ver al único hombre que había amado, porque de eso estaba segura Yaten sería el único para ella, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos y en invocar tanto a su mejor amiga que le pareció extraño al casi salir del edificio verla acercarse a este, lo que menos quería era que la viera ahí, pero ¿en dónde se podía esconder?, las primeras puertas estaban cerradas hasta que encontró una y sin fijarse mucho la cerro esperando que su amiga no tardara en pasar para poder retirarse.

Seiya se encontraba terminando de recoger sus cosas cuando aquel ruido de la puerta abriéndose rápidamente llamo su atención, estuvo a punto de reprochar por aquella llegada abrupta a su oficina cuando vio de quien se trataba sonrió sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, para después retomar la seriedad de la mejor manera.

-Buenos tardes Señorita Serena… –saludo a la joven en tono serio pero agradable–

- ¡¿Eh? –Volteó asustada al reconocer esa voz– _ay no puede ser... ¿por qué?_ –se preguntó a si misma al voltear lentamente y sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando– buenas tardes doctor Kou... creo que di muy fácil con su oficina...

-Eso parece –sonrió sutilmente aguantando las ganas de sonreír– cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que es bastante familiar

- Ah... bueno le pido una disculpa por entrar tan abruptamente, pero si le estoy interrumpiendo puedo volver en otra ocasión.

-No para nada… –rodeo su escritorio acercándose lentamente a ella– la verdad estaba por retirarme pero adelante… –Indico la cómoda silla frente a su escritorio– o si gusta podemos salir –coloco su mano sobre la perilla–

-¡No! –dijo inmediatamente tomando su mano para quitarla de la puerta– digo, la verdad es que quería platicar un poco con usted, si no es mucha molestia.

Volteo su vista al su mano al sentir su cálida piel, justo como la recordaba, para después subir su vista a ella– De acuerdo en ese caso tomemos asiento –camino hacia la silla recorriéndola un poco para que ella tomara asiento–

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó rápidamente su mano y evitando en su mayoría verlo tomo asiento– Gracias... creo que ha sido un poco imprudente de mi parte venir sin avisarle, pero la verdad estuve pensando en su proposición... y... –subió la mirada para por fin verlo tratando de tomar el control de aquella conversación– solo hay una cosa que me intriga... ¿lo hace por mi o por esa mujer que no ha podido olvidar?

-¿Quiere que sea realmente sincero? –pregunto seguro de sí mismo mientras él se sentaba en la silla de justo en lugar de su lugar al otro lado del escritorio– Espero no le moleste que tome este asiento.

-No claro que no... –Cruzo la pierna recargándose en el respaldo de la silla– y si... me gustaría que fuera realmente sincero.

No pudo evitarlo, con la mayor discreción volteo su mirada a sus piernas para después desviar la mirada– Aun cinco años después me niego a perderla, quiero seguirla sintiendo cerca y siento que con usted eso sería más reconfortante, pero también hay algo en usted que me inquieta mucho –sonrió sutilmente–

Sonrió ligeramente– ¿Que puede haber en alguien como yo que inquiete a un hombre como usted?

Sonrió ahora si un poco más visiblemente– Eso es algo que de verdad quisiera darme cuenta. Es que usted como se lo dije, es tan distinta a ella –volteo a verla a los ojos cuando dijo aquello–

Desvió la mirada como si aquello le fastidiara– Creo que ese punto había quedado claro desde la primera vez. No sé cuál es la novedad en eso –volteo a verlo– ¿y ser distinta es bueno?

-¿Bueno para quién? Para mí, no lo creo, para usted tal vez.

-Mmm y si no es bueno para usted doctor... ¿por qué quiere estar a mi lado?, ¿tanta felicidad le causó esa mujer como para que quiera al menos avivarla un poco?, ¿o acaso es que dejo algo pendiente?

-Ella dejo toda una vida pendiente… –dijo con seriedad y confianza poniéndose de pie– ella se llevó con ella mi… –pero se detuvo– No quiero aburrirla con mis cosas, está más que claro que a usted le importa poco mi vida o mi pasado –se detuvo junto a la ventana–

-¿Y si le dijera que no? –pregunto poniéndose de pie acercándose lentamente a él hasta que estuvo justo detrás– que la forma en que habla de ella me causa más curiosidad... y que sobre todo quiero entender como un hombre como usted que lo tiene todo vive obsesionado de un recuerdo... –colocando las manos sobre sus hombros– y quiere ver en mi algo que no soy.

Cerro por un segundo sus ojos al sentirla tan cerca para después voltear a verla fijando su mirada en sus hermosos ojos– ¡Un hombre como yo! –Sonrió sutilmente cansado– ¿Y cómo es un hombre como yo?, un hombre como yo es el más propenso a preferir vivir en el recuerdo que en la realidad….

-Un hombre como usted... a mi parecer el más dedicado a su trabajo... elogiado por muchos al igual que admirado... no solo por su impecable carrera sino por su vida íntima... –observándolo subiendo la mano atravesó de su pecho hasta que llego a su cuello– siempre tan recto... pero que ahora veo con un anhelo oculto... –subió un poco hasta quedar más cerca de su rostro– ¿no es así? –murmuro sutilmente–

-Las apariencias pueden engañar… –murmuro sin moverse ni un poco, ni tampoco quitar su vista de su mirada, quería descifrarla, descubrirla como lo hacía en el pasado– Mi trabajo se convirtió en mi vida, mi manera de superarme como persona, de demostrar a mucha gente que tan capaz soy… mi vida no fue lo que muchos quisieran o definieran como recta pero hubo alguien que la cambio, solo hay una persona en la vida que es capaz de hacerme hacer lo imposible… y por ella me convertí en un hombre recto, pero egoísta a los últimos cinco años…

-¿Egoísta? –Murmuro con una sutil sonrisa– todos somos egoístas alguna vez ¿por qué debería ser tan malo? –Dijo a su oído–

Su perfume comenzó a llenar sus sentidos anhelando no dejarla separarse jamás– Por que he vivido en el pasado durante cinco años, anhelando, esperando y deseando a una mujer que tal vez jamás regresara. Porque jure respetar, honrar y amar a una mujer que no es mi mujer. Y no me arrepiento de ello –su voz era baja pero firme y varonil–

-Pero se casó doctor Kou... –murmuro aun a su oído– eso no es respetar y honrar a una mujer que ama –Dijo antes de besar sutilmente su mejilla–

-Respetar, honrar y amar va más allá de un papel firmado señorita Tsukino… –no la tocaría, ni siquiera quería respirar, sentía que el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos se apoderaría de él y no es lo que tenía en mente– No el hecho de casarse con alguien indica el amor eterno o el que será con la persona que se desea. –Acercó sus labios susurrándole al oído– No todo mundo tiene la suerte que usted tiene al casarse… Tan Enamorada –enfatizo sutil pero marcadamente a su oido casi rosando sus labios en este–

-Tiene razón... –sonrió soltándolo suavemente– lo que tenemos Yaten y yo es algo totalmente fuera de lógica y razón alguna. Lo nuestro va más allá del cuerpo, es algo que quizá no podría tener explicación coherente, así como lo que usted siente por ese fantasma en que se ha convertido esa mujer para usted... porque ni siquiera lo dejar disfrutar de 5 minutos conmigo. –antes de separarse rozo sus labios sugestivamente–

Le molesto escuchar aquello sobre Yaten y ella, así que desvió la mirada apenas termino aquel suave roce que no pudo disfrutar debido al comentario– Como se lo dije, no todos tenemos la suerte que usted posee y algunos somos felices con el recuerdo y siguiendo enamorados de un fantasma, pero lo mío también es algo muy fuera de lógica y razón. Estoy seguro que una mujer que no carece de amor como usted jamás podría entenderme.

-Así es, una mujer como yo no sería capaz de entenderlo. –sonrió alejándose de él tomando su bolso– A menos que me lo explicara... muy... muy... lentamente... –murmuro volteando a verlo– ¿usted me dirá si quiere explicármelo o no?

-Solo si está dispuesta a escuchar y acompañarme en una larga charla –correspondió aquella sonrisa cómplice–

-Mmm... –Saco de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta en donde escribió algunas palabras y la dejo sobre su escritorio– llámeme y ya veremos. –Sonrió algo seductora antes de salir de la oficina, había olvidado por completo el motivo de haber llegado a ese lugar, nuevamente todo lo olvidaba por causa de Seiya Kou–

Seiya por su parte no pudo borrar esa sonrisa que solo ella despertaba en él y que había mantenido oculta durante tantos años, ahora estaba ahí solo para ella. No dijo mas solo aprovecho cuando le dio la espalda para contemplarla completamente mientras ampliaba más su sonrisa, mientras se acercó a tomar aquella tarjeta que ella acababa de dejar, ella se volvería en su delirio nuevamente y el gustoso caería rendido a sus encantos, solo que esta vez estaba consiente que sería diferente y que podría salir más lastimado, pero eso en aquel momento no le importó, sentía que tenía más que ganar a que perder.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Al entrar a casa a Yaten le sorprendió encontrarse a Serena en la sala sumamente pensativa, Yaten simplemente no había tenido ánimos de ver los muebles para la clínica, se disculparía con Serena por no haberse presentado.

-Hola… llegaste temprano… –se dejó caer en el sofá después de dejar las llaves, mientras masajeaba sus sienes cansado de tanto pensar– lamento no haber llegado… –se disculpó sincero pero en tono cansado–

-Pensé que me estabas esperando aun... –observándolo un instante se veía que simplemente no había sido un buen día– incluso estaba por llamarte para disculparme por no haber llegado.

-Vaya me alegra no haberte dejado esperando –suspiro recostándose en el sofá– No, la verdad se me fue el día pensando cosas sin sentido. Tal vez podamos ir mañana. –Para después voltear a verla– Lo siento no te pregunte ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Suspiro recostándose junto a él pero en sentido contrario– Yaten... ¿aun amas a Mina?

Yaten solo suspiro con pesadez era justo ella quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza– No me digas que soy tan obvio –se quejó de sí mismo– es frustrante y debo ser tonto porque ella solo tiene y ha tenido todo para él.

-¿Y si te dijera que no es así? –Pregunto tranquilamente– que ella en verdad te ha estado esperando.

Se sentó de inmediato al escuchar aquello volteando a verla– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No... –Busco la manera de verlo aun así recostada, pero lo que tenía que decirle era importante por lo que se levando y se sentó a su lado– pero... Malaquite si...

-¡¿Hablaste con él? –le pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto–

-Si... tenía que saberlo... tenía que comprobar lo que ya sabía... y no es que no creyera en Mina, pero después de verla llegar con él, la verdad es que lo dude.

-Eso es imposible… –negó– no puedo creerlo, si estuviera esperándome no estaría con él, ¿Por qué con él?, si debe a ver miles de hombres que querrían estar con ella, busco estar con el que menos soporto –se puso de pie dando pasos de un lado a otro– Además, no debiste hacerlo… –la regaño sutilmente desesperado– ¿Qué hubieras hecho si se hubiera querido sobrepasar contigo de nuevo.

- Ahora es diferente... sé cómo manejar las cosas. Pero si él me lo dijo es porque es verdad, Mina aun te ama... no importa con quien este... eres tú el dueño de su corazón.

Se volvió a sentar recargándose en el respaldo mientras descansaba su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando profundamente, le costaba creer aquello, pero si era así, nada encajaba– Hoy la vi…

Suspiro recargándose en él, ya sabía que aquel gesto solo quería decir cosas malas– ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

-Le dije que solo se estaba vendiendo con Malaquite… simplemente no puedo contenerme al ver la mujer en que se ha convertido, pensando en que ese tipo la hizo la hermosa mujer que es ahora. Le dije que estoy enamorado de ti y le insinué que nada de lo que ella sintiera me importaba –paso una de sus manos por su cabello–

-Pero eso es mentira... como todo lo que estamos viviendo... –suspiro profundamente– Yaten... en verdad ya no sé si estamos haciendo bien... es una mentira que estoy segura ha hecho que termine mi amistad con ella y no creo que las cosas puedan quedar como si nada... lo mismo pasaría contigo y con Seiya.

-Pero ya es tarde Serena… Seiya jamás me perdonara esto, igual estará molesto siquiera por que algún día bese a su princesa, además el que Mina aun me ame… –se detuvo un segundo, pensando en que aquellas palabras se escuchaban simplemente gloriosas– y yo no pueda dejar de sentirme así… eso no cambia lo que ella hizo en el pasado… –negó– no entiendo porque lo hizo, ella jamás hubiera intervenido en mi carrera, lo sabes.

-Eso lo sabemos tú y yo... –Dijo suavemente tomando su rostro– ¿Aun quieres continuar con todo esto y terminar con el amor que Mina aún tiene por ti?

La observo fijamente quería decirle que no, que a pesar de esa venganza que él tenía planeada para ella y que ahora se veía tan tonto todo ese juego, quería que ella lo siguiera amando cada día de su vida, pero también que ella sintiera lo que el sufrió y comprobar si lo que escuchaba era verdad– Yo…

-Piénsalo... yo en realidad no tengo nada que perder... pero tu... –sonrió ligeramente– aun puedes ser feliz... sin importar absolutamente NADA... puedes ser feliz con Mina si así lo quieres...

-Es que tampoco ya no soy el mismo de antes, y si vuelvo a darle todo sin medida y se repite lo mismo –se puso de pie–

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? –Pregunto observándolo fijamente– quieres continuar con todo lo que teníamos planeado... aun con el temor de que quizá la pierdas...

-Te dije que te apoyaría con esto y lo hare a pesar de cualquier cosa Serena… Mina no va a afectar mi presente, si ella realmente me ama y si es la misma de antes no va dejar de lado tan fácilmente el amor que hay en ella por mi…

Sonrió recargándose en el mueble cruzándose de brazos– ¿Tú quieres que ella se enfrente a mí por ti?

-No… no lo digo por eso… la verdad tú has tenido contacto más con ella en estos años, pero la Mina que yo conocí no lo haría… solo quiero estar segura de lo que ella siente por mí, en este momento siento como si hubiera algo que temiera… –suspiro pensativo mientras introducía sus manos en sus bolsillos–

Desvió la mirada, sabia a que se refería, pero ella no era quien tenía que decir ese secreto– Solo dale tiempo... –suspiro– los dos hemos tenido contacto tanto con Mina como con Seiya, pero eso no nos da la seguridad de que están hablando con la verdad... bueno al menos sé que Seiya a estas alturas no lo haría... pero Mina, ahora lo sé y me consta que a pesar de no nombrarte en todos estos años te sigue amando...

-Tal vez solo necesitamos tiempo… –no quería negar ni afirmar nada por el momento, todo iba demasiado confuso y rápido– pero lo que si estoy seguro es que nuestros planes siguen ¿o al menos que el señor Kou este removiendo demasiadas emociones en ti?

Con ese comentario menos quiso voltear a verlo sonriendo ligeramente pero con nerviosismo– ¿Que emociones puede remover en mí? –Se puso de pie caminando hasta el otro sillón rodeándolo un poco antes de recargarse en el respaldo– solo me sigue mintiendo, eso es todo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que te está mintiendo? –Ahora él era quien fijaba su atención en ella– No lo sé casualmente mi prometida luce diferente a cuando llegamos –sonrió sutilmente–

-Seiya no puede dejar de mentir, antes era por el simple hecho de conquistarme, ahora es porque estamos precisamente eso, comprometidos. No sé, algo me dice que solo es por querer ganarte y nada más –dijo pensativa– ¿o a estas alturas me vas a mentir y decirme que nunca jugo conmigo?

-Entonces no debo decirte nada que no quieras oír. Seiya y yo no éramos tan diferentes, eso no quiere decir que yo no me enamorara.

Volteo a verlo con seriedad colocando las manos sobre el respaldo– Pero tú no le hiciste a Mina lo que Seiya me hizo a mí, tu no hubieras dejado a Mina si hubiera estado embarazada, en cambio Seiya –oprimió con fuerza sus manos– ¿y qué es lo que quiere ahora?, volver a comprobar que soy una tonta, una tonta que se enamoró de él.

-Tal vez me arrepienta de decirte esto, más si él ha cambiado, pero si es el mismo Seiya de antes no… –volteo a verla fijamente– Jamás te considero una tonta Serena, ni siquiera cuando le dije que tu no entrabas en su estereotipo habitual de mujer exuberante. Yo acepto que tú me digas lo que crees de Mina, si tú crees que ella aun me ama lo creo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo quiera y tenga que comprobarlo… ¿pero qué harías si yo te dijera que Seiya te ama tanto o más que en el pasado?

-Nada... –dijo seria pero con tristeza– él tiene su vida... y yo la mía... no importa que motivos haya tenido para casarse, el punto es ese... que se casó... y se casó con ella... precisamente con ella... con la mujer que más... –calló volteándose dándole la espalda– no importa si me ama o no… los años pasan y con ellos el enamoramiento de una adolescente... es absurdo escucharlo hablar de mí, como si fuera verdad todo lo que dice.

-¿Qué haremos si esto al final nos dañara más de lo que nos debe satisfacer? –Se recostó en el sillón pensativo– has pensado que harás si te das cuenta que aun sientes algo por él y él no deja a su esposa por ti. Que voy a hacer si me doy cuenta que jamás la voy a poder odiar como quisiera… es peligroso lo sé, pero aun así quiero hacerlo… creo que lo necesito, lo necesitamos.

-Yaten... –volteo a verlo– por más que queramos aparentar algo sabemos perfectamente que no lo somos. Tu amas a Mina y jamás la has podido odiar... y yo... yo aunque tenga los motivos para hacerlo tampoco puedo... porque después de todo lo ame... y no te voy a negar que siento algo por él... y me gustaría que la dejara no por mí... sino por él... y que Mina se alejara de Malaquite, no por ti... sino por... por tomar las decisiones correctas... después de todo... los cuatro cometimos muchos errores... tu y yo dimos todo sin exigir nada a cambio... y ellos... –se encogió de hombros con tristeza– no lo sé... –dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar–

Al verla así se puso de pie caminado hasta ella para abrazarla, ella y él tenían una amistad que ahora los ayudaría a sobre llevar aquel dolor y a apoyarse mutuamente a pesar de poder salir más heridos– Pero no podemos decidir por ellos… una vez más solo nos queda jugar a nuestra manera, antes fue con amor ahora será diferente.

-Pero no sé si pueda... –lo abrazo con fuerza– cuando lo veo tengo sentimientos encontrados... mi mente dice que debo odiarlo... que debe pagar cada una de las lágrimas que derrame por él, pero mi corazón... mi corazón late deprisa cuando lo tengo enfrente... y seguro te pasa lo mismo con Mina... no podemos Yaten... no podemos.

-Sí, si podemos –la abrazo más para consolarla– Porque ahora estamos juntos y lo haremos a nuestro modo… serás fuerte porque yo estaré aquí para apoyarte y si a pesar de todo tu al final quisieras seguir con él yo no voy a juzgarte.

-No sé... no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar... pero quiero continuar... quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz... Seiya y Mina... por impedir nuestra boda.

-Yo también… –sonrió sutilmente, imaginado aquella escena, no por despiadado sino más bien por reconfortarse al sentirse importante para ellos–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Malaquite se extrañó de que Mina no hubiera llegado a su oficina como habían acordado, salió pensando en que ella se habría adelantado o algo se le había atravesado, tomo su móvil y le marco mientras caminaba por los jardines del campus hacia el estacionamiento pero ella no contesto, volvió a insistir y el timbre lejano de un celular llamo su atención ya que este era parecido al que Mina tenía en su celular, al dirigir sus pasos confirmo sus sospechas, ahí estaba Mina recargada sobre el enorme árbol perdida en sus pensamientos, no percatándose siquiera de su llegada a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías… –murmuro en tono bajo para no sobresaltarla, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella volteo a verlo con la mayor tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que solo él sabía lo que realmente reflejaba, angustia–

Encogió sus hombros– Lamento haberte hecho esperar… –Volvió su vista a la nada sin volver a moverse–

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Pregunto con cautela–

- ¡¿Siempre fui solo tu amante? –Pero su pregunta sonó quizá más a afirmación– crees que un hombre que conozca mi pasado, solo podrá ver en mi eso…

Suspiro dejando sus cosas sobre el césped– Claro que no y lo sabes… vales mucho más que eso, eres una excelente mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, aunque él no pueda verlo ahora… –la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como ella se quedaba inerte–

- No sé cómo afrontarlo… –susurro en un hilo de voz– por primera vez en mi vida tengo mucho miedo a sus reacciones… –subió su mano latamente correspondiendo su abrazo descansando sus manos en la espalda de él– No quiero perderlo… más… –Presiono sus puños en su camisa al igual que presionaba sus ojos–

Malaquite la abrazo con fuerza, odiaba verla así y odiaba más tener que decirle cosas que tal vez le dieran esperanzas o la unieran más a él, ya había tomado su decisión trataría de mantenerse al margen, solo siendo apoyo incondicional para ella no haría algo que la alejara de Yaten pero tampoco que la uniera a él.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, todo estará bien… –no pudo decirle más por el momento ya habría tiempo para hablar como los amigos que eran, un momento en que ella estuviera más relajada y las cosas se clamaran–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Esa hermosa mañana era el día de la práctica ecológica que los pequeños del kínder tenían en el parque central junto a su maestra, las maestras solían enseñarles a cuidar el ambiente con pequeñas practicas didácticas y ellos jugaban tratando de aminorar su inagotable energía, al final de la clase los niños solían tener unos minutos para jugar en los que ellos eligieran. La hermosa pequeña de cabellos platinados sujetados en dos lindas coletas, se había alejado un poco del resto de sus compañeros como era su costumbre, a pesar de ser una niña dulce y muy cariñosa algunos niños solían fastidiarla por ser siempre la defensora de los niños molestados, ese día sin embargo se encontraba de un excelente humor, su mamá le había dicho esa mañana que pronto seria su cumpleaños, ella entusiasmada pidió que le hiciera un lindo vestido como una mariposa y ese día su misión seria encontrar una muy linda para enseñársela a su mamá. Cuando por fin vio a una hermosa mariposa de grandes alas color lila la péqueña corrió hacia ella tratando de capturarla solo logrando que la mariposa volara más tratando de alejarse de ella.

-Ven… espera… no vueles tan alto… –Corría y brincaba la pequeña sin concentrarse en nada más que en esa hermosa mariposa– solo quiero que mamá te vea… No te hare daño… –Hizo un pequeño gesto de desesperación frunciendo el ceño, mientras tomo aire para acerar sus pasitos corriendo tras la mariposa sin darse cuenta que había salido del pequeño parque, dirigiéndose a la calle transitada–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Por fin un día para Serena, lo ocuparía para pensar en las cosas que habían pasado hasta el momento, pero también para visitar ese parque que tanto le gustaba cuando era niña, mil cosas pasaron por su mente, los recuerdos de aquellos días en que era feliz, pero también al observar a algunas mujeres con sus hijos le hizo recordar que eso no lo podría vivir, a cada paso que daba le recordaba su triste realidad, a pesar de estar contenta de volver al lugar donde había crecido poco a poco la tristeza la fue invadiendo, era inevitable sobre todo ver a los pequeños que según sus cuentas su propio hijo tendría, si es que hubiera nacido, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había notado como una niña corría rumbo a ella, pero al pasar empujándola volteo a verla, le pareció simpática, tal vez como le hubiera gustado que fuera su bebé, pero algo la asusto al ver que la niña seguía corriendo ya a punto de cruzar la calle, el impulso que hacía tiempo no sentía la hizo correr tras ella, justo cuando la niña estaba a punto avanzar más la alcanzo a cargar justo a tiempo pues un vehículo paso a escasos pasos de ellas dos.

La pequeña solo cerró los ojos al sentir el aire del carro que paso rápidamente, confundida de lo que había pasado, se tapó la carita como esperando a que aún le pudiera pasar algo malo.

Serena la sujeto con fuerza volviendo a la banqueta– ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto suavemente a su oído–

-Si… –Se destapo la cara encontrándose segura– Ah mi mariposa… –Hizo un ligero puchero– quería que mi mami la viera…

-¿Estabas siguiendo una mariposa? –Pregunto con ternura dejándola nuevamente en el piso– debes tener cuidado...

Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza– Lo lamento… –Sonrió dulcemente– mamá siempre dice que debo ver a ambos lados, yo solo quería mi mariposa…

-¿Te gustan las mariposas? –Pregunto acariciando su cabello– ¿te puedo ayudar a buscar una?

Su mirada se ilumino al escucharla– Si… –dijo emocionada moviendo su pequeña red– por haya había algunas… –señalo en lugar donde cerca estaban sus compañeros– debe ser muy bonita… quiero que mi mami me haga un vestido de mariposa… –Coloco sus manos sobre su batita señalando como si fuera un vestido con mucho vuelo–

Sonrió observándola fijamente, había algo en esa niña que se le hacía muy familiar, pero no entendía porque– ¿Y cómo te llamas?, digo al menos debo saber el nombre de la niña mariposa...

Una risita salió de sus labios al escuchar aquel apodo tapándose los labios con sus manitas– No soy una niña mariposa… –Ladeo la cabecita observándola– mamá dice que soy un colibrí… –dijo la pequeña más que sonríete– me llamo Kincha… ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

Sonrió al ver que la niña estaba más convencida de ser un colibrí– ¿Cómo te imaginas que me llamo?, tal vez no te agrade el nombre que tengo.

-Mmm… te llamas… –Arqueo una ceja pensativa mientras cruzo sus pequeños brazos– Flor… si eres igual de bonita que mi mamá…

-De acuerdo... si ese nombre te gusta por mi está bien... pero solo para ti seré Flor... –dijo bajándose a su nivel– ¿y porque estas tan emocionada por un vestido de mariposa?

-Es que pronto será mi cumpleaños… –Dijo emocionada y después hizo una señal con su mano para que ella se acercara como si fuera a contarle un secreto–

-Oh que bien... –Se acercó a ella lo más que pudo al ver su intensión de secretearle algo que a su parecer debía ser importante–

-Mi mami me hará un fiesta, pero ella piensa que no me he dado cuenta… –Sonrió divertida– ya quiero soplar la velitas de mi pastel… ya tengo listo mi deseo para las velitas de este año.

-Que niña tan inteligente... –murmuro para luego separarse un poco de ella– ¿y podrías decirme cuál es tu deseo?, prometo no decirlo a nadie... –levanto la mano en señal de juramento–

-Mmm… –murmuro pensativa para después voltear a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie más pudiera escuchar– tener un papá… –dijo la pequeña– mami dice que yo ya tengo un papá, pero él no está aquí… me gustaría que estuviera con nosotras… –sonrió optimista a pesar de que se veía triste por ese hecho– lo pedí para navidad pero no llego…

-Bueno hay veces que los deseos se cumplen... no debes dejar de pensar en él, la mente... –toco su cabecita con suavidad– es muy poderosa... estoy segura que tu papá te querrá mucho cuando te vea... –en realidad no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en decir todo eso, ya que no sabía nada de la pequeña, y quizá su padre ya no podría estar con ella–

-Es lo que mama siempre me dice… –Sonrió la pequeña más tranquila–

-Mía… Mía… –Llego su maestra buscándola–cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te alejes del grupo… –Llego la mujer tomando la mano de la pequeña– ¿Encontraste tu insecto? –pregunto a la pequeña, la cual solo volteo su mirada al piso y recogió una pequeña Catarina que casualmente había ahí–

-Si… aquí esta… –Era muy hábil para salirse de problemas–

Sonrió poniéndose de pie, quizá la maestra podría pensar que intentaba hacerle algo malo a la niña– Lo siento... la estaba ayudando a buscar su insecto... –Dijo a la mujer para luego voltear a ver a la niña– otro día te ayudare con TU búsqueda... mariposita... –Dijo acariciando su mejilla– y cuídate...

La maestra vio un poco recelosa a la mujer, pero cuando Mía le sonrió y pareció tan familiar a ella no dijo mas– Adiós Flor… –Meneo su mano para despedirse de ella mientras era llevada por su maestra– Te invitare a mi fiesta…

-Te llevare un gran regalo... –dijo con una sonrisa aun observando a la niña, había algo en ella que le agradaba, hermosa, inteligente y segura, muchas cualidades para una pequeña, quizá ese parque seguiría siendo algo divertido para ella, volvería, volvería para ver a Kincha–

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

Después de recibir aquella llamada Serena se sentía en cierta forma nerviosa, pero quizá esa sería su oportunidad de poner por completo su plan en acción, sonrió, esta vez no sería igual que años antes, esta vez ya sabía a lo que se atenía yendo a esa cita, se bañó y comenzó a arreglarse como de costumbre, pero no, esa noche no sería como todas las demás, no sería una cena cualquiera, por lo que se cambió de vestido por uno que aún no había usado, era del estilo que aparentaría con Seiya, negro, sencillo pero con un escote algo pronunciado al frente y la falda ajustada a sus piernas la hacían lucir totalmente seductora, justo lo que buscaba esa noche, un poco de perfume del que sabía era el favorito de Seiya, un maquillaje natural y estaba lista, escribió un pequeño recado para Yaten para que no se preocupara por ella. Ya después le explicaría el motivo de aquella salida, y por fin se puso en marcha a ese restaurante donde deseaba ser ella quien lo dejara esperando.

Seiya por su parte se había esmerado de sobre manera para esa tarde, pero de una manera muy casual, cualquiera diría que iba como siempre solía arreglarse, pero era el resplandor de su rostro el que lo hacía lucir más esmerado y feliz. Observo el reloj sabía que pronto llegaría, él se había adelantado unos minutos antes de para recibirla como debía ser. Trato de enfocar su atención en sus pensamientos cuando pudo percibir a la hermosa mujer que iba llegando de inmediato se puso de pie, tuvo que contener el suspiro que luchaba por salir de sus labios al verla tan hermosa como una diosa.

-Buenas noches Dr. Kou... –saludo en cuanto llego a la mesa donde él ya la esperaba– ¿tiene mucho esperando?

-Lo necesario que se tiene que esperar a una dama… –sonrió sutilmente acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla–

Correspondió al saludo para luego tomar asiento junto a él– Me sorprendió su llamada... ¿eso quiere decir que está dispuesto a explicarme pacientemente?

Afirmo sin poder perderla de vista– Me alegro mucho que aceptara mi invitación, espero que esto no le cause algún inconveniente con su prometido… –dijo la última palabra con un poco de recelo–

-Mmm no creo que a Yaten le moleste que este cenando con unas amigas... –dijo algo sarcástica con una ligera sonrisa– quizá si se molestaría si supiera que estoy cenando con usted... no se lo dirá... ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con una fingida inocencia–

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello– Pierda cuidado… No me perdonaría causarle alguna molestia con él

-Bueno entonces creo que le deberé una... –sonrío mientras llamaba al mesero– quizá se la tenga que pagar con una copa de vino, ¿le gustaría?

-Eso suena bastante bien… –se quedo observándola por unos segundos fijamente– bueno pero antes de hablar toda la noche de mí, porque no me habla un poco usted primero.

Después de pedir un par de copas del mejor vino volteo a verlo meditando un poco sobre lo que él quisiera saber de ella– bueno ya sabe... soy la prometida de Yaten... pronto abriremos una pequeña clínica... en realidad no pensamos en quedarnos definitivamente aquí... quizá después de un tiempo volvamos a Alemania... ¿qué más le gustaría saber Dr. Kou?

-Ya veo… –dijo con poco animo– pero mejor dígame ¿cuándo se conocieron? ¿Dónde? No se esas cosas que las mujeres enamoradas suelen contar… –no es que le diera mucho ánimo, pero le causaba una gran curiosidad–

-En la clínica donde él trabajaba... había una vacante y yo fui a la entrevista... que afortunadamente él me hizo... –suspiro como si pudiera recordar aquel día como el más significativo en su vida amorosa– creo que fue amor a primera vista... se veía tan... apuesto... y esa forma caballerosa de tratarme, realmente Yaten fue encantador... al poco tiempo comenzamos a salir... y ahora estamos aquí... planeando nuestro futuro juntos, y una boda que será hermosa... ¿no lo cree?

Jamás sintió los celos a tal magnitud como en ese momento, pudo escuchar sus dientes rechinar al presionarlo– Ya veo… siempre se expresan de él como un CABALLERO… –enfatizo esta palabra–

-Y es la verdad... –dijo con una sonrisa justo cuando llego el mesero dejando las copas en la mesa, tomo una de ellas entregándosela y luego tomar la suya– ¿por qué le gustaría brindar Dr. Kou?, supongo que por mi futuro –dijo viéndolo fijamente–

-Si, por su futuro señorita Serena que se ve muy prometedor… –subió la copa chocándola con la de ella– espero que sea todo lo que usted espera… –Claro que no especifico como ni con quien– y por el mío… –sonrió sutilmente sin perderla de vista–

-¿El suyo Dr. Kou? –Sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de verlo– el suyo esta más que claro... y en perfecto orden... aunque si... –Acerco la copa a sus labios– por su futuro también... que siga siendo tan perfecto... –dijo antes de beber un poco del licor, sin despegar su mirada de él–

Seiya sonrió sutilmente ante sus palabras mientras bebía, no se pondría a contradecirla sobre su triste presente y futuro lleno de incertidumbre, ella era lo importante esa noche– Y dígame, hablando de futuro, ¿planea quedarse un tiempo considerable en Tokio? Sería bastante agradable mantener contacto con usted –su mirada se tornó entre misteriosa y esperanzadora–

-El contacto podemos seguirlo manteniendo siempre y cuando así lo quiera... –suspiro con algo de fastidio– la verdad no lo sé... quisiera... pero este lugar siento que no es muy bueno para mí... al pasar por sus calles me siento triste... como si me recordara algo que no logro entender... y la verdad no me gustaría recordarlo si es que me va a lastimar... –Dijo un poco pensativa para luego volver a sonreírle con coquetería– no me haga caso... tonterías mías.

-Como psicóloga debe saber que los pensamientos que sentimos desde dentro no son tonterías… –la observo fijamente– pero tal vez sea mejor que no recuerde nada… siempre hay situaciones que todos desearíamos olvidar… tal vez usted lo haga y es privilegiada de no recordar… ¿no cree?

-Sí, lo sé... aquello que olvide no debe ser importarte... –Comento volviendo a tomar un poco más de vino– quizá solo un error.

Aclaro su garganta desviando un poco la mirada para que ella no notara el dolor que le causaba oírla decir aquello, pero no queriéndolo hacer evidente– Vaya… –suspiro ligeramente para después voltear a verla– sí que es una mujer bastante interesante… y hermosa, muy hermosa, además se ve que no es nada inhibida señorita… –tomo su copa para darle un trago sin dejar de verla–

-¿Ah sí? –Sonrió dejando la copa vacía sobre la mesa acercándose un poco a él– ¿y por qué piensa eso Dr. Kou?, ¿me esta psicoanalizando?

Rió ante su comentario– No… no estoy en horas laborales… mucho menos teniendo semejante compañía… –le sonrió galantemente, tal vez instintivamente para después rectificar su sonrisa por una más formal– aunque sería interesante psicoanalizarla, para así darme cuenta si en verdad se parece a ella o no…

Sonrió volviendo a recargarse en su silla cruzándose de brazos– Pero entonces no podría invitarme a salir, tendríamos que estar en su consultorio, usted no podría llevar esa ropa que lo hace lucir tan apuesto y yo... no podría usar esta clase de vestido... ¿aun quiere psicoanalizarme?

Sonrió volviendo a negar sutilmente– Creo que definitivamente es mejor conocerla de este modo… creo que debería ponerme un nombre ¿no cree?, su prometido es un hombre demasiado inteligente y analítico, dudo que regresando del extranjero y sabiendo que su mejor amiga esta un tanto distante de usted crea que volverá a salir con "una amiga".

-¿Un nombre? –Sonrió meditando un poco lo que acababa de decir– ¿y acaso estas salidas serán tan frecuentes?, quizá pueda decirle en ciertas situaciones que salgo con usted doctor... eso sería más... interesante.

-Creo que eso sí sería más que interesante… tal vez debería hacerlo… –sonrió– después de todo que de malo puede tener conocer a la próxima esposa de mi amigo –esta palabra lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo– Yaten… pero tiene razón tal vez después de esta cena usted se arrepienta de volver a salir conmigo, creo que esto sería más conveniente discutirlo al final.

-Vaya... eso quiere decir que esta cena durara un poco más de lo común... –sonrió seductoramente– ¿qué es lo que tiene planeado?

-Quisiera que me acompañara a un lugar que me trae muy buenos recuerdos, contrario a usted yo amo esta ciudad y todos sus recuerdos –sonrió solo de recordar ese lugar– y dado que esta cena es para conocerla y contarle un poco de mi pasado, no hay mejor lugar que ese para recordarla.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros– Esta noche doctor Kou mi tiempo le pertenece, así que espero que no haga mal uso de él.

Sonrió pensativo de aquellas palabras– ¿Tiene mucha hambre señorita Serena?, me ha dado el incentivo de no querer desperdiciar ningún valioso segundo en placeres culinarios –le guiño un ojo sutilmente–

Volteo observando el lugar, muy elegante para su gusto, después de todo ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían gustado y así seria hasta el final, pero era mejor mentir– No, siempre es mejor una buena copa de vino, la cual ya bebimos... así que... –volteo a verlo– puede llevarme a donde usted quiera.

Suspiro ampliamente con una sonrisa de conformidad– De acuerdo, en ese caso… –mando llamar al mesero para pagar la cuenta– será mejor partir.

-Espero que valga la pena... –dijo colocando los codos sobre la mesa y recargando el rostro en sus manos– y no haga que me arrepienta de salir con usted.

Sonrió al ver aquella pose, era atrevida y aparentemente intimidante para cualquier hombre que se animara a cortejar a semejante mujer sexy y decidida como lo aparentaba, pero para él sabía que allí detrás de aquella mirada aparentemente frívola estaba la mujer que amaba con locura, así sin más demora y sin responder nada más que una sonrisa se puso de pie pagando aquella cuenta para dirigirse a su siguiente destino.

Aunque hubiera querido hablar para romper aquel silencio simplemente no podía decir nada, por dentro unos nervios la iban matando, reconoció aquel camino y por un instante deseo no haber dicho que lo acompañaría a cualquier parte, pero ya estaba ahí y lo menos que tenía que hacer era fingir, seguir fingiendo y aparentar ser una mujer totalmente diferente a lo que era, por instantes lo observaba, estaba segura que lo odiaba, pero también que su corazón latía aprisa con solo verlo, estaba segura que terminaría loca y casada con Yaten, pero al menos él sufriría un poco de lo mucho que ella lo había hecho, con aquellos pensamientos por fin vio a lo lejos el inicio de la playa que desgraciadamente llevaba un nombre similar al de ella.

Al llegar Seiya no estaba seguro de la reacción que generaría en ella, el transcurso lento no le daba pistas para deducir sus pensamientos y eso lo hacía sentirse en guardia baja, pero ella era quien había iniciado aquel juego si es que de verdad se acordaba de él y lo negaba y de no ser así él le recordaría lo especial que era para él y lo mucho que la amaba aunque no pudiera demostrárselo por el momento como él quisiera.

-Bien llegamos… –dijo en voz densa antes de bajar del auto para dirigirse a la puerta de ella abriéndola– ¿Me permite? –Extendió su mano a ella para que le permitiera ayudarla a bajarse de su auto–

Observo un momento aquel lugar y tomo su mano, apenas rozándola, por el lugar y el momento era mejor así, pero de cualquier forma tenía que continuar con esa faceta seductora aunque no sabía si en realidad lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que aprovecho ese momento para acercarse un poco a él– Gracias... –murmuro viendo fijamente sus ojos– aunque es un lugar un poco... solitario

-En lo particular me agrada… –cerro la puerta del auto después de que ella salió, para enseguida contemplar sus ojos, estar en aquel lugar de nuevo con ella, removió demasiados sentimientos en su interior, sabía que su mirada lo diría todo, así que se retiró un paso de aquella cercanía que ella género– si es tranquila, pero es hermosa…

-¿Viene aquí muy seguido? –Pregunto alejándose de él observando el hermoso paisaje, tal cual ella lo recordaba, pero a la vez doloroso por lo que prefirió no voltear a verlo–

-Si… desde que era niño y me quede solo se convirtió en mi refugio… –conto un tanto pensativo– pero en los últimos cinco años lo convertí en mi santuario… –sonrió sutilmente– me trae demasiados recuerdos… hay cosas que jamás olvidamos y este lugar y ella son una de ellas… –volteo a verla sutilmente–

-¿"Ella"?, ah si esa mujer... –sonrió sutilmente por fin viéndolo– a la que te recuerdo... ¿cómo era ella?, y yo te diré si somos la misma...

-Mmm… –murmuro pensativo– pues ella era una mujer muy linda, no solo físicamente, era sumamente gentil y amable, considerada y muy divertida… –sonrió recordándola– sacaba de mi todos los sentimiento que existen… con ella conocí tantas cosas… desde reír hasta llorar, enojarme y saber controlarme… era perfecta… –volteo a ver el horizonte, no podría verla y decirle aquello sin sentirse perderla aún más–

-¿Y si era tan perfecta porque no está contigo? –Pregunto con seriedad desviando la mirada– ¿porque no estas casado con alguien que no es ella?

-Es una larga historia… –Volteo a verla– ¿Le parece si nos sentamos? Y le cuento –se quitó el saco extendiéndolo sobre la arena para que ella se sentara–

Sonrió asintiendo mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y las dejaba a un lado de ella sentándose delicadamente sobre el saco, sabía que aquello que le contaría seria la versión de él, o más bien las mentiras de él– Estoy lista...

-Bien… -suspiro antes de comenzar a relatar- Conocí a mi princesa un día que Yaten y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurante, debí suponer que ese día sería diferente, empezando por que jamás solíamos ir a lugares como esos a comer, pero teníamos prisa y había escuchado que en ese restaurante familiar la comida era deliciosa, lo que no sabíamos era que también las meseras eran lindas y alguna despistada… –rio sutilmente–

-¿Alguna despistada? –pregunto observándolo fijamente, realmente los años le habían sentado bien, se veía mucho más apuesto de lo que recordaba, y sobre todo más gallardo, sin duda todo un caballero– ¿podría ser su princesa? –Aunque imaginaba que hablaba de Mina, gracias a ella fue esa noche cambio sus vidas–

-No, la guardaespaldas con mejor mano de mi princesa… –rió nuevamente a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a Serena le gustaba revivir aquellos días– su mejor amiga… iba con Yaten el cual muy a su pesar accedió a entrar a un lugar así, él puede ser más meticuloso que yo en los lugares que frecuenta o al menos así era… y para su mala suerte y la buena mía, aquella chica causo un desastre en nuestra mesa, realmente no habíamos puesto mucha atención en ellas hasta el incidente… ya sabes los dos jóvenes más cotizados de la universidad no se detendrían a fijarse en alguien fuera de un lugar acorde de ellos… –negó recordando los superficiales que eran en ese tiempo–

-Ah ya veo... siendo los más cotizados de la universidad supongo que tendrían muchas chicas tras ustedes... ¿entonces porque fijarse en dos chicas tan insignificantes?, al verte ahora puedo imaginar cómo eras entonces y creo que te merecías algo mejor... –comento con cierta frialdad e indiferencia observando el ir y venir de las olas–

-No… creo que jamás pensé eso de ella… –negó inmediatamente– solo que me fijaba en las chicas equivocadas antes de conocerla a ella… –dijo con seriedad antes de continuar– Yaten se puso como loco pero pareció toparse con pared con aquella chica lo cual debo confesar me divirtió bastante, pero fue hasta que volvió "ella" a tendernos y volver a tomar nuestra orden que puse más atención en su presencia, era tan linda con ese aire dulce e inocente que aun ahora no puedo describir con exactitud, era como si todo lo que hubiera considerado como una mujer hermosa se borrara al conocerla a ella, así que como buen conquistador no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad… ella debía fijarse en mi…

Aquellas palabras la lastimaron, debió haberlo sabido desde un principio, ella era un reto para él, pero a pesar del dolor sonrió– ¿Debía fijarse en ti?, así que supongo que comenzaste a conquistar a la ilusa de la mesera...

-¿Ilusa?... no yo no diría que ilusa, era inocente esa inocencia que dio vueltas mi vida… la verdad que en ese momento solo pensé que era linda y que todo quedaría ahí, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaría en la misma universidad donde yo estudiaba se metió en mi mente y ya no pude sacármela… incluso hasta hoy… ¿debe pensar que solo era un don Juan sin sentimientos? Y lo era debo admitirlo…

-¿Y ella era una conquista más o me equivoco?, porque por una mujer un hombre no puede cambiar y mucho menos hacer lo que hizo de usted... un Don Juan siempre lo será no importa que pase... –murmuro tranquilamente–

-Mmm... No coincido con usted. Todas las personas pueden cambiar, sin duda estar con mi princesa iba en contra de todo lo que había hecho y lo que era en ese momento lo que fue comenzando como una conquista se convirtió en algo desconocido para mi. Tal vez porque ella era diferente con todas las mujeres con las que salía que eran superficiales, maravilladas con salir conmigo y dispuestas a todo… y yo no solía salir más de dos veces con la misma mujer, incluso era mi regla número uno, jamás salir con una chica de la misma escuela que yo.

-Pero por ella la rompió, vaya supongo que debió ser una muy buena adquisición... –dijo con algo de sarcasmo– y me va a decir que fue ella quien termino conquistándolo ¿no?

Volteo a verla ante su sarcasmo– No lo sé... usted dígame al final de que le cuente… Yaten me decía que ella no era para nada mi tipo… pero no me importo, ella me gustaba y mucho y no dejaría de intentarlo, fue difícil al principio, jamás creí la historia de las mujeres difíciles de conquistar pero con ella lo constate. Me volvía loco… era linda y dulce y me hacía ver que también le gustaba, pero apenas me acercaba a ella o intentaba algo más me rechazaba, eso me volvía loco… –negó con una sonrisa nostálgica– pero me gustaba… demasiado… me gustaba que tuviera ese efecto en mi de romperme la cabeza pensando en ella, todo el bendito día pensando ¿por qué ella era diferente? ¿Por qué no podía conquistarla? ¿Por qué me rechazaba y por qué parecía no querer hacerlo?

-Creo que todavía debe haber mujeres así... –suspiro con una sonrisa algo triste– pero desgraciadamente son las que más sufren... o quizá fingen que son dulces e indefensas para que alguien como tú las proteja... quizá después de todo solo buscaba su propio interés personal.

-Tal vez, pero no lo creo de ella… ella era verdadera, sin poses ni mentiras, eso fue lo que me cautivo de ella. La primera cita que tuvimos venimos a este lugar, incluso que aceptara salir conmigo me costó trabajo, aun en este momento no entiendo porque ella se consideraba intimidada ente mí, si era ella la que era demasiado para mí, era mi princesa inalcanzable.

-Quizá porque estaba segura que ningún hombre de tu nivel podría enamorarse de una mujer así como me imagino que era. Vamos doctor Kou... jamás hubiera podido estar a su altura, al menos no al nivel de su esposa. Ella si se ve perfecta para usted. –dijo con algo de molestia, definitivamente pensaba que tanto ella como él se merecían–

-¡¿Mi esposa? –Sonrió con sarcasmo ante su comentario– No mi esposa es un caso perdido… Mi princesa era más que ella, mucho más, simplemente no hay punto de comparación, ella me quería por quien era, no por quien aparentaba ser, y me lo demostró más de una vez. Cuando comencé a salir con mi princesa yo aún tenía una "relación" con mí ahora esposa pero para nada una relación comparada con un noviazgo como tal.

-Pero aun así inicio una relación que muchos considerarían prohibida... ¿no hubiera sido mejor terminar con su novia y después de eso iniciar una relación con "su princesa"? –Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo– en realidad no quería a la mesera, solo eran sus ganas de conquistarla, de que no se le fuera viva.

-No lo considero así. Tal vez en un principio fue un gusto, una idea mia de tenerla, pero no soy del tipo de hombre que dedique sus pensamientos e interés constante a una mujer que no le interese, ni siquiera lo soy con mi esposa. Mi princesa me hizo conocerme a mí mismo mejor, me hizo valorarla y enamórame de ella… –agrego con seguridad tomando una pequeña piedra que estaba entre la arena– mi vida era tan vacía y superflua, ella la volvió en todo lo contrario… me gustaba todo lo que ella me daba, aun los enojos y regaños –sonrió– sabe, lo que más extraño de ella es que me sentía uno solo con ella… me encantaba ver su mirada y verla feliz radiante, sentirme unido a ella por un lazo que nadie más que ella y yo veíamos… –arrojo la piedra con la mayor fuerza que pudo, tratando de desahogar ahí su frustración– discutir con ella era lo mejor que me podía pasar solo de pensar en la manera en que ella me sonreiría reconciliándonos.

-Entonces supongo que las discusiones entre ustedes eran continuas por lo que me está diciendo... –dijo indiferente– quizá eso lo hizo más interesante y por ende le agradaba más... como dice que con su entonces novia no tenía un noviazgo como tal y con su mesera era lo más parecido... –volteo a verlo como si acaba de descubrir algo interesante– estoy segura que idealizo a esa mujer, no era más que una chica simple e inocente... eso es lo que encontró atractivo en ella pero nada más... las cosas fáciles nunca se disfrutan... ¿cómo sabe ahora que sigue enamorado de ella si hace años que no la ve?, solo es un espejismo.

-Tal ves tenga razón… –volteo a verla, algo molesto por cada uno de sus comentarios, parecía tan frívola y fría, él estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos por ella y ella solo parecía burlarse– quizá solo sigo enamorado de la mujer que era, tal vez no de la que sea ahora. La amaba, amaba lo que era, lo que me hacía sentir, amaba que se diera tanto a respetar que no entendía como la vida podía ser tan buena conmigo dejándome ser feliz con semejante ángel… –volteo su mirada al horizonte presionando sus puños– Yo que solo vivía por vivir, tratando de agradar a todo mundo menos a mí mismo, tratando de llenar el vacío de mi vida en fiestas y mujeres… tal vez la vida quiso cobrarme cada mal acto conociéndola a ella, tratando de enamorarla y seducirla y siendo yo quien cayó a sus pies en menos de un par de meses… el cotizado y galante Seiya Kou enamorado como un adolecente sin medida ni tapujos, siendo solo limitado por ella y por este maldito destino que aun no comprendo.

Escucharlo decir todo aquello volvió a lastimar ¿su corazón?, mas lastimado no podía estar, pero por desgracia lo estaba, desvió la mirada, no podía observarlo, parecía que cada palabra la decía con sinceridad, pero ¿hasta qué punto era sincero?, no lo sabía y quizá ahora tenía miedo de descubrirlo, estuvo un momento en silencio para luego comenzar a hablar– ¿Lo... lo hizo sufrir mucho esa mujer? –Pregunto aun dudosa de querer escuchar la respuesta–

Sonrió con tristeza sin despegar su vista del horizonte– Me dejo muerto en vida desde el día que se fue… –nego con un sutil movimiento de cabeza– pero lo merezco… yo hubiera dado todo por ella, incluso mi vida, mi felicidad, TODO… –agrego con firmeza– amaba sus ojos al verme, su sonrisa al escucharme y su cuerpo al amarme. Tras unos meses de una hermosa relación donde ella se portó como un ángel aun sabiendo que yo tenía una relación, me comprendió, me apoyo y yo no podía y no quería defraudarla, termine mi relación con esa persona cuanto antes, me costó tiempo debido a circunstancias de enfrentar a otra persona… enfrentamiento que nos costaría nuestra feliz relación meses después –paso sus manos por sus cabellos, era duro recordar aquello, pero era necesario, él debía decirle tantas cosas que no tuvo oportunidad de decir–

-Pero lo hizo... la defraudo ¿no es así? –Pregunto con tristeza– defraudo todo lo que ella había creído de usted... defraudo cada te amo, cada vez que le decía que siempre estaría a su lado... ¿no? –murmuro–

Volteo a verla, sin dejar de contemplar cada gesto y percibiendo ese aire de tristeza– No fue mi intención lastimarla… la amaba, la amo… quería compartir mi vida con ella y así se lo hice saber el día que le pedí en aquella cabaña que fuera mi esposa… –volvió a voltear su mirada, no quería verse tan herido ante ella– el que aceptara me hizo tan feliz, pensé durante días la manera de hacerlo, algo acorde a mi princesa, durante la noche de año nuevo me mordía la lengua por no pedírselo, incluso se lo insinué en más de una ocasión pero ella parecía no darse cuenta… –sonrió con tristeza– debía ser algo digno de ella, algo especial que jamás olvidara, que la hiciera feliz y así fue… esa noche fue inolvidable para mí, espero que también para ella –volteo a verla de nuevo– incluso esa noche cuando ella dormía yo… –pero se detuvo–

Volteo a verlo encontrándose con su mirada– ¿Tu... que...?

-Ella se sintió mal esa noche… y yo… –suspiro desviando la mirada a cada facción de su rostro para después volver a sus ojos– desee tanto que ella estuviera esperando un hijo nuestro… en una noche idealice una vida entera. Sabía que eso cambiaria nuestras vidas, que sería difícil para ella siendo tan joven, pero le pedí tanto a las estrellas porque así fuera. Poder amarlos cada día de mi vida.

Desvió la mirada para evitar que viera sus ojos llorosos, si, esa noche ella ya estaba embarazada, jamás supo de los deseos de Seiya y eso la confundía aún más de lo que ya estaba– ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?

-Yo… –desvió también su mirada, recordaba todo de su pasado con ella, pero aquello era algo que solía evitar ya que era muy doloroso– no cumplí mi palabra… no la cuide como debía, yo debí estar ahí para evitar que ella sufriera ese accidente… –dijo con rabia a sí mismo– le cause el mayor dolor de su vida. Yo tenía razón, ella estaba esperando un hijo y por mi culpa ella lo perdió –su voz se quebró sutilmente, tomo aire antes de continuar– verla así me destrozo, pero ella era mi princesa y yo la amaba, la apoyaría, jamás la dejaría a pesar de todo, pero ella no pensó lo mismo –sonrió con tristeza– si yo era culpable y lo sabía, era obvio que ella también lo sabría… jamás la vi tan dolida… Jamás podré olvidar su mirada llena de frustración y dolor cuando se lo dije… que el símbolo de nuestro amor se había perdido… –volvió a presionar sus puños cerrando sus ojos– sus palabras jamás quiero olvidarlas… "es tu culpa, tu debiste estar ahí, Seiya jamás hubiera dejado que esto me pasara" –sonrió con tristeza suspirando casi en un sollozo ahogado– me aterro escucharla como jamás nada me había aterrado…

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado cada palabra que dijo esa noche cuando supo que había perdido a su hijo, o quizá fue el shock emocional que había bloqueado ese momento– Era normal que estuviera frustrada, después de una perdida así... aunque supongo que no sabía que algo así ocurriría, ni mucho menos que ella estaba embarazada... las cosas suceden por algo y quizá su destino no era estar juntos... ni... –bajo el rostro escondiéndolo momentáneamente entre sus brazos– ni tener ese bebé...

-Eso no es verdad. ¡Maldito destino! ¿Qué sabe él de la felicidad? –Negó con molestia– la comprendo, jamás he juzgado sus palabras y si bien me aleje de ella por ese motivo el primer día, no fue la verdadera razón por la cual me aleje de ella. –Se puso de pie con molestia– El destino tiene voz y apellido, me hierve la sangre tener que estar unido a esa persona. La persona que arruino mi vida y que yo fui tan idiota para concederle su deseo en ese momento… solo no quería herirla más de lo que estaba, necesitaba tiempo para ver la manera de no dejar que la hirieran más… –volteo a verla con decisión – ese accidente fue intencionado… y yo no permitiría que alguien más la dañara de nuevo.

Lo observo extrañada– ¿Lo sabe? –pensó imaginando que hablaba de la misma persona, se veía tan diferente como nunca lo había visto, pero entonces ¿por qué se casó con ella?, no lo entendía y prefería no entenderlo ahora, todo a su debido momento, después de todo la flamante esposa del doctor Kou aún no hacia su aparición y esperaba que fuera la peor– Creo que recordar todo esto lo está lastimando más que beneficiarlo... –dijo poniéndose de pie acercándose un poco– tal parece que han sido años en los que ha callado y enfrentarlo ahora es demasiado para usted.

-Vivo con esta rabia, este dolor y sufrimiento cada noche de mi vida… vivo añorando a una mujer que quizá jamás regresara pero que me vuelvo loco de anhelo por volver a sentirla, volver a verla y seguir amándola, dispuesto a darle mi vida entera… ser, hacer y deshacer el mundo por ella… –la contemplo a los ojos y los labios sin perder milímetro se ella–

-¿Y si ella no vuelve? –Pregunto con fingida seguridad tragándose todos los sentimientos que había removido en ella– No piensa vivir una vida recordándola ¿o sí?, cuando hay mujeres que arriesgarían mucho por alguien como usted.

-Es que a mí no me importa nadie que no sea ella… ¿de qué me sirve vivir si no es por ella?, no lo entiende señorita Serena… mi vida y mi alma solo son de ella y de nadie más… –sus ojos ya no podía despegarse de ella quería gritarle que la amaba, que lo recordara, que la necesitaba como nunca– mi vida estos cinco años son como una muerte lenta y dolorosa… pensando en su sufrimiento que también es el mío, pensando en lo mucho que ha de odiarme y que merezco si ella solo supiera lo que en verdad paso, lo mucho que la ame y que no he dejado de amarla… el tiempo que me volví loco recorriendo Europa buscándola, que pisoteé mi propia integridad rogándole a su mejor amiga que me ayudara a encontrarla, no me importaba morir en el intento si lograba recuperarla… –sus palabras estaban llenas de una sinceridad que frustraba ante el dolor que emitían–

Todo aquello solo la confundía, ya no quería escuchar más, era revivir el pasado, pensar en cuantas veces después de su llegada a Holanda lloro por él– Pero no la has recuperado... –dijo acercándose un poco más a él tomando su mano– ella está lejos y yo... –hizo que aquella mano que había tomado la rodeara de la cintura– yo... estoy aquí...

Volteo a ver su mano al sentirla sobre la suya pero en seguida regreso su mirada a la de ella, descansando con fuerza su mano sobre ella, para el hacer lo mismo con la otra– La amo… ella puede hacer de mi lo que le plazca… –Haciéndole ver que él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella–

-¿Yo también puedo hacer lo que me plazca de usted? –Pregunto seductoramente mientras se pegaba un poco más a él–

Sonrió sutilmente, no podía negarlo, seguía loco por ella y esa pose suya seductora menguaba su auto control– Claro que si… –Murmuro baja y roncamente– si promete no golpearme… –se acercó murmurándole a su oído para enseguida volver a la distancia inicial que ella dejo entre ellos–

-Lo prometo... –murmuro suavemente en respuesta y termino con esa distancia que la separaba de su cuerpo– nada de golpes... –dijo buscando ahora su mirada y sus labios en un ligero movimiento que le permitió tan solo rozar su boca–

Seiya entre cerro sus ojos al sentir su contacto, el suave roce de su aliento de nuevo tan cálido y dulce llenó sus sentidos, sus manos parecieron aferrarse a ella como un imán y él no pudo más que desear temeroso seguir disfrutando de su aliento, torturo su cuerpo controlándose a no responder aquel que fue casi un beso.

Serena sonrió ligeramente al percibir lo que él deseaba y extrañamente ella también, dejo que sus manos se aferraran a su cuerpo mientras ella rodeaba su cuello terminado así con la distancia entre sus labios besándolo suavemente tan solo esperando no ser rechazada como la última vez.

Algo de dentro de Seiya volvió a nacer al sentirla cerca, sus labios siendo de él de nuevo todo a su alrededor desapareció, sí aún estaba el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza, pero lo canalizo todo a hacerle ver cuánto la amaba aun, hacerla despertar y hacerle entender sus sentimientos, que no mentía y que ella era todo para él, sin pensar subió sus manos acariciando tenuemente su espalda con el mayor fervor y dulzura posible, como si en ello vendiera su vida entera, como si ella fuera su universo entero. Para Serena ese beso a diferencia del primero, era especial, no era un beso robado, era un beso que ambos deseaban, si, ella también lo deseaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya no supo en que momento fue que se aferró más a su cuerpo y en que las caricias que él le daban la hacían desear más, profundizar el beso tanto como ambos lo permitieran.

Aquel beso era tan profundo y cálido, lejos de ser pasional y arrebatado, llenaba sus sentidos, Seiya subió una de sus manos enredándolas entre sus cabellos que eran tan suaves como los recordaba, aquella sensación era delirante para él, más al sentir cada movimiento de sus labios correspondido, se sentía completo de nuevo. En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto se sintió como en aquellos días en que sus besos eran así suaves y llenos del amor que una vez se profesaron, pero ahora era diferente, eso no lo debía olvidar por lo que poco a poco así como inicio ella con ese beso lo fue pausando.

- Es... hora de irnos... –dijo antes de intentar alejarse de él–

Lentamente abrió los ojos regresando a la realidad, maldiciendo su destino suspiro sutilmente– ¿Si? –dijo con la voz ronca para después rectificar– si… creo que la estoy incomodando… –se separó de ella un paso para lentamente alejar la mano que estaba en su cintura y después la de entre sus cabellos acariciándolos sutilmente mientras la bajaba–

-No… no lo estás haciendo... al contrario... besas mejor de lo que esperaba... –Murmuro fingiendo indiferencia mientras limpiaba un poco sus labios– me has dejado impresionada.

Dejo de lado su comentario, no pudo interpretar si era sincero o si era uno más de sus comentarios hirientes– Yaten debe estar esperándote… perdón que le hable de Tú a la futura esposa del prestigiado doctor pero dadas las circunstancias me siento un tanto extraño… ¿puedo? –se agacho tomando su saco, sacudiéndolo–

-Mmm… está bien... solo que no sea frente a él, supongo que no le gustaría. Mucho menos si se enterara que nos hemos visto a sus espaldas y sobre todo que nos hemos besado.

-No te preocupes no planeaba decírselo… –Sonrió sutilmente, para después agacharse por los zapatos de ella– no quiero causarte más problemas con él si bien solía compartir lo que le gustaba, pero no lo que ama… –se quedó agachado para que ella metiera el pie en su zapato volteando a verla–

Al colocarse el zapato lo observo fijamente con una sutil sonrisa– ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?, eso también importa ¿no?

Sonrió ligeramente divertido continuando con el otro zapato– Lo siento es que me estoy acostumbrando a que seas un enigma para mi… dime ¿qué es lo que tú quieres? –Se puso de pie en cuanto termino de colocarle los zapatos viéndola fijamente–

-Volver a verte... –dijo con seguridad dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el auto– algunas veces más.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla tomando su saco bajo su brazo comenzando a caminar tras ella, tal vez esa imagen era retorica, pero presentía que su vida ahora sería así, él detrás de ella, ilusionado por algo que podría ser, por la idea de volver a estar juntos.

.

.

_**ƆƆ''**_

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno pues aquí tuvieron un capitulo mas de esta historia, les agradecemos mucho a las personas que están al pendiente, ahora hubo poquitos reviews snif si son lectoras frecuentes nos gustaría que dejaran un mensajito tan solo para saber que les está pareciendo la historia con este giro y nuevo aire.  
Como pudieron darse cuenta las cosas están tomando caminos difíciles e inesperados, hay secretos que a ver por cuánto tiempo se mantendrán así en secreto, el amor existe aun nunca murió quizá esta en "coma" pero ¿serán capaces de despertarlo?, las invitamos a que sigan leyendo porque las cosas se pondrán muy buenas ya lo verán. Saludos a todas nuestras lectoras gracias por seguirnos.

_**Ross Kou**__**:**_ Hola gracias por tu review, fue muy bueno, sobre lo primero que preguntas creo que más bien fue una confusión nuestra, creo que esa parte no la supimos expresar bien. Sobre Mina: pues si realmente tuvo mucha culpa es como dice el dicho "haz fama y échate a dormir" ¿Cómo quieren que la traten si aun sigue con Mal?, y si Serena sabe de la existencia de Mia pero no sabe exactamente cuántos años tiene y no la conoce, eso explica lo que ocurrió en este capítulo de que Serena conoció a Mia y no la identifico como hija de Mina.  
Seiya: jajaja cuantas virtudes tiene este hombre jajaja (pero si te comprendo por eso es mi amor… jajaja por cierto soy Marie para que quede claro) pero ni así se salva este bomboncito de ser castigado por Serena y Yaten, ahora ni modo a tener que vivir con celos y ahora con el afán de creo yo volver a enamorar a su princesa.

Yaten: Yo también lo adoro, es un amor (medio arrogante pero un amor) efectivamente se está comportando mal, pero creo que nadie mejor que él entendería el proceder de Serena, y si yo tmb quiero matar a la mamá de Yaten, me colma la paciencia.  
Serena: La verdad pobrecita, no fue fácil todo lo que sufrió, lástima que como vimos a pesar de que quiere hacer sufrir a Seiya disfruta de los momentos a su lado, asi que por lo visto el amor está saliendo a flote, así que pues si aquello de la pose seductora no durara mucho ya que estar cerca de él la hace solo enamorarse mas, en fin veamos que no todo será sencillo.  
Bueno ya veremos cómo se va dando esta situación, ya que pues Yaten y Serena coinciden en muchas cosas como son el sufrimiento que tiene aun asi que pues aunque sigan amando a otras personas se comprenderán y apoyaran, pero el amor es el amor, ya sabes incomprensible en todo momento. Sobre lo de Rei creo que eso deberá esperar un poco mas ya que se supone que Serena no recuerda a Seiya asi que ahorita no debería recordar tampoco eso.  
Jajaja y al final yo también me emocione respondiendo jajaja nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídate saludos. 

_**evanblackmoon:**_ Hola, una lectora nueva, eso nos da gusto, muchas gracias por leernos y ahora esperar cada capítulo, gracias también por tu comentario es la primera historia que publicamos juntas y realmente nos da emoción que les haya gustado tanto, sobre los demás personajes de momento en esta historia no entraran los demás personajes, en una nueva locura que estamos planeando (para un futuro no muy lejano) estaremos usando a algunos más, saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**angel kou:**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad tienes razón, ambos caminos son difíciles pero el amor ahora lo disfrazaran de venganza porque bien que mal ambos buscan la manera de estar cerca de las personas que aman, Yaten siendo grosero y cínico y Serena con su actitud de chica seductora que al final lo único que hara será hacer que tengan encuentros muy cercanos jajaja, esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos.

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ Hello la verdad si pobre de MI Seiya (jajaja notese que soy Marie) está sufriendo pero mientras lo consuelo jajaja, lo que están haciendo Serena y Yaten de momento se puede notar como que están actuando fríamente pero en realidad les está doliendo estar en el mismo lugar cerca de las personas que aman, de eso tratara esta segunda temporada, como van surgiendo de nuevo los sentimientos, gracias por seguir esta historia.

XOXO

M00nStar y Marie Choi Winchester Kou :D


	30. 4Iniciando la Guerra

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Iniciando la guerra**_

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa después del más pesado y extenuante día de trabajo como no había tenido en años Mina solo necesitaba una buena taza de café para reanimarse, un abrazo de su pequeña y una ducha para caer como piedra hasta el día siguiente. Pero aunado a eso obtendría una dulce dosis de endorfinas que no esperaba.

-Pasa… pasa… –Abrió su Hermana Caro la puerta cuando ella apenas se disponía a colocar la llave en la perilla, sintiendo como la tomaba de la muñeca y la introducía rápidamente a la que tantos años fue su casa–

-¡¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Mina algo preocupada– ¿Paso algo malo? –Su voz fue tenue y tratando de sonar relajada, más al ver la sonrisa de mil watts que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermana–

-No exactamente… –volvió a sonreír murmurando lo siguiente– esta tarde llego algo para ti…

Mina pudo percibir esa emoción en ella que solo había cuando hablaba de algún chico guapo, pero si era algo para ella no entendía porque la emoción de su hermana. Se deshizo de todo cuanto tenía en mano mientras la veía fijamente tratando de entender su comportamiento– ¿Y por qué murmuras?, si es algo para mí y llego aquí, está claro que ya todos se enteraron –sonrió con cara de lógica– ¿Oh acaso hay visita? –trato de esquivar a su hermana para ver si había alguien en la sala pero esta la detuvo–

-No, no hay nadie… –aseguro– ya verás porqué hablo en voz baja… –volvió a susurrar mientras la tomaba de la mano– Mía está en la cocina con mamá haciendo galletas, así que apúrate… –la encamino rápidamente hasta el comedor–

-Ay que te pasa Caro, deja de portarte tan misteriosa, solo déjame ver esa dichosa entrega para poder comerme a besos a Mia… –rodo sus ojos mostrando su poco interés mientras era arrastrada por su hermana hasta que llego al comedor, su vista fue imposible no contemplar tan hermoso y radiante arreglo floral, dejándola sin aliento y palabras por un segundo–

-¡Es hermoso, verdad! –Aseguro Caro con una sonrisa enorme– Y es para ti… –la codeo aventándola para que se terminara de acercar a él–

-Si… –murmuro, el perfume de cada flor en ella inundaba sus sentidos. Jamás nadie le había regalado flores, mucho menos unas tan hermosas. Sus cabeza retomo la conciencia preguntándose ¿quién había mando aquel arreglo?–

-Murmuraba porque mamá y yo no supimos que decirle a Mía, así que solo dijimos que era tuyo, por suerte llego cuando ella no estaba.

-¿Quién lo mando? –Pregunto curiosa y seria volteando a ver a su hermana menor, su corazón latía a mil por hora por alguna extraña razón y su manos sudaban como una adolecente al haber recibido una flor– Seguro fue Malaquite ¿verdad? –sonrió sutilmente, pero por dentro deseaba tanto que Caro respondiera un "No" era tan hermoso y perfecto que alguien común como algún paciente o conocido pudiera haberlo mandado–

-Supongo –se encogió de hombros– la tarjeta esta oculta entre las flores –señalo el lugar exacto– no íbamos a abrir la tarjeta… –aseguro con una sonrisa– Vaya jamás pensé que Malaquite fuera del tipo de hombres que manda flores, él se ve más del tipo de joyas –expreso su opinión– de verdad está comenzando a cansarse de esperar por ti y tu poca iniciativa.

Caro tenía razón Malaquite no era del tipo de hombres que daba flores a una mujer, no al menos a ella, ella apenas insinuaba que le gustaría algo Malaquite se lo compraba en obsequio por alguna injustificada razón, pero ella creía que jamás debía insinuársele a un hombre que te diera flores porque este hecho perdía todo efecto, además que en verdad solo había un hombre del que sería muy feliz de recibirlas, un hombre en el que no dejaba de soñar aun despierta.

Mina tomo aquella tarjeta abriéndola lentamente, apenas comenzó a leer su corazón se aceleró al ver aquella letra, pero se obligó a no hacerse más ilusiones de los que su acelerado corazón ya se estaba haciendo, así que continúo leyendo.

Caro al ver que su herma término de leer la nota y se quedó completamente en ceros mientras un rubor y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en los labios de Mina se intrigo más por saber que decía la nota.

-¡Mina! ¿Qué dice? ¿De quién son las flores? –No dejaba de verla como una niña que espera el desenlace de un cuento–

-Mías… –murmuró ya con una sonrisa más que hermosa en sus labios, subiendo la tarjeta a su pecho y contemplando cada flor–

-No, ¿que quien te las mando? –Dijo un tanto impaciente de nuevo–

Mina le extendió la pequeña tarjeta, ensimismada en su mundo, comenzando a escuchar a Caro leer la tarjeta en voz tenue y ella imaginándose de nuevo la voz de él diciéndoselo.

**"No pude decirte que te ves más hermosa que nunca... y no, no es sarcasmo... si, aun te conozco... seguro ya se marchitaron las flores ante tu belleza...**

**Y.B."**

-Ay por Dios que lindo… –suspiro emocionada– Mina debes traer más que cautivado a este hombre para decirte esto… –le regreso la nota– ¿pero quién es? ¿Y.B.? –repitió esto último pensativa, tratando de imaginar quien era– Porque no me dijiste que estas saliendo con alguien, por que sin duda no es Malaquite…

Mina negó, pensando en lo que decía su hermana– No, no es Malaquite… –pero ¿por qué Yaten hacia eso?, sin duda era él Yaten Black, porque le decía aquellas cosas después de haberla despreciado en sus dos encuentros– ¿De verdad piensa eso de mí? ¡Quizá aún siente algo por mí, aunque sea esta atracción! –Yaten podía ser tan complejo en sus emociones a veces que simplemente no tenía idea alguna de que pasaba por su mente ni que pretendía al mandarle esas hermosas flores–

-¿Entonces quién es? –La hizo que volteara para que saliera de su trance mental y lo consiguió al ver como su hermana le fruncía el ceño ante su acto para después volverse a relajar–

-Yaten… es Yaten Black… –sabía que su hermana gritaría tan fuerte que la escucharían en la Antártida–

- YAT… –pero fue detenida por las manos de su hermana sobre su boca–

-Sh… Mia puede escucharte…

-Que importa Yaten está aquí –sonrió– el que tú y yo estamos "seguras" que es su papá, ha vuelto y le manda flores a su mamá diciéndole cosas hermosas –sonrió abrazando a su hermana, que pese a que sonrió no mostro mucha efusividad– ¿Por qué no nos contaste que había vuelto? –regaño a su hermana jalonándola hasta el sofá para sentarse–

-Es que no fue el encuentro que yo hubiera esperado –dijo con una sonrisa triste– creo que no estaba lista para volver a revivirlo… –se encogió de hombros–

-Espera voy a decirle a Sam que lleve a Moa por un helado y platicamos… –se puso de pie para salir corriendo.

Mina solo suspiro, pues sabía que ya sería imposible no contar lo ocurrido, así que lo haría pero con sus limitantes, aun no sabía cómo decirles que la prometida de Yaten era Serena.

Tras saludar cariñosamente a su pequeña Sam llevo a Mia por un helado mientras las tres mujeres charlaban, las tres sabían que sería difícil cuando Mina volviera a ver a Yaten mas sabiendo lo mucho que ella aun lo amaba y plantearle el hecho de que era madre. Al igual que Mina se quedaron sorprendidas y un tanto desconcertadas al saber que él se había comprometido frente a ella. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo que no era el momento de decírselo aunque Caro abogo por hacerlo, así quizá él no se casaría con su ahora prometida, pero Mina dijo que era imposible, él se veía de verdad enamorado de ella y que a pesar de que sabía que él no dejaría su compromiso por algo que los uniera a ella y a Yaten, no quería ser motivo de conflicto, quería que si estaba con ellas fuera por amor, no por atadura, ya suficiente lo había herido en el pasado como para arruinar ahora su feliz compromiso, mas al ver cuánto él amaba a su prometida. Se lo diría, sí, pero antes tenía que estar segura que él era el padre haciendo las pruebas de paternidad con Malaquite y si Yaten resultaba ser el padre afrontaría las consecuencias de su desagrado por ese hecho, solo deseando que no rechazara a su hija como lo hacía ahora con ella, no quería que fuera verdad lo que le había afirmado aquella tarde, en que cualquier cosa que la llegara a unir a ella le desagradaría.

Después de aquella larga charla, llego a casa más tarde de lo habitual Mia se durmió en el camino, por suerte aún era pequeña así que pudo bajarla del auto en brazos, solo pidiendo ayuda al portero para bajar el arreglo floral del auto. Una vez en su departamento ella también se arregló para dormir con su habitual camisón corto y unas pantuflas que le hacían no hacer ruido para despertar a la pequeña. El timbre sonó, era raro que alguien tocara a esa hora y siendo alguien conocido hubiera subido sin avisar.

-Si… -hablo Mina por el intercomunicador que daba a la recepción del edificio-

-Mina ¿puedo subir? –Se escuchó la voz de Malaquite-

-Mmm, claro… sube… -sonrió un tanto confundida de que él avisara para subir- vaya se ha vuelto un hombre muy prudente… -camino hacia la entrada esperando que el llegara, no se preocupó por colocarse algo más, después de todo era Malaquite-

-Hola buenas noches… -saludo apenas llego para después sonreírle un tanto seductor al verla en aquella linda bata color ámbar-

Ella también sonrió al ver aquella mirada- No me veas así que no quiero cambiarme… -se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-No te preocupes yo tampoco quiero que te cambies -la saludo también- Sabes que tu ropa es linda pero se ve mejor no estando en ti… -bromeo con picardía, sintiendo como ella lo codeaba por su comentario-

-Pues iba al hotel y como quedaba de pasada tu casa, quise pasar a saludarte ya que te perdiste todo el día… -observo como ella caminaba hacia la cocina, odiaba como Mina caminaba en su tormentoso andar que se percibía cuando usaba esa ropa y lo invitaba a perder la cordura, más cuando sonreía y ese día tenía una sonrisa que parecía haberse ganado la lotería-

-¡Al Hotel! ¿Con quién? –Pregunto curiosa mientras comenzaba a preparar té– Creí que ya no ibas a hoteles…

Rio ante su comentario– A veces necesito des estresarme sabes… –llego a la cocina recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos y contemplaba sus piernas ladeando un poco el rostro– Si gustas puedes ayudarme… –bacilo con su tono sensual y galante–

Mina sonrió volteando a verlo– Claro… –una risita salió de sus labios al ver como él se irguió de inmediato ante su respuesta– Tengo unos guantes de box, si quieres no los ponemos y nos des estresarnos un rato juntos… –bacilo percibiendo su desanimo–

-Muy graciosa Mina… no juegues con mis sentimientos de esa manera… –fingió molestia mientras se acercaba a ella tomando su taza de té lista–

-Jajaja… lo siento –Mina comenzó a caminar a su habitación, no quería despertar a su hija que ya dormía en su recamara pero la cual nunca ocupaba pues siempre dormía con ella–

-¿Y Mia? –cuestiono al entrar a la recamara de ella y no verla, tal vez se había quedado con la madre de Mina y ella estaría sola esa noche, eso sin duda lo puso de buen humor–

-Ah está en su recamara, es que llego dormida y recordé que tengo todo este desastre de papeles sobre la cama, en cuanto lo recoja voy por ella a su habitación, esta tan cansada que creo que no despertara ni aunque le pase un tren junto –sonrió–

-En ese caso dejarla que duerma en su habitación sería lo mejor… –sugirió dejando su taza de té y ayudándole a recoger sus papeles–

-No, me siento sola cuando duermo sin ella –se encogió de hombros– necesito abrazarla para dormir segura.

-Puedes abrazarme a mí, así no duermo solo en un hotel.

-¿De verdad vas a ir a un hotel? –Continúo recogiendo pero volteo a verlo–

-Sí, es que fumigaron la casa. Había plaga, así que mande a Hotaru con sus abuelos ya que está claro que no la llevaría dormir a un hotel –continuaba ayudándola y viéndola de vez en cuando–

-La hubieras traído, pudieron quedarse aquí, sabes que el cuarto de Mía está siempre solo y tu pudiste haberte quedo en el cuarto de televisión.

-Gracias, si pensé en ello, pero dado que la señorita no contestaste jamás el teléfono –termino con su parte dándole los papeles–

-Ah lo siento, estaba ocupada –sonrió sutilmente apenada viendo de reojo aquel enorme ramo que ahora estaba en su habitación–

-Malaquite noto lo que ella veía– Si, eso veo… –dijo un tanto molesto– ¿Y esas flores?

-Ah me las mandaron –se encogió de hombros como sin mucho interés, termino con su lado caminando para guardarlos en su maletín que estaba junto a las flores–

-Están frescas, te las dieron hoy… –Aseguro– por eso estas tan de buen humor ¿verdad? –no pudo evitarlo, aquella sensación de celos que hacía años no sentía volvió a invadirlo–

-Tal vez… -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- Son flores, que mujer no se pone feliz con flores… -no quería verlo, no quería que viera ese brillo en su mirada solo de recordar que no eran una simples flores y que no se las había dado cualquier persona, sino Él, el hombre que amaba-

-Vaya ¿tan fácil te perdono ya? –Se acercó a ella, era más que claro que Yaten era quien se las había mandado si ella estaba tan feliz por ese hecho-

-Mmm… no lo sé… –olio una flor cerrando los ojos y sonriendo para después voltear a verlo sutilmente- es lo que espero, además si me las envió es porque aunque este molesto aun siente algo por mí, aun le gusto y eso ya es mucho para mí –sonrió- aún tengo una oportunidad y eso es lo que necesito para mantener mi esperanza -lo abrazo–

Tanto tiempo y él seguía sin ser el causante de tan hermosa sonrisa, aun así la abrazo fuertemente a su pecho– Solo ten cuidado, no quiero verte llorar por él, tal vez debas volver a ser la Mina fuerte e imponente que jamás lloraría por un hombre.

- Tal vez… –sonrió sutilmente no percibiendo la fuerza de su agarre pues ella lo abrazaba de igual manera emocionada aun por Yaten, se separó sutilmente de él para después saltar rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sintiendo que él la abrazaba por completo de la cintura sin dejarla tocar el piso– déjame disfrutar mi día de alegría, hoy solo quiero pensar que aún me quiere, que aun puedo conquistarlo de nuevo y ser feliz junto a él algún día.

Al escuchar aquello ultimo la soltó dejando que ella colocara sus pies en el piso de jalón, no era lo que un hombre interesado en una mujer quisiera escuchar, menos si no hablaba de él- En ese caso te dejo para que disfrutes los últimos minutos que te quedan de tu día feliz, ojala mañana no despiertes de tu sueño rosa… –dijo sarcásticamente sincero saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Mina de una pieza–

-Espera, no te irás a un hotel, quédate aquí… –Propuso–

-¿Contigo a mi lado? –pregunto serio–

-Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Mia, iré por ella… –Camino a prisa a la salida del cuarto, evitando su insinuación–

-No gracias –la tomo del brazo para detenerla cuando paso junto a ella– ya te lo dije, te dejare disfrutar tu día color de rosa, mañana cuando toda vuelva a la realidad aquí estaré – la soltó para caminar fuera del cuarto, tomo sus cosas viendo de reojo como ella se detenía- de todas maneras no quisiera dormir hoy contigo cuando no puedes borrar esa cara con el nombre de Yaten pegado en tu frente… -se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia aunque ambos sabían que no era así-

-De acuerdo te llamo mañana… -sonrió tratando de sacar ese aire raro del ambiente- no duermas acompañado… –exigió con fingido aire severo lo que provoco una sonrisa en el que tal vez le decía _"como si eso te afectara"_ y salió de su departamento- Adiós… -murmuro cuando la puerta se cerró, quería detenerse a pensar porque su repentino cambio de ánimo, parecía feliz cuando llego, pero sabía la respuesta mejor que nadie y siendo sincera tenía tanto en mente que no quería pensar en alguien más que no fuera Yaten-

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Mina iba con mil y un cosas en la mente, por más que trataba de entender que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Yaten no lograba concebir idea alguna de sus pensamientos.

_-Que pretende… Un día me trata tan mal y otro simplemente me manda flores y yo…_ –suspiro bajando de su auto con la más mínima atención en su alrededor cargando un montón de bolsas llenas de despensa oculta bajo unas bolsas obscuras– _Yaten… porque me haces esto, no tienes ni idea que aun ahora pones mi mundo de cabeza con esas palabras…_ –no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esos elogios–

-Cada vez que sonríes debe morir una flor... –dijo saliendo a su paso mostrando una sonrisa, quizá era su destino o la casualidad que la encontrara en aquella calle, caminar después de todo no había sido una mala idea–

Mina subió su mirada un tanto distraída encontrándolo a él tan perfecto e impactante como siempre– Ya… Yaten … –murmuro su nombre, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco ante su comentario–

-Si... ese es mi nombre... –dijo de lo más natural tomando las bolsas que ella difícilmente cargaba– permíteme... vaya... parece que comerá un regimiento... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A casa… –dijo sin pensar observando cómo era ayudada por él para después caer en cuenta– no te molestes… ya llegue… –volteo a ver la puerta de la entrada al grande edificio–

Subió la mirada notando la hermosa puerta del edificio que dejaba ver un pasillo muy bien decorado, la curiosidad iba en aumento al subir la mirada hacia las ventanas de aquel edificio– ¿Vives aquí? –pregunto asombrado, aunque no quisiera los celos de imaginar que aquel departamento era producto de su relación con Malaquite se hicieron presentes, pero no quería volver a equivocarse por lo que prefirió callar lo demás que se le había ocurrido–

-Sí –Pudo percibir en él algo de asombro, después de todo era factible ya que cuando él se fue ella no era más que una simple estudiante con un trabajo de medio tiempo y una paga miserable– De verdad, puedo decirle al portero que me ayude… –Se acercó a él para tratar de tomar las bolsas pero algo dentro de ella le daba un poco de incertidumbre acercarse a él sin ser rechazada–

-Mejor abre la puerta... no pienso quedarme todo el día aquí cargando bolsas... –dijo con algo de seriedad, su mente le decía una cosa pero su corazón otra, así que de momento era preferible no escuchar a ninguno de los dos– solo te estoy ayudando no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.

Lo observo por un segundo para después voltear a abrir la puerta– Gracias… –sonrió sutilmente– ¿y qué haces por aquí?, no es tu rumbo –cuestiono mientras abría la puerta–

-Algunas cuadras adelante es donde tendré mi pequeña clínica... pero un le están corrigiendo algunos defectos y preferí salir a caminar –al entrar observo que efectivamente no era un edificio que fuera nada económico–

-Ah… si escuche algo de eso. –Sonrió sutilmente mientras llegaban al ascensor– Me alegra que estés cumpliendo tus sueños… –desvió un poco su mirada, recordando cómo le hubiera gustado a ella compartir esos momentos con él–

-Si... uno muy básico... –comento con cierta tristeza– pero eso es lo que cuenta, que lo estoy realizando... ¿no es así?

-Y como lo estás realizando… –murmuro también con algo de tristeza, en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver directamente el departamento– ah llegamos… ah Yaten yo quería darte las gracias por las flores… –dijo algo dudosa– supongo que por las iniciales fuiste tú quien las mandaste

-Qué suerte que aún no has olvidado mi nombre... –dijo saliendo del ascensor esperando a que ella le indicara el camino– y si, fui yo... no había tenido oportunidad de decirte que ahora eres mucho más bella...

-Si… supongo que tu boca estaba más ocupada diciendo otras cosas… –dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y triste– y besando a tu prometida… –murmuro entre dientes tomando las bolsas que Yaten tenía para colocarlas en la mesa del comedor–

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla y ver su reacción después de que ya no tuvo las bolsas llevo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón observando aquel comedor que parecía demasiado hogareño para una chica que vivía sola, si eso es lo que quería pensar que vivía sola– Supongo que debes estar contenta por Serena ah... y claro por mí.

-¿Debería? –dijo con cierto sarcasmo volteando a verlo percibiendo que él recorría el comedor con su mirada, recordando que tenía una foto cerca de él, solo desviar ligeramente su vista y la tendría frente a él, sería fácil si fuera una foto de ella sola, pero tenía en sus brazos a Mia cuando apenas tenía un año– Si… –dijo algo más alto y nerviosa tratando de llamar su atención– Claro… –se acercó a él tomándolo por los brazos acercándolo a ella mientras hacía que se girara para que no viera aquella foto– sí, es agradable… –había olvidado por completo el concepto del comentario de Yaten–

-¿Agradable?, pensé que dirías... –suavemente la tomo de la cintura mientras sus labios se dirigían a su oído– increíble... –murmuro para luego separarse un poco– o quizá que, no quieres que me case con tu mejor amiga.

-¿Eh? –no supo si su mente quedo en blanco por su temor de ver la foto o por el acercamiento de él– ¿Cómo piensas tú que sería increíble para mí? –dijo un tanto irónica de aquel hecho–

-No lo sé... tu dímelo... –acaricio suavemente su mejilla volviendo a ver aquellos ojos que tantas veces extraño y que deseaba solo lo vieran a él– ¿qué piensas de mi compromiso?, sabes que una palabra tuya y yo…

Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto un par de segundos al sentir aquella caricia para después abrirlos perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba– No es… –negó sutilmente con su cabeza– lo que yo esperaba que pasaría al volver a verte… ni verla a ella. Es agradable que estés de regreso y lo es que ella este, pero no juntos, no así. –no quería pero sabía que su mirada se había entristecido solo de recordar aquella noche viéndolo pedirle a ella ser su esposa y esa mirada fría en sus ojos hacia ella–

-Lo sé... pero el destino es así... estando los dos solos... en un lugar lejos de las personas que queríamos, sin más refugio que nuestra soledad... ¿que querías que pasara?, debes admitir que ninguno somos lo que fuimos –dijo suavemente, aunque no quisiera dar explicaciones su corazón exigía darlas, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver ahora, en esas palabras iba la verdadera razón de su compromiso con Serena–

-No Yaten –sonrió tristemente– eso se escucha como si estuvieras con ella porque no hay nadie más –encogió sus hombros– como si ella fuera la única opción y sabes que no es así… –volvió a negar volteando a verlo aunque temerosa subió su mano a su mejilla acariciándola sutilmente– tú no eres así… tu jamás estarías con alguien a menos que… –pero no continuo, solamente despego su mano de su piel pero dejándola cerca–

-Al menos que sienta lo que sentí por ti... ¿no es así? –pregunto tomando su mano con fuerza entre la suya– una parte desea que sea mentira mi compromiso con ella... que solo este jugando y nada más, pero otra quiere que los dos seamos felices.

Su cuerpo se congelo sutilmente al sentir el calor de su mano, esa mano cálida y ardiente como la recordaba volvió a llenarla de pies a cabeza, muy contraria a esa mirada confusa y algo fría– Aun puedes leer mi mente con una mirada… –suspiro sutilmente– no me hagas esto Yaten… yo sé que lo merezco, sé que me odias, que me deseas el mayor sufrimiento del mundo y sé que tal vez algún día me odies más, pero yo no sé si aún soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para verte entregar tu vida a ella. –desvió su mirada de la de él–

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar –dijo con una sonrisa rodeando con fuerza su cintura acercándola a él– saber que sufres al verme junto a ella... eso comprueba que quisieras que estuviera a tu lado –sin dudarlo la mano que sostenía la de ella la lleva a su mandíbula para acercarla y besarla como hacia tanto tiempo lo deseaba, como solo él podía hacerlo–

Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles pues apenas pensaba responderle cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella y el calor de la cercanía de su cuerpo la dejo sin palabras, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, él ahora era un hombre comprometido y de la mujer que una vez fue su mejor amiga a la que le debía que aun pudiera tener a la mayor alegría de su vida, en medio de esos pensamientos no pudo evitar corresponder aquel beso subiendo sutilmente sus manos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo de la misma manera que él, pero ella haciendo de aquel beso la demostración del amor que aun sentía por él, intentando demostrarle lo importante que era para ella.

Poco a poco fue abrazándola con más fuerza, la mano que aun sostenía su rostro ya no era como al principio, ahora solo era una sutil caricia, tanto tiempo había deseado volver a probar sus labios, sentir que solo era de él, que jamás ningún hombre la había besado como él, no lo podía evitar, ella aún seguía teniendo en su poder lo único que quedaba del antiguo Yaten, su corazón.

-_No quiero… no puedo perderte… te amo tanto Yaten…_ –pensaba en medio de aquel beso disfrutando lo mayor posible de poder estar así con él, de poder amarlo, quería decirle su pasado pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, que tan verdad era todo lo que él le había dicho en sus anteriores encuentros–

-Lo siento... –dijo separándose de sus labios así como de su cuerpo, fingiendo lo mejor que podía que aquello lo desesperaba– no debí... discúlpame.

Apenas abrió los ojos al sentir el frio por no tenerlo cerca invadirla cuando él se separó y escucharlo– ¿Por qué te disculpas? –dijo un tanto incrédula, el Yaten que conocía jamás se arrepentiría por hacer lo que sentía–

-Porque debes estar pensando que ni estando comprometido con una excelente chica ha hecho que cambie mis arranques impulsivos... y más si esa chica es tu amiga. –dijo con seriedad evitando su mirada, sabía que viéndola a los ojos no podría decirle todo eso–

Sintió como su estómago se hizo un nudo antes de decir lo que pensaba pero tenía que hacerlo– ¿De verdad la amas? –se alejó de él un paso– Solo dime si la amas Yaten… es todo lo que quiero saber… –su voz se tensó al decir aquello–

-¿Eso cambiara en algo lo que paso? –Pregunto volteando a verla con seriedad– tú debes tener la respuesta, es solo que no quieres verla.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –Dijo entre frustrada y molesta– Claro… comprométete con ella y diviértete conmigo… –sonrió con molestia– debe ser divertido jugar con mis sentimientos mandándome flores, que seas amable y me beses como solías hacerlo y con tanta facilidad me digas que la amas.

-¿Qué es lo que te da más coraje? –camino hacia a ella tomándola de la mano izquierda– ¿que ella porte un anillo que la compromete conmigo y que la ame, el mismo que alguna vez pensaba darte o que me divierta contigo?

Al escucharlo decir aquello se quedó perpleja– Si de verdad alguna vez hubieras pensado hacerme tu esposa no te hubieras alejado con aquella facilidad y te hubieras olvidado de mi… –murmuro sin poner resistencia a su agarre–Y no Yaten, no es coraje… Me duele que juegues conmigo y me rompe el corazón que te comprometas con ella porque si fuera cualquier otra mujer no me importaría luchar por ti, pero sabes que no puedo con ella amándote como tú la amas.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperabas? –la soltó caminando con coraje y frustración, aunque se había prometido no hablar más, en cuanto la veía era inevitable– ¿qué te rogara?, ¿que viera que después de todo tu aun querías seguir a lado de ese imbécil?, Mina... jamás me dejaste hablar... en cambio ella... ella ha sacado todo de mi... por ella es que al final de cuentas no me he vuelto loco tan solo con desear ver tu sonrisa de nuevo.

Le dolía escucharlo, pero no entendía cómo podía hablar como si aún sintiera algo por ella, como si Serena solo fuera un refugio– No hables así… –Pidió volteando a verlo– no hables como si yo aún te importara. Está bien, tú crees que puedes simplemente venir, juzgar y tratar de divertirte conmigo… –Camino hasta él– está bien, es tu decisión, pero mi decisión es no seguir tu juego… no me mandes flores, no me busques, no beses como lo hiciste si sigues comprometido con ella –le pidió encarándolo mientras su mirada se llenaba de frustración– Estoy tan molesta con Serena porque pensé que ella me conocía, que me entendía y que sabía que estos cinco años no he hecho más que amarte y cuidar nuestro amor… –dijo refiriéndose a su pequeña– pero me equivoque y a pesar de eso no quiero herirla, no quiero porque respeto la amistad que algún día tuvimos y porque me respeto a mí misma y no voy a volver a ser la segunda mujer de nadie.

Sonrió con ironía– ¿Cuidando nuestro amor?, ¿qué amor cuidabas si fuiste tú la que me alejo, la que hizo que odiara esta ciudad? –suspiro molesto– en fin, no importa... tienes razón, no volveré a hacerte nada de lo que dices, porque no voy a dejar a Serena si eso es lo que pensabas que haría por una noche a tu lado.

Mina presiono sus puños destrozada de escucharlo, sabiendo que para él ahora ella no pasaría de un entretenimiento de una noche, camino molesta hasta la puerta y la del ascensor que daba enseguida– Perfecto… te ahorraste la noche… –le costaba el alma entera mostrarse de una sola pieza pero debía hacerlo aunque después se desmoronara–

-Si... –salió molesto del departamento hasta que llego al ascensor– una noche del amor que no quisiste que te mostrara... –dijo justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara–

Tras verlo salir camino hasta el comedor dejándose vencer en una silla luchando por contener su respiración y no llorar, pero apenas cerro los ojos estos parecieron una cascada ante sus lágrimas– Esto no está pasando… Yaten… –murmuro tapando su boca con su mano para ahogar el llanto– Ya no soy la joven que lucharía por ti sin importarle nada ni nadie… por que fue mi error alejarte, y no voy a lastimarte más alejándote o perturbando la vida feliz que Serena puede darte… –suspiro con fuerza– Mia… perdóname mi pequeña… –Ahora no podía evitarlo, antes que ella estaba el sufrimiento que su hija seguiría viviendo sin el padre que tanto añoraba–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

De regreso a casa lo único que le faltaba a Yaten para coronar el día era aquella revista que curioseó durante el alto del semáforo. Pidió al vendedor la revista justo antes de dar siga, al llegar a casa bajo del auto con la vista en la revista, al entrar a la casa ahí estaba su nueva mujer en vista para todo Tokio.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal tu día? –Pregunto Yaten algo curioso de saber su respuesta, tal vez ella aún no había visto aquella revista–

Subió la vista sonriendo al verlo– Bien... estaba buscando algunos libros que nos servirán, son muy interesantes... ¿y tú?

-También leyendo cosas interesantes que nos servirán… –Sonrió fingiendo seriedad mostrándole la revista levantándola–

De inmediato reconoció aquella revista– ¿Ah sí? –se puso de pie alejándose un poco de él– ¿en que nos puede servir una revista de chismes?

-Pues no se… en ocasiones publican cosas interesantes –ser aclaro la garganta– "El esposo de la prestigiada modelo Rei Hino se encontraba en el mejor restaurante de Tokio cenando con una bella y misteriosa mujer ¿Sera ella de la causa de sus problemas maritales?" –Leyó el encabezado de la nota– Mmm… si jamás pensé que compraría una revista de estas, pero tal vez algún día seas una celebridad…

-¿Una celebridad? –Sonrió con algo de ironía– lo siento... no quise que te enteraras de esa cena. Pero no pensé que fuera a salir publicado en una revista.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenías en mente? –Se puso cómodo sentándose en el sillón sin perderla de vista mientras tomaba la revista ojeando el artículo–

-Nada... –respondió de inmediato– no se ni siquiera porque acepte salir con él... no, en realidad si lo sé... leer un artículo que hablaba sobre un posible divorcio me hizo pensar en una manera de hacerlo sufrir si es que ese chisme es mentira... –se sentó frente a él– pero ahora no se si eso estará bien... nuevamente vuelve a salir con más mentiras... porque todo lo que dijo son mentiras.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco el verte en esa revista con ese encabezado socialmente amarillista, pero supuse que una razón deberías de tener, además para eso venimos ¿no? Para jugar nuestras cartas… –dijo un tanto pensativo– pero dado que ya me entere cuéntame ¿qué paso? y ¿a qué te refieres con eso del posible divorcio?

-Lo leí igual en una revista de chismes y quería averiguar si era cierto, pero un hombre es capaz de mentir y decir que efectivamente las cosas en su matrimonio están mal... –suspiro un poco pensativa de todo lo que había escuchado esa noche– pero todo lo que dijo es cómo fue que se enamoró de Serena... la mesera inocente... Yaten tú lo conoces... ¿yo... solo era un juego para él no es así?

-Mmm… –se quedó un tanto pensativo, era un tema difícil ella hora era su mejor amiga, pero él lo fue en el pasado y no quería mentirle ni tampoco dañar a Seiya, no más de lo que él mismo y su regreso le habían hecho– Si y No… –respondió algo dudoso–

Sonrió con tristeza desviando la mirada– Lo supuse... pero lo que jamás pensó es que yo no fuera como todas... eso lo dejo muy en claro... pero aun así... siguió jugando.

-Éramos muy inmaduros Serena… –cerro la revisa dejándola de lado– no pienso defenderlo y lo sabes, no apruebo muchas cosas de él pero tampoco lo juzgo, el amor era algo nuevo para nosotros y creo que a él le llego sin darse cuenta, siempre le decía que tú te estabas convirtiendo en algo mas y aunque al principio lo negaba sus actos decían lo contrario.

-Entonces... siempre fue un cobarde... –murmuro con tristeza– primero por no enfrentar sus sentimientos y después por no saber luchar... ¿por qué no me di cuenta?, ¿porque no me di cuenta de que lo nuestro no funcionaría?, fui demasiado ilusa en pensar que su padre y Rei nos dejarían tranquilos.

-No lo sé Serena… no creo que Seiya haya sido tan cobarde en ese entonces, más bien lo cobarde le salió cuando el accidente paso. Lo conozco o al menos lo conocía en ese entonces y si hubiera sido así ni siquiera hubiera puesto tanto esmero en ti, no era nuestro estilo.

-Pero era cuando más lo necesitaba... cuando más necesitaba de él... aunque no dijera nada, tan solo con que me abrazara hubiera sido suficiente, pero no lo hizo... y ahora, pretende que todo sea como si no hubiera pasado nada... –dijo con algo de molestia– como si tan solo hubieran sido días los que pasaron.

-Serena puedo hacerte una pregunta… –volteo a verla y sin esperar respuesta pregunto– ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara al verte? ¿Al saber que estabas conmigo y que tu no lo recuerdas?¡¿Tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ambos encontrarlos con una vida hecha y felices? –Aquellas dudas aun rondaban en su cabeza ante lo ocurrido con Serena y con él enfrentando el pasado–

Volteo a verlo– Pero tanto Mina como Seiya ya tiene una vida hecha... bien o mal la hicieron... ahora quizá lo único que tiene Seiya es la ambición de querer algo que no tendrá... ahora soy tu prometida y eso te aseguro que no lo detendrá para aumentar su autoestima... su ego... como la primera vez.

-A lo que me refiero es ¿Qué hubiera pasado si por ejemplo Mina estuviera casada con Malaquite?, no sé, que tuviera hijos y fuera feliz con él, que ni siquiera se acordara de mí… Y si Seiya se hubiera enamorado de Rei, que fuera con ella lo que alguna vez fue contigo… ¿Valdría la pena nuestro intento de revivir el pasado? Tan segura estas Serena de que tú eres solo un caprichoso pasado y que su felicidad esta con Rei.

-No... No valdría la pena revivir el pasado, porque ellos nos olvidaron. Pero entonces ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?, ¿ver que los dos tiene una vida ya hecha no debería ser suficiente para dejarlos tranquilos? –Suspiro– porque la verdad no quiero ser solo un capricho del pasado... –cerro los ojos momentáneamente– quisiera ser su presente y su futuro... pero sé que eso no será así.

-Teníamos claro a lo que veníamos, estábamos seguros que a ellos les seguiríamos importando –sonrió tristemente– somos un poco ambiciosos pero ambos sabíamos lo que causaríamos en ellos. A pesar que todo este tiempo, has pensado en que se alejó de ti por que no te ama, viniste sabiendo que moverías su vida actual y lo mismo me paso con Mina y ahora al ver de nuevo que les importamos simplemente no sabemos cómo reaccionar… –volteo a verla– ¿Qué tanto les importamos aun? Esa es la pregunta que nos está haciendo dudar.

-Tengo miedo de averiguarlo. Pero aun así... –respiro profundamente– quisiera saberlo, quisiera saber si mi vida pudo haber sido diferente. Tal vez imaginar lo que hubiera sido estar a su lado, pero no sé si después tenga el valor para volver a alejarme.

-Serena, creo que ambos debemos ser conscientes de que esto es un juego de doble filo. Ambos debemos estar conscientes de que podemos dañarnos si volvemos a dejar salir lo que sentimos aun, pero yo tampoco puedo evitar querer descubrir que tanto significo para Mina aun y hasta donde llegara Seiya. –dijo un tanto pensativo–

-Pero tu quizá lo tienes más fácil... –dijo suspirando, la verdad es que estaba cansada de pensar desde la noche anterior– Mina está sola... y Seiya no... Si todo esto es descubrir que tanto harían por nosotros... ¿que podría pasar que hiciera que nos alejáramos de nuevo?

-Creo que en ambos casos solo nos alejaría de ellos nuestros temores… a pesar de que tal vez Mina está sola, aún están todos estos fantasmas que me alejan de ella, de no poder verla igual que antes, a pesar que verla me revuelve todo… igual debe pasarte con Seiya, la verdad no dudo que él dejara a Rei por ti, pero sería tu perspectiva lo que limitaría el estar juntos.

Sonrió ligeramente– O quizá el hecho de que le estoy mintiendo y solo estoy jugando con él con eso de que no sé quién es.

-¿Algún día vas a decírselo? Creo que es interesante por el momento, pero estas consiente que no podrá ser así por siempre, de esta manera jamás lo enfrentaras de verdad. –Se puso de pie acercándose a los libros que ella tenía–

-Lo sé... quizá un día de estos en que me canse de ser tan pasiva y seductora... eso no va conmigo... me siento ridícula cuando juego a ser sexy... –sonrió burlándose de ella misma al hacer una de esas poses que últimamente tenia para Seiya– pero veo que ha cambiado, no se me ha abalanzado como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado...

Rio sutilmente ante la situación– Vaya conociéndolo debe ser un tormento para él o quizá de verdad ha cambiado… en este momento no tengo ni idea que le pase por la mente o que esté planeando para acercarse a ti, pero lo que está haciendo creo que le funciona. Y también creo que debes tenerlo más que sorprendido con eso faceta sexi que le muestras.

-Tal vez... –sonrió ligeramente– pero creo que ahora él se está haciendo el difícil, apenas anoche logre que me correspondiera un beso... no como lo que tenía pensando, fue un beso... mmm... tranquilo... aunque yo quería que fuera diferente no pude.

-¡Un beso! –sonrió algo asombrado, aquella cita había sido bastante interesante después de todo para ella– eso quiere decir que lo querías apasionado… ¿No te gusto el actual Seiya?

Se alejó algunos pasos un poco incomoda por el comentario de Yaten– No es eso, si me gusta pero con esta faceta que estoy llevando los besos tranquilos no van. Me sentí extraña, vulnerable a hacerle saber lo que aun siento... fue como si, me dijera "te amo".

Se quedó un tanto pensativo– Ya veo… ya entiendo… Debes tener cuidado si no quieres resultar herida nuevamente.

-Lo sé. Sé que debo ser muy cuidadosa, pero aun así y después de que tú te has enterado de todo y que por lo visto estás de acuerdo... quiero averiguar que tanto hará Seiya por mí, por hacer que recuerde los momentos juntos y por mantenerme a su lado... –dijo con seguridad viéndolo fijamente– o solo es que quiere aferrarse al pasado.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Y siendo sinceros hay algo que quería contarte. –volteo a verla–

Un poco extrañada se sentó en la alfombra viéndolo aún más curiosa– ¿Paso algo malo?

-Pues no lo sé. –Dijo pensativo– Es que no pudo contenerme y le mande flores a Mina… quería saber cómo reaccionaría.

Sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro– Claro, tenía que ser... sobre todo después de que te enteraste que no tiene nada que ver con Mal… ¿y cómo te fue?

-Me la encontré hoy y parecía entre cohibida y apenada… –sonrió sutilmente al recordarla– y descubrí que ahora vive en un hermoso y lujoso departamento y eso me hizo dudar sobre si es de ella o de ellos. –mostrándose ya no muy contento ni tranquilo–

-Siempre soñó con un lugar así. Y no creo que sea de él, porque simplemente no te hubiera dejado conocer el lugar donde "vive" con Mal... –Se acostó en la alfombra observando el techo– estaba segura que un día podría vivir de la forma que ella quiere... y te aseguro que no es gracias a él...

Se sentó junto e ella sobre aquella alfombra– Creo que tienes razón… y tal vez por eso la bese… –volteo de reojo a verla–

Volteo a verlo sorprendida y sonriendo sentándose al instante– No te podías quedar con las ganas... ¿Verdad?

Sonrió– No… pero me sorprendí también al sentirla cálida y dulce y no apasionada… Me dijo que no puede soportar verme junto a ti pero que a pesar de todo no quiere herirte… Creo que no debería de sorprendernos ¿verdad?

Volvió a suspirar profundamente– Así es mi amiga... siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella, pero entonces ella también te ama tanto como tu...

-Si ha cambiado en algo y creo que no me beneficiara porque lo que vivió con Malaquite le da ahora la convicción de que no quiere volver a jugar a la amante… así que… –ahora fue él quien se recostó– me corrió de su casa… definitivamente no quiere compartirme… – Y eso a pesar de todo lo hacía sentirse bien–

Sonrió dándole un suave golpe en el pecho– Esa actitud no va contigo... no piensas dejarla ¿Verdad?, tu también quieres saber que tanto te puede "compartir"

-Creo que sería bueno descubrirlo… ¿Qué puede más? –Sonrió cerrando los ojos imaginando posibles situaciones mientras descansaba su cuello en sus manos–

-¿Te refieres a la amistad y el amor? –pregunto–

-Es terrible ponerla en esta situación verdad… –la observo– pero creo que también será bueno para Mina enseñarse a buscar su felicidad… además el cariño que ella siente por ti sigue ahí

-Pero si es tanto el amor que te tiene terminara odiándome, sobre todo si llegara a descubrir nuestro juego... –dijo preocupada– no creo que me perdone el que le haya mentido... ahora no se como reaccionara, pero creo que no será nada bueno...

-Esperemos que no ocurra eso… –se incorporo quedando sentado–si nuestro amor por ellos resulta como hasta ahora sería mejor regresar a Alemania y si las cosas cambian se reconfortara con verte alejada de mi…

-En realidad no sabemos que es lo que pasara cuando descubran todo, porque es posible que se sientan burlados...

-Tienes razón… pero ya no quiero pensar en eso… solo me quita el sueño y sigo sin respuestas, respuestas que solo el tiempo nos dará y esperemos nos beneficien… –se puso de pie extendiendo sus manos para que ella las tomara–

Tomo sus manos poniéndose de pie con su ayuda– Que nos beneficien más de lo que podamos imaginar... –dijo con una sonrisa– ahora mi querido prometido... ¿sería tan amable de llevarme a comer?, tengo mucha hambre y nada de ganas de preparar algo...

-Eso suena bastante bien mi "sexi" prometida… –sonrió ante la palabra sexi–

-¿Nunca te había dicho que eres muy simpático? –Dijo con una fingida ironía mientras comenzaba a empujarlo para que avanzaran a la salida–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde hablo para cancelar el resto de sus citas, no estaba con el mínimo humor de poder ayudar a alguien cuando su vida entera era un completo caos, solo opto por salir a recoger a Mia al colegio y regresar directo a casa. Mina preparo la sopa preferida de su hija, curiosamente aquella que en alguna ocasión preparo para Yaten, es que a veces le asombraba tanto como ella podía parecerse tanto a él y tener su mismas actitudes aun sin conocerse y aquello en ese momento lo hacía más doloroso, pero trataba de ser fuerte, su hija no podía verla un día irradiar de felicidad y otro simplemente desear borrar todo y solo volver a empezar con su pequeña de la mano. Pero si de algo jamás se arrepentiría era de la felicidad que le daba ser madre.

Mia se había quedado dormida una hora antes de su habitual hora de dormir así que corrió presurosa al escuchar el timbre del ascenso abriéndose, no quería que despertaran a la pequeña pues sería imposible que ella regresara a la cama hasta altas horas de la noche, y ya que debía ser alguien de su casa o Malaquite pues solo ellos tenían la llave del edificio, llegando así de lo más desinhibidos.

-Caro… -la linda joven de ya diecisiete años parada frente a ella con un enorme trozo de pastel le sonrió con una mirada reprendedora- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- un tanto sorprendida de verla ahí a esa hora-

-No fuiste a trabajar y apagaste tu celular… -eso solo era señal de algo, tarde depresiva pensando en el amor de su vida, según la experiencia de la joven-

-Es que tenia migraña… -se justifico con la mayor simpleza quitándole aquello que era justo lo que necesitaba, pastel de chocolate para mitigar su tristeza-

-Si una migraña llamada Yaten… -negó dejando su bolsa, mientras veía como su hermana volteaba con mirada de "cállate"- ¿Está dormida ya?

-Si… eso creo, así que preferiría que evites ese nombre cuando ella está cerca…

-Pero según tu él es su padre, así que debería memorizarlo ¿no? Además si el regreso lo más lógico es que en cuanto se lo digas él sienta curiosidad por conocerla… –Observo como ella se sentaba en el sofá con una gran rebanada de pastel en sus manos, para sentarse junto a ella–

-Ahora no se si se lo diré. –dijo un tanto seria y pensativa–

-¡¿Qué? Comprendo que será difícil encontrar el momento, pero no puedes evitarlo por siempre. Por Dios Mina de verdad vas a dejar que una mujer aleje el hecho de saber que él posiblemente es padre… –dijo como si fuera obvia la respuesta– ¡No! –Aclaro por si había dudas–

-Es que no es cualquier mujer… –ni siquiera el pastel la ayudaría en ese momento, dejándolo en la mesita de junto–

-Cualquier mujer es cualquier mujer… y tu jamás te dejarías intimidar por nadie… mírate –la señalo con la palma de su mano– eres hermosa hermana, además eres inteligente y exitosa, muchos hombres estaría felices de tenerte.

-Pero no él… no el hombre que amo y no quiero ser solo un pasatiempo para él. –suspiro recostándose el regazo de su hermana menor que se había convertido en gran apoyo para ella, ya no era una niña a la que podía contar cosas a medias–

-Mina, debes intentarlo… tal vez él se dé cuenta que de verdad lo amas todavía, que jamás dejaste de amarlo… –insistió– que importa esa mujer si tu lo amas.

-Es que esa mujer es Serena. –Dijo volteándose dándole la espalda percibiendo la tención de su hermana y su silencio–

-¿Serena?... ¿Cuál Serena?... ¡Serena! –No podía creerlo, debía ser una broma–

-Si… ¡Serena! –Se sentó volteando a verla con los ojos llenos de tristeza– Dime como puedo competir con ella… No quiero. –se puso de pie molesta– No entiendo nada Caro… no sé por qué están juntos, no sé como Yaten pudo enamorarse de la persona que consideraba mi hermana… –se detuvo, era difícil cada vez que lo pensaba– Y ella… como pudo comprometerse con él… no planeaba que esto pasara, jamás lo imagine siquiera y a pesar que me siento frustrada, molesta y herida no quiero lastimarla si ella realmente lo ama… –negó–

-No puedo creerlo… –Caro no salía del asombro de lo que escuchaba, su hermana le había comentado lo de la fiesta, pero jamás dijo que aquella novia misteriosa era Serena–

-Y claro que debe amarlo, si él es un hombre del cual cualquier mujer se enamoraría… –cerro los ojos recordando cada sonrisa dulce que una vez tuvo para ella, cada gesto amable y cada beso delirante, pero aquellos recuerdos solo le hacían más presente su infortunado presente– y yo siento que voy a estallar de locura en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué?, te estás preocupando por ella, cuando no le importo saber que él fue tu primer amor… Mina es el código numero uno de las amigas, jamás andar con algún ex novio de tu amiga mucho menos si este fue su primer amor… –dijo molesta– estas mal si te detienes a intentarlo con Yaten por su compromiso.

-Pero es que yo no soy así Caro… –se cruzó de brazos, se sentía tan confundida en el mar de emociones que sentía– además ciento que toda mi vida estaré en deuda con ella por salvarme de ser arrollada aquella noche… –volteo a ver la foto de su pequeña hija con melancolía–

-¿Y por eso vas a dejar de lado tu felicidad y la de tu hija?, estas mal Mina… Debes tomar decisiones y debes hacerlo pronto… primero piensa en ti, en tu felicidad y bienestar porque si tú no estás bien jamás podrá estar bien Mia y lo sabes… –dijo retadoramente sin dejar de verla– hazlo por ambas, si sigues viviendo en el pasado jamás crecerás como persona.

-Lo sé, lo sé… –dijo un tanto desesperada volviendo al sofá abrazando sus piernas mientras recargaba su barbilla en sus rodillas– es que ¿Por qué me mando flores?, ¿Por qué me escribe esas cosas lindas que me hacen perder la cabeza? y luego se porta amable y me besa tan perfecto como siempre recordé y después… simplemente todo se esfuma como un sueño…

-¡Te beso! ¿Cuándo? –pregunto sumamente asombrada y emocionada–

-Hoy me lo encontré y me ayudo a subir unas cosas y… –suspiro– pero de qué sirve si me dejo claro que él esta con Serena y yo no pasaría de un entretenimiento de una noche…. –se puso de pie abrazándose a sí misma, extrañaba tanto el calor que solo Yaten le ofrecía– y yo a pesar de que lo amo no quiero eso… sé que soy egoísta y ambiciosa quizás pero, quiero todo el paquete para mí y para Mia. –miro por la ventana pensando en todo aquello y esa ambición que no dejaría de lado, seria todo o nada–

-Es lógico… el amor algunas veces nos muestra egoístas.

-Pero jamás lo he sido y no quiero serlo. Dios deseo tanto tenerlo, ser una familia normal… –aquello se tornaba mas difícil para ella– que Mia tenga el padre que debe tener, que yo tenga al hombre que amo… no quiero que él sea el esposo de nadie que no sea yo… no quiero compartirlo, ¡no quiero!… –negó rotundamente dejando salir ese lado egoísta que siempre reprimía–

-Mina… –Caro se encontraba conmovida de verla de aquella manera, se puso de pie abrazándola– está bien…

-No, no está bien… como puedo ser tan egoísta después de todo el daño que le hice… debería dejarlo hacer su vida, ser feliz y resignarme a la vida que tengo… –abrazo de igual manera a su hermana–

-Tienes una vida buena Mina… has conseguido por cuanto has luchado y estoy segura que también encontraras el amor. Tal vez si no es con Yaten con alguien más.

-Jamás amare a nadie como lo amo a él y eso me deja vacía aquí… –señalo su pecho separándose de ella–

-¿Y Malaquite?, de verdad crees que un hombre como él se conformara toda la vida con una amistad… –la miro detenidamente, a decir verdad no le agradaba mucho, pero no podía negar que tenía sus méritos el hombre–

-Suspiro confundido– Malaquite es maravilloso y lo quiero tanto… pero no lo amo, no al menos de la manera que debería.

-Por Dios Mina ha pasado los dos últimos años de su vida tratando de enamorarte ¿Crees que va a dejar que su relación termine ahora?

-Pero es que no tenemos una relación. –Aclaro, viendo como su hermana rodaba sus ojos escéptica–

-Si la tienen. Tal vez no formal, tal vez no de amor pero existe… esta Mia encariñada con él, Hotaru unida a nosotros y él con ese frenesí de protegerte… se está enamorando de ti Mina.

-Genial lo que me faltaba… –murmuro– no me digas esas cosas porque no es verdad… lo sabría, sabría si él me besara con otras intenciones si el planeara su vida conmigo.

-No puedo creer que eres una experta para descifrar problemas ajenos y seas tan ciega contigo misma. –Negó encogiéndose de hombros– Dile que te besaste con Yaten y que serás lo que él quiera que seas y veras su cara… –propuso– Dile a Yaten que lo amas y que no te importa nada, háblale de Mia y ya, es más fácil enfrentarlo a torturarte como lo haces.

-Es absurdo todo esto. No sé cómo, no puedo y tampoco quiero herir a Mal, no quiero que sea verdad nada de lo que me dices.

-En sentimientos ajenos el querer no basta hermana… –se puso de pie tomando sus cosas– piénsalo y decídete pronto… Mia necesita un padre sea biológico o no y tú necesitas alguien que pueda apoyarte y amarte. –La abrazo dándole un beso antes de irse–

Mina se quedo más que pensativa de todo aquello, amaba a Yaten lo sabía de ello no había duda, pero estaba claro que él ahora solo la veía como algo que a ella no le gustaba y Malaquite estaba ahí a su lado y siempre quería que fuera el amigo que era ahora, aunque no sabía si él seguiría igual ahora que Yaten había regresado, de cualquier modo Yaten seguiría siendo el hombre de su vida aunque ella ya no fuera lo de antes para él.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana todo parecía tan confuso para Mina, si tan solo hubiera un motivo más allá de su deseo que le permitiera luchar por Yaten, que le sirviera de excusa para aferrarse al hombre que amaba sin lastimar a otras personas. El día anterior ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de llamarle a Malaquite y decirle que tenía razón en sus palabras, que ya había vuelto a la normalidad sin su mundo color de rosa, pero extrañamente se sentía una tonta al comportarse como una adolecente frente a él y peor aun saber qué y cómo decirle sobre aquel beso y aquella discusión con Yaten, pero debía hacerlo, él era alguien importante ahora, tal vez no él hombre de su vida pero si un gran amigo a quien le debía mucho.

Al entrar en la universidad pudo ver a alguien bastante conocido con una extraña sonrisa, el cual al verla no dudo en acercarse a ella.

-Hola Mina –sonrió el apuesto hombre, mas aun al ver el poco interés de la joven que sin duda venia en su mundo– ¡Buen día!

-La verdad no sé que tienen de buenos, mucho menos encontrándome contigo… –Sonrió fingidamente para después retomar la seriedad y tratar de pasar de largo–

-Vaya, vaya… los años pasan pero tu recio carácter parece no menguar. –Tomo su brazo con su mano para evitar que se fuera, no pudo evitar sonreír más cuando vio la mirada fulminante de la joven mujer ante este acto–

-Podrías soltarme si fueras tan amable… –exigió y el obedeció– ¿Qué quieres Seiya? –pregunto sin rodeos, pues estaba claro que solo se acercaba cuando quería algo y mas referente a Serena– Sabes que con Serena ya no puedo ayudarte.

-No ya lo sé, pero con Yaten yo si puedo ayudarte… –insinuó con una sonrisa el joven, viendo como los ojos de ella volteaban a verlo más que interesada por ese hecho–

-No me interesa. –No quería mostrar su interés frente a él, después de todo ellos tampoco ya no eran amigos– _¿De qué manera puede ayudarme?_ –Pensó– _además si lo hace es porque busca algo a cambio y yo no pienso acercarme a Serena de nuevo al menos que lo considere relevante…_ –Meditaba para sí misma mientras lo veía–

-Vamos solo dame unos minutos y veras como cambias de opinión. –Indico que lo siguiera, sonrió al ver como la chica suspiro fastidiada pero lo siguió hasta llegar a una cafetería que estaba bastante cerca de la universidad–

-Mina dio un trago a su taza de té antes de ir al punto importante– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes? –cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa inclinando hacia adelante sutilmente su cuerpo y fijando su mirada intensa en él–

-Recuperarla. –Dijo sin rodeos– no voy a limitarme solo porque es la prometida de mi ex amigo –aclaro con seriedad–

-Pues eso es cuestión tuya, yo simplemente no quiero volver a jugar el papelito de ser la otra… así que si Yaten la eligió a ella yo no voy a meterme entre ellos, además Yaten solo quiere jugar conmigo, él ya no me ama. –Dijo entre seria, mostrando frialdad ante él aunque esas palabras le quemaron los labios–

-Siempre tan buena samaritana… –sonrió negando con un movimiento de cabeza– ¿No te cansas de pisotear tu misma tus propios sentimientos?

-¿Sabes qué?, si solo vine a que me juzgues me largo… –se puso de pie, pero la mano se Seiya la detuvo–

-No era eso, es más bien… que necesito que me digas ¿Cómo está eso que Yaten solo quiere jugar contigo? –Dijo más que intrigado en ese hecho–

-¿Ahora debo contarte mis cosas? –pregunto sarcástica–

-Solo confía en mí una vez en tu vida, si lo hubieras hecho en él pasado nos estaríamos ahorrando muchos problemas ahora. –la miro fijamente– Pero eso ya no importa, solo dame la oportunidad aunque sea una vez Mina… –pidió a la joven que aun permanecía en pie, viendo como suspiraba y se sentaba de un sentón–

-Algo en el interior de Mina le decía que debía confiar, tal vez aquello de verdad la ayudaría a superar su situación– No sé si puedo decirte lo que pasa o lo que siento… –rodo sus ojos a otro lado–

-Mina, en este momento nadie te puede entender mejor que yo. ¿Crees que no me dolió saber que ellos estaban juntos?, sentirme devastado por Serena y traicionado por Yaten, pero lamentarme no me ayudara a olvidarla o recuperarla. –fijo su vista en ella–

-Mina lo observo y suspiro una vez más, sabía que tenía razón– Creo que aun le gusto a Yaten, pero también siento que él ama a Serena, de cualquier modo no se casaría con ella y la verdad no se qué le pasa por la cabeza a Yaten –y era verdad no tenía la mas mínima idea, sus sentimientos por él la cegaban– me odia, lo sé, pero es como si disfrutara verme sufrir, saber que aun lo amo, es por eso que te digo que el solo quiere jugar conmigo y yo por mucho que lo ame no quiero eso, quiero todo de él, lo quiero incondicional y solo para mí, como antes y mas.

-Ya veo… –se quedo pensativo– ¿te ha dicho ó insinuado algo? Lo mismo me pasa con Serena, pero creo que para hacerle ver lo que aun siento y lo que ella siente debo dejar de lado mi orgullo y tenerla aunque sea a medias.

-Pero es diferente –aclaro– Serena no te recuerda o al menos eso dice… –murmuro lo ultimo mas para ella– Y Yaten lo hace con total alevosía… me ilusiona… –se quedo en silencio un momento para después continuar– me hace sentir que aun hay algo en su interior que puede sentir lo mismo que antes y de repente me deja caer de un golpe dejando claro que Serena es su futuro.

-Tal vez sea diferente, pero si Serena aun siente algo por mí como lo he presentido, pone en duda que es lo que en verdad siente por Yaten. –Saco aquella revista que llevaba con él mostrándosela en la foto donde él y Serena estaba juntos en aquel café– Mina voy a contarte algo, pero quiero que esto sea solo entre nosotros.

-Pero Mina estaba con la mirada perdida en aquella foto, si bien no estaba besándose, se veía una escena bastante comprometedora– ¿Están saliendo? –volteo a verlo–

-Si… pero no debes decírselo a nadie, no voy a descansar hasta recuperarla y esa extraña faceta suya de mujer seductora y coqueta considero va ayudarme.

-¿Seductora? ¿Coqueta? Serena no es nada de eso… –dijo extrañada– además ella no debería salir contigo si está comprometida con Yaten. ¿Qué pretende? –dijo molesta–

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea me dará la oportunidad de estar con ella y no voy a desaprovecharla para demostrarle de todas las maneras posibles que la amo, ya sea con palabras o físicamente.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –Sentía que reventaría de la impotencia–

-No, solo fue una cita, platicamos de muchas cosas del pasado, relatándole mi historia con ella como si fuera otra persona pero al final nos besamos y estoy seguro que en su interior me recuerda aunque no lo deje salir.

-No puedo creerlo… –negó molesta– como puede hacerlo esto a Yaten… yo prácticamente me estoy haciendo a un lado porque ella es una mujer que puede hacerlo feliz y ahora esto. –Indico la foto–

-No seas necia Mina, no vez lo que trato de decirte, si tú no te alejas de Yaten será más fácil yo puedo demostrarle a Serena lo que la amo, pero no puedo hacer que Yaten deje de amarla, pero tú sí. –La miro fijamente insinuándole que no se hiciera a un lado–

-Pero yo no quiero a un hombre que no me ame, no puedo ofrecerle eso a mí… a mi corazón –corrigió a tiempo–

-Es más fácil si lo intentamos entre los dos piénsalo… entre los dos podemos separarlos y recuperar a las personas que amamos. –la miro tratando de convencerla de que aquello era lo mejor para ambos, que en verdad aun los amaban–

-No… no puedo hacerle eso a Yaten –negó rotundamente aunque en su interior aquella propuesta le era bastante agradable, mas al darse cuenta que Seiya no se daría por vencido y si en una primera salida había conseguido un beso, tal vez Serena de verdad lo seguía amando y no quería que Yaten estuviera solo si Serena le rompía el corazón, ahora mucho peor de lo que ella lo hizo algún día–

-Es mas piénsalo… yo te avisare cuando salga con Serena, así tu podrías aprovechas para intentar ver a Yaten… –sugirió– voy muy enserio Mina, tanto que voy a ser sincero con Yaten y decirle que luchare y no me rendiré ante él, sugiero que si no quieres limitarte por tu alma piadosa, hagas lo mismo con Serena, tal vez ella lo entienda.

-Pero no crees, que eso los haga luchar más por su amor. –Dijo un tanto confundida–

-Esa platica lo hago más por Yaten que por Serena. No quiero limitarme en mi trabajo de reconquistar a Serena pensando en él.

Mina sonrió, después de todo ellos no parecían tan diferentes, ella tampoco se sentiría bien tratando de quitarle el prometido a Serena, pero dejar las cartas sobre la mesa con ella le resultaría más fácil a futuro, se puso de pie al terminar de escucharlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón, lo pensare y si me animo hablare con Serena y te avisare… –tomo sus cosas– adiós Seiya. Gracias por el té. –Le sonrió–

-Fue un placer colega. –Le guiño el ojo para después ver como ella salía, Mina era la única aliada que podría tener y que ella se aferrara a Yaten tanto como él a Serena seria de mucha ayuda–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a aquella casa que le causaban nauseas solo de pensar en la pareja que la habitaba, pero una vez más tenía que esmerarse por mostrarse entero, aquello no era un juego de niños ni una visita agradable pero tenía que hacerlo, así que se apresuro a tocar el timbre esperando respuesta y deseando que él estuviera en casa o solo como había acordado con Mina.

-Bonita hora para irse de estas mujeres... –dijo fingiendo molestia refiriéndose a Serena y a su nueva empleada– ¿quién?

Seiya escucho la voz de Yaten, frunció el ceño ya parece que se pondría a gritarle con una puerta de por medio, así que volvió a tocar. Además corría el riesgo de que no le abriera si sabía que era él.

-Ah Serena te he dicho que cargues siempre con las llaves... –dijo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, sonrisa que se congelo al ver que no era su prometida– ah... perdón, creo que te confundí…

-Pero aquella falta de sonrisa fue mutua al ver la sonrisa que tendría para ella– Definitivamente no soy quien esperabas. –Introdujo sus manos en su bolsillo viéndolo fijamente con seriedad–

-No, no eres quien esperaba... ¿quieres pasar?, ¿o venias a buscarla a ella? –Pregunto con seriedad dejándole paso–

-En realidad vengo a hablar contigo, aunque no hubiera estado nada mal que fuera ella quien me recibiera con una sonrisa. –sonrió sutil y ambiciosamente–

-Yaten sonrió ligeramente negando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza– Ten cuidado de lo que dices... recuerda que ahora ella es mi prometida.

-No te preocupes que eso JAMAS –enfatizo con algo de desagrado– se me olvidara… y es de eso de lo que he venido a hablar contigo –retomo la pose seria y fría hacia él–

-Entonces pasa... no quiero ser golpeado en la calle... –dijo dándole la espalda yendo hacia la sala– ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Al llegar a la sala, se detuvo un poco contemplando el lugar, analizando cada detalle de este, para después volver a centrar su atención en el motivo de aquella vista– Solo vine a ser honesto contigo, a decirte las cosas de frente. –dijo tajante– Tal vez como me hubiera gustado obtenerlas de tu parte, a mostrarte mi último trozo de respeto por lo que fue nuestra amistad.

-Suspiro profundamente mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos para luego observarlo– Se que no hice las cosas de la mejor manera, pero tú ya tienes una vida y es justo que ella la tenga también... una vida tranquila, sin recordar el pasado... un pasado que para ambos es doloroso... ¿no es mejor así?

-Para ti obviamente es mejor así, pero dado que ya no eres mi amigo y por lo visto no me conoces en absoluto no hables por mi… –dijo molesto– si tal vez hiciste las cosas mal, tal vez fue mi error mitigar mis emociones hacia mi amigo y no contarte todas y cada una de las lagrimas que llore por ella, pero eso no me condena a tener que quedarme de brazos cruzados ahora. –lo miro fijamente, sus ojos mostraban aquella seguridad y firmeza en sus palabras–

-Se perfectamente lo que pasaste por ella... pero ahora tu ya hiciste tu vida. No quieras volver a lastimarla. –Se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana, al pasar junto a una pequeña mesa tomo un porta retratos donde estaban juntos y la observo– ¿sabes el tiempo que me costo que volviera a sonreír como lo hace?, se que no es la sonrisa a la que estabas acostumbrado, que es diferente, porque toda ella es diferente... no pretendas querer conocerla ahora.

-No pretendo conocerla, voy a conocerla… –observo detenidamente como él hablaba de ella y le dolía pensar que ella sintiera tanto cariño por él– en otras circunstancias te diría el por qué y el por qué de mi relación con Rei, creí que lo sabias, que sabias que yo solo estoy con ella porque la quiero, porque fue mi único apoyo y que a pesar de eso yo jamás dejaría de amar a la única mujer que amo y que no dudaría en cambiar mi vida entera por Serena, pero eso tú no puedes comprenderlo porque no es lo mismo amar a alguien con una sonrisa a medias que amar desmedidamente aun a pesar de los años y la tristeza. –dijo en tono tranquilo y nostálgico– Creí que cuando tu relación con la mujer que un día pensaste amar termino me comprendías, que sabias lo que era amar y tener que ahogarte para ti solo todo ese amor –suspiro sutilmente decepcionado de haber confiado algún día en él y que él tal vez utilizo eso para enamorar a la mujer que él amaba– En fin no quiero hablarte de mí o del que fue y no, ahora solo me importa ella, el presente y no me resignare a perderla tan fácil.

A Yaten también le dolía escucharlo hablar así, lo comprendía perfectamente, sabía lo que era callar un amor, pero también sabía que el dolor te hace fuerte y por eso es que Serena y él estaban ahí, para enfrentar lo que no pudieron hacer en el pasado y quizá recuperar lo perdido, volteo a verlo con firmeza.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-Seiya sonrió dejando escapar una fingida risa– No creo que quieras saber que voy a hacer… solo te puedo decir que no me voy a alejar de ella, hasta que ella misma acabe conmigo arrancándome el corazón.

-¿No lo hizo antes?, ¿aun te queda corazón? –Pregunto mostrando una sutil sonrisa– ella te ha olvidado. No significas nada para ella.

-Arqueo una ceja volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa segura– En ese caso, si tan seguro estas de sus sentimientos no debes preocuparte mis intenciones o mis hechos.

-Estoy seguro... ella jamás me traicionara... un hombre como tú no es capaz de atraer a una mujer como ella... recuerda Kou, ya no es la misma chica inocente que se dejaba llevar por ti y tus arranques.

-Claro, estoy completamente de a cuerdo contigo, ella no es la misma. Mi princesa de antes jamás intentaría seducirme, y si bien es frustrante la situación, creo que comienza a gradarme la nueva Serena, tal vez le agrade el nuevo Seiya. –volvió a sonreír–

-Sonrió con arrogancia al escucharlo, su primer impulso fue hacer que se callara, pero si esa Serena le gustaba tenia curiosidad de saber que tanto– Ah... ya veo... ¿así que tú también has caído en su juego? –Suspiro fingiendo cansancio– no eres el primero Kou... cuando ella quiere ser amable confunden las cosas... así como tú lo estás haciendo... muchos han creído enamorarla, solo son unos ilusos.

-Sabes que… –suspiro fastidiado– no voy a discutir contigo sobre esto, porque está claro que jamás te ganare y defenderás tu honra como el prometido que eres, yo ya cumplí el objetivo de mi visita así que me retiro, solo quise decírtelo de frente y ya lo hice.

-Kou... –respiro profundamente– ¿De verdad aun la amas tanto como para luchar a estas alturas por ella?

-Si –dijo firmemente– y no me voy a hogar más tiempo este amor que me quema, así que prepárate ex-mejor amigo –se dio la vuelta– no te preocupes recuerdo la salida –y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal–

-Observo como salía de la casa para luego dejarse caer en el sillón y sonreír– Eso es Seiya Kou... lucha por lo que amas... lucha por hacer que ella también lo haga... –sonrió acompañado de un suspiro– buena suerte amigo.

Seiya salió de la casa subiendo a su auto, no podía descifrar concretamente por que tenía esa sonrisa sutil en sus labios, si bien aquello le dolía, le frustraba tener que tener a él como rival y aquella situación, algo en su interior se relajo sabiendo que con Yaten ya tenía las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora podría actuar sin pensar en él o en herirlo de alguna manera, por que pese a todo algún día él fue más que un amigo. Ahora todas sus energías se enfocarían en la mujer que amaba y en reconquistarla a su manera.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Para Mina era tan extraño estar en aquel lugar, no había vuelto desde que había renunciado a su trabajo de mesera y en parte era porque siempre los recuerdos la llenaban poniéndola nostálgica, el peor empleo que jamás tuvo pero el que trajo tantas cosas a su vida. Y era justo ahí donde quería verla y hablar con ella firmemente, estaba realmente desconcertada y molesta por aquella noticia que Seiya le dio y no sabía si lo hacía más por ella o por ellos, pero debía hacerlo, de verdad lo necesitaba para sentirse menos culpable y animarse a continuar en la búsqueda de su propio bienestar.

Su mirada se perdió en una de las meseras, algo torpe como ella solía serlo, mientras la otra parecía animarla, no sabía si esas jóvenes eran amigas o solo compañeras, pero le recordó tanto aquellos tiempos que espero no ser vista por las jóvenes ante su mirada penetrante.

Apenas Serena bajaba del taxi y su mirada no pudo más que dirigirse a ese edificio, sonrió ligeramente al ver que casi nada había cambiado, solo el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar, sabía que aquello no sería fácil, seguramente se enfrentaría a otro interrogatorio o reclama torio, no estaba segura, pero aun delante de su mejor amiga tenía que fingir y actuar lo mejor posible, en ella también estaba el ayudar a Yaten, de algún modo sentía que se lo debía, respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de "Vaselina" y entrar acercándose a ella al ver que miraba fijamente a unas meseras.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempo? –Pregunto a la rubia sentada frente a ella mientras se sentaba frente a ella observando también a las jóvenes meseras–

-Mina volteo su mirada a ella al escucharla llegar– Si, eso se me da bastante bien –dijo en tono serio pero relajado, esmerándose porque sonara así– pero últimamente descubrí que ya no me gusta recordar. –sonrió sutilmente desanimada–

-Recordar muchas veces no es bueno... –dijo tranquilamente volteando a verla– es mejor tratar de olvidar y seguir adelante, continuar con la vida, tal cual nos tocó vivir.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso? –Pregunto curiosa de su respuesta– Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes nada que recordar –pensó, pues según su amiga no recordaba en absoluto su pasado con Seiya–

-Sonrió con tristeza desviando la mirada– No lo sé. Solo dejas que pasen los días, las semanas, los meses, y cuando menos te das cuenta todo ha cambiado.

-Vaya… que sencillo. –Sonrió, como si todo fuera tan sencillo para ella– Tal vez como yo jamás quise olvidarlo. Pero no quisiera no recordar el pasado, te encadena a volver a cometer los mismos errores de este en el futuro. –Llamo a la mesera mientras le decía esto a Serena–

-¿Cometer los mismos errores? –Murmuro al ver llegar a la mesera y pedir solo un café– ¿crees que podrías volver a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado?

-No –aseguro firmemente– porque estoy consciente de mi pasado y de mis errores, sé que no soy perfecta y sé que tal vez cometa errores, pero me asegurare que no sean los mismos… –al terminar aquello pidió un té a la mesera, ya tendría demasiado estrés como para aumentar sus emociones con cafeína–

-La observo un momento para luego tomar una servilleta y comenzar a jugar con ella– No quieres alejarte de Yaten. –dijo como afirmación al saber a qué errores se refería–

-Siendo sincera, No –seguro observándola– pero sentía que lo correcto era hacerlo… –La mirada de Mina se fijo en las manos de Serena jugando con aquella servilleta, estaba tal vez incomoda o nerviosa–

-Sentías... –repitió con una sonrisa– pero no lo harás... –sonrió ligeramente observándola– y no sé qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión, eso no fue lo que dijiste en la fiesta de bienvenida, al contrario pude sentir que a pesar del dolor que te causaba deseabas que fuéramos felices.

-Sí, lo deseaba, de verdad que si y tal vez no me conozcas como antes, pero mi mayor defecto es esta estúpida alma caritativa que solo me ha traído problemas por tratar de hacer lo correcto –aseguro recargándose en el respaldo– créeme Serena iba a dejar donde tenía mis sentimientos –señalo su pecho– aquí, solo para mí porque de verdad creí que tu serias la única mujer que podría hacerlo feliz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no será así? –Pregunto con seriedad–

-Que yo estaba segura que la Serena que yo conocía podía ser la mujer ideal para ocupar mi lugar –saco aquella revista dejándola sobre la mesa– No la mujer deseosa de aventuras y romances que es ahora –respondió con la misma seriedad–

-Aquella revista la sorprendió, pero en realidad solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Mina reaccionara, aquella sorpresa fue escondida tras una sonrisa– Créeme que nadie puede ocupar el lugar de nadie. No era mi intensión al comprometerme con Yaten, y no, no soy una mujer deseosa de aventuras y romances, yo no veo nada de malo en una foto así.

-Claro. –cruzo sus brazos– El problema no es la foto, la cuestión el lo que paso en esa cita, vaya siempre creí que de las dos yo era la liberal, la desubicada siempre que hacia cosas inmorales, pero jamás lo hacía pensando en dañar a nadie o con alguna situación que me justificara, creí que tú eras mejor que yo en eso y por eso quise dejar las cosas con Yaten así.

-Sonrió algo incrédula de lo que escuchaba– ¿Eso quiere decir que yo hice algo inmoral?, porque yo no recuerdo nada malo.

-Claro, la memoria a corto plazo sigue vigente. –Recargo sus brazos sobre la mesa– De verdad es que no entiendo qué tipo de relación tan extraña tienen tu y Yaten y no sé qué pretendes dejando que Seiya juegue contigo ese jueguito de los enamorados a escondidas, dime ¿es excitante besarte con tu antiguo amor, mientras tu prometido espera paciente y fervorosamente por su prometida? –sabía que no debía decir aquello, pero se sentía tan molesta de que ella pudiera herirlo más de lo que ella lo hirió, ya que Yaten la amaba, tal vez mas de lo que algún día sintió por ella y no quería verlo sufrir–

-Solo fue un pequeño encuentro. No pasó nada entre el Dr. Kou y yo, no sé qué es lo que te imagines que paso, pero... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin darle importancia a su comentario– Yaten es mi futuro esposo y créeme que no lo dejaría por nada ni por nadie.

-Eso es lo que piensas tu, pero que crees que sienta él hombre que amas, si se enterara de que su prometida está saliendo con otro hombre y con él cual solo juega a la mujer seductora, tal vez para ti sea igual porque solo estás jugando con Yaten… –negó sutilmente con la cabeza– sabes que es lo que pienso, que te veo y no reconozco a la mujer en la que te has convertido, que seas capaz de jugar así con los sentimientos de Yaten y no debería impórtame pero lo hago porque lo amo y porque no quiero verlo sufrir como tal vez yo lo hice algún día.

-Quizá no te agrade la mujer en la que me he convertido, pero es que eso soy ahora, una mujer, no una niña tonta a la que te sentías con la obligación de proteger, te agradezco cada cosa que hiciste por mí, pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes por los demás, preocúpate por ti... –dijo con seriedad para luego cambiar suavemente el tono de voz por uno más dulce– por tu hija, que supongo debe ser igual de linda que tú y a pesar de lo cambiada que estoy aun te aprecio, y no quiero verte lastimada ni insegura.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón debo empezar a ver primero por mi antes que por los demás. Yo también te aprecio Serena, pero en este momento no puedo evitar sentirme así contigo, podría superar perder a Yaten por ti, solo desearía que no lo hagas sufrir. En cuanto a mi hija es mi mayor motor y ella está sobre todas las cosas, ella deseaba tanto conocer a su tía Serena, pero no lo creo conveniente dadas las circunstancias.

-Es una lástima, yo también deseaba por fin poder conocerla, lamento si nunca quise hacerlo por fotografías... pero comprenderás que no hubiera podido resistirlo... quizá yo debería pensar en que la mejor mujer para estar con Yaten eres tu... porque tu podrías darle una familia... en cambio yo... quizá si, lo hare sufrir pero no por los motivos que piensas... sino por otros muy distintos.

-Desvió su mirada de la de ella– Si Yaten te acepto es porque está dispuesto a pesar de eso, además su familia serás tú, de cualquier manera ni mi hija ni tu ni ese matrimonio hará que deje de sentir lo que siento por Yaten, lo amo mas haya de todos mis prejuicios de lealtad, no sé que voy a hacer así que de antemano me disculpo por intentar retomar el amor de Yaten, he cambiado Serena y no creas que pienso seducirlo o convertirme en su amante, lo amo y lo quiero todo para mí, no quiero compartirlo con nadie y mucho menos contigo.

-Sonrió internamente mientras se mostraba seria frente a ella– ¿Eso quiere decir que acabas de declararme la guerra por el amor de Yaten?

-No lo hubiera querido, de verdad que de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera querido esto, pero las cosas están así, así que mas que lamentaciones busco mis propias soluciones. No quiero hacer esto más difícil así que a partir de ahora quiero evitar cualquier contacto entre nosotras, comprenderás que no son gratos nuestros encuentros ¿de que podríamos hablar? –Dijo en forma seria– así que si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora.

-No será nada fácil separarnos... Yaten y yo tenemos un lazo muy especial y fuerte... te deseo mucha suerte y que no cometas errores como en el pasado... eso es lo único que te puedo decir... –suspiro con una sutil sonrisa mientras sacaba dinero de su pequeña bolsa y lo dejaba sobre la mesa– espero que la siguiente vez que nos veamos sea diferente y que alguna de las dos se rinda por fin... –se puso de pie mostrándole una sonrisa– me dio gusto volver a verte Mina... mi mejor y única amiga.

La observo decir aquello, pensando en la situación y deseando no ser ella la que se rindiera. Pero las últimas palabras no supo si eran sinceras, así se escuchaban pero le costaba creerla, así que solo la observo y cuando ella se dio la vuelta desvió la mirada quedándose ahí meditando aquello, no se reconocía a sí misma, pero estaba convencida de que ahora no quería dejar a Yaten sin antes luchar por él como debía hacerlo antes.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

Ah ¿que tal? Pues si por fin el siguiente capitulo que como verán es el inicio de una guerra de conquistas. Sera que en verdad Mina deje las viejas costumbres de preocuparse de los demás antes de pensar en ella y Seiya ¿Qué tanto aguantara el papel de resistirse ante Serena? Todo es más complejo de lo que parece. Yaten esta tratando de confundir a Mina o será que esta proyectando sus confusiones, de cualquier manera le dio sus cinco minutos de felicidad a Mina aunque no le durara mucho el gusto. Bueno como verán aun Yaten no sabe que Mina es madre y menos aún que la pequeña Mia puede ser su hija o de Malaquite. Sin duda Mina debió sudar frio cuando Yaten estuvo en su apartamento, lo último que le convendría es enterarse de otra manera que no fuera por ella misma.

Por fin se conocieron la pequeña Mia y Serena aunque ninguna de las dos supo quién era quien en realidad. Serena sabe que Mina tiene una hija, lo que no sabe es qué edad tiene a ciencia cierta la pequeña por lo cual no puede deducir que puede ser hija de Yaten y tampoco la conoce ni siquiera en foto, de ahí tantos situaciones que se mantienen ocultas.

Yaten… uff… ese hombre sí que nos hace dar vueltas la cabeza, tanto el cómo Serena está dejando ver que lo que en realidad buscan es "que se ganen el perdón" y los convenzan de que en verdad los aman ¿hasta dónde llegaran? Eso tendremos que verlos.

Seiya muchas piensan que Seiya sabe en verdad quien es Rei y lo que provoco, pero la verdad es que el pobre no sabe nada, está más perdido que una aguja en un pajar, pensando y suponiendo cosas del pasado que lo llevaron a creer que su único apoyo estaba con Rei al pasar y pasar los años y sentir perdida a Serena cuando en realidad duerme con el enemigo.

**Tudulceesperanza: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, apreciamos cada uno de nuestros reviews, sin duda nos levantan el ánimo :) en cuanto a tus dudas, veras en lo personal me gusta que Mina se sienta apoyada por Malaquite, soy dramática y masoquista así que me gustaba el antiguo Malaquite jaja pero quisimos reivindicarlo un poco, algo así como una ligera transformación, el pobre no le queda más que aguantar ser "el mejor amigo" aunque está claro que no se da por vencido y quisiera algo más con Mina, dudo que ella acepte más ahora que Yaten está de vuelta. Yaten no sabe nada de Mía, ni lo imagina pero ya llegara el momento en que lo sepa, aunque ese momento aún no llega, así que a esperar como reaccionara el pobre. Por ahora tratando de confundir a Mina se confunde él mismo y veremos si esto no lo lleva a su propia destrucción. Serena aun está más que confundida y por eso está tratando de llevar sus cartas a la par de Yaten de ese modo, buscando su propia felicidad pero como estamos viendo jamás dejando de pensar en sus amigas quizá esto solo sea un paso a algo más. En cuanto a la duda de que si esto unirá a Mina con Seiya creo que eres bruja jaja ya que este hecho ya se está dando, siendo algo así como cómplices de su plan de recuperar el amor. En cuanto a Malaquite, si por el fuera ya se saldría de dudas, aunque él está convencido que Mia es su hija, Mina quiere aferrarse a la esperanza de que sea de Yaten, quizá por eso en todos esos años jamás se ha animado a hacer la prueba de paternidad pues si resultara ser hija de Malaquite, todas sus esperanzar de tener lo único que la une a Yaten y una parte de él se le esfumarían de las manos. Bueno creo que ya hice un respuesta muy extensa jaja asi que espero este capítulo también te guste y nos dejes un review, hasta el siguiente : )

**Ross Kou: **Me da mucho gusto que nos sigas apoyando con tu review, si a mi también me dio mucha nostalgia la escena en la playa y mas emoción aun al ver que a Serena no le resultó tan indiferente como hubiera querido, esperemos que pronto lo perdone como tu lo has hecho, seguro Seiya está feliz que una admiradora ya lo haya perdonado : ) En cuanto a Mina y Yante, dios esa pareja no deja de ser tan impredecible como siempre, pero mira que Yaten mandarle insultarla, flores, ser amable, besarla y después proponerle se su amante de una noche no es de Dios jaja… pero así amamos a este condenado platinado de ojos seductores, veremos qué pasa ahora que Seiya le ah declarado la guerra a Yaten y Mina a Serena… gracias por tu review esperamos el siguiente :)

**Luisa Kou:** Lo lamento tardamos un par de días mas en actualizar, bueno creo que en realidad solo uno, recuerda que nuestras actualizaciones son quincenales, no desesperes y aun así gracias por tu espera y apoyo… esperemos a ver también que pasara con Serena y Seiya no están en etapa de enamorados o dulzura como antes así que es impredecible que pasara, al igual que con Yaten y Mina como ya vimos en un minuto puede verse con nostalgia y besarse y al siguiente salir aun peor de lo que estaban antes jaja…

**clauseiserdar1****: **Lamentamos ser las causantes de tantas lágrimas, pero nos agrada saber que podemos causar tantas emociones en nuestras lectoras, muchas gracias por el apoyo, es una lástima que tengas que a pasar por este sufrimiento nuestros niños pero ya ven no hay día sin noches así que esperemos que aunque las escritoras disfruten el drama jaja pronto llegue la misericordia, solo esperamos que este giro les siga gustando, habrá cosas diferentes a lo que vimos en la primer temporada, asi que gracias por tu apoyo. En cuanto a Darien también lo amo, digamos que de Sailor Moon fue mi primer amor pero Seiya se convirtió en el mejor amante jaja… así que jamás olvido a ninguno de los dos…

**Parhy:** Pues esperemos que este capituro y el siguiente venga mas amor gitano, este capitulo fue mas hacia las antiguas amistades y las reacciones de Mina y Yaten, además que Serena por fin se encontró con la pequeña Mia, el drama de Serena y Seiya vendrá en el siguiente…

**Lupita:** Gracias, que alago que te guste tanto que vuelvas a leerlo, pero también ojalas sigas animándonos con un review aunque se acortito, la verdad es que a veces si nos desanimamos un poco, pensamos que no les esta agradando lo suficiente pero cuando llegan los review nos levantan mucho el animo :)

**Oh Darling:** Gracias por el apoyo, esperamos nos sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios, y si seguirá serena con esa actitud asi que lee a ver cuanto hace sufrir a Seiya dándole una cucharada de su propio chocolate y también viendo a Mina y Yaten luchar por su amor : ) hasta la próxima gracias…


	31. 5Citas

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Citas: Una invitación, un capricho y un reto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana todo había sido bastante usual para Seiya, ya era hora de su salida de medio día y se moría de ganas por ir a buscar a Serena pero se obligaba a controlar su ímpetu, no quería presionar más las cosas a decir verdad por primera vez se encontraba ante una situación difícil de manejar, no podía ser el Seiya de antes con ella, pero tampoco podía ser el hombre seductor que alguna vez fue, ahora era algo mucho más elaborado, en medio de estos pensamientos iba cuando caminaba con tantos planes en su cabeza, su vida personal se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero huracán, pero eso no lo detendría, así terminara loco o herido.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de nada mas, caminando con la vista fija al frente pero concentrado en sí mismo.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

Aun caminar por aquellos pasillos le traía tantos recuerdos, sobre todo los que tenían que ver con su mejor amiga y con el amor de su vida, la última vez que había estado ahí no había tenido oportunidad de recorrer de nueva cuenta las instalaciones, quería hablar con Seiya, pero sus recuerdos pudieron mas y la llevaron al inicio de lo que recordaba había sido el camino que había tomado la primera vez a lado de Seiya, cuando lo vio a lo lejos, lo primero que pensó fue en el "destino", un poco provocado pero fue una casualidad encontrarlo.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Kou... –Dijo al estar a su espalda–

Seiya volteo al reconocer su voz, pensó que era producto de su imaginación por tenerla en su mente pero al voltear su mirada se dio cuenta que si era un espejismo era el mejor que jamás había tenido antes, quiso sonreír ampliamente pero se limitó mostrando una sonrisa sutil– Hola, buenas tardes Señorita. –dijo en tono menos formal a como lo hacía antes–

-Pensé que ahora sería solo... –camino unos pasos adelante de él para luego verlo de reojo– Serena... y tu... Seiya.

-Es verdad, pero como me hablaste con tanta formalidad, pensé que ya te habías arrepentido… –la siguió no solo con la mirada–

-Nunca me arrepiento de las cosas que hago... –sonrió guiñando coquetamente para luego detenerse y hacer que se detuviera delante de ella acercándose a su oído– solo que hay que guardar las apariencias... –dijo antes de besar su mejilla como si fuera un saludo normal– ¿no crees?

-¿Las apariencias? –cuestiono como confundido– Claro, jamás pondría en duda la gloriosa dignidad de tu prometido. –sonrió algo mordaz para sí mismo–

-¿Y la mía no te importa? –sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo de la mano para continuar caminando en lo que aparentaba una caminata sin rumbo fijo–

-Claro que me importa, pero dado que son tus decisiones, debes estar consciente de las consecuencias o él que la gente puede hablar y decir. Lamentablemente a la gente le resulta interesante mi vida privada –sonrió algo molesto por ese hecho–

-Si ya me di cuenta... –dijo tranquilamente– es la primera vez que salgo en una revista y para nada me gusto la fotografía que nos tomaron.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, eres mucho más linda que en una foto, pero aun así he recibido muchas preguntas sobre ti.

-¿Ah sí? –Sonrió viéndolo de reojo– ¿qué clase de preguntas?, ¿si es por mí que quieres terminar con tu matrimonio?, espero que hayas dicho que no.

-No, más bien no dejaron de decirme que quien era la hermosa mujer con la que estaba. –Sonrió sutil tratando de no darle mucha importancia al comentario–

-Vaya eso sube mi autoestima, pero... –al llegar a lugar que estaba solitario, el mismo que recordaba donde se dieron su primer beso, se detuvo– aun así no quiero ser la causante de que tu matrimonio termine.

-¿De verdad tan interesada estas en que mi matrimonio siga? –pregunto un tanto curioso–

Sonrió desviando la mirada– Tu estas casado... y yo pronto lo estaré... ¿porque no debería estar interesada en que tu matrimonio siga?, ¿que podríamos tener tu y yo?

Se acercó a ella tomándola de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo– No lo que quisiera, pero tenerte aunque sea como una conocida por ahora me basta para no importarme lo que muchos piensen… –la observo fija y seriamente, que viera que hablaba muy en serio, después bajo su mano soltándola–

-Por ahora te basta... pero ¿que pasara cuando eso no sea suficiente? –pregunto un poco nerviosa pero tratando de ocultarlo lo mejor posible–

-Luchar por obtener más… tal vez después me consideres más que un simple conocido –sonrió sutilmente–

Serena también sonrió ligeramente– ¿Tan seguro estas de lograr que sienta algo por ti, algo mucho más fuerte de lo que siento por Yaten?

-Seguro no, pero decidido si y un hombre con iniciativa y voluntad no debe ser subestimado… –volteo a verla de reojo–

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros– Tienes razón... me fascinan los hombres con iniciativa... –murmuro con una sutil sonrisa–

Sonrió de igual manera al escucharla, estar con ella era todo lo que deseaba aunque sentirse coartado por sus limitantes actitudes le costaba bastante, aun así no quería que ella saliera corriendo y él detrás de ella.

-Dime... –volteo a verlo con una seriedad que llevaba una ligera mueca de sensualidad– ¿qué es lo que desea de mí?

-Qué deseo de ti… –Respondió en pregunta meditándolo un poco– principalmente estar cerca… –volteo a verla, sonriendo ante su gesto–

-¿Por qué? –pregunto acercándose a él lentamente tomando su mano entrelazando sus dedos observando primero sus manos unidas y luego subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con su mirada– ¿qué es lo que te atrae de mí?

Él también volteo observando su cercanía– Me gustan tus ojos tan dulcemente misteriosos, me encanta tu cabello perfumado que me incita a tocarlo –subió su mano acariciándolo– esos labios carmín y tu manera de abrirlos esperando ser probados… –recorrió con su dedo pulgar delineándole su labio inferior mientras el resto de su mano se posaba en su barbilla– además de esta personalidad que me seduce a cada minuto, a grado de no perderte de vista.

Sonrió bajando la mirada como si estuviera apenada de aquellos elogios– Me halagas, creo que yo también podría decirte unas cuantas cosas, pero creo que será mejor reservármelas... al igual que mis deseos, no creo que haya más tiempo para ti y para mí.

-¿Por qué no habría más tiempo? No pienso salir huyendo de ti –dijo con una sonrisa–

-¿Ni aunque yo te lo pidiera? –Se soltó de él dándole la espalda– será mejor dejar las cosas como están, así tu no pedirás más y yo... yo no traicionare a Yeten.

-No me digas eso Serena… por favor… –la tomo de los hombros pero dejándola así, solo acercándose a ella casi abrazándola– tú no sabes lo que esto significa para mí, y sé que para ti también aunque ahora no puedas verlo, yo sé que no quieres traicionarlo tampoco herirlo, pero dime ¿Qué hay de lo que sientes, de lo que deseas o te inquieta respecto a mí? –Su voz era baja pero casi suplicante por más que trato de que no sonara así, no quería perderla una vez más, no sin haber luchado–

-Eso es lo que me asusta, lo inquieta que me haces sentir... jamás me había comportado con un hombre como lo hago contigo. –Dijo con tranquilidad– Si esto me haces hacer aun sin conocerte no quiero imaginar lo que haría si me llegara a... –negó con la cabeza suavemente– no, no quiero imaginarlo.

La rodeo con sus brazos, pegando su espalda a su pecho– Voy a respetarte… voy a respetar cada cosa que hagas o digas, menos el hecho de que me aleje de ti ahora –dijo con seguridad– siento algo que no puedo explicarte ahora, pero sé que algún día podré expresarme, por el momento solo puedo pedirte esto.

-¿Te das cuenta que prácticamente estamos engañando a Yaten... y a tu esposa? –Dijo recargándose ligeramente en su cuerpo cerrando los ojos al sentirse bien de estar de nueva cuenta así, dulcemente entre sus brazos como muchas noches lo había soñado–

Se quedó en silencio un momento– Tal vez suene incomprensible, pero sé que Yaten haría lo mismo en mi lugar y algún día entenderá el hecho de mis acciones, en cuanto a Rei no debes preocuparte más por ella, lo importante para mí es este momento. –Cerró los ojos también, aquello era algo similar a un sueño que lo tranquilizaba solo de estar con ella–

-Seiya... –murmuro soltándose para poder verlo– bésame.

Su pecho dio un salto y supo que ella no tenía que volver a decirlo, se acercó a ella cerrando los ojos y besándola como jamás lo había hecho, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban completamente, quería hacerle ver que él podía ser su mundo entero de nuevo, que esta vez sabría protegerla como lo que siempre había sido, su tesoro más preciado, la mujer que daba razón a su existencia. Sus movimientos eran suavemente decididos sobre sus labios en algo que parecía una lluvia de caricias hacia sus tersos labios carmín.

No dudo ni un instante en corresponder a aquel beso solicitado a Seiya, ella misma se había extrañado en pedirlo, pero no podía ni quería resistirse a ser besada por el hombre que había marcado su vida, como siempre había sido cada beso era diferente, expresaba cosas que ella misma quería negarse pero que le era imposible hacerlo, poco a poco fue rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, llenándose de nueva cuenta de su calor, de su aroma, de todo lo que le hacía sentir en el pasado y que por más que tratara de evitar no podía.

Los labios de Serena eran justo como los recordaba en sus sueños, pero ahora ella era una mujer, una que deslumbraba con una mirada seductora pero que a la vez parecía guardar un gran secreto aun en sus labios que deseaban rebelarlo en aquel beso y él quería saber ese secreto, quería que ella confiara en él, que recordara aquel amor que algún día sintió por él, quería demostrarle que no era más un joven tonto, que ahora más allá del amor que sentía por ella, estaba la convicción de luchar por ella y amarla más que nunca.

Aquel beso estaba siendo demasiado para ella, el miedo que alguna vez había sentido junto a él volvió, volvió justo con ese beso.

-No... –Dijo soltándolo y separándose de sus labios, los labios que jamás debió volver a sentir, porque ahora sentía que estaba a punto de perder nuevamente ante él– no puedo... no podemos.

-Espera… –la detuvo para que no se alejara de él– ¿Por qué te limitas Serena? ¿Por qué nos limitas? –corrigió viéndola con serenidad pero anhelo– Ya te lo dije ¿Qué quieres de mi? Hare lo que me pidas sin titubear excepto el hecho de alejarme de ti… ¿Es por Rei? Eso se solucionara muy pronto, no te decepcione en el pasado por ese aspecto y no lo hare ahora… ¿Yaten? Él me entenderá si no quiero alejarme de ti, ¿quieres respetarlo está bien? No hare nada que no me pidas… –aseguro– solo déjame demostrártelo... – ¿En qué momento se había vuelto un hombre tan flexible y en cierto punto sublevado ante sus emociones? Desde que se enamoró de Serena Tsukino, él lo sabía y no le importaba si con ello podría volverla a enamorar–

-Ese es el problema, que hay muchas cosas que yo quisiera pedirte y que no me atrevo. Tantas que incluso van contra mis propias convicciones... me estás haciendo adicta a ti y no quiero, no quiero terminar siendo la amante del Dr. Kou... y a eso nos estamos orillando los dos ¿tanto te intereso como para aceptar eso?

-No cabria en la mente de nadie el grado de interés que tengo por ti en este momento –negó con una sonrisa que describía que ella era todo para él– Tu no serás la amante de nadie, te lo aseguro, eres mucho más valiosa para ser la segunda mujer de algún hombre, en cuanto a mí, no me importa que solo sea para ti él hombre adictivo si eso me da la oportunidad de que me conozcas y sepas lo que un hombre estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti. –Acariciado su mejilla con suavidad para después tomar su mano besando su dorso sutilmente y con dulzura–

Sonrió ligeramente– Eres un hombre muy peculiar Seiya Kou... –ahora fue ella quien acaricio su mejilla suavemente– ¿a dónde quieres llevarme la próxima vez que nos veamos?

Sonrió más que radiante al escucharla y sentir su pequeña y suave mano– Por mí a la luna, pero dado que es un tanto complicado… –se quedó un segundo pensativo– Dime Serena ¿te gusta el campo?

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa, hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en nada más que estudiar y trabajar que ahora era extraño volver a sentirse como una adolescente– Si, aunque hace tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo como es estar en el campo.

-Perfecto… –volvió a sonreír– en ese caso que te parece si nos divertimos un rato y le ponemos algo de adrenalina a nuestra salida… –le guiño un ojo–

-¿Mas de la que ya hemos sentido? –Pregunto con una sonrisa– creo que eso es imposible, mucho más después de hoy... alguien pudo vernos.

Había olvidado por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, así que volteo su mirada para revisar pero todo estaba tan solo como siempre– No, este camino suele ser muy solitario, así que sigue siendo solo nuestro momento. –Sonrió sutil para darle tranquilidad–

-En ese caso... –se acercó a besar sutilmente sus labios– creo que este podría ser un buen escondite... ¿no lo crees?

-Eso suena bastante bien –se encontraba tan que feliz, que sentía que podría estallar–

-Es hora de que me vaya, aún tengo muchas cosas antes de abrir nuestra clínica. Por supuesto tienes que ir... –acaricio su mejilla lentamente– aunque no quieras ver a Yaten.

-Iré solo por ti –Prometió a Serena–

-Perfecto... –Sonrió sutilmente– entonces esperare tu llamada para ir a ese campo que dijiste... ¿es un promesa?

-Claro… –se acercó dándole un pequeño pero marcado beso en la comisura de los labios– y prepara ropa cómoda para nuestra ida al campo.

-Lo hare.

Serena sonrió antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ahí antes de que aquella sonrisa se desvaneciera, no podía evitarlo, disfrutaba de cada momento a su lado y eso la estresaba, sabía que aquella relación no podía llegar muy lejos, mucho menos después de que se enterara de la mentira que había creado solo para él. El camino a la salida de la universidad se le había hecho eterno, pero quizá no tanto como los minutos a lado de Seiya, no podía seguir negándoselo, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como la primera vez que había estado en ese mismo lugar escondido y eso no era muy bueno para sus planes.

Mientras que Seiya no podía sentirse más que feliz, contemplo cada paso suyo hasta que ella se perdió de sus vista, esta vez no se daría por vencido tan fácil y se esmeraría con volver a ganarse su cariño y confianza, pero aquello que vivían lo hacía feliz y darse cuenta que si seguía luchando por ella lo conseguiría.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Mina iba de regreso a casa, no podía creer que se le olvidaran sus hojas de trabajo ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza últimamente? Aunque esa pregunta estaba de más, pues su mente ya no era suya, ahora solo era de él, con lo despistada que había estado todos esos días seguro no se libraría de ser el tema de platica por algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo como solían hacerlo muy a menudo ¿Qué no había nada más interesante que su vida? Por suerte Mina no era del tipo de persona que eso le afectara.

Se apresuro tenía solo una hora antes de que iniciara su sesión de trabajo con los pequeños así que le dio tiempo de regresar a casa, bajo y en menos de lo que pudo respirar ya estaba de vuelta saliendo del edificio donde vivía con todos sus utensilios de trabajo

Yaten al verla desde su auto sonrió, como siempre iba a la carrera y con un montón de cosas en sus brazos– ¿A dónde irá mi hermosa guerrera? –se preguntó sin siquiera hacer el intento por bajar del auto– Lo mejor será saber un poco más de ti, ahora que todo es tan diferente tengo que descubrir que has hecho con tu vida Mina... –puso el auto en marcha al ver que ella también se iba, no podía ni quería perder tiempo en sus pensamientos que no le conducían a nada, en menos de lo que se dio cuenta habían llegado a un destino un tanto curioso, un pre escolar, observo ese lugar más que extrañado, ¿qué podría hacer su guerrera en un lugar así?, ¿acaso pasar por su hijo?, no, eso era simplemente absurdo, quizá más bien su trabajo, aunque un poco extraño, en fin lo que fuera lo averiguaría, solo tenía que esperar a que ella entrara para él hacer lo mismo–

Mina bajo tomándose su tiempo para no tirar las cosas, cerró la puerta del auto con el pie pues tenía las manos llenas, aun no entendía como pudo abrir su auto con las manos así de ocupadas.

Al llegar a la entrada reviso de nuevo, le había faltado uno más y por suerte la encargada de la puerta había recibido lo que ella llevaba para llevarlo a su aula de trabajo, con más calma dio vuelta para regresar a su auto.

Definitivamente ese era su día, de inmediato bajo del auto y con rapidez y precaución cruzo la calle hasta colocarse detrás de ella– ¿Te ayudo?

Mina volteo al escucharlo, no quiso pero sintió como sonrió sutilmente al verlo– Yaten… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que sorprenderme ya es tu costumbre…

-Mmm no sé si eso es bueno o malo... pero a mí me da gusto sorprenderte cada vez que te veo –sonrió ligeramente– ¿qué es lo que haces en este lugar?

Mina volteo su mirada a la entrada percibiendo que venía la encargada de la puerta, así que dio un paso hacia la reja que daba al jardín del preescolar– Pues aquí trabajo –respondió volteando a verlo–

-Un muy bien lugar debo decir... –sonrió colocando una mano sobre la reja recargándose en ella– ¿y sales muy tarde?, te invito a comer.

-Salgo a la una… –respondió sin pensar, para después reaccionar negando sutilmente, no podía salir con él y si se ofrecía a ir y veía a Mía– Lo siento, creo que deje claro mi postura él otro día –volteo su mirada a otro lado–

-Lo sé, nada de amantes... –murmuro acariciando su mejilla apenas en un suave roce– pero solo es una comida, no algo más.

Suspiro pensativa y al sentir su caricia, para después voltear a verlo– ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres o pretendes con esa comida?

-Solo comer... –sonrió alejándose algunos pasos– platicar, saber más de ti, que es lo que has hecho estos años, como por ejemplo ¿cómo es que terminaste trabajando aquí? –Extendiendo los brazos señalando el hermoso y alegre edificio–

No pudo evitar sentirse bien de saber que a él le interesaba su vida– Hice una especialidad en psicología infantil, me apasionan los niños y no hay mejor lugar para trabajar que este –indico con simpleza pero a la vez reflejando lo feliz que ese hecho la hacía–

-Mmm es una linda respuesta... –se volvió a acercar a ella pero esta vez a su oído– pero era algo que debías contarme en la comida... –sonrió alejándose un poco de ella–

-Es que no sé si… –Mina se sonrojo ante ese acto, se perdió completamente en ese hecho que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el jardín ya estaba lleno de niños y un pequeño grupo de tres niñas estaba a unos pasos–

-Miss Mina… –grito una pequeña pelirroja que venía con una rubia y una niña hermosa de cabellos platinados–

Mina volteo mientras daba un paso más alejándose de Yaten– Niñas… –sonrió pero su sonrisa se volvió tensa al ver a su pequeña entre ellas, volteo a ver a Yaten casi por instinto–

Yaten por su parte sonrió con ternura al ver a las pequeñas acercándose a ellas para luego hincarse y quedar a su estatura– ¿Es buena maestra Miss Mina? –Pregunto volteando a ver de reojo a su guerrera–

Mina pudo sentir sus manos temblar– Creo que ya es tarde Yat… –pero se limitó a no nombrarlo frente a su hija– Doctor Black –pero las pequeñas respondieron–

-Miss Mina es muy amable –dijo la péquela pelirroja–

-Es divertido los juegos que nos pone –agrego la rubia–

-Es la maestra más linda y profesional que tenemos –respondió muy segura de sí misma la pequeña Mía viendo fijamente a ese hombre frente a ella–

Aquella respuesta a su parecer era muy madura y estudiada– Vaya... ¿que tenemos por aquí? –dirigiéndose a la pequeña– ¿tanto admiras a tu Miss?

-Yo seré como Miss Mina mañana cuando sea grande… –Apretó sus puños al frente más que entusiasta– ¿Usted es como mi Miss? –pregunto curiosa–

Mina sentía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento, si algunos de los dos supieran a quien tenían enfrente, sentía que colapsaría de nervios.

-Mmm si te refieres a si soy un profesor, pues no, yo más bien soy Doctor... te podría dar una consulta y así me cuentas todo sobre tu miss –Dijo con una sonrisa pasando su mano por los barrotes acariciando su mejilla–

Mina reacciono al ver aquella sonrisa en su hija, ella no solía ser tan amable con desconocidos al menos que de verdad alguien le inspirara confianza– Lo siento Doctor Black creo que es tarde, además podrían regañar a las pequeñas si las ven aquí. Niñas porque no van y disfrutan de su receso, porque dentro de unos minutos no las dejare descansar –les guiño un ojo sonriéndoles dulcemente–

Las pequeñas sonrieron pero una en especial quería despedirse de aquel hombre frente a ella– Hasta luego Doctor… me gustaría contarle de Miss Mina pero creo que jamás, jamás, jamás terminaría –se acercó a él susurrándole solo a él– dicen que ella es muy misti… misteriosa… –dijo con un poco de dificultad aquella última palabra, acto que la hizo ver aun más linda–

Puso una cara seria cuando vio la secreta intensión de la niña pero cuando la escucho no pudo evitar sonreír– Ya lo creo... –Murmuro él del mismo modo para luego separarse– vayan a disfrutar de su receso y cuiden de Miss Mina –dijo poniéndose de pie observando a las tres pequeñas, pero en especial a esa niña que era demasiado madura para su edad, esto según a su parecer–

Mina sintió que su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando las pequeñas se alejaron, así que suspiro aliviada, pero intrigada de que le había dicho su hija– ¿Qué te dijo?

-Mmm creo que si me lo dijo así es por algo, así que lo siento... –acercándose de nueva cuenta para hacer lo mismo que la pequeña– es un secreto... ¿comemos juntos?

-_¿Por qué no puedo evitar sonreír al tenerte cerca? _–Pensó mientras daba un si con un movimiento de cabeza– Si, pero tendrá que ser otro día.

-Perfecto... –sonrió separándose de ella no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla– en cuanto me llames estaré dispuesto para ir en tu búsqueda, a la hora que sea.

-¿A la hora que sea? ¿Cuándo sea? –pregunto con la misma sonrisa sutil, se sentía tan enamorada como siempre–

-Sí, cuando tú quieras... –murmuro ahora acariciando su mejilla– será mejor que vayas y disfrutes de tu receso, porque cuando regreses no te dejaran descansar... –repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho a las niñas– Miss Mina.

Sonrió divertida ante sus palabras– Adiós Yaten –se despidió ahora siendo ella quien se acercó a besar su mejilla mientras en el acercamiento rozaba sutilmente su mano a la de él para después comenzar a alejarse–

Yaten se volvió a recargar en la reja observando como la chica que amaba se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, exitosa, profesional y amada por sus alumnos, la prueba eran aquel trio de lindas niñas, pero en especial de esa tierna pequeña, esa niña tenía razón Mina se había vuelto sumamente misteriosa, pero él quería ser quien descubriera todos sus secretos.

Mina no quiso voltear, no sabía si quería que él viera esa sonrisa y mirada perdidamente enamorada que tenía por él, quizá eso le incomodaría, solo suspiro resistiendo las ganas de sonreír mas si es que se podía. Al entra al pre escolar todos la veían curiosos por esa sonrisa pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír y no hablar con nadie hasta canalizar toda aquella felicidad en sus pequeños de clase.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Seiya madrugo más de lo usual para tener todo listo para la salida de campo que tendría con Serena. Sin embargo lo que realmente le había sorprendido era que su "esposa" también estuviera ya en la ducha, le había dicho que saldría y no solía levantarse tan temprano cuando un viaje la esperaba, aun así no quiso darle importancia y continúo acomodando sus cosas.

-Cariño mira la sorpresa que te compre… –dijo la mujer al salir de la ducha, aun semi húmeda teniendo puesto un hermoso conjunto de lencería fina, demasiado sensual–

Seiya mantenía su mirada fija en las cosas que estaba acomodando para su salida –Y que es… –dijo sin darle la mayor importancia–

-Tal vez si voltearas podrías darte cuenta –dijo comenzando a molestarse, si algo no toleraba era que no se le pusiera la atención que una mujer como ella requería–

Seiya soltó un suspiro algo cansado antes de voltear a verla, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo– Vaya… te ves bien… ¿será lo que usaras en la siguiente sesión? –volvió a fijar su mirada a sus cosas, lo último que quería era que Rei tratara de intimidar con él–

-NO… lo compre para ti, ya te lo dije… -Camino hasta él abrazándolo por la espalda– mande traer comida francesa y una buena botella de champagne, te consentiré toda la tarde… –dijo en tono sensual–

Seiya cerró sus ojos con fuerza, era hombre y Rei una mujer sumamente hermosa pero su amor por Serena era algo que nada podía remplazar aunque lo hubiera tratado en el pasado ya no le resultaría tan fácil engañarse a sí mismo– Lo siento Rei, tengo una junta de negocios… –continuo con sus cosas–

-De nuevo saldrás con "tu amigo" Kou… –dijo Rei molesta–

-Ya te dije que es negocios… –dijo con la mayor tranquilidad viendo de reojo como ella se sentaba sobre la cama a su lado-

-¿Y necesitas tenis deportivos y un cambio de ropa de campo? –Dijo más que molesta mirando su maleta– Claro no olvides los condones, aunque las putas suelen llevarlos… –se paró molesta–

Suspiro molesto– No es necesaria esta escena, dijiste que no estarías este fin de semana e hice planes con un cliente…

-Solo quiero que te queden bien claras dos cosas Seiya Kou… –lo tomo haciéndolo que la mirara– No soy tonta…

-Jamás lo he pensado… –respondió de inmediato mirándola fijamente, de una manera tan vacía que el mismo se sorprendía de no ser capaz de sentir amor por ella después de tanto tiempo juntos–

-Y la más importante. Jamás, escúchame bien JAMAS… te voy a perder… Eres MI ESPOSO… –sonrió triunfante enseñándole la argolla de matrimonio–

Decirle que una argolla no significaba la felicidad seria iniciar una pelea que lo retrasaría, así que sería mejor dejar pasar el asunto por el momento ya había tenido una conversación con ella cuando plantearon el divorcio y fueron cuatro horas de discusión sin conclusión aceptable, así que no la iniciaría en ese momento– Claro Rei, diviértete tu también… –tomo su maleta y salió de la habitación colocándose sus lentes de sol. Condujo hasta llegar al parque donde había quedado con Serena.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Serena había llegado un poco antes a donde quedo se encontraría con Seiya, estaba un poco nerviosa pues no sabía a dónde la llevaría, y más porque le pidió que se pusiera ropa cómoda y eso fue lo que hizo, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta y una sudadera haciendo un juego perfecto y tenis, hacia tanto tiempo que no se vestía de esa forma, ese tipo de ropa le hacía recordar los años de adolescencia y muchas veces recordar no era bueno, pocas veces lo hacía, pero últimamente recordar su vida en esa ciudad se le había hecho costumbre, muchas veces con sus compañeros de la universidad llegaba a platicar sobre lo que había sido vivir ahí, algunos incluso hablaban de visitar su ciudad en alguna época de vacaciones, pero en especial uno, el que había considerado su amigo de entre todos sus compañeros, con él siempre había sido diferente, incluso había llegado a estimarlo como un buen amigo, en pocas palabras le tenía confianza, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato en qué momento un hombre de traje se había sentado junto a ella en esa banca.

-¿Le molesta si espero junto a usted? –pregunto el hombre al ver que ella se recorría un poco–

-Eh, no, está bien… –Respondió solo viéndolo de reojo, aunque esa voz se le hacía tan familiar que no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y sonreír al instante en que lo reconoció– no puede ser… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues cierta señorita me conto que este parque en especial era muy hermoso…y aquí estoy… y es una suerte que esa misma señorita este en este lugar.

-Bienvenido… –Sin dudarlo lo abrazo con efusividad dándole a la vez un beso en la mejilla–

-Gracias… no esperaba una bienvenida así… –Feliz la abrazo– pero aun no entiendo que haces aquí, si dijiste que no regresarías.

-Bueno es que Yaten y yo abriremos una pequeña clínica aquí precisamente.

-Ah Yaten… ¿tu novio? –Pregunto curioso acariciando su mejilla–

-Sí, bueno ahora es… –Desvió un poco la mirada observando un auto que ya había comenzado a conocer sonriendo al instante ahora siendo ella quien acariciaba su mejilla– mi prometido, pero sabes, tu siempre tendrás un lugar especial… eres mi amigo.

-Lo sé pequeña… –Sonrió acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla– al menos ahora te veo más feliz.

Al estacionar el auto Seiya no se percató de la presencia de Serena, creyó que aún era temprano y como debía ser llegaría antes que ella. Aún tenía sus exigentes modales y no debía hacerla esperar, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al comenzar a caminar por aquel lindo parque cuando la presencia de Serena, que ahora estaba tan linda y hermosamente sencilla como era la personalidad de su princesa estaba acompañada, bastante bien acompañada a su parecer, sus ojos eran cubiertos por esas gafas, cosa que agradeció pues así ella no percibiría la mirada fulmínate y analítica hacia el joven que la acompañaba, sus nervios se crisparon más y su mandíbula crujió al ser apretada cuando ella se mostró más íntima con él.

_-¿Quién es ese tipo?_ –pensó mientras se acercaba a ella en pasos lentos pero decididos–

-Inmensamente feliz –dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a abrazarlo– ¿te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-Solo una temporada. –Acaricio su cabello como lo hacía cada vez que la veía triste en sus días de universidad–

-_¿Sera que no me ha visto? Oh por dios esto es nauseabundo…_ –pensó Seiya al ver la sonrisa de aquel tipo, deseaba llegar cuanto antes pero extrañamente su paso no se aceleró, tal vez deseaba que ella dejara de comportarse así antes de que él llegara, pero lamentablemente ya estaba a un escaso par de metros–

-Por supuesto tenemos que ir a comer, ya se a cenar... –dijo emocionando soltándolo– tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero que seas mi hermosa guía.

-_Hermosa guía la que yo te puedo dar…_ –Pensó Seiya, aunque no lo quisiera evitar otra vez muerto de los celos. Con ese aire molesto aclaro su garganta haciendo ver que estaba ahí–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Mina ya estaba casi lista, maquillaje ligero como siempre y su cabello acomodado, pero aún tenía una bata puesta pues no quería tanto interrogatorio por parte de su pequeña, pero en ese momento había algo más que la tenía nerviosa y eso era el hablar con Malaquite, era extraño pues en los años que habían retomado su amistad jamás se sintió como ahora, era como si él fuera algún tipo entre novio y padre al que tenía que darle explicaciones de lo ocurrido y la verdad es que no le molestaba dárselas él era su mejor amigo y su apoyo. Pero ese extraño vacío que se había generado esos días desde que él se fue a aquel hotel la noche en que fumigaron su casa no había vuelto a hablar, si bien se habían visto un par de veces nada se comparaba con sus llamadas ociosas que se hacían mutuamente repetidas veces al día y eso la hacía ponerse más extraña.

-Hola bienvenidos… –sonrió como si nada Mina recibiendo al apuesto hombre y a su pequeña hija la cual la abrazo cariñosamente–

-Hola Mina ¿Mía esta lista? –Sonrió separándose ligeramente de ella después de aquel abrazo–

-Sí, está en su habitación, porque no la ayudas empezó con la idea de peinarse sola y no quiero que salga muy despeinada –le guiño un ojo y ella corrió emocionada unos pasos para después voltearse a verla de nuevo–

-Me gusta tu perfume Mina, hacía mucho que no ocupabas ese… –dijo la pequeña Hotaru, y sin esperar respuesta termino de dirigirse con la pequeña–

-Gra… cias… –murmuro ella con una sonrisa, lentamente volteo a ver a Malaquite el cual parecía no haberse movido de su lugar– ¿No vas a saludarme? –sonrió–

Malaquite se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla para después pasar de largo sentándose en el sofá sin decir una palabra.

Mina suspiro pesadamente, odiaba cuando él se molestaba y la verdad es que la ponía mal a ella también– Aun estas molesto… –aseguro y se acercó sentándose sobre sus propias piernas en el sofá para quedar a un lado de él mirándolo de frente–

-¿Cuándo me moleste? –respondió sin mucho interés evitando verla–

-La última noche que estuviste aquí… –le recordó en tono sereno– Mal… lamento si hice o dije algo que te molestara… –suspiro– no quiero que estemos así, no me gusta no poder hablarte y pedirte que nos veamos… –buscaba su mirada pero el parecía evitarla más marcadamente–

-Puedes llamarme y nos veremos cuando quieras, solo que no lo habías pedido desde ese día… –se puso de pie– veré si las niñas están listas…

-Espera… –Tomo su mano y el volteo por fin a verla– lamento esto, sé que fui yo quien me porte egoísta estos días.

-Son tus cosas Aino, jamás te he obligado a que me inmiscuyas en ellas, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Malaquite volvió a voltearse en intento dar un paso pero Mina se lo impidió, pues se había puesto de pie abrazándolo por la espalada, cuando él se molestaba con ella eso siempre funcionaba, abrazar e insistir por sus perdón.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… –insistió Mina sin soltarlo– es solo que no quería que te molestaras conmigo por todo lo que está pasando.

Malaquite tomo aire, tomo sus manos y las separo de él para poder voltear quedando por fin de frente, percibiendo aquella diferencia de estaturas que tanto le resultaba agradable– Me molesto porque esto te lastimara y no quiero que eso pase, ni por ti ni por mi hija.

Sentía extraño cada vez que él se refería a Mía como "su hija" pero lo pasaría por alto ese día– Lo sé y agradezco mucho que te preocupes por ambas pero esto es algo que debe ocurrir y sé que tienes razón esto es muy delicado pero no te preocupes mantendré lejos de esto a Mia… –aseguro–

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo? –Cuestiono con duda– Mina un día te ve triste, otro feliz, otro desesperada y otro no sabe ni como descifrar el estado anímico de su madre.

-Jamás me porto así frente a ella, ella es mi vida. –se justifico–

-Sé que te esmeras porque te vea bien, pero los niños no son tontos y menos Mía que es demasiado perceptiva. No sé qué quiere Yaten o a que está jugando contigo, pero tú no eres su juguete y eso debes demostrárselo.

-No soy su juguete… –respondió, tal vez no con la seguridad que ella hubiera querido–

-Dime que paso con esas flores ¿Te llamo? ¿O te dijo que dejara a Serena por ti? Quizá te dijo que aún te ama y que lo dejara todo por ti, que olvidara todo y comenzaran de nuevo –su tono era severo–

Mina solo suspiro desanimada– Lo amo Mal… no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Quieres ser su amante y darle la razón a cada insulto que te ha dado y cada trato humillante?

-No –Aseguro–

-¿Entonces? –La tomo de los brazos– No salgas con él.

-Por el hecho de salir con él no me convierte en su amante. No quiero serlo, solo quiero que se dé cuenta que aún lo amo y que él tampoco ha podido olvidarme como quisiera. Me niego a pensar que ha cambiado tanto como para amar a Serena como dice y actuar como lo hace conmigo, su cuerpo me lo dice, aún hay algo.

Malaquite la soltó al escuchar la última frase– ¿Te acostaste con él?

-No… –Contesto de inmediato– solo nos besamos.

-Es tu decisión Mina, solo espero que esto no se te salga de las manos… –Un semblante molesto y desilusionado se mostró en su rostro– Mina quiero la prueba de paternidad, si soy el padre de Mía quiero dejarla fuera de todo este embrollo.

-Te iba a pedir lo mismo… –murmuro con seriedad– pero está bien si es después de la fiesta de Mía, sabes lo mucho que odia las agujas.

-Está bien –respondió sin más–

Las pequeñas salieron listas y ambos voltearon a verlas, Mía corrió a abrazar y ser alzada por Malaquite el cual elogio su hermoso peinado que eran un par de coletas, por su apariencia Hotaru debió ayudarle pues estaba bien hechas. Mia se despidió de su mamá con un fuerte abrazo y beso al igual que Hotaru. Mina se acercó a despedirlos hasta el ascensor, Malaquite se acercó a ella dándoles la espalda a las pequeñas que no pusieron mucha atención.

-Aunque te caigas tres mil veces aquí estaré. –Le murmuro mientras la tomo con un brazo por la cintura y otro en su barbilla le dio un rápido y fugas beso en los labios dejando a Mina sin oportunidad de responderle pues de inmediato dio un paso atrás y el ascensor se cerró dejándola sola aun con la sensación del cuerpo y labios de Malaquite en ella–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Serena aún con aquella sonrisa de felicidad por haber encontrado a su amigo y más aún por lograr lo que quería volteo a verlo– Ah... Hola.

-Hola… –Respondió con una sonrisa que tal vez no fue tan sincera– lamento haberte hecho esperar –miro su reloj– creí que venía a tiempo. –Se quitó los lentes volteando a verla y después a aquel hombre joven a su lado–

-Ah es que vine caminando y se me hizo temprano. –Dijo sin dejar de tomar la mano de su amigo–

-Ah tú debes ser Yaten... –dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie soltando a Serena– mucho gusto, déjame felicitarte por tu próxima boda. La pequeña ya me conto que pronto se casaran.

Seiya que había sonreído nuevamente a Serena, borro su sonrisa al ver que ella tenía su mano unida a la de él y frunció ligeramente el ceño sonriendo sarcásticamente ante ese comentario– Mmm… no yo no soy Yaten.

-Ah disculpa... es que bueno, pensé que eras Yaten –volteo a ver a Serena que ya se encontraba de pie–

-Es solo un amigo... –dijo volteando a ver a su ex compañero– claro no como tú. –Guiñándole coquetamente–

Aquel comentario molesto más a Seiya– Si claro no hay punto de comparación, jamás tan íntimo como ustedes. –sonrió algo molesto pero no a ninguno en específico– Dado que la señorita Serena no nos presenta como es debido… –extendió su mano a él– Soy el doctor Kou, pero dime Seiya.

-Lo siento... –sonrió fingiendo pena– te presento a Seiya Kou, Seiya él es... Haruka, un muy... muy buen amigo de la universidad.

-Mucho gusto Seiya. –aquel nombre y al ver la actitud de Serena supo o intuyo de que se trataba–

-El gusto es mío… –presiono su mano con fuerza sobre la de él– Serena podemos irnos el camino es largo –soltó la mano del joven para voltear a verla un tanto serio–

-Ah cierto... –hizo una mueca de tristeza abrazando de nueva cuenta a su amigo– promete que me llamaras.

-Lo hare pequeña... ya veras, no te vas a librar fácilmente de mi... –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo– anda vete, no quiero interrumpir más sus planes.

-_Oh por dios…_ –murmuro Seiya para él, más que molesto por tanto cariñito en el aire para después solo desviar su mirada a cualquier punto que no fueran ellos, era molesto verlos, pero más aun no poder demostrarle a ese joven que si alguien podría hacerle cariñitos a esa mujer solo era él, pero dadas las circunstancias sabría que Serena lo regañaría y seguramente se iría, así que se abstuvo presionando sus dientes–

-De acuerdo... –beso su mejilla para luego soltarlo– cuídate.

-Tú también cuídate... Seiya, cuida mucho de la peque, te la encargo –dijo con un ligero tono de advertencia–

-Pierde cuidado, nadie la cuidara mejor que yo… –sonrió con molestia– adiós Haruka –dijo con más seriedad su nombre–

-Hasta luego –dijo el joven comenzando a alejarse aun mostrando una sonrisa–

-Bien, podemos irnos –suspiro después de sonreír volteando a ver a Seiya–

Seiya volteo a verla mientras caminaba junto a ella– Vaya hasta suspiras –soltó con molestia–

-Sí, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía. Pase tantos buenos momentos junto a él –dijo con una sonrisa–

-Mmm… –murmuro con molestia, caminando hacia el auto ya estando a unos pasos– ¿en Alemania?

-Si... fue muy dulce y caballeroso conmigo... –dijo volviendo a suspirar– creo que siempre seré su pequeña.

-¿Su pequeña? –Repitió con cierto asombro– creí que esos adjetivos de cariño ya no iban contigo –volteo a verla, pero en esa apariencia que llevaba ese día sin duda le cuadraban, Seiya abrió la puerta de su auto para que ella entrara–

-¿Y quién dijo que no?, yo en ningún momento he dicho que las muestras de cariño no me gustan... –Dijo mientras subía– además, él puede hacer o decirme lo que quiera.

Cerró la puerta al escucharla ya que había terminado de subir, maldijo cuanto pudo mientras daba la vuelta al auto para sacar aquello que tenía– Claro, yo pensé que Yaten solo era un boca floja pero creo que tenía razón –volteo a verla de reojo con una sonrisa sutil que guardaba su aun molestia mientras encendía el auto y arrancaba a prisa–

-¿Tenía razón en qué? –Pregunto volteando a verlo después de colocarse el cinturón–

-Que eres bastante "amable" con los hombres y eso tiende a… –volteo a ver por el retrovisor, aprovecho el espacio limitado para volver a acelerar rebasando los autos– que los hombres mal interpreten tus gestos.

-Ya veo... –Sonrió con algo de ironía– ¿y si soy bastante "amable" con los hombres que haces conmigo?

-Ese cometario no deberías hacérmelo a mí… –volteo a verla de reojo– yo no soy tu prometido y no soy quien lo dijo… –Volteo su vista al frente– solo repito lo que él dijo y ahora entiendo porque lo hizo. Él te conoce mejor que yo ¿no?

-Si quizá... –Volteo el rostro hacia la ventana observando el camino por el que iban– Haruka y Yaten me conocen mucho mejor que tu, así como lo dices lo haces ver como que solo soy una caprichosa.

-¡¿Caprichosa? –Repitió con una sonrisa– No Serena, si tú fueras una caprichosa estarías besándome ahora mismo. Por qué yo solo sería tu capricho ¿no es así? –volteo a verla tanto como podía–

-Detente... –Dijo volteando a verlo–

-¿Para qué? –Fijo su vista en ella, para después voltear su vista al camino–

-Detente... –Tomando su mano con suavidad y una sutil sonrisa–

Seiya solo volteo su vista a la carretera, buscando oportunidad para orillarse, ya que ya estaba en la autopista tuvo que salirse un poco del camino– Listo… ya me detuve.

Sonrió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y sin dejar de verlo– Espero que nadie me interrumpa... –dijo mientras se movía del asiento acercándose a él– ¿No soy caprichosa?

-Demonios… –murmuro Seiya– _¿Cómo puede hacer que se me acelere el corazón con una mirada?_ –Se cuestionó internamente– Lo eres y lo sabes… y yo soy tu capricho número uno –dijo con seriedad volteando su mirada al frente–

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo lo que nunca se imaginó que haría, pero así era la nueva Serena, se levantó del asiento para quedar frente a él y poder sentarse en sus piernas– Si, lo eres... mi capricho número uno. –dijo al acomodarse mejor–

Seiya abrió los ojos como un par de platos al sentirla sobre él, pero pronto se recuperó de aquel asombro para pasar a disfrutar de aquel hecho– Vaya, además de caprichosa decidida y egocéntrica –arqueo una ceja sonriéndole sutilmente–

-Tú eres mi capricho, pero ¿que soy yo para ti? –Pregunto acercándose tan solo acariciando con sus labios su mejilla–

-¿Tu qué crees? –coloco sus manos en sus caderas, subiéndolas lentamente a su cintura– creo que no debo decirlo, si lo hago saldrás corriendo del auto, como en los viejos tiempos –Murmuro en voz ronca–

-¿Pruébame? –Murmuro a su oído– dime que es lo que soy para ti.

La presiono abrazándola hacia él acabando con todo espacio que había entre ellos, aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco, su auto control no podía con aquellos arrebatos de ella– Eres mía aunque no estés conmigo… eres mía aunque duermas con otro y serás mía aunque te cases con otro, eres Todo… mi dueña… –murmuro ahora él a su oído en un susurro pero con fuerza con el anhelo que solo ella crecía en él– Pero no creas que por compartirte con Yaten hare lo mismo con cualquier tipo que te hable bonito.

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo dándole un sutil beso en el cuello– ¿Estas celoso?

Disfruto de aquel beso para después responder– No, solo me gusta alardear –dijo sarcástico subiendo una de sus manos bajo su mandíbula sobre su cuello, mientras la otra no dejaba de abrazarla mientras sus ojos penetraban los de ella, eran apasionados, pero esa pasión de estar con ella, de ser solo él, ese anhelo de ser de nueva cuenta todo para ella–

-Mmm vaya... –sonrió seductoramente– pues a mí me pareció que estabas celoso y que te importaría mucho que fuera "amable" con otros hombres –dijo acercándose un poco a sus labios sin tocarlos–

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que estoy celoso? Que siento que la sangre me hierve cada vez que le sonríes a un hombre con esa mirada intensa –la miro fijamente– cada vez que tus hermosas manos tocan otra piel –la mano que tenía abrazándola se deslizo a su mano entrelazando sus dedos con la suya– ¿Te burlarías de mí? –Se acercó un poco más a ella en la búsqueda de sus labios–

-No... –Volteo un poco su rostro para que sus labios dieran con su mejilla– solo te diría que eres un tanto posesivo siendo que aún no he sido tuya, no quiero imaginar cómo sería después –siendo ella ahora quien buscaba un solo roce de sus labios–

-Eso quiere decir que has considerado el ser mía –murmuro después de disfrutar aquel roce de sus labios–

-Tal vez... quizá... más de una vez... –dijo mordiendo su labio– ¿y tú lo has pensado?

-Más de dos veces… –se acercó a sus labios ahora siendo él quien los rozaba sutilmente mientras continuaba hablando– y si seguimos en esta situación… –Le acaricio la espalda– por más que intente ser un hombre con auto control no sé qué pueda pasar.

-Mmm esa es una sensual respuesta... –dijo separándose de su rostro para poder verlo– ¿acaso te estoy provocando demasiado? –haciendo un pequeño gesto infantil–

Una sonrisa seductora surco sus labios– Un poco…

-¿Entonces ya no debo hacerlo?, porque aún faltaba algo más –dijo bajando la mirada fingiendo pena–

Sonrió esta vez con más dulzura que seducción al ver aquella mirada en ella, con su mano tomo su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo– Creo que no, menos luciendo tal dulce como luces hoy.

Sonrió con una ligera mueca seductora– Tanto te gusto que aceptas cualquier tipo de imagen... ¿acaso te estoy volviendo loco al no saber cuál es mi siguiente paso?

-Sin duda me vuelve loco no saberlo, pero no puedo evitar que disfruto tratando de descubrirlo, aunque eres bastante bipolar mi hermosa Serena.

- ¿Bipolar? –pregunto con una sutil risa– ¿y crees poder darme un tratamiento efectivo para este mal?, porque yo tengo en mente uno muy bueno –llevo la mano a su rostro acariciando suavemente sus labios–

-Vaya, eso suena bastante interesante… –esa mujer quería volverlo loco, de eso no tenía duda, lo malo para él es que sabía lo conseguiría de manera fácil– aunque tal vez debería pensar en un buen pretexto o explicación si alguien nos ve así ahora, tal vez duden de mi profesionalismo… –arqueo una ceja sin dejar de verla seductoramente–

-Por eso es que dije que ojala nadie nos interrumpiera... –dijo volviendo a acercarse a él hablando a su oído– dijiste que si fueras mi capricho estaría besándote... eso es lo que quiero hacer –dijo casi en un susurro mordisqueando su oreja–

Seiya la tomo con ambas manos del cuello, acercándola a él besándola, si eso es lo que ella quería, eso tendría, él sería su capricho, pero uno de esos que no se pueden sacar de la mente por más que uno lo intenta, de aquellos que te roban el sueño y te hacen perder la razón hasta llevarte a cometer las peores locuras, ese sería él, su mayor capricho.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Mina no recordaba la última vez que se esmeró tanto en verse bien como ese día, estaba sola en casa y agradecía aquello, así no tendría que preocuparse por inventar una excusa que su pequeña y analítica hija creyera del motivo de su esmero en lucir bien. No es que jamás se arreglara, lo hacía, pero ese día había algo diferente, un sentimiento que la llevaba a lucir más iluminada y radiante de lo habitual. El cabello semi recogido con un broche que la hacía lucir muy natural y un vestido hermosamente informal, su manera de vestir había cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos de estudiante, después de todo ya era una profesionista y una madre joven, así que se esmeraba en su apariencia y ese vestido a media pierna color blanco con estampado en rojo, junto con sus hermosos zapatos altos en color rojo era prueba de ello. Estuvo lista a tiempo dándose el tiempo de retirar de la vista todo aquello que hiciera presente la existencia de su pequeña, no quería que se enterara de ello de otro modo que no fuera por sus propios labios. Además estaba el hecho que la llamada de Seiya la tarde anterior le había dado tiempo para pensar en si aprovecharía aquella oportunidad de poder quedar con Yaten sin prisas, se había dicho que no se aprovecharía de las intenciones de Seiya con Marie, pero al final había sucumbido a sus deseos de llamar a Yaten y aceptar aquella salida que el mismo ofreció días antes.

Yaten observo nuevamente el edificio donde ella vivía, aun dudaba que ella hubiera sido capaz de llamarle y sobre todo para citarlo, aun así se sentía feliz, después de todo ella era el verdadero amor de su vida, solo que había una cosa que lo tenía intranquilo, más bien una persona, Malaquite Kunzite, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver se sentía intranquilo, ¿entonces qué significaba en la vida de Mina?, tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero sabía que poco a poco cada una tendría respuesta, así con esos pensamientos oprimió el botón con el número que recordaba era el departamento de Mina y espero algo impaciente a que respondiera.

Mina ya lo había dejado entrar al edificio y ahora estaba en la puerta, esperando que ella le abriera, mordió su labio nerviosa antes de tomar un poco de aire y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, hubiera sido perfecto agregar un saludo, pero al verlo solo pudo marcar más aquella sonrisa que ya tenía.

-Simplemente hermosa... –dijo en cuanto la vio recargándose en el marco de la puerta– y muy sorpresiva.

En su mente no cabía por qué no había podido olvidarlo ni un poco, él era todo para ella, su sonrisa ahora se mostró un tanto apenada por aquel cumplido pero no quiso hacerlo evidente– Supongo que te refieres a mi llamada… ¿espero no te moleste? –pregunto con cierto aire inocente y apenado, aunque no era así por dentro–

-¿Molestarme?, para nada, al contrario... me alegró el día, estaba muy aburrido en casa sin saber que hacer –dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello le fuera totalmente indiferente–

-Vaya me alegra servirte de algo –sonrió fingiendo no importarle el comentario, pero internamente no pudo evitar sonreír recordando aquellos tiempos en que no se llevaban bien y él solía salir con comentarios poco amables como esos, así que en cierto modo estaba acostumbrada– ¿te parece si nos vamos? No quiero que te arrepientas antes de irnos.

-Adelante señorita... –Se hizo a un lado para que saliera– ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?, ¿algún lugar en especial?

Observo su reloj, pensando en ir a comer algo pero realmente no podía pensar en comer cuando lo tenía cerca, se sentía como una adolecente de nuevo en su primera cita– Pues no sé, ¿tienes hambre? –pregunto con cara de que esperaba que dijera un no– creo que es una hora un tanto extraña de salir, pero salir de noche es extraño para mi ahora.

Aquella frase "salir de noche es extraño para mi AHORA" le hizo hacerse más preguntas de las que ya tenía– Mmm que te parece un café y una deliciosa rebanada de pastel –sonrió–

Sonrió animada en señal de un sí– Abrieron una pastelería cerca de aquí hace poco… –sugirió cerrando la puerta de su departamento– está relativamente cerca así que podríamos ir caminando.

- Perfecto... así podría ser la envidia de cuanto hombre pase a nuestro lado –dijo algo celoso–

Volteo a verlo al percibir ese tono, tomo su bolso con una mano y con la otra el brazo de Yaten comenzando a caminar al ascensor– Espero que esto no te cause problemas.

-¿Problemas?, ¿con quién? –pregunto tranquilamente, a decir verdad al estar junto a Mina olvidaba todo–

-No lo sé, tal vez Serena… –dijo fingiendo como si pudiera ser ella– o quizá con tu mamá… –a pesar de no haber visto a Yaten en años a sus padres los encontró a lo lejos algún día en que ella estaba embarazada– hace mucho que no los veo por cierto –sin contar el día de la fiesta pensó, recordando como su madre no había cambiado su gesto hacia ella ni un poco–

-Ah sí... mis padres, están bien. Tratando de adaptarse a la idea de una próxima boda... –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– igual que Serena.

Entraron en el ascensor y se arrepintió de tocar el escamoso tema para ella– Claro… debe ser… –desearía poder hablar con él tan abiertamente como en el pasado– ¿Y dime te gusto regresar a Tokio?

-Si... aunque hay muchas cosas que han cambiado... calles que no sabía que existían y otros que han dejado de existir... –oprimió el botón de planta baja y aprovecho ese movimiento para acorralar a Mina contra la pared, pero sin acercarse tanto como para invadir su espacio– ¿te molesta que hable de mi próxima boda? –La miro fijamente esperando su respuesta–

-No… –respondió muy segura, pero al sentir que el ascensor bajar también lo hacía sentir más pequeño de lo que usualmente sentía su voz no sonó tan firme– molestarme contigo no, el sentimiento hacia ti es algo diferente –hizo sus manos hacia atrás para medir el espacio que había entre ella y la pared del ascensor–

-¿Es por ella?, ¿crees que no es lo suficiente para mí? –Pregunto acorralándola más al acercarse él– ¿o es porque simplemente ahora no la soportas?

-Creo que ya debes saber lo que ella y yo hemos hablado, pero no, mi molestia principal no es con ella ni contigo. –dio un sutil paso atrás, le dolía tenerlo cerca y no poder estar más cerca emocionalmente– Es conmigo, pero verte y ver en lo que te has convertido me pone abrumada… –sonrió tratando de verse tranquila– sé que no puedo hacer que la dejes solo porque te lo digo y sé que no vas a dejar de amarla solo con desearlo, pero sabes lo que me duele esto Yaten… –volteo su mirada, lo último que quería era ponerse melancólica– solo agradecería que no me restriegues en la cara tu feliz boda y tu inmenso amor por ella.

Al ver ese gesto y escuchar esas palabras sonrió, sabía que estaba celosa y que haría cualquier cosa por volver a estar junto a él, lo mismo que haría por estar junto a ella– ¿Y acaso yo debo soportar el hecho de que Malaquite este contigo no importando porque razón? –aquella pregunta ya fue con un semblante serio al momento en que se abría la puerta del ascensor se separó de ella tomándola de la muñeca como si esa respuesta no le importara en lo absoluto–

Se quedó perpleja por su respuesta pero reacciono al sentir como él la llevaba– Pero yo… no… no es lo mismo –se defendió–

-¿No es lo mismo?, dime entonces... –antes de salir del edificio y aprovechando que la tenía sujeta de la muñeca la acerco a él tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza– ¿Qué es lo que te une a Malaquite sino es una relación? Lo conozco y no es del tipo de hombres que tenga por amiga a una mujer con la cual compartió su cama.

-Las personas cambiar Yaten, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Ahí está Serena olvido a Seiya, esta Seiya que se enamoró y dejo su vida de aventuras, estas tu que te enamoraste de Serena… ¿Porque razón Mal y yo no podríamos tener una amistas? ¿Porque todo mundo puede cambiar menos nosotros? Lo hizo, tal vez él tenga sus razones, tal vez él solo me siga utilizando para no sentirse solo y tal vez yo también lo haga, pero no del modo que puedas pensar –esta vez no le afecto su cercanía para decirle aquello sin titubear, porque era solo la verdad–

Sonrió más bien divertido de pensar en la serie de travesuras que hasta el momento habían hecho él y Serena, pero después de todo para Mina no sería divertido, pero también sonreía por el hecho en sí de ver a Malaquite como un amigo simplemente de la mujer que considero su mejor amante– Tienes razón, las personas cambian... ¿Pero por qué te enfocas solo en el hecho de que me enamore de Serena?, ¿no deberías ver otros aspectos de mi vida?, como por ejemplo el hecho de que si entrara Malaquite en este momento no me importaría besarte como he tenido ganas de hacerlo desde que te vi abrir la puerta.

-Se molestaría él y lo haría yo… –dijo volteando su rostro– él porque se preocupa por mí y por qué no aprueba que este involucrando mi vida de nuevo contigo ya que ahora eres un hombre comprometido, y yo… me molestaría porque ya te lo dije Yaten, te quiero pero te quiero para mí y no seré tu plato de consolación cuando tu futura esposa esta… –midió sus palabras– Lejos.

Acaricio su mejilla– Veamos que pasa esta tarde y tu decidirás si quieres o no ser mi premio de consolación cuando Serena no está conmigo, y dejar de permitir que Malaquite intervenga en lo que concierne a nosotros.

-_¿Cómo hace para que su mirada me deje hipnotizada cuando hablaba con esta decisión?_ –Pensó– Creo que no has cambiado tanto después de todo… –Suspiro resignada a caer en sus encantos como una presa en manos de su cazador–

Sonrió con aquella seducción y galanura dignas de un hombre decidido, eso era precisamente, un hombre decidido a reconquistar a su hermosa guerrera, y que también ella fuera capaz de todo por él– Date el gusto de saber que tanto he cambiado. Por lo pronto vamos por ese café, aún hay mucho que hablar –La volvió a tomar de la mano con firmeza para salir del edificio y caminar a su lado como si de una hermosa pareja de enamorados se tratase–

Esta vez a Mina no le importó quien pudiera verla o lo que pudieran decir, camino junto a Yaten platicando poniéndolo al tanto sobre los cambios de la ciudad y algunas trivialidades que veían a su paso. Al llegar al café era un lugar muy acogedor y con un aire bohemio y algo solitario, lo cual era perfecto para ellos.

-Había tenido ganas de venir aquí desde hace tiempo… –Contemplo el lugar viendo que era más hermoso y tranquilo aun por entro–

- Mmm me siento sumamente halagado de ser yo quien te acompañe... –Sonrió con galanura– aunque creo que te di un gran privilegio.

-¿Por ser yo tu acompañante a un sitio tan relajante? –Correspondió la sonrisa–

-Por supuesto... –sonrió jactancioso mientras la conducía a una mesa un tanto alejada pero no por eso menos agradable– dime... ¿qué estarías haciendo a estas horas sino estuvieras conmigo?

-Mmm… creo que sería poco atractivo si te dijera la respuesta, la verdad no sé qué pensarías de mí.

Jalo la silla acomodándola para que ella se sentara– Dímelo. –Murmuro a su oído–

Fijo su vista en él justo antes de sentarse dándole las gracias con una sonrisa dulce y después esperar a que él se sentara para hablar– Pues seguramente estaría sola en casa revisando papeles, después me daría un baño de dos horas en la tina, pensaría en mil cosas que tienen solución y otras miles que no lo tienen, trataría de animarme un poco y con suerte me animaría a salir de compras que tal vez no ocupare y regresaría a casa antes de las ocho… –jugó con su mirada de un lado a otro, su vida en el único día que no estaba con su hija no era para nada algo digno de una mujer de veinticinco años con una vida exitosa por delante–

Sonrió al momento en que se sentaba a un lado de ella– Me parece que es una vida interesante en un día de descanso, pero no imagino cómo será un día ocupado en la vida de Mina Aino... creo que eso tendré que descubrirlo por mi propia cuenta... aunque quizá yo te pueda ayudar revisando los papeles que tú me pidas, pasaría encantado más de dos horas si quisieras en una tina de baño, mientras nos bañamos podríamos pensar en infinidad de cosas que tiene solución y otras como olvidarme de ti que son imposibles de solucionar... y aprovechando las compras podría ver tu hermosa figura en mil prendas diferentes modelando solo para mí... comprar lo que más me guste y... –Mientras decía todo eso poco a poco se iba acercando tomando su mano suavemente hasta que beso el dorso de está viéndola con una mirada que era una mezcla entre seductora y decidida– después quitártela poco a poco en un sin fin de caricias.

Mina quiso responder pero solo sintió como dejo de respirar hasta que sintió sus labios en su mano, suspiro profunda pero débilmente– Has vuelto a ser un hombre muy coqueto, o más bien creo que siempre lo has sido –Lo observo, tratando de descifrar su mirada, que tan ciertas eran sus palabras– ¿Sabes cómo me siento? –sonrió sutilmente–

-Intimidada por mis palabras, desearías que todo lo que acabo de decir sea cierto, porque sientes la necesidad de volver a estar entre mis brazos... porque solo una palabra, bueno... –Sonrió– en realidad dos palabras podrían hacer la diferencia de esta y mil tardes más.

Deslizo su mano alejándola de él lentamente mientras sonreía ahora no tímida o feliz– No era lo que iba a decir pero creo que tus palabras lo definen bastante bien –Acomodo un poco su cabello con la mano tratando de desfogar sus nervios ahí, era extraño que él supiera cada pensamiento de ella–

-¿Entonces dime que es lo que ibas a decir? –pregunto mientras llamaba al mesero–

-Iba a decir que me siento como en aquel congreso que fuimos. No creí que volvería a pasar por esa sensación en mi vida y aquí estoy.

-Ah... –Sonrió recordando lo ocurrido en ese congreso– ¿te gustaría volver a vivir esa sensación de nuevo?

-Prácticamente la estoy reviviendo, pero ahora no se el final que tendrá –encogió sutilmente los hombros– ¿Recuerdas la primera noche en ese hotel? –sonrió con cierta nostalgia recordándola– Era masoquista seguramente… y tu disfrutabas tanto verme sufrir, justo como lo haces ahora –su mirada reflejo al tristeza de ese hecho pero la oculto cuando llego el mesero, hizo una pausa esperando su respuesta–

La observo detenidamente esperando a que el mesero dejara sus respectivos cafés y se fuera, al hacerlo tomo un sorbo de su bebida amarga– Sin azúcar es mejor, disfrutas más el sabor... tanto como aquella noche que sin tanto romanticismo disfrutamos de una noche mmm... apasionada, en la cual efectivamente disfrute verte sufrir pero también entregándote a mí por primera vez.

-¿Qué fue lo que más disfrutaste? ¿El sexo o saber que fuiste el primero? ¿O quizá algo diferente? –Recargo sus brazos sutilmente en la mesa prestando atención a su respuesta, sin duda lo masoquista aun lo tenía, ¿Qué hacía reviviendo ese pasado? Pasado que le dolería más al llegar sola a casa–

Sonrió mostrando tres dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa– Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, porque sentí algo diferente y porque fui el primero... –sonrió divertido– el alumno supero al maestro, fui yo quien obtuvo tus primeras reacciones, y eso realmente me hizo feliz... y no por ganarle a Mal... –aclaro de inmediato antes de que se fuera a ofender– sino porque yo te deseaba, no solo en cuerpo, sino en alma también y esa noche fue increíblemente mágica, o al menos eso sentí por mi parte.

Sonrió bastante satisfecha de su respuesta– También fue muy especial para mí, bastante educativo… pero también fue mágico, aunque temí despertar la mañana siguiente y que no estuvieras, ya sabes solías ilusionarme en esas ocasiones y luego hacer que no pasaba nada, eso es otra de las cosas que me identifican con este momento. Dime Yaten ¿Te vas a ir mañana? –Preguntó retóricamente observándolo mientras tomaba su taza de café–

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te responda? –Pregunto sin despegar su mirada de ella– ¿quieres que deje mi compromiso con Serena?

-Solo quiero que me digas la verdad. No sé –encogió sus hombros– dime si aún te gustan las mujeres decididas, que si me aferro a ti lo suficiente para recuperarte ¿algún día podría lograrlo? –lo miro fijamente– Si podrás compartir conmigo algo que te cambiara la vida y te gustara.

-Tú eres quien me cambio la vida y me gustas... ¿qué más quieres escuchar? –pregunto bebiendo un poco más de café– la prueba es que estoy aquí, a la primera llamada que me haces me tienes a tu disposición.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya la tomo con ambas manos del cuello, acercándola a él besándola, si eso es lo que ella quería, eso tendría, él sería su capricho, pero uno de esos que no se pueden sacar de la mente por más que uno lo intenta, de aquellos que te roban el sueño y te hacen perder la razón hasta llevarte a cometer las peores locuras, ese sería él, su mayor capricho.

Serena sonrió al ser complacida, sin pensarlo mucho rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos uniéndose más a su cuerpo, levantándose un poco para hacer ese beso más profundo, no lo podía negar cada beso era algo nuevo y diferente, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora, no cabía duda que los años en los dos no habían pasado en balde, ahora cada encuentro entre ellos era más fuera de lo común que el anterior.

Seiya continuo con aquel beso igual de intenso y exigente, mientras sus manos ya seguras de tener sus labios con los suyos ahora se disponía a ayudar a Serena en profundizar el acercamiento de sus cuerpos en un abrazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazo que le hizo sentir que ella ya no era más una jovencita, aquel era el cuerpo de una mujer, una que deseaba por tener de nuevo no solo en cuerpo, si no en alma y así se lo haría sentir.

Serena le despeino un poco el cabello a Seiya al hacer ese abrazo más fuerte, por fin volvía a sentir aquella necesidad en sus besos, la misma que sentía cuando lo conoció, una necesidad que aún no encontraba palabras para describirla, después de un beso más apasionado se separó de sus labios besando sus mejilla haciendo camino hacia su cuello.

-Serena… –la voz salió de sus labios ronca, debido a sus emociones– tus labios… tu cuerpo, todo en ti es más que perfecto… –la abrazo con más fuerza mientras un suspiro salió de sus labios– no te dejare ir nunca.

-Nunca... es demasiado tiempo... –murmuro mientras jugaba con sus labios sobre su cuello– quizá te fastidies de mí.

-Quizá haya días que me enoje contigo, tal vez me pase por la mente mandar todo al diablo o quizá pensar que todo es un caso perdido, pero JAMAS –enfatizo– me fastidiaría de ti… nadie es perfecto y sé que tanto tu como yo estamos lejos de serlo, pero para mí tu eres lo más cercano a la perfección, al deseo y anhelo eterno –sus manos acariciaron con frenesí su espalda estrecha–

-Creo que esto te está volviendo loco... –murmuro rozando sus labios– ¿soy casi perfecta porque estamos viviendo un engaño? –Pregunto metiendo lentamente una de sus manos por su playera–

-Exactamente… –murmuro a su oído rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja–

-¿Y no te da miedo que solo este jugando contigo? –cerro los ojos al sentir ese ligera cosquilleo– ¿que de verdad solo seas un capricho y nada más?

-Ser tu capricho está bien… y vivir este engaño también… –cerró sus ojos, la sensación de sus manos en su piel lo obligaban a hacerlo– _al menos por ahora_ –pensó–

-¿Aun extrañas a tu princesa? –pregunto volviendo a besar su cuello no sabiendo si la respuesta le gustaría–

-Por supuesto… –respondió sin basilar– ella es para mí algo mucho más fuerte que lo que es para ti Yaten… y digo Yaten porque es él el amor de tu vida ¿No? –Le dolió siquiera esperar la respuesta, aunque ya sabía cuál sería, si para ella él no existía en un pasado juntos–

Sin dudarlo y sintiéndose extraña por esa respuesta, quizá sintiendo celos de sí misma se separó de su cuerpo– Claro, lo es... entonces, ella es el amor de tu vida ¿no es así?

Esperaba su afirmación pero el esperarlo no mitigaba los celos y dolor que sentía– ¿De verdad te interesa la respuesta? –Cuestiono con curiosidad y una sutil sonrisa al ver esa mirada–

-No... –Dijo con firmeza tratando de volver a su lugar, solo que por lo estrecho del lugar no pudo al atorarse su pie– no me interesa saber, recuerda solo eres un capricho. –Tratando de desatorar su pie–

Seiya sonrió disimuladamente, tomando su pie ayudándola con la mayor tranquilidad– Es justo lo que pensé –Volteo a verla–

-Gracias... –dijo con seriedad por fin levantándose para poder acomodarse en su asiento– vaya ahora hasta sabes que es lo que pienso. –Desviando su mirada a cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de Seiya–

-Solo lo intuí. –se acomodó volviendo a encender el auto, aquella sonrisa seguía escondida en sus labios– Vamos Serena, no se ve que seas del tipo que te cuestionarías o importaría en que estoy pensando y menos si es en otra mujer –volteo a verla de reojo antes de poner el auto en marcha–

-Ja... eso no es nada amable de tu parte. Entonces supongo que besándome aun piensas en esa princesa de pacotilla. –Dijo recargando su brazo en la orilla de la ventana–

-¡¿De pacotilla? –repitió asombrado de su comentario– Tal vez la recuerde porque hay veces que me resultan parecidas, pero para nada ella es de pacotilla, ella es la mejor mujer de la que me pude enamorar… –aseguro– pero aunque tú me la recuerdes, hay algo en ti mucho muy diferente a ella, ese algo que me lleva a la locura, debo admitir que tienes tu encanto Serena. –comento sin basilar–

-Ah gracias... algún punto bueno debía tener. –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica para luego voltearse a seguir viendo por la ventana–

Estuvo a punto de poner el auto en marcha pero se arrepintió, se quitó el cinto y se acercó a ella haciendo que lo viera– Me encantas, más que eso, pones en un hilo mis emociones, me haces cometer las mayores locuras ¿y aun así pones esa cara? Llegará el momento en que solo pueda pensar en ti y me frustrara no verte como mi princesa, pero es un riesgo que no pienso cesar. –le sonrió entre dulce y decididamente–

Seiya no necesito respuesta, pudo ver en su mirada que ella capto perfectamente cada una de sus palabras, más tranquilo y feliz retomo su camino hacia su destino, coloco un poco de música, de esa que les gustaba a ambos, el camino fue un poco más de lo esperado pero pareció un segundo, en momentos el volteaba a verla y cuando sus miradas coincidían sonreía a ella y volvía su mirada al frente.

-¿A dónde es que me llevas? –pregunto fingiendo la mayor de la indiferencia y fastidio, después de todo no podía dar a notar la emoción que le producía una escapada así–

-A un lugar que dada esa personalidad tuya, estoy seguro que te ira de maravilla –respondió con la mayor tranquilidad ya estando cerca de su destino–

Volteo a verlo con cierto aire de ofendida– ¿Qué quieres decir con "esa personalidad tuya"?

Rio sutilmente– Me refiero a que eres muy libre y sin temores… –la volteo a ver de reojo– o al menos es lo que demuestras ¿no?

Sonrió evadiendo su mirada– Eso me suena a un reto... o más bien es lo que yo quiero... retarte. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que vamos a hacer, aunque estoy segura que ganare.

-¿De verdad? Vaya eso suena interesante… –Estaciono el auto a la estrada de un bosque donde a lo lejos solo se veía una enorme cabaña– acepto cualquier reto –sonrió–

-¿Cualquiera? –Pregunto con una sonrisa entre misteriosa y seductora– mmm y si te pido algo imposible ¿qué harás?

-Tal vez muera en el intento –le guiño el ojo antes de bajar a abrirle su puerta–

Al bajar ese lugar le trajo un sin fin de recuerdos de un lugar muy similar, un lugar el cual no le gustaba recordar– ¿Que hacemos aquí?, ¿no me digas que me quieres secuestrar?

-Vaya no se me había ocurrido… pero hoy quizá no –aclaro con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cajuela del auto y sacaba una enorme mochila– ya lo veras… –volvió a caminar a ella tomándole la mano–

-Te advierto que no soporto el aire fresco, odio los mosquitos, me molesta el sol y la tierra me produce estornudos... –dijo lo más segura que pudo, mientras la jalaba haciendo algunos gestos al caminar pues en realidad nada de eso era cierto, pero alguna diferencia debía haber con la antigua Serena–

-Claro si aparentas ser una mujer que no puede hacerse cargo ni de un insecto –dijo entre broma y no, no sabiendo si en verdad era cierto aquello o no, pero ya lo descubriría– mejor –se acercó a su oído susurrándole– así disfrutare más viéndote sufrir

-No sabes cómo disfruto deshaciéndome de los insectos... sobre todo de aquellos que no tienen nada bueno que ofrecer o que hacer… –dijo de forma sarcástica– me encanta hacerlos sufrir.

La volteo a ver con recelo, aquel último comentario no fue nada agradable de su parte– ¿De verdad?

-Como no tienes una idea... –Sonrió satisfecha de que su comentario lo había entendido– ¿no me digas que eres un defensor de los insectos?

-No… –respondió con indiferencia– entre psicólogos es más fácil persuadir con acciones que con teoría, tal vez pronto veas que muchos insectos son más necesarios de lo que podemos admitir o soportar –sonrió sutilmente indiferente, no es que le fuera indiferente pero ser llamado insecto no era de su agrado–

-Algunos no sirven para nada, solo para hacer sufrir. Claro que algunos son lindos... –sonrió observando la mano que llevaba el anillo de compromiso que Yaten le había dado– hay algunos bichos que son adorables.

-Mmm… mira que interésate… –sonrió negando sutilmente– aun así reitero que los insectos son necesarios, además muchas diferirían en tu comentario –abrió la puerta de la cabaña, dejando ver la recepción y muchos ornamentos propios del deporte que practicarían, el Rapel–

-Sí, supongo que MUCHAS... –dijo soltando su mano al entrar a ese lugar que en lugar de animarla un poco la hacía molestarse al pensar en que efectivamente muchas no estarían de acuerdo en que llamaran a Seiya "insecto" y quizá porque a más de una había llevado a lugares así–

Rio al verla de aquella manera, para después volver a tomar su mano acercándola a él– ¿Siempre eres así de celosa? –Pero él sabía que era más una afirmación que una pregunta–

-¿Celosa?, Ja... ja... ja... –dijo sarcásticamente– ¿de ti?, no para nada... ¿por qué debería de tener celos?, si así eres conmigo no imagino cómo pudiste ser con las otras "muchas"

-Si así fuera y dado que no te interesa ¿Qué más daría no? –Sonrió, le gustaba verla así– pero percibo mucha energía en ti, así que porque no la canalizamos así –señalo el cartel del rapel–

Volteo a ver lo que él le señalaba– ¿Rapel? –Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa– vaya que original... pero de acuerdo, además tenemos un reto pendiente. Solo dime ¿si tú ganas que es lo que pedirás de premio?

-Dime que pedirás tú, no quisiera excederme en mi petición dado que ganare.

-Mmm... –Sonrió acercándose más a él subiendo sutilmente su mano por su pecho– puedes pedir lo que quieras, no tengas miedo.

-De acuerdo… –tomo su mano izquierda dándole un sutil beso en el dorso de esta– si te pido esto me lo darás –jugó con ese anillo que tanto le irritaba–

Sonrió bajando la mirada para ver como jugaba con el anillo– ¿Y para que lo quieres?, no creo que te quede...

Su mirada se fijó en ella– No claro que no… pero es que después de ver un verdadero anillo de compromiso, no puedo tolerar que una mujer tan hermosa como tú se vea bien con este, podría cambiarlo por uno mejor.

-Podrías, pero no puedes... –fue ella quien esta vez tomo su mano y le mostro el motivo de porque no podía– así que por esto creo que quizá debas pedir otra cosa –dijo quitando suavemente su mano–

Sonrió, era lógico que no aceptaría tan fácil– Por eso ofrecí que fueras tu quien decidiera primero.

-Mmm te lo diré cuando gane... –sonrió segura de sí misma y quizá por lo que pediría– así que ¿listo para perder?

- Listo para verte perder –le sonrió con seguridad y sensualidad, esa sonrisa segura que siempre lo caracterizaba, mientras caminaban atravesando la cabaña hacia el exterior–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Respuesta a los Review por Marie Winchester…**_

Bueno pues aquí pasando a contestar los reviews, ay la verdad me quede emocionada, o sea bien coquetos los 4, así es como debió haber sido desde el principio, pero bueno ya veremos cómo salen esas citas, estoy enamorada de Seiya pero Yaten me hace ojitos es que los dos son perfectos… lo que si debo confesar es que o sea Mina rogando por el perdón de Mal O.o en qué mundo loco terminamos jajajaja bien exagero pero me sigue cayendo mal ese profesor, en fin ahora si vamos con los reviews, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un pequeño comentario…

Ah y antes de que lo olvide no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que estará genial, genial ya quiero leerlo :D

_**Genddrene**__**:**_ Hello, sí que bien más ahora que se unieron Mina y Seiya para reconquistar a sus respectivos amores, ¿Qué te parecieron estas citas?, y se van a poner interesantes ya veras, gracias por escribirnos un pequeño review, nos alegraste el día.

_**Oh Darling:**_ Y mas que se pondrá con los siguientes capítulos así que te sugerimos no te pierdas ningún capitulo, Yaten es un cínico de primera pero así lo amamos, sobre lo de Mina y Serena efectivamente le oculto lo de su embarazo y hasta la fecha aun no conoce a la niña… la verdad a mi tmb me encanto que lo hicieran, tanto Mina como Seiya dejaron las cosas en claro entre ellos así es un juego más limpio.

_**Dark side of the Moon:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic, pues aquí estuvo un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperamos que te siga gustando y que nos sigas apoyando, muchas gracias, igual esperamos no tardar tanto para subir el siguiente capítulo, y si tmb nosotras amamos a esos dos hombres seductores, suerte al elegir.

_**Ross Kou**__**:**_ No te preocupes, lo importante es que lo leiste :P bueno comencemos, la verdad a nosotras también nos encanto que pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa ya que eso hará mas limpio el juego y más divertido para nosotras.  
-Mina: Exacto ya tomo la decisión ahora falta ver si soporta los malos modos de Yaten (que me encanta) y por fin ya se decidió a hacerle la prueba, ya se había tardado además como pudimos ver la niña simpatiza con él que lindos.

-Yaten: Jajajaja si efectivamente es un maldito pero así lo adoramos y lo perdonamos fácilmente, además que si tiene sus momentos tiernos cuando quiere el muy grosero, como en este capítulo que lo seductor no lo puede dejar de lado.

-Serena: Como te diste cuenta no es tan sencillo para ella hacerse del rogar bien que está pidiendo ya los besos de Seiya y teniendo esos arranques en el momento menos pensado las cenizas comenzaran a arder y de qué forma :P aunque tampoco ha olvidado el motivo de por qué se comporta así, poniendo a prueba a Seiya… sobre los hijos ya veremos más adelante, siempre podrían adoptar.

-Seiya: Jajaja te pasa lo mismo que a mí, amo a Seiya en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora si lo amamos totalmente al verse más seguro de lo que va a hacer, ¿Qué te pareció en este capítulo?, se ve tan wow y me encanto la parte del auto jajaja, que bueno que te gusto toda la historia y su personaje, aunque si efectivamente yo también tuve ganas de matarlo (pero a besos) jajaja eso es todo…

Muchas gracias por tu review, nos encanta leerlos :D nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo, saluditos bye bye

_**PupizHz**__**:**_ Hola no te preocupes, lo importante es que aquí andas leyendo está loca historia, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que te haya gustado, trataremos de no tardar más de 15 dias en subir el siguiente capítulo, saludos :D

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ Así es, ya comenzó el juego entre los cuatro, y ahora ya lo vimos con estas citas tan especiales, esperemos que el siguiente capítulo también les guste.

Eso es todo por el momento, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado y que nos sigan acompañando en los que siguen, y recuerden un review nos pone felices y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo, gracias y saludos a todas XOXO


	32. 6Amandote

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Amándote**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

-Tú eres quien me cambio la vida y me gustas... ¿qué más quieres escuchar? –pregunto bebiendo un poco más de café– la prueba es que estoy aquí, a la primera llamada que me haces me tienes a tu disposición.

-Yaten… –no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro– hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, pero antes quiero que me hables de ti en estos años.

-Exactamente ¿qué es lo que te gustaría saber?, porque bien puedo hablar y hablar y hablar y no dar con lo que más te gustaría escuchar... –dijo con una sonrisa al ver su rostro feliz– mejor tú pregúntame... y prometo responderte con la verdad.

-Mmm… –meditó mientras daba otro sorbo a su café– Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber, creo que todo me intriga, por ejemplo ¿nunca regresaste a Tokio hasta ahora?, es decir cuando terminaste la maestría. ¿No te tomaste algún tiempo para venir? –espero la respuesta con suma atención aunque no queriéndolo hacer ver tan evidente–

-No... No quise volver a este lugar... –suspiro recargándose en el respaldo de la silla jugando a lo lejos con la taza– de hecho pensé que jamás volvería.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu familia o algo importante, no sé, quizá un motivo que cambiara ese deseo de no volver? –Pensó que tal vez ella era el motivo de jamás querer volver a ese lugar y eso no le agrado, pero no lo manifestó en su semblante–

-Cuando partí de este lugar fue con la idea de volver, de hacer una vida lejos de todo lo que me recordara mi antigua vida... y me refiero a la de conquistador y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella... no quería terminar igual de patético que Malaquite... –sonrió ligeramente– perdón si lo que digo ofende a tu querido profesor... pero es la verdad, esa vida me estaba cansando y tenía otros planes para ese viaje, unos muy distintos.

-Ya veo… –sonrió sutilmente volteando un poco su rostro, suspiro sutilmente no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez Malaquite tuviera razón, ella fue demasiado egocéntrica en pensar que solo se había alejado tanto tiempo por ella o que quizá hubiera motivos con ella de por medio, tal vez si él no hubiera vuelto ella seguiría y moriría llena de amor sin nada que de su parte los uniera o ella fuera más para él– No te preocupes tu eres libre de pensar lo que desees de cualquier persona –dijo refiriéndose a Malaquite– ¿Y si no pensabas volver porque lo hiciste? ¿No hubiera sido mejor para ti y Serena que iniciaran su vida juntos lejos de aquí?

-Sí, quizá... –suspiro bebiendo un poco de café ocultando una sonrisa al hacerlo– pero sabemos que para poder ayudar en la recuperación de un severo trauma lo mejor es enfrentarlo, y eso es lo que quiero hacer con Serena, tiene que volver a ser la que era antes, pero para eso debe recordar y enfrentar su pasado... un pasado llamado Seiya Kou.

-Vaya no cabe duda que eres un estupendo prometido… –dijo más por compromiso y no es que no lo fuera ella moriría por ser la etiquetada como su prometida, si no ponerle esa etiqueta para otra mujer no era de su agrado– realmente me sorprende mucho toda esta situación, pero… –sonrió voleando a verlo– este café esta delicioso y no quiero amargarlo… mejor dime sobre tu doctorado y en que fue en lo que te especializaste, siempre me pregunte como irías y que habrías decidido a final de cuentas, si tus aspiraciones habían cambiado o no.

-Todo siguió como lo tenía planeado, no soy del tipo de hombres que cambian de decisiones, eso debiste saberlo tu mejor que nadie... que cuando tengo algo en mente no descanso hasta conseguirlo.

-Lo sé, solo que hay ocasiones en que surgen cosas que cambian nuestras perspectivas. Ejemplo siempre pensé que me dedicaría a la investigación, yo nunca pensé que la psicología infantil terminaría siendo mi pasión, jamás me vi rodeada de niños pero aquí estoy.

-Si lo imagino... –Sonrió ligeramente– y créeme que esa faceta desconocida te sienta muy bien. Pero definitivamente lo mío es la investigación, no creas aún hay misterios por descubrir dentro de la mente de una persona, y me gustaría poder descifrarlas en especial una.

-Es muy difícil descifrar la mente de alguien, siempre habrá algo nuevo que dará un giro inesperado… –Sonrió contemplando su taza mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre su borde– aunque es lo que todo psicólogo anhelamos después de todo… –Volteo a verlo aun con esa sonrisa inocente–

-Descifrar la mente... –la observo fijamente con aquella mirada seductora– sobre todo de aquellas que más nos importan... y sobre todo que amamos.

-Si, por eso volviste a Tokio… –Se recargo en el respaldo tratando de disimular su poco agrado intuyendo que se refería a Serena– Yaten ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí?

- ¿Lo que me pediste? –Pregunto un tanto desorientado– no recuerdo... ayúdame por favor.

-Si… que es un poco cruel de tu parte restregarme tu amor por ella… –Respondió sin voltear a verlo, fijando su vista a la entrada– Bueno creo que eso será bastante complicado porque… –se quedó pensativa un segundo– no, por nada, solo digo que no sé cómo actuar ahora –Suspiro y luego sonrió sutilmente–

-¿Por qué mejor no le pones nombre a lo que sientes? –Sonrió aprovechando que no tenía su mirada en él– llámalo... "celos"

-Puesto que yo aún estoy enamorada de ti eso no debería ser novedad para ti ¿o sí? –volteo a verlo de inmediato– pero tampoco voy a colgarme un letrero en la frente, bastante es con que todo mundo me vea con esta cara de embobada contigo y digan… _"mira esa pobre mujer y ese hombre tan guapo ¿no es él prestigiado doctor que acaba de llegar y comprometerse?"_ –Dijo imitando alguna voz desconocida–

- No pudo evitar soltar aquella carcajada– Lo siento... pero no creo que todo el mundo esté tan enterado de la vida de unos simples psicólogos... que de emocionante puede haber en mi vida y en la de Serena, somos un par de desconocidos... al igual que tu... tranquila no creo que digan eso de ti.

-Claro que no será tan ajeno… viendo que ahora tu prometida sale en revistas de chismes, no te has puesto a pensar que todo es como un efecto dómino. Serena, la extraña mujer con la que sale el apuesto esposo de la famosa modelo y si a eso le sumas que el prometido de la amiga del esposo de la modelo lo ven con una mujer que no hace más que verlo con los ojos que te veo yo todo quedara muy claro para ellos… bueno al parecer queda claro para todos menos para ustedes dos –Sonrió–

De nueva cuenta una carcajada no se hizo esperar– Sí, supongo que es muy claro para todos, menos para nosotros dos... vamos Serena no saldría con Seiya... ya hable con ella sobre eso y fue solamente un encuentro casual... ella estaba en ese restaurante esperando a unas amigas y llego Seiya... solo se saludaron y ya... –que mentira tan absurda, solamente un idiota podría haber creído semejante pretexto pero aun así fingió una seriedad al decirlo–

Presiono sus puños tratando de canalizar su molestia y ganas de salir corriendo a estrangular a esa rubia mentirosa e infiel– Claro… –fingió una sonrisa que sintió que sus labios temblaron ante el esfuerzo tan grande que hizo– ante todo debe haber la confianza, es bueno que se la tengas… –suspiro acomodándose– Sabes que creo que me está dando un poco de claustrofobia aquí.

-Vamos a caminar... –saco un billete y lo dejo sobre la mesa– porque creo que si te ves mal... sé que te molesta que te hable de Serena, pero creo que tu mejor que nadie la conoce y sabes perfectamente que no mentiría en algo así... además como te habrás dado cuenta, ella no recuerda quien es Seiya en su vida y creo que eso es mejor al menos por ahora.

-Si claro… ella jamás haría algo así… –se puso de pie tomando su bolso– creo que el café afecto mi perspectiva –sonrió más relajada, pero no por ello menos molesta, pero ya habría momento para desahogar esos sentimientos con quien realmente debía–

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –Pregunto acercándose a ella tomándola del brazo con suavidad– recuerda que soy tuyo por unas horas.

-Vaya eso suena bastante tentador… –dijo en tono pícaro bromeándole–

- Bastante... –oprimió suavemente su brazo– tanto como tú quieras.

Rió sutilmente, volteando a verlo– ¿Te parece si caminamos un poco por ahora?

-Lo que quieras hacer está bien... sirve que me cuentas ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?, no creo que haya sido solo estudiar y trabajar...

Tomo su mano indicándole el camino por el cual caminar, era el camino largo a casa, el que atravesaría el parque, para después soltar su mano– ¿Cómo te imaginas que fue? –hizo sus brazos hacia atrás tomando su bolso con ambas manos–

-Supongo que con el apoyo de Malaquite todo fue más sencillo para ti, sobre todo sin ningún chico que te estuviera rondando... –dijo tranquilamente pero en realidad sentía coraje de tan solo imaginar que así hubiera sido– es obvio que ningún hombre se acercaría teniendo a Mal a tu lado.

Sonrió negando con un movimiento de cabeza– Pues la verdad es que no es para nada lo que piensas.

-¿Ah no? –Pregunto algo alegre para luego volver a su actitud seria– ah no claro que no... Malaquite se volvió tu amigo... supongo que el mejor... algo que yo nunca logre.

Suspiró sutilmente antes de comenzar a hablar– Cuando te fuiste enfoque toda mi atención a la universidad, siempre me considere una alumna intermedio y muchas veces me costaba destacar en ese rango, pero cuando no tienes nada mas en que enfocarte y con muchas aspiraciones te das cuenta que puedes ser más que una alumna intermedio… –aquello era una de las cosas que más le enorgullecían– estuve sola mucho tiempo en cuestión amorosa, bueno como lo estoy ahora, a Malaquite lo vi hasta después de que murió su esposa y fue más por apaciguar mi conciencia sobre algo realmente malo que le dije hace mucho tiempo… está claro que entre tantos rencores entre nosotros nuestra amistad no se dio hasta hace poco y mi vida amorosa pues…

-El viejo quiere que vuelvas con él... –dijo en un sutil suspiro– supongo que te sorprende que lo intuya... –Sonrió desviando la mirada– tú fuiste una chica totalmente diferente para él, te denomino su amante perfecta, así que no dudo que aun insista en estar contigo.

Volteo a verlo un tanto sonrojada, no por darse cuenta de él interés de Mal por ella, sino por la pena que le daba que él lo dijera de ese modo– Pero yo no lo amo… lo aprecio y mucho, Hotaru y él son muy buenos y han hecho mucho por nosotras… pero de eso a algo más, creo que solo lo llegaría a considerar si tú me pidieras que hiciera mi vida como vas a hacerlo tu… –volteo a ver al cielo– Tengo esa extraña aura que ningún hombre interesado en mi lo está por mucho tiempo, apenas se enteran de lo que hay en mi vida salen corriendo… –sonrió entre divertida y autocompasiva– Tal vez por eso muchos malinterpretan mi relación con Mal.

- ¿De verdad lo malinterpretan? –Volteo viéndola de reojo deteniéndose frente a ella tomándola de los brazos– dime la verdad Mina... ¿no has vuelto a tener nada que ver con Malaquite en todo este tiempo?, se sincera por favor.

Se tensó un poco– Bueno… tal vez un par de veces… pero jamás retomamos una relación, pero la gente lo dice porque yo estoy al pendiente de Hotaru, me preocupo por ella, no pretendo ocupar el lugar de su madre, solo quiero ser una amiga para ella, no es agradable quedarte sin madre a los nueve años y Mal se ha esmerado por remendar todo lo que nos hizo.

Bajó la mirada al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa– ¿Y crees que quiera enmendar lo que me hizo?

-Claro que si… Yaten, él hizo cosas que no apruebo y que me costó muchos años perdonarlo, no voy a defenderlo ni abogar por él yo hablo por mí, pero tal vez debas darle la oportunidad tú también… Tú lo admirabas tanto a más que yo. –tomo su mano entre las suyas–

Sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza mezclado con ironía– No Mina, yo lo apreciaba, no solo por ser el mayor conquistador, sino por su carrera, pero desgraciadamente me enamore de su amante y eso es algo que no creo que me haya perdonado... dime... si voy y le digo que se aleje de ti ¿lo hará?, no creo que te deje así como así... quizá haya cambiado, pero te aseguro que sigue siendo el mismo, sobre todo cuando una mujer le interesa.

- Jamás se alejara de mí… no si se lo pides simplemente así… Yaten tú no lo admirabas, aun lo haces y esa admiración te está llevando a esta competitividad con él. –Sonrió tristemente soltando su mano–

Tomo su mano con fuerza– ¿Competitividad?, eso es lo que piensas... vamos Mina, tú debes conocerlo mucho mejor que yo... dime... ¿no sería capaz de "ayudarme" a conseguir una beca en el extranjero?, ¿no sería capaz de permanecer a tu lado diciéndote que solo eres de él?, dime si es que lo conozco o no... Dime que estoy equivocado... y que no me odio en algún momento.

-Es verdad, lo es… –lo observo fijamente a los ojos– Pero ahora ya no soy la amante de nadie, ya no soy la adolecente tonta e imprudente que se equivocó, pero tú pareces muy entusiasmado en seguir sus pasos. Mírate Yaten estas comprometido con una mujer que amas y estas aquí elogiándome, sabiendo que yo muero de ganas por tenerte y besarte, y estas aquí… Te digo que te amo que dejes todo y me dejes demostrarte que aún me amas y prefieres jugar al mal prometido.

Sonrió ocultando la verdadera razón de su alegría en un disfraz de arrogancia, sin pensarlo mucho la tomo del rostro haciendo lo que tenía ganas de hacer, besarla.

Coloco sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo, no es que no lo quisiera, quería besarlo hasta que sus labios se adormecieran pero no así– Yaten…

-Sh... –la sujeto un poco más del rostro sin despegarse de sus labios, sintiendo la tersura de estos así como su dulce sabor–

No podía comprender como podía sentirse tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo, se juró a si misma que no cedería ante él y sus encantos y ahí estaba rendida a sus labios sin despegar las manos de su pecho luchando ella misma por continuar alejándolo pero ahora sus labios correspondía los suyos dulcemente.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al exterior la vista era perfecta, un poco alejado se apreciaban las paredes montañosas de aquel pequeño cerro que subirían. Seiya suspiro profundamente deleitándose del fresco aire, aquello era lo mejor que pudo tener desde que estaba solo, ahí solo eran él, sus recuerdos y su adrenalina por seguir y ese día quería compartir con ella la sensación de triunfo que producía aquel deporte. Al llegar le mostro a Serena lo que sería su primer reto.

-Bien esta es la primera… –Se agacho comenzando a sacar las cosas– es pequeña y muy segura, así que te enseñare como hacerlo en esta.

-¿Vienes muy seguido aquí? –Pregunto observando el hermoso lugar, la verdad es que le agradaba aunque tuviera que fingir, el aire fresco del campo y sin contaminación siempre había sido su favorito–

-La verdad es que se convirtió en mi pasatiempo favorito –le sonrió con sinceridad mientras comenzaba a colocarle el cinto de seguridad y el arnés– ¿te gusta?

-Mmm... No está mal... –dijo con indiferencia– no pareces del tipo que le gusten este tipo de pasatiempos, creí que tenías otros... unos que no tuvieran tanta adrenalina.

- Es que la adrenalina es mi favorita… –aseguro perfectamente cuanto colocaba en ella– así que ¿Cómo cueles pasatiempos sería adecuado para mí?

-Mmm no se... los que tenía cuando era más joven... –Suspiro con indiferencia– ah cierto, le fue mal en su última conquista, así que veamos qué otra cosa podría ser... ah sí... ¿qué tal el boxeo?, por lo que vi los golpes se le dan muy bien.

Rió con sarcasmo ante sus comentarios– Me orgullezco de ser un caballero civilizado, pero hay ocasiones que uno debe dejar ciertas cosas claras y si solo recurro a los golpes en extremas situaciones… pero mejor dime tu pasatiempo favorito cual es ¿Ir de compras? –sonrió con ligera burla, pues ahora era el tipo de mujer que aparentaba eso–

-Por supuesto... así que si no quiere tener una cuenta sobregirada nunca deje en mis manos una tarjeta, porque no respondo de mis compras. –Sonrió como si aquello fuera digno de enorgullecerse–

Rió nuevamente al escucharla– Vaya eso no es nada bueno y no me refiero a lo económico, aunque sin duda dejaras en la banca rota a tu prometido –no pudo evitar nombrarlo con algo de sarcasmo pero continuo– si no porque me he fijado que las mujeres refugiadas en las compras tienen un gran defecto… –comenzó a colocarse su cinto y demás utensilio–

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo observándolo, últimamente el sarcasmo era parte de ambos y eso se notaba a distancia– ¿cuál defecto?, porque pensé que yo no tendría ninguno.

Se acercó a ella respondiéndole al oído con aire serio– Son fáciles de conquistar pero difíciles de confiar. –Se separó de ella con una sutil sonrisa de lado–

Al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de molestia– ¿Fáciles?, ¿así que soy fácil de conquistar?, ¿y además no soy digna de confianza?, vaya... no pensé que tuviera tantos atributos.

Rió al ver su enfado– ¿Sabes lo atractiva que te ves molesta?… –pero sonó más a afirmación que ah pregunta– solo lo dije para que no digas mentiras, no al menos mentiras que te perjudiquen o que yo no pueda creerte –la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar–

-Pero... no... –comenzó a caminar aun desconcertada, ¿cómo era posible que no le hubiera creído esa mentira?, estaba claro que no era un compradora compulsiva, pero al final de cuentas a que mujer no le gustaba salir de compras– no era mentira... ¿por qué no me crees?

-Porque eres hermosa y no eres del tipo de mujer que bases tu belleza en lo que compras, sabes que el hombre que te amé lo hará por cómo eres, eso lo demuestras… si, sin duda tienes muy buen gusto en tu vestir y sabes cómo dejar a un hombre sin aliento, pero no eres tan superficial con esas cosas como me lo dices –respondió con sinceridad–

Aprovechando que iba un poco detrás de él sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, él siempre había sabido cómo tratarla y eso no había cambiado, pero aun así no era bueno demostrarlo– ¿Me psicoanalizaste?

Volteo sonriéndole con cara de "quizá" aunque más que eso, él la conoció o al menos así fue algún día y esperaba que ella dentro siguiera esa sencillez que lo enamoro intensamente– Pero hoy no es día de trabajo hoy es día de mucha adrenalina –por fin llegaron a los pies de la pared montañosa para escalar–

-De acuerdo... –sonrió subiendo la mirada observando todo lo que tendrían que escalar– ¿está ya cuenta como parte de la apuesta o esta es solo para enseñarme?

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza–Esta es para enseñarte, aquella es para practicar –mostro una intermedia un poco más grande que la primera– Y aquella otra –indico una más grande y en apariencia más complicada– es tu reto –sonrió– ¿Aceptas? Si te da miedo puedo comprenderlo –se encogió de hombros fingiendo considerar su temor pero con una sonrisa oculta–

-Seiya Kou... ¿no sabes que no debe retar a una mujer que es fácil de conquistar, digna de la más absoluta desconfianza y la además compradora compulsiva? –Coloco ambas manos en su cintura– no, no, no Seiya... muy malo... te aseguro que ganare...

Sonrió, adoraba su seguridad ante sus retos– Bien en ese coso ya quiero verlo… –se acercó a su oído susurrándole en voz ronca– Hazme morder el polvo…

-Sera más que eso... Seiya Kou... bueno vamos... enséñame... veamos que tan buen instructor eres...

Seiya gustoso inicio con su cátedra de rapel desde los nombres de cada accesorio hasta cómo usarlos y como debía iniciar, en cada palabra había tanta seguridad que eran dignas de un experto, primero indico todo en teoría, después le enseño haciéndolo él, ante todo se preocupaba por ella y no correría el riesgo de que se lastimara o ponerla en peligro, una vez que lo teórico termino y todo estaba perfectamente seguro inicio lo práctico, enseñanza que él disfruto de sobremanera debido a la cercanía que producía entre ambos, aunque claro se esmeró por no hacerlo notorio, era divertido y confortable guiar cada paso y cada movimiento de ella, era sentirla nuevamente parte de él y era perfecto, bastaba con insinuar algo y parecía que ella leía su mente pero a pesar de eso le atormentaba el pensar cómo podían seguir separados si era evidente la conexión entre ellos.

Serena era la mujer más inteligente que conocía y aunque no lo demostró mucho percibió la atención que ponía a su palabras e indicaciones, la primer practica resulto un éxito, solo Seiya le impidió que ella volteara su vista hacia abajo, esa vista quería reservarla para su reto. De vuelta en piso firme estaban listos para su segunda práctica.

La segunda parte fue mejor, aunque no era una experta como parecía serlo él le fue un poco más fácil, pero aun así y con la adrenalina que sentía no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que una vez más estaba con Seiya, que era mágico para ella poder escuchar su voz, siempre con esa seguridad que mostraba, era más que evidente que aun sentía algo por ella y estaba segura de que ella por él sentía lo mismo, pero por ese día no quería pensar en lo que fue o en lo que sería, solo se enfocaría en sentir esa sensación de bienestar que la llenaba, así sin darse cuenta aquella escalada fue mucho más rápida, en realidad no supo ni siquiera de que es lo que iba hablando al momento de subir, supuso que de lo que debía hacer a cada movimiento, ahora tenía que pensar en cuál sería el premio que recibiría pues tenía claro que quería y necesitaba ganarle esta vez a Seiya.

Seiya sonrió ligeramente agitado al verla llegar sin mayor dificultad junto a él a la cima, esa adrenalina que desprendía en su sonrisa y mirada era algo que extrañaba y que gozaría de apreciar, ambos bajaron de nueva cuenta, comenzando a soltar sus arnés para dirigirse a la última prueba, prueba que disfrutaría como tenia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía por fin no se sentía solo de nuevo, sentirse acompañado de ella era indescriptible.

-Vaya aprendes rápido… –sonrió tomando aire–

- Como no te imaginas... –Respiro profundamente mientras se estiraba un poco– creo que me falta un poco de condición... en cambio tú...

-Es solo en lo que te acostumbras… pero saliste entera así que ya es muy buena señal –sonrió–

-Mmm eso parece... ¿listo para perder? –Pregunto con seguridad– no creas que vas a poder ganarme...

-Si… –le dio una botella de agua y él tomo otra– más que listo –dijo con seguridad, ya estaba ansioso por verla dar todo de sí para ganarle– ¿Debo darte cierta ventaja? –Pregunto retándola, para después beber entera su botella de agua–

-¿No me crees capaz de ganarte? –pregunto para luego beber un poco de agua– aunque debo saber qué es lo que podría perder si es que ganas...

-Si te lo digo tal vez pierdas a propósito y eso no sería divertido –le guiño un ojo–

-Yo jamás perdería apropósito... –dijo con seguridad– en ese caso no te diré lo que quiero... así anda vamos...

Dejo las botellas de ambos en su lugar y acomodo todo hasta estar listos para escalar, volteo a verla con una sonrisa más que retadora era impaciente y feliz– Tú dices cuando…

-Lista... –sin dudarlo comenzó a escalar, quizá no era tanto por el premio, era más bien por querer ganarle a Seiya, alguna vez cuando tuvieron un reto parecido él le había ganado, quizá por una pequeña trampa pero le había ganado y eso no quería que volviera a ocurrir, después de todo la nueva Serena era diferente, mucho más fuerte y tenía que serlo también en ese aspecto, sin darse cuenta ya había subido un poco–

Seiya inicio su ascenso con tranquilidad, estaba convencido que le ganaría, pero en el segundo que volteo a verla ella le llevaba una ventaja, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido– Vaya pensé que estaba cansada… –pensó sorprendió, la estaba subestimando, después de todo ella era una mujer decidida, así que dejo de hacerlo poniendo más interés en su ascenso por desgracia parecía que ella seguía manteniendo la ventaja–

-Que lento eres... –Bajo un poco la vista al notar que Seiya estaba un poco abajo de ella– ¿no eras tú el profesional?

Negó sonriendo aceptando su derrota– Es que jamás había tenido una retadora tan hábil… –llego por fin a su lado dejando descansar sus brazos a los costados apoyándose solo con sus piernas, suspirando profundamente. Ahora venía lo mejor después del esfuerzo físico, disfrutar la panorámica de aquel prolongado ascenso – Esta es mi parte favorita… –continuo disfrutando de aquella vista, volteando también a ver a Serena– Bien ahora como buen perdedor que soy escucho tu petición –espero a la expectativa de sus palabras–

-Vaya... esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba... y sobre todo se oye perfecto el hecho de que aceptes que perdiste... –sonrió quedándose un instante pensativa sobre lo que pediría– había pensado en muchas cosas... pero creo que lo que más me gustaría que me dieras es... –volteo a verlo fijamente– tu más valioso tesoro...

-¿Mi más valioso tesoro? –Pregunto un tanto confundido y pensativo esperando que le especificara más concretamente, mientras volteaba su vista al cielo al sentir unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzar a caer–

-Creo que tendrás que pensar muy bien que es lo que me darás... –sonrió, pues en realidad tenia curiosidad de que es lo que le daría por aquellas palabras que solo pronuncio para confundirlo– aunque también quisiera saber qué es lo que hubieras pedido de haber ganado...

Sonrió ante su último comentario de saber que sería lo que él pediría pero también viniendo a su mente que era lo que el mas atesoraba, pero su sonrisa fue acompañada de una lluvia un poco más intensa– Creo que será mejor bajar y una vez más seguros me dices cuando quieres tu premio y yo pensare si te diré cual sería mi premio…

-Solo no vayas a evadirlo... –sonrió mientras comenzaba a bajar, una pequeña lluvia había estropeado un poco aquella vista, pero también en parte quería evitar cualquier contacto con el agua, no era bueno para su estado de ánimo el que lloviera y menos a lado de él, mientras más pronto se fueran y llegara a casa sería mejor–

Una vez en tierra firme la lluvia era más que una llovizna, pronto estaría completamente mojados si no se daban prisa, Seiya toco las cosas tan rápido como pudo con una mano y con la otra a Serena para que corrieran a la cabaña y evitar que ella tropezara por el ahora fango lodoso. Apenas alcanzaron a entrar a la caballa por donde habían entrado al llegar cuando la lluvia pasó a un aguacero monumental.

-Vaya… sí que el clima está loco… –seco su rostro mojado por la lluvia– creo que no podremos salir así… –dijo un tanto pensativo–

-Tan hermoso que se veía el día... –dijo con tristeza– además estaba aprendiendo muy bien... –dijo al momento en que se quitaba la sudadera que estaba mojada–

-Tal vez no este del todo perdido el día… –la observo fijamente pero una voz ajena llamo su atención–

-Lo siento Señor Kou en estos días esas lluvias suelen ser muy continuas y más fuertes, creo que está lejos de detenerse empeorara… –dijo el empleado–

-Oh… vaya… –volteo a ver a Serena–

Suspiro sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban junto a la ventana– ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?, ¿esperar a que deje de llover?

-Creo que es lo más factible –aseguro, volteando de inmediato a ver al empleado– podrías darme una cabaña por favor… – Y en menos de lo que esperaba ya tenía la llave consigo– Vamos… –extendió su mano a Serena–

-¿No podríamos esperar aquí? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa jugando con su mano para evitar tomar la de Seiya– creo que ya está calmándose...

-Estas bromeando, llueve a cantaros, además si no para en un buen rato no pienso quedarme en el lobby todo el rato… aunque queramos no podemos irnos así, el carro se atascaría –tomo la muñeca de Serena con su mano haciéndola que se pusiera de pie– Vamos debemos secarnos…

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

No podía comprender como podía sentirse tan bien y mal al mismo tiempo, se juró a si misma que no cedería ante él y sus encantos y ahí estaba rendida a sus labios sin despegar las manos de su pecho luchando ella misma por continuar alejándolo pero ahora sus labios correspondía los suyos dulcemente.

Comenzó a sentirse correspondido y suavizo la manera en que tomaba su rostro, bajando lentamente las manos a través de su espalda hasta poder rodear su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo tanto como ella lo permitía, tanto tiempo había esperado por un beso así que ahora que lo tenía no quería ni pensaba soltarla, al menos no hasta saciar la sed de su propia alma.

Mina sentía que volaba en medio de sus labios y sus brazos que tantas veces añoro y necesito, estaban ahí de donde jamás debieron alejarse, suspiro en medio de aquel beso deleitándose de la fragancia de su piel, lentamente subió sus brazos rodeándolo del cuello mientras subía sus talones sobre sus puntas lentamente para alcanzar sus labios con mayor facilidad.

Sonrió en medio de aquel beso tan esperado, tenía razón al pensar en lo que un poco de celos puede hacer en una mujer como Mina, queriendo demostrarle que nadie jamás lo besaría como ella lo hacía, y tenía razón, ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena para él, así lentamente se fue separando de sus labios aun tomándola de la cintura– Eso... creo que te dio un punto extra.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerme sufrir? –Le cuestiono contemplando sus hermosos ojos uno a uno–

-Pronto... o quizá nunca... –murmuro con una sonrisa juguetona– todo depende de lo que hagas por hacer que cambie de opinión.

- Hare lo que ni siquiera imaginas y cuanto me pidas… –dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y otro entre su mejilla y cuello para después abrazarlo– Te amo, te extraño y te necesito más de lo que mi alma puede soportar.

-Dejaría a Serena si me lo pidieras... –Murmuro a su oído, esta vez ya no como un reto sino más bien con sinceridad mientras la abrazaba más a él–

Se separó de él para verlo, no pudo evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron sonriéndole dulcemente– Hazlo… dejaría mi vida entera solo por ti, solo por hacerte feliz y amarte cada día de mi vida Yaten. No te cases con ella.

-Tratare de complacerte en el menor tiempo posible... –Besando sutilmente sus labios– como te imaginaras no sería fácil para Serena en estos momentos... no quiero hacerla sufrir.

-Yaten… –Lo nombro emocionada abrazándose a su cuello después de aquel beso más que emocionada y feliz– Está bien, es perfecto… no por ella, a pesar de todo yo tampoco quiero que sufra. –aunque ella estaba segura que si a Seiya le había ido tan bien como a ella, sería lo mejor para los cuatro–

-Mina... –murmuro con dulzura su nombre mientras acariciaba su cabello– ¿Tuvieron que pasar tantos años para darnos cuenta de que esto que sentimos es más grande de lo que imaginábamos?

-Cinco años y situaciones que no te imaginas. –Sonrió al sentir esas cálidas y fuertes manos en ella– Fui tan egoísta… lo lamento de verdad Yaten pero créeme no volveré a cometer el mismo erro, jamás.

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla– Yo también cometí errores, fui demasiado ciego, creí que aunque me dijeras que me amabas y que no me dejabas por Malaquite era mentira, que era todo por tu... ambición, pero ahora cualquier motivo que hayas tenido no tiene importancia... porque te amo... más que a mi vida.

-Dios, creo que voy a llorar si continúas… –Le sonrió dulcemente, ahora solo debía decirle algo más pero no sabía ¿cómo? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Sería el momento de hacerlo?–

-De acuerdo, ya no diré nada, porque no quiero ver lágrimas en esos ojos hermosos... –Acaricio su mejilla suavemente– mejor ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar? –Murmuro a su oído–

- Porque no vamos a casa… ¿quieres? –lo tomo del brazo– no quiero compartirte con el resto de la gente.

-Mmm que chica tan celosa... pero por mi está bien... tu casa parece un buen refugio de las miradas analíticas... –sonrió divertido por lo siguiente que iba a decir– además no quiero que después aparezcamos en una revista de sociales.

Ahora fue ella quien no pudo evitar reír– En ese caso vamos a casa… –se escuchaba tan bien decir aquello, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras lo veía imaginando que aquella seria la casa de ambos, la casa donde podrían vivir y hacer feliz al ser más especial para ella y segura que lo sería tan bien para él– Solo necesito una cosa más, pero sé que pronto la podre tener.

-¿Una cosa más? –Pregunto viéndola de reojo también sin perder detalle del camino, estaba seguro que necesitaría recordarlo para sus próximas visitas– ¿y qué es eso mi hermosa Miss?

Se tensó ligeramente al oír aquello–_ ¿Sospechara algo?_ –pensó un segundo para después creer que era imposible– Un regalo… uno muy lindo. –sonrió al decirlo–

-Mmm puedes pedirme lo que quieras... –sonrió caminando feliz a su lado como muchas veces lo imagino y soñó–

Suspiro profundamente– Bueno es algo que no pude darte antes de que te fueras… y que he cuidado en tu lugar por estos cinco años… que tal vez te guste y si no es así no tardaras en que este regalo lo consideres como uno sin comparación –Tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos a los de él–

-Mmm eso suena interesante... pero no importa que sea, siendo de tu parte lo considerare el mejor regalo.

-¡Eso es! –dijo casi en un grito emocionada– Eso podría ser reciproco… quiero invitarte a un lugar… –sonrió emocionada, que mejor regalo podría darle a su pequeño colibrí que el conocer a su padre por primera vez–

-¿Ya tan pronto vas a comenzar con tus invitaciones indecorosas? –Pregunto con una sonrisa–

-No me refiero a eso… –lo codeo– es que no quiero decirte de que se trata, quiero que sea una sorpresa… tendré que adelantar un asunto pendiente, pero valdrá la pena –sonrió– solo ve a esta dirección el siguiente sábado después de mediodía… –busco entre su bolso una pequeña libreta donde escribió la dirección, arranco la pequeña hoja y la guardo ella misma en el bolsillo del pantalón de Yaten– Solo y muy apuesto. –Dijo en tono sugestivamente seductor–

La observo con una mirada muy seductora– Uy… eso suena muy bien... y muy interesante.

Sonrió, era lindo ver que aun sentía esa atracción por ella– Mmm… no te lo he dicho pero estos años te han sentado de maravilla… –se detuvo frente a él rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos– Doctor Black.

Sin dudarlo rodeo su esbelta cintura con ambos brazos– ¿Que tan bien? porque para mí linda Miss le sentaron de maravilla.

-En ese caso no cabe duda que somos la pareja ideal… aunque tal vez cambies de opinión cuando me veas mejor –Mina se sentía físicamente diferente desde que Mía nació, y no era de extrañarse, si bien seguía siendo delgada, sus caderas se había definido más al igual que sus pechos, después de todo ya no era más una adolecente si no una mujer, una joven aun, pero mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra–

-Eso quisiera averiguarlo... –dijo con seguridad y seducción oprimiendo un poco su cintura acercándola a él– ¿me lo permitirías?

- Cuando guste mi amado ogro…. –suspiro sutilmente ante su cercanía–

Se acercó hasta su cuello respirando profundamente su perfume para luego murmurar a su oído– Vamos a tu departamento...

Cerro sutilmente los ojos mientras contesto– Esa era la idea ¿no? Ir a casa…

-¿Falta mucho? –Aun manteniéndola abrazada comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras seguía aspirando su aroma– tu cuerpo es tan tentador que no creo poder soportar más sin acariciarte...

Una risita seductora salió de sus labios– Solo un par de cuadras pero así jamás llegaremos, aunque me gustaría ver la cara del portero si llego así contigo –dijo en broma–

-Eres exhibicionista... –murmuro soltándola por fin tomándola de la mano caminando quizá un poco más rápido de lo normal– y me gusta...

Rió nuevamente ante su comentario, sin sentir que iban más rápido de lo usual, tal vez porque ella también quería llegar a su casa y besarlo como tanto deseaba. Las cuadras pasaron en un minuto y ya estaban entrando al lindo edificio– Hola James… –Saludo a uno de los porteros de guardia con una risa divertida viendo a Yaten de reojo–

-Bienvenida Señora Aino… buenas tardes señor… –saludo amable a Yaten pero algo confundido–

- Buenas tardes James... –saludo amigable y con mucha confianza sujetando más la mano de Mina–

Al entra al ascensor Mina no pudo evitar reír, tal vez emoción tal vez ansias o nervios por lo que sucedería– Lo vez, te lo dije… han de pensar que por fin soy una mujer normal y tengo citas… –lo abrazo nuevamente pegándose a su cuerpo– Y la tengo, la mejor de todas.

-¿Una mujer normal?, mmm... pues que eras antes ¿un extraterrestre? –Sonrió no dudando en abrazarla uniéndola a su cuerpo– aunque eso suena bien... eso quiere decir que mi único rival es Malaquite.

-Sh… no lo menciones. Solo piensa en mí… –calló sus labios con un beso sensual y profundo–

No dudo ni un instante en aceptar sus labios con todo lo que ello implicaba, sabía que esa tarde Mina volvería a ser suya y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, no desaprovecharía cada minuto en que pudiera sentirla y volver a tener todo de ella como la primera vez.

Mina no despego sus labios de los de él mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello, hasta que el timbre del ascensor llegando a su departamentito la hizo caminar junto a él pero sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

-Tendrás que soltarme si queremos entrar... –dijo separándose apenas de sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa que delataba lo feliz que se sentía–

-Solo no escapes… –respondió seductoramente guiñándole un ojo, separándose de él ligeramente aprovechando para comenzar a sacar las llaves–

-Ni loco... –dijo colocándose detrás de ella para abrazarla recorriendo un poco su cabello para poder sentir la suave piel de su cuello– ¿crees que dejare escapar a mi hermoso colibrí?

Sonrió– No, aún tengo la esperanza que no estás loco… –suspiro mientras abría la puerta– ¿Jamás me dijiste porque era tu colibrí? –una de sus manos subió a la cadena con el dije que él le había dado años atrás y que jamás había dejado de usar–

-Tienes idea de lo difíciles que son de atrapar... –al ver la puerta abierta lentamente entro con ella al tiempo que besaba su cuello apenas en un sutil roce– un colibrí es hermoso, y tú no te quedas atrás... además siempre libre e indomable... ¿lo recuerdas? –Apenas si la soltó un poco para quitar las llaves cerrando la puerta de un golpe–

-Yaten… –estaba realmente feliz, era alegador y hermoso saber que él pensaba eso– Te amo tanto… cada minuto, cada segundo hasta que no pueda respirar, siempre serás tú el único dueño y domador de este colibrí… –acaricio las facciones fuertes y varoniles de su rostro con completo anhelo–

-Mmm eso es realmente seductor y me hace sentir la necesidad no separarme de ti ni un instante... –la volvió hacia él abrazándola con fuerza como si tuviera miedo que ese momento terminara como lo hacían sus interminables sueños a su lado– te necesito... –murmuro antes de besar de nueva cuenta sus labios–

-Y yo a ti… –Correspondió aquellos adictivos labios un segundo antes de separarse de él viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y tomando ambas manos entre las de ella, no supo que decir aquello era algo que no podía describir solo opto por sonreírle dulce pero seductoramente mientras lo conducía a su habitación–

Sonrió como hacía tiempo no sonreía, ya no sabía si era felicidad, galanteo, seducción o todo al mismo tiempo, solo sabía que la deseaba y necesitaba como nunca antes, y quizá estaba siendo egoísta en ese momento al solo pensar en ella, pero realmente esa era su naturaleza, ser egoísta y siempre buscar su felicidad la cual estaba a su lado, no podía despegar la mirada de Mina, era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, pero había un algo que la había vuelto misteriosa, pero quería dejarlo al tiempo para descubrirlo, por lo pronto quería saber si seguía siendo la misma a la hora de hacerle el amor.

-Me creerías si te digo que me siento mucho más ansiosa que la primera vez… que me gustas más aun y que ver esa mirada tuya solo me hace desear comerte a besos… –deslizo sus manos por sus pectorales, era aún más hermoso y perfecto de lo que recordaba, era un hombre, era su hombre y eso la hacía feliz–

-¿Entonces que estas esperando por comerme a besos? –Pregunto seductor, esas manos lo habían distraído un instante– hemos esperado demasiado por este momento...

-Vaya, me alaga saber que lo deseabas tanto como yo… –comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre su camisa mientras sus dedos lenta y juguetonamente comenzaban a abrirlos– Me puede decir mi guapo ogro si ¿alguna vez soñó con tenerme de nuevo? Así… –lo tomo de los brazos haciéndolo que se sentara a la horilla de la cama y ella sobre su regazo–

-Más de lo que te imaginas... –respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que la deseaba de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero tampoco quería que todo ocurriera tan rápido, quería volver a disfrutarla como la primera vez– de una y mil maneras diferentes... –bajo la mirada a sus piernas las cuales acaricio subiendo un poco la falda–

Sonrió seductoramente, mas al sentir sus manos– En ese caso creo que te debo el privilegio de ser mi guía… –susurro a su oído, mientras acariciaba su cuello y después lo besaba por debajo de su oído–

Lentamente subió ambas manos por sus torneadas piernas oprimiéndolas suavemente sobre todo al sentir que esos besos lo estaban comenzando a enloquecer y desear hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, pero no, se había prometido a sí mismo no ceder tan fácilmente a la pasión, aunque eso se estaba volviendo difícil– No colibrí... esta vez tu serás quien guie... yo lo hice la primera vez... –la acerco hasta poder sentir sus hombros con sus labios regalándole una pequeña mordida–

Suspiro entrecortadamente al sentir sus manos y esa pequeña mordida– Vaya eso será muy interesante… –se puso de pie muy a su pesar pues no quería interrumpir sus caricias– porque no me sigues… –dio la vuelta caminando lenta y sensualmente incitándolo a seguirla–

-La cama se ve muy cómoda... aunque quizá quieras experimentar conmigo... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa observando lo hermoso de su caminar, sin pensarlo comenzó a seguirla– por mi está bien...

-Lo sé y créeme que esa cama muere por conocerte, pero hoy será diferente y especial… –se dirigió a su cómodo y amplio cuarto de baño, ese lugar era uno de los preferidos de Mina para pensar y la cómoda tina era prueba de ello–

-Ansío descubrir que tan diferente... –casi en automático comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, un trabajo que había dejado inconcluso su colibrí–

Volteo de reojo y pudo ver como él hacia su trabajo– Espera un momento… esto es algo de lo que más extraño… –tomo su mano para que se detuviera y después volteo de nuevo hasta entrar ya dentro del baño dirigiéndose hacia la tina que estaba detrás un poco separada del resto del baño, abrió el grifo y volteo a verlo– ahora si ¿en qué me quede? A claro… –sonrió deslizando su camisa por sus hombros mientras lo acariciaba–

-Aún más seductora de lo que recuerdo... –murmuro cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias–

-Es que ya no soy una niña… –tomo las manos de Yaten para hacer que la rodeara de la cintura mientras ella se acercaba besando su cuello y sus manos lentamente acariciaban su bien definido costado bajando lentamente atreves de él– Amo Alemania si te hizo esto… –murmuro satisfecha del hombre en que lo había convertido–

No pudo evitar sonreír– Créeme que yo también valoro ese viaje si te convirtió en esta hermosa y seductora mujer... –la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura demostrándole lo bien que estaba haciendo–

Un suspiro salió de sus labios ante su cercanía– Porque no me ayudas… –pidió seductoramente–

Lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de ese vestido, que aunque le sentara de maravilla estaba seguro que se vería mejor sin él– Me estas volviendo loco por tenerte... –murmuro al momento en que bajaba el vestido acompañado de unas profundas caricias–

-¿De verdad? Porque yo ya estoy loca por ti…–Cerro sus ojos al sentir sus caricias, pero no quería quedarse atrás, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar el cinto de su pantalón y después el broche de este no sin antes deslizar suavemente su mano un poco más abajo sobre aquella tela que le dejaba mucho a la imaginación de lo que sentía–

-Traviesa... –dijo conteniendo un gemido el cual manifestó cuando sus manos llegaron a su cadera acercándola un poco más a él dejando caer el vestido–

Mina deslizo sus manos a travez de sus piernas lentamente ayudándolo a deshacerse de sus pantalones y después subir sus manos acariciando su pecho

La vio fijamente demostrándole en esa mirada todo el deseo que tenía en su interior, no solo por su cuerpo, sino por su amor y lentamente subió las manos a través de su cintura– Más perfecta de lo que recordaba... –murmuro sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos–

-Es la ausencia la que te hace verme de esta manera… –sonrió rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos– Yaten nada ni nadie jamás se comparara con todo lo que tu provocas en mi interior… –susurro sensualmente acercándose a sus labios–

-¿Y qué es lo que provoco? –pregunto antes de desviar el rostro, aunque por dentro deseaba besarla quería hacerla sufrir al menos un poco por un beso que le robaría el aliento–

-Me haces sentir la más atractiva –respondió en medio de un ligero gruñido por desviar sus labios– sigo siendo la misma… tal vez disfrazada de diferente manera, tal vez menos aniñada con las personas que me rodean, pero aun contigo me sigo sintiendo la misma de hace años… frente a Yaten el apuesto… –se acercó buscando de nueva cuenta sus labios– el maduro… el seductor y muchas veces malo conmigo para hacerme ver cuánto te necesito… –bajo sus manos acariciando fuerte y profundamente su cuello y pecho a su paso mientras su mirada se fijaba intensamente en la de él– porque siempre terminas teniendo la razón y ganando…

-Que reconozcas que yo siempre gano merece un premio... –dijo sujetándola de la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo por fin tomando sus labios entre los suyos, aquellos que sabía no se cansaría de besar, de disfrutar–

Sonrió sutilmente en medio de aquel beso, satisfecha de sus labios, los labios del hombre que amaba y que aun deseaba seguir besando, el sabor de sus labios, la sincronía que tenía con los de ella era la misma– Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido hasta este momento… –murmuro entre sus labios pero aun sin querer romper ese beso, pero el sonido de la bañera indicándole que la tina estaba casi llena la hizo disminuir aquel beso–

-Creo que me merezco un buen baño... –dijo seductor mientras la tomaba en brazos y la introducía a la tina para luego cerrar la llave del agua– que sensual se ve esa ropa... –viéndola fijamente recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y aquellas prendas íntimas–

-¿Te gustan? –se movió dentro de la tina quedando hincada sobre el quedando de frente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus amplios hombros– Que mal yo que pensaba deshacerme de esta ropa, pero si te gusta tanto tal vez deba quedarse en su lugar… –acerco sus labios jugando con el lóbulo de su oído derecho–

Sonrió al momento en que llevaba las manos a su espalda acariciándola suavemente– Es que lo divertido es cuando yo te las quito... –en ese instante desabrocho su hermoso sostén tocando por fin su espalda sin ningún impedimento–

Mina sonrió sutilmente cerrando los ojos al sentir sus caricias, un ligero sonrojo se mostró en su rostro de inmediato abrazo a Yaten para evitar que lo percibiera, deseando que no lo hubiera hecho ya, de pronto una sensación de pena la invadió, quería que él la hiciera suya de nuevo pero se cohibió un poco, pensando si el percibiría algo diferente en ella–

-¿Y ahora mi hermosa guerrera se esconde de su ogro? –Dijo con cierta burla mientras la separaba lentamente para poder ver primero su rostro y luego bajar la mirada a su hermoso cuerpo que era más perfecto de lo que recordaba, mas mujer que nunca–

Mina no respondió de inmediato, solo abrió la boca esperando que las palabras brotaran mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al ver a donde se dirigía su mirada en ella– No…es solo que de pronto me sentí extraña mostrándome ante ti… –una risa salió de ella tratando de ocultar su pena– Dios, me comporto como si no me conocieras… –quería dejar de sentirse así y estar segura que Yaten no se daría cuenta y que aún le gustaba tanto como antes–

Sonrió observando su bien formado cuerpo pasando suavemente y en un roce la mano por sus senos– ¿Como si no te conociera?, eso jamás mi vida... te recuerdo completamente, solo que... –sonrió seductoramente volviendo la mirada a su rostro– ahora te deseo más...

Mina cerro de nueva cuenta los ojos mientras mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener el suspiro que se formó en sus labios ante su tacto– Yaten quiero… quiero que mi cuerpo te diga cuán importante eres para mí… cuanto deseaba este momento, no solo por la pasión… –tiro de él suavemente para cambiar de lugar y fuera él quien quedara sutilmente sobre ella mientras ella se recargaba en una de las paredes de la tina–

-Sino también por el amor... –completo él acariciando su mejilla mientras se acercaba besando su cuello y su otra mano bajaba por su costado hasta que llego su cintura– lo que una vez nos unió...

-Y lo que volverá a unirnos… –deslizo sus piernas acariciando las suyas mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y suspiros salían de sus labios ante cada una de sus caricias y besos–

-Hermosa... –murmuro sumergido en el embriagante sabor de su piel y la seducción de sus caricias, poco a poco fue bajando la mano de su cintura a su cadera llevándose consigo aquella prenda que le impedía sentirla a plenitud–

Mina ya no dijo nada, ahora solo se encargaría de hablar con su cuerpo y alma, de igual manera una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda, no dejaría que él llevara la ventaja, deslizo sus manos desprendiéndolo de aquella prenda que se le veía tan bien pero que ahora era más que estorbosa, para después rodearlo con sus piernas mientras sus labios bajaban besando su húmedo pecho. Yaten también pudo sentir a la perfección del cuerpo de su guerrera desnudo unido al suyo, todo era más que perfecto, de nueva cuenta estaría con el amor de su vida, la mujer que marco su camino, por la que dejo todo y lo volvería a dejar sin dudarlo, tan solo por un beso, pero ahora no solo eran sus labios, era su cuerpo pidiendo amarla como hacía años lo había hecho, lentamente cambio los besos de su cuello a sus labios tomándolos con la pasión, el deseo pero sobre todo con el amor que expresaría en cada segundo que estuviera a su lado.

Mina lo beso correspondiéndole profunda y apasionada mente, ese momento solo era y seria de ellos, todo desapareció en su mente, no había dudas ni temores ni un pasado triste y solitario, ahora solo ellos dos y ese amor. De nueva cuenta volvió a quedar sobre él mientras mantenía su cuerpo entero abrazado a él, su deseo comenzaba a pedirle más de él, lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con el movimiento del suyo mientras su intimidad hizo contacto con él suavemente dejando escapar un gemido de sus labios.

Yaten sonrió en medio de aquel beso al darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella, lo que deseaba y anhelaba, volver a hacerla suya, ya que sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda aprovecho uno de esos momento para tomarla de la cadera y unirla un poco más a él rosando más su cuerpo. Los brazos de Mina rodearon su cuello mientras sus dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos platinados y su espalda se erguida víctima del deseo contenido, su respiración se agitaba pero su cuerpo no quería parar por el contrario pedía más de él.

Nuevamente esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, esta vez por fin cumplió su deseo, el deseo de ambos, lentamente se introdujo en ella besando en ese momento más apasionadamente sus labios y sus manos oprimían sus caderas contra él. Provocando un gemido salir de los labios de Mina mientras lo nombro.

- Ya… Yaten…

Entre sus labios, quería seguir besándolo y lo hizo por unos segundos, fue un beso profundo anhelante y exigente hasta que las emociones que producían sentirse unida a él le impedían besarlo de forma constante.

-Mi colibrí...

Decía Yaten cada vez que la unía más a él, por fin se sentía feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, y sabía que solo lo lograría con ella no importando en que circunstancia, siempre que fuera con ella. La pasión aumentaba y todo en ella parecía satisfacción por tenerlo de nueva cuenta solo de él, cada movimiento de sus cuerpos era un grito de amor para él, sus manos bajaron acariciando su espalda, sus uñas se deslizaban por su espalda conteniendo las ganas de explotar de deseo mientras su respiración se volvía inconstante y no podía ni quería dejar de nombrarlo a cada suspiro, saber que no estaba soñando que era él su único amor, a quien se estaba entregando.

Por más que Yaten trataba de besar esos labios adictivos simplemente no podía, su respiración era cada vez más irregular sobre todo al sentir sus cuerpos unirse en uno solo, sintiendo la perfecta sincronía en sus movimientos, como lo llenaba completamente, lo perfecto que era el cuerpo de Mina con el suyo, simplemente eran el complemento del otro, confirmo lo que ya sabían, ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir lo que Mina en ese momento, ella era el amor en persona, un amor que aún no creía merecer, pero que deseaba fuera suyo por el resto de sus días, su cuerpo por fin se dejaba vencer por el placer de hacerla suya descargando todo ese deseo dentro de su hermoso cuerpo. Del mismo modo Mina ya no pudo contener el gemido que hacia explotar de pasión de su interior, abrazándolo con más fuerza a su cuerpo, su respiración agitada se volvió densa mientras ese hormigueo seguía recorriendo su espina dorsal y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Mi cuerpo… –murmuro Mina mientras sus manos subían acariciando el rostro húmedo de su platinado– y mi alma solo pueden ser uno contigo… Yaten… Te amo… –fijo su mirada en la de él con una dulzura y felicidad plena que solo podía tener para él–

-Más perfecta de lo que recordaba... –sonrió observándola fijamente, su cuerpo aun temblaba de la pasión que había redescubierto a su lado– creo que eso lo he dicho más de una vez hoy...

-Es lindo escucharlo... todo lo que venga de ti me encanta y lo sabes… –suspiro controlando ya más su respiración–

-Este es el mejor baño que he tomado... –murmuro besando aun su cuello apenas en suaves roces de sus labios–

Una risita de satisfacción salió de los labios de Mina mientras se giraba para recargar su espalda en el pecho de Yaten y tomaba sus brazos para que él la abrazara por la cintura– Si… muy cálida el agua y con la mejor compañía… nunca veré esta tina de la misma manera…

Sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras se recargaba en la bañera y la acercaba a él– Eso me da mucha alegría, eso quiere decir que aunque no permanezca en este departamento, mi recuerdo no te abandonara...

-Tu recuerdo jamás me abandona… –cerro los ojos relajándose por completo, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo– aunque creo que ya no te diré más cosas así…

-Me gusta escucharlas... –murmuro besando su oído suavemente– eso sube mi ego...

-Lo sé… pero tampoco quiero hacerte un hombre egocéntrico… –suspiro sutilmente– de cualquier manera tu sabes lo que pienso y siento solo con una mirada, muchas veces me frustraba ser tan transparente contigo, pero otras… me hacía sentir especial

-La única a la que supe interpretar con una mirada... –murmuro besando su hombro– la única mujer que me hace sentir vivo...

Mina sonrió feliz, estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de su teléfono sonó, volteo su mirada buscándolo, no recordaba donde había quedado– ¿Dónde quedo? –Murmuro– lo siento… –se separó sutilmente de su espalda–

-¿No podrías ignorar cualquier llamada que hubiera en este momento? –suspiro fingiendo molestia pero ya aceptando que también su celular en cualquier momento sonaría o quizá no–

-Lo siento… –volteo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de salir de la tina tomando su bata para cubrirse– Tal vez sea importante… –salió del baño siguiendo el sonido de su teléfono–

-_Tal vez sea Malaquite..._ –pensó mientras se sumergía en el agua para espantar todos esos pensamientos, aunque también tenía miedo de lo que ese viejo profesor fuera a decir y no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque no quería volver a lastimar a Mina–

Al tomar su teléfono apenas alcanzo a contestar, aclaro un poco su garganta y hablo bajo al saber de quien se trataba– Ho… hola… –saludo casual– nada, aquí en casa… –respondió de inmediato– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué, donde?! –Su voz sonó preocupada y aumento un poco el volumen sin querer– Está bien solo dame unos minuto y bajo… –agrego de inmediato– No… yo bajo ¿quieres? –esperó respuesta mientras suplicaba un sí y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al baño– Gracias…

-¿Quién es mi amor? –Pregunto desde la bañera dispuesto a tomar por fin un buen baño–

Era de esperarse que no podía durar tanto este hermoso sueño, pensó suspirando, quería quedarse con Yaten el resto de la tarde pero esa llamada la había dejado inquieta, ahora debía terminar con aquella fabulosa cita, reacciono al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sentirse más que feliz al escucharlo– Lo siento era… mi mamá y Caro… –entro al baño sonriendo más al verlo–

-¿Y qué dice mi familia favorita? –pregunto con una sonrisa recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado en su casa–

-Es que… están por venir, de hecho creo que no tardan en llegar… –dijo un poco apenada– lo lamento es que cuando menos lo pensé dijeron que ya venían, y no pude decirles que no, mi… mi hermana no se sentía bien –sonrió ligeramente pues estuvo a punto de equivocarse–

Suspiro con una sonrisa– Bueno creo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... pero no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mi... –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella– esto se tiene que repetir...

-El día que quieras… –Prometió guiñándole el ojo– me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos pasar la tarde entera juntos, lo siento es que ya sabes como es mi mamá, me mataría si sabe que estoy aquí así contigo… –Así era su madre llamado Malaquite kunzite–

Sonrió seductor tomándola de la barbilla besando apenas sus labios– Y eso que no sabe todo lo demás... en fin hermoso colibrí... ha llegado la hora de que parta... quizá no tarde en sonar también mi celular... –camino a un lado de ella para buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse–

Ese comentario la dejo pensativa mientras lo observaba, pero sacudió su cabeza dejando de pensar en él y su compromiso, no quería que nada ni nadie opacara su felicidad– No olvides la invitación de la siguiente semana… –se acercó también tomando su ropa para comenzar a cambiarse–

-No te preocupes... ahí estaré sin falta... –sonrió comenzando por fin a vestirse, aunque en el fondo lo que menos quería era dejarla, quizá por temor de lo que pasaría durante esa larga semana hasta que volviera a verla–

Sonrió sutilmente terminando de colocarse su vestido y sentándose para ponerse sus zapatos– Gracias de verdad es muy importante para mi… –se puso de pie soltado por completo su cabello que estaba más que mojado– te extrañare…

-No más que yo hermosa... –se acercó a ella besándola sutilmente– y no creas que olvide mi promesa...

Lo abrazo antes de darle un beso en los labios, un beso que cálido y suave.

Lentamente se fue separando de sus labios mostrándole una sonrisa– Sera mejor que me apure, no quiero darle la sorpresa aun a tu madre y a Caro...

-No creo que no es momento… vamos te acompaño… –tomo su mano–

-Vamos... –Tomo su mano tan delgada y pequeña, tal cual la recordaba, pero esta vez era diferente y eso era porque sentía la misma calidez que el primer día que la sostuvo, ya nada importaba solo ella y él–

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio Mina no pudo contenerse en darle un abrazo.

-Que tengas una linda semana… –se despidió en tono dulce acercándose a darle un beso–

-La mejor de todas... –aseguro mientras la abrazaba– nos vemos luego... me saludas a tu hermosa mamá y a tu simpática hermana...

-Gracias… –Respondió con una sonrisa después de aquel abrazo, odiaba que él tuviera que irse pero así debía ser, sin mencionar que alguien más estaba por llegar– también me saludas a tus padres… –agrego con una sonrisa fingiendo su buena relación–

-Por supuesto... –sonrió por fin soltándola, lo que hubiera dado por seguir a su lado esa tarde pero eso no sería posible, al menos no en ese día–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya no supo que decir para evitar aquel hecho, una cosa era todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, pero otra muy diferente tener que estar a solas con él en una habitación, pero ya no podía hacer nada, simplemente estaba atrapada por esa lluvia, la cual le había parecido la peor de todas– Ya veo que vienes muy seguido... seguro la cabaña ya hasta tiene el título de "exclusiva Dr. Kou" –fingir era lo mejor–

-¿Eso te molestaría? –Volteo a verla, el lugar era pequeño y el corredor techado daba a la cabaña que estaba a unos quince pasos ya de ellos– ¿O quizás avivaría esa mirada molesta que me gusta? –sonrió–

-No, para nada... pero da igual, yo no soy quien tiene que cargar con la frase "Sra. Kou", pobre... –dijo con algo de ironía– la compadezco...

-¿Y por qué la compadeces? –Mantuvo su sonrisa algo divertido por el comentario mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña dejando que entrara ella primero–

-No ha de ser fácil ser tu esposa y mucho menos si se llegara a enterar de que tienes lugares exclusivos... –al entrar aquello resulto ser tan acogedor y más con ese clima que por un instante la hizo perder el hilo de su actuación– a los cuales nunca la has traído... porque nunca la has traído ¿verdad?

Rió sutilmente y sincero– Claro que no… A ninguna mujer… –la observo para que viera su sinceridad y después voltear su mirada a la chimenea– Bueno ahora si a una… –Refiriéndose a ella, estaba empapado y eso no era agradable para él, no lo pensó, se quieto la playera que lo cubría arrojándola sobre la cómoda dejando al descubierto su pecho exquisitamente delineado y amplia espalda– Prenderé esto… –se encamino a la chimenea, aunque moría por ver la cara de Serena, sonrió internamente–

No sabía qué hacer, donde meterse, ¿pretender que no lo había visto?, si claro esa sería una buena idea, aunque absurda, era imposible no ver a un hombre como Seiya, cualquier imagen que tenia de él del pasado se desvanecía con lo que se había convertido ahora, totalmente sonrojada evadió cualquier mirada que la delatara así que no le quedo más remedio que acercarse a la ventana y fingir que observaba aunque lo de adentro era más atractivo– Que tonta eres Serena... –se dijo a si misma–

Una vez que prendió la chimenea de acerco al pie de la cama y después volteo a verla, sonrió pero no quiso hacerlo evidente– Estas mojada… Te hará daño si te quedas con la ropa húmeda… –aseguro acercándose a ella–

-Si... –dijo rápidamente volteando a verlo imaginado que aun estaría lejos de ella– digo no… no me hará daño... –volviendo a voltearse hacia la ventana– así estoy bien, gracias...

-Pareces incomoda… –le extendió una bata que había tomado del pie de la cama– vaya eso sí que tenía que verlo para creerlo… –dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras se volteaba esperando que ella se quitara la ropa húmeda–

-¿Tienes que ver qué cosa para creer que? –pregunto incomoda al tener que cambiarse con él presente pero no tenia de otra, tenía razón podría enfermarse y eso es lo que menos quería, por lo que aun con reserva comenzó a quitarse la ropa– no vayas a voltear... –sentencio–

-Espera… –dio unos pasos laterales pero aun sin voltear– no querrás cambiarte frente a la ventana y que todos menos yo te vean ¿verdad? –lo de él era solo de él y no del dominio público, bueno ahora también de Yaten pero para Seiya él era considerado un paréntesis–

Estaba tan nerviosa que había olvida por completo la cortina abierta– Yo lo hago, no te preocupes... –volvió a bajar su blusa para poder cerrar la cortina– aunque eso sonó a envidia...

-Tal vez… –dijo con tranquilidad– retomando lo de tu premio… –dijo en tono relajado– ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que me vas a dar?, porque si es así... cuando tú quieras está bien... –dijo mientras se comenzaba a desvestir, primero se quitó la playera para poder ponerse la bata y así continuar con el pantalón, al hacerlo fue entonces que se alejó de él para colgar la ropa en una silla y que se secara– debió haber sido fácil ¿no?

-Un poco pero una vez que recordé su materialización fue fácil… –se sentía como niño castigado viendo al lado contrario de ella– ¿Ya?...

-Ah sí... –sonrió– lo siento... ya puedes voltear... y entonces ¿cuál hubiera sido tu premio?, si es que se puede saber...

Seiya volteo a verla seguro de sí mismo pero al verla en bata se arrepintió de su genial idea de sugerir que se cambiara, sería más difícil concentrar su auto control con ella vestida así en una cabaña a solas con él– No lo sé… tal vez no debería decírtelo…

-Mmm tienes miedo... eso es nuevo... –sonrió mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la ventana– anda, dime que hubieras pedido, no creo que sea nada difícil...

-De hecho es bastante fácil… si te lo propones… –aseguro caminando a la chimenea sentándose sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a esta– Por qué no vienes…

-¿Si me lo propongo? –pregunto volteando a verlo, simplemente aquella imagen de él iluminado por la luz del fuego de la chimenea era demasiado– basta Serena, eso no es lo que quieres... contrólate... –se decía mentalmente y sin saber en qué momento fue ya se encontraba sentándose a su lado– ¿a qué te refieres?

-Tienes razón… te lo diré… –Voltea a verla con una sonrisa– Si fueras alguien mas no lo haría pues saldrías corriendo, pero dado que eres tú lo hare… –Insinuando a si fuera su princesa la que estuviera ahí– No eres del tipo de mujeres que teman a un hombre ¿cierto?

Sonrió mostrando la mayor seguridad posible– Si temiera a un hombre no estaría aquí... ¿no crees?

-Suena convincente… –recargo una de sus manos en el piso para acercarse a ella girando un poco– Bien… mi premio seria… Tu compañía… –susurro sin dejar de verla con aquella mirada profunda–

-Mmm que interesante... sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la tendrás aun a pesar de que perdiste... –evadió su mirada observando el fuego de la chimenea–

-Es lo que espero, aunque… –sonrió tomando con su mano la barbilla de ella, quería ver aquella timidez en su mirar– Supongo que es mi día de suerte…

-Si... eso supongo... –fijo su mirada en la de él simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, como siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre ella– aunque... no debería premiarte... –murmuro acercándose muy lentamente–

-Tal vez… –sus ojos se fijaban en sus labios y en su mirada consecutivamente deseando que la distancia entre ellos se acortara y lentamente así lo iba haciendo– sería bueno que lo hicieras…

-Pero si perdiste... –murmuro estando ya por rosar sus labios sintiendo su respiración, aquel instante la motivo a cerrar los ojos y enfocarse en sentir su calidez por fin–

-Pero fui el mejor instructor que jamás has tenido… –dijo pausadamente comenzando a rozar sus labios a cada palabra, aquella mano que inicio en su barbilla ahora se deslizaba suavemente a su cuello–

-El mejor... –murmuro terminando con las palabras para por fin poder besarlo, y acomodarse de una mejor forma para hacerlo, se regañaba a si misma por ser tan débil frente a él, y siempre terminar cediendo a sus deseos–

Seiya no entendía como percibía tanta resistencia en ella cuando sus labios le confesaban tantas emociones a los suyos, pero la entendía, él era el culpable y debía ganársela de nuevo y estar así con ella era más que alentador. Sabía que ella tendría que creer en sus palabras y debía hacerlo pues la amaba con el alma entera, como sus labios amaban sentirla suya.

Con los nervios a flor de piel por sentir de nueva cuenta la calidez del cuerpo de Seiya llevo lentamente una mano para acariciar su rostro, moría por sentir su cuerpo, pero no se atrevía, incluso se sentía aún más torpe que las primeras veces que había estado con él, pero algo que debía confesar es que esos besos la estaban volviendo cada más como era la antigua Serena.

El sentir sus manos fue el incentivo mejor recibido para continuar con aquel beso, lentamente su cuerpo fue acercándose al suyo, con la mayor sutileza, manteniendo aquel beso cálido y profundo.

Ya no lo pudo evitar, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones que comenzaba a invadirla y rodeo su cuello con ambas manos, el calor de su cuerpo de inmediato la invadió así como aquel aroma que recordaba perfectamente siempre tan varonil y enloquecedor–

Las manos de Seiya comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de Serena terminando con todo espacio libre entre ellos ayudado por ella, aquellos besos eran diferentes a los de aquella tarde en el auto ahora había una necesidad más que una demostración de deseo por ambas partes, ella era todo lo que quería y necesitaba y sus actos hablaban por él mismo

Ya no se conformó con sentir solo la piel de su cuello, sus manos comenzaron a vagar suavemente por su amplia espalda, dándole sutiles caricias, compensando todo aquello que no había podido demostrar durante mucho tiempo.

Seiya suspiro tratando de mantener su auto control por no hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, no es que no lo deseara, lo hacía y mucho, pero quería que ella sintiera al igual que él la necesidad de volver a sentirse uno mismo, aun así no pudo evitar deslizarla recostándola suavemente sobre aquella duela de madera que adornaba el piso de la cálida cabaña.

-No sabía que fuera tan seductor... y apasionado... –murmuro entre sus labios acariciando aún más su espalda, quería dejar de besarlo, pero no se atrevía, sentía una necesidad de sentir sus labios, la misma que sentía al principio de querer verlo–

-Aun te faltan muchas cosas por redescubrir… –respondió entre sus labios, marcando un poco más al precio de su cuerpo sobre el de ella utilizando una mano para retener el peso de su cuerpo y la otra acariciar su exquisito cuello que moría por besar–

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme... –pregunto por fin teniendo el valor de separarse de sus labios y poder verlo– a descubrirlo?

La miro fijamente a los ojos sonriéndole entre seductora y decididamente para después comenzar a desfogar ese anhelo por ella en besos a su terso cuello mientras su mano se deslizaba por su brazo contorneándolo hasta llegar a su mano acariciándola

-Mmm... –Cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios en su piel, así como su suave caricia– eso creo que es un sí...

-Es más que eso… –respondió por fin continuando con aquellos profundos besos haciéndolos un poco más intensos pero también más dulces–

-¿Ah sí? –cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquellos besos que recordaba perfectamente– ¿cómo qué? –pregunto tratando de sonar lo más normal posible–

-Como… –pero pauso su respuesta, era demasiado por el momento prefería disfrutar del momento, continuo con sus besos a su escote–

Sonrió ligeramente acariciando su espalda suavemente– Creo... que se ha quedado sin palabras... Dr. Kou...

-Has sido tú la culpable… –su mano vago a su costado bajando por su cintra hasta llegar al cordón de su bata comenzando a jalarla para desatar el moño que la mantenía cerrada, para ese momento sería imposible negarse que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, la deseaba tanto como la amaba–

Un sonido extraño se dejó escuchar en la silenciosa cabaña, el celular de Seiya vibrando sobre el buro lo hizo pausar sus manos, suspiro fastidiado sabiendo quien seguía siendo la única persona capaz de llamar en los momentos más importunos, pero no dejaría que ni siquiera ella terminara con aquel grato momento.

-Lo siento… ignóralo… –le susurro a la chica en medio de aquellos besos–

-¿Y si es algo importante? –pregunto algo intranquila, aunque quería seguir disfrutando de ese momento sabía que esa llamada debía ser de la única persona que él sería capaz de ignorar, si es que era verdad que su esposa no le interesaba–

-No lo es… –Aseguro subiendo sus labios a los suyos para evitar que volviera a insistir, los beso fervorosamente de nuevo–

Ya no quiso preguntar ni decir más, se entregó de nueva cuenta a esos besos que cada vez era más adictivos, ya no le importaba si estaba bien o mal lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo ella aun sentía el mismo amor y pasión hacia Seiya como en el pasado, sin pensarlo más rodeo de nueva cuenta su cuello acercándolo a ella haciendo que casi se recostara sobre su cuerpo.

En ese momento ella era lo único que necesitaba y que quería, el sentirse parte de ella de nuevo lo hizo continuar con ímpetu su labor con la cintilla deshaciendo el moño de un tirón, dispuesto a continuar ahora sin detenimiento cuando su celular dejo de sonar aunque si siguiera igual no les importaría.

Deslizo las manos por su espalda hasta los costados para poder sentir parte de su abdomen, pero en si su meta era otra, la orilla del pantalón, lo deseaba, en ese momento ya nada importaba, solo el volver a sentirse de nueva cuenta suya y que la hiciera olvidar todo lo sucedido.

De igual forma Seiya ya no quería pensar más, solo sentir, sentir lo que su cercanía le causaba, lo que él haría por y para ella, lenta y deseosamente deslizo su mano bajo la bata ya descubierta percibiendo su piel tersa, al sentirla no pudo evitar suspirar ahogadamente por el deseo de volverla a sentir.

Se separó de sus labios buscando deshacerse de aquel pantalón– ¿Estarías aquí si te hubieras casado con tu princesa? –pregunto al por fin desabotonar el pantalón–

-Sh… –susurro a sus labios– No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora… solo puedo decirte que estar aquí… así junto a ti es perfecto… –y sus caricias continuaron–

-Tienes razón... –murmuro besando su mejilla rumbo a sus labios– es mejor no hablar... –apenas termino de decir cuando el sonido de su celular la asusto, odiaba que Yaten hubiera puesto un tono diferente para cuando le llamaba, pero sabía que solo así le contestaría– ups...

Gruño sutilmente al escuchar, ¿acaso seria la hora de las llamadas telefónicas?– Mmm… no contestes… –pidió ente sus labios mientras sus manos continuaban redescubriendo su hermoso vientre y cintura–

-Tengo que contestar... –dijo entre sus labios tratando de detener sus manos–

-Serena… –la nombro casi en suplica de que no lo hiciera y no pausara aquello o peor aún terminara–

-Lo siento... tengo que contestarle... –dijo al momento en que dejaba sus labios– es Yaten... y si no le contesto se preocupara...

Se quejó al oírla involuntariamente haciéndose a un lado pesadamente– Claro… seguro…

Era obvia su molestia, pero aun así se puso de pie volviendo a cerrar la bata para acercarse a buscar el teléfono en su pantalón, al encontrarlo de inmediato le devolvió la llamada– Hola amor... –no importaba aun tenía que fingir– ah sí lo siento, es que no lo escuche... mmm si... de hecho estaba por regresar a casa... ¿quieres que pase por algo para cenar? –Poco a poco se fue recorriendo hasta llegar a la ventana para poder hablar casi en secreto evitando que Seiya escuchara más de lo necesario de su conversación–

Froto su cabello molesto respirando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse, aquello era más frustrante de lo que cualquier hombre aceptaría pero no podía quejarse, solo empeoraría las cosas, se puso de pie sentándose a la orilla de la cama no sin antes tomar su celular y revisar la llamada perdida en lo que ella terminaba con su "romántica" llamada.

Respiro profundamente antes de volver la vista a él– Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos... –dijo al verlo aun con el celular en las manos–

-Pero aun no deja de llover… –intentando persuadirla– porque no le dices algo, no sé qué te demoraras… –no había planeado que pasara tanto, pero ya que estaba ocurriendo no quería dejarla ir así–

Sonrió sentándose a su lado– ¿Y qué le dirás a tu esposa? –Sin pensarlo tomo su celular observando el numero– "Rei, no voy a llegar a cenar porque estoy con mi... amante" –le dolió decir esa palabra pero desgraciadamente en esas condiciones ese era su papel–

-No lo digas de esa manera… –volteo a verla– Serena esto… –suspiro sutilmente, quería decirle que era absurdo cuando él solo la amaba a ella, que no podía seguir con ese estúpido compromiso, pero no podía, no aun cuando ella no estaba completamente convencida que para él ella era Todo– es maravilloso a tu lado… –sonrió tristemente de no poder expresarse como en el pasado– lamento que tengamos que regresar, creo que todo es más sencillo estando solo tú y yo…

-Todo "parecía" más sencillo creyendo que solo estábamos tu y yo... pero la verdad es otra... –suspiro observando la chimenea algo pensativa– es agradable sentir tus caricias, tus besos... pero eso sé que no es algo que me corresponda, porque no eres mío, así como yo no te puedo corresponder porque no soy tuya... los momentos a tu lado son excitantes, pero creo que no pasara más allá de una aventura...

Presiono sus labios algo molesto por sus palabras, volvió a tomar aire antes de responder– Aunque ahora no seas mía… me agrada estar a tu lado, la verdad es que hoy la pase muy bien, espero que también te hayas divertido aunque sea un poco a mi lado… –le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su playera colocándosela–

Escucharlo así la hizo acercarse a él abrazándolo por la espalda rodeando su cintura mientras recargaba la frente en su espalda– Gracias... me divertí... –agradeció que no pudiera verla porque entonces notaria la tristeza en su mirada– me divertí como hace mucho no lo hacía... y también me agrada estar a tu lado... lamento si lo que digo te hace enojar...

Sonrió al sentirla y escucharla, acariciando su mano suavemente para después dar un paso alejándose de ella– Eso mejora mucho mi humor –volteo a verla de reojo– Bueno creo que no querrás que se preocupe más de la cuenta… iré por el auto mientras te cambias… –le sonrió sinceramente tratado de dar su mejor cara, si bien aquello le había molestado y frustrado de sobre manera no estallaría frente a ella, seria echar todo a perder, además ir por la camioneta le serviría para sacar su frustración a solas antes de emprender el viaje de regreso–

-Está bien, te veré en la entrada... –sonrió ligeramente pero antes de que saliera se acercó tomando su rostro y besando sutilmente sus labios– la pase muy bien a tu lado... –Dijo separándose para ir en busca de su ropa y alistarse para su viaje de regreso–

-Me alegra… te espero en la entrada –Continuar con aquella sonrisa costó mucho menos después de aquel beso, para después salir de la habitación–

Al llegar al carro aun llovía, pero no le importo mojarse un poco, de cualquier forma su ropa aún estaba húmeda y el agua fría calmaría sus ánimos frustrados y su molestia con su antiguo mejor amigo.

-Yaten imbécil, no encontraste mejor momento para llamar… –se quejó en un grito silenciado por la lluvia mientras pateaba la llanta del auto y después golpeaba la parte superior del auto recargando después sobre estas sus manos respirando profundamente para después sonreír burlonamente de él– Pero esto es solo tú culpa Seiya idiota… deberías estar agradecido que ella esté aquí y no odiándote más de lo que lo hace inconscientemente…

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_Maldito Error_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

GRACIA A TODOS POR SU APOYO, NOS SENTIMOS MUY FELICES DE LOS REVIES QUE MANDAN CADA UNA(0) DE USTEDES : ) AQUÍ ESTAMOS TARDE PERO SEGUROS NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO LA DEJAMOS DE LADO…

.Darling: Gracias por el review, como veras ya te complacimos en cuanto a miel de Yaten y Mina… y Mia ah creo que esta pequeña va a jugar un papel muy importante en esta etapa de la historia de Mina y Yaten, esperamos que la historia te siga gustando y que nos sigas dejando un Reiview ya que nos animan muchísimo : )

clauseiserdar1: Pues ya sabes como a nuestros niños les gusta complicarse la vida pero todo va tomando rumbo poco a poco, al menos Mina y Yaten ya están dejando los rencores en el pasado y que manera de contentarse… gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos el siguiente : )

tudulceesperanza: Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo la verdad es que esta historia nos hace muy felices y mas al ver que les agrada como a ti. En cuanto a que Yaten sepa que Mina es mama ya esta casi aquí falta muy poquito para ver la reacción del platinado O.O así que espero sigas al pendiente : )

Ross Kou: Mi querida y "no pervertida" Ros Kou jaja me hiciste reír, pero tienes razón, aunque no podemos quejarnos un lemon no le cai mal a nadie de vez en cuando, por eso nos adelantamos con Mina y Yaten, es que ya hacía falta ¿no? Jaja pero como veras la situación no se queda atrás con Serena y Seiya, pero esperemos que la llamada oportuna de Yaten no sea mal presagio, de cualquier modo siempre disfrutamos de la seducción ¿o no? En cuanto a Haruka, es una pequeña participación pero pondrá a hacer rabietas a Seiya jaja. Mina Ah es complicada la relación que tiene con Malaquite, es decir el ah sido su compañero en los últimos dos años y Yaten es el amor de su vida pero ya hoy le dejo claro a quien prefiere sin dudarlo, extrañamente este triangulo amoroso me recuerda un poco a crepúsculo ¿el amigo o el amor de tu vida? Pero Yaten es Yaten y Mina lo ama sobre muchas cosas, solo esperamos que su amistad con Malaquite no la confunda en un futuro.

Angel Kou: Hola y antes que nada gracias por animarte a dejarnos un Review, la verdad es que nos emociona mucho cuando leemos cada uno de sus mensajes. En cuanto a Serena pues como veras la mujer se pone muy difícil pero sabe darle la ración justa de apertura a Seiya para tenerlo interesado, aunque al parecer Seiya sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere así que será interesante ver quien lleva la ventaja en ese juego de tira y afloja jaja, en cuanto a Mina y Yaten, pues mas que tirar creo que aflojaron mucho esta vez (jaja me regañara Marie por el comentario tan vulgar jaja) pero bueno lo que se lee no se juzga, pero ahora vienen cosas interesantes, es decir ¿Cómo lo tomara Malaquite? Y ¿Cómo afectara el plan de Serena? Muchas cosas podrían revolverse con esta cucharada de miel, así que hay que esperar jaja.

Dark side Moon: Hola gracias por tu review, la verdad es que Haruka tendra un papel si bien pequeño, le pondrá un poquito se sabor a la relación que tiene Serena y Seiya ;) ya sabes cómo nos gusta hacerla de emoción jaja…En cuanto a la emoción de Mia jaja pues no comas ansias, Mina estaba buscando un buen momento pero ahora que las cosas mejoraron muuuuuucho con Yaten ya pronto llegara ese encuentro : )

selena kuo chiba: Hola gracias por el apoyo, si la verdad es que esta historia tiene situaciones poco esperadas, pero espero la verdad es que nos gusta el drama jaja… esperemos que nos sigas apoyando y dando tus opiniones, este mes tardamos mucho en actualizar por aquello de las vacaciones pero espero no vuelva a suceder, gracias por la espere :)


	33. 7Desilusión, Paternidad y un sueño roto

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Desilusión, Paternidad y un sueño roto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Serena había pasado casi toda la mañana de tienda en tienda buscando un regalo perfecto para aquella niña que la había cautivado, aun no entendía muy bien cómo era posible que aquella pequeña le importara tanto con tan solo haberla visto alguna vez, pero ya no quería pensar en ello, estaba cansada y más porque no estaba acostumbrada a ver cosas de niños, eso era uno de los motivos de porque no acudía a los centros comerciales, entre menos cosas infantiles viera mejor para ella, pero al pasar por una joyería no pudo evitar entrar, quizá había equivocado su búsqueda y el regalo perfecto no estaba en jugueterías o tiendas de ropa, estaba ahí, en un hermoso juego de collar y pulsera de mariposas, el collar definitivamente no le quedaría a la niña, pero la pulsera si, quizá cortando un par de eslabones pero le quedaría perfecta, así que sin pensarlo mucho entro pidiendo ese hermosos juego, seria dos en uno, un regalo para la niña y uno para ella. Ya con aquella bolsita de la prestigiada joyería salió dispuesta a ir a buscar a la pequeña mariposita.

En ese mismo momento una imponente joven caminaba a unos metros de ella, a pesar de su disfrazada apariencia no podía evitar llamar la atención de más de alguna persona y ese hecho a ella la satisfacía de sobre manera y así lo hacía lucir en su andar y sonrisa de satisfacción, sonrisa que se perturbo un momento al ver a Serena a unos metros a su lado la cual venía caminando en sentido contrario. La hermosa pelinegra duro un segundo premeditando su actuar para después dar la vuelta regresando sobre su andar más de prisa, quería toparse con ella, pero quería hacerlo de frente, quería que ella notara su presencia en la lejanía. Ya estando frente a ella separada por unos cuantos metros fijo su mirada en la rubia mientras continuo con su femenino andar y esa sonrisa hasta cierto punto malvada en sus labios.

Serena aun sonreía al pensar en lo linda que se vería la pequeña, pero aquella sonrisa se congelo al ver a la única persona que debería odiar, la causante de su triste vida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba la única culpable era ella misma, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, respiro profundo irguiéndose al caminar y pasar casi a su lado fingiendo que no la había reconocido, ni siquiera visto.

La pelinegra frunció sus labios al darse cuenta de que no la había visto, dio vuelta inmediatamente llamándola– ¿Serena? –Su voz mostro un tono de sorpresa y hasta cierto punto agrado como si se tratara de alguna vieja amiga– Eres Serena, ¿verdad?

Tuvo que voltear al escuchar su nombre– Si, soy yo... ¿me conoce? –pregunto tranquilamente fingiendo también ante ella–

- Claro eres tu… –junto sus manos mostrando felicidad– Como no recordarte, si sigues igual… –ladeo ligeramente su rostro recorriéndola de pies a cabeza con una mirada aparentemente dulce pero burlista a la vez– Tan… sencilla como siempre… Soy Rei KOU, la ESPOSA de Seiya, Seiya Kou.

Hizo una mueca como si recordara algo importante– ¿Rei y Seiya Kou?, mmm ah mucho gusto... –sonrió– supongo que lo de sencilla lo dice por mi atuendo, pero la verdad nunca me ha gustado lucir como esas mujeres operadas de las revistas de modas... son tan... "vánales" –dijo con cierto desdén para luego volver a sonreír amablemente–

Rió sonoramente al escucharla– Claro, pero sin mujeres vánales que sería el mundo de los hombres ¿no? Y dado que hermosas modelos no se dan en la vuelta de la esquina… –la observo haciendo referencia a ella– son demasiado admiradas y deseadas… Bueno no me quejo amo mi vida y MI ESPOSO ama cada milímetro de este cuerpo… Sabes me comento que llegaste a la ciudad, le dije que por que no te invitaba a nuestra casa un día de estos, pero él insiste en que es algo sin importancia… –suspiro como desilusionada– Pero de verdad, me encantaría que tuviéramos la oportunidad de conversar ya sabes de mujer a… –la volvió a recorrer con la mirada sonriendo con desdén– a mujer.

-Sí, supongo que su esposo debe ser muy feliz con una mujer tan hermosa como tu... –sonrió nuevamente– así que no tendría por qué buscar a una mujer diferente a su querida y sobre todo amada esposa, quizá por eso no quiera invitarme a su casa... no creo que sea prudente hablar de... mujer a mujer... –esta vez aquella sonrisa fue un tanto irónica–

- Exacto, tienes toda la razón pero sabes Seiya tiene un gran defecto… –se cruzó de brazos– Es demasiado compasivo y territorial y ya sabes que tú y él tuvieron una ligera e insignificante "relación" en el pasado –suspiro negando– y es su pasatiempo favorito jugar con mujeres "sencillitas" –movió el dedo índice refiriéndose a ella– bueno…. Pero que te voy a contar yo a ti verdad… –rio sutilmente– Por cierto jamás tuve oportunidad de disculparme por aquel pequeño e insignificante incidente de hace años… aunque claro creo que ya lo olvidaste, fue algo tan insignificante. –Rió–

Podía sentir como las ganas de golpear a aquella mujer eran contenidas por la razón, ganas no le faltaban de hacerle pagar quizá de la misma forma lo que años atrás le había hecho, así que tuvo que volver a sonreír– No te preocupes. Pronto me casare con Yaten y lo que haya pasado con Seiya antes o ahora no importara... claro... si es que es capaz de dejar de buscarme.

Su sonrisa se cambió a una molesta y al escucharla presionando su puño– Claro… es lo mejor que puedes hacer, cásate… –dio un paso acercándose a ella– Y lárgate de Tokio, niña boba, de Seiya cada noche me encargo de hacerlo perder la cabeza hasta que no puede decir nada más que mi nombre… –sonrió con satisfacción aunque aún molesta– Hasta luego Serenita y felicidades por tu boda, ojala que a Yaten si lo puedas complacer, aunque sea como mujer dándole un hijo… porque sabes Seiya muere por ser padre ya hasta lo estamos planeando por su ardua insistencia –rió en tono bajo pero siniestramente– cuando Seiya y yo seamos papás te mandare una foto…

Rió ligeramente– Al menos nuestra boda será porque así lo decidimos, no porque mi padre me haya comprado un marido. Pero descuida esa niña boba desapareció, ahora soy una mujer, una mujer que no quiere perder el tiempo con un hombre tan patético como Seiya... ahora solo es una diversión... y espero que cuando tengan ese hijo que tanto pregonas sepas darle un buen ejemplo, ya que hay personas que no deberían ser padres y quizá tú seas una de esas... –suspiro con una sonrisa sutil– o quizá él. En fin ya no importa, veo que Seiya tiene lo que merece... una mujer como tú.

-Un día de estos voy a hacer que te tragues cada una de tus palabras, que pidas jamás haberme conocido –la miro de manera fija y molesta aunque que quizá para los que las veían a lo lejos solo parecía una simple platica– porque yo soy una mujer que sabe pelear por lo que quiere contrario a ti que solo huyes de tus problemas… espero que seas tan mujer para saberte enfrentar a mi si se te ocurre volverte a meter en la vida de MI MARIDO… –dijo amenazantemente en voz baja– Bueno… con permiso que tengas un buen día… –sonrió de nuevo dulcemente como si nada hubiera pasado, no cabía duda que aparte de modelo podría ser una excelente actriz– y le das a Yaten el pésame de mi parte… Ciao… –subió la mano despidiéndose mientras comenzaba aquel andar que la caracterizaba–

Quería ser fuerte, demostrarle a esa mujer y aquellos que la lastimaron que se había vuelto fuerte, pero en el fondo no lo era, la observo un momento y cuando menos sintió unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas las mismas que limpio de inmediato, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, cada palabra aun retumbaba en su cabeza, "Rei Kou", "Mi esposo", quizá si, había sido cobarde por no luchar por él, pero ¿cómo luchar por un hombre del cual no estaba segura de sus verdaderos sentimientos?, "un hijo" aquellas dos palabras le dolían, eso jamás le podría pasar a ella y mucho menos con el hombre que aun amaba, sin darse cuenta y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas había llegado caminando hasta el parque, se dio cuenta solo hasta que alguien choco con ella.

La pequeña niña de cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos celestes fijo su mirada en ella, iba evidentemente contenta con una pequeña mochila a su espalda y su uniforme deportivo, esta vez un par de niñas de su misma edad caminaban a unos pasos delante, ella seguía caminando hasta que sintió chocar con alguien, hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado la cual cambio a una sonrisa amplia al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Flor! –la nombro feliz al ver a aquella joven mujer frente a ella–

Sonrió en cuanto reconoció esa pequeña vocecita– Mariposa... –murmuro limpiando las lágrimas que aún tenía en sus mejillas para evitar que la niña las notara– justo la personita que deseaba ver...

-Yo también quería verte… –respondió con una sonrisa, pero fijando su mirada en ella al percibir algo de tristeza en ella– Flor… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –pauso su sonrisa mientras preguntaba– ¿Alguien te regaño? –Volteo a varios lados buscando al causante de su tristeza–

Sonrió con ternura, los niños suelen ser muy perceptivos, pero esa pequeña era sumamente diferente a todos, incluso le recordaba a su mejor amiga, siempre protegiéndola– ¿Puedo abrazarte? –Pregunto hincándose frente a ella–

La pequeña sonrió entre dulce y apenada pero no dudo en decir un "Si" con un decidido movimiento de cabeza mientras comenzaba a levantar sus brazos hacia ella.

La abrazo dulcemente como jamás se había atrevido hacerlo con ningún niño, a pesar de que muchas veces tuvo la intensión jamás lo pudo hacer, ¿qué era lo que tenía esa pequeña que la hacía ser diferente?, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un abrazo y qué mejor de alguien inocente que no sabía de penas ni tristezas– Gracias... –murmuro besando suavemente su cabello– gracias mariposa...

La pequeña no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y abrazarla de manera dulce y cariñosa como solo lo hacía con su madre– De nada… –respondió tenuemente– Flor… –la llamo algo apenada pero con esa dulce sonrisa comenzando a aparecer de nuevo en su rostro–

-Dime... –Poco a poco y después de suavizar su abrazo se separó de ella sonriéndole sutilmente– hoy te ves muy bonita... –acaricio su cabello peinándola un poco–

-Gracias… es que… agradas mucho, tu abrazo fue tan bonito como el de mamá… –no podía dejar de verla mientras decía aquello en tono cálido y seguro segura pero algo apenada de que a ella le molestara el comentario–

No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al escucharla, quizá eso era lo más parecido a una frase de un hijo que recibiría en su vida, sonrió besando la frente la niña– Tu abrazo fue lo más parecido al de una hija...

-Perdón, yo… no quise hacerte llorar… –dijo un poco consternada– si quieres puedes darme un abrazo cada vez que tú quieras… –se quitó su pequeña mochila sacando de esta un pañuelo de los que sus mama solía ponerle, ahora para limpiarle las lágrimas–

-Tranquila, estoy bien... –sonrió– ves, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz por eso fueron estas lagrimas... ¿me perdonas?, no quiero que te sientas mal. Es solo que, me agradas mucho mariposita.

-Tú también me agradas mucho… –repitió con una sonrisa– aunque… –cruzo sus pequeños brazos pensativa– Te perdono solo con una condición… –sonrió de nuevo ampliamente y una mirada entre misteriosa y decidida igual a la de su padre–

-Mmm vaya la pequeña mariposa pone condiciones... –sonrió algo curiosa y cada vez más con esa niña– pero está bien ¿qué es lo que quiere la niña?

Rió ligeramente al escucharla mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño sobre adornado bastante coqueto, extendió ambas manos sujetado el sobre mientras se lo acercaba– Que vayas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… –dijo emocionada–

-Ah vaya... –tomo el sobre observándolo ese tipo de detalles le recordaban mucho a su mejor amiga, pero quizá era más bien su deseo de poder contar con ella como hacía años– ¿la fiesta que se supone era una sorpresa?

Rió nuevamente– Si… Mamá repartió todas a escondidas pero yo tome una porque quería dártela a ti… te estaba buscando todos los días pero no habías vuelto a venir al parque… pensé que ya no te vería, pero me da mucha felicidad poder invitarte… –su sonrisa se mantenía, no cabía duda que era una niña muy feliz y además emocionada por su fiesta de cumpleaños–

-Bueno pues muchas gracias por la invitación señorita... ¿y cuantos años cumple la mariposa? –Pregunto dándole el toque serio que ameritaba esa situación–

-Cumplo… –Empezó a contar con sus dedos para indicarle–

El sonido de un claxon se escuchó llamando la atención de ambas, Mia estaba por mostrarle sus manos cuando vio al hombre dentro del auto reconociéndolo pero no hizo nada solo se quedó observándolo con interés, sin recordar la pregunta de la mujer frente a ella.

-Ah lo siento creo que ya vinieron por mí... –sonrió acariciando a la niña mientras se ponía de pie– ah por cierto, un pequeño obsequio... –extendió la mano mostrándole la bolsa más pequeña que era de un evidente regalo– espero que te guste...

-¡Para mí! –volteo a verla de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa– pero… –no estaba segura si sería adecuado, su madre siempre le decía que no era bueno recibir cosas de extraños, pero después de todo ella no era una extraña, era su amiga y además amiga del hombre con el que había visto a su madre platicando felizmente– Gracias… –le sonrió dulcemente y feliz–

-Es un regalo adelantado así que me gustaría que lo luzcas el día de tu fiesta... –sonrió más alegre sobre todo después de ver la hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña– quizá no es algo natural pero es lo que más se parece a ti...

-Muchas gracias… –dijo pausada y conteniendo su felicidad por aquel regalo– es muy amable de tu parte… –dijo cual si fuera una niña grande, pero al terminar la abrazo a sus piernas– Lo luciré, lo prometo.

-Gracias mariposita... has hecho mucho por mi hoy, veré lo linda que estarás el día de tu fiesta... –dijo palmeando con suavidad su espalda– y espero que tu mamá no se enoje porque invitaste a una desconocida.

-Seguro que le agradaras a mi mamá también… –se separó de ella manteniendo su sonrisa– además le he hablado mucho de ti y quiere conocerte… bueno, pero ella no sabe que será ese día –hizo señal de ser un secreto–

Sonrió ligeramente– Muy bien entonces que siga siendo un secreto. Por lo pronto creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y en ese momento también llegaron dos de sus compañeras tomándola de una mano cada una.

-Mia… Mia… la miss te está esperando… –Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo–

-Yo también ya tengo que irme Flor, nos veremos luego… –le sonrió, sintiendo como sus amigas comenzaban a jalar de ella–

- Hasta luego mariposita... –se despidió de ella con un suave movimiento con la mano– ¿Mia?, que extraño... no, seria mucha coincidencia... –suspiro aun observando a la pequeña que se alejaba para después comenzar a caminar al auto donde la esperaba Yaten– ¡Hola!

-¡Hola! –Saludo después de ver a la pequeña que reconoció enseguida– veo que estabas acompañada.

-Ah sí... –sonrió volteando hacia atrás aunque ahora ya no podía verla– una amiguita, por cierto ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta? –Mostrando el sobre de la invitación–

-¿Amiguita? –Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ponía el auto n marcha y después veía la invitación tomándola– Fiesta infantil… creo que no es mi estilo. –sonrió negando sutilmente–

-Anda... vamos... tómalo como... –desvió la mirada hacia el frente– como... mi despedida.

Volteo a verla pensativo– Y… ¿de quién es la fiesta? –agrego con posible tono de un "si"–

-De la pequeña niña que viste conmigo... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros con una sutil sonrisa– quizá va a cumpli años no estoy segura. Aunque no sé si este de humor para una fiesta.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo –le devolvió la invitación para continuar con su mirada al frente– Tal vez una fiesta te ayude a distraerte y pensar mejor las cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a pensar mejor? –Suspiro al recordar las palabras de Rei– ¿que sería bueno seguir con mi faceta de amante de Seiya?, no gracias... tuve suficiente de Rei... estoy segura que ella sabrá darle la familia que él merece.

-Es que no creo que lo correcto sea que te dejes guiar por lo que esa mujer te diga, sabes que lo hace porque sabe que te afecta y esa es su mejor carta, de hecho creo que es la única y como le ha funcionado bastante bien por eso lo sigue haciendo. Estabas convencida de tus planes… ¿Qué hay de eso? –La observo de reojo y con seriedad–

-Tú lo dijiste "estaba" ahora ya no... No quiero cometer el mismo error que hace años al enterarme de la existencia de Rei... –suspiro recargándose en la ventanilla– además... ¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo?, solo el resentimiento y la frustración. No, tampoco quiero su lastima.

- No… Creo que él no piensa igual que tú, es decir es divertido tal vez verlo ingeniándoselas por reconquistar a una mujer desconocida pero como sabes lo que aún siente por Serena, lo que le diría a "su princesa" si no la ha tenido en frente. Tal vez equivocamos la estrategia desde un principio ¿no crees?

-Tal vez... –suspiro– aun así me iré. Ya no soy aquella "princesa" y no quiero volver a serlo, y si me quedo quizá... definitivamente no puede volver aquella Serena tontamente enamorada de Seiya Kou. Ahora es un hombre casado para bien o para mal y ya no quiero interferir, que se quede con la idea de que lo olvidé y quizá en algún momento lo haga de verdad, me olvide de él... –sonrió volteando a verlo– ahora lo importante es que vuelvas con Mina solo eso esperare para poder irme de vuelta a Alemania...

- Mmm… –murmuro no muy convencido para después acariciar arriba de su frente– De cualquier manera sabes que te apoyare, estoy en deuda por ser siempre la que estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba y por lo mismo no quiero ser solo yo el ganador.

-No ganaste... solo recuperaste lo que es tuyo, el amor de Mina. Y yo, tratare de recuperar su amistad, pero todo a su tiempo... y mejor ya no hablemos de eso, mi decisión está tomada y así será... –sonrió observando de nueva cuenta el sobre de la invitación– solo esa fiesta y ya... –murmuro pensando que todo lo que vendría sería lo mejor para todos–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Serena observaba como quedo todo el lugar, realmente lucia tal cual ella lo había imaginado, pero era una lástima que ya no pudiera estar ahí, quería irse pero quizá deseaba desahogarse solo que ahora no se sentía bien de hacerlo con Yaten, por lo que cito al mejor amigo que había tenido en la universidad en ese lugar que iba a ser su centro de trabajo.

-¿Por qué tan sola? –Pregunto el rubio en cuanto la vio al abrir la puerta-

-Pensé que no vendrías… -Dijo Serena aun observando por la ventana- te agradezco que lo hayas hecho…

-Por supuesto que iba a venir, no te oías muy bien cuando hablamos…

-Ya no quiero estar aquí… Haruka -por fin volteo a verlo, en su mirada había tristeza, una que había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento-

-Pensé que las cosas con tu novio estaba bien… o es por… ¿Seiya? –Al llegar junto a ella la tomo suavemente de una de sus manos para confortarla-

-No, bueno, en realidad es por ambos… -Suspiro abrazándolo- debería odiar a Seiya y no puedo, mis sentimientos me traicionan cada que estoy a su lado y no debo olvidar que está casado… y Yaten… él por fin será feliz con Mina y eso me alegra, pero entonces yo ya no tengo lugar aquí.

-¿Mina? –Acaricio su cabello suavemente- ¿Quién es ella?

Seiya caminaba felizmente hacia el pórtico de aquel edificio, esta vez no le importaba toparse con Yaten, estaba seguro que no lo haría dado que la empleada de su casa le había dicho que aun estaba ahí mientras que Serena se había marchado a la aun cerrada clínica, además sabía que las cosas serían diferentes, si bien aquella última cita con Serena no había terminado como él hubiera deseado sabía que a Mina le había ido mucho mejor por esa mirada radiante que llevaba consigo cuando hablaron y eso para él ya era mucha ventaja. Volteo a ver aquella cajita negra que llevaba consigo sin poder borrar su sonrisa a cada paso, al estar parado por fin frente a la puerta se percató que esta estaba abierta, sabía que no era propio entrar sin avisar pero la voz cerca que de inmediato reconoció lo llamo instintivamente. Al entrar y verla acompañada de alguien que reconoció después lo hizo quedarse quieto solo escuchando aquello que platicaban de manera seria.

-Mi mejor amiga, el verdadero amor de Yaten. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, al menos no de los últimos años fuera de la universidad. Yaten ha sido muy bueno conmigo y lo que más quiero es que sea feliz… -Al decir eso se separó de él observo como alguien se escondía tras la puerta que Haruka había dejado abierta, dudo un poco pero continuo hablando mientras volvía a asomarse por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo- pero también busco mi felicidad y esa no está junto a él… -sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que el auto de Seiya estaba afuera estacionado, era fácil suponer quien se encontraba tras esa puerta así que continuo- solo te puedo decir que no lo amo, no me puedo casar con él.

-Si no lo amas deberías decírselo… -Dijo Haruka tomando asiento en el sillón que estaba pegado a la pared- y ser feliz con la persona que amas.

-No puedo… no puedo decirle que te amo… -Se acercó rápidamente a él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que hablara y echara a perder sus planes- sé que es repentino, pero cuando te vi no pude evitar sentir esto que siento. Por favor llévame contigo a Alemania, sé que te haré muy feliz.

-¿Estas segura? –Todo aquello que decía le parecía extraño, pero estaba seguro que ella hacia las cosas siempre por una razón, y en algún momento tendría que darle una buena explicación sobre todo lo que estaba diciendo-

-Sí, muy segura quiero irme contigo… no me importa nada más que tu -murmuro acercándose a su rostro cualquiera diría que lo besaría-

Seiya no salía del asombro- ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? –pensó entre confundido y molesto, aquello debía ser otra de sus malas bromas, una farsa igual o peor que la que llevaba con Yaten, pero en ese instante sus pies no se movían, permaneció ahí inmóvil un poco más–

-Sé que debí decirte eso hace mucho... –murmuro acercándose un poco más a él–

Haruka simplemente no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, lo de fingir no se le daba muy bien por lo que solo hizo lo que siempre hacia con ella acariciar su mejilla suavemente– Aun es tiempo –Sonrió al decir eso–

-Entonces nos iremos, viviremos en Alemania y por fin seré feliz a lado del hombre que amo.

-No… no puede hablar en serio –Murmuro dejando caer la caja que tenía en sus manos, dio vuelta frustrado dando un par de pasos a la salida pero no continuo– No… otra vez no… –regreso sobre sus pasos entrando a la sala donde se encontraban, su cara evidenciaba frustración y disgusto pero se contuvo a no ir y partirle la cara al tipo con el que estaba–

Estuvo a punto de besar en la mejilla a su amigo pero escucho el ruido de que algo caía al piso por lo que vio quien era, un impulso estuvo a punto de ganarle al querer ir con Seiya pero se contuvo desvió la mirada un momento solo para volver a observar a la entrada y verlo ahí frente a ellos– Ah Seiya... no escuche la puerta... –se incorporó poniéndose de pie– ya te había presentado a mi amigo.

-Hola... ¿Dr. Kou cierto? –Pregunto observando por fin cual era el motivo de la extraña actitud de Serena por lo que sonrió aparentando también que era parte del saludo–

-Así es… -Dijo al hombre con seriedad- No sabía que estarías en algo importante… Lo siento. –su mirada intensa y voz seria permanecían–

-Mmm tranquilo, en realidad no era tan importante... –sonrió viendo de reojo a su amigo mientras tomaba su mano–

-Sí, es verdad no es tan importante... pero veo que viniste a buscar a Serena así que los dejo solos, yo te llamo pequeña... –dijo Haruka dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de Serena como despedida–

-De acuerdo, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente... –sonrió coqueta observando cómo se despedía–

-Hasta luego Dr. Kou, creo que ya no nos veremos así que fue un placer conocerlo.

Rodo sus ojos molesto mientras veía como él la trataba de aquella manera y después solo le sonrió sarcásticamente a despedida esperando que por fin se fuera.

-Hasta más tarde pequeña... –Se alejó hacia la salida y esperando a que Seiya no lo viera le hizo una seña de que efectivamente le llamaría solo para saber que ella estaría bien y si era cierto lo de volver a Alemania después de que ella solo asintiera se fue mostrando una sonrisa, no cabía duda Serena amaba a ese hombre y no lo podía ocultar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Seiya? –Pregunto acerándose a saludarlo con una sutil sonrisa–

-Vine a traerte lo que me pediste… –recordó que ya no lo tenía en sus manos, volteo y la pequeña caja estaba tirada en el suelo regresando a recogerla– No puedo creer que se me cayera… –se regañó a si mismo pues aquella caja la cuidaba como a su vida misma-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?, es solo una simple caja... –dijo con indiferencia más al ver que había despreciado su saludo por lo que ella también se alejó rumbo al sillón donde se sentó– mmm... ¿yo te pedí una caja?

-No, me pediste lo que hay dentro de ella… –camino hacia ella quedándose de pie extendiéndole la mano para que tomara la cajita– _Como quisiera que esto te hiciera recordar nuestro amor..._ –Pensó mientras esperaba que ella lo tomara–

Sonrió observándolo fijamente realmente molesto se veía aún más atractivo, aunque habían sido pocas las veces en que lo había visto con ese semblante celoso le gustaba, sin darse cuenta extendió su mano tomando la de él– ¿Y qué es lo que hay dentro? –Pregunto haciendo que soltara la caja en su mano con una suave caricia–

-Mi mayor tesoro… –sonrió al mencionar aquello pero después recordó sus celos y volvió a retomar su semblante serio pero manteniendo la mirada fija en ella pues quería ver su reacción al ver aquello que una vez le perteneció, de nuevo con ella–

-Ah ya veo, la apuesta... –suspiro para luego observar aquella cajita, con temor la abrió y vio lo que menos se esperaba, de nueva cuenta esa llave, la misma que representaba la llave de su corazón, no esperaba que fuera ese objeto, por un momento por su mente paso que era aquel anillo de compromiso pero no importaba cuál de las dos cosas fuera, el efecto era el mismo, aquella sonrisa que mantenía se perdió en los recuerdos que le traía ver ese objeto– ¿una... llave?, y esto... ¿qué significa? –Era absurdo hacer esa pregunta en el fondo de su corazón sabia la respuesta–

-Esta llave es el símbolo de un amor. Un amor entregado una sola vez a una mujer que ame y amo incondicionalmente, con la mujer que decidiría pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida, por la cual viviría el Armageddon solo por su amor, esa llave es la llave de mi alma y mi corazón, nadie más que la dueña de ella puede ver atreves de mi con una sola mirada… –fijo su vista en ella agachándose quedando en cuclillas frente a ella–

No supo en que momento fue que su respiración se hizo tan rápida ni cuál fue el motivo, si el ver esa llave, escuchar esas palabras o la sinceridad en ellas y en su mirada, sonrió con algo de ironía tratando de ocultar el efecto que las palabras de Seiya habían tenido en ella– Ah, ya entiendo. Te refieres a esa mujer, a la que me parezco... ¿Y ahora me la entregas a mi?, vaya creo que debo ser muy afortunada.

-No… –sonrió sinceramente pero con un hilo de tristeza– más bien creo que eres la más desafortunada.

-No entiendo... –dijo confundida– ¿qué quieres decir con la más desafortunada?

- No lo ves… si todo es tan claro –Subió su mano acariciando su mejilla– Fuiste desafortunada cuando un hombre como yo fijo su mirada en ti… un aparente caballero que no resulto ser más que un verdugo que te enamoro de él y se enamoró de ti… tan desafortunada que fuiste capaz de marcar su vida para la eternidad haciéndolo creer cosas inimaginables del amor. Pero lo más desafortunado de tu vida es que sigues teniendo ese verdugo enamorado a tus pies y frente a ti dispuesto a dar su vida misma por hacer feliz este amor y no eres capaz de verlo… –se puso de pie no sin antes volver a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos cada milímetro de sus mejillas– Por eso yo quiero que Tu Serena Tsukino tengas esta llave, porque sé que algún día entenderás por que la tienes tú y no mi princesa.

Aquella confesión la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que decir, sintió unas ganas de llorar, de decirle que lo amaba que estaba dispuesta a todo por él, pero esa hubiera sido la antigua Serena, la princesa, siempre soñadora de cuentos con finales felices, pero la Serena de ahora ya no creía en ellos, cerro la caja con molestia y se puso de pie tomando la mano de Seiya y dejando en ella la caja– ¿Porque yo y no tu princesa?, quizá esa imagen de chica frágil que te conquisto solo fue un producto de tu imaginación.

-No, no lo fue –la tomo del brazo atrayéndola a él– Ella era dulce y tranquila lo acepto, pero no fue eso solo lo que me enamoro de ella, no me importaría si ella ya no fuera esa chica dulce y reservada, la amaba por algo mas, la amaba porque sabía luchar por lo que quería, porque defendía lo que pensaba y jamás se dejaba vencer… la ame en su faceta dulce y a veces aniñada pero también amare la mujer decidida y recia en la que pudo convertirse ahora porque su verdadero ser no cambiara… –su mirada era firme y sus palabras decididas–

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla– ¿Y si se hubiera convertido en... alguien como yo?, comprometida con un hombre, enamorada de otro y jugando al "amigo" secreto... ¿aun la amarías? –pregunto fingiendo una sensualidad que le costaba trabajo mostrar–

- No…–tomo su mano que lo acariciaba de la muñeca para sacar la pulsera que contenía esa llave colocándosela–por que la mujer que yo amo no es así… es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere pero teme demostrarlo, teme ser herida y defraudada por alguien que finge no importarle, lo aceptaría si fuera sincera, pero no puedo aceptar su absurdo juego, ese intento de perder al hombre que daría su alma por ella… Quédatela es tuya, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, no ira en otra muñeca que no sea la tuya… –la soltó– desearía que me gritaras, que me golearas, que me hicieras sentir la basura que soy por haberte dejado sola en el pasado… lo entendería. Pero no puedo creer cada vez que actúas y te esmeras por intentar acabar con él amor que te tengo… –dio la vuelta, quería que ella pensara bien las cosas –

Observo esa pulsera en su muñeca– Me voy a ir... y esta vez será para siempre... –dijo sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir– no importa si me crees o no.

Se quedó perplejo al escucharla, no solo por el hecho de que había mencionado la palabra "y esta vez" también por el hecho de su partida– ¿Y crees que seré tan idiota de nuevo para dejarte ir? –Volteo a verla entre molesto y decidido– Tu no entiendes Serena… no entiendes nada.

-Quizá no entiendo... lo único que entiendo es que solo te estas obsesionando conmigo. Me voy a ir y ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando lo hare... así como entre a tu vida así saldré.

Rió sarcásticamente atrayéndola a él rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura– ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte? ¿Qué pasara con Yaten? ¿Te irás con ese idiota con el que estabas hace un momento?

Intentó no acercarse más de lo que aquel brazo lo hacía– No debería importarte lo que pase con Yaten, quizá él también fue un juguete más, y si me voy con Haruka y tengo tanta prisa porque ya no quiero estar ni un momento más sin él, el hombre que amo.

No soportaba oírla decir aquello, la acerco más uniendo sus labios a los de ella besándola para callar sus labios, esos labios que sabían herirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, un poder que en los últimos años solo ella podía poseer, solo ella y nadie más, mientras sus manos temblaban de impotencia ante el temor de perderla de nuevo.

Por más que intentaba que las ganas de corresponder a sus labios la hicieran flaquear era algo prácticamente inútil, él sabía perfectamente cuando dejarla sin palabras o callarla con un beso, pero tenía que ser fuerte, aceptar que se iría y para no volver, por lo que trato de besarlo y resistirse lo más que podía.

Seiya pudo resistir esa oposición de sus labios y aquello no fue lo que él necesitaba, sin saber porque y pese a su deseo interrumpió aquel beso– Lo siento, está claro que no sientes lo mismo.

Sonrió limpiándose los labios– ¿Aun tenías dudas?, ¿qué pensabas? –Lo observo fijamente mostrando aun ese gesto orgulloso– que por casi permitir que me tuvieras era porque sentía algo por ti ¿eso pensaste?

Seiya se quedó callado observándola fijamente con una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión, ¿Por qué era tan mezquina con él? Sabía que se lo merecía pero él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida entera por su perdón y ella no quería más que divertirse con él y alguno más– Claro eso no debe significar nada para ti, lamento haberme ilusionado por ese hecho tan evidentemente insignificante para ti.

-Tienes razón no significa nada para mí. Así como fuiste tú pudo ser cualquier otro... dime... –sonrió rosando con el dorso de la mano su mejilla y su voz cambio a una un tanto más seria pero sin perder ese tono sensual que últimamente tenia para él– ¿qué se siente ser el juguete de alguien?

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba su mano para sepárala de él– No sabes que te estás haciendo más daño a ti misma del que crees hacerme a mí –la soltó dando vuelta, aquello era demasiado y para ser cierto no sabía cómo afrontarla, se sentía demasiado débil en ese momento para encarar ese desinterés de su parte–

Aprovecho ese instante en que él no pudo verla para flaquear un poco en su rigidez, quería decirle que todo era una farsa pero ya era demasiado tarde– Sí yo soy esa mujer que dices amar... –dijo aun observando el piso sin atreverse a mirarlo– ¿no tienes miedo de que recuerde y entonces te odie y menos quiera verte?

-No… –respondió presionando sus puños y sus ojos sin voltear a verlo– eso es lo que menos temo porque sé cómo enfrentar mis errores del pasado, se admitir que me equivoque, pero la Serena de antes podría ver en mi mirada que soy sincero y yo podría ver en ella ese dolor y coraje pero a la vez esas ganas de que sepa lograr su perdón… –su voz sonaba llena de decisión y frustración– pero esta Serena me confunde, un día está molesta, otro día parece ser la de antes y después es impenetrable e inconstante… y yo… no sé cómo contraatacar tu inconstancia, lo siento es que he dejado de ser ese Casanova que podría contra cualquier mujer o mujeres así. Lo siento si te querías divertir conmigo lo lograste soy una presa demasiado fácil para ti y poco divertida. –Terminado de decir esto abrió los ojos suspirando y caminar a la salida–

De momento no supo que decir, quería creer que era realmente sincero, pero aún tenía dudas, muchas, y lo mejor que podía hacer era no averiguar más del pasado, las cosas quizá estaban como debían estar, ella jamás se hubiera comparado con el tipo de mujer que le gustaría por esposa a un hombre como Seiya, si en definitiva todo era como estaba destinado a ser, él casado con Rei, y ella siendo el trofeo con el corazón destrozado que corono la lista de un Casanova, del mejor a su parecer– Es mejor así... –sonrió respirando profundamente al quedarse completamente sola– no debería amarte pero lo hago... y eso es algo que no me debo permitir, aunque ahora no tenga nada que perder. Aquella Serena podía ver muchas cosas y ser como un libro abierto para él, pero ahora... –suspiro– mi vida se volvió gris, lo siento Seiya si vine a despertar fantasmas del pasado, pero ahora es tiempo de que vuelvan a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba listo y deslumbrante, el lugar era un hermoso antiguo jardín típico japonés con cerezos rodeando el lago artificial lleno de hermosos peces dorados, que pese a ser un lugar antiguo la anfitriona supo colocar el toque infantil y de ensueño indicado, todo el colores cálidos pero propios de la pequeña, pequeñas esferas de papel iludidas caían bajo las ramas de los cerezos rodeando el lago, había pocas mesas ya que lo principal eran los múltiples juegos infantiles que había para los pequeños invitados estilo feria regional. Un hermoso pastel en forma de mariposa y pequeñas burbujas brillantes volando al compás del aire bajo el cielo soleado, todo era hermoso Mina había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle en la ambientación del lugar y la pequeña cumpleañera era en centro de atención y la más hermosa del lugar con su hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir cual radiante mariposa, su tez tan blanca como la nieve, su hermoso y brillantes cabellos platinados contrastaban hermosamente con su vestido.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Esa sería la última vez que estaría en un evento social con Yaten, al día siguiente partiría de regreso a Alemania y lo dejaría libre para hacer su vida a lado de la mujer que amaba, se iría sin más explicaciones, solo hablaría con Mina para desearle que fuera feliz, y lo haría justo después de esa fiesta infantil, solo unas horas más y estaría lejos de su antigua vida, pero por lo pronto a disfrutar de la fiesta, realmente todo parecía de princesa, definitivamente esa niña era la adoración de sus padres, aun no estaba muy segura de que tan bien recibida fuera a ser, pero lo bueno es que no iba sola así que eso le daba un poco más de confianza, había demasiados niños y aun no podía distinguir a la pequeña entre todos ellos, solo se quedaba observando en su búsqueda.

-Vaya, sus padres si saben cómo dar una fiesta... –Dijo entre broma y verdad Yaten a Serena–

-Supongo que sí... –sonrió al ver a tanto pequeño– creo que no le he prestado mucha atención a la mariposita, pero creo más bien que todo es gracias a su mamá.

-Esa pequeña es bastante interesante… –dijo un tanto curioso, sin mencionar que poder cruzar un par de palabras más con la pequeña lo intrigaban pues le parecía una pequeña bastante peculiar, justo pensaba aquello cuando pudo percibir la a lo lejos riendo con las niñas que recordó como sus compañeras – Mira por allá –le indico a Serena con discreción la dirección donde se encontraba la pequeña–

-¿Donde? –Volteo hacia donde él le señalaba pero nada que aparecía a la mariposa, era difícil de ver o siquiera ver, en ese momento ya no supo cómo fue que termino alejada algunos pasos de Yaten– ay no la veo... –suspiro–

Yaten parecía hipnotizado por la pequeña la cual le pareció que lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa la cual le pareció la de pequeño ángel- Ahí está… –Dijo a Serena pero en un murmullo pues ella fijo su vista después en alguien más, sonriéndole de manera dulce y feliz, no percatándose de nada que no fuera la pequeña–

Por fin pudo verla y sonrió al sentir que la pequeña la veía, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver quien cargaba a la mariposita– Ese hombre… No, no puede ser... –volteo a ver a Yaten esperando a que no se diera cuenta–

Un par de persona taparon el lazo visual que mantenía con la pequeña, volteo a ver a Serena pero no estaba a su lado, pudo verla unos pasos adelante sonriéndole pero mostrándose confundido al ver ese semblante en su rostro– Lo siento me quede atrás…¿Ya la viste?

-Ah sí... –lo tomo del brazo suavemente– mmm pero hay mucha gente... creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

-¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar… –Ahora era él quien tenía interés en ver más de cerca esa pequeña– Sabes sé que es absurdo pero sentí que me sonreía, tal vez veía a alguien más. –se encogió de hombros como si aquello hubiera sido solo una casualidad– Pero ese par de señoras me tapo –indico en un susurro un par de mujeres que parecían pasar frente a ellos de prisa–

-Dios, quiero ver cuando se tomen la foto… es que todo es tan lindo –murmuro una de las mujeres

-Es como un cuento… –Aseguro la otra con entusiasmo– Vamos. –La apresuro–

-Vamos a ver, así la veras de más cerca. –Tomo Yaten la mano e Serena para acercarse ellos también–

-No... No, mejor vámonos –dijo resistiéndose un poco–

-Anda vamos, fuiste tú quien insistió en venir –le sonrió hasta llegar más cerca no percatándose aun del marco familiar frente a él–

-Sí, pero me siento rara de estar aquí... imagínate que dirán sus padres, no mejor vámonos... –dijo haciéndose hacia atrás para evitar que siguiera avanzando– vamos a otra parte.

-No pasa nada, seria descortés si ella ya te vio, al menos debes felicitarla –pidió en tono formal–

Por su parte Mina se veía como la digna madre de la pequeña, lucia radiante y feliz por su pequeña, más después de ver la enorme sonrisa de su pequeña al llegar al lugar y ver su tan esperada "fiesta sorpresa". A Mina solo le faltaba alguien presente para sentirse total y absolutamente satisfecha, toda su familia estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, Mina volteo a ver a Malaquite el cual parecía un pavorreal enorgullecido cuando Hotaru y Mia estaban con él, negó sonriendo sutilmente pensando en que estaba a solo unas horas de conocer un resultado irrefutable.

Mina estaba conversando con algunos de los invitados mitigando sus nervios cuando el escuchar su nombre llamo su atención.

-Señora Aino… Su esposo y sus hijas la esperan… –pidió sonriente el fotógrafo con cámara en mano–

Mina lo observo confundida por el comentario para después voltear y ver a Mia en brazos de Malaquite junto con Hotaru bajo su brazo libre, sonrió negando útilmente– Gracias… –Seria más llamativo e imprudente negarlo rotundamente así que solo opto por caminar hasta llegar a ellos para la foto del recuerdo–

Yaten volteo su mirada por fin percibiendo aquella imagen quedándose completamente inmóvil y sin palabras.

-Pero... –apenas estaba por poner otro pretexto cuando vio aquella imagen, su mejor amiga reunida en una escena tan familiar y aun mas con la pequeña, no debía ser difícil saber lo que aquello significaba, ahora ya no entendía nada en absoluto, Mina había negado que continuara con Malaquite, pero esa imagen de familia perfecta lo ponía en duda, por lo que se acercó de nueva cuenta a Yaten tomándolo del brazo– Vámonos, por favor.

Yaten apenas pudo despegar la vista un segundo cuando sintió la mano de Serena tomar su brazo, no sabía que pensar, que decir, mil preguntas pasaban por su mente todas a la vez sin darse tiempo de encontrar una respuesta convincente para cada una, la imagen de Mina vino a su mente, el recuerdo de ser ella la asesora de la pequeña, tal vez ahí podría encontrar una explicación a aquella escena.

Mientras tanto la fotografía concluyo y la pequeña Mia corrió en búsqueda de su amiga enigmática, Mina vio como salía corriendo pero no le dio importancia pues creyó que corría impaciente a seguir jugando con sus amiguitos.

-Yaten... por favor... –murmuro suplicante cuando sintió como la abrazaban con fuerza y emoción de las piernas, al bajar la mirada pudo ver a la pequeña por lo que tuvo que sonreír– Hola...

-Hola Flor viniste… –dijo emocionada la pequeña aun sin soltarla–

-Eh... si... tú me invitaste...–murmuro no sabiendo bien que hacer–

Yaten por su parte al escuchar esa vocecita volteo a ver quién era, la misma niña que había visto días antes con Mina y ahora con Serena, solo que ahora la veía de una forma diferente–

-Si… –respondió aun emocionada la pequeña– ¡Estoy muy feliz!, es que todos los que quería vinieron a mi fiesta –la soltó sutilmente por fin manteniendo esa enorme sonrisa– mis tíos, mi abuela, mis amigos incluso mis maestros favoritos… –cuando dijo esto volteo a ver a Yaten con la misma sonrisa de antes–

-¿Tus maestros... favoritos? –Pregunto Yaten curioso hincándose a su lado–

-Así es doctor Black… –dijo la pequeña amable y formalmente al recordarlo perfectamente– Todos mis maestros.

-Mmm bueno creo que ya cumplí… cumplimos tu pequeño capricho, pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, verdad Yaten.

-¿Y quiénes son tus maestros? –Pregunto acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, tan suave como el de Mina pudo sentir–

-No Flor aun no puedes irte, aun no te presento a mamá… –pidió con clemencia y cara dulce de insistencia– además mis maestras también quieren conocerte por que les he hablado mucho de ti y de usted también están interesadas… –dijo a Yaten– Cuando se quedó hablando con Miss Mina –sonrió pues la costumbre de dirigirse a ella en cuestión de escuela la hacía nombrarla así en lugar de mamá– Miss Lucy, Andy y Sophi me preguntan por usted…

-Ah sí... ¿Y qué es lo que preguntaron?

-Yaten será mejor que nos vayamos... –dijo Serena tratando de encontrar un buen pretexto que darle a la pequeña, aunque eso parecería más difícil–

-Me preguntaron que quien era el hombre con cara de Ángel con quien hablaba Miss Mina ya que ella no les quiso decir nada –cruzo sus brazos quedándose pensativa mientras subía una de sus manos a sus barbilla meditando lo que iba a decir– ¿Los ángeles tienen cara como usted? Porque mamá siempre dice que tienen cara de niños pequeños.

Aunque estaba preocupada por la reacción de Yaten en realidad ese comentario le pareció realmente simpático a Serena– Lo sentimos mariposita, pero tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y quién es tu mamá? –había dado en el punto exacto para sacar esa duda que lo estaba matando–

-Iré por ella, pero antes necesito decirle algo a Flor –Pidió la pequeña indicándole con la mano a la joven mujer para que se agachará–

Al momento en que Serena se había agachado Yaten se ponía de pie aun observando a la pequeña, pero la verdad es que necesitaba saber quién era la madre de la niña.

Mina conversaba con algunas conocidas cuando el recorrido de su visión se congelo al ver aquel hombre deslumbrante entre los invitados, una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro de inmediato.

-Me disculpan un momento… –pidió sin dejar de ver un segundo al motivo de su fascinación y su sonrisa, presurosa sin poner mucha atención a la respuesta de sus invitadas camino hacia él–

La pequeña Mia de giro de tal manera que su amiga Flor quedara un poco de espaldas de Yaten y ella agacharse también.

- Estoy usando el regalo que me diste… –se lo enseño mientras le susurraba– es que no he podido enseñárselo a mamá hasta que te conozca porque si no sabría que te dije de mi fiesta… además quería darte esto como agradecimiento… –saco de un morralito que llevaba una esfera de papel con mucho cuidado– pídele un deseo y te lo cumplirá… –era una esfera donde dentro revoloteaba una pequeña mariposa esperando ser liberada– me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla… –dijo satisfecha de su logro–

Serena sonrió ante el dulce e inocente gesto de la niña, si las cosas fueran tan fáciles como las veía la pequeña muchas cosas cambiarían no solo en su vida sino el mundo- Gracias... pediré mi deseo y cuando se cumpla te avisare... –sonrió guiñando un ojo–

Mientras tanto Mina apresuraba más sus pasos una vez a pocos metros de Yaten sus labios no pudieron evitarlo llamarlo.

-¡Yaten! Creí que no vendrías… –dijo emocionada y feliz sin percatarse de con quien se encontraba–

Volteo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su colibrí, sintió deseos de abrazarla y besarla, pero no, al menos no hasta que pudiera aclarar sus dudas– Mina... –murmuro–

Serena al escuchar aquel nombre quizá por un impulso se puso de pie quedando a lado de Yaten– Hola Mina...

Mina estuvo a punto de abrazarlo no importándole lo que la gente pudiera pensar o decir, no estaba dispuesta a callar su amor y felicidad ni un segundo más, pero al ver a Serena de repente la hizo detenerse en un paso encogiendo sus brazos de inmediato, volteando a verla y después a Yaten, pues no entendía que hacía con ella ahí.

-Mami… –grito la pequeña Mia emocionada abrazando a Mina–

Mina palideció al escucharla y sentirla, sin dudarlo agacho su rostro sonriéndole dulcemente como solo podía hacerlo con ella pero también preocupada.

-Flor ella es mi Mamá… –dijo orgullosa y feliz–

Mina sintió un nudo en la garganta en ese momento ¿Cómo es que Serena conocía a su hija? ¿Y por qué la llamaba así? Agregando el hecho que Yaten se estaba enterando de su maternidad de la manera que menos hubiera deseado, sin planearlo.

-¿Mamá? –fue lo que murmuro Yaten observando con detenimiento a la pequeña Mia, era verdad quizá ahora podía encontrar rasgos parecidos a los de Mina, quizá por eso esa niña había robado sus pensamientos desde que la conoció–

-Mucho gusto... señora... –observo con atención a su amiga, debió haberlo imaginado desde un principio, tenía tantas actitudes como Mina, ahora comprendía lo que la llevo a proteger a esa niña y a tomarle aprecio desde un principio– la felicito por su hermosa hija.

Mina podía sentir como le temblaban las manos escucho a Serena pero su mirada no podía despegarse de Yaten.

-Mamá… –pidió la pequeña que hiciera caso de su amiga–

-Lo siento Kincha… –sonrió a la pequeña– Mucho gusto… gracias por cuidar de Mia… –pero no pudo verla a los ojos estada conmocionada por la situación y no podía dejar que Mia se diera cuenta– Mi amor por que no vas a jugar con tus amiguitos yo atiendo a tu amiga ¿sí?

-Si mami… con permiso… –dijo a ambos antes de salir corriendo feliz–

Serena solo sonrió a la pequeña esperando a que se fuera– No es necesario que nos atiendas, ya nos íbamos... –volteo a ver a Yaten pero al notar que estaba ausente pensó lo peor, y no quería esperar la reacción de él por lo que ella se adelantó– ¿verdad mi amor?

Yaten estaba tan perdido en la confusión de aquellas palabras juntas "Mamá" y "Mia" que solo reacciono cuando sintió como Serena lo sujeto nuevamente del brazo– Ah si... hora de irnos –murmuro con decepción y tristeza–

-No… Yaten espera, por favor… –pidió afligida– yo… solo déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que explicar... todo está más que claro... –Sonrió más que molesto con tristeza– ambos tenemos una vida... y tal parece que así debe continuar –sin esperar a que ella le respondiera se soltó de Serena dirigiéndose a la salida abriéndose paso entre toda la gente, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en su cabeza pero sobre todo en su corazón, el sueño de hacia días se volvía una pesadilla, todo por un hombre Malaquite Kunsite, se sentía frustrado y un completo imbécil al haber creído en las palabras de Mina, pero quizá no era momento para pensar en más de lo que acababa de pasar–

Mina quiso detener su mano pero no lo logro, subiendo su mano a sus labios para ahogar llamarlo con un grito que bien sabia sonaría triste y desesperado.

-No quería que te enteraras de esta forma… –murmuro– Lo lamento… Tampoco quería que conocieras a Mía de esta manera… –dijo Mina a Serena llena de tristeza y preocupación–

Bajo la mirada observando la esfera– No entendía como era posible que quisiera a esa niña sin conocerla, pero ahora comprendo... –sonrió ligeramente– me unía a ella ese lazo que me unió a ti... mi casi hermana... mi casi sobrina... es una pena que tuviera que conocerla de esta forma.

-No puedo creerlo, no debía ser así… –masajeaba su frente confundida, había echado a la borda de nuevo su relación con Yaten– Quería hablarlo con él antes de la fiesta, quería decirle que tenía una hija, quería explicarle muchas cosas… pero él dijo que no vendría, no pensé que lo haría y menos contigo –se sentía tan frustrada–

-Lo lamento Mina, pero tuviste una oportunidad... antes –respiro profundamente, al día siguiente tendría que salir rumbo a Alemania, pero no podría dejar a Yaten en esa situación, tendrían que continuar con la farsa, ni ella ni él debían verse débiles ante ellos– pero ahora yo estoy con él... era lógico que viniéramos juntos... si pronto nos vamos a casar.

Mina la observo molesta, quería culparla de algo que solo era su culpa, pero en ese momento la frustración podía más que la razón– Debes estar contenta ¿no? Si él hubiera llegado antes yo pude haber hablado con él… sabría de Mía por mis propios labios, no así… así que ahora todo sigue perfecto para ti, solo no te vuelvas a acercar ni a mi hija ni a mí, no me importa si te unió a ella algún tipo de lazo, si no es con Yaten a mi lado no quiero que la una nada a ti… –se dio vuelta molesta más consigo misma–

-No quieras culparme de tus propios errores... yo no planee esto, no tenía idea de que Mariposa... –al decir eso se sintió extraña– de que Mia fuera tu hija... lo siento Mina, de verdad lo siento... –murmuro dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ella e ir en busca de Yaten que sabía lo estaría pasando muy mal y quizá ella en realidad si tenía parte de culpa por no haberle dicho a Yaten de la existencia de una hija de Mina pero eso era algo que no le correspondía y ahora debía enfrentar la molestia y coraje de su mejor amigo–

Mina se detuvo al escucharla pero no volteo a verla aun cuando escucho como ella se alejaba, no pudo más que ir a buscar a su pequeña para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

-Mina ¿Que tienes? –pregunto preocupado–

-Lo perdí… de nuevo, no va a perdonarme Mal… –dijo entre cortadamente y agitada–

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas? –La cuestiono preocupado– ven vamos afuera… –la rodeo con sus brazos saliendo de ahí–

Una vez afuera Mina permanecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, mil pensamientos de cómo enfrentar a Yaten pasaban por su mente pero ninguna explicación sonaba lo bastante buena para que él la perdonara.

-Mina… Mina… –la tomo de las mejillas subiendo su rostro para que lo mirara y saliera de su trance–

-Yaten… él sabe de Mía…–soltó apenas audiblemente–

Malaquite abrió los ojos perplejo– Mina… –quería decirle "te lo dije, debiste habérselo dicho desde un principio" pero ahora ya no tenía caso– ¿Y qué paso? –la abrazo con fuerza, el momento que tantos años ella espero estaba ahí–

Mina relato lo sucedido, aun no entendía como pudo haberlo dejado ir, debió seguirle, explicarle, decirle todo… ¿Todo? Se cuestionó internamente, aun no sabía si estaba convencida si podría hacerlo, después de todo ni siquiera ella lo sabía con certeza, ahora se enfrentaría además de eso al hecho de no cumplirle a su pequeña la promesa del mejor regalo que jamás había tenido, un padre… su padre.

-Mina, tengo en el auto lo que me pediste… –dijo con seriedad–

-¿Creí que no te los entregarían hasta el lunes? –dijo impaciente–

-El dueño del laboratorio es un buen amigo… –introdujo sus manos en su bolsillo recargándose en una pared– ¿De verdad estas lista para saberlo? Has huido de este momento durante cinco años.

-Lo se… pero no puedo pretender que nada pasa durante toda mi vida, debo hacerlo, por Mia, por Ti y por Yaten…

-Y por tu propia tranquilidad Mina, debes saber a qué te enfrentaras a partir de ahora, cualquiera que sea el resultado no cambia el pasado pero tal vez si el futuro.

-Lo sé –Agrego pensativa–

-Crees que para Yaten no será fácil afrontar que tienes una hija conmigo… o peor aún cómo crees que reaccionara si sabe que tiene una hija. Mina sea cual sea el resultado mi postura no cambiara, debes ser fuerte y sé que lo eres pero de verdad ¿crees que Mía esta lista para pasar este drama? Yo amo a Mía y el hecho que sea o no mi hija bilógica no cambiara nada, siempre estaré ahí para ella y para ti… tal vez sea mejor si…

-No… No Mal, es que no puedo seguir ocultando mis errores, seguir dañando a las personas que amo, Mía necesita un padre, añora tenerlo y yo no puedo mentirle más de lo que ya le he mentido.

-En ese caso sabes que yo estaré con ustedes pase lo que pase ¿cierto? –Subió su mano acariciándole la mejilla mientras le sonreía comprensivamente–

-Gracias… –solo pudo decir sonriéndole sutilmente–

Una vez que termino la fiesta Mia no salía de su emoción despidiendo hasta el último de sus invitados ya todo estaba listo para volver a casa, el hermoso jardín ahora iluminado bajo tenues luches y el resplandor de la luna reflejado en el pequeño lago iluminaba la mirada de la pequeña de cabellos platinados y ojos azules.

-Linda Mariposa… ya casi termina el día y mi regalo especial no ha llegado… –Susurro a la pequeña esfera de papel– vuela pequeña mariposa… vuela alto y dile a papá que aún lo estoy esperando, que lo amo y que aquí estaré esperando cuando por fin podamos abrazarnos… –una pequeña lagrima rodo por sus pequeñas y rosadas mejillas mientras sonreía observando como de aquella hermosa esfera salía volando la pequeña mariposa de múltiples colores–

-Mia… –se dejó escuchar la voz de Mina a unos pasos de su pequeña– Mi amor ya es hora… vamos a casa… –extendió su mano hacia ella mientras le sonreía dulcemente–

-Mami… –tomo su mano para después abrazarla con fuerza– gracias mami, es un cumpleaños que jamás voy a olvidar… solo… –pero calló antes de continuar–

-Lo se mi amor… –se agacho para poder abrazar mejor a su pequeña, la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que lo que más quería y añoraba para su cumpleaños no podía dárselo– te prometo que muy pronto todo va a ser diferente… –le sonrió haciendo que ella también sonriera pues sabía que ella se daría cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras–

-Mami… siempre vamos a estar juntas ¿verdad? –Tomo la mano de su madre con las suyas haciéndola subir a sus mejillas para que secaran sus lágrimas–

-Claro que si mi amor… siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase –Seco sus lágrimas para después cargarla entre sus brazos–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

-Por fin se durmió Mia… –se dejó caer sobre el sofá a un lado del hombre que la acompañaba–

-Yo creo que por hoy deberías descansar –volteo a verla tomando su mano–

-Creo que hoy no voy a poder dormir –se sentía afligida, exhausta, el peso cargado durante tantos años sobre la paternidad de Mia estaba frente a ella y más pesado que nunca–

-Ábrelo hasta mañana –el hombre pidió sin dejar de verla, de manera seria pues solo quería lo mejor para ella y con ello para ambos–

Volteo a ver aquel sobre que estaba en la mesa de junto– No, creo que este papel me llamaría y prefiero verlo ahora que a media noche –lo tomo para después sentarse correctamente, podía sentir sus manos temblar–

-En ese caso, adelante… –Malaquite al contrario parecía tan relajado–

-Ya lo has visto ¿verdad? –le sorprendió que el pareciera tan sereno–

-No, me pediste que no lo hiciera y lo prometí, tú serás la primera en saberlo –respondió de la misma forma relajada–

-Gracias…

Suspiro profundamente, se acomodó quedando frente a Malaquite para que no pudiera ver el contenido de la hoja y cerró los ojos mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la hoja que contenía, la desdoblo y coloco frente a ella, lentamente abrió los ojos comenzando a leer mientras Malaquite solo seguía el movimiento de sus ojos brillantes sobre la hoja, percibiendo como Mina subió su mano izquierda tapándose la boca mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y un ahogado sollozo luchaba por salir de su garganta, Malaquite no supo cómo interpretar aquella reacción, comenzó a sudar frio quizá Mia si fuera su hija, ella habría saltado de felicidad si los análisis resultaran negativos porque aquello significaría que Mia era la hija del hombre que Mina amaba, pero siendo positivos aquello la afectaría con respecto a Yaten.

-¡¿Mina?! –la llamo observando como ella comenzaba a llorar abrazando con la mano que sostenía la hoja sobre su pecho mientras su otra mano no se despegaba de sus labios–

-Mal… lo… yo… –no sabía cómo decirlo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, siempre imagino el momento pero vivirlo era mucho muy diferente–

-Mina vamos… tranquila… –pero esta vez el no sonaba tranquilo, sino más bien impaciente y nervioso, sin embargo la abrazo para que ella dejara de llorar–

-Lo… siento… –por fin pudo murmurar–

-No, está bien es algo muy complejo aun para ti… –trato de sonar relajado pero sintió como ella volvió a sollozar–

Jamás pensó que aquel resultado tuviera ese efecto en ella, Malaquite se había convertido en alguien especial, un gran amigo y un perfecto apoyo, sabia cuanto él deseaba que Mia fuera su hija, cuanto la quería y si algo estaba cien por ciento segura era que con Malaquite no habría reproches ni reacciones complejas para Mia, pero las cosas jamás fueron así de sencillas en la vida de Mina Aino– Lo siento, es que es negativo y yo sé cuánto querías que no fuera así… –lo abrazo con fuerza– en cierto punto creo que yo también lo quería y Mia también…

Malaquite que la abrazaba fuertemente por un segundo dejo de hacerlo al escucharla, jamás pensó que Mina estuviera así por él, lo presintió, el sabia del resultado aun sin hacerlo pero aquello era su última oportunidad, sin embargo ya lo tenía decidido eso no cambiaría nada para él, de nueva cuenta la abrazo– No llores, no por esto… debes estar feliz, por fin puedes decirle a Mia quien es su padre con plena seguridad, es la hija del hombre al que Tú amas… y yo estoy feliz por ti… –hubiera querido decirle aquello ultimo de frente y con una gran sonrisa pero no podía–

-Es que me siento tan egoísta contigo Mal, eres mi mejor amigo, has sido lo más cercano que Mía ha tenido a un padre por mucho que me encargue de que ella no te viera como tal, el amor no se impone o se compra y tú te ganaste su amor y sé que para ella hubiera sido mejor ser de otra manera, sin agregar que me siento tan mal por sentirme satisfecha de este resultado… lo lamento, por Dios ¿qué clase de persona soy? –se sentía tan extrañamente feliz, triste y apenada a la vez–

-Una mujer que ama y añora ser amada… no te preocupes por mi Mina… te lo dije antes y te lo repito esto no cambia el cariño que le tengo a Mia y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti… –le acaricio el cabello, en eso tenía razón, sabía que ahora sería más difícil, pero no por ello se resignaría a hacerse a un lado–

Mina se tranquilizó un poco debía ser fuerte, no podía darse el lujo de ser vulnerable nunca más, se lo prometió desde que Mia nació– Sé que esto cambia todo, sé que deberé hablar con Yaten y decírselo y la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo reaccionara, no sé por todo lo que tenga que pasar pero seré fuerte y sobre todo protegeré a Mia de todo lo que la pueda afectar, sé que para Yaten será difícil que Mia se relacione contigo e incluso que no lo acepte, pero prometo que no dejare que Mia se aleje de ti o de Hotaru porque eso la afectara, pero tampoco puedo prometerte que las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora Mal.

-Lo se… lo supe siempre y comprendo que ese fue lo primero en lo que pensaste cuando me acerque a ti y a Mia… no te preocupes no te presionare a nada, estaré cuando tú lo quieras, seré para Mia lo que ella quiera que sea y hasta que ella lo quiera y cuando no me necesite más –sonrió tristemente– aun así estaré ahí cuidándola.

-Gracias Malaquite ¿cuándo te convertiste en este hombre frente a mí que no me di cuenta? –se separó de él acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa llena de orgullo hacia él–

-No soy tan bueno, aún tengo mis intenciones ocultas… –se acercó dándole un tenue beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios– recuerda si cambias de opinión, no dudes en llamarme –Se puso de pie, era momento de dejarla sola y pudiera pensar y decidir lo que haría–

-Claro… –sonrió aun tenuemente ahora mostrando su confusión disfrazada con aquella sonrisa– que descanses Mal… Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero gatita… –le guiño un ojo para después dirigirse la salida dejando a una Mina pensativa–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Malaquite no podía esperar más tiempo debía saber en qué papel estaría a partir de ahora que Yaten parecía involucrarse de nuevo en la vida de Mina, lo ocurrido el día anterior fue prueba de ello Mina dejaba de ser ella misma, de ser la Mina que sonreía y solo se preocupaba por su pequeña desde que él regreso, pese a eso él quería ser el único para ella pero sabía de sobre manera que aquello sería muy difícil después de aquel resultado que durante tantos años espero, ahora solo le quedaba jugar sus cartas con ellas y ser muy claro ante Yaten.

Al llegar a aquel edificio donde Mina le platico que abriría el doctor Black su clínica, bajo del auto hasta llegar a la puerta tocando ya que se encontraba cerrado, esperando poder encontrarlo.

El único refugio con el que contaba ahora era ese lugar, la clínica que había soñado a lado de su guerrera, pero ahora todo había cambiado drásticamente, algo que jamás había soportado eran las mentiras y los secretos y tal parecía que Mina se había vuelto experta en ellos, pero aun así su sueño tenía que continuar aunque fuera a medias, observo por fin dejando todo prácticamente listo para su apertura, realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo, sus buenos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta quizá eran los últimos muebles que había pedido cambiaran de vuelta así que se acercó a abrir la puerta, pero al ver de quien se trataba simplemente sonrió con ironía.

-No creo que quieras una cita antes de tiempo... –murmuro con cierta burla–

-Hola Yaten… –sonrió sarcásticamente al percibir sus ironías– ¿Tienes un minuto?

No dijo nada solo se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Malaquite entro observando el lugar– Antes que nada felicidades por tu clínica, veo que no me equivoque sobre tu carta de recomendación para Alemania… Es bueno saber que te esmeraste –se quedó de pie con las manos en sus bolsillos terminando de observar para después voltear a verlo–

Lo observo fijamente con todo el coraje contenido de años de saber que fue por él que había llegado a Alemania, por él y por su deseo de alejarlo de una mujer prohibida– Supongo que no vienes a que te agradezca el viajecito a Alemania.

Una sonrisa divertida salió de sus labios– Claro que no. Más bien pretendo saber si no tienes intenciones de regresar a Alemania –lo observo fijamente borrando aquella sonrisa para dejar un semblante serio–

Sonrió cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared– No... No tengo intenciones de regresar... ¿algún inconveniente?

-No exactamente. Bueno si, si hay un gran inconveniente… Mina –camino tomando asiento en una silla que estaba cerca– Y Mía…

-Porque mejor no hablas directamente... ¿acaso tiene miedo el gran profesor Kunzite de un simple joven? –pregunto sin dejar de verlo–

-Tengo miedo Yaten, pero no de perder a Mina –se puso de pie dando un par de pasos de un lugar a otro– porque Mina y yo siempre estaremos unidos ya sea con una relación o una amistad, hay algo muy profundo que nos une ahora. Ahora mi temor tal vez sea lo que tú puedas hacerle, que la afectes y por consiguiente afecte a Mia.

-¿Una relación o una amistad? –Sonrió incrédulo– ¿el gran seductor Malaquite Kunzite conformándose con una "amistad"?, eso sí que es difícil de creer...

-Yo no estoy aquí para que me creas o no Yaten, y no soy yo quien deba dar explicaciones o detalles de mi relación con Mina, ella es la que debe hacerlo y conociéndola estoy segura que lo hizo… solo quiero que por primera vez hablemos de hombre a hombre… –se detuvo observándolo fijamente– quiero a Mina, la quiero con todo y lo que conlleva, con sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, con sus errores y satisfacciones, es joven y ambos hemos cometido muchos errores juntos pero yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar el pasado y sé que ella también está lista para seguir adelante, la quiero y no voy a renunciar a ella. –Dijo con determinación–

-Pues... –Se volteo dándole la espalda– tal parece que la conoces mejor que yo... no en balde han sido años los que has estado a su lado... supongo que fue la única mujer que supo cómo atraparte... –sonrió fingiendo ironía porque por dentro todo aquello que decía le dolía– no pensé que la mesera torpe fuera en realidad una mujer muy astuta... obtuvo lo que quiso... dinero y por lo visto próximamente estatus... el título que yo le ofrecía con toda honestidad ahora lo aceptara del hombre más cobarde y ruin... por fin será la "esposa de..." y no la "amante de..."

Lo hizo voltear tomándolo del cuello de la camisa– No vuelvas a hablar de ella de esa manera… no en mi presencia… –Dijo con molestia– Tienes razón, no la conoces, y no la mereces, no mereces que ella este estúpidamente enamorada de ti, tal vez sea hora de hacerle ver que por ti solo siente una idealización, una obsesión e ilusión porque no eres un hombre digno de ella y de Mia, es hora de que un hombre de verdad la enseñe a amar, que vea que amar no es sufrir durante años, añorar algo imposible… amar es estar ahí cada que lo necesitas, ser fuerte y valiente para enfrentarte a todo mundo… y eso es ella para mi… –lo soltó de un movimiento rápido– No juegues con ella… yo no soy tan ingenuo como es ella con ese amor que siente por ti y que la ciega… sé que no eres sincero y que solo estás jugando, así que no lo hagas por qué no está sola.

-¿Y porque habría de jugar con una mujer como ella? –Pregunto con seriedad– es ella en ese caso la que sigue jugando con los dos. No le importo meterse conmigo cuando ya tiene una... "familia" contigo... porque yo sé bien lo que quiero y lo que no, así que no vengas a darme clases de cómo tratar a una mujer enamorada, porque no estamos en la universidad y mucho menos creo que sepas de lo que estás hablando, si tanto amabas a tu esposa... ¿por qué le fuiste infiel con muchas mujeres incluyendo a Mina?, ¿de verdad sabes lo que es el amor?

-No hables de Setsuna… yo la amaba, y aun la amo y por el amor que sentí por ella es que no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores… Mina es la única mujer a la que podría volver a amar… Ella siempre ha sido sincera conmigo, se ha equivocado pero yo no tengo porque juzgarla, pero veo que tú siempre has sido un experto en hacerlo… dime ¿para qué te involucraste con ella en el pasado si no la veías más que como mi amante? Fue tu ego el que te hizo involucrarla contigo… –sonrió con ironía–

-Te equivocas... –Dijo con seriedad– tú la viste solamente como tu amante... como la mujer que al final de cuentas podrías comprar con dinero con todo lo que le ofrecías a todas... pero yo... yo la conocí como la mujer trabajadora, hija de familia, preocupada por su madre y el bienestar de sus hermanos... la chica dulce e ingenua que creyó todas tus mentiras... me enamore de ella y no por lo que significó para ti, sino lo que significó para mí...

Le molestaba escuchar aquello, pero todo era verdad, Mina era parte de su presente pero con él siempre tuvo un límite era reservada en muchas cosas que ella veía y sabía que con Yaten jamás lo fue, pero eso no lo detendría, no ahora que por fin podría tenerla ante la molestia de Yaten por ella– Pero ya no la amas… y no solo eso sino que ya no la puedes hacer feliz con tanto resentimiento que tienes dentro, así que por tu bien y el de ellas, aléjate.

-No pretendas saber lo que siento o no siento... –lo vio con coraje, si lo tenía y mucho tan solo de pensar que aquella hermosa niña que había robado más de un pensamiento era hija del hombre que más odiaba– se que Mina no te ama... porque me ama a mi... así que... ¿cómo podría llegar a amar a un hombre que la separo de un amor honesto?, no estés tan seguro en que ella te va a aceptar tan fácilmente y créeme que no es por vanidad es simplemente lógica... profesor.

- Tal vez no deberías estar tan seguro… –sonrió con molestia– el que persevera alcanza… si bien Mina te ama y haría lo que fuera por que la perdones, recuerda que todos tenemos un límite… ¿crees que fue fácil para ella aceptar el compromiso que tú y Serena tienen? Ya no es la misma y si fue una vez mi amante, no será ahora la tuya, por ella y por Mia… y dado que tu prometida le dejo en claro que ella esta aun contigo, no sé qué tipo de relación quieras tener con ella.

-Durante mucho tiempo fui tan patán como tu... –sonrió ligeramente– pero algo que jamás haría sería engañar a mi esposa... así que no te preocupes, no busco hacer a Mina mi amante... aunque si ella quisiera yo no podría oponerme.

Aquel comentario lo enfureció de sobre manera, no solo por el hecho de que la pudiera considerar su amante, sino porque últimamente el solo hecho de imaginarse a Mina en brazos de él le hacía hervir la sangre como jamás lo había hecho– No juegues con ella… porque si una vez pude quitártela, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo de nuevo –Sentencio molesto–

-Quizá podrías hacerlo... solo que es una lástima que ya no sea aquel joven universitario al que pudo mandar lejos, no me conoce Dr. Kunzite... no sabe de lo que soy capaz... –dijo con firmeza no solo en su voz sino en su mirada también, la misma que años atrás le había faltado para saber por qué razón Mina lo dejaba– y no me importaría que esa niña fuera su hija... Mina es la mujer que amo, así que no me amenace porque lo mismo puedo hacer yo.

Sonrió irónicamente negando con un sutil movimiento de cabeza– Perfecto… solo quería dejarte las cartas sobre la mesa, quiero a Mina y mentiría si te dijera que espero que la hagas feliz y la recuperes, lo que realmente deseo es ser yo el que despierte cada mañana en su cama –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta–

-Es lo que supongo que haces y aun así no me importo. –murmuro sin darle la cara solo sonrió al recordar esa tarde inolvidable–

Sonrió antes de salir, si eso era lo que él pensaba, era mejor para él así sabría que no la tendría fácil con Mina, aunque en realidad sabía que aquello era mucho más complejo de lo que cualquiera de los tres involucrados podría imaginar, él había escogido el momento justo para por fin determinarse a hablar con Yaten, pronto Mina hablaría con él y eso cambia muchas cosas–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Mina se encontraba esperando a Mia que había ido por un helado, a partir de un año ella insistía en pedir por ella misma cuanto compraba, era una pequeña ansiosa de ser una niña independiente y eso a Mina la llenaba de orgullo.

Llego la pequeña con su copa de helado sabor kiwi, su favorito y una rebana de pastel de chocolate para su mamá, algo importante debía ser pues su mamá no le gustaban estar en las heladerías ni un kilómetro a la redonda al menos que fuera para festejarle o decirle algo.

-Ten mami… –dejo el par de postres sobre la mesa antes de sentarse sobre el alto banco sin aceptar la ayuda de su madre y veía a la pequeña saborear su helado–

-Gracias mi amor… –sonrió quedándosele viendo fijamente a cada facción– _es como si en una noche de repente toda las facciones de Yaten por fin emergieran de Mia ante mis ojos_ –pensó sonriendo dulcemente–

-¿Qué pasa mami? Me manche… –limpio su carita con una servilleta–

-No mi amor, es solo que cada día te pareces más a tu papá y eso me hace sentir tan feliz.

-¿De verdad? –Cuestiono con una enorme sonrisa viendo como su madre le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza un "si"– ¡eso quiere decir que cuando vea a papá lo reconoceré de inmediato! –exclamo feliz–

Mina no pudo evitar reír sutilmente al escucharla– No creo que sea así de sencillo mi amor.

-Ah es verdad papi está muy lejos… –suspiro desanimada–

-Pero mami estará contigo siempre ¿de acuerdo? –Tomo su pequeña mano–

-Si… –sonrió reconfortada– mamá ¿algún día voy a verlo? –quería ser optimista pero era en lo único que podía pensar últimamente–

-Claro que si… –le sonrió animadamente– _al menos eso espero_ –pensó– además tal vez papá ha estado más cerca de ti de lo que imaginas…

Mia abrió los ojos como si fueran en enorme par de estrellas– ¿De verdad mami?

-Si… –respondió fingiendo misterio–

-¿Lo eh visto? –comenzó a preguntar con curiosidad–

Mina suspiro, era hora de comenzar a ser sincera con Mia y dejar el tema de su padre como un cuento o un tema tabú– En alguna ocasión…

La pequeña estaba tan entusiasmada que incluso olvido su helado– ¿He hablado con él?

Mina hizo una mueca de probablemente, pues no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Mamá, es Malaquite ¿verdad? Él es mi papá… –Estaba ansiosa de la respuesta– debe ser él, lo he visto y he hablado con él…

Mina borro su sonrisa para después sonreírle nuevamente– No mi amor Malaquite no es tu papá… Sé que lo quieres mucho y él a ti, pero también vas a querer a tu papá en cuanto lo conozcas, es un hombre maravilloso, sin mencionar que se parecen en muchas cosas, más allá del físico…

La pequeña suspiro, no es que se aferrara a solo querer a Malaquite es que siendo él todo estaba resuelto por fin tendría un padre y ahora estaba de nueva cuentas esperando que su papá apareciera– Presiento que nunca vendrá… –Bajo sutilmente su mirada–

-No mi amor… –le partía el corazón verla así. Tomo su pequeña barbilla para levantar su rostro– solo necesito que tengas un poquito más de paciencia y mucha fe en que tu papi pronto estará junto a ti… –le pidió con dulzura– para él no va a ser fácil Mia.

-Lo sé… –dijo aun desanimada– ni siquiera me conoce… como alguien puede querer a una persona que no conoce, quizá él ni siquiera me quiera, por eso no está aquí.

-Mi amor ¿por qué dices eso? –negó con un movimiento de cabeza– sabes que es culpa de mami que él no haya estado, pero eso no significa que no te quiera mi amor, tu eres una hermosa, inteligente y agradable niña… por supuesto que tu papá va amarte, además tú lo amas aun sin conocerlo.

-Pero yo siento que ya lo conozco aunque no se cómo es en verdad… –Siempre era optimista en el tema relacionado con su papá pero ese día no era así–

-Tu no debes preocuparte por eso ya verás que todo va a salir bien y si no pude traerte a tu papá para tu regalo de cumpleaños, tratare de que este cerca de ti lo antes posible ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… –Aquello sonaba mucho mejor– ¿Crees que le guste Billy? –Era el nombre de su muñeco preferido, era un pequeño osos café de felpa que cabía en su bolsillo–

-Estoy segura que le encantara Billy… –le guiño el ojos para reanimarla a lo que ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa volviendo a su helado–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que menos hubiera querido era tener que ir a buscar a Yaten a su casa, pero simplemente ya no podía esperar un segundo más, hablar de esos temas por teléfono no era propio, así que en cuanto pudo dejar a Mia en casa de su mamá se dirigió a casa de Yaten a buscarle y poder decirle la verdad por sus propios labios. Al llegar a la hermosa casa un mal presentimiento la recorrió, los nervios aún estaban presentes pero no podía dejarlo un minuto más para después, toco el timbre y tratando de estar templada espero.

Antes de llegar a la casa noto su presencia, por un instante estuvo a punto de pedirle al chofer del taxi que siguiera, pero prefirió que fuera ese momento el indicado para hablar con Mina de una vez por todas, quizá era un poco dura al pensar en continuar con todo lo planeado sobre la boda, pero las cosas no podían quedarse como quizá su amiga lo imaginaba, al estacionarse el taxi bajo de él cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza para llamar la atención de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto seria mientras sacaba las llaves de la casa–

Mina volteo al escuchar y reconocer aquella voz, no era quien hubiera querido encontrar pero sabía que lo más lógico era que ella estuviera ahí- Necesito hablar con Yaten -dijo en tono apacible pero firme-

-Si eso pensé... –se acercó a la puerta abriéndola– pasa... puedes esperar adentro... no creo que tarde en llegar.

Dudo un segundo, seria incomodo, pero tal vez aquello era algo a lo que también se debía enfrentar, aun necesitaba saber muchas cosas de la relación de Serena con respecto al hombre que ella amaba. Volteo a verla no estando muy convencida pero tal vez era mejor no meditarlo tanto, así que entro en silencio.

Respiro profundamente antes de entrar, sabía que los encuentros con ella hasta ese momento habían sido un tanto pacíficos, pero quizá el de ese día no sería así, después de que entro y dejo sus cosas en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la sala por fin hablo– ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No, estoy bien –respondió firme de inmediato, odiaba sentirse tan incómoda con ella– gracias… –¿Qué debía hacer o decirle? Tal vez era mejor pretender que nunca la conoció, como ella lo hizo con Seiya, pensó– como si fuera tan fácil… –murmuro con desanimo–

-¿Como si fuera tan fácil que? –Pregunto volteando a verla pues ya iba a la cocina a servir por lo menos agua o quizá para no estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella–

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza– Solo pensaba en los fácil que pueden resultar las cosas para algunas personas… –la observo haciendo referencia a ella– y lo difícil que puede ser para las personas comunes y corrientes… –se encogió ligeramente de hombros–

Sonrió ligeramente mientras con la mano le mostraba el sillón atrás de ella para que se sentara y ella hacer lo mismo pero frente a Mina– ¿Y que se supone que es lo fácil para algunas personas?

-Tal vez el hecho de poder evadir la realidad… creo que son personas afortunadas, aunque si no sufrir implicara perder mis preciados recuerdos yo prefiero sufrir… –dijo mientras se sentaba– ¿o tu qué crees Serena? ¿Crees que es mejor tener una historia?

-Supongo, aunque no creo en realidad que yo haya perdido mi historia... las personas que más me importan los recuerdos, como mis padres, mis amigos... mi mejor amiga.

Sonrió sutilmente incrédula al escuchar lo último– No puedo creer que con la persona que me sentía más tranquila a la que siempre podía decir todo sin tapujos ni medir mis palabras ahora sea a la que menos creo, con la que más incómoda me siento.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees? –Pregunto evadiendo su mirada triste, la verdad es que deseaba por contarle todo y decirle cuanto la había extrañado y que la perdonara por todo lo que le estaba haciendo– porque a pesar de todo yo te quiero como mi amiga mi casi hermana.

-Esto es absurdo Serena… –negó, ni siquiera quería verla cada vez que pensaba más a fondo en todo lo que ocurría– Anoche me puse a pensar en por qué Mia parece apreciarte tanto, si ella vio en ti lo que yo veía, ¿pero sabes que pensé? Que es imposible –respondió ella misma– porque MI AMIGA Serena no es la que tengo frente a mí, aun creí que la amistad entre nosotros significaría algo después de que me sincere contigo Serena, de que serias más honesta conmigo, pero me equivoque, una vez más me equivoque con nuestra "amistad"

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?, ¿qué es lo que esperas que te cuente?, como fue que llegamos a este momento... ¿eso esperas?

-Por supuesto que no, no me importa saber cómo hiciste para que Yaten se enamorara de ti… –negó volteando a verla molesta– Te di mi última esperanza de ver felizmente enamorado a Yaten, de verlo rehacer su vida, creí que lo amabas Serena, te pedí que lo hicieras feliz, te dije que solo renunciaba a porque tú eras una buena persona para él pero me equivoque y me siento tan molesta conmigo misma por haberlo dejado así, por haber creído en ti.

-Soy una buena persona, una persona que ha sabido escuchar y atender a Yaten en todo momento... y claro que estoy enamorada de él... ¿quién no lo estaría?, lo hare feliz y comenzaremos nuestras vidas muy pronto... –dijo observándola atenta, ella también quería creer en que eso sería posible, al menos ayudaría en lo pudiera para que Yaten lo lograra–

-Que egoísta eres Serena… –Negó moviendo con la cabeza– Me decepciona ver el tipo de mujer frívola, manipuladora y falsa en la que te has convertido… –Más que reproche era una mirada de decepción la que la llenaba– Tú no lo amas y eso lo veo claramente… ¿Qué pretendes, a que quieres jugar?

Se puso de pie alejándose unos pasos tan solo para pensar exactamente que podría decirle– Y si no lo amo... ¿qué hago entonces con él?, él es el chico ideal con el que siempre soñé... ¿por qué no lo amaría?

-Porque solo te recuerda al hombre que debes estar amando… porque solo lo estás utilizando para olvidar lo inolvidable Serena… si yo no puedo olvidar a Yaten tampoco tú a él –dijo refiriéndose a Seiya– Por Dios Serena ¿no lo extrañas? –se puso de pie también acercándose a ella un paso más– No tienes ganas de simplemente dejarte abrazar por él, volver a sentir los labios del hombre que te hace estremecer solo de sentirlo, añorar volver a escucharlo decirte todo lo que necesitas, que una simple mirada te haga temblar y el mundo entero desaparezca cuando te hace suya… dime ¿eso te hace sentir Yaten? Ya pudo superarlo… tú no sabes lo que es amar y perder Serena por eso no puedes amar como Yaten necesita…

Se quedo solo escuchándola, era verdad todo lo que decía, deseaba poder abrazar a Seiya como no lo había hecho desde que había llegado, volver a sentirse plena y feliz a su lado, pero eso simplemente era imposible– No sé de quién estás hablando... Yaten es lo único que me importa... y es lo único que necesito... no conozco brazos, ni besos ni caricias de otro hombre... –dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla– solo los de Yaten.

Camino hasta ella poniéndose de frente a ella– Jamás vas a entenderlo… jamás vas a saber lo que es que un hombre como ellos estallen de amor bajo tus brazos… jamás vas a amarlo de la misma forma que lo amaste a él y es lógico con él era más que amistad o compañía, es mágico poder verlo a los ojos y que estos hablen sin necesidad de palabras, esa calidez de la primera noche de amor de tu vida… tu no sufriste lo que Yaten y yo hemos sufrido por amor ¿Cómo pretendes ser lo que él necesita? Jamás has llorado o sufrido por amor.

Cerró los ojos derramando algunas lágrimas– Tal vez no... pero... al menos tú tienes una hija... ¿y yo que tendré?, solo Yaten lo entiende y lo acepta... –respiro profundamente limpiándose las mejillas– así como según tu no entiendo lo que es amar de esa manera tu no entiendes lo que es quedarte vacía, haber sido la burla de alguien... no sabes lo que es perder tu vida en una sola noche... tienes razón... no sé nada sobre como amar a un hombre como Yaten o como... en fin, no sé nada.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar al escucharla, por fin dejaba de lado esa mascara– Entonces ¿por qué no eres capaz de afrontar el presente en lugar de ponerte el papel de mujerzuela? Termina lo que dejaste a medias con Seiya en lugar de estarte engañado y engañando al hombre que yo amo… –sin embargo seguía molesta con ella por arrastrar a Yaten en sus mentiras–

Sonrió ligeramente terminando por limpiar sus mejillas– Yo no deje nada a medias con Seiya... solo paso lo que tenía que pasar, en cambio tu... tu jamás le explicaste porque lo dejabas para irte con el profesor... y no digas que eso no es así, porque has formado un hermosa familia a su lado.

-Lo mío con Yaten fue muy diferente, fue por su bien, en cambio tu jamás le diste la oportunidad a Seiya de explicarse, ahora veo que él solo necesitaba tiempo y tu simplemente huiste sin pedir explicaciones o enfrentarlo y yo no voy a dejar que eso me pase con Yaten, con Mía o sin ella no quiero dejar las cosas con Yaten así, mucho menos sabiendo que esta por casarse con una mujer que no lo merece, una mujer que solo lo está utilizando para vengarse de el hombre que quizá aún ama… buscando la manera de utilizar a cuanto hombre reaparece en su vida para jugar no importándote lo que puedas dañarlos.

-Seiya dio suficientes explicaciones al no aparecer cuando más lo necesitaba... cuando más deseaba que fueran sus brazos los me consolaran... y quizá "hui" como tú dices... pero en realidad me alejaba de él por otras razones... y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para casarse con una mujer que, como sea todos hemos o estamos tratando de rehacer nuestras vidas, lo que pienses de mi realmente no me importa... lo único que tengo en este momento es a Yaten y me voy a aferrar a él porque lo quiero y aunque no nos amemos con la intensidad que tú dices amarlo, sé que podremos ser felices al final... tal como tú y Seiya lo han hecho.

-Es que eso no es suficiente Serena. No se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, no puedes casarte con él solo porque esperas algún día ser feliz… algún día amarlo. Él no se lo merece, si de verdad tuvieras la convicción de intentarlo, de tratar de hacerlo feliz y olvidar el pasado no hubieran regresado, no te hubieras vuelto a involucrar con Seiya… –no encontraba la manera de hacerle entender que se equivocaba y no quería que ocurriera, ni por ella y mucho menos por Yaten–

-Tienes razón, por lo mismo te digo que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y de Yaten, lo de Seiya es solo un pasatiempo... pronto me casare con Yaten y nos iremos de aquí, así que no te preocupes, que al volver a Alemania todo mi tiempo y vida serán para hacerlo feliz... así que tranquila por él volveré a ser la misma Serena que conociste y solo por él... –respiro profundamente observando el reloj de su mano– ¿aun quieres seguir esperando a Yaten?

-No puedes llevártelo… –exigió aterrada solo de pensar en volver a perderlo, no podía irse después de tener una verdad esperándolo– Egoísta… No te ama a ti, él tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz y no lo es solo porque tiene lastima de dejarte sola… –exclamo sin pensarlo–

Bajo la mirada con tristeza, quizá era verdad, tanto Yaten como su familia la trataban de una manera diferente y eso no le gustaba, su amigo tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz y ella no era quien para quitársela, solo faltaba un poco más para que nuevamente ella saliera de sus vidas– ¿Terminaste?, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... –se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda– en cuanto llegue Yaten le diré que viniste para que vaya a buscarte como esperas.

Mina se quedó contrariada y asombrada de lo que acababa de decir, le dolía pero no podía retractarse, no dijo más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, simplemente ya no tenía más que decirle-

-_Así es Mina... la gente que sabe lo que me ocurrió solo me ve con lastima... y lo que menos quiero es que ahora tú y Seiya me vean de la misma forma... por eso hubiera sido mejor olvidar todo de verdad... y no fingir que me es indiferente y que solo juego con él..._ –pensaba aun esperando la respuesta de su ex amiga de la cual solo obtuvo el ruido al cerrar la puerta, dándose cuenta de que por fin se encontraba sola y poder por fin llorar y sacar esas lagrimas que había estado aguantando para no derrumbarse frente a su única y mejor amiga–

Mina subió a su auto quedándose ahí inmóvil solo atenta a sus pensamientos y emociones- _No debería ser así, Serena debería ser una amiga que te apoye y te aconsejes, al igual que tú a mí, nuestras vidas no debieron cruzarse de este modo porque me duele y para ser sincera…_ –Tomo el volante recargando su frente el él– _me duele que no me nazca detenerme ante ti, medir mis palabras para no herirte, es solo que ya me canse de ser la que se sacrifica por amor, lo siento Serena pero ya no voy a detenerme por tener compasión de lo que sientas por Yaten…_ –limpio las lágrimas que para ese entonces mojaban de sobre manera sus mejillas para después volver a casa–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bueno pues que les puedo decir (yo Marie) estoy llorando, me da cosa este capítulo o sea tragedia tras tragedia, primero el distanciamiento entre Seiya y Serena y luego le terrible verdad, algo que Mina quiso contarle a su debido tiempo a Yaten y ahora todo se fue por la borda, es una lástima… en fin ya veremos qué pasa en los demás capitulo, saludos y abracitos y besitos, me ire a llorar a mi cuarto bye bye.

_** .Darling**__**:**_ Hola gracias por tu review, bueno como pudiste darte cuenta las cosas entre Mina y Yaten no se ven muy bien y qué decir de Seiya y Serena, por todos lados las cosas se complicaron y definitivamente no es por falta de amor es más bien por todo lo que aun callan y no se atreven a decir, que pena, en fin esperamos que nos acompañes en el próximo capítulo y nos leamos de nuevo, saludos

_**selena kou chiba:**_ Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto ese capítulo, ¿ahora qué opinas de este nuevo?, la verdad las cosas no pintan a que vayan a ir muy bien, este capítulo fue muy triste, la amistad de Serena y Mina cada vez se ve más afectada y eso es una tristeza, lo mismo que las relaciones amorosas, ni modo no nos queda más que esperar a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

_**pUpe91**__**:**_ Hecho, por fin Yaten conoció a su pequeña hija, bueno no del todo como su hija, pero si como hija de Mina, ahora solo falta saber cómo lo va a tomar Yaten cuando sepa que Mia es su hija y no de Mal como lo creen.

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ Una reconciliación que se fue a la basura, por eso aquello de mantener secretos no es bueno, ya viste ahora todo se echo a perder, y a ver qué pasa si es que hay reconciliación entre Seiya y Serena, que así como van la veo muy lejana.

_**Moon Dark Rose**__**:**_ Bueno pues fue una linda y sexy reconciliación, lástima que se echara a perder debido a tanto secreto que aun tienen, y ni que decir de Seiya y Serena dan un paso adelante dos atrás, en fin a ver como les va próximamente.

_**lovelyangiekout**__**:**_ Hola, que bueno que andas por aquí, ojala que ya no te pierdas :P saludos y cuídate.

_**Ross Kou**__:_ Hola Ross, bueno pues Yaten es tan pero tan lindo que la riega a cada rato jajaja y Mina igual, ni a cual irle, las cosas iban bien y que la riegan los dos, en serio no entienden, en fin a ver qué pasa en los próximos capítulos, saludos

Saludos a todas, cuídense, abracitos y besitos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Moonstar y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**_


	34. 8Siempre Tuyo Siempre Mía

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Siempre Tuyo, Siempre Mío**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con Serena, si bien no quería darse por vencido, sintió que ambos necesitaban ese margen, él deseaba buscarla pero no sabía si estaba listo para darse cuenta que ella seguía con esa idea de alejarse, había sabido por Mina que ella no se había ido aun a Alemania, pero también recordó la insistencia que ella plasmo en su mensaje de que no se alejara de Serena si no quería arrepentirse, que ambos debían permanecer más firmes que antes y así lo haría más que por lo que Mina le hubiera dicho si no porque ya no resistía un día más sin poder verla y escucharla.

Así se arregló como era su costumbre, de manera galante pero con ese aire sofisticado que siempre lo caracterizaba, subió a su auto viajando más rápido de lo habitual hasta llegar a casa de Serena, pensaba que sería mejor irla a buscar a casa de sus padres que a la casa donde vivía con otro hombre pero era mejor eso a no tenerla, bajo del auto tocando a la puerta ansioso de verla de nuevo.

- Que extraño, últimamente nadie viene a visitarnos –al ir de camino a la puerta tomo su bolso y llaves– quizá pueda encontrar a la mariposita... le debo una explicación... –Sonrió de tan solo pensar en ella y con esa misma sonrisa abrió la puerta aunque al final ya no supo si fue por pensar en Mía o de ver a Seiya– ¿Tu?

Sonrió sutil y sinceramente al ver aquella sonrisa en ella, una sonrisa que lo lleno completamente– Sabes que tengo la mala costumbre de no avisar… –se justificó sin dejar de verla–

-Mmm pues vaya que mala suerte... voy de salida... –dijo volteándose a cerrar la puerta evadiendo esa mirada que cada vez le era más difícil resistir– ¿querías hablar conmigo?

-Podría decirse… –se colocó frente a ella– quería verte…

Subió la mirada para verlo sonriendo– ¿Para qué?, la última vez habíamos quedado en no volver a vernos.

- Fuiste tú la que decidiste –la tomo con su mano de la barbilla mientras le sonrió sutilmente– Y creo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar esa decisión.

-Eso no te hace muy amable. –Dijo aun con esa sonrisa borrándola poco a poco– ¿Acaso estas dispuesto a ser el tercero en mi lista?

-No quiero verlo de esa manera en este momento… –tomo un semblante más serio– después de todo el que aun estés aquí es algo que definitivamente no puedo desaprovechar… creo que tendrás que cambiar de estrategias si quieres deshacerte de mí.

Después de que puso llave se acercó un poco a él– ¿Y que podría funcionar para alejarte de mí? –Subiendo un poco hacia su rostro–

-Tal vez volviendo a nacer –Subió su mano a su mejilla acariciándola apenas en un sutil roce mientras se acercó más a ella quedando a milímetros de sus labios observándolos con el deseo de besarlos–

Sonrió ligeramente al ver sus intenciones por lo que volteo un poco el rostro– ¿Me llevarías de compras?

-¿Solo de compras? –le sonrió animadamente, a ella la llevaría hasta la luna si se lo pedía–

-Si... veamos que tan buen gusto tienes... ¿me ayudarías a elegir un vestido? –Pregunto aun sonriente mientras tomaba la mano que instantes antes había tenido en su mejilla– tiene que ser un vestido muy especial.

Mantuvo su sonrisa, aquello se escuchaba bastante bien, seria agradable tener una pasarela solo para él– Sabes que siempre he tenido buen gusto. –Dio su sí "si" en respuesta–

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces... tenemos muchas tiendas que recorrer, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me fascinaba ir de compras y no lo creíste?, bueno ahora lo vas a comprobar. –Caminó jalando un poco a Seiya, realmente no sabía porque lo había dicho, quizá su deseo de pasar tiempo con él la impulso a decir aquella mentira–

-De acuerdo, demuéstrame tu lado consumista, tengo todo el día y más –estaba dispuesto a pasar el tiempo que ella quisiera juntos y mucho más siendo ella quien tuvo la iniciativa, llegaron al auto y de inmediato Seiya abrió la puerta de este para que ella entrara–

-Gracias mi caballero. –dijo al momento en que subía al auto, estaba contenta de tener un momento más a su lado que no fijo en esa frase que uso una que había usado hace muchos años pero la cual ahora no le prestaba atención–

Seiya se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esa palabra volteando a verla inmediatamente– _Mi caballero…_ –repitió internamente– _Ella…_ –sonrió ahora de una manera diferente, como si se tratara de un pequeño al cual le ha dado el regalo que tanto añora–

Al estar en el auto se sentía nerviosa, ¿consumista?, no jamás lo había sido, y ahora ¿un vestido?– Que pretexto más absurdo... –pensó mientras se colocaba el cinturón aun regañándose a si misma– aunque no estaría del todo mal provocar un poco al antiguo Seiya...veamos qué haces con un vestido especial para mí... "prometido" –sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en su siguiente travesura–

Apenas volvió a la realidad Seiya entro al auto aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, volteo a ver si ella ya tenía el cinturón puesto mientras el abrochaba el suyo– Bien te llevare al mejor lugar para hacer compras.

-Solo espero que no sea un lugar donde podamos encontrar a tu esposa... –aunque le dolía también debía continuar con esa actitud fría al hablar de la relación que él tenía con otra mujer– es desagradable verla... creyéndose que es la más importante.

-No te preocupes, no pasara –le guiño un ojo– te encantara el lugar he escuchado a muchas amigas hablar maravillas de él hay algunas tiendas para hombres pero la mayoría es muy tu estilo.

-¿Amigas? –Pregunto con seriedad volteando a verlo– vaya... ¿y cuál es mi estilo según tú? – ¿se sentía celosa?, si muy a su pesar–

Tenía tantas ganas de sonreír al ver ese semblante serio al hacer su primer pregunta pero no lo manifestó– Si algunas colegas, compañeras… ya sabes las típicas tiendas con hermosa ropa de marca que enloquece a las mujeres sofisticadas como tu… sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo pero realmente no sé porque las mujeres enloquecen tanto con algo así. –se encogió de hombros fijando su vista hacia el frente mientras conducía–

Sonrió ligeramente desviando la mirada– Así como los hombres presumen de tener a cuanta mujer se les antoja, las mujeres somos algo parecido solo que con buena ropa y buenos zapatos... cuando alcanzas la meta deseada nada de lo que obtienes después es suficiente... después de un vestido de diseñador lo demás es... aburrido, es lo mismo que les pasa a ustedes ¿no?

Frunció el ceño mientras le veía de reojo– ¿De verdad crees que solo eso hace feliz a un hombre?... Yo no lo creo –volvió su vista al frente–

-Si... pero hay sus excepciones, hay algunos hombres que van conquistando mujeres hasta que encuentran la adecuada y se casan con ella... prometiendo ser fieles hasta la muerte... –dijo un tanto pensativa recordando alguna de las tantas frases que Seiya había dicho para luego salir de aquellos pensamientos sonriendo con ironía– aunque son muy pocos los que cumplen toda esa serie de mentiras.

-Supongo que siendo la mujer hermosa que eres y viviendo en un país tan diferente no te faltaron miles de propuestas del mismo tipo ¿no? –Fijo su interés en ella observándola de reojo–

-Miles tú lo has dicho. Pero la verdad a ninguno le creí, hasta que llego Yaten, solo él ha sido capaz de conquistarme en todos los aspectos de mi vida, bueno excepto en uno –sonrió ligeramente–

Presiono su puño sobre su volante al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo pero lo que más llamo si atención fue ese último comentario– ¿Se puede saber en cual el magnífico Yaten no ha podido conquistarte?

-Mi amor... –volteo a verlo– mi amor solo le pertenece a un hombre.

Recordó a aquel hombre al que ella había dicho amar y dejarlo todo por regresar con él a Alemania– Creí que amabas a Yaten, ¿si no es él...? –cuestiono a medias–

-Yaten es el hombre que toda mujer desea tener a su lado, me da todo lo que necesito y quiero, pero no lo amo, lo quiero si y mucho... pero mi amor le pertenece a otro hombre uno por el cual estaba dispuesta a todo, solo que... –suspiró– prefiero que haga su vida lejos de mí, y que solo recuerde lo bueno que hubo entre nosotros y nada más.

-¿Y él? ¿Qué piensa? –llegaron la enorme plaza comercial lo cual agradeció pues estaciono el auto y pudo fijar su completa atención en ella–

Sonrió ligeramente– ¿Qué crees que piense de una mujer que hace esto con un hombre… –se acercó a él rodeando su cuello acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios– casado? –al finalizar con su pregunta coloco sus labios sobre los de él–

Seiya cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios, preguntándose si esa sería la sensación que ella sentía en el pasado con respecto a él, él sabía que ella solo jugaba, gozaba divirtiéndose con él, jugando con sus emociones y engañándolo, sin embargo la amaba y si solo así podía tenerla no podía simplemente rechazarla, amaba cada mirada, cada gesto y cada beso que solo podía tener ahora, correspondió el beso deseando ser el Seiya dominador y galante y no el conquistado, el vulnerable y sin respuestas, solo sus labios besándola como el deseaba responder.

Se odiaba a si misma por no poder controlar sus deseos con él, lo amaba y quería disfrutar cada instante que pasara a su lado aunque este la hiciera ver como una mujer cualquiera, para esas alturas nada le importaba, no tenía nada que perder, todo lo que amaba y valoraba ya lo había perdido hace tiempo, primero Seiya el único hombre al que amaría y ahora Mina su única y mejor amiga, lo beso con todo el deseo y amor que tenía en su ser, pues realmente no sabía cuándo volvería a probar esos labios que la transformaban o si volvería a probarlos.

El corazón de Seiya moría por gritar que la amaba, que la necesitaba y que no podía estar ni un segundo más sin ella, pero no podía, sabía que ella solo saldría corriendo si lo hacía, así que sus labios lo dijeron por él mientras tomo entre sus manos la mano derecha de su princesa y la colocaba en su pecho para que ella sintiera cuan desbocado latía su corazón solo por ella.

Al sentir su corazón hacerse uno mismo con el de ella supo que por más que tratara de aparentar indiferencia ante él eso era cada vez más imposible, su corazón la traicionaba y por lo mismo sabía que la próxima despedida iba a ser dolorosa, lentamente fue pausando el beso al tiempo que quitaba suavemente su mano– ¿Qué es lo que opinarías tú? –pregunto limpiando el sutil brillo de los labios del hombre que amaba–

-No lo sé… tal vez deba agradecer que él piense lo peor de ti… –aún se sentía invadido por el aura de aquel beso– ya que yo jamás me alejaría de la mujer que amo solo por lo que aparente.

Sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano entre la suya– ¿Jamás?

Negó en un movimiento de cabeza mientras le sonreía sutil y sinceramente– Jamás… –se acercó a su oído– llegamos… –le susurro, no quería romper con aquel momento pero sabía que aquellas platicas no solían terminar muy a su favor y quería que al final ella solo se quedara con la convicción de él por no alejarse de ella–

-De acuerdo... vamos... pero te advierto que soy muy exigente con la ropa que uso... y sobre todo con los vestidos, no me gusta cualquiera y además tiene que ser exclusivo... solo mío... –acaricio su mejilla no refiriéndose solo al vestido sino a él como le hubiera gustado que fuera desde el principio–

-De acuerdo… después de todo yo también soy muy exigente… –guiño un ojo antes de bajar para abrir la puerta de Serena–

Al entrar a la elegante plaza llena de lujosas tiendas ambos recorrieron algunas tiendas pero de verdad Serena parecía ser bastante exigente aunque a Seiya le parecía frívola en algunas de sus actitudes no podía negar que el simple hecho de compartir con ella esos momentos lo hacía sentirse feliz, por su parte Serena parecía más que interesada en sus adquisiciones. Algunos vestidos fueron los que adquirió Serena pero parecía que aún no estaba satisfecha con sus compras así recorrieron algunas tiendas más hasta que por fin llegaron a la mejor tienda de todas, aquella que solo pocas mujeres podían darse el lujo de entrar y más aún que aquellos diseños exclusivos pudieran lucirlos como debía ser y ahí estaba Serena buscando algo que parecía ser especial.

-Mmm encontré algo... –dijo sacando aquel vestido pero a la vez escondiéndolo– pero aun no quiero que lo veas, solo hasta que me lo pruebe... ¿o lo quieres ver así en gancho?

-Sin duda prefiero verlo moldeado en ti –sonrió introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón mientras–

-Perfecto... –sonrió orgullosa pero también con cierto aire travieso– estoy segura que este modelo te encantara, es justo lo que estaba buscando.

Seiya suspiró sutilmente aun con esa sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el elegante sofá de espera que se encontraba frente a la entrada de probadores, la tienda era un estilo glamour de Hollywood pues al salir del probador estaba decorado con una hermosa alfombra rojo carmín y Seiya no podía hacer más que imaginar a Serena caminando sobre ella hacia él con un hermoso vestido, a su mente vino la imagen de aquella noche del baile en la universidad donde ella parecía una hermosa princesa.

Al verse al espejo no estaba muy segura de sí aquel vestido era lo que de verdad buscaba, pero si quería seguir molestándolo era necesario, aunque no era muy de su estilo debía admitir que era hermoso y ya lo tenía puesto así que respiro profundamente, al salir sonrió con seducción, que mejor juego para ese vestido que la sonrisa, del frente solo cubría el pecho y el vientre, la falda algo ceñida a su cadera y piernas dejaba al descubierto una de ellas casi por completo, pero al dar la vuelta para poder verse al espejo dejo ver que su espalda estaba descubierta solo adornada por las cintas que sujetaban el vestido y aquel tatuaje que se mostraba sin ninguna inhibición.

-Y bien... ¿qué te parece?

Seiya salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la imagen de su hermosa y delicada princesa era cambiada por aquella radiante y seductora mujer frente a él– Te… te ve... ves… –tartamudeo y como no hacerlo si Serena lo había dejado con la quijada en el suelo, simplemente era una diosa– Radiante –por fin pudo terminar mientras se ponía de pie inmerso en su musa–

Sonrió al escucharlo y más al ver por el reflejo su reacción– Gracias, pero... ¿no parece que es un poco provocativo? –Pregunto con aires de inocencia–

-Tal vez… –no pudo controlarse y lentamente se acercó a ella– pese a que te vez hermosa, particularmente… –la rodeo por la cintura pegando su pecho a la espalda de la joven y hermosa mujer– no me gustaría que otro hombre te viera como lo estoy haciendo yo –la contemplo de pies a cabeza a través del espejo–

Ese acto la tomo un tanto desprevenida por lo que continuo con ese fingida inocencia– ¿Y entonces que debería hacer si quiero llevarme este vestido?, en algún momento tengo que lucirlo.

-Definitivamente creo que debes lucirlo solo para una persona… –rozo sutilmente sus labios por el hombro de la rubia– en un lugar adecuado… –estrechándola un poco más a él mientras disfrutaba del aroma de su piel, ese aroma que lo dejaba sin razón–

Entre cerro los ojos al sentir sus cálidos labios– ¿Con quién y en dónde? –pregunto dejándose abrazar–

-Tal vez un lugar cálido… –movió sutilmente su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello– privado… –le dio un sutil beso en este– romántico… –su aliento llenaba de más calidez el delicado cuello de Serena– con él hombre que daría todo por ti y para el cual solo tú eres dueña de su razón –volvió a rozar en un sutil beso su piel–

-Mmm eso suena muy interesante... –sonrió ligeramente abriendo los ojos– y por esa razón lo comprare, además de que a ti te encanto... –llevo una de sus manos al cuello de él acariciándolo– ¿no es así?

Sonrió ente su reacción, comenzando a imaginar una velada junto a ella luciendo ese hermoso vestido para él– Fue hecho para ti.

-Sí, eso creo yo también... pero ¿sabes quién más va a apreciar tu buen gusto? –pregunto soltándolo un poco para voltearse a verlo rodeando su cuello–

Sonrió sutilmente de lado no comprendiendo bien ese comentario– _Pues Tú y yo por supuesto…_ –pensó–

Se acercó hasta rosar su oreja con sus labios– Yaten... –murmuro para después darle un beso en el cuello–

Se tensó molesto al escucharla haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás–

-No te molestes... –sonrió ligeramente aun teniéndolo del cuello– el vestido especial que venía a comprar era para una cena la cual Yaten prepara especialmente para mí... y conociéndolo seguramente será algo sumamente... seductor y romántico.

Su mirada se tornó fría y molesta, la tensión en su cuerpo aún era inminente y las palabras no salían de sus labios, no quería decir aquello que pensaba solo la veía fija y penetrantemente.

-Creo que esta noche será cuando fijemos por fin la fecha de la boda... –dijo indiferente soltándolo– ¿no te alegra?

-Claro, es lo que tu tanto esperas ¿no? –Le sonrió fingida y fríamente– Y lo que él necesita para su…

-¿Para su qué? –Pregunto con seriedad–

-Para su felicidad… –desvió su mirada con molestia– después de todo está claro que te ama y que no tiene ojos más que para ti, la única mujer en su vida. –Dijo con algo de ironía–

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la viera– En tu vida... ¿yo sería la única mujer, así como lo soy en la de Yaten?

-No –dijo decididamente–

Poco a poco soltó su rostro bajando la mirada– Claro... no podemos olvidar a tu esposa, la Sra. Kou... –dijo con algo de rencor– ella siempre estaría en tu vida. Supongo que es la única mujer que te puede aguantar.

-Si… –la tomo de sus manos, su voz aún era áspera– supongo que es la única que puede aguantar a un hombre que ama a otra mujer que no es ella, que cuando le haga el amor piense en otra piel, busque otra mirada… Dije que no porque ya no conozco a Yaten, un hombre que parece querer cometer mis mismos errores así que no puedo decir si tu serias para mí lo que eres para él.

-Pues parece que ella no opina lo mismo... –dijo con molestia– presume de que te vuelve loco en la cama, que por lo visto es muy frecuente.

Frunció el ceño– ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cuándo la has visto? Serena tu no la conoces, ella es como… como, haría cualquier cosa en ese sentido de posesión que tiene. –No quería ni imaginar lo que ella le habría dicho o ese encuentro–

-Quizá no la conozco, al menos no tan bien como tu... –suspiró con fingida indiferencia– y la verdad no me interesa, me basto con escucharla, solo te repito lo que ella me dijo, que parece conocerte muy bien... mucho mejor que NADIE. –Sonrió con tristeza al referirse a ella misma como nadie en la vida de Seiya–

Suspiró frustrado y molesto, no con ella, si no con él con la vida, él jamás quiso que Reí siquiera se le acercara y Rei ya se las había arreglado para hacerlo– Y supongo que es más fácil creerle a ella… ¿de verdad te parece una versión confiable? –la observo fijamente–

-No creo que haya una mujer que te conozca mejor que ella, ni siquiera... –volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con algo de ironía mezclada con la tristeza de hablar de ella misma– tu adorada princesa... si te hubiera conocido jamás se hubiera enamorado de ti, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en una vida a tu lado... tú y ella eran muy diferentes, jamás hubieran sido felices... ni siquiera en un mundo aparte.

-Pero ese es un tema en el que sinceramente no creo puedas opinar. –Sonrió disimulando su molestia– No la conociste y no me conociste. Si tú realmente amaras a Yaten o a alguien más comprenderías lo que mi princesa y yo sentimos… tú crees que es un capricho una ilusión pero para mí fue y es más que eso –la tomo de la muñeca comenzando a jalarla al probador–

-¿Qué haces?, me lastimas... –trato de soltarse de su mano– Seiya...

-No… –Al llegar a la puerta del probador se introdujo con ella– sabes que creo, que no eres más que una mujer caprichosa, sumergida en tu mundo de negación hacia mí y lo que te digo. Bien no me crees es tu problema, pero yo no me voy a cansar del luchar por el amor de MI PRINCESA… así que ahora cámbiate ¿O debo hacerlo por ti? –sonrió con ironía dispuesto a hacerlo–

-Estás loco... ¿qué pretendes hacer? –se cruzó los brazos en el pecho con temor a que de verdad fuera a hacerlo– Salte.

-Bien… te espero afuera. –salió del probador dirigiéndose con una de las trabajadoras de la boutique la cual lo veía asombrada de verlo salir del probador–

En cuanto salió coloco el seguro respirando agitadamente, pues no pensó que fuera a reaccionar así– Creo que exagere, no debí decir todo eso, pero... ah ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿cómo hacer que se tranquilice? –Respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a cambiarse aun pensaba en cómo fue que termino siendo una mujer caprichosa– está loco... pero... –se miró al espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello y sin más sonrió– sigue siendo el mismo... –cuando por fin estuvo lista salió mostrando un semblante serio– me voy a llevar el vestido... ¿está claro?

-Es una lástima, porque de verdad me gusto ese vestido en ti pero no lo harás. –La tomo de nueva cuenta de la mano saliendo de aquella tienda–

-Me estas poniendo en ridículo... ¿no te das cuenta que toda la gente nos ve? –Trataba de resistirse a que la siguiera jalando–

-¿De verdad crees que me importa que la gente me vea o piense lo que quiera? –Volteo sonriéndole de lado, a pesar de aquella sonrisa su cara aun reflejaba seriedad– además si te suelto eres capaz de quedarte parada haciendo una rabieta.

-De acuerdo llévame a casa, estoy cansada de comprar.

-Claro es justo donde pretendo llevarte. –Cambio su sonrisa a una complacida–

-Vaya al menos me complaces en algo... –dijo con ironía– seguro Yaten ya debe estarme esperando.

Seiya no dijo más solo mantuvo esa sonrisa irónica, la condujo del brazo hasta llegar al auto después de hacer que entraran comenzó a conducir sin decir nada, su semblante aún era tenso y algo molesto.

Al ver su actitud ella también se mantuvo en silencio, molesta consigo misma de que tuviera tal efecto en ella, en esa nueva situación ella era la que debía tener las de ganar pero era al contrario, ahora no sabía qué hacer, quizá se había pasado con sus comentarios pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos iba que no se daba cuenta de que camino tomaban hasta que por fin fijo su vista en las calles que comenzaba a reconocer.

-Pero... este no es el camino a mi casa... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A casa –Respondió áspero sin voltear a verla siquiera acelerando un poco más–

-Detente, me quiero bajar, llamare a Yaten para que venga por mí –Dijo al momento en que sacaba de su bolso el celular–

-¡¿Quieres dejas de hacer berrinches por un momento?! –Exigió en tono molesto pero tratando de no sonarlo tanto– o a ¿qué temes? A que te robe y te aleje de tu adorado Yaten? –sonrió sutilmente aun manteniendo la vista en el camino–

Por un instante sintió un poco de miedo pero eso no se lo demostraría– _No... Tengo miedo a perderme de nuevo en ti..._ –pensó dejando de buscar el número de Yaten– ¿Y crees que eso podría pasar? –Sonrió con ironía–

-Lo crees tú, por eso estas tan asustada a lo que pueda pasar –volteo a verla de reojo, por suerte habían llegado, Seiya entro al estacionamiento de aquel edificio–

Volvió a sonreír con ironía, había reconocido ese edificio y lo que menos quería era volver a aquel lugar– No va a pasar absolutamente nada... porque en cuanto abras la puerta me iré a casa con Yaten.

Volteo a verla con una cara de reto, al estacionarse bajo del auto dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta de ella, no quería que de verdad saliera corriendo mientras el bajaba, la creí capaz de hacerlo, así que cerro el auto hasta que ella llego a su puerta, al abrirla se agacho y sin esperar consentimiento alguno la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola– Me decías. –dijo en tono satisfactorio–

-¡Bájame! –dijo molesta tratando de hacer que la soltara– Estas loco, yo no voy a entrar a ningún lado contigo.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, sabes que no te bajare. –Camino con ella en brazos hasta llegar al ascensor– Así que no te canses… tan pronto. –Insinuó con una sonrisa–

Se cruzó de brazos molesta, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz, había extrañado tanto al Seiya impulsivo y ahora que estaba presente sabía que nunca cambiaria, seguiría siendo el mismo– Entonces bájame, te prometo que no escapare.

-Dado que ya no te conozco… –acerco sus labios a su oído– no confió en esas palabras. –El ascensor se cerró apenas entraron en él–

-Mmm pues que mal que no me hubieras creído, odio ser tratada como "princesa" –dijo con sarcasmo–

Rió sutilmente al escucharla– De acuerdo te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos te bajare –una vez que llegaron al piso indicado comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de aquel departamento que tan buenos recuerdos le traía–

-¿Y que es este lugar?, no me digas que tu departamento de soltero a donde traes a todas tus conquistas.

-Sí y no –la bajo para poder abrir la puerta del departamento pero no se arriesgó mantuvo su mano unida a su muñeca– Solía vivir aquí antes, pero nadie más que yo suele venir aquí, es mi templo.

Se sentía nerviosa de volver a entrar a ese lugar, aun recordaba como aquel día de su partida lloro esperanzada de que abriera la puerta y eso la hizo sentir una mezcla de tristeza y coraje– ¿Templo?, pero que poético –Dijo con sarcasmo–

Volteo a verla de nuevo mostrando su cara molesta por aquel comentario, se apresuró a abrir la puerta– Adelante ¿o debo cargar nuevamente a la princesa?

No quería entrar, pero no había manera de evitarlo– No te atrevas... –dijo antes de observar la puerta abierta aun dudando en entrar pero aun así se armó de valor y dio su primer paso entrando de nueva cuenta a ese lugar, el cual no había cambiado en absoluto, todo estaba como ella lo recordaba cosa que le sorprendió pero que no quiso hacer evidente– ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

Cerró la puerta después de que entraron– Ya te lo dije este es mi templo. Cada cosa que está aquí tiene un significado, un recuerdo y un sueño… aquí todo luce como ella, es como si ella estuviera en cada rincón… –recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar– el cuadro que ella escogió, el esmero que puso a cada detalle para que lo que un día fue un triste departamento de soltero se volviera en un hogar. Tú dices que yo no la ame, crees de verdad que si no la amara aun resguardaría este lugar y vendría aquí cada vez que siento volverme loco por no tenerla, al menos aquí siento que hay una parte de ella, cuando ella me veía y era sincera… –volteo a verla quedándose frente a ella– cuando sabía que podría decirme si algo estaba bien y cuando no, enojarse y reprocharme cuando lo merecía y también amarme y entregarse.

Respiro nerviosamente desviando la mirada– Mmm ya veo, pero sabes, hay algo que no soporto... y eso es que la ames, que la ames tanto como dices, cuando ella no fue más que una cobarde, ni siquiera fue lo suficiente mujer para hacer que te quedaras a su lado... –dijo con molestia– fue tan cobarde al no luchar por ti, quizá ella nunca te amo. Si lo hubiera hecho jamás te hubiera dejado.

-No es así… ella jamás ha sido ni fue una cobarde… –Aseguro tomándola de los brazos– ella me amaba al igual que yo a ella, pero ambos éramos jóvenes y no supimos afrontar aquella prueba que nos dio la vida de la manera adecuada en el momento preciso, este amor no termina por mucho que a veces lo deseemos, ¿crees que no sería para mi más fácil dejar este lugar y olvidarme de ella, hacer una verdadera familia y hacer como si ella no hubiera existido así como lo hizo ella? –cuestiono con molestia– y sí, me irrita que ella haya salido tan fácil de su realidad sin luchar, ella piensa que para mí todo fue fácil que yo la pase bien con todo esto y no es así, me equivoque al temer herirla en un pasado y fui egoísta al tratar de olvidarla pero todo fue peor… si de verdad no la amara como lo hago tendría una familia una esposa con quien estar en este momento y tal vez algo más… –dijo refiriéndose a unos hijos– pero no es lo que quiero porque a pesar de todo aquí estoy estúpidamente rogando y pidiendo una migaja de su corazón –la soltó caminando hacia una repisa donde tenía una foto de ellos juntos en aquella feria que años atrás fueron juntos–

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lucho?, quizá olvidarte fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, olvidar todo lo que paso a tu lado, olvidar que alguna vez creyó estar enamorada y por lo cual perdió toda una vida, una vida en la que solo habría soledad... además, ¿que podría ofrecerte? tú quieres tener hijos, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo tu querida esposa... ¿no perdiste uno con tu princesa?

Volteo a verla perplejo– Si de verdad hubiera luchado me hubiera pedido explicaciones, me hubiera gritado y reprochado, no hubiera salido corriendo como lo hizo y a pesar de eso yo la entendí sabia porque lo hizo aun cuando ella no me lo dijo. La busque… me aferre a ella y lo he hecho cada segundo de esta miserable existencia que dejo cuando se fue… –se acercó a ella, se sentía tan frustrado por esa situación– Si, perdimos un hijo, pero lo perdimos juntos, me dolió tanto como ella y si soñaba con un día tener hijos pero con ella fueran biológicos o no lo que realmente me importaba era tener una familia con ella, jamás me ha pasado por la mente tener un hijo que no se con ella, con la única mujer que he amado y amare.

-Ya me canse de hablar de lo mismo, así que mejor me voy... está visto que tu obsesión por ella es demasiada –dijo con seriedad–

-Ya me canse… –la tomo jalándola hacia él abrazándola a su pecho– es que ya no sé como hacerte despertar sin que me vuelvas loco… –su voz que inicio firme se volvía tenue y desgastada– que no vez que me haces perder los estragos… que me vuelves loco cada vez que siento que te estoy perdiendo más aun cuando tus ojos me dicen que estas más cerca. Siempre tuyo, siempre mía ¿lo recuerdas Princesa Kou? –sus ojos se cerraron evocando cada imagen de su bella sonrisa cuando eran felices juntos–

-No sé de que estas hablando... ¿no ves lo diferente que soy de tu princesa?, ella jamás se hubiera hecho un tatuaje o entregado a otro hombre... ¿o sí? –Sonrió con ironía–

Se separó apenas lo que el soltarla le indico– Ese tatuaje… ¿Qué significa?

-El infinito... lo infinito de los sentimientos, del dolor... del placer... ¿contento?, ¿ahora puedo irme?, como te dije Yaten me espera para pasar una velada única e inolvidable, quizá hasta un amanecer.

Aquel comentario lo molesto de sobre manera– Antes o después de acostarse con Mina.

-No me importa, lo mismo hubiera pasado conmigo, volvería a estar con Yaten después de haberme acostado contigo, bueno si es que eso hubiera pasado... –sonrió ligeramente– no creo que sea algo bueno de recordar.

-Todas tus palabras, son más pruebas de que no lo amas Serena, de que solo estas con él por una apariencia, una venganza como quieras llamarle y sabes que… eso es mucho más triste y lamentaba que mi situación con Rei porque tu prefieres arruinar una amistad y luchar por acabar con una amor, aunque eso duela más que simplemente dejar tu orgullo de lado y abrirte a la posibilidad de estar con la persona que realmente te podría hacer feliz.

Aquellas palabras la tomaron desprevenida, en ellas había la tristeza no solo de un amor frustrado sino de una amistad terminada por sus ideas de vengarse– ¿Extrañas a Yaten tanto como a tu princesa?

-Claro que lo extraño. Crees que me gusto perder a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que amo al mismo tiempo, no sé porque lo hizo pero estoy seguro que él está actuando tontamente como tú, pero al menos sé que él está cediendo a sus sentimientos y si eso pasa ¿Qué harás?. Yaten para mí fue como un hermano y a pesar de todo si él llegara en este momento y fuera sincero conmigo yo estaría feliz de recuperar a mi hermano, en cambio ¿tú estás segura y dispuesta a perder por completo todo?

-No... –Se acercó a él– no al menos después de volver a sentirte mío.

-Es que siempre he sido tuyo… –la vio con cariño a pesar de no quererlo hacer tan evidente– te he hecho mía cada día y me has hecho tuyo aun estando lejos ¿Quieres estar conmigo una noche y alejarte? Hazlo… te hare el amor y hare mi vida, Yaten volverá con la mujer que ama y tú de nuevo estarás sola como tanto añoras. Solo júrame con el corazón en los labios que eso quieres y eso tendrás de mi parte.

No supo que decir, ¿Se alejaría tan fácilmente del hombre que amaba a pesar de que él ya tenía una vida?, no estaba segura de que responder solo siguió los impulsos de su corazón, lentamente se acercó a su cuerpo tomando sus manos haciendo que la abrazara de la cintura, pero en ningún momento dejo de ver esos ojos que la atraía– Bésame... –dijo observando sus labios que tanto extrañaba y deseaba–

Seiya la observo fijamente, una parte de él quería solo besarla y no pensar en nada más pero otra aun mayor le decía que no debía acceder tan pronto, no sabía que era exactamente lo que ella quería de él, sin embargo no podía alejarse de ella, su corazón le pedía a gritos por ella, lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios hasta de a poco comenzar a rosar los suyos en una caricia.

-Yo, te... –murmuro antes de corresponder a sus labios, tan solo un pequeño roce basto para se perdiera en las palabras y en sus brazos, poco a poco sus brazos fueron subiendo por su pecho hasta poder rodear su cuello y sus ojos se cerraron al sentir su cálido aliento–

Los brazos de Seiya rodearon completamente el cuerpo de la mujer que era dueña de su vida entera, sus labios continuaron con aquellas caricias que ahora eran mutuas– ¿Tú me qué? –cuestiono intrigado por aquel comentario que fue interrumpido por el mismo mientras sus labios seguían apenas tocando los de ella y sus cuerpos se acercaban lentamente más uno al otro–

-¿Gusto? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa traviesa, seria quizá un juego divertido el mantenerlo a la expectativa de esa frase, así como sus manos jugaban con su cabello despeinándolo un poco–

Sonrió sutilmente confundido y divertido ¿Qué pregunta o afirmación era esa?– Claro que me gustas… –enfatizo un poco más la unión de sus labios– y mucho más… –susurro entre sus labios–

-¿Me... deseas? –Esta vez sus brazos se sujetaron más a sus hombros mientras sus labios recorrieron su mejilla hasta que llegaron a su oído para luego besar superficialmente su cuello–

Su piel se estremeció solo de escucharla– También… y mucho –la abrazo más a su cuerpo, si es que aquello era posible, aun así su cuerpo se lo pedía, no quería que hubiera el mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos–

-Y yo a ti –murmuro cambiando de lugar sus sutiles besos al otro lado de su cuello bajando un poco el cuello de la camisa para poder sentir un poco más su piel–

La respiración que exhalo se tornó más densa mientras sus ojos se fijaban en ella lleno de todo aquello que estaba provocando ella en él, ella era mágicamente perfecta lo hacía salir de control y cambiarlo de estado emocional de un segundo a otro en una sola reacción– Serena…

-Dime... amor... –murmuro sin dejar de besar su cuello ayudada de su mano que movía aun el cuello de su camisa, en realidad no pensaba en nada, solo en él y en todo lo que provocaba cada vez que se veían, quizá era impulsiva pero así había sido siempre con él y tal parecía que eso no cambiaría–

Aquellas palabras lo estremecieron aún más que cualquier beso, por primera vez en su vida no sabía si actuar como era él, como lo haría ante la mujer que amaba o simplemente dejarse llevar ente ella, pero era Seiya Kou no podía simplemente sentir, quería que Serena fuera amada como solo él podía amarla– Nada… creo que me dejaste en blanco –Fue ahora el quien busco su piel, sus labios deseaban sentir el sabor de ella, una de sus manos subió a su cuello haciendo a un lado su cabello para comenzar a besarla mientras la hacía caminar lentamente–

-Eso... es bueno... –murmuro en medio de un sutil suspiró al comenzar a sentir sus labios, sus manos se sujetaron a él nuevamente dejándose guiar por él, lo mismo que ella sentía quería que él lo sintiera– tu... también me estas dejando en blanco –sonrió sutilmente pero esta vez no fue con ironía ni ningún sentimiento desagradable al contrario, sonrió como solo solía hacerlo para él en aquellos íntimos momentos–

Al percibir aquella sonrisa, le correspondió de la misma forma mientras sus labios se unieron a los suyos besándola como solo podía hacerlo con ella, con amor, pasión y entrega total, aprovechando este acto para abrazarla nuevamente haciéndola que sus pies abandonaran el piso.

No pudo más que aferrarse a su cuerpo, quizá como debió hacerlo en el pasado, aferrarse al hombre que amaba, pero no quería pensar en nada más que en él, en ese momento, en sus labios que la hacían olvidarse de todo a su alrededor poco a poco, lo único que sentía en ese momento eran sus brazos sujetándola y eso realmente le gustaba tanto o igual que sus besos.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia la obscura habitación, al llegar a ella Seiya recostó sobre aquella amplia cama a su amada mientras él hacía lo mismo sin deseos de separase de ella, solo opto por cambiar de lugar sus besos los cuales se deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo llegando a su cuello mientras una de sus manos le servía de apoyo y la otra acariciaba lenta y profundamente su cintura.

-Seiya... –murmuro su nombre al tiempo que sus brazos lo soltaban dejándolos reposar sobre la cama y hacia un poco atrás la cabeza para dejar que la besara como acostumbraba hacerlo–

-_Tantas noches soñé añorando este momento… te amo tanto Serena… necesito que lo sientas con el corazón…_ –pensaba mientras sus labios continuaban besándola pausada e intensamente, su mano se introdujo bajo su ropa haciéndolo suspirar de anhelo al sentir esa cálida y suave piel–

Aquella caricia hizo que el cuerpo de Serena se estremeciera la hizo olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de decir, quizá algo sin importancia al menos no la tenía en ese momento, ahora era diferente a la vez de la cabaña, esta vez lo deseaba, deseaba entregarse de nueva cuenta a Seiya, ya no importándole nada. La mano de Seiya subió hasta los pechos de su rubia, no sin antes haber recorrido cada parte de su cálido vientre y sus labios no dejaban de besar su cuello para de vez en cuando regresar a sus labios como lo hacía en ese momento. Serena tomo el rostro de Seiya entre sus manos besándolo como se había atrevido hacerlo durante ese tiempo solo con la diferencia de que ya no era un niña era una mujer que había descubierto que la sensualidad se daba también en un beso, suavemente y como pudo se despojó de las zapatillas para poder con sus pies acariciar las piernas de su amor.

Seiya se volvió a estremecer al sentir aquel acto, ahora se sentía tan seguro con ella era como si el tiempo fuera solo hecho para ellos y así era, era su tiempo, su momento de estar juntos, amarse como tanto lo necesitaban, dejar de lado todo y todos, su mano se apoyó se deslizo acariciando su cabello mientras la otra acariciaba su pierna a longitud, era simplemente algo que Seiya no podía dejar de disfrutar. Serena pudo sentir aquel efecto en Seiya y sonrió entre sus labios, estaba feliz de tener ese mismo efecto a pesar de los años, dejo que su cuerpo se uniera y diera espacio al de él, no podía ni quería contenerse en sentir más su piel poco a poco en medio de caricias llego hasta los botones de su camisa comenzando a quitarlos, necesitaba sentir su calor invadiéndola, sentirse cálida y dejar de lado aquel frio de la soledad.

Una vez abierta su camisa, Seiya la ayudo quitándosela, dejando al desnudo el dorso de su cuerpo, tal vez porque necesitaba sentir sus cálidas manos deslizándose por su espalda, aferrándose a él como clamando jamás alejarse, y él necesitaba lo mismo, sentir su piel comenzando a subir aquella prenda que si bien la hacía lucir hermosa, en ese momento le parecía excesiva. La rubia sonrió observando por fin a conciencia su cuerpo, los años le habían sentado bien a su caballero, lucia mucho más apuesto y seductor que en el pasado, lentamente paso su dedos en una sutil caricia por su pecho hasta que su brazo rodeo el de Seiya aferrándose a él al sentir como comenzaba a quedar expuesta ante él, lo cual no le desagrado en lo absoluto. Seiya acaricio la mejilla de Serena, ya no había más sonrojos como en el pasado, ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y pudo constatarlo al despojarla de la parte superior de su ropa, era más que hermosa.

-Demasiado guapo... Seiya Kou... –Murmuro con la misma sonrisa pero quizá un poco apenada, era irónico, durante ese tiempo se había mostrado como una mujer seductora y sensual, pero en realidad sin la mínima experiencia de serlo, al único hombre que se había entregado durante todo ese tiempo había sido a él, a su caballero, en todos esos años le había sido fiel incluso hasta con el pensamiento y ahora estar de nueva cuenta así la hizo sonrojarse–

Al percibir aquel sonrojo no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera dulce pasando de besar sus labios a besar su mejilla– Demasiado hermosa Serena Tsukino… me atrevo a decir que la mujer más hermosa para mis ojos…

-Eso... sube mi ego... –murmuro entrecerrando los ojos al escucharlo y sentir sus labios– supongo que muchas debieron decirte lo mismo –sus manos no se estuvieron quietas, vagaron sutilmente por su espalda–

-Sabes perfectamente que no… –sus manos recorrieron sus pechos acariciándolos aun sobre aquella prenda íntima–

Un suspiró escapo de sus labios haciendo que cerrara más los ojos ante aquella caricia y su cuerpo respondía estremeciéndose y haciendo que sus manos se aferraran a su espalda– Seiya.

-Dime mi amor… –Susurro a su oído, su cuerpo descansaba sobre ella ejerciendo presión en su cuerpo, su mano acariciaba su pecho mientras lentamente se deslizaba bajo la fina tela que los cubrían–

-Te deseo... –murmuro respirando profundamente embriagada por el deseo así como por el aroma de Seiya, lo abrazo un poco más a ella haciendo que su cuerpo se acomodara a él–

-Y yo a ti… te he necesitado tanto… –por fin se deshizo de aquella prenda, sus labios bajaron llenándose del sabor de la piel de sus pechos erguidos, tan hermosos y más exquisitos de lo que podía recordarla–

En respuesta oprimió con fuerza su espalda dejando escapar un sutil gemido– Seiya... eso es... –mordió su labio al sentir como el placer comenzaba a embargarla–

Seiya la complacería, continuo deslizando sus labios succionando sutil y apasionadamente de ella, escucharla y sentirla era tan glorioso que solo quería seguir complaciéndola, aquello hacia crecer en el su deseo y pasión por ella. Si en algún momento Serena había pensado en detenerse como la última vez esa idea había desaparecido, quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación de placer, quería seguir sintiendo a Seiya tal como lo hacía en ese momento en que pudo sentir su excitación, lentamente llevo las manos hasta el cinturón el cual comenzó a quitárselo.

-¿Y esto es...?

-Es lo que sueño cada noche… a Ti, tu piel, tus labios llamándome… –su voz era ronca y entre cortada producto del placer que sentía y el que sabía que estaría por sentir–

-¿Cada noche? –pregunto cambiando ahora de lugar, dejándolo en la cálida cama y ella sobre él tan solo dejando un breve espacio para continuar con la tarea de quitarle el pantalón, aprovechando a la vez para rosar con sus labios su pecho–

-¿Es malo que fantasear con la mujer que quiero conmigo cada noche? –Acaricio su cuello adentrando sus dedos en sus suaves cabellos–

-No... no creo... –murmuro observándolo un instante para luego acercarse hasta besar sutilmente sus labios y sus manos dejaban su labor para sentir la piel de su amor– solo... depende de que fantasías sean... –sonrió bajando sus labios a través de su barbilla hasta que pudo sentir su pecho–

Un suspiró salió de sus labios al sentirla presionando su agarre un poco más– Cualquiera que te tenga a ti sobre mi es más que perfecta ¿no lo crees? –una de sus manos bajo acariciando su espalda con un toque de pasión impreso en cada caricia–

-¿Y si es golpeándote? –Pregunto besando su pecho al tiempo que se acomodaba un poco más sobre su cuerpo–

-No sabía que te gustara el sexo salvaje… –dio la vuelta de un tirón quedando sobre ella con una sonrisa coqueta y llena de esos sentimientos de cariño mezclada con pasión que solo ella hacia nacer en él– Puedo hacer por ti lo que sea… –susurro a su oído en tono ronco suspirando sobre este–

Cerro los ojos al escucharlo, realmente él sabía cómo dejarla casi sin palabras– ¿Lo que sea? –Murmuro volviendo a abrazarlo por el cuello– quizá salvaje o quizá no… hay cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo... aunque no sé si seas ese tipo de hombre...

-Mientras no sea compartirte con otro hombre al mismo tiempo, creo que puedo complacerte en lo que desees… –sus labios besaron el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando por su cuello acariciándola con la punta de su lengua en movimientos suaves, mientras sus manos sigilosamente comenzaban a deshacerse de aquel pantalón que aun la cubría, pese a que le sentaba tan hermosamente bien ceñido a su cuerpo de forma elegante, ya no era necesaria su objetivo de vestirla, al hacerlo sus manos acariciaban la longitud de sus piernas de manera casi fervorosa–

Sonrió suspirando profundamente al sentir sus caricias más que perfectas, lo que necesitaba y anhelaba– Seguro solo hablas por este momento... –sus manos se fueron a terminar de quitarle aquel pantalón que cada vez se volvía más estorboso para sentir casi por completo su piel–

-Sabes que no es así, ni aquí ni en cualquier situación… me entrego a lo que quiero y lucho por lo que quiero tener… –una vez que ella termino su labor apoyo ambas manos sobre el colchón a cada lado del cuerpo de ella mientras su cuerpo se presionaba sensualmente sobre ella frotando su piel mientras descendía sus labios besando su escote y entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su vientre– Y ayer, hoy y siempre te quiero a ti… entre mis brazos, sobre mi cama y en mi corazón… –daba besos en cada punto cardinal de su vientre mientras fijaba su mirada en la de ella al hacerlo–

-Entonces hoy... deberías aprovechar que estoy entre tus brazos y a centímetros de tu corazón... –al decir aquello coloco su mano sobre su pecho– demuéstrame que soy yo la única que podría estar en este lugar... y en esta cama... que solo yo puedo volverte loco.

-Te lo voy a demostrar, es que contigo todo era tan fácil, solo debía ser yo mismo para que sintieras todo sin palabras, siendo mi compañera, mi amiga y mi amante y esta noche será así…–sus labios volvieron a sus pechos besándolos sin restar importancia uno a otro, sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas uniéndolo más a él para que percibiera todo cuanto ella le hacía sentir–

No pudo evitar soltar un sutil gemido al sentir sus labios y la decisión con que la trataba, lo que siempre le había atraído de él se hacía presente y eso le gustaba– Seiya... –murmuro aferrándose a su espalda en fuertes caricias a través de ella–

-Quiero escucharte amándome solo a mi Serena y si esta noche me ayuda a convencerte de lo que dudas de mis palabras, me entregare completamente a ti, quizá como jamás lo he hecho, como debí hacerlo en el pasado… –pensó mientras acariciaba su piel, esta vez no quería prisas, temores a su rechazo o temor a ser interrumpidos, se daría su tiempo para amarla y hacerla estremecer como ella se merecía, sus labios probaban su piel en medio de besos y caricias–

Difícilmente llevo una mano hasta su miembro, recordaba perfectamente lo que le gustaba, eran esas caricias que le brindaba, quería sentirlo, entregarse a él, no pensar en nada en absoluto solo él, en ese momento, por esa noche seria nuevamente la Serena inexperta aprendiendo del único hombre al que amaba y amaría.

Un suspiró salió de los labios de Seiya camuflado con el gemido que nacía de él al sentirla, incapaz de moverse por un instante, recobro su labor comenzando a deshacerse de la última prenda que la cubría, mientras su mirada se fijaba en su cuerpo, lo recordaba a la perfección, pero los años la habían convertido en una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una sonrisa curvo sus labios llenándose de aquella hermosa imagen.

-Creo que esta vez no solo me desvestiste con la mirada... –dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía apenada quizá, pero extrañamente bien, disfrutaba de sus miradas, de sus caricias, de sus besos, supo que jamás podría entregarse a otro hombre que no fuera él– ¿de verdad no puedo comprar ese vestido? –aquella pregunta fue un tanto retadora y la vez juguetona–

Sonrió de lado de manera misteriosamente malvada ante su comentario– Definitivamente hoy no… –se hinco sobre el colchón mientras tomo una de las piernas de Serena dirigiendo sus labios a su tobillo– quizá mañana… –cerro los ojos comenzando a besarla en esta área de su pierna–

-Hoy hubiera sido un buen día... –murmuro mordiéndose sutilmente el labio– ¿acaso no te gusto?

-Claro… –Sus labios le brindaban húmedos besos mientras subían dirigiéndose a su rodilla– pero no era el momento, además ahora que recuerdo estaba molesto… –volteo a verla fingiendo una severidad que solo la hacía lucir más seductor–

-¿Molesto? –Había cerrado los ojos al sentir sus besos pero los abrió para cuestionarlo– ¿acaso yo te hice enojar o fue ese maravilloso vestido?

-Ese hermoso vestido no tenía la culpa de tus desagradables intenciones, lo privaste de ser lucido en este hermoso cuerpo… –al terminar fueron sus labios los que se movieron como una pluma de ave sobre la longitud de su piel hasta llegar a la entre pierna–

Sonrió ligeramente, su piel se erizo, era la primera vez que él la trataba y la veía de esa forma y eso al contrario de asustarla la excitaba– No creo que hayan sido una desagradable intensión...

-Para mí… –murmuro en tono ronco producto del deseo, su mano subió acariciando la pierna que había sido privada de aquella atención por parte de los labios de Seiya hasta llegar a su intimidad comenzando a acariciarla– lo fue…

No pudo responder nada, sus palabras desaparecieron en un profundo gemido, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer y deseo– Seiya... –murmuro apenas con una sutil voz–

-Sabias que me encanta el tono en que dices mi nombre… –volvió sus labios a su entre pierna, mientras sus dedos acariciaban de manera precisa esa zona hermosamente sensible ante sus deseos–

-Entonces... no debería dejar de pronunciarlo... ¿verdad? –Pregunto en tono sensual contrayendo su cuerpo en respuesta de aquellas caricias y esos besos que poco a poco la hacían perder la noción del lugar y el tiempo–

-Hare que jamás lo olvides… –dio un sutil mordisco, suave pero seductor, justo antes de subir sus labios hasta su cuello, no sin antes tomar sus piernas haciendo que se abrazaran a la cintura de él para comenzar a frotar su intimidad a la de él de manera suave y rítmicamente, mientras le degustaba del cálido aroma de su cuello– Dulce y cálido… como lo recuerdo.

-¿Jamás lo olvidaste? –pregunto rodeando a la vez su cuello aventando un poco hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir lo que el placer afectaba a Seiya, estaba feliz de escucharlo al hacerle amor, algo que jamás olvidaría por más que intentara y ahora en ese momento menos hubiera podido–

-No, al igual que la sensación de tu suave piel bajo mis manos –acaricio su vientre, subiendo a sus pechos acariciándolos en pequeños círculos–

- Seiya... hazme tuya... hazme el amor como jamás lo has hecho... como si... esta noche se acabara el mundo... –dijo fijando su vista en sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensualidad de sus caricias–

Su corazón salto de júbilo al escucharla, latiendo más rápido de lo que jamás imagino, sus labios se aferraron a los suyos de manera exigente, así lo haría ella seria suya de nuevo y borraría cualquier rastro de otro hombre en su piel, su mano subió acariciando su mejilla avanzando a su cuello, quizá deseando jamás separar sus labios, capturándolos para percibir cada reacción que ella tendría mientras se adentró en su intimidad de manera profunda y anhelante. Serena también profundizo lo más que pudo ese beso hasta el momento de sentirlo, entre sus labios ahogo un gemido mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su espalda, abrazándolo más a ella, deseando permanecer unida a él a partir de ese momento, no separarse jamás, en todo ese tiempo que había pasado jamás había olvidado lo que sentía al estar entre sus brazos, lo que sentía cada vez que se entregaba a él.

Para Seiya fue como si nada más existiera, solo ellos entregándose a lo que de verdad sentían, amor, podría jurar que la piel de Serena se lo gritaba, que lo amaba y sus reacciones lo confirmaban y eso era lo que él quería creer, así que lo haría, su cuerpo se entregó a ella haciéndola suya en cada vaivén de sus cuerpos los cuales solo aumentaban el amor, la pasión y deseo de continuar hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más. Poco a poco la rubia fue dejando sus labios quería que él escuchara lo que provocaba en ella, su respiración agitada y sus gemidos cada vez que lo sentía, que sintiera sus brazos aferrándose a él, su cuerpo entregándose por completo a ese amor que ya le era imposible de ocultar o de fingir que ya no existía, quería permanecer el resto de su vida entre sus brazos siendo suya en cuerpo y alma. Seiya pudo sentirla suya nuevamente, sus manos se aferraban a ella como al tesoro más preciado, su respiración se volvía densa y agitada, mientras la pasión lo absorbía completamente solo dejando espacio para observarla y llenarse por completo de ella, sintiendo que ya no podía pedir más si la tenía a ella, su aroma, su piel, su alma y cuerpo, todo aquello pudo percibir en cada una de sus reacciones.

-Recuerdas... –Respiro agitadamente acercándose a su oído sin dejar de sentir como se unía cada vez más a él– que dije... algo así como... "yo te..."

-Lo recuerdo… –Acerco su mejilla a la de ella para acariciarla no despegando aquellos labios que lo enloquecían de su oído–

-Seiya... –beso su mejilla por un instante– yo... te... amo... –murmuro en su oído mientras sus brazos lo abrazaban con fuerza sujetándose aún más de su cadera para sentirlo más unido a ella–

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla, su corazón latió tan rápido que podría salirse de su cuerpo, estaba absorto en mar de pasión pero al momento de escucharla, su manos que posesivamente tomaba de su cadera haciendo rítmica en su entrega subió a su rostro, sus ojos aun perplejos como un par de estrellas brillaron para ella contemplando sus ojos– Me… amas… –repitió conmocionado por aquellas hermosas palabras– Serena… mi hermosa Serena… –beso sus labios con un profundo esmero– te amo, te amo… te amo tanto también… –repetía sin cesar aquel beso–

-Sí, te amo... y quiero... que me ames... siempre... –murmuro entre sus labios– que no… olvides... esta noche... nunca... –después de decir aquello mordió su labio suavemente sonriéndole–

-Jamás… no puedo olvidarme de las noches que hemos pasado juntos amándonos –sus manos no dejaban de acariciarla suavemente– y esta noche tan especial será inmemorable para mi mente y mi alma… –el vaivén de su cuerpo volvió a retomar el ritmo que llevaba con anterioridad, disfrutando de manera más especial aquella entrega que ahora tenían– No voy a separarme de ti jamás, quiero que esta noche la recuerdes del mismo modo… –sus labios bajaron a su cuello besándola de manera sumamente apasionada– quiero que seas mía siempre… –sus manos se aferraron a su cuerpo llenos de una pasión indescriptible–

-Siempre tuya... –suavemente fue ladeando su cabeza disfrutando de sentir sus labios besándola de una manera que la hacía perder la cordura, estaba segura de que así seria, jamás podría entregarse a otro hombre, lo que una vez dijo se había vuelto verdad, solo sería por y para él– siempre mío...

-Siempre tuyo… –aseguro dejándose llevar por aquella pasión que ahora consumía todos sus sentidos al igual que no podía detenerse haciendo que ella explotara de amor deseo y pasión uno por él otro–

-Seiya... –murmuro aferrándose más a su cuerpo al sentir lo que por tantos años se había negado a sentir, un placer producto del amor, un amor que era solo de ese hombre que la envolvía en sus brazos, sus manos se enterraron en su espalda al sentir como el clímax se acercaba–

Seiya obligo sus sentidos a enfocarse en ella, sabía que aquella pasión no podía detenerla por mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente para poder verla y sentirla culminar, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse de placer mientras llamaba su nombre hizo que aquella pasión saliera de su ser dejando liberar aquello que lo quemaba por dentro exhalando un gemido con su nombre– Serena… –su pecho se contrajo y su cuerpo se volvió casi de piedra después de tan estremecedoras reacciones, uniendo su frente a la de ella no pudo más que sonreír lleno de felicidad y satisfacción mientras su respiración agitada sentía el cálido aliento de la mujer que amaba y acababa de hacerle el amor, porque eso era justo lo que había hecho, lo que solo con ella podía hacer–

Sonrió besando apenas sus labios aun sintiendo como su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo aun temblaba de pasión, de momento no supo que decir, su mente no podía hilar una sola idea coherente, todo seguía siendo Seiya y solo él– Fue... maravilloso... –Murmuro acariciando ahora suavemente su espalda–

-Dios, no tengo palabras… solo no puedo dejar de verte… –sonrió con dulzura a la mujer aún bajo su cuerpo– y querer abrazarte… –acaricio su brazo desde su hombro hasta llegar a su mano entrelazando sus dedos–

-Entonces... no dejes de verme... ni de abrazarme... –dijo suavemente cerca de sus labios mientras oprimía su mano relajando poco a poco su cuerpo– aun quiero sentirme tuya...

En aquel momento aquella sonrisa se intensifico y supo que no desaparecería hasta que callera víctima del sueño, sueño que aún no tenía aquel momento era tan perfecto y anhelado que no quería que terminara, ya lo había decidido, se quedaría toda la noche abrazándola y acariciando su bello cuerpo hasta que ella se quedara dormida y aun así no se cansaría de contemplar que aquello no era un sueño como aquellos que solía tener y terminaban en pesadillas al saber que ella no estaba, esta vez era real y lo disfrutaría– En ese caso no te soltare… –susurro a su oído, se acomodó abrazándola a su cuerpo de manera cálida mientras cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con aquellas sabanas enmarañadas a su alrededor–

-Seiya... pero en algún momento me tendré que ir... –se acomodó de modo que no pudiera ver su rostro, fingía observar su mano que jugaba por su pecho ligeramente humedecido–

-Pero no ahora… –suplico en tono sereno– esta noche no quiero que te alejes de mi… –beso su frente–

Se quedó callada un instante para luego sonreírle– ¿Es verdad que nunca había entrado alguna otra mujer a esta habitación?

Sonrió sutilmente con seguridad mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza– Siempre considere este nuestro hogar Serena…

-Nuestro hogar... podría decirse que es más bien... un refugio donde podremos tener... "sexo salvaje" –sonrió al decir eso dándole un sutil golpe en pecho–

Se quedó en silencio quedándose quieto– Sexo salvaje… –Murmuro para después sonreír ocultando la ironía en sus palabras–

-¿De verdad no te gustaría intentarlo? –Pregunto tomando su mano– es... divertido... –sonrió más bien por sus secretas intensiones esperando su reacción, nunca había estado con alguien más pero eso es algo que de momento Seiya no tenía que saber–

Fijo su vista en ella por un leve instante, para después volver a aquel punto en la nada– Claro, si a ti te gusta por mí no hay problema –se acomodó sin soltar su mano solo para profundizar su abrazo–

Esa sonrisa desapareció poco a poco bajando al mismo tiempo la mirada, después de ese momento de entrega y pasión venían no los remordimientos, sino las reflexiones para ella– ¿Y que se supone que pasara ahora?

Suspiró al percibir aquella reacción, creyendo que no fue su mejor manera de contestarle– No he dejado de amarte en seis años y no dejare de hacerlo ahora… quiero estar contigo, no podemos estar separados Serena, debemos ser sinceros es imposible que podamos vivir separados… pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento… no quiero que te agobies pensado eso en estos momentos. –Subió aquellas manos unidas para poder besarla en el dorso de su mano–

-Tienes razón... –subió su rostro besando sus labios suavemente– ¿y ahora... podre comprar ese vestido?

-¿De verdad te gusto tanto? ¿O es solo por saber mi respuesta? –Le sonrió de nuevo–

-Ambas... –sonrió seductora acariciando su brazo sutilmente– ¿o me vas a decir que no me deseaste más después de verme con él?

-Yo te desearía así trajeras puesto una bata de abuelita –acaricio su cabello– pero si debo admitir que te veías más que hermosa y seductora en él… así que si tanto te gusto creo que deberías tenerlo.

-Gracias... no esperaba menos de ti... ¿te das cuenta que obtengo lo que quiero? –Pregunto aun con esa sonrisa seductora– como tu…

-Vaya así que ahora soy tu trofeo –negó fingiendo molestia–

-Si... ¿o acaso es al revés? –Beso su pecho aprovechado para esconder su mirada indecisa al hacer esa pregunta–

-Eres una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte, pero lo que tu sembraste en mí no es un reto, trofeo o como sea que queras llamarlo… Serena me conoces aunque no me digas la respuesta, ¿crees que yo hubiera pasado un año siendo más que feliz con una chica que no me interesara o solo viera como un trofeo? –Al decir aquello no dejo de abrazarla a su pecho–

-Estuvo a punto de contestar que NO, pero a pesar de lo que había pasado esa noche aun sentía el temor de descubrir que todo era mentira, por lo que solo subió el rostro y beso sus labios– Buenas noches amor, me has dejado muy cansada y ahora tengo sueño.

-Buenas noches mi amor… –después de besar sus labios la acurruco a su cuerpo– quisiera que no dudaras de mis palabras mi princesa, pero no puedo exigírtelo después de lo que paso entre nosotros, solo quiero que sigas aquí para permitirme demostrártelo –pensó mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Serena–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Mina simplemente no podía estar nada tranquila, no sabía cómo lograría dormir una noche más sin poder ser sincera con ella misma y con él hombre que amaba. Observo a través del espejo retrovisor a su pequeña hija la cual parecía vencida por el cansancio de un día ajetreado.

-No te duermas amor… –Pidió Mina a su pequeña la cual solo sonreía sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos–

-_Eres tan sensible, sé que a pesar de que no me dices nada puedes sentir todo lo que está pasando, lo lamento mi pequeña _–pensó contemplándola aprovechando aquel semáforo estaba en rojo–

Un fugas pensamiento paso por la mente de Mina, pero se aferró a su mente de manera fuerte y decidida, fue el sonido del claxon del carro que estaba detrás de ella que la regreso a su realidad, sin dudarlo cambio el rumbo de su dirección, no sabía realmente que pasaría o que esperar de aquella visita, solamente tenía claro que debía intentarlo una vez más.

Al llegar a aquella casa, se mantuvo un instante reflexiva, pero sabía que no podía siquiera darse el lujo de dudar, tomo a la pequeña que ya dormía placida y exhausta entre sus brazos antes de dirigirse a la puerta para anunciarse tocando el timbre.

Por más que tratara de prestar atención al libro que sostenía entre sus manos no podía, simplemente no podía, ¿cuantos días habían pasado desde que supo sobre la hija de Mina?, ya no sabía y no quería pensar más en ello, aunado a eso estaba que Serena no había llegado, quizá por esto también estaba despierto a esas horas, se puso de pie estirándose un poco cuando el sonido del timbre llamo su atención, no esperaba a nadie y eso le dio una mala espina, quizá algo le había pasado a su amiga o quizá su madre en una visita inesperada, cualquiera que fuera el caso ya se encontraba totalmente alerta, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer que amaba cargando a su pequeña hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? –Pregunto manteniendo el semblante serio, uno que últimamente ya no quería utilizar con ella–

-Yaten… –suspiró sutilmente manteniendo su tono bajo para no despertar a su pequeña– ¿Podemos hablar? –pidió serena pero con una mirada algo triste y suplicante, no quería pasar un día más sin verlo y hablar con él–

Suspiró y en respuesta la ayudo cargando a la pequeña con cuidado– Eres muy imprudente al venir así y con... con tu hija... ¿no se supone que deberías cuidarla? –Pregunto al momento en que entro a la casa y fue directo a la sala para recostar a la niña en uno de los cómodos sofás–

En el momento que Yaten cargo a la pequeña y sintió el frio del sofá en una reacción casi involuntaria se pegó al pecho cálido de quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento es que necesitaba verte –camino cerca de Yaten, pero al ver la reacción de su pequeña sintió como el corazón le dio un brinco ante ese acto–

-Vaya... creo que debo haberme vuelto irresistible en estos años como para que tuvieras tantas ganas de verme –sonrió con algo de ironía volteando a verla después de haber observado a la pequeña solo por breves segundos–

Suspiró sutilmente ante su ironía– De verdad lamento todo esto Yaten –dijo contrariada sin dejar de verlo– quiero decir no lamento lo nuestro, lamento no ser del todo sincera contigo.

Suspiró mientras llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos y caminaba acercándose a la ventana– ¿Acaso hay más mentiras o secretos?, bueno aunque viniendo de ti creo que sí, y muchos... ¿Kunzite sabe que estas aquí?

-No, él no lo sabe y no veo eso que tenga que ver, es verdad lo que te dije no tengo una relación con él, Yaten tu eres muy importante para mí y sé que me equivoque y parece que es lo único que hago bastante bien últimamente, pero solo quiero que me escuches –se acercó a pasos lentos a él mientras hablaba–

-¿Que tiene que ver? –Pregunto en un murmullo– ¿cómo podría creer el hecho de que no tengas una relación con Malaquite?, te vi Mina, a ti, a tu... hija... a él... posando como una hermosa familia... ¿qué seguridad tengo que eso no es así?

-Porque necesito que creas en mi Yaten… –se acercó más a él, contemplando su mirada, queriendo descifrarla y del mismo modo exponer su corazón ante él– Porque te amo Yaten, eres el único hombre que amo, no quería que te enteraras de la existencia de Mía de esta manera, por eso era tan importante esa invitación que te hice aquel día.

Sonrió con tristeza cerrando por un instante los ojos– ¿Y tenían que pasar tantos años para decir "te amo Yaten" y a la vez mostrarme a tu hija? –En ese instante abrió los ojos volteando a ver a la niña– supongo que debió haber sido difícil tenerla estando en la universidad... ¿no?

-Jamás he negado el gran amor que te tengo Yaten, aun en él pasado solo que no era lo mejor para ti, yo no era lo que tu necesitabas y cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era demasiado tarde por eso esta vez no quiero perderte Yaten… No soy la misma de antes, tal vez ahora soy más soñadora. Te amo pero también amo a mi hija de una manera que jamás imagine, un amor que no imaginé que existiría y no puedo compararlos porque es distinto, solo sé que si no imagino mi vida sin Mia y no me arrepiento de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por tenerla y sacarla adelante SOLA –enfatizo– tampoco quiero una vida lejos de ti Yaten –tomo su mano con la suya en un movimiento suave–

-¿Sola?, y si me amabas... ¿por qué pensar por mí?, ¿creíste que no entendería el saber que tendrías una hija del hombre que más odio?, no Mina... eso quiere decir que no me conoces... nunca me conociste... porque si lo hubieras hecho en este momento esa niña seria mi hija aunque no la hubiera engendrado... pero no Mina... preferiste hacerlo feliz a él.

-Pero no era tu responsabilidad, no podía atarte a algo que te afectaría solo por complacer mi amor por ti eso para mí no era amar, no podía ser egoísta y alejarte de tus sueños, por lo que siempre luchaste, me equivoque lo sé, pero soy madre ahora… Odiabas a Mal tanto como lo haces ahora, ¿de verdad podrías amarla sabiendo que era hija de él? ¿Verla a los ojos y no ver en ella él rostro del hombre que tanto odias? Y cuando volviste quise decírtelo pero no quería siquiera imaginar que la rechazaras como lo hacías conmigo, es parte de mí y si tanto me odiabas ¿por qué no rechazarla a ella también?

-Quizá es la hija del hombre que más odio... pero... –sutilmente acaricio su mejilla– es hija de la mujer que amo... ¿cómo querías que me sintiera después de saber que Mal es su padre?, Mina, realmente nunca me conociste, no sabes lo que hubiera hecho y dado por ti... me juzgaste a pesar de saber cuánto te amaba, lo que hubiera dado por ti... estaba dispuesto a llevarte conmigo a Alemania... sin importarme nada más que tu.

Los ojos se le cristalizaron por completo al escuchar aquello último, ¿Cuánto hubiera cambiado su vida de haber sabido ese hecho en su momento?– Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento… –su voz lucho por sonar normal mientras la lagrimas comenzaban a acariciar sus mejillas– Yo no… no sabía, pensé que te irías, pensé que sería difícil para ti irte y dejarme así y Malaquite queriendo estar cerca de mí, haría que te sintieras aun peor y esos sentimientos solo te harían más daño a la larga.

-¿Y al final como salieron las cosas? –Pregunto manteniéndose fuerte y seguro– tu a lado de Malaquite... aunque digas que no tienes una relación... eso es difícil de creer... te conozco Mina, se la mujer seductora que eres... no creo que eso haya cambiado con él... te puedo asegurar que más de una vez te ha hecho suya en todo este tiempo... ¿o lo negaras?

Se quedó callada desviando su mirada sutilmente, como negarlo y cómo explicarlo, sabía que para él ningún motivo la justificaría– Yo… él… se convirtió en mi un amigo –no supo otra manera de describir aquella extraña relación que mantenían–

-¿Un amigo? –sonrió con algo de ironía– pues vaya amigos... metiéndose en tu cama en el momento que se le antojara... y tu dispuesta a complacer sus deseos... no esperaba que me fueras fiel Mina... pero al menos pensé que tendrías un poco más de dignidad para no seguir siendo la amante de un hombre como Malaquite... cualquier otro hombre hubiera sido mejor que él.

-No es como tú crees Yaten… ¿Crees que en cuanto te fuiste corrí a entregarme a él? –negó rotundamente volviendo su mirada a él– Volví a verlo después de que su esposa murió y jamás con la intención de convertirme en la nueva señora Kunzite, solo porque se lo que es perder a la persona que se ama y tampoco creas que para mí fue fácil perdonarle el hecho de mandarte a Alemania cuando tu habías ganado la beca en Tokio, estaba tan molesta con él y tener que lidiar con él en la universidad, ser siempre la mira de los murmullos de todos aquellos en la universidad que hablaban de mí y me satanizaban cuando estaba embarazada y aun después, fue hasta apenas un par de años que le di la oportunidad de acercarse a Mia y a mí, solo lo hice porque de verdad parecía muy interesado en Mia y aun así jamás le di carta libre a mi vida, no quería involucrarlo más de lo necesario porque creí muchas cosas en las que veo me equivoque.

-Quizá no lo hiciste, pero él se cree con derechos, incluso muchos más de lo que yo alguna vez tuve por amarte y porque me amaras... –dijo con tristeza desviando la mirada– una vez pensé que el amor entre nosotros sería invencible, que con mis manos podría sostener a mi hermoso colibrí... pero... es una lástima que al final el colibrí eligiera una jaula de oro... al lado de ese hombre.

-No es así Yaten…–tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Yaten para hacer que la viera– jamás lo he elegido a él sobre ti, solo quise elegir tu felicidad, te amaba tanto como ahora, pero elegí mal ahora lo sé, creí que era lo mejor y cuando te fuiste desilusionado de mis decisiones aun ahí creí que era lo mejor para ti, eres él hombre que siempre soñé Yaten –sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas dulcemente– eres cálido, seguro y bondadoso, sin mencionar que luchas por lo que quieres y por lo mismo no había día en que no pidiera porque fueras feliz, estaba segura que si no habías vuelto es porque lo eras, estabas cumpliendo tu sueño y quizá te habías enamorado –sonrió con tristeza viendo que no se había equivocado del todo– Pero cuando te vi de nuevo todos aquellos sentimientos que estaban aquí dentro –bajo una de sus manos tomando la de él para colocarla sobre su pecho– tratando de ocultar para que Mia no viera en mí una madre triste por no tener al hombre que ama, pero resurgieron de una manera que ya no puedo controlar Yaten… Yo aún creo que él amor que siento por ti puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, sé que no lo merezco pero lo necesito… Creo que podemos ser felices los tres juntos si me das la oportunidad.

La observo fijamente, con detenimiento en cada facción de su hermoso rostro, en sus ojos que eran el cielo para él, quería decir que si, que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero ya no era un joven conquistador, ahora era un hombre y con ello iban también las consecuencias de sus decisiones– Todo lo que dices suena tan fácil y sencillo... pero dime... –tomo sus manos suavemente– ¿que harás con Mal y que hare con Serena?

-Te amo tanto Yaten, te amo a ti y solo a ti sé que no crees cuando digo que Malaquite no interviene en mis decisiones y te lo demostrare de la manera que tú lo quieras, si en este momento me pidieras que lo alejara de mi lo haría sin dudar si eso devolviera tu fe en el amor que jamás he dejado de tenerte, lo aprecio pero entre tú y él yo siempre elegiría por ti sin dudarlo y las veces que fuera necesario… –presiono sutilmente su mano en señal de apoyo– Con Serena yo… creo que si aún me amas su relación solo la dañara más al igual que a ti y no quisiera vivir esta situación de una manera aun peor.

-Nunca he sido una persona que le diga a los demás que hacer, pero... –subió la mano acariciando su mejilla acercándose a sus labios– hoy... quiero que hagas lo que yo te pida... –rozo suavemente sus labios– déjalo Mina... y déjale en claro que es por mí.

Mina lo observo detenidamente, cerró los ojos dejando que sus caricias le llenaran el alma, sabía que aquello seria duro para Malaquite, pero amaba a Yaten y si una vez se equivocó decidiendo por él esta vez cumpliría a sus peticiones pues en el fondo sabía que la sombra de Malaquite entre ellos provocaría solo rupturas entre ambos– Lo hare… –abrió los ojos– ¿Y Serena? –Tomo un respiro antes de continuar– Yaten yo sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decirlo y de verdad si pudiera morder mi lengua, pero es que no entiendo su relación –negó sutilmente incrédula y escéptica–

Sonrió ligeramente alejándose de sus labios– Serena es mi mejor amiga... con ella trate de olvidarte ¿eso es malo?

Frunció el ceño– La estas usando… pensé que era ella quien lo hacía contigo.

-No, te equivocas, yo no la estoy utilizando... las cosas con ella se dieron de una forma especial... los dos estábamos solos en Alemania y un día... –dijo algo misterioso queriendo provocar a su querida guerrera– vencimos a la soledad.

Se volteo al escucharlo y verlo aquellas miradas que parecían decir mucho y nada a la vez aun la ponían mal– ¿Y porque con ella habiendo miles de mujeres con quien acabar con la soledad? –cruzo sus brazos para que no percibiera como su cuerpo se estremeció solo de imaginarlos juntos– ¿Porque era la persona con la que sabias que más me herirías?

-No... Porque en realidad es una mujer muy interesante, además de guapa... –sonrió ligeramente ocultándolo con una mueca de seriedad– quizá si no hubiéramos vuelto ahora sería... mi esposa.

-¿Y ahora porque no la haces tu esposa si tan perfecta es? La verdad es que yo no sé qué pensar de ti que actúas de esta manera mucho menos de Serena que solo puedo ver sus actitudes sin saber sus razones –no volteo aun–

-Estas celosa y eso me gusta... pero... ¿quieres saber un secreto? –pregunto tomándola ahora del rostro para hacer que lo viera–

Se quedó viéndolo tratando de ocultar su semblante serio y lleno de celos esperando que hablara pero no siendo capaz de responder un "si"

-Jamás... –murmuro a su oído– he tocado a Serena... porque ella no me ama... mi aprecia, sí, pero no me ama... ¿eso te tranquiliza?

Sus brazos que habían permanecido cruzados se soltaron dejándose caer a su costado mientras su mirada se quedó perpleja y sus labios atónitos unos segundos– No… no puede ser, ¿entonces porque tú y ella? –pareciendo reaccionar después– ¿Tanto querías herirme? –Sonrió con tristeza– felicidades te funciono bastante bien.

-No hermosa... –sonrió ligeramente– en realidad nunca quisimos herirlos, bueno tal vez inconscientemente sí, pero lo que queríamos era ver que tan fuertes eran como para luchar por nosotros... pero ella... creo que en realidad es la más lastimada... tanto que fingió olvidarlo.

Mina desvió su mirada pensativa pero no mostrándose tan sorprendida por ese hecho pues lo presentía– Y con fingir ¿Qué consiguió? ¿Ver cuánto Seiya estaba dispuesto a hacer? Y ahora que sabe que es capaz de tantas cosas como yo por ti ¿Qué harán? –Lo observo esperando su respuesta–

-En realidad, ella no quiere ni puede estar con Seiya, tú sabes perfectamente la razón, aunque hay algo más que no me ha dicho y sé que tiene que ver con Rei, pero aun y cuando lo ame tanto está dispuesta a irse... alejándose para siempre de él.

-Es que no entiendo ¿por qué ustedes se empeñan en cometer los mismos errores que cometimos Seiya y yo en el pasado? –dijo un tanto impotente de que cometieran algún error– estoy segura que Seiya haría cualquier cosa que Serena le pidiera incluso dejar a su esposa… y aun cuando no se lo pida, sé que él lo hará porque aun la ama.

-Y ahí va la Mina protectora. Aprecias tanto a Serena que te sigue preocupando su bienestar, pero... dime... si estuvieras en el lugar de ella... ¿qué harías?, tomando en cuenta de Seiya está casado y con la mujer que era su prometida cuando la conoció... qué bien o mal él la dejo cuando más lo necesitaba, dime... ¿de verdad me aceptarías como si nada?

-Claro que no sería fácil ¿pero no crees que Seiya ya le ha demostrado que aun la ama? Además preferiría dejar de lado mi orgullo y rendirme al amor que vivir llena de resentimiento porque a la larga eso me haría más daño, uno no puede ir por la vida fingiendo tener o no amor por alguien, solo amargara su alma si lo hace, al igual que la tuya Yaten.

Sonrió ligeramente abrazándola con suavidad a él– No es que ella no lo ame, creo que lo ama mucho más que hace años... pero no quiere volver a sufrir... hoy por ejemplo, es demasiado tarde y ella... seguramente esta con él, en su despedida aunque él no lo sepa.

-¿De verdad se ira? –no se opuso a sus brazos al contrario sentirlo cerca era lo que más quería su alma– ¿Y tú? ¡¿No te iras con ella verdad?! ¡No puedes irte Yaten! –un temor inundo su mente ante aquel posible hecho–

-No... –la abrazo con fuerza para tranquilizarla– solo ella, porque así lo ha decidido, solo estaba esperando a que las cosas entre nosotros se arreglaran para poder marcharse... y después de esta noche estoy seguro que nos deseara felicidad –beso su hermoso cabello sintiendo como la sola idea de ser feliz a lado de Mina lo emocionaba–

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, no quería perderlo, suspiró aliviada al escucharlo– Soy demasiado estúpida lo sé por decir esto pero la verdad es que no quiero que ella se niegue ese amor. No quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho y esta vez será aún peor, porque en el pasado se fue pensando que Seiya ya no la amaba ¿pero ahora podrá irse sabiendo que él la ama? Y más aún después de estregarse a él de nuevo… Yo… –se recargo en su pecho– simplemente no podría.

-Tranquila... –acaricio suavemente su espalda– ella ya no es la Serena inocente y hasta cierto punto temerosa que conociste, ha cambiado y si esa es su decisión sé que lo hará con la mayor entereza posible, se ha vuelto fuerte al igual que tú... mientras tu luchas por mí, ella lucha por su tranquilidad, así que no te preocupes, que más de lo que ya ha sufrido no creo que pueda sufrir.

-Lo sé, solo espero que de verdad tome la decisión correcta… porque muchas veces es más fácil tomar las incorrectas –dijo en tono bajo– Yaten hay una cosa más que debo decirte una realmente importante, sobre mi pasado y mi presente.

-En otro momento mi amor... –se separó de ella besando sutilmente sus labios– es tarde como para que tengas a la niña afuera... debería estar en su cama, así que las llevo ¿te parece? –Sonrió con seguridad–

Aquel beso la desconcentro por un segundo pero retomo su punto inicial– No Yaten es que de verdad es importante, es en parte una de las razones por la que vine, un duda que se clavó en mi cuando tuve a Mía en mis manos y que ahora es una realidad –en ese momento el llanto de su pequeña la hizo brincar–

-Ves... eres una mala madre... –dijo con una sonrisa separándose de ella para que fuera con la pequeña– será mejor que las lleve, seguro extraña su cama.

Mina solo se quedó frustrada de no poder terminar de decirlo, camino rápidamente hasta cargar a su pequeña.

-Mamá… –la pequeña aun media dormida se extrañó del lugar donde se encontraban acurrucándose entre los brazos de Mina–

-Ya mi amor duérmete… –susurro en tono dulce mientras la cargaba– Está bien, ¿pero podrías ir mañana a la casa? De verdad es importante –le dijo suplicante en un susurro mientras abrazaba más a su pequeña–

-Claro... iré para verte... –sonrió seductoramente para luego ir por las llaves de su auto– vamos, esa niña tiene que descansar.

Mina lo observo mientras caminaba detrás de él para salir de aquella casa aun algo contrariada pero sin duda más relajada de que Yaten y ella estuvieran mejor aun albergando la idea que sería cada vez mejor.

_Yaten si supieras que "esa niña" como la llamas es tu hija, nuestra pequeña Kincha, aun no sé como reaccionaras si te molestas por haberlo callado aun sin quererlo o si solo será un motivo más para estar juntos. Anhelo tanto poder compartir esta vida juntos, nada nos haría más felices a Mia y a mí porque ambas te amamos tal vez ella aun sin conocerte, pero ama cada cosa que le he hablado de ti y cada palabra que han salido de mis labios respecto a ti no es más que la verdad, Yaten por favor solo espero no perderte de nuevo._

.

.

.

.

.

**Reviews, por M00nStaR….**

Chonguitaa: Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos que la historia te siga gustando, la verdad es que para nosotras ambas parejas tienen sus momentos solo que en este Mina y Yaten están pasando por situaciones más cruciales :S muchas situaciones que aun faltan para ambas parejas asi que espero que nos sigas apoyando y animando con un review Gracias por el apoyo.

Radamantyz: Hola gracias por el apoyo, pues veras esta historia inicio originalmente solo como un Serena y Mina con sus parejas y de pronto nos gustó la idea de meter a Haruka como algo ligero que recién aparece pero no la verdad la historia se basa principalmente en nuestros cuatro niños, espero que aun así sigas apoyándonos y quizá después te encuentres a alguien interesante. :P

Lovelyangiekout: Hola, pues como veras a Mina aún se le siguen negando las oportunidades de sincerarse con Yaten, es un tema muy delicado que no puedes simplemente soltarlo como una bomba, asi que esperemos que esto no la perjudique más, al parecer Yaten es un amor y la acepta siendo hija de Malaquite, tal vez con mucho mayor felicidad cuando sepa que en realidad es su hija : ) En cuanto a Serena, ella tiene muchas cosas que sentir aun, además de temores de volver a sufrir lo del pasado y si bien ante Seiya y Mina no está haciendo las cosas como debiera hay que recordar que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena y Serena tiene que pasar por ciertas situaciones también, aunque como vimos hoy parece que no puede aferrarse tanto a su indiferencia ; ) esperemos que las cosas sigan mejorando para ambas parejas, este capítulo fue como un poco de tranquilidad para ambos y mucha miel…

.Darling: Pues bien dicen que la gente nunca cambia del todo y es que en realidad los niños no han cambiado en su esencia. Serena temerosa, Mina compasiva, Seiya aferrado y seguro y Yaten aparentemente frio e indiferente y parece que todo está como comenzó pero solo que ahora todos tienen la oportunidad de dar un nuevo comienzo y quizá Serena sea la que está jugando sus cartas de la manera más diferente al resto temiendo volver a revivirlo, pero al parecer creo que todo la lleva al mismo camino, Seiya. En cuanto a Yaten es lógico que no lo intuya, después de todo Mina seguía con Malaquite cuando ellos estuvieron juntos y Yaten sigue creyendo que cuando partió Mina retomo su relación con el doctor Kunzite. Pero por lo visto este capítulo ese no será impedimento para él, asi que ahora solo falta que Mina llegue por fin al momento preciso para soltarle la bomba de la paternidad y ver que pasa, pongamos changuitos para que todo salga como Mina lo desea y por fin llegue un poco de calma a sus vidas ;)

Minafan: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y no creo que jamás te habías animado a dejarnos un Review lo cual agradecemos profundamente. Si nosotras también deseamos que llegue aunque sea un poco de felicidad por eso este capítulo nos relajó un poco de tanto drama, pero es que somos adictas a él :P espero que tu paciencia por la actitud de Serena llegue al pasar de los capítulos y cuando ella vaya madurando un poco más sus sentimientos por Seiya y que al menos una de las amistades se pueda recuperar, quizá los hombres al final si son menos orgullosos que nosotras las mujeres :P así que ya veremos qué pasa

Selena kou chiba: Gracias por tu review, pues si la verdad es que no todos reaccionamos igual ante las circunstancias de la vida y Serena se está tomando su tiempo y poniendo a prueba la resistencia de Seiya, esta claro que jamás haría algo para perturbar la felicidad de Yaten y Mina aunque así se lo haga saber a su amiga, esperemos que todo se vaya dando aunque las escritoras son unas dramáticas de primera y lo vimos en este capítulo, gracias por el apoyo.

Aysha Bakhovik b: Mues si hermosa, aún hay muchas preguntas en el aire, por lo pronto Serena tiene la cabeza hecha un lio ¿Qué si se va? ¿Qué si le sigue dando dos de sal y una de azúcar a Seiya? ¿Qué si realmente podrá algún día perdonarlo y confiar de nuevo en él? La pobre aun no supera su dolor y con ello su amor por Seiya lo que aun la confunde más, pero al menos este capítulo se dejó llevar más por lo que siente que por sus temores y rencores y cedió al amor lo cual en lo personal me encanto. Con Mina uf… pobre parece que tiene las cosas más fáciles pero no es así, es decir que haces si se siente atrapada entre tres personas, el amor como madre, el amor de su vida y el respeto a una amistad, anqué este capítulo dejo claro muchas cosas seria capas de renunciar a muchas cosas por Yaten, pero aun así su prioridad sigue siendo Mia, por ello no ha soltado de golpe a Yaten que es su hija ¿se imaginan si las cosas no salieran como ella pensaba y la que pagara la circunstancias fuera la pequeña? Aun así esperemos que se arme de valor y encuentre el momento para que Yaten sepa la verdad y si todo sale bien esperemos que Malaquite sepa respetar sus decisiones. Bueno el siguiente llegara pronto asi que esperamos sigas leyéndonos y ya no te pierdas tanto tiempo ;)

Ross Kou: Hola gracias por el apoyo. Y si verdad que Mia es un amor : ) es como la nena que todas quisiéramos tener en algún momento jaja… bueno es la digna hija de Yaten y Mina. En cuanto a Serena creo que se está reivindicando con Seiya después de esta noche en que está dejando de lado sus temores, esperemos que con esta noche Seiya haya podido convencerla que el amor que siente por ella es puro y sincero, pero la verdad creo que también un poco de resistencia de Seiya podría ayudarla a reaccionar :P jaja ideas dramáticas mías. Bueno pues el siguiente vendrá pronto asi que espero tu review y apoyo gracias…


	35. 9Un doloroso pasado

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Un dolorosa pasado**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana hicieron que Seiya presionara sus ojos, aun pudiendo percibir el dulce aroma de la fragancia de Serena que le hizo recobrar su hermosa realidad girando sutilmente para poder abrazarla a su cuerpo, la madrugada anterior no durmió en lo absoluto, la noche pareció corta contemplando a la mujer que amaba, remembrando cada momento feliz que había vivido con ella, pero también cada lagrima que derramo y que ahora lo hacía valorarla más y luchar por ella, por él amor que ahora sabía que ambos sentían.

Fue cuando los tenues rayos de luz iluminaron el azul del cielo que su cuerpo cayó dormido por fin junto a Serena. Pero al despertar mayor fue su sorpresa al ver la recamara vacía, una extraña sensación de vacío volvió a llenarle el alma, de inmediato salió de la recamara buscándola en la sala y cocina pero no había nada de su fugaz amada. Sin detenerse a pensar en por que se habría ido de aquella manera tomo sus cosas y salió de aquel que solo consideraba su hogar junto a ella.

-¿Por qué Serena? No me hagas esto. –Pensaba impaciente mientras esperaba que aquella puerta se abriera–

- ¡Buenos días! –Saludo la joven al hombre que esperaba en la puerta–

- Buenos días… –apenas se abrió la puerta no perdió oportunidad para buscarla con la mirada dentro de la casa mientras hablaba– Busco a la Señorita Serena, podría hablarle por favor… –trato de sonar lo más cortes y relajado posible–

-Ella no se encuentra, la señorita se fue de viaje.

-¿De viaje? Vaya –Se tensó pero lo reflejo con un tono sereno que lo hizo imperceptible– Si algo me comento, pero no estaba muy segura por cuál de sus dos destinos… –dijo en tono pensativo– ¿fue a…? –dejo la pregunta abierta fingiendo tratar recordar–

-Ah, sí... a unas cabañas que están fuera de la ciudad –dijo tranquilamente la mujer tratando de recordar el nombre de ese lugar– pero no dijo cuándo volvía, la verdad es que la vi muy rara, como intranquila. Seguro fue a relajarse, las cosas entre ella y el joven Yaten no están muy bien.

Aquello lo impaciento un poco pero solo asintió como estando al tanto de todo para no parecer un extraño– Lo sé, es una lástima… bueno muchas gracias señorita que tenga un buen día –sonrió más relajado de intuir el lugar al que se refería, sin esperar mayor respuesta dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su automóvil–

-_Ah creo que hable de más, ella no quería que nadie supiera donde estaría a menos que fuera urgente..._ –pensó la mujer observando como el joven se retiraba, aquella instrucción incluía a Yaten y por lo visto no supo guardar el pequeño secreto–

Si la asistente le había informado que Serena no había dicho cuando volvía estaba seguro que ella planeaba pasar por lo menos un par de noches fuera de casa. Muy a su pesar tuvo que regresar a su departamento por algunas cosas antes de dirigirse a buscarla. Las llamadas de Rei no fueron nada oportunas pues esto también le quito tiempo que para él era valioso así que solo ignoro sus gritos y desplantes por desaparecerse la noche anterior y saber que él no pensaba volver pronto a casa, desplantes que Seiya le entraron por un oído y le salieron por otro, aun así se tomó la delicadeza de informarle un "no me esperes".

Después de tener todo listo por fin se encamino hacia aquellas cabañas. No podía creer, de todos los lugares del mundo ¿Por qué ir a ese lugar? Tal vez aquello podría ser una buena señal.

-_Tal vez inconscientemente está esperando que vaya a buscarla a ese lugar_ –pensó impaciente sintiendo el camino más largo que aquella vez–

-_Pero hay cientos de cabañas alrededor del lago ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla si es que esta en alguna? Y el lago es grande_ –No quiso pensar más, simplemente llegaría a aquel lugar y no se detendría hasta encontrarla–

Al llegar aquel lugar estaba aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba pero con aquella misma magia que lo envolvía, detuvo el auto muy cerca de la cabaña que hacía años él mismo había escogido para aquella noche tan especial, el sol calentaba el ambiente de una manera tan agradable, contrastante con la brisa fresca del lago, cerró los ojos y miles de recuerdos volvieron a él.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel reproductor de música era su único acompañante, esa suave música la relajaba y eso es lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, estaba cansada de pensar en que es lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía, pero sabía que aquello había sido una debilidad, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero no podía volver al papel que tenía antes en la vida de Seiya, las cosas ahora eran totalmente diferentes y eso lo tenía muy claro, tanto que prefirió dejar esa cálida habitación por el frio de ese lugar, el mismo que le traía bellos y dolorosos recuerdos, le entristecía pensar que por algunos días había sido la "prometida" de Seiya y que esos sueños e ilusiones se había esfumado, por más que lo amara no podía continuar a su lado, el juego había terminado, después de mucho meditarlo pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas hasta ese punto y tratar ahora si de comenzar una vida lejos, su vista no se había despegado ni un instante de ese lago ni sus pensamientos del amor de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya no tuvo que caminar mucho antes de verla ahí tan hermosa contemplando el paisaje, el viento ondeaba su cabello y él podría jurar que el aroma del cabello de Serena lleno sus pulmones, duro apenas unos segundos contemplándola antes de regresar sus pasos, no sin antes llamar a un pequeño que intuyo vivía cerca de ahí por su apariencia relajada que no perdiera de vista a la hermosa mujer y si se alejaba demasiado hiciera algo para que regresara hasta que el volviera.

Quizá un poco de caminata le haría bien, después de todo era un bello lugar y si en aquella primera vez que estuvo ahí no pudo disfrutar de un paseo en esa ocasión lo haría, así se puso de pie para conocer un poco más de ese hermoso lugar.

El pequeño casi jovencito se quedó a la expectativa de aquella señorita que se puso de pie obedeciendo el encargo que se le había sido encomendado siguiéndola con la mirada y cuando se alejaba un poco más acercándose solo lo necesario para no perderla de vista, aquel hombre le había dicho que regresaría en quince minutos así que podría calcular el tiempo que dejaría a la joven alejarse si es que ella así lo hacía.

Mientras tanto Seiya no perdió mayor tiempo dirigiéndose para dejar aquellas cosas dentro de la cabaña, no pudo ser mayor su suerte pues aquella cabaña estaba desocupada. En menos de lo que pensó ya se encontraba de regreso caminando tranquilamente hacia él lugar donde se había encontrado a Serena.

-Qué ironía... dos veces comprometida y ninguna hecha realidad... –pensó sonriendo ligeramente observando el anillo que Yaten le había dado y no es que le doliera de esa segunda vez, pues sabía perfectamente que Yaten solo lo había hecho por una razón; recuperar a Mina y tal parecía que lo estaba logrando así que estaba feliz por él–

Seiya pudo percibir que no se encontraban muy alejados, se quedó esperando pues pudo ver al pequeño jovencito cerca de ella así que solo tendría que esperar sin ser visto.

-¡Ay! Mi pie… –grito el jovencito agachado tomando su tobillo esperando el interés de la joven–

Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos pero eso no lo hacía perder la noción de donde estaba y aquel ruido la hizo detenerse y volver a ver quién se quejaba– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto acercándose a ese chico preocupada–

-No… me torcí el tobillo –dijo con voz dolorosa mientras se ponía de pie ligeramente encorvado– tendré que saltar de aquí hasta mi casa… –señalo en dirección hacia su punto de origen–

-Mmm apóyate en mi... te ayudare a llegar... –dijo al momento en que lo ayudaba sosteniéndolo del brazo– ¿no será necesario llamar un doctor?

-No, con una venda estará bien… –le sonrió amablemente– Gracias, tardaría mucho si tuviera que hacerlo solo. Gracias señorita…

-Ah no hubiera dejado que saltaras hasta tu casa... –sonrió amablemente– seguro tus padres se preocuparan por lo que te paso...

-No se preocupe, estando un poco más cerca será más fácil llegar, vivo bastante cerca… –comenzó a dar pequeños pasos apoyándose en la joven mujer–

Después de unos minutos Seiya pudo ver al pequeño joven que venía ¿Apoyándose en Serena? Aquello lo confundió un poco aun así se quedó esperando a que llegaran hasta ahí.

-¿Vives aquí o estas de paseo? –Pregunto curiosa ayudándolo a continuar con el camino–

-Vivo aquí cerca con mi madre… es realmente muy cerca llegando a aquella cabaña podre ir solo, ha sido usted muy dulce no suele haber turistas tan amables… –sonrió–

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada– No tienes nada que agradecer... no iba a dejarte solo... seguro el dolor debe ser muy fuerte...

-Me pasa a menudo así que estoy acostumbrado, es más bien incomodo cuando estoy muy lejos de casa… –ya se encontraban más cerca y pudo percibir a aquel hombre alejarse un poco, seguramente para no ser visto– Y usted señorita ¿viene sola? Perdón –se disculpó apenado por su entremetimiento– es que no suelen verse mujeres tan amables y bonitas solas por aquí… –su corta edad no resulto impedimento para su galanteo–

-Gracias... –sonrió al ver lo coqueto que eran aun a pesar de su corta edad– si, vengo sola... me quedare alguno días... solo espero que no haya nadie que se quiera aprovechar de ello... o que finja un dolor de tobillo para acercarse.

El pequeño se sonrojo de sobre manera– No… seguro que no. Bueno creo que desde aquí puedo ir solo gracias.

-Mmm tanto teatro para que salgas asustado... –sonrió divertida soltándolo– buena técnica, solo espero que no seas así en el futuro...

No pudo evitar reír por su comentario– No señorita, cuando vea una niña linda la invitare a salir sin rodeos…y si es indiferente ya veo que hay otras técnicas –encogió los hombros aun sonríete–

-¿Otras técnicas? –Pregunto algo confundida pero igual sonrió– bueno solo espero que hagas muy feliz a esa niña... y ten cuidado con los tobillos, no te vayas a lastimar en serio...

Aquella joven mujer le agrado bastante, seguramente era alguien especial para aquel hombre que incluso le pidió cuidar de ella, lo que lo hizo recordarlo– Lo intentare y lo siento fue por una buena causa... –dijo antes de salir corriendo despidiéndose de ella moviendo el brazo a lo alto–

Seiya haba caminado un poco para poder salir a las espaldas de Serena, esperando a que ella se quedara sola por fin.

-Una buena causa... –murmuro nuevamente confundida despidiéndose del chico, aunque hubiera querido preguntar ya era tarde, el joven ya se había ido, por lo que respiro profundamente, imagino que Seiya en su adolescencia debió haber sido igual y eso la hizo regresar de nueva cuenta a sus pensamientos y a su caminata, solo que ahora pensaba hacia qué lugar caminar– aún tengo mucho que recorrer...

- ¿Y por qué no recorrerlo juntos? –murmuro aun oculto entre las sobras de los árboles y arbustos–

Aquella voz hizo que de inmediato su corazón palpitara con mayor rapidez, no podía ser que él estuviera ahí, de inmediato volteo al lugar donde provenía esa voz– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto esperando que fuera cualquier persona menos él–

-¿Qué quién soy? –Susurro en una tenue voz risueña– El villano disfrazado de caballero del que te enamoraste… aquel que ahora no es nada sin ti… –Comenzó a salir de aquellas sombras–

Se sorprendió, pero trato de ocultarlo en ese gesto burlón que en ocasiones tenia para él– ¿Tanto que ahora me sigues y espías?, no creí que fuera para tanto una noche...

-Sabes que para mí no fue solo una noche, no lo fue antes mucho menos ahora…–se acercó quedando a un paso de ella– ¿Por qué te fuiste Serena? –Cuestiono en tono serio pero manteniendo la ecuanimidad que muchas veces lo caracterizaba en su porte formal–

-Porque ya no quería verte... lo que anoche fue... "algo" que sucedió y que obviamente los dos disfrutamos pero nada más... –mintió, tenía que seguir mintiendo, incluso para ella misma, lo que había pasado era mucho más que "algo" era lo que le había dado vida de nueva cuenta–

-¿Algo? ¡Algo! Serena ¿cómo puedes llamar "Algo" al hecho de hacer el amor juntos?, Sabes que para mí no fue solo una noche y sé que para ti tampoco lo fue ¿qué ganas con mentir?–cuestiono mostrándose algo molesto– Sabes que te seguiré al fin del mundo si es necesario, así que deja ya aparentar…

-¿Hacer el amor? –pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica dándole la espalda para evitar que viera su mirada y la mentira al hablar sobre lo ocurrido– ¿de verdad creíste en las palabras "te amo"?

-¡Como no creerla cuando me las dices de esa manera! –se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros para que lo viera a la cara–

Fingió de nueva cuenta la sonrisa– ¿No te das cuenta que todo este tiempo he jugado contigo?, pero ahora ya no es divertido este juego... ¿no sabes lo que una mujer puede conseguir con una mirada, una caricia, un beso o un... te amo?, pero como dije... ya no es divertido...

-¿Y qué planeabas conseguir de mí? –dijo con molestia, costándole creer sus palabras–

-Mmm no se... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros– un poco más de diversión quizá... o tal vez... que encabezaras la lista de mis conquistas... imagina... el hombre enamorado que sufría por una mujer a la que hizo lastimó ahora sufriendo por alguien que solo jugó con él...

-Pero eso no es verdad Serena, sé que no fui un santo, sé que tal vez me porte como un patán con otras mujeres pero jamás jugué contigo Serena, te quise desde que te conocí y jamás habría jugado con la mujer que amo.

-¡No es verdad! –subió un poco el tono de su voz, se sentía molesta, frustrada, y por él, sino por ella por haber creído en él desde el principio– admítelo... solo querías jugar... solo querías tener lo que jamás había entregado a un hombre...

-¡¿De verdad crees que solo te quería para una noche y ya Serena?! Hay miles de mujeres con quien podría solo tener sexo, pero no era eso lo que me unía a ti, ¿no te lo demostré cuando estuvimos juntos en el pasado?

-Ay Seiya... por favor... –dijo molesta y con una sonrisa irónica– dime... ¿no planeaste que poco a poco fuera enamorando de ti?, sabiendo ahora quien eras estoy segura que lo único que querías era que tu orgullo de hombre no fuera cuestionado al no poder conquistar a una simple mesera tonta e ingenua... que te creía todo lo que le decías... que antes y ahora tiene el mismo papel... "la amante o la otra", en tu vida sigo siendo lo mismo... así que no mientas.

Su expresión se tornó cofundada y molesta– Si eso es lo que piensas de mi entonces ¿qué hago aquí rogándote? ¿Crees que te he extrañado durante años solo por aumentar mi ego? Si eso fuera cierto jamás hubiera terminado con Reí ni anteponer nuestra felicidad al hecho de estar bien con mi padre… todo lo hice porque te amo y jamás me peso hacerlo, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti… te lo dije no era un santo pero te amaba.

Agacho la mirada con tristeza conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos– Eso pensé... pensé que de verdad me amabas, que había conocido al auténtico Seiya, pero estaba equivocada, cuando terminaste con ella fui tan feliz... pero... ahora... –subió la mirada para verlo con aquella tristeza que ocultaba– al final de cuentas cumpliste con todo lo que tu padre quiso, te casaste con ella, al final, los dos tuvieron la razón... Seiya Kou jamás podría casarse con alguien tan simple e insulsa como yo... necesitabas a una mujer que fuera fuerte y supiera perdonarte cada uno de los engaños, algo que yo jamás hubiera hecho... porque yo te amaba más que a mi vida... la misma que se murió aquella tarde que me fui dejándote libre.

-Desde que me di cuenta que te amaba luche por hacer solo lo que mi corazón me dictaba y eso era seguir el tuyo, la única mujer que necesito es a ti Serena –Tomo su mano suavemente entre las suyas– la única que amo y dentro de ti lo sabes, fue por eso que te pedí que fueras mi esposa, yo sé que mi mayor error fue el temor a que te hirieran de nuevo por eso me aleje para pensar la manera de protegerte, jamás pensé que te irías sin decirme nada.

-¿Sin decirte nada? –Negó suavemente quitando sus manos de las de él– ¿y que querías que te dijera?, no te preocupes Seiya... "un bebé perdido no significa nada... con el dinero que me dieron por su muerte podemos vivir lejos y felices" ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar?, es absurdo que digas que me protegerías cuando me dejaste a merced de ellos... ¿esa es tu manera de protegerme?

Sus parpados se abrieron dejando un semblante lleno de asombro– ¿A qué te refieres con el dinero que te dieron? ¡Mi padre te dio dinero! –La tomo de los brazos– ¿Ellos? –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en realidad si podía y mucho, solo que jamás pensó que su padre de verdad lo hubiera hecho– ¡No entiendo a qué te refieres exactamente! –Quizá ella ya sabía que él causante de su desgracia había sido su padre y no un simple accidente, sabiéndolo jamás lo perdonaría tal vez de ahí su comportamiento de juego y desagrado hacia él–

-Si... jamás pensé que un padre fuera capaz de eso... –bajo la mirada– ahora comprendo porque eras así... frio y materialista... tu padre te enseño que cualquier cosa se compra con dinero, un bebé... una esposa... –subió la mirada con una sonrisa llena de tristeza– definitivamente vales más como inversión que como persona... ¿no es así Seiya Kou?, dime... ¿no te da miedo terminar con tu flamante esposa y perder todo lo que has ganado?

Sus palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser, lo que él siempre pensó de sí mismo hasta que llego ella y le hizo ver que había algo más bello y valioso en la vida, pero de nueva cuenta volvía a sentirse como siempre, vacío– Tienes razón… –dejo caer sus manos a sus costados– Creí que contigo yo era alguien mejor, que el amor que sentía por ti podía borrar cualquier rastro de amargura –sonrió tristemente– de verdad pensé que estaba siendo una mejor persona a tu lado, que por ti sería capaz de todo, pero tienes razón no valgo más que como una inversión mal hecha… porque soy el peor hijo y ya no me importa ser uno bueno… soy un pésimo marido por que jamás he querido ser uno como tal con Rei, y ahora soy un pésimo interprete para hacer que entiendas mis errores, que jamás quise que MI HIJO tuviera ese accidente y que mi padre te hiciera el mismo daño que a mi… debí estar ahí para apoyarte en lugar de tratar de ser un caballero y resolverlo solo, debí imaginar que él no se detendría solo con amenazarme o exigirme que te dejara, puesto que sabía que a mi jamás me convencería, sería más fácil convencerte a ti en tu estado de ánimo…

-¿Y tú crees que me fui solo porque él lo dijo?, no Seiya... estas equivocado, por tu padre jamás me hubiera alejado, te defendí como no te imaginas... rompí el cheque me ofrecía para alejarme de ti ¿y sabes por qué?, porque te amaba, porque aunque no te hubiera visto en días imaginaba que volverías... pero me equivoque y fue entonces que comprendí que tu querida esposa Rei tenía razón... yo solo había sido un juguete... que jamás la dejarías... y mírate, eres la prueba viviente de eso... te casaste mientras yo tontamente esperaba que a pesar de los años me esperaras... –aunque el llanto era más que evidente trataba de continuar– que... al volver tu... estuvieras esperándome... pero... ella gano, lucho con todo para retenerte y lo consiguió.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste si tanto me amabas Serena? ¿Por qué le diste la razón a mi padre? Debiste luchar por nuestro amor… –Se sentía molesto e impotente, de no poder hacerle ver toda su frustración, de sus errores y ese presente que aborrecía– si solo me hubieras esperado un día más… –subió su mano limpiándole las mejillas ya húmedas por sus cálidas lagrimas– no estaríamos aquí ahora o tal vez lo haríamos con una pequeña corriendo por doquier y tu llevando este sucio apellido que me quema las venas… –al decir aquello separo sus manos de ella– Les creíste a las personas que más deseaban vernos separados antes de creerme a mi Serena, dime ¿de verdad alguna vez me creíste? ¿Creíste en el amor que te tenía?

-¿Esa respuesta tiene importancia ahora?, imaginar un futuro que hubiera sido imposible hacer realidad... –en su voz había tristeza y desesperanza de algo que supo jamás ocurriría– no Seiya, esa escena que tu mencionas era imposible realizar, no entiendes que mi vida ya no tenía sentido en ese momento... desde ese día he estado muerta en vida, morí el mismo día que mi hijo, más bien... me asesinaron ese mismo día... ¿y ahora te preguntas porque me fui? –Sonrió ligeramente pero con esa misma tristeza cada vez más grande– porque simplemente tú y yo no teníamos futuro, te casaste con la mujer que más odio y yo me comprometí con tu mejor amigo... y fueron nuestras propias decisiones... no un destino predeterminado.

-Pero es que no debió haber sido así Serena… porque tu no lo amas así como yo no la amo, no sé porque razón terminaste comprometida con Yaten, pero si te puedo decir por que termine casado con Rei… porque me volví loco de tristeza, de soledad y de rabia… porque jamás pensé que pudiera amar tanto a alguien y contrariamente odiar con todo mi ser… y Rei fue la única que estuvo ahí sin pedirme nada, no fue fácil para mi estar sin ti, perder al amor de mi vida y al ser que sería el complemento de mi mundo… albergar el más grande odio por un hombre que amaba y respetaba y que ahora solo puedo aborrecer por herirte tanto, yo sabía cómo lidiar con él, pero jamás le he perdonado ni le perdonare lo que te hizo y si no es porque llevó el nombre de "mi padre" no sé qué sería capaz de hacerle… –su voz reflejaba esa rabia que sentía solo de mencionarlo– Rei fue mi válvula de escape a esta vida miserable sin ti, a este odio y amargura que me carcome el alma y que luchó porque no me vuelva loco y sé que no es la mejor mujer y que solo la hago más infeliz con mis indiferencia… pero ella sabía que solo he amado una vez y que jamás lo haría de nuevo.

-Bueno entonces vete con ella... –dijo molesta empujándolo con fuerza– vete con la mujer que tanto te soporto, vete con la mujer que arruino mi vida, la que mato lo más hermoso que hubiera podido conservar de ti... vete con ella, la asesina de mi amor... –poco a poco fue dejándose caer en el piso quedando de rodillas frustrada, y dolida por cómo se refería a ella– vete con tu... esposa... –murmuró–

Seiya se quedó perplejo y asombrado al ver su reacción y escucharla, jamás la había visto de aquella manera y en ese momento sintió que ningún dolor que hubiera experimentado se comparaba con el que sentía en ese momento– No… porque te amo a ti, porque fui un idiota, y lo pague con creces Serena… Sé que Rei jamás te agrado por el hecho de haber sido mi novia, pero ella jamás nos separó, fueron mis errores Serena, no la justifico ni estoy defendiéndola, solo quiero decirte que aquí el único culpable soy yo por haber sido tan inmaduro y aterrarme ante el hecho de tener un padre tan miserable que fue capaz de… –se le quebró la voz antes de continuar pero lucho por hacerlo mientras se agachaba tomándola suavemente de sus hombros– Mandar aquel auto, en aquel accidente… yo creí que si me alejaba unos días podría pensar en la manera de enfrentarlo antes de alejarnos los dos de él… Pero te fuiste… antes que pudiera protegerte de él, el causante de todo…–sus manos se aferraron más a ella presionándola sutilmente mientras sus ojos de cristalizaban ya siéndole imposible retener sus emociones–

-No fue tu padre... –murmuro sin atreverse a verlo, respiro profundamente antes de continuar– pensé que lo sabrías, ahora me doy cuenta que no... después de todo tu padre no hubiera sido capaz de tanto... pero ella... jamás defenderías y justificarías a una asesina... ¿o sí?, fue Rei quien iba manejando ese auto... fue ella la causante de que perdiera a mi hijo... a nuestro hijo... y te casaste... precisamente con ella... –aquel secreto que había mantenido por tantos años por fin se revelaba, hubo algún tiempo en que se negaba a creerlo pero ahora era claro que era cierto y no tenía miedo a decirlo, mucho menos a él–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Malaquite recordaba perfectamente el significado de aquel lugar para Mina, su mirada se fijaba en el tranquilo parque, esa tranquilidad que Mina no tenía y por consiguiente él, quiso hacer lo correcto en aquellos años, tenía la convicción de hacer cualquier cosa por Mina, pero ahora Yaten quería jugar sucio y si eso quería eso tendría. Se recargo en el tronco de aquel árbol mientras esperaba que Yaten llegara.

Al frenar pudo ver al hombre que odiaba esperándolo, sabía que ese momento llegaría, solo que jamás pensó que fuera tan pronto, pero estaba convencido de lo que quería y aquello era Mina y su vida completa, no le importaba nada más que quitar del camino a ese hombre, con la mayor decisión camino hacia donde él estaba– ¿Por qué este lugar precisamente? –Pregunto respirando profundamente sonriendo mientras recordaba uno de los tantos momentos a lado de su guerrera–

Sonrió de lado ocultando la satisfacción que le daba arruinar su preciado recuerdo, si es que lo era tanto como para Mina– ¿Tiene algo de malo este lugar?

Sonrió ligeramente volteando por fin a verlo– No... Ninguno... mejor dime... ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?, la verdad no creo que me hayas citado para esperar por ver una hermosa puesta de sol.

Dio un paso mientras introducía sus manos a sus bolsillos– ¿Sabías que Mina es capaz de olvidar por un segundo cualquier problema si viera este paisaje? ¿Qué no soporta los días lluviosos por que le causan nostalgia? ¿Sabes cuál es la persona que roba sus emociones? –Al terminar de preguntar volteo a verlo con seriedad– Realmente ¿qué tanto la conoces?

-Ay Malaquite... no me vayas a hacer llorar... ahora resulta que tú la conoces mucho mejor que a la palma de tu mano... –suspiro sonriendo meditando de qué forma darle respuesta a esas preguntas– este paisaje es el mismo que muchas tardes vimos y le recuerda cada beso que le di, la lluvia le causa nostalgia a aquellos que no olvidan un gran amor, el mismo que roba sus emociones... o sea yo... su gran amor soy yo.

Sonrió– Y si la conoces tan bien y estas tan seguro de que solo tú le robas las emociones ¿Por qué la obligas a alejarse de mí? Han pasado cinco años Yaten y aun te sientes como el joven inseguro de los sentimientos de Mina… ¿tanto temes de lo que yo influya en su vida?

-No –respondió con seguridad tanto en voz como en su mirada– De lo único que tengo temor es lo que seas capaz de hacer por alejarla nuevamente de mi... ahora no puedes influir en una beca... te conozco Malaquite y no eres del tipo de hombre que se quede sentado sin hacer nada... la prueba es esta, seguro Mina ya hablo contigo... ahora eres tu quien tiene miedo.

-Tal vez tú lo veas como miedo, yo lo veo como decisión… yo no escapo de los problemas, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué me vaya y venga dentro de años tratando de jugar con ella como tú lo haces? No Yaten yo la quiero, no solo como una venganza o un pasado, la quiero por lo que hemos vivido juntos por cada riña que hemos tenido, por la amistad que se generó entre nosotros y por lo que nos une cada día, yo soy el que se ha esmerado por apoyarla y estar a su lado. Pero de buenas a primeras llegar el niño bonito y le llena la cabeza con flores y ella empieza a fantasear como si tu realmente fueras capaz de hacer todo por ella… –lo observaba de la misma manera fuerte, el ambiente dominante entre ellos era una lucha constante que se percibía– Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes Yaten y eso es lo que realmente me hace pensar que Mina no tiene un futuro junto a ti.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de engañar a la mujer que amo como tú lo hiciste con tu esposa?, no te equivoques Malaquite... tu y yo somos diferentes.

-Tal vez yo engañe a Setsuna pero créeme que el dolor que le cause no es tan diferente al que tú le causaste a Mina con tu regreso… a como decidiste hacer tu re-entrada triunfal a su vida… –Negó con semblante molesto– supongo que eso te hace mucho mejor persona ¿no?

-Tal vez no, pero un poco más sincero que tú sí, porque yo amo a Mina, tanto como no tienes una idea, jamás la engañaría porque ella es mi vida, y en cambio tú, tu nunca supiste valorar a la mujer que tenías, siempre buscando alguna jovencita ingenua y en Mina encontraste más que eso... y yo... yo encontré a la mujer que volteo mi mundo de cabeza.

-¿Y si Mina está comenzando a poner mi mundo de cabeza? ¿Crees que me dejare vencer ante ti? –Se acercó un poco más a él diciendo aquello en tono un tanto amenazante– A mí no me importa que tú la ames… yo solo necesito cualquier mínimo indicio que Mina me dé para estar ahí, solo estaré ahí como cazador al acecho esperando el momento y créeme sé que llegara. –Sonrió muy seguro de ese hecho–

-Como siempre solo ves a las mujeres como un trofeo, como si fuera un corderito al cual te puedes devorar... eso fue algo que siempre nos diferenció, yo en aquel tiempo era un soltero buscando diversión, pero también aunque nunca me atreviera a decirlo, buscando a una mujer fuera todo para mí y desgraciadamente para ti la encontré en tu amante en turno, la chica a la que hice mujer en tu ausencia... en aquel viaje te suplí muy bien... –sonrió ligeramente recordando esa primera noche maravillosa en la que descubrió que Mina era la adecuada para él–

Malaquite sintió su sangre fluir como lava hirviente, deseando tanto desahogar aquella rabia, pero sabía que aquello solo haría enfadar más a Mina, no le quedó más que tragarse su rabia apuñando sus manos– Es una lástima, tal vez hubiera sido mejor para los dos que Mina se hubiera conformado contigo, pero –negó con una sonrisa molesta– creo que siempre busco en mí el hombre que jamás vio en ti… incluso para ser madre, me prefirió de padre… –soltó una risa desdeñosa–

-Y Supongo que debes estar feliz al tener una hija como Mia... –murmuro con cierta molestia– algo que realmente no me interesa... amo a Mina aun y con su hija.

Malaquite se quedó callado y pensativo, para después negar en un movimiento de cabeza– ¿Por qué me sorprendo? –Sonrió nuevamente– La cuestión es que terminó de darme cuenta que aunque Mina no lo diga yo soy mejor padre para Mía que tú, aunque tú seas el padre biológico de Mia… –se quedó observándolo mientras aquella sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro–

Aquellas palabras no le permitían reaccionar con claridad– ¿Qué?, Mia... ¿es mi hija? –No creía tal revelación, quizá esa era su nueva forma de herirlo– vaya... que eres capaz de todo por tenerla a tu lado.

-Así soy yo… –Dijo con seguridad y felicidad al ver su cara de asombro– ¿Pensé que Mina te lo dijo? Digo ya que es ilógico que tú la aceptaras con una hija de tu enemigo ¿no? –Suspiro fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad– ¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? Bueno es que hay que tratar a Mia para darse cuenta de que es tu hija… y mas hacerla enfadar para que saque el temperamento Black… por suerte es más parecida a Mina, Mia es una niña por demás linda que si bien le encantaría ser mi hija, tiene la mala fortuna de tener un padre tan orgulloso. Tal vez por eso Mina me prefirió como imagen paterna para ella que a ti.

-Imagen paterna... –Murmuro con coraje conteniendo la rabia que había nacido de nueva cuenta, desde que supo de la existencia de Mía había soñado con que esa pequeña fuera el fruto de ese amor que ahora no estaba tan seguro que existiera entre ambos, si así hubiera sido, Mina no hubiera sido tan cruel como para alejarlo de su propia hija– Supongo que eso te da satisfacción.

-Si en cierto punto si… –Aseguro– y más porque tu mirada está llena de confusión, frustración y coraje… –Sonrió– que además de ser por mí es por alguien más y todo nos lleva al mismo punto… Mina… ¿y quién crees que estará esperando que la lastimes? –Le dio una palmada en el hombro– esperando quedarme con tu mujer y tu hija… mi hermosa familia.

Yaten sintió como su respiración se hizo más densa al escucharlo, estaba confundido, tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero era claro que Malaquite solo respondería las que le favorecieran, por lo que ya no quiso escuchar más y se alejó rápidamente hacia su auto arrancando a toda velocidad, solo una persona tendría que darle explicación y tendrían que ser muy buenas si es que quería que él no hiciera nada que les perjudicara a ambos–

Mientras Malaquite se quedó mirándola con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción– Yaten, Yaten, Yaten… eres tan predecible… lo siento Mina pero simplemente se me dio la oportunidad en bandeja de plata y si no quiero perderte por culpa de él tenía que hacerlo… –respiro ligeramente más relajado comenzando a caminar también a su auto–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla– ¿Rei? –su voz se mostró inexpresiva ante el asombro, era como si un iceberg le cayera encima, una expresión de rabia y dolor le enmarco el semblante– ¿Por que jamás me lo dijiste? –No podía creer que había estado viviendo con la verdadera responsable de su mayor infelicidad– Me case con la asesina de MI HIJO… la persona que hirió a lo más valioso en mi vida… –se puso de pie frustrado y molesto, queriendo ir en ese instante y ser capaz de cualquier locura–

-Eso no tiene importancia ya... –murmuro poniéndose de pie tomándolo del brazo– las cosas están hechas... discúlpame por haber cargado con ese secreto durante todo este tiempo, pero es lo mejor que podía hacer... siempre estuve convencida de que un hombre como tu jamás podría tener un buen futuro con una mujer como yo... acéptalo Seiya... no fuimos destinados a estar juntos... y mucho menos a tener ese bebé... ahora pienso que fue lo mejor... hubiera sido un niño muy infeliz... –dijo con tristeza y resignación–

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! –se volteo tomándola con sus manos por sus brazos– Jamás lo pienses siquiera… porque ese bebé era lo mejor que me hubiera pasado después de enamorarme de ti… ni siquiera te imaginas la ilusión que tenía cuando sospechaba que estabas embarazada aun sí que me lo dijeras… lo que anhelaba con nuestra vida juntos, teniendo la oportunidad de ser feliz y formar una familia con la mujer que más amo en este mundo, la mujer perfecta para mi… porque eras todo, mi amiga y mi amante y esa víbora mezquina y oportunista acabo no solo con ese bello fruto si no también con la Serena que me amaba… –negó en un movimiento de cabeza más que molesto– No sé cómo, pero jamás le voy a perdonar a Rei esto y voy hacer que pague cada una de tus lagrimas –trato de sonar dulce para ella pero sabía que la rabia lo llenaba en ese momento–

-Sabes que nunca he dejado de amarte... trate de ocultarlo bajo la imagen de una mujer frívola, trataba de convencerme de que ya no significabas nada para mí, solo una etapa amarga de mi vida... quise hacerte pagar por cada lagrima que derrame... por haber perdido a nuestro hijo... –sonrió tristemente acariciando su mejilla– pero anoche... anoche descubrí que jamás ningún hombre me haría sentir lo que tú haces conmigo... y eso... me asusto... no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error... debí alejarme de ti cuando descubrí la existencia de Rei y sin embargo te acepte brindándote el calor de mi cuerpo y ahora... después de lo que paso... no quiero aceptarte siendo no su prometido sino su esposo.

-Es que no puedes simplemente pretender que no me amas o yo pretender que jamás exististe y que solo eres una fantasía… –la abrazo con una fuerza que su corazón le exigía– Serena es que no lo entiendes… no podemos negarnos este amor, yo sé que ya no somos unos jóvenes inmaduros y hasta cierto punto soñadores de cuentos de hadas, pero el amor está aquí y sé que no es fácil que me perdones porque sé que me equivoque mejor que tu, lo es y lo he pagado cada día de mi vida desde que te vi en esa cama de hospital, pero jamás quise que esto pasara, que Rei nos hiriera de esta manera, pero si te quedas, si me das la oportunidad te juro que antes que alguien te haga daño yo estaré tres metros bajo tierra.

-Quisiera decir que si... –dijo en medio del llanto que se había hecho presente de nuevo al sentirse entre sus brazos– pero... no es así como había pensado en realizar este amor... pensar que en algún momento yo fui la prometida del Dr. Seiya Kou y ahora para todos seria la amante... rebajar este amor a eso... no puedo... te amo Seiya... pero debo aceptar que jamás seré la número uno en tu vida... porque aunque fuiste fiel a mi recuerdo no lo fuiste con ella... en cambio yo... jamás estuve con ningún hombre... por respetar un recuerdo... yo también he pagado el error de alejarme... no sé si me entiendas... solo... no quiero ocupar el lugar de una amante que fue capaz de destruir un matrimonio.

-Tampoco es lo que quiero para nosotros Serena… una vez fui muy egoísta el pedírtelo y no sabes cuánto valore que lo hicieras, solapando mis inseguridades, pero ya no soy más aquel joven deseoso de alguna palabra de afecto o aceptación, ahora lo único por lo que lucho es por lo que quiero y me hace feliz –se separó solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos– Y esa felicidad es contigo… –limpio sus lágrimas dándole un beso en cada mejilla– Te amo, pero sobre mi felicidad quiero la tuya Serena, siento que después de descubrir esta verdad no puedo ser tan egoísta, una vez más te pido que no te alejes Serena, no voy a presionarte a que seas mía de nuevo solo por favor necesito resolver y hacernos justicia… no puede ser más fuerte el deseo de Rei de separarnos y lo que hace para hacerlo que este amor que ni el dolor, la distancia y el tiempo ha podido matar.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad? –Pregunto aun con los ojos llorosos, hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba como lo había hecho que incluso se sentía cansada quizá por ahora era sincera con él– Rei lo negara todo... además es tarde... son muchos años tarde...

-No me importa si lo niega, creo en ti más que en ella y eso lo sabe ella, tal vez a estado esperando el momento de mi enfrentamiento hacia ella desde que supo que regresaste, ahora comprendo porque se sentía tan relajada de saber que tu no me recordabas… –negó aun molesto mientras la abrazaba, necesitaba más que nunca sentirla cerca– Sé que han pasado muchos años, que jamás debí casarme pero jamás imagine que fuera ella la responsable de aquel "accidente"… No puedo creerlo, pensar que fui tan estúpido creyendo que de verdad le importaba apoyarme a superar la soledad y tu perdida…

-Aun así te casaste con ella creyendo en su compasión... y no te culpo... es una mujer hermosa, siempre en las revistas tan perfecta... no tienes idea lo que sentí cuando vi ese reportaje que hablaba sobre tu boda y los planes que tenían... creo que ya no pude sentir más dolor... –murmuro abrazándolo cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar de su mente el ciento de imágenes de esa pareja–

Acaricio su cabello, presionándola más a su cuerpo– Lo lamento princesa… Tal vez no lo creas pero jamás quise herirte con esa boda… fui tan débil, pero en mi mente se arraigó la idea que ya no me amabas, que quizá tu ni siquiera recordaras el amor que tuvimos, quizá ya lo habías superado y yo… simplemente me volví loco al no encontrarte, no sabía cómo salir adelante me sentía en un profundo fondo lleno de un fuego que me quemaba él alma, sé que para ti no lo justifica y créeme que tampoco para mí porque cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho una parte de mi quería seguir atada a esa relación conformista porque no hacerlo sería estar solo de nuevo con la idea de tu ausencia, de tu odio o desamor por mi… pero todo eso ha cambiado ahora, cuando te vi en aquella fiesta más que él dolor de tu relación con Yaten sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado solo animado a seguir por la idea de recuperarte, de amarte y demostrarte que este corazón solo late por ti, tal vez no fui fiel a tu recuerdo al casarme, pero jamás… –le respondió acercado se más a su oído– jamás he hecho el amor con otra mujer que no seas tú, nunca he sonreído por una mirada que no sea la tuya y sé que nunca viviré plenamente si no es contigo…

-Anoche... gracias a ti... me sentí de nueva cuenta viva... cada encuentro contigo hacia mi corazón latir como antes... y me negaba a creer que aun te siguiera amando, adormecí mis sentimientos y por un momento pensé que ya no sentía nada por ti... por eso cuando decidí volver lo hice pensando en hacerte sufrir... en que tu fueras el juguete, porque eso es lo que pensaba, que yo solo había sido tu juguete... –sonrió ligeramente ya no con tristeza sino más bien con una alegría que poco a poco inundaba su corazón– pero desgraciadamente sigues teniendo el mismo efecto en mi... me hiciste volver a querer estar contigo... a desearte como la primera vez... aquella tarde en la cabaña... si no hubiera sido por las llamadas inoportunas me hubiera entregado a ti como tanto lo deseaba...

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa también lleno sus labios al percibir aquellos gesto tan dulces de su parte– Cuando el amor es de verdad no se puede ocultar… porque esto es AMOR mi hermosa Serena… –acaricio su frente deslizando su mano por su mejilla hasta descansar en su cuello– No podemos ser tan auto destructivos con nosotros mismos ahora, no podemos simplemente obligarnos a dejar de amarnos… yo simplemente no puedo… –la observo con él anhelo de amor que solo podía tener con ella– y sé que tú tampoco puedes… –contemplo su mirada–

-Lo intente pero no pude... –observo con atención esos ojos que la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, definitivamente causaba los mismos efectos que cuando era una jovencita– creo que aún sigo teniendo esa extraña enfermedad llamada Seiya...

Le sonrió de nueva cuenta antes de acercarse a sus labios dejando en ellos un beso lleno de amor y consuelo que necesitaba para sentirse pleno– Te amo… aunque te cueste perdonarme, aunque nos hemos hecho daño a pesar de ni desearlo, jamás te dejare de amar… –apenas se separó unos milímetros de sus labios al decir aquello y después regresar de nuevo aquel beso–

Cansada de llorar busco el consuelo en sus labios, el refugio en sus brazos para sentir que esta vez no estaba soñando, que era una realidad el amor que un sentían, que no era una extraña obsesión del pasado, que era un amor verdadero, pero del cual aún le costaba trabajo aceptar al 100% solo sabía que ese era su momento, que al menos ya estaba liberada de tantas palabras calladas y que esta vez sus labios corresponderían a los de Seiya sin temor solo entregándole su amor a cada segundo.

Después de aquel beso que se alargó por unos minutos, sus brazos la rodearon estrechándola cálidamente– Tengo algo para ti… –susurro a su oído– En realidad son tres…

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto curiosa abrazándolo tan solo disfrutando de ese momento y de escuchar el latir de su corazón al recargar la cabeza en su pecho–

-Acompáñame… –le sonrió caminando un poco pero sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos–

-¿Sabes cuánto extrañaba ser yo misma contigo? –Comento sonriéndole suspirando por el descanso que las lágrimas le produjeron–

-¿Eso quiere decir que una parte de ti sigue siendo mi hermosa princesa? –le cuestiono contemplándola con una sonrisa curiosa de saber qué tanto de aquella personalidad mostrada en las últimas semanas era verdad–

-¿Que prefieres a una princesa o a un intento de mujer seductora? –Pregunto con una sonrisa–

Se quedó un segundo pensativo antes de responder– Para amar a mi princesa… pero para romperme la cabeza tarando de descifrar sus pensamientos, la mujer seductora me hace no dejar de pensar en ella ni un instante… –le sonrió algo contrariado de ser tan masoquista a sus desplantes antes hechos– es que en él pasado sentía como si tú y yo fuéramos uno en alma y cuerpo y ahora sentía que éramos piezas a fines pero no sabía exactamente la manera correcta de ensamblarnos y eso bueno… me volvía loco…

Sonrió divertida de aquella respuesta– Mmm eso quiere decir que eso te sirvió para amarme aún más... para volverte loco y hacerte sufrir, quizá no la forma en que yo había pensando pero sufriste al fin de cuentas... y eso es divertido... eres un juguete muy interesante...

-Vaya… ¿así que me convertí en él juguete de la señorita? –La abrazo esta vez de una manera un tanto más juguetona– No sabía que fueras tan malvada…

-Mmm debes admitir que lo malvada me sienta bien... –hizo un ligero gesto de arrogancia– ¿no te agrada ser mi juguete y que te vuelva loco al no saber que maldad te hare?

Una risilla salió de sus labios– Me agrada estar pensando en ti, nada me es más fascinante que encontrar la manera de enamorarte más y más de mi… –acaricio su rostro– pero también extraño a la mujer que no se limita a demostrarme lo que siente por mi…

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? –Al hacer aquella pregunto cambio su gesto a uno inocente y dulce ocultando una sonrisa divertida y feliz de poner tener de nueva cuenta una conversación así–

Sonrió ampliamente, escondiendo aquellos pensamientos que hubiera gustado expresar para después acercarse a su oído susurrándole– Como solo tú sabes… –e inmediatamente después la tomo de la mano comenzando a encaminarla con él guiándola–

-Ah... eso... –comenzó a caminar sonrojándose, definitivamente ante él y sus actitudes seductoras siempre seria la misma– ¿no fue suficiente lo de anoche? –pregunto tímidamente–

La volteo a ver de reojo evitando reír– ¿No creo haber especificado tu manera demostrármelo? Pero si tú quieres yo encantado… –le guiño un ojo–

-Tramposo... –dio un suave golpe a su brazo fingiendo indignación– eso es lo que querías que dijera ¿no es así?, y ¿a dónde vamos?

Esta vez no pudo evitar reír, amplia y tranquilamente como hacía años no lo hacía, como solo ella hacia estallar felicidad en él– Vamos a un lugar muy especial, un lugar que a ambos nos hace falta…

-¿Una cafetería, un restaurante, un parque? –Y al no ocurrírsele algún otro sitio solo sonrió por su falta de creatividad–

-No… –negó moviendo la cabeza– es un lugar mucho mejor, más hermoso e íntimo –poco a poco se iban acercando más a la entrada de aquel lugar que aún no se apreciaba–

-Mmm supongo que tendré que esperar a ver a qué lugar me llevas... –suspiro resignada continuando con el camino pero no le importaría continuar con la búsqueda de ese lugar especial siempre y cuando fuera de la mano de él–

-Bien ya casi llegamos… –unos pasos más y la entrada a aquella cabaña estaba frente a ellos, Seiya volteo a verla–

Al ver esa cabaña sonrió con algo de nostalgia– Quería sentir que estabas cerca de mí, por eso es que vine a este lugar... pero no sé si deba entrar... es un lugar donde fui muy feliz por una noche, pero... aun me duele recordar lo cerca que estuvimos de la felicidad...

Tomo su mano con más ímpetu– Eres muy valiente por atreverte a venir aquí… yo se que si no es de tu mano jamás hubiera podido entrar aquí de nuevo, pero siento que es algo que ambos necesitamos, porque esto no es un fin, ni un día más, hoy puede ser el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas… solo necesitamos esto… –levanto su mano unida a la de ella, haciéndole ver que estando juntos era lo importante–

Respiro profundamente oprimiendo más su mano observando cómo estaban unidas para luego ver sus ojos– Tienes razón... es algo que necesitamos... quizá eso ayude a desvanecer algo del dolor que ambos tuvimos... entremos.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin podría exhibir las fotos de Mía sin ningún problema, acomodo un par de ellas que guardaba en el cuarto sin uso de la pequeña en el recibidor, el portarretratos de plata era un pequeño collage algunas fotos eran de cuando Mía era una hermosa bebe, otras tantas de sus cuatro anteriores cumpleaños, en todas Mina siempre estaba junto a ella, tan inseparables como siempre.

Mina volteo a ver su reloj, temía que Yaten no fuera a verla, pronto tendría que ir a recoger a Mia y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el cumpleaños de Mia y eso para ella ya era una eternidad, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar nerviosa al pensar ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Yaten al enterarse? Tal vez dudaría que eso fuera cierto… Y cuando por fin estuviera consiente que era una realidad sin duda habría inconformidad de su parte por no haber sido participe de la vida de Mia durante esos años… de eso estaba consciente, el punto seria hacerle ver sus razones y que ese hecho también era nuevo para ella aunque lo sintió desde que Mia nació, y es que la pequeña era el hermoso reflejo de su padre, no solo en su bella apariencia, si no es ese lado maduro y piadoso que tenía con las personas que amaba, ahora Mina anhelaba que Yaten continuara con ese lado piadoso y que lo hablado la noche anterior siguiera tan firme después de aquella verdad.

Observo la puerta antes de tocar, aquel semblante serio era lo mejor que podía hacer de momento, de pronto su mano ya se encontraba llamando a la mujer que debía ser su felicidad, así que solo esperó a que le abrieran.

Al escuchar el sonido del timbre el corazón de Mina sintió un palpitar más fuerte y rápido, tomo aire y camino hasta la puerta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, por el pequeño mirador corroboro su presencia y sin tardar abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, pasa! –dijo con una tenue voz llena de júbilo, para después percibir ese semblante serio extrañándose un poco–

-Gracias... –entro observando como ahora la decoración había cambiado– vaya, no pensé que tuvieras tantas fotos de... TU hija... la última vez que estuve aquí no había ninguna.

-La verdad es que había algunas pero creo que no las viste… –dijo con una sutil sonrisa nerviosa– lo cual creí bueno porque no quería que te enteraras de Mia de ese modo, pero dado lo que paso después hubiera preferido habértelo dicho ese día… –tomo la mano de Yaten entre las suyas– Pero ven te prepare un té para que platiquemos, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte.

La sujeto con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él rodeando su cintura observando fijamente sus ojos y sus labios– ¿De verdad quieres platicar?, ¿no dijiste que tu cama moría por conocerme? –Buscando besar su cuello–

Aquel acto la estremeció, no solo por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo, sino también por aquella aura extraña y seria que lo rodeaba, sin embargo creyó que solo era idea de ella ante sus nervios de lo que estaba por venir.

-Y es verdad… –coloco sus manos sobre su pecho de manera sutil como una caricia– solo que ahora hay algo mucho más importante que nos concierne a ambos… –fijo su mirada en él tratando de ver si eran ideas o efectivamente le ocurría algo–

-No creo que haya nada más importante que sentir lo mujer que eres entre mis brazos... –Murmuro sujetando su cuello besando a profundidad sus labios–

Sus movimientos se congelaron y sus pulmones se llenaron de su fragancia al sentir esos cálido labios y ese cuerpo entre el cual moriría felizmente, mientras sus ojos se cerraron comenzando a corresponder aquel beso.

Lentamente camino con ella casi en brazos hacia la recamara que recordaba era de ella, al tratar de abrirla la recargo en la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo al tiempo que hacía más profundos aquellos besos que ahora no iban solo cargados de pasión sino de algo más fuerte hasta ese momento desconocido para él.

-Yaten… –lo nombro cortadamente ante la falta de aire en su pecho y al sentir el fresco de la pared en su espalda– Te amo… –Continuaba diciendo entre aquel beso profundo mientras sus manos rodeaban su pecho por sus costados– una de las cosas que me hacen sentirme más plena y feliz eres tú, pero… necesito que me escuches… –de verdad quería hablar con él, pero sus acciones arrebatas la dejaban en ceros–

-Después... –Murmuro comenzando a bajar un poco la ropa dejando su hombro al descubierto– ¿Acaso no deseas que te haga mía de nuevo?

-No es eso… –Abrió los ojos subiendo sus manos a rodear su cuello y verlo a la cara– Te amo Yaten y te deseo como jamás he deseado ni deseare a nadie… yo solo… –Una sensación de angustia cruzo por su mente ¿Y si después de aquello Yaten jamás la perdonara? ¡No habría un futuro ni un después juntos!–

-Solo... –al decir aquello entro a la habitación llevando a Mina hacia la cama recostándola y él encima de ella– ¿Acaso hay algo malo conmigo?

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos– Claro que no… es que… –desvió sutilmente su mirada– es realmente importante, pero… –Se acercó a sus labios ahora siendo ella quien comenzaba a besarlo– no quiero perderte de nuevo…

-Dime... –Murmuro entre sus labios– ¿en esta misma cama has hecho el "amor" con Malaquite? –Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo–

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? –Sonrió disimulando de lo mal gusto que había sido esa pregunta– cuando me refería a algo importante no era de Malaquite a quien me refería…

-A que trae a colación otra pregunta... dime... –la sujeto de las muñecas quedándose así sobre ella observando con atención su rostro– si te embarazas... ¿nuevamente será Malaquite el padre de tu hijo... ó seré yo?

Su pecho se contrajo, quedándose inmóvil y manteniendo unida su mirada a la de él– Tú… yo, solo tendría otro hijo contigo…

-Entonces... es cierto... –se puso de pie más que frustrando, aún tenía la esperanza que las palabras hirientes de Malaquite fueran mentira, él ya había aceptado a esa niña creyendo que era hija del hombre que más odiaba, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, simplemente no reconocía aquel sentimiento que inundaba su pecho– tendrías otro hijo conmigo... eso quiere decir que ya lo tuviste...

Mina palideció– No… –Negó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza mientras se ponía de pie– digo… –¿Cómo es que él le estaba diciendo eso?– Yaten déjame explicar… No sé qué estás pensando exactamente pero creo que no es lo que realmente es… –Camino rápidamente hasta él tomando su brazo–

-Suéltame Mina... –se soltó con fuerza de su mano– creí que era lo suficiente para ti, que no me veías como un joven inmaduro... creí que podrías encontrar conmigo la felicidad que tú misma te negabas a creer que existiera... me quitaste la felicidad de tajo y ni siquiera te atreves a decirlo.

-¡Es que no es como piensas! –dijo en tono frustrado mientras sus ojos entristecían el verlo de aquella manera– ¿Por qué no me dejas solo explicarte? Nada es como lo dices… Nada… –Volvió a tomarlo de la mano con fuerza para que no alejara su mano de él–

Sonrió con ironía observándola fijamente– Malaquite lo dejo ya muy claro... no fui lo suficientemente hombre para ti como para poder formar una familia, claro preferías al hombre de familia, solo que este ya tenía una... con una mujer que creyó ciegamente en él... y tu... tu no creíste ni un solo segundo en que podría darte seguridad y estabilidad... nunca creíste en mi Mina...

No podía creer que Malaquite se lo hubiera dicho, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba era lo que Yaten pensara o sintiera– No, claro que no es cierto, creía en ti, como lo hago ahora, es solo que éramos muy jóvenes y yo no quería arruinar tu prometedor futuro, con un hijo que estaba segura que no era tuyo… jamás pensé que Mía fuera a ser tu hija y cuando ella nació… –su voz se estremeció– no sabía quién de los dos era el padre de Mía… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Pedirte que te hicieras cargo de un bebé que lo más probable era que no fuera tuyo?...

-¡Sí! –grito con fuerza, frustrado, con el orgullo en el suelo– sino sabías de quien era... y si pudiste hacerlo con Malaquite pudiste haberlo hecho conmigo... decirme que estabas esperando un bebé mío, mío, solo mío... pero al contrario, preferiste al mejor candidato, aquel que te podía dar todo lo que tu ambicionabas... bravo... –comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza– te felicito... lograste darle una familia ejemplar a Mia...

-¡Es que no es así! –Dijo en voz alta, desesperada de verlo así– Yo no se lo dije, él se dio cuenta, además ya te lo dije no espere a que te fueras para correr a sus brazos y jamás le he impuesto a Mia ver a Malaquite como un padre… ¿Por qué no tratas de entenderme? ¿De quién era lo más probable que fuera ese bebé? Estuve más veces con él que contigo en ese tiempo, incluso fue él con quien estuve por última vez antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada y eso no quiere decir que alguna vez te mentí, solo que cuando éramos novios jamás volvimos a estar juntos… Era lógico pensar que era él el padre, y aun así jamás acepte su ayuda por mucho que me hiciera falta un apoyo económico y moral.

Sonrió con tristeza– No te volví a tocar porque pensé que con ese respeto te demostraba mi amor... que imbécil fui... él te trato como una mujerzuela y yo... como la mujer de mi vida... y hasta la fecha lo sigues prefiriendo a él... no te entiendo Mina.

-¡Es que no es verdad! –sus ojos se cristalizaron ante sus palabras que le herían el alma, pero quería obligarse a ser fuerte, porque si aquel par de lágrimas caían ya no podría detenerse– Pedí tanto al cielo porque fueras tu él padre de Mia que cuando la tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez y vi sus hermosos ojos, esa esperanza se clavó en mi corazón como un cuchillo, uno que me dolía en él alma por tenerte lejos y saber que si lo hubiera sabido antes jamás te hubiera alejado de mí, y preferí seguir con ese chichillo quemándome él alama, aguantando la duda porque temía que si no fuera cierto mi anhelo, mi corazón desangraría ante la idea de que lo único tangible que me quedara de ti se desvaneciera.

Volteo a verla ya no como lo había hecho hasta hace algunas horas, sino con todo el coraje que jamás creyó llegar a sentir por la mujer que amaba– ¿Y ahora?, ¿Estás segura que esa niña es mía?

Mina se estremeció al ver aquella mirada en ella, Yaten jamás la había visto de aquella manera y nunca imagino que aquella mirada la hiciera sentir tan desdichada como lo estaba siendo– Claro que es tu hija… Ese es el punto, si no fuera tu hija porque me plantearía ante ti con esa mirada que me lastima.

-¿Y ahora quieres darle la familia que no le diste en su momento? –Pregunto volteándose para evitar que viera que en sus ojos también estaba la decepción– hasta cuando Mina, hasta cuando ibas a dejar que la niña viera en Malaquite a un padre.

-Es que nunca ha sido mi intención que ella lo vea como un padre… ¿Por qué no tratas de entender mis razones? –Se acercó un paso a él deseando poder voltearlo y que viera en ella su arrepentimiento y sinceridad pero temía lo que pudiera encontrar en él– Malaquite para mí solo es un amigo, yo fui un apoyo para Hotaru y Malaquite solo ha sido bueno y amable con ella, pero ella sabe que no es su padre.

-¿Y eso crees que es un consuelo? –sonrió con ironía alejándose algunos pasos pues su cercanía solo lo alteraba más– él ha estado todo este tiempo a tu lado... alado de esa niña... viéndola crecer, mientras que yo...

-¿Y que querías que hiciera Yaten? Porque no piensas también en Mia y en mi… Tú me reclamas como si hubiera planeado esto y no es así… –dijo un tono más arriba– ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, si no quería arruinar tu futuro?

-¿Y no estas arruinando mi vida en este momento? –Nuevamente volteó a verla– ¿cómo crees que me sentí al saber que ese hombre ha estado siendo la figura paterna de MI HIJA?, el hombre que más odio ha tenido la familia que yo soñaba tener...

-¿Eso es lo que realmente te duele no? Que este tu orgullo herido ante Malaquite… –dijo molesta– Porque todo parece tan negativo para ti, sabes que no te pido que hagas una fiesta, pero pensé que de verdad significaría más para ti el saber que tienes una hija al hecho de anteponer a Malaquite y sacar todo lo negativo de la situación… Antepuse mi felicidad por tu bienestar y sabía que solo obtendría tu desprecio, pero pensé que tu amor sería más fuerte y volverías y no lo hiciste, aun así luche y fui fuerte solo por Mía, cree la imagen de un padre que la ama aun sin conocerla y lo hice esperando tu regreso pero a ti lo único que te importa es tu ego herido… –lo encaraba molesta observándolo a los ojos, percibiendo todas aquella emociones que ahora también se hacían presentes en ella–

La observo un momento con tristeza negando suavemente mientras respiraba tratando de contener todos aquellos sentimientos que lo embargaban– No Mina... una vez mas no entiendes nada... jamás fue por Malaquite... enamorarme de ti no fue mi deseo de ganarle... amarte como lo hice no fue por él... fue porque así lo quise, porque te defendí enfrentándome a mi madre... hice mucho más por ti de lo que hice jamás por mí... y tú no lo supiste ver.

-Y si fui tan valiosa para ti ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácil? Te dije que te amaba, te dije que no te dejaba porque mi corazón lo quisiera ¿Por qué no viste que había algo que no encajaba en mis palabras y regresaste? –negó con la mirada llena de tristeza y un tono tratando de ser más tenue– Pero eso no es tu culpa y lo sé… lo único que puedo decirte es ¿porque si tan importante fui para ti no crees en mi cuando te digo que Mia te quiere? y que para ella su padre es Yaten Black y no Malaquite, que el que las personas la quieran no te hace menos padre para ella.

-Que dos cosas te queden claras Mina... numero uno... fuiste la mujer más valiosa para mí como ninguna otra... solo que me di cuenta que no eras la mujer más fuerte capaz de luchar por nuestro amor y a pesar de escucharte una y otra vez decir que me amabas no te pude creer, porque te rendiste, porque no fuiste capaz de luchar a mi lado con o sin embarazo hubieras hecho lo mismo... y en segundo... saber que Mia es mi hija me alegra... tanto como no tienes una idea... porque aun a pesar de creer que era hija de Malaquite comenzaba a apreciarla... –suspiro observando una de las fotografías que estaban en la habitación– ¿Por qué Mina, por qué no aprendiste a conocerme?

-Porque me falto madurez… –dijo en tono seguro mientras veía ella también aquella foto– es tan triste escucharte hablar de tu aprecio por mí en pasado y que de verdad pienses eso de mi me hace ver que no fui solo yo la que no te conoció… –Una risita salió llena de tristeza– sabes que ser una mujer importante para mí no es un consuelo, ni me hace sentir mejor si no es lo que aun sientes por mi… aun así también hay cosas que quiero que te queden claras Yaten… la primera es que TÚ el padre de Mia… la segunda, que a pesar de ese hecho no voy a permitir que este resentimiento que veo en tu mirada por mí la afecte de algún modo porque con lo que más sueña esta pequeña es con una familia donde su padre la tome entre sus brazos y le diga que la ama… y tercera y tal vez menos importante para ti es que tú has sido y eres el hombre más importante para mí, que te amo y jamás he dejado de luchar por tu amor y la prueba está en Mía…

-Tal vez a los dos nos faltó madures... tú también fuiste la mujer más importante en mi vida, pero ahora será Mía la única que me importe... lo siento Mina no puedo verte como la mujer que había admirado, al menos no ahora...

- Yaten… –Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas, sabía que él la rechazaría aun así no pudo contener sus deseos de tomar con sus manos la de él– Ojala pudiera hacerte ver por un segundo mi vida atreves de mis ojos, desearía tanto que fueras él hombre que me enamoro y me comprendía, que creí a en mí y me amaba.

Respiro profundamente quitando su mano con lentitud– Ese Yaten... solo había existido para ti... pero ahora... será mejor que me vaya... seguramente no tarda en llegar... –Estuvo a punto de decir lo que tantas noches había soñado, "nuestra"– tendrás que hablar con Mía... porque su verdadero padre la quiere conocer...

Bajo sus manos a su costado bajo el frio de su ausencia, subiendo su mirada a él– Puedes venir a verla cuando gustes, ella ya sabe que tú eres su padre… –Dijo en voz tenue–

-No... Aquí no... Yo te llamare para poder verla en otra parte...

-¿En otra parte? –suspiro sutilmente– Iremos a donde tú quieras

Sonrió ligeramente con tristeza, cuanto no habría dado por escuchar esa frase en otro momento– Gracias...

-Yaten… Mia, ella es una niña que aparente ser más madura para su edad y lo es para la mayoría de las cosas pero después de todo solo tiene cinco años y en cuanto a su padre se refiere es…–no encontraba una palabra que la englobara–

-No lo digas... quiero descubrirlo por mí mismo... he visto a Mia un par de veces y sé que es una niña muy inteligente... solo... déjame descubrir a mi hija...

-De acuerdo… solo ve lento con ella por favor, su personalidad se ira de un extremo a otro, hablara mucho ó tendrás que sacarle las palabras de la boca… –una sonrisa apenas visible se formó en ella– será muy interesante para ti.

-Supongo que sí... –después de decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta– y Mina... sé que después de esto no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que te alejes de Malaquite... pero en realidad... ¿quién crees que compite contra quién?

Mina solo se quedó en silencio con aquellas palabras dando vuelta en su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos tratando de mitigar el frio que sentía su cuerpo– Lo siento Yaten… –susurro refiriéndose a aquel hecho– De verdad desearía que algún día pudieras perdonarme.

-Quizá algún día... –murmuro saliendo de la habitación para luego observar un momento más aquellas fotos en las que Mina y Mia salían tan sonrientes, sentía envidia de aquella persona que fue la que pudo captar tan bellas imágenes, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso, solo quería salir de ahí y tratar de poner su mente en blanco, pensar quizá en cómo ganarse al 100% el amor de su hija–

Mina ya no quiso decir nada, sabía que para él es quien debía ser más difícil y a quien más había lastimado en todas sus decisiones, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que él dolor y la desilusión que había causado en él hombre que amaba no afectara a su pequeña hija.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Sin esperar más ambos entraron a aquella cabaña, todo era extrañamente justo como recordaban, aquel aroma a madera fresca inundaba el cálido lugar, sumado al olor de las flores rojas que decoraban la cabaña de una manera sumamente romántica.

Se adentró en esa cabaña con lentitud, de pronto el recuerdo de aquel día que fue inmensamente feliz llego a su memoria, y esa decoración solo le recordó la noche en que se convirtió en la prometida de Seiya Kou, había sido valiente al ir a ese lugar, se había conformado con verlo desde lejos, pero estar de nueva cuenta en ese lugar que había sido testigo de su declaración de amor, de su primer "Te Amo" era diferente, deseo que los años no hubieran pasado, que todo eso hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla– Seiya... fui demasiado inmadura ¿verdad?

-Creo que nuestro amor siempre fue tan maravilloso accediendo siempre uno al otro que cuando algo tan fuerte nos sobrepaso ninguno de los dos supimos afrontarlo de la manera correcta… pero ya no somos más unos jóvenes, el dolor nos ha hecho madurar de la manera que no hubiéramos querido, pero también nos enseñó una lección que jamás nos hará cometer los mismos errores…

-No somos los mismo jóvenes, estamos aquí, en este lugar que nos vio ser felices por unas horas, pero ahora las cosas no son como en ese entonces... te amo... –estuvo a punto de decir algo que pudo arruinar ese momento y al menos por lo que durara ese viaje quería seguir siendo feliz– y... ¿qué eso que me ibas a dar? –Cambio ese gesto triste por una sonrisa–

La abrazo por la espalda susurrándole al oído, también quería dejar toda aquella realidad que lo separaba de ella por ese momento– Esta en la habitación… pero debes ir sola… –beso su cuello cariñosamente antes de separarse de ella–

Había cerrado por un instante los ojos al escuchar su seductora voz y sentir sus labios sonriendo ligeramente– ¿No pretenderás secuestrarme?, tal vez planeas cerrar con llave al momento en que entre a la habitación...

-¿Fui tan obvio? –Cuestiono en broma para después sonreírle– Te gustara… –le aseguro–

Suspiro separándose de él aun sonriendo– Está bien... pero no vayas a secuestrarme... –dijo al momento en que se dirigía a la habitación esperando quizá arreglos florales o un ambiente mucho más romántico que el que se encontraba en el recibidor, al entrar de inmediato encendió la luz–

Seiya sonrió observándola y apenas la vio entrar en aquella habitación, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a otra pequeña habitación de baño.

Al encenderse la luz de aquella habitación decorada de una manera diferente a la de años atrás, sumado a las flores que llenaban la cama y justo en medio de esta una enorme caja blanca cerrada con un hermoso moño color carmín y sobre este una pequeña nota.

Sonrió al ver todo bellamente decorado, era tan típico de él, no debería haberse sorprendido, pero fue más la curiosidad de lo que contenía aquella caja lo que la hizo acercarse y tomar el pequeño papel que estaba ahí leyéndolo inmediatamente.

"Bien, si estás leyendo esta nota es porque aún tengo alguna oportunidad para hacerte feliz e ilumines mi mundo con esa hermosa sonrisa que apuesto justo ahora está formando tus labios… Te dije que este era un regalo para ti, pero más bien creo que es para ambos, disfrútalo tanto como yo lo hare mi Hermosa y valiente princesa"

Efectivamente aquella nota no se equivocaba, por supuesto que Seiya había aprendido a conocerla, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al comenzar a leer esas palabras escritas, después de leerla nuevamente la dejo sobre la cama tomando con cuidado la caja y comenzando a quitar el hermoso moño para luego destaparla y quedarse observando por un instante su contenido, el mismo vestido que el día anterior Seiya no había querido que se llevara, pero no solo eso sino el complemento que lo convertiría en el atuendo perfecto, unas bellas y delicadas zapatillas que hacían juego con ese vestido y un pequeño pero coqueto juego de aretes y collar, realmente ese hombre tenía un gusto impecable, de momento no supo si salir a buscarlo o mejor darle el regalo que él estaba esperando por lo que opto por lo segundo, esperando que fuera lo que él deseaba en ese momento, así que comenzó su pequeño ritual de arreglo comenzando por un baño para al salir lucir fresca y radiante solo para él.

Seiya mientras tanto esperaba impaciente a que su amada princesa saliera de aquella habitación, contemplaba aquella hermosa vista la cual lucia radiante bajo los rayos del cálido sol aun de verano, sonrió pensando que se sentía fuera de lugar por su apariencia, pero era porque no quería desentonar con lo hermosa que se vería ella.

Observo de nueva cuenta su reflejo, había algo diferente en su rostro, era la felicidad de encontrarse en aquel lugar con hombre que amaba, no quería pensar más en el pasado o en el futuro, solo en vivir ese momento a su lado, se sentía extraña, vestir de aquella forma en la que se veía como toda una mujer seductora algo que jamás había sido, pero por dentro siendo la misma chica temerosa y nerviosa, incluso podía sentir más nervios que la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar con él, pero era el momento de salir y agradecer por su obsequio, así lentamente camino a la puerta abriéndola buscando inmediatamente con la mirada a Seiya esperando su reacción.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta volteo encontrándose con aquella angelical figura, viéndola aún más hermosa de lo que la había percibido en aquella ocasión. Todo en ella se veía hermoso, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro de una manera complacida pero impaciente ante tal belleza. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera jurado que ellos eran la pareja perfecta lista para una velada elegante, ella tan glamorosa y él tan elegante con ese traje gris obscuro y esa camisa negra que lo hacía lucir demasiado galante aunque en ese momento Seiya pensó que no habría hombre en el planeta lo suficientemente sublime para llegar a la altura de su amada.

Sonrió sutilmente al ver lo guapo que estaba, se sentía un más extraña en esa situación, los nervios que sentía estaban a flor de piel pero aun así no quiso que él se diera cuenta, lentamente fue caminando hacia el centro de la sala– ¿Por... por qué estas vestido así?, no es que te veas mal, al contrario... –dijo de forma inmediata para que no pensara que era desagradable– te ves... muy guapo...

Sonrió sonrojándose sutilmente, no recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, pero supo que solo había sido con ella– Como crees que me sentiría de tener a semejante diosa frente a mis pupilas… hubiera sido como la bella y la bestia… –camino hacia ella extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara–

-No exageres... –murmuro apenada extendiendo su mano hacia él– pensé que no debería tener este vestido... ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Es que siempre creí que era el vestido perfecto para ti, te ves muy linda… –una vez que la tuvo cerca la abrazo como si fueran a iniciar a bailar alguna balada– es solo que de verdad crees que mi corazón iba a dejar que Yaten disfrutara de él?

El solo contacto de sus brazos la hizo estremecer bajando un poco la mirada– Estabas y estas celoso de Yaten, ¿no es así?, por eso no quisiste que lo comprara... eres un tanto envidioso...

-No es verdad... –hizo semblante de que ella mentía– solo soy así con la mujer que amo y lo que creo necesario ser envidioso…

-Mmm ya veo... –sonrió ligeramente subiendo un poco las manos a través de su pecho al igual que lo hacía con la mirada– entonces... ¿cómo piensas disfrutar de este vestido?, pero tiene que ser algo que valga la pena...

Enarco una ceja con una sonrisa radiante mientas acariciaba su espalda que dejaba al descubierto aquel bello vestido– Que te parece una cálida… intima… deliciosa… y romántica cena baile… –murmuraba a su oído–

-¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto? –pregunto al cerrar los ojos después de escucharlo, cuanto tiempo deseó estar de esa forma con él y ahora que estaban juntos le parecía un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar–

-Esta mañana cuando desperté y no te encontré… –recordó en un murmullo– No sabes lo que fue para mí despertar y no tenerte de nuevo… –suspiro ahogadamente– fui a buscarte esperando encontrarte, no lo hice pero si una pista para encontrarte y sin pensarlo mi mente actuó guiada por mi corazón y al llegar aquí tal como presentí te encontre el lago con aquella mirada inquietante…

-Creo que fue muy obvio el que viniera aquí... el miedo me hizo dejarte... por primera vez en muchos años pude dormir tranquilamente entre tus brazos, pero de pronto el temor de que todo fuera un sueño me despertó y preferí salir de nuestro hogar que enfrentarme a la incógnita de que es lo que sucedería después... –lo abrazo suavemente buscando el refugio para evitar esos temores–

-Solo tú sabes cómo pasar de un estado emocional a otro… –le beso la mejilla antes de separarse de ella para acercarse a una repisa donde se encontraba su reproductor ya conectado a una pequeña bocina portátil–

-¿Y eso es malo? –Pregunto observando que es lo que hacía– porque extrañamente tú tienes la culpa de eso...

-¡¿Así?! –cuestiono asombrado con una sonrisa– ¿Y porque debo ser yo el único culpable? –aquella sutil y hermosa balada comenzó, Seiya la recordaba bien aquella canción, años atrás la había bailado junto a ella en aquel baile escolar–

-Pues porque... –Sonrió sutilmente recordando perfectamente esa canción– porque tuviste mi vida en tus manos... todos mis sentidos te pertenecieron desde un principio... y si tú eras feliz yo también lo era... y cuando estabas triste yo también lo estaba... por eso siempre trate de hacerte sentir tranquilo y seguro a mi lado... dándote el consuelo que buscabas...

Le sonrió dulcemente– En ese caso te voy a dar una enorme sonrisa y un cálido beso cada día… –se acercó tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos comenzando a moverse al compás de aquella hermosa música– sabes tú forma de ser conmigo fue una de las razones por las cuales me enamore más de ti y a valorarte mucho más…

-¿No sé cómo me pude enamorar de un hombre tan seductor como tú? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa rodeando su cuello suavemente– siempre tan galante y caballeroso... todo un apuesto caballero como en este momento...

-Fue asombroso él como una niña tan dulce y romántica se fijó en mí, aun no lo creo. Solo me gustaría que ese lado romántico jamás cambiara en ti…

-Es inevitable el cambio... ya no puedo ser la misma romántica creyente de finales felices... -Dijo con cierta nostalgia ocultando su rostro- lo siento Seiya, esa parte no creo que pueda volver a ser igual...

Respiro profundamente pegando su mejilla a la de ella- Bueno pero si ya has cambiado una vez tal vez puedas cambiar de nuevo y creer aunque sea un poquito en nuestro vivir feliz… aun tengo la esperanza… –le murmuro al oído con suavidad– de que te hare creer en el amor eterno de nuevo…

-No es fácil Seiya... son años de querer creer en el amor y no poder... en este momento ya no te culpo pues en realidad fue mi culpa también... conocerte, aceptar lo que me dabas, amarte, todo fue mi decisión... solo que era más fácil culparte que aceptar también mis propios errores...

-Está bien no voy a presionarte… solo necesito saber una cosa…

Se separó un poco de él para poder verlo– ¿Qué cosa?

-¿De verdad quieres intentarlo? –la observo fijamente– Ya sabes… él hecho de intentar estar bien, permanecer juntos…

-¿Juntos?, eso quiere decir que debo acostumbrarme al papel de ser la segunda en tu vida... ¿no es así?

-No claro que no… –Respiro profundamente. No sabía cómo expresarle él hecho que no seguiría con Rei pero que no sería fácil que ella le diera el divorcio– Solo, será difícil y ahora como en él pasado no quiero obligarte a nada, yo me equivoque en él pasado pero así como cumplí mi palabra de tener una relación donde tú eras mi todo, así lo hare ahora… –tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos mirándola fijamente– Te amo Serena y te necesito a mi lado por muy egoísta que no quiera serlo, no puedo seguir sintiendo que te pierdo a cada instante que no estás junto a mi…

Cerro los ojos un instante para luego sonreírle– Lo más extraño de todo es que no me importaría ser la segunda delante de todos... porque igual que en el pasado me importas tú y solo tú... pero Seiya, después de todo ella es tu esposa, y seguro que si te casaste con ella fue por algo no por simple agradecimiento... quizá en el fondo de tu corazón buscabas esa familia que no pudiste tener conmigo... y no quiero orillarte a estar conmigo, solo conmigo...

Negó al escucharla– Estar contigo es lo único que necesito… tu eres mi familia y sé que la costumbre muchas veces es muy fuerte, agradezco que me quieras tanto, valoro tus palabras y no voy a decepcionarte de nuevo Serena, solo necesito que pase lo que pase confíes en mi –bajo sus manos tomando las de ella– que creas en mis palabras…

-Te amo Seiya... –dijo mostrándole un dulce sonrisa– solo eso te puedo decir...

-Es justo lo que quería escuchar… –la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola a él para así poder besarla de manera profunda–

-Deseo concedido... –murmuro antes de comenzar a corresponder a sus labios exigentes, lo abrazo con fuerza hacia ella, la verdad es que no quería ni tenía pensado volver a separarse de él por nada del mundo–

Después de un momento de deleitarse de sus labios pauso lentamente él beso– Hoy… sin duda es uno de los mejores días de mi vida… porque puedo ver tu corazón de nuevo…. –le sonrió amplia y dulcemente–

-Yo por primera vez en años deseo que el tiempo no pase... que los segundos a tu lado se vuelvan eternos... –acaricio su mejilla suavemente–

-En ese caso ¿por qué no hacemos este momento eterno? –Tomo su mano dándole un beso en el dorso, mientras su mano contraria se escabullo a su bolsillo–

-¿Que tienes en mente? –Pregunto sonrojándose ligeramente por ese pequeño acto–

-Hacerte Mía… –Le murmuro en ese tono de voz varonil y coqueto que tanto extrañaba usar solo con ella. Mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios observándola con un deseo desmesurado para evitar que viera lo que su otra mano ocultaba y comenzaba a acomodar sobre la mano de ella–

Sonrió nerviosamente al escucharlo sus sentidos estaban perdidos en su mirada, en su voz, en la sensación de su piel y en el deseo de volver a tenerlo para ella sola, que fueran ellos dos por el resto de sus días– Eso es algo... muy... directo...

-Ya sabes que nunca me han gustado los rodeos… –Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo esperando que percibiera el objeto que ya tenía ella en su mano–

-Típico de ti... –murmuro sonriendo, extrañándose al sentir en su mano un objeto extraño– ¿qué es... esto? –subió la mano abriéndola para ver lo que tenía–

-Siempre tan predecible… –se le quedo observando esperando su reacción–

-¿El anillo de compromiso? –Pregunto observando la pequeña sortija en su mano– ¿qué significa?

-Significa un símbolo de mi promesa de hacer de este amor eterno, de un futuro juntos…

-Pero... no podría aceptarlo de momento... aun llevo el anillo que me dio Yaten por nuestro compromiso...

Al escucharla algo en él se tensó, la verdad es que estar con ella lo hacía no pensar en más y una parte de él bloqueo el hecho de relacionarlos, más después de la noche anterior– ¿Piensas seguir tu compromiso con él? Porque creo que no es secreto para ninguno de los dos lo que aún hay algo entre él y Mina y apuesto a que él sabe o sospecha sobre nosotros…

Suspiro pensando en que aún no era el momento de confesarle la verdad de su relación con Yaten– Si pensara en terminar con ese compromiso... ¿que pasara entre tú y él?

-¿Entre él y yo? No entiendo eso que tendría que ver, lo que realmente me interesa ahora eres tú y solo tu… con Yaten tendría que pasar un milagro para que yo pudiera olvidar sin mencionar que no se si a él le interese, después de todo si no le intereso el hacerte su prometida es porque nuestra amistad no valió para él… –a pesar de todo aun le dolía ese hecho y mucho Yaten fue su único y mejor amigo, siempre incondicional uno al otro–

-Valió y mucho... –murmuro tomando su mano– y me sentí tan mal cuando pelearon en la fiesta... me sentí tan culpable, porque se lo animado que estaba Yaten con volver a ver a su mejor amigo... aunque ya tenía el temor de lo que fueras a decir cuando supieras que éramos novios...

-¿Qué fuera a decir? –sonrió ocultando su tono desanimado– Es lógico que era lo que iba a decir, apuesto que él lo sabía, pero entendí que para Yaten yo fui el último en su lista de personas a no herir pensó en todos pensó en Ti apoyándote, pensó en Mina incluso tal vez hasta pensó en que se enfrentaría a sus padres porque puedo jurar que su madre no a de aceptarte… –volvió a sonreír convencido de ese hecho, siempre había admirado eso de Yaten aferrándose a lo que quería aun sin la aprobación de su madre– ¿Y adivina quien fue en el ultimo que pensó?

Se separó de él dándole la espalda caminando lentamente mientras observaba el anillo que Seiya le acababa de devolver– Tienes razón... su madre no me acepta, pero lo que me da más tristeza y que lamento es que la amistad entre ustedes haya terminado de esa forma... nunca fue mi intensión... debo decir que en ese caso también para mi fuiste el último en el que pensé...

-Pero es diferente porque teníamos muchos sentimientos de enojo e impotencia que te hicieron actuar así… –la tomo de los hombros pegando su pecho a su espalda– Pero no quiero recordar eso ahora, ahora soy yo quien quiere pensar en Yaten en último lugar, ¿espero no te moleste?

-No me molesta... solo me que me gustaría que pensaras en la idea de acercarte de nuevo a Yaten, de hablar y que trataras de recuperar esa amistad, porque de lo contrario me sentiría muy mal que por solo un berrinche mío lo que ustedes tenían terminara... –cerró los ojos recargándose en su cuerpo– ¿lo pensaras?

-Lo pensare lo prometo… –Pego su mejilla a la de ella aun manteniendo la cercanía y rodeando con sus brazos su cuerpo– Pero también prométeme que tomaras muy enserio ese anillo, te traería muchas ventajas… –dijo en un tono más animada–

-¿Ah sí? –Sonrió al escucharlo– ¿como cuáles?, sería interesante saber uno de los tantos beneficios de tener y aceptar este anillo...

-Como él hecho de sentirte muy feliz… plena… y sentir que estás haciendo lo que tu corazón te dicta, ser tan feliz como en él pasado pero mucho más intenso después de haber pasado por tantas cosas… –le murmuraba al oído mientras respiraba lentamente llenándose de su dulce aroma–

-Aun conservas muy bien ese lado seductor que convence a cualquiera... así que pensare en cambiar este anillo... –Mostrándole su mano con el anillo de Yaten para luego poner frente a los dos el que simbolizaba su amor– por este... y así el mundo sabrá que te pertenezco... pero... ¿cómo sabrán que me perteneces?

-Esa es una buena pregunta… –Tomo su mano derecha colocando él anillo que él le había dado en su dedo anular– Aunque todo el mundo sabe que mi corazón pertenece a una hermosa y enigmática mujer…

-Que también todos suponen es tu esposa... –dijo algo molesta y sarcástica, no podía evitarlo, el solo pensar en ella le enojaba–

-¿Crees que sean tan tontos? –la abrazo más para alejar su enojo– Créeme quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres tú la mujer a la que amo y por la que vivo cada día pero no quiero exponerte a que te vean como mi amante o la causante de mi ruptura con Rei, porque tú vales más que eso pero tampoco voy a dejarte ir… –le dio un beso lento y suave en el cuello– además ya sabes cómo son los medio y ella le encanta exhibirse gustosa se pondría como la mártir que no es.

-Lo sé... –cerro los ojos convencida de que él podría hacer lo que quisiera y no opondría resistencia– creo que tendré que ser paciente y soportar que sea la Sra. Kou... pero no importa si en cambio yo tendré al galante doctor Seiya Kou y sus besos y caricias... solo para mí.

-Solo para ti… –la volteo tomándola firmemente de la cintura mientras lo atraía a él– él anillo no puedes quitártelo si no es para cambiarlo a la mano izquierda ¿de acuerdo? –la beso firmemente antes de que pudiera responder–

Que más respuesta podría dar que las que sus labios daban en ese beso, pronto las cosas tomarían el camino correcto, pronto podría decir que era la prometido del Dr. Kou, y no es que le importara mucho ese título, lo único que quería era poder vivir ese amor de una forma pura y no como algunas personas lo calificaban, por ese instante ya no quería pensar en el que dirán de la gente, solo en demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a dar y hacer por él, y por ese instante brindarle el más cálido y fuerte abrazo junto con un beso lleno de todos los sentimientos que despertaba en ella.

De un momento a otro todo cambio, era mágico como ella lo hacía olvidar todo solo tener mente y cuerpo para amarla, el sol comenzaba a caer y la luz dorada llenaba el rostro de Serena de una belleza inmaculada con ese hermoso vestido mientras las manos de Seiya acariciaban dulcemente su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello atrayéndola más a él.

Ese lugar se había convertido en lo más especial, si antes tenía un significado especial ahora lo hacía mucho más, quería que fuera mudo testigo de su amor, de todo lo que sentía por él, que esos días fueran los más felices desde su regreso a esa ciudad– Seiya... te amo... te amo... –murmuraba tanto como los labios de su amado se lo permitían, tantos años callando que ahora no quería reprimirse en decírselo–

-Y yo a ti mi valiente y fuerte princesa… te amo… –y sin demora sus labios estallaban de amor por ella, era como el anhelo de saciar una sed que jamás seria satisfecha y a la vez lo llenaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, así era Serena para ella todo y a la vez nada sin ella–

Nuevamente Serena correspondió a aquellos labios más aun al escuchar lo que tantos días deseo mientras sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente su cuello uniendo su cuerpo al de él para volver a sentir el calor que tanto añoraba.

Seiya la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola lentamente como si se tratara de un hermoso y frágil cristal por primera vez sabia como debía y necesitaba amarla, cada beso y caricia hacia ella sería la demostración pero quería que fuera tan único e intenso que sería imposible de demostrarlo, sin embargo lo haría, tocaría su corazón y deleitaría su cuerpo como solo ella despertaba en él.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno pues hasta aquí este capítulo, que por una parte tuvo mucha miel y hiel también con tantas verdades al descubierto y es que ya era justo que Seiya supiera quien fue la causante de tan terrible accidente, y pobre Yaten al enterarse de la peor manera que tiene un hijo, odio a Mal, yo como lectora también lo quiero lejos de Mia, pero bueno ya veremos que sigue en el próximo capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado este, ahora las dejamos con las respuestas a los reviews, y muchas gracias por seguirnos apoyando.

_**selena kou chiba: **_Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, también este tuvo su pequeña dosis de miel, y sinceramente no, no puedo compartirte a Seiya (yo Marie) lo tengo para mí solita jajaja soy bien envidiosa ¿verdad?, pero bueno es que luego no tengo inspiración para escribir, volviendo al tema, pues tal parece que efectivamente por fin Serena y Seiya podrán ser felices, con respecto a Mina y Yaten bueno, van de mal en peor, pobre Mia es la que terminara pagando los platos rotos de sus padres, y si yo también quiero que se recuperen ambas amistades, eran muy lindos cuando todos estaban juntos.

_**S misshel**__**: **_Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que si fue mucho drama pero no podemos evitarlo :P y si de hecho ya estamos en planes de nuevas historias, ojala nos sigas acompañando próximamente.

_**CONEJA**__**:**_ Bueno pues creo que este capítulo respondió tu pregunta, ya se entero y hasta cierto punto creo que Seiya fue muy prudente al quedarse a consolar a su princesa, aunque ahora que están juntos no creo que Rei se quede como si nada, en fin ya veremos que pasa en los próximos capítulos, y con Mina y Yaten, pues ya también se supo la verdad y todo por culpa de Mal, lo odio, te esperamos en el próximo capítulo.

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ Hola Clau, bueno pues tal parece que por fin Seiya y Serena van a luchar por ese amor que aun se tienen, y pues ya Yaten se entero y de muy fea forma, esperemos a ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, y si yo también quiero que Mal desaparezca.

_** .Darling**__**:**_ Bueno pues ya viste que los que avanzaron ahora fueron Seiya y Serena, lastima de Yaten y Mina que van para atrás de nuevo, pero pues era de esperarse la reacción de Yaten, pobrecito, esperamos verte en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo mas, esperamos que les haya gustado y nos leamos en el próximo, saludos a todas.


	36. 10La 1ra Cita Falimiar

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**La primera cita familiar**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

El sol no podía estar más radiante ante los ojos de Seiya, esa mañana más que otoño parecía una hermosa primavera, sonreía sutil y dulce mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la cara de Serena, la cual parecía un radiante ángel que descansaba plácidamente a su lado. Tomo su mano derecha con suavidad subiéndola hasta dejar sobre sus dedos un cálido beso.

-Buenos días –murmuro aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras le sonreía– ¿acaso no duermes?

Una sutil risa salió de sus labios al escucharla– Si… pero he descubierto que es mejor verte en la realidad que en un sueño.

-Tonto... –Abrió los ojos bostezando– esto no es ni será un sueño... –poco a poco se estiro para volverse a acurrucar en sus brazos– mírame, hoy no me escape. –Sonrió–

-Eso ya es un gran avance –aseguro estrechándola en sus brazos tomando profundamente aire– Ahora el segundo avance es que además de no escaparte te quedes a mi lado –le susurró al oído debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos–

-Mmm eso quizá tarde un poco... –murmuro también acariciándole suavemente la mejilla– creo que deberás ser paciente.

-Ser paciente… –repitió en un suspiro ahogada– esa es una virtud que últimamente me cuesta mucho y es la que más he tenido que ocupar.

-Pero tuviste una excelente recompensa... además sé que eres capaz de eso y más. Seiya... en este tiempo desde que te volví a ver no solo creció más el amor hacia ti, sino también mi admiración, quizá las cosas no salieron como pensabas, pero tu padre ya no tiene poder sobre ti, te convertiste en un hombre fuerte.

-Tú me convertiste en lo que soy. –Fijo su mirada en ella con la mayor dulzura que pudiera existir en una mirada– Me hubiera gustado que hubieras visto cada parte de mi vida en estos años, pero siempre estuviste en mi como lo estás ahora, no soy el hombre perfecto ni lo quiero ser, solo quiero ser el hombre al que amas y jamás temas que volveré a defraudarte, aunque mi padre no haya sido el culpable directo sé que muchas cosas son consecuencia de él y si bien no sé cómo pueda un padre ser así, sin embargo lo respeto y lo quiero, pero respeto y amo más mi amor por ti y por ello mi bienestar antes de complacerlo… y eso me lo enseño tu amor Serena.

-Me alegra saber que aun a pesar de todo lo quieres... eso habla muy bien de ti. Pero de verdad me da gusto ver el hombre en el que te convertiste, un día Mina me dijo que dejarías de ser un títere para tu padre y lo hiciste... y estoy realmente feliz por eso por lo mismo es que no tengo miedo de volver a demostrarte cuanto te amo... porque sé que has cambiado.

-Eso es el mejor premio y aliciente para seguir así… –le sonrió dándole un beso en los labios– pero dime… ¿De verdad aun confías en mí?

-Confió porque te amo... ¿Tú... confías en mí? –pregunto observando sus ojos los cuales no se cansaría de ver–

-Confió… –sumergió su mirada en sus hermosas pupilas– solo por favor no seas muy cariñosa con Yaten, sé que aunque lo vez más como amigo que como hombre los celos me devoran… lo siento –sonrió– sabes que los celos a veces me traicionan y con Yaten es mayor porque se junta con la tristeza.

-El cariño por Yaten es auténtico pero jamás se compararía con el amor que tengo por ti... aunque no sé a qué te refieras con ser "muy" cariñosa con él... mmm creo que delante de ti no lo he sido. –dijo un tanto pensativa–

-Tienes razón… –una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, pues era verdad se supone que el "jamás" los había visto juntos demostrándose su cariño– creo que me bastaba con verlos juntos y saber que estaban comprometidos.

-Mmm si supongo que eso es lo que pasaba... sabes... –sonrió juguetona– esos celos tuyos siempre me agradaron, me hacían sentir la mujer más importante de tu vida.

-Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida. –Corrigió en tono solemne– Y te lo demostrare todo el día… –dijo en tono seductor– y toda la noche y así cada día de mi vida. –lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a sus labios de manera seductora–

-Mmm... –Coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Seiya mientras le sonreía– ya no es necesario que me seduzcas, me quedo muy claro anoche... lo que ahora quisiera es desayunar, muero de hambre.

Hizo un ligero puchero– Pero me gusta seducirte… aun no consigo lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere conseguir mi galante y seductor caballero? –pregunto rodeando su cuello acercándose a percibir su aroma tan masculino–

Acerco nuevamente su rostro al de ella, esta vez dirigiéndose al lóbulo de su oído mientras una de sus manos servía de apoyo para su cuerpo y la otra la acariciaba descendiendo de su oreja hasta su cuello y escote de una manera por demás sensual– Esas hermosas mejillas ruborizadas.

-Mmm cierto, anoche en la oscuridad no pudiste verlas, que pena, ni modo. –sonrió divertida–

-Si… es una verdadera pena… –Dijo en tono ronco mientras daba un par de besos suaves y profundos a través de su cuello– además no pienso dejarte salir de esta cama hasta que no te quites ese anillo de tu mano izquierda. –Continúo con aquellos deliciosos y torturantes besos–

-Uh ya veo... eres un celoso, dijiste que me dejarías elegir el momento para hacerlo y este no creo que sea el más adecuado... puesto que podría estar demasiado ocupada como para distraerme quitándome un anillo... ¿o quieres que te interrumpa? –pregunto cuando en ese momento muy oportunamente comenzó a sonar su celular que sabía estaba en algún lugar de aquella cabaña–

Un ligero gruñido salió de sus labios a disgusto ante aquella interrupción– No… no quiero que nada nos interrumpa…

-Es Yaten... –dijo también un tanto frustrada– por fin se dio cuenta que no estoy...

-Siempre he dicho que es un hombre que reacciona a destiempo… –se detuvo muy a su pesar pero aun reusándose a moverse por completo– deja que suene, más tarde le hablas…

-¿Y si es algo importante?, quizá está preocupado por mí.

-Si quieres puedo decirle que estas en muy buenas manos, un tanto ocupada y que llame más tarde… –sonrió feliz ante la posibilidad de poder hacerlo–

-Eres un hombre muy travieso... –sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría Yaten y tal parecía que lo había invocado nuevamente con el pensamiento que el celular volvió a sonar– Seiya... ¿de verdad no podrías arreglar las cosas con él?

Suspiro pesadamente ante ese comentario– No me pidas que vuelva a confiar en él o a que todo sea como antes, no puedo… pero tal vez ahora que sé que entre tú y él jamás ha habido nada más, pueda verlo como un conocido y saludarlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que quiero, los dos nos equivocamos y quizá porque yo deseo con todo el corazón que las cosas con Mina sean como antes es que quiero que al menos ustedes dos se arreglen.

-Hablare con él… –dijo no muy convencido de eso– pero te aseguro que no le pediré perdón por nada, cada golpe se lo tenía bien merecido… a la única persona con quien debía disculparme ya lo he hecho, así que no estoy seguro que las cosas vayan a ser fáciles si bien no hay amor entre ustedes se ve que Yaten te quiere demasiado ya que fuiste más importante tu para él que Mina, así que no sé qué espere de mi ahora… –dijo un tanto serio y pensativo–

Respiro profundamente al ver lo obstinado que era, una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él pero en ese momento no tanto– Yaten me quiere porque me convertí en su amiga, solamente éramos él y yo escuchándonos... y sé que no hay mujer más importante para él que Mina, yo jamás ocupare un lugar así en su corazón... –acaricio su mejilla suavemente con dulzura– sé que te extraña, extraña tener esas platicas contigo de hombre seductor a hombre seductor.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso último, sin saber porque, bueno en realidad sin querer aceptarlo, se dejó caer a un lado de Serena para darle espacio a que se levantara a contestarle– Yo también extraño eso –murmuro desvaneciendo poco a poco aquella sonrisa sincera–

-Tienes que tener una plática muy profunda con tu amigo, con tu mejor amigo... –dijo poniéndose de pie buscando con que cubrirse así como también el celular que volvía a sonar el cual encontró dentro de un bolsillo del pantalón que había usado el día anterior–

-Con mi mejor amigo… –susurro pensativo quedándose viendo a la ventana, pensando en aquella posibilidad de manera más realista, pues era verdad que también a él le hacía falta un amigo, su amigo–

-Dime Yaten... –contesto Serena un tanto seria–

-¿Dime Yaten? –repitió aquella frase pero cuestionándola– Te desapareces dos noches y solo dices eso… –trató de no sonar serio pero era casi imposible no sonarlo debido a todo aquello que tenía en la mente– ¿Estas con Seiya? –cuestiono un tanto menos serio–

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de mi ausencia, como hace días me ignoras. –Dijo tratando de no darle importancia a esa pregunta–

-Sabes que eso no es verdad –se escuchó a través de la línea como se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sofá seguramente– Creo que estas con él… –intuyo ante su falta de respuesta– quería hablar contigo de algo –sonó relajado para no darle mucha importancia y no preocuparla– ¿volverás a casa hoy?

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto preocupada pues solamente por esa razón volvería a hablarle, quizá y las cosas con Mina ya se habían solucionado y eso la alegraba no solo por él sino por ella–

-Preferiría no decirlo tras un auricular –dijo en tono un tanto inexpresivo pero relajado–

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –Pregunto preocupada volteando a ver a Seiya–

Se quedó un segundo en silencio, no es que por que las cosas con Mina no habían salido bien con Serena tuviera que ser lo mismo, pero es que de verdad necesitaba a su amiga.

-Mmm creo que no tienes que responderme, voy para allá... llego en un par de horas... ¿te parece? –Al decir aquello comenzó a buscar su ropa–

-Te espero… –respondió en afirmativa con un tono más relajado, era bueno que ella supiera interpretar sus silencios–

-Perfecto, en un rato te veo... –finalizo la llamada– a Yaten le pasa algo... me necesita... –dijo comenzando a vestirse– ¿me llevas por favor?

Seiya frunció el ceño en cuanto escucho aquello– ¡Cómo que te necesita! ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Algún accidente?

-No, él está bien, solo que presiento que me necesita... simplemente no puedo dejarlo, seguro tiene que ver con Mina... –al terminar de colocarse la playera sujeto su cabello con una pinza y lo observo por el espejo– no puedo simplemente cambiar de la noche a la mañana y dejar de preocuparme por él, es mi amigo y tu deberías entenderlo porque también es TU amigo.

Se quejó mientras se puso de pie– Lo único que entiendo y veo es que Yaten siempre se le ocurre necesitarte en el peor momento… –se terminó de colocar sus bóxer para después comenzar con sus pantalones– ¿Por qué no llama a Mina para que lo consuele?

Volteo a verlo recargándose en una silla– Extrañamente yo siempre lo necesite en el peor momento y él nunca se negó para estar conmigo... así que... ¿por qué debería negarme a ir a consolarlo?, si no llamo a Mina debe ser por algo... ¿no crees?

-Está bien… está bien… –renegó cual niño pequeño– de cualquier modo muy pronto Yaten tendrá que resignarse a muchas cosas… –tras terminar de acomodarse la camisa se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda–

-Seiya... –murmuro acariciando sus manos– el hecho de que este contigo no quiere decir que dejare de lado la amistad con Yaten así como en este momento si él me necesita acudiré a su llamado... te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, pero él es mi amigo y así seguirá siendo.

-Sabes cómo convencerme… –sonrió sutilmente acomodando su rostro ente su cuello y hombro– está bien te llevare con él, pero debes prometerme que serás sincera y le dirás de lo nuestro… de lo contrario yo tampoco podre hacerlo, ahora eres tu su amiga y debe enterarse por ti y no por mí.

-Se lo diré no te preocupes, aunque ya sabe que estoy contigo... –sonrió ligeramente– y estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de que por fin estemos juntos. Así que date prisa a hablar con él para que pueda compartir esa felicidad contigo.

Se quedó un tanto sorprendido de ese hecho– Vaya pensé que lo que me decías de que en verdad nunca hubo nada entre ustedes era solo para hacerme sentir menos desdichado… ¿de verdad nunca ha habido nada de nada de nada…? –Enfatizo con un sutil tono de duda mientras terminaba de tomar sus cosas–

Sonrió conteniendo las ganas de reír al escucharlo– Define..."nada de nada de nada", tal vez... uno que otro beso.

-Aja… –dijo como si encontrara en meollo del asunto– Yaten no es del que solo da "uno que otro beso". –se acercó a tomar su mano para salir juntos de ahí–

-Mmm creo que tú lo conoces muy bien... –sonrió buscando por si es que no olvidaban algo cosa que afortunadamente no sucedió– así que tu dime... ¿crees en mi cuando te digo que no pasó nada entre Yaten y yo?

Frunció el ceño y observo hacia adelante mientras salían de aquella cabaña tan cálida– Te creo… sabes viéndolo desde este lado de la moneda tú y Yaten se ven muy influenciados por la venganza… –volteo a verla– no lo tomes a mal, es solo que parece que lo hubieran ideado bastante bien, fue justo con las personas que hicieron la pareja que menos entenderíamos un ¿Por qué? Mina y yo –esta vez su voz ya no era molesta o herida, sino más bien intrigante–

-La verdad... –guardo silencio un instante para luego oprimir su mano– en cierta forma queríamos que sufrieran una pequeña parte de lo que sufrimos por ustedes, pero nuestra unión no fue por venganza sino más bien por esa similitud en nuestro dolor... Yaten supo protegerme y yo supe como apoyarlo... eso es todo.

-Bueno… supongo que en algún momento tendré que agradecerle que cuidara tan bien de ti en estos años… –le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola más a él para poder darle un beso sobre la frente–

-Si tú haces eso entonces creer que es posible que Mina en algún momento pueda agradecerme el haber apoyado tan bien a Yaten en estos años... –dijo con cierta nostalgia al recordar a su amiga– no sabes cuánto extraño los momentos a su lado y el no poder convivir con su hija me entristece.

-Ella se siente igual o peor… –para ese momento llegaron al auto, Seiya abrió la cajuela para ahí subir las cosas que ambos traían– Un momento, ¿dijiste hija? –volteo confundido tras dejar las cosas–

- Si... –asintió– ¿no sabías que Mina tuvo una hija?, y tal parece que esa niña es de Malaquite Kunzite... –dijo con cierto recelo ese nombre–

Seiya se quedó un tanto pensativo y más que asombrado– Una hija… –repitió analíticamente– Y… ¿cuántos años tiene su hija? No es que viera muy seguido a Mina, lo bastante seguido después de que te fuiste hasta que me demando… –dijo con cierto recelo– seguro es una niña pequeña si es hija de Malaquite…

-¿Te demando? –pregunto extrañada pues tal parecía que aun había muchas cosas que no sabía y quizá con Yaten pasaba lo mismo– mmm supongo que me tendrás que explicar después... –suspiro– la niña debe tene años creo... aunque es muy lista para esa edad... es tan simpática, se parece mucho a Mina y espero que no haya sacado nada de ese tipo.

-Si tiene cuatro años es probable… –caminaron hacia la puerta para que Serena subiera– después de que te fuiste se fue Yaten como ya sabrás, después de eso supe que Mina ya no trabajo con Malaquite, hubo algunos rumores por la universidad ya que una de las ex asistentes de Malaquite empezó a decir que él se acostaba con todas sus asistentes, fue un secreto a voces Mina dejo de ver a Malaquite por unos meses en la universidad, fue el tiempo que yo también no iba a menudo así que pensé que era por eso… no lo sé, si tiene cuatro años no creo que sea de Malaquite, probablemente de algún novio que haya tenido para consolarse de perder a Yaten… y si tiene cinco años… –no quiso echar a volar más su sentido analítico de psicólogo–

-No Mina no es así, ella amo a Yaten y no tuvo a nadie más, solo a ese hombre, no sé, hay algo en él que no me agrada, su afán de seguir estando con ella... y lo más seguro es que esa niña sea de él, sino entonces ¿cómo explicarías que haya estado todo este tiempo a su lado casi criando a esa niña como suya si no lo es? –pregunto mientras subía al auto, aun para ella era difícil entender como Mina había permitido que ese hombre estuviera siempre a su lado, sabía que su amiga era autosuficiente como para necesitar el apoyo de un hombre como él–

Tras subir al auto no tardo en ponerse en marcha– La verdad no lo sé, es bastante extraño dado el temperamento de Mina, Malaquite simplemente está obsesionado con ella, toda la universidad se enteró de los amoríos de Malaquite, y Mina no salió muy bien parada después de la muerte de la esposa de Malaquite ya que se rumoraba que se le veía en ocasiones cuidando de la hija de Malaquite, no fue expulsada de la universidad debido a la influencia de Malaquite, pero seguro fue duro para ella ser la comidilla de todas las lenguas… aun así yo dudo que Malaquite sea él padre… Piénsalo Serena, si en verdad fuera él y conociéndolo ¿crees que hubiera dejado a Mina con la niña todo este tiempo sin formalizar algo? Él no tenía una esposa y Mina no tenía a Yaten… Hubiera sido más fácil para Mina casarse con Malaquite y dejar de ser la comidilla de la universidad, lo hubiera sido por unas semanas y después todos hubieran buscado carne fresca.

-Entonces... si no es de Malaquite... es de... Yaten... –volteo a verlo asustada de que fuera así pues sabía el temperamento que su amigo tenia y si eso era verdad imaginaba que no estaría muy feliz si lo descubría– pero Mina nunca me dijo nada.

Seiya volteo a verla de reojo– Todo depende de la edad de la niña… ¿se parece a Malaquite? –aquella deducción no era para nada descabellada, hizo memoria recordado el tiempo después de la partida de Serena en que vio a Mina y esos meses cuando parecía que la tierra se la había tragado al igual que su amada princesa– Mina fue a buscarte meses después de que te fuiste… ¿No notaste nada raro en ella?

-No sé, quizá mi deseo de no ver nada de ese hombre en la niña es lo que me hace no encontrarle parecido... siempre me recordó a Mina... –suspiro recargándose en el cristal de la ventana– casi no hablamos del... pasado... si la vi diferente pero jamás imagine que se tratara de una hija... tal vez no quiso decirme nada por mi problema... tal vez esa niña tiene la misma edad que tendría nuestro hijo... –murmuro con tristeza observando el paisaje que iban recorriendo–

Tomo su mano presionándola sutilmente para demostrarle que no estaba sola ahora– Tal vez… tal vez tampoco quería que yo me enterara de su embarazo… tal vez no quería que Yaten lo supiera, de cualquier modo todo esto es muy raro… ¿Y Yaten lo sabe ahora? –regreso al tema para distraerla de aquel pensamiento que a él también le dolía. Su voz sonó un poco preocupado, sería difícil encontrarte a la mujer de tu vida con una hija del hombre que más desprecias o más frustrante aun saber que tienes una hija–

-No lo sé... su voz sonaba extraña, pero para nada alterada, quizá solo tiene deseos de platicar... –suspiro sonriéndole sutilmente– si el momento se da hablare de lo nuestro... ¿de acuerdo?

Le sonrió en señal de estar de acuerdo viéndola por un segundo para después continuar con su mirada fija al frente. Sus sensaciones no eran las mismas que días antes, si bien aquella interrupción de Yaten no le había para nada agradado, esta vez sentía la confianza de las emociones y deseos de su princesa y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Se acercó a besar su mejilla para luego volver la mirada al paisaje, pensando en los motivos que tuvo Yaten para llamarla, esperaba que todo con Mina hubiera salido igual de bien que para ella, pero también estaba el temor de que la pequeña Mia fuera hija de Yaten y que él se hubiera enterado, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría o diría, en si se sentía intranquila y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar para ver que su amigo estuviera bien.

Durante el camino Seiya trataba de conversar con Serena de algunas cosas que la relajaran pues pudo percibir en su semblante la preocupación que la llamada de Yaten le origino. Al llegar estar a un par de casas de la de Serena Seiya detuvo el auto ya que no creyó apropiado que Yaten pudiera verlos juntos, ese hecho era algo que sabía Serena debía decirlo en su momento, así bajo del auto para abrir la puerta de su princesa, una vez parados en la cera de la calle Seiya saco un paquete amarillo.

-Esto es una prueba de mis decisiones… ábrelo cuando estés sola… –le pidió mientras le daba un beso en los labios como despedida–

Observo el paquete que Seiya le había dado y sonrió desconcertada– ¿Qué es esto?, imagino que no me dirás, pero al menos dame una pista.

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba la mejilla de Serena en sus manos– Podrás verlo cuando me vaya… Solo es el inicio de que todo irá bien ahora.

-Mmm bueno –suspiro haciendo una ligera mueca de frustración al no poder averiguar que era ese extraño obsequio– solo por hoy lo aceptare, aunque imagino que debe ser algo muy bueno, ¿quieres que le dé un mensaje a Yaten de tu parte? –sonrió ligeramente–

-No… Prefiero hablar con él directamente y en otro momento, será mejor que por ahora solo tenga a su amiga. –Le dio un beso en la frente–

-Te amo no lo olvides... ahora debo cumplir con mi deber de buena amiga y "prometida" –sonrió besando sutilmente sus labios antes de que hubiera alguna palabra o gesto de molestia– en cuanto vea el contenido de este paquete te llamare para darte mi opinión... ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… –ahora fue el quien beso sus labios– Te amo tampoco lo olvides –le sonrió–

-No lo olvidare... –se separó de él tomando lo poco que llevaba de equipaje comenzando a alejarse volteando ocasionalmente solo para sonreírle, al llegar a la puerta de la casa solo se despidió moviendo su mano para luego entrar, aun no estaba muy segura de que es lo que iba a encontrarse cuando viera a Yaten, solo sabía que como amiga era su deber estar ahí con él–

Seiya solo la observo alejarse, sonriéndole cuando ella volteaba a verle, una vez que ella entro a su casa, subió a su auto. Mientras que Yaten al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse volteo a ver a su "prometida" esperando a que ella estuviera más cerca para saludarla.

- Ya estoy aquí... –dijo al momento en que arrojaba las llaves en la mesa del recibidor– ¿Yaten?

-Pensé que ya te había robado –Se puso de pie acercándose a darle un beso sobre su cabello, pero había algo diferente en él, tal vez no tan fraternal como solía ser siempre–

-Estuvo a punto, sobre todo cuando recibí tu llamada... –lo observo detenidamente buscando algo que le mostrara molestia o preocupación– me sorprendió tu llamada, pensé que seguirías enojado conmigo.

-¡¿Enojado?! No, estaba preocupado. –Tomo lugar en su sillón preferido sin voltear a verla– Dile a Seiya que lamento haber interrumpido su reconciliación –volteo a verla, si bien no quería mostrarse molesto, no podía evitar que su mirada mezclara ese aire de desosiego que tenía dentro–

-Se lo diré... –suspiro, acostumbrada a su acido humor se sentó en un sillón a lado de él observándolo– ¿y bien que es lo que paso?

Se dejó caer en el respaldo echando la cabeza hacia atrás– Algo muy frustrante –dijo sin rodeos, para que mentir, después de todo era lo que necesitaba, hablar con su mejor amiga– ¿cómo lo peor puede ser lo mejor? –Cuestiono amargamente pasando sus manos por su cabello–

-No te entiendo... pensé que las cosas con Mina estarían muy bien. Bueno aunque no sé cómo, estabas muy molesto al saber que tenía una hija, pero aun así sé que la amas y que no te importaría... ¿por qué es eso verdad? –pregunto preocupada–

-No, no es solo eso… es Todo… no la entiendo Serena, no entiendo sus decisiones, no sé por qué aun ahora sigue jugando con mis emociones como en él pasado, ya no soy el de antes y aun así me afecta igual o peor… ¿de qué sirve que aun la ame si ella es tan egoísta? ¿Por qué? Porque no puede simplemente hablar y dejar de decidir por mí… –se puso de pie–

-A ver Yaten... explícate, porque no te entiendo nada en absoluto... –se puso de pie acercándose a él tomándolo de las manos– sé que la amas y que ella a ti, quizá en alguna ocasión se equivocó, pero todos nos equivocamos y no por eso merecemos la pena capital... creo que deberías hablar con ella.

Tomo aire pesadamente entes de continuar– Serena, ¿desde cuándo sabes de la existencia de esa pequeña? Que pensaste cuando la conociste y más aún cuando supiste que ella era la hija de Mina.

-Ah bueno yo... –lo soltó dándole la espalda pensando y meditando hacia qué rumbo tomaría esa platica– hace poco que supe de ella... tenía la idea de que sería un poco más chica, cuando regresamos tenia deseos de conocerla pero... todo se complicó, y cuando conocí a esa niña no se fue algo extraño, sentía que la quería no sé cómo explicarlo... pero ahora al saber que es hija de Mina entiendo mi deseo de querer protegerla, Mia me recuerda mucho a Mina cuando éramos niñas... me siento feliz por ella.

-Esa pequeña tiene algo… –aseguro dando un par de pasos de un lado a otro– cuando la conocí jamás pensé que fuera a ser hija de Mina, si bien paso por mi mente que tal vez ella podría tener ya alguna familia, vi en esa pequeña algo diferente algo inexplicable, más allá del hecho de saber que es hija de la mujer que amo, ahora sé porque… Y simplemente no sé cómo expresarlo –dijo un tanto frustrado–

-¿Sabes por qué? –pregunto volteando a verlo preocupada de que lo que había platicado horas antes con Seiya fuera verdad– digo es hija de Mina... y quizá eso la haga especial para ti... ¿no?

Volteo su mirada a Serena negando– Esa pequeña es… –un nudo en su garganta se formó evitando decirlo de manera fluida– Mia es MI HIJA… –enfatizo en una mezcla de aun incredulidad, molestia e impaciencia– Mi Hija Serena… Y sabes cuándo me lo dijo… después de cinco años, después de enterarme de ese hecho de la peor manera. –Ahora molesto–

Lentamente se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sillón más que sorprendida de confirmar lo que hasta hace pocos minutos era una tonta idea– ¿Tu hija?, ¿estás seguro?, tal vez entendiste mal o no se... no creo que Mina te lo haya ocultado todo este tiempo. Simplemente no lo puedo creer.

-Pues lo hizo… me aparto no solo de su vida si no también de la de Mi hija… decidió lo que era "mejor" –dijo con recelo– para mí, como pudo pensar que estar lejos de mi hija y de ella sería lo mejor para mí y aun peor le dio por padre al hombre que más odio… No sé cómo puedo aborrecerlo más, pensé que jamás podría y ahora simplemente quiero… –esbozo un suspiro lleno de frustración caminando hacia el sofá, sentándose en él para descansar su rostro entre sus manos–

Suspiro preocupada de lo que estuvo a punto de decir– Yaten... quizá no fue la mejor decisión... pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, sé que debes estar molesto pero... piensa por un momento lo que Mina debió sufrir también sin ti.

En su mente aquello no era una justificación– Si tanto sufrió debió buscarme Serena, debió ser sincera conmigo, confiar en mi ¿Tan mal padre pude haber sido? ¿Tan poco valía para ella para poder ser Yo el padre de ese bebé que estaba esperando? –Mil pensamientos que no quería anidar comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente– Ella dice que no sabía que era mi hija, pero por simple hecho de haber estado juntos implicaba la posibilidad y ella simplemente no quiso verlo así… dime ¿Cómo puedo justificarla? ¿Cómo perdonarla a pesar que la amo? –sus manos se hundían entre sus cabellos deseando encontrar algún modo de que aquello no le doliera–

-Yaten... –murmuro acercándose a él sentándose a su lado abrazándolo– sé que debe dolerte y la verdad no sé qué decirte, es mi amiga pero... incluso siento que no me tuvo la confianza para decirme la existencia de Mia desde mucho antes, tal vez si lo hubiera sabido yo... –suspiro– no estaríamos así en este momento... no sé cómo ayudarte o que decir.

Yaten dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga, como tantas veces lo hizo añorando a su guerrera– Fueron sus decisiones y yo… –dijo en voz calma pero aun intranquila– no sé cómo actuar, ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo debo ser con Mía? que debo y no sentir aun por Mina, creí que pese a todo aun podríamos ser felices juntos, de verdad quería amarla aun.

-¿Y entonces que piensas hacer?, si la amas y tanto deseabas una familia entonces... quizá debas hablar con ella. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba reconfortándolo–

-No lo sé, en este momento por primera vez siento que hay un amor más importante antes del que siento por ella y es lo que siento por Mia al saber que es mi hija… no sé qué va pasar con Mina, supongo que eso es algo que el tiempo lo dirá… –se dejó envolver por los brazos de Serena– No puedo explicarlo, pero siento que la amo aun sin conocerla –un rayo de felicidad ilumino su voz–

Sonrió dulcemente al recordar cómo había conocido a la pequeña– Lo imagino... esa niña es tan increíble... ahora que lo pienso se parece tanto a ti... y bueno que decir de Mina... es perfecta esa niña... y por ella sé que sabrás ser un buen padre y harás lo mejor por ella... ¿no es así?

Se quedó un segundo en silencio– Serena… necesito tu ayuda –se separó sutilmente de ella viéndola a los ojos con su habitual seriedad–

-Claro... –sonrió al verlo un poco más tranquilo– te ayudare en lo que necesites.

-Es que se tanto de niños como de arqueología… Sé que tal vez no es un buen momento para ti, pero créeme necesito de ti más que nunca –tomo su mano entra las suyas–

-Te ayudare Yaten, no tienes ni porque dudarlo, eres mi amigo y esa niña es hermosa así que te ayudare para que te acerques a ella... seguro que Seiya también estará feliz por ti –sonrió oprimiendo su mano–

De inmediato le dio un fuerte abrazo pero cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo se separó un poco de ella– Seiya… creo que su situación va mucho mejor ¿no? Dime ¿ya se acabó la venganza?

Suspiro sonriendo ligeramente– Aclaramos muchas cosas, y creo que... tal vez las cosas pueden funcionar. Lo amo y estos días a su lado fueron... perfectos –dijo un tanto soñadora como hacía tiempo no lo era–

Despeino su cabello en un movimiento de su mano a forma de cariño– Ya veo… –no estaba muy convencido de esa decisión por parte de su amiga pero sabía que debía apoyarla como ella siempre lo hacía con él, así que disimilo su gesto escéptico– Solo que sea tu decisión y no la de él, no te dejes presionar por sus insistencias.

-Supongo que tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo... pero aun así quiero creer en sus palabras y pensar quizá en la posibilidad de... comprometerme con él.

Volteo a verla en cuanto escucho aquello ultimo de inmediato volvió el semblante inexpresivo en él– Creo que el trato fue que nuestro "compromiso" o "relación" terminaría en cuanto alguno de los dos lo decidiera ¿no? –Se puso de pie queriendo ver aquello como lo más normal y esperado, aunque por dentro no se sentía con ánimos de perder también el apoyo de Serena–

-Si... ese fue el trato... Yaten –se puso de pie acercándose a él– siempre seré tu amiga... eso no cambia, y lo que más desearía es que vieras que Seiya te extraña del mismo modo que tú a él, que quizá necesitas más en estos momentos a tu mejor amigo.

-Yo también lo necesito, Serena eres mi mejor amiga y lo que he vivido junto a ti lo valoro mucho… –fijo su mirada en ella con esa gratitud en su mirada– eres la mejor persona que he conocido pero… –sonrió– hay ciertas cosas que solo entre hombres podemos hablar de manera diferente.

-Lo sé... por eso creo que es el momento de que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen por fin... para Seiya es ahora más fácil al saber que entre tú y yo no ha pasado nada, estoy segura de que todo podrá ser como antes entre ustedes. –tomo su mano palmeándola suavemente–

Sonrió sutilmente albergando aquella posibilidad– Eso también puede aplicarse contigo y con Mina, él hecho de que las cosas entre ella y yo no puedan funcionar por ahora no implica que entre ustedes puedan arreglarse, ahora que Mina también sabe que yo solo te veo como una amiga… –se encogió sutilmente de hombros– Se lo dije antes de saber lo de Mia pero igual no me arrepiento porque tal vez fue demasiado de mi parte causar tu distanciamiento con ella.

-En ese caso los dos hemos tenido la culpa del distanciamiento que hay entre nosotros... hablare con Mina, aunque no sé si es momento para eso... –suspiro colocándose a su lado y recargándose en su hombro– la extraño tanto y desearía poder acercarme a Mía.

Él sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía pues era justo lo que le pasaba con Seiya. Rodeo con su brazo el hombro de Serena estrechándola sutilmente a él– Estoy seguro que ellos nos perdonaran este "pequeño" engaño –dijo con cierto sarcasmo– Conozco a Seiya y hare lo posible por convencerlo y Mina te quiere demasiado pese a todo, ella sedera ya lo veras. –La ánimo, animándose también a él mismo–

-Espero que así sea... –sonrió más animada– ¿y bien "papá" que piensas hacer ahora?

-¡Papá! Wow jamás pensé que esa palabra se escuchara tan extraña refiriéndose a mí, pero me gusta –sonrió dulce y sinceramente– Y no, no tengo idea como empezar, pero creo que conociéndola es una buena manera, así que iré a buscarla mañana mismo… ¿Crees que deba llevarle algo? –Dijo pensativo pensando en un posible Sí de respuesta–

-Mmm quizá algo hermoso como ella... –Sonrió pensativa– ah ya se ¿qué te parece un lindo peluche de mariposa?, a ella le encantan... además yo le digo mariposita... eso le gustara.

-¡¿Así que una Mariposa?! –rio sutilmente recordando esa linda sonrisa– Si, esa es una muy buena idea… Sabes siento que a partir de mañana no podré volver a separarme jamás de ella, Mia entro de golpe en mi vida pero está llenándola de una manera incomprensible.

-Me da gusto por ti... –sonrió para luego separarse de él– tendrás una familia... muy hermosa... eso es lo que tus padres querían... estarán muy contentos cuando sepan que ya tienen una nieta.

Hizo un gesto de improbabilidad ante ese hecho– Creo que no había pensado en ellos en estos momentos, le verdad no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar mi madre, papá sé que estará más que feliz porque pese a todo siempre supo cuánto significo para mi Mina y Mia es producto de ese amor, sin embargo mi madre no sé cómo reaccione ante el hecho de ser hija de Mina, de cualquier manera ya me encargare de hacerla que la ame.

-No creo que batalles... Mia es un amor de niña, estoy segura que se ganara el corazón de tu mamá... lo que ni Mina ni yo pudimos... –sonrió ligeramente– además en cierta forma esa niña se parece a tu mamá.

-Supongo que te refieres a lo físico, porque no creo que tenga el temperamento o su obstinación a decir No y no haya batallón que la obligue… Mía se ve tan dulce que seguro solo saco mi buen humor –sonrió– Siempre me enfoque en ver en ella solo el parecido físico que tenia de Mina cuando supe que era su hija, pero ahora muero por ver que tan Black es. –dijo con suma intriga–

-Mmm eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Recuerda que debes acercarte poco a poco... no esperes que la niña te acepte de la noche a la mañana como su padre.

Y eso era algo que lo perturbaba ¿Y si nunca lo hacía?– Lo se… Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, además siendo amigo de su querida amiga y alguien especial para su mamá creo que me dará cierta ventaja. –le sonrió–

-Sí, cierta ventaja, pero tampoco trates de comprar su cariño con obsequios, el que le llevaras será solo una excepción... creo que sería buena idea que te muestres interesado en su pequeña vida.

Dio un sí– Gracias… así lo hare… Bueno que te parece si por ahora me acompañas a comprarle su Mariposa… –tomo su mano haciéndola que caminara junto a ella a la salida–

-Si... solo que... necesito darme un baño... salimos tan deprisa que no me dio tiempo.

-Está bien, date un baño y mientras yo arreglare unas cosas pendientes –se detuvo soltándola–

-Gracias... –camino a las escaleras tomo su pequeño equipaje, bolso y ese extraño paquete que momentos antes le había dado Seiya– y... felicidades papá.

No dijo más solo sonrió en agradecimiento para después observarla retomar su camino.

En cuanto entro a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama cansada, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan pocas horas, saberse dueña del amor de Seiya y ahora que su mejor amigo tuviera una hermosa hija era demasiado, pero en si se sentía feliz, tal parecía que las cosas poco a poco iban tomando su curso normal, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Seiya y con Yaten, comenzó a sacar su equipaje sonriendo al ver de nueva cuenta ese hermoso vestido y en lo guapo que se veía su caballero celoso fue entonces que recordó ese paquete y curiosa lo tomo entre sus manos– ¿Y ahora que sorpresa me tendrá? –Sonrió ligeramente imaginando mil cosas que estuvieran dentro pero se extrañó cuando vio solo un documento el cual comenzó a leer– ¿el... el divorcio? –nuevamente se dejó caer en la cama pero ahora sentándose en la orilla– entonces... es verdad... se divorciara de ella... –en ese momento no sabía que era más fuerte si sus ganas de sonreír y de llorar al imaginar lo que sería una vida a su lado justo como lo había soñado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba– esto es todo lo que necesitaba para decirme a cambiar este anillo de lugar... –y sin dudarlo más se quitó la sortija que Yaten le había dado cambiándola por la que Seiya le había entregado nuevamente–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

-Mía… ¿Ya estas lista? Yaten no tarda en llegar… –entro Mina a la habitación de la pequeña donde ella colocaba un par de cosas en su pequeña mochila en forma de Mariposa–

Al escuchar a su madre sonrió ampliamente– Papá… di papá… –La corrigió cerrando su mochila y colgándosela a la espalda–

-Lo siento mi amor… –Sonrió– ¿Y que llevas ahí? –cuestiono curiosa invitándola a salir para hacerlo esperar lo menos posible cuando el llegara–

Encogió sus brazos– Nada… –fingió indiferencia pero con una sonrisa en los labios–

-Vaya así que ya con misterios eh… –negó sonriéndole pues estaba segura que serian las cosas que siempre decía le enseñaría a su padre cuando lo viera–

Aunque quisiera demostrarse fuerte y seguro para conocer a su pequeña la verdad era otra, se moría de nervios, solo había visto a la pequeña un par de veces y eso le parecía insuficiente, y también estaba el hecho de que prácticamente vería a la niña ya no como una desconocida sino como su hija, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comportarse aunque algunos consejos de Serena le ayudarían, al llegar por fin a la puerta se sentía como si fuera la primera cita con una hermosa chica y no estaba tan equivocado Mia era hermosa, por fin timbro y mientras esperaba a que abrieran acomodo un poco su camisa nada elegante solamente casual, y acomodo la bolsa que contenía el obsequio para la niña entre sus brazos.

-Bien Yaten las cosas no serán fáciles pero es tu hija... –murmuro mostrándose un tanto serio con la persona que le abriría–

Al escuchar el timbre tanto Mina como Mia dieron un pequeño brinco de nervios sumado al ahogado grito de ansiedad que dio la pequeña solo audible para Mina.

-Todo va estar bien mi amor, solo se tu misma –se agacho sonriéndole mientras acomodaba su pequeño flequillo perfectamente platinado– Iré a abrir… –le dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerse en pie–

-No mami, yo quiero hacerlo… –Al ver que Mina volteaba a verla, le sonrió–

-De acuerdo… –una sutil sonrisa apareció en Mina para darle ánimos aunque la verdad es que por dentro estaba aún más nerviosa que su hija–

Mia camino felizmente hacia la puerta, giro la perilla ya con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, conocía al hombre que ahora sabia era su padre, pero todo era nuevo y diferente para ella, al abrir la puerta pudo verlo y aquella enorme sonrisa no se borró en absoluto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver quien le abría– Hola... –murmuro agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña– Mia...

La pequeña se sonrojo sutilmente teniéndolo frente a ella– Hola… –susurro en tono dulce– Yaten… –hizo un pequeño gesto con la nariz cual si estuviera haciendo una comparación por haberla llamado por su nombre, pero acrecentando más sus sonrisa contemplando cada facción del hombre frente a ella– Te pareces mucho…

-Mmm... ¿A quién me parezco? –pregunto sonriendo ante cada hermoso gesto que la niña hacía, mismos que eran nuevos para él– pequeña mariposita...

-Mariposa… –repitió en un susurro– Quiero decir que te pareces mucho a las fotos que Mamá me enseño de ti… –la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella sentía que era demasiado fuerte pero no por ello incómoda para la pequeña que la mantenía fijamente–

-Ya veo... –murmuro con tristeza pensando en que esa era prácticamente la primera vez que él la veía como su hija, siendo que ya había visto antes a esa pequeña– ¿Estás lista?, daremos un pequeño paseo... –subió la mirada viendo por primera en ese momento a la rubia dueña de su amor– claro... si es que no te importa... Mina...

-Hola Yaten… –Saludo con una tenue sonrisa, en realidad si fuera por ella daría la más grande sonrisa pero sabía que él no la correspondería, sin mencionar que ese momento era de ellos– No… adelante –encogió los hombros volteando a ver a su pequeña después– Kincha ¿Por qué no vas sola? Así podrán conocerse mejor –le sugirió en una sonrisa–

-Pero yo creí que iríamos los tres –Borro su sonrisa al escuchar a su madre–

- Eh... bueno... –se incorporó colocando la mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña– si la niña quiere que vayamos los tres, por mi está bien... –dijo indiferente sobre la cercanía de Mina–

Mina dudo en contestar, solo comenzó a negar con un sutil movimiento de cabeza cuando su pequeña la interrumpió.

-Si… será mi paseo favorito… –dijo sumamente extasiada de aquella salida, tomo con su mano derecha la de Mina y con la izquierda la de Yaten– ¿Verdad mami?

-Sera como tú quieras mi amor… –le dijo en un susurro sonriéndole para después voltear a ver a Yaten aun escéptica de que aquello fuera lo que él quisiera–

-Sí, será como tú quieras... –murmuro observando a Mina un instante mismo que le pareció eterno– ah por cierto... te traje un obsequio... espero que te guste –sonrió colocando frente a la pequeña la bolsa de celofán que envolvía la figura afelpada de una mariposa–

-¿De verdad? ¡Para mí! –Soltó ambas manos para sujetar su regalo– Gracias… –lentamente comenzó a desenvolverlo, su sonrisa se ilumino al ver aquella hermosa Mariposa– ¡Que linda! Mira mami… –volteo a ver a su mamá–

-Es muy linda mi amor… –si su pequeña era feliz para Mina aquello era lo que necesitaba en ese momento–

-Gracias… –sus ojos brillantes y felices resplandecieron sonriéndole a Yaten– es muy bonita, la cuidare mucho…

-Qué bueno que te gusto... –sonrió complacido de que su primer intento por conquistar a su propia hija hubiera funcionado– es muy de tu estilo... ¿y ya tienes pensando a dónde quieres ir pequeña Mia?

Abrazo su mariposa mientras frunció el ceño pensativa- La verdad, no lo sé… –se estiro para presionar el botón del ascensor–

-Bueno en ese caso tendré que elegir... –sonrió con aquel gesto seductor que tenía cuando de una cita se trataba, aunque no fuera del mismo modo era para conocer a su pequeña así que un poco de su experiencia serviría– ¿sabes remar?

-Mmm… No jamás he remado… –negó sin dejar de verlo pero poniendo suma atención a cada paso que daba–

Mientras Mina se limitaba a no opinar, se sentía como un chaperón en una cita que estaba de más, pero si bien tampoco le hubiera agradado no estar con ellos, se limitaría a darles su espacio pasando desapercibida.

-Entonces pequeña Mariposa hoy aprenderás... –sonrió acariciando sutil su mejilla para luego oprimir el botón de planta baja para comenzar por fin con su cita infantil–

Durante el camino todo fue bastante tranquilo aunque extraño Yaten conducía mayormente en silencio, Mía en el asiento trasero solo contemplaba la calle hincada en el asiento para poder ver atreves de la ventanilla sin borrar su sonrisa y Mina sin hablar mucho solo de vez en cuando ver a Yaten de reojo o a Mía atreves del espejo retrovisor. Por suerte el parque al que llegaron estaba cerca y el camino fue relativamente corto Mia decidió dejar su nueva Mariposa en el auto, así no la perdería o ensuciaría.

-Adelante pequeña... –dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera donde iba la niña no sin antes abrir la de Mina no prestándole mucha atención aunque le costara trabajo– ¿lista para aprender?

-Lista… –bajo de un brinco y en cuanto Yaten cerró la puerta comenzó a correr, conocía la entrada de aquel parque, algún día fue con su abuela, pero jamás subieron a las balsas del lago–

-Mía, no corras te cae… –pero la pequeña tropezó sutilmente pero sin hacerse daño– ras… –suspiro resignada– siempre tan impaciente…

Sonrió y de inmediato corrió a cargar a su pequeña sonriéndole– Querías que te llevara como una pequeña princesa ¿no es verdad?

La pequeña se sonrojo sutilmente– Estoy bien gracias… –dijo casi en un susurro, sintiéndose un poco extraña de estar entre los brazos de su padre, unos brazos cálidos y protectores, sintiéndose de una manera que jamás se había sentido tal vez por eso no reacciono cariñosa e impulsiva como lo hacía con su madre, por el contrario–

-Nada, la mariposita debe subir a una lancha especial... –sonrió mientras esperaba que Mina los alcanzara– ¿no importaría si solo llevo a Mia?

-No… está bien… –aseguro con una sonrisa de verlos de aquel modo– Iré a comprarles un helado para cuando regresen… –le sonrió a Mia–

-De Kiwi mami… mi favorito… –pidió la pequeña–

-Sí, tu favorito… –le respondió para después voltear a ver a Yaten–

-Cualquier sabor que elijas para mi estará bien... –sonrió ligeramente pensando en los miles de paseos que pudieron haber tenido siendo una verdadera familia– bueno Mia es hora de aprender... ¿lista?

-Si… –dijo emocionada–

-Vamos... –aun con la pequeña en brazos camino con ella hasta el pequeño embarcadero en donde con sumo cuidado la sentó sobre la lancha que tenía unos pedales– mmm... qué raro pensé que alcanzarías los pedales... ¿acaso la mariposita encogió? –hizo una mueca de extrañes mientras se cruzaba de brazos–

Rió al escuchar aquello– No… este año crecí mucho pero creo que no lo suficiente… –hizo una pequeña mueca de insatisfacción– pero puedo animarte mientras tu pedaleas… –le sonrió–

-Al escucharla no pudo evitar reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía por algo tan inocente– De acuerdo... solo espero que avancemos y no quedarnos en un solo lugar... –después de decir eso subió a la lancha– ¿harás un esfuerzo por ayudarme?

Afirmo en un marcado movimiento de cabeza esperando que el subiera.

-Bien... –al subir respiro profundamente comenzando a avanzar con algo de dificultad en un principio– ¿Así que eres Kincha?, pensé que tu nombre era Mia... –quizá no era la forma sutil que le habían recomendado para comenzar con una conversación pero él jamás había sido sutil y eso hasta cierto punto era gracioso para él–

-Mi segundo nombre es Kincha, pero solo mamá me dice así… casi siempre cuando estamos solas o quiere hacerme sentir bien… –observaba como los pedales de su lado se movían y buscando la manera de acercarse más a ellos– ¿Sabes que significa verdad? –Volteo a verlo esperando su respuesta–

-Mmm no en realidad no... Nunca he sido bueno para recordar los significados de algunas cosas... –dijo tranquilo mientras alentaba los movimientos para permitirle que ella tuviera un poco de contacto con los pedales–

-Ah… –Susurro un poco desilusionada– Mamá dijo que ese nombre me lo puso por ti… –esta vez no volteo a verlo solo se acercó a la orilla del asiento por fin pudiendo poner sus pequeños pies sobre los pedales comenzando a moverlos, debido a que sus piernas eran cortas sus rodillas casi llegaban a su pecho y se estiraban por completo para completar el movimiento circular–

-¿Por mí? –Pregunto un poco sorprendido– ¿y... tú sabes qué significa?

-Colibrí… –en realidad le gustaba mucho su nombre– ¿qué significa para ella ese nombre? ¿Y por qué mamá pensó que ese nombre te gustaría si no sabías que significaba? –Cuestiono volteando a velo de nuevo–

Se detuvo en seco al escucharla sonriendo casi por instinto llevando una mano hacia la cabeza de la pequeña– Porque es una pequeña ave difícil de atrapar... ¿tú eres... difícil de conquistar? –Pregunto con cierto aire tierno nuevo hasta para él mismo–

-No se… mamá dice que soy igual a ti… –se encogió de hombros– ¿Para ti mama fue difícil de conquistar? ¿Y tú para ella? –Pregunto curiosa, era la primera vez que podía preguntarle cosas que si bien a su mamá lo hacía, sus respuestas no satisfacían su curiosidad–

Volvió a recargarse en su asiento continuando suavemente con los pedales mientras observaba el cielo– Hay cosas que se dan por si solas... odiaba a tu madre cuando la conocí... y supongo que ella a mi igual, pero la convivencia nos hizo darnos cuenta de que nosotros solo fingíamos, es como cuando traes una máscara para que no vean tu verdadero rostro... así éramos Mina y yo... solo que ella me robo el alma...

-Ya veo… Mamá te quiere mucho… –dijo sinceramente para consolar ese sentimiento– Y es verdad lo que te dije aquel día cuando estabas con ella en la escuela, mamá es complicada pero ella dice que vio un lado tuyo inolvidable… a ella le gustaba hablarme mucho de ti pero cada vez que le preguntaba de cómo se conocieron y eso no hablaba mucho… solo siempre me decía… te pareces a tu papá… Supongo que eso es bueno ahora que por fin te conozca.

-Y ahora que por fin me conoces un poco más... ¿crees que nos parecemos? –pregunto volteando a verla sorprendido de la habilidad que tenía la pequeña para hablar tan claramente pese a su corta edad, quizá en el fondo se parecía más a Mina que a él–

-Yo creo que si… –se acercó acariciando el cabello de Yaten– Físicamente creo que nos parecemos mucho, ayer no me podía dormir viendo todo en lo que nos parecemos–

-Mmm con razón esa ojeritas... –sonrió acariciando su mejilla– y si no pudiste dormir supongo que tienes una larga lista sobre las cosas en que nos parecemos... podrías decirme algunas.

-El cabello… –comenzó emocionada y entusiasta– el color de la piel –extendió su mano hasta la de él para que se empalmaran mostrando apenas un poco más claro el de Mia que el de Yaten– Cuando frunzo el ceño –hizo un ligero gesto– Y arrugo la nariz.

Sonrió sintiendo que por un momento hacía los mismo gestos que ella– ¿Y qué tal el carácter?

-Eso todavía no se… –Sonrió encogiendo sus hombros– ¿eso sería bueno? –pregunto en su tono dulce pero curioso–

-Mmm no lo sé... quizá, eso querrá decir que le das unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a tu mamá... –se encogió de hombres sonriendo sutilmente– yo lo hacía cuando trataba de que ella descifrara cada palabra que le decía... pero tú eres demasiado clara al expresarte así que supongo que esa parte la sacaste a ella.

Sonrió– ¿Mama es testaruda?

-Mmm si un poco... ¿o no lo crees tú? –Pregunto acercándose a su pequeño rostro mostrando una sonrisa–

-Si a veces… –oculto una risita– Mmm… –cambio su sonrisa por un semblante más serio– ¿Regresaras a Alemania? Es que habrá un recital en la escuela y… –temía que le dijera que no podía o que no quisiera ir– siempre estoy sola…

-Ya no lo estarás... –dijo conteniendo las ganas que tenia de abrazarla, de hacerle saber que ahora que estaba a su lado jamás se alejaría– dime cuando es...

Sonrió ampliamente– Todavía falta, es el otro mes, pero quería invitarte… –volvió a colocar sus pies sobre los pedales más que contenta– siempre imagine que sería tener un papá, pero también es divertido… seremos una familia completa ahora… –contemplo un hermoso pato que pasaba junto a ellos–

La observo por un momento con atención, realmente era una niña hermosa, inteligente y por demás madura, quizá más de lo que se esperaría de una niña como ella– ¿Una familia completa quiénes?

-Siiiiip –Volteo a verlo afirmando para después volver su vista al pequeño y deslumbrante lago sobre el que estaban– Ahora que regresaste y te quedaras podremos ser una familia ¿verdad? Ahora que mi deseo se cumplió podre cambiarlo a otro que también quiero…

-Ah sí... –murmuro desviando la vista continuando con los pedales quizá un poco serio pero evitando que la pequeña lo notara– ¿cuál es ese segundo deseo?

-Pero si te lo digo tal vez no se cumpla… –ponía su mayor esfuerzo en aquellos pedales–

-Yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo realidad, así que puedes decirme, además será nuestro secreto...

-Está bien… –Se acercó un poco más a él como si hubiera alguien que pudiera escucharlos en aquella balsa– Quiero un hermano menor…

Se quedó callado un momento no sabiendo que decir por lo que se alejó un poco de ella– Mía... las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles... dime... en tu familia ideal... ¿incluyes a alguien más aparte de tu, tu mamá y yo?

La pequeña frunció sutilmente el ceño contrariada o más bien decepcionada– Yo solo quería que tú regresaras, poder tener un papá junto a mí y a mamá sonreír como lo hace cuando te ve… Pero ella también dice que las cosas no serán fáciles porque el mundo de los adultos es difícil… –desvió su mirada para que no viera en ella la desilusión– Yo sé que mamá te oculto cosas y sé que estas molesto con ella, puedo verlo… –Susurro– yo, solo quiero tener una familia normal.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, el mundo de los adultos es muy difícil y complicado, pero hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tengas esa familia normal que tanto deseas, te lo prometo... –dijo tomando la pequeña mano de la niña dándole un beso– las inseguridades terminaron para ti... no me separare de tu lado... ¿me crees verdad?

Sonrió dulcemente complacida– Si, te creo… prometo que yo también me portare bien… –tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente pero sentía que era pronto para hacerlo– Ya quiero contarle a mis amigas y a Taru que regresaste.

-¿Quién es Taru? –pregunto curioso–

-Taru es mi hermana mayor… –dijo feliz– aunque no lo es en verdad, nos decimos hermana de cariño es amiga del Tio Sam… Hotaru Kunzite es la hija de mi muñeco… –dijo sin pensarlo y con la mayor simpleza–

-¿Hotaru… Kunzite? –Aunque aquello fue una pregunta y que tenía más curiosidad no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta– ¿tu muñeco?

-Ah… si… él es un hombre muy importante se llama Malaquite Kunzite –volteo a verlo como cuestionándolo– ¿No lo conoces? Conoce a Mamá desde hace mucho… a él le gusta decir que yo soy su muñeca y él es mi muñeco… –encogió de hombros– es como un nombre rápido ya que su nombre es extraño y Mal como lo llama mamá es raro se escucha como si fuera un hombre malo…–sonrió sutilmente– Y Hotaru es muy buena conmigo.

-Un hombre malo... –repitió en un murmullo no pudiendo evitar pensar en todos los momento en que fue él quien disfruto de la inocencia y calidez de Mia– ¿y tu... lo quieres mucho?

-Si… es muy bueno conmigo y me consiente mucho… aunque eso haga enojar a mamá… es una buena persona, yo creo que te agradara –sonrió inocentemente en su tono dulce de voz–

-Ah ya veo... –sonrió ligeramente solo para no hacer evidente su molestia– y... ¿tu mamá no te ha hablado de alguien más?, como por ejemplo su mejor amiga...

-¡LA TIA SERENA! –dijo emocionada– Si… mamá me contaba muchas cosas de ella, pero ella también está lejos –suspiro pesadamente– ella la quiere mucho y dice que la extraña, ya quiero conocerla.

-¿Y si te dijera que ya la conoces? –Si Malaquite estaba presente en la vida de su hija quería que también lo estuviera su mejor amiga–

Negó con su cabeza– Ella vive en Holanda… Bueno si… –sonrió– Mamá me enseño fotos de cuando ellas eran niñas… es muy bonita.

-Ah... bueno... creo que es hora de que regresemos... –dijo un tanto serio comenzando a pedalear hacia el pequeño muelle–

-Tú conoces a la Tía Serena… Mamá me conto que tú la conocías… ¿No está en Holanda verdad? –volteo a verlo–

Volteo sorprendió de la perspicacia de la pequeña– No... Esta aquí... ¿quieres conocerla?

-¡Sí! –Dijo emocionada– ¿¡Mamá también querrá verla!? –Afirmo terminando en cuestionamiento–

-Pronto la veras... y supongo que a tu mamá al final le dará gusto encontrarse con ella.

Sonrió nuevamente emocionada, sin duda aquel era el mejor día de su vida– ¿Podemos regresar con Mamá? Es que ya quiero mi helado… –pidió con una dulce sonrisa–

-Si por supuesto... –sonrió ligeramente a la pequeña ya estando cerca del muelle, en cuanto pudo bajo ayudando a la niña para que fuera con su mamá, pensando en la plática que había tenido con ella, aun no comprendía muchas cosas pero eso no quitaba que aun siguiera molesto con Mina por ocultarle tal secreto–

Al ver que se acercaban a la orilla Mina también se acercó con él par de helados que mantenía en una mano para poder abrazar a su pequeña que veía corriendo hacia ella cargándola no sin antes darle su helado y después caminar hacia Yaten.

-Y bien ¿Que tal el paseo? –Les pregunto y dada la sonrisa de su pequeña ya sabía una respuesta, mientras le extendía el otro helado a Yaten–

- Gracias... –tomo el helado viendo seriamente a Mina– muy interesante... ¿crees que pueda llevar a la niña con… Serena?

Mina se sorprendió al escucharlo– Yaten yo creo que no es una buena idea.

Mia que comía glotonamente su helado se detuvo por un segundo para intervenir.

-Mami… quiero conocer a la Tía Serena, siempre me dijiste que la extrañabas mucho, ¿podemos ir los tres? ay mira mami es Lucy mi amiga.

Mina volteo a ver a Yaten no muy convencida– Porque no la saludas… –le sugirió bajándola–

-Anda ve Mía, yo convenceré a tu madre de ir a ver a tu tía Serena... –sonrió dándole una caricia sutil en el cabello–

Mía fue corriendo a alcanzar a su amiga, una vez que Mina vio que estaba con su pequeña amiga volteo a ver a Yaten– No ira con ella, es la primera vez que la ves y solo se te ocurrió hablarle de ella.

Sonrió con algo de ironía molesto– ¿Te parece más interesante el tema de "su muñeco"?

-Creí que lo que te importaba era conocer a tu hija, sabes que Malaquite es parte de ella por mucho que te moleste, Mia siente un aprecio por él y eso ni tu ni yo podemos cambiarlo –negó– pero veo que vas a tratar de equilibrarlo con la contraparte de Serena ¿no? ¿De verdad crees que es lo correcto para Mia ahora?

-Si... debe conocer a la futura esposa de su padre... así como conoce a tu amante, perdón a tu gran amigo y protector... además es una imagen más sana la de Serena que la de Mal, ¿no crees?, vamos Mina así como Malaquite Kunzite tiene un gran impacto porque tu a si la acostumbraste así lo tiene Serena porque tú te has encargado de hablar de ella, además no estamos haciendo nada indebido, ellas ya se conocen, solo hay que hacerlo más formal.

-¿Sabes qué? creo que todo esto fue una mala idea… –dijo molesta– No puedo creer que estés mezclando tu enojo hacia mí y tus ganas de herirme llevándote a Mía entre los pies… No te pones a pensar en ella ¡¿Crees que va aceptar a Serena como la prometida de su papá?! Le agrada porque es Flor, le agrada lo que Serena era para mí… una amiga, pero conociendo a Mía no sé cómo reaccionaría si la presentas como "Tu futura esposa" Si es lo que quieres está bien Yaten… –se encogió de hombros molesta– Pon a Serena como tu futura esposa, ve a Malaquite como "Mi amante" Solo mantente alejado de Mía de ahora en adelante… –se dio vuelta para ir por su pequeña, más que molesta–

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –La tomo del brazo jalándola hacia él– ¿de verdad quieres que me aleje de Mía?, ¿crees que podré hacerlo solo porque tú lo dices como si fuera lo más natural?

-Yo no sé si podrás o no hacerlo Yaten, solo te digo que mientras veas en Mía una opción para herirme sin pensar en ella primero –sonrió más que molesta– Vas a encontrar en mi la guerrera que nunca viste en él pasado… así que mejor piensa lo que vas a hacer o decir antes de animar a Mia a ir por caminos que solo la dañaran… –Se soltó de su brazo–

Suspiro aun teniéndola del brazo pero ya sin aquel acercamiento– Sigues sin entender... no la quiero herir ni mucho menos usarla para lastimarte, a estas alturas me siento muy decepcionado de lo que te has convertido... quieres ser una madre ejemplar pero tienes tus errores y yo... yo quizá ni siquiera cuento en la vida de Mia... pero aun así quiero permanecer a su lado, es por demás inteligente así que, ¿crees que es justo que viva en un cuento rosa donde cree que tendrá esa familia que tú le arrebataste?

-Por lo mismo que la conozco es que te digo las cosas Yaten, sé que no soy una madre ejemplar, sé que tal vez ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente madura y muchas veces ni siquiera sé cómo enfrentar esa madurez en Mia que a veces me deja de una pieza, pero también sé que Mia es la niña más sensible que he conocido y mira que trato con muchos niños… Mia es madura y decidida, pero es eso, una niña de cinco años, que más que ver una vida de color de rosa, solo tiene sueños e ideales como cualquier niña de su edad y no es malo que sueñe con tener una familia porque creí que podía existir la posibilidad de eso y sé que me equivoque contigo pero no me pidas que rompa las ilusiones de mi hija y no me pidas que me quede como si no pasara nada cuando sé qué harás cosas que la dañen más de lo que yo la he dañado… lo siento, no puedo.

La soltó suavemente volteando a ver a la pequeña que sonreía a su amiga– Es más de lo que pude llegar a pedir... quizá no merezco siquiera el amor de una niña que solo me conocía por fotografías y que yo ni siquiera tuve ese privilegio... pero ahora no me puedo alejar de ella... y no se trata de Malaquite o Serena... solo se trata de que poco a poco vea la vida como es... antes de saber que era mi hija estaba dispuesto a aceptarla porque era tu hija, formar una familia junto con ella no importando si era de Malaquite o de cualquier otro... pero ahora... –volteo a ver a Mina– tu cambiaste las cosas y... si continuo o no mi relación con Serena, debe conocerla, porque a pesar de que es tan madura mi aparición ha sido un golpe a su vida... ¿comprendes?

-Yo lo comprendo y sé que son mis consecuencias… –volteo a verla también– No tienes idea de cuánto la amo… sé que Mia lo entenderá y sé que tratara de aceptarlo, pero no quiero que reaccione de una manera equivocada. Es duro para ti, pero eres un adulto Yaten, solo recuerda que ella es una niña y no te lleva mayor ventaja en emociones. Tú la conocerás sin esperar nada, todo será nuevo para ti, ella sabe de ti lo que yo pintaba en su mente y no es que fueran mentiras, jamás puse alguna cualidad de su padre que sé que no tenga o algún defecto, pero ahora te veo y no sé si la imagen de su padre es la que yo le di, lamento tenerte en una situación así, solo deseo que Mia conozca a su padre y que tu veas en Mia una hija, el producto de un amor y no una niña que te fue arrebatada.

Sonrió ligeramente dando una sutil palmada en el brazo de Mina– Fue una hija producto del amor que me fue arrebatada, al igual que el amor de mi vida... créeme que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por aprender a conocer a mi hija.

-Lo siento… aunque estoy segura que ella también estará muy feliz de estar con su padre…–odiaba sentirse así– no la había visto tan feliz desde… bueno creo que esa sonrisa jamás la había visto en ella.

-Me alegra saber que tengo ese efecto en mi hija... –murmuro sonriéndole– el mismo que tenía en su madre.

Volteo a verlo sonriéndole– ¿Tenias? –lo cuestiono para después cambiar de tema para no esperar su respuesta– Sera mejor ir por Mia ya se va su amiga.

-Sí, vamos... –estuvo tentado a tomar la mano de Mina pero se contuvo solo caminando a su lado– ¿a dónde podría llevarla ahora?

-Siempre a querido subirse a eso carritos de go car pero siempre he temido no tener la suficiente fuerza para sujetarla y manejar, pero creo que contigo no habría ese problema… porque no le sugieres, apuesto que le encantara.

-Gracias... me ayudara ese tipo de consejos... –dijo alejándose de ella para acercarse a la pequeña y tomarla de la cintura con ambas manos– ¿lista para lo que sigue?

-Por supuesto –le murmuro observando aquel trato tan paternal–

-Si… estoy lista, ¿A dónde iremos ahora?... –pregunto emocionada riendo sutilmente ante las cosquillas que le origino sus manos–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Rei ya no tenía más que perder, su mirada e interior estaba lleno de rabia, su mente solo albergaba un solo sentimiento… Venganza. Y lo haría, Seiya había sido todo para ella, el único hombre que no podía tener a sus pies y el único que anhelaba suplicara por su ser, y el hecho de saber que ahora jamás seria así la volvía impotente e incomprensible al deseo de su "marido" para ella no había razón que justificara perderlo, si el amor jamás había sido para ella una razón de peso en su matrimonio ¿Por qué debía dejar que él único hombre que quería en su vida se fuera con otra? ¡¿Por Amor?! No eso no era para ella, el ceder o ser pisoteada por otros no era su estilo, ella no había sido una mujer educada y hecha una diva para ser la segunda o la Ex de alguien y aquella rabia la hacía ver que si Seiya Kou no era para ella tampoco lo seria para Serena, la única y verdadera causante de todo lo malo que le pasaba en su vida.

Termino de escribir aquella carta, con una sonrisa torcida surcando sus labios mientras introducía la pequeña llave en el interior del sobre.

-Estás completa y absolutamente loca Serena Tsukino si crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con Mi señor Kou tan fácil. -suspiro dejando escapar esa energía molesta que la embargaba- Si bien no puedo tenerlo tampoco tú lo tendrás y hare que pagues por haberte metido en su vida… que ruegues e implores jamás haberlo conocido. –Observo lentamente el contenido de aquella hoja de papel mientras su satisfacción crecía pensando en las mil posibilidades que aquello le daría–

"_Aun no puedo creer la ingenuidad que existe en él amor ¿Tal vez por eso aun Seiya sigue comiendo de mi mano? Veo que los años no te han enseñado que un hombre como Mi Marido no se gana con mimos o caritas de ángel. _

_Pero ya lo vez Serena Tsukino, mi bondad es tan grande que seré capaz de abrirte por segunda vez los ojos del hombre que es Seiya, mi hombre por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, como se dice, "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"._

_Así que toma este regalito como la llave que abrirá tu mente, tal vez sean solo palabrerías ¿O tal vez no?"_

Al reverso de aquella nota terminaba son una dirección y hora marcada, haciendo referencia a la cita mencionada para Serena.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Por M00nSatR:

Hola que tal chicas, antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo al cumpleaños de Mina Aino :D, pensaba subir desde ayer pero por ahí leyendo una historia linda de Mina y Yaten recordé a mi casi "tocaya" de cumpleaños, es que el mío fue el 18 jeje… Feliz cumple a todos los Libras!

Ahora si, pues aquí con él nuevo capítulo ¿Cómo ven? Serena y Seiya con mucha alegría por fin, ya lo necesitaban que linda reconciliación, así me gustaría tenerlas siempre jaja… Y qué lindo Seiya que esta dispuesto a ser paciente con respecto a Yaten, ahora esperemos que las cosas con ellos dos puedan mejorar también, que retomen su amistad por que como Serena lo dijo, ambos se extrañan. En cuanto a Mina y Yaten, ah ellos ahun me hacen llorar, pero la culpa la tienen Malaquite por entrometido si Mina dejara de frecuentarlo Y Yaten de caer en sus juegos creo que ellos tendrían las cosas más fáciles, pero ya ven como es la vida, las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos, pero al menos algo bueno tuvieron ambos y fue la Primera Salida Familiar. Hay que lindos, presiento que Yaten y la pequeña Mia tienen muchas cosas en común que le pondrá sabor a su relación padre e hija :D. Y Rei ash… que esa mujer no se puede quedar con su cuerpo cirujeado y ser feliz con ella misma como lo es simpre? Solo espero que Serena no vaya… NO…. ¡Por cierto ojala alguien adivine ¿que es lo que Siya le dio a Serena en ese sobre?! Bueno sin más drama jaja aquí les dejo las respuestas a sus reviews gracias por el apoyo y esperemos nos sigan dejando sus comentarios ; )

Minafan: Pues si, sin duda es detestable las actitudes de Malaquite, pero él está en lo suyo, luchando por lo que quiere aunque eso solo empeore las cosas entre Mina y Yaten, pero ojala que después de esta salida familiar Yaten comience a ver que podría ser muy feliz con su guerrera y su mariposita :) hay que lindos! En cuanto a Rei, si todos deseamos que termine alejada de Seiya, pero como vimos al final de este capítulo creo que no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Veremos qué es lo que pasa, ojala no les arruine su felicidad.

.darling: Pues si Yaten ama a Mina pero hay algo que es tan fuerte como el amor y es el dolor y Yaten se siente realmente traicionada por Mina en este momento, mas por que las cosas le están llegando donde más le duelen y con la persona que más coraje le tiene, pobresito de nuestro Yaten . En cuanto a Rei, si en efecto ya planeo y pretende hacer de la suyas, así que solo hay que esperar que es lo que trama y para que cito a Serena, pero bueno es que nada bueno resulta cuando Rei mete sus marices. Ash….

Coneja: Oh que buena idea nos has dado, si creo que Rei merece un final digno de su maldad jajaja (risa malvada) ni modo se lo tiene bien merecido así que planearemos algo lindo para ella :P Y si Malaquite ese malo con tinte de amigo y bueno que nos confundo con la actitud hacia Mina pero no niega la cruz de su parroquia cuando se topa con yaten, sin duda no descansara hasta tener a Mina solo para él.

Selene kou chiba: Jajaja pues no somos tan envidiosas (solo un poquito) pero les compartimos absolutamente a Seiya a través de esta historia. Como veras las cosas pintan mejor para la pareja, solo esperemos que el aura de Rei y el mal Karma que está mando Yaten ante su molestia no afecte mucho la tranquilidad de la historia, pues como veras Mina ya no quiere ni un poquito cerca a Serena, ojala las cosas entre ellas se arreglaran, creo que a ambas les hace falta ese apoyo femenino ¿no creen? Bueno gracias por tu review y esperamos nos sigas apoyando.

.7: Gracias, aunque sé que aún no leerás este mensaje, gracias por cada review :D

.

.


	37. 11Olvidarte

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Olvidarte**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, observo por un momento la calle algo solitaria y oscura quizá uno que otro auto que pasaba, dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero aquella hoja en su mano la había intranquilizado, quizá todo hubiera sido más fácil con una simple llamada telefónica a Seiya, pero sabía que aun así muchas cosas se ocultan, ¿desconfiaba?, aunque no quisiera la duda ya estaba ahí y la única forma de disiparla era asegurándose que el hombre que le acababa de proponer matrimonio estuviera en su departamento... solo... ante esa idea y quizá imaginando que también podría darle una sorpresa se armó de valor y subió hasta el departamento, era tarde pero no importaba ya estaba ahí y una puerta no la separaría de él, y quizá aquella llave abriría la puerta de la felicidad, abrió y observo con atención lo tranquilo que se veía ahora, tal vez se encontraría dormido así que se dirigió despacio a la habitación que ya conocía y la abrió muy lentamente observando en penumbras la cama y sobre ella a Seiya, por instinto sonrió al verlo quedándose en el marco de la puerta recargada tan solo admirándolo por un instante.

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta se dejó escuchar Rei sonrió, y sigilosamente salió del baño dando un par de pequeños pasos se acerco a aquella cama, su vestir sugestivo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una pequeña y provocativa bata casi transparente silueteaba su cuerpo y aquel tirante caía por su hombro dando la apariencia que había recibido algún trato algo desenfrenado, su cabellera alborotada con aquel cuerpo humectado debido al calor de su cuerpo. Volteo a ver a la mujer que parecía cautiva en aquel cuerpo sobre la cama con el torso desnudo y semi cubierto por aquellas sabanas revueltas que no dejaban ver que tanto lo cubría en ropajes. Fijo si vista en ella ladeando su rostro en una sonrisa llena de júbilo y satisfacción mientras indicaba con un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole no hacer ruido.

Estuvo a punto de hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salían, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Apenas pudo decir mientras apuñaba su mano en la que aún tenía la llave del departamento–

-No crees que es demasiado obvio como para responder una pregunta tan tonta… –dio un paso más a la enorme cama– La mejor noche de mi vida… digna de una reconciliación… –ronroneo en tono sensual apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre la cama–

Mientras Seiya que dormía en principio profundamente sin percatarse de aquella conversación que comenzaba a empezar los murmullos no fueron desapercibidos para él por un segundo creyendo que era un sueño dejando escapar un ligero suspiro profundo lleno de cansancio pero también de satisfacción después de tan tranquila y hasta el momento apacible siesta.

-Ya veo... –murmuro con tristeza sobre todo al escuchar la respiración de Seiya– las reconciliaciones supongo que son su especialidad... –trato de sonreír, quería moverse salir de ese lugar corriendo pero simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba–

Rei sonrió en respuesta de que su comentario era lo más obvio– ¿No parece feliz y complacido? –Aquella frase inicio como una pregunta pero termino como una afirmación–

Seiya se giró sobre la cama dando la espalda a Rei entre abriendo pesadamente los ojos, aquello era demasiado murmullo para ser algo en sus sueños, al percibir una silueta bajo el marco de su puerta observo con más atención percibiendo aquella figura.

-¿Serena? –susurro un tanto confundido, debía estar soñando, así que lentamente se incorporó percibiendo que aquello no era un sueño si no una muy agradable realidad–

-Bien... no quiero interrumpir más... supongo que un tiene mucho que "hablar" –murmuro sonriendo observando fijamente a Seiya para luego dar la vuelta y alejarse de aquella habitación antes de que su dolor la traicionara de nuevo–

Seiya la observo confundido, cuando escucho aquel sutil ruido junto a él y sentir como a su lado el colchón se movía sutilmente, volteo percibiendo a la mujer que estaba cerca de su cama y peor aún como estaba "vestida"– Rei… –Murmuro Seiya entre asombrado y molesto para después voltear su vista de nuevo a donde se había encontrado Serena, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella buscándola, quería gritarle a Rei hasta que su garganta no pudiera más, estaba tan molesto que sabría no le alcanzaría la vida para que ese enojo hacia ella cesara pero aún más estaba aturdido e impaciente por alcanzar a Serena y explicarle algo que ni él mismo entendía–

Mientras Reí solo sonrió sentándose sobre la cama, estaba lista para cualquier reproche, que más daba, ya no tenía más que perder y sí mucho que ganar mientras observaba a Seiya correr más blanco que la nieve tras aquella mujer.

-Serena… espera… –salió de la habitación tomando su mano al estar ya a mitad de la sala–

Se detuvo respirando profundamente negándose a voltear a verlo– No la hagas esperar... seguro que tienen mucho que perdonarse.

-¡¿Perdonarnos?! No, Serena, no es así… –su voz sonaba frenética e impaciente– Esto suena tan trillado pero no es lo que piensas… nada es como parece… –la sujeto con ambas manos por sus hombros para evitar qué se fuera a pesar de que ella aun le daba la espalda, deseaba verla y decirle, pero temía que en ese segundo ella simplemente desapareciera–

-¿Nada es como parece? –pregunto en un murmullo– tienes razón... –volteo a verlo soltándose de sus manos mostrando una sonrisa un tanto arrogante como aquellas que usaba para él a su regreso– nada es como parece... ni siquiera esto... –mostro la mano que días antes llevaba la sortija de Yaten y que ahora llevaba la de Seiya–

Seiya se quedó perplejo al verla de aquella manera pero más aún al ver aquella sortija en su mano, siendo símbolo de aquel código que entre ellos habían pactado– Te lo juro Serena… debes creerme, ¡no sé qué es esto! no sé qué hace Rei aquí, como llego o porque están aquí… pero debes creerme –Tomo con presión las manos de Serena entre las de él– Yo solo te amo a ti… te hice promesas que no he roto.

A pesar de la presión que tenía sobre sus manos se soltó sin dejar de verlo, su mano por mientras quitaba de la otra aquella sortija mostrándosela al tomarla entre sus dedos– Pero yo no te amo... –dejo caer aquel anillo sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante él– te lo dije... solo serias mi juguete.

La mirada de Seiya se paralizo viendo caer aquel anillo hasta escucharlo retumbar en el piso de mármol brillante para después observar en su mirada algo tan glacial y duro como aquel mármol que retenía el anillo, símbolo de él amor que él le profesaba. Jamás había visto en Serena una mirada que albergara tanta frialdad tal vez porque él sabía que lo que la originaba era en realidad la decepción de aquel momento y el dolor que él sabía debía estar sintiendo pues era sin duda lo mismo que él sentía, solo que esta vez no sabía cómo defenderse ante algo a lo que no estaba preparado o era culpable– No es verdad… Tú debes creerme… necesitas creerme Serena… –sus ojos se llenaron de aquella amarga tristeza que solo podía sentir cuando la perdía–

-¿Necesito creerte? –pregunto con ironía volteando hacia la recamara– no Seiya... no necesito creerte nada... eres tu quien debe aceptar la verdad... –suspiro como si estuviera cansada de aquella situación– sabía que nunca cambiarias y quise ponerte a prueba y ves... nuevamente fallaste... así que no tienes nada que explicarme... nunca cambiaras... en cambio yo sí, jugué contigo hasta que me cansaste... –Hizo una ligera mueca– pudo haber sido más divertido.

-¿Cuál verdad Serena? Que no ves que esto es una trampa de Rei… –dijo un tanto frustrado– Ella lo único que quiere es vernos separados… y tú le estas dando gusto de la mejor manera, no me vengas ahora con que solo estabas jugando conmigo por qué no te creo… aceptaste ser mi esposa al ponerte ese anillo, así que no puedo creer que ni siquiera me des el privilegio de la duda ahora.

-¿Sabes?, esto ya me canso... te has vuelto sumamente aburrido y patético... sea por Rei, por Yaten o por cualquier mujer o por cualquier hombre el hecho es que ya me aburriste y si me puse ese anillo solo fue para ver tu cara quizá de felicidad al pensar que por fin podrías tenerme... eres un poco iluso, te dije que ya no era la misma Serena y con o sin memoria... la verdad es que ya no siento nada por ti... –dijo con frialdad dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel departamento antes de que todo aquello terminara por derrumbarla– quizá en este momento vaya a ver a... Haruka o quizá vaya con Yaten, en fin cualquiera sería más divertido que tú en este momento.

Seiya no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió de aquel lugar, no podía creer que aquello fuera verdad, le dolía el alma, el corazón y la mente, ninguno parecía estar en la misma sintonía pero si con un sentimiento en común… dolor. Serena era todo para él pero por primera vez sintió que cada una de aquellas palabras era verdad, ella debió haberle reprochado y exigido una explicación, algo que él no sabría como dársela pero si demostrársela pero en cambio solo obtuvo aquello que ella sabía le dolería en lo más profundo de su alma. Cerró los ojos volteando su rostro para no ver como se alejaba la mujer que amaba pero no sabía cómo retener ¿Cómo si ella solo había jugado con él? Si no creí a en su palabra y aquello solo le había servido como una barata excusa para sacar sus verdaderos deseos hacia él, la venganza.

Serena salió de aquel lugar mostrándose a si misma que podía llegar a ser fuerte, en ese momento ya no le importaba lo que pensara de ella solo sabía que no quería volver a verse vulnerable frente a él, no le dejaría saber que él tenía tanto poder sobre su corazón, tenía que contener su llanto hasta que estuviera en la soledad de su habitación, donde nadie pudiera decirle nada, donde pudiera desahogar todo el dolor que sentía, las palabras escritas en esa carta eran ciertas, y aunque dudaba de la cercanía de Rei con Seiya la verdad es que habían estado juntos, en ese lugar que se suponía seria su lugar secreto, ahora estaba segura de que todo en su vida le indicaba que jamás llegaría a ser feliz, que el amor no se había hecho para ella y que solo lo había conocido para sufrir, algo de lo que ya estaba cansada.

-Vaya apuesto a que ninguna mujer antes te había llamado aburrido y patético –dijo una Rei burlona ya vestida a sus espaldas–

Seiya dio media vuelta dándole frente caminando hacia ella en un par de pasos lentos pero firmes hasta llegar a ella quitándola de su camino con un brazo de forma hostil– Lárgate… –murmuro en tono frio y firme pero apenas audible para ella para después entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe, sin siquiera deteniéndose a recoger aquel anillo que aún permanecía frio e inmóvil sobre aquel piso de piedra fina–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Al parecer las cosas para Yaten tampoco iban mejor, esa mañana tenía que toparse de nuevo a la persona menos grata en el mundo para él y más desagradable el lugar donde lo había encontrado, siendo más que obvio el lugar del que provenía.

Malaquite por su parte pareció complacido con aquel casual encuentro, viéndolo fijamente en cuanto lo percibió entrar al edificio mientras el bajaba del ascensor, camino con seguridad a paso lento hacia él hasta que estuvieron apenas a unos pasos de distancia.

-¡Hola Yaten! que sorpresa verte en este lugar… –dijo con cierta mofa en la mirada escondida tras aquella voz seria típica de él–

-No tendría por qué ser sorpresa... –dijo más que serio observándolo fijamente– aquí vive MI hija.

-Ah claro… como olvidarlo, sabes hubiera sido cortes de tu parte darme las gracias por saber el título que ahora portas… –al ver que el lugar estaba más que desértico se sintió más que agradecido– Sabes Mia es única, sin duda una muñeca de carne y huesos, como su madre.

-Gracias... –dijo con ironía– ¿contento?, porque yo sí... siendo Mia mi hija claro que tendría que ser una muñeca, tiene buenos genes.

Rio evidentemente en desacuerdo con aquello– No, créeme si Mia tuviera tus genes hubiera salido corriendo –se encogió de hombros mientras introducía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón con suma tranquilidad– Aunque yo también debo darte las gracias por permitirme que tus genes fueran tan débiles para Mia, que con tu larga ida de Tokio me diste la oportunidad de ser padre para Mia.

-Sabes perfectamente que Mia es mi hija y JAMAS podrías ocupar mi lugar... ella lo sabe perfectamente... que yo soy su padre y eso no lo cambiaras nunca... –dijo con suma seriedad acercándose a él– además no hubieras tenido esa oportunidad sino no me hubieras separado de Mina.

-Pero lo hice –lo miro de manera fría y retadora– y te fuiste sin importarte nada de ella y su vida y eso me dio ciertas ventajas y privilegios que yo tengo sobre "Tu familia" –dijo con cierto sarcasmo– por más que te moleste, tal vez Mia sepa que yo no soy su padre bilógico, pero… –volvió a sonreír sutilmente– ¿Crees que para ella seria algún impedimento verme como un padre más?, Claro lo biológico siempre será tuyo pero la compañía que tenga día a día podría ser la mía.

-¿Y crees que ahora que sé que es mi hija voy a permitir que sigas frecuentándola?, tal vez Mina por su extraña relación lo permita, pero yo no... Mia pronto llevara mi apellido así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que no la volverás a ver.

-¿Y qué harás? –dijo en tono retador– Le prohibirás a una niña de cinco años que se aleje de una persona a la cual aprecia de una manera que a ti te retuerce las entrañas… –sonrió de lado– o acaso la alejaras de mi llevándotela al otro lado del mundo… Porque yo dudo que ni Mina ni Mia quisieran irse de aquí… peor aun joven Black, que harás el día en que Mina cansada de tus desplantes volubles le dé a Mia lo que ella merece y desea, una Familia… CONMIGO… –enfatizo– ¿Por quién crees que Mia tendría más preferencia?, Por un extraño que apenas conoce solo porque dicen que es su padre o por la figura paterna que ella de verdad quiere por lo que ha sido con ella y no por una imposición… –Todo aquello parecía tan satisfactorio para él– Créeme conozco a Tu hija y es tan dulce que podría querer hasta el peor hombre solo por su anhelo de que lleve el título de padre y no porque realmente lo sienta… ni siquiera te conoce.

Oprimió los puños con fuerza conteniendo las enormes ganas de írsele a los golpes– Si en estos años no has logrado atar a Mina a tu lado no creo que lo logres en unos días... ella aun me sigue amando... piensa Malaquite... ¿crees que entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver?, quizá ya venga nuestro segundo hijo en camino.

-Quizá me des un hijo más Yaten… siempre he sido partidario de las familias grandes… –Agrego con descaro– ¿Además como estarías tan seguro que en verdad es tuyo? ¿O eres tan ingenio que sigues pensando que Mina solo piensa en ti? Debo agradecerte todas aquellas veces que has despreciado a Mi Mina porque eso me ha dado mayores momentos de acercamiento ante su debilidad… y no debería sorprenderte siempre ha sido así desde el pasado, Mina encuentra mayor consuelo y apoyo en mí que en ti… y créeme ni el amor más fuerte soportaría todas las lágrimas que tú has creado en ella.

Se acercó a él tomándolo de la camisa– Malaquite... si de verdad amaras a Mina y a Mía como dices nunca nos hubieras separado... yo tuve culpa pero jamás supe de la existencia de Mia y creo saber porque... pero ahora que sé que es mi hija no permitiré que sigas teniendo influencia sobre ella, antes solo me importaba Mina pero ahora tengo una razón para demostrarte que después de todo yo soy mejor persona que tu.

-¿Así y como lo harás? –lo cuestiono con molestia tomando la muñeca de Yaten con su mano para hacer que lo soltara– Me hablas de amor cuando jamás te importo Mina, cuando pareces solo un niño haciendo una rabieta por circunstancias de la vida que Mina no eligió y solo hizo lo que su corazón le dicto, aun así para ti puede más tu orgullo ¿Y me hablas de amor? No Yaten para mi Mina y Mia forman parte de mi familia y si crees que vas a alejarme de ellas estas muy equivocado… siempre serás el hombre que engendro a Mia, pero el padre… eso seré yo al igual que me convertiré en él hombre que le dé a Mina lo que ella merece y no el que un día la desprecia, otro la perdona y al siguiente la hace sufrir.

Sonrió con ironía separándose un par de pasos– Tú no eres mejor que yo... en tal caso ninguno de los dos tiene la calidad moral para reclamar nada... hiciste sufrir a tu esposa durante muchos años y yo he hecho sufrir a Mina la única mujer que he amado... ninguno de los dos merecía ser padre... pero piensa... ¿qué hubieras hecho si Setsuna te hubiera negado el privilegio de ver a Hotaru?, no lo hubieras soportado... pues bien yo tengo al menos una oportunidad de hacer feliz a una mujer... a mi hija... y eso es lo que voy a hacer... darle lo que tanto desea, una familia eso te lo puedo jurar.

-Eso es algo que tendría que ver para creer… pero realmente estoy escéptico a ese hecho… así que una vez más las cartas sobre la mesa Doctor Black, ni yo me alejare de Mia, ni mucho menos Mina me alejara de ella… así que tendrás que acostumbrarte al hecho de verme a lado de la mujer que amaste y la que intentaras hacer feliz.

-Ya lo veremos Malaquite... solo espero que sepas jugar y no volver a hacer trampa como en el pasado... –dijo dándose media vuelta para salir del edificio, ahora tenía que pensar con exactitud lo que serían sus movimientos–

Malaquite solo sonrió descaradamente ante ese comentario acusador– Astucia Yaten, algo de lo que sin duda careces… –le murmuro observando como Yaten cambio de opinión optando por irse–

-Quizá... –murmuro al salir del edificio, su cabeza era un completo caos, sabía que hablar y actuar por impulso era un mal habito que tenía, pero ahora ya no tenía remedio, solo opto por manejar por cuanta calle se encontrara para tratar de tranquilizar el profundo coraje que sentía hacia Mina, Malaquite, sus padres pero sobre todo hacia él por no haber sabido cuidar lo que sabía por derecho le correspondía, el amor de Mina y ahora de su hija–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Yaten simplemente ya no sabía que más pensar, encontrar una solución adecuada a su vida parecía una misión imposible, el ir y venir por su habitación solo aumentaba su tensión, en buen momento había pensado en que las cosas podrían funcionar de nuevo con Mina, ahora todo era mucho peor y lo que más le importaba en ese momento, su pequeña mariposa era un tema en el cual no dejaba de pensar buscando la manera de alejarla de la imagen de aquel hombre que siempre lograba su cometido, ponerlo de mal humor y a la defensiva, él sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con cada una de sus palabras y también sabía que causaban el efecto que él deseaba, solo que simplemente no lo podía evitar, estaba a punto de explotar como jamás se había encontrado.

Serena iba directo a su habitación cuando vio que en la de Yaten aun había luz, observo su reloj– Bastante tarde... ¿Yaten? –Toco a la puerta abriéndola con cautela–

Yaten tomo entre sus manos un pequeño portarretrato donde tenía una foto de años atrás, en aquel corto pero eterno en su memoria donde su guerrera y él eran lo que ya no podían ser ahora, la frustración lo invadió, no sabía cómo perdonar, mucho menos como vivir lo que se enfrentaba ahora– Mina… –dijo su nombre mientras arrojaba a su cama aquel portarretrato que al chocar con la cabecera de su cama estrello el frágil cristal–

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto preocupada acercándose rápidamente a él pero aun con cautela, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos nunca lo había visto así y eso en cierta forma la asusto–

Yaten no se había percatado que había llegado a casa hasta que la escucho entrar a su habitación, quería decirle: "nada, todo está bien" pero no podía, ya no– Yo… no lo soporto, no puedo con esto… –se dejó caer sentándose pesadamente sobre su cama–

-No entiendo... ¿ocurrió algo con Mina?, ¿Mia está bien? –Al verlo en ese estado se preocupó aún más, solo atino a sentarse a un lado de él– Yaten ¿qué pasa?

-Mina está más que bien… –sonrió con ironía y tristeza– en cuanto a Mía… ni siquiera sé si de verdad me necesite.

-Claro que te necesita, eres su padre... y tú la necesitas... Yaten te veías tan feliz cuando volviste de estar con ella, no puedes simplemente hablar de esa forma.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? Como hago para ser yo mismo, fuerte y decidido… –se puso de pie rápidamente– ¿Cómo alguien que apenas me conoce puede quererme como yo la quiero? No sé cómo luchar contra la corriente de su vida… ¿No lo ves Serena? Ella ya tiene una vida con Mina y con el idiota de Malaquite y su hija… ¿Y qué papel juego yo? ¡Él hombre que jamás estuvo, que no la escucho decir sus primeras palabras o que la cuido cuando enfermaba! Un hombre que de la noche a la mañana tiene que llamar padre y que para rematar quiere arrancarla de las personas que ella quiere, porque me revienta en el hígado que Malaquite tenga lo que ES MIO–se señaló a sí mismo con molestia– ¿Y sabes que me deja eso? Este odio a ese tipo y este coraje contra Mina, la única mujer que he amado, pero que ahora siento que jamás podre perdonar –Paso la manos por sus cabellos con frustración–

-Imagino lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero no quieras que de la noche a la mañana Mia te acepte abiertamente como su padre, tendrás que ganártela con mucho esfuerzo... –se puso de pie tomando sus manos– ponerte así no arreglara las cosas... debes pensar muy bien qué es lo que quieres para Mía... yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la figura que tiene Malaquite con ella... pero sé que ella esperaba a su padre y ese eres tu Yaten... y solo tú.

-¿Qué hago para ahogar esto que me quema Serena? –Pregunto ahora ya no en tono exaltado si no triste y escéptico– No puedo verla tan encariñada con él ni tampoco a Mina volviendo a ser la joven a los pies de un hombre que no la ama… Y sé que la menos culpable es Mía, pero si dejo todas mis esperanzas a que sea Mina la que vaya alejándola de Malaquite eso jamás pasara… –negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Cuando creí que entre ella y yo las cosas irían mejor le pedí que se alejara de Malaquite ¡Y así no soy yo! Mina debería querer hacerlo y ver el alejarse de él por sí misma y no por una imposición de mi parte y aun así tan pronto vio perdido lo nuestro volvió a correr a su lado dándole a Mia la imagen de familia perfecta con ese cretino.

Suspiró profundamente alejándose un poco de él– En realidad creo que nunca he entendido la forma de proceder de Mina... pero trato de comprenderla, supongo que pensó que no decirte nada era lo mejor que podía hacer, en cierta forma también me siento culpable de que estén alejados, quizá si yo hubiera intercedido entre ustedes las cosas serían diferentes... podrías tener la familia que tanto deseas con la mujer que amas y con tu hermosa hija.

Yaten la abrazo, Serena era alguien muy importante para él y lo último que querría en ese momento es arrastrarla a su nube negra o que ella se sintiera culpable de algo que no era– Esto solo es culpa mía y de Mina… yo debí intuir que algo no estaba bien cuando me dejo de la nada y aferrarme a ella con todo el amor que sentía y ella no debió tomar decisiones por mí, por ningún motivo que tuviera.

-Todos nos equivocamos Yaten... –murmuro dejándose abrazar– pero de algo estoy segura es que Mia te ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo... sabe que tú eres su padre y ahora lo único que quiere es reconocerte como tal... y aunque parezca que no tienes autoridad para exigir... debes hacerlo... tal vez Malaquite no sea el villano de la historia pero tiene mucha culpa en el sufrimiento de ustedes y también ha afectado a Mia así que... te apoyare en lo que decidas.

-Te lo agradezco de verdad, lo mejor que me ha pasado dentro de esta tormenta, es tenerte Serena… –sonrió aliviado de tener una amiga como ella– Pero tampoco quiero arrastrarte a mis problemas, más cuando dudo que a Seiya le plazca mucho el siquiera tenerte cerca de mi como amigo… –después de estrecharla un poco más se alejó de ella apenas un pequeño paso–

Sonrió con tristeza bajando el rostro– No creo que le importe mucho... supongo que ahora debe estar muy ocupado... reconciliándose con su... esposa.

Yaten la observo sorprendido– Pero, creí queme habías dicho que tú y él… –pero al ver en ella aquella tristeza– Oh… –negó con molestia– No lo puedo creer, Seiya debe de ser un idiota… ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Estaba en el departamento... –algunas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, pero ella aún no se atrevía a verlo– con Rei... en la misma cama en la que estúpidamente yo estuve... fui demasiado tonta.

Al verla de aquella manera, no podía comprenderlo ¿Cómo Seiya pudo haber hecho algo así?, subió ambas manos al rostro de Serena, tomando sus pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas– Seiya es el mayor idiota… porque sé que te ama Serena, pero no entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo y sea cual sea su motivo no debió engañarte.

-No sé qué pensar... quizá es verdad que entre ellos no pasó nada pero... –suspiro apretando con fuerza sus manos– ella estaba ahí. Solo me engañe a mí misma al pensar que podríamos tener un final feliz... una vez más entiendo que no soy una princesa y él mucho menos un caballero.

-Es que verlos juntos de una manera tan íntima, es lógico que pienses mal… –volvió a estrecharla sutilmente a su pecho– ¿Te vio?

-Si... –murmuró recargándose en él llorando, aunque no quisiera hacerlo las lágrimas fluían por si solas sin poder contenerlas– y tuve que fingir... fingir que todo había sido un juego... tire su promesa de amor... ya no me importo lo que pensara de mi... fue lo único que pude hacer... fingir...

-De verdad… ¿quieres olvidarlo, fingir?, ya no nos resultó una vez… ¿crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?

-Quiero olvidarlo... olvidar que una vez lo ame... y tal parece que esta vez sí me creyó... creyó cada una de mis palabras, y espero que no me vuelva a buscar... no puedo creerle de nueva cuenta, no debo... Yaten... todo esto me duele.

Yaten se quedó pensativo al escuchar aquello una serie de ideas completamente descabelladas pasaron por su mente mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda de manera fraternal.

-Las cosas no salieron como esperábamos... todo fue un fracaso, de nueva cuenta estamos sufriendo por ellos... no es el final que tenía pensado... –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era ese abrazo que su amigo le daba–

-Yo ya no espero un final feliz si de Mina se trata… pero tú ¿de verdad estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por olvidarte de Seiya?

-Si... –respondió con tristeza– no importa si paso algo con Rei o no... Solo que hoy me di cuenta de que no estamos hechos para estar juntos... –respiro profundamente– no quiero seguir teniendo el título de la "amante" no quiero.

-Serena, quiero ayudarte, esta vez de verdad y me gustaría que pudieras ayudarme… –se separó de ella solo lo suficiente para verle a los ojos–

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo lo que decidas no sé porque lo dudas... –dijo confundida ante sus palabras–

-Es que esta vez, quiero decirte las cosas muy enserio… –su semblante paso a uno más serio pero sin perder esa mirada cariñosa que siempre tenía para ella– No es que antes no lo fueran, pero esta vez quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono extrañada–

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –tomo su mano entre las de él– Pero esta vez como debió haber sido en un principio… de verdad Serena, prometo no presionarte a nada que no quieras, solamente que sé que nadie me va apoyar mejor que tú y nadie te comprenderá como yo lo hago porque vivimos lo mismo y porque lo que más anhelo es algún día poder verte sonreír de nuevo desde lo más profundo de tu alma y poder darle a Mia la familia que ella merece y sé que tú eres la única y adecuada para ella.

-¿Casarnos?, ¿tener una familia?, pero... ¿y Mina?, Yaten quizá en este momento piensas que es la mejor solución pero... ¿que pasara después?

-Ya no puedo pensar mi vida imaginando que pasara con Mina –negó– ahora hay alguien más en quien debo pensar, no sé qué pasara con Mina, pero por mucho que la ame, sé que ahora ella más que ser el amor de mi vida es la madre de mi hija, ella tomo sus decisiones y ahora yo quiero tomar las mías. Pero tampoco quiero ser egoísta contigo, no voy a orillarte a intentar ser feliz conmigo si tu no lo deseas Serena y sea cual sea tu decisión yo la respeto.

Se separó de él caminando hacia la ventana observando un instante hacia la calle, quizá en el fondo deseaba que el auto de Seiya estuviera afuera espiándola como la primera vez, quizá para intentar pedirle o darle un explicación, pero nada– Acepto...

Yaten se sorprendió de aquella aceptación tan repentina– Serena… seremos amigos, pase lo que pase y siempre podrás ser sincera como hasta ahora… –se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda– solo que ahora buscaremos nuestra tranquilidad una que merecemos ambos.

-Lo haremos por Mia... sé que no será nada fácil que inicies una vida padre e hija y quiero ayudarte... y gracias a eso ya no tendré tiempo para pensar en Seiya... ahora solo quiero olvidarlo... –dijo sin dejar de ver por el cristal de la ventana– eso es lo único en lo que debes ayudarme... en hacer que lo olvide.

-Lo haremos, saldremos adelante… –se separó un poco de ella para tomar su mano–

.

.

.

.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde la aquella salida que habían tenido Mía y Mina con Yaten y por desgracia para ellas no se había repetido Yaten no había vuelto a visitar aquella casa, sin embargo estaba en contacto con Mía a través de llamadas telefónicas, llamadas que según su pequeña le platicaba a su madre él parecía igualmente interesado en mantener el contacto pero dejaba ver que pronto la vería y podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. Mina estaba feliz por su pequeña, por Yaten y por ella misma, Yaten parecía más que interesado en su hija y Mía parecía estar aceptando a su padre de la mejor manera aunque aún algo reservada como era propio en ella, sin embargo Mina había añorado la posibilidad de mitigar la molestia de Yaten hacia ella a través de la visitas frecuentes que tendría para Mía, de cualquier forma para ella el avance entre ellos era ya ganancia.

Ganancia y tranquilidad que se desvaneció tras aquella notificación que Mina recibió aquella tarde, tenía trabajo al por mayor y su agenda estaba llena de citas pero aquello era algo que no podía postergar, las manos aun temblaban mientras sostenía el volante de su auto y conducía a toda velocidad a aquella casa que deseo jamás volver a visitar.

Flash Back

-Buenas tardes… ¿Señora Aino? –saludo el hombre mayor de porte serio y formal–

-Si… Adelante tome asiento… –afirmo observando aquel hombre ya dentro de su oficina–

-Buenas tardes Señora Aino, soy el Licenciado Takaji, abogado del Doctor Yaten Black… –extendió su mano con un aparente semblante frio pero educado–

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –correspondió el saludo–

Saco de su portafolios una carpeta extendiéndosela– Presentarle la notificación de demanda que ha impuesto mi cliente hacia usted, en ella se encuentra la fecha en que deberá presentarse a la audiencia…

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Demanda! –Cuestiono Mina exaltada e incrédula casi arrebatándole los papeles abriendo la carpeta de prisa, quedándose callada por unos segundos en lo que leía aquel papel mientras su rostro de incredulidad cambiaba por uno aun mayor de asombro y terror– ¡Demanda la custodia y patria potestad de MI HIJA!

Final Flash Back

Sin demorar en estacionar de una forma apropiada el auto bajo rápidamente con aun los papeles en mano dirigiéndose a aquella amplia e impecable puerta de caoba, tocando con algún par de golpes demandantes.

- Buenas tardes... –Saludo la joven empleada al abrir la puerta–

-Buenas tardes… Necesito ver a Yaten por favor… –saludo en tono serio mientras entraba sin esperar respuesta de la joven empleada–

-Ah permítame un momento... él está ocupado, en seguida le aviso que lo buscan... –dijo la chica entrando tras de ella–

-Si claro yo espero… –pero continúo caminando rápidamente hacia la sala de la casa viendo en ella a Yaten junto con sus padres y alguien que parecía muy entusiasmado mostrando algunos adornos con flores y mantelería–

-¿Mina? –Cuestiono volteando a ver quién entraba a su casa de forma tan abrupta– ¿qué haces aquí? –se acercó a ella tranquilamente–

-Lo siento señor... –dijo la empleada apenada–

-No te preocupes... la conozco. –Murmuro con una sutil sonrisa–

-¿Que hace esta mujer aquí Yaten? –Pregunto molesta la señora que había dejado el adorno que le había gustado sobre la mesa de centro–

-Buenas tardes… –Trato de sonar amable al saludar a los padres de Yaten pero sabía que su voz sonó igual de molesta– Lamento llegar en mal momento y lamento mas no llegar con la apropiada cortesía con que llego tu abogado esta tarde a visitarme Yaten.

El padre de Yaten solo tomo a su esposa de los hombros acercándola a él para sugerirle dejarlos solos.

-Ah ya veo... –sonrió señalándole el camino hacia la biblioteca– por favor... ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-Disculpen... si gustan puedo volver en otro momento... –dijo aquel hombre con arreglos florales– aún falta que la novia vea lo que la señora ha escogido.

Mina volteo a ver a aquel hombre sumamente asombrada para después prestar atención a aquellos detalles, cayendo en cuenta que aquello se trataba del arreglo de una fiesta, después volteo su vista a Yaten llena de incertidumbre aunada a su ya molestia–

-Mina... adelante... –dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca– muchas gracias por su tiempo, ya le avisaremos nuestra decisión... y si me disculpan... mamá por favor vayan adelantándose al restaurante... en seguida los alcanzo.

El padre de Yaten solo fijo su vista en ambos, en especial en aquella mujer que ya no era más una joven sin mencionar que su hijo sin duda tampoco era el mismo en su comportamiento junto a ella como en él pasado, no entendiendo que pasaba pero si presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

Mina entro ya sin titubear, cruzándose de brazos esperando a estar por fin solos y poder hablar, aquello era sin duda una pesadilla Yaten quería quitarle a Mia, porque solo podía verlo de esa manera y además se casaría, que pretendía ¿hacer una familia sin ella? ¿Tener a Mia y simplemente hacerla a un lado?

- Y bien... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, como te diste cuenta estoy muy ocupado... –dijo con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a la silla principal tomando asiento–

-Claro… muy ocupado demandándome mientras organizas una boda ¿verdad?, eso dejaría sin tiempo a cualquiera… –dejo con molestia los papeles sobre el escritorio– ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en demandarme Yaten? –lo observo molesta–

-Te dije que si no ponías distancia entre Mia y Malaquite lo haría yo... además tengo todo el derecho de reconocer a mi hija... ¿o es que... no es mi hija? –cuestiono observándola fijamente–

-Jamás dijiste eso… –dijo en su defensa– Lo de Malaquite solo aplicaba en mi… Y claro que es tu hija aunque en este momento desearía que esas pruebas estuvieran equivocadas.

-Bueno ahora te lo estoy diciendo, quiero poner distancia entre ese hombre y mi hija... y es una pena que las cosas no sean como tu desees... lo siento Mina, las cosas son así... sé que en el proceso la niña saldrá lastima, pero estoy dispuesto a dedicar mi vida entera en sanar esas heridas.

-Eres un egoísta Yaten… no te importa el sufrimiento de Mia, lo único que te interesa es lo que tú quieres… dime ¿tan malo es que la gente aprecie a tu hija? –su mirada reflejaba toda la molestia que sentía hacia él en ese momento– En ese caso porque no te molesta que Serena la quiera también… claro con ella si podría hacer un sustituto de familia perfecto ¿verdad?

-¿Porque no? –Dijo con molestia poniéndose de pie– sabes perfectamente que ella sería una excelente mamá... si tan solo su inmenso cariño por ti no la hubiera privado de tal cosa.

-Así que eso es lo que quieres… darle una madre a Mia… Mia ya tiene una madre y soy yo y estas completamente loco Yaten si piensas que voy a dejar que me la quites… –se acercó a él de manera decidida– Soy su madre y por derecho Mia debe estar conmigo, desde que supe que tú eres su padre jamás pensé en privarte de su presencia, ni tampoco Malaquite debe presentar para ti una amenaza, para Mia eres su padre y Malaquite solo un hombre que la quiere, pero si tus celos paternos no te dejan ver eso, es una lástima por ti.

-Jamás pensaste en privarme de su presencia... –repitió con cierto sarcasmo– pues que bien que no lo quisieras... porque entonces no habrían pasado 5 años sin saber de su existencia... bravo Mina... siempre pensando en los demás.

-Eso fue porque se suponía que tu no eras el padre de Mia… no era tu responsabilidad y yo no iba a ser una carga para ti, pero tú con tus acciones tampoco tienes el carácter moral para reclamarme Yaten, porque yo quise hacer las cosas pensando en ti y por el amor que te tenia, pero tu jamás has podido verlo así, a ti te importaron un bledo mis palabras, tu simplemente desapareciste y regresaste con toda la autoridad moral para juzgarme y ahora privarme de lo único que realmente tengo ¿y eso te hace una mejor persona?, ¿Tu si piensas en los demás?

Se acercó a ella tomándola con fuerza de los brazos– ¿Y quién te pidió que pensaras por mí?, yo te di mi amor... por primera vez en mi patética vida estaba dispuesto a dar todo por alguien... tú me diste la fuerza para luchar... y así como me la diste me la quitaste... no tengo la calidad moral para reclamarte, tienes razón... pero tampoco quiero que mi hija crezca cargando con las culpas de su madre... ¿que pasara cuando se entere de cómo fue que conociste a Malaquite?, ¿crees que se sentirá orgullosa al saber que su madre fue amante de un hombre vil?

Mina frunció el ceño ante su agarre pero no mostro debilidad– Mia no tiene una madre perfecta y lo sabe y sobre mi poca moral o mala reputación me encargo yo y como lo hable con ella a su momento… –lo encaro sin la más mínima vergüenza de sus hechos– Ya no soy una niña Yaten se lo que hice bien y en lo que me equivoque, deseaba tanto redimir mi error contigo, darte la familia de la que te prive y que pudieras perdonarme, pero lo evidentemente claro es que tú ya no puedes amarme ni mucho menos perdonarme, así que hagas lo que hagas, no lo hagas pensando en mi o en ti, hazlo pensando en Mía, porque no puedes simplemente llegar y llevártela de mi lado… –se soltó de su agarre con fuerza– ¿Dime que harás con ella? Crees que es una muñeca a la que solo llevaras a tu casa y sentaras ¿O peor aun solamente le dejaras la responsabilidad a Serena?

-Te equivocas Mina, Mia es mi responsabilidad... Serena solo será mi esposa... nadie ocupara tu lugar... y no quieras pensar que ella es igual que Malaquite... las situaciones son diferentes... –dijo molesto dándole la espalda–

-Yo lo único que quiero que entiendas es que a nuestra hija no le importan nuestros errores o pasado y para ella es importante la gente que quiere llámese Serena o Malaquite, además no me pidas que te entregue a una parte de mi de la que jamás me he separado ni un solo día… –lo rodeo para verlo a la cara–

-Dime Mina... –sonrió ligeramente– ¿qué es lo que sentías al tenerla separada de su padre?, porque si tenías tus dudas de que fuera de Malaquite o mía bien pudiste hacerla pasar por hija de él ¿no?, no es lo que tanto deseabas, una vida cómoda y estable para poder ayudar a tu familia.

-Qué triste que aun sigas viéndolo de ese modo Yaten… –negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Tienes razón debí habértelo dicho pero dime ¿Cuándo? Cuando jamás regresaste… o quizá cuando regresaste comprometido con mi antigua amiga… y cuando las cosas fueron tratando de mejorar entre nosotros lo intente pero siempre había algo que evitaba él momento, no podía simplemente abrirte la puerta y decirte "Hola tienes una hija…" Porque te cuesta tanto tratar de entender, de que te amo y jamás pensé que esto llegaría a este punto, pero no por mis errores del pasado ahora Mia tiene que sufrir las consecuencias.

-No Mina... Mía no sufrirá las consecuencias de nuestros actos... en el pasado no supe luchar por ti... debí arrebatarte de las garras de Malaquite, pero no lo hice y me he arrepentido muchas noches al soñarte... pero puedo hacerlo con Mía... ella no será la cereza de ese maravilloso pastel que planea Malaquite... no permitiré que ese hombre este cerca de ella no importa lo que tenga que hacer, una vez perdí lo que más amaba en la vida... pero ahora... ahora no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

Mina subió sus manos para tomar las mejillas de Yaten bajo sus palmas de manera cálida pero con ligera firmeza para que fijara su mirada en ella– Por que tus sentimientos hacia mi eran capaz de perdonarme y aceptarme con la hija de otro… Pero ahora te empeñas en herirte a ti mismo con esto, y herir a las personas que te amamos, Tu hija y yo… Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz Yaten y redimir todo el daño que te he hecho pasar y hacer juntos la familia que somos… –Su mirada y voz firme y dulce le pedía aquello desde el fondo de su corazón–

Había estado a punto de voltearse, de resistirse a cada acto que esa mujer hacía, la odiaba pero también la amaba, era la única mujer que quería en su vida y escucharla hacia que todo pareciera tan fácil, como si la felicidad se consiguiera con un solo "si".

-Solo tú puedes darme la puerta a ese hermoso corazón que tanto amo… –Deslizo una de sus manos a su pecho mientras la otra subió un poco más acariciando su rostro– Si en ti existe el deseo de esa hermosa imagen de una familia solo di un "Si"… solo dame la oportunidad… –Al ver que en sus actos no había negatividad y su mirada parecía que dentro de él había una lucha interna por retener su respuesta se acercó lenta y sutilmente a él respirando tenuemente al sentir su calor– Dame la oportunidad de que compruebes lo indescriptiblemente feliz y pleno que te puedes sentir… –entre cerro sus ojos tenuemente al casi percibir el aliento cálido de Yaten ante su cercanía–

-Ya llegue Yaten... –dijo animada Serena al abrir la puerta del despacho quedándose sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo–

-Serena... –en el momento en que escucho aquella voz se separó de Mina sobre todo al notar que se encontraba observándolos–

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpir... –aun sin moverse de la puerta–

Mina no volteo a verla solo se sintió frustrada e incluso como lo que era en ese momento una intrusa tratando de alejar a un prometido de su novia, pero aquello era algo que deseaba y no se arrepentía y por ello no quería ver a Serena, así que solo opto por ver a Yaten desilusionada tal vez de su reacción.

-No interrumpes... Mina y yo solo hablábamos... –dijo acercándose a Serena tomándola de la mano haciendo que entrara–

-Hola Mina... –saludo desconcertada aun renuente de entrar–

-Hola Serena… –respondió ásperamente, no solo por lo poco oportuna que resulto su presencia, si no por que no podía evitar que sus celos saltaran a la vista al ver como Yaten se dirigía hacia ella– Si solo hablábamos, pero en privado.

-Lo siento... quizá deba dejarlos solos.

-No. Como mi futura esposa creo que debes estar enterada de lo que hago... además recuerda que no tengo secretos contigo... –dijo sonriéndole oprimiendo su mano para darle a entender que ambos necesitaban ser fuertes–

Mina fijo su vista en Serena al escuchar aquello demostrando su negativa y desilusión aun mayor hacia ella por ese hecho– De acuerdo Yaten –encogió sus hombros en señal de no tener otra opción por sus decisiones mientras lo veía a él– Si tu planteamiento es el de mantener a Mia lejos de personas que puedan "ocupar" tu lugar –dijo con sarcasmo– Yo puedo pedir lo mismo ¿No crees que es justo?

-Yaten... –volteo a verlo antes de que dijera algo mas– déjanos solas por favor... después de todo creo que debo hablar con Mina.

-No debería... –dijo preocupado de lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellas estando la situación tan tensa–

-No te preocupes Yaten, no le hare nada a tu prometida si es lo que te preocupa… –sonrió Mina con molestia– Además puesto que tanto deseas convertirla en tu esposa más de alguna vez estaremos en situaciones complicadas así que es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde un principio… Porque así debe de ser ¿No Yaten? –simplemente no se sentía ella misma hablándole de aquel modo a él o a Serena, pero ver llegar a Serena encendió algo en ella que jamás creyó habría en su interior: Celos, coraje, temor y una profundo y aberrante sentido de proteger y aferrarse a lo que era suyo y amaba, Su hija y al hombre que sin duda era todo para ella. Y era frustrante tener que comportarse así con ella, pero sabía que ya no podía ser de ninguna otra forma–

-De acuerdo... –volvió a oprimir su mano y después de una mirada que encerraba la fuerza y apoyo a su amiga salió de la biblioteca–

-Sé que debes estar molesta... pero también debes comprender la situación en la que esta él... –dijo tranquilamente observando con atención a su antigua mejor amiga– tu estarías igual.

-Sabes que Serena, no opines por mi… porque es evidente que tú ya no me conoces, yo jamás lastimaría a mi hija como pretende hacerlo Yaten, no la conoce… –respondió una vez que estuvieron solas– Y yo por primera vez en mi vida ya me canse de pensar en los demás antes de en mí y que es lo que obtengo no tener al hombre que amo y estar a punto de perder a mi hija y no voy a dejar que eso pase por que por mucho que ame a Yaten es algo que no puedo y no quiero.

-Él tampoco quiere perderla... y no estoy siendo atrevida al suponer lo que harías... me estás dando la razón... no quieres dejarla, actuarias igual que él... piensa en cómo te sentirías si fuera Yaten el que te oculto la existencia de Mía... no lo justifico pero tampoco te comprendo... éramos amigas y no pude siquiera saber de la existencia de esa niña hasta hace un par de años... ¿por qué Mina?, ¿por qué ocultármelo a mí también? –dijo con tristeza caminando hasta donde estaba una serie de libros y después de observarlos tomo uno comenzando a hojearlo–

-Tú al igual que Yaten jamás lo entenderían, porque los dos ahora solo están cegados por ese rencor que no los deja ver más allá de sus cuatro paredes, que se esconden del pasado y sé que es difícil tan difícil que por eso jamás te dije nada de mi embarazo porque tuve muchas razones para hacerlo… –trataba de no mirarla pero era tan extraño estar ahí con ella y no tratar de que fuera como antes– engañarte a ti era engañarme a mí misma porque contigo era la única con la que podía hablar sin cuestionamientos, reproches, disgustos o falsas afirmaciones… Mia era perfecta para mí, llego sin planearla pero cuando más la necesitaba, mi hija y punto final. No lo hice porque no quería que mi mejor amiga cuestionara mis decisiones como lo hizo mi familia conmigo era como si todo desapareciera y estar con la tranquilidad de que me escuchabas sin pensar en que había echado a perder mi vida y me prometí que te lo diría hasta poder con satisfacción propia decirte que era Mi hija y que no necesitaba de Malaquite para sacarla adelante porque en verdad pensaba que era su hija aunque añorara que fuera de Yaten… además como decírtelo si… –no pudo continuar, simplemente la otra razón era algo que no sabía que tanto significaría para ambas–

-Si yo había perdido a mi bebé... –continuo hojeando el libro para luego voltear a verla– si... lo perdí por protegerte... y no me arrepiento porque ahora puedo ver a Mia... tan bella como tú, tan inteligente como Yaten... una vez dijiste que al menos una de las dos debía conocer la felicidad... pues bien, tú ya sabes lo que es dar vida... yo no... y no te lo reprocho, lo único que quiero es que no me alejes de ella... me pediste que no me le volviera a acercar, pero no puedo... porque apoyare a Yaten en lo que decida... –dijo con seguridad sin dejar de verla–

-Acepte a renunciar a Yaten cuando ustedes regresaron ¿Con que fin? Solo para herirnos haciendo más profundas nuestras heridas y yo por el aprecio que un día te tuve y por la gratitud de aquel día en que me salvaste accedí –dijo en tono de estar arrepentida– Porque siempre creí que te debía a vida de Mia por que imaginaba que hubiera sido si fuera al revés y sé que Yaten jamás me hubiera dejado pero no fue así, Mía es MI HIJA… mía Serena y eso es algo que tú debes de comprender y superar por mucho que te duela… ella jamás va a ser tu hija y no pretendas realizarte como madre con ella porque no voy a dejar que Yaten me la quite menos ahora que se que él solo quiere vengarse de mí y tú de Seiya porque eso está más que claro… son tan egoístas que no piensan en nadie más… –Se acercó a ella sutilmente– Así que ahora a mí no trates de convencerme con tu excusas de amistad y apoyo con Yaten porque si lo que quieren es luchar por Mia… eso es algo que una madre sabe hacer muy bien.

Aquellas palabras había lastimado en lo más profundo su corazón, ella jamás hubiera deseado tener a Mía como su propia hija y mucho menos deseaba vengarse de Seiya, las cosas eran todo lo contrario, pero no era momento para dar explicaciones, sus ojos se habían enrojecido a causa de contener las ganas de llorar pero aun así sonrió ligeramente– Adelante... lucha por ella... porque Yaten hará lo propio... y yo estaré a su lado, apoyándolo... y no te equivoques Mina, yo jamás tuve la idea de querer tratar a Mía como la hija que perdí... porque ese bebé es irremplazable... así que tu tampoco quieras suponer lo que pienso o siento...

-Pues entonces queda claro que ninguna de las dos puede intervenir la una por la otra… Lo siento Serena –negó con tristeza– Pero esta amistad se quebrantó el día en que llegaste siendo la enamorada prometida del hombre que amo y terminaste con ella él día que demostraste que no eres capaz de hacerlo feliz o darle su lugar… así que lo siento, puedes pelear con Yaten cuanto se les dé la gana pero no voy a firmar un papel que me aleje de mi hija –tomo su bolso y con la otra mano tomo aquellos papeles que había llevado para después romperlos en dos– Yaten es libre de ver a su hija cuando él quiera y con la voluntad que ella quiera hacerlo, nadie desea más que yo escuchar a Mia decirle a Yaten papá en su presencia, pero si el trata de acercarse a ella de esta manera no sabe lo que hace porque nadie conoce a mi hija mejor que yo… –aventó sobre el escritorio aquellos papeles para después dar la vuelta–

-Lo siento Mina... me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes entre las dos... de verdad... extraño a mi mejor amiga... –dijo con tristeza observando lo que buscaba en aquel libro, una fotografía de ellas cuando eran felices– gracias por todo.

Mina no dijo nada, solo la observo por un segundo antes de salir de aquel lugar, no quería decir más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero tampoco podía corresponder las palabras de Serena ya que simplemente no entendía su proceder.

-En cuanto escucho la puerta de la biblioteca cerrarse no pudo contener más su llanto y se dejó caer en una de las sillas abrazando a ella aquel libro que ocultaba ese hermoso recuerdo– Te extraño tanto amiga.

Yaten al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse abruptamente supuso que Mina se había ido ya, sin dudarlo abrió aquella puerta que separaba a la biblioteca del cuarto donde él se encontraba, al entrar pudo ver a Serena de la última manera que hubiera querido pues sabía que aquello la afectaba más de lo que se merecía– Serena… –la levanto lentamente viendo aquello que tenía entre sus brazos– No lo hare… no te orillare a perderlas para siempre… –negó al verla en ese estado–

-He perdido para siempre a mi mejor y única amiga... –Murmuro entre el llanto aferrándose a esa foto– es como mi hermana y la he lastimado... ¿qué hice Yaten?

La estrecho hacia su pecho, a él le dolía tanto como a ella verla sufrir de aquella manera– Mina esta cegada por su temor y es evidente que se siente acorralada por mis actos pero lo que menos quiero es que desquite esa frustración contigo como lo ha hecho.

-No Yaten... ella tiene razón... solo volvimos para lastimarlos... para herirlos... las cosas no salieron como pensábamos... pero ese era nuestro principal motivo al volver... vengarnos de ellos.

-Pero los amamos Serena y tú estabas dispuesta a perdonarlo y seguir adelante, al igual que yo, solo que no contábamos con sus acciones y mentiras y de eso ni tu ni yo somos culpables.

-No... No lo somos... pero si de lo que hagan a partir de ahora... Mina te ama y me odia porque me casare contigo... y lo mismo pasara con Seiya... si me ama o no eso no importa... lo único que le importara es que tu su mejor amigo se case con la mujer con la que un día él jugó... –murmuro llenándose mas sus ojos de aquellas lagrimas que durante días había luchado por contener–

-A mí no me importa en este momento lo que Mina sienta por mí, mi único propósito es intentar rehacer mi vida con mi hija y contigo Serena, me duele también perder la amistad de Seiya pero en este momento tu eres primordial para mi… –subió su mano limpiando sus lágrimas– Pero tampoco voy a obligarte a mantener este compromiso si eso te hiere más.

Negó en un moviente sutil– Dije que te apoyaría en todo... no solo como tu amiga, sino como tu futura esposa... y eso hare... estaré contigo en todo momento... además también quiero estar cerca de Mia... será difícil para ella y para ti... así que por favor, continuemos con nuestro compromiso.

-Hare lo posible porque esto termine pronto y que Mina entienda que yo también solo quiero lo mejor para Mia al igual que ella, sé que es duro y sus celos no la dejan verlo pero ella entenderá que estar contigo y conmigo es mejor a que este con la influencia de ese hombre.

-Eso espero... y que sepa perdonarnos algún día... –murmuro tomando su mano– gracias por consolarme... prometo no volver a llorar.

-Y yo evitar hacerte llorar… –le sonrió tenuemente, aquello le dolía al igual que a ella– solo que no podría hacer esto con nadie más que contigo, gracias por apoyarme.

-No tienes nada que agradecer... –sonrió terminando de limpiar sus mejillas– y será mejor que vayamos al restaurante... seguro tus padres deben estar furiosos.

-Solo pensar en tener que soportar los interrogatorios de mi madre… –negó fastidiado imaginando su parloteo mientras tomaba la mano de Serena entre la de él– Que te parece si cenamos y desaparecemos… –le propuso mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice–

-Me parece muy bien... –sonrió comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida no sin antes haber dejado la fotografía en su lugar secreto–

.

.

.

.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

.

.

.

.

Seiya aun pensaba que estaba loco por estar en aquel lugar, pero de ante mano sabía que no habría superación sin confrontación y por el momento esa era su manera más dócil de enfrentarla. Sin la mayor premura detuvo su automóvil frente aquella casa, dando pasos largos y serenos llego a la puerta aguardando que ese alguien que buscaba abriera aquella puerta tras su llamado.

Después de aquella cena en la que prácticamente huyeron de sus padres Yaten estaba resignado a tener que afrontar en algún momento los fastidiosos comentarios de su madre y pensaba que era mejor ir y platicar con ella a que se enterara por otros medios de lo que hacía Mina en su casa el día anterior, ni siquiera había desayunado, solo un buen baño y era suficiente, estaba por tomar las llaves cuando escucho el timbre, de inmediato abrió pues no quería que Serena se despertara, ambos habían tardado en conciliar el sueño y era mejor que ella siguiera descansando, esperaba quizá que fueran sus padres, Mina nuevamente o peor aún Malaquite pero lo que nunca se imagino es quien estaría al abrir la puerta.

-¿Seiya? –Murmuro sorprendido subiendo al instante la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Serena–

-Hola Yaten… –Saludo en tono un tanto inexpresivo pero esta vez con un toque relajado, sin duda nada de lo que tuvo para él desde que regreso de Alemania–

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más cortes que podía aunque en el fondo ya no sabía lo que sentía por su ex mejor amigo–

-Sé lo que estás pensando… –negó sutilmente mostrando una pequeña pero sin duda dolorida sonrisa, pues seguramente él pensaría que vendría a buscar a Serena o algo relacionado con ella y tal vez lo era pero no de una forma directa– En realidad lo que quiero es que hablemos… –lo miro de forma amable analizando su reacción– ¿Tal vez podamos desayunar juntos, apuesto a que sigues teniendo la mala costumbre de salir de casa sin hacerlo…

Sonrió ligeramente– Hay costumbres que nunca cambian... –suspiro alcanzando a tomar las llaves– bien, vamos... ¿algún lugar que quieras recomendarme?

-Hay uno bastante bueno cerca de aquí, se que te gustara… –comenzó a caminar después de que él cerró la puerta de su casa–

-Bueno, muéstrame el camino... –dijo mientras se dirigía él a su auto volteando hacía la ventana esperando que Serena no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Seiya– te sigo...

Seiya no respondió ya, solo se dirigió a su auto comenzando a conducir, sin pensar o sentir, ya solo se quería dejar guiar por lo que alguna vez fue, un amigo incondicional y sabía que aquello sería casi imposible ahora aun así ahí estaba llegando a aquel restaurante visiblemente tranquilo aunque con bastantes personas desayunando en la mayoría hombres ejecutivos por su apariencia.

Al entrar los recibieron dándoles una tranquila mesa en el jardín del lugar, lo que fue apropiado pues la gente era más poca ahí.

Respiro profundamente observando el lugar, realmente su amigo conocía sus gustos– Tenias razón... es bueno el lugar... pero supongo que no me buscaste para mostrarme el restaurante... –por fin lo observo con atención– ¿de que querías hablar?

Seiya espero a que el mesero terminara de servir el café para iniciar su conversación– En realidad de todo… –lo observo fijamente, era el mismo de antes sin duda, aunque desde su regreso jamás se había detenido a observarlo con detenimiento, su mirada parecía distinta ¿Dolor?– Creo que de primera mano te debo una disculpa…

Se recargo por completo en la silla, hubiera pensando en una conversación cualquiera pero nunca en recibir una disculpa de su parte– No me debes nada... ni tampoco la esperaba... no creo que ese tipo de cosas quepa entre nosotros... nunca las hubo, a menos claro que ya comiences a sentirte viejo y sentimental... –sonrió ligeramente–

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario– Jamás lo hice en él pasado porque mis errores jamás pusieron nuestra amistad en la situación que se encuentra ahora… no es el estado senil o sentimentalismos… –volvió a observarlo– Es solo que no creo que sea quien para cuestionar tus acciones y lo hice…

Observo un momento la taza de café y la tomo bebiendo un poco– Ambos sabemos el motivo de que nuestra amistad este así... tiene nombre... Serena... –murmuro dejando de nueva cuenta la taza sobre la mesa– ¿crees que ella es un error en tu vida?

Estaba a punto de tomar su taza cuando escucho aquella pregunta respondiendo de inmediato– No, definitivamente ella jamás fue un error en mi vida… pero si un imposible y eso es algo que ya he comprendido, y si ella quiere casarse contigo o con el cangrejo… –dijo refiriéndose al tal Haruka– es algo que solo es cuestión de ella, siempre ha sido una mujer que toma sus decisiones y está claro que está no será la excepción, pero dado que ahora se convertirá en la esposa de aquel que considere mi hermano ahora solo será para mí la prometida de Yaten… –volteo ligeramente hacia aquella pacifica fuente esperando que aquel sonido lo ayudara a decir aquello de la manera más convincente y que en él no se reflejara el dolor de sus palabras– De cualquier manera está claro lo que paso entre ella y yo… lo que fue no volverá a pasar Yaten… Jamás… –aseguro retomando su mirada a él– Pero lo que sin duda no quiero perder es lo que aún podría rescatarse de nuestra amistad y lo mucho que te aprecio pese a todo esta situación…

-Entonces el motivo de esta conversación es prácticamente aceptar que Serena y yo nos casaremos y por lo tanto no volverás a tratar de confundirla con tus arrepentimientos y palabrerías... –Volvió a tomar la taza– que entre tú y yo aún es posible rescatar la amistad que nos unió un día... sin rencores ni arrepentimientos... ¿no es así? –Bebió un buen trago de café–

Seiya se quedó callado por un segundo, meditando aquellas palabras aunque tal vez no como debiera, sin duda no sabía cuando su corazón volvería a traicionar a su mente pero después de esta conversación sabia que sería una razón más y una importante por la cual debía olvidar a Serena para siempre, pues después de todo si Yaten creía que en él solo fueron palabrerías es porque Serena así lo veía también– Te deseo lo mejor Yaten, sin rencores ni arrepentimientos… –Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que si Serena solo jugo con él, lo mismo que fuera Yaten a cualquier otro, ella misma se lo dijo de frente, así que ¿Por qué perder a un buen amigo por la aberración de una mujer prohibida y que solo lo hacía desear desaparecer?– No volveré a entrometerme…

Después de que dejo la taza en su lugar subió los brazos a la mesa recargando los codos en ella entrelazando sus manos observándolo fijamente– Bien... porque de cualquier forma no lo hubiera permitido, Serena me conto todo lo que paso entre ustedes y aun después de que sabe ciertas cosas mías aceptamos continuar con nuestro matrimonio... aunque no lo creas es una mujer muy importante para mí... así que te voy a pedir encarecidamente que no la vuelvas a buscar... –respiro profundamente aun manteniendo la seriedad– eres mi mejor amigo y realmente extrañaba conversar contigo, solo que es una lástima que sea tomando estas decisiones... quizá las cosas no puedan ser como antes, pero al menos estaré tranquilo al saber que no hay odio entre nosotros...

-Créeme lo que menos podría sentir por ti en este momento o desde que Serena dio lo nuestro por terminado aún sin empezar es odio… Tampoco me agrada esta situación, en realidad no me agrada nada lo relacionado a ella en este momento y como terminaron las cosas, pero algo debía recuperar del pasado que me hizo feliz y tontamente pensé que ese algo podía encontrarlo en alguien más, pero ahora veo que al regresar ustedes lo que debí preocuparme por recuperar fue nuestra amistad… así que no te preocupes el cómo mantenerme lejos de tu prometida es problema mío, solo te aseguro que si por algo debo hacerlo, no será como antes… ya te lo dije, ahora solo será la prometida de mi amigo… –tomo por fin aquella taza bebiendo el contenido de manera tranquila, ojala la vida fuera tan cálida como ese delicioso café… dulce, exquisitamente amargo pero refinado–

-Gracias Seiya... eso me tranquiliza por los tres... –dijo relajadamente aun observándolo con atención, cuando lo vio parado frente a la puerta de su casa jamás imagino que fuera para una conversación así, ni tampoco que aquellas palabras sonaran más a resignación que a decisión, pero al menos estaba seguro de que quizá las cosas podrían ser un poco más tranquilas en lo que a su amistad se refería–

-Por cierto… felicidades supe que eres padre… –Cuantas veces soñó con esa idea, ser padre con una mujer hermosa y cariñosa, una que sabía daría todo por él y sus hijos, pero sabía que todo en esa fantasía era imposible, la mujer, la paternidad de ambos al estar juntos, aun así no pudo muchos años añorar ese hecho– Debe ser algo formidable…

-Sí, lo es... Mía es una niña encantadora, aun ahora no puedo creer que ella sea mi hija... se siente hasta cierto punto extraño, pero no por eso desagradable, pensar en lo que podrías hacer por alguien a quien apenas conoces... –Suspiro mostrando una ligera sonrisa al recordar a la pequeña– el único inconveniente es la sola idea de imaginar que otro hombre ha ocupado de cierta forma mi lugar como padre de Mía...

-¿Otro hombre? –Pregunto un tanto extrañado– Mina no se ha casado jamás… –Después cayendo en cuenta y recordando algunos detalles– Ah claro… y la persona que menos desearías que fuera supongo… tal vez si Mina se hubiera enamorado de nuevo de otro hombre y se hubiera casado sería mejor ¿no?, aunque tal vez debas agradecer que fuera él ya que de lo contrario quizá jamás te hubieras enterado de su existencia… –Volvió a tomar de su tasa observándolo–

-No sabes lo que significa pensar que durante años otro hombre ocupo tu lugar como la figura paterna de un hijo... –suspiro frustrado recordando todo lo que había sentido, celos, tristeza, decepción– pero quizá lo que más me lastima es que Mina no me creyó lo suficientemente bueno para afrontar la idea de tener un hijo... hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ella, si tanto me amaba porque me oculto la existencia de Mía...

-Supongo que debió tener sus razones, tal vez erróneas o no aceptables para ti, aunque en tu situación ¿Cuál sería la adecuada? O ¿Cuál sería lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonarla? Aun así creo que lo que estás viviendo, de los males es el menor… Yaten te has puesto a pensar que hubieras hecho si encuentras a una mujer que tiene un hijo o hija y te enamoras profundamente de ella, te casas o formas un hogar con ella y años después aparece su padre bilógico y eso pone en conflicto tu núcleo familiar… ¿con que derecho? Tu como padre de familia que serias ¿dejarías que tu hija afrontara ese "rompimiento familiar" después de cuidar de ella tanto tiempo? –se encogió de hombros– Y si Malaquite lo hizo o Mina te lo dijo está claro que él no tiene ninguna autoridad paternal o familiar sobre ellas… ¿No crees?

-Quizá, pero eso parece no tenerlo claro ese hombre... –Bebió de un golpe el resto de café para luego observarlo– peleare por la custodia de Mía... ¿qué opinas?

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –Cuestiono un tanto sorprendido por aquella determinación tan drástica– ¡Es porque Mina no te deja verla! Quiero decir, si es así tu eres su padre y creo que tienes el derecho de hacerlo.

-Mina me permite verla, pero yo no permitiré que ese hombre tenga más influencia de la que ha tenido en mi hija... –dijo un tanto serio– además quiero ofrecerle una familia estable y por lo visto con Mina nunca la tendrá.

-Perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero… –lo vio un poco dudoso antes de continuar– Creí que ustedes se habían reconciliado, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que te casarias con Serena y que eras padre… Yaten conoces a Malaquite, no ha cambiado mucho tal vez ahora guarde más las apariencias que antes pero si Mina es su obsesión contigo o sin ti, con Mia o sin Mia él jamás se dará por vencido, te has puesto a pensar que dejando a Mina con ese hombre a la larga él tendrá más influencia de la que tiene ahora… –no podía entender como Yaten siendo tan analítico y meticuloso no previa todas esas cosas– Y está claro que si ganas la custodia no podrás prohibirle a Mina acercarse a su propia hija.

- No, no se la prohibiré... pero al menos tendré a ese hombre lejos de mi hija es ella ahora quien más me importa... porque con Mina ya no es posible una reconciliación... ahora debo decirte que no hay reconciliaciones como tal... –sonrió ligeramente– lo mismo pensaba de ti y Serena y míranos ahora... ¿te has preguntado porque me caso con Serena si aún amo a Mina?

-Si mucho… –fijo su vista en aquella taza de café– Y solo puedo pensar que tal vez por la misma razón por la que Serena se casara con un hombre que no ama… –volteo a verlo de inmediato– No lo tomes a mal, pero está claro que Serena se ha convertido en una mujer incapaz de amar a un hombre de nuevo ella misma me lo dijo la última vez que la vi… que para ella era lo mismo tu o cualquiera, pero supongo que el común denominador entre ustedes es la amistad… Ya no sé qué tanto de lo que Serena me dijo en aquel viajes es verdad y cuantas aún mayores mentiras… –sonrió con tristeza disimulando su aun adolorida resignación– Pero ese ya no es mi problema, ahora me intriga porque se trata de ti.

Sonrió ligeramente suspirando– Serena sí, es mi amiga y yo soy su amigo, pero realmente crees que un matrimonio vaya a funcionar solo por amistad... Seiya... entre ella y yo hay algo más que eso... si, aun amo a Mina, y Serena... bueno ella tendrá sus propios sentimientos... –se recargo en la silla observándolo fijamente– la conozco y sé que será capaz de amarme tanto como estoy dispuesto a amarla... porque tengo claro que una relación con Mina será imposible tanto como tú lo tienes con Serena... le daré lo que tanto ha anhelado... una familia, y no lo digo solo por Mia sino por la que tendremos juntos, misma que quiero compartir con mi hija... quiero por primera vez lograr hacer felices a dos mujeres, las más importantes en mi vida...

No sabía cómo podía ser capaz de estar sentado ahí y saber que de la mujer que estaba hablando era de la que él amaba la única que sabía ahora jamás podría tener… porque su amor ahora era algo prohibido, algo que el mismo debía obligarse a perdonar o condenarse a sufrir el flagelar su corazón… Porque ni ella podía confiar en él ni viceversa– Si es lo que crees podrás tener solo con ella… –no había podido fijar su vista en él después de que comenzó a oír aquello pero sabia debía hacerlo, debía encarar esa realidad para poder superarla– Es bueno que haya un final feliz… En cuanto a Mina, creo que no es secreto ni novedad para nadie que no es una mujer que se deje caer… –en cierto punto sentía lastima por dejarla sola en esta lucha ya que se habían convertido en cómplices de apoyo–

-Lo sé... es una mujer fuerte y por lo mismo sé que no será fácil tener a mi hija junto a mi... –suspiro profundamente– pero peleare por ella porque la amo por el simple hecho de saber que es mi hija... y me ganare su cariño... –sonrió observando el vaso de agua tomándolo– creo que hemos hablado más de lo que lo hicimos desde que volví... me alegra poder recuperar al menos un poco de lo que fuimos...

-Bastante… –murmuro…– Pues entonces te deseo buena suerte con esto de tu paternidad y la custodia de tu hija…

-Gracias... la necesitare, de hecho pensaba en ir a ver a mis padres y decirles sobre Mia, pero lo hare en otro momento, ahora creo que iré a ver al abogado para ver qué razón me tiene... me dio mucho gusto volver a platicar tranquilamente contigo...

-A mi también Yaten… Por cierto quería invitarte a una pequeña reunión que unos compañeros de trabajo están organizándome…

-¿Reunión?, ¿y eso a que se debe? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa–

-No mucho, solo un pequeño ascenso en mi trabajo y en mi vida personal… –sonrió sutilmente– Por supuesto tu prometida esta cordialmente invitada, sé que será extraño para ella, pero creo que lo mejor para los tres es familiarizarnos con esta situación ¿no crees? Así que me daría mucho gusto pudieras acompañarme y ella a ti…

Lo observo detenidamente y sonrió– Yo iré... pero no te aseguro que ella quiera asistir... una cosa es lo que tú y yo hemos hablado y otra lo que Serena opine de esto... además no creo que sea requisito indispensable el que ella asista... ¿o sí?

-No… por supuesto que no… –se apresuró a asegurarle– Bueno Yaten creo que no estamos demorando en ordenar… –mando llamar al camarero– así jamás llegaras con él abogado y yo a mi empleo…

-Ahí estaremos... –dijo antes de comenzar a leer el menú–

.

.

.

.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

.

.

.

.

Yaten podía ver la tensión que tenía Serena, por más que tratara de fingir que ya no importaba nada relacionado con Seiya era imposible no notar que estaba ansiosa, quizá por verlo. Tomo su mano oprimiéndola dándole a entender que no estaría sola, que él la apoyaría en todo momento, y ella, bueno ella se sentía un manojo de nervios, lo volvería a ver después de semanas, hubiera podido jurar que la buscaría para tratar de arreglar las cosas pero se equivocó, se sorprendió cuando supo que la amistad con Yaten había sido retomada, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos que la haya invitado a esa reunión, aun así ahí estaban los dos, cuál pareja que acudía a un evento social, eso eran para todo el mundo, solo ellos dos sabían la verdad, y por fin ahí estaban a algunos pasos para entrar al lugar de la celebración.

Dentro todo estaba listo y la reunión ya estaba a su máximo esplendor, sin duda era una reunión digna de profesionistas exitosos, a pesar de ser un evento sencillo todos lucían con una presencia por demás sofisticada y elegante. Para Seiya la compañía no faltaba, era de notarse que él sería el punto principal de aquella reunión.

Un pequeño grupo de compañeros platicaban amenamente con Seiya pero este al percibir que Yaten había llegado se disculpó acercándose a ellos de manera tranquila, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Serena para inmediatamente después pasar a fijar su atención a Yaten.

-Buenas noches –Dijo Yaten estirando la mano para saludar a Seiya– te dije que aquí estaríamos.

Ella no entendía nada, ahora simplemente la ignoraría.

-Me alegra de verdad que pudieras acompañarme –correspondió aquel saludo de mano estrechándola fraternalmente– Buenas noches Serena –dijo en tono casual apenas fijando su mirada en ella mientras decía aquel saludo para después regresarla a Yaten–

-No podría fallarte, felicidades… –Yaten le extendió una caja que contenía el licor que sabía era el favorito de Seiya– para celebrar.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, le había parecido una eternidad aquel silencio que se formó tras su saludo, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa indiferencia, pero tal parecía que eso era lo mejor.

-Vaya veo que sigues tan propio como siempre… –lo tomo sonriéndole en agradecimiento– Ven quiero presentarte a unos buenos amigos de trabajo. –Le indico el camino mostrándose más que cordial, en parte se sentía extraño pero sabía que era algo que aunque ahora le costaba un poco sentirse sereno, con el paso del tiempo podría ser así completamente relajado–

-Vamos... –dijo a Serena haciendo que lo tomara del brazo colocando después la mano sobre la de ella, sabía que esa situación era difícil no solo para ellos sino para él también– veo que esto no tiene nada de pequeña reunión.

-Se empeñaron en invitar mucha gente y ya lo sabes en relaciones laborales siempre hay que quedar bien y como ahora seré el superior de muchos no faltan lo que quieren quedar bien –dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo agradable que le resultaba aquella reunión, mientras llegaron con algunos de sus mejores compañeros– Señor Adachi… –Saludo en su habitual tono propio pero evidentemente alegre y formal–

-Kou… hijo… –le dio un abrazo el hombre un par de décadas mayor que Seiya en tono rozagante– El chico al que estaba buscando…

-Es un gusto que este aquí Señor… –retomo su lugar después de aquel cordial saludo– Adachi, recuerdas al buen amigo del que te he hablado, el doctor Black… –Indico a Yaten en señal de presentación–

-Mucho gusto Sr. Adachi –asintió Yaten en señal de saludo–

- Yaten ¿verdad? –Presiono su mano con estima como si lo conociera de años atrás– Seiya me ha hablado mucho de su buen amigo de años.

-Así es Adachi y ella es su recién prometida la señorita Serena Tsukino –presento en tono cortes pero haciendo evidente que a ella no le tenía tanta confianza por el tono de voz que empleo–

Observo un instante a Seiya para después voltear hacia quien le había presentado– Mucho gusto... –dijo formal y un tanto seria–

-Así que Seiya le ha hablado de mi... vaya eso me hace sentir un tanto emotivo –dijo Yaten con una sutil sonrisa no sabiendo si aquello realmente merecía ser tomado como un halago–

El hombre correspondió la sonrisa cordial a Yaten para después voltear de nuevo su mirada a Serena algo pensativo– Me resulta familiar su rostro señorita y siendo usted tan linda es frustrante no recordar de donde –continuo con su mirada en ella–

Seiya al instante recordó que en alguna ocasión cuando recién se conocieron él le mostro una foto de Serena igual de linda pero la dulzura e inocencia en si mirar tal vez lo hacía no reconocerla de inmediato o relacionarla con él y la verdad no quería que lo hiciera las cosas iban bastante bien como para estropearlas– Vaya ahí viene llegando el accionista mayoritario de la Universidad… –indico Seiya tratando de desviar su concentración–

-Mmm no creo conocerlo, yo también lo recordaría –sonrió amable–

-Supongo que debes ir a recibirlo, así que ve, yo me quedare haciéndole compañía al Sr. Adachi –Dijo Yaten palmeando la espalda de su amigo–

Pero Seiya no quería irse y dejar al Sr Adachi ahí, era bastante curioso y persistente y su rostro delataba como escarbaba en sus recuerdos– No, esperare a que terminen de saludarlo… en un momento iré –sonrió sutilmente sin querer también a Serena pero de inmediato desviando su mirada de ella–

-Siendo el anfitrión de esta fiesta creo que es su deber ir a recibirlo –dijo Serena más que seria y quizá un tanto sarcástica–

Seiya sonrió a la nada en dirección a su recién llegados invitados, no podía creer que Serena estuviera siendo sarcástica con él, en realidad parecía no saber que esperar de él y eso era una buena señal, pero levanto un poco la ceja cuando observo una sonrisa correspondiendo la suya– Creo que no es necesario ir.

-Vaya creo que hoy viene bastante bien acompañado –el señor Adachi observo al hombre que comenzaba su caminar hacia ellos–

Yaten sonrió apenas al percibir ese extraño ambiente entre ellos dos, tal parecía que Seiya estaba cumpliendo con su parte, pero de ella no estaba tan seguro por lo que solo se limitó a observar sobre todo a los recién llegados.

Por su parte Serena se volteo buscando la salida más próxima, en realidad no sabía si salir corriendo del lugar o ser fuerte y seguir en esa fiesta, aunque ese último comentario por parte de el Sr. Adachi la hizo voltear hacia quien se refería observando detenidamente a la mujer que avanzaba hacia ellos, si era bonita pero venia acompañada así que...– _Un momento... Seiya ya no me importa... _–pensó volviendo a voltearse–

Ya a unos pasos Seiya se aproximó a ellos con una amplia y cordial sonrisa– Ryo bienvenido no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas podido venir… –para después voltear su vista a la hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y ojos profundamente azules, que lo acompañaba– Señorita Michiru bienvenida… –su tono cambio del alegre a uno más formal pero aun cordial–

-Gracias Seiya, siempre tan caballeroso... –dijo la joven no pudiendo evitar la emoción que aquellas palabras le provocaban–

-No podíamos dejar de acompañarte Seiya… –el hombre mayor estrecho su mano a la de Seiya– Vaya veo que es mucha la gente que te apreciamos –observo el lugar lleno de gente–

-Es un día… muy esperado, podríamos decirlo así… –Seiya coloco su mano sobre la espalda Michiru para indicarles que lo acompañaran–

Aunque Serena hubiera querido que esas frases comunes de saludo no llamaran su atención no lo pudo evitar, volteo justo a tiempo cuando vio como abrazaba a la joven.

-Creo que hay más que aprecio lo que nos une a Seiya... –dijo Yaten observando con atención a su amigo, al menos ahí en realidad iba parte de sus sentimientos aunque no fuera muy bueno expresándolos–

-Seiya es una buena persona, buen trabajador y un hombre muy centrado aunque haya días que vive en la luna –Agrego el señor Ryo–

Seiya negó sutilmente no le gustaba que lo alagaran– Señor Ryo él es Yaten Black un muy buen amigo y ella su futura esposa… –hizo una pausa indicando a Serena pero sin voltear a verla– Serena Tsukino… Él es el Señor Ryo Yuma un hombre muy importante para la universidad y excelente persona y amigo y la Señorita Michiru Kaioh es Doctora y sin duda la mejor cirujana en Tokio… –volteo a ver a la joven sin sonreírle pero su mirada mostraba una gran admiración–

-Mucho gusto señor Ryo... –Estrecho la mano del caballero para luego tomar la mano de la joven– señorita… –Depositando un beso en la mano de la chica–

Sonrió sutilmente en respuesta a las presentaciones, fijando su atención en la chica tomando a Yaten del brazo quizá un tanto seria– _Demasiadas atenciones para ella..._ –pensó observando a los caballeros que miraban a la joven–

-Un placer conocerlos –sonrió el hombre a Yaten y Serena– Michiru es bastante tímida pero bastante buena como compañera en una fiesta ya sabes Seiya no me gusta salir solo y dado que mi esposa está de viaje cuando le dije a Michiru el motivo de la fiesta no dudo en acompañarme –sonrió divertido el hombre–

- Me alegró que vinieras Michiru lamento no haberte llamado personalmente –agrego Seiya–

-Es que el Señor Kou vive en todos lado y en ninguno ¿no es así? –Agrego Adachi ante el torbellino que había parecido su vida los últimos meses– ¿Siempre ha sido así Yaten?

-Antes era bastante tranquilo, pero siempre hay momentos en la vida en que esa tranquilidad da paso a cosas aceleradas, así que más bien creo que ahora estará entrando en la etapa tranquila nuevamente –dijo observando con una sutil sonrisa a su amigo–

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de ironía, para ella aquel hombre que habían descrito su padre y Rei era justo el que estaba frente a ella.

-Y eso es justo por lo que vamos a brindar… –Ryo tomo una copa de un mesero que llego con una charola de plata lleno de ellas, indico un tintineo golpeándola para llamar la atención de los presente– Buenas noches damas y caballero necesito su atención un momento para hacer un brindis es este día tan especial.

Seiya solo negó sutilmente, en una suave sonrisa hubiera deseado que la fiesta transcurriera normalmente sin tanto protocolo y formalismos.

Yaten tomo un par de copas dándole una a Serena sonriéndole sobre todo al ver lo tensa que estaba, oprimió un poco su mano para luego darle un beso en esta, después de esto dio un sutil golpe a su amigo en el hombro pues sabía perfectamente que después de todo aquel tipo de eventos nunca había sido del agrado de ninguno de los dos, incluso en eso se parecían.

El Señor Adachi le indico el señor Ryo que pasara al frente donde la música ya había dejado de tocar esas agradables melodías. Y así lo hizo el hombre aun acompañado de la mano por aquella linda mujer con la que había llegado.

-Muy bien, esta noche quiero dedicar este brindis a un gran hombre el Señor Seiya Kou, aunque más bien deberíamos decir al de nuevo Joven Dr. Kou como muchos lo llamábamos hace un par de años… –sonrió el hombre– Y es que en esta noche tan especial Seiya tiene mucho de que regocijarse, se ha esmerado por ser un excelente doctor en psicología y ello le ha valido el puesto con que mucho sueñan, ser el nuevo rector de la carrera de Psicología…. Sumado a lo que muchos verían como un "fracaso" pero los que lo conocemos y apreciamos sabemos que es algo que mejorara su vida personal.

Serena puso singular atención en lo que acababa de escuchar, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en la última noche que había visto a Seiya que no está precisamente solo.

-Que orgullo que hable así de ti amigo... –dijo Yaten con sinceridad–

Seiya sonrió con agrado pero aun con ese aire incómodo para después fijar su atención de nuevo en el hombre que seguía hablando.

-Sin duda espero mi bien estimado joven Kou que la vida te traiga la dicha que mereces y esa sonrisa amable que siempre tienes para los que compartimos momentos contigo se te reditué, que llegues a ser un profesionista aún más exitoso y que esta vez no consigas a una modelo de nuevo… –dijo con cierta burla a lo cual los receptores del discurso soltaron una divertida risilla al igual que el aludido– Hablando muy en broma y muy enserio mi estimado Seiya Felicidades por tu acenso y por tu nueva vida como hombre soltero –levanto la copa– y ¿por qué no? también por esta linda fiesta… salud por Seiya Kou…

Seiya avanzo hasta llegar a él con una sonrisa algo divertida esta vez, después de todo aquello era lo que había esperado en los últimos meses solo con una variante invisible ante los demás pero muy importante para él.

-Un hombre soltero... –murmuro Serena solo para ella, en otro momento esa frase la hubiera hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero ahora sentía que un nudo en el estómago se le había formado sobre todo al ver a aquella mujer que se mostraba a su parecer demasiado interesada en él o quizá solo era su imaginación–

-Salud... –dijo Yaten con alegría de ver que en lo profesional su amigo la estaba haciendo, pero sabía que el lado personal era otra cosa, algo que para esas alturas ya no debía importarle–

-Es muy gratificante para mí que estén en este momento conmigo las personas más importantes para mi… –levanto su cppa esta vez a la salud de ellos– sin duda gracias por estar conmigo en estos años compartiendo momentos alegres y otros un tanto desquiciantes. Pero sin duda no hubiera logrado ser la persona que soy ahora sin muchos de ustedes… salud…

Serena sonrió con algo de ironía bebiendo un poco del licor de su copa– Si claro... mucho que ha cambiado Seiya Kou... –murmuro más para si–

Michiru que se había regresado quedando a un lado de Serena no pudo evitar escuchar y sentirse molesta al sentir el sarcasmo con que ella se refería a Seiya, cruzo uno de sus brazos mientras el otro mantenía su copa y en voz tranquila casi in pasible respondió en un sutil murmullo a Serena sin verla– Basta con ver a una persona a los ojos para reconocer si miente y en lo personal Seiya es el hombre con la mirada y sonrisa más sincera que he conocido, no hay que ser vidente para darse cuenta que esa mirada seductora solo esconde aquello que por fortaleza a si mismo esconde… –rodo sus ojos viéndola por el lobillo de su ojo para después regresar su mirada a Seiya–

Sonrió aun con ironía terminando el contenido de su copa– Si tú lo dices... supongo que lo conoces mucho mejor que yo... –dejo la copa sobre una pequeña mesa para luego voltear a verla– mucha suerte –murmuro a la joven para luego murmurar algo al oído de Yaten el cual solo asintió, camino alejándose de la gente, necesitaba estar sola y el mejor lugar era uno donde pudiera ver la luna y sentir un poco de aire fresco, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba, porque esa mujer le crispaba los nervios–

La joven solo observo algo renuente a Serena, sin duda aquella joven no le había simpatizado para nada, parecía agradable pero que alguien hablara mal de Seiya sin siquiera saber de él, era algo que la ponía de mal humor así que lo mejor para retomar su calmado y buen ánimo fue acercándose de nuevo a Seiya que ya venía en dirección a ella.

-Michiru… –le sonrió pero no dejando de percibir que Yaten y Serena ya no estaban ahí– No me digas que Yaten fue tan descortés y te dejo sola… –dijo entre broma y verdad–

-Bueno me parece que esa parejita prefirió alejarse a un lugar más solitario... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– ¿hace mucho que los conoces?

-Bastante… –dijo con seriedad observando hacia el lugar más solitario pero no pudo verlos– Yaten es mi amigo desde hace muchos años estudiamos juntos la universidad, bueno aunque eso ya lo sabias… –le sonrió sutilmente– ellos dos se acaban de comprometer hace unos meses –esas palabras eran espinas en su lengua pero entre más lo dijera más pronto lo superaría–

-Y... ella... ¿la conoces? –pregunto aún más curiosa al ver ese semblante que pocas veces veía– bueno disculpa que te haga esas preguntas pero... parece que no le caes muy bien a la prometida de tu amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto esta vez siendo él el curioso, para después reaccionar– No… a decir verdad creo que soy el hombre más indeseable sobre la tierra… –sonrió con burla de sí mismo– Lo cual está bien para mí –se encogió de hombros– el hombre que debe ser más apreciable para ella es Yaten. –Tomo su mano– bailarías conmigo esta canción… –Mostrándole su habitual sonrisa, sin duda lo último en que quería pensar era en Serena, era mejor tratar de olvidar siquiera su nombre–

-Ah por supuesto... –dijo con una sonrisa feliz de ser ella la primera con quien bailara– encantada.

.

.

.

.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

.

.

.

.

-¿Nos quedaremos aun un rato más? –pregunto un poco seria, lo poco que había estado en esa fiesta era demasiado para ella–

-¿De verdad quieres irte? –Dijo en tono serio, pues creía que afrontarlo era mejor que huir– Creo que se está comportando justo como dijo que lo haría.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto volteando a verlo, eso era algo que ella no sabía pero que tal parecía era de su incumbencia–

Yaten introdujo sus manos a su bolsillo observando el cielo con tranquilidad– Dijo que si esto era lo que tu habías querido lo respetaría y no volvería a intentar confundirte o acercarse de nuevo a ti… lo cual es lo que esperábamos que pasara ¿no? El en verdad creyó en tus palabras, y tú en sus hechos.

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo– Es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar... las cosas entre él y yo no iban a funcionar... –sonrió ligeramente– definitivamente nunca va a cambiar y yo... –respiro profundamente volteando de nueva cuenta a verlo mostrando aun esa sonrisa– me casare contigo y te ayudare con Mia, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, así que sí, eso es lo que esperábamos que se alejara de mí.

-De verdad una de las cosas que más deseo es que estés bien y sé que para ti no será tan fácil como aparentemente está siendo para él, pero creo que si de verdad esto es lo que quieres deber aprovechar la voluntad de Seiya por que no lo había visto tan decidido en renunciar a lo que desea y comportarse tan "maduramente" como lo está haciendo ahora –volteó a verla tomando su mano–

-Sí, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para alejarlo de mi vida... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa más convenciéndose a sí misma volteando hacia el salón en el instante en que Seiya bailaba con la joven que esa noche tal parecía ser el centro de su atención, apenas resistió unos segundos para luego voltearse– Yaten... podrías traerme algo de beber por favor... –el alcohol era algo que no sabía manejar pero el mejor pretexto para hacer que Yaten la dejara sola, no podía contener más ese sentimiento que solo una vez había sentido y que ahora era mucho más intenso con esa mujer–

-Claro enseguida vuelvo, solo no vayas a huir sin mi –se puso de pie y se acercó dándole un beso en la frente para después dejarla sola–

Tras un par de canciones el señor Ryo fue para bailar con Michiru después de todo era su acompañante y no de Seiya el cual se la entrego amablemente, sería mejor buscar a Yaten antes de que se fuera sin despedirse tal vez influido por Serena, camino hasta donde se encontraba una silueta en la obscuridad.

Serena sonrió apenas antes de que Yaten se fuera, para cuando se quedó sola respiro profundamente– ¿Por qué? –Llevo las manos a su pecho oprimiéndolo un poco, sentía que aquello era mucho más fuerte que su convicción por alejarse de Seiya–

-Yaten… ¿estás aquí? -Pero al acercarse pudo percibir que no era él si no Serena y se encontraba sola– ¿No esta Yaten contigo? –pregunto Seiya indiferente como si se tratara de cualquier persona apenas mirándola–

-No... –Dijo volviendo a su postura firme y tranquila– fue por algo para beber... no debe tardar.

-En ese caso con permiso, iré a buscarlo… –dijo sin basilar dando media vuelta–

-Espera... –se puso de pie tomándolo del brazo aunque del mismo modo rápido lo soltó– quiero felicitarte por tu ascenso.

Volteo a ver la mano de Serena y después su mirada para inmediatamente voltear hacia algún otro lado– Gracias, pero no es necesario que lo hagas por compromiso, de verdad Serena no te sientas obligada siquiera a saludarme solo por ser de nuevo el amigo de tu prometido él lo entenderá y yo también.

-No lo hago por compromiso ni porque me sienta obligada, te conozco y sé que esto significa mucho para ti... eso es todo... aunque supongo que lo que yo te diga no te importa creo que preferirías mil felicitaciones de otras mujeres antes que la mía –dijo aun observándolo un instante para luego ella también desviar la mirada hacia el jardín–

-No te confundas Serena, esto es lo que tú querías y por fin obtuviste lo que pediste y deseaste todos estos años de mí, así que si me disculpas si no está aquí Yaten no tengo más que hacer o decir –comenzó a caminar ya no quería seguir ahí, el solo escucharla lo ponía tenso y en cierto punto irritado–

-Seiya... –escucharlo la hizo reaccionar en un impulso y cuando menos se dio cuenta lo tenía sujeto del brazo nuevamente intentando hacer que volteara a verla– ¿seguro que no tienes nada más que hacer o decir?

Seiya cerró los ojos al sentirla lentamente subió su mano tomándola de la mano– Ya conseguiste lo que deseabas… jugaste conmigo y te burlaste de mi como según tú yo lo hice contigo –en un movimiento sutil pero decidido alejo la mano de Serena de su brazo contrario– Ya no voy a rogarte Serena, ni siquiera pedirte una explicación del porque lo hiciste o porque no confiaste en mis palabras, creo que pese a lo que pienses y lo que he hecho de mi vida aun merezco ser feliz y evidentemente ahora será sin ti.

-De todo lo que te dije en la cabaña, algo era cierto... –Se acercó hasta tomarlo del rostro y acercar el suyo– ¿no te da curiosidad saber qué es?

-Todo… todo es cierto para mi… ya es tarde Serena, evidentemente para ti esto es solo parte de tu juego, pero esta vez porque no vas y juegas con alguien más divertido que yo… –su tono de voz sonó molesta y decepcionada ante su actitud– lo único que realmente quiero en este momento es la amistad de Yaten y no voy a perderla por tus juegos –tomo las muñecas de Serena entre su manos bajándolas–

-No la perderás porque yo no diré nada... –se soltó de sus manos y en un momento se encontró rodeando su cuello y sin dejar que respondiera calló sus labios al instante en que se atrevió a besarlo, quizá por impulso, por amor o por celos pero al menos esa noche quería que solo ella estuviera en sus pensamientos a pesar de que estuviera con otra mujer–

Las manos de Seiya se tensaron al sentirla abrazándolo pero más aún al sentir los labios de Serena encontrándose con los suyos, casi por impulso sus manos subieron por el aire pero cuando estuvo a mis milímetros de tocarla las detuvo no así sus besos que por instinto y deseo correspondieron el primer movimiento de sus labios para después soparse de ella.

-No sé qué planeas Serena… –se alejó de ella un par de pasos dándole la espalda no quería ver en su mirada nada, quería que aquella mirada y palabras que le dijo en su departamento fueran las únicas a partir de ahora y tampoco quería que ella viera nada más en él– No sé si quieras probar mi juicio o mi voluntad… no lo entiendes te olvidare, lo hare por mi bien y él tuyo… sé que lo conseguiré… así que Serena solo compórtate como lo que eres para mí ahora... un pasado y el presente de Yaten.

-Bien... seré el presente y el futuro de Yaten con todo lo que eso implica... no había podido estar con ningún otro hombre que fueras tú, pero esta noche eso cambiara... espero que tengas mucha suerte en olvidar todo lo que paso en la cabaña y tu departamento... y que tu famosa doctora que por lo visto te conoce bastante bien diría yo, te ayude... –Dijo con molestia siendo ahora ella quien comenzaba a alejarse, orgullo herido o amor lastimado que más daba, la lejanía y el olvido de él es lo que ella quería ahora, aunque eso terminara por romperle el corazón–

Seiya solo presiono sus puños conteniendo ahí todo aquellas emociones y pensamientos que tenía dentro, sin voltear y decir nada escuchando como ella se alejaba y él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo sin decir nada.

Caminó por entre la gente hasta que pudo ver a Yaten que se dirigía ya hacia donde habían estado– Tardaste demasiado... –dijo un poco seria–

-¿De verdad? Creí que los meseros fueron rápidos tomando en cuenta el número de invitados… –le extendió su bebida– ¿Pao algo? –pregunto al verla tan seria–

-No, nada... –dijo tomando casi de un solo trato el contenido de su copa, lo que antes le había parecido demasiado fuerte y amargo ahora le sabía un tanto dulce– Yaten... perdóname...

-¿Por qué? Por carrerearme, no te preocupes…

Sonrió ligeramente por ese comentario– No, por esto... –algo que nunca había hecho con Yaten fue capaz de hacerlo tal vez gracias al alcohol o por la molestia que le había causado esa discusión con Seiya, de pronto se encontraba depositando en sus labios un beso y sus brazos rodeando su cuello–

Yaten se quedó de una pieza ante su arrebatado acto, jamás había hecho algo así Serena y sin duda era algo nuevo y diferente a cualquier beso que jamás le hubieran dado, tal vez porque siempre la vio como una amiga, casi un amor fraternal, pero sabía que si estaba haciendo aquello era porque lo necesitaba, así que lo correspondió conforme ella lo indico.

Era un beso diferente, así serían las cosas de ese día en adelante, su matrimonio era un hecho y aun no se había hecho a la idea pero aquella discusión la hizo ver que era una realidad, ya no más besos planeados, escenas actuadas, ahora esa iba a ser su realidad, poco a poco lo beso con más confianza pero aún se sentía un tanto rara pero no desagradable, después de todo Yaten era su prometido, su futuro esposo y bastante atractivo, pero eso en el fondo de su corazón no era suficiente, pero ya era bastante de escuchar a su corazón ahora solo escucharía a su mente.

Yaten rodeo con su mano libre su cintura de manera sutil, sin duda aquello era diferente pero si Serena había tomado la determinación de "iniciar" con su relación como era debido no sería él quien desistiera, no cuando fue él quien lo propuso y quien más necesitaba de aquella relación, sin duda lucharía por su futuro uno donde Mia sería su prioridad y Serena con ella, aunque hacer aquello significara mutilar su amor por Mina.

Lentamente se separo de sus labios evitando ver el rostro de Yaten, se sentía apenada, avergonzada de aquel repentino acto– ¿Me perdonas?

Le sonrió a pesar que no la veía, pues imagino su sonrojo– Si… –la abrazo haciéndole sentir que no tenía por qué sentirse así– Te perdono…

-Gracias... –correspondió a su abrazo buscando el consuelo a todos esos sentimientos que la habían hecho actuar de esa forma– ¿podemos irnos?

-Sí creo que ya fue suficiente por un día… –acaricio un poco su espalda antes de separase de ella para tomar su mano– Vamos a casa… –les sonrió de nuevo, la verdad es que no sabía que esperar de "una relación" con Serena, pero aquello era lo que ambos habían decidió y querían–

-Sí, vamos... –murmuro tratando de evitar no ver a nadie de aquella fiesta, pero sobre todo a quien ella ahora quería olvidar y la mujer que lo defendía, demasiado para un solo día, la realidad la había golpeado en un solo instante y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era esconderse bajo las cobijas de su cama y llorar por última vez–

.

.

.

.

— -¯`v´¯- **SyS** -¯`v´¯- **MyY** -¯`v´¯- —

.

.

.

.

Respuestas a los reviews por Marie:

Primero que nada muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando en esta linda historia, como vieron nuevamente las cosas se comienzan a complicar, pero bueno siempre he dicho la vida no es fácil y muchas veces nos equivocamos y como buenos humanos que somos nos volvemos a equivocar, eso es lo que le paso a Serena y Seiya, ella debió escucharlo y él debió darse a explicar aunque tuviera que secuestrarla para vida de que lo escuchara, en fin… Yaten y Mina ay esos dos en serio son todo un caso y es que no es fácil nada lo que están pasando, se aman pero si Mina no debió pensar por Yaten y él ahora no debería seguir haciéndole caso a Mal, pero bueno ya veremos que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos, nos gustaría saber que es lo que piensan de todo esto, muchas gracias por sus reviews y ahora si vamos a responderlos:

_** .Darling**__**:**_ Bueno pues como viste las cosas no salieron como esperabas, mas que dejarse embaucar por Rei fue lo que vio, el lugar donde estuvieron, y aunque no haya pasado nada digamos que Serena aun esta vulnerable y la mejor manera de evitar verse nuevamente dolida es hiriendo, ha cambiado mucho de ser dulce y tierna y también aniñada se ha vuelto fría. De Mina y Yaten ahora las cosas se pondrán peor pero como siempre la culpa la tiene Mal él y su bocota, y si yo también quiero mucho a Mia, es hermosa, pero también tiene cosas de Yaten el 50% es de él jajaja bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

_**Nallely Gzz M**__**:**_ Pues la idea era esa, que Mina conquistara de nuevo por completo el corazón de Yaten, pero creo que él al igual que Serena aun están muy resentidos, y no es para menos después de todo tanto Mina como Seiya tienen muy cerca al enemigo (Mal y Rei) que ella ya hizo su mala obra del día, la odio, y Mal sabe como lastimar a Yaten, en fin digamos que los dos son vulnerables. ¿Y que tal la platica entre Seiya y Yaten?, esperamos que te haya gustado, con respecto a Serena y Mina, bueno ellas son un caso especial y créeme que todo tiene una razón de ser.

_** .7**__**:**_ Gracias por tu review, en realidad lo que venia en el sobre era la solicitud de la demanda de divorcio, era como una prueba de que Seiya estaba hablando en serio y por eso en ese mismo instante se quito el anillo de compromiso de Yaten para ponerse el de Seiya dando a entender que aceptaba su propuesta de matrimonio :D y si efectivamente Mia es un encanto de niña, Yaten tiene suerte de ser su padre, ahora vamos a ver que tal toma ese distanciamiento entre sus padres.

___**:**_ Hola, gracias por leernos, mmm también Yaten ha sufrido, no es fácil vivir sin el amor de su vida durante tantos años y ahora de pronto enterarse de que tiene una hija, en fin veamos como avanza esto :D

_**fabiola kou aino**__**:**_ Bueno supongo que con respecto a la venganza te refieres a Rei, jajaja bueno creo que ya lo leíste al menos resultado fue trágico para Seiya ya ni modo, y también pobres Mina y Yaten, créeme que también estoy muy triste por esa nueva separación.

_**tudulceesperanza**__**:**_ Ya nos habías abandonado un poco, pero solo un poco, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, y pues creo que ahora todas estamos tristes con la distancia que se formo entre Yaten y Mina pero pues ni modo creo que aun les falta sufrir un poquito o un mucho, y si mucho de ese sufrimiento es por culpa de Malaquite, si no estuviera de metiche metiendo cizaña, ahora con Serena y Seiya las cosas se pusieron peor ahora con la aparición de Michiru, aunque por lo visto a los dos les duele mucho estar lejos del otro pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer por el momento, solo esperar.

_**rousenqn87**__**:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por leer, y si es un poco largo :D lo bueno es que ya lo tenemos terminado asi que solo es cuestión de publicar y así no quedara en suspenso, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando, saludos

Y para terminar con este capítulo queremos hacerles la atenta invitación a que lean el nuevo fic "Apostando por Amor" los protagonistas obviamente Serena, Mina, Seiya y Yaten, esperamos que les agrade.

s/8700003/1/Apostando-X-Amor

Saludos y gracias por el favor de su lectura :D


	38. 12Custodia

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**La Custodia**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Dos meses pasaron y todo seguía siendo un verdadero caos para todos. Serena continuaba en su intento de olvidar a Seiya distrayéndose con los preparativos de la boda que ya estaba casi terminado solo a falta de pequeños detalles. Mina por su parte continuaba con la batalla por la custodia de Mia y la continua y persistente insistencia de Malaquite el cual evidentemente ya no se conformaba con una amistad. Seiya continuaba en su lucha interna, pero estar tan cerca y lejos de Serena estaba de locos en su interior, y sin pensarlo Michiru parecía más al pendiente de él presintiendo que él necesitaba un consuelo, consuelo que no tomaría hasta estar listo para una relación, así que por el momento y aun incrédulo para él eran solo amigos. Yaten al igual que Mina parecían verse y estar cerca más que nunca en las citas y auditorias que la juez dictaminaba y en las que en algunas ocasiones tenía que hacerse presente Mia lo cual si bien no resultaba reconfortante ante la angustia e incredulidad de la pequeña era necesario y esa tarde el juez daría el fallo, así que Yaten y Mina por fin tendrían una resolución.

Mina fue la primera en llegar esta vez, Mia permanecía a su lado la cual corrió hasta su padre cuando este llego, no sin antes su madre darle un fuerte abrazo y beso.

Por su parte Yaten llego lo mejor vestido posible, sabía que quizá esa tarde podría cambiar su vida por completo, que esa situación estaba afectando a la pequeña Mia pero estaba convencido de que era por su propio bien aunque en ese momento no lo pareciera, en cuanto vio a su hija correr hacia él abrió los brazos para recibirla cargándola inmediatamente.

-Hola mi amor –le dijo Yeten dulcemente a su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de quizá no podría volver a hacerlo–

-Te gane… esta vez llegamos primero… –dijo alegre moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo la pequeña mientras articulaba separando palabra por palabra mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba por el cuello, Mía parecía que iría a alguna fiesta, pues lucia impecable en su peinar y vestir– Hoy será la última vez que vengamos ¿verdad? no me gusta este lugar… –pedía sin soltarse de él–

-Si corazón... –sonrió sutilmente dándole un beso en la mejilla– hoy es el último día... sé que no te gusta, pero pronto terminara.

Mia mantuvo la sonrisa a su padre sin dejar de verlo y aun abrazándolo.

-Hola Yaten… –se acercó Mina que ya iba por Mia–

-Hola... –dijo dándole otro beso a Mia para luego bajarla y dejarla cerca de su madre– ¿lista para parte del resultado?

-Claro… –sonrió con ironía, una madre jamás estaría lista para la posibilidad de perder a su hija– tanto como se puede estar… –tomo de sus hombros a Mía que ya estaba parada recargándose en sus piernas–

-Quiero que entiendas que no lo estoy haciendo por lastimarte o por lastimar a Mia... –dijo acariciando con suavidad el cabello de la pequeña– solamente estoy haciendo valer mis derechos de padre y que pase lo que pase no me alejare o te alejare de Mia.

Mia solo se quedaba callada no viendo a ninguno de los dos.

-Claro, solo espero lo mejor para nuestra hija –agrego Mina tratando de ser objetiva-

- Yo también... –murmuro cuando escucho la voz de su abogado que le pedía hablar con él un momento– nos vemos mi amor... al terminar todo esto iremos a comer un helado ¿te parece?

Mina cargo a su pequeña la cual inmediatamente volteo a ver a Yaten– ¿De verdad…? –Dijo con una gran sonrisa–

Mia no entendía mucho de aquella situación pues Mina y Yaten la habían mantenido al margen de muchos detalles, como el hecho de que si Yaten ganaba la custodia ya no viviría más con su madre o que no podría seguir cerca de Malaquite y su hija Hotaru.

El Juez entro por fin se leyeron todas las actas y las relevancias de los citatorios previos que cada uno tuvo tanto individualmente como juntos, los testimonio de testigos como los resultados que una psicóloga obtuvo de Mia, aquello sería más rápido que las audiencias pues solo se leería el fallo y los puntos que cada uno debería de acatar.

-Bueno habiendo visto los documentos que cada parte presento así como la evaluación de la niña, pero aun no encontrando que sea efectivamente lo mejor para ella se declara que se entrega la custodia TEMPORAL de la pequeña Kincha Aino a su padre el señor Yaten Black pero con la consigna de que se le permitirá seguir frecuentando a su madre la Señora Mina Aino así como al señor Malaquite Kunzite por considerarse benéfico para la salud mental de la niña.

Yaten estaba por un instante feliz de recibir la custodia de la niña pero al escuchar que a pesar de todo seguiría en contacto con Malaquite la felicidad desapareció, dijo algo a su abogado que de inmediato lo trato de tranquilizar argumentando que podrían apelar para un futuro no tener contacto con ese hombre.

Mina palideció y sus ojos no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas, pudo sentir la mirada de su hija la cual estaba sentada al frente junto a la psicóloga que había llevado su caso, de inmediato limpio sus lágrimas sonriéndole a la pequeña que no entendía muy claramente aquellas palabras.

-Señoría creo que no está considerando claramente el fuerte vínculo que existe entre la señora Aino y su hija, considerando que jamás se han separado… –apelo la abogada de Mina, pero fue interrumpido por el juez–

-Se consideró ambas situaciones, también el hecho de que la señora ha tenido una relación muy poco clara con el señor Kunzite, no así el señor Black que ha demostrado tener la suficiente solvencia moral y económica para tener a su cargo a la niña... –Agrego el juez con autoridad– además le aclaro que es custodia temporal... en un lapso de un mes reanudaremos el juicio... eso es todo. –Golpeo el pequeño maso, dando por terminada la audiencia–

La abogada se acercó a Mina para darle ánimos de que aquello no quedaría así. La juez salió y todos permanecieron de pie, Mina no tardo más que unos segundos en acercarse a Mia la cual la abrazo.

-Mami… ¿ya podemos ir por el helado los tres? –Pregunto consternada pues por el semblante de su madre intuía que algo andaba mal–

Yaten de inmediato se acercó a ellas y alcanzo a escuchar, antes de que Mina respondiera el intervino– Por supuesto, vamos por el helado... –dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña para luego observar a Mina, verla así le dolía pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para consolarla en ese momento más que hacer más llevadero ese momento–

Mina trataba de estar lo más tranquila que podía mientras se dirigían la heladería favorita de la pequeña, al llegar ella pidió su helado favorito, aun sin percatarse de las muchas realidades que estaban por venir.

-Hija por que no vas a pedirme un helado a mí también… –sonrió Mina a la pequeña–

-Pero a ti no te gustan los helados mami… –dijo un poco asombrada–

-Bueno en realidad si me gustan… –mantuvo la sonrisa, solo que quería un segundo para pedirle algo a Yaten–

-Anda ve corazón... y pides uno doble para mí... del sabor que quieras... –Agrego Yaten sonriendo a la pequeña, sabía que aquella petición haría que se tardara más al no saber que elegir–

La pequeña le sonrió a su padre en señal de afirmación– Y tu mami de que sabor quieres…

Mina fingió un semblante pensativo– Del que se veas más delicioso… –dicho esto la pequeña se dirigió feliz hacia el mostrador de helados–

Respiro profundamente antes de hablar, era difícil, ¿que podría decirle?– Mina... sé que es difícil, aunque no lo creas para mí también lo es.

-No sé cómo llegue a pensar que un extraño podría saber lo que es mejor para nuestra hija… –sonrió con tristeza fijando su vista en la pequeña que estaba a lo lejos– Lo lamento Yaten, sabes que no lo digo porque no quiera que Mia este contigo. Es solo que no se vivir sin ella… –de inmediato impidió que las lágrimas se formaran en ella sonriendo para tratar de evitar el dolor que sentía–

-No sé qué decirte... pensé que me sentiría bien ahora que tendré a mi hija junto a mí, pero mi intención no es separarte de ella, yo solo... –suspiro llevando las manos a su rostro pasándolas sobre el– quiero tener a mi hija, conocerla, aprender de ella, sé que no soy la mejor persona pero por ella quiero hacer el intento.

-Entonces habla con el juez Yaten… –pidió casi suplicante– deja que Mia siga viviendo conmigo, tu sabes que yo jamás te impediría verla, para ella ya eres indispensable y esto solo nos lastimara a todos… –quería pensar que aún había una posibilidad de que todo mejorara sin enfrentarse a la separación de su hija–

Negó en un movimiento sutil– Sé que no me alejarías de ella, pero no sería lo mismo. Quiero tener a mi hija junto a mí y por lo visto no me será posible alejarla de Malaquite pero al menos sé que podre vigilarlo.

-¿Y que pasara si el juez vuelve a dar el fallo a tu favor? Yaten por favor por lo que más ames en este mundo… por favor… no puedo, tal vez he podido sobrellevar muchos momentos difíciles en mi vida, pero si pierdo a Mia para siempre… –negó pasando un tormento solo de pensarlo–

-Jamás te alejaría de ella, solo dame la oportunidad de ser un buen padre... –suspiro profundamente– ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella... estoy igual que tu... aun no puedo entender como pude llegar a amarla tanto a tan solo unas semanas de conocerla, pero simplemente no quiero ni puedo dejarla.

-De verdad lamento todo esto, porque sé que solo es mi culpa. Mia es la niña más linda y dulce y sé que contigo estará protegida y amada, es solo que jamás me he separado de ella desde que nació, ni una sola noche hemos pasado separadas y sé que si para mi es difícil, tengo miedo que para ella lo sea más. –Volteo a verlo fijamente a los ojos– Déjame ser yo quien se lo diga –pues la pequeña aun no sabía que ya no viviría más con su madre durante esas semanas–

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas con ella o prefieres que las lleve al departamento para ir por sus cosas? –pregunto tranquilamente, tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de que todo aquello no fuera más que una terrible pesadilla pero eso no era así, era la realidad–

-Ambas… –suspiro pesadamente– cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿podrías por favor darnos unos minutos?

-De acuerdo... –observo como la pequeña venía muy sonriente por lo que se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír– ¿ya ordenaste Mia?

La pequeña afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza– Si pedí helados dobles para todos, así que no nos iremos hasta que mama termine el suyo verdad… papá… –dijo la pequeña aun sonriente a Yaten y ligeramente ruborizada, pues si bien siempre se refería a él con ese título frente a todos, nunca lo había hecho directamente a él–

-Hija... –al escucharla decir aquella palabra mágica no pudo contenerse y se puso de pie cargándola abrazándola con fuerza– te quiero tanto hija... ¿me crees verdad?

-Si… –se abrazó a su cuello– papá, pronto viviremos juntos ¿verdad? es lo que dijo esa mujer… –pregunto con júbilo–

-Si... –murmuro a su oído aun sin soltarla pues no sabía qué clase de preguntas esperar– pronto... pero por mientras debes comer tu helado.

Mina suspiro pesadamente observando aquella escena tan conmovedora, aquella que soñó por tanto tiempo y que ahora venía con un amargo sabor en ella– Vamos mi amor porque quiero que me ayudes con mi helado.

La pequeña Mia una vez que fue bajada por Yaten tomo la mano de él con ambas manos mientras se sentaba junto a su mamá, soltó una de ella para estirar su brazo y tomar la mano de su madre juntándola a la de ella y Yaten quedando así las tres manos unidas por la de Mia como lazo.

-Soy muy feliz Mami, porque papá por fin estará aquí… –inmediatamente volteo a ver a Yaten sonriéndole– ¿Verdad que nos quieres mucho papá?

Observo un instante a Mina para luego sonreírle a la pequeña– Las amo más que a mi vida misma.

La pequeña sonrió complacida y feliz sin duda– Mami te lo dije… tú también nos quieres mucho verdad mami.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ustedes Mia… –Yaten sin duda había sido muy amable al decir esas palabras que ahora ella sabía eran solo hacia Mia, pero sin duda las de ella eran para ambos– Y como mi pequeño colibrí nos ama mucho sabe que siempre haremos lo mejor para ti ¿verdad? Tanto tu papá como yo siempre cuidaremos de ti.

-Siempre mi hermosa niña... –dijo Yaten antes de soltarse suavemente para sentarse frente a Mina– ¿a qué hora piensa llegar ese helado? –Dijo bromeando para hacer que la niña ya no continuara con esa plática que cada vez se volvía más comprometedora–

Los helados llegaron y el rato paso de manera feliz para la pequeña pero más que incomoda para los padres de Mia. Al llegar a casa como Yaten lo prometió le dio a Mina un momento a solas para que hablara con Mia, pero aquel momento pareció extenderse más de lo esperado para él.

-Mi amor ven… –tomo la mano de la pequeña que entusiasta terminaba de acomodar su pequeña mochila en forma de mariposa introduciendo en ella su osito Billy y aquella hermosa mariposa que su padre le había dado–

-Mami ya estoy lista… ¿tú ya lo estás?

Negó– No mi amor, veras, las cosas son un poquito diferente… –acaricio su cabello mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura–

-No entiendo mami… –Y así lo era, si bien era por demás inteligente y deductiva, su deseo de tener lo añorado la había hecho encerrarse en su deseo de su familia feliz–

-Mi amor, tienes que ir con tu papi unos días… y debes portarte tan bien como lo haces aquí ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo en tono dulce y seguro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos–

-Tu iras conmigo mami… –aseguro mostrando una cara de preocupación–

-No por ahora mi amor… tu papa quiere conocerte y convivir contigo como lo hacemos nosotras, será muy divertido… –jamás le había costado tanto sonreír y aparentar tranquilidad como ahora–

-Pero… ¿No te veré? ¿No dormiremos juntas o con papá? –la pequeña comenzó a cristalizar sus ojos pues sabia la respuesta–

-Te veré en la escuela todos los días y pasaremos juntas los fines de semana, tu papá te cuidara muy bien y cualquier cosa que necesites él te la dará –la abrazo no quería que la viera derramar ni una lagrima– además puedes llamarme cuantas veces desees.

-¡No! –negó moviendo su cabeza– No quiero irme sin ti… –su voz sonaba triste, molesta e impotente pues su madre jamás mentía–

-Estarás bien mi amor ya lo veras, solo será por un tiempo… –le aseguro separándose un poco de ella para acariciar sus mejillas y limpiar sus lágrimas que corrían sin detenerse por sus rozadas mejillas–

-Pero yo pensé que los tres viviríamos juntos, que eso era lo que quería el juez… No mami no quiero irme con nadie si no es contigo…. –exigió la pequeña llorando–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya de verdad estaba intrigado en cuál sería el veredicto que el Juez habría dado esa tarde pero Yaten parecía no responder llamadas ni mensajes, así que opto por ir personalmente a buscarlo. Pero la persona que abrió la puerta no era la que esta vez esperaba.

Después de la llamada de Yaten donde le avisaba que la niña estaría esa misma noche en casa se encargó de terminar de acondicionar la habitación que ya casi estaba, solo faltan un par de muebles que fueran conjunto de la recamara que había comprado Yaten para Mia, así que cuando escucho el timbre bajo de inmediato pensando en que por fin quedaría lista la habitación, pero la sonrisa que llevaba de inmediato se borró, dejo la puerta abierta indicándole con esto que entrara.

-Hola... –dijo tranquilamente volteando a verlo–

-Hola… –respondió sin emotividad alguna en su voz– ¿se encuentra Yaten? –pese a la insinuación de ella, prefería entrar una vez que Yaten estuviera–

-No... Pero seguro no tarda en llegar... solo fue por las cosas de Mia... –dijo cruzándose de brazos–

-Así que fue a su favor… Debe estar realmente feliz –sonrió sin pensarlo pues estaba feliz por su amigo aunque al recordar la mirada en Mina cuando se lo conto intuyo que para ella no sería tan fácil– Es una pena por Mina.

-Sí, lo sé... quizá las cosas no salgan tan mal. Por lo que me conto Yaten fue solo una custodia temporal, pero igual debe ser difícil para Mina separarse de Mia... –suspiro un tanto preocupada por su amiga y por la niña– yo me sentiría igual... bueno siendo Mia, es una niña tan encantadora, se parece tanto a Mina y a Yaten.

-La verdad solo la conozco por fotos que Yaten me ha enseñado, pero por lo que he escuchado así lo parece… –medito lo extraño que era hablar con ella como si fuera solo una conocida en común– Bueno creo que será mejor que espere a Yaten en mi auto.

-Quizá puedas ayudarme con algunas cosas, estoy terminando de preparar la recamara de Mia y... –se detuvo un instante solo para observarlo– bueno, no sé si quieras ayudarme, aun no coloco las nuevas cortinas, y aun espero que traigan algunos muebles... ¿podrías ayudarme?

Seiya la observo dudoso de su respuesta– De acuerdo, te ayudare con las cortinas y si Yaten no llega en ese lapso regresare mañana… –introdujo sus manos a sus bolsillos mientras alzaba sus hombros sutilmente–

-Gracias... –Sonrió sutil mientras subía las escaleras– está quedando hermosa la habitación, seguro a Mia le gustara... –dijo al entrar a la recamara que estaba decorada con algunas mariposas en las paredes y los tonos pastel las hacían resaltar– en esta parte falta una cómoda que Yaten mando hacer especial para ella... –se colocó en el área que quedaba vacía– ¿qué te parece? –sonrió volteando a verlo tal parecía que aquello fuera de lo más natural entre ellos–

-Sigues siendo buena para la decoración… –aseguro volteando a verla– si fuera niña y tuviera cinco años podría fascinarme –camino hacia la ventana tomando la cortina bajo esta–

-Verdad que si... la prepare especialmente para Mia... quiero que se sienta como en casa. Le encantan las mariposas... –dijo aun sonriendo para luego acercarse a la ventana– ¿te ayudo?

-Solo dime donde debe ir… –contemplo por un segundo aquella sonrisa, sin duda era feliz de la nueva familia que ahora formaría con Yaten–

-Ah sí claro... –se alejó un par de pasos– la transparente debe ir al frente... –observo como comenzaba a colar la cortina y casi sin pensarlo pregunto– ¿Es verdad lo de tu divorcio?

Se detuvo un segundo al escucharla, antes de continuar, pues no imagino que fuera a preguntar aquello ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin?– Así es… –dijo en tono serio– sería una mentira muy grande y muy burda involucrar tanta gente… Aun para mi ¿no crees? –volteo a verla sutilmente–

Trato de sonreír, quizá en otro momento hubiera brincado de felicidad a sus brazos pero ahora no– Me alegro por ti... supongo que su idea de reconquistarte aquella noche fracaso.

Era demasiado tarde para intentar persuadirla que nada había pasado aquella noche, simplemente ya no tenía caso– Supongo… –regreso a su labor– Pero sé que esta tranquilidad no durara mucho, así que realmente la estoy disfrutando.

- ¿Ah no? –Pregunto dudosa borrando la sonrisa– y... y... eso ¿por qué?

Rio sutilmente, pues era ilógico que Rei se rindiera con un divorcio, simplemente era una mujer enferma y ahora podía verlo– Durara el tiempo que yo permanezca solo… cuando empiece una relación de nuevo con alguna mujer, seguro la veré de nuevo.

-Ah... si, imagino lo difícil que debe ser... –quizá el asombro de verlo, escuchar que estaba solo o que tal vez pronto iniciara una relación con otra mujer, ya no supo que fue lo que la impacto más tanto como para hacer que poco a poco su visión se nublara y aquel cuadro que estuvo a punto de tomar terminara en el piso al igual que ella–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Al regresar al edificio Yaten no tuvo idea de lo que sería la reacción de la pequeña Mia, se imaginaba que no sería nada fácil para Mina desengañar a la niña, pero los nervios de cómo lo fuera a tomar ahora iban en incremento, y la espera no ayudaba en nada, sentía que ya habían pasado horas desde que Mina y la niña subieron, y un terrible miedo se apodero de él, y si simplemente Mina no se le entregara, ante aquel temor no pudo evitar subir casi corriendo hasta ese departamento en busca de su hija, de inmediato comenzó a llamar esperando a que le abrieran.

Al escuchar el timbre Mina dedujo que sería Yaten, pero Mia perecía no querer soltarla ni ella a Mia– Mi amor te amo, más que a nadie, y por ti haría lo que fuera y prueba de ello es que ahora debemos darle a tu padre la oportunidad de que te amé tanto como yo a ti, quiero que te conozca y lo conozcas… sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase –la tomo por sus pequeñas mejillas para que la mirara a los ojos y viera que todo estaba bien, que jamás podrían alejarse en realidad–

-Noo… Nooo… ¡NO!... –gritaba sin detenerse abrazándose a su madre–

-¿Mia? –entro al girar la manija viendo que estaba abierta, no dudo, pensando en lo peor, se detuvo al ver como Mia tenía abrazada a Mina, sabía que ella estaba enterada de todo– hija... –se acercó lentamente a ellas–

Ni siquiera al escuchar a Yaten Mia se separó ni un segundo de Mina, al contrario intensifico su unión a ella– No… Mami no quiero irme… ¿O ya no me quieres contigo? –Sus prominentes lágrimas ya mojaban el hombro de Mina–

-No mi amor no digas eso, claro que te quiero conmigo, siempre te querré, solo será un tiempo, pasara muy rápido, tú y papá estarán juntos… como tanto le pediste a las estrellas –trato de consolarla abrazándola con dulzura presionando sus ojos para no llorar, pues eso no ayudaría a Mia–

-Mia, por favor, déjame conocerte... te prometo que veras a tu mami muy seguido... por favor –se hinco a su lado queriendo abrazarla pero sabía que no lo tomaría del mejor modo–

-Eso no fue lo que yo le pedía a las estrellas… –negó en medio del llanto– yo pedí que mi papá regresara y estuviera con nosotras, además mi papá puede conocerme y verme sin tener que irme de aquí.

-Mi amor Mia, escúchame… –la separo de ella para que la viera a los ojos– Jamás nos separaremos, el que no vivimos por unos días bajo el mismo techo no cambia el hecho de que te amé, que nos veamos todos los días en la escuela… serán como unas vacaciones con papá… –pero de inmediato la pequeña se tallo los ojos aun llorosos–

-¿Por qué? –aun rejega de aquellos argumentos–

Mina volteo a ver a Yaten pues quería que él la apoyara a convencerla.

-Porque quiero conocerte, saber que cuento te gusta por las noches, como te gusta el desayuno... ¿no quieres conocerme? –Pregunto acariciando su mejilla– no te gustaría saber qué es lo que me da miedo. Por favor Mia, tan solo pasa unos días conmigo, si no te sientes a gusto te regresare a casa, solo dame una oportunidad.

- ¿Por qué no vienes tu a vivir con mamá y conmigo? –pregunto aun gimoteando–

-Mi amor eso no puede ser… –le susurro Mina acariciándole el cabello–

-¿Por qué no? Mamá tú lo quieres y yo también, ¿Por qué no podemos ser una familia normal? como mis amigos que viven con su papá y mamá ¿Por qué? –Decía en medio de gimoteos continuos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas que salían una tras otra–

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles Mia, han pasado muchas cosas que tu no deberías saber, pero que quizá con el tiempo tu sola las averigües, por lo pronto la mejor manera de conocernos es esta... ¿sí? –le pidió con cariño Yaten extendió su mano mientras le sonreía–

-No, no y no… no quiero irme… –se aferró la pequeña a su idea moviendo la cabeza sin cesar–

-Mia… mi amor, yo sé que entiendes esto, por favor ve con tu papá e inténtalo, si no te sientes a gusto tu papá y o veremos la manera que estés bien ¿de acuerdo? –No había mirada y sonrisa más convincente para un hijo que la dulzura de su madre y Mía parecía percibirlo– Solo inténtalo ¿sí? –Mia no dijo nada, solo parecía indecisa de ese hecho que no le agradaba en nada–

-Por favor mariposita hermosa... déjame conocerte... –dijo aun con la sonrisa y la mano extendida a ella– te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que algún día viviremos los tres juntos? –cuestiono aun sin moverse–

-Quiere decir que siempre buscaremos lo mejor para ti aunque tu padre y yo no estemos juntos mi amor… –tomo la mano de Mia y la llevo hasta la de Yaten, en ese momento lamentaba más que nunca su errada decisión de hacer lo mejor para Yaten–

-Algún día nos agradecerás, quizá ahora no, pero cuando comprendas que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer por el momento lo entenderás... además tengo una habitación lista para ti, con muchos juguetes... ya verás que nos vamos a divertir... –sonrió sujetando un poco la mano de Mia–

La pequeña no dijo más, solo se limitó a ceder con su silencio y mirada baja, un "Sí" que de inmediato interpreto Mina quien le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y un abrazo– Llámame cada vez que quieras mi amor… y el sábado iremos a patinar –trato de animarla pero ella seguía sin decir nada– Creo que es hora Yaten –debía hacerlo antes de que se desplomara por completo–

-Gracias Mina... –se puso de pie observando lo fuerte que era por el bien de su hija– por esta oportunidad y te prometo que la cuidare... –tomo la mochila de la pequeña para luego cargar a la niña, no sabía que más decir, todo era tan difícil, se arrepentía del hecho de querer quitársela, pero también estaba convencido de que en parte era lo mejor para la niña–

Mina camino hasta la puerta junto a ellos Mia seguía sin decir palabra alguna pero parecía que su pecho estaba a punto de colapsar y así fue cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Mami… mami… –sollozo en un susurro pues de verdad intentaba ser fuerte pues Mia no era del tipo de niñas que lloraran muy a menudo–

-Te amo… obedece a papá, no olvides cepillarte antes de dormir y pídele a papá que te lea un cuento… –le mostro una amplia sonrisa–

- Vamos hija, es hora... –dijo antes de salir del departamento, era fuerte, tenía que serlo, ahora mucho más, pues todavía faltaba una verdad para la niña, aunque esperaba que esa noche no, ya que serían demasiadas cosas para la niña–

Al salir Mina pudo ver como Mia le extendía la mano para que la tomara, pero sabía que si lo hacia ninguna de las dos podría soltarse jamás y si ella estaba siendo fuerte Mia lo estaba siendo aún más, y por ella y Yaten, también ella lo seria dándoles la oportunidad a ambos de ser verdaderos padre e hija, aunque aquello la llevara al mayor sufrimiento y soledad que jamás hubiera experimentado y así fue cuando la puerta se cerró y se encontro ella sola derrumbada tras la puerta llorando amargamente sus errores que la habían llevado a perder la parte más valiosa de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Al escuchar aquel abrupto ruido apenas seguido de sus palabras, volteo imaginando que algo se le había caído y pudiera haberla lastimado, pero al verla en el suelo de inmediato bajo de aquel banco en el que se encontraba. Paso un brazo bajo su cuello mientras con la otra golpeaba de manera tenue su mejilla.

-Serena… Serena… –pero al no reaccionar de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola para llevarla sobre la cama que sería de la hija de Yaten– ¡Serena! –Su voz sonaba más que preocupada–

Podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos, pero simplemente no podía reaccionar, sus ojos pesaban demasiado, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero aquella voz, esa calidez, sabía que estaba protegida pero aun no entendía nada

Seiya dudo en separarse de ella pero tuvo que hacerlo, no lo pensó más y corrió en busca de alcohol al baño más cercano, al regresar Serena seguía sin reaccionar, froto un poco en sus manos y de nuevo paso uno de sus brazos bajo su cuello levantándola y recargándola a su pecho mientras su otra mano la pasaba sobre su nariz y frente para que el líquido la hiciera reaccionar.

-Vamos Serena, despierta… por favor… –susurro esto casi para él– despierta… –volvió a pedirle–

Se quejó al percibir el aroma de algo desconocido mismo que logro hacer que tuviera nauseas, de inmediato trato de quitar la mano de quien la sostuviera– No, quítalo...

Al ver que reaccionaba, suspiro aliviado recostándola sobre la cama– Tranquila… no te muevas… –tomo su mano para evitar que manoteara–

-¿Que... que paso? –llevo la mano a su cabeza como si tratara de hacer que dejara de girar–

-Tuviste un desmayo… –si bien ya la había dejado sobre el colchón aun permanecía muy cerca de ella mirándola fijamente pues no se veía bien aún– ¿Estas enferma? Te ves bastante pálida.

Cerró los ojos pues aún se sentía mareada– No... Es la primera vez que me pasa... excepto los mareos de la última semana, pero nada más.

Seiya la contemplo por unos segundos, pues en verdad se veía que la estaba pasando mal, coloco su mano sobre su frente– Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre –mantuvo su mano ahí un momento sin dejar de verla–

-Yo... –Trato de decir cuando sintió su tibia mano sobre su frente, abrió los ojos observando aquel rostro que jamás olvidaría, así mismo sus ojos que parecían estar preocupado y por fin había en ellos un poco de calidez para ella–

Aquella mirada en ella fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar– Sera mejor que le llame a Yaten… –se puso de pie– Te traeré agua mientras le llamo.

-No... –tomo su mano para hacer que no se moviera– ya me siento mejor.

De nuevo se sorprendió ante su evasiva de que él se fuera mientras la miraba fijamente– Pero después de esto no puedes quedarte sola… y yo… –volvió su mirada a la cortina que casi terminaba de colocar– pronto me iré.

-No me dejes sola... –suplico aun tomando su mano– si no quieres hablar conmigo, ni verme no lo hagas, solo no me dejes sola.

Seiya solo suspiro sutilmente coloco su otra mano sobre la suya para dirigirla a un costado de donde ella estaba acostada y soltarla para caminar hacia la ventana y retomar su trabajo en la cortina, si bien no volteaba a verla, podía sentir su mirada.

_-¿Por qué haces esto más complicado Serena?_ –pensó casi terminando–

- _¿Por qué es tan difícil vivir lejos de ti?_ –pensaba sin dejar de verlo, solo que su visión se nublo ahora producto de las lágrimas que quería contener– _¿Por qué justo en este momento tengo que sentirme tan sola teniéndote tan cerca?, te amo Seiya pero ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por un amor como el tuyo._

Apenas termino Seiya bajo del banco cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, al no reconocer el numero contesto en su habitual tono serio.

-¿Muy ocupado Dr. Kou? –Pregunto la voz alegre de la mujer al escuchar a Seiya–

Se volteo de nuevo dándole la espalda a Serena al reconocer aquella tenue y feliz voz– Michiru… ¡Hola! No, para nada… –sonó más cordial en un tono que intuyo no escucharía Serena–

Había cerrado los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas continuaran formándose, pero al escuchar el nombre la persona que hablaba con Seiya los abrió volteando a verlo, encontrándose con que le daba la espalda y murmuraba, de la tristeza pronto paso a la molestia, si esa mujer la molestaba, incluso la ponía celosa.

-Ah que bueno, porque quería invitarte a una exposición de pinturas... ¿qué dices, crees poder acompañarme?

-¿Cuándo, esta noche? –cuestiono mientras movía las cortinas fingiendo aun acomodarlas–

-Mmm ¿Estas ocupado? –Pregunto con un fingido tono de reproche que más bien sonó cálido–

-Es solo que tardaría un poco en ir por ti, estoy esperando a Yaten, así que si disculparas mi descortesía de hacerte esperar un poco… encantado… –no es que buscara una relación en ese momento pero Michiru era sin duda toda una dama con la que platicaba de una manera bastante agradable y que sumado a esa belleza resultaba una mujer muy interesante aunque no como pareja para él por el momento–

Serena no podía evitar hacer ciertos gestos cuando escuchaba las respuestas de Seiya, pedía que aquella mujer dijera que no se preocupara que lo dejaran para después.

-No te preocupes, aún tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme así que te espero más tarde... ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo paso por ti… hasta luego Michiru… –se despidió para después guardar su teléfono y terminar de acomodar la cortina o pretender que lo hacía–

Suspiro molesta sentándose en la cama– Puedes irte... –aún se llevó la mano a la cabeza al sentir de nueva cuenta el mareo–

Seiya volteo y al verla que intentaba levantarse camino de prisa hacia ella recostándola de nuevo– No te levantes… –le ordeno subiendo sus piernas sobre la cama– Me pediste que me quedara hasta que regrese tu prometido y lo hare.

-Te pedí tantas cosas y ninguna cumpliste... –dijo molesta– no hagas esperar a la señorita perfección.

-Así que escuchaste… –la volteo a ver– pues sigues siendo bastante curiosa ¿no crees? Y si tu apuro es que la haga esperar no lo hare, ella sabe que estoy aquí… así que no seas terca y mantente recostada.

-Ah mira que mujer tan considerada... –dijo con ironía– y no hubiera escuchado si es que no hablara como si tuviera una bocina.

-Tienes razón, después de todo siempre es más fácil culparme a mí, verdad… hazlo no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo con seriedad sin mirarla siquiera–

-Bueno supongo que ella no te culpara de nada... te perdonara todo... y esperara por ti el tiempo que sea necesario... ¿no es así? –volviendo a sentarse–

La tomo de los hombros recostándola– ¿Y eso es tan malo? Que encuentre una mujer que me acepte como soy, sin prejuicios ni reproches… ¿o es que debo pasar mi vida lamentándome por lo que fue y no será? Tú estás rehaciendo tu vida, tomaste tus decisiones y nadie te está obligando a nada. Respeto tus decisiones así que si Michiru se llegara a interesar en mí o yo en ella es algo que no debe importarte.

-¡Pero me importa! –Grito, se sentía molesta, la respiración agitada y sus ojos llorosos eran consecuencia de todo el desmayo y el coraje que comenzaba a sentir– me importa... –murmuro–

-Pues no debería… –aseguro poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda– por tu bien y el de tu futura familia. Esto no nos llevara a nada Serena, será mejor irme, creo que está claro que entre nosotros no puede haber una relación de prometida de mi amigo y amigo de tu prometido, así que no nos hagamos esto más complejo ¿sí?

Seiya dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación sin decir nada solo dejando ver su molestia ante los reclamos ahora sin sentido de ser por parte de Serena.

-Te odio Seiya... –dijo con coraje, se sentía celosa de imaginar que dentro de pocos minutos estaría junto a esa mujer, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ella ya no pertenecía a su vida– Ah y este asco que no me deja... –se quejó apenas alcanzando a correr al baño, quizá había sido una mala idea pedirle que se fuera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el camino a casa la pequeña Mía se mantuvo seria pese a las insistencias de Yaten todo era silencio lo único que la pequeña quería era que los días pasaran y pese a las insistencias de su padre y madre ella no parecía estar de acuerdo con nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Cuál es tu cereal favorito?, compre uno de chocolate y no sé si te gustara... –Dijo Yaten tratando de hacer que al menos una vez le contestara, sobre todo antes de llegar a la casa en la cual sabía que había alguien esperándolos– bueno si no te gusta podemos comprar el que prefieras.

-Mmm… –murmuro indicando indiferencia sin dejar de ver por la ventana–

Suspiro al ver la reacción negativa de la pequeña mientras terminaba de estacionarse– Esta es mi casa que por supuesto ahora es tuya también.

-Linda… –respondió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad–

-Y más linda esta tu habitación... ya verás la decoro una persona que te quiere mucho... –dijo al momento en que bajaba del auto para abrir la puerta de la niña y sacar también la mochila– te va a encantar.

La pequeña bajo de un brinco del auto esperando a que su padre avanzara– Mi cuarto también es muy lindo y más el de mi mamá.

Bajo la mirada, imaginaba que aquello no sería nada fácil, pero quizá con el paso de los días su pequeña hija poco a poco se haría a la idea de estar un tiempo con él– Si me imagino... anda abre tu, quiero que te sientas como la dueña de esta casa... seguro ya hay alguien que te espera.

La pequeña dudo en abrir la puerta pero después lentamente así lo hizo, entro a la casa, si bien era linda no sentía el humor necesario para alagar y disfrutar tan lindo hogar.

- Si, será difícil... –murmuro Yaten al ver la actitud de la pequeña, y eso lo ponía un tanto triste–

-Bienvenida... –dijo Serena saliendo de la sala llevando consigo una caja envuelta en un lindo papel con motivos infantiles–

-¡Flor! –Al verla aquello mitigo un poco su mal estado de ánimo, sin dudarlo corrió hasta ella abrazándola–

-¡Hola mariposita! –apenas si había alcanzado a dejar el regalo en el suelo sonrió y correspondió al abrazo que la pequeña le había dado– has crecido mucho...

En cuanto vio aquello supo que quizá no todo sería tan malo, cerró la puerta dejando la mochila en una de las sillas del recibidor, tan solo observando, dudando en si debía decirle el motivo de la presencia de Serena en esa casa.

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría? –Sus pequeños ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas pero se limpió impidiendo que rodaran por sus mejillas–

-Mmm una persona que te quiere mucho me lo dijo. –beso su mejilla sonriendo feliz–

La pequeña se sentía más que sensible y de inmediato volvió a abrazar a su amiga Flor.

-Flor, podrías llevarme a mi recamara por favor… –volteo a ver el pequeño regalo que estaba sobre el suelo–

-Claro que si mariposita... –tomo su mano volteando a ver a Yaten– estoy segura que te va a encantar... yo misma la acondicione para ti... –podía intuir que las cosas no estaban muy bien con Yaten por lo que preferido de momento no preguntar–

-Vayan en seguida subo las cosas de Mia... –dijo Yaten sonriendo ligeramente a la pequeña–

-Gracias… –dijo a ambos antes de tomar la mano de su amiga–

-No tienes nada que agradecer... –sonrió a la pequeña llevándola a las escaleras para ir a la habitación–

Al llegar a la habitación la pequeña sonrió, sin duda era una habitación muy linda y desearía poder disfrutarla y correr a abrazar a su papá para agradecerle, pero simplemente su orgullo y enojo por la situación no le permitía hacerlo.

-Flor… –dijo casi en un susurro– es muy linda…

-Qué bueno que te gusto... –dijo sonriendo aun parada cerca de la puerta– pensé que esta decoración seria perfecta para tan libre pequeña... aquí podrás guardar todas tus cosas... –camino hasta pararse junto a la cómoda que había sido hecha exclusivamente para ella, en tonos alegres– pero por lo que vi traes muy poquitas, creo que le sobrara mucho espacio... tal vez vayamos a comprarte más ropa y juguetes mañana... ¿te agradaría?

Negó inmediatamente– Solo estaré unos días, pronto regresare con mi mamá.

-Ah Mia... –se acercó a ella cargándola para hacer que se sentara en la cama– sé que la extrañas, pero también tu papá te extraña, cada vez que llega a casa después de verte dice cuanto desearía poder estar contigo.

-Entonces podríamos vivir los tres juntos… pero él no quiere por mucho que yo lo desee y eso me duele porque yo quiero una familia no solo un papá o una mamá –apuño sus manitas sobre las colchas–

-A veces los adultos hacemos cosas porque creemos que eso es lo mejor, no quiere decir que esté bien o mal... –tomo suavemente sus manos entre las suyas incoándose frente a ella– tu papi te quiere tanto como tu mamá, a Yaten aún le cuesta asimilar que eres su hija, quiere conocerte y eso lleva un poco de tiempo, por favor no te sientas triste, solo será por unos días.

-Es que no es eso… –suspiro aun consternada– es que él y mi mamá no estén juntos, no es lo que yo esperaba y quería, también quiero a papá pero no quiero estar siempre solo con mamá o solo con papá y yo veo como mi mamá esta triste porque lo extraña y no sé por qué tienen que ser así las cosas… –negó nuevamente en un sutil movimiento de cabeza–

Se acercó abrazándola, se sentía impotente al pensar en el sufrimiento de la niña y que las malas decisiones de Yaten y Mina la tuvieran en ese estado– No sabes cómo quisiera poder ayudarte, hacerte feliz, pero no puedo... –acaricio suavemente su cabello– eres muy pequeña y no tendrías porque ver sufrir a tu mamá o tener que estar en esta situación, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

La pequeña rodeo sus brazos sobre los hombros de la joven mujer– No quiero que mamá ni papá sufran pero quisiera encontrar la manera de unirlos y no sentirme triste… Flor no sé qué hacer, gracias por estar aquí… –sollozo la pequeña escondiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Serena– No te vayas no quiero hablar con papá ahora… ya no sé qué platicarle… –Aquello ponía mal a la pequeña que siempre se caracterizaba por ser una pequeña alegre y muy abierta con quien le gradara y el hecho de no saber cómo comportarse con su propio padre la ponía más que mal–

-Tranquila... –Murmuro suave y dulcemente a su oído abrazándola con fuerza– no te preocupes, aquí estaré hasta que te quedes dormida... ¿quieres que te ayude a cambiar?, elegí una linda pijama por si la quieres estrenar.

-Si… –Respondió soltándola apenas un poco sonriéndole dulcemente en agradecimiento–

-Eres una niña muy hermosa, estoy segura que tus padres harán lo que crean que es mejor para ti... –acaricio su mejilla– bueno ahora que te parece si tomas un poco de leche o quieres que te prepare algo especial.

-Papá dijo que compro cereal de chocolate –Mostro aun su sonrisa–

-Ah con que ese es tu favorito... –dijo con una sonrisa– de acuerdo te tratare un poco de cereal para que no tengas que salir de la habitación, pero solo será por esta noche, prométeme que desayunaras, comerás y cenaras con nosotros... ¿sí?

-De acuerdo… –tomo su pijama para ponérsela en lo que Serena bajaba por su cereal–

La observo un momento antes de salir de la habitación, sentía tristeza por esa niña, pero en realidad no había nada en lo que pudiera intervenir, salvo estar con ella en ese momento y hacerle más llevadero ese momento– Será mejor que dejes las cosas de Mía aquí, yo las llevare... –dijo al ver a Yaten que subía ya las escaleras–

-¿Ya se quedó dormida? Iré a darle un beso de las buenas noches en ese caso –deteniéndose frente a Serena, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a su pequeña–

-No, aun esta despierta, pero no creo que sea un buen momento... la niña esta sentida contigo y creo que también con Mina... –Suspiro sentándose en uno de los escalones– ¿estás seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto?, Mía está sufriendo porque no puede tener una verdadera familia.

-Pronto tendrá una verdadera familia… –se sentó junto a ella– sé que debe ser difícil ahora entenderlo, pero todo esto es por su bien.

-No lo sé Yaten... no creo que Mia acepte tan fácilmente la clase de familia que quieres darle, yo la quiero mucho pero al verla así tan dolida, sufriendo... sentí que el corazón se me destrozaba, dejar de ver esa sonrisa que me cautivo me dolió.

-A mí también me duele mucho ver cómo se comporta conmigo es como si su humor hacia mi hubiera dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, ella no debe sufrir las consecuencias de los actos de Mina y míos, pero tampoco puedo darle la familia que ella desea y mucho menos dejarla en una donde Malaquite ocupe mi lugar, la amo demasiado como para perderla de nuevo, Mia ahora es todo para mí, y sé que un día lo aceptara y de verdad espero que pronto tome esto de la mejor forma… aunque ahora sea muy difícil para los tres.

-Entonces deberás tenerle paciencia... no es fácil para ella cambiar de la noche a la mañana lo que ha sido su vida... –se volteo un poco para verlo– por el momento no le digas de nuestra relación, ella me tiene confianza y no sé cómo lo tomara... ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiro cansado e impotente de aquella situación– De acuerdo, al menos contigo se sentirá a gusto y acogida en esta casa… –paso las manos por sus cabellos– Como pudo llegar todo a este punto… mi hermosa pequeña.

-Todo saldrá bien... –Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Yaten para confortarlo– ya no te preocupes, veras que los días que pase Mía aquí te servirán para tratarla y para ver qué es lo que pasa con Mina... si llegaras a tomar otra decisión yo la respetare.

-Gracias Serena… –envolvió su mano sobre la que ella– de nueva cuenta no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco no sé qué haría sin ti... –sonrió desviando la mirada para evitar que Yaten notara el dolor que le causaría hablar de cierta persona– Seiya vino a buscarte... quería saber qué es lo que había pasado en el juicio.

-¡¿Ah sí?! –cuestiono un tanto sorprendido apenas volteando a verla– Si vi algunas llamadas perdidas en mi teléfono… ¿Y por qué no me espero?

Se quedó callada por un momento, estaba tentada a mentir y fingir que nada paso pero no podía, no con su mejor amigo y futuro marido– Yo le pedí que te esperara pero... recibió una llamada de la doctora esa... ay no recuerdo su nombre y prefirió irse, bueno más bien yo le dije que se fuera.

-¿Lo corriste? –su tono sonó entre asombrado e incrédulo mezclado con una sutil sonrisa– Serena, supongo que te molesto.

-¿Molestarme? –Sonrió con ironía– para nada, él puede hacer lo que quiera... y no, no lo corrí, solo le dije que no hiciera esperar a esa doctora, que al parecer le urgía verlo... creo que dijo que después te llamaría...

Se puso de pie mientras suspiraba– En ese caso le llamare mañana temprano. Sé que es ilógico que lo olvides de la noche a la mañana y es normal que te sientas mal al ver que él rehaga su vida ahora que de nuevo no tiene compromisos… lo mejor será pedirle que me llame antes de venir, así evitare que te pongas mal de verlo y recuerda que puedes tenerme confianza aunque sea tu prometido.

-Gracias... y discúlpame... es tu amigo y no quiero que se vuelvan a distanciar... –se puso de pie comenzando a bajar– te quiero Yaten, no lo olvides.

-Y yo a ti… recuerda que en este momento tu eres tan o más importante para mí que él… solo deseo que podamos ser felices –la observo mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras–

-Lo seremos... –murmuro alejándose rumbo a la cocina, era su amigo y sabía que tenía que tenerle confianza pero no se sentía capaz de confesarle que efectivamente había sentido celos de aquella llamada y que también no estaba tan segura de que hicieran bien al casarse, sobre todo por la estabilidad emocional de la pequeña Mia–

Yaten subió dirigiéndose fuera de la recamara de la pequeña Mia coloco su manos sobre la perilla ansioso de verla, abrazarla y decirle que la amaba al igual que su madre, pero aquello no podía ser por el hecho de la relación con su madre y también porque debía darle su espacio esa noche a Mia para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, así que solo opto por dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a su recamara, esperando que las cosas mejoraran con el pasar de los días.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de la felicidad que le causaba tener a su pequeña Mia en casa Yaten no podía evitar sentirse extraño ante las evasivas de la niña, aunque habían desayunado juntos ella casi no le había dirigido la palabra y eso le dolía, por lo que prefirió darle su espacio dejándola en un parque acompañada de Serena con quien parecía sentirse más a gusto, el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue al que recordaba era el departamento de Seiya, que mejor lugar para esconderse unas horas que ese lugar y así lo hizo, cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba tocando a la puerta.

Seiya permanecía observando aquella hermosa vista que tenía su departamento, deseando que todo fuera tan pacífico y hermoso como aquella vista, pero por el contrario su vida parecía tan confusa y aquella "estabilidad" que aparentaba ahora, ya resignado a no tener a Serena le perturbaba más que cuando se desmedía por reconquistarla. Cerro sus ojos recordando su cita de aquella noche tras la evidente molestia de Serena y por primera vez sintió que aquello era lo correcto, Serena ya no debía influir en su vida, ahora debía enfocar su completo interés a su vida profesional, relacionarse con las personas que lo apreciaban y a pesar de no buscar el amor o una relación estable Michiru parecía por demás una extraordinaria mujer que hacía más que evidente su interés por él y aquello lejos de molestarlo, solo le brindaba el hecho de sentirse apoyado y comprendido por una mujer que no lo juzgara y lo animara como hacía años no se sentía, lástima que su corazón estuviera tan cerrado al amor en ese momento.

Fue hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo saco de aquellos pensamientos, dando la vuelta se dirigió hasta ella, no esperaba visitas así que con suma calma miro atreves del ojillo de la puerta.

-¿Yaten? –Pensó un tanto sorprendido pero en seguida abrió la puerta– Vaya pero miren que trajo el viento… –Sonrió casual al abrir–

- ¿Que tal amigo? –Dijo en saludo– ¿puedo pasar?, me dijeron que fuiste a buscarme, te hubiera llamado, pero la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con nadie.

Lo miro extrañado por aquel comentario y más al verlo bastante cabizbajo– No te preocupes, pasa –Para después buscar bajo y tras él a una personita– ¿Y mi sobrina? A puesto a que se está escondiendo… –miro hacia el pasillo pero igual no encontró a nadie–

Sonrió ligeramente– ¿Sobrina?, gracias por considerarla de tu familia, pero lo siento... se quedó en el parque con Serena, temo que va a ser muy difícil conquistar a esa pequeña.

-Así que saco el lado rejego a tus encantos, como su madre… –Cerró la puerta para después dirigirse juntos hacia la sala– Pero no te preocupes nada que no puedas conquistar… además que yo recuerde ella te aceptaba bastante bien incluso más de lo esperado.

-Sí, eso era hasta hace un día en que me dijeron que podía llevarla a casa... –suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón cerrando los ojos llevando las manos a su cara frotándola– no sé qué hacer... desde ayer casi no me habla... y eso me pone mal.

-Sin duda eso no suena nada de bien y ojala pudiera darte algún consejo como padre… –murmuro con mofa de sí mismo– Lo único que puedo decirte es que sin duda ella te sigue queriendo tanto como antes, solo que debe ser difícil para una niña ¿de qué? ¿Cuánto, cinco años? era difícil para ti estar sin ella y asimilar el no tenerla, cuanto más difícil debe ser para ella, solo debes tenerle paciencia y no apartarte de ella por su rechazo, si no ella sentirá que tampoco a ti te interesa… considerando que pese a que es una niña es una muy pequeña mujercita… debes insistir –le dio una palmada en la espalda–

-Vaya tal parece que me estas psicoanalizando... –sonrió ligeramente destapándose la cara– no me estoy alejando, solo que, bueno tal parece que se siente tranquila a lado de Serena, además creo que deben tener momentos a solas si es que se convertirá en... –pensó la palabra correcta que debería emplear para ese papel– mi esposa... –volteo a verlo fijamente–

Le sonrió tenuemente, no quería que pudiera pensar o peor aún percibir que debía privarse de comentarios por él– Supongo que también es bueno que ellas se relacionen, de cualquier forma apuesto a que ella no tardara en ganarse a Mia.

-De echo me sorprende lo bien que se llevan... ¿sabes que Serena decoro la habitación de Mia?, a mí solo me dijo lo que tenía que comprar... estaba tan emocionada... –sonrió– creo que la relación de ellas va a ser muy linda.

-Si le quedo muy linda sin duda se ve que la quiere mucho… eso sin duda ayudara mucho en un futuro y presente claro… –se puso de pie para ir por algo de beber para los dos–

-Eso espero, Mía aún no sabe de la relación entre Serena y yo... pero en fin, ojala que siga igual cuando lo sepa... –se puso de pie dando un vistazo al lugar, prácticamente seguía igual– ¿y por qué no me esperaste?

-Mmm… –Murmuro ya desde la cocina pensando que debía decirle… "¿Serena se enojó y me hecho?" – Me surgió un compromiso inesperado, sé que debí esperarte y no dejarla sola así pero… era algo importante.

-¿Dejarla sola así?, ¿a qué te refieres? –Pregunto detenidos en el marco de la puerta de la cocina–

Volteo a verlo, al ver su mirada de asombro volteo su mirada a la bebida que servía– A su malestar… conversábamos y ella se desvaneció… ¿Creí que te lo había dicho?

-No, no me dijo nada, pero... ¿cómo fue?, ¿por qué no me avisaste? –pregunto realmente preocupado pues era la primera vez que algo así pasaba–

-Lo siento… –le dio su bebida– te llame en dos ocasiones pero no respondiste, conversábamos mientras terminaba de acomodar las cortinas que me pidió que le ayudara a poner mientras te esperaba y cuando acorde ella se desvaneció así que la lleve a la cama, fui por alcohol, al recobrar la conciencia le dije que permaneciera recostada ya que se veía de verdad pálida.

-Cuando llegue ya estaba bien, había terminado de decorar la habitación, pero ahora que lo mencionas si la vi un tanto pálida... –dijo recordando cómo estaba la noche anterior– mmm eso no me gusta, en cuanto pueda la enviare a que la revisen... ah quizá la pueda revisar tu amiga... la doctora, ¿cómo se llama?

-Michiru… –la nombro justo antes de probar su bebida– Claro, no creo que haya algún problema… –dijo casual–

-Supongo que a ti no te negara nada... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– es más que obvio que tiene mucho interés en ti... solo me basto con verla en la fiesta.

-¿Lo crees? –Mostrando sorpresa mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta hacia la sala– A mí más bien me parece que es una joven bastante amable –tal vez era más fácil negarlo si lo evadía en su pensamiento–

-¿Amable? –Lo siguió aún mostrando esa sutil sonrisa– si eso dices... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros– vamos Seiya... no te creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de las intenciones de esa doctora... Serena me comento que tuviste una cita con ella por eso te fuiste.

Se dejó caer mientras esbozo un suspiro– Bueno… tal vez le agrade, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos saliendo o algo por él estilo, es una chica muy amable y por demás hermosa pero no lo sé… –se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo expresar su corazón hermético–

Se sentó frente a él mostrándose un poco más serio– Seiya... dime la verdad... somos adultos, hemos aceptado los errores cada uno... –Respiro profundamente bajando la mirada hacia el líquido de su vaso– y sus consecuencias... –subió la mirada hacia él– ¿ya dejaste de amar a Serena?, y no te limites en tu respuesta.

Sonrió pesadamente volteando a ver por un momento hacia la ventana meditando aquella respuesta– ¿Tu dejaste de amar a la mujer que amabas en solo unas semanas? –Volteo a verlo después– Ahora por fin entendí que no todo se limita al amor, más bien creo que eso es lo más fácil y tal vez más trivial… –se encogió de hombros– No puedo decirte un "Ya la he dejado de amar" porque mentiría, o un "No la he dejado de amar" porque encarecería mi estado actual. Pero estoy tranquilo y orgulloso de mis decisiones y ahora más que nunca veo que fueron las correctas.

Lo observo detenidamente, era cierto, él tampoco había dejado de amar a Mina y cierta forma se sentía identificado con él, porque también había tomado decisiones pero el mismo se hacía una pregunta que no se atrevía a responder– ¿Correctas para ti o para ella?

-Yo solo puedo responderte por mi… –dio un trago más a su bebida– Ella tomo su decisión al elegirte a ti, quiero pensar que fue buena para ella y para mí fue darme cuenta que esa relación jamás nos llevaría a ningún lado, yo peleando contra el pasado y ella con sus temores… –se puso de pie– No se puede vivir así por mucho que se ama a alguien. Ahora creo que puede enamorarse de cualquier persona, lo realmente fuerte es mantener ese amor, alimentarlo día a día y Serena y yo dejamos de hacerlo… vivía de sueños y esperanzas y un día esa ilusión desapareció por eso decidí después de cinco años pensar en lo que era correcto para mí.

-Entonces si tuvieras nuevamente una oportunidad no la tomarías... –dijo meditando aquella respuesta, definitivamente era lo mismo que estaba viviendo con Mina y si él sentía ese enorme vacío en su interior quería suponer que lo mismo le sucedía a Serena, a Seiya y a la misma Mina, en ese instante dudo de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto al planear una boda y al intentar quedarse con Mia–

-Creo que es mejor no pensar… –volteo a verlo con una sonrisa que escondía una sutil risa burlona y tal vez nostálgica– después de todo eso jamás va a pasar ya que tu amas a Serena y ella a ti, no sé de qué forma pero existe un amor entre ustedes… tú quieres una familia para tu hija… no piensas regresar con Mina… y mucho menos Serena perdonaría mi pasado, y eso para mí siempre sería una sombra pesada sobre mis hombros que jamás me haría sentirme digno de ella… –volvió a caminar lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de ella– ¿Puedo decirte algo Yaten? –Dijo con seriedad–

-_Si tan solo supieras lo que el corazón de Serena y el mío esconden..._ –pensó aun meditando cada palabra, reacciono justo cuando sintió que estaba junto a él– Ah sí, por supuesto... dime...

-Tu relación con Serena tendrá futuro ya que se comprenden y apoyan por lo que han vivido… mientras Mina y yo solo seremos un pasado, tal vez grato, tal vez no… –suspiro sutilmente– Toma esto como gustes, un consejo, una opinión… pero, no regreses con Mina, no lo hagas –negó– solo hazlo si estás dispuesto a borrar el pasado, vivir sin pasados ni soñando futuros, solo amala y jamás sueltes su mano, de lo contrario que solo sea para ti la madre de tu hija, no la encadenes a una posible relación donde ella se desviva tratando de que olvides, que la perdones y la aceptes… ya que por mucho daño o muy grandes que sean los errores que cometamos –sonrió pensando que tal vez hablaba demasiado– él amor no debería ser así… y es lo que el regreso de Serena me enseño… así que tal vez eso responda tus cuestionamientos, la amo, pero me amo más a mí mismo.

¿Que podía decir en ese momento?, las cosas cada vez eran más confusas, él le había reclamado hasta cansarse a Mina, no estaba seguro como habían sido las cosas entre Seiya y Serena, pero quizá eso era lo mejor, que cada uno continuara con sus vidas, si en algún momento había pensado en tener un futuro con Mina este ahora era casi imposible, la había lastimado y en lo que más le dolía, trato de sonreír pero simplemente no podía, no después de ver como se comportaba su pequeña hija y el sentimiento de resignación por parte de Seiya, tal vez eran demasiadas cosas para él– ¿Te darás una oportunidad con Michiru?

-Ah… –suspiro dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón– No lo sé… tal vez… pero no ahora y la verdad es que creo que debería poner distancia entre Michiru y yo ya que es una mujer de la que sería fácil que cualquier hombre se enamorara pero no es lo que necesito ahora… pero a la vez me gusta tenerla como amiga, es como un libro con hojas en blanco donde no hay capítulos que corregir… –sonrió– No lo sé…

-Entiendo... –sonrió ligeramente dejando el vaso en la pequeña mesa– no es fácil llegar a la conclusión que llegaste... –en realidad no sabía que decir, aun no tenía idea de cómo Serena llegaría a tomar aquella conversación, de cómo Mina le daría la razón a Seiya, tan solo imaginarlo era doloroso, sonrió volteando a verlo– vaya que hemos cambiado, antes nuestras platicas eran de cosas más vánales... pero el mismo eje siguen siendo las mujeres.

-Eso quiere decir que en el fondo seguimos teniendo la misma esencia… ¿Crees que seguimos siendo igual de envidiosos que en el pasado?

-Mmm no, no creo... somos más maduros, tanto que podemos hablar de estos temas... –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros– creo que ya estamos viejos.

-Vaya tu si sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo –dijo con sarcasmo riendo–

-Ah claro que lo sé... –Sonrió quizá un poco divertido, debía admitirlo extrañaba a su mejor amigo–

- Aquellos tiempos tenían su lado bueno, aunque no los repetiría… –dijo muy seguro–

-Sí, no cabe duda de que ya estamos viejos... –dijo bromista– y como buenos ancianos que te parecería que cenáramos un día de estos... invita a tu amiga Michiru... por si te da un infarto... –continuo bromista soltando una carcajada–

Rio ante su último comentario– Claro, podría ser, le agradaste bastante, así que supongo le agradara que cenemos los tres.

-Ah no... –Aquella carcajada pronto se fue apagando– me refería a los cuatro, tú y la doctora y yo y Serena... bueno si es que no te importa.

-Ah… –se sorprendió un poco y apenado por su error– Lo siento… bueno, supongo que estaría bien a Michiru le encantaría la idea, si tú y Serena están de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que a Serena le gustara la idea... –sonrió recordando que la noche anterior parecía estar celosa y molesta tan solo de escuchar el nombre de la famosa doctora, si su lado travieso comenzaba a salir de vuelta– ya que le cayó muy bien Michiru.

-Si la misma impresión me dio… –sonrió fingiendo estar totalmente de acuerdo– En ese caso pongamos fecha y lugar… ¿Qué te parece un lugar tranquilo y elegante?

-Tranquilo y elegante... –repitió asintiendo– claro, tu elige el lugar y la fecha, Serena y yo estamos disponibles para cuando tú digas.

-De acuerdo que te parece el restaurante francés "Bon appétit" mañana por la noche, que tal a las nueve… –aquello parecería sin duda una experiencia interesante–

-Bien, suena muy elegante, así que supongo que el atuendo deberá ser igual.

-Sí, sin duda… pero te encantara el lugar y a ellas aún más… –sonrío–

-Muy bien... –se puso de pie observando por la ventana que ya estaba comenzando a atardecer– bueno es hora de ir por mis chicas al parque... entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Claro nos veremos ahí… –Camino hasta abrir una puerta de un gabinete que estaba en el mueble del comedor para sacar una caja rosa con un moño morado– Podrías darle a Mia esto de mi parte y decirle que espero podamos conocernos pronto.

-Por supuesto... gracias por el obsequio seguro a Mía la encantara... y gracias por esta plática... –dijo sonriendo sinceramente para luego caminar hacia la salida–

-Sabes que esta es tu casa… espero que las cosas con tu mujercita se resuelvan pronto… –lo acompaño hasta la puerta del departamento– solo se amable y muéstrale tus encantos… –le indico con una sonrisa esperando que aquello le bastara para reconquistar a su pequeña hija–

Sonrió un poco irónico, frases que hace años escuchaba pero con otras intenciones, y ahora solo era el de ganarse de nueva cuenta una sonrisa de su hija– Lo hare, gracias por el consejo... nos vemos mañana amigo... –y así con una sonrisa un tanto más seguro comenzó a alejarse para ir en busca de su pequeña y de su prometida–

Seiya lo observo irse para después de una casual despedida cerrar la puerta respirando profundamente.

-Solo espero que hagas lo correcto Seiya… –pensó mientras negaba con una sonrisa en sus labios–

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche todo parecía más que agradable a simple vista, el restaurante era más que hermoso y elegante al igual que la hermosa y simpática acompañante con que se encontraba Seiya mientras esperaba que Yaten y Serena llegaran.

Seiya le sonrió a Michiru mientras veía como ella pasaba un mechón de su cabello perfecto y naturalmente peinado, sin duda una mujer hermosa y bastante elegante. Pues aquel vestido color azul petróleo que se sujetaba a una manga y se pegaba a su pecho y vientre para después caer como una cascada de agua densa le sentaba de maravilla. Seiya la contemplo un segundo disimuladamente, sonrío pensando que aquella belleza natural y carácter sencillo le recordaba a una mujer que tal vez no debería recordar.

-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche… –se acercó susurrándole al oído pues un violinista se acercó a la mesa tocando una melodía–

La joven mujer le sonrío complacida por sus palabras pero más por aquella intima cercanía– No hay de que, recuerda que te debía una por acompañarme a aquella exposición… –fijo su mirada en aquellos profundos ojos de su acompañante, a lo que Seiya le sonrió sinceramente y de aquella manera que a ella simplemente la dejaba sin aire–

Yaten observaba de reojo a Serena, sabía que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que le oculto sobre su desmayo y que hasta ese momento aún no haya querido hablar sobre lo que verdaderamente sentía con respecto a esa cena, en parte era algo comprensible pues él también se sentía hasta cierto punto extraño, no entendía bien porque se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de una cena los cuatro cuando Serena no soportaba a Michiru, eran celos pero era algo a lo que ella tenía que acostumbrarse así como él lo hacía con Mina y Malaquite, aunque no hubiera nada el simple hecho de que estuvieran juntos era suficiente, a pesar de que el camino fue silencioso no se sintió tan largo, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del elegante restaurante, apenas observo como un joven ayudaba a Serena a bajar él hizo lo propio, sonrió al percibir algunas miradas tanto de hombres que observaban a su bella y extrañamente esa noche provocativa acompañante así como de mujeres que parecía que nunca había visto a un hombre en traje, realmente eran una hermosa pareja pero para nada como la gente esperaría, después de que tomo del brazo a Serena comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, siendo recibidos por un caballero que los conducía a la mesa reservada, pudo sentir como su pareja oprimía más su brazo y al observar hacia donde ya se encontraba Seiya entendió el motivo de aquel gesto molesto, la comprensiva doctora y su mejor amigo platicaban amenamente y quizá con mucha confianza.

-Vaya... lo mejor sería dejarlos solos... –murmuro Serena tratando de que Yaten no notara su molestia–

-No, la cena es para los cuatro... –dijo Yaten sonriendo sutilmente mientras continuaba caminando hasta que llegaron a la mesa– buenas noches.

Fue Michiru la que se percató de la llegada del amigo de Seiya tomando la mano de su acompañante el cual aún le platicaba al oído algo gracioso pues ambos sonreían. Seiya volteo aun con la sonrisa pero su sonrisa se congelo a una cara llena de admiración al ver a Serena tan hermosa y elegante con aquel vestido que de inmediato reconoció, quiso disimular así que se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida a la pareja.

-Buenas noches Seiya... –volvió a saludar Yaten al no recibir respuesta– señorita... –dirigiendo una mirada hacia Michiru–

-Buenas noches... lamentamos hacerlos esperar... –dijo Serena con algo de dificultad de mostrarse seria y firme pues no sabía cómo Seiya tomaría su llegada sobre todo con aquel vestido–

-Buenas noches… –se puso de pie también Michiru extendiendo su mano a Yaten primeramente– Por favor Yaten llame Michiru… Hola Serena buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… Yaten… –por fin hablo Seiya ya enfocando su atención en Yaten mientras pasaba su mano libre por la espalda de Michiru y la otra la extendía a Serena pues Michiru saludaba al platinado– Serena… –cruzo su mirada ligeramente con ella–

-Bien Michiru –sonrió estrechando su mano– lamentamos la espera, pero el tráfico estaba terrible...

-Hola... –respondió Serena a la chica mientras dudaba en corresponder al saludo pero igual lo hizo, se soltó brevemente del brazo de Yaten para tomar la mano de Seiya–

Después de estrechar la mano de Serena volvió a dirigir su mirada a Yaten ahora estrechándole a él la mano, era mejor evitar mirar solo lo necesario a Serena– No se preocupen él tiempo no se me ha hecho largo –la verdad estaba impaciente de que sentiría al ver a Serena así que era mejor la espera–

Michiru se sonrojo ante el comentario de Seiya mientras sonrió y estrecho su mano a Serena– Que gusto de verte de nuevo Serena –mirándola un tanto escéptica pues recordó que Seiya parecía no ser del agrado de la joven mujer–

-Igualmente... –Sonrió ligeramente aun mostrándose reservada ante aquella mujer–

-Bueno pues dejemos las formalidades... ya nos conocemos así que vamos a sentarnos –dijo Yaten mientras sacaba una silla para Serena–

-Gracias... –sonrío más dulce para su prometido mientras se sentaba justo frente a Seiya– también para nosotros el tiempo se nos fue rápido en pleno trafico ¿Verdad Yat... amor?

Para Yaten aquella expresión tan afectuosa era extraña pero igual se tenían confianza o al menos para ese punto ya deberían tenerla– Si, así es... pensé que ya habían ordenado... –dijo a Seiya sentándose a un lado de él–

Seiya los miro un momento sin duda Serena estaba más que feliz con Yaten y de nuevo pensó que aquello era lo mejor para todos, sin demora ayudo a Michiru con su silla para después sentarse a su lado.

-La verdad es que preferimos esperarlos, después de todo cual hubiera sido el objetivo de cenar juntos –dijo amable Michiru a la pareja–

-Michiru tiene razón, pero le verdad es que pensé que ya no vendrían –bromeo a Yaten–

-Para nada amigo, si yo fui quien te propuso esta cena –dijo tomando suavemente la mano de Serena para que no se fuera a molestar al saber que había sido su idea–

-Si claro, cenar juntos... –Dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa tratando de que fuera lo más natural posible–

-Sin duda fue una idea estupenda Yaten… Seiya ha hablado mucho de ti y de… su amistad de tantos años –sonrió– además me comento que pronto se casaran, sin duda debe ser hermoso, sin mencionar que hacen una muy linda pareja… ¿No lo crees Seiya?

Seiya sonrió tratando de sacar su mejor y más sincera demostración de estar de acuerdo– Yaten siempre ha sido un hombre de decisiones apropiadas.

-Pero no respondiste la pregunta Seiya... ¿crees que Yaten y yo hacemos una linda pareja? –dijo entre molesta y sarcástica, mas con ella misma que con Seiya–

-Gracias Michiru... –dijo Yaten observando a Serena oprimiendo su mano–

Seiya sonrió ante su ironía– Sin duda… Nacieron para ello.

Michiru miro al par y las miradas un tanto sarcásticas, pensando que tal vez así como a Serena no le agradaba Seiya, Serena tampoco era santo de devoción para Seiya– Y tendrán ceremonia religiosa… son hermosas… –sonrío al decirlo–

Mientras Seiya mando llamar al mesero, realmente no le interesaba mucho escuchar a detalle lo de aquella unión, solo lo que Yaten le platicara pues estando con él a solas le era más fácil asimilar las cosas que viendo las actitudes de Serena, pues sin duda para él todo era solo un juego de la joven.

-Por supuesto... –respondió rápidamente Serena antes de que Yaten contestara– he soñado con la boda más hermosa que pudiera tener y Yaten está dispuesto a complacerme.

-Sí, el sueño de toda mujer, casarse con el hombre que ama en una hermosa boda... –dijo Yaten observando a su amigo para luego sonreírle a Serena–

-Sin duda para una novia su boda es un ritual memorable y que solo se da una vez en la vida… –agrego Michiru–

Seiya sentía náuseas y aseguraba que no era por la falta de alimento– Pues con toda confianza cuenten con mi apoyo para lo que gusten –le sonrió a Yaten mientras el mesero llegaba–

-Gracias Seiya, pero no necesitaremos nada... –dijo tajante Serena, se sentía molesta a pesar de que casi no había tenido contacto con Seiya o que viera la confianza entre Michiru y él– de ti... –agrego–

-Ah no te preocupes, ya casi todo esta listo además no queremos molestarte... –dijo Yaten tratando de aligerar la plática–

Aquella respuesta de Serena a Michiru le parecieron de lo más descortés así que prefirió no retomar el tema de su parte.

-De cualquier manera Amigo sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo… –miro de reojo a Serena sonriéndole de manera maliciosa para después mirar a Yaten a él dándole una sonrisa sincera– Bueno creo que es momento de ordenar… –en un sutil movimiento tomo la mano de Michiru bajo la suya volteando a verla– el pato es delicioso y la especialidad del restaurante.

-¿Quieres que ordene por ti? –Pregunto Yaten a Serena llamando su atención ya que la mirada de su prometida estaba fija en Seiya y su acompañante–

-Ah sí, claro, ya sabes lo que me gusta... –dijo volteando a verlo con una sutil sonrisa–

-Confió plenamente en tus gustos Seiya… –le sonrío Michiru sonrojándose sutilmente a lo que Seiya le sonrío para después voltear a ver al mesero. Lo que empezó como un gesto para llamar la atención de Michiru al tomar su mano, se convirtió en un gesto de cariño cuando no soltó su agarre– Dos Canard orange por favor y dos copas de vino tinto… –pidió en su tono formal para después voltear a ver a la pareja que tenía frente a él–

-Bueno pues en vista de que nuestras bellas acompañantes confían en nosotros yo confiare en ti y ordenare lo mismo, pero con una diferencia, solo una copa de vino tinto... y para la señorita –refiriéndose a Serena– agua por favor.

-No, también quiero vino... –dijo Serena con una sutil sonrisa– y Seiya... ¿tú tuviste boda religiosa? –Pregunto tomando del brazo a Yaten–

El mesero tomo la orden y Seiya fijo su vista en Serena justo después de aquella pregunta para después desviar su vista en entregarle la carta al mesero mientras le respondía a Serena.

-No, solo me case del modo civil… –carraspeo un poco su garganta ante la incomodidad de aquella pregunta pues no entendía en que era relevante o curioso aquel hecho para ella ahora–

-Lo cual fue muy bueno dadas las circunstancias… –murmuro Michiru mas para Seiya mientras coloco su otra mano sobre la de él. Pero a pesar del murmullo la pareja frente a ellos también escucho–

-Sí, seguro que a Michiru... –dijo con cierta molestia el nombre de aquella mujer– le conviene mucho que así haya sido.

-¿Y cómo te va en tu nuevo puesto? –Pregunto Yaten tratando de que aquella plática fuera un poco más tranquila y menos tensa–

Michiru observo a Serena no entendiendo como cualquier cosa relacionada con Seiya le molestaba tanto, pensando en que ella sin duda tenía una imagen bastante errónea del amable y apuesto joven, mientras presiono un poco más la mano de Seiya antes de soltarla dejando solo el agarre que Seiya tenía para ella.

-De maravilla… –sonrío a Yaten tratando de hacer caso omiso a los comentarios de la mujer frente a él– Sin duda es lo había esperado desde que nos graduamos… y llego en el momento indicado, aunque un gran puesto conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

-Si lo imagino, pero se perfectamente que eres capaz de eso y más. Un día de estos iré a visitarte... quiero ver que tal luces en esa oficina... –dijo Yaten con tranquilidad al ver que la plática tomaba otro camino–

-Claro que es capaz de eso y más... seguro es el nuevo Malaquite... ¿cuantas asistentes vas a tener? –Pregunto Serena recargándose en la mesa observando fijamente a Seiya–

Michiru volteo a ver a Seiya y él percibió la mirada de ambas mujeres, sin duda debía ser muy paciente aunque aquello le costaba–

-Pues yo encantada podría ser tu asistente en mi tiempo libre, aunque lamentablemente son muy pocos… –le sonrió a Seiya pare relajarlo pues pudo ver en él la incomodidad, a lo que Seiya sonrió–

-¿Dime que no es una belleza Yaten? –le sonrío a su amigo cuestionándole sobre lo linda y amable que podía ser Michiru–

-Ah sí claro... es una belleza... –dijo Yaten incomodo, quizá después de todo esa cena había sido una pésima idea y ahora veía el resultado–

-Bueno entonces supongo que no les importara que los deje solos con la belleza... –dijo sarcástica poniéndose de pie– no se preocupen no me iré, digo si es que les interesa solo iré a hacer una llamada para preguntar cómo esta Mia.

-Ah sí, gracias... –dijo Yaten al ver lo evidentemente molesta que estaba Serena, quizá la primera vez que la veía así en todo ese tiempo–

Seiya no dijo nada solo la observo, después de todo no era su pareja y no era él quien debería detenerla o por qué molestarse por el comentario que había hecho, así que solo opto por hacer caso omiso.

-Lo siento ¿dije algo malo? –Cuestiono Michiru en voz baja–

Por su parte Serena se dirigió sumamente molesta hacia un área donde pudiera tranquilizarse y hacer esa llamada que no del todo había sido un pretexto.

-No, para nada, no te preocupes... solo que Serena se preocupa mucho por Mia, mi hija... –dijo orgulloso de poder comentarlo–

-Claro, no tienes por qué preocuparte, solo son nervios maternales… –Seiya le sonrío sutilmente a la joven que después de corresponderle la sonrisa volteo a ver a Yaten–

-Vaya así que ya son padres… –dijo refiriéndose a él y Serena–

-Bueno es una historia un poco larga y no me gustaría aburrirte con ella.

-Oh para nada –sonrió emocionada e intrigada– nada es más lindo que la historia de un bebé más aun si va acompañada de un buen amor.

Seiya sonrío, sin duda sería una historia bastante compleja– Vamos amigo no la dejes con la duda… –se puso de pie– yo debo ir al auto por mi billetera… –se puso de pie y Michiru solo le sonrío en señal de afirmación mientras separaban sus manos–

-Bueno solo cuando te aburras me dices... –dijo con una sonrisa comenzando así a contarle lo que era casi la versión reducida de la historia de su hija–

Michiru ya escuchaba atenta mientras Seiya caminaba a paso lento y relajado hacia la puerta de la entrada, la verdad es que no le importaba ir por su billetera en ese momento, solo necesitaba tomar aire y mucho para aclararse y despejarse de las escenas de disgusto y malacrianza que estaba protagonizando Serena.

Al salir del salón del restaurante había una pequeña vereda rodeada por un lindo jardín alumbrado con luces que resaltaban la vegetación y en particular una pequeña cascada artificial rodeada por enormes piedras de rio que simulaban una banca alrededor de la caída de agua, fijo su vista a la tranquilizante y fresca cascada cuando percibió en ella sentada a Serena, parecía tan sola con sus movimientos y pensamientos en blanco, lentamente y sin siquiera notarlo camino hasta estar a unos pasos de ella, cuando pudo reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta a pesar que ella parecía no haber notado su presencia.

-Cojeras un refriado si sigues sentada ahí… –dijo en tono serio pero apacible mientras veía el agua y aspiraba la brisa fresca–

-No creo que te importe mucho mi salud teniendo a tu doctorcita... –al escuchar aquella voz de inmediato volteo a verlo para luego desviar la mirada hacia el agua en movimiento, lo único que parecía le daba un poco tranquilidad en ese momento– ¿o es que si te preocupo?

-Ah… –Suspiro pesadamente– Claro que me preocupo…. –se sentó a su lado pero manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos– que no vez que con esa cara y menos resfriada no podrás ser una buena esposa.

-Ah ya veo... –dijo aun evitando verlo– entonces ¿crees que no seré una buena esposa para Yaten?

-Eso solo te lo puede decir él, pero dado que está contigo es porque creé que si lo serás… lo que opine yo se queda conmigo –volteo su rostro hacia el cielo–

-No, ¿sabes?, me interesa saber tu opinión, después de todo alguna vez pensaste en que fuera tu esposa... así que dime... ¿qué es lo que opinas? –Por fin volteo a verlo con seriedad y aun algo de molestia–

Se puso de pie aspirando pesadamente mostrando algo de descontento por su persistencia– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Mejor dicho ¿Deseas que sea honesto? –la miro fijamente a sus ojos

-Sí, dime lo que piensas –lo miro fijamente–

-Creo con la mayor honestidad que serás la peor esposa que Yaten merezca y pueda tener… –esbozo aun con su tono frio y áspero– Lo cual es la mayor aberración de tu parte ya que para mí pudiste haber sido la esposa perfecta en una relación más sincera y realista... –presiono sus puños al decir aquello, no sabía que le molestaba más, si el hecho de tener que decir aquello o él hecho que realmente lo sentía y ahora aceptaba– Pero esa fue tu decisión estúpida o inteligente… –se acercó a ella agachándose hasta recargar cada una de sus manos a cada lado de ella sobre la barda en la que se encontraba Serena, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos, poniendo así su mirada firmemente en la de ella susurrándole aun con frialdad y firmeza–Y solo a él… y a ti… debe importarte, así que por favor no me pidas que sea sincero contigo de nuevo por qué no lo hare… –negó en un sutil movimiento de cabeza aun sin perder su mirada en la de ella–

De momento aquellas palabras de Seiya le habían dolido, no sabía si era porque quizá era lo que ella pensaba o por los celos que sentía de ver a Seiya con otra mujer, pero aun así trato de contestar lo más tranquila que podía– ¿Tienes miedo a que si yo pregunto si aún me amas no seas capaz de mentirme?, porque no creo que sientas algo por esa doctora.

-Ja… –fingió una risa falsa volteando sutilmente su rostro para no verla– ¿Eso es alguna novedad? La gente cuando ama no olvida de la noche a la mañana Serena y yo te amaba, te amaba más que a mi vida… –volteo de nuevo a verla– Y ese… ese fue mi mayor error, porque me hizo no ver que yo para ti solo me convertí en una sed de venganza y te convertía en la mujer que eres ahora… –negó nuevamente– Tal vez Michiru no sea la mujer que amo… Y que mujer lo es en las primeras citas, eso es solo una ilusión, un deseo o un capricho… –se acercó un poco más a ella para hablar más bajo quedando casi a pocos centímetros de su rostro– el amor se siembra con la compañía, el apoyo y la fe en las personas y tal vez lo que empiece a sembrar en Michiru hoy y ella en mí, mañana pueda cosecharlo con amor… Porque pese a lo que tú pienses... yo aun merezco ser feliz... como tú, con Yaten –sonrío fingidamente–

La respiración que hasta ese momento había sido hasta cierto punto tranquila en ese momento se volvió más profunda, el tenerlo tan cerca, escuchar su voz solo para ella pero no con aquellas palabras– Yo estuve a tu lado... te apoye... y siempre creí en ti... sé que mereces ser feliz, pero... ¿crees que de verdad puedas serlo lejos de la mujer que amas? –Se acercó un poco más tentada a probar sus labios pero tenía miedo a que la rechazara para esas alturas no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción–

-No, jamás lo fuiste… –Seiya tomo con ímpetu a Serena, colocando sus manos cobre su cuello haciendo de aquel sutil beso uno más profundo y demandante, demostrándole aquella exigencia y frustración, pero también cierto aire molesto, así como comenzó rápido y voraz termino separándose de ella antes que Serena pudiera decir o reaccionar siquiera con sus manos–No seas tan engreída Serena Tsukino… –sonrío sutilmente y con ironía– Tal vez lo realmente cierto es… que es más fácil que yo sea feliz y me enamore de Michiru a que tu algún día tomes enserio "tu familia feliz"

-¡No quiero que lo hagas... –dijo poniéndose de pie aumentando aún más el coraje que sentía, aquel beso no es lo que ella hubiera querido, ni mucho menos escuchar que pudiera enamorarse de otra mujer, porque quizá eso era lo que más rabia le daba, que Michiru parecía una mujer perfecta de la cuál le sería fácil enamorarse– no puedes!

-¡Claro que puedo! –Respondió volteando a verla molesto y con un tono ligeramente más elevado– ¡por qué tú lo harás! Te casaras... Lo harás con mi mejor amigo a pesar de que yo te amaba… Y sabes que… –negó acercándose molesto tratando de mitigar su tono de voz– Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, porque solo él te entiende… porque junto a mi jamás acabaría el pasado poniéndote piedras en el futuro y jamás viste como siempre estuvo ahí mi mano para detenerte… Tu solo querías venganza con diversión y la obtuviste… Te rogué de una manera que jamás pensé que haría por alguien, por ti puse mi dignidad en segundo plano y es justo lo que quieres ahora y no lo tendrás… Por qué yo lo que quiero es volver a amar algún día… –finalizo en lo que se confundió con un murmullo–

-¿Me... amabas? –Pregunto con cierto temor tanto por la respuesta como a su reacción una que no había conocido hasta ese momento– ¿quieres decir que yo poco a poco he acabado con ese amor que sentías por mí? –En su voz ya no había molestia solo tristeza pero sobre todo un profundo temor que sentía comenzaba a ganarle a sus sentidos–

-Te pedí que no me pidieras ser sincero de nuevo… –se volteó dándole la espalda, no quería responder aquello, no quería lastimarla ni tampoco lastimase más a él– Michiru… y Yaten nos esperan… –comenzó a caminar, lo realmente cierto en ese momento es que por primera vez no quería verla, simplemente sabía que no debía, aquel ya no era su lugar–

Al ver que se alejaba de inmediato se acercó a él tomándolo de la mano– No quiero que te vayas... –Dijo suplicante y temerosa después de quedarse con la incógnita de aquellas preguntas–

Seiya no dijo nada, presiono sus parpados aun dándole la espalda. Maldijo su destino y las erróneas decisiones que había tomado cada día de su vida, sintiendo firmemente su agarre.

-No puedes dejarme sola... –dijo apenas en un murmullo oprimiendo su mano recargándose en su espalda– no puedes amar a nadie más... te preguntaras ¿por qué?, la respuesta es sencilla... –poco a poco sintió como su mano resbalaba soltando la de Seiya– aun te amo... –susurro apenas antes de perder el sentido–

Un mal presentimiento recorrió el pecho de Seiya cuando sintió la tenue voz de Serena y más aun al sentir la falta de fuerza en su mano haciendo que él la presionara pero aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón y mente cambiaran su ritmo volteando justo para sujetarla entre sus brazos estrechándola en su pecho.

-Serena… –la nombro esta vez en tono preocupado pero dulce, una sensación de vacío y miedo lo invadió al verla de aquel modo, era la segunda vez y sin duda aquello no era normal– Serena… –la abrazo más fuertemente a él–

Lentamente Seiya percibió como Serena comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, así que opto por cargarla hasta donde ambos sabían estado sentados minutos antes, pues seguro la brisa le sentara bien, aun sin soltarla la acomodo sobre su hombro pasando algunos de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja, abrazando con su brazo por su espalda y la otra por su cintura para evitar que si se desvanecía de nuevo callera.

- Lo siento... –murmuro apenas al sentir como la cargaba, todo era confuso en ese momento lo último que recordaba era ella sosteniendo su mano–

-Sh… no hables más… –le murmuro en tono consentidor aun manteniendo la cercanía sin quitar su vista de la cabeza cabizbaja de la joven mujer– será mejor que vaya por Yaten… –dijo después de unos segundos–

-No, por favor... –dijo subiendo un poco su rostro para verlo aunque esto en cierta forma le costaba un poco de trabajo ya que aún tenía la vista un tanto borrosa pero podría jurar que su semblante era de preocupación por ella–

Seiya no respondió solo la estrecho más a él esperando que se sintiera mejor, después de todo no podría dejarla sola ahí en el estado en que se encontraba, lo único malo es que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salió, aun así no se movería de ahí hasta que ella estuviera bien.

Apenas había caminando algunos pasos buscando con la mirada a su prometida cuando vio a cierta pareja sentada, sonrío con ironía, quizá en otro momento aquella escena hubiera sido perfecta para una película romántica sobre todo con aquella decoración la única diferencia era que ella era su prometida y él su mejor amigo– ¿Serena? –preguntó en voz alta mientras se acercaba a ellos–

Suspiro cerrando los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, quizá porque Yaten había interrumpido ese momento o tal vez porque lo que menos quería en ese instante eran preguntas por parte de él.

-Yaten… –Seiya volteo a verlo dejando de ejercer la misma fuerza en el agarre que tenía para Serena pero aun sin intenciones de soltarla, no hasta que él pudiera tomar su lugar– Que bien que estas aquí… –dijo aun con cierto tono de preocupación–

-Sí, muy bien... –dijo con algo de ironía aun no entendía bien a bien que es lo que estaba pasando ahí y mucho menos el por qué Seiya aún no se alejaba de Serena siendo que él estaba presente– ¿ocurrió algo?

-No me sentí muy bien... –dijo Serena aun sin querer abrir los ojos pues a pesar de todo aún se sentía mareada–

-Serena volvió a desmallarse… –corrigió en un escondido tono severo– Tal vez no este comiendo bien esto ya no es normal Yaten… –pensando después de todo que él y ella deberían estar más a pendiente de eso detalles–

- Si, tienes razón no es normal... –dijo ahora preocupado acercándose a ella quedando agachando frente a Serena– no has descansado casi desde que comenzaste a decorar la habitación de Mia.

-Estoy bien... solo me duele un poco la cabeza... –respondió abriendo los ojos para verlo demostrándole que ya estaba un poco mejor–

Seiya acomodo a Serena de tal manera que Yaten pudiera sujetarla– De cualquier manera será mejor que te cheque un medico.

-No es necesario, ya me siento mejor... –volteo a ver a Seiya al sentir que la soltaba, no podía evitar hacerlo–

-Gracias Seiya... –dijo Yaten tomando a Serena– claro que es necesario... no es normal que te desmayes y lo peor es que no he estado ahí para cuidarte.

Seiya se separó de ella una vez que Yaten estuvo cerca, suspirando ante la renuencia de Serena y tal vez por estar presente en algo en lo que él debía permanecer al margen– Iré por Michiru…

-Sí, me sentiré mejor si Michiru la revisa... –dijo Yaten en una genuina preocupación–

Serena al saber que iba en busca de aquella mujer prefirió voltearse y cerrar los ojos recargándose en Yaten, ahora no era solo la idea de ser revisada por un médico sino que fuera precisamente por ella.

Seiya paso al restaurante y en menos de lo esperaban Michiru venia acompañando a Seiya con una gran iniciativa.

-Serena ¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto una vez cerca de ella inclinándose para quedar frente a ella–

-Mejor... –dijo aun reservada hacia ella–

-Nada de eso... me dijo que aún se siente mareada... –comento Yaten aun sosteniéndola–

Tomo la muñeca de Serena para medir su presión quedándose en silencio unos segundos– Presión baja… ¿Dime Serena es la primera vez que te pasa?

-No… –murmuro Seiya pensando en voz alta y Michiru volteo a verlo sutilmente para después voltear a ver a Serena a que confirmara la respuesta que él había dado–

Se sentía tan incómoda, siendo que momentos antes se había portado groseramente con ella y ahora estaba preguntando por su salud– No... Esta es la segunda vez...

-Pienso que es cansancio, desde que supo de Mia comenzó a preparar su habitación y también con los preparativos de la boda... no ha tenido tiempo de descansar para nada... –dijo Yaten volteando a ver de reojo a Seiya–

Al escuchar aquello Seiya trato de fijar sus pensamientos solo en la salud de Serena, volteando a ver a Michiru que veía a Serena y Yaten.

-Serena ninguna actividad debe ser más importante que tu salud… Mia y Yaten son tu familia y lo realmente importante para ellos es que tu estés bien –reprendió en un tono de voz dulce que más bien parecía una justificación mientras tomo su mano prestando mayor atención en ella sin soltarla pues era cálida para estar en un lugar como ese y con un vestido con semejante escote a la espalda–

-Lo sé... solo que no podía evitarlo, necesitaba distraerme en algo y no pensar... –dijo recordando porque había hecho todo eso– ya pondré más atención en lo que hago.

-Eso espero, porque no quiero que te enfermes... –dijo Yaten cariñosamente a Serena para luego voltear a ver a Michiru– ¿qué opinas?

-Pues opino que será mejor que pases mañana a mi consultorio para que te cheque como es debido –su cara reflejaba la dulzura que le daba ver aquella pareja que a su parecer era amorosamente perfecta– el cuerpo reacciona sabiamente y jamás debemos dar por hecho que estamos bien cuando nos da señales, así que de verdad espero no lo pases por alto Serena… –le sonrío a la joven para animarla que a pesar de ello estaba y estría bien mientras soltaba su mano–

-En ese caso creo que deberías de llevarla Mañana Yaten… –dijo Seiya en tono sutilmente áspera– Dudo que vaya por propia iniciativa… –dando el motivo de su entretenimiento–

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya nuevamente sintiendo esa molestia aunque no entendía porque al contrario debería sentirse bien al saber que se preocupaba por ella– Odio los hospitales... –dijo seria–

-Pues aunque los odies te llevare mañana, no quiero que me des un susto el día menos pensado... ahí estaremos Michiru...

-No te preocupes Serena, la clínica en la que tengo mi consultorio es bastante fuera de lo común… –le animo–

-Bastante acorde a la mejor clínica para cirujanos estéticos… –le sonrío sutilmente Seiya a Michiru haciendo que ella se sonrojara– Las mujeres aman ir a su consultorio.

-Aun así, no deja de ser un hospital o clínica... –dijo con molestia volteándose pues no soportaba aquel trato tan familiar entre ellos sobre todo después de que le había dicho a Seiya que lo amaba, si ahora comenzaba a recordar todo y eso la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda– pero quizá vaya...

-Claro que iremos... yo me encargare de que ahí este... –dijo acariciando la mejilla de Serena– gracias por ayudarla Seiya, ya te debo dos.

-No te preocupes, no me debes nada… –le respondió tratando de sonar lo más amable, mientras Michiru sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una tarjeta dándosela a Yaten–

-Llámenme si algo se les ofrece…

-Claro que sí, mañana iremos a primera hora para que revises a esta linda señorita... –dijo Yaten tomando la tarjeta–

-Bueno ya podemos irnos... –dijo Serena poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su prometido– gracias Seiya, no olvidare lo que hiciste por mí, esta noche.

-Es lo mínimo que debía hacer… por la prometida de mi amigo… –agrego apenas mirándola– gracias por revisarla Michiru…

-Mis honorarios son más caros de noche… –bromeo la chica–

-Ah bueno pues los anotas para mañana... –dijo Yaten con una sonrisa–

-_No es posible que aún me siga tratando así..._ –pensó con tristeza mientras se abrazaba a Yaten evitando ver así a Seiya, tal parecía que aquella platica no había sucedido eso la ponía aún más triste y a punto de llorar, esa noche había sentido mil emociones y no entendía porque–

-No te preocupes yo los cubriré… –bromeo Seiya pasando su brazo por la espalda de Michiru la cual entendió la broma y rio tenuemente, la verdad es que en lo que menos quería pensar Seiya era en la imagen de Serena abrazando a Yaten y saber que aquello seria así por siempre– Bueno pues creo que la cena se enfría.

-En ese caso será mejor entrar… –dio un paso que Seiya siguió–

-La cena... –murmuro Serena, pues lo que menos quería era quedarse, pero ya estaba ahí, una hora más tal vez sería fácil de soportar–

-Vamos... –dijo Yaten llevando a Serena hacia el salón donde ya los esperaba su cena–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

**M00NSTAR:**

Hola chicas antes que nada, muchas gracias por tantos reviews, se aceptan cada una de sus críticas ya sean buenas o algunas más para mejorar. Por esta ocasión eh decidido hacer la respuesta de sus reviews de forma general ya que al parecer muchas estaban en el mismo canal. Aun así muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes:

**Nallely Gzz M**

**Lucy **

** .Darling**

**CONEJA**

**clauseiserdar1**

**fabiola kou aino**

**Tudulceesperanza**

**luisa kou**

**selene kou chiba**

**rouse kou**

**crcVENUS**

**Guest**

**andreastars95**

Bueno chicas que les puedo decir, esta no es la típica historia de amor y felicidad con una vida color de rosa y eso se planteó desde el primer capítulo. Ahora los personajes están entrando en una etapa que debería tomarse más como una prueba para todos, por ejemplo ¿no les da curiosidad que podría hacer ahora Serena que los papeles se le han invertido con Seiya? Es decir ahora le toca a ella luchar por él y hacerle ver que se ha equivocado y que en verdad lo ama, además los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia él y ahora ser ella quien deje de lado su orgullo por él. En cuanto a Seiya uf… yo creo que está en su duelo por el amor que le tiene a Serena y está en la etapa de la negación, ha optado a mi parecer por la mejor alternativa, al menos rescatar algo bueno de su pasado y esto es Yaten. Pero me pregunto ¿Qué tanto podrá ser inmune a las insistencias de Serena?, como en este capítulo que no queriendo bien que se la beso jaja… Vean el lado divertido de la situación y veremos que tanto pueden y quieren hacer por sus respectivos.

En cuanto a Mina y Yaten, dios esta pareja está hecha una maraña. Yaten aún tiene mucho que sentir con Mina y si bien ha dejado claro que es el amor de su vida, a veces hay algo más fuerte que el amor o al menos que a veces nos hace cegarnos y es el resentimiento. Yaten está experimentando algo que siempre soñó, una familia con Mina y esta es Mia y si bien podría orillar a cometer algunas decisiones drásticas a Mina hay que ver, siendo Mia hija de Yaten ¿Qué temperamento despertara su padre en su pequeña aparentemente dulce hija? Vienen cosas interesantes más allá de un final feliz. Como me dijeron en un review. Si hubiera ya un rencuentro feliz ya no habría historia. Amamos el drama y si quizás exageramos un poco pero la vida no es perfecta y no existe un vivieron felices por siempre, siempre hay algo que es lo que le quita lo monótono y aburrido a la vida. Aun así haremos los capítulos más extensos para que todo avance más rápido y pronto lleguemos al desenlace de estas parejas. Aun así tenemos sorpresas gratas :) Ojala nos sigan dando la oportunidad de llegar juntas a esos capítulos. Cuídense mucho y les deseamos una ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo :)!

_**PD: GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE TAMBIEN NOS ESTAN APOYANDO EN LA NUEVA HISTORIA "Apostando X Amor" ES UNA HISTORIA PEQUEÑA ASÍ QUE VAMOS CON CALMA, ESERO QUE ACTUALICEMOS ANTES DE NAVIDAD. Gracias chicas!**_


	39. 13Un Diagnostico Inesperado

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Un diagnostico Inesperado**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas era martes y Mina se encontraba más que impaciente por ver a su pequeña llegar al colegio pre-escolar sin duda los días sin ella eran eternos a pesar de que se mantenían comunicadas por teléfono cada vez que alguna de las dos lo necesitaba, lo cual era muy a menudo, y pasar juntas los sábados y domingos. Aun así las llamadas no suplían su presencia y por aquella razón estaba ahí esperándola a pesar de no tener trabajo que la obligara a estar en la escuela. Al verla llegar de la mano de su padre no pudo evitar sonreír tanto como sus labios se lo permitieron, la pequeña parecía venir muy entretenida mirando sus pasos así que Mina aprovecho para sonríele tenuemente a la persona que venía con ella acercándose apenas unos pasos lentos.

-Buenos días –Dijo sonriendo sutilmente al ver a la madre de su pequeña, oprimiendo un poco la mano de la niña para llamar su atención– mira quien está ahí...

La pequeña subió lentamente la mirada y en cuanto escucho aquella voz que comenzaba a hablar su sonrisa se hacía presente.

-Buenos días… –Respondió a Yaten manteniendo su sonrisa para después pasar de nuevo su mirada a la de la pequeña que ya la miraba con su linda sonrisa que iluminaba su mundo entero– ¡Mi amor! –Le extendió sus brazos para que la abrazara–

-¡Mami! –Corrió la pequeña Mía soltando la mano de su padre para alcanzar a su mamá que ya estaba a unos pasos de ella– Te extrañe…

Mina la abrazo tan fuerte como supo no la lastimaría– Y yo a ti cariño.

Yaten las contemplo quedándose a un par de pasos dándoles su espacio, sabía que para las dos había sido difícil, aunque también para él lo había sido, pero en ese instante el verlas así hizo que su corazón se sintiera feliz, aun dudando en interrumpir se acercó a ellas– ¿Mina?

Mina subió su mirada, por unos instantes todo en ella se había olvidado, pero en cuanto vio aquella mirada en Yaten volvió a la realidad– Lo siento debí llamarte para decirte que vendría –Se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie aun sin soltar la mano de su pequeña–

-No te preocupes, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación... –dijo colocando la mano sobre la cabeza de la niña– comprendo que estés aquí.

Mina le sonrió tratando de ocultar su nostalgia dándole las gracias por su comprensión.

-Y bien… ¿cómo se ha portado mi pequeña Kincha? –pregunto a Yaten pero viendo a Mía– ¿Diste mucha lata a papá para levantarte hoy también? –Mina sabía que ahora no le quedaba más que mostrarse segura y feliz cuando Mía estaba presente para darle seguridad, una que ella necesitaba mucho últimamente–

-Definitivamente es un encanto nuestra hija... –dijo observando con una sutil sonrisa a la pequeña, pero en seguida se percató de lo que sus palabras significaban, el subconsciente lo traicionaba y a pesar de todo en ese instante no le importó– se despertó temprano y termino todo su desayuno... creo que tenía prisa por llegar al colegio. –Subió la mirada hacia Mina mostrándole una sonrisa un poco tranquilizadora de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo–

-Debo admitir que esa virtud la saco de ti… –Acaricio la mejilla de su pequeña la cual parecía haberse quedado muda solo abrazada a la pierna de su madre– Y muy obediente.

-Te prometí que sería educada… –susurro la pequeña aun un poco seria–

-Y lo estás siendo mi querida Mia... –Yaten se hincó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña acariciando la otra mejilla– y ahora debes seguir siéndolo, es hora de que entres a clases.

Suspiro abrazando un poco más fuerte la pierna de su madre, la cual al percibir ese hecho se agacho un poco– Vamos Mia, no querrás llegar tarde, tus amigas te esperan –La animo viendo como la pequeña volteaba a verla–

-¿Vendrás por mí? –pregunto con una tierna sonrisa–

-No lo sé cariño… Pero papá estará aquí –le guiño el ojo–

E inmediatamente algo dentro de la pequeña pareció haber hecho "clic"– ¿Podría mamá venir por mí? –Cuestiono a Yaten con su tenue y dulce sonrisa–

Sonrió ampliamente al ver la dulce y traviesa cara de su hija– Es justo lo que iba a pedirte Mina, que vinieras por Mia... ¿qué te parece?

-Por mi perfecto… –sonrió, sin duda Yaten era demasiado consecuente con Mia, lo cual ahora la beneficiaba–

-Pero… –intervino Mia– vendrías tú también… –aun sin quitar su mirada de su padre–

-No lo sé... igual y te doy una sorpresa... –dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros– bueno señorita es hora de que vaya con sus amiguitos, pórtate bien... –se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente para luego sonreírle– mi hermosa Mia.

La pequeña le sonrió antes de voltearse para recibir el beso de su madre y despedirse de ella con un abrazo– ¡Nos vemos a la salida! –dijo más que feliz a su madre y comenzó a correr a la entrada pero unos pasos antes de entrar se detuvo– ¡Los espero a los dos a la salida! –Y agito su pequeño brazo despidiéndose efusivamente antes de entrar por la puerta principal–

Mina suspiro aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa amplia mientras correspondía de la misma manera el brazo en alto agitándolo a su pequeña.

-Tiene tú mismo carácter... –Dijo Yaten un tanto pensativo observando cómo se alejaba la niña–

Mina bajo su brazo volteando a ver al hombre junto a ella, al hacerlo no pudo evitar ver aquellas facciones que tanto le gustaban y era incomodo que aún le atrajera tanto, así que desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de nuevo– ¿Ah si? ¿Y en que se parece más a mí? –Pregunto con una sonrisa curioso, seguro diría que todo lo relacionado al carácter enérgico de Mía seria por sus genes–

-En lo hermosa que es... –dijo aun pensativo para luego reaccionar y tratar de dejar por olvidado aquel comentario– ¿te gustaría acompañarme con un café?, supongo que tienes dudas de cómo nos fue en estos días.

Mina no sabía cómo borrar aquella sonrisa llena de asombro de su rostro al escuchar aquello, así que solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza sutilmente, en realidad Yaten tenía razón no era lo mismo el cómo se sentía Mia a como se sentía él y eso era algo que también le interesaba mucho.

-Vamos... vi una cafetería que parece tranquila, justo para platicar... –dijo dándole un poco de espacio para que caminara junto a él– supongo que debiste odiarme estos días... –Tranquilamente camino junto a ella, hablando como quizá lo debieron hacer a su debido tiempo–

-Jamás podría odiarte Yaten… –Negó mientras caminaban, la verdad no sabía si ella seguía sus pasos o él los de ella pero parecían tan familiar como si el ritmo entre ellos no hubiera cambiado a pesar de los años– Fue difícil no lo puedo negar, pero trato de ver el mejor lado de esto… –Sonrió tenuemente–

-¿Y cuál es?, claro si se puede saber... –Dijo volteando viéndola de reojo, era interesante que ella le encontrara algo bueno a tener que separarse de su pequeña–

-Pues que es bueno para Mia porque esta con su padre y es lo que ella siempre deseo… –recordó todas aquellas plegarias que juntas pidieron porque Yaten regresara– Y es bueno parta ti porque tienes la oportunidad de conocerla, de ser un verdadero padre para ella y eso no es fácil a veces, pero sé que tú lo harás muy bien… –volteo a verla encontrándose con su mirada–

-Gracias... veo que aun tienes fe en mí... –dijo sonriendo ligeramente, al llegar a la cafetería abrió la puerta para que Mina entrara primero para luego entrar él– ¿Te parece bien aquella mesa? –Pregunto señalando una que daba hacia una pequeña y tranquila terraza–

-Claro… –Respondió ambas cosas, camino hacia el confortable lugar– Y dime ¿cómo ha sido? –Al llegar a la mesa coloco sus manos sobre la silla tomándola pues intuyo que Yaten ya no tenía por qué ser tan cordial con ella–

-Un tanto confuso... –Dijo un poco distraído que la momento en que quiso tomar la silla de Mina su mano termino sobre la de ella volteando a verla sin saber qué decir de momento– aun soy un caballero Mina... permíteme.

Mina volteo a verlo en cuanto sintió su mano sobre la de ella, si bien había sido un accidente no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y sutilmente sonrojada por lo sucedido– Lo sé, gracias… –Deslizo su mano suavemente para darle la oportunidad de su caballerosidad– Me decías… ¿Confuso?

-Ah sí... –Después de que Mina se sentara él hizo lo propio frente a ella– más bien un poco extraño, no estoy acostumbrado a las cosas infantiles... por ejemplo no sabía qué tipo de cereal le gustaría... uno con sabor a frutas o uno de chocolate... –Sonrió apenado– se son cosas insignificantes pero que me llegaron a estresar.

Mina no pudo evitar esbozar una risilla al escucharlo– De verdad que no te imagino en medio del súper mercado debatiendo internamente… Lo lamento debí darte una lista pero la verdad es que lo olvide, igual supongo disfrutaste adivinándolo… –Coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, mientras sus barbilla descansaba sobre sus dedos entrelazados fijando toda su atención en él–

Sonrió ligeramente– La verdad me sentí un poco tonto al tener las dos cajas en mis manos, pero bueno al menos sé que le encanta el chocolate... y no es tan malo el sabor a frutas una vez que te acostumbras... –Dijo divertido pues era el cereal que él había comenzado a comer la misma noche que había llevado a Mía a su casa–

Volvió a reír– Mía suele ser bastante persuasiva cuando quiere algo, así que debes tener cuidado de no caer en sus redes.

-Ah no te preocupes... no he tenido tanta suerte... –Suspiro haciendo una señal a una mesera de que le llevara dos cafés– Mía se ha portado un poco distante conmigo... supongo que no me perdona que la haya alejado de ti.

-Si me ha comentado algo… –Pero de inmediato reacciono– Bueno no exactamente, quiero decir que sé que está distante pero no es que no te perdone, igual conmigo también está molesta.

-Supongo que esto no es lo que imaginaba... –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste– quizá tampoco es lo que tu hubieras querido... ni yo lo que pensaba cuando deseaba tener una familia. Ninguno tiene lo que realmente quería.

-Vaya… –dijo un tanto triste de verlo así de pensativo– Creí que tu serias el más satisfecho, pero si solo te preocupa la actitud de Mia, pronto será ella misma contigo y tendrás tu familia… –le sonrió pero evitando verlo. Esta vez no fue reproche, más bien fue un anhelo que él pudiera tener lo que ella ya jamás tendría, una feliz familia con él en ella, ahora entendía que recuperar a Mia era su única alternativa a ser una familia feliz–

-Es lo que más quisiera, que Mia me acepte y me regale una de esas sonrisas hermosas que tuvo para mí en un principio... –dijo aun con tristeza para luego sonreírle– no se quizá no te interese, pero tome unas fotografías de la habitación de Mia... tal vez no debería decirlo, pero Serena la preparo para ella y no quiero que pienses mal, solo que quería que tuviera su propio espacio, yo también lo deseo, que sienta que esa también es su casa.

Le dolía tanto escucharlo, no por Mia, sabía que si Yaten quería una familia con alguien más que mejor que alguien que quisiera a Mia, pero le dolía por ella, porque su corazón aun sentía desangrarse al escucharlo– Eso fue muy amable por parte de ambos… y si me gustaría ver esas fotos –volteo a verlo sonriéndole sutilmente–

-Ella lo hizo por Mia... y supongo que por ti también... –dijo extendiéndole un par de fotos que mostraban la alegre decoración de la habitación– dijo que quizá te gustaría.

Mina extendió la mano tomando las fotos, sabía que si se tratara de otras circunstancias no dudaría en sonreír ampliamente, pero sin embargo lo haría por Mia– Vaya se ve muy linda… –comenzó a verlas– Sin duda tiene su toque, apuesto a que a Mia le encanto… –se asombraba de lo madura que era Mia, le había dicho que tenía un cuarto lindo, pero supo cuánto se contuvo por no irradiar lo fascinada que sabía estaba por aquella decoración y aseguro que lo había hecho porque ella no se sintiera más triste y alejada de ella– ¿Y tú le ayudaste? –Cuestiono finalizando de ver aquellas lindas fotos–

-Solo hice lo que me pidió... básicamente consiguiendo muebles que fueran de acuerdo a la personalidad de Mía... Mina, se que las cosas no pueden ser como antes con Serena, pero sé que la extrañas... tanto como yo extrañaba a Seiya... y eso que somos hombres –Trato de sonreír–

-Lo sé… pero, lo siento Yaten –negó sonriéndole tristemente– Las situaciones son diferentes y yo… no puedo… sé que soy inmadura y quizá sea difícil de entender para ti y para ella.

-Pero ambas se necesitan... –dijo tomando su mano– sé que es difícil... pero ponte a pensar, las dos ahora son importantes para Mia... cuando no quiere hablar conmigo la busca a ella, ¿y te has preguntado por qué?

Mina se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo aquella mano pedirle algo que para ella era doloroso y casi imposible– Podría saludarla, fingir que no pasa nada frente a Mia, pero ¿cómo puedo considerar amiga a la mujer que será tu esposa Yaten?, ¿Cómo harías tu para ser amigo de Seiya si él se quedara con la mujer que amas? –sus palabras eran casi susurros que su corazón no quería expresar– Pero sé que para Mía Serena ó Flor es especial porque Mía puede ver atreves del los ojos de las personas su bondad y sé que Serena es una buena mujer y yo respetare el cariño que mi hija le tenga como la esposa de su padre… –un nudo se hizo en su garganta así que era mejor sonreír para no flaquear– Aun así supe que Seiya y tu son amigos de nuevo y eso me da tanto gusto por ti Yaten.

La soltó suavemente volviendo a recargarse en la silla– Si, somos amigos de nuevo, pero... las cosas son difíciles para nosotros también... –suspiro volviendo a sonreír– pero en fin, estamos aquí para hablar de Mia, en realidad no sé si pueda pasar por ella al salir de la escuela, tengo que ocuparme de un pequeño pendiente... pero tú debes estar ahí, puedes llevarla al parque y ahí pasare por ustedes... ¿te parece?

-Eso suena bastante bien… –se sintió más relajada de dejar aquel tema a un lado– Yaten…

-Dime... –dijo después de tomar un poco de café que les acababan de llevar–

-Sé que las cosas con Mía no han sido fáciles y sé que tal vez sigan así, pero por favor tenle paciencia, yo hablare con ella para que las cosas entre ustedes mejore, si bien agradezco que este Serena con ella, no la dejes que ella misma haga más grande esa barrera contigo, apuesto a que ella solo está midiendo que tanto es capaz de demostrarle su padre que la ama… –negó sutilmente– lo siento creo que he hecho de Mía una niña un poco mimada.

-No te preocupes... no creo que yo esté siendo diferente con ella a lo que tú has sido... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa– tratare de pasar más tiempo con ella, te lo prometo.

-Sé que serás un gran padre y sé que Mía te dará la oportunidad de serlo, porque es lo que ella quiere… de la misma forma aunque sé que tienes el apoyo femenino, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees Yaten.

-Gracias Mina, realmente agradezco tu apoyo. –Dijo sinceramente mientras le sonreía–

Mina no hizo más que sonreír, a pesar de ser una situación un tanto compleja, ahora trataba de asimilar que Yaten ya era una extensión de su vida, una muy importante y a la cual jamás dejaría de amar y por el cual preocuparse, pero también sabía que para él todo era diferente, primero estaba Mía, después Serena y en esa lista en un lugar mucho muy alejado a sus intereses personales entraba ella y no era que lo aceptara, solamente lo respetaba ya que tal vez era mejor un encuentro como el que estaban teniendo compartiendo ese café a uno inexistente y eso para ella mitigaba su necesidad de tenerlo en su vida.

Al terminar aquel desayuno por demás relajado y hasta cierto punto des estresante entre ambos, Yaten acompaño a Mina hasta su auto para despedirse.

-Muchas gracias por él café Yaten. –Le sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su auto aventando dentro su bolso–

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme... –dijo sonriendo ligeramente deteniendo la puerta del auto– tus consejos seguro me servirán mucho a la hora de tratar a Mía.

-Eso espero, aunque sé que con ser tú mismo te bastara para conquistarla. –Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, quedándose en silencio por un segundo, aun le costaba no quedarse mirando aquellos ojos con una mirada hipnotizada por su belleza– Bueno, entonces más tarde nos vemos… –susurro–

-Sí, yo te llamare para decirte a qué hora pasó por ustedes, además creo que será bueno un rato a solas para ustedes dos. –Se paró de modo que cuando ella subiera él solo cerrara la puerta–

-Claro… –Desvió por un segundo la mirada a su alrededor tan familiarmente vacío– aunque no te preocupes, yo tengo un par de pendientes, así que estará bien si solo recoges a Mia –no entendía cómo es que le costaba tanto siquiera moverse para entrar al auto–

-Ah sí, imagino... bueno entonces pasare por Mía... –dijo un tanto incomodo, quizá era cierto lo de los pendientes o tal vez solo un pretexto–

-Yaten… –suspiró– lo siento… –apenas salieron aquellas palabras que en realidad no sentía–

Negó sutilmente– Tranquila, como te dije también tengo cosas que hacer... y creo que ya me estoy demorando, espero que disfrutes la tarde con Mía.

-No por eso… –Negó antes de acercarse de un paso a él subiendo sus manos a sus mejillas mientras unía sus labios a los de él, era eso lo que debía sentir, pero no lo era, ya que era algo que quería y de lo que no se arrepentiría jamás, de amarlo como lo amaba y en ese momento simplemente no quería dejar de demostrarle un poco de todo aquello que ella sentía por él por medio de aquel beso en el que ella lo besaba de manera lenta pero intensa–

Definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué justo cuando había tomado la decisión de comenzar de nuevo tenía que besarlo?, que se supone que debería hacer, ¿corresponder?, eso hubiera deseado, pero eso sería como darle a entender que en un futuro tendrían una posibilidad, y era algo que parecía no tendrían, al menos no en esa vida, tal vez en otra, al final solo dejo que ella lo besara justo como recordaba que eran sus besos y la tersura de sus labios.

Mina bajo lentamente sus manos al pecho de Yaten al sentir como él parecía no rechazarla, pero también sabía que no debía abusar de su caballerosidad, aun así profundizo por unos segundos más aquel beso dulce e intenso hasta que lentamente fue ella misma quien fue pausándolo hasta quedar solo ahí muy cerca de él sintiendo solo su respiración y cálido aliento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos aun invadido por aquel dulce sabor y la intensidad de sus labios, no sabía que decir o que hacer solo opto por decir su nombre– Mina...

-La verdad es… –Lentamente abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en él– que no lo siento… no siento haberte besado, ni debo disculparme por aun amarte… –Subió su mano para acariciar aquel cabello impecable que enmarcaba aquel varonil rostro– Yo… –Pero aquella mirada en él la hizo despertar de aquel impulso– Dios mío que estoy haciendo… –susurro asombrada de sus impulsos, separándose de él de un paso, entendía que por aquel arrebatado impulso tal vez él volviera a mostrarse apartado de ella, alejarla el paso que esa mañana parecía haberse reducido entre ellos–

-Yo tampoco quiero que lo sientas, ni que te arrepientas por amarme aun... –dijo algo serio pero con un tono suave– porque gracias a lo que sientes me dejaste conocer a Mía... y aunque no estemos juntos tu y yo, esa niña nos unirá de por vida porque es producto del amor... así que no te disculpes... –sonrió ligeramente– de ahora en adelante comprare solo cereal sabor a chocolate.

Mina sonrió apenas curveando sus labios con aquel nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que resignarse a perder al único hombre que amaría? Pero ella sabía la respuesta, por amor a su hija y por amor a él, después de todo, su vida seguía resumiéndose a dejar su amor por el de los demás– Solo chocolate… –Repitió, aquella parecía ser una analogía de un amor solo para su hija y aquello aun así resultaba bueno para ella– Adiós Yaten. –Desvió su mirada, la verdad es que después de aquel beso no quería ver en su mirada la ausencia de amor que ella en realidad no veía pero que tal vez su anhelo de él alucinaba. Subió al auto, encendiéndolo mientras esperaba que él cerrara la puerta por ella–

-Adiós Mina. –Aun con la misma sonrisa cerrando la puerta del auto solo dando un paso hacia atrás, que tal difícil eran decir aquellas palabras a la mujer que había sido su vida entera pero ahora tenía otra mujer por la cual luchar, su pequeña hija, aunque parecía que sería sumamente difícil siendo que amaba más que nunca a Mina–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Después de haber convencido a Yaten de que llevara a Mia al colegio diciéndole que sería un buen momento para ellos se dirigió a la dirección que estaba grabada en la tarjeta que la noche anterior le había entregado Michiru, por un momento estuvo dispuesta a dejarla esperando, pero sabía perfectamente que Yaten la regañaría en cuanto se diera cuenta que no había acudido a la cita, y a decir verdad ella también estaba preocupada por esos desmayos, algo que jamás le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando... – Taxi... –Agitó la mano para que el auto se detuviera, al subir de nueva cuenta comenzó a recordar lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido, no podía creer que Seiya estuviera olvidándola, quizá era egoísta pero al menos quería seguir creyendo que su amor era indestructible, pero tal vez no para ellos, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la elegante clínica, aun se resistía a entrar pero ya estaba ahí, además pudiera averiguar algo sobre esa relación que tanto le molestaba, después de anunciarse con la recepcionista se sentó a esperar, algo que para ese momento no era su fuerte–

-¡Buenos días Serena! –Salió personalmente Michiru a recibirla vistiendo su impecable bata médica, sonriéndole a la joven–

-Buenos días... –respondió un poco desconcertada de aquella bienvenida– espero no llegar tarde.

Negó en un sutil movimiento de cabeza haciéndole un ademan que pasara delante de ella– La verdad es que dude que vinieras, no te veías muy convencida ayer.

-Sinceramente no tenía intenciones de venir, pero conociendo a Yaten me hubiera obligado. Odio los hospitales y no te ofendas pero no me gustan los médicos.

-Te entiendo, la verdad es que todos asocian a los hospitales con enfermedades y tragedias, y en cierto punto estoy de acuerdo contigo es por ello que escogía la cirugía estética como especialidad, suelo ver más personas felices e ilusionadas a tristes.

Sonrió ligeramente por primera vez con sinceridad para ella– Supongo que la gente se va feliz después de una pequeña ayudadita.

-No te imaginas cuanto una sencilla ayuda física puede cambiar sus vidas… –le sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba acercando una silla a su baumanómetro– Toma asiento aquí Serena por favor –hizo un paréntesis mostrándole aun su sonrisa–

-_Quizá no sea tan mala..._ –pensó mientras se sentaba donde ella le indicaba– ¿Y tiene mucho que conoces a…Seiya?, digo al Dr. Kou.

-No en realidad… –tomo su brazo rodeándolo con la tela del complejo aparato–En realidad lo conocí por casualidad… tal vez destino –encogió sus hombros sutilmente con una sonrisa que no quería hacer muy evidente–

-¿Destino? –Pregunto curiosa– tal vez el destino no existe.

-La verdad es que jamás he creído en ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes. –Comenzó a presionar algunos botones de su aparato médico– Pero ahora que lo pienso, estuvo ahí por largo tiempo y jamás lo vi y él jamás me vio y de repente estábamos ahí… –una sutil risilla salió de sus labios– Soy sobrina de la esposa del accionista mayoritario de la universidad donde trabaja Seiya y coincidíamos en reuniones a veces, sumado a que yo solía operar en varias ocasiones a su ex esposa.

-¿A Rei? –Sonrió ligeramente con burla– supongo que las arrugas por los corajes fueron su mayor problema.

Rió al escucharla– ¿Te puedo decir un secreto? –murmuró continuando intuyendo un si– Es la paciente más insoportable que jamás he tenido, pero siempre estuvo tan deseosa de ser una diva que este era como su segundo hogar… No puedo creer que le veía Seiya a una mujer como ella… –negó incrédula– Oh lo siento ¿Es tu amiga? –cuestiono apenada–

-No, para nada, apenas si la conocía... pero intuyo que nunca fue una buena mujer, yo tampoco entiendo como Seiya se casó con ella, supongo que no encontró algo mejor... –sonrió con tristeza– alguien que realmente valiera la pena.

-Eso es tan difícil de creer –murmuro siendo Seiya el hombre que era para sus ojos– Bueno pues tu presión está bien en este momento, tu respiración también, tu temperatura está un poco elevada pero dentro del rango normal –le quito el medidor del brazo–

-¿Crees que sea algo de lo cual deba preocuparme? –Pregunto pues en realidad se sentía extraña desde hacía algunos días–

-Es muy pronto para darte un "no" o un "si"… voy a serte honesta Serena y es que esos desmayo no me tranquilizan –se puso de pie para ir por un historial nuevo– Dime te has sentido extraña últimamente ¿Algo fuera de lo habitual?

-Mmm... –se encogió de hombros recordando cual molestia fue primero– bueno pues me he sentido cansada, falta de apetito, y los mareos que vienen acompañados de desmayos, bueno en realidad no todos, por la mañana en las últimas dos semanas han sido más frecuentes, pero es que no he descansando nada, entre la clínica, los preparativos para Mia y de la boda... no he dormido bien.

Michiru se quedó pensativa justo antes de agacharse por el historial– Mmm… –murmuro pensativa para después de tomar el historial regresar a sentarse frente a ella tomando nota–

-Ya veo… ¿Estreñimiento? ¿O algún cambio en tu metabolismo? –Continuo viéndola de vez en cuando mientras seguía escribiendo–

-Mmm no... Creo, la verdad es que no he puesto mucha atención a eso... –Sonrió ligeramente– creo que soy demasiado despistada para algunas cosas.

-Ya veo… –Termino de escribir– son solo cuestionamientos rutinarios Serena, pero como te dije ayer, será mejor y más preciso unos análisis, nos dará mayor tranquilidad –le sonrió, su experiencia como médico le indicaba el diagnostico, pero ese tipo de diagnóstico era mejor estar seguros antes de plantearlo–

-¿Tienen que ser ahora? –Pregunto temerosa pues a pesar de los años aun seguía teniendo miedo a las agujas–

-Será mañana a primera hora, al menos que estés en ayunas… si es así, será mejor hacerlas hoy mismo y en cuanto tenga los resultados nos veremos.

Suspiro resignada, esa falta de apetito por las mañanas la habían llevado en ayunas precisamente ese día– Hoy está bien.

-En ese caso te acompañare al laboratorio. –Se pudo de pie– Todo estará bien Serena… –la animo al ver su cara– además tendrás un pretexto para que Yaten te consienta mucho el día entero… –le guiño un ojo pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, él tendría muchos días y meses para consentirla–

-Ah no entiendo... –dijo extrañada poniéndose de pie– aunque supongo que te refieres a que si tengo alguna enfermedad.

-Lo siento, no me refería a eso… –negó inmediatamente– solo me refería a que podría consentirte por el hecho de haber accedido a que te hicieras los análisis por tu bien. Pero será mejor que vayamos, entre menos lo pienses mejor será. –Camino hacia la puerta abriendo esta–

-Supongo... –se encogió de hombros siguiéndola– ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?, siendo sincera he sido grosera.

-No lo sé, simplemente me agradaste a primera vista, pero cuando me di cuenta lo poco agradable que te resulta Seiya y él mal concepto que tienes de él la verdad me disgustaste un poco, pero creí que es mejor hacerte ver que él es una buena persona y también yo lo soy. Además tengo entendido que Seiya aprecia mucho a Yaten y yo aprecio mucho a Seiya y si ello nos hace convivir más a futuro, supongo que es mejor ser amable ¿no crees? –Le sonrió sutilmente mientras salían ambas de su consultorio–

-Creo que eres una buena persona... –suspiro mientras caminaba con ella– de Seiya, tengo mi propia opinión y esa nunca cambiara... en verdad te agradezco que estés preocupada por mi salud, incluso mucho más de lo que una en especial debería estarlo... –dijo con seriedad y algo de tristeza–

-No me agradezcas, después de todo también es mi profesión. –Le sonrió para no hacerla sentir incomoda–

Pronto llegaron al laboratorio con el que contaba la clínica, como lo dijo Michiru acompaño a Serena hasta que las tomas sanguíneas terminaron, solo le receto algunas vitaminas y que se tomara el tiempo para descansar, era mejor prevenir.

-Recuerda dormir tus ocho horas diarias y no realices más actividades de las que tu cuerpo te pida… –le sugirió–

Doblo la receta mientras asentía– De acuerdo, eres la doctora... solo espero no tener que venir tan seguido.

-Esperemos que no pero tal vez ahora ya no pienses tan mal de los hospitales y clínicas –le sonrió–

-Mmm bueno creo que hay sus excepciones. –Sonrió ligeramente– Gracias, realmente no pensé que me trataras tan bien después de todo... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros– no me conociste en mis mejores días, tal vez hubiéramos podido ser amigas.

-Bueno quizá aún puedas darme la oportunidad de ser amable contigo. –Le sonrió sinceramente–

-Quizá... –murmuro aun dudado en si debía entrometerse en su vida pero aun así respiro profundamente y después de tomar su bolso la volteo a ver– Estas enamorada de Seiya... ¿verdad?

Aquella afirmación por parte de Serena sin duda la sorprendió haciendo que tosiera repentinamente tratando por no reír algo apenada– Vaya ¿Soy tan evidente? –La cuestiono ahora siendo ella la curiosa de aquella respuesta mientras fijaba su atención en otro lado para darle menor importancia–

-Un poco... –dijo con algo de tristeza fingiendo una sonrisa– se veían tan bien anoche, creo que... serian una muy linda pareja... –sentía un nudo en la garganta al decir aquello que no supo cómo fue que termino por decirlo, extendió su mano– bueno ya no quiero quitarte más el tiempo.

Michiru sonrió al escuchar aquellos cumplidos, sumamente ilusionada por aquel hecho, pero no quería decir más, no era del tipo de mujer que expresara mucho sus sentimientos a personas poco conocidas, y pese a que Serena le agradaba, era mejor solo escuchar y sentirse alagada– Gracias… –sonrió refiriéndose a su comentario anterior– Bueno Serena entonces te llamare apenas tenga los resultados de tus análisis. –Una chispa brillo en sus ojos–

-Sí, volveré cuando los tengas... gracias, que tengas un buen día. –La observo solo un instante más para luego darse la vuelta y salir lo más rápido que pudo de aquel consultorio pues lo que menos quería era que el sentimiento terminara ganándole–

-Gracias… Igual. –Mientras Michiru sin percatarse de nada diferente en Serena solo observo mientras dio un par de pasos Serena y después dio media vuelta para entrar a su oficina de nuevo–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso caminando, solo tenía un lugar al cual llegar, su mente era un completo caos, todos los sentimientos encontrados no le ayudaban al contrario, pero sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, hacer lo que quizá hace años no se atrevió, por fin se detuvo en la entrada de aquel elegante edificio, observo la puerta pues al entrar ya no habría marcha atrás, pero aquella frase "Departamento en Venta" llamo su atención, no es que estuviera interesada en uno, solo que era la primera vez en los años que tenia de conocer ese edificio que estaba en venta uno.

El vigilante al ver a la joven muy atenta en el letrero de "Departamento en Venta" creyó que estaría interesada, así que se acercó con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita… ¿Viene a pedir informes por el departamento?

Al escuchar la voz del hombre volteo a verlo– No, yo... vengo a buscar a alguien, disculpe... ¿cuál es el departamento que se vende?, es extraño que alguien se quiera deshacer de un lugar así, es simplemente perfecto.

-Claro, cualquiera lo quisiéramos –dijo con una sonrisa– es el mejor de todos, el del último piso… el 82 exactamente… Debería de verlo, el dueño es muy accesible y al parecer no es por dinero ya que está pidiendo muy poco por él. –Animaba a la mujer a verlo–

-¿El... 82?

Inmediatamente entro al edificio, tenía que saber la verdadera razón de porque lo vendía, no podía evitarlo ese lugar formaba parte de su vida y sentía que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, pronto se encontraba en el elevador, apenas tardo un par de minutos en estar en el piso donde se encontraba aquel departamento.

– _¿Por qué?_ –Se preguntó al estar ya frente a la puerta y después de haber timbrado esperando a que esta vez sí abrieran la puerta–

Al escuchar el timbre, Seiya camino hacia la puerta tenía una cita con un cliente interesado en el departamento así que se encontraba en perfecta apariencia para recibirlos, pero al abrir la puerta sin duda no era la pareja recién casada que esperaba.

- ¿Serena?

Al verlo todas las frases, preguntas y demás palabras se esfumaron, tan perfecto como siempre, segundos tardó en reaccionar– Supongo que no me esperabas... yo... pasaba y vi el anuncio quería saber cuál departamento estaba en venta... pero jamás pensé que fuera precisamente este.

- ¿Subiste solo para eso? –Cuestiono un poco escéptico mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara–

Entro pasando a su lado percibiendo a la perfección su aroma, quizá lo mejor debió hacer en ese momento era dar la media vuelta y alejarse, pero no, su cuerpo simplemente no se lo permitió al contrario la hizo entrar hasta la sala– No, en realidad no. Quería hablar contigo pero jamás pensé que estuvieras vendiendo tu departamento.

-No quiero conservarlo más, mi padre hace mucho que perdió el interés en él y creo que es lo mejor… ya es tiempo de seguir adelante –cerro la puerta del departamento–

-Si estuviera interesada en el... ¿me lo venderías? –Pregunto dándole la espalda–

Suspiro pesadamente, aún seguía sin entenderla– No lo creo prudente.

-¿Por qué?, el hecho de que tu no lo quieras no quiere decir que yo también me quiera deshacer de él, forma parte de mi vida... y no me gustaría que alguien más viviera aquí... aun si yo no puedo tampoco estar aquí. –Dijo volteando a verlo ya no con molestia o coraje sino con sinceridad en sus palabras–

-Vamos Serena, ya no tienes que fingir… para mi es mejor olvidar el pasado y es tan claro a estas alturas que a ti jamás podría interesarte el pasado que viviste en este lugar. Así que quien mejor que una pareja recién casada que pueda darle a este un verdadero hogar. Algo que nosotros jamás pudimos hacer. –La miro un instante para después caminar hacia la ventana, aquella vista que tanto le gustaba y tanto extrañaría–

-Tú mismo lo dijiste... –respiro con cierta nostalgia comenzando a dar pequeños pasos por la sala– cada objeto que yo misma acomode para hacer de este tu hogar lo hice con todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia a ti, aun sin saber que aquello era amor... me gustabas, te quería pero no pensé que fuera algo tan fuerte como para ahora no querer que te deshagas de este lugar... ya sé que dirás que soy egoísta, por lo mismo te pido que si vas a venderlo me lo dejes a mí... tal vez no tengo el dinero que estas pidiendo pero... conseguiré para pagarte.

Una sutil risa fingida salió de él– Y tu futuro esposo ¿te dejara conservarlo? –Cuestiono aun sin voltear a verla–

-No lo sé... tal vez... o quizá piense que estaría mejor en otras manos... pero no me importa... –suspiró profundamente deteniéndose a un par de pasos atrás de él– Seiya ¿realmente quieres olvidarte de mí por completo y desaparecer todo lo que significo algo para nosotros?

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa el dinero… No lo hago por eso, pero dime ¿En verdad crees que voy a poder olvidar lo que siento por ti si sigo encerrado en estas paredes que parecen hablarme? ¿Lo crees? ¿Cómo se supone que intentare seguir adelante si todo aquí me recuerda a ti? –Volteo a verla molesto– ¡No puedo Serena! Y ya me canse de intentarlo. Que le diré a la mujer con quien inicie una relación… ¿Te gusta mi departamento? ¡Lo decoro mi antiguo amor! Así no funcionan las cosas Serena.

-¿Has traído a Michiru? –Pregunto seriamente observándolo fijamente– Ella... ¿ha pisado este departamento?

Seiya rodo los ojos molesto– Sí la he traído o no ya no tiene nada de relevante… pero no, no lo he hecho porque en cuanto ponga un pie aquí sentirá que este lugar pertenece a alguien más y eso es algo que ya no es así y que ella no merece. –No entendía por qué Serena daba por hecho que Michiru era todo para él, si bien no lo era, no se tomaría el tiempo para desmentirla–

-Te debo una disculpa... –dijo acercándose un paso hacia él– la última vez que estuve aquí, y anoche... dije cosas que no debía, cosas que me duele recordar porque todo eso nos llevó a este momento... en el que me doy cuenta que te he perdido por completo, que aunque no fue mi intención termino por matar el amor que aun existía entre nosotros... que aun tenías para mí.

Seiya se volteo cerrando los ojos– No fueron solo tus palabras Serena.

-Lo sé, también fueron mis acciones... –se tomó unos segundos para permitir que la voz regresara– sé qué piensas que todo lo hice por querer vengarme... pero hoy vine a decirte la verdad y hacer lo que debí hacer hace años... –respiro profundamente antes de continuar– hace unos momentos una persona me dijo que no sabía si conocerte era casualidad o destino... bien, creo que el que yo te conociera fue casualidad y lo quisimos disfrazar de destino... de un maravilloso destino, uno donde estuviéramos juntos, donde me hubieras hecho vivir el más hermoso cuento de hadas que pude imaginar, realmente lo quería... no sabes cuánto. –cerro los ojos haciendo que aquellas lagrimas contenidas por fin resbalaran por sus mejillas–

-Si eso es lo que ahora crees, es mejor que dejes a la casualidad pasar. –Murmuro en silencio– Ya que las casualidades se dan al por mayor, tal vez pronto llegue uno que en verdad te complazca Serena. Al que no tengas que mentirle para alejarlo de ti. Yo aún creo que fue el destino, un destino por el cual no supimos luchar y al cual ahora somos dos los que estamos dispuestos a renunciar.

-No, no quiero mentir más... –dijo abriendo los ojos, su voz que la noche anterior había sido fuerte y molesta ahora era débil y triste– no te quiero alejar por mis mentiras... jamás quise regresar para vengarme de ti... solo, solo... quería saber si aún me seguías amando, equivoque la manera lo sé... pero no quería verme vulnerable ante ti, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo... y te humille y lo lamento.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora? –volteo a verla, ver aquella mirada en ella lo destrozaba, pero sabía no podía ceder, ya no más– No quisiste vengarte pero lo hiciste. No planeabas seguir conmigo pero lo hiciste, no planeabas jugar conmigo pero lo hiciste… hiciste todo lo que no debiste hacer Serena y sigues haciéndolo. No te estoy pidiendo una disculpa porque sé que te falle en el pasado y ahora creo que cada lagrima que derrame por ti lo merecía, pero creo que ahora el Karma está equilibrado –la tomo de los hombros sutilmente– ¿Dime Serena de que me sirve seguirte amando?

-De nada –bajo la mirada con tristeza pues eso es lo que más le dolía decir– Porque ahora de nada me sirve decirte que te amo, que lo de anoche solo fueron celos, que aborrecí verte con ella... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros respirando conteniendo las ganas de llorar– pero yo misma me encargue de que te volvieras tan frio conmigo y no te culpo, lo merezco.

-¡¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?! –murmuro frustrado la presionando un poco más sus brazos acercando su frente a la de ella– No quiero que pienses que lo mereces, ni tu ni yo merecemos el dolor que nos hacemos cada vez que estamos juntos… por eso ya no quiero hacerte daño. –Sin fuerzas soltó sus brazos dejando caer los suyos a su costado–

Cerro los ojos derramando nuevas lagrimas tomando suavemente sus manos– Yo tampoco quiero que sufras más. He comprendido que seguir con este amor nos lastima, nos hace más daño de lo que fuimos felices una vez, soy egoísta porque a pesar de todo quiero que sigas pensando en mi como yo pensare en ti.

-Con o sin este departamento, lo que viví junto a ti será memorable en mi Serena, pero creo que es tiempo de que veas por tu futuro, un futuro donde yo jamás he entrado, el que tú elegiste con Yaten y yo elegí solo. –Correspondió al agarre de sus manos presionándolas él también– Ve con el hombre que elegiste para tu vida, quien podrá hacerte feliz y darte lo que siempre has buscado Serena y atesora la familia que tendrán juntos. –Se separó de ella sonriéndole sutilmente con aquella mirada triste pero segura de sí mismo– Recuerda que solo tenemos una vida Mi princesa… no querrás echarla a perder ¿verdad? –Subió su mano acariciando su mejilla–

-¿Y si te dijera que ya lo hice?, que lo hice la primera vez que te deje y que lo vuelvo a hacer ahora... –Busco la calidez de su caricia sin dejar de verlo ni un solo instante– que estoy segura que mañana me arrepentiré de esto.

Seiya negó sutilmente en un movimiento, aquellas palabras más que un consuelo eran la señal de la falta de amor voluntario que había entre ellos– Pero tú lo quieres –dijo refiriéndose Yaten– Y deseas una familia, así que sin duda haces lo correcto, solo debes dejarme ir. –Tan lenta y dulcemente como subió su mano así la alejo de ella–

Cerró los ojos no pudiendo contener las lágrimas del dolor que le producía tan solo escucharlo– Fui muy tonta al pensar que nuestro amor sería capaz de vencer todos las trabas que la vida nos pusiera o las que incluso tu y yo nos pusiéramos –limpio sus mejillas mientras abría los ojos– pero… el miedo es muy difícil de vencer y ahora le tengo más temor a Michiru, de lo que una vez le tuve a Rei... porque sé que ella si será lo que yo nunca pude ser.

Seiya sonrió con suma tristeza tratando de ser fuerte ante aquella escena– Michiru no tiene la culpa de nuestro pasado, ni tampoco nuestro amor, simplemente somos nosotros quien nos dejamos vencer porque ya entendimos que el amor no lo es todo en la vida.

Trataba de ser fuerte pero simplemente no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran su curso, asintió sutil– Si, el amor no lo es todo en la vida... y es una lástima... pero ¿sabes?, tienes razón con o sin este departamento no olvidare los mejores días de mi vida incluso estos últimos a tu lado –se encogió ligeramente de hombros– puedes venderlo o regalarlo, porque lo que significa y lo que viví aquí lo llevare por siempre conmigo en mi corazón... –nuevamente limpio sus lágrimas y respiro profundamente acercándose tan solo para depositar un sutil beso en sus labios– Gracias.

Seiya suspiro profundamente tras aquel beso que ahora entendía como la despedida, subiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla limpiando aquella ultima lagrima que quedaba sobre sus sonrojada mejilla– Así será por siempre.

Se separó de él comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, tenía que ser fuerte, fingir que esa era la mejor decisión que podía tomar aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era ni seria así, se acercó a la puerta volteando a verlo con una sutil sonrisa– No sé si sea egoísta al decirte esto, pero... quiero que recuerdes algo, una frase que tal parece encerraba todos nuestros sentimientos. "Siempre mío siempre tuya" –dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió, pues sentía que estar un minuto más ahí la haría no querer dejarlo jamás pero tenía que ser consiente por primera vez y darse cuenta que ese amor se encontraba acabando con sus vidas, que retener a Seiya a base de escenas de celos o mentiras no era lo correcto, tenía que dejarlo ser feliz aunque no fuera con ella justo cuando más lo amaba–

Seiya por su parte sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar aquella frase que cada día estaba en sus pensamientos haciéndole más incomprensible su situación, pero lamentablemente lo era y aquella separación ahora era eminente pese a sus sentimientos, sabía que hacia lo correcto.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Esa mañana la llamada de Michiru no le había caído de sorpresa, sabía que pronto tendría los resultados pero tampoco esperaba que fuera de un día para otro, quizá si había encontrado algo malo y eso aunado al pésimo estado de humor no la ayudaba en nada, de lo ocurrido el día anterior prefirió no decírselo a Yaten y parecía que él también tenía sus propios pensamientos pues habían sido pocas las palabras que había cruzado, de no haber sido por Mia prácticamente no se hubieran hablado, tal vez eso era mejor, evitar cuestionamientos, pero ahora ahí se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el consultorio de la mujer que sabía le robaría el amor de Seiya.

–_En este momento eso no debería importarme... o tal vez hoy más que nunca_ –pensó mientras esperaba a que la recibiera la amable doctora Michiru–

-Señorita Serena puede pasar –le indico la secretaria de la doctora mientras abría la puerta del consultorio donde dentro la esperaba Michiru–

La voz de la chica fue la que la saco de sus pensamientos– Gracias –dijo para luego entrar a la oficina– ¡Hola!

-Serena, hola pasa por favor, toma asiento –le indico con una amable sonrisa–

-Gracias –Sonrió ligeramente– Bueno supongo que ya tienes los resultados, pensé que tal vez sino fuera algo grave no me llamarías.

-No Serena, lamento que te preocuparas. No es nada grave en realidad pero si de cuidado –sus labios escondían una sonrisa– La verdad estaba impaciente por darte los resultados de tus análisis, ya que me hacen dar un diagnostico que no muy amenudeo tengo la suerte de dar. –Indico con su mano la silla– Pero siéntate por favor.

-Mmm no creo que sea que tengo que someterme a una operación. –Dijo un poco extrañada con una sutil sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento– Creo que no la necesito.

-No nada que eso, ahora menos que nunca puedes someterte a ningún procedimiento quirúrgico. Veras Serena –dijo en tono muy seguro y apacible– lo que te está causando todos aquellos malestares son síntomas, síntomas de tu embarazo… –le sonrió ahora ampliamente mientras le extendía los análisis– Felicidades, tú y Yaten tendrán un bebé.

Hubo un momento en que se sintió perdida, ¿era a ella a quien le hablaban? La observo fijamente para luego bajar la mirada hacia el papel que ella le extendía, no entendía, para ella eso sería algo imposible, total y absolutamente...– Imposible... –Murmuró sin siquiera tener intenciones de tomar la hoja–

-No… tan posible como que los análisis de sangre son demasiado confiables Serena. –Un tanto sorprendida de verla tan escéptica a aquel resultado– Tal vez tú y Yaten no tenían planeado un bebé ahora dadas las circunstancias con la hija de Yaten, pero recuerda que un hijo es una bendición única Serena, será bueno para la niña y ustedes… –trataba de animarla al verla aunque no reaccionaba– Pero, aun así es tu decisión Serena, tendría que hacerte un ultrasonido para saber el tiempo de gestación y si tu intención es no tener al bebé lo decidas lo antes posible por tu seguridad. –Dijo un poco triste de que ella decidiera aquello último, aun así era su deber como médico persuadirla aunque al final respetar sus decisiones–

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se puso de pie negando incrédula que aquello fuera el resultado de sus análisis, por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba, ¿no tener un bebé?, pero ese había sido su más grande sueño, si eso era, estaba soñando– ¿Estás segura?, es que es imposible... yo no puedo tener hijos. –Dijo pensando en la posibilidad de que esos resultados estuvieran mal y lo que menos quería en ese momento era hacerse ilusiones de un embarazo–

Michiru al verla tan confundida y palidecer se puso de pie rodeando su escritorio para tomarla a que se sentara de nuevo en aquella silla– ¿Por qué dices que no puedes Serena? Eres joven y los análisis no mienten, de cualquier manera como te lo dije haremos un ultrasonido ahora mismo si lo deseas –no podía creer que Serena pensara que era estéril, o quien le había dado tan errado diagnostico–

-Han sido años en lo que me he atormentado pensando en que jamás podría llegar a tener un bebé... –dijo pensativa, recordando ese momento en que Seiya le daba esa noticia– Y ahora... –volteo a verla– No lo puedo creer... yo... quiero ver si es cierto.

-Por supuesto, pero antes quiero que te relajes, le pediré a mi secretaria que te traiga un té, sí estas embarazada, que estoy segura que lo estás, no es bueno para él bebe las emociones fuertes, así que trata de relajarte ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió sutilmente bajando la mirada hacia su vientre donde coloco una de sus manos– Embarazada... –Murmuro suavemente– _Un bebé de Seiya_ –Pensó aun sin poder creer en esa tan agradable noticia–

Michiru mando traer un té a su secretaria y una vez que esta llego sin demora ambas volvieron a quedarse solas.

-Dime Serena ¿Por qué me dijiste que tú no podías tener hijos? –La observo mientras le daba él té en las manos–

-Gracias... –tomo la taza observando su contenido un instante antes de contestar– hace años tuve un accidente... yo no sabía... –murmuro con tristeza pues aun sentía ganas de llorar al recordar esa pérdida– que estaba embarazada... y lo perdí, dijeron que por ese accidente... jamás podría embarazarme de nuevo... en ese momento sentí que todo mi mundo se caía a pedazos y lo culpe a él.

Michiru se consterno al escuchar aquello, Serena era joven calculaba unos veintitrés años y si eso había pasado años debía ser duro para una jovencita enterarse de aquel diagnóstico más aun perder un bebé, suspiró sutilmente– ¿Él? La persona que ocasiono tu accidente –la cuestiono en voz tenue–

-No... El hombre que am... amaba... –corrigió volteando a verla– la persona que ocasiono mi accidente no tiene ni caso mencionarla... ahora ya no importa.

Negó pensando en lo desafortunado del hecho– Pero dime Serena ¿Tú te hiciste estudios posteriores al accidente? ¿O intentaste embarazarte anteriormente? –Aquello si era importante de saber, ya que aquel embarazo podría ser riesgoso para ella si estudios recientes indicaban su esterilidad–

-No... –Negó después de beber un poco de aquel té– me dijeron que tenía que hacerme distintos estudios para saber que tanto daño había causado ese accidente, pero la verdad nunca quise saberlo. No quería confirmar que jamás podría embarazarme, tenía miedo –se encogió ligeramente de hombros– Además ya no tenía caso, con ese accidente se había acabado mi vida.

-Pues como doctora debo regañarte Serena… –se recargo en su respaldo en tono severo– pudiste tener complicaciones, un aborto es algo muy delicado, sin mencionar que después del accidente pudiste haberte embarazado y tras un aborto pudiste poner en riesgo no solo la vida de un bebé si no también la tuya… –suspiro pesadamente– pero como mujer te entiendo. –La miro más comprensivamente– Pero ya lo vez, la vida es muy justa y de nuevo te ha dado la oportunidad de ser madre a una edad adecuada y en una situación distinta. –Le sonrió sutilmente–

-Si... una situación distinta –murmuro con algo de ironía pues no era la manera que ella hubiera deseado lo que la llevo a pedirle algo– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Por supuesto –Le respondió aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa–

-Podrías... guardarme el secreto –pidió suplicante–

Michiru la observo muy extrañada, pero era su deber y ética profesional aceptar su voluntad, además ya le tenía aprecio a la joven y no le costaría trabajo– De acuerdo, pero recuerda que muy pronto podría notarse tu embarazo y Yaten se enterara de cualquier manera.

-Lo sé... –sonrió sutil agradeciendo que pensara en Yaten y no en alguien más, que en ese momento era su mayor preocupación– gracias Michiru... has sido muy amable –la observo un instante pensando en que de verdad era agradable– ¿crees que se pueda realizar ya ese ultrasonido?, quiero confirmarlo.

-Sí. Ya te vez mejor –se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, no quería que se mareara–

-Bien, vamos. –Tomo su mano, se encontraba nerviosa, inquieta, quería saber si era cierto que esperaba un hijo del amor de su vida–

Al llegar al consultorio donde se encontraba el aparato de ultrasonido, Michiru mando llamar a una ginecóloga amiga suya, ella podría resolver hasta la última inquietud de Serena. Pronto la recostó en la camilla pidiéndole que descubriera su vientre, el resultado del ultrasonido fue eminente y reafirmante a los resultados de los análisis.

-Pues no cabe duda, estas 100% embarazada… –dijo Michiru al ver el pequeño feto que apenas se comenzaba a desarrollar dentro de su madre, mientras volteaba la pantalla para que Serena lo viera también– Felicidades.

Apenas vio la pantalla no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al confirmar que estaba nuevamente embarazada, no podían haberle dado mejor noticia que esa, aunque se encontraba algo confundida, pues un día antes había cometido el peor error de su vida, despedirse de Seiya, bien lo dijo al día siguiente se arrepentiría, pero aun y con eso no podía evitar sentirse feliz– Gracias... –murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas– no lo puedo creer todavía, un bebé.

-Así es, un bebé –repitió Michiru mientras su colega hacia escuchar lo latidos acelerados del bebé–

-Es importante que comas bien Serena, cero alteraciones, ni medicamentos, ni mucho menos drogas, alcohol, tabaco o cafeína… –se inclinó la otra doctora sobre la pantalla para ver las semanas de gestación– al parecer tu bebé se va desarrollando bien, es pronto aun pero a sus seis semanas de vida se ve bien.

Suspiró feliz, ese par de días de felicidad que paso con Seiya le habían dado la mayor alegría de su vida aunque por el momento no pudiera ir corriendo a decirle que esperaban un hijo– Hare todo lo que me digas, es obvio que quiero cuidar a este bebé... –sonrió– a mi hijo.

-Debes hacerlo ya que es muy frágil aun y es crucial su crecimientos en las primeras semanas… –aseguro a la ginecóloga–

-Apenas tiene el tamaño de una pequeña semilla de frijol –sonrió con ternura Michiru–

-Y debes revisarte cada mes por lo menos –concluyo la ginecóloga–

-Lo hare... gracias doctora... le aseguro que me cuidare.

-Bueno Serena, te daré unas vitaminas que te ayudaran a ti y al bebé… –dijo la ginecóloga– pasa a recogerlas a farmacia antes de irte… –le extendió la receta con la mano izquierda junto con la derecha para despedirse– mucho gusto en conocerte, y espero verte pronto –se despidió la ginecóloga–

-Igualmente, nos veremos pronto doctora y gracias... –dijo sonriente tomando la receta– vaya cuando llegue pensé que me darías una mala noticia pero ahora... estoy tan feliz.

-Lamento haberte hecho pensar mal, pero dado mi especialidad es raro dar este tipo de noticias y es hermoso… –espero a que se pusiera de pie para acompañarla por la medicina– pero ahora podrás estar muy feliz por tu embarazo Serena y todo parece ir de acuerdo a lo normal, así que con los cuidados pertinentes no debes preocuparte por lo demás.

-Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de atenderme, sobre todo porque no había sido muy amable contigo, debo ser sincera... no me agradaste en un principio pero veo que eres una excelente mujer difícil de superar y eso me hace sentir un tanto celosa.

La miro un tanto extrañada, negando inmediatamente– No digas eso Serena, tu eres muy agradable y si bien note que no te agrade, como te lo dije quería demostrarte que las personas que parecemos odiosas a primera vista podemos ser agradables –sonrió– además no debes sentirte celosa, por lo que me conto Yaten eres una mujer muy inteligente y hermosa, además tienes un prometido muy apuesto con el cual hacen una excelente pareja… me agradaste, no sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí como si tuviéramos algo en común.

Sonrió ligeramente, pues en efecto tenían algo más bien alguien en común– Gracias, y disculpa los malos ratos que te hice pasar con mis comentarios, tal vez algún día me entiendas... por lo pronto ya no te quito más tu tiempo... seguro debes tener a alguien esperándote para hacerse un pequeño retoque.

Sonrió divertida– Fue un placer atenderte Serena, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca no dudes en llamarme… –la farmacia estaba a unos pasos así que la dejaría ir sola, después de todo Serena tenía razón y tenía citas pendientes– Que estés muy bien Serena –le extendió su mano para despedirse–

-Gracias, pasare a saludarte luego. –Estrecho su mano suavemente– Nos vemos.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Sabía que era tonto o tal vez infantil hacer aquello, simplemente la despedida que había tenido el día anterior con Yaten no era lo que quería, menos lo que pretendía al besarlo, si bien fue por un impulso, aquel beso le reafirmo cuanto lo amaba y más aun lo que lo necesitaba al igual que su hija, solo deseaba verlo, poder sonreírle y ver aquella sonrisa educada y tal vez obligada que le correspondía. Pronto saldría Mia de la escuela y ella también y por ello pidió la guardia de la puerta a pesar que era algo que no le correspondía, logro poder ayudar a la maestra encargada, así tal vez con un poco de suerte como el día anterior podría verlo de nuevo.

Mia jugaba con algunos compañeros que aún no llegaban, ya era un poco tarde así que pronto llegaría Yaten.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

Después de salir de la clínica aún se sentía extraña, nerviosa, pero feliz, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender como la vida le daba sorpresas de esa forma, cuando creyó que su vida ya no tendría ningún sentido sin Seiya esta misma se encargó de darle la razón de vivir y seguir luchando, ahora tendría que hablar nuevamente con Seiya, explicarle que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, quería que fuera feliz pero ahora con ella y con su hijo, era egoísta y lo sabía pero no le importaba, estaba segura que Seiya estaría feliz al saber de la existencia de ese bebé, pero en su vida feliz se había olvidado de Yaten, su boda, y todo lo que implicaba, definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar, ¿qué hacer? ¿Y cuándo? ¿Con quién hablar primero? y mil preguntas más surgieron, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al colegio de Mía, pues había quedado de pasar por ella para luego llevarla a la casa donde Yaten las esperaría.

-Buenas tardes... vengo por... –decía al guardia cuando vio a su antigua mejor amiga– Hola Mina.

Mina volteo cuando reconoció aquella voz acercándose a la maestra encargada de la puerta– Yo la atiendo viene por Mía… –su compañera le afirmo para después ir por Mia– Hola Serena –dijo un tanto reservada–

-Espero que no te moleste que haya venido por Mia... –dijo un poco seria pues aún le costaba trabajo no querer ser como lo era antes con ella–

-No te preocupes, supongo que es normal, aunque creí que Yaten quería estar con Mia para tener estos pequeños detalles con ella… –dijo molesta, más bien un tanto frustrada de no poder ver a Yaten ese día–

-Él creyó que era bueno también que ella y yo tuviéramos estos pequeños momentos... pero si eso te incomoda no lo volveré a hacer... –suspiro con tristeza– ¿Crees que podamos platicar?, no me parece justo para Mía que las dos nos comportemos así.

Mina suspiró, lo sabía, pero los celos eran mayor que su razón, era difícil aun para ella– Creo que podemos platicar, podemos llevar a Mía al parque y platicar ahí.

-De acuerdo... supongo que te debemos esperar.

-No, está bien, estaba esperando a alguien… –suspiro decepcionada– el papá de una alumna con él cual quería tratar un asunto importante pero creo que no vendrá –en ese momento Mia llego corriendo–

-¡Flor! –Corrió hasta abrazarla por las piernas–

-¡Hola mariposita! –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo con dulzura– Tu mami y yo te llevaremos al parque ¿te gustaría?

-¡¿De verdad?! –Grito emocionada– Quiero que todos los días sean como ayer y hoy –dio un pequeño salto–

-Vamos Mia, te comprare un vaso grande lleno de fruta –dijo presurosa a Mía, no sabía si Yaten había contado a Serena sobre su desayuno el día anterior y ella no quería hacerlo–

-Bueno procuraremos que así sean, y que incluyan mucha fruta. –Dijo acariciando su mejilla–

Mía tomo la mano de ambas mientras caminaban al parque, el camino fue bastante silencioso entre ambas mujeres, era Mía la que parecía tener platica para la vida entera, lo cual era muy favorable dado las circunstancias.

Sonrió admirada de lo bien que se expresaba la niña– Se parece tanto a ti... –dijo tranquilamente aprovechando un instante en que la niña se había quedado callada– me recuerda cuando éramos niñas.

La pequeña Mia volteo de inmediato a ver a Serena– ¿Tu y Mamá eran amigas Flor?

A lo que Mina solo suspiro algo agobiada– Mia cariño, mira ahí está la señora a la que compramos fruta, porque no vas y compras… –Fingió un semblante pensativo– Melón para mí. FLOR, ¿tú que quieres? –Enfatizo en su nombre–

-Sandía por favor... –respondió algo sería pues entendió que Mina no quería que supiera de su verdadera relación–

La pequeña tomo el dinero de la mano de su madre con una gran sonrisa– ¿Mami puedo pedir mango?

-Pero solo un poco… –pues la pequeña era un tanto "alérgica" a aquel fruto pese a su delirio por él– Puedes pedir sandia al igual que Flor… –palmeo un poco su cabeza animándola ante lo que la pequeña afirmo antes de comenzar a caminar a brincos– Tal vez algún día lo sabrá, pero no quiero que sea ahora, ya es demasiado para ella, sin contar que aun tú y Yaten no han hablado con ella sobre la boda… –dijo a Serena mientras veía pensativa como se alejaba Mía–

Yaten pensaba hacerlo el día que llevo a Mía a la casa, pero al verla no lo creí prudente y pues no se ha dado el momento para hablar con ella... –suspiró mientras se acercaba a una banca para sentarse– a pesar de que tengo poco conociéndola sé que es muy parecida a ti, por eso tengo miedo de su reacción cuando se entere.

Tras sentarse junto a ella suspiró de nuevo fijando su mirada al cielo– Tal vez fue mejor que esperara, no se sabe cómo va a reaccionar… –encogió sus hombros– Mía es tan impredecible y sensible, siempre creí que se parecía más a Yaten que a mí, para mí son como dos gotas de agua.

-Mmm tal vez necesitas ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva... pienso que Mia se parece a ambos, pero me impresiona que habla mucho más que tú. –Sonrió con nostalgia de los años en que eran las mejores amigas–

Mina sonrió con nostalgia, añoraba tanto aquellos tiempos, a poder tomar la mano de aquella niña que siempre la apoyaba y estaba con ella en todo momento– Tal vez… –volvió su vista a buscar a su hija corroborando que estaba bien– Aunque ahora más bien parezco tan introvertida –jamás lo hubiera creído–

-Las dos cambiamos... tal vez lo hicimos antes de separarnos... por una parte me gustaría volver a ser como éramos antes, pero es imposible, no sé si alguna vez llegaras a perdonarme... –Volteo a verla teniendo la intención de tomar su mano como lo hacía cuando tenía algo importante que contarle aunque no sabía si en ese momento era lo correcto– pero quiero pedirte que me perdones... nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Yo… no, no creo que debas decírmelo… –Tomo aire– es que ya no sé qué pensar Serena, sé que no todo es tu culpa, que mucha es mía y otra Yaten, solo fueron como se dieron las cosas todo lo que ha pasado y yo la verdad… es que hay días que quisiera despertar y que todo fuera como antes de que regresaran… seguir amando sin amante, seguir siendo una amiga sin serlo de verdad, y tener a mi hija conmigo. –Sus ojos se cristalizaron en un momento– Sé que lo he dicho antes pero ojala pudieras entenderme Serena, sé que debería callar, pero tener un hijo y que de la noche a la mañana te separen de él es algo que jamás le desearía a nadie, aunado a no poder amar más que a quien ya no te ama es frustrante. Y sé que tú eres la última persona con la que debería decirlo pero es que no sé cómo estar contigo sin ser sincera. –Sonrió tristemente limpiando de inmediato aquellas lágrimas que ya habían salido de sus ojos–

-Si al volver hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a pasar créeme que jamás hubiera vuelto... –Dijo pensativa, entendía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, las cosas para ella tampoco habían sido fáciles y ahora en parte entendía como se sentía– si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás lo haría y no cometería estos errores, pero al menos me alegra un poco saber que ambas tenemos el mismo efecto entre nosotras. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte y sé que no debo pero sé que solamente tú me entenderías, extraño lo amigas que éramos, lo extraño de verdad.

-Dios las vueltas que da la vida… –se recargo en el respaldo de manera relajada como hacía mucho no lo hacía– Pero creo que si en algo puedo ayudarte, lo que sea tal vez puedas contármelo –dijo un poco escéptica de que ella en verdad aun quisiera confiarle algún hecho de su vida–

-Tengo miedo a todo y nada a la vez, todo era más fácil antes o al menos eso creíamos, cuando supe de la existencia de Mía pero sobre todo que era hija de Yaten no entendí porque se lo ocultaste y quizá en algún momento te llegue a juzgar pero ahora... –Su mirada se fijo en ella– dime Mina... ¿por qué nunca le dijiste a Yaten que estabas embarazada?, tu aun tenías esperanzas de ser feliz, ¿por qué la rechazaste?

Mina encogió sus hombros sutilmente– No se definirlo en una palabra, son tantas cosas las que pasan por tu mente… Amaba a Yaten y créeme que de haber sabido que solo él podía ser el padre yo… muchas veces pensé que eso me hubiera mantenido a su lado, pero tal vez no hubiera sido así… No era una niña lo sé, por lo mismo esa voz interior me calló, yo podría amar y mantener a mi bebé con o sin un padre un padre que si era Yaten tenía un futuro exitoso –negó– es tonto lo sé, quería todo menos dañar a las personas que amaba… se lo diría a Yaten pero una vez que él estuviera haya, que no pudiera renunciar a su sueño yo lo amaba pero tampoco podía dejar a mi madre y mis hermanos dado nuestra situación económica, dime ¿Crees que Yaten se hubiera ido sabiendo que tendría un hijo de él dejándome? ¿Crees que con una relación tan corta y la presión de un bebé, una pareja joven hubiera soportado la presión de una paternidad distanciada? –negó– por otra parte estaba el hecho de que Malaquite fuera el padre, eso no cambiaba el hecho de querer permanecer en Tokio, sumado a que me aterraba que Yaten no amara a mi bebé como lo haría yo, que viera en él a Malaquite, que el mismo Malaquite me quitara a mi bebe si yo seguía con Yaten. Y las ironías de la vida, resulto al revés al final… –se burló de su mala suerte– Mil cosas pasan por la mente, pero esa vez creo que pensé primero en Yaten, después en mi bebe, mi familia y al final en mi… y cuando Mía nació todo fue igual, solo que primero estaba Mía y ver por su bienestar… –sabía que para ella al igual que Yaten aquello era incomprensible, pero esa era la verdad que ella sentía y que la había llevado a aquellas decisiones–

-Y ahora que ves a Mía... que ves a Yaten... de los años que se perdieron mutuamente, ¿no te arrepientes?

Rió sutilmente, sin duda era una pregunta que a ella no le gustaba hacerse– Me arrepiento haber perdido a Yaten, me duele lo que mi hija ha sufrido… pero la verdad no me arrepiento completamente… es que hay ocasiones que amar y dejar ir es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-¿De verdad es lo mejor que podemos hacer? –Pregunto con tristeza, aun no entendía como podía estar cinco minutos antes feliz, y pasar a la nostalgia y ahora a la tristeza– sé que no se puede tener todo en la vida, pero en nosotras fue tan absurdo, tenerlo todo y de pronto perder lo que más amamos... ¿Cómo es que resistes no tener a Mia?

-No lo resisto… tal vez por eso le llamo cientos de veces al día y ahora no dejo de ir al colegio ningún día, pero tal vez el saber que esta con Yaten y contigo me hace tranquilizarme un poco más, ya sabes si fuera otra en tu lugar temería que no quisiera a Mia de la misma forma –fijo su mirada en ella mientras decía aquello–

-Entonces debes estar tranquila, amo a tu hija como no tienes una idea y no porque quiera suplir aquel bebé que perdí, la amo porque es tu hija solo por eso, y por eso mismo la cuidare y tratare de darle cariño y comprensión... –tomo su mano con decisión oprimiéndola– jamás pienses que intento quitarte el papel de mamá porque simplemente no podría, quiero que me veas como la tía consentidora, como tu casi hermana cuidándola.

Mina la miro sorprendida y algo extrañada pero aquella reacción repentina no la molesto, por el contrario no pudo evitar sonreírle agradecida por que quisiera tanto a su hija– Lamento lo que dije aquel día, sé que no es así, fue solo mi impotencia y celos hablando por mi… De verdad Serena, lo lamento, mas dadas las circunstancias.

Sonrió ligeramente como quien guarda un secreto que muere por contar, pero no sabía si decirlo o no, tenía miedo de su reacción tanto tiempo había deseado tener una amable conversación con su amiga que no estaba segura de querer echar a perder el momento contándolo lo que acababa de descubrir– No debes preocuparte, en este momento nada me afecta y mucho menos esa... "circunstancia"

Mina siempre había percibido cuanto le afectaba aquel tema que muchas veces se volvió tabú– ¿De verdad? –No pudo evitar pensar en voz alta– quiero decir, me da gusto que él pasado este siendo superado, de verdad Serena, además existen mil cosas que pueden llenarte –la animo–

-Lo sé, te agradezco la preocupación que aun muestras por mí, yo también he estado muy preocupada por ti, pero ahora espero que ya no sea así, que estés tranquila de que Mía estará bien cuidada y de que yo estaré bien, al igual que Yaten.

-Vaya, así que cuidaras de mi familia… –sonrió con mofa de las circunstancias mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo– Bueno, parte de mi familia –en ese momento la pequeña apareció repentinamente tras las dos mujeres jóvenes–

-¡Mami! –le llamo haciendo que Mina volteara más que sorprendida a lo que la pequeña rió–

-Mia, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes espantar a las personas… –coloco la mano en su pecho–

Serena volteo a ver a Mina con cierta burla pues recordaba que esa era su especialidad cuando eran niñas– Tu mami tiene razón, puedes meterte en problemas, como imagino que alguna vez le paso a tu mamá.

La pequeña rió divertida– Lo siento no lo volveré a hacer –fingió estar arrepentida y poniendo cara de niña buena–

-Si lo harás, pero no lo hagas cuando este yo por favor –pidió Mina sonriendo al recordar su infancia, mientras le ayudaba a la pequeña con la fruta que llevaba–

-Mami puedo ir a jugar allá… –señal unos cuantos columpios que había cerca–

-De acuerdo pero deja tu fruta aquí y cuando regreses la comes… –tenía las manos llenas así que volteo a ver a Serena para que le detuviera la fruta a Mia–

-Diviértete –dijo Serena tomando el vaso que faltaba el cual era la fruta que la niña había elegido–

Mina dejo los pequeños vasos de frutas entre ellas para estirar su mano por el de Mia.

-A Mia siempre ha sido fanática de lo exótico… –sonrió mirando el vaso lleno con una extraña combinación de frutas que sin duda solo a una niña o mujer con extraños antojos podría gustar–

-Mmm no me parece tan mala la combinación... –Sonrió– ¿Puedo? –refiriéndose a si podía probar la fruta de la niña– parece interesante.

Mina afirmo en un lento movimiento de cabeza aun extrañada, pues de verdad era una combinación rara y más aún que en ella había muchas frutas de las cuales sabia Serena no era fanática como el mango– ¿Y…? –la cuestiono esperando que ella la probara y diera su parecer–

Sonrió terminando por saborear aquel bocado– Delicioso... creo que a la próxima pediré un coctel Mia... o tal vez deba cambiarlo ahora.

Mina observo el coctel– Pero es una combinación de dulce y salado… –examino aun incrédula que pudiera saber bien– Solo una mujer embarazada con antojos raros comería esto.

Dejo el tenedor en el vaso volteándose de inmediato– No creo, en realidad es una buena combinación... deberías probarlo.

Mina tomo aquel tenedor dando un bocado al que parecía ser el manjar de Mia y Serena, pero apenas pudo tragarlo– Sabe horrible… De verdad me recuerda a las cosas extrañas y asquerosas que comías cuando… –pero no continuo, ya eran dos veces que la palabra embarazo se hacía presente en su mente, pero era imposible, aunque momentos antes le había dicho que aquello ya no le preocupaba ¿Por qué? Siendo aquello lo que ella más deseaba en la vida, lentamente fijo su mirada en ella tratando de encontrar sus respuestas–

-Estaba embarazada... –completo aquella frase, sin atreverse a verla– lo estoy Mina, me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada.

Al escuchar aquello Mina dejo caer el tenedor quedándose de una pieza ¿había escuchado bien?

Sonrió ligeramente– Si, yo tampoco lo creía cuando me dieron la noticia, tenía que verlo para confirmar y no hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, es… –respiro hondo pues había dejado de hacerlo– como un milagro –Sonrió aun confundida–

-Lo sé, lo sé y estoy tan feliz, parece como si fuera un sueño... aun no puedo creerlo... pero es cierto, pude verlo, es tan pequeño aun, es tan extraño... pensé que jamás sentiría esta alegría y ahora es casi imposible.

-¿Y cuánto tienes de embarazo? –Pero aquella pregunta trajo otra a su mente– "¿Y si tiene un par de semanas? ¿Si ese bebé es de Yaten? ¿Pero también podría ser de Seiya?" –pensó en un segundo mientras esperaba su respuesta ahora luchando por mantener la sonrisa en ella–

-Pues según me dijo la doctora seis semanas. –Respondió con una sonrisa–

-Seis semanas –repitió pensando en que en aquel lapso era probable fuera un bebé de Seiya– Pues muchas felicidades, la verdad es que aún estoy impactada por la noticia, pero sé que es algo que tú en verdad añorabas y ahora lo tendrás –coloco su mano sobre la de ella–

-Gracias, la verdad estoy muy feliz y no sé qué hacer... digo tengo mucho en que pensar, y debo cuidarme... –murmuro con algo de seriedad– dijeron que los primeros meses pueden ser riesgosos, bueno que aún es frágil el bebé... tengo miedo Mina, no quiero perderlo.

-Tu mantente relajada, no te agobies con situaciones que por el momento no puedas resolver, no voy a mentirte es pesado a veces, pero es hermoso… –sonrió recordando lo bello que era– confía en tu instinto materno y lo harás bien, además tienes una gran ventaja a tu favor –lentamente retiro su mano de la de ella–

-¿Cuál? –pregunto observando cómo quitaba su mano, intuyendo a lo que se refería, de lo cual ella no estaba muy segura en ese momento–

-La paternidad compartida… –trato de no demostrar que aquello le dolía, así que volteo para sonreírle– además estas en una edad perfecta, nada te preocupa salvo cuidarte y cuidar a tu bebe… así que todo estará bien.

-Gracias Mina... no sabía si debía contarte o no... –Sonrió ligeramente– pero creo que tengo un extraño gusto por las cosas exóticas y de sabores raros... por lo visto Mia y yo compartiremos gustos.

-Me alegra que compartieras esto conmigo… de verdad muchas felicidades, sé que no podemos ser confidentes como antes pero me relajó mucho saber que aún puede haber algo más cercano… –se puso de pie– Debo irme Serena, cuídate y cuida tu bebé.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme y por darme un momento con mi mejor amiga.

-No lo agradezcas… fue agradable, me ayudó mucho a mi también… –tomo su bolso– Cuídalos mucho Serena… –dijo ahora refiriéndose a Mia y Yaten–

-Los cuidare, no te preocupes... creo que es hora de que lleve a Mia a casa, te daré un momento a solas con ella... gracias de verdad... cuídate.

-Adiós… –agradeció mientras subía su mano para despedirse moviéndola sutilmente, para después caminar hacia donde la pequeña se encontraba para despedirse, la verdad es que quería pensar, analizar si que tanta posibilidad había de que Yaten fuera el padre de aquel bebé y sabía que aquella probabilidad le quitaría el sueño ese día y otros más–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Mina había entrado a la tercera etapa del duelo en su corazón, cuando escucho a Serena decirle que estaba embaraza, pensó tantas cosas pero ahora por alguna extraña razón que sabía no debía sentir, estaba molesta. Como podía estar pasando por todo eso ¿Cómo iba a sobrellevar ese embarazo? ¿Daría a Yaten una paternidad?.

-Ni siquiera yo lo hice por su bien, su futuro… Y ella… -Murmuro tras cerrar de manera fuerte la puerta de la casa de su madre, la verdad es que estaba tan tensa que estar sola en casa la volvería loca.

- ¿Caro eres tú? –Pregunto al salir de la habitación que había sido de Mina llevando consigo una caja donde había colocado algunas cosas que había encontrado como fotografías, cajas y cuadernos, pues tenía la intención de que su hija los revisara para saber qué es lo que aun conservaría– ¿Caro?

-No… Soy yo mamá… –Respondió aun con el tono molesto a su madre, caminando hacia la sala quitándose el chaleco que tenía puesto y dejando de lado su bolso sobre el sillón, para después sentarse pesadamente en él–

-Precisamente estaba pensando en ti. Quiero saber que vas a hacer con estas cosas que encontré en el armario... –dijo al momento en que coloca la caja sobre la mesa de centro– pero veo que no vienes de humor así que las guardare para cuando estés de ánimo.

-No, está bien… –se enderezo sin mucho ánimo– tal vez me ayude a despejarme y dejar de pensar tonterías –estiro su mano sacando algo al azar, encontrándose con un viejo reloj de pared que compro con su primer sueldo cuando comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería–

-¿Y ahora porque vienes de mal humor? –pregunto tomando asiento frente a ella un tanto sería, después de todo las cosas no había vuelto a ser como eran, desgraciadamente había perdido la confianza hacia su hija–

Boto a un lado el reloj, no tenía interés en conservarlo ni tampoco si era capaz de decir lo que le pasaba, sonrió ocultando aquel sentimiento– Lo dices como si siempre me la pasara de mal humor, es solo que parece que… –volvió a extender la mano no percibiendo lo que había tomado en sus manos hasta que lo tuvo sobre sus piernas, quedándose muda al ver aquella hermosa libreta ya desgasta por el tiempo pero decorada hermosamente a mano– Tonta… –murmuro tratando que la voz no se quebrara por la molestia y la nostalgia–

Sonrió ligeramente sin prestar mucha atención– ¿Acaso un cuaderno puede ser tonto? –la observo, algo le pasaba a su hija, pero simplemente ya no se sentía capaz de preguntar–

-No el… –con sumo cuidado siquiera de maltratar aquel bello recuerdo giro la pasta para encontrarse con la primera página y en ella una foto hermosamente ambientada con muchos listones, brillantes y estampillas de un par de niñas abrazadas y sonrientes posando para la cámara– Ella… –cerro no queriendo verla en eso momento pues sabía que si lo hacía no podría estar molesta con ella–

-¿Serena? –Pregunto extrañada pues bien recordaba cómo había decorado juntas ese cuaderno pues entre las dos había robado esos listones de entre su costura– supongo que la extrañas y que te gustaría que no te hubiera dejado sola.

-Daria lo que fuera por cambiar eso, haber sido yo la que no la dejara sola… –trataba de ver a su mamá a la cara pero el hecho de aun no poderle decir una explicación de porqué Serena ya no estaba cerca de ellos a pesar de haber vuelto a Tokio– No dejarla cerca de él…

La observo extrañada, era la primera vez que al hablar de ella no lo hacía con nostalgia y cariño, eso le causaba extrañeza– ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?, no había querido preguntar, pero... ¿porque no ha venido a visitarnos?

-¿No lo vezs mamá? –Cuestiono con cierta nostalgia– No te parece extraño que Serena no ha vuelto a venir a esta casa desde que regreso… ¿Cuándo volvió mamá? ¿Cuándo mi alma paso de la intranquilidad a un mar de emociones? ¿Quien más ha entrado a mi vida a la de Mia de nuevo? ¿Por qué no puedo ver en Serena, a mi mejor amiga?

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Mina?, al menos hoy creo que puedes tener un poco de confianza... si tanto la extrañas ¿por qué no la buscas? –Pregunto totalmente desconcertada de esa actitud–

-Porque no puedo mamá… Me lástima que no puedo ver en ella a Serena Tsukino la chica feliz y enamorada de Seiya, la que solo pensaba con él corazón y ahora es la egoísta e irresponsable Serena Black… –apuño sus manos luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos– Por que habiendo miles de hombres en el mundo ella tuvo que fijarse en Yaten en MI YATEN para vengarse de su pasado… –le dolía decir aquello, se prometió que jamás se lo diría a su madre hasta que fuera solo una historia que no removiera nada en ella o solo un hecho de risa cuando ella estuviera de nuevo con Yaten pero ahora aquello parecía aún más lejano e imposible–

-No hija, debes estar confundida, Serena no haría algo así, ¿vengarse de quien y porque?, no creo que este con Yaten... –la observo un tanto triste al comprender cada una de sus lágrimas si es que fuera cierto, que era lo más probable– pero... si así fuera... ¿Yaten esta con ella?

-¿Recuerdas a Flor? Mia siempre la nombra como la amiga de su papá… es ella, el día que ellos regresaron… aquella fiesta que fui con Malaquite y que llegue aquí tan tarde… –suspiró tratando de que su voz sonara clara– al parecer fue el mejor momento para anunciar el compromiso entre ambos frente a Seiya y frente a mi… –negó– y yo he tratado de comprenderla el por qué esta con él pero no puedo mamá. Comprendo que Yaten tratara de hacer su vida con alguien ¿pero por qué ella? ¿Por qué él? Si sabía cuánto me iban a herir, pero al parecer a ellos les resulto bastante bien la idea y yo trato de lidiarlo, pero cuando hay días como hoy que él se aleja un paso más de mi… –agacho su mirada presionando sus parpados– me duele y siento que quisiera gritarle que es una tonta y egoísta que no sabe el daño que se está haciendo y lo que hace a Mia y a mi…

La observo con atención, había sido demasiado lo que había callado para no lastimar más a su hija pero ese era un momento que no podía soportar– ¿Y qué es lo que ella debía hacer?, si lo hace por venganza o por amor... es la decisión de ellos, no tuya, tu tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz con Yaten, de hacer feliz a Mia y la desaprovechaste... ¿acaso Yaten no tiene derecho a ser feliz incluso si es a lado de Serena?, eres la única capaz de ser la mujer perfecta para él.

Mina se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su madre– ¡Pero ella no lo ama! –Refuto con molestia– Me he juzgado yo misma por mis decisiones y ahora ella se encapricha en curar un error con uno aun mayor… él no la ama y ¿por qué tiene que aferrarse a ella?… porque sabe que contra ella no puedo… no puedo hacer algo que la lastime. –Lloraba de frustración– Yaten podría amarla el día menos pensado, Mía la adora y donde quedo yo en este cuento. Por qué debo sacrificarme otra vez… Yo no encadene a Yaten a un hijo por su bien y por qué ella si va a hacerlo.

-¿De verdad crees que Serena sería capaz de retener a un hombre con un hijo?, esa es la clase de idea que tienes de la que fue tu mejor amiga... no puedes pensar que si van a tener un hijo es porque después de todo hay algo que los une, algo que tu desaprovechaste... no Mina, no quieras continuar en tu papel de víctima, tu, Yaten, Serena y hasta Seiya se equivocaron, pero entonces porque simplemente no se permiten ser felices aunque no sea juntos. Si Serena y Yaten encontraron tranquilidad mutua ¿no sería lo más correcto de tu parte dejarlos intentar ser felices?, tu misma lo has dicho, Mia la adora y por supuesto que quiere a su padre, ¿no sería mejor tener dos mamás y un papá a solo tenerte a ti? –Dijo con seriedad la ahora acabada física y emocionalmente madre de Mina–

-No puedo mamá… porque ella aun ama a Seiya pero se niega dejarse llevar… si ella no estuviera ahí Yaten vería que lo amo tanto como antes, pero él también es tan terco y obstinado… –paso su mano por su sien ya cansada– Tengo miedo mamá… por que falle como amiga, madre y mujer… porque ahora Yaten tendrá la familia que siempre deseo, la tendrá a ella, a Mia y ese bebé que está esperando Serena y yo en lugar de estar feliz por ella, porque es lo que ha deseado en estos años no puedo porque ella está haciendo todo lo que yo debía vivir con Yaten… y pese a todo ella no se lo merece… –se puso de pie dejando caer la libreta a su paso–

-¿Entonces quien merece ocupar el lugar que dejaste vacío, el mismo lugar que tu despreciaste?, no creas que se me olvidan las cosas Mina... se perfecto que pensaste que lo hacías por su bien, pero ¿realmente eso es lo que él quería?, siempre has pensando en los demás, piensa ahora en tu hija, ¿quién podría cuidar mejor de Mia que Serena? tu mejor amiga, porque aunque no lo veas ahora ella es la indicada para cuidar de tu hija y de Yaten, tal vez no se amen, pero existe la posibilidad de que lleguen a amarse... ¿acaso no deseas la felicidad para Yaten y para Mia? –Se puso de pie y difícilmente se agacho para levantar el cuaderno– no dejes que el orgullo te cubra los ojos con una venda de resentimiento.

-¿Y qué hago con todo el amor que siento por Yaten?, como hago que el amor que tengo por Serena sea mayor que este miedo mamá… porque Yaten no debe hacerse cargo de un bebé que no es suyo… no quiero que ella pase por lo mismo que yo… sé que me equivoque lo he pagado cada día de mi vida desde hace cinco años… pero el saber que me equivoque no mitiga mis emociones –cruzo sus brazos tratando de que el calor de su amor por las personas que amaba no saliera de su cuerpo– Jamás ha sido fácil ser yo… y no me lo he hecho más llevadero.

-¿Estas segura que ese bebé no es de Yaten? –Pregunto acomodando con delicadeza el cuaderno sobre la mesa– y si no lo fuera... ¿serias capaz de decírselo a él?

Mina se quedó inmóvil procesando las palabras de su madre lo pensó por un segundo cuando supo del embarazo pero le fue algo absurdo– Sabes que no lo haría… no me corresponde, solo que no puedo creer que Serena fuera capaz de ocultárselo, no cuando me ha dicho que yo debí decírselo a Yaten, pero yo callé por un motivo que ella no tiene y sé que no lo hará… –se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su madre de nuevo, más relajada, de nuevo la etapa triste de la resignación–

-No todas las personas reaccionan como nosotros pensamos... –dijo un poco triste– pensé que tenía a la mejor hija, una que jamás me defraudaría, pero pensar en que fuiste capaz de tener una relación con ese hombre y decir que amabas a Yaten... –Suspiro con pesadez– ¿Realmente amas a ese joven?, dime Mina... ¿que pesa más el amor por Yaten, tu cariño hacia Serena o el extraño deseo que te une con el Dr. Kunzite?, siempre quise comprenderte... saber porque actuaste así y quizá hoy fue el día que me arme de valor para preguntártelo... ya me canse de verte quejándote de tus errores, pero entonces ¿por qué nunca hiciste nada para enmendarlos?

Mina suspiro molesta– No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto mamá, todo lo que he hecho en los últimos diez años de mi vida es velar por las personas que amo... –trataba de no mostrarse molesta– Claro que he amado a Yaten, eso te debería constar, cuanto he añorado su amor y sé que mis errores tengo que pagarlos y tal es por eso que Kunzite siempre ha sido mi apoyo porque él es quien me ha ayudado a sentirme menos culpable, pero eso no quiere decir que el amor por Yaten sea menor o de la misma manera que trato de no molestarme con Serena pero no puedo porque el cariño que siento por ella es muy fuerte aun –volvió a sentarse ahora donde su madre había estado sentada–

-Entonces demuéstrale tu amor a Yaten dejando que sea feliz, que tenga el cariño y admiración de Mia como su padre... y tu hija tendrá el amor incondicional de Yaten y la protección de Serena... –dijo observándola fijamente– imagina como se sintió o se siente Yaten al darse cuenta que se perdió años de estar junto a su hija y que en su lugar bien o mal estuvo ese hombre... –respiro profundamente sacando de la caja un portarretrato de Mina y Serena cuando aún eran adolescentes– y sobre ella... recuerda que existe la posibilidad de que ese bebé sea hijo de Yaten o quizá sea hijo de alguien más. Pero recuerdo cuando hicieron la promesa de jamás alejarse por causa de un hombre... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Mina froto su cara con su mano tratando de ser más prudente y pensar en ello– Y a final de cuentas ¿cual crees que será mi decisión?, los dejare ser felices –se puso de pie extendiendo su mano para que su madre le diera aquella foto– Estoy consciente que nadie podrá amar y querer mas a Mia como ella merece que Serena y también sé que la extraño y que la necesito más que nunca. Sé que Yaten jamás va perdonarme, pensé que si quería recuperar a alguien de los dos seria Yaten pero tienes razón, creo que es más fuerte la amistad que el amor… Yaten ya no me ama y Serena aun es una miga así que al final todo parece estar más que claro, ahora solo tengo que hacerle entender a mi corazón que tengo que verlo como el prometido de Serena.

-Hija... –Se acerco a entregarle la foto mientras la otra mano acariciaba su cabello– siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, pero lo que paso es algo difícil de asimilar, incluso para ellos... pero es hora de dejar ir las cosas, se fuerte por ti y por Mia, trata de alejarte de ese hombre que solo te ha traído desgracias y enfócate en recuperar a tu casi hermana... apóyala y si crees que ese bebé no es de Yaten trata de convencerla de que diga la verdad, porque tú eres el ejemplo claro de que no es bueno ocultar las cosas.

Le sonrió sutil pero dulcemente a su madre, si algo le dolía de todos sus errores era algún día perder el respeto de su madre, la mujer que siempre había sido y seria su inspiración y su mayor orgullo– Lo lamento mamá, lamento haberte defraudado, sé que he cometido muchos errores y que no estoy exenta de volver a cometeré otros, pero creo que al menos debo rescatar algo de aquel feliz pasado y voy a ser la hermana que alguna vez fui para ella –suspiró sonriendo de nuevo– después de todo… si amas algo déjalo ir… –sin pensarlo más se abrazó a su madre como cuando era una niña y esos brazos eran su mejor refugio–

-Si hija... trata de disfrutar la amistad que aun te une con Serena... no la defiendo, pero debe tener sus razones para hacer lo que está haciendo... así que ayúdala y ayúdate a ti misma... se feliz por tu hija... que ella no te la robara al contrario la cuidara como si fuera suya. –Dijo abrazándola con fuerza, era la primera vez después de que sucedió todo que se volvía a sentir cerca de su hija–

Mina ya no dijo más, sabía que las palabras de su madre era solo la verdad, ahora solo quería sentirse apoyada por ella, necesitaba tanto sus consejos y que la perdonara que por un momento sintió que tal vez el futuro sería más fácil de sobrellevar si estaba junto a su familia y parte de su familia siempre fue Serena.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

Aquel taxi se acababa de detener frente a la puerta de la hermosa casa y bajaba de él la pequeña que estaba muy contenta, en seguida bajo Serena que sonreía por las ocurrencias de la pequeña, cada vez reafirmaba más la idea de que era muy parecida a Mina y eso hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia, estaba a punto de sacar las llaves para abrir cuando el sonido de un claxon llamó su atención, al voltear vio que era Yaten quien también venia llegando así que las dos optaron por esperar.

Yaten bajo del auto sin tomar ninguna de sus pertenencias, Mia parecía muy contenta a juzgar por su sonrisa y lo que más quería era darle un beso y también saber cómo se encontraba Serena que ya lucía un mejor semblante.

-¿Cómo le fue a mi pequeña hoy? –a lo que Mia sonrió un poco más dejando su pequeña mochila en el suelo, mientras Yaten ya estaba a escasos pasos de ellas y sonreía a Serena tratando de ver como se encontraba–

-Te tiene una sorpresa, ¿verdad Mia? –Dijo Serena con una sonrisa incitándola a que corriera hacia su padre–

-S… si… –Mia dio un paso un poco dudosa para después caminar casi corriendo a su padre subiendo su pequeño rostro mirándolo fijamente como si esperara a que el bajara para decírselo de cerca–

-¿Una sorpresa?, vaya me gustan mucho... ¿y qué es? –Se agacho y sin dudarlo la cargo en brazos–

Mia lo abrazo por el cuello murmurando como si fuera un secreto– Hoy… hice algo para ti, pero es una sorpresa hasta que lo veas –Mia sin pensarlo estaba dejando pasar ese sentimiento de molestia hacia el hecho que su papá no viviera con ella y su mamá o tener que estar separados, poco a poco él estaba ganándose su cariño y prueba de ello era que aquel trabajo escolar lo había hecho única y exclusivamente pensando en él–

-Oh... ¿eso quiere decir que es una sorpresa exclusiva para mí? –Pregunto curioso y muy orgulloso de que así fuera mientras se acercaba a Serena que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta–

-Si, no me quiso decir... dijo que era solo para su papá –Comento Serena tomando la mochila de la pequeña–

Mía soltó una pequeña risilla cómplice– Pero aún tengo que prepararlo, te lo voy a dar después de cenar. Solo si comes todos tus vegetales –mostro una mueca fingiendo severidad como lo hacía su mamá con ella mientras movía su dedo índice de arriba abajo señalándolo–

-Uy no pues entonces tendré que comer toda mi cena... –dijo como si fuera un niño regañado bajándola en la entrada– pero por lo pronto usted señorita tiene que subir a cambiarse de ropa.

Mía solo sonrió moviendo la cabeza efusivamente en señal de un si antes de tomar su mochila para después sonreír a Serena y entrar corriendo a casa.

-Hoy está muy contenta... –comento Serena dejando su bolsa en la mesa de jardín que se encontraba muy cerca de la entrada– debes estar orgulloso de ella.

-No puedo creer que por fin lo estoy logrando –sonrió– creo que por fin me la estoy ganando, y que decirse de ti si te adora desde que te conoció, eres como su hada madrina, porque no me sorprende –sonrió sentándose en aquella banca mecedora indicándole que se sentara junto a ella–

-Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ella –Sonrió suspirando ligeramente sentándose junto a él– Mina hizo un buen trabajo al educarla... se parece tanto a ella.

Yaten se quedó callado un momento, Mía se parecía tanto a ella– Solo espero que todo siga para mejor… y hablando de mejorar ¿cómo te has sentido hoy? –Pregunto viéndola fijamente de reojo–

-Mucho mejor... –sonrió ligeramente tratando de ocultar la felicidad que sentía desde hace algunas horas– nada de qué preocuparse.

-Estás segura porque siento que esa mirada está escondiendo algo –se giró para quedar frente a ella aunque no era difícil ver a través de ella–

-Sí, lo estoy, solo que, bueno... no sé qué vayas a pensar si te lo cuento... –desvió un poco la mirada aun sin poder borrar esa sonrisa– es algo que no estaba en nuestros planes, bueno quizá no en los tuyos.

-Vaya eso suena bastante interesante, ¿algo que no estaba en nuestros planes?, pareces estar ocultando un sentimiento bastante feliz… –Estaba un poso escéptico pero esa mirada radiante solo la veía cuando la relacionaba con Seiya– es acaso por él.

-Sí y no... –dejo escapar un profundo suspiró– es algo complicado, en realidad tampoco estaba en mis planes, pero es algo que realmente me tiene muy feliz... solo que no sé cómo lo tome él... y sobre todo tu... Yaten... –se puso de pie un tanto nerviosa jugueteando con sus manos– Estoy embarazada –dijo sin verlo–

Yaten se quedó sin palabras y completamente perplejo ¿Cómo era eso posible dado el estado físico de Serena?, pero no quiso que su asombro ensombreciera su evidente felicidad– Era de esperarse esa felicidad. –En aquel momento no pensó en él o en lo que afectaría su relación con ella. Se puso de pie soltando una ligera risa– Y porque te preocupa más como lo tomaría yo, sabes que lo principal en esta relación es las felicidad del otro y está claro que esto es algo de demasiada felicidad.

Se dio la vuelta pues en cierta forma esperaba esa reacción– Bueno es que... digo... ahora los planes vuelven a ser como eran en un principio... y no se realmente que hare con Seiya pues... –bajo la mirada un poco triste– apenas ayer nos despedimos y ahora no se cual vaya a ser su actitud. Además esta Michiru que muy a mi pesar me agrada.

-No debe importarte ella, eso es algo completamente independiente –era ilógico que fuera a detenerse por esa joven– Seiya debe de saberlo y lo que tu decidas sabes que yo respetare, sé que tal vez jamás pensamos que esto ocurriría, pero siendo sinceros es lo que has soñado desde hace mucho y no debes dejar tus sueños por nadie, ni siquiera por mi –tomo con firmeza y cariño sus manos entre las de él–

-La verdad es que tengo miedo –dijo ya un poco más sería pues era verdad que tenía ese sentimiento en su corazón– Seiya fue tan determinante que ahora no sé qué es lo que va a pensar. Lo amo pero ahora han pasado mucho más cosas que nos lastimaron.

-Serena sabes que no voy a decirte que corras a sus brazos, se lo que tu sientes por él y se también que su actitud me tiene bastante confundido y no quiero aconsejarte algo que al final pueda lastimarte. Es lógico que tengas temor, es algo que de seguro te cayo de sorpresa después de que es algo que pensaste que jamás pasaría, pero algo es seguro y es que él debe saberlo y ambos asumir esa realidad, tal vez juntos, además está claro que yo jamás te dejare sola –subió su mano acariciando su cabello– aunque si él y tu cambian de opinión tampoco seré quien me interponga.

-Yaten lo siento, en este momento me siento tan confundida, pero sé que tampoco podría dejarte a ti y mucho menos en la situación en la que estas con Mia –suspiró subiendo la mirada hacia la de él– sé que debo decirle la verdad a Seiya pero entonces... la relación que tienes tú con él... ¿qué pasaría?, las cosas están cada vez más confusas... si las cosas con Seiya no funcionan... ¿te casarías conmigo a pesar de todo?

Mientras tanto Mia bajaba las escalera corriendo a la cocina a buscar a su papá y a su amiga Flor para por fin enseñarle aquella hermosa maqueta donde una linda niña hecha de plastilina con cabellos platinados sujetaba la mano de su padre rodeados de muchas flores hechas de diversos materiales, aquello sin duda era una obra maestra para una niña de su edad, pero ella lo había hecho con todo amor que por fin estaba dispuesta a demostrar por su padre.

Fueron los murmullos en la entrada lo que llamo su atención, no pudo abrir la puerta debido a lo que sostenía en sus manos, pero sí pudo recorrer la persiana de la enorme ventana que llegaba al piso junto a la puerta principal, pensó en gritarle a su padre, pero por alguna razón prefirió observar y escuchar, después de todo era una niña y era curiosa.

-La opción de tu vida a futuro conmigo siempre estará sobre la mesa… –con sus manos tomo con suavidad las mejillas de Serena– Mi relación con él no debe de cambiar después de todo él ha tomado sus decisiones y ha sido sincero contigo, es tu turno de serlo, no debes preocuparte por mi o por Mia, ella te querrá igual y para mi tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y si es tu decisión sabes que con nadie más podría compartir mi vida con tranquilidad como lo haría contigo Serena… es tu decisión sabes que yo jamás te dejare sola.

-Te quiero tanto Yaten... –sin dudarlo lo abrazo, en ese momento sentía que lo que más necesitaba era sentirse apoyada por su mejor amigo pues era incierto el futuro para ella y su hijo– estoy segura que este bebé será el más querido y deseado.

Aquellas palabras de su padre y la respuesta de "Flor" penetraron profundamente la mente de la pequeña "sabes que con nadie más podría compartir mi vida con tranquilidad como lo haría contigo Serena… es tu decisión sabes que yo jamás te dejare sola"… "Te quiero tanto Yaten... estoy segura que este bebé será el más querido y deseado..." "Mas querido y más deseado".

-Ya lo es… –la abrazo con todo el cariño que sentía por ella acariciando sus cabellos y como sabía que ella necesitaba su apoyo– Este bebé ya es el más querido y deseado… además estoy seguro que Mia sin dudarlo lo vera y cuidara como un hermano o hermana… –la animo era su decisión pero hacerle ver que si decidía renunciar al hombre que amaba él le ofrecería un final feliz que tratara de llenar ese vacío–

-Gracias... todo lo que me dices me hace sentir más tranquila y eso le hará mucho bien al bebé... –se separó un poco de él sonriéndole con cariño dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla volviendo a abrazarlo– ¿Todo estará bien cierto?

La pequeña Mia dejo caer de sus manos aquella maqueta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y salía corriendo hacia la cocina por la puerta trasera.

-Todo estará bien te lo aseguro… –dijo con una sonrisa muy segura de sí mismo, mientras escucho un pequeño ruido, pero no dándole mucha importancia, solo recordándole que era hora de entrar–

-Quizá podríamos llevar a Mia al cine, ¿qué te parece? –Pregunto soltándolo pues las muestras afectivas delante de la pequeña no lo creían prudente–

Yaten acepto con un sutil movimiento de cabeza– También podríamos comer fuera para festejar, pero veamos qué opina Mia… –sonrió pues en realidad estaba impaciente por ver aquella sorpresa que le había preparado, abrió la puesta dándole espacio para que Serena entrara pero algo en el suelo llamo su atención–

-Seguramente debe estarse poniendo muy linda para su papá –dijo animada pero al no haber respuesta por parte de Yaten volteo hacia donde él veía– ay no... Espero que no sea cierto lo que creo... ¡Mia! –Grito su nombre por si es que bajaba de su habitación–

Mientras tanto Yaten se agacho a recoger aquella maqueta que estaba de cabeza, era hermosa, aunque los muñecos se habían echado a perder, claramente pudo distinguir de quienes se trataban, no pudo evitar que aquello lo conmoviera y a la vez aterrara ¿qué hacía tirado en ese lugar?¿Que tanto o que es exactamente lo que su pequeña había escuchado? que la había hecho dejar tirado ahí aquellos que tanto ilusionaba darle– ¡Mia…! –corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación que parecía vacía–

-¡Yaten! –grito Serena desde la cocina al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta– no puede ser, no ahora... –se acercó hasta las escaleras– Mía se ha ido... –dijo al verlo bajar– ¿crees que ella nos vio?

Mia pudo escuchar el grito de su padre mientras hacia la parada a un taxi estando ya dos casa lejos de la suya, por suerte tenía en sus bolsillos un par de monedas que sus mamá le había dado esa mañana para que comprara una linda caja donde metería aquella maqueta pero ella había preferido no hacerlo para que el la viera de inmediato. Aun así no quiso escuchar una llamada más de su padre y como si de una adolecente huyendo de casa se tratara subió al auto.

-Temo más lo que haya escuchado que lo que haya visto… –paso las manos por sus cabellos aun desesperado, recordando aquel ruido que escucho debió haber sido el de su sorpresa cayendo– No debe estar lejos– salió corriendo por la puerta trasera– Tal vez aun este aquí…

- ¿Qué hago?, tal vez no salió... –sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a buscarla en las habitaciones de la casa sin poder encontrarla, por lo que salió al jardín buscándola teniendo el mismo resultado, camino hacia la puerta principal esperando que Yaten trajera consigo a la pequeña–

Yaten ya había buscado en toda la parte de debajo de la casa y el jardín, era como si hubiera desaparecido– ¡No está! ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido tan pronto? la calle es muy larga para desaparecer tan rápido… –Cuestiono desesperado–

-¿Dónde puede estar? –Pregunto preocupada– ¿y si alguien se la llevo?, ay no Yaten ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¿cómo se lo vamos a explicar a Mina?

-¡¿Mina?! eso es debe haber ido con ella... Iré a buscarla al parque de aquí cerca, si no está ahí llamare a Mina… será mejor que tu esperes aquí por si vuelve, lo siento –negó con pesar– no deberías alterarte… todo estará bien, la encontraremos –le sonrió tratando de mostrarle una confianza que ciertamente en ese momento no sentía por completo–

-Está bien, pero por favor avísame cualquier cosa... –Realmente estaba preocupada y sentía temor de que fuera el escape de la pequeña producto de lo que haya visto o escuchado y que en parte ella fuera la causa de esa huida–

-Lo hare… mantente tranquila… –dio un beso en su frente antes de dar vuelta para salir rumbo al auto–

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

Mia había logrado convencer al chofer que iría a encontrarse con su madre pues a este le pareció extraño que una pequeña de su edad viajara sola y más al verla que parecía sumamente triste. Al llegar a aquel parque que por lo general estaba bastante solo a menudo que la llevaba su mamá, una joven mujer estaba parada como esperando a alguien, Mía dio las gracias al hombre indicándole que ahí estaba su mamá, nada le costaría ser agradable con aquella señora y aparentar que le era familiar, una vez cerca el escéptico chofer solo sonrió poniendo en marcha el auto, Mia solo dijo adiós a la señora y continuo con su rumbo hacia aquel que era el árbol que solo albergaba recuerdos hermosos para ella y su madre, sumados a todos sus recuerdos imaginarios donde los tres compartían momentos felices, incluso dejando tallas las iniciales "MI-YA" en un bello corazón que para Mia significaba su familia feliz, y la razón de su nombre.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

En cuanto Yaten subió al auto lo puso en marcha para ir a buscar a su pequeña hija, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría escuchado, pero sobre todo en el dolor que aquellas palabras le pudieron causar como para que dejara su maravillosa obra de arte, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que enfrentar decirle la verdad sobre su relación, pero esa no era la mejor forma de que se enterara. Al llegar al parque que estaba cercano a su casa bajo buscándola rápidamente por todos los rincones pero no la encontró de inmediato volvió a su búsqueda llegando ahora al parque que estaba cerca de la escuela el mismo donde Serena la había conocido, pero igual nada, estaba preocupado, pero no era momento de cerrarse a las oportunidades por lo que se armó de valor y fue al único lugar donde creyó podría encontrarla en el hogar que compartía con su madre, manejo tan rápido como le era permitido, pero aun así sentía que el camino se había hecho mucho más largo de lo normal, en cuanto llego al edificio bajo y trato de tranquilizarse pues no tenía ni idea de cómo tomaría Mina el hecho de que siendo su padre no tuviera idea de donde estaba su hija.

Mina escucho el timbre sonar, era raro pues no esperaba alguna visita y era una hora muy poco común para visitas pues era la hora de la comida, tal vez Caro pues su madre le debió contar lo ocurrido. Se tomó un minuto para abrir escuchando de nuevo sonar el timbre, debía ser ella si era tan insistente. Al abrir la puerta estando a punto de reprenderla, pero quedándose un tanto sorprendida de ver a la persona parada fuera de su hogar– ¿Yaten?

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero... –un tanto nervioso pues no quería preocuparla pero comprendió que eso algo inevitable– ¿Esta Mia aquí?

Mina, se sorprendió por su pregunta y su semblante, no recordaba aquella expresión de su rosto cuando parecía realmente preocupado, incluso ninguna en aquel grado y aquello inconscientemente la preocupo– ¿Mia? No… –pero un "clic" hizo su mente asegurándose a ella misma que nada malo pasaba, sonriendo tal vez nerviosamente– La vi esta mañana al salir del colegio con Serena… –aseguro– esta con ella… –pero su corazón se estremeció al decir esto tal vez porque algo dentro le dijo que no era así al ver la mirada de Yaten–

-Si llegaron a la casa, pero Mia, ella... ah lo siento Mina, ella se escapó de la casa... pensé que estaría aquí... –se preocupó aún más pues ahora la posibilidad de que alguien se la hubiera llevado entraba más en su mente–

-¡¿Cómo que se escapó?!... –dijo pasando del asombro a la preocupación, mientras sentía un nudo crecer en la boca de su estomago– ¿Qué paso? ¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?! –tomo con sus manos la camisa de Yaten, estaba más que impactada, molesta y preocupada por su pequeña, ¿Qué haría una niña de cuatro años sola por las calles de Tokio– ¡UNA NIÑA DE SU EDAD NO ESCAPA DE CASA! –sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse mientras lo veía fijamente en espera de respuestas–

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.


	40. 14Contrariedades

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**CONTRARIEDADES **_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

-Creí que mamá y yo aún teníamos oportunidad de ser felices junto a ti… –sollozaba en murmullos– Creí que no querías a mamá porque estabas molesto con ella por no hablarte de mí, pero… –no pudo evitar desmoronarse en llanto como la pequeña que era sintiendo que su pequeño mundo se le venía encima– Tú ya tienes a alguien que quieres más que a mamá y también un bebé que querrás más que a mi… –trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas no dejaban se salir– Jamás estarás con mamá y algún día te olvidaras de nosotras por estar con ellos –refiriéndose a Serena y él bebé– ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO LOS QUIERO CONTIGO! ¡YA NO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE CON NADIE QUE NO SEA MAMÁ! –se abrazaba del árbol dejando escapar todo aquello que añoraba, a su padre y que jamás lo hizo por los ánimos de su madre o aquello que le dolía no poder tener, la familia que ella necesitaba y no la que sus papas creían que debía tener, siempre decidiendo por lo que parecía dolerle más a ella– ¡PAPÁ! QUIERO A MI PAPÁ…

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Los minutos pasaban y Mía parecía estar agotada por el llanto y la tristeza, mil cosas pasaban por su pequeña e imaginativa mente. Tal vez un futuro sin su padre, una vida donde solo Flor recibiera el cariño que le correspondía a su madre y ahí entraba otro punto decepcionante para ella ¿Flor en realidad era su amiga? O solo era como aquellas mujeres que algunos de sus compañeros de clase le platicaban que solo eran amables para ganarse el cariño de sus padres y una vez juntos eran malas con ellos. Su corazón dolía y lloraba solo queriendo poder regresar a su casa, pero a la vez deseaba no hacerlo, no regresar y enfrentarse a la realidad o tener que decirle a su madre que tendría un "hermano" y que había perdido a su papá para siempre, así que solo opto por refugiarse más en aquel lugar, subió su mirada a la copa del árbol, recordando lo mucho que siempre quiso treparlo pero su madre jamás se lo permitió las veces que cada año iban ahí en la misma fecha. Sin dudarlo más comenzó a hacerlo, redescubriendo lo mucho que le aterraban las alturas pero no queriendo parar y no lo hizo hasta que estuvo a la mitad de este sentándose en una gruesa y frondosa rama que le pareció segura, el paisaje era muy lindo, podían verse las pequeñas copas de los arboles más pequeños y algunas aves parloteando de un lado a otro, pero ni aun eso le mitigo su tristeza, solo la hizo sentirse más en paz esperando que su padre no la encontrara ahí.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que se escapó?! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le dijiste?–tomo con sus manos la camisa de Yaten, estaba más que impactada, y preocupada por su pequeña, ¿Qué haría una niña de cuatro años sola por las calles de Tokio– ¡Una niña de su edad no escapa de casa! –sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse mientras lo veía fijamente en espera de respuestas–

Bajo la mirada pues comprendía que estaba preocupada y que si efectivamente él tenía la culpa– No sé qué haya escuchado cuando conversaba con Serena... después de eso ya no la encontramos en la casa... –suspiro pues ahora realmente se sentía culpable de que algo le hubiera pasado o del terrible dolor que lo hubiera causado a la pequeña–

-No puede ser. –Mina lo soltó con molestia, ahora lo que le preocupaba era encontrar a su pequeña, apenas tomo las llaves de la mesita de entrada antes de salir casi corriendo de su casa hacia el ascensor–

-Espera... –corrió tras ella después de cerrar la puerta– será más fácil encontrarla juntos... tú debes saber cuáles son sus lugares favoritos –la detuvo suavemente del brazo–

-Jamás ha hecho esto, ella jamás escaparía de casa Yaten ¡No lo sé! –las manos le temblaban de la impotencia y el temor de que algo malo pudiera pasarle–

No dijo nada, de momento no tenía idea de que decir o que hacer, solo actuaba por instinto uno que realmente no sabía que tenía, oprimió el botón del ascensor, en cuanto llego dejo que Mina subiera primero, en cuanto se cerró la puerta volteo a verla– Perdóname... se lo que debes estar pensando yo mismo me recrimino lo que sea que haya visto o escuchado, pero tenemos que pensar las cosas de una manera tranquila.

Mina lo miro fijamente, pudiendo ver el dolor en su mirada, sus movimientos reflejaban la tención pese a sus palabras que trataban de tranquilizarla– No es momento para que te reproches… sé que jamás harías o dirías algo para lastimarla… –apuño sus manos, era su madre y por ese simple hecho se sentía más responsable de ella que nadie– no quiero saber que hiciste o dijiste para que la alterara tanto, ahora solo quiero encontrar a nuestra hija. –Tenía que enfocar toda su mente y energía en encontrarla, en pensar en logares donde ella podría estar–

La observo fijamente por un segundo resonando en su mente la frase "nuestra hija" estar con ella y después de escuchar esa frase se sentía quizá un poco más esperanzado en que nada le hubiera pasado a su pequeña, en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrir camino en silencio rápidamente hacia el auto abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Mina subiera– ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar? –Pregunto al estar ya en su asiento–

-¿Tal vez el parque cerca del colegio?, estuvimos ahí por la mañana con Serena –pensando que era ilógico que estuviera con su madre pues dado las circunstancias le hubiera llamado de inmediato al verla llegar sola y seguramente bastante deprimida–

-Ya fui, al igual que el parque que está cerca de la casa –dijo comenzando a manejar observando con cuidado el camino por si es que llegaba a verla que fuera rumbo a la casa de su madre– ¿dónde más podría estar?

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora– La escuela está cerrada y ella lo sabe así que es ilógico. Tal vez en… –pensando en aquel lugar que a la pequeña al igual que ella le gustaba tanto, pero estaba demasiado legos para que caminara hasta aquel lugar solitario–

-Si sabes de algún lugar aunque parezca ilógico... –dijo aun observando atento las calles– tú la conoces mejor que yo... así que por favor dime donde podríamos encontrarla.

-Hay un parque bastante grande, que está a unos kilómetros… pero es ilógico que llegara caminando ahí. –Aun así sentía que debía ir ahí– Yaten ¿recuerdas el parque donde nosotros…? –pero el instinto le gritaba que fuera ahí, haciéndola pensar en voz alta– tiene que estar ahí.

-¿El parque? –Volvió su mirada a ella y al verla tan convencida comenzó a conducir más rápido de lo que ya iba– ¿crees que ahí pueda estar?, ¿por qué?

-Solía llevarla ahí muy a menudo cuando era una bebé y comenzaba a caminar, después lo hacía cuando ella me lo pedía que era seguido, pasábamos horas ahí conversando sobre ti… para ella se convirtió en un lugar especial como lo era para mí. Debe estar ahí –se convencía a si misma pues si no de verdad no sabía algún posible lugar–

Sonrió ligeramente pensando en porque ese lugar significaba tanto para la pequeña– ¿Realmente me quería aun sin conocerme?

-Desde que comprendió el significado de la palabra papá… –sonrió con seguridad y nostalgia, la ganas inmensas de tenerla en sus brazos se apoderaba de ella– No puedo creer que su primer palabra hubiera sido papá… –acaricio su cien son su mano, la cabeza le daba completas vueltas– Lo siento –no era buena idea ponerse tan sensible en ese momentos–

-¿Realmente te hice falta estos años? –pregunto aunque la respuesta ya intuía cual sería, quería escuchar la respuesta aunque en ese momento resultara ser más dolorosa aun–

-Tanto como respirar… –respondió en un susurro para evitar llorar–

-Lamento si te he lastimado con mis palabras o con mis acciones, sé que no tengo justificación y mucho menos ahora que descubrí que no soy un buen padre... –sonrió ligeramente pero con tristeza– como pretendo serlo si lo primero que hago es hacer sufrir a mi hija.

-Eres un buen padre… no te disculpes, en mi pecado llevo mi penitencia, yo lo único que deseo es que Mía esté bien y sonría cada día de su vida. Serás el mejor padre Yaten… –no quería que se llevara toda la culpa, sabia lo fuerte que aquello era, coloco su mano sobre la de él sutilmente– la encontraremos y serás el mejor padre, lo seremos, juntos criaremos a Mia y será muy feliz solo por ese hecho. –Aunque tal vez no como una pareja pero si como un equipo, sabía que si iba a encontrarla sería solo pensando positivo y siendo fuerte, aunque por dentro su corazón ardía de preocupación y miedo–

No respondió nada solo sonrió afirmando lo que ella acababa de decir, ya no era momento para pensar en el "hubiera" aquel gesto por parte de ella lo reconfortaba bastante, continuo manejando por el camino que él recordaba perfectamente fue hasta que estuvo en el tramo de terracería que hablo– Este lugar aún significa mucho para mí, mucho más de lo que te imaginas... –busco con la mirada si es que veía a su pequeña hija–

Mina sonrió en medio de aquella tristeza– Gracias por decirlo… ¿Aun recuerdas aquel árbol? Debe estar ahí –una vez que detuvo el auto abrió la puerta de inmediato para bajar a buscarla, estaba ya bastante cerca–

-Espera... si esta ahí es mejor que yo vaya solo, es de mí de quien está huyendo. –Dijo estacionando el auto para luego bajar inmediatamente tras ella–

Mina dudo un segundo pero Yaten tenía razón– Está bien, solo por favor si está ahí no tardes en regresar –le pidió–

-Yo te hare una señal de que esta ahí. –comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido, buscando a la niña dueña de su corazón– ¿Mia? –preguntó en voz baja pues no quería asustarla–

Mina asistió con la cabeza viéndolo alejarse pero sin la intención de quitarle la mirada de encima aun a lo lejos podía verlo.

Mia escucho el murmullo de su nombre pero pensó que era su imaginación, después de todo ya había pasado más de una hora que estaba ahí arriba, pero no planeaba bajar nunca.

Continuo buscando pero al no verla cerca del árbol sintió que el temor de no volver a ver a su hija lo invadió, subió la mirada al cielo suplicando una señal de que su pequeña estaba bien y sintió un alivio al verla arriba de ese árbol que tanto significaba para él– ¿Mia?

Mia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo al escuchar aquella voz, justo como la soñaba aun sin conocerlo, lentamente bajo su mirada olvidando su temor, al verlo por una extraña razón sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, había planeado no decirle nada ni mirarlo pero ahí estaba mirándolo fijamente con la tristeza en su mirada.

-Ven por favor Mia... –extendió los brazos y su voz era realmente suplicante y preocupada–

Mia negó con un movimiento de cabeza y sus lágrimas caían como lluvia– No… quiero… –pero su mirada reflejaba que lo que más quería era que él la abrazara–

-Te amo Mia, mi corazón dejo de latir al no encontrarte... por favor hija, ven... –continuo con sus brazos extendidos– estamos preocupados por ti.

-Tu solo tienes que ocuparte por ser feliz con la única mujer que quieres… –desvió su mirada sutilmente de la de él, si lo veía era capaz de lanzarse a sus brazos– ellos serán tu familia ahora. Solo déjame regresar con mamá, ¡la hare muy feliz… y no tendrás que vernos nunca más!

-Tu eres la única mujer por la que daría la vida entera hija... –bajo los brazos con tristeza al escuchar su respuesta, pues lo que había temido era una realidad–

-¡No es cierto!… ¡YO TE OI!... Tú le dijiste a Flor que era ella con la única con la que querías estar… ¡¿Por eso ya no quieres a mamá?! –le grito molesta y frustrada– Piensas que también puedes elegir por mi… ¡un hermano no será mi familia feliz! No quiero… ya no quiero, porque siempre pensé que volverías a querer a mamá y regresaríamos con ella… pero nunca va ser así –se abrazó al tronco del árbol, la agitación de su pecho y el llanto le dio temor de caer–

-Lo siento. –Dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada viendo como Mina estaba a punto de acercarse e instintivamente hizo un ademán para que se detuviera indicándole que estaba bien– quisimos tratarte como a una niña pequeña que no entendería las cosas, pero ahora entiendo que no es así, eres una pequeña muy inteligente y tarde o temprano te enterarías de las cosas, discúlpame Mía.

-NO… ¡no entiendes nada! –grito aun molesta para después bajar la voz casi a un murmullo– No me conoces, nunca he podido escoger lo que realmente quiero desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas… ¡no tenía que ser así!... pensé que si esto pasaba y vivía contigo un tiempo abrirías los ojos y me verías de verdad, pero no, yo solo quiero irme con mamá. Si quisiera un papá compartido tendría al señor Malaquite –la pequeña no dejaba de llorar y abrazar aquel árbol–

-Pero te veo Kincha te veo como la hija perfecta que siempre desee, pero las cosas nunca son como uno quisiera. Por favor Mia no seas injusta conmigo, no te conozco pero quiero aprender a hacerlo, porque en el primer momento que supe de tu existencia te convertiste en mi razón de vivir. –dijo con los ojos llorosos volteando a verla–

Al escuchar aquello volteo a verlo de inmediato– Pero siempre será igual… –limpiaba sus mejillas, luchando por no llorar más– algún día te olvidaras de mi cuando ese bebé nazca… ¿y si te casas con Flor? ¿y si te olvidas de mí? No quiero compartirte con nadie, ¡Quiero que seas solo MI PAPÁ!

-Eres mi hija y jamás me olvidare de ti... eres y siempre serás la única razón de mi existencia Mia, antes de conocerte no tenía idea de lo maravilloso que es decir la palabra "hija" y sobre todo decirte Mia porque para mí no es solo un lindo sobrenombre sino lo que eres para mí, eres mía, mi hija... la única y más hermosa, mi pequeño colibrí –dijo con sinceridad observándola–

La pequeña se quedó callada mientras lo veía fijamente, era muy intuitiva e inteligente de saber lo que le rodeaba para no darse cuenta de la sinceridad de las palabras de su padre, pero ya no sabía que más decirle o argumentar, su corazón aun ardía pero algo la llenaba algo que solo podía compararse con el amor que su mamá siempre le demostraba, pero este era más intenso ya que llenaba por completo aquel vacío en ella.

-¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando supe de tu existencia? –sonrió ligeramente llevando la mano a su pecho– que aquí aun existía un corazón que ahora tenía un sentido para volver a vivir, pero también un terrible dolor por no estar estos años a tu lado, por perderme tu primera sonrisa, tus primeros pasos, tu primer palabra... no sabes cómo llore por ver días, semanas, meses y años perdidos por la obstinación de las dos personas que solo deberían cuidarte... por favor Mia permíteme conocerte y aprender de ti cada día, aprender a ser padre con tu ayuda. –Extendió la mano incitándola a tomarla–

Mia hizo un pequeño pujido debido al llanto que estaba conteniendo por sus palabras, extendió sus brazos a él, cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo segura de que él no la dejaría caer– Papá…

En cuanto Yaten percibió que por fin la tendría entre sus brazos no dudo en sujetarla con fuerza, llorando por primera vez abiertamente delante de la pequeña mujer que era todo para él– Mia... –murmuro abrazándola con cariño, con ternura pero con todo el amor que tenía solo para ella– te amo hija, porque eres todo para mí.

-Siento haberme ido de casa –murmuro refugiando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su padre aun abrazándolo–

Mina al por fin ver a Mía segura en los brazos de su padre no pudo contenerse más corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-Shhh... Tranquila, todo está bien... –dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello– ¿querías probar que tanto me importabas verdad? –Pregunto con una sutil risa de felicidad–

La pequeña se enderezo alejándose un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara mientras gemía un poco y afirmaba en un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Mia! –llamo efusiva a su pequeña ya estando tan cerca de ella, sin pensarlo subió sus manos a su pequeño y cansado rostro por el llanto, pero ella estaba aún mas no podía dejar de llorar de la felicidad–

Sin mucho pensarlo y al ver rostro preocupado de Mina se acercó hasta besar su frente y en seguida unirla al abrazo que seguramente ella necesitaba al igual que él–

Por un minuto no hubo palabras ni sentimiento que describiera el sentido de seguridad, felicidad y confortamiento que ese momento le producía a Mina por el hecho de tener a su pequeña sana y salva y sentir la sensación del padre de su hija apoyando ese momento, siendo especial como solo él podía serlo mientras sentía como los pequeños brazos de Mía eran como un ancla que los mantenía a los tres fuertemente unidos.

-Mami perdóname… no quise preocuparte –Rompió el silencio la pequeña–

-Mia prométeme… júrame que jamás nos harás lo mismo, tu papá y yo estábamos muy angustiados por ti… sabes que si algo malo te pasara los dos moriríamos de tristeza… –la llenaba de felicidad tenerla sana, pero debía hacerle entender que aquello no debía volver a ocurrir–

-Tranquila Mina, todo está bien ya... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa soltándola lentamente, si aquel momento fue como siempre lo quiso, sentir el calor de una familia, pero de momento todo aquello solo era una ilusión– creo que tienes algo que hablar con ella... –beso la mejilla de su pequeña–

La pequeña solo extendió sus brazos para que su madre la cargara y así lo hizo, una vez que Yaten dejo solas ambas se sentaron bajo aquel árbol.

-Mía… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Jamás habías hecho algo así… –no quería reprenderla más, solo quería entender lo que su hija sentía–

-Es que lo vi con una mujer y yo –volvió a gemir inquieta–

-Tranquila mi amor –el ánimo acariciando su mejilla–

-Yo no quiero que vuelvas a estar triste mami… –subió su mirada cristalina hacia Mina, viendo como ella negaba y le sonreía– Yo pensé que el solo estaba molesto como tú me lo dijiste por nuestro secreto mamá, pero la verdad es que él tiene –no podía ni quería decirle eso a su madre, sabiendo cuanto amaba aun a su papá–

-Mi amor… –se conmovió al verla tan preocupada por ella, abrazándola– Yo amo a tu padre, pero respetare sus decisiones, el solo hecho de que haya regresado y tú puedas estar junto a él me hace inmensamente feliz y no necesito nada más si tú eres plenamente feliz hija.

-Pero es que yo quiero estar contigo mami… –se abrazó fuertemente a su madre– quiero que papá te quiera y quiero que vivamos los tres juntos… no quiero otra mamá ni un hermanito ni nada que no sea contigo mami.

-Nadie te está alejando de mi Kincha y nadie jamás te alejara de tu padre… mi amor, tu padre me quiere, tal vez no cómo quisieras o no podamos estar juntos pero él jamás te alejara de mí y sobre todo jamás cambiara el amor que te tiene por nadie, él te ama y siempre será así… –acaricio su cabello– solo dale la oportunidad de conocerte.

-Pero ya no quiero regresar a esa casa… no me gusta mamá… no quiero verlo con Flor y ese bebé.

-Mia no digas eso, vamos mi amor, ella es una buena persona ¿te lo ha demostrado no? –insistió sonriéndole–

-Pero ahora lo hará por agradar a papá… siempre fue así, mintió y mostraba ser mi amiga.

-Mia, no juzgues de esa manera, además ahora es el momento de que estés con tu papá aprovéchalo, hazlo que se enamore de ti cada día como lo haces con todos los que te conocen, tal vez pronto estaremos juntas y quizá quieras estar con él. –Le guiño el ojo animándola–

-No… quiero vivir contigo siempre… no quiero otra familia y no quiero ver a Flor como la novia de papá… nunca.

-Mia te estas encaprichando… hagamos un trato, esperemos un mes más, vive con papá, sonríe y disfrútalo, después hablaremos y te prometo que tanto tu papá como yo pensaremos en lo que tú quieres y decidiremos lo mejor para ti… solo no seas tan fría con ellos.

Mia guardo silencio antes de contestar– Lo intentare, pero de verdad mamá prefiero regresar a casa, que papá vaya a visitarme todos los días y poder salir a pasear los tres… –la abrazo con fuerza deseado que sus sueños se cumplieran– una familia como mis amigas.

-Mia… –Mina solo suspiro reconfortándola, ojala pudiera prometerle o asegurarle una pero simplemente no podía–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Yaten tras haber dejado en brazos de Mina a la pequeña aprovecho para alejarse un poco y hacer la llamada a Serena para avisarle que ya había encontrado a la niña y que estaba en perfecto estado, tras tranquilizarla finalizo con la llamada pero aún se mantuvo a cierta distancia dejando que las dos mujeres que significaban tanto en su vida terminaran su plática, lo único que hizo fue caminar hacia su auto y esperar, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar pero simplemente ya no quería hacerlo más, su naturaleza era mostrarse siempre frío y tranquilo ante aquellas situaciones aunque por dentro el dolor lo estuviera consumiendo, su pensamiento viajaba una y otra vez al pasado fue la voz de Mina que lo hizo volver y así emprender el camino de vuelta a la ciudad específicamente a la casa que ocupaba con Serena, ya que los dos temían que si volvían al departamento de Mina la pequeña ya no quisiera salir de ahí.

-Te llevare de vuelta al departamento después de dejar a Mía en casa... –dijo Yaten un tanto serio–

-No te preocupes tomare un taxi… –murmuro mientras acariciaba la frente de Mia que ya comenzaba a caer rendida por el sueño y el exceso de llanto– además será mejor que te quedes con ella, se siente muy insegura en estos momentos.

-Sera mejor que te lleves el auto, así estaré más tranquilo... –dijo ya no como una sugerencia– ¿Sabes?, en realidad me siento mal por todo lo que paso... no fue mi intención.

-Lo sé… –dijo un tanto seria, la verdad estaba muy escéptica si de verdad esto era lo mejor para su hija– Sabes no quiero decirte algo que pueda hacerte sentir mal –suspiro–

Negó– Es como se siente ella… Yaten, es una niña y muy pequeña aun, pero debes ser sincero con ella en todo momento, las mentiras hieren a los adultos cuanto más a los niños… ¿sabes que me dijo? –pero no espero respuesta, continuo mientras miraba a su pequeña– que teme que tu amor por Flor sea mayor al que tienes por ella, tiene tanto miedo de perder a la persona con la que ha soñado por tantos años… –volteo a verlo– Y tú y yo sabemos que no será así, pero los niños necesitan sentirse seguros y mintiéndoles no les das esa seguridad.

-No entiendo bien a que te refieres... –dijo un tanto desconcertado mientras fijaba su vista en el camino– no le he mentido a Mía... en casa ella es mi prioridad toda mi atención se centra en ella.

-Debe serlo pero ella lo ve desde otra perspectiva, quiere ver que tanto la amas, tal vez por eso es fría contigo en ocasiones. –Sonrió sutilmente– Se parece tanto a ti… Con mentir me refiero a Serena. Ella pensó que Flor estaba en esa casa porque era "su amiga" y no porque era el amor de su padre, teme que ella solo sea agradable por complacerte y no por ella, sumado al enterarse que tendrás un bebe, cuando ella apenas está empezando a entrar en tu vida tendrá que compartirte y sé que no está bien que Mia sea tan posesiva, pero trata de entenderla… Ha tenido que enfrentar tantos cambios en su vida… que es como una olla de presión que está a punto de estallar.

Respiro profundamente entendiendo a lo que se refería– Sé que estuvo mal que ocultáramos la relación que hay entre nosotros, pero te puedo asegurar que pensábamos hablar con ella, Serena no quiso hablarlo en un principio por temor a que ella la rechazara, pero tú sabes lo que realmente significa Mia para Serena y el hecho de que ahora este embarazada no implica que la vaya a querer menos... comprendo lo que quieres decir, y procurare darle más de mi tiempo... ser el padre que ella esperaba.

-Sabes que no dudo de tu capacidad de amar o demostrar cariño Yaten, pero… estoy un poco escéptica de lo que tendrá que afrontar Mia ahora y para serte sincera por más que trate de animarla hoy vi en ella algo que jamás había visto… predisposición, molestia y la conozco… ¿de verdad crees que esto es lo mejor para ella o solo es lo mejor para ti? –volteo a verlo esperando su respuesta–

Se quedó callado un momento pensando en si en verdad era lo mejor para todos– ¿Qué harías tu Mina?, sé que las cosas no son como debieron ser desde un principio, pero así son ahora... no hay vuelta atrás... amo a Mia y aun te amo, pero Serena ahora me necesita más que nunca... lo único que puedo conservar de aquel amor que aun te tengo es a nuestra hija... ¿es malo ser posesivo al no querer que este cerca de ese hombre que nos arruino la vida?, ¿sabes el dolor que sentí cuando Mía pronuncio su nombre como una opción a ser su padre?, ¿dime que harías?

-Creo que tu rencor hacia él te está cegando demasiado como para ver como sinceridad lo que yo haría en tu lugar Yaten… –aun le dolía tanto hablar de amor hacia él, darse cuenta que la amaba pero podía más su rencor al pasado y corazón herido por ella y por Malaquite, pero ahora solo debía pensar en Mia– Si amas algo déjalo ir.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella frase– Por lo visto tu creías fielmente en esa idea cuando me dejaste ir... pero no te equivoques Mina, lo que hago no es por el rencor que siento hacia ese hombre sino el anhelo de sentir que Kincha es mía, es mi hija... pero da igual, cualquier cosa que yo te diga no te convencerá de mi sinceridad... ni quizá tampoco de la de Serena al decirte que si ocultamos nuestra situación fue para no herirla, si nos equivocamos pero ahora Mía debe aceptar que hay cosas que por más que uno desee no sucederán.

-Esto ya no se trata de mi Yaten, es lo que en realidad no comprendes, ya no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones y me ames como antes, o que dejes a Serena por formar una familia con tu hija y conmigo… solo te pido, te imploro que pienses en lo que sea mejor para ella, a mí me partió el alma separarme de ella, me aterro pensar que hoy pudo pasarle algo y no estuve ahí para protegerla, pero confiaba en que estar contigo era algo que le haría bien a ella por más que yo no pudiera concebirlo, pero hoy me di cuenta que está sufriendo, que se está dando cuenta que no es lo que realmente la hace feliz… falta un mes para el vencimiento de la fecha que el juez dictamino, un largo mes en el que por favor pienses si esto es lo que realmente hará feliz a tu hija.

La escucho con atención, lo sabía muy en el fondo de su ser, seguía siendo obstinado y lo que menos soportaba es que alguien le hiciera ver sus errores, suficiente tenía con repetirse día a día que está haciendo mal como para que ahora llegara Mina y en un momento así en el que se sentía tan vulnerable hablara de lo equivocado que estaba, no pronuncio ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron y estaciono el auto fuera de la casa– Mañana no irá al colegio... espero que no te moleste... –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo con el de ella–

Mina suspiro internamente– No te preocupes hablare con la directora y no habrá problema. –Siempre pensó que sus problemas con Yaten solo serían eso, pero ahora sin pensarlo ambos estaban llevándose entre los pies a la pequeña con sus decisiones– A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor para Mía que fuera diferente –Sonrió con tristeza–

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto mientras buscaba las cosas que necesitaría del auto para que Mina pudiera llevárselo–

-Que sería más fácil para los tres si Mía no fuera tu hija… –Miro a través de la ventana– A ti no te importa cuando pensaste que era así, estoy segura que con el tiempo igual pudiste quererla como si lo fuera, Mía estaría más tranquila al igual que yo… pero no es así y la verdad es que en el fondo temo que ella jamás obtendrá lo que anhela de su madre y su padre… aunque me hace muy feliz que estés en su vida hay noches en que pienso si esos análisis Malaquite los mando hacer de la manera correcta? –Negó moviendo la cabeza– Lo siento, olvídalo. –Acuno a Mía para evitar que despertara–

Aquello lo tomo desprevenido, cada palabra le dolió en el alma, estaba demasiado dolido como para que no tomara a mal aquellas palabras, sobre todo la frase "si Mia no fuera tu hija"– Supongo que Malaquite hubiera sido un mejor padre... –dijo sin siquiera pensar bajo del auto y se acercó a la de ella abriéndola– tal parece que de los dos el único error que cometiste fue enamorarte de mí... –sí estaba dolido, hablaban sus celos de hombre y también de padre, suavemente tomo a Mia de sus brazos y su mano dejo la llave del auto, le dio la espalda para que no viera en sus ojos las lágrimas que había causado ese solo comentario– pero piensa que la solución no estaba en que Mia fuera hija de otro hombre, sino en tus decisiones... fuiste tú la que se equivocó no la naturaleza.

-Yaten, espera… –corrió alcanzándolo pero quedando aun detrás de él– lo lamento… jamás quise otro padre para Mia que no fueras tú, es solo que quisiera tanto que nada más hiriera a Mia más de lo que lo he hecho yo, pero tienes razón la naturaleza no se equivoca, tu eres su padre y eso jamás nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo, solo quiero que ella no sufra más –no pudo creer lo haya herido de esa manera– Jamás será un error mi amor por ti y Mia jamás demostrara por nadie un amor como el que siente por ti.. Olvida lo que dije por favor.

Respiro profundamente– Le diré a Mia que te llame cuando despierte... ve con cuidado, por la mañana deja la llave con el portero del edificio... buenas noches Mina... –sin decir más se alejó hacia la puerta, no quería seguir escuchando la voz de Mina que siempre le había parecido dulce pero en ese momento era lo que menos quería oír–

Mina se sintió tan mal por una vez más provocar en Yaten dolor y molestia hacia ella, jamás deseo o pensó ese hecho por que creyera a Malaquite mejor padre para Mia que él, solo estaba cansada y dolida de ver a su hija insatisfecha, pasar de un estado a otro tan fácilmente que sabía la hacía sufrir y lo ocurrido ese día le había demostrado que por más que amara a Yaten y quisiera ayudar a que Mía aprendiera a convivir con él, siempre había cosas que hacían a la pequeña infeliz y sin duda Mia tenía mucho de su padre, esa frialdad y obstinación cuando se sentían heridos como se lo había demostrado en ese instante Yaten. Giro caminando hacia el auto, pensó en irse en taxi pero no quería hacerlo molestar más así que subió solo dirigiéndose a su casa, esperando que él de verdad viera por el bienestar de Mia y supiera que hablaba con amor de madre no por defender a otra persona.

Al entrar Yaten a casa inmediatamente Serena corrió a verla, pero él solo hizo un gesto de que estaba dormida y subió a la habitación de la pequeña para recostarla con suavidad, quedándose a su lado solo observándola dormir mientras en su mente se venía una y otra vez las conversaciones que había tenido con Mina y el dolor que cada vez se producían mutuamente.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña dormida, no tenía idea de que es lo que le diría cuando despertara, Yaten ya le había platicado el motivo por el cual Mia había escapado y como lo había perdonado, pero con ella no sería así de sencillo, pues no la unía ningún lazo de sangre, solo el profundo cariño que sentía por el simple hecho de ser hija de su mejor amiga, todo era tan complicado y lo que menos quería era seguir lastimando a esa niña, tomo una de las galletas que había preparado para cuando regresan y dio un pequeño mordisco, pero en un momento así las sintió simples y sin sabor haciendo que dejara la galleta sobre el plato nuevamente

Mia abrió los ojos lentamente, percibiendo la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara, de inmediato reconoció donde se encontraba y siendo lo último que recordaba los murmullos de su mamá y papá conversando lo cual la hizo dormir tranquila y profundamente.

-Ma…má… papá… –se talló sutil mente los ojos tratando de desmodorrarse–

-Tranquila Mia, tu papá fue a descansar... –se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla de la cama con la intención de acariciar su cabello pero desistió solo sonriéndole– ¿tienes hambre?, mira te traje un poco de leche y unas galletas, sino quieres te preparo algo de cenar.

Por un instante lo había olvidado pero cuando reacciono solo desvió su mirada de la de ella dándole la espalda mientras abrazaba su almohada– No tengo hambre. –Pero a decir verdad no comía nada desde el almuerzo y eso le hizo recordar que si tenía–

-Por favor Mia, toma aunque sea un poco de leche... o come una galleta, mira te las prepare con forma de mariposa... sé que te gustaran... ¿si por favor? –Se sentó a un lado de ella mostrándole una galleta– son para ti.

-Si papá está dormido solo quiero estar sola… –cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiración, se veían tan deliciosas y aun olían a recién horneadas–

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –Pregunto pero era obvio que estaba molesta con ella– estaba tan preocupada por ti... que cuando supe que tu padre te había encontrado quise prepararte estas galletas para que cuando llegaras las comieras.

Se quedó callada, no sabía si debía confiar en ella de ahora en adelante o no, su mamá le había dicho que sí, pero ella ni siquiera la conocía y Flor solo le había mentido a su parecer– No quiero hablar contigo. –Murmuro dolida y triste–

-Mia... –murmuro con tristeza– sé que debes estar enojada conmigo, pero créeme que te quiero mucho... significas tanto para mí no solo por ser la hija de Yaten, te quiero de verdad.

-Pero me mentiste… –dijo con molestia– pensé que éramos amigas y no me dijiste la verdad… –bajo su tono a uno decepcionado– las amigas no se ocultan las cosas, yo siempre te conté todo, pensé que estabas aquí por que eras mi amiga y no por que quieras quedarte con papá.

-No es así Mia, te pido que me disculpes por no decirte las cosas, pero eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho... por favor no desconfíes de mi... no te mentí... por favor Mia... –acaricio suavemente su cabeza acercándose a besar su cabello–

Mia no se escabullo de sus caricias como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro– De todas formas por tu culpa papá no quiere regresar con mamá… y eso no puedo perdonártelo –metió su cabeza debajo de la almohada– No se mamá como confía tanto en que eres una buena persona.

-Porque tu mamá me conoce mejor que nadie... –dijo con cierta nostalgia recargándose en la cabecera de la cama– hay cosas que uno desea con todo el corazón que sucedan pero a veces no es posible, las cosas entre tus papás es muy difícil que cambien... pero no por eso te dejara de querer Yaten.

Su corazón sentía que ella tenía razón, pero aun así temía tanto perderlo, pero en ese momento la respuesta que más llamo su atención fue la primera, asomando de debajo de la almohada su rostro– ¿Mamá te conoce mejor que nadie?

-Si... sabe que jamás haría algo para dañarte y que si fuera necesario arriesgaría mi vida nuevamente sin dudarlo para protegerla o protegerte a ti... –dijo un poco triste al pensar en el extraño lazo que las unía a las tres– por favor confía en mi... en que quiero que seas feliz.

Aquellas palabras eran tan extrañas– Un día mamá me dijo que su felicidad y mi vida eran por dos personas… –murmuro un tanto confundida– por papá y…

-Sé que no te gustan las mentiras, pero omitir una verdad no es una mentira... solo fue algo que te oculte... mi verdadero nombre es Serena... –dijo esperando su reacción– la casi hermana de tu mamá.

-¡¿Tu eres la tía Serena?! –cuestiono asombrada–

Sonrió ligeramente, sonaba extraño– Si... pero si no te lo dije fue por... –se quedó callada un momento pues en realidad en ese punto ya no recordaba porque se lo había ocultado quizá era todo y nada a la vez– sé que tenías curiosidad de conocerme, tu mamá siempre hablaba de ti y aun si quiera saber cómo eras yo ya te quería... pero ahora te quiero más.

-Pero… –aquello la confundía demasiado ya que ella también la quería aun sin conocerla, su mamá hablaba tanto de ella y aquellas historias de cuando eran niñas le era imposible no quererla– pero no entiendo… –y era cierto, como poder entender que ahora ella quería a su papá– ¿por qué eres la novia de papá? Porque no me dijiste la verdad…

-Como te dije hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cumplir... –se encogió ligeramente de hombros– yo... no planee ser la novia de tu papá, pero algo que me gustaría dejarte claro que es que primero que nada soy su amiga... y no te dije la verdad porque no quería que me vieras precisamente con la novia de tu papá, sino como una amiga en la que podías confiar, no quería que me vieras como una intrusa, ni mucho menos te alejaras de tu papá... él te quiere mucho como a nadie en este mundo.

-Y yo también lo quiero… muchísimo… y creo que aún me agradas Flor digo Tía Serena, pero no quiero verte como la novia de papá… –se sentó abrazando después sus piernas mientras bajaba la mirada– no quiero que tú y tu bebé lo alejen de mi… es que ya no quiero seguir aquí, porque cada vez que te vea con él recordare que eres su novia y solo puedo recordar cómo te abrazo y beso esta tarde… –sin poder evitarlo una lagrima corrió por su mejilla–

No pudo evitar enternecerse con su actitud, era una niña pero hablaba como una mujer adulta, quizá como ella debería hablar directamente– ¿Escuchaste todo lo que platicamos? –Pregunto limpiando suavemente su mejilla–

Afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza– Lo lamento… mamá siempre me dijo que un bebé es un regalo del cielo, pero yo… –era preferible callar, pese a todo la quería y no quería que ella se sintiera mal por sus palabras– quiero irme a casa… así podre seguir viéndote como mi amiga Flor, veré todos los días a papá y le llamare llegando de la escuela y antes de ir a dormir… prometo que me portare bien y siempre lo llamare papá de ahora en adelante si me dejan regresar a casa… –volteo a verla de manera insistente–

Suspiro profundamente tomándola entre sus brazos– Oh Mía... los adultos no sabemos lo que hacemos hasta que vemos este tipo de cosas... tus padres te quieren, y yo te quiero mucho... –dijo tratando de no hacer lo que tantas ganas tenia, llorar– por favor no pienses en mi como la mujer que te separa de tu padre, ni en mi bebé como alguien que te reemplazara... eso jamás sucederá... quisiera tanto poder evitar que sufras, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Mia la abrazo fuertemente, tal vez porque siempre pensó que sus brazos eran tan parecidos a los de su mamá, su calor era muy similar y tal vez por eso era que más temía, que su papá lo viera de la misma manera que ella la veía, porque sabía perfectamente que querer a Serena y verla como una madre mas era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente, pero amaba a su madre más que a nadie y temía tanto herirla y perder los sueños que compartía con ella– ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo... nadie jamás podrá reemplazar lo que eres para tu papá... tu eres su mayor prioridad y quizá te lo demuestra de la manera equivocada pero compréndelo, tiene miedo y está asustado de perderte... –beso su cabello suavemente– ¿tú puedes prometerme que pase lo que pase siempre querrás a tu papá?

Afirmo con seguridad– Si… Tía Serena… –agacho la mirada un poco apenada– Cuando estemos solas, ¿puedo seguir llamándote flor?

-Tu mi pequeña mariposa puedes llamarme como quieras... –sonrió tomando nuevamente una galleta– ¿estas segura que no quieres?

Se mostró más interesada en las galletas cuando su pequeño estomago hablo por ella– Creo que ya cambie de opinión… –sonrió sutilmente mientras tomaba una en cada mano–

-¿Aun tienes sueño o quieres que veamos una película mientras comemos galletas y tomamos leche? –Pregunto con una sonrisa–

-Podríamos ver algunas películas… –respondió mientras terminaba de comer su primera galleta–

Sonrió tomando una galleta que ahora si parecía tener sabor y dulzura– Por supuesto... las que tú quieras... –dijo con una sonrisa pensando en que en ese momento parecía feliz, pero en realidad estaba sufriendo por tener a sus padres separados y a ella creyéndola una intrusa–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

-Dios estoy exhausta…–Mina apenas podía caminar con aquel montón de libretas, hojas y carpetas en sus manos, sumado al maletín de su laptop colgado a su hombro derecho, aun se preguntaba como haría para poder abrir la cajuela de su auto y liberar sus brazos de aquel peso–

Malaquite sonrió al verla tan apurada y conmocionada con su problema– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –se acercó por su espalda murmurándole casi a su oído, provocando que ella volteara sobresaltada–

-Cielos casi me da un infarto… –suspiro aliviada al ver de quien se trataba pues no había reconocido su voz a primera instancia– Un poco de ayuda me serviría… –indicándole que tomara todo aquello que sostenía entre sus brazos–

Malaquite le sonrió liberándola de ese peso sin mayor esfuerzo– Deberías de volver al gimnasio, en realidad esto no pesa tanto –se burló de ella–

-Pero mis brazos son mucho más pequeños que los tuyos… y deja de criticarme –Mostrando un puchero, a lo que él solo rió–

-La verdad es que así esta… perfecta –le guiño un ojo de manera seductor–

Mina solo rodo sus ojos sonriéndole, siempre era tan coqueto y lambiscón– Vaya tu si sabes cómo hacer feliz a una mujer… –Abrió la cajuela dejando su laptop mientras Malaquite también introducía los artículos de Mina–

-¿Que harás? Te invito a comer –Sugirió mientras cerraba la portezuela–

-Ah, no lo sé… –Dudo acariciando su cuello– estoy muy cansada, no dormí nada de bien anoche y estaba pensando en ir a buscar a Mía.

-¿No asistió al colegio hoy? –Pues era raro que Mina fuera a buscarla, a decir verdad jamás lo había hecho– ¿O vas a buscarlo a él? –odiaba pensar y ver a Mina tan aferrada a la idea de Yaten en su corazón, viendo como ella rodo sus ojos molesta–

-Mia no vino hoy a la escuela… no tiene nada que ver con ver a Yaten… –le aseguro, genial Yaten celaba a Malaquite y Malaquite por más que trataba de no mostrarlo sus pupilas se dilataban cada vez que ella lo mencionaba– Es solo que ayer casi muero de un infarto.

-¿Por qué, le paso algo a Mia? –Pues Mina solo se preocupaba a tal grado por la pequeña y si no había asistido tal vez se encontraba enferma o algún accidente–

-Tal vez podríamos llevar algo de comida a casa… –sugirió con una triste sonrisa. Después de todo así podrían platicar y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para estar rodeada de tanta gente y mucho menos cocinar algo, en realidad planeaba llamar a Mia, dormir un rato y después ir a visitarla–

Al llegar a casa mientras Malaquite ayudaba a Mina a sacar los vasos y un par de platos para comer, Mina aprovecho para llamar a Mía, lamentablemente no podría verla ese día pues se encontraba de paseo con Yaten, lo cual pese a su mala suerte de no poder verla, era algo realmente bueno pues estaba pasando tiempo a solas con él y más después de la estresante tarde del día anterior.

-¡Oh ya está todo listo! Gracias… –sonrió serenamente al ver todo listo, solo esperándolos a ellos dispuestos a deleitarse de aquella comida clásica–

-Por lo visto Mia estará libre para visitarte –Saco la silla para que Mina pudiera sentarse–

-No, en realidad no poder verla, es una lástima… –Encogió sus hombros– está en el parque de diversiones con Yaten… pero hablaré con él para pedirle pasar el fin de semana aquí –coloco su servilleta en su regazo observando a Malaquite sentarse a su lado–

-Y bien, ¿qué les paso ayer? –¿Tiene que sonreír tanto después de hablar con él? Pensó con disgusto–

-Ah… –suspiro tomando un bocado con sus palillos– Mia huyo de casa de Yaten y Serena… –sentía el temor de recordarlo, sabía que ya todo estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo, su piel se erizaba solo de recordar–

Malaquite escucho con atención cada detalle de lo ocurrido, Mina pudo notar su evidente molestia y preocupación al concluir.

-No puedo creer que después de todo hayas dejado que ella siga con él... –tomo un bocado mirándola fijamente–

-Es su padre, además sabes que no puedo traerla a casa sin autorización de Yaten y lo que menos deseo es que mis impulsos tomen una determinación errónea del juez en la siguiente audiencia, además confió en que Mia no lo hará de nuevo… –o eso es lo que ella quería creer–

-¿Y qué harás si lo hace?, tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrarla sin ayuda, pero no es garantía de que no lo hará de nuevo si en realidad ella no quiere estar más ahí… habla con él juez cuéntale lo ocurrido… ¿qué clase de padre es Yaten si pierde a Mia aun desde su casa? –no le costaba ningún trabajo mostrar los errores de Yaten frente a Mina, además debía ver lo mejor para Mia y Mina–

-Es su padre y cuida perfectamente de ella, solo que es demasiado para Mia, para asimilarlo de la manera como se enteró… –defendió a Yaten con determinación– sé que ellos debieron hablar con ella antes de que esto pasara, pero no lo hicieron y ahora me queda más que claro lo mucho que Yaten ama a Mía. Él también la necesita Mal. –Tratando de hacerle ver–

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú no la necesitas? ¿Cuándo vas a preocuparte de ti antes de preocuparte por él? ¿Cuándo? –le cuestiono con una evidente molestia, aunque el tratara de ocultarla– ¿Y Mia donde queda lo que ella quiere?

Mina masajeo su sien– Lo sé… Tampoco estoy diciendo que permitiré que esto sea para siempre, Mal me conoces y sabes que lo que más deseo es que ella regrese, pero quiero que ella también sepa lo que es vivir con su padre, pero hare lo que sea hasta imposible para que el siguiente fallo sea a mi favor, no voy a dejar a Mía con Yaten porque sé que eso solo la está perturbando, quiero que este junto a mi hasta que ella así lo quiera y sé que así lo quiere ahora.

-Pues lucha… lucha por Mía y no le dejes todo a Yaten en bandeja de plata. Ya bastante es con que te tenga a ti a sus pies como para que ahora dobleguen a Mía a algo que ella no desea.

-No confundas Yaten… –pero calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho, quedándose callada–

-Lo vez, siempre está en tu mente… –indico– ¿Y tú donde quedas en todo esto? –La tomo de la mano– ¿Alguna vez planeas ser feliz tú? Mina… –murmuro, no sabía cómo hacerle ver que su felicidad también podía ser realidad– Él va a darle a Mia una familia. Mina cuantas veces no te he escuchado decir "Quiero ser feliz" "quiero tener una familia para Mia y para mi" "quiero sentirme apoyada y consentida por unos brazos" quiero… quiero… y jamás luchas por eso.

-No es el momento. –Desvió su mirada, pues últimamente estaba empezando a olvidar sus sueños también–

-La cuestión es que jamás será el momento, sé que sigues esperándolo y creo que puedo "entenderlo"… solo prométeme algo Mina… –fijando su mirada en ella acercándose un poco más para acariciarle su rostro agobiado y más exhausto que nunca–

Mina solo volteo a verlo, había veces que no quería que él fuera un hombre diferente al pasado, solo frio y apasionado, ahora parecía que ella era una niña siendo mimada por él y eso la confundía porque su corazón solo podría pertenecer a alguien.

-Te quiero, podría decirte que te amo, pero no sé si voy a esperarte cinco años más –le sonrió con dulzura y tristeza– cuando Yaten camine hacia el altar para desposar a Serena, ¿pensaras en el hecho de rehacer tu vida? Tal vez conmigo o tal vez no sea yo quien necesitas, pero quiero verte feliz, libre y despreocupada como el día en que fije mi atención en ti.

Mina sonrió tristemente, aquello le era tan difícil ahora, pero solo pudo mover su cabeza un poco en señal de un sí. Sintiendo como él se ponía de pie y la tomaba entre sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

Respiro profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta, las manos le temblaban y sudaban, estaba sin duda nerviosa, segura que estaba en su oficina en la universidad, pero que pasaría si él se negaba a hablar con ella, pero después de todo Seiya tenía derecho a saber que estaban esperando un hijo, la sola idea de decírselo la hacía sonreír, pero de todas formas el temor de lo que fuera a decir o como lo fuera a tomar estaba presente, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte por si es que no hubiera escuchando antes.

Seiya se puso de pie un tanto fastidiado, últimamente gritar lo ponía de pésimo humos y tener que decir tres veces adelante y no ser escuchado también lo fastidio abriendo la puerta de manera rápido pensando que el molesto joven de las copias, pero al abrir la puerta jamás pensó verla a ella.

La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento se desvaneció– Lo siento, no quise interrumpir... ¿estás muy ocupado?, quiero hablar contigo.

-No… –Negó no ser interrumpido haciéndose a un lado para que pasara– es solo que pensé que eras alguien más, pasa.

-Gracias... –Entro aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba– de verdad no me gustaría ser inoportuna... pero realmente necesito platicar contigo... sé que habíamos quedado de alejarnos por el bien de los dos pero...

-No eres inoportuna y a juzgar por tu insistencia parece ser importante… ¿Gustas un té, café, agua? –Pregunto mientras tomaba su asiento tras su escritorio mientras cerraba algunas de las carpetas–

-No, así estoy bien gracias... –se sentó y respiro profundamente– sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que volvimos, en realidad no lo fueron desde que nos conocimos, y aunque dije que ya no te amaba y que solo quería jugar contigo... tu sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que no es así... que una despedida entre nosotros no es posible... ¿cierto? –pregunto dudosa y nerviosa viéndolo fijamente–

Seiya cerro de golpe la última carpeta subiendo su mirada para fijarla en la suya, quería sonreírle, decir que tenía razón pero no podía, no ahora no más– Te equivocas, al menos no le veo de la misma forma Serena, tal vez esa siempre fue la cuestión, siempre vimos las formas del lado opuesto de la ventana.

Aquella actitud dijo mucho más que sus palabras– Quizá, pero al final los dos terminábamos cediendo, yo creía en los cuentos de hadas y tenía miedo de enamorarme y tú eras un escéptico del amor y recuerdo cuando dijiste que juntos aprenderíamos a creer en él, y lo hicimos, me enamore profundamente de ti y aun lo sigo estando.

-Serena, no sé a qué viene esto ahora, creí que habíamos quedado en dejar nuestra relación en el pasado… –se recargo pesadamente en el respaldo– de que sirve ahora decir que yo era un don juan que pensé que jamás me enamoraría de ti pero que te ganaste mi corazón con tu primera palabra sincera… para mí todo fue tan fácil y fluido desde el inicio pese a mi padre, pese a Rei para mí todo era irrelevante si tú estabas conmigo, pero eso ya no importa ahora yo me equivoque y tu tomaste tus decisiones y yo decidí aceptarlas, no crees que ahora tu podrías hacer lo mismo… Serena no quiero lastimarte y yo ya he salido bastante lastimado estos últimos años al igual que tú, nada ahora podrá cambiar nuestro pasado ni cambiar esto. –Aseguro volviendo a incorporarse–

-Lo sé, sé que me equivoque, que no debía haberme ido, que mi lugar era contigo, ambos nos necesitábamos en ese momento y ahora si pudiera trataría de recuperar los años perdidos, volver a aquella noche en que nuestro sueño se terminó... –dijo un poco apresurada– los dos sufrimos pero aun sentimos lo mismo, el mismo amor... –se puso de pie acercándose a él– la misma sensación de bienestar si estamos juntos, la misma pasión, todo eso fue lo que hizo que nuevamente trataras de enamorarme aunque yo la estaba, perdidamente enamorada de Seiya Kou... tanto como tú lo estás y sé que lo que te voy a decir nos dará una nueva oportunidad... –sonrió ligeramente– había pensado en mil maneras para decírtelo pero ninguna me parecía la correcta... sabes que te amo.

-¡No Serena! No lo ves, que lo que ahogo nuestro amor no fue el pasado, para mí todo en él fue hermoso aun con el sufrimiento porque eso me hizo darme cuenta cuanto te amaba que aún podría volver a nacer y amarte de nuevo, buscarte en la galaxia que fuera y te encontraría para amarte –se puso de pie quedando frente a ella tomándola por los brazos– Fue tu orgullo, tu anhelo de herirme, de verme como una basura a la que podías reciclar y volver a tirar y jamás… jamás pensé que "Mi Serena" fuera capaz de eso pero lo hiciste y lo estás haciendo de nuevo ¿y mañana qué? ¡¿Te arrepentirás y me traerás la invitación a tu boda y yo tendré que seguir amándote cada maldito día de mi vida?! Convirtiendo mi vida un infierno. –Negó muy seguro de no ser aquello lo que deseaba– pensé que estos cinco años fueron el infierno, pero lo cierto es que no se compara con lo que he sufrido desde que regresaste, haciendo hasta lo imposible porque me perdonaras y ahora por fin lo entiendo, lo veo como debe ser tienes que ser feliz con Yaten ayudarlo a formar la familia perfecta que ambos deseaban y lo parecen, la perfecta pareja de revista… dime ¿yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz también? Y creo que tuvieron que pasar cinco años para conocer a la persona indicada para olvidar el pasado. –La soltó aun mirándola fijamente–

Aquella mirada no era la misma que en días pasados le dedicaba el amor que sentía ahora estaba el dolor y quizá también el coraje que sentía por todo lo que había pasado, eso le provoco un miedo terrible– Claro que debes ser feliz... y quiero ser yo la que lo haga a tu lado, quiero curar cada herida que ambos nos hicimos... sé que me equivoque pero no quiero cometer el mismo error... sé que juntos podremos olvidar el pasado... porque habrá algo muy bello en el futuro. –Aseguro tratando de que su pensamiento evitara la sola idea de que Seiya estuviera iniciando una relación con alguien de quien en ese momento no quería pensar su nombre–

-Es que ya no puedo confiar en ti Serena, no lo vez eres tan volátil ahora, no hay nada en ti de aquella joven decidida sin miedo a enamorarse, entregada… sé que tuve gran culpa pero ahora veo que fue error de los dos yo por pretender protegerte y tú por irte sin darme tiempo para explicarte… –camino de un lado a otro intentando no verla– creo que todo pasa por algo, yo quise que tu vieras en mi un amor incondicional pero también lo que descubrí es tu falta de interés y compromiso por mí y para ser sincero siento que es tu orgullo o celos hacia Michiru o mi oportunidad de olvidarte la que habla por ti… –suspiro pesadamente– en cuanto me sientas seguro de nuevo me dejaras por él… lo siento no voy a arriesgarme a romper mis esperanzas de nuevo, no en este momento, no hoy Serena.

Bajo la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber que decir para convencerlo de que aun tenían una oportunidad– ¿Tus... esperanzas? –le costaba hablar no quería llorar, no quería pronunciar ese nombre, no quería confirmar sus sospechas– no, sé que me equivoque, pero... no puede ser que te rindas así de fácil... no cuando yo te necesito más que nunca.

-¡¿Tan fácil?! ¡Crees que me rendí a la primera o a la segunda, incluso a tu tercer desprecio? Crees que no he luchado lo suficiente Serena, desde hace cinco años me jure que jamás huiría de los problemas –fijo su mirada profundamente en ella aunque prefirió no hacerlo al ver en ella el dolor y la tristeza que le estaba causando, pero no podía arrepentirse, no ahora que ya había llegado tan lejos– y no lo he hecho por eso estoy aquí diciéndote que quiero ser feliz… Michiru está esmerándose mucho por hacerlo, me ha comprendido y apoyado desde la primera vez que conversamos, no puedo adivinar que pasara en el futuro pero creo que ella se merece una oportunidad… yo me la merezco… a veces me siento tan reflejado en ella –desvió su mirada al decir esto último–

-Como te sentías conmigo... –murmuro tratando de sonreír pero era más el dolor que estaba sintiendo– te comprende del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía, te apoya como alguna vez lo hice, sabe de la existencia de otra mujer y te acepta, es buena y dulce, gentil y madura... es todo lo que alguna vez fui para ti... la mujer perfecta en tu vida... –bajo la mirada cerrando con fuerza los ojos– sí, tienes razón tengo celos de ella, quisiera odiarla con todo mi ser pero no puedo... porque después de todo tuvo un impacto en mi vida... –no sabía que más decir, era todo lo que pensaba pero aun había mucho más que sentía en su corazón y aquella noticia de la cual no estaba segura de decir– ¿quieres... darle una oportunidad, sin siquiera saber porque es que ahora te necesito? –Pregunto tratando de seguir siendo fuerte ante su posible respuesta–

-Serena… –Murmuro su nombre tratando de decirle que de nada servia si no era para decirle que sería capaz de huir dejando todo y a todos solo por él, pero el sonido de su celular lo saco de aquel pensamiento, agradeciendo pues habría echado todo a perder con aquellas palabras, saco su teléfono girando sutilmente para darle la espalda y contestar aquella llamada pues se trataba de la chica en cuestión– Bueno.

Esperaba con todo el corazón una sola palabra que la hiciera confesarle el motivo de su visita pero aquella llamada había interrumpido todo, la oficina estaba en completo silencio y pudo reconocer la sutil voz que salía del celular, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Michiru ahora era más importante que la triste princesa que volvía a confesar sus errores y tristezas, estuvo tentada a salir corriendo pero entonces no confirmaría en su actitud lo que él acababa de decirle, solo espero hasta que terminara la llamada.

-De acuerdo, espérame ahí y enseguida voy, no tardare… no, no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia y lo sabes –corto la llamada, tal vez aquello era una señal de que las cosas con Serena debían quedarse como estaban al menos por el momento– Lo siento Serena, era algo importante, es algo importante –rectifico sin querer mirarla, se sentía un completo miserable siendo tan frio con ella– Es una emergencia y tengo que irme.

Mordió sutilmente su labio tratando de contener las lágrimas pero una corrió su mejilla la misma que de inmediato se limpió– Eso creo que responde mi pregunta... –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo– tienes razón de aquella jovencita fuerte y valiente no queda nada... –subió la mirada por fin atreviéndose a verlo– espero Seiya Kou mi galante caballero que seas feliz con tu nueva princesa... –sonrió como el llanto se lo permitía– esta vez prometo no volver a cruzarme en tu camino jamás. Si en algún momento llegaras a verme por favor volteante y no permitas que yo te vea, esta vez... quería arreglarlo todo, pero ya es demasiado tarde... te libero de tu compromiso de cuidarme y protegerme, de formar una linda familia, te libero de mi presencia para siempre... solo, nos veremos lo necesario hasta que sea el momento de volver a partir... hasta nunca Seiya. –lentamente dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta que pudo llegar a una esquina antes de salir del edificio y se escondió en uno de los salones que encontró abiertos cerrando la puerta no pudiendo evitar más el llanto mientras sus manos las llevaba a su vientre–

Seiya quiso detenerla, de verdad su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, pero sabía que ambos debían madurar aquel amor, él estaba seguro de todo lo que dentro sentía, pero quería ver si ella podía sobre llevar lo que él vivió cuando estuvieron lejos, así que su cerebro detuvo su cuerpo solo observando y sintiéndose afligido de oírla y verla partir de esa manera.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Había tratado de que tras ese maquillaje no se notara lo hinchado de sus ojos de tanto llorar, tomaba su segunda taza de té mientras esperaba a la joven que la acompañaría a resolver los pendientes que tenía de la boda, si después de todo continuaría con esa idea, Yaten era su mejor apoyo y ya no era momento para volver a dudar en casarse con él, ese día tendría la prueba del vestido que usaría y siendo sincera con ella misma no tenía a nadie más a quien pedírselo, observo su reloj seguramente no tardaba en llegar.

Para Michiru aquella llamada de Serena había sido bastante inesperada, jamás pensó que después de que parecía que ella no le era de su completo agrado ahora se encontraba pidiéndole que la acompañara a algo tan especial para una mujer y más aún ella aceptando. Pero había algo en Serena que la inquietaba y que deseaba convencerse de ese hecho. Bajo de aquel hermoso auto prestado debido al incidente con una llanta ponchada que había tenido hacia algunas horas en el cual Seiya tan caballeroso y amable como siempre le había auxiliado, más aun se había ofrecido a prestarle el suyo pues sabia de su ajetreada agenda diaria, en fin para ella él significaba tanto que se sintió complacida.

-Hola Serena, ¿tienes tiempo esperándome? siento llegar tarde –apenas bajo del auto la llamo mientras cerraba el auto y caminaba hacia ella–

Trato de sonreír sinceramente pero aquel auto se le hizo tan familiar que tuvo ocultar su molestia en esa sonrisa– Tranquila, me adelante un poco... espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante, quizá alguna cita. –Desvió la mirada hacia su taza tomándola para beber lo último de su contenido–

-No… no te preocupes… –sonrió algo ruborizada– solo el ajetreo del tráfico, la última consulta y una llanta averiada… –se encogió de hombros– pero ya sabes en todo mal día siempre hay un ángel salvador –sonrió mirando sutilmente las llaves del auto antes de guardarlas en su bolso–

-Si supongo... –dijo algo incomoda pues a pesar de todo le dolía– disculpa que te haya llamado casi como última opción, pero como comprenderás después de tantos años lejos pues no tengo muchas amigas que puedan acompañarme... y no quise estar sola... espero que no te moleste.

-No te preocupes no me incomoda –sonrió demostrándole su sinceridad– fue algo inesperado pero me da gusto que pensaras en mi… pero no creo que necesites mucha ayuda, apuesto que cualquier vestido lucirá muy lindo en ti.

-Gracias... te invitare a comer, ¿quieres?, la verdad es que casi no salgo y me hacía falta un poco de aire fresco... –se sentía un poco extraña en esa situación, misma que ella había provocado pero tenía que confirmar que haría lo correcto– o bueno si tienes prisa vamos de una vez.

-Por mí no hay problema, a decir verdad ahora que lo recuerdo no he comido nada desde el desayuno… ¿Tenias pensado algún lugar en específico? Hay un restaurante de comida Italiana cerca de aquí –la animo–

-De acuerdo... me parece bien, hace años que no pruebo la comida italiana... –dijo sacando un poco de dinero dejándolo sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie, se sorprendió que en ese momento vio a Michiru quizá mucho más atractiva de lo que la había visto las últimas veces o quizá era su sentimiento de inferioridad la que lo hacía parecer así– vamos...

-¿Vamos en mi auto? –Sonrió con burla de sí misma– ¿quiero decir conmigo? ¿O vienes en auto?

-¿No podríamos simplemente caminar? –pregunto pues lo que menos quería era subir al auto que sabía no le pertenecía a Michiru–

-Oh claro, perfecta idea… –esos tacones no eran la mejor ayuda para caminar, pero después de todo no se cansaría más de lo que lo hacía en el hospital yendo de un lado a otro de piso a piso– Y dime Serena ¿cómo te has sentido? Tal vez ahora que ya sabes la razón de tus malestares te permite consentirte un poco más.

Sonrió olvidando por un momento el motivo de su tristeza, pues pensar en su hijo la tranquilizaba un poco– Aun no puedo asimilar la idea de que estoy embarazada, no se es extraño por muchos años pensé que jamás lo estaría que ahora me parece algo casi imposible... quisiera gritarlo al mundo entero pero sé que aún no debo.

-Tal vez deberías, el periodo del embarazo es demasiado corto a mi parecer y el padre forma parte importante también en el desarrollo emocional del bebé… Bueno tal vez estés esperando para después de la boda ¿verdad? Yaten estará más que feliz de iniciar un matrimonio con una familia completa… –aquellos temas la llenaban tanto de ilusión, tal vez porque se estaba comenzando a enamorar–

-Bueno Yaten ya lo sabe... –dijo sin nada de emoción pues en su mente la idea de una familia completa con Yaten aún no lo tenía contemplado– no podría ocultárselo. –Dijo observando el camino por el que iban–

-Bueno… pero para una mujer que el padre lo sepa es casi como si todo mundo lo supiera… supongo que debes sentirte sumamente apoyada por él, además siempre hablas de él como si hablaras de un gran amigo. –Y no mentía, solo que a veces sentía que Serena no parecía brillar como cuando vivió las bodas de sus amigas o sus momentos de felicidad conyugal–

-Es que Yaten es realmente eso, mi mejor amigo, siempre me apoya, esta cuando más lo necesito –dijo con sinceridad pues para ella Yaten era eso y más– quisiera hacer muchísimo por él como lo hace conmigo... creo que jamás podría terminar de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Pues creo profundamente que eres muy afortunada… Me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer muy entregada y comprensiva Serena, estoy segura que ustedes dos tendrán una hermosa familia, considero que hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar una relación tan completa… así que cuando se encuentra el hombre indicado debemos poner nuestro mayor esmero… –cerro los ojos un instante disfrutando el sutil aire en su rostro, añorando poder llegar a estar como ella muy pronto–

Volteo ligeramente viéndola de reojo– Tú... ¿has encontrado al hombre indicado? –pregunto volteándose pues lo que menos quería era ver en su rostro la sonrisa de felicidad si es que así fuera–

-Estaba un poco escéptica, pero cada día me convenzo de que tal vez sea así… sabes tenía dudas porque sabia y sé que su corazón perteneció a otra mujer, pero… –se encogió de hombres como si ese hecho ya no fuera relevante para ella–

- ¿Ahora ella no significa nada para él? –Pregunto cerrando ligeramente los ojos al imaginar algún tipo de conversación entre Seiya y ella una donde le declaraba el inicio de su amor– ¿crees que eso es posible?

-Creo en el futuro… la verdad jamás le he preguntado algo como ¿Aun la amas? ¿Podrás olvidarla? ¿Podrás amarme como alguna vez la amaste a ella? –Negó de inmediato– Eso no va conmigo, tal vez soy demasiado egocéntrica, sé que existió y eso es lo único que debo saber, lo sabré en su mirada –sonrió– en sus detalles, su manera de hablarme o tocarme… –un sutil sonrojo se apodero de ella– se lo mucho que él se esmera cada día de su vida… ha llegado hasta donde está solo, peleando contra lo que una vez creyó importante para él como su padre, su esposa y su amante… y yo no puedo más que confiar ciegamente en que jamás dejara de luchar… es como un enorme árbol, cada día haciéndose más fuerte… –Suspiro, despertando de sus fantasías– lo siento no quise aburrirte –volteo a verla–

Fingió una sutil sonrisa– No para nada, me parece lindo lo que dices... pero aun así, el fantasma de aquella mujer seguirá en su relación, porque aunque no las menciones aun podrá estar en sus pensamientos... yo... no sé si podría soportarlo.

-Todo depende de la actitud… –sonrió meditando un "quizá"– ¿pero que ganaría con torturarme? ¿Eso hará que la olvide más rápido? Claro que no solo la traerá de nueva cuenta a su presente… ¿No es mejor hacerle ver un mañana? Que sienta en mí una barda que resguardara y dejara crecer las raíces de ese hermoso árbol… Después de todo si él está conmigo y no con ella es porque en mi ve algo más fuerte y relevante a futuro y eso para mí es suficiente.

Le dolía pensar que ahora ella la débil de los dos la que no serviría como un apoyo para él– Y... ¿no te interesa saber qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué siendo un buen hombre no está con esa mujer? –Volteo fingiendo que veía un aparador para así cuidadosamente limpiar su mejilla–

-Mmm… no lo sé, creo que lo sabré cuando sea el momento… aunque realmente creo que la culpa no fue solo de él –sonrió– por Dios yo jamás dejaría ir a un hombre como Seiya Kou, no es un Don Juan… –Volteo a ver a Serena recordando sus acusaciones en aquella cena– tal vez en su juventud ¿pero qué adolecente no disfrutamos esa etapa? Y mucho menos homosexual –rió sutilmente, pensando en ilógico el último hecho– así que… –medito un poco– creo que fue ella quien ya no lo amaba y simplemente lo dejo ir.

-¿Sabes?, yo... estoy en una situación similar con Yaten... solo que... –Sonrió sutilmente– soy yo la que ha perdido su corazón, mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre y Yaten lo sabe, y lo cierto es que... yo aún amo a ese hombre... y creo que jamás lo dejare de amar... no importa cuánto tiempo pase si lo vuelvo a ver o no... Jamás lo olvidare.

-Vaya es realmente lamentable… –Se detuvo un poco en parte mirando un aparador y también decepcionada por sus palabras–

Sonrió con tristeza– Debo parecerte lamentable... una mujer que es capaz de casarse con un hombre al que realmente no ama, pero Yaten lo sabe, lo conozco y sé que no me reprochara nada en un futuro, al contrario como siempre estará sonriéndome y apoyando cada decisión que tome... espero que no pienses mal de mí, después de todo apenas soy una desconocida...

Michiru negó– Jamás ha sido mi intención juzgarte, lo siento, solo pensé en voz alta… tú debes tener tus motivos y son adecuados y respetables para ti y Yaten y es lo único que importa… solo que Seiya un caso completamente diferente… por eso es que me anima más cada día.

-Oh... ¿Seiya Kou? –dijo fingiendo sorpresa– ¿y porque es un caso diferente?

Afirmo en señal de un si– Porque Seiya Kou es un hombre de convicciones firmes y proyectos a futuro… de verdad Serena te respeto lo veo muy claro, si dices que aún lo amas, que jamás lo olvidaras no importa el tiempo o circunstancia es porque tu no deseas hacerlo… no quieres olvidarlo y sacarlo de tu vida –no entendía como ¿podía ser tan masoquista con si misma? Viviendo una vida a medias, atada al pasado– Mientras Seiya pelea cada día y lo que más desea es olvidar, superar y ser por siempre feliz y realizar sus sueños.

-Si, tienes razón, soy demasiado masoquista pero también soy tan egoísta que no quiero que él me olvide jamás, quiero que se dé cuenta de que aunque cometimos errores, solo nosotros podremos completar la felicidad del otro, no quiero olvidarlo esa es la verdad –dijo molesta y triste a la vez– mi vida, mi felicidad y mis sueños solo le pertenecen a él... –negó sutilmente con la cabeza– si soy masoquista... debo parecerte tan patética que me conforme con vivir así.

-Pero tu… ¿ya tomaste una decisión por los dos no es así Serena? –Volteo a verla, pues sus palabras eran complemente contradictorias a sus acciones–

-Cometimos demasiados errores los dos, nos hemos lastimado mucho, hubo un tiempo en que creí que no me había amado como yo a él... –Sonrió con algo de ironía– pero me amo y los dos sufrimos tanto... que ahora parece imposible que podamos curarnos las heridas y justo cuando pensé que podría tener una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas y continuar se fue esa ilusión por la borda... tal parece que para nosotros no hay futuro... así que sí, yo tome la decisión por los dos sobre todo ahora que sé que ya no me ama... que quizá a comenzado a querer a alguien más, alguien que quizá si lo merece.

Michiru quiso responder pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera– Yo… –sonrió– lo siento me sentí un poco extraña… –¿Por qué se había sentido como enlazando aquellas historias tal vez porque en Serena podía ver el otro lado de la moneda, tal vez no afectándole su deseo de estar con Seiya pero si una sensación extraña y triste por ella– Serena espero que algún día puedas amar a dos hombres a la vez y que eso te haga ser feliz con Yaten y el hijo que tendrán…

-Lo siento, no quise que te sintieras incomoda, solo que, bueno creo que es fácil hablar contigo... –sonrió algo irónica pues era extraño que hubiera contado todo eso, quizá en su afán de hacerle ver indirectamente que ella era la mujer por la cual Seiya había sufrido tanto pero a la que seguía amando o al menos eso quería seguir pensando– eres una excelente mujer Michiru, no dudo en que Seiya será feliz contigo.

-Gracias… también lo espero… –sonrió entusiasmada–

Serena prefirió ya no seguir hablando del tema, la conversación en la comida fue más de cosas triviales como la formación académica de cada una, comparando en cierta forma las carreras que cada una había escogido, Michiru prácticamente era la que más hablaba sobre anécdotas que le ocurrían cada día de labor, de forma casi indescriptible Serena sintió como en verdad aquella mujer era gentil aun con ella que era prácticamente una desconocida, no tenía motivos para odiarla a pesar de ser ella quien se estaba quedando con el amor de su vida, en cierta forma se sentía extraña pero ya había tomado una decisión, esa platica le había ayudado mucho a aclarar las cosas en su mente, sin darse cuenta la comida termino ahora lo único que faltaba era la prueba de su vestido, algo que realmente no le daba ilusión, con X pretexto le dijo que se adelantaría a casa con tal de no subir al auto y esperar a que ella llegara cosa que le desconcertó pero que igual aceptaba su decisión, así Serena se adelantó a casa con mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

Michiru llego tan pronto como le fue posible, ya no quería hacerla esperar más de lo que había hecho horas antes. Al llegar no tardo demasiado en llegar el diseñador que confeccionaba el vestido de Serena, para Michiru todo aquello era hermoso, ver cada detalle del vestido, la sutil y angelical figura de Serena, sus ojos radiantes debido al embaraza, aunque aún un poco triste de ahora saber la verdadera razón de aquel matrimonio, sirviéndole a si misma a jurarse que ella jamás se casaría con Seiya si él presentaba el semblante frio y distante que Serena tenia consigo, ese mismo semblante que en varias ocasiones presenciaba en Seiya, pero para ella él era más decidido a olvidar o al menos el sentimiento que lo embargaba por él así la hacía sentir.

-Vaya, es realmente hermoso… –permanecía sentada a la orilla de su asiento para no perder detalle y perspectiva del hermoso vestido–

-¿Te parece? –Sonrió ligeramente pues en realidad ese vestido tendría otra finalidad– siento que me queda un poco apretado.

-Tal vez un poco atrevido para tu personalidad pero… –un chillido emocionado no pudo contenerse– Es hermoso y te queda perfecto… Yaten se quedara con la boca abierta –animó a no desistir de ningún detalle de él–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Seiya? –se cuestionó mientras podía mirar a lo lejos ya la casa a la que se dirigía a través de la ventanilla del taxi– Lo siento, lo siento pero la amo y sé que es algo importante lo que iba a decirme… –se justificó a sí mismo– ¿Y si es que no va a casarse con Yaten? Que de verdad son firmes sus palabras… sé que me amas Serena, de eso no me cabe duda pero necesito más, lo necesito todo de ti, cada amanecer y cada atardecer, sin miedos, sin escondernos, sin culpas ni pasados, solo un futuro… –bajo del auto tras pagar la cuota caminando lentamente a la puerta principal– Solo necesito saber si lo dejaras todo por mi… no importa esa falsa familia de drama, solo tú y yo… –la puerta se abrió, una mujer desconocida se hizo a un lado haciéndole pasar tras haber preguntado por ella– Porque te amo Serena, más que a nada, más que a nadie.

-Oh la señorita Serena esta con algunas personas, pero pase por favor… –la mujer lo hizo pasar un tanto impaciente de verla, en cualquier otro momento hubiera preferido marcharse y regresar después, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no regresaría pues la razón regresaría a él. Sin embargo una vez estando dentro pudo percibir aquellas voces, una que reconoció de inmediato, era la voz de Serena un tanto apagada y sombría y la otra una más animada y alegre, fue más aquella voz la que lo sorprendió un poco incitándolo a dirigirse sigilosamente hacia donde provenían las voces–

-¿Te parece demasiado atrevido? –pregunto Serena a Michiru girándose un poco para que ella pudiera verlo de frente, la verdad sabía que ese no era su estilo pero después de todo quien lo dudaría después de haber actuado como hasta hace poco– yo creo que... –pero se calló al ver a alguien justo en la entrada pero prefiero continuar– luciera perfecto. –Dijo bajando la mirada–

-Claro que lucirá perfecto… –estuvo a punto de pararse para ver aquel hermoso encaje de cerca cuando su teléfono sonó, girando a buscarlo entre su bolso– Hay lo siento Serena… creo que será mejor apagarlo… –sugirió pues no le gustaba ser interrumpida pero a la vez era una adicta a su trabajo–

Seiya por sus parte al escucharlas no pudo evitar contemplarla, se veía hermosa, más hermosa que nunca y no era para él… todo volvió a su mente ¿Cómo pudo creer que Serena hablaba en serio?

-Una vez más caíste Seiya… –pensó con tristeza, decepción y burla de sí mismo– Solo eres y seguirás siendo lo que ella quiere que sea, su burla, su caballero dispuesto a luchar sin victoria segura… –la recorrió una vez más de pies a cabeza, acercándose un paso más pero ver a Michiru ahí también lo desconcertó ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?–

- No tranquila, está bien, puedes contestar, quizá es algo importante... –dijo algo nerviosa pero ocultándolo en una sonrisa– contesta... por favor...

-Lo siento, tal vez tarde unos minutos… –al ver quien la llamaba–

-Señorita Serena la busca en él recibidor… –dijo la joven mujer a futura señora de la casa–

-Perfecto, así no me sentiré tan culpable… –dicho esto Michiru se alejó de la sala para poder contestar su llamada sin interrumpir o ser imprudente–

Seiya al ver alejarse a Michiru no supo si agradecer o lamentarse, solo opto por fijar su mirada ahora fría y desafiante a Serena antes de girarse con una tranquilidad aparente, para así salir de aquel lugar-

Sonrió en afirmación tanto para la joven empleada como para Michiru, observo hasta que se alejó, fue entonces que reacciono al ver que se iría– Espera... –con cuidado camino hacia él tomándolo del brazo– ¿que... que haces aquí?

Seiya al sentir aquella cálida mano sobre él, fue como fuego quemándole las entrañas, sin el mayor tacto alejo su brazo de su agarre– ¿Qué hago aquí? Es lo que yo quisiera saber… –dijo con desdén y mofa de sí mismo– Lamento haber interrumpido este momento tan especial para ti… debo irme… –en ninguna de sus palabras pudo siquiera mirarle, el alma le ardía, el corazón le sangraba a cada palabra–

-¿Por qué?, después de lo que hemos hablado... –lo observo con tristeza– ahora vienes, si tan solo me dejaras hablar... explicarte.

-¡Y que hay que explicar!... –Volteo a verla fijamente reprochándole en murmullos pues lo último que quería era que Michiru llegara a escucharlos o alguien que pudiera comprometer a Serena en algún problema– Que vas a casarte ¿no? está claro… –Haciendo referencia al vestido que llevaba puesto– Tu ya tienes tu vida perfectamente planeada Serena, hace cinco años que dejaste de necesitarme.

-Sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que yo jamás deje de necesitarte, lo sabes, pero ahora siento que te ciega los celos que tienes por Yaten que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión... ni siquiera me dejas explicarte las cosas... hablar incluso sin necesidad de palabras... –dijo con tristeza pero a la vez con dulzura tomando su rostro entre sus manos observando fijamente esos ojos que quería descifrar en ese momento, algo que había podido hacer en el pasado, descubrir sus necesidades sin que él se las dijera–

-¿Celos? No Serena esto va más allá de los celos, hace mucho que deje de pensar que los celos eran lo que nos separaba… Ya no puedo confiar en las intuiciones, miradas, porque mi corazón últimamente no es el más confiables ¿sabes?. Los hechos son los que importan… dime tu hubieras seguido creyendo en mí en el pasado si… ah es absurdo siquiera hablar contigo, me siento como un estúpido aquí parado… –tomo entre sus manos las muñecas de Serena para hacer que lo soltara– Debo irme, no quiero que Michiru me vea de esta forma… –cayendo encuentra también de ese hecho– ¿Y que hace ella aquí? ¿Desde cuándo es tu amiga?

-¿Amiga?, no, la mujer que hará que me olvides... –dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada– yo... solo quería saber si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando mi... –guardo silencio un instante para luego volver a mirarlo– "estado" emocional de lado... dime una sola palabra que me haga dudarlo y yo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿La estas usando solo como una investigación para ver si te estoy mintiendo o lo que en realidad siento? –Cuestiono Molesto– Ella no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros Serena, lo que estamos viviendo es solo consecuencias de nuestros actos… No quiero que la inmiscuyas en esto o que pueda salir lastimada de alguna forma… –Y aquello era verdad, aun él mantenía su distancia con ella pues sabía que no podía ofrecerle una relación como tal o su corazón– Esto es absurdo… simplemente ya no te reconozco Serena… ¿Qué seguirá, la harás tu dama de honor y me pedirás que te entregue en el altar?

-Sé que ya no me reconoces como antes, pero te voy a demostrar que en mi aún existe algo de aquella joven capaz de sacrificarse, de aceptar que en tu vida siempre habrá una mujer que no me permitirá ser feliz a tu lado... ser capaz de sacrificar lo más maravilloso que en algún momento pudimos compartir... solo te pido que el día de la boda acompañes a tu mejor amigo y seas testigo de su felicidad... –dijo con seriedad, estaba molesta consigo misma, tenía razón por un momento pensó en utilizar a Michiru pero la verdad es que se sentía sola, mas sola que nunca–

Seiya sonrió con evidente molestia– No la culpes a ella por estar separados… yo ya deje de culpar a Yaten de nuestra separación, porque sé que esto se originó por tus deseos, ahora sé que si tú le dijeras a Yaten que este compromiso se cancela porque "aún me amas" –dijo con sarcasmo– el accedería… pero eres tu quien sigue unida a él y esto me lo comprueba… Asumamos nuestras responsabilidades Serena… –fue en ese momento que pudo escuchar el sonido de unos tacones acercarse lentamente– Sera mejor que me vaya, fue algo tonto a lo que vine.

-Mi deseo es que estés presente el día de la boda... –dijo volviendo a ocupar el tono frío que usaba con Seiya cuando Michiru estaba presente– por el bien de Yaten... el hecho de que no me soportes no quiere decir que te mantengas alejado de tu mejor amigo –fingir una o dos veces más ya no era problema, además después de todo era verdad, quería que ese día Seiya estuviera junto a su mejor amigo, Michiru estaba demasiado cerca como para pretender que ya estaba sola–

Seiya solo desvió la mirada de la de ella, girando pero la voz de Michiru llamándolo lo hizo detenerse.

-Seiya… ¿qué haces aquí?... –cuestiono entre asombrada y Feliz de verlo–

Volteo de nuevo, fijando su mirada en Michiru sonriéndole sutilmente– Yo, vine a buscar a Yaten pero no está así que volveré después –volteo a ver sutilmente a Serena–

-Sí, es que Yaten salió con Mia, querían un día de padre e hija... –dijo con una sonrisa a Michiru evitando ver a Seiya– supongo que años de estar separados les hacía falta.

-Seguro los días le han de parecer cortos para recuperar el tiempo perdido –opino Michiru–

-Serena me comentaba que te pidió ayuda… –le sonrió a Michiru– ¿Ya han terminado? Podríamos regresar juntos a casa –la verdad es que Seiya no quería que ellas siguieran juntas, era demasiado confuso para todos–

-Es verdad tengo tu auto, lo siento… –sonrió disculpándose Michiru– Pero aún no… –volteo a ver a Serena para pedirle una opinión–

Aquella frase era demasiado para ella "regresar juntos a casa" le dolía– Está bien, no te preocupes, solo necesitaba tu opinión en esto, todo lo demás lo resolveré yo sola... –fingió una sonrisa a Michiru– de verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, por tu ayuda y por escucharme, quizá si te hubiera conocido en otro momento podríamos haber llegado a ser muy buenas amigas... –dijo sinceramente y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo– espero que seas muy feliz con el hombre que estará a tu lado... –no es que lo hubiera planeado pero en verdad sentía que ese era el mejor momento para desearle una felicidad a ambos– gracias por todo Michiru.

Michiru sonrió un poco confusa de sus palabras– Creí que estamos comenzando a ser buenas amigas… –Serena era una mujer muy extraña y compleja a su parecer, pero era dulce y agradable también– Gracias por esas palabras y por esto, fue una experiencia… diferente… –sonrió viendo a Seiya evitar todo contacto visual entre ellas, más bien pareciendo ¿molesto? Así que correspondió el abrazo de Serena y se colocó después junto a Seiya que sin dudarlo tomo su mano–

-Adiós Serena –solo finalizo Seiya, aun un tanto molesto, pues sentía que Serena estaba siendo demasiado obvia con Michiru–

-Hasta luego Serena… –se despidió con una amplia sonrisa–

-Hasta luego... –Sonrió ligeramente a Michiru, justo cuando se dieron la vuelta para salir de la casa la mirada de ella se dirigió a sus manos unidas sintiendo como un vacío comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, la ausencia de su corazón que se iba con el único hombre que sabía amaría por el resto de su vida, no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía ya no más por lo que al entrar a su habitación lloro con la firme convicción de que sería la última vez que lloraría por Seiya y que su vida ahora sería completa y absolutamente para su bebé–

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

-En que piensas… –cuestiono Seiya a Michiru pues parecía muy callada de camino a casa y sin duda esa no era su personalidad–

-Nada, solo recordaba lo de esta tarde… –miraba a través del espejo retrovisor con un aire de nostalgia–

-¿Con Serena? –cuestiono tal vez algo dudoso de que habrían podido conversar–

-Si… –respondió sin mucho afán–

-Ah… ya veo –expreso molesto–

-No te agrada ¿verdad? –No entendía por qué, era obvio entre los dos, pero muy extraño–

-No le agrado y no sé cuánto pueda agradarme alguien a quien no le agrado… –se justificó con eso– Supongo que soy una mala influencia para su futuro marido. –Dijo con burla–

-No seas tan duro con ella, Serena es muy sensible… –volteo a verlo–

-¿Por qué lo dices? –eso sin duda era cierto pero que había visto o escuchado Michiru de ella–

-Es solo que esta tarde pude ver en ella mucho temor y mucho sufrimiento… y es lamentable para alguien que está a punto de casarse y ser… –pero calló, era una doctora profesional y recordó las palabras de Serena de aun no gritarlo al mundo– una cabeza de familia.

-Supongo que Yaten se encargara de hacerla feliz y sentirse plena con él… –Era lo más tonto que pudo pensar, pero era verdad–

-Yo realmente dudo que ella algún día sea feliz… está enamorada y obsesionada de un antiguo amor, de ese tipo de obsesión que te mata lentamente.

Seiya se tensó al escucharla– Pues debería aprovechar lo que tiene, Yaten es un buen hombre.

-Lo siento, es tu amigo y no debería decirte esto… –Por un momento olvido que aquí quien interesaba a Seiya era Yaten–

-No es nada que no sepa ya… –pero agrego para evitar suspicacias– él lo sabe y así la quiere.

-Pero es triste casarte con alguien solo por soledad o por consuelo… yo jamás lo haría.

-¿De verdad jamás lo harías? –Volteo a verla, pues Michiru sabía que él aun sentía algo por un amor pasado–

Michiru negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Por mucho que me guste esa persona incluso si llegara a amarla, jamás me interpondría al grado en que Serena esta, quiero que esa persona tenga la convicción de amarme algún día.

Seiya le sonrió sutil pero dulcemente sin decir más por el momento.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

Las cosas para ella no podían salir peor de lo que ya estaban, después de tomar un baño y arreglarse un poco decidió que la mejor manera para recibir a Yaten y Mia era con una linda y hogareña cena, se dispuso a preparar todo para cuando ellos llegaran todo estuviera listo, quizá estando en la cena junto con ellos se sentiría menos sola, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan solo un par de días que no creía que fuera a resistir hasta el día de la boda pero tendría que hacerlo por el bien de todos, después ya vería como continuar con su nueva vida, acababa de colocar el ultimo plato cuando escucho como Mia entraba con una sonrisa lo mismo que Yaten.

-Bienvenidos. –Dijo Serena con una sonrisa sincera a la pequeña y a Yaten–

-Hola… –solo se limitó a responder Mia al ver a Serena, sonriéndole tenuemente–

-¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto acercándose a Mia para darle un beso en la frente– ¿se divirtieron?

-No sabía que el parque de diversiones fuera tan cansado... –dijo con un profundo suspiro Yaten mientras dejaba los peluches que había ganado Mia en los juegos– o más bien creo que es mi pequeña la que hizo que me cansara... –sonrió juguetón a su hija–

Mia dejo que Serena la saludara con aquel gesto cariñoso pero no dándole mucha importancia– Papá gano muchos muñecos… –sonrió presumiendo sus hermosos muñecos– dejare este en mi cama… –mostró un hermoso conejo de largas orejas– Y los demás los llevare a casa…

-Uy esta hermoso... –dijo Serena sonriendo a la niña– ¿y qué nombre le vas a poner?

Mientras Yaten se acercó a observar la mesa que está muy bien servida– Que bien que ya está la cena, Mia ya tenía hambre.

-Mmm… –murmuro pensativa– Ogro… –sonrió, pero cuando escucho a su padre volteo a verlo quedándose pensativa unos segundos, como si le hubiera dicho algo malo– No tengo hambre, quiero subir a mi cuarto… –esquivo las miradas de su padre y Serena solo abrazando aquel conejo–

-Mmm tienes que comer un poco, hoy solo te di golosinas, ¿si por favor mi pequeño colibrí? –se acercó a ella cargándola–

Serena había notado el cambio en la niña desde la mañana estando presente Yaten ella se mantenía alejada y fría, no como cuando se habían quedado juntas dormidas viendo películas y comiendo galletas, sin decirles nada se acercó hasta el lugar que siempre ocupaba en el comedor y se sentó a esperar cual fuera la respuesta de la niña.

Mia solo se quejó con un ligero sonido– Pero casi no tengo hambre –trato de convencer a su padre–

-Solo un poco, ¿sí? –Hizo un gesto de súplica el mismo que la niña había hecho cuando quería que le comprara un helado después de haber terminado otro–

Mia solo sonrió evitando reír al ver la cara de su padre– ¿Si termino pronto con mi cena puedo subir a mi recamara?

-Si... –Dijo llevando a Mia en brazos hasta el lugar enfrente de Serena a un lado de él– pero tienes que comer bien, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña solo movió lentamente su cabeza en señal de un sí.

Sonrió en cuanto dio su aprobación– Te hice el platillo que tanto te gusta Yaten... –dijo mientras serbia un poco para él– y para la hermosa Mia un poco de Arroz... –tomo el plato que ya estaba servido y decorado de una manera que simulaba una mariposa perfecto para la pequeña– ¿te gusta? –pregunto a la niña mientras Yaten comenzaba a comer–

Mia solo lo miro fijamente, pues en realidad el arroz nunca había sido su plato favorito, su madre tenía que prometerle muchas cosas para que terminara comiéndolo y con ella ni todos los juguetes del mundo bastarían. Fijo su vista sin saber que hacer o decir, no quería pensar que tendría que terminar comiéndolo.

-Mmm… esta delicioso… –aseguro Yaten, esperando la reacción de Mia, pero por el contrario parecía atormentada por el platillo frente a ella– ¿Qué pasa Hija?

-Mia solo paso saliva pesadamente.

- ¿Ah no te gusta? –Pregunto observando la cara de la niña– ¿te preparare algo diferente quieres Mia?

Mia no quería verse malcriada pero comer arroz frito, la superaba– Es que… –volteo a ver a su padre–

-¿Qué te parece algo de cereal o leche con galletas? –sugirió para que no se fuera a la cama sin cenar, además quería que los tres pasaran más tiempo juntos–

-Ah ya, aún hay galletas te las traeré... –dicho eso se puso de pie y se alejó hacia la cocina esta ahí pudo pensar en el suplicio que sería para la pequeña tener esas cenas "familiares" y que en realidad ella estaba lejos de ser una buena mamá–

Por su parte Yaten espero a estar a solas con Mia– ¿Sabes que hace su mejor esfuerzo verdad? –Acaricio suavemente su cabello– ella no sabía que no te gustaba el arroz.

Mía puso cara de regañada y solo miro aquel plato– Lo siento…

-Aquí están mira, aun quedaron... –dijo dejando el vaso con leche a un lado mientras quitaba el plato de arroz y dejaba en su lugar el que contenía unas cuantas galletas–

-Gracias… –dijo en voz tenue antes de tomar una galleta–

Yaten la observo por un momento, odiaba verla tan distante, el paso que habían dado en esas semanas y que parecía más relevante en tardes como ese parecía desvanecerse en situaciones como esas.

-Gracias… –le dijo con movimientos de labios a Serena, ella era muy paciente con Mia–

Sonrió a Yaten acariciando suavemente el cabello de Mia para luego retirarse a su lugar– ¿Están ricas? –Pregunto un tanto dudosa a la niña–

Mia solo respondió con un pequeño "Si". Yaten quiso dejar un poco el hecho del desinterés en la cena de Mia.

-¿Y cómo la pasaste sin nosotros? Quiero confiar en que tomaste las vitaminas que te recomendaron –mientras disfrutaba de aquella cena–

- Si claro que las tome... –dijo evadiendo su mirada al observar su cena– fue un día... interesante... –suspiro ligeramente pues desde la mañana las lágrimas que había derramado en la oficina de Seiya y las que acababa de derramar en su habitación la había dejado cansada–

Algo no andaba bien lo intuyo por su mirada y tono de voz, solo que había llegado tan animado con Mia, que no lo había notado hasta ese momento, lo que hizo que el ambiente fuera una más extraño entre los tres– ¡¿Interesante?! Mmm… supongo que eso abarca muchas cosas… –pero sabía que no era momento para hablar de esos temas, no frente a Mia, solo estiro su mano tomando la suya para hacerle ver que aún estaba ahí para apoyarla–

Al sentir su mano subió la mirada sonriéndole en señal de agradecimiento– ¿Y a ustedes, como les fue?, veo que se divirtieron...

Mia subió su mirada, por un segundo estallaría de emoción recordando aquella tarde llena de alegría, juegos, adrenalina y el cariño de su papá solo para ella, pero su mirada se fijó en aquellas manos unidas y volvió a fijar su mirada en sus galletas– Si… –para después beber de una sola vez en vaso entero de leche–

Serena al ver el gesto de la niña quito la mano que sujetaba la de Yaten, quizá estaba demasiado sensible pero no soporto que ella se mostrara tan fría siendo que en realidad las dos se llevaban bien– Discúlpenme... –dijo poniéndose de pie yendo de nueva cuenta a la cocina donde ninguno de los dos vería el llanto en sus ojos por no sentirse capaz de cuidar a Mia como lo merecía–

-¿No le vas a dar su obsequio? –Pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño anillo de plástico que la niña guardaba en su vestido–

Mia volteo a ver a su padre, a decir verdad cuando lo gano, pensó que era perfecto para ella pues era una pequeña flor con un brillante rosado en medio– No creo que le agrade… –o era más bien que no quería dárselo en ese momento–

-Estoy seguro que le agradara, pero creo que es mejor que se lo des cuando te sientas lista para hacerlo... –dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa– quizá cuando te vaya a dar el beso de las buenas noches.

Mia metió la mano a su bolsillo presionando el anillo sutilmente– ¿Papá puedo subir a mi cuarto ahora?

-Si... no olvides lavarte los dientes, puedes ver la televisión un momento... –dijo poniéndose de pie para ayudarla con la silla– en un ratito voy... ¿sí?

Mia afirmo en un movimiento de alivio de por fin poder estar sola en su recamara– Papá… –lo miro con la cara más dulce y angelical que podría darle– Gracias llevarme al parque de diversiones, me divertí mucho.

-Yo también me divertí mucho con mi pequeño colibrí, anda ve a jugar... –dijo con una sonrisa besando su frente– no olvides los dientes.

Mia obedeció saliendo casi corriendo hacia su recamara.

-Ah ya termino... –dijo Serena llevando más galletas pues de alguna manera tendría que justificarse delante de ellos– esto es muy difícil para ella... –murmuro cuando volvió a sentarse en su lugar– no le gusta vernos juntos.

-Tal vez… –Yaten suspiro, así que no era solo su percepción– Solo es cuestión de tiempo… aún es muy pronto, además ella te quiere mucho.

-Lo sé... pero me quiere como su amiga no como la novia de su padre... –sonrió ligeramente– como Flor me quiere como Serena me rechaza... creo que debería acostumbrarme.

-Ella no puede rechazarte, solo necesita tiempo, apenas ayer paso todo y debe ser difícil para ella, pero poco a poco lo entenderá, estoy seguro… –la animo sonriéndole, aunque para él también era difícil ver cuánto ería a la pequeña– Tal vez si la involucramos un poco más en la cuestión de la boda y la fiesta lo asimile más pronto.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –suspiro jugando un poco con la comida del plato– la reacción va más allá de una simple negación al hecho de que sus padres no están juntos... ella quería formar una familia con su papá y su mamá, y de pronto se ve envuelta en nuestra caótica vida... si para un adulto es difícil asimilar la realidad para una pequeña que aún debe creer en cuentos de hadas lo es aún más... no quiero que sufra.

Yaten lo entendía, pero Serena tenía razón, era complejo explicarle a una pequeña que su sueño era solo eso, un sueño– Jamás pensé que la paternidad fuera tan compleja… sé cómo amar a mi hija, protegerla y creo que hasta corregirla en caso de ser necesario, pero no sé cómo evitarle algún sufrimiento… pero no quiero darme por vencido, por favor Serena, tenle un poco de paciencia, ella terminara aceptándolo y cuando él bebe nazca ella estará muy feliz de no estar sola.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente– Yaten... sobre el bebé... –tomo un poco de agua antes continuar– no creo que sea prudente hablar sobre él delante de Mia, en realidad... no creo que sea bueno hablarlo delante de nadie... –volteo a verlo con una mirada suplicante– específicamente delante de Seiya... él jamás debe saber que estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

-¡¿Qué… Por qué?! Serena esto no es justo, ni para él ni para ti… –respondió entre asombrado y tal vez molesto–

-¿Porque no es justo?, él está planeando una vida donde... –Respiro dándose el valor de pronunciarlo en voz alta quizá para entender que quería olvidarla– yo no tengo cabida... te juro Yaten que yo iba dispuesta a decirle sobre nuestro bebé, pero él ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi... –se encogió de hombros con tristeza– y si no quiere nada conmigo no pienso atarlo a mí al decirle sobre el embarazo.

-Estas actuando igual que Mina… –no tenía cabida el por qué pensaba en decidir por Seiya– ¿Vas a negarle a tu hijo el derecho de que su padre lo ame y lo cuide solo por la relación entre ustedes? ¿De verdad crees que Seiya no se haría responsable de su hijo? Serena no puedes hacer eso… –no sabía cómo hacerle entender el lado de vista de un padre– Quieres verlo cinco, diez, veinte años después como Mia conmigo, soy un extraño para ella, solo me conoce por lo que su madre le hablaba de mí y por la edad que ella tiene, el anhelo de un padre… pero no debes elegir por él o por tu hijo.

-No entiendes que solo nos haremos más daño... está claro que jamás podremos tener un final feliz juntos, Michiru es una buena mujer, estoy segura que ella le dará la familia que tanto desea... –se puso de pie delante de él– mírame Yaten no soy ni la mitad de lo que era cuando se enamoró de mí, él mismo no me reconoce y la verdad yo tampoco, si él puede ser feliz lo dejare libre sin compromisos ni ataduras, no quiero que vea a mi hijo solo como un lazo que lo unirá de por vida a mí... sobre todo cuando ahora me desprecia.

-Lo amas lo se mejor que nadie… Serena, sé que su amor es algo complejo ahora, no te estoy diciendo que lo ates a ti a la fuerza, para serte sincero dudo mucho que él pueda dejarte de amar algún día, solo está tratando de cegarse ahora, hacerse a la idea de que te perdió por que la boda es un evidente hecho para él, pero no porque su relación como pareja no funciona vas a privarlo del derecho de ser padre… –se puso de pie quedando detrás de ella– Sabes que no puedo decirte que estás haciendo lo correcto, porque yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por que alguien le hubiera dicho esto a Mina hace cinco años… y más aún pese al amor que le tengo aun eso no priva mi derecho y libertad como padre de Mía… Por favor Serena no hagas algo que solo los dañara a los tres el resto de sus vidas.

-No puedo... –murmuro con tristeza– por el hecho de que él ve en mí solo a una mujer despechada, rencorosa que solo juega con él, no me creería si le digo que estoy esperando un hijo suyo... creerá que solo lo hago para separarlo de Michiru... además, ella cree que este bebé es tuyo... seguro ya lo sabe... ¿no es mejor que crea que es tu hijo si es que se llegara a enterar?, se lo que estas sufriendo por paternidad que te negó Mina, pero son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, yo iba a buscarlo para decirle sobre el bebé y él simplemente no me quiso escuchar, ¿qué podía hacer?, obligarlo a que me escuchara, no Yaten.

-Sabes que yo jamás te dejare sola, que amare a ese bebé y te apoyare en todo… pero de eso no se trata Serena y para serte sincero creo que tienes razón por que esto es completamente diferente al hecho de que Mina callara, no sabes la rabia que me dio al darme cuenta que me perdí cinco años de la vida de mi hija, la personificación de mi amor por ella, mi deseo de la familia que siempre soñé y a veces trato de entender sus excusas, el hecho de que calló por no saber si en verdad yo era el padre, que eligiera por "mi bien" pero dentro de ella siempre quiso que fuera yo el padre y la prueba esta que no me lo negó, ella pudo haberme convencido de que era de Malaquite y el gustoso hubiera accedido a quedarse con mi familia, pero ella no lo permitió y tu quieres ocultárselo a Seiya no cinco años de su vida… ¡¿si no jamás decírselo?! Que harás si un día lo descubre… ¿Estarás lista para afrontar sus reproches? ¿Crees que él y tu hijo tiene derecho a sufrir por esto? –no quería ser frio con ella, pero se sentía demasiado identificado que le era imposible decirle un "si te apoyo"–

Volteo a verlo con determinación– Seiya no tiene por qué saberlo... él único que sabe la verdad eres tu... –sonrió ligeramente– posiblemente Mina crea que es de Seiya pero quedara en una suposición y Seiya, él en realidad creo que nunca me creyó que jamás hubo otro hombre para mí que él, así que no creo que sea difícil ocultare la verdad... Yaten hace unas horas estuvo aquí, yo solo necesitaba que me dijera que amaba y que me dejaría hablar entonces yo le diría con una sonrisa "estoy embarazada" pero no, solo creyó que era un error venir a buscarme... ¿y si piensa que es un error el bebé?, no, no quiero eso, sé que quisieras hacerme entender en este momento todos tus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que creo entender a Mina ahora un poco más, te lo ocultó por tu bien, lo mismo estoy haciendo yo.

Yaten negó sin dudarlo, para él no había ningún bien en una mentira– Pero será SU decisión… su responsabilidad no exclusivamente tuya… –suspiro pesadamente– Sabes que estaré contigo, jamás le diré a Seiya sobre su paternidad porque no me corresponde, te apoyo en cierto punto pero sabes que no lo creo correcto –negó nuevamente– jamás lo hare.

-Lo se... –Tomo sus manos entre las suyas– y te agradezco que lo hagas, pero quiero que me prometas que JAMAS se lo dirás, por favor.

Aquellas palabras costaban tanto salir de sus labios, pero como lo había dicho era algo que no le correspondía– Sabes que no lo hare… –coloco su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola ligeramente– aun así tendré fe en que lo reconsideraras… Ahora voy a ver a Mía, ya es tarde para que siga viendo tele –pero la verdad es que aquello le puso a pensar muchas cosas sobre su vida como padre–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Todo aquello lo había puesto a pensar en sí de verdad era lo mejor para Seiya, que Serena le ocultara la existencia de ese bebé, pero también trataba de comprender las razones que le había dado, solo que ahora al saber que Mina le había ocultado la existencia de Mía desde que supo que estaba embarazada y eso le dolía, el pensar que había perdido momento importantes en la vida de su hija, pero también era extraño como aun sin estar junto a ella la pequeña lo quisiera solo por lo poco que Mina le contaba de él, y Serena ni siquiera tenía pensado hacer eso con su hijo, sino ocultarle incluso quien era en verdad su padre, quería ser neutral al momento de ayudar a su amiga, pero lo que estaba viviendo hacia que se inclinara por Seiya y la verdad, cuando entro a la habitación vio a la niña jugando y simplemente ya no se podía imaginar la vida sin ella, se sentó en la cama observando cómo jugaba en la suave alfombra de tonos pasteles con todos los peluches que había conseguido para ella ese día.

-¿Te diviertes? –Pregunto acariciando su cabello–

La pequeña volteo ligeramente sobresaltada porque no había escuchado a su padre entrar, pero al sentir aquella caricia, solo sonrió– Si… muchísimo –Aseguro abrazando aquellos peluches que eran un símbolo de su sueño hecho realidad–

-Me da gusto... –se sentó junto a ella observándola fijamente– ¿Mia, me quieres?

La pequeña lo miro fijamente por un segundo antes de hincarse para quedar frente a frente, subió sus pequeñas manos y con ellas tomo el rostro de su padre– Yo te quiero mucho papi –y una cálida sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la pequeña–

Escucharla y ese gesto hizo que la abrazara con fuerza– ¿Por qué Mia, por qué me quieres?, no soy un buen padre.

-¿No lo eres? –Se separó sutilmente de él para verlo. Mia era muy pequeña para saber diferenciar algo así, para ella él era su padre y eso le bastaba para quererlo, más aun cuando él siempre se la pasaba consintiéndola aun con sus arrebatos y berrinches– ¿Por qué? Tu siempre eres bueno conmigo… eres como siempre te imagine.

-Pero me has extrañado aun sin conocerme, te quiero mucho hija, que aun no entiendo cómo es posible llegar a amar a una persona de la que no tenías la menor idea de su existencia, pero ahora mi pequeño colibrí no quiero alejarme de ti nunca. –Dijo sonriéndole quizá con nostalgia de los años pasados que no estuvo presente en su vida–

-Nunca te voy a dejar papi, siempre te voy a querer y mucho más cada día… –se sentó ahora abrazándose de su pecho– como en mis sueños y los cuentos de mamá… –suspiro profundamente– eres como ella siempre dijo que serias.

- ¿Ah sí? –prefirió acurrucarla entre sus bravos para sentir que la protegería, para demostrarle que hablaba en serio con no dejarla nunca– ¿y qué es lo que te había contado tu mamá?

-Mmmm… –Murmuro pensativa recordando y dejándose acurrucar por sus brazos– cada noche me contaba un cuento diferente y antes de dormir siempre me decía que tú eras igual… a veces eran como un cuento de hadas… otros eran de misteriosos ogros huraños y divertidos –rió un poco recordando esos– donde una joven campesina solo lo hacía enfadar, pero la mayoría eran de un guerrero que siempre cuidaba y su pequeña, él era aluaz… digo audaz, muy dulce y consentidor, luchaba contra todos para protegerla… y creo que hasta se parecían a ti –dijo refiriéndose a lo físico–

Sonrió ligeramente– ¿Igual a un ogro? –dijo haciendo muecas que él pensó podrían reflejar mejor la idea de un ogro–

Mia rió al verlo hacer aquellos gestos– Además mamá siempre me contaba que tú eras el único en hacerla enfadar y me dijo que quizá algún día también lo harías conmigo pero que eso solo conseguiría que te quisiera más… papá, eso es lo que mamá siempre dice "¿El efecto Black?" –cuestiono confundida y como memorizado ante la constancia de aquella frase– Mamá dice que lo tengo y nunca le entendía, pensaba que estaba un poco loquita… –rió– pero ahora lo entiendo…

-Uh mi pequeña es muy inteligente... y dime... ¿para ti que es el efecto Black? –Pregunto curioso observándola con una dulce sonrisa, era tan hermoso escuchar a su pequeña hablando de él con esa dulzura y amor que ahora sabía le pertenecería solo a él–

-Mmm… por ejemplo ayer… –Su sonrisa se desvaneció– estaba muy enojada contigo, no quería que me encontraras nunca, por eso me subí al árbol aunque me diera mucho miedo, no quería verte, solo quería que mamá me encontrara por eso fui a ese lugar… –Murmuro– pero fuiste tú y… –suspiro, una pequeña lagrima se formó en sus ojos y enseguida ella la limpio– cuando te vi, supe que mamá tenía razón, porque siempre me vas a cuidar y sabrás como quererme, y aunque yo no quería al final me convenciste y yo… –Lo abrazo más fuertemente– no quiero que vuelvas a irte… no quiero no tener un papá, quiero que seas tú mi papá.

La abrazo con más fuerza besando su cabello– Nunca mi hermoso colibrí me alejare de ti... siempre serás mi todo, perdóname por no estar junto a ti todos estos años pero ahora no me perderé cada día de tu vida... gracias Mía por ser mi hija, por quererme tanto y sobre todo por aceptarme como tu papá por sobre todas las cosas... te amo tanto... –Dijo sujetándola con fuerza pero con dulzura, ese sentimiento es algo de impotencia por no poder regresar los años a aquel momento en que decidió respetar la decisión de Mina de alejarse y no hacerlo, si hubiera sido preciso obligarla a estar a su lado pues sabía que en ese entonces el amor de ellos no tenía tantas fracturas como lo tenía en ese momento pero aun así aun después de todo desearía estar junto a ella y formar la familia que tanto había soñado con ella– mi lindo amor.

La pequeña cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba, disfrutando el olor a la colonia de su padre que era tan fresco y cálido a la vez– Papá… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –la pequeña se sonrojo sutilmente–

-Claro que si amor... –dijo separándose de ella un poco sonriendo aún más conmovido por ver esas mejillas sonrojadas– tu puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

-Es que… Mamá –a decir verdad le daba un poco de pena, tal vez era algo de grandes que ella no entendería, pero aquello siempre llamo su curiosidad y su madre jamás supo saciar ese ¿Por qué?– siempre dijo que mi nombre Kincha significaba colibrí… y me conto que es porque tú la llamabas así, así que yo sería esa parte de ella… –Pero en realidad era algo que no entendía muy bien– pero que jamás le dijiste porque, así que pensé que el día que te conociera seria lo primero que te preguntaría, pero me daba un poco de pena… –Sonrió sonrojada–

Sonrió con algo de melancolía al recordar el día que le dijo por primera vez "Colibrí" a Mina– Bueno supongo que sabes cómo son esas pequeñas aves... vuelan demasiado rápido, son difíciles de atrapar... aman su libertad y así mi pequeña nena era tu mamá, fue difícil para mí hacer que se enamorara pero siempre respete su libertad, su vida –suspiro acariciando su cabello– y ahí creo que fue mi error el no hacerle entender que estaba mejor conmigo que en libertad... bueno eso creo que son cosas de grandes... –sonrió besando su frente– creo que tú serás igual a ella, libre y bella, solo recuerda que siempre será bueno regresar a un hogar cálido.

-¿Por eso tu regresaste? ¿Querías ver a mamá de nuevo? –Cuestiono curiosa, era niña y era una pequeña mujercita y aquello la hacía más curiosa aun–

Aquella platica comenzaba a ser complicada para él por lo que se puso de pie acostando a la pequeña– Tenía la sensación de que tenía que regresar y buscar algo que me pertenecía... –cuando por fin termino de arroparla acaricio dulcemente su nariz– mi pequeña Kincha... mi Mia... –se acercó a besar su frente– ya es tarde... creo que es hora de que duermas.

La pequeña sonrió afirmando sin siquiera notar las evasiones del tema por parte de su padre, para ella el hecho de tenerlo era suficiente– Buenas noche papi… –Bostezo– ah papá… –Recordó sentándose de jalón– Puedo pasar el fin de semana en casa con mamá… es que la extraño mucho –pidió con ojitos de cachorro–

Lo dudó un momento, no quería separarse de ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo que había sucedido el día anterior y creyó que era lo mejor– De acuerdo... solo... promete que volverás con una sonrisa.

Sonrió emocionada– Si… –para después volver dentro de las sabanas acurrucándose ella sola mientras cerraba los ojos–

-Hasta mañana mi dulce niña... –dijo con dulzura, cerrando la puerta suavemente, sonrió pues jamás se imaginó como un padre que desea dulces sueños a su hija–

-"_Místico ogro de corazón dulce y mirada de cristal…" _–Aquellas palabras de los cuentos de su madre de pronto vino a su mente con una dulce sonrisa mientras caía profundamente dormida –

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Ahora si chicas por fin la actualización :D Muchas gracias por la espera y el apoyo, como verán las cosas no están saliendo como Yaten las esperaba, la pequeña Mia está fuera de sí y es que la pobre se siente entre la espada y la pared y con justa razón lo cual la lleva a muchas contrariedades, por una parte querer estar con su mami, por otra no querer dejar a su padre y ahora esta trágica noticia para ella, pero el amor de Serena por ella le hará más fácil y a la vez confusos sus sentimientos. Mina sufriendo y Malaquite de nuevo metiendo su cuchara, si bien tiene sus buenas intenciones nada bueno sale para Mina y Yaten cuando esto pasa. En cuanto a Serena.. uf… demasiadas emociones, de nuevo parece que esta pareja no ve la luz al final del túnel y es que cuando Seiya estaba por arrepentirse y ceder ante ella la encuentra del modo que lo hizo y esto vuelve a desanimarlo, esperemos que el embarazo traiga situaciones positivas y que Serena y Seiya dejen de lado sus temores y hagan lo correcto para que no cometan los mismos errores que Mina y Yaten. Bueno chicas pues me despido y nos vemos el siguiente cap :D muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews leemos y tomamos en cuenta cada uno de ellos y estamos felices porque ya superamos los 300 reviews gracias las queremos :D

**chonguitaaa****, ****PupizHz****, **** .Darling****, ****, ****Dayan Kou Uchiha****, ****crcVENUS****, Guest, ****CONEJA****, ****BOMBOM****, ****rouse kou****, ****Abytutis****, ****andreastars95****, ****lovelyangiekout****, Aysha Bakhovik, ALE DE KOU**


	41. 15Es Mejor Contunuar?

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**¿Es mejor Continuar?**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un fin de semana lejos de su pequeña hija, un largo y difícil fin de semana en el que pensó que ya era justo que sus padres conocieran a Mia, aunque tenía sus dudas con respecto a cómo la tratarían en especial su madre, pues aun era cierto que nunca termino de agradarle Mina y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado, pero en fin tendrían que aceptar a la pequeña y dejarles ver que ahora ya era un hombre capaz de aceptar sus errores y consecuencias, pero más aun que era ahora un próximo hombre de familia y padre de una hermosa niña, así que no permitiría que la lastimaran con algún ofensa sobre todo por parte de su mamá, la plática con su pequeña se había hecho tan amena que el camino se le había hecho muy corto, después de preguntar por sus padres la joven empleada le indico que estaban en el jardín así dejando a la niña un momento sola en la sala se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo alegre pues aunque la convivencia con ellos no era tan regular si le gustaba visitarlos–

-Hijo…. –la mujer al ver a su hijo no dudo en dejar lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a saludarlo con un beso y abrazo– Bienvenido… ¿quieres una copa de vino? –la mujer últimamente se encontraba de buen humor y ese día se reflejaba mejor que nunca–

-¿Vino? –No pudo ocultar la sorpresa y sobre todo la incredulidad sobre la nueva actitud de su madre sobre todo desde la última vez– Pero... ¿a qué se debe este grato recibimiento?

-Vamos, no me trates como una huraña… –sonrió dándole una copa que ya tenía listo para él– además mi único hijo pronto se casara y si bien hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi bebé siento que debo aprovecharte más antes de la boda y te conviertas en todo un hombre de familia –suspiró ligeramente resignada–

Yaten tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada pues aún le parecía un poco irreal que ya hubiera aceptado su boda– Gracias... –dijo al recibir la copa y beber un poco del licor– Sabes me gusta que ya te hayas hecho a la idea de mi boda con Serena, ¿eso quiere decir que ya la aceptas?

Aclaro ligeramente su garganta antes de terminar de un golpe su copa de vino– Solo abstengámonos de ciertos temas… –pues si bien aún no la aceptaba, la boda ya era eminente y tampoco quería alejar a su hijo por siempre por el hecho de su falta de entusiasmo por la que llevaría ahora su apellido–

La miro un poco confundido, pues aún tenía sus expectativas de cuando vieran a Mia y sobre todo cuando le confesara que era ya parte de la familia– Serena no es un tema... es una persona que pronto será mi esposa... y algo más... –dijo dejando aun ese tema pendiente– en fin... vine porque quiero presentarles a alguien.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Mientras afuera el tema era la visita algo sorpresiva por parte de Yaten su padre se encontraba dentro de la casa, en las manos llevaba un enorme platón de fruta la que sabía era la favorita de su hijo.

La pequeña Mía se encontraba sentada en el sofá que su papá le había indicado que esperara, pero podía dejar de curiosear con la mirada, aquella casa le parecía tan grande y hermosa y la decoración era bastante elegante, ajena a cualquier lugar en el que hubiera estado antes. Sin embargo su curiosidad infantil fue mayor que sus buenos modales y obediencia a su padre, lentamente dio un brinco para ver aquella foto de un niño, camino hasta llegar a ella tomándola entre sus manos, ese niño se parecía de cierta forma a ella y eso la hizo fijar completamente su interés en observarla.

Al pasar por la sala el padre de Yaten se encontró con una hermosa pequeña que supuso era la hija de alguna visita.

-Hola pequeña... ¿quién eres? –Pregunto al acercarse a ella tratando de no asustarla–

Mia volteo ligeramente aun sin soltar aquella foto al escuchar esa voz, algo conocida para ella- Yo… –pero no tardo en reconocerlo, era aquel agradable señor que con frecuencia se encontraba en el parque cerca de la escuela– ¡Hola! –Sonrió animada de aquella casualidad–

-¡Oh… hola pequeña! Que sorpresa tenerte aquí... ¿con quién vienes? –pregunto dándole por saludo un beso en el dorso de su pequeña mano, aun no entendía porque esa niña era tan agradable para él que hacía que la tratara como una linda princesa–

-Con mi papá… iremos a pasear, pero dijo que antes pasaríamos aquí –sonrió graciosamente por el sutil cosquilleo de aquel beso– ¿Y usted? –pregunto con la mayor simpleza como si él tampoco viviera ahí–

-Ah bueno yo aquí vivo... ¿mmm me acompañas con mi esposa? Desayunaremos juntos, seguro tu papi esta con ella. –Dijo pues lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el arquitecto que había avisado que pasaría a dejarle algunos bocetos–

-Si… –afirmo animada, pues su esposa igualmente le agradaba, ambos eran siempre tan amables con ella– Ah… Lo siento. –En seguida dejo la foto en su lugar, para después seguirlo–

Le sonrió, siempre tan propia pero divertida, había algo en ella que le recordaba a alguien, curiosamente al pequeño de la fotografía, y ahora que comparaba sus rasgos eran muy similares, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, extendió la mano hacia la niña para conducirla al jardín– ¿Y cómo te has portado?

-Mmm... –Pensó su respuesta– Bien, ahora vivo con papá… –dijo con una sonrisa– y tengo un cuarto muy bonito.

Aquella respuesta le sorprendió pues no tenía idea de que los padres de la niña fueran separados– ¿Y tu mamá? –Pregunto aun sonriéndole, desde la puerta que daba al jardín pudo ver a su hijo que ya se encontraba platicando con su madre aunque más bien creía que estarían discutiendo–

-Mamá vive sola… –dijo un poco cabizbaja– pero regresare con ella muy pronto, el juez dice que ahora debo vivir con papá. –Se animó ella misma y después de todo vivir con su padre tenía su lado agradable–

Mientras tanto la madre de Yaten que evitaba discutir con su hijo cambiaba el tema a algo como los preparativos de la boda y cosas similares, cuando escucho y pudo ver a su esposo detrás de la puerta de cristales.

-Ah por fin llego tu padre, pensé que ya se había quedado dormido. –Bromeo–

- Ah lo siento... –dijo al alcanzar a escuchar a su esposa– Mira a quien me encontré.

Yaten volteo para saludar a su padre pero la sonrisa que estaba a punto de mostrar se le congelo al ver a la pequeña de su mano, estaba confundido y no entendía nada en absoluto de porque la conocía–

-Oh santo cielos pero si es Mia… –murmuro la madre de Yaten pero al parecer la pequeña no la escucho–

Mia sonrió a la amable señora, antes de salir corriendo hacia su papá, quería presentarle a sus amigos– Papi… papi… –grito emocionada– Mira ellos viven aquí… –ya estando cerca de él se abrazó a su pierna–

Todo fue tan rápido que no alcanzo a comprender nada de lo que pasaba, ¿ellos?, quería decir que ya los conocía, pero también la cara de sorpresa que presentaba su padre, no quiso ni siquiera voltear a ver su madre que de seguro estaría además de asombrada confundida y molesta– Si Mia...

-¿Papi? –fue lo único que alcanzo a preguntarse a sí mismo por si es que había escuchado mal al ver como la niña corría al encuentro de su padre que no era otro más que Yaten su hijo–

Mientras que la Madre de Yaten estaba en aparente shock, solo mirando fijamente a aquella pequeña que si bien ya conocía, ahora le resultaba completamente impactante– ¿¡Papi?! –Dijo en voz alta– ¡Papá! –volvió a repetir mientras su piel palidecía lentamente–

Mia sonrió orgullosa, en realidad era con las primeras personas que presentaba a Yaten como su padre– Si, él es mi papá, su nombre es Yaten Black y es mi papa. –En su pecho no cabía de orgullo–

-Hija te dije que esperaras a que yo te llamara... –se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura para tomarla en sus brazos– lo siento madre, sé que no fue la mejor manera de que se enteraran, pero es verdad... Mia es mi hija –dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña para que viera que estaba orgulloso de poder decirlo–

-Yaten, no estamos para bromas. –Dijo su padre al llegar hasta la mesa y dejar ahí el plato para después acercarse a su esposa en señal de apoyo–

La mujer estaba simplemente anonadada, observando como la niña solo se abrazaba al cuello de su hijo, a quien llamaba padre– Sin duda es una broma ¿verdad Yaten? No puedes ser padre. –Aseguro tratando de no estallar frente a esa pequeña que tanto le agradaba pero que ahora resultaba ser ¿su nieta?–

-Mia, puedes ir a jugar, ya se, ve a buscar flores bonitas para que hagas un lindo ramo... ¿sí? –Bajo a la pequeña indicándole los rosales que estaban algo retirados, lo suficiente para que la niña no escuchara nada de lo que tuviera que hablar con sus padres–

La pequeña busco la mirada de los dueños de la casa buscando su permiso, pero la señora parecía no poner atención, sin embargo el señor pareció darle un sí con la mirada y eso basto para ella y salir a buscar unas lindas flores. Una vez fuera de los adultos la madre de Yaten no podía más que esperar una explicación

-Sí, es mi hija... –volvió la mirada a ellos– y de Mina.

Su padre simplemente no podía dejar de ver a la niña, ahora entendía porque la gran similitud que encontraba en esa niña y ahora en Yaten.

-¿Y de Mina? –Ese nombre pensó que jamás volvería a escucharlo de los labios de su hijo– Pero espera, es imposible, tú no has visto a esa chica desde hace años… –era imposible seguro que esa niña no era su nieta– Oh un momento… ¿Por eso te fuiste tan repentinamente Yaten Black? –era algo que creía imposible, pero estaba claro que para su hijo lo imposible era posible–

Sonrió con burla, por lo visto jamás creyeron o al menos su madre no creyó que realmente amaba a Mina y que hubiera sido capaz de abandonarla al saber que estaba embarazada– ¿Qué madre? ¿Irme al saber que tendría un hijo? ¡De verdad lo crees!

-¡Claro que no, pero…! –suspiro profundamente– al parecer a ti te encanta hacer lo que al parecer tu padre y a mi pensaríamos que jamás harías… pero si es así… ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? –tomando asiento, aquello aún era demasiado–

-Mina me lo oculto, por mi bien –aun le costaba trabajo asimilar que así hubiera sido– se alejó de mi porque pensaba que yo no tendría un futuro si me quedaba junto a ella, por eso me oculto la noticia de que esperábamos un hijo, más bien una hija –volteo a ver la niña que se encontraba muy entretenida buscando flores y quizá uno que otro insecto–

-¿Y si iba a decírtelo por que espero cinco años para hacerlo? ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué tuvieras tus sueños realizados y tu futuro resuelto? –Pregunto con cierta ironía–

-Aun piensas que solo le intereso a Mina por mi posición social y dinero... vamos madre, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que tenía está invertido en la clínica... así que... ¿cuál sueño y futuro realizado?, aún sigo trabajando para lograrlo, aunque... –bajo la mirada con tristeza– mi mayor sueño y futuro era tener una familia con ella.

-Ay dios mío… un día vas a matarme Yaten Black. –Masajeo su frente– ¡Mia es mi nieta! –se repitió asombrada–

-Si... yo sé que desprecias a Mina, pero debes aceptar que ella es su madre –dijo tranquilamente–

-Vamos cariño, yo sé que no te desagrada esa idea... –dijo dulce a su esposa pues muchas veces habían platicado que ella sería una muy buena nieta–

-Lo sé… esa niña es un amor, sé que esto va más allá de mi renuencia a esa joven, después de todo creo que ninguna mujer algún día será suficiente para ti según mi parecer. ¿Y ahora que debemos decirle? Hola Mia somos tus abuelos ¡Hace dos años que te conocemos pero no lo sabíamos! Es una niña Yaten…

-Lo sé... por eso de momento solo la traje para que la conozcan... pero ya la conocen así que... necesitaría hablar con ella... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa volviendo la mirada a la niña– pero creo que no tardara en entender que ustedes son sus abuelos.

La madre de Yaten solo se quedó pensativa, meditando todo aquello tan repentino– Yaten, ahora que eres padre, ¿estás seguro sobre tu deseo de casarte? ¿Qué piensa la niña, o no lo sabe aún?

Suspiro un preocupado– Ya lo sabe... y... no fue la mejor experiencia que tuve para ser primerizo... no acepta del todo la relación con Serena, pero sé que la aprecia.

-Y supongo que vale más para ti tu relación con Serena que el hecho de que tu hija no la acepte… –Cuestiono la madre a su hijo con suma tranquilidad y observándolo apaciguadamente por su respuesta– después de todo ella lo entenderá o la aceptara… algún día. –Haciendo énfasis en que quizá aquello le llevaría años–

-No quieras ponerme entre la espada y la pared al elegir entre Mia o Serena... –respiro profundamente– las dos son importantes para mí, además ella está haciendo todo lo posible por ganarse el cariño de Mia, aunque ya lo tiene como amiga... pero no la acepta como mi novia.

-Yo no trato de ponerte de ninguna forma, yo solo creo que tal vez esto ha sido muy rápido para ti, de un día para otro eres padre y créeme hijo nadie aprende a ser padre ni en una vida entera, pero como padre deberás darte cuenta que en situaciones como estas primero debes velar por Mia, después de todo ahora ella es tu verdadera familia y la que más te necesita. –Se abanicaba con sus manos pues el malestar y mareo aun no pasaban por la noticia recibida y parecía cada vez más pálida–

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, piensa en la niña como padre en lugar de como hombre, es tu hija, pero ojala no te arrepientas de tenerla en una incertidumbre de que en qué casa le tocara dormir esta y las demás noches... –dijo su padre algo pensativo solo escuchando la discusión entre su esposa y su hijo, pero no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de la niña "ahora vivo con mi padre"– tu madre tiene razón.

Yaten lo sabía, primero debía pensar en Mia antes que en nadie más, ni siquiera en Mina, quien también sufría, pero quizá en cierta forma era egoísta al querer tener a su hija al menos un tiempo solo para él.

En ese momento de escucharon los pequeños pasos presurosos de la pequeña que llegaba feliz de poder haber jugado con lo que más le gustaba, las flores.

-Papi, mira lo que hice. –Mostrando un collar, un ramo y una corona hecha de hermosas flores de colores–

La madre de Yaten solo pudo verla, en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera explotado al ver sus hermosas flores que eran su delirio y fascinación en aquellos arreglos pero simplemente no le importó, la cara de la pequeña valía sacrificar sus rosales y jardín entero.

- Ah te quedaron hermosos... –dijo tomándolos con cuidado– ¿es tu corona de princesa?

-Ah… no hice ninguna para mi… –reflexiono–el collar es para… –volteando a ver a la madre de Yaten sonriéndole– Gracias, sus flores son las más bonitas del mundo.

La madre de Yaten la tomo por sorpresa, sin duda aquella niña era hermosa y ahora que la veía bien, se parecía tanto a Yaten– Gracias Mia, son realmente hermosas, algún día podrías venir a ayudarme a cuidarlas –a lo que la pequeña dijo un "Sí" emocionada–

-¿Y el ramo y la corona? –pregunto el padre de Yaten con curiosidad, la niña era educada y muy respetuosa, a su parecer la madre de Mia había sabido educarla muy bien y eso le gustaba pues reafirmaba el concepto que aun guardaba de aquella joven a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido Yaten por ella–

Yaten sonrió orgulloso de lo bien portada que era su niña– ¿Y entonces para quien son las demás flores?

-La corona es para mi mamá, ella es la reina… –sonrió colocándose ella por el momento– Y el ramo es para Serena, al bebé le gustaran también, tal vez pueda guardarlo hasta que nazca y pueda jugar con las flores –sonrió divertida de que alguien disfrutara tanto como ella de esas flores, más aun por que comenzaba a imaginar que sería una niña muy parecida a su Flor–

-¿Un bebé?, ¿a qué te refieres Mia? –Pregunto curioso el padre de Yaten pues creyó escuchar mal– seguro conoces a alguien que espera un bebé, ¿no es cierto?

Yaten se quedó con la sonrisa congelada en cuanto escucho a la niña, pues no tenía pensando darles esa noticia de una vez a sus padres.

-No… –negó muy segura y de manera rápida– Papá y Serena tendrán un bebé… –su mirada se apagó por un momento, pero trato de sonreír sutilmente– por eso papá quiere pasar su vida solo con ella –murmuro volteando a ver a su padre para que la apoyara con el comentario y dijera que no estaba mintiendo–

La madre de Yaten sintió su cabeza darle vueltas y su mirada nublarse tras esas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza, la mirada ensombrecida de la pequeña que parecía luchar por resignarse y la idea de que todo aquello era un completo caos, termino por vencer su fuerza haciéndola desvanecerse.

-¡Madre! –De inmediato se puso de pie para ayudar a su padre que se encontraba ya tratando de reanimarla, pero era en vano– Mamá... –en cuanto estuvo a su lado la cargo para llevarla adentro–

-Vamos hija... –dijo el padre de Yaten tomando la mano de la pequeña para seguir a su hijo–

-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Está enferma! –cuestión la pequeña sumamente preocupada al verla así y más al ver a su papa tan preocupado llamándola mamá–

-Tranquila hija, solo que está cansada y hace mucho calor. –dijo Yaten entrando a la casa para llevarla hasta su recamara–

-No te preocupes Mia, ella estará bien... ah mira ve con ella y que te dé un poco de helado... –dijo haciéndole una señal a la empleada para que atendiera a la niña que de inmediato fue a tomarla de la mano– anda ve... ahorita regresa tu padre.

La pequeña obedeció pero su cara de preocupación no se desvaneció.

-Tranquila... un helado doble con chocolate... –sugirió a la empleada para que llevara a la niña–

Llegando a su habitación dejo a su madre recostada sobre la cama para que estuviera más cómoda al momento en que escucho que entraba su padre.

Camino directo a su esposa trayendo en sus manos un paño impregnado de alcohol– Hijo un día de estos harás más que desmayar a tu madre –Murmuro en tono bajo pero un tanto serio–

-Lo siento... –se sentó a un lado de su madre tomando una de sus manos entre la suya– no pensaba decírselos ahora... ya saben para esperar a que todo estuviera bien... –mintió y a partir de ese momento todo lo demás serían mentiras y más mentiras–

Su padre volteó a verlo sutilmente mientras esperaba que su esposa reaccionara, pero lo que encontró en su mirada no lo tranquilizo, al contrario no sintió lo mismo en su mirada que cuando hablo de Mia– Supongo que como siempre las mujeres se adelantan –refiriéndose a su ahora pequeña mujercita, Mia– No quiero ni pensar como lo tomara tu madre.

-Pues tendrá que aceptarlo... Serena desea tanto a ese bebé que ahora también la cuidare más... –dijo con sinceridad pues aunque no estaba de acuerdo todavía con la decisión de Serena era un hecho que tendría que tener más cuidado con respecto a su salud y tranquilidad–

Su padre lo miro suspicazmente sin decir más, en parte inmerso por cada mirada y reacción de su hijo y también por el despertar de su esposa.

-Cariño… –se quejó abriendo los ojos lentamente–

- ¿Mamá? –Pregunto al ver que comenzaba a reaccionar– ¿te sientes mejor?

-Para ser sincera no… todo me da vueltas –Trato de sentarse pero solo palideció más–

-No te levantes amor, solo descansa. Sera mejor que duermas un poco –su esposo acaricio su mano–

-¿Dormir? Creo que no podría dormir en una semana –recordando todo aquello que ahora vagaba en su mente–

Yaten suspiró pesadamente poniéndose de pie– Lo siento madre, no quise que te enteraras de esa forma, pensábamos decírselos... ¿en tal caso no deberías estar contenta?

La madre de Yaten suspiro profundamente– No es eso Yaten, hoy era un día bastante normal y de pronto tengo una nieta de cinco años y ahora estamos a punto de ser abuelos de nuevo y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿si tú en verdad estás listo para todo esto Yaten?

Sonrió con algo de arrogancia de la que conservaba de joven– ¿Crees que no estoy listo para ser padre?, como se supone que lo sabré.

-Yaten no te molestes, no lo digo para molestarte, solo que como ya te dijimos, ser padre es demasiado responsabilidad y cuando conocimos a Serena la defendiste tanto como lo hiciste con la madre de Mia en su momento y hace un momento cuando confirmaste el comentario de Mia, parecías otro hijo. –Con lentitud y ayuda de su esposo tomo asiento sobre la cama– Tal vez… no quieras que se repita la misma historia que viviste con Mia, quieres que ese bebé tenga a su padre a cada minuto ¿no es cierto?

Yaten la observo un poco confundido, tal vez era cierto aquello de que las madres en especial tienen un sexto sentido y ella intuía que algo no estaba bien en su relación con Serena– Claro que quiero que ese bebé tenga a su padre en todo momento pero no entiendo que tiene que ver el comentario de Mia en todo esto. Ya se los dije, se los íbamos a contar a su debido tiempo.

Su madre lo miro un poco escéptica, mientras suspiraba– De verdad hijo, nada me hará más feliz que tener ese bebé entre mis brazos muy pronto, al igual que ver a Mia como mi nieta desde ahora, solo por favor toma en cuenta lo que tu padre y yo te dijimos. Ser padre es una gran responsabilidad, al igual que el matrimonio lo es, sé que ahora debes pensar en tus hijos de la misma forma y la verdad no sé en qué situación está Mía contigo en este momento… –volvió a suspiras– Aunque tienes a favor que Mia parece ser una niña adorable así que no dudo que llegue a hacerse a la idea de ese matrimonio… –Pero volvió a su mente la pequeña mirada perdida de la pequeña– después de todo, supongo que lo más lógico es que un hijos este con su madre.

-Estoy solicitando la patria potestad de Mia, y obviamente tendrá mi apellido... –dijo evadiendo su mirada pues seguro de ahí se desencadenarían más preguntas o quizá reclamos, no estaba seguro, antes lo estaba, pero en los últimos días todo había cambiado de una manera tan abrupta que no encontraba ninguna salida a nada–

-Yaten… –Solo murmuro preocupada– Y Mía… ella, ¿quiere vivir contigo, con Serena y el bebé de ahora en adelante? –tal vez la pequeña estaba de acuerdo, aunque dudaba que una niña de su edad y lo apegada a su madre que era lo quisiera, ahora que lo recordaba Mia jamás había hablado de su padre cada vez que la encontraban, pero su madre siempre entraba en cada comentario–

- No lo sé madre... –suspiro un poco fastidiado– estos días que ha estado en la casa se ha adaptado bien y estoy seguro que las cosas con Serena y el bebé podrían ser más fáciles si estamos juntos, quiero que sienta el calor de una familia. –Familia que sabía estaban muy lejos de serlo–

-No fue eso lo que pregunte hijo… –supuso que si evadió con aquello era algo que tal vez ni siquiera se había puesto a hablar con la pequeña– Mia, ¿qué es lo que quisiera Mia? ¿Qué es lo que tú y Mina creen mejor para ella? Sé que es una niña y ustedes aún deben elegir lo mejor para ella, pero eso no significa que su opinión no sea importante hijo.

Se acercó hasta ella besando su frente, dando por terminada esa conversación, demasiadas preguntas y ningún respuesta, estaba confundido y lo sabía pero al menos por ese día ya había hecho demasiado a sus padres– Nos tenemos que ir, después podrán visitar a Mía. Discúlpame madre por los disgustos que te hago pasar.

Su madre no dijo nada tampoco, solo oró internamente por que su hijo supiera lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba por vivir. Pero si jamás se detuvo a luchar por que su hijo no sufriera, tampoco lo haría ahora con sus nietos.

-Nos vemos papá... –se acercó al hombre y de igual forma le dio un beso pero en la mejilla– los quiero mucho. Nos vemos después... –sin esperar alguna respuesta salió de la habitación directamente a la cocina donde encontró a Mía frente a un plato que aun contenía un poco de helado– ¿Terminaste colibrí?

Al ver a su padre volteo a verlo con una sonrisa corriendo hasta él, no sin antes darle las gracias a la joven que la cuidaba y quien había dado él helado– Papi… ¿la abuela esta mejor?

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla tomándola entre sus brazos para cargarla– Si ya está mejor pero se quedó descansando, así que es hora de irnos... ¿te parece?

Mia solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Los días pasaban y nada parecía mejorar en su estado de ánimo, sabía que vivir en aquel apartamento jamás lo ayudaría, lo que había ideado como una manera de hacer despertar a Serena, tal vez haciéndola enfadar o sentir que lo perdía ahora le era una realidad tan dolorosa que el aire quemaba ahí dentro. Los clientes no faltaron y recibió cientos de buenas ofertas ahora solo faltaba que su padre firmara parte de los documentos pues si bien aquella era prácticamente la casa de su padre en realidad Seiya ahora era la mitad del dueño, jamás quiso comprarlo por completo pues deseo tener algo que aún lo uniera con su padre, a decir verdad aun no superaba por completo aquel complejo de la falta de un padre. Y así lo medito por algunos días, si en el pasado la partida de Serena se había llevado consigo la poca relación que tenía con su padre, ahora con ser él quien dejara aquella relación podría traer consigo algún entendimiento con su padre, no era que volvería a caer a sus exigencias, solo que en verdad en esos años había necesitado de él y ahora entendía que tal vez el en algún momento tuvo algo de razón con aquella relación romántica y espontanea que vivió con Serena. En fin ahí se encontraba esperando a su padre, después de años de no verlo y meses de no hablar con el por teléfono, a excepción de la llamada del día anterior donde le pidió que se vieran, aunque aún existía la posibilidad que lo dejara esperando como en el pasado.

Puntualmente llego a la hora pactada con Seiya, no era un hombre que dejara demostrar lo que sentía o pensaba, pero aquella llamada por parte de su hijo lo había desconcertado y confundido, ¿qué era lo que quería ahora de él después de tantos años de no verse?, no es que no deseara verlo después de todo era su hijo pero dentro de él había algo que no dejaba que se acercara a él su única familia, quizá la culpa o el acierto de sus predicciones como padre, como quiera que fuera ahí estaba timbrando y en espera de que su hijo abriera la puerta.

Seiya se alejó de la pequeña cantina dentro de su departamento, para ir hacia la puerta, al abrirla ahí estaba, el impensable y esperado– Padre… –lo nombro con una sutil sonrisa un tanto reservada–

-Buenas noches... –dijo un tanto frio aunque en realidad le daba gusto ver a su hijo– ¿puedo pasar?

Seiya se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar– Es tu casa, adelante… –regresando a la cantina para prepararle a su padre su trago preferido– ¿Un tabaco?

-No gracias... –entro cerrando tras de sí la puerta– veo que lo has conservado tal cual, pensé que lo destruirías en tu desesperación.

-El pasado no se puede cambiar padre… –Serena era su pasado y quería que todo en ese lugar se conservara así hasta el último momento en el que el viviera ahí– es mejor aceptarlo… –extendió su mano para darle su bebida– La verdad pensé que no vendrías –evitando un poco aquel tema–

-Gracias... –dijo al recibir el trago y por pensar en que no acudiría– aunque no te guste soy tu padre y siempre me preocupe por ti, pero decidí respetar tu decisión de no volver a verme –después de decir aquello bebió un poco del licor del vaso–

-Supongo que ahora lo entiendo… –sonrió con burla de sí mismo, pues su presente se basaba en eso– eso de respetar decisiones.

-Quizá nunca entendiste las mías... –dijo con una sutil sonrisa observando el contenido de su vaso tomando asiento– pero quería que fueras fuerte, capaz de valerte por ti mismo... aun estos años estuve pendiente de ti... aunque tú no lo notaras... pero tenías que madurar.

-Supongo… tal vez si algún día soy padre lo entenderé, solo ahora siento que no puedo entender tu manera de cuidarme… pero supongo que al final tu instinto de padre era cierto –su vista se fijaba en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos en cada rincón–

Lo observo por un instante, habían sido muchos los años en los que se había mantenido alejado y frio con su hijo, y no es porque no lo apreciara, solo que para él era difícil ver en cada gesto de Seiya el reflejo de su madre, la única mujer que amo pero que no supo hacer feliz– ¿Hubieras querido que me equivocara sobre esa chica?

-La verdad es que es lo que más hubiera deseado –dijo pensativo– aun lo deseo, que te hubieras equivocado…. Pero supongo que como siempre dices "siempre tengo la razón" –odiaba admitirlo, pero una vez más la tenía ya que Serena no era para él–

-¿Sabes cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el cual me opuse a tu relación con esa chica? –Pregunto bebiendo en seguida un poco del vaso para luego continuar– no es que quisiera que hicieras mi voluntad, pero con Rei en cierta forma no me equivoque en como seria su relación.

-Fracasamos papá… –lo vio fijamente, ¿acaso él lo sabría? que terminaría desperdiciando su tiempo con aquella relación– y nada de mi relación con Rei me trajo alguna vez felicidad –afirmo seguro– tal vez tranquilidad en algún punto y en algunos aspectos pero nada más.

-Esa chica... –dijo algo pensativo– era o quizá sigue siendo muy parecida a tu madre... –sonrió ligeramente con algo de tristeza– por eso fue que me opuse a su relación, sabía cómo eras en ese entonces y estaba seguro que la harías sufrir así que quise evitarles ese dolor a los dos... –confeso subiendo la mirada para encontrar la de su hijo– aunque a mí también me dolió.

Aquellas palabras jamás las habría imaginado, ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños– ¿Es verdad todo esto? ¿O solo lo dices por hacerme sentir peor o quedar bien?

Sonrió poniéndose de pie caminando lentamente por la sala– Seiya la primera vez que te vi a su lado ¿viste acaso en mí una muestra de desagrado?, no –continuo recordando aquella noche– esa mirada en ti y en ella, supe lo que significaba, pero tú ya tenías una chica que estaba seguro sería capaz de todo, soportar tus engaños, las mentiras pero sobre todo que conocía tu verdadero yo... en cambio esa chica... demasiado noble... –se detuvo frente a una fotografía que había de su esposa y la observo un momento– tu debiste notarlo, demasiado buena para ti y tu madre demasiado buena para mí.

-Pero es la mujer que amo… –dijo frustrado y molesto– la mujer que amaba en ese entonces y juzgaste nuestra relación sin darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que por ella sería capaz de todo… –dejo el vaso con fuerza sobre el vidrio templado que servía de mesa– cambie solo por ella aun sin tenerla a mi lado, cuanto más hubiera hecho si ella hubiera sido mi esposa y no Rei, una mujer maniática capaz de arruinarnos la vida y privarnos de lo que más felices nos hubiera hecho padre… un hijo, un hijo que cinco años pensé que tu habías mandado deshacerte de él… –solo recordarlo hacia que su sangre hirviera– no necesitaba a una mujer capaz de destruirme en su afán de mantenerme a su lado…

-Lo sé... –volvió la vista a Seiya– lo supe después de que se casaron, aquel accidente había sido demasiado casual... y quizá te lo hubiera dicho, pero ¿eso no cambiaba las cosas?, ya estaba hecho y esa chica lejos... dime Seiya... ¿realmente la amas aun y crees que ella te ama después de todos estos años?

-Esa pregunta ya no tiene sentido… –dijo con molestia y burla de su cruel realidad– Te lo dije, tienes razón ella no es para mí y tal vez porque ella tiene la fuerza de que carecía mi amada madre… –sirvió su vaso con más licor para después beberlo de un trago, acercándole los papeles que le interesaban– mi pasado ahora es Serena Tsukino, futura señora de Black… Mi presente –se encogió de hombros– por lo pronto deshacerme de este lugar.

Tomo los papeles que le cederían por completo la propiedad a su hijo– ¿Si fuera otro el que se va a casar con ella te quedarías tan tranquilo? –Después de aquella pregunta saco su pluma fuente para firmar los documentos–

-Ella puede casarse con quien le plazca…. Ya no es ese el punto que me interesa en este momento –Sintiéndose satisfecho de por fin terminar con la agonía de tener que vivir en aquel lugar–

Al terminar de firmar observo los documentos– Yo me equivoque Seiya... tienes razón los juzgue sin siquiera darles el beneficio de la duda, creí que tu seguirías siendo igual y ella sufriría al igual que tu madre, pero hubo un momento en que me di cuenta que ella no pasaría por la misma historia que tu mamá... hubo un momento en que me sentí plenamente orgulloso de ti.

-Eso ya no importa ahora… después de todo no podemos vivir culpando a los demás por nuestros errores, ahora solo debo pensar a futuro donde no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores, donde quiero que aceptes a las mujeres que yo elija para compartir mi vida.

-Respetare las decisiones que tomes sean cuales sean... –volvió hacia donde estaba la fotografía de su esposa dispuesto a tomarla solo que al hacerlo piso un objeto mismo que llamo su atención tanto como para tomarse la molestia de recogerlo– no sé qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes ahora que esa chica volvió pero si en algo te pareces a mí y ella a tu madre es que no pueden ocultar el amor... yo amaba a tu madre quizá de una manera equivocada pero ella era mi refugio y fuimos tan felices cuando al menos por un tiempo... –se acercó a él tomando su mano dejando en ella aquel anillo de compromiso– si aún la amas habla claro, déjense los dos de falso orgullo, sean humildes, capaces de perdonarse, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberle dicho por última vez "te amo" a tu madre... ese ha sido mi mayor castigo, vivir con el remordimiento... nunca te di consejos Seiya pero ahora me tomo el atrevimiento de darte uno... no repitas mis mismo errores por favor... se feliz.

Seiya bajo su mirada quedándose sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, pero más aún por el pequeño y brillante objeto que había puesto en su mano, el cual lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos su mente y corazón. Presiono su puño guardándolo en él antes de subir su mirada a su padre.

-Me hubiera gustado tener un padre en el pasado, deseaba escuchar tus palabras con un "Seiya lo estás haciendo bien" o incluso "Deberías hacerlo mejor" un consejo como él de ahora, pero creo que ese jamás fue tu estilo, sin embargo ahora pese a todo el daño que hemos vivido no quiero perder a mi padre para siempre que sigas siendo un extraño para mí.

-Todos nos equivocamos, yo lo hice en mi manera de educarte, siempre dejándote hacerlo que quisieras, quizá porque pensé que con eso compensaba el hecho de que por mi culpa ya no tenías una mamá que te esperara al volver de clases... –era la primera vez que se atrevía a decir todo eso y el motivo era que tal vez los años lejos de su único hijo le habían dolido más de lo que quiso admitir alguna vez– no me sentía digno de ser tu padre mucho menos de aconsejarte o decirte si estabas bien o mal, yo mismo vivía en mis propios errores.

Le dolía ver que su padre también había sufrido aquellos años, que ambos vivieron la soledad y el luto de su madre solos, cuando pudieron darse fuera uno al otro fue más fácil simplemente alejarse, pero ahora Seiya no quería hacerlo más, sabía que su padre no era perfecto o un santo pero ¿Quién lo era? Lo juzgo y rechazo cinco años por un crimen que no cometió, ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer y deseaba era recuperar a su padre.

-Sé que será difícil tener una relación padre e hijo normal, pero al menos se y deseo que me des la oportunidad de ser tu hijo, de ser el hombre que deseaste que fuera –subió la mano a su hombro mientras la otra guardaba en su bolsillo aquel preciado objeto– de demostrarte que puedes estar orgulloso de mis decisiones padre, porque si he luchado sin dejarme vencer hasta ahora ha sido por la mujer que amo y por el padre que añoro.

-Entonces no te dejes vencer Seiya –dijo con seguridad– porque si yo lo hice fue por cobarde pero tú no eres como yo... hay veces que crees que lo has perdido todo pero solo es cuestión de hablar, míranos ahora, si hace tiempo yo me hubiera decidido a decirte todo esto las cosas serían diferentes, habla pero al mismo tiempo escucha... y quizá entonces puedas tener una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz... hoy dimos un paso para recuperar nuestra relación de padre e hijo... ¿crees poder dar el paso para recuperar la relación de Serena y Seiya?, no me respondas ahora, son demasiadas emociones juntas... –palmeo un poco su espalda, todo eso había rebasado su nivel sentimental y demostraciones de afecto– te quiero hijo aunque nunca te lo dije.

Seiya le sonrió agradeciendo sus palabras pues él entendía que aquello tal vez era demasiado para ambos asimilarlo en una noche. Palmeo de la misma forma el hombro de su padre– Yo también te quiero papá… gracias por el consejo. –Efectivamente no podía decirle en ese momento si lo llevaría a cabo o no pero escucharlo era lo que en ese momento necesitaba–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Aquella tarde era perfecta y agradeció que el clima fuera tan esplendido con ella, tras haber pedido permiso a Yaten para comer con su pequeña Mia, todos sus compañeros de clase habían quedado en comer juntos y Mina había sido quien se había ofrecido gustosa de llevarlos, conocía a cada uno de ellos y en realidad no eran más de diez pequeños, pero no pudo dejar de agradecer al padre de uno de los compañeros de Mía que se ofreció a ayudarla, después de todo era mucha responsabilidad salir con tal número de pequeños. Si bien el restaurante infantil estaba cerrado y bastante seguro, eran demasiado inquietos.

El lugar era hermoso y tranquilo, los pequeños ya habían comido lo necesario para recobrar energías mientras el par de adultos aprovechaban para tomar una buena dosis de energía con una malteada.

-De verdad creo que no hubiera podido sola… –le sonrió amable Mina al esposo de la que era una buena amiga de ella y conocidos ya desde que Mía entro al área de maternidad– Creo que su energía incrementa fuera del colegio.

-No te preocupes Mina, si mi esposa no estuviera de viaje ella también estaría aquí y aprovecharía para quejarse de mí. –Bromeo a lo que ella rió– Evidencia de pequeños monstruos… –se acercó quitando de su cabello algunas pequeñas bolitas de papel–

-Se divertían bastante de camino a aquí… –paso su mano justo por donde había estado la de él pues supuso que tendría muchas más– Yo realmente estoy feliz solo de tener a Mia… –sonrió aliviada a lo que fue ahora él quien rió pues él tenía un par de gemelos más pequeños que el compañero de Mía–

-Mami… mami, ¿puedo pedir un helado? –llego agitada peo muy dinámica la pequeña Mia–

-¿Mas azúcar? Cariño no dormirás en tres días –ya que sería el tercer helado de la tarde–

-¿Qué tal si yo te lo invito?, Así harás travesuras a tu madre el resto de la tarde… –dijo burlista el hombre joven mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña y ella brincaba emocionada y feliz–

Sonrió en cuanto vio el local, aún estaba a una distancia considerable del lugar en lo que buscaba estacionamiento, había sido una buena idea averiguar dónde estaría su pequeña y Mina, aquella hermosa muñeca sonreía en espera de su futura dueña. Apenas sí había encontrado un espacio vacío se apresuró a ocuparlo, después de apagar el motor y tomar el obsequio entre sus manos estaba dispuesto a bajar, pero la imagen de su eterna guerrera lo dejo sin aliento, extrañamente ese día la veía más hermosa que de costumbre o quizá esa sonrisa en sus labios es la que hacía que luciera radiante, pero no era por la plática con la pequeña sino por la compañía de aquel hombre, sin dudarlo bajo azotando la puerta y entro después de decir al empleado que iba por su esposa e hija, se arrepintió en el momento en que lo dejaron entrar solo para ver como su hija parecía muy feliz y contenta de estar entre ese hombre y Mina, algo que jamás creyó sería posible, después de todo Mía le había dicho que quería que solo él fuera su padre y ahora encontrarla de esa forma hacía que su corazón doliera tanto o más que pensar en la posibilidad de ver a Mina junto a alguien más.

-¿Interrumpo? –Pregunto con voz seria, sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta llegar a espaldas de Mina–

Mina volteo al escuchar aquella voz, sin haberse percatado de la pregunta en si o el tono de ella– ¿Yaten? –cambio aquella risa que acababa de tener por una sonrisa bastante sorprendida–

-Papi… –llamo la pequeña exaltada de emoción– Papi… Papi… el señor Armand me comprara otro helado –le conto emocionada–

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se giró por completo aun sentada en la silla–

-Mucho gusto señor Armand... –dijo observándolo fijamente para luego sonreírle a la niña– yo te lo comprare mi amor... ¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscar a mi hija? –Pregunto aun con esa sonrisa, solo que esta vez el tono no era amigable hacia Mina–

-¡¿Hija?! –No pudo evitar repetir, tanto su esposa como él conocían a Mina y Mia hacía más de dos años y hasta donde sabían ella era una madre soltera–

Mina al percibir aquel semblante molesto no supo en realidad porque era o si es que necesitaba a Mia para algo– Armand él es Yaten el padre de Mia… –le sonrió con cara de "es una larga historia" a lo que el afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza–

-Mucho gusto Yaten… –extendió su mano pese que le había parecido bastante antipático–

-Mia por que no vas y pides tú helado –le sonrió Mina a la pequeña–

-Anda hija ve y pide uno para mí también... claro si al señor Armand y a tu mami no les molesta que me quede acompañándote. –Dijo en tono algo coqueto a su pequeña–

-Claro, no hay problema… –Respondió con cierta ironía el hombre, y apenas termino de hablar la pequeña salió corriendo–

Mina espero que la pequeña se fuera antes de ponerse de pie– Nos permites un momento Armand. –Le sonrió sutil antes de voltear a ver a Yaten–

Aquella sonrisa iba acompañada de algo de arrogancia– ¿Si Armand nos permites?, que amable.

No, definitivamente supo que algo le pasaba, Yaten no se comportaba tan arrogante y antipático con los desconocidos.

-Claro… –solo respondió con la mayor simpleza, no entendiendo como Mina pudo haber tenido una hija con un hombre tan arrogante–

Mina camino tan rápido como pudo hasta salir del establecimiento a la parte lateral de este.

- ¿Molesta porque te interrumpí tu comida "familia"? –pregunto serio observándola fijamente–

"¿Familiar?" A que venía ese tono en esa palabra, pensó mientras lo veía con cara de ¿qué?– No estoy molesta por nada… solo que no entiendo porque estás aquí… ¿paso algo?, pensé que habíamos quedado en que podría comer con Mia hoy… Y tu cara me hace sentir como si me la hubiera robado o algo peor –decía con tranquilidad mientras contemplaba aquella mirada en él que hacia tanto no veía, recordádnosle solo algo que creyó imposible ¿celos?–

-Sí, pero nunca dijiste nada de salir con... –volteo viendo por un momento a través del cristal a su acompañante– Armand... pensé que sería una comida entre tú y nuestra hija... pensé en darles una sorpresa y creo que la sorpresa la tuve yo... –volvió a mirarla– pensé que Malaquite sería el "único" para ti de ahora en adelante.

Mina sonrió con cara de asombro solo por no saber cómo reaccionar, mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza– ¡No puedo creer que esté pasando esto! Yaten ¿sabes lo que estás haciéndome? Una escena de celos –Le respondió antes de darle oportunidad de hacerlo–

Había sido descubierto, pero realmente se encontraba celoso de verla a lado de otro hombre pero aun así sonrió con fingida diversión– Por favor Mina... ¿celos?, vaya no pensé que también te habías convertido en comediante.

-No me engañes Yaten… pero ahora si estas completamente fuera de cabida… –afirmo– Crees que Mia y yo solo somos de tu propiedad, como si fuéramos un par de muñequitas a tu merced.

La tomo del brazo llevándola hacia un poco más a la orilla donde aquel individuo no pudiera verlos, la recargo en la pared y se quedó frente a ella aun sosteniendo su brazo– ¿Así que si no es Malaquite, es ese tipo?, tú en serio quieres conseguirle un padre a mi hija... ¿no es así?, Mia es mi hija.

Mina no se dejaría intimidar o desistiría de lo que tuviera que decir– ¿Y tú si pudiste conseguirle otra figura materna a mi hija?, Dime Yaten –ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin retractarse de cada palabra– Tu si tienes derecho a ser feliz y formar un hogar y yo debo quedarme sola el resto de mi vida… –sonrió con ironía– tengo veinticinco años y solo porque no tengo al hombre que deseo debo pasar mi vida sola, ¿porque tú lo quieres así?

-¿Así que la guerrera aun desea a este ogro? –Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios– vaya así que ahora eres tu quien tiene celos.

-Deja de hacer eso. –Desvió su mirada, que deseaba ¿torturarla?–

-¿Celarte o provocar tus celos? –Dijo acercándose a su oído aspirando su aroma–

-Ambas… –debía recordar que estaba molesta con él, muy molesta, pero él lo ponía difícil con sus acciones–

-¿Esto te incomoda? –murmuro a su oído mientras la mano que sostenía su brazo lo rozo en una sutil caricia– ¿te hace querer desear más?

Cerro sus ojos, debía mantener la cabeza en su lugar y la razón en sus acciones– N.. NO… –trato de afirmar seria–

Le gusto sentirla débil ante él, pero también sabía que tenía razón, era egoísta y lo sabía pero no podía simplemente dejar de amarla, estuvo un instante más disfrutando de esa situación– Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles... ¿por qué mi guerrera no eres capaz de secuestrarme o yo ser capaz de perderme en la torre más alta de un castillo junto a ti y nuestra hija? –Dijo en un murmullo a punto de tocar sus labios–

Mina abrió sus ojos al sentir su cálido aliento, su piel completa se estremeció– Porque no me has dejado hacerlo… –Respondió en un murmullo antes de ahora ser ella quien corto todo espacio entre ellos rosando sus labios mientras subía sus manos a sus mejillas para descansarlos ahí–

Tan solo ese pequeño roce lo hizo reaccionar estrechando entre sus brazos su cintura y sus labios volvieron a buscar los de Mina, se odiaba a sí mismo por alejarla de su vida pero quizá ese era un momento que no se volvería a repetir, estaba celoso, la idea de pensar que su hija y el amor de su vida pudieran convivir con otro hombre como la familia que para él fue negada, por ese solo instante no quería pensar solo sentir suyos esos labios y ese cuerpo.

–Mina sentía que su corazón volaba y su alma era libre entre aquellos cálidos y protectores brazos que tanto amaba. Sus labios exigieron más de él unos segundos que para ella fueron la misma eternidad, llena de dulzura y anhelo pero su mente sabía lo que en realidad ahora ella era para él y aquello la hizo volver a su fría realidad, pausando aquel beso, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pudiendo por un segundo ver amor y una necesidad de ella en aquella mirada. Deslizo su manos hacia sus labios acariciándolo para después colocar su dedo índice en señal de guardar silencio– Ahora solo soy esto… –sonrió con tristeza– lo que tu decidiste que fuera… Yaten deseo tener un hombre que me abrace, que me apoye y cuide de mi como últimamente me he dado cuenta que yo sola no puedo… no quiero que te lleves toda la felicidad de mi vida –suspiro sutilmente– deseo tener un hombre que me mire cada segundo con amor y me ame en un solo beso… Y eso tu deberás saber respetarlo… –bajo sus manos aunque en aquel trayecto acaricio sutilmente de su pecho– Mía no solo tendrá una familia completa contigo… algún día –dijo cabiendo en ella la esperanza de ese futuro– yo también le daré la familia como tú le estas dando ahora. –Lentamente dio un paso para quedar libre del espacio entre Yaten y la pared dando vuelta para comenzar a regresar dentro–

Estaba confundido, la amaba y deseaba que aquellas palabras no fueran la despedida que se temía habría en algún momento entre ellos– ¿Con ese hombre? –pregunto quizá producto de los celos o quizá de temor por que fuera Malaquite, en realidad ahora eso no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era el hecho de que ella tenía razón, él pronto haría una familia a lado de Serena–

Mina sonrió con tristeza a pesar de estar de espaldas a él, no giro a verlo, no quería que viera en ella la tristeza, solo levanto sutilmente los hombros– Él, Malaquite o cualquier hombre que yo elija, lo hare pensando solo en Mia y en mi… no debes preocuparte más por mí de ahora en adelante. –Dicho esto continúo con su camino sin mirar atrás, no debía hacerlo pues sabía que si lo hacía simplemente no podría continuar–

Yaten comprendió que en definitiva había sido la despedida que tanto miedo había tenido, ya no dijo más, ¿de qué serviría?, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora ella sería su pasado– Esperare a Mia en el auto... el tiempo que sea necesario. –Murmuro caminando lentamente hacía su vehículo desde el cual podría ver a Mina–

Ella entro al restaurante, sentía que sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía tan rápidamente, pensó en ir por Mia de inmediato, pero el verla tan contenta jugar con sus amigos, prefirió esperar a que ella también se tranquilizara, tomo su lugar junto aquel amigo con el cual solo converso unos minutos más de cosas poco importantes. Diez minutos después Mina salió con Mia, se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo y un cálido beso, observando cómo caminaba aun emocionada hacia el auto de su padre.

En cuanto vio salir a Mina con Mia puso el auto en marcha, observo con atención como se despedía de su hija y como la niña caminaba hacia él pero volteando a ver a su madre, cerró los ojos por un momento de inmediato bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, esta vez quería tenerla cerca de él– ¿Lista mi amor? –pregunto tratando de sonar alegre–

-Si… –dijo con seguridad– papá me divertí mucho hoy, a la otra ¿vendrías con nosotros también? –le pregunto a su padre mientras se despedía de su mama agitando su brazo y ella le correspondía–

-Claro... –dijo algo pensativo aun dejando que la pequeña pasara–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

De regreso a casa el camino fue tan corto para Yaten y Mia, la pequeña parecía no terminar de contar cada detalle de su tarde y él si bien ponía su atención en ella también no podía dejar de sentirse invadido en sus pensamientos. Al entrar a casa Mia dijo que iría a saludar a Serena y contarle que la había pasado muy bien, mientras Yaten se prepararía para ayudarla a servir la cena y tal vez aquello y convivir con su hija y Serena le serviría de distracción.

Al entrar a la casa todo parecía tan silencio que pensó que Serena no se encontraba, fue hasta que la joven del servicio le indico que estaba en su recamara. Tras pedir a Mia que fuera a dejar sus cosas y prepararse para cenar Yaten pensó en ir a su recamara, pero la verdad es que no deseaba estar solo y poner su mente a trabajar más aun. Camino hasta la recamara de Serena llamando la puerta. Siendo alcanzado por la pequeña Mia.

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, quizá después de todo el amor se negaba a morir, sonrió con cierta tristeza al darse cuenta que la que menos creía en cuentos rosas y en el amor es la que más afortunada había sido, tenía una hermosa hija y conservaba el amor de Yaten, por más que trataba de concentrarse en leer el libro de maternidad que el ginecólogo que había visitado le recomendó simplemente no podía, aquella imagen debió pertenecer a una película de romance si no fuera por esa tristeza en los dos, fue el ruido de la puerta al abrirse que la hizo fingir que leía.

-Adelante... –dijo fingiendo que leía aunque en realidad no había entendido nada en absoluto, sonriendo al ver entrar a la pequeña y a Yaten viéndolo solo un instante– ¡Hola mariposita! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola... –sonrió entrando a pasos saltarines hasta llegar a ella– me divertí mucho… comí cuatro helados… fresa, vainilla y dos de chocolate.

Yaten por su parte se acercó dándole en beso en la frente a Serena y una caricia en el cabello de Mia antes de sentarse al borde de la cama de Serena.

-¿4 Helados?, vaya eso debe ser un record... –dijo sonriendo a la niña– ¿y no me trajiste uno? –Fingió tristeza–

Negó sutilmente apenada– Te traeré uno la siguiente vez… –prometió–

-Mia… ya lavaste tus manos, pronto será la hora de la cena… –le dijo con la mayor tranquilidad, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre–

-Mmm anda mariposita, ve a lavarte las manos... –dijo acariciando su cabello con suavidad– más tarde me contaras como te fue... ¿sí?

-Si… pero… –voltea a ver a su padre– es que no tengo hambre papá, comí mucho hoy.

Yaten la miro un tanto dudoso, pues últimamente evitaba las cenas siempre con el mismo pretexto, aunque esta noche lo creyó más probable y certero, además esa mirada era todo lo que la pequeña necesitaba para convencerlo– De acuerdo pero más tarde te llevare un vaso de leche a tu recamara ¿si mi colibrí? –A lo que la pequeña accedió saliendo del cuarto no sin antes haberse despedido de ambos–

-Ve a jugar... –sonrió a la niña antes de verla salir de la habitación– ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –Pregunto desviando la mirada hacia los libros que tenía sobre la mesa junto a ella–

-Mmm… bien… –respondió mientras sus manos jugaban con una pequeña pelota de espuma que Serena tenia ahí cerca– La clínica por fin está casi lista, solo falta firmar los papeles de apertura… –su mirada se fijo en ella pero al verla tan interesada en su libro volvió su mirada a la pelota en sus manos– podríamos ir organizando la inauguración.

-Yaten quiero adelantar la boda... –dijo tranquilamente eligiendo un pequeño libro color rosa– organicemos la boda antes que la inauguración... –volvió la vista a él– ¿qué opinas?

-¡¿Adelantarla?! –aquello lo tomo por sorpresa– Bueno… creo que no hay problema, me refiero a que por mí no lo hay, pero no sé cómo lo tomara Mia… –mentía, para él también era algo imprevisto y que se lo dijera justo ese día, sentía que sin duda su destino era el adiós de Mina cada día más cerca–

-¿Es por Mia o por ti Yaten?, dijiste que no habría secretos entre nosotros... yo te dije lo que pensaba hacer con respecto a mi hijo, ¿y tú? –Pregunto sentándose junto a él– ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Yaten volteó a verla un momento antes de volver su mirada a otro lado. ¿Era vidente? ¿O él tenía en la frente pegado el nombre de Mina?– Solo me sorprendió ¿Por qué quieres adelantarla? Si es porque temes que no pueda guardar el secreto tanto tiempo antes de la boda, no te preocupes.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana desde donde pudo ver un par de autos pasar, suspiró antes de hablar– ¿Estás seguro que te quieres casar conmigo?, porque si es así entonces... –volteo a verlo– ¿Podrías dejar de verme algún día como una amiga para verme como mujer?, yo he decidido que tú seas el padre de mi hijo... quiero... –en realidad para ella también era difícil hablar con sinceridad– quiero enamorarme de ti.

Yaten dejó caer la pelota al escucharla, sin duda aquello lo sorprendió, debió saber que tal vez algún día algo entre ellos podría cambiar– Serena… –se puso de pie caminando hacia ella– Ya lo habíamos decidido y no voy a cambiar de opinión… sé lo que esperas de mi, seré tu esposo con todo lo que ello conlleva si tu así lo deseas… –pero su corazón latió irregularmente al decir aquello ¿algún día podría desear besar lo labios de Serena como esa tarde deseo los de Mina? Aun así Serena era una mujer hermosa, dulce y adorable y bien podría intentar amarla–

Sonrió con tristeza– Pero no es algo que yo desee si tu no lo quieres así... no puedo obligarte a que me veas como mujer... has dejado de ser aquel hombre seductor que jugaba con las mujeres... dime... ¿realmente podrías verme como lo hiciste esta tarde con Mina? –Coloco la mano sobre su mejilla para evitar que se volteara–

Su piel se estremeció, no solo al recordar, sino también al saber que ella lo sabía– Lo siento Serena –negó con una sutil sonrisa, la había traicionado– sé que te debo un lugar como mi prometida, pero te aseguro que nada volverá a pasar entre Mina y yo de ahora en adelante –los labios le quemaban al decir aquello, aun así era lo que él había decidido, tantas heridas entre ellos eran difíciles de superar–

Bajo la mano con suavidad– Aun no respondes mi pregunta... ¿te crees capaz de enamorarte de mí, desear un beso, desearme como mujer?, debo escucharme tan patética al pedir algo que será simplemente imposible... –sonrió con un poco de burla de sí misma– incluso suena como si te estuviera forzando a hacerlo.

-Serena antes que nada debes recordar que esta también es mi decisión… yo en verdad lo intentare, intentare amarte, cada día hare que esto sea una relación como… yo no sé en este momento que pasara en el futuro, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero casarme contigo… Lo que paso esta tarde – ¿Por qué justo ese día Serena le pedía algo como eso?– fue solo… –que había sido una despedida o un golpe a su realidad–

-Un pequeño desliz de mi prometido... –murmuro abrazándolo, sonrió en realidad aquella platica le había dicho demasiado sobre su forma de sentir y lo que le esperaba en ese matrimonio– no te preocupes, yo también te falte... sino entonces este bebé no estaría presente en mi vida –dijo tratando de animarse–

-De verdad, lamento haberte fallado… –la abrazo con fuerza– fue solo el adiós definitivo a ese amor… ella al igual que yo buscara una familia… –sin darse cuenta sus manos presionaron con más fuerza la blusa de Serena–

-Te quiero mucho Yaten... –trato de sonar tranquila, después de todo lo que él necesitaba era sentirse apoyado, del mismo modo se sentía ella, "el adiós definitivo" dolía eso lo sabía muy bien, solo lo abrazo para confortarlo, estaba claro que ella tampoco podría verlo alguna vez como hombre, él era igual que ella– olvidemos todo...

-Así es… olvidemos todo Serena… te daré el apoyo que necesitas y tú siempre la tranquilidad que deseo… Haremos la boda cuando tú lo desees… –se separó un poco de ella para que viera en él la sonrisa sincera, era mejor así, todo estaba decidido, daría lo mismo algunas semanas antes–

-De acuerdo... veré en la iglesia y todo lo demás para ver si puede ser en una semanas más... –dijo un poco más animada, ya después tendría tiempo de descansar y enfocarse en cuidar de su bebé– ¿te parece?, por cierto mañana tengo que visitar a los que se encargan de la fiesta, parece que tu mamá les pidió algunos detalles y quieren consultar con alguno de los dos si está bien.

-Claro… puedo acompañarte o hacerlo yo si deseas… –le sonrió sutilmente–

-Eh no, no te preocupes... será mejor si tú te encargas de la clínica... ya nos hemos tardado demasiado... –dijo sonriéndole– no te preocupes será una linda boda... después de todo es la boda del galán cotizado Yaten Black... ¿no es así?

Rió sutilmente por su comentario– Ahora seré un hombre casado y de una sola mujer… –se acercó dándole un beso en la frente– y de Mía claro… Bueno en vista de que como buena novia quieres tener solo al novio como un accesorio, te dejare trabajar libremente yo terminare de finalizar todos lo referente a papeles con la clínica.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo– No digas eso... al contrario, yo seré el accesorio tú serás la estrella de la boda... –dijo, pues era cierto, haría todo para que él fuera la estrella– en fin, mientras ese día llega deja que yo me encargue de todo, te daré una linda sorpresa ya verás.

-De acuerdo… esperare que me sorprendas… Bueno por ahora te dejare leer y descansar ¿quieres que te suba algo de cenar? La verdad es que no tengo hambre hoy y Mia no cenara, no cenes sola, el comedor es muy grande.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo hambre, si necesito algo bajare, gracias Yaten... me dijiste justo lo que necesitaba escuchar... –sonrió mas convencida y tranquila– descansa.

-Descansa también y no te preocupes todo estará bien ya lo veras… –le sacudió su cabello antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta–

Sonrió convencida de que así sería todo estaría mejor, ese era el momento que había estado esperando para poder continuar con su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autoras (Marie):

Ah ya sé que muchas aun quieren matar a Serena y Yaten, lo sé perfectamente, no crean yo también quisiera darles sus buenos coscorrones, pero si lo hacemos ¿Cómo continuamos la historia?

Lamentamos la demora, procuraremos que no vuelva a pasar, debo decir que hice tiempo record en contestar los reviews :P nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora vamos con las respuestas a los reviews:

_** .Darling**__**:**_ Hola, gracias por acompañarnos un capitulo mas, disculpa la demora. Bueno ahora si a lo que nos atañe, efectivamente Yaten es demasiado terco y obstinado, esta que se muere de los celos y ni así entiende. De Mina creo que ya merece ser feliz, solo espero que no voten que sea con Mal sigo odiando a ese hombre.

Serena y Seiya… ahhhh esos dos si, la verdad es que veo complicado que logren aceptarse tal cual son, pero aparte ya la boda es un hecho y él ni por enterado de que se ha adelantado, creo que ahora la duda es si podrán llegar a estar juntos y como tomara Seiya que Serena está embarazada. Por cierto muy buena frase la de esa película, me encanta pero me hace llorar, aun así creo que SyS deberían tomarlo en cuenta.

_**Tudulceesperanza:**_ Vaya que te desahogaste, la verdad tienes razón en muchas cosas sino es que en la mayoría, creo que aquí la única inocente de todo es Mia, pero bueno algo si debo comentar y que no voy a defender a ninguno es que todos han cometido errores, grandes o pequeños y desgraciadamente no han hablado como deberían y eso ha producido más confusiones y malos entendidos, al menos los hombres pudieron medio recuperar su amistad, de las chicas también quisiera que lo hicieran, después de todo las dos serán figuras maternas para Mia. Ninguno es víctima pero si todos son culpables en gran medida, en fin ya veremos qué pasa con las respectivas parejas, yo quiero a SyS y YyM

_**Kitty:**_ Hola, gracias por leer, creo que Mia nos ha robado el corazón, es tan dulce esa niña que si algo le pasaba enfrentaría Yaten un juicio en su contra :P  
Con respecto a Serena creo que comprende a Mina de porque no dijo nada, al final de cuentas cada una tuvo y tiene un motivo para ocultar su embarazo, eso al final podría unirlas de nueva cuenta aunque ya no como en el pasado. Odio también a Malaquite y nadie me dice que no tuvo que ver con Mina durante todo este tiempo.

_**Abytutis**__**:**_ Hello, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y que lo leiste :D

___**:**_ Gracias por leer y continuar apoyándonos, y efectivamente Serena no tiene justificación, pero después de todo intento decírselo a Seiya y solo terminaron peleados, así que quizá sea conveniente esperar. Y pues ya vimos que Mina está decidida a retomar su vida lo cual me alegro por ella.

_**PupeHz**__**:**_ Hola, gracias por leer, lamentamos la demora, pero aquí estamos de nuevo. Seiya el que tenia mas traumas y que ahora es el más sensato, lucho por reconquistar a Serena y si efectivamente fue ella quien ahora se equivoco de táctica, aunque también él, darle picones con Michiru no fue buena idea y menos ahora. ¿También odias a Malaquite?, ah yo sí, me choca ese tipo.

_**selene kou chiba:**_ Hola, esperamos que no hayas llorado con este capítulo, como dije aquí ninguno es inocente pero tampoco tan culpables, solo creo que se están dejando llevar por las circunstancias y los malos entendidos, si tan solo hablaran claramente, pero no, en fin ya veremos qué pasa ahora que la boda se ha adelantado, ¿Qué hará Seiya?, creo que es el único que puede hacer algo para impedir esa boda.

_**Aysha Bakhovik:**_ Nosotras también nos emocionamos cuando apareció Mia, tonto, tonto Yaten, pero bueno al menos sirvió para darnos cuenta que por Mia son capaces de olvidar todo y enfocarse en su pequeña. Quizá se entere Seiya del embarazo de Serena, pero ahora no creo que sea un buen momento, ella aun esta triste y dolida y él bueno, creo que también ya se aferro a la idea de que no podrá estar nunca con Serena, veamos que pasa más adelante.

_**BOMBOM**__**:**_ Jajaja yo también tengo ganas de hacerle entender a Serena que es mejor que diga la verdad antes que otra cosa pase y por otro lado de cachetear a Malaquite, y ya sé que tiene derecho a conquistar a Mina, pero si no lo ha hecho todos estos años (que a mí nadie me quita la idea de que si tuvo sus ondas con ella en estos cinco años) no podrá hacerlo, aunque Mina ya dijo que se dará otra oportunidad espero no sea con ese tipo, me cae mal, muy mal.

_**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**:**_ Hola, respondiendo tu review, está claro que por Mia Yaten y Mina pueden llevarse de las mil maravillas, creo que eso ambos lo comprenden, el problema es que su relación sentimental va de mal en peor. Quisiera defender a Serena en ese aspecto de seguir con la boda, pero no puedo, ahora peor que la ha adelantado, lo que sí creo que entendemos es que ella en verdad quiere a esa niña y tratara de que sufra lo menos posible. Como dije, nadie es inocente, todos se han equivocado (no en vano se llama Maldito Error) han cometido error tras error y aunque no quieren repetirlo, cometen nuevos, en este caso con Seiya y Serena el hecho de que él no le permita decirle nada y ella pretendiendo que es mejor que no sepa la existencia de ese bebé, en fin veremos qué es lo que hace Seiya ahora que sepa que la boda se adelanto y si dará su último esfuerzo por recuperarla.

_**CONEJA**__**:**_ Así es Seiya y Serena se están equivocando tanto que puede que ahora si lo de ellos haya terminado definitivamente. Creo que Yaten ahora está siendo demasiado leal con Serena que no creo que diga nada, pero bueno ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

_**rouse kou**__**:**_ Jajaja me encanta tu review :P creo que todas estamos así por los mismos motivos o quizá por distintos, en fin todos están cometiendo errores uno tras otro.

_**lovelyangiekout**__**:**_ Hola, pues tal parece que ya se rindió al tratar de recuperar a Seiya y pues después de todo lo que le dijo creo que piensa que será más feliz con Michiru, (yo también lo creería si solo le doy dolores de cabeza) ahora la pregunta es si a Seiya no le quedo la curiosidad de saber que fue lo que le quería decir.

_**Guest:**_ Hola (si pudieras ser tan amable de dejarnos un nombre para saber a quién agradecer el review) Claro que aquí andamos, disculpa la demora en la actualización, procuraremos que no vuelva a pasar.

_**Upehz:**_ Lamentamos la demora, pero aquí tuvimos un nuevo capítulo, trataremos que para el próximo capítulo no demorarnos tanto. Y gracias por leer.


	42. 16 La Boda De Yaten

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**La Boda de Yaten**_

.

.

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**_

_**Hola chicas esta vez quise comenzar con las notas de autos ya que el capitulo pasado se nos olvido recordar una fecha importante para "Maldito Error" y es que el pasado 12 de Abril cumplimos tres años de que iniciamos la publicación de esta historia, queremos agradecer infinitamente este apoyo que nos han dado, cada unos de sus comentarios, ya que nos han servido para saber lo que les gusta y lo que podríamos mejorar en nuestras historias. Y bueno chicas como todo principio tiene un fin, el fin de nuestra historia se acerca, esperamos que ahora más que nunca sigan el final y nos cuenten lo que opinan. Gracias por todo y disfruten de este capítulo que anuncia el fin de nuestra historia con la que hemos trabajado con mucho amor desde el 2009. **_

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

Había mentido pero tenía que hablar con ella una vez más, solo que esta vez iba como la prometida que había sido engañada, quizá necesitaba escuchar de los labios de su amiga que se había equivocado o cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir segura de la boda con Yaten, pocas veces había sentido seguridad al hacer ciertas cosas y en ese momento se sentía así, en cuanto llego a esa puerta que el vigilante del edificio le había dicho sería de la Licenciada Mina Aino timbro sin dudarlo.

Mina estaba terminando de arreglar el cuarto de Mia, cada fin de semana la esperaba con algún cambio en ella, además pronto habría un cambio importante en su vida y quería que ambas estuvieran felices y preparadas para enfrentarlo. Pero al escuchar el timbre dejo lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió sus manos y abrió la puerta.

-¡Serena! –Saludo sorprendida de verla ahí–

Sonrió al verla– Hola, espero no ser inoportuna... ¿puedo pasar? –Después de la última plática que había tenido con ella no había tenido oportunidad de verla y solo ella faltaba por ver–

-Claro, estoy sola. –Bromeo de sí misma y su situación mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara–

-Gracias. –Sonrió y observo curiosa el departamento– Es muy bonito... muy de tu estilo.

-Gracias… tengo más de cuatro años viviendo aquí y aun siento que le falta algo. –La dirigió hacia la estancia– ¿Te traigo un té, alguna bebida?

Ella sabía lo que faltaba pero prefirió desviar la mirada hacía una fotografía de una bebé que reconoció de inmediato– Agua estaría bien gracias. –Y camino hacia esa foto haciendo que sonriera aún más–

Mina fue a la cocina por la bebida, una vez que regreso le extendió el vaso a Serena, viendo que tenía entre sus manos– Ha crecido tan rápido y pese que aún es una niña, siento que cada día cambia mas y el tiempo es tan corto.

-Era una bebé hermosa... –dijo tomando el vaso que Mina le daba– debió ser difícil criarla sola... –observaba detenidamente la sonrisa de la niña– bueno creo que debió ser difícil todo el embarazo. Lamento no haber estado en ese momento a tu lado para ayudarte ¿Algún día me podrás perdonar? –dejo nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar volteando a verla–

-Supongo que esa dificultad en el embarazo me hizo amarla más. Ay Serena, pese a todo debo decirte que eres afortunada al poder contar con el apoyo de él. –Le indico que tomaran asiento– Al estar sola con Mia creo un vínculo muy especial entre ambas, pero se las carencias que eso nos trajo a ambas. Volvería vivirlo pero no lo desearía a alguien más… es extraño. –Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que demostraba que era confuso aun para ella–

-¿Extraño? –pregunto sentándose frente a ella– ¿qué es lo extraño?, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado apoyándote, saber que tu bebé crecía sano y fuerte y luego ver por primera vez a Mia.

-Con extraño me refiero a que no voy a mentir, te extrañe y te necesite, tanto como lo hice con… –pero recordó aquel incomodo presente– Yaten… pero Mia lleno mi mundo, ella me dio la fuerza que sola no hubiera tenido. Serena ese bebé cambiara tu vida, debes creerme, solo que, no me gustaría que cometieras mis errores.

- ¿Tus errores? –repitió fingiendo no entender a lo que se refería– No te entiendo Mina... tu misma lo has dicho este bebé cambiara mi vida y sé que será para bien. –Dijo con una sutil sonrisa pues aún le parecía extraño–

-Tienes razón, sé que no lo harás… yo pretendí que podría comerme el mundo en una mordida, que si bien extrañaba a las personas que quería podría salir adelante sola y no es así. Necesito tanto de mi hija y de un hombre en mi vida como cualquier mujer. Mia es mi vida pero aún hay algo que espero de la vida, quien sabe –sonrió sutilmente– quizá me case en menos de lo esperado. –Después de todo la propuesta la tenía en pie–

-¿Casarte? –Pregunto incrédula volteando a verla– ¿Con... con quién?

Volteo a verla mientras se reacomodaba en su lugar– ¿En verdad no te lo imaginas?

-Bueno creo que para ti sería más fácil... –murmuró sin querer pero al momento reconoció que había dicho un mal comentario– lo siento, solo que después de verte ayer estoy segura que cualquier hombre ocuparía perfecto el lugar de Yaten en tu cama como en tu corazón. –Si había sido agresiva pero de pronto sintió que todo se podía ir por la borda y eso la asusto–

Mina la miro sin entender muy bien su comentario o más bien no quiso pensar que lo estaba haciendo– ¿Perdón?

-Seré directa Mina. Dime ¿si yo no estuviera tu aun tratarías de recuperar a Yaten?, porque al menos lo que vi ayer me dio a entender eso.

-¿Nos espiaste? –Pregunto incrédula– ¿o él te lo dijo?

Sonrió un poco divertida que la creyera capaz de espiar– No Mina, no los espié no soy una chica que acecha a su novio, lo hubiera creído de ti. –volvió a sonreír recordando la vez que habían sido espías juntas– Ah lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo digamos que lo sé... y me gustaría saber la respuesta.

-Sabes que, NO… contenta… No recuperaría a Yaten porque no es por ti, si no fueras tu seria otra, el punto es que él ya no quiere estar conmigo y ahora creo que prefiero que seas tú por qué sé que cuidaras de Mia y por qué al menos contigo en medio de ambos meditare las cosas, lo único que cambia el que seas tú es que si fuera otra no estaría respondiendo tan cortésmente a lo que en verdad deseo decirte. –Debió suponerlo, era extraña esa visita– Pero no te preocupes, por que supongo que le falto contarte el resto de la historia.

-Mina... –dijo tranquilamente– ¿crees realmente en "un adiós definitivo"? –Se volvió a sentar tomando un poco de agua– o es solamente la idea de que al escuchar esas palabras la persona que amas te diga "no te vayas" –murmuró un tanto pensativa y triste– que al decir "hasta nunca" salga corriendo a detenerte ¿crees en el poder de un adiós?

-Yo no lo sé… –quería decir lo que en verdad pensaba pero no podía– No sé qué pase por la cabeza de Yaten Black, pero no te preocupes, seré yo la que no intervendré en tu matrimonio, por Mia y por mí. Sabes lo que siento por él y no es ninguna novedad para nadie, ni para ti ni para él mucho menos para mí, pero ya te lo dije, creo que tienes razón, tal vez lo dije esperando alguna reacción de él, pero es obvio que no pasara jamás, así que debo empezar a pensar en mi futuro y por ende en el de Mia… Yaten es solo el padre de mi hija ahora… –se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana– y yo deseo tanto ser feliz.

-¿Tú crees, que este bebé no es de Yaten cierto? –Estaba segura de algunas frases, de otras tenía miedo, como de verse descubierta o quizá que ella supiera toda la verdad– por eso dices que no quieres que repita tus mismos errores.

-¿Tal vez un 95 por ciento, pero en dado caso, eso no debería importarme cierto? Si Yaten y tú están de acuerdo. Además Yaten es hombre y eso cubre mi cinco por ciento a favor de su paternidad, después de todo él y yo somos iguales ¿no? Cualquiera podrá ocupar su corazón y cama con facilidad. –Dijo con desdén, no podía creer que hasta ella pensara eso de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga–

Cerró los ojos pues sabía que había hecho mal al decir esas palabras– Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –Murmuró poniéndose de pie acercándose a ella– Tú no te quieres casar con Malaquite, si eso hubieras querido ya estarías casada con él, prométeme que no lo harás, las dos sabemos que no serás feliz con él mucho menos podrás llevar una relación sana con Yaten. Por favor –la miro de forma suplicante tomando sus manos–

-Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte eso Serena, para Yaten es el hombre que destruyo su vida, pero él tuvo la última palabra, Malaquite solo puso el camino y Yaten y yo fuimos quienes decidimos tomarlo, ahora para mi es mi camino a llevar una vida rescatablemente feliz… ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Debo pensar en Mia también? Malaquite la ama, ningún hombre soltero se acerca a mi cuando saben que soy una madre soltera, un divorciado solo vería a Mia como un estorbo o preferiría a sus hijos sobre Mia y es lógico, pero él la ama y me quiere a mí y yo lo quiero y para mí eso es lo que necesito. –Suspiró pesadamente– Tomare mi decisión para casarme con él cuando sienta que estoy a punto de ahogarme… –lo cual se veía muy cerca a su parecer– cuando sienta que no puedo más tomare mis decisiones aunque Yaten, mi madre o tu no lo acepten.

Escucharla la hizo sentirse completamente triste, pero la entendía– Mi mejor amiga, la única, mi casi hermana, lamento escucharte decir eso. Se por lo que estás pasando y yo solo he venido para hacerte sufrir más, no te preocupes, pronto todo eso acabara... pero prométeme que me escucharas y confiaras en mi pase lo que pase, por favor Mina.

Mina no lo entendía y dudaba que ella en ese momento la entendiera, quizá en algunos años cuando supiera que casarse con Yaten no la haría olvidar a Seiya mucho menos llevando en su vientre un hijo de él, viéndolo cada día en su mirada, quizá ese día ella podría entenderla, pero ya sería muy tarde, al menos para ella y Yaten– Cada día te entiendo menos. –Volvió a sentarse en su lugar–

-No te preocupes yo me entiendo. –Suspiró al verla alejarse– Solo te pido que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer, porque no quiero que te vuelvas a decepcionar... –tomo su bolso y camino hasta situarse frente a ella– todos nos equivocamos, pero ya no será así, piensa en Mia, solo ten paciencia todo se arreglara.

-Tengo fe en eso… –la verdad es que aun en ese momento no entendía bien el motivo de la visita de Serena ¿era para recriminarle o para alentarla?– Fue interesante que vinieras. Espero que seas muy feliz Serena, disfruta tu boda. –Se odio por ser tan cruel consigo misma, pero debía decirlo tal vez sería la única oportunidad de hacerlo–

-Gracias. –Murmuró con tristeza y unas ganas de llorar– Lamento ser la mala del cuento, nunca quise lastimarte... siempre serás mi mejor amiga, lo siento Mina. –Y antes de que las lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla salió de aquel departamento, se sentía tan mal por lastimar a su amiga de aquella manera cuando siempre la había apoyado, ya no podía más con tanta tristeza y dolor en su corazón–

Mina se dejó caer pesadamente en aquel sillón de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo le dolía el corazón entero, sabía que con aquel matrimonio perdería a Yaten, su amor, Serena su alma gemela y con ello la desaprobación de su familia entera por la decisión que tomaría después de la boda, se casaría con Malaquite, era lo único que podía salvarla de morir de amor, pudo soportar perderlo una vez pero ahora todo era mucho más intenso, más porque sabía que él la amaba, pudo sentirlo el día anterior pero era frustrante que para él ese amor significara tan poco, que su orgullo pudiera más, sin embargo no era ella quien lo obligaría a amarla ni mucho menor perturbar aquella futura familia, no cuando era Serena ahora la protagonista en el futuro de Yaten.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Por más que había tratado de seguir las instrucciones que el ginecólogo le había dado no podía, trataba de no fatigarse tanto, pero tenía tan poco tiempo que se sentía en ocasiones desesperada, pero tomarse unos minutos para descansar no afectaría con su horario, después de beber un poco de agua de la botella que acababa de comprar se sentó en una banca que estaba cubierta por una espesa sombra producto de un frondoso árbol, después de todo necesitaba un respiro, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse.

Seiya ya había dado algún par de vueltas por el parque en busca de una agradable sombra y justo cuando encontró el árbol perfecto se encontró con una joven sentándose relajada y sin prisas en la banca debajo de él, suspiró decepcionado, no estaba de ánimos para compartir su espacio personal con nadie y aquella linda joven parecía no tener prisas y fue tal vez aquel aire sin prisa lo que llamo su atención percatándose de quien se trataba. No pudo creer que fuera tal la coincidencia o tal vez en destino que se aferraba a hacer que el tardara más en olvidarla o en rencontrarla a él por algún motivo que en ese momento no entendía. Pensó en irse, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla, porque se veía tan solitaria como aquel parque, pero aun así fuerte como aquel árbol sobre ella, volteo su mirada y pudo percibir una banca que se encontraba frente a la suya, algo retirada pero podría cumplir sus deseos de estar bajo una sombra y poder seguir viendo de ella.

-Todo estará bien... –Murmuró Serena acariciando con suavidad su vientre– ya verás que seremos muy felices ¿lo sabes verdad? –Sonrió al tratar de imaginar cómo sería su pequeño, quizá un niño apuesto y guapo como su caballero o quizá dulce e inocente como ella–

Aquel apuesto rubio que caminaba por ahí sonrió al ver a la joven sentarse en la banca muy cerca de la que él estaba, aseguro que no lo había visto pues si lo hubiera hecho seguro lo habría saludado. Se puso de pie caminando a su paso relajado hasta llegar cerca de ella– ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermosa pequeña? Pareces disfrutar de la agradable sombra. –Le sonrió mientras se agachaba para quedar sus miradas a la misma altura–

Abrió los ojos asustada haciéndose instintivamente hacía atrás– Ay pero que... ¿disfrutas asustándome no es así?, eres un tonto... ¿qué haces aquí?, digo bueno... yo... ah me alegra verte. –Dijo por fin con una sonrisa quizá confundida de verlo ahí–

No pudo evitar reír al ver aquella reacción en ella– Lo siento –tomo asiento a su lado– Solo que te vi pasar y quise venir a saludarte ¿Cómo has estado?

Seiya una vez que llego, suspiró mientras se sentaba, había tardado solo unos minutos en lo que había comprado un periódico, tal vez así no sería descubierto por ella, pero al percatarse que ella no estaba sola, perdió todo interés en los trozos de papel que tenía en sus manos.

-Bien. –Dijo suspirando sutilmente– Pensé que te habrías regresado ya, es una sorpresa que aun sigas aquí ¿Tanto te gusto este lugar? –Volteo viendo hacia un grupo de niños que jugaba divertidos, quizá ella también estuviera a gusto en su hogar sino fuera por todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo–

-Pues para ser sincero este país es bastante agradable, así que decidí prolongar un poco más la visita. –Respiro profundamente aquel cálido aire de otoño– ¿Pero tú? Te vez bastante bien –tenía en su mirada un cálido brillo sin mencionar que ella encajaba perfecto en lugares y tardes como esa–

-Gracias... –sonrió un poco sonrojada– también me quedare un poco más, aunque en realidad no sé cuánto, creo que este lugar ya no necesita de mi presencia, me siento un poco ajena a este que considere mi hogar. –Bebió un poco más de agua–

-Es decepcionante que los lugares que deseamos rencontrar no resulten como nos lo imaginábamos ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes en Holanda siempre tendrás un hogar con tus amigos. –Le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola para darle ánimos–

Sonrió con tristeza, pues en realidad no tenía ni idea de que es lo que haría después de la boda– Lo sé y te lo agradezco, la verdad es que te extrañaba, escuchar tus consejos, que me cuidaras... creo que nunca agradecí eso. Fuiste él único que no quiso "enamorarme" en ese entonces... incluso llegue a pensar que te caía mal.

No pudo evitar reír por aquel ultimo comentario– Pues tal vez un poco, pero no era por ti, sino por la actitud que todos tenían contigo, creí que solo lo hacías por llamar la atención, lo cual me di cuenta que no era así… –aclaró– creo que más bien es porque siempre me has recordado mucho a mi hermana menor. –Le sonrió dulcemente–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-Vaya, así que esperabas a alguien después de todo… –murmuró para sí mismo, pero en ese entonces reconocía aquella figura, era el mismo tipo odioso con él que la encontró la otra vez, con quien según ella se fugaría y tal vez así era– Estúpido idiota –no supo si se refería más a aquel joven o a él por ser tan ciego e ingenuo, la verdad es que las palabras de su padre lo habían dejado pensando aquellos días pero el ver a Serena hacia que sus celos tomaran control de él, más al ver como aquel joven era tan "cariñoso" son ella–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-Claro hermano mayor, siempre quise tener uno... –sonrió besando su mejilla– tenía una casi hermana, pero... bueno las cosas pasan y creo que ahora me odia. Tal vez la familia no es para mí.

-Pues yo no opino igual, seguramente ella no ve la hermana que tiene frente a ella. –Serena era dulce y preocupada por los demás ¿Quién no la querría de hermana?–

-Es complicada mi relación con ella en este momento... –suspiró tratando de alejar aquel sentimiento de pérdida al hablar de Mina, pero también había algo más la perdida de la persona que amaba– ¿Seiya? –su mente realmente le estaba jugando muy sucio pues no creía que la figura que se encontraba a uno metros de ellos la observara como lo hacía él, eso la hizo estremecer– No... –murmuró–

-¿Seiya? Oh claro, ese chico antipático con quien recordaba salías… ¿Aun sales con él? –pregunto deseando un no–

Mientras la mirada de Seiya no parecía perder interés en aquella pareja, si bien volteaba algunos segundos a otra parte, no tardaba antes de estar de nueva cuanta fija en ella.

-Yo... no. –Dijo nerviosa pues si por un momento había pensado en que era solo una invención de su imaginación aquella actitud le confirmaba que era él– Eso se terminó... –dijo desviando su mirada, le era difícil poder sostener su mirada por lo que se refugió un poco más en su abrazo y así evitarlo– pero en realidad no era antipático.

-Pues eso parecía, aunque una lástima para ti supongo, pues parecías realmente interesada en él. –Se acomodó para continuar cobijándola en sus brazos–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

Seiya no pudo evitar presionar sus puños ante aquella imagen– _¿Qué haces aun aquí sentado Seiya? ¿Eres un idiota o un psicópata para ver esto?_ –Pensó mientras pateaba una lata que estaba en sus pies– _Siempre escoges las peores maneras para olvidarla, pero debo terminar de convencerme lo que ella en realidad es…_ –se respondió a sí mismo en su mente, mientras su cabeza se movía sutilmente en señal de un "no" mirándola fijamente–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-Lo estoy... o lo estaba en realidad ya no se... –volvió a mirar hacia ese hombre que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara con la intención de ir y abrazarlo, besarlo, sabía que ese efecto jamás cambiara en ella– es mucho más que un simple capricho... ¿me crees verdad? –pregunto observando semi escondida a Seiya–

-Claro que sí, se te ve en la mirada. Y entonces ¿por qué no estas más con él? –Era su idea o Serena estaba actuando extraña–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-_Un poco más Seiya… solo un poco más…_ –Se repetía a si mismo pues su cuerpo pedía ponerse de pie y eso no era el problema, sino que su mente lo quería para irse, mientras que su corazón lo quería para ir frente a quienes tenia de él y aquello era lo que más le preocupaba–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-Porque lo lastime. Justo como lo sigo haciendo ahora, no supe valorar su amor y ahora él quiere ser feliz lejos de mí. –Dijo con tristeza observándolo fijamente como si quisiera que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, su corazón que moría por gritárselo– pero yo no sé si pueda ser feliz lejos de él, a veces he deseado que no pueda lograr lo que quiere, y eso me hace sentir egoísta... ¿lo soy?, querer que se dé cuenta que solo conmigo podría ser feliz y formar una familia. –Murmuró pensativa deseando que al menos un poco de ese sentimiento llegara hasta él–

-Mmm… –murmuró pensativo, no se imaginaba a Serena haciendo sufrir a alguien o deseando su infelicidad, pero el amor era incomprensible a veces– Supongo que el amor a veces saca también lo más egoísta en nosotros a nadie le gusta perder y menos si es la persona que amamos, pero a puesto que no fue tu intención que el sufriera o alejarlo de ti.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

Seiya se puso de pie, se iría, solo estúpidamente había elegido la salida en la que tendría que pasar junto a ellos.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-No jamás quise que se alejara de mi... yo solo quería saber si de verdad me amaba tanto como decía. –Su vista no se separó de él, conforme caminaba y se acercaba a ellos su corazón parecía estar a punto de gritar su nombre– Siempre lo he amado... sé que él es mi destino.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-No voltees Seiya, no lo hagas… –pensaba mientras se acercaba más y a pesar que su mirada se fijaba en ella no quería ceder ¿Qué le diría después de todo? Acaso un ¿Te diviertes?–

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

-Pues entonces habla con él y dile que lo sigues amando… –dijo en voz entusiasta para darle ánimos mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, sin percatarse que al hacerlo le estorbarían a la persona que pasaba justo frente a él–

Seiya no pudo evitarlo, su mirada distraída y sus pensamientos fijos en contenerse lo hicieron no percatarse del par de piernas a su paso haciéndolo tropezar y frente a quien menos hubiera deseado–

Serena no pudo evitar hincarse a su lado preocupada– ¿Estas bien Seiya? –pregunto tratando de ayudarlo– Haruka... –volteo hacía donde había dejado la botella de agua viendo que cuando se agacho se derramo el contenido– podrías traer un poco de agua... –era el pretexto más absurdo que se le pudo ocurrir pero necesitaba tener un momento a solas con él aunque fuera por última vez– Por favor.

-Maldición… –murmuró más que molesto– ¿Por qué no recoges tus piernas? –le dijo molesto– Idiota… –murmuró–

-Lo siento… –dijo apenado tratando de ayudarle también, pero al percatarse de quien se trataba, se abstuvo, comprendiendo las palabras de Serena, eran más para dejarlos solos– De acuerdo, no tardare… –dejándolos solos, era lo que ellos necesitaban– Lo siento Seiya.

- No fue su intención... –dijo tratando de disculparlo, y era cierto él no lo había notado– ¿Estas bien?, ¿te lastimaste? –Pregunto preocupada tomándolo del brazo con cuidado–

-Claro, él solo estaba concentrado en abrazarte… –Él quito su brazo alejándola de su agarre en un movimiento brusco, lo que le hizo darse cuenta del dolor punzante en la muñeca que ahora cargaba en peso de su cuerpo, haciéndolo esbozar un quejido de dolor mientras los gestos de su cara manifestaban el dolor que sentía–

-Déjame ver... –por un momento al sentirlo tan molesto con ella se alejó pero al ver su rostro se acercó tomando su mano– no creo que este rota, pero así no podrás manejar... creo que debe verte un doctor. –Al tomar su mano aquella necesidad de sentirse junto a él había desaparecido, estaba en realidad preocupada–

-Aún tengo otra mano… –indicándole que podría manejar– Está bien, la vendare esta noche y mañana estará bien. –Le aseguro, su voz aún era fría y distante pero ya no hizo ningún intento de alejarse de ella o que ella soltara su mano, su tacto era cálido, justo lo que necesitaba–

-No creo... –observo atenta su mano cerciorándose que no era un fractura– no creo que pase a mayores pero tampoco se ve como si fuera algo sin importancia. Si definitivamente esto debe verlo un medico... ¿Y la otra mano? –Sin dudarlo lo soltó con cuidado mientras revisaba la otra– solo un pequeño raspón, nada de cuidado. –Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que sostenía su mano no para revisarla sino para sentirla entre las suyas pero ni la conciencia hizo que lo soltara–

-Está bien, no debes preocuparte. –Pero aquel comentario tan simple le hizo darse cuenta de ese hecho, ella estaba preocupada por él, pero aquello lo hizo sentir un tanto incomodo, así que se dispuso a ponerse de pie– Sera mejor irme ahora.

Tan solo la frase que anunciaba que no tardaría en marcharse la hizo reaccionar, no era una persona que actuara por impulsos en general, pero con él siempre había sido la excepción, antes de que pudiera o intentara ponerse de pie y aprovechando su cercanía rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y busco sus labios, en su mente no había pensamiento alguno más que ese momento en que estaban solos en un momento que no tenía corajes ni malas palabras por parte de ambos–

Seiya se sorprendió por aquel impulso, pero no se negó, tal vez porque era lo que él también necesitaba, el dolor de su cuerpo parecía nada comparado con el de su corazón al sentirla perdida y por un instante todo fue calma, paz y tranquilidad– Serena…

No dejo que dijera nada, solo lo abrazo más a ella, no quería que las palabras que pudieran decirse terminara con ese bello momento en que sentía de nueva cuenta sus labios, quería seguir disfrutando de ellos sentir que solo ella podría besarlo y hacer que se olvidara del mundo, si era egoísta pero Seiya era el hombre que amaba, sutilmente una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su cuello y pudo sentir algo que era distinto una cadena prendía de él no dándole mayor importancia de momento solo quería seguir conservando esa unión entre ellos.

Sus labios se fundía en los de ella y pudo sentir que era lo que necesitaba, tal vez sería la última vez que los besara, pero no quería pensar en eso, quería dejar su molestia y dolor, solo quería pensar que ella no mentía, que lo amaba, que fue él quien pensó mal, malinterpretando sus acciones, quería cegarse y solamente tenerla entre sus brazos mientras su brazo casi ileso de deslizaba por su espalda.

Ese solo gesto hizo que su cuerpo se erizara, ahora no sabría cómo detenerse, aprovechar ese momento y confesarle todo, que había mentido, que él era el único hombre en su vida, que esperaba un hijo, esas y muchas verdades más, pero también el miedo de que la rechazara al saber que en un principio había jugado con él, que pensaba marcharse llevándose a su propio hijo negarle la oportunidad de conocerlo, ese miedo hizo que aquel beso se volviera más lento y profundo mientras su mano jugaba ahora con la cadena que poco a poco iba saliendo de entre su ropa.

Seiya pudo sentir en los labios de Serena aquel temor y tal vez porque también él lo sentía, siendo sincero con él mismo no quería dejar de besarla pues sabía que ahí todo terminaría, la magia y el deseo de verla como antes, la realidad golpearía su mente y no quería rechazarla, sería mejor besarla por el resto de su vida y así se lo demostró cuando la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Estaba feliz pero no era una felicidad completa, se ensombrecía al recordar cada palabra hiriente que ambos se habían dicho, lo sabía era amor, Seiya no era una obsesión por un pasado frustrado era el verdadero amor, ¿si la amaba y se lo demostraba en ese beso porque entonces insistía en alejarla y no dejarla hablar?, esa necesidad también expresaba algo más, el adiós definitivo, pero entonces todavía había la esperanza de que al verla que se alejara gritaría su nombre y le diría "no te vayas", para ese momento la cadena había abandonado su escondite para quedarse sujeta entre los dedos de su mano que aun seguían acariciando su cuello, pero que era aquello que colgaba de ella, fue entonces que Serena pudo sentir un anillo.

Seiya recordó aquel objeto que colgaba entre la cadena de su cuello, lo colgó en él aquella noche que su padre se lo dio. Subió su mano tomando la de Serena no quería que ella siquiera se diera cuenta, detuvo aquel beso de manera casi instantánea–

Para ese momento su respiración era irregular, la emoción del momento, las ganas de seguir sintiendo sus labios pero aquel objeto había puesto en alerta sus sentidos apretó aquel objeto en su mano, no quería soltar ese anillo más bien sabía que no debía hacerlo, abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en la de él– Esto es mío... –Afirmo–

Seiya golpeo la realidad de nuevo, el dolor en su cuerpo y corazón– Si es así, que mal cuidas lo que es tuyo, que terminaste perdiéndolo. –Subió una de sus cejas mientras la miraba mostrándole el doble sentido en aquella frase– O mejor dicho abandonándolo.

No sabía que decir a su favor, sabía que él tenía razón– Pero sé que aun puedo recuperarlo, yo sé que puedo, aún conserva mi calor... –murmuró bajando la otra mano por su pecho– y eso es suficiente para mí, para saber que siempre será mío.

Seiya desvió su mirada, como decirle que era tarde después de aquel beso, de ver en sus ojos aquella mirada– Es tarde… hoy es tarde Serena… –se reprendió por no ponerle punto final, pero ese día no podía alejarla, pero tampoco perdonarla a ella o a sí mismo, se puso de pie–

-Nunca será tarde mientras estemos vivos... –dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero quizá el cansancio del día o la emoción del momento hizo que se mareara un poco llevando la mano que había logrado desprender de su cuello aquella cadena hacia su cabeza– Y aun muerta... buscaría la manera de estar contigo. –Murmuró con dificultad–

Seiya al percibir su palidez no dudo en agacharse tomándola entre sus brazos sin recordar siquiera su muñeca herida– Quizá… –dijo con dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo a sostenerla con firmeza para sentarla en la banca– Solo que en este momento… –negó–

No quería volver a llorar delante de él, por un instante había sido feliz de estar de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos, pero esa negativa le dejaba en claro que no había vuelta atrás– Quizá es mejor terminar así... ¿verdad? –Pregunto con tristeza– lamento todo lo que te dije. Quizá en otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar y entonces no cometeré los mismos errores. –Dijo haciéndose a la idea de que no volvería a verlo a partir de ese día–

-Tal vez… –subió su mano acariciando con dulzura su melilla– Este es el final con dignidad que ambos merecíamos. –Se acercó a besar su mejilla con la mayor suavidad y gentileza, tal vez deseando un día poder verla y sonreír pensando "Ella fue mi primer amor" aunque ahora se odiaba por ser tan estúpido y no desear más que amarla– Lamento al final no haber podido ser el príncipe azul que necesitabas. –Murmuró a su oído antes de ponerse de pie, no quería escuchar más, ya nada hacía falta, mantendría en su mente un adiós dulce y lleno de amor, no de amarguras o reproches entre ellos–

-Nunca necesite príncipes, solo un caballero... –murmuró observándolo fijamente, si ese era su "adiós definitivo" no sería como las otras veces que al verse al menos para estar cerca discutirían o terminarían en un beso, ese día terminaba por fin su cuento de hadas– Se muy feliz Seiya Kou. –Sonrió por última vez con todas las ganas de su corazón, por fin deseo que fuera feliz lejos de ella y eso quizá era un buen comienzo para su nueva vida–

-Adiós mi hermosa princesa. –Murmuró para después comenzar a caminar hacia su auto, su corazón latía rápidamente, temía que en cualquier momento una vez lejos de ella pronto dejara de latir, aun así debía continuar, debía intentarlo por lo menos.

Después de aquella despedida con Seiya y de explicarle en parte a Haruka y sobre todo de invitarlo a la boda para que conociera a su futuro esposo, se marcho a casa, sin querer pensar en nada mas, más que en la boda.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Seiya entro a su casa, sintiendo esa enorme soledad que era mil veces mayor que el punzante dolor de su muñeca herida. No podía asimilar aun todo lo ocurrido ¿de verdad aquel había sido el final que ambos merecían?

-Serena, quisiera tener el valor de decirte que te amo, que me importa un bledo todo y que no puedo vivir sin ti por mucho que lo he intentado –pensó mientras caminaba a la heladera, coloco un par de cubos en un vaso y enseguida saco una bolsa de verduras congeladas- Esto bastara por ahora.

Se acercó a la barra cubrió el vaso a tope de licor y camino con su baso y la bolsa congelada a la habitación. Bebía de su licor cuando entro a la habitación pero casi lo escupió cuando vio ahí a Rei.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le dijo del modo más frio y cortante que podía-

-Esta aun es mi casa y aun soy tu esposa. –Dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba en el mueble de su lado de la cama-

-Firma los papeles y acaba con esto, no quiero verte de nuevo aquí, ahora si como siempre lo único que te importan son las apariencias, quédate con la casa. –Bebió de nuevo para después dejar el vaso y enfocarse en poner la bolsa fría en su muñeca-

-No me digas que te peleaste de nuevo con tu amiguito –dijo burlista mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba la bolsa para ayudarlo ella misma-

-No, fue un accidente, un tropiezo, ya ves que soy experto en eso –correspondió su sonrisa burlista pues para él Rei había sido el mayor tropezón en su vida, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando ella presiono su muñeca entre sus manos y la compresa fría, lo cual hizo alejar su mano de un tirón-

-¿Si no viniste a firmar a que has venido? Que parte de que ya no quiero nada de ti y que jamás te perdonare por todo lo que nos has hecho no te queda claro Rei –le dijo con irritación-

-Yo jamás pierdo Seiya –le aseguró-

-Pues que crees princesita, no siempre se gana en esta vida, así que si no te largas lo hago yo, ya te dije, no me importa esta casa, está llena de mentiras y falsedades. –Se acercó a tomar una de las maletas del armario y comenzar a guardar las pocas cosas que aún tenía ahí-

-No Seiya… ¡Espera! -dijo con tono dolido- ¡Yo te amo Seiya! Yo te he perdonado y podría perdonar cada cosas que me hicieras una y mil veces, no lo entiendes, somos la pareja perfecta, yo no soy como ella… -lo abrazo por la espalda implorándole-

-Si supieras todo el rencor que siento por ti en mi interior te espantarías Rei, pero el principal culpable fui yo por creer en un "nosotros" algo que jamás fue real como lo que tuve y siento por Serena –se zafo de su agarre, cerro la maleta y camino a la salida de la habitación-

-¡Por qué Seiya! ¿Por qué esa idiota siempre ha sido más que yo? –Le grito con lágrimas de frustración en los ojos-

-Porque es dulce y considerada aun a su modo y el alguien con quien ni en un millón de años podrías compararte Rei –le dijo con desdén-

-La odio… -grito rabiosa caminando tras él- la odio por volverte en alguien que no eras, por alejarte de mi lado… -sus lágrimas de odio y rencor inundaban su rostro- Y si tuviera que volver a matar a un engendro de su vientre y matarla lo haría por ti, porque jamás nadie te amara como yo lo hago.

Escuchar aquello dejo a Seiya de una pieza, volteando a verla. –Si tu vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a la mujer que amo y siquiera te le acercas te juro que yo mismo te meto en una cárcel de la que jamás puedas salir Rei, créeme no me conoces y si quieres volver al Seiya frio y calculador de antes te lo mostrare por defenderla. –le aseguro-

-¿Lo vale? –dijo sorprendida deteniendo sus pasos- ¡Si ella ya no te ama! –Pero al ver que él le sonreía ignorándola pudo entenderlo- Maldita, la matare te juro que la matare. –Corrió hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a ir y cumplir sus amenazas-

-No… esta vez no lo harás, no te permitiré que la dañes –la tomo del brazo para impedir que comenzara a bajar aquellas escaleras-

-Suéltame, lo hare y entonces entenderás que no puedes escapar de mi –le dijo con lágrimas y una fiera determinación mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara-

Aquel forcejeo hizo que Seiya tambaleara, la había tomado con su mano herida aun sin pensarlo, el dolor había desaparecido cuando la tomo pero aquel forcejeo le recordó el dolor y la poca fuerza en su muñeca o quizás Rei estaba sacando una fuerza que desconocía en ella, quizás el odio que sentía por la posibilidad de verla con Serena y formar una familia que jamás tuvo en realidad con ella. Y en medio de aquel forcejeo, Seiya tropezó un escalón abajo sintiendo su tobillo doblarse y menguar la fuerza de su agarre lo cual hizo que Rei tropezar, la miro horrorizado al ver en ella ahora el semblante con una angustia sumada a sus emociones al sentir como la gravedad podía con ella, sumada a la fuerza de sus jaloneos.

-¡REI!… -grito Seiya al intentar detenerla de nuevo pero le fue imposible, solo viendo como la esbelta y aparentemente frágil chica caía por las largas escaleras.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Seiya estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, ya tenía cuatro horas en el quirófano y el solo podía pensar en ¿Por qué tenía que dañar a todas las mujeres que sentían algo por él de alguna manera? No es que Rei mereciera su compasión, pero tampoco quería que eso pasara. Cerró sus ojos y tapo su cara con sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas.

-La cirugía termino, ella está estable –dijo el padre de Seiya, al ver a su hijo, se sentó a su lado- No te culpes. Rei debe cargar sus propios juicios ahora

Seiya descubrió su rostro volteando a verla –No quería que eso pasara, en verdad no –dijo afligido- Yo solo quería evitar que volviera a hacer una locura, que dañara de nuevo a Serena.

Puso su mano en la espalda de su hijo- Ya no te preocupes por Rei, en su pecado llevara su penitencia. Me encargaré de que firme el divorcio y no volverá a cercarse a ti, tenlo por seguro. –Le aseguro a su hijo-

-¿Como esta? –sin duda aquello lo tranquilizaba pero aún se preguntaba como estaría, los paramédicos dijeron que su columna estaba muy comprometida por las lesiones y su cadera, de ahí la importancia de la cirugía de emergencia-

-Lo más probable es que su columna no le permita volver a caminar. –dijo con seriedad el hombre, miro la cara horrorizada de su hijo y palmeo su mano- No es tu culpa Seiya, está viva y el médico dijo que sobreviviera a semejante caída es el mayor logro.

-No quería que terminara así –aseguro afligido-

-Nadie queremos terminar mal, pero es sabido que cosechamos lo que cultivamos –se puso de pie- vamos será mejor que vayamos a que te revisen esa mano –dijo mirándola ya no solo hinchada si no morada- después te llevare a casa a descansar –le dejo con el cariño de padre que muchas veces se privó a demostrarle a su hijo-

-Gracias papá. –le dijo con aprecio mientras se ponía de pie y sin esperarlo su padre le dio un abrazo, un abrazo que le hizo pensar que era estúpido guardar resentimientos, temores y dudas cuando la vida era tan corta y de pronto algo podría hacer que todo se esfumara.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Sin darse cuenta una semana y días habían pasado y Serena simplemente ya no quiso o trato de no pensar más en Seiya aunque era casi imposible en su vientre crecía la prueba más grande de amor y por fortuna todo iba bien, se cuidaba, descansaba cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía pero no por eso dejo de lado los preparativos para la boda, la noticia de la boda tan repentina había tomado por sorpresa a sus padres por lo que en cuanto lo supieron decidieron viajar de regreso y ese era el día de su arribo, Yaten prefirió dejarlos a solas para que Serena pudiera explicar ciertas cosas y no le cayeran por sorpresa a sus padres, sabía que todo lo que tendría que explicar sería muy difícil, pero era mejor así, por fin el taxi se detuvo en la puerta y supo que habían llegado los padres a los que tanto extrañaba.

-Bienvenidos. –dijo Serena sonriendo feliz de volver a verlos–

-¡Hija! –Fue su padre el primero en ir a abrazarla– mi pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estas comiendo bien?, te veo un poco pálida, algo diferente, ¿Yaten te trata bien?, sino es así dime y hablare con él.

-Cariño, cariño, la aturdirás con tantas preguntas. –Tomo el brazo de su esposo para alejarlo un poco, seguro le quitaba el aire a Serena con tanta pregunta y abrazo, pero también porque era ella quien ahora quería abrazarla– ¡Serena hija! –Sonrió dulcemente a la que siempre seria su pequeña, mientras ahora era ella quien la abrazaba–

-Ah los extrañe tanto... –dijo sincera abrazando a su madre, cuanto había necesitado de ese abrazo que ahora no quisiera separarse nunca– Me hicieron mucha falta.

-Te extrañamos tanto hija... –dijo el padre que se encontraba observando al par de mujeres que eran su razón de vivir– pero tienes mucho que explicarnos.

-Bueno, bueno hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, porque mejor no acomodamos las cosas y después hablamos con más calma. –Sugirió con suma tranquilidad mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de su hija, si bien solo había estado separada de ella unos meses, jamás se habían separado por tanto tiempo y eso para ella era una eternidad–

-Vamos, ya está preparada su habitación... –sonrió evadiendo la mirada de su madre para que no viera la tristeza en ella– ¿Imagino que fue un viaje muy largo?

-Antes que nada quiero saber cómo te trata Yaten, sabes perfectamente que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que vivieran juntos. –Dijo muy serio el padre de la joven que demostraba su inconformidad–

-El viaje fue muy cansado… –Estiro sus hombros fingiendo estar muy cansada– ¿No es así cariño? –Evadiendo la pregunta de su esposo–

-Entonces quizá quieran descansar, los llevare a su habitación, Yaten vendrá a la hora de la comida así que mientras tanto preparare la comida. –Dijo Serena entrando siendo seguida por sus padres–

-Bueno al menos se ve que te tiene un buen lugar para vivir. –Dijo observando la casa con detenimiento–

-Claro que si papá, Yaten es muy lindo conmigo. Pero vamos es precisamente esa de enfrente... –Justo cuando estaba por subir una molestia propia de su estado la hizo detenerse– adelántense en seguida los alcanzo. Ah lo siento. –Sin decir más corrió al baño que se encontraba en la planta baja–

-Si… –solo atinó a decir preocupada al verla salir casi corriendo– cariño, porque no subes a dejar las cosas mientras yo ayudo a Serena con la comida. –Le pidió con una sonrisa–

-Pero es que... ¿qué tal si está enferma?, debemos llevarla al hospital. –Bajo un escalón dispuesto a ir a seguirla– no se ve muy bien.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien, si es así subiré a buscarte debe ser solo un malestar pasajero. –Lo tranquilizo–

No estaba muy convencido de querer hacerlo, pero por lo general siempre confiaba en su esposa y también pensó que quizá necesitaban un momento a solas por lo que asintió– De acuerdo, pero si es algo más delicado de inmediato la llevaremos al hospital... ¿De acuerdo?

Se acercó dándole un beso a su esposo en señal de estar de acuerdo.

Cuando salía del baño aún se acomodaba su cabello, un poco más tranquila pero cansada, tal parecía que el bebé había elegido ese día para hacerse notar, al ver a su madre al pie de las escaleras sonrió para que no se preocupara– El desayuno me cayó mal. –Dijo no dándole mayor importancia– ¿Y papá?

Acaba de subir, iría acomodando las cosas. Correspondió la sonrisa acercándose– Vamos te ayudare con la comida no te ves muy bien ¿Quieres que te llevemos al doctor? Podría ser alguna infección.

-Ah no para nada. –Mostro una vez más una sonrisa– Estoy bien... ¿sabes mamá? te extrañe mucho... –la abrazo al tiempo que caminaban hacia la cocina– Sobre todo tus abrazos... –y era cierto, en los peores días en lo que había llorado sin descanso lo que más deseo es que su madre estuviera ahí para consolarla–

-Yo también hija, jamás había estado tan intranquila de dejarte sola, sentía que debíamos haber venido antes.

Al llegar a la cocina se dirigió directo a lavarse las manos– Aun lo amo. –Dijo sin más dejando que el agua corriera sobre sus manos y sin atreverse a mirarla–

No hacía falta que dijera el nombre de quien hablaba, era su madre y lo sabía, solo deseaba que ella no hablara en serio– Hija… –suspiró sutilmente– ¿Y Yaten? ¿Él no se merece que lo ames?

Cerró con lentitud la llave del agua– Lo merece ahora más que nunca, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que regresamos. Mina estoy segura que no podrá verme de la misma manera que antes. –Tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar sus manos– Y él... –refiriéndose a Seiya– Ha decidido olvidarme, así que, por eso adelantamos la boda.

-Lamento en verdad lo de Mina, pero ella decidió primero renunciar a Yaten, tu no debes sentir culpable por eso, en cuanto a ese joven hace mucho que el también tomo esa decisión, solo que tu debías darte cuenta por ti misma de la realidad, la verdad tenía la esperanza de que no sufrieras esta decepción.

Sonrió al voltear a verla– No mamá no es una decepción, sé que me sigue amando, pero es demasiado el daño que nos hemos hecho mutuamente. –Suspiró– Me demostró cuanto me amaba y yo solo jugué con él hasta que se canso, aún hay amor entre nosotros solo que... –bajo la mirada con tristeza– son demasiadas heridas... y sobre todo lágrimas por parte de ambos. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo vuelto a ver. Al menos por un tiempo pude volver a ser feliz en mi cuento de hadas. –Murmuró con tristeza–

Al escuchar aquello y ver de nuevo a su hija como hacía cinco años, su corazón se estremeció– Serena… hija, me basta solo escucharte para saber cuánto lo amas, tal vez más que en él pasado, pero no quiero verte de nuevo triste y temo que si es verdad lo que dices jamás podrás olvidarlo, ese joven te hizo mucho daño y ahora vete. Tal vez mi deber como madre fue jamás haberte permitido volver. –La abrazo fuertemente–

-Es que no quiero olvidarlo jamás... –dijo refugiándose en los cálidos brazos de su madre– nunca lo voy a olvidar, no importa las veces que lo intente no podré. Él es mi único y verdadero amor, pero no te preocupes he crecido y madurado tanto como para asegurarte que volver a verlo no me hizo más daño del que yo misma me permití, pero ahora todo acabo, mi vida será Yaten y la familia que formaremos.

-Eres joven, tal vez ahora así lo sientas, pero con el paso del tiempo y teniendo a tu lado a un hombre que te quiere y te apoya todo irá mejorando poco a poco, tal vez Yaten y tú en un futuro puedan concebir una familia completa de alguna u otra forma –sabia lo mucho que a Serena le costaba el hecho de asimilar que jamás sería una madre biológica, pero siempre le animo diciendo que había muchas posibilidades, pequeños deseosos de unos padres que los amaran y si algo tenia Serena, era mucho amor para dar–

-Mamá... –Lentamente se separó de ella, necesitaba confesarle todo antes que se crearan confusiones y después de todo era su madre, a nadie aparte de Mina podría tenerle tanta confianza– Estoy embarazada... –dijo en un sutil murmullo con tristeza pero con una mezcla de felicidad–

La mujer solo se quedó inmóvil un segundo– Lo siento hija, escuche mal ¿Qué me dijiste? –Pues ella sabía que eso era imposible, tal vez sus deseos de ser abuela la engañaban–

Respiró profundamente antes de responder con toda la verdad que eso implicaba– Estoy esperando un hijo de Seiya. –Por fin podía confesarlo y eso hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente, pues esa frase significaba más de lo que quiso creer–

-¡Hija…! –Solo no pudo más que abrazarla de nuevo, tal vez porque no quería que viera en ella esas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, las limpio antes de verla a los ojos– ¿Y él? Supongo que se hará responsable.

-Creo que esta vez eres tú la que cree en los cuentos de hadas. –Sonrió con tristeza– No mamá, no lo sabe ni lo sabrá... ¿En tal caso crees que permitiría la boda con Yaten? –Negó sutilmente tomando su mano– Sé que no comprendes mis motivos pero no se lo pienso decir nunca.

-Serena Tsukino… no puedes hacer eso, criar a un hijo solo no es cosa fácil, ve a la madre de Mina, lo que llevo a la misma Mina a ser responsable de una hija ella sola. –Aquello la mortificaba más que él hecho de que su hija aun amara a ese joven–

-Por favor mamá, no entiendes. –Suspiró cansada de tanto pensar pues ella misma no entendía lo que estaba haciendo– Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sí aun me ama y yo a él, pero las cosas no se pueden arreglar, él merece ser feliz sin nada que le recuerde nuestro triste pasado y eso solo lo puede hacer a lado de otra mujer que lo comprenda y no recrimine nada. Sí él ya tomo la decisión de olvidarse de mí no quiero que nada lo obligue a estar a mi lado.

-Lo siento hija, pero un hijo es una obligación y si no lo es para él lo será para ti… Serena, sabes que tu padre y yo te amamos que no te dejaremos sola en esto, pero no es lo mismo, tu creciste con tu padre y tu madre amándote, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, además si dices que ese joven aun te ama, con mayor razón, él no verá como un peso tu embarazo, quien sabe tal vez cuando ambos vean al fruto de aquel amor, vean que todo valió la pena solo por tener entre ustedes a este amado bebe… Yaten podrá quererlo pero jamás será lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos agachándose– No mamá, no es tan simple como parece, yo lo intente, intente decirle con toda sinceridad que me había equivocado, que lo amaba y que estaba feliz porque tendríamos un hijo, pero tal vez el dolor es más fuerte que el amor... el orgullo entre los dos es lo que nos separa –Con suavidad limpio sus mejillas para luego volver a verla– ahora todo se acabó, ya no hay vuelta atrás, él buscara el camino que lo lleve a la felicidad y yo por mi parte tendré a mi hijo que será toda mi vida.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Que pasara cuando Seiya se entere de que eres madre… ¿no crees que creara suspicacias? Además Yaten que opina, supongo que él si lo sabe. –Sería demasiado saber que Serena le ocultara eso–

Sonrió con tristeza– Seiya no creo que piense que este bebé es suyo, después de todo él cree que solo jugué con él así como lo hice con otros más. –prefirió evadir el rostro de su madre para no ver el gesto que haría al pensar que su hija había cambiado tanto– Y Yaten lo sabe por eso acepto apresurar la boda, este bebé lo vera como su padre.

-Ya no eres más una niña Serena, ahora tendrás tu propio hijo que cuidar y si bien estoy muy orgullosa de ti y como pese al dolor te esmerarte para salir adelante, ahora tengo fe en que podrás sacar ese bebé adelante, de eso no tengo la menor duda, tendrás el apoyo de tu padre y mío, la comprensión y cariño de Yaten pero no puedo decirte con la razón en los labios que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero tampoco puedo decirte que te equivocas solo porque yo lo haría diferente hija. –Se acercó tomando su rostro entre las manos para verla fijamente– Solo debes estar segura de esto para que no te arrepientas en el futuro y si lo haces tengas la convicción de que lo volverías a hacer por tu bien y el de tu hijo.

-Siempre quise hablar así con Mina, quería decirle exactamente lo mismo, y ahora comprendo que ella actuó por amor, no solo hacía el hombre que amaba sino también... –calló por un momento– Mamá la hija de Mina es de Yaten, y ahora la comprendo perfectamente, ella le oculto que estaba embarazada por temor a que él no fuera feliz por su carrera y por todo. No quiero repetir sus errores. –Suspiró confundida– La verdad en este momento no se si estoy haciendo bien, solo tengo una cosa en claro y es que quiero que Yaten sea feliz y que forme una familia con Mia, su hija.

Las sorpresas no terminaban, ahora comprendía porque en sus llamadas Serena no le había comentado mucho sobre ella, siendo Mina una de las personas que más deseaba ver al volver Serena– Hija… –estaba consternada, aquello sabia lo mucho que perturbaría a Serena y le dolía a Mina a la cual siempre había apreciado como una hija más– Pero tú no lo sabias, además esa es la historia de ellos y no debes sentirte culpable, si Yaten aun sabiéndolo sigue sin querer amarla y estar con ella, eso es algo en lo que tú no puedes intervenir.

-Mamá a ti no puedo engañarte. Mi matrimonio con Yaten es solo por el compromiso que teníamos hecho, si las cosas no funcionaban con nuestro regreso nos casaríamos, él me necesita por esa niña y yo lo necesito por mi hijo. Sé que suena egoísta pero si Seiya y Mina piensan hacer una vida tratando de olvidarnos lo mismo vamos a hacer nosotros. Espero algún día poder enamorarme de Yaten y él de mi... –sonrió como si lo que hubiera contado fuera la historia triste de alguien más– Todo esto es algo que no debe saber papá, ya que él no me comprendería de la misma manera que tú. Será nuestro secreto, por favor.

-Serena. No deberías de complicarte así la vida –acaricio el cabello de su hija– sé que en este momento Yaten te comprende pero no creo que este matrimonio sea benéfico para ninguno de los dos… Yaten solo se está casando contigo por un absurdo acuerdo, él te ve así ahora, pero que pasara el día que él quiera a una mujer enamorada y apasionada para su vida… ¿de verdad podrás cumplir las obligaciones que eso conlleva Serena? ¿Cuántos años podrá esperar a que la mujer con la que se casó solo piense en él como el hombre en su vida? Además hija creo que sería más fácil para ambos buscarse parejas que les haga ver solo el futuro y no el pasado tratando de ser parchado con parte del mismo. Además Mina siempre va a estar ahí, como parte de sus vidas no sé si tu carácter te dará para sobre llevar eso, por más que Yaten ya no la ame, para las mujeres es diferente hija.

La observo detenidamente, como podría confesarle todo lo que su mente y corazón sentían, sabía que haría lo correcto pero tal vez en ese momento no lograría que su madre lo entendiera– No te preocupes mamá, si Yaten en este momento me pidiera amarlo no podría, pero no te puedo asegurar que en un tiempo no sea de esa forma... –sonrió ligeramente– lo mismo pasara con él, en unos años Yaten no tendrá ojos para ninguna otra mujer más que para su esposa y ella del mismo modo solo tendrá ojos y amor para él. Tranquila mamá, se lo que estoy haciendo, podre formar una hermosa familia... te lo aseguro.

Suspiró profundamente– Mi pequeña… en que momento dejaste de ser la niña de papá y mamá. Solo recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí y el hecho de quien sea el padre biológico o de apariencia no cambia el hecho de que es tu hijo y por ello nuestro nieto, nuestro primer y hermoso nieto. –Ahora sonreía con aquellas lágrimas contenidas de la emoción mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el vientre aun esbelto de su hija–

-Sabía que estarías feliz por eso mamá... –sonrió con alegría al pensar en su pequeño bebé– aun no puedo creerlo, tantos años creyendo que jamás podría embarazarme y ahora, parece un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Disculpa que no te lo dijera antes, solo quería esperar a que estuvieras conmigo.

-Lo entiendo hija. Pero así como no le diremos de esto a tu papá, esperemos a que pase la boda y después le diremos lo del bebé, se pondrá feliz lo sé –aseguro– pero quiero evitar que le haga alguna escena a Yaten.

Sonrió ligeramente– Si papá puede ser un tanto celoso, pero ¿cómo crees que tome lo de Mia?, que sepa que tiene una hija con Mina.

-La verdad no tengo idea… –suspiró confundida– pero déjame a mi hablar con él de eso, se desahogara y después todo lo vera diferente, tú no te preocupes por eso.

-De acuerdo, además Mia es un encanto, se parece mucho a Mina. –Sonrió esta vez alegre– Solo que un poco mmm obstinada como Yaten. En fin esa niña es un amor, seguro te va a caer muy bien, mira prepare por la mañana unas galletas, son sus favoritas, pruébalas... ya no soy un desastre en la cocina –tomo una galleta mostrándole el dibujo de mariposa–

-Debe serlo… –aquello la dejaba pensando mientras tomaba la galleta y la probaba– Vaya igual de ricas que las de tu abuela… Hija, puedo decirte una última cosa, aunque sé que así lo harás.

- Claro... –sonrió tomando otra galleta dándole una mordida– dime...

-Cuida a esa pequeña como si también fuera tu hija –sonrió– sé que así lo harás porque Mina sigue siendo tu hermana, solo dale tranquilidad de que Yaten supo lo que hizo al elegirte como parte de la vida de él y de su hija… por mi parte estoy muy curiosa de conocerla, de a ver sabido le habría comprado algo para que conozca a sus abuelos postizos.

-Pienso en ella como una verdadera hija y lo que más quiero es su felicidad... –dijo tomando su mano– tranquila, solo dale estas galletas dile que tus las hiciste para ella, seguro le gustara. Te extrañe tanto mamá... –está feliz de poder contar con su mamá que sin dudarlo la abrazo– te quiero mucho.

-Mi pequeña… –Correspondió el abrazo, ahora era uno diferente al primero pues ahora estaba convencida que no podían dejarla sola, así lucharían junto a ella apoyándola y llenando sus vidas con el calor de aquella nueva vida que crecía en el vientre de su hija–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Aún era temprano pero parecía el amanecer, aquellas nubes llenaban el cielo en señal de lluvia, aun así la madre de Mina tenía que ir a hacer sus compras, apenas cerró la puerta de su casa se detuvo a buscar su sombrilla pues no quería salir desprevenida una vez que lo encontró sonrió aliviada de no tener que regresar aquellos pasos, pero al subir su mirada se llenó de sorpresa.

-¿Serena? –la joven parecía algo inhibida frente a ella-

Había estado a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar cuando la escucho– ¡Hola! Buenos días–sonrió nerviosa– Yo, solamente quería saludarla... pero veo que va de salida quizá en otra ocasión.

En aquel momento comenzó a llover repentinamente– Vaya será mejor pasar. –Dio vuelta indicándole que pasara, después de todo no podría salir así y tenía ganas de hablar con ella– Vamos te mojaras. –La animo una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta–

Sonrió aceptando la propuesta después de todo ya estaba ahí– Gracias. –Dijo al entrar su casa parecía la misma, siempre acogedora y cálida– Espero no ser una molestia.

-Para nada, tenía mucho de no verte que a decir verdad prefiero conversar contigo que ir por despensa. –Le sonrió– ¿Quieres que te traiga un té?

-No gracias... –sonrió observando las fotografías– vaya los niños han crecido demasiado, pero que linda se puso Caro... –la verdad es que la misma sensación que tenia de bienestar junto a su madre la sentía estando con la mamá de Mina– Y claro que usted también se ve muy bien.

-Que amable eres Serena, pero ya ves Dios perdona pero el tiempo no y menos para las mujeres mayores. –Sonrió complacida con su halago– Pero mírate ya eres una joven mujer, el tiempo parece pasar tan rápido.

-Gracias... –sonrió con tranquilidad– la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa de venir, debe disculparme por no haberla visitado antes, pero no sabía cómo sería su reacción, supongo que Mina le ha contado algo de lo que ha pasado.

-No te preocupes por no haber venido, entiendo tus motivos y sé que tu situación con Mina no es como antes. –Aquello la entristecía no podría negarlo–

- Lo siento de verdad... –se acercó a ella tomando sus manos– lo siento, no quise lastimarla de esa forma.

-Lo sé, sé que jamás harías algo para lastimarla –le sonrió sutilmente para tranquilizarla– Y sé que ella lo sabe, solo que aún es difícil para ella. Soñó tanto tiempo con este momento y supongo que fue frustrante para ella que nada resultara como una vez lo soñó.

-Es mi hermana siento que le estoy haciendo el mayor daño que pude hacerle, y ustedes su familia la que una vez me abrió los brazos. No sé cómo pagar todo lo que hicieron por mí, el cariño que me brindaron, tenía miedo de venir y que me rechazara, esta casa es mi segundo hogar... –dijo con tristeza– y me duele todo lo que está pasando pero, de verdad le juro que cuando comencé la relación con Yaten no lo hice por lastimar a Mina... ¿me cree?

-Te creo Serena, en verdad. Y sé que ella también lo entenderá, solo necesita un poco de tiempo. Además fue decisión de Yaten el elegirte a ti y no a mi hija, ese joven es una persona muy agradable y podía ver en su mirada cuanto quería a mi hija, pero Mina debe ser responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos, solo lamento que tu seas la que está en medio de los dos, no como ellos de pareja sino como amigos de ambos.

Suspiró con tristeza pues tenía razón, era amiga de los dos y le dolía lo que a Mina o a Yaten les lastimaba– Supongo que Mina ya le conto todo lo ha pasado, por más que trato de estar bien con ella no lo logro sé que no soy nadie para opinar en su vida, pero no me gustaría que cometiera más errores. En fin hay cosas que no tengo el derecho a hablar, solo quiero por favor que usted y su familia estén presentes en la boda, por favor.

-Mamá… ¿vino Mina? ¿Viene Mia con ella? -llamo a voz alta Caro mientras llegaba a la sala tras escuchar los murmullos de su madre con alguien más-

Las palabras de Serena la sorprendieron, pero la llegada de Caro la distrajo– Caro, es Serena.

Pero no fue necesario que su madre se lo dijera pues su mirada se fijó en la de ella– Ah… Hola… –saludo sin el mayor entusiasmo–

-¡Hola! –Sonrió al verla, era muy parecida a Mina– cuanto has crecido, ya eres toda una señorita. –Se acercó para saludarla aunque con algo de cautela–

-Tú pareces toda una mujer. –Mostro una sutil pero forzada sonrisa mientras la saludaba para después sentarse en el sofá entre su madre y Serena, sería interesante para ella saber a qué había venido–

-Gracias... –podía sentir en la chica cierto rechazo hacia ella, no como cuando era niña y la trataba igual que lo hacía con Mina– mmm bueno, sé que quizá lo que le dije le sorprendió, pero en verdad es importante para mí que estén presentes ese día.

-¿Cuál día? –Interfirió Caro volteando a ver a su madre–

-Serena quiere que la acompañemos el día de su boda. Serena siempre ha sido considerada parte de esta familia –respondió a su hija–

-¿Y cómo para qué Madre?

-Lo siento Caro pero eso es algo que no entenderías –dijo a la jovencita para después voltear hacía la señora– Por favor, usted sabe cuánto los aprecio y es importante que estén ese día presentes por favor.

-Gracias por tu invitación Serena, la verdad no lo esperábamos. –contesto algo indecisa y preocupada por lo que Caro pudiera decirle–

-Claro… –sonrió con ingenuidad– Ya no soy una niña Serena, entiendo, lo hago perfectamente ¿dime como pretendes que vayamos? ¿Qué crees que significara eso para Mina? no ha sido suficiente todo lo que he visto llorar a mi hermana estos años, que no ha sido ni la mitad de lo que ha sufrido desde que se enteró que tú te casarías con el hombre que ella ama. –Dijo molesta–

-Caro basta… –Interpuso su madre–

-No mamá, yo no soy tan dulce como tú y resignada como Mina. –reto molesta–

-Un momento Caro... –dijo lo más tranquila que pudo pues al final de cuentas nadie entendería lo que las dos había pasado durante todos esos años– tu hermana jamás ha sido resignada, solamente que ella comprende las cosas y estoy muy consciente de lo que significara su presencia el día de la boda. Puedes elegir confiar en mi o no presentarte ese día, pero me interesa que tu madre este presente.

-No hables de mi hermana como si la conocieras mejor que yo. –dijo molesta–

-Caro, Serena tiene razón, ella siempre lo ha dicho "jamás obligara a nadie a que la ame" y eso está haciendo con Yaten, dejándolo tomar sus decisiones y Serena no tiene la culpa de ello, ellos merecen ser felices.

-Pero ella era su amiga antes de ser novia de Yaten, no puedo creer como ambos pudieron traicionarla de esa manera. Lo siento madre, pero nada de lo que tú me digas o Serena me hará cambiar de opinión mientras vea a Mina derramar una lagrima por ellos. –Se puso de pie–

-Yo jamás la traicione, pues fue Mina quien dejo libre a Yaten, cuando yo lo encontré él estaba solo, cargando con todo el dolor que tu hermana le dejo, ¿acaso Yaten no puede ser feliz?, Mina lo hará con Malaquite, ¿y en eso estás de acuerdo?, si dices que si es porque entonces no sabes quién fue el causante de su separación. Mina era dulce e inocente pero ese hombre... –no podía evitarlo, ella también tenía cierto rencor hacía aquel hombre que había engañado a su amiga y la había convertido en su amante– Supongo que estarás muy contenta de que este con él.

-Claro que no, Mina solo está actuando por despecho o por temor. Yo jamás estaría de acuerdo que este con ese hombre, yo lo que digo es que tu no debiste ser la amable mujer que le dio consuelo a Yaten.

Suspiró tranquilizándose– Mira Caro, las cosas de los adultos las resolveremos los adultos, comprendo que defiendas a tu hermana, pero piensa entonces quien podría cuidar mejor de Mia que yo. La quiero como si fuera mi propia hija y eso es por el simple hecho de ser hija de Mina. –Volteo por un segundo a ver a la señora– Lo siento no quise ponerme así, solo que de verdad me interesa que esté presente.

-Lo sé y perdona las acciones de mis hijas.

-Esto es ilógico… lo siento, pero debo irme. –Sin decir más Caro salió de la casa–

-No te preocupes Serena, ella está muy apegada a Mina y es muy joven aun.

-No se preocupe señora, le pido me disculpe... –respiró un poco más relajada– posiblemente vaya a llamar a Mina para informarle que estoy aquí. –Saco de su bolso un sobre que contenía la invitación– sé que no debería pedirle tal cosa pero me gustaría que estuviera presente ese día. –Nerviosa le entrego el sobre–

La mujer se acercó dándole un abrazo– Tranquila Serena, yo te entiendo y sé que lo haces sin malicia alguna, te prometo que haré todo lo que este de mi parte por estar junto a ti en ese día tan especial para ti y para Yaten.

-Sera un día muy importante así que nada me haría más feliz que estuvieran ahí... –correspondió su abrazo– bueno creo que tengo que regresar, mis padres deben estarme esperando. Por cierto la mandan saludar, le hubiera gustado venir pero dadas las circunstancias no querían provocar más la situación.

-Diles que pasen a saludarme. Cuídate mucho Serena y se muy feliz.

-Si claro lo seré, no se preocupe más por su hija, todo saldrá bien... –dijo dándole un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla– cuídese y nos vemos ese día, hasta luego. –Dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir, pues si bien se había contenido las palabras de Caro la habían dejado pensando en todo lo que debió sufrir Mina y ellos como familia con ella–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

El día tan esperado había llegado, abajo todo era ruido, preparativos y ella en la habitación solo había visto todo desde la ventana– Buena suerte Serena... –se dijo a si misma al ver su reflejo, tanto el maquillaje como el peinado había sido lo más natural posible, cualquiera diría que era un arreglo para un evento cualquiera y no para una boda, se puso de pie aún faltaba lo más importante el vestido pero aun no era tiempo por lo que solo se encontraba cubierta con una bata de baño, camino hacia la maleta que había llevado y saco su celular comenzando a buscar el numero indicado, solo quería hablar por última vez con esa persona que era muy importante para ella– Hola... –murmuró sutilmente–

-Hola… –se escuchó el murmullo de la voz un tanto cabizbaja al otro lado de la línea–

-Sé que no te esperabas esta llamada, pero es importante que vengas. –dijo preocupada–

-Lo siento Serena, de verdad que lo lamento, pero no puedo –Y así era, tras no dormir en toda la noche lo pensó demasiado, iría a desearle la mayor felicidad a dos personas que amaba, incluso ya se encontraba lista para la ocasión pero no pudo llegar más allá de la puerta de su casa antes de derrumbarse interiormente–

-Por favor... es por Mia... –dijo observando a la niña que se encontraba en el jardín sentada con su hermoso vestido de fiesta sobre el césped– creo que sería bueno que vinieras a verla.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Mia? –Pregunto con suma preocupación, pues para ella Mia era mucho más importante que su aflicción–

-No creo que este tomando muy bien ese evento, está en la habitación que estoy ocupando, subiendo las escaleras por el pasillo la segunda puerta. Yaten intento hablar con ella pero simplemente no quiere decir nada... ¿vendrás? –Pregunto cerrando la cortina–

-Voy de inmediato para allá. –Aseguro mientras tomaba su bolso y las llaves de su auto, en ese momento nada era más importante que las emociones de Mia, sabia lo difícil que podría ser para ella y pese a lo mucho que hablaron temía que pasara lo que estaba pasando, sin más termino la llamada de Serena para tomar camino a la que alguna vez fue la casa de Yaten y que ahora solo sus padres vivían ahí–

Observo por un instante el celular tentada a llamar a una persona más, pero prefirió no hacerlo, con lentitud lo coloco sobre el buró y se acercó al espejo solo esperando el momento en que se abriera la puerta.

El camino parecía ser eterno para Mina y a pesar que el tráfico era fluido, tener que manejar solo un par de kilómetros aquello parecía una eternidad. Al llegar a aquella casa, su piel se estremeció, aquella casa era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba y la decoración la hacía lucir de un cuento de hadas, la puerta estaba abierta y no dudo en entrar, solo algunas floristas la saludaron mientras ella fingía toda tranquilidad, al entrar vio pasar a la madre de Yaten más que atareada con los de la decoración, por suerte pudo esconderse en lo que resultó ser un baño, una vez retirada salió directa hacia aquella enorme escalera, no fue difícil dar con la habitación que Serena le habría dado, solo esperaba que fuera la correcta y no toparse con alguien equivocado, tomo aire profundamente y toco con suavidad la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo. –Dijo Serena recibiéndola con una sutil sonrisa– Tenemos que darnos prisa. –Ahora la bata de baño había sido reemplazada por un ligero vestido azulado, la tomo del brazo cerrando la puerta con seguro–

-¡¿Y Mia?! –la busco con la mirada en aquella tranquila habitación, muy contraria al ajetreo de la parte baja–

-Ella está bien... –la guio hacia la ventana desde donde se podía ver a la niña jugando con una de las empleadas a la que se le había encomendado cuidarla– ¿la ves?

Suspiró aliviada, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al verla bien– Entonces si Mía está bien ¿para qué me llamaste? –volteo a verla–

-No querrías llegar tarde a tu propia boda –dijo indiferente quitando aquella funda al hermoso vestido de novia que tenía sobre la cama– ¿o sí?

Mina fijo su vista en aquel hermoso vestido de novia, quizá el más hermoso que jamás vio o imagino, para después voltear de nuevo su mirada a la de ella– ¿De qué hablas Serena…?

-No me puedo casar con Yaten, pero tú sí. –Sonrió acercándose a ella tomando sus manos– Perdóname por todo el dolor que te cause estos últimos meses pero sobre todo estas últimas semanas, todo lo organice de acuerdo a tus gustos, sabes que te conozco perfectamente incluso el vestido lo elegí pensando en ti. –Por primera vez en semanas se sentía tranquila y liberada de contar todos sus planes– Mi querida hermana.

Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus palabras, presiono sus manos antes de soltarlas sutilmente para poder caminar hacia la ventana percibiendo aquella decoración tan impecable y llena de magia antes de regresar sobre sus pasos– Es hermoso, pero… –negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Esto no tiene lógica Serena, por más que sienta que estoy viviendo un sueño, esto no es lo que él desea.

-¿Crees que me arriesgaría a que te rechazara delante de todos? –negó con una sutil sonrisa acercándose el tocador tomando un cepillo– no Mina, sé que aunque lo deseara jamás podría verme como una mujer, solo soy su amiga y se perfectamente cómo se sentía con este compromiso, también me disculpare con él por haberlo agobiado tanto... –sonrió poniéndose detrás de ella comenzando a cepillar su cabello– te dije que confiaras en mi... mi mayor felicidad será verte casada con Yaten y que forme una hermosa familia con Mia.

Mina volteo para poder mirarla a los ojos, saber que ella no mentía con cada una de sus palabras– No lo entiendes Serena, yo sé que él me ama puedo verlo, pero también no sé si él algún día pueda perdonarme lo de Mia… ¿Y si solo mi amor egoísta lo alejara de la felicidad que tú puedas llegar a darle? De la tranquilidad de una familia que él eligió.

Volvió a tomar sus manos– Ambas sabemos que jamás podría hacerlo feliz, podríamos fingir llevar un buen matrimonio pero nada más, tal como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, fingir que teníamos una linda relación. Mina por más que lo hubiera intentado Yaten jamás dejaría de amarte y yo jamás dejaría de amar a... –sonrió ligeramente– te propongo algo, aunque en realidad eso no estaba en mis planes, ¿quieres que vaya a hablar con Yaten sobre esto?, solo que yo quería darle una sorpresa. –Se encogió ligeramente de hombros–

Mina soltó sus manos para darle un abrazo como tantos años no hacia– Debería decirte que sí, pero tengo miedo. Aquel día que nos viste pensé que él me diría que aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que jamás podrá dejarme ir, pero no lo hizo, sé que deberías hablar con él, pero si él se niega lo perderé aún más, no serás tú ni yo las que algún día lo hagamos feliz. No sé qué hacer Serena. –Estrecho sus brazos alrededor de ella tanto como sus sentimientos se lo pidieron–

-Tranquila, estoy segura que en cuanto te vea lista para casarte con él no se negara. –La abrazo con todo el amor que le tenía, era su amiga y más que eso era su hermana– Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de ser felices por favor no la rechaces ni tampoco rechaces mi regalo, se feliz con Yaten y con Mia, formen de ella una mujer valiosa y maravillosa.

-Gracias –sonrió mientras finalizaba aquel abrazo y comenzaba a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas– Te juro que lo hare. –Tomo sus manos entre las de ella–

-Bueno de acuerdo, creo que tenemos que comenzar por arreglarte. –Sonrió y sin esperar a que respondiera la guio hasta sentarse frente al espejo comenzando a cepillar su cabello para hacerle un bonito peinado, por suerte en su maleta llevaba todo lo necesario para hacer de Mina la novia más bella que Yaten merecía–

Mina sonrió sintiendo como ella la peinaba, ahora por fin sentía que parte de sus sueños infantiles se hacía realidad, estando ahí con su mejor amiga como lo pensó desde niña en un día tan importante todo era tranquilo, lo único que faltaba era que Serena pudiera sentirse como ella.

-Estoy segura que Mia estará feliz de ver a sus padres juntos formando la familia que tanto desea. –Dijo mientras peinaba de forma natural el hermoso cabello de Mina–

-Siento que debo pagarte esto de alguna manera Serena, quisiera poder pensar solo en mí pero sabes que no puedo.

-Este día debes pensar solo en ti y en nadie más, no te preocupes por mí, no tienes que pagarme nada, con verte feliz es suficiente. Listo... ahora el maquillaje. –Dijo evadiendo el tema pues sabía hacia donde iba–

Mina le sonrió, pero dentro de ella sabía que no podía dejarla como se había quedado ella hacia años, buscaría la manera de que ella también fuera feliz, después de todo si para ella existían los milagros, para Serena también podrían hacerse realidad los sueños.

El maquillaje estuvo listo Mina simplemente no se reconocía, si bien el maquillaje era muy natural, en ella había un brillo de ilusión que hacía tiempo no se mostraba, ahora solo faltaba el vestido y el simple hecho de tomarlo entre sus manos le causaba escalofríos.

-Este vestido es totalmente tu estilo. –Dijo orgullosa de poder conocer los gustos de su amiga a pesar de los años– Para nada tiene que ver conmigo. –Sonrió comenzando a ayudarla con el vestido– Seguro veras entre los invitados a gente que no conoces pero son nuevos amigos de Yaten, bueno más bien conocidos, no importa el murmullo que escuches quiero que te centres en él ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo así lo hare… –el vestido ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y Serena no se equivocaba, ella fue siempre quien más conoció sus gustos y ahora mostraba que la conocía a la perfección– creo que solo falta el velo.

-El perfecto complemento para mi sorpresa –dijo sonriendo mientras lo tomaba y sujetaba junto al tocado siendo después cubierto por el mismo velo que cubriría el rostro de Mina– Espero que seas muy feliz amiga. –Dijo observando con detenimiento lo hermosa que se veía–

-Espero que encuentres la felicidad que necesitas, ese bebé será el más deseado y amado y serás la mejor madre. –Le dio de nuevo otro abrazo–

-Espero poder seguir tu ejemplo y serlo en verdad. –Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza– Mina... –se separó un poco de ella para poder verla– sé que la última vez que nos despedimos prometimos volver a vernos, pero hoy... quiero despedirme de ti diciéndote que jamás podré olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntas incluso los malos momentos y este día en particular permanecerá en mi vida como el mejor recuerdo, prométeme que nunca me olvidaras. –Dijo con toda tranquila aunque por dentro se sentía desmoronarse al alejarse de nueva cuenta de su mejor amiga–

Aquellas palabras la preocuparon demasiado, no quería perderla ahora que la había recuperado como amiga– Jamás te he olvidado y jamás lo hare, quiero que siempre veas en mí y en la familia que tal vez tenga con Yaten un refugio cuando nos necesites.

-Claro que sí, ustedes son mi familia, después de todo quise a Mia como si fuera mi hija así que no creo que le haga daño tener dos mamás... –observo el reloj que estaba junto a su celular– Oh ya es muy tarde... –no quería que viera en ella sus verdaderas intenciones por lo que se acercó comenzando a guardar todo en su maleta– es casi la hora, no te pongas nerviosa ni tengas miedo –cuando por fin termino de guardar todo se acercó de nueva cuenta a ella– espero que Caro no se haya resistido y esté presente en TU boda amiga, espero que tu mamá no se sorprenda mucho al ver a la novia... –sonrió volviendo a abrazarla– luces hermosa amiga.

-Supongo que pensaste en todos los detalles como siempre… Gracias. –Le sonrió mientras tomaba aire profundamente–

-Se feliz... –sonrió besando su mejilla con cuidado de no manchar el velo– bien creo que es hora... por favor no digas ni una palabra, oh mis padres... seguro mi papá vendrá por ti, te presto a mi papá para que te entregue a Yaten... –sonrió feliz– y estaré cerca por si necesitas algo.

-Gracias… él fue como un padre, bueno permanece cerca, si Yaten clama por ti buscare la manera de escabullirme sin dar mucho espectáculo. –Mientras ambas llegaban a la puerta–

-Claro no te preocupes, aquí me quedare, por nada del mundo me perdería la boda de mi mejor amiga. –Asegurando sonrió– Creo que es hora de que salgas... –abrió un poco la puerta para asomarse– si es hora... bajaras las escaleras y procura no mostrar tu rostro hasta que Yaten este frente a ti... –dijo al cerrar la puerta para esconderse– ya viene mi papá.

-Gracias… –solo le susurro antes de ver al padre de Serena, tal vez fueron los nervios del padre de Serena o los suyos propios pero bajaron sin que él se diera cuenta, al llegar al jardín todos los invitados se pusieron de pie Mia entraba delante de ella mientras dejaba a su paso pequeños pétalos blancos. Mina se quedó inmóvil un momento, fue hasta que el padre de Serena tomo su brazo que ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el hombre que ahora llenaba si visión–

Yaten estaba por demás nervioso, hubo momentos en los que deseo salir corriendo de ese lugar sobre todo al escuchar a su madre pregúntale si estaba haciendo lo correcto a lo que él solo asentía, pero ahora estaba ahí parado frente al sacerdote, esperando a una mujer por la cual solo sentía una enorme amistad viendo a su hija caminar frente a ella, hubiera dado la vida entera por cambiar muchas cosas, le sonrió esperando poder darle confianza y seguridad para continuar con esa boda que sabía en el fondo sería un error pero la mirada con la que ahora se cruzaba la suya no era precisamente la más resignada al contrario, le pereció ver un brillo especial mismo que lo confundió solo fueron segundos que tardo en reconocerla– Mina... –murmuró al tenerla ya casi frente a él de inmediato se acercó tomando la orilla de su velo para descubrir la verdad– Eres tu...

El padre de Serena se confundió al escuchar ese nombre y ver que efectivamente no era su hija a quien había escoltado hasta el que sería su futuro esposo– ¿Y Serena? –pregunto confundido pero sobre todo preocupado–

Mina se acercó a darle un sutil abrazo al padre de Serena mientras le susurro– Serena está en la habitación… gracias por haberme entregado… –para después fijar su mirada en Yaten, tenía miedo no podía negarlo pero también tenía la esperanza de que él no la rechazara– ¿Yaten, quieres casarte conmigo? –le murmuró mientras extendía su mano a él–

Yaten parecía ser el más confundido de todos, no entendía que es lo que hacía Mina ahí con el vestido que se suponía usaría Serena, ¿y ella donde estaba?, volteo hacia las escaleras y escondida la pudo ver que le sonreía y asentía indicándole con eso que eso es lo que ella quería y comprendió con una sola mirada que ella había preparado todo, ahora entendía aquellas platicas y la rapidez con que quería organizar la boda y porque no dejo que él colaborara en casi nada a excepción de algunos detalles, volteo la mirada hacía Mina y sin mucho pensarlo tomo su mano– Si no acepto ella no nos dejara en paz. –Dijo a su bella futura esposa–

La mirada de Serena paso de la feliz pareja que se tomaba de las manos a sus padres a los cuales solo asintió de que se encontraba bien, ellos al igual que Yaten había entendido su proceder, solo esperaba que los padres de Yaten también lo entendieran y apoyaran a su hijo en un momento así.

Mina no pudo más que sonreírle al hombre que ahora sería su razón de sonreír, para después voltear a ver a su pequeña hija la cual parecía tan conmocionada pero esperando estallar de felicidad en cualquier momento.

-Un momento… Yaten ¿de qué se trata esto? –cuestiono la madre de Yaten al ver aquella mujer en lugar de Serena–

Sonrió tomando con firmeza la mano de Mina– El regalo de bodas que Serena tenía preparado, ¿no me dirás a estas alturas que te opones a mi matrimonio?, porque sabes perfecto que aunque no me case en este momento lo hare sin importar que. –Aseguro sin dejar ir esa sonrisa– Querías que hiciera lo correcto ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero… Yaten… –sabía en que aquello era lo que correcto, pero era demasiado repentino–

-Abuela… –Mia tomo la mano de la mujer– Mamá quiere mucho a mi papá y yo sé que mi papá también quiere estar con nosotros. Podremos ser la familia feliz. –Le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la mujer solo le sonriera–

-Así es, por que su hijo y Mia son las personas más importantes en mi vida, a quien quiero amar cada día y luchar por hacerlos felices, sé que me equivoque en el pasado pero ¿no es mejor solo ver a futuro?

-Cariño, nuestro hijo está haciendo lo correcto, solo hay una cosa que me enoja... y es que haya sido Serena quien tuvo el valor para hacer todo esto. –Dijo el padre de Yaten que se acercó a tomar a su esposa del brazo–

-Lo se papá, pero se lo vamos a compensar siendo inmensamente felices ¿verdad mis hermosos colibrís? –observando primero a Mina y en seguida a Mia–

-Es lo mínimo que haremos… –aseguro con una sonrisa–

-¡Sí! –Grito feliz Mia– ¡Que la boda comience! –estaba ansiosa por que sus padres se casaran–

-Si... ahora si este colibrí ya encontró su jaula. –Dijo bromista Yaten sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Mina–

-Vivir así no es algo perturbador si tú te conviertes mi hogar. –Mina se acercó a él, sus labios estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir su cálido aliento, hasta que el carraspeo del sacerdote llamo su atención–

-Creo que aún no es momento de los votos y el beso, pero podríamos llegar pronto a ese punto –Intervino el sacerdote con una sonrisa–

-Ah sí claro lo sentimos... –tomo a Mina e hizo que se acercara junto a él hasta los lugares que estaban destinos a ellos el futuro matrimonio–

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir….

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

La ceremonia comenzó y pese a que muchos de los invitados no sabían bien que era todo aquel embrollo, para los amigos y familiares de Yaten y la familia de Serena aquello fue demasiado conmovedor, en especial para la madre de Mina y sus hermanos que pese a su negativa de asistir ahora agradecían el que su madre los hubiera convencido. El momento de los votos llego y Mia fue la hermosa encargada de entregar los anillos a sus padres, todos parcial estar impacientes de que el sacerdote los declarara marido y mujer–

-Te amo... –murmuró Yaten justo cuando acababan de declararlos oficialmente una pareja recién casada mientras tomaba en sus manos el rostro de Mina– Mi guerrera.

-No quiero despertar… pero soñando, despierta, muerta o vuelta a nacer te amaría igual que te amo ahora… por siempre mi dulce ogro –le dijo Mina mirándolo fijamente con esa radiante felicidad-

-Más le vale señora Black... –murmuró por fin besando los labios que ahora estaba seguro le pertenecían solo a él por el resto de sus días–

Mina subió sus manos rodeando a Yaten con ellas, aquello era como siempre lo soñó, el amor que su cuerpo sentía parecía que no cabía en él y pese a aquel beso cálido y romántico no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes– Te amo… Mi amado esposo… –susurró aun entre sus labios–

Yaten no cabía de felicidad no dudo en cargarla suavemente por su esbelta cintura– Me has hecho tan feliz, jamás te libraras de mí, bueno jamás se libraran de mi... –al bajar con cuidado a Mina sonrió cargando ahora a Mia– las amo tanto... –beso con emoción la mejilla de Mia–

-Papi… ahora si regresaremos a casa ¿verdad? –le pregunto con una sonrisa más grande que su pequeño rostro– viviremos juntos.

-Claro que si mi amor, ahora seremos la familia que soñamos… ¿No es así? –Volteo a ver a Yaten–

-La más hermosa familia... – no dudo en tomar a ambas mujeres que significaban su vida entre sus brazos, subió la mirada buscando en las escaleras a Serena pero no la encontró supuso que se encontraría entre los invitados– bien ahora a celebrar... ¿quieres? –pregunto a la niña con un gesto coqueto–

-Si… –respondió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente para después esperar a que su padre la bajara para ir a buscar a cuantos pudiera informar que sus padres se habían casado–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Serena sonrió al ver que por fin eran declarados Marido y Mujer solo esperó un momento hasta que vio que sellaron esa unión en un beso, no lo había podido evitar al ver a sus amigos tan felices derramar un par de lágrimas, los observo por última vez para luego dirigirse a la habitación y recoger su maleta, se dirigió a la escalera que la llevaba a la cocina y decidió salir de ahí sin dar mayor explicación, en la casa que ocupaba con Yaten se había encargado de dejar unas cartas, una de ellas dirigida a sus padres explicando todo, otra más para Yaten deseándole que fuera feliz a lado de Mina y una más para la persona que aun significaba mucho en su vida, justo cuando escucho el aplauso de los presentes indicando que daba inicio la celebración por ese matrimonio subió al taxi que la llevaría lejos de ahí.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

Seiya se dio tanta prisa como pudo, tras estar platicando con Michiru supo lo que debía hacer, sin embargo parecía que el destino seguía haciéndose a su contra, tratando de evitar el tráfico eligió una ruta que lo llevaría a llegar a la casa de los padres de Yaten antes de que la boda iniciara, tomaría a Serena y simplemente la robaría, aunque después debería ver el hecho de resolver todos aquellos motivos que los separaban, el hecho era que necesitaba tiempo y ella no podía casarse ese día. Sin embargo sus planes se frustraron cuando al llegar a su destino el sonido de los aplausos hicieron que su presión arterial casi desapareciera, sin embargo no se detuvo, eran demasiados los carros que estaban cerca, corrió tan rápido como pudo llegando hasta la entrada principal, tal vez debería entrar por alguna lateral como la de la cocina, la cual estaba más cerca, pero sería perder más tiempo, así que sin demora corrió hasta encontrarse con la linda pareja dándose un profundo beso, sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza cayendo derrumbado solo apoyándose por la pared que estaba a sus espaldas.

-No puede ser, es demasiado tarde… –murmuró para sí mientras pasaba ambas manos por sus cabellos, aquello era el final o más bien el comienzo de su pesadilla–

-No puedo creer que al final Yaten no se casara con Serena, si no con esa joven. –Murmuró una de las invitadas–

-Había escuchado que ella es la madre de su hija, supongo que debe significar mucho para él aun, pues no dudo en aceptarla.

La mirada de Seiya subió mientras se puso de pie, sería su mente jugando con él o aquello era verdad, lentamente se acercó a la pareja, la novia estaba de espaldas, así que al llegar puso su mano sobre el hombro de aquella mujer. Su corazón latía frenético, pues sin duda no era Serena, pero no quería que su mente lo engañara a algo que él deseaba.

- ¿También nos quieres felicitar amigo? –pregunto Yaten observándolo con una sutil sonrisa que le daba la esperanza de que quizá él también podría ser feliz–

Mina volteo de inmediato– Seiya… –Murmuró con una sonrisa, tenía la esperanza de que si veía a Serena, podrían solucionar su situación ellos también–

-¡Mina! –Sus labios temblaron al decir aquel nombre– No puede ser… Tu… –volteo a ver a Yaten– Creí que Serena y tu… –parecía completamente en shock–

-Si yo también lo llegue a pensar y no es que hubiera sido una pesadilla, solamente que no es la mujer que amo... –dijo abrazando a Mina por los hombros– gracias a mi buena amiga Serena es que ahora estoy unido de por vida a esta bella mujer... ¿no te parece el gesto más noble que hizo por los dos?

-¿Y ella? –respondió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza– ¿Donde esta Serena?...

-Ella estaba aquí hace un momento… –Mina la busco con la mirada–

-Seguramente debe estar en la habitación que ocuparía hoy... o quizá te vio y decidió esconderse... –dijo un poco bromista para hacer que se relajara un poco pero quizá había equivocado sus palabras–

Seiya seguía buscándola con la mirada pero nada– Debo hablar con ella… –dijo un tanto preocupado–

-Seiya, podría hablar contigo, será solo un momento, Yaten podría pedir que la busquen en la habitación… –volteo a ver por un Yaten para que la apoyara y después a Seiya rogándole por que la escuchara–

-De acuerdo, es más voy a buscarla yo, quiero agradecerle lo que hizo... –se acercó a dar un pequeño beso en los labios a Mina para luego colocar la mano sobre el hombre de su amigo– espero que las cosas con ustedes se arreglen... –dicho eso se acercó a una de las empleadas a preguntar por Serena pero al no obtener una respuesta positiva subió para buscarla en la habitación–

Aunque sabía que quizás era algo que a Mina no le correspondía o que quizás Serena no se lo perdonaría tan fácil, era algo le debía a su amiga, porque al igual que ella, la quería ver tener la oportunidad de ser feliz con él hombre que amaba y formar la familia que se merecía. Sabia el proceder de Serena porque ella una vez pensó que era mejor callar cosas por amor, pero ahora veía que ese había sido su mayor error y no quería que Serena echara todo a la borda por una idea que ahora no podía comprender estaría mal, mal cuando viera crecer a un hijo sin su padre cuando ella sintiera esa necesidad y anhelo por estar con el único hombre que amaba y sentir que por más que trataras de darle todo a ese hermoso ser siempre habría ese pequeño hueco que ella no podría llenar y por ese bebé, por Serena e incluso por Seiya que también lo entendía fue que Mina tomo las mejores palabras para decirle lo que Serena le había contado aquella vez en el parque, el hermoso milagro que solo el amor que aun había entre ellos había hecho posible y que ahora lejos de reproches y malentendidos debía buscarla y si aún la amaba tanto o más que antes luchar por aquella familia que ambos podían construir juntos. Mina sonrió al ver en cada palabra suya el asombro, la incertidumbre pero también la felicidad que Seiya no podía esconder ante el hecho del estado de Serena, ahora más que nunca plenamente convencido de lo que quería para ellos y eso era estar juntos.

Yaten reviso la última habitación donde creyó podría encontrarla pero nada, de inmediato bajo volviendo a preguntar a cuanto empleado se encontraba en su camino si es que alguien la había visto pero nadie tenía una respuesta– No está, tal parece que se ha ido. –Dijo Yaten llegando con ellos– Nadie la ha visto y en la casa no está ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-Ahora más que nunca debo encontrarla y hablar con ella y escuchar todo lo que ambos debemos decir –al escuchar a Yaten una nueva preocupación albergaba su mente, temía que el pasado se repitiera–

-Seiya, vas a encontrarla y estoy segura que ella desea que la encuentre… –tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo– Tal vez este en casa. –Volteo a ver a Yaten refiriéndose a la casa que habían compartido en los últimos meses–

-Sí, es posible no creo que se vaya a ir cuando sus padres están aquí... –dijo observando a lo lejos a los padres de Serena conversando con sus padres– además no puede viajar en su estado.

-Dios, fui tan tonto… ella quiso decírmelo y yo no quise escucharla por mi maldito orgullo, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones con ella otra vez y ahora... –Se mostraba por demás angustiado–

-Tranquilo Seiya, la encontraras y todo se resolverá, además ustedes siempre nos alentaron a Yaten y a mí a un final feliz, no dudes en que todo se resolverá. –Le sonrió– Ahora no pierdas más tiempo y ve por ella.

-Tienes razón. –se acercó dándole un abrazo a Mina en señal de agradecimiento por todo lo que acababa de decirle, aquello si bien fue algo inesperado, era la gota que derramaba en vaso para saber que debía demostrarle a Serena cuanto la necesitaba y amaba– De verdad que espero que sean muy felices. –Ahora se acercaba a Yaten dándole otro abrazo igual–

-Anda no pierdas tiempo, nada nos haría más dichosos que compartir nuestra felicidad el mismo día... –lo abrazo con fuerza– y discúlpame por todo, anda ve corre y se feliz con ella.

Mina suspiró al ver como Seiya salía en busca de su destino y felicidad– Estoy segura que hice lo correcto, tal vez no debí, pero espero que esto sea lo que ellos necesitan. –Tomo la mano de Yaten–

-¿Qué hiciste mi vida? –pregunto con curiosidad observando a su amigo alejarse–

-Mmm… –se abrazó a su cuello, dudosa de decirle, sabía que era algo que no le correspondía pero la situación lo ameritaba– solo correspondía a Serena su lealtad, hace años me equivoque al no darle a Seiya la oportunidad de demostrarle a Serena que aun la amaba, ahora no puedo volver a equivocarme y mucho menos dejar que ella cometa las estúpidas decisiones que yo elegí… –acaricio su rostro con la ternura mientras su mirada se fijaba en el con fascinación– alejarte de mí jamás fue lo que deseaba o necesitaba… y sé que ella algún día lo vera como yo lo veo ahora.

No dudo en rodear su cintura atrayéndola a él– Mmm mi guerrera ahora se convirtió en un lindo cupido... vaya que interesante, la chica que no creía en el amor ahora ayuda a que se realice eso, me sorprende... aunque no estoy seguro de que este haya sido el mejor momento para que hablen, después de todo no sabemos qué fue lo que paso entre ellos... ¿qué tal si ella ya no lo ama? –Se acercó hasta poder oler el suave aroma de su cabello–

-¿De verdad lo crees? –negó– al final las amigas resultaron iguales por dentro, porque Serena por más que lo intente debería volver a nacer o arrancarse el corazón para dejar de amar a Seiya… y Seiya, estaba siendo más fuerte su orgullo que su amor… –coloco su dedo índice sobre la punta de la nariz de Yaten– no somos parejas tan distintas y si tú has podido perdonarme, Seiya lo hará. La ama, de eso no tengo duda. –Pues después de todos esos meses una conexión extraña se formó entre ellos–

-Mmm quizá, pero yo no jugué contigo… –sonrió algo juguetón– bueno si lo hice pero no como ella con Seiya... –sonrió abrazándola ocultando su rostro entre su cabello y el velo– lo único que quiero ahora es que al menos tengan un poco de tranquilidad, que se digan lo que antes no hicieron y si después de eso pueden arreglar las cosas entonces podremos felicitarlos y quizá presenciar una linda boda... no tanto como la de nosotros.

Sonrió ampliamente– Te amo… no puedo creer que esta mañana desperté sintiéndome la mujer más desdichada del planeta y hoy acabare el día como tu esposa, entre tus brazos… –cerró sus ojos, no quería que las lágrimas de aquella emoción estropearan su feliz semblante– Quiero hacerlo bien esta vez… no quiero volver a perderte.

-No te diré que será fácil realizar este matrimonio y hacer que funcione, despierto de mal humor, me gusta el lado izquierdo de la cama, no coloco la ropa en el cesto, dejo la toalla tirada en el baño, prefiero el café tibio a hirviendo, no tomo el desayuno, siempre pierdo las llaves del auto... –respiro como si hubiera dejado de respirar por largos minutos– ah... en fin muchos defectos más ¿si crees que puedas con ellos? seremos entonces el matrimonio perfecto.

-Bueno pese a que tengo obsesión por tener ordenado, amanezco como mosquito zumbando por todas partes cuando despierto de buen humor y creo que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día… Aun así coincido contigo en perder las llaves del auto, lo demás realmente podre soportarlo… –le sonrió gañéndole el ojo– Solo hay algo… –tomo su rostro entre sus manos, necesitaba su mirada fija a la de él cuando escuchara aquella respuesta– Si me dices que me amas y también… –tomo un segundo para tomar aire– que el hijo que espera Serena no es tuyo… Bueno lo primero es lo que más me importa, si lo segundo no es la respuesta que deseo yo lo entenderé y… –comenzaba a parlotear como siempre que los nervios y emociones la invadían–

Sonrió y coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios– ¿Crees que si fuera mi hijo hubiera permitido que se marchara?, tranquila, ese bebé no es mío, pero esperaba que con el tiempo llegara a parecerse a mí... –sonrió un tanto juguetón– ya sabes por eso de la convivencia, pero estoy seguro de que intuyes de quien es, por eso hablaste con él y le dijiste lo que sospechas... ¿no es así?

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo– Solo le plante la situación, no podía asegurárselo, pero ahora no me queda duda… sé que prometí no decírselo pero siento que es lo correcto, espero no equivocarme… –suspiró mientras recargaba su rostro en su pecho–

-¿Sabes que Serena te puede odiar por eso? –Pregunto abrazándola con mucho amor–

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo si eso le da la posibilidad de ser feliz… fue lo que ella hizo y ahora le agradezco ya que solo hizo más fuerte mi amor por ti.

Sonrió besando suavemente su frente– Hiciste bien mi amor... yo lo hubiera hecho... mmm aunque quizá después de la boda, o tal vez la hubiera rechazado en el momento cumbre de la boda y mi madre entonces se hubiera desmayado por el que dirán –sonrió tomando su rostro– lo bueno es que ella fue más valiente arriesgándose por las acciones de los dos... supongo que convencerte no fue fácil así que le agradezco que te haya obligado a casarte conmigo.

-No lo digas como si fuera algo tormentoso el casarme contigo, pero para serte sincera me negué en un principio, de verdad creía que casarte con ella era lo que tu querías, tenía miedo que me rechazaras, más frente a un altar, pero supongo que pudo más mi deseo de que me aceptaras… Yo tenía la esperanza que aquel día en el restaurante infantil te dieras cuenta que jamás podrías verme con nadie más. –ahora veía aquello como una anécdota y no como algo que la hiriera–

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia un pequeño ventanal que daba hacia el jardín– Quería matar el tipo ese... –dijo de lo más natural como un mero pensamiento– tuvo el deseo de hacerlo, al ver como reías con él pero bueno eso ya es cosa del pasado ahora mi bella señora Black solo deberá sonreírme a mí, nada de profesores, compañeros de trabajo y mucho menos hombres cualquiera en la calle... ¿de acuerdo?

-Completamente de acuerdo… –le aseguro con una gran sonrisa– pero sabes hubiera sido un tanto incomodo que le hicieras algo a Armand ese día, pues es el esposo de una buena amiga… –le guiño coqueta– supongo que debí decírtelo ese día… ups… –se acercó susurrándole al oído de forma coqueta como tanto extrañaba– no lo volveré a hacer señor Black.

-Sabes he tenido ganas de hacer esto desde ese día... –sin dejarla contestar la recargo en la pared de modo que los dos quedaran algo ocultos de la gente, tomando su rostro se acercó a besarla con todo el amor y deseo que había tenido que resignarse a guardar pero que ahora le era totalmente lógico demostrar a su ahora esposa, la mujer que amaba y la hermosa madre de su hija–

Mina correspondió aquel beso, sus labios ahora eran más perfectos y delicioso de lo que recordaba, no era más un beso robado o reprimido, había pasión pero también el amor y el anhelo de que aquello fuera eterno, sus manos subieron por su pecho lentamente, sintiendo como un fosforo encendiéndose– Sabes no deberías reprimir algo así por tanto tiempo… –murmuró tratando de no interrumpir aquel beso– podría causarte una adicción… –sonrió– Dios aun sigues haciéndome perder la razón cuando haces esto.

-¿Imagina como será en nuestra luna de miel? –sonrió bajando por su barbilla haciendo un recorrido hacia su oído– te volveré loca... –dijo con seducción– ¿qué tal si vamos buscando darle un hermanito a Mia?

-Yaten… –se separó de él fingiendo seriedad– No debes prometerme algo al menos que me lo cumplas… –después le guiño el ojos y sonrió– cada frase en su completo significado… Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unos días –jugó su dedo de manera seductor por sus labios– tu y yo… solos.

Sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, con alegría de vivir sobre todo porque ahora tenía dos razones para hacerlo– Te lo prometo, nos tomaremos unos días antes de la inauguración de la clínica, ¿te parece?

-La clínica… –recordó– creo que tu futuro será lo que deseas con ella… me gustaría apoyarte en todo lo que pueda… quien sabe incluso podría ser tu primer paciente.

Aquello le pareció demasiado seductor y sensual por parte de Mina por lo que volvió a arrinconarla– Vaya así que ahora te gustaría jugar al doctor y la enferma, mmm… vaya que imaginativa se volvió mi guerrera, pero será mejor que volvamos o sino terminare por escaparme contigo, dejar encargada a Mia con sus abuelos y llevarte para comenzar el tratamiento a tu locura en seguida.

Ahora fue Mina la que rió felizmente– Creo que estamos perdiendo la cabeza y la razón… Además hay un pequeño problema… –hizo cara de "lo siento" mientras tomaba el brazo de Yaten y hacia que la abrazara por alrededor de su cintura para comenzar a caminar de regreso a la fiesta–

-No creo que haya ningún pequeño problema... –dijo caminando junto con su esposa más que orgulloso de ese hecho–

-Bueno… supongo que el hecho de que Mia jamás haya dormido sola en su habitación y que existe una gran posibilidad que nuestra noche de bodas se postergue no sea un problema para ti… –volteo a verlo con una sonrisa–

Sonrió con ternura al ver a la pequeña jugando muy feliz de que ahora su sueño se hubiera vuelto realidad– No importa... –respondió con sinceridad besando el dorso de la mano de Mina– creo que será la mejor noche de bodas que pude tener, al poder dormir con mis dos amores... mi esposa y mi hija, juntas sintiendo como a partir de hoy todo será diferente para los tres.

-Eres el mejor… –le sonrió ampliamente, nada podría describir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, era simplemente perfecta, hubiera querido salir de aquel lugar y solo llevarse a Mia para gritar y presumir al mundo que eran una familia unida no solo por el corazón si no ahora ante la sociedad, pero también había muchos con quienes en ese lugar querían compartir su felicidad, como su madre y hermanos y también porque no con los padres de Yaten–

-Lo sé, el mejor y el único que te amara por siempre... –dijo besando su mejilla, comenzando a caminar por entre los invitados donde saludo a algunos nuevos conocidos a los cuales les presento orgulloso a su esposa, no podía negarlo, ese día era el mejor de su vida, el primero de muchos–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

**Rouse kou**:

Pues ya comenzó, ahora falta ver como continua :) la boda fue una luz en la obscuridad. Y el que Seiya ahora sepa la verdad lo alentara para ir a buscar a Serena y solucionar las cosas. Gracias por tu apoyo y no te pierdas el siguiente ;)

**Aysha Bakhovik B:**

Muchas gracias :) al parecer las sorpresas no paran, las cosas van mejorando para algunos y recibiendo lo que merecen otros y mucho por resolver más ahora que estamos en la recta final. Gracias por todo tu apoyo hasta ahora y esperamos nos sigas apoyando en nuestros próximos proyectos.

**sheccid snare:**

La espera fue larga, lo siento pero el capítulo es muy largo y con muchas sorpresas para recompensar, además de algo lindo para los amantes de la familia feliz : )

**Misato:**

Muchas gracias! Nos alegra saber que te guste el trabajo que hacemos con mucho esmero. Esperamos que el final también te guste y nos sigas apoyando con niestro otro Fic y los que están por venir.

**Guest:**

La verdad empeze a leer tu historia hace poco pero me encanto y con estos ultimos capitulos eh llorado como nunca lo imajine y me parece q yaten y serena son egoistas al no ver q la q sufre es mia y yo como madre no entiendo como mina se la pone tan facil a yaten si el lo quiciera el bien d su hija no la alejaria d su madre .  
Yaten apoya a serena y le parede q esta bien lo q hace pero condena a mina por lo mismo porq no ve q las dos situaciones son iguales diferentes razones espero q seiya y mina les hicieran los mismo haber q sienten... Una humilde opinion pero esos dos m sacan d mis casillas esperare con ancias tu actualizacion.

**minafan**

Bueno ya vimos que todos los últimos actos de Serena teniana un por que y eso era para unir a Mina con Yaten y almenos ahora ellos ya se darán la oportunidad de ser felices y perdonar el pasado. Ahora tenemos que ver que es lo que sucederá con Serena y Seiya ahora que Seiya ya no quiere perderla y está dispuesto a dejar todo sus temores de lado para estar con la única mujer que en verdad ama. No te pierdas el siguiente capítulo y esperamos tu opinión. Gracias por el apoyo : )

**Dayan Kou Uchiha:**

Hola DAyan, gracias por tus comentarios, si a nosotras también nos daba tristeza, alegría y coraje cuando hacíamos las escenas y nos gusta mucho poder transmitirles aquellas emociones. Nuestros niños van dando pasos para mejorar las cosas y que la felicidad llegue de alguna u otra forma. Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido un soplo de alivio para que las esperanzas de un final juntos resurja : ) en cuanto a las otras historias siguen activas como apostando por amor, en cuanto a la historia que vivimos originalmente pensé en que fuera un one short que dejara a muchas interpretaciones abiertas pero estoy con querer seguir la razón de los motivos de Yaten, pero la musa aun no llega y los siguientes le pasare el mensaje a Marie ya que es de ella :) así que gracias por tu apoyo y esperamos disfrutes el final.

**tudulceesperanza: **

Si, si bien Serena a cometido sus "errores" que mas bien para ella son medios para llegar a sus fines y reflejo de sus temores, este capitulo vimos como en verdad sus acciones tuvieron un por que, pero aun le hace falta dar un gran paso y es el estar cerca de Seiya. Y que eso te de un poco mas de emociones felices a molestas : ) aun asi gracias por todo tu apoyo y síguenos hasta el final ;)

**Coneja:**

Hola! Pues Seiya ya se entero, quizás no de la mejor manera pero la adecuada para no perder a Serena y que el pasado volviera en otra pareja. Mina y Yaten por fin están juntos y se dejaron de temores y rencores, por fin sucumbieron al amor :P Esperamos que este penúltimo capítulo te haya gustado y que estés al pendiente del final y ver que hará Seiya para encontrar a Serena :) y su baby.

** .Darling:**

Ups… Creo que si tardamos bastante, pero este capitulo es muy largo y romántico, esperanzador y agradable, así que esperamos te haya valido la pena la espera.

Ahora por fin se deja ver mucho del ¿por qué? De la frialdad de Serena ante el sufrimiento de Mina y es que en realidad lo que quería era que ella si estuviera realmente con Yaten y Mia. Aun falta ver que es lo que pasara entre Serena y Seiya y como será su encuentro ahora que Seiya sabe la verdad.

En cuanto a Rei, creo que no le quedaran ganas de aferrarse a algo y menos ahora que él padre de Seiya esta dispuesto a tomar su rol de padre e intervenir porque su hijo pueda ser feliz.

**selene kou chiba: **

Pues aquí estuvo la gran boda y creo que si fue el rayo de esperanza que querías. Mia por fin podrá estar con sus padres y no puede estar más feliz la pequeña. Mina dejo su temor a ser rechazada en pleno altar con tal de dar un último intento por buscar la felicidad y fue hermoso que Yaten por fin se dejara de tonterías y se diera cuenta de lo que debía hacer gracias al empujón de Serena. Ahora hay que esperar que pasara con la siguiente pareja que a mi parecer ahora la tiene más complicada más por ¿DÓNDE ESTA SERENA? Bueno eso lo veremos en el gran capítulo final.

**Pupehz :**

Gracias por tu apoyo : ) esperamos que sigas al pendiente más ahora en el final y nos compartas tus opiniones.


	43. 17 Verdadero Hogar

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**Verdadero Hogar**_

.

.

Malaquite cerró el auto bajando consigo aquella caja que contenía el pastel predilecto de Mina junto con la película favorita de ambos, sabía que sería una tarde larga y dramática donde de esta vez estaría más derrumbada que nunca, pero aquello seria lo último, todo estaba preparado para pedirle iniciar una vida juntos lejos de Tokio. Al llegar a la puerta toco pero nadie respondía.

-Mina... sé que estás ahí... abre... –la llamo con su tono habitual–

-Vaya aquí también tengo que hacer lo mismo… –dijo en queja al tener que abrir la puerta él, lo que menos se esperaba era que Mina recibiera visitas y sobre todo tan temprano, pero al abrir la puerta el gesto que tenía cambio a uno inexpresivo– ¿Se le ofrece algo profesor Kunzite?

Pero Malaquite también se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo ahí y tan temprano– ¿Qué haces aquí?, necesito ver a Mina... – ¿Qué hacia él? jugando con ella o poniéndola de nuevo en un papel de amante–

**-**Lo siento, ella no está llevo a Mia al colegio, ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje? –pregunto observándolo fijamente–

Malaquite lo vio fija y despectivamente– ¿Así que ahora eres su mensajero?

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente con una sutil sonrisa– Si lo quieres ver de esa manera, está bien, yo lo vería como un favor hecho a mi esposa.

Su rostro se tensó– Deja de decir estupideces Yaten… Yo no hablo de Serena sino de Mina.

**-**Yo tampoco hablo de Serena. –Suspiro alejándose, dejando la puerta abierta para poder continuar con su labor de guardar las cosas que le había pedido Mina en una caja– Estoy hablando de Mina, mi esposa.

Sin pensarlo soltó de sus manos lo que había llevado y se acercó él tomo entre sus manos el cuello de su camisa– ¡Qué demonios pretendes! Tu solo juegas con ella, le has hecho más daño del que yo le hice y aun si te muestras con ese aire de arrogancia... –su voz era llena de furia– No la mereces, que no entiendes que tu jamás le darás tranquilidad.

Tomo con fuerza sus muñecas haciendo que lo soltara– ¿Y usted si se la merece profesor? –pregunto aun sosteniendo sus manos– vamos Malaquite, si es verdad ese amor que dices tener por ella dejaras que sea feliz a mi lado, te alejaras de mi esposa, porque eso somos, Mina y yo nos hemos casado, Mia es legalmente hija de ambos, le daremos esa familia que tanto deseaba, por fin estaré junto a la mujer que amo y a mi hija, por eso es que puedo mostrarme arrogante.

Malaquite lo soltó, quitando las manos de Yaten de las suyas con molestia– No lo hare... Mina se ha convertido en parte de mi vida... algo que tu no comprendes, tu podrás ser el hombre que ella ame, el padre de su hija o su esposo, pero lo que yo siento por ella y la conexión que une nuestras almas jamás lo quitaras, porque ella es mi alma gemela.

Sonrió con tristeza al ver en ese estado al hombre que alguna vez admiro– ¿Piensas convertirla en tu amante nuevamente?

Quería decirle que sí, que si alguna vez solo él fue dueño de ella, la tendría de nuevo– No... –Presiono sus puños– No lo hago por ti... y tampoco estoy diciendo que me alejare de ella. –Odiaba estar en ese papel, teniendo que hablar con ese joven prepotente lo que solo con ella debía hablar–

–Malaquite, alguna vez llegue a considerarte no solo como mi mejor profesor sino como un amigo, y quizá ahora no me creas pero en aquel tiempo cuando me enamore de Mina no fue con la intención de molestarte o de probar que yo era mejor que tú. Mina realmente me conquisto con cada una de sus acciones, y tú lo sabías, que ella estaba enamorada de mí, que nos amábamos, ¿porque no dejaste que fuera feliz a mi lado? –Pregunto observándolo ya no con burla o molestia, sino con tranquilidad pues ya no había nada más que probar en ese momento–

Ver aquella mirada y sus palabras lo sacaron completamente de su estado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? era algo que aun ahora le era difícil recordar– Porque la quería solo para mí, ella era mi capricho, mi mayor objeto de deseo... –dijo con la mayor sinceridad– Todas las mujeres que pasaron por mi cama como amantes, solo querían eso... el papel de amantes, los lujos, caprichos, atenciones... pero ella jamás me exigió nada y sentí que era por ti por quien ya no quería estar más a mi lado me hizo desearla más. Tampoco fue que te odiara Yaten, eras mi mayor orgullo y el alumno supero al maestro. –Presiono sus puños–

–No Mal, no lo veas de esa manera, yo no me encapriche con Mina, yo realmente la amaba, la amo más que el primer día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, quizá me equivoque al marcharme, pero lo hice solo porque ella me lo pedía aunque con eso dejara el alma... –suspiro dejando ver que en verdad había sufrido por ella– con ella no fue el ganarte o perder, con ella era dejar mi corazón en sus manos, el amor te vuelve débil y yo ante ella lo fui y deje que tu hicieras y deshicieras con nuestras vidas lo que quisieras, preferiste verla sufrir llevando en su vientre a mi hija y yo preferí sufrir en silencio al dejarla. Aun en esa despedida dijo que me amaba pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar yo no la forzaría... ¿dime realmente que has hecho por ella?

–Mina es más que un capricho ahora... No me digas que he hecho por ella ahora –dijo molesto– cuando he sido yo quien ha estado al pendiente de ella estos años, ¿no crees que si me gane su perdón y recupere su cariño en este tiempo es por algo? Ella ve en mi algo más, me ha levantado cuando lo he necesitado y he tomado su manos cada que ha derramado una lagrima, he velado por Mia, no solo porque en verdad creía que ella era mi hija, sino porque las amo a ambas. Así que no vengas en tu primer momento de gloria a preguntarme ¿Que he hecho yo por ella?

– ¿Entonces por qué se casó conmigo?, porque a pesar del daño, del sufrimiento, de los años lejos me sigue amando... No lo ves Mal, lo nuestro es amor, te acepto quizá por no sentirse sola, porque después de todo te has quedado solo con tu hija... tómalo como que sintió pena por ti... –tomo uno de los portarretratos que había sobre la mesa observando la imagen de Mina y Mia sonriendo– tu quisiste quedarte con lo que me pertenecía porque querías una segunda oportunidad para no cometer los mismos errores que cometiste con tu esposa, pero Mina no es como ella... y Mia no es como Hotaru.

– ¡Cállate! –Su sangre hirvió al escucharlo, tal vez porque tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras y aquello lo mandaba a un profundo abismo, no quería que él fuera quien dijera aquello. Sea cerco tomándolo con fuerza mientras su puño subía para poder golpearlo–

-¡Ya basta! –Grito Mina con temor que le hiciera daño–

– ¡No Mal! Estoy cansado de que me veas como un niño inmaduro, prepotente, incapaz de defender lo que amo, una vez me equivoque pero ahora que tengo una familia no cometer los mismos errores que tú –dijo en voz alta tomando su puño alejándolo de él– Mina ahora es mi esposa no por capricho sino porque la amo y por respeto a ella y a la amistad y apoyo que le diste es que no te respondo como quizá debería.

Mina se estremeció al sentir aquella aura que invadía a Malaquite, lo último que deseaba era que pudiera hacerle algo a Yaten o que siguieran peleando, así que sin demora camino hasta quedar junto a Yaten pero un paso delante de él– Mal... –Lo llamo pidiendo que no siguiera–

Al verla ahí con la convicción de defender a ese hombre, su valor menguo– Por todo lo que siento por ti... –respondió secamente– Porque te amo.

Coloco las manos sobre los hombros de Mina, aquella reacción por parte de ella le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante– Por mas agradecimiento que Mina sienta por ti jamás se convertiría en amor, si en verdad la amas dejaras que sea feliz a mi lado y no harás que se sienta culpable por esta decisión.

Mina subió su mano tomando la de Yaten, no cometaria los errores del pasado, no pondría a Yaten en segundo plano solo por la gratitud que le tenía a Malaquite– Mal... Lo siento, siento que te hayas enterado así –negó en un movimiento de cabeza– Te convertiste en el amigo que siempre cuido de mí, pero ambos sabemos que el amor es más que amistad... –susurro– Yo siempre te querré pero tú sabes quien siempre será el dueño de mi corazón, no quiero herirte más.

Yaten se mantuvo callado escuchando lo que esta vez tenía que decir Mina, no se iría, permanecería a su lado en todo momento.

Malaquite sentía que la furia pasaba a tristeza al ver en la cara de aquella mujer la tranquilidad y sinceridad como jamás las había visto– Como puedes pensar que te perderé tan fácil... –sonrió con tristeza–

Mina suspiro, pensando que la vida era extraña y difícil pero sabía lo que debía hacer– Yo jamás dejare de pensar que en la mujer que me convertí mucha parte es por ti... me heriste –negó– pero eso no me importa porque gracias a eso crecí y soy lo que ves... soy fuerte y decidida tu siempre contaras conmigo como una amiga, pero hora eres tu quien debe afrontar los temores del pasado, ser feliz y no conformarte conmigo, por Hotaru y cuando seas el hombre exitoso y feliz que un día fuiste mi amistad por ti estará ahí Mal.

–Aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas Malaquite, y por el respeto que aún tengo por tu carrera es que no hago más de lo que debería, te agradezco que hayas estado cuidando de Mina y Mia pero como veras ahora ellas son mi responsabilidad... –dijo tranquilamente ya sin ningún resentimiento ni coraje– es mi familia y cuidare de ella como lo debí hacer desde el principio y será mejor que por tu hija hagas lo mismo y le brindes el cariño que no tendrá de su madre, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado, pero preferiría que no volvieras a buscarnos por tu bien y el nuestro.

Mina sabía que Yaten tenía razón, solo que para ella era difícil decírselo, sabiendo cuanto le dolería, su mirada solo se cristalizo implorándole a Malaquite un "por favor, entiende que es por el bien de todos" a lo que él sonrió con tristeza en ese momento supo que él la conocía muy bien.

-Si hace algo muy estúpido de nuevo dejándote sola –le sonrió a Mina ocultándole su tristeza– Esta vez te llevare muy lejos y hare que me ames... –subió su mano acariciando su rostro quería abrazarla pero sabía que Yaten lo mataría y él aun muerto jamás la soltaría–

-No lo hará... –correspondió su sonrisa dándole las gracias por entenderla–

– Adiós Dr. Kunzite... –dijo Yeten mostrando el respeto que tenía por él en el ámbito profesional–

**-**Adiós Dr. Black... –bajo su mano sin dejar de mirar a Mina–

-Hazlo por ella y por ti... –Mina sabía que él podría con esto y muchas cosas más, era un hombre fuerte y decidido así que ya no tendría que preocuparse más por el– Cuídate. –Él solo sonrió y dio media vuelta saliendo de aquel departamento–

Respiro profundamente en cuanto se quedaron solos, estaba tenso eso no podía evitarlo pero también había tenido miedo de la reacción que podría tener Mina al verlo, soltó a Mina y se alejó hacia la ventana necesitaba respirar y tranquilizarse– Volviste pronto. –Murmuro recargado en el marco de la ventana–

Mina camino para recoger aquella caja con un pastel destrozado y una caja de película llena de chocolate– No había tráfico –se agacho pero sus manos se quedaron a un centímetro de tomarlas. No podía cogerlo, se sentía extraña, amaba a Yaten y jamás lo dejaría ir por que para ella él era su todo junto con Mia, pero le lastimaba haber perdido un amigo–

Sabía que aquello podría ser una prueba la última quizá para su amor y no quería equivocarse, alejarla– ¿Lo extrañaras? –Pregunto observando al horizonte–

Su garganta se cerró al escucharlo– Un poco... –fue sincera, mientras termino con aquello recogiendo las cosas del piso– No puedo engañarte, pero sabes lo que siento –tomo aire profundamente antes de ponerse en pie, hubiera querido tanto abrazar a Yaten y que él la abrazara, pero sabía también que lo ocurrido no era una situación de su agrado–

–Por un instante cruzo por mi mente que quizá después de un tiempo podría dejar que retomaras tu amistad con él, por todo lo que significo, pero ahora eres mi esposa y sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, y no puedo prohibirte nada, así que si tú quieres... –ya no pudo continuar pues sentía que eso es lo que debía decir en un momento así–

Mina giro dejando las cosas sobre la mesa para después acercarse a Yaten– Gracias... –sonrió mientras sentía que su voz se quebraba. Yaten era todo un hombre y aquello le demostraba cuanto la amaba, sabia cual difícil era decir aquello después de todo lo que paso– Yaten... –lo abrazo sin esperar que él la correspondiera– Pero.. –Negó en un movimiento cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho–

– Te amo tanto Mina que no podría permitirme perderte de nuevo... –la abrazo en un principio temeroso de que al hacerlo se desvaneciera pero al sentir su cálido cuerpo lo hizo con más fuerza– sé que no será fácil, nuestros temperamentos son iguales, no faltara el día que quieras golpearme y no faltara el día en que no te deje salir de la cama, pero ahora somos una familia y quiero compensarte todo lo que has sufrido por mi causa, así que te pido por favor que nunca me dejes ni me separes de Mia.

Mina negó nuevamente– Jamás lo hare... –subió su mirada llorosa pero llena de amor por él– Amo cada detalle, cada palabra que salen de tus labios... –sonrió– aun cuando me has hecho enfadar... tu eres lo que yo quiero para mi vida y la de Mia, perdóname si mis actos inmaduros y egoístas nos han separado. Yo sé que esto es lo mejor, lo único que me llena está a mi lado.

Sonrió con ternura acariciando sus mejillas– Lo supe cuando te vi la primera vez, que tu serias la torpe mujercita que me llevaría por el mal camino.

Rió dulcemente– Te extrañe tanto... –lo abrazo de nuevo– pero sabes soy muy diferente a la Mina de hace años, ¿Podre gustarte aun? Ahora me gusta tanto que me abraces, que seas dulce y amable, lloro con las películas románticas, te mandare a dormir a la tina cuando me hagas enfadar por las noches, mi apariencia ya no es la de una niña jugando a ser mujer y tal vez te sientas desplazado por Mia en algunos momentos.

**-**Tampoco soy el mismo Yaten que conociste –sonrió besando su frente– ahora no quiero soltarte ni un instante, no solo seré dulce sino apasionado con mi esposa, veré contigo las películas románticas siempre y cuando veas conmigo las de terror, yo también podré mandarte a dormir no a la tina pero quizá a otra habitación si es que me haces enojar y quiero que sepas que ahora en mi vida no hay solo una mujer en mi corazón, hay dos así que espero no seas celosa y mejor si una linda esposa compartida.

**-**Mmm... Suena razonable... –hizo cara de fingida resignación– Vaya... –suspiro meditando y sintiéndose como en un sueño– Estoy tan feliz, que no me pesa en lo absoluto dejar mi hogar –tomo una foto donde estaban ella y Mia– esta se irá a tu oficina, las de la casa serán con alguien más incluido. –Le guiño el ojo–

**-**Por supuesto... por cierto... ¿cuándo crecerá más la familia? –Pregunto abrazándola por la espalda besando su cuello–

**-** ¡Eh! –volteo a verlo de reojo– Bueno...

**-** ¿O acaso mi guerrera no quiere perder esa linda figura con un embarazo? –Pregunto mientras seguía besando lentamente su cuello–

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir sus besos– No es eso, solo que para eso hay que mandar correspondencia a la cigüeña... ya sabes, el papeleo, las prórrogas, volver a hacer documentación... es demasiado trabajo para ti ahora ¿no crees? –pregunto abrazando los brazos que la rodeaban–

**-**Mmm... –Volteo un poco el brazo para ver su reloj– quizá podríamos comenzar con uno de los tantos papeleos... ¿no te parece?

Sonrió– Mmm... Suena muy tentador... –echo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás recargándola en él– pero dado que no hemos hecho ninguna solicitud desde que nos casamos tal vez nos lleve un poco de tiempo.

**-**Bueno entonces creo que será mejor comenzar desde ahora... –la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola mientras le sonreía seductoramente para llevarla hasta la habitación– Estoy dispuesto a hacer cuanto tramite sea necesario.

–Vaya el señor Black sigue tan determinado y seductor como antes... –una vez que entraron a la habitación Mina comenzó a jugar con sus labios en el cuello de Yaten–

–Como no te imaginas... –dijo bajando a Mina para poder abrazarla– espero que esta vez sea niño.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

Era un bello día, cuando abrió la puerta para salir pudo sentir el aire fresco que la recibía así como el sol cálido que la abrazaba, tomo su bolso y salió, ya sabía el camino que la llevaría tanto a la librería así como al pequeño café que se había vuelto su refugio las últimas dos semanas, el desayuno de ese día sería wafles con crema batida y ración doble de fresas y en suplemento de café una taza té de limón, poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de vivir en ese lugar, realmente era tranquilizante y por las noches podía caminar tranquilamente por el lago mientras su pensamiento siempre se dirigía a el amor de su vida, pero volvía al pensar en el pequeño que crecía en su vientre haciéndola creer que había hecho lo correcto, tal vez y Michiru había tenido razón y lo que sentía por Seiya había sido solo un capricho, una obsesión, pero como quiera que fuera ahora ya estaba lejos de su vida o quizá no tanto, en realidad eso ya no importaba solo el hecho de cuidarse, al pasar por la librería vio que estaba cerrada aun, así que paso de largo hasta la cafetería donde fue recibida por la joven empleada a la que saludo y después fue directo a la mesa que le había gustado una junto a la ventana desde donde podía ver el lago a lo lejos.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Seiya bajo su maleta mientras descansaba de aquel viaje, si bien había sido corto, siempre le pareció más cerca cuando iba acompañado de la mujer que ahora solo vivía en su mente, su respiración inundo sus pulmones sintiendo la brisa fresca del lago, tras quedarse pensativo contemplando aquel bello paisaje supo que estar en ese lugar era lo que necesitaba para pensar en la manera de cómo encontrarla ¿Cómo es que parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado? Ahora incluso no tenía la esperanza de rogar a Mina porque descifrará su paradero como en el pasado, simplemente estaba solo en su búsqueda y aquello lo tenía más exhausto que cualquier trabajo arduo. Los minutos pasaron pero no quería alejarse de aquella tranquilidad que ese lugar le daba, aun así debía ir a hacer su reservación por la cabaña que el necesitaba, aquella donde había vivido más de una vez un sueño perfecto.

-¿Cómo que no está disponible? Pagare más si es necesario, el dinero no es problema… –aseguro Seiya molesto pues aquello no era lo que había planeado, sería que hasta en esos detalles Serena quería alejarlo de ella–

-Lo siento Señor Kou, sé que su padre ha sido uno de nuestros mejores clientes pero no podemos desocupar esa cabaña… –aseguro el empleado con seguridad pero pena por no poder ayudarle– Pero tenemos desocupadas quince cabañas del otro lado del lago y cinco más en esta orientación

-No, es que yo necesito eso… –agrego molesto, para después quedarse en silencio mientras el pobre empleado buscaba la manera de ayudarlo– ¿Y la de alado? Quiero esa entonces… –saco su tarjeta de crédito–

El joven empleado palideció– Lo siento pero esa esta rentada indefinidamente…

-Maldición, ¿así que no saben cuándo estarán desocupadas? –Sin duda aquellos no eran sus mejores días–

-Pero la que le sigue está vacía, es más amplia y la vista es igual de hermosa, si la acepta le regalaremos un par de noches gratis –lo animo el joven recepcionista–

Seiya bufo molesto, pero después de todo esas personas no tenían la culpa de sus infortunios, lo importante es que no estaría tan lejano a esa vista y el lugar era lo que importaba ¿o no?– De acuerdo.

-Perfecto, enseguida llamare para que vengan por sus maletas… –sonrió mientras tocaba la campanilla al joven botones–

-Buenos días... –saludo el chico que lo observo por un momento como si lo reconociera pero no le dio mayor importancia– por aquí por favor... –después de cargar las maletas camino hacia la salida para llevarlo a la cabaña que le indico el joven de recepción– ¿lo conozco? –pregunto algo curioso–

Seiya respondió sin mucho ánimo o interés– No lo creo… –pero después voltear a verlo más fijamente, le parecía conocido pero ¿de dónde?– No recuerdo… –agrego más amable mientras caminaban por el sendero hacia la cabaña–

-Sí creo que sí... –dijo el chico más convencido y como si se tratara de un viejo amigo– ah ya se... si, lo recuerdo... –volteo a verlo de reojo– me pidió que entretuviera a una señorita muy bonita que estaba en el lago... ¿se acuerda mí?

Seiya volteo a verlo, su mirada busco en el rostro del jovencito aquellos recuerdos– Claro… –sonrió mientras coloco su mano sobre su hombro– lo siento, debí recordarte… –volvió su mirada al frente– ¿así que te pareció hermosa aquella señorita? Pues tienes buen ojos, ella es muy hermosa… Por eso estoy aquí… –sonrió aculatando su nostalgia–

-Ah viene a reunirse con ella... –dijo de lo más natural y feliz el niño– se puso muy bonita... yo la recordaba con el cabello largo pero ahora se ve muy linda con el cabello corto. –después de abrir la puerta de la cabaña entro para dejar las maletas dentro–

-¿La recuerda? –Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente– ¿Ella ha venido a este lugar? –volteo a verlo con suma impaciencia de su respuesta– Tal vez no sea ella… puede ser que la confundas… –pues Serena no tenía el cabello corto ella siempre atesoro ese hermoso cabello largo que enmarcaba hermosamente su rostro y le daba ese semblante dulce–

-No, es ella, contrario a usted ella si me recordó en cuanto me vio... –dijo con una sonrisa– si es ella... y no solo ha venido, se está quedando aquí... bueno no aquí... –sonrió– en la cabaña de al lado... pero no está salió desde temprano.

Sonrió ampliamente emocionado mientras veía la cabaña de al lado para después volver a verlo– No puede ser… –aquello era tan bueno que no quería que fuera una mentira– ¿Y sabes desde cuando está aquí? ¿Si planea irse pronto? –quería saber lo más que pudiera, aquella oportunidad parecía mandada del mismo cielo, ahora estaba claro Serena era su destino–

-Mmm un par de semanas... y dice que no sabe, solo me dijo que tiene que esperar, es curioso todas las noches sale a caminar por el lago y por las mañanas recorre las calles de aquí cerca, últimamente la veo en la cafetería que está a unas cuadras... mi hermana dice que pide desayunos muy extraños... –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros– que ella misma los pide así.

Sonrió esperanzado- ¿Crees que este ahí ahora?... –Debía ser ella, solo Serena era tan ecléctica como para actuar de esa forma y para ser sincero siempre amo su peculiaridad–

-Si supongo que sí, debe estar desayunando, o si no la encuentra en la librería parece que hoy llegaría un libro que encargo, me pidió que fuera a buscarlo ayer pero no lo tenían... oiga... –se acercó como si se tratara de un secreto– mi hermana cree que está embarazada, yo no entiendo de esas cosas pero dice que solo así se explica los raros desayunos que pide.

Agradeció aquel comentario, no dudaba de las palabras de Mina, pero aquello agrandaba ese hecho, además tal vez ya se le notara– Lo sé… por eso estoy aquí. –Le palmeo una vez más el hombro– iré a buscarla, pero si no la encuentro, podrías no decirle que me viste, quiero sorprenderla.

-Ah de acuerdo... –el chico pareció un poco confundido, pero supuso eran cosas de adultos y era mejor no hablar más de lo que había hecho– saliendo del camino de entrada a las cabañas de vuelta a la derecha y en seguida vera la cafetería.

-Te lo agradezco mucho… Oye, una cosa más… –lo detuvo antes de que se fuera para darle su propina y preguntarle una última cosa– ¿alguna tienda de disfraces que haya por aquí?

-Mmm será difícil encontrar una por aquí, pero antes de llegar a la cafetería hay una tienda de ropa, tal vez encuentre algo ahí... –al guardar su propina le sonrió– ya sabe cómo son estos lugares... que le vaya bien y gracias, espero que se quede mucho tiempo.

-Gracias… –le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta, apenas tomo algunas cosas de su maleta, no tardo en salir, no quería que ella se fuera a ir pero antes debía pasar a aquel lugar cerca de la cafetería–

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Suspiro satisfecha de su rico desayuno pero a falta de fresas tuvieron que ser zarzamoras y no es que no le gustaran solo que ese día en particular tenia antojo de fresas, después de agradecer a la chica que le hubiera preparado a su gusto el desayuno salió. Caminaba llevando entre sus manos el libro que había comprado días antes, uno que hablaba de los primeros meses del embarazo, el camino no era tan complicado por lo que se dio el lujo de ir leyendo hasta que llego y al ver todavía la librería cerrada se sentó en la banca que estaba a fuera, esperaría, total no tenía prisa y quería al menos leer un poco más.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

Seiya caminaba por la calle, al llegar a la cafetería entro buscándola discretamente con la mirada, se sentó en la barra mientras se miraba en el reflejo del grande espejo que dejaba ver hasta la más alejada persona que estaba dentro, sonrió al no reconocerse ni el mismo, una peluca que mostraba un cabello corto color castaño claro, una pequeña barba y bigote casi del mismo tono, solo sutilmente más obscuro, lentes de aumento que escondía a simple vista unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Mientras que su vestimenta no eran para nada su estilo, unos jeans holgados y una camisa a cuadros roja sobre una playera gris que no mostraban el mayor interés en lucir arreglado.

Termino de revisar el lugar pero nada, por lo que preguntó si no habían visto a una chica con la descripción que el jovencito le había dicho, tras recibir su respuesta afirmativa con un comentario de que parecía decepcionada por no haber comido debía salió del restaurante, debía haber regresado a la cabaña o tal vez podría encontrarla si iba a aquella librería que aquel joven le había dicho. Mientras caminaba por una calle que aseguro no era la que el joven le había dicho pues estaba algo sola paso por una frutería donde un estante estaba lleno de enormes, rojas y jugosas fresas, sonrió al no poder evitar pensar en ella, sin demora compro un par de kilos para después retirarse del lugar no sin antes preguntar por la calle correcta que lo dirigirá a la librería. Ya estaba tan cerca que se detuvo a cerciorarse si su caracterización permanecía igual, sonrió al sentirse seguro e impaciente hasta que estuvo a un par de locales, sus manos sudaron al ver a la pequeña y femenina silueta de una joven hermosa sentada fuera de la librería.

Suspiro estirándose un poco, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a esa banca, era interesante leer el sin fin de historias de mujeres contando su experiencia con la maternidad– Tú te vas a portar bien ¿verdad mi hermoso bebé? –Pregunto sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre con suavidad para después volver a la lectura–

Seiya tomo aire antes de acercarse con suma tranquilidad, procuro no verla y solo fijar su interés en el hecho de que la librería aún estaba cerrada– Disculpe señorita ¿Usted trabaja aquí? -dijo refiriéndose a la librería, no pudo saber cómo su voz no tembló, lucia tan dulce y hermosa con aquella apariencia que sabía que aquello sería más difícil para él–

-¿Perdón? –subió la mirada abandonado aquel libro para observar a quien le hablaba, era extraño pero cuando escucho su voz le pareció tan familiar, pero no era nadie que hubiera conocido o visto en días anteriores, no quiso darle mayor importancia a esa rara sensación– No, lo siento yo también estoy esperando a que abran, no deben tardar... –volvió la mirada hacia el libro no es que fuera mal educada solo que no tenía interés en platicar con un hombre extraño–

-Le importa si espero sentado… –indicándole la banca, pues no quería incomodarla–

-No para nada... –sonrió ligeramente, había algo en ese hombre que era extraño para ella, algo familiar pero tampoco quiso verlo tan insistentemente– ¿no es de por aquí verdad? –Pregunto indiferente hojeando el pequeño libro–

-No… solo he venido a pasar unos días de descanso, este lugar es realmente hermoso… –se sentó acomodándose en la banca manteniendo una distancia prudente de ella– ¿No lo cree?

-Sí, es un buen lugar para relajarse y el lago es hermoso... –suspiro con cierta nostalgia– creo que es un buen lugar para vivir.

-¿Usted vive aquí? –Verla así lo llenaba de tristeza, pero debía concentrarse en no ser descubierto– Habla de este lugar como si fuera su hogar –volteo a verla sonriéndole sutilmente–

-Creo que hogar es aquel donde se encuentra felicidad y tranquilidad, así que sí, eso creo es mi hogar... –sonrió ligeramente– el único lugar donde pude ser feliz... pero respondiendo a la otra pregunta, no, no vivo aquí solo estoy también de paso aunque no se por cuánto tiempo... –sonrió un poco más relajada– ¿usted se quedara mucho tiempo? –volteo a verlo observando un momento su rostro quizá era su deseo de volver a ver a Seiya que incluso a ese extraño le encontró un poco parecido a él–

Al notar su mirada en él volteo su mirada hacia enfrente de la calle– Yo tampoco lo sé, vine aquí buscando algo que he encontrado y supongo que depende de eso… –aclaro su garganta, el fingir una voz más ronca era cansado– Vaya pues creo que hoy no abrirán, es una lástima quería algo interesante para leer frente al lago, pero supongo que puedo volver mañana, después de todo la cabaña donde me estoy quedando está bastante cerca –se estiro un poco– las cabañas Biwa, son realmente hermosas –se puso de pie dejando ver aquella enorme bolsa de fresas, sería un buen anzuelo–

Sonrió por las coincidencias que tenía con ese extraño hombre pero aún más al ver su mayor antojo– Que curioso, yo también me estoy quedando ahí, no lo había visto... –volteo la mirada hacia su reloj y vio que quizá no abrirían la librería– bueno pues si gusta puedo prestarle algún libro, pero como vera no tendré una extensa variedad... –se encogió de hombros– de cualquier forma todos los libros tienen el mismo efecto hacer soñar... ¿quiere?

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír– Eso sería muy amable de su parte, en gratitud ¿podría aceptarme algunas fresas? Bueno si es que le gustan… –él sabía que así lo era y más al ver como su mirada se fijó en la bolsa con un evidente destello de antojo–

-Mmm... Bueno... –sonrió divertida algo de lo que hablaban esos libros era sobre los antojos que algunas mujeres tenían y últimamente su debilidad eran las fresas solo esperaba que no llegan a extremos de tener que salir a media noche a buscar– de acuerdo, vamos entonces... ¿en qué cabaña se está quedando? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie guardando el libro comenzando a caminar hacia el lago–

Seiya fijo su vista sutilmente en el libro que ella guardo, su piel se erizo, pero reacciono al escucharla– Eh… ah sí en el ala oriente, es el mejor lugar porque la puesta del sol es hermosa ahí… ¿Y usted?

-También... –sonrió, observo que a pesar de no estar vestido de una manera formal se veía algo atractivo quizá su pensamiento la estaba traicionando pero le recordaba demasiado a Seiya– mmm… ¿no nos hemos visto antes?, siento como si lo conociera... –continuo caminando–

-Eh… tal vez… –deseaba que ella no lo reconociera hasta que fuera el momento– suelo venir aquí a menudo, tal vez alguna vez coincidimos… –sonrió ligeramente nervioso– vaya este pueblo es bastante tranquilo… –suspiro– ah pero que mal educado… mi nombre es Se… Seiko Lee… –tonto, pensó al estar a punto de decir su nombre– mi cabaña es la trece… cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca no dude en acudir.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena... –sonrió extendiendo su mano– y creo que seremos vecinos... igual cualquier cosa que necesite.

-Vaya así que tú eres la joven de un lado… –sonrió sorprendido, mientras llegaban a aquella pequeña villa llena de cabañas, Seiya no quería tocarle algún tema del pasado, no sabría si sería mejor o peor– Lo siento no pude evitar ver el libro que estaba leyendo. ¿Usted tiene algún bebé? Esta aquí con él.

-Ah bueno... –sonrió con evidente felicidad– sí y no... En unos meses tendré un bebé y espero estar aquí con él... o ella aún no sé qué es... creo que eso responde bien su pregunta... –al llegar a la cabaña que le correspondía a ella saco la llave abriendo la puerta– ¿usted viene solo?

Su mirada se fijó en su vientre, realmente no parecía un embarazo tan avanzado, pero le emociono el simple hecho de poder tocar su vientre con su mano– Si… soy un lobo solitario, pero como le dije vine a buscar a alguien, podría presentársela es una mujer inolvidable, hermosa y difícil muy difícil de olvidar y de dejar de amar… –al decir aquellas palabras no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella–

No pudo soportar aquella mirada, esas palabras la hicieron sentir nerviosa, del mismo modo que le pasaba cuando Seiya la halagaba– Si... quizá podría presentármela –abrió la puerta entrando– permítame voy por los libros... –camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación– tal parece que no lo podre olvidar en mucho tiempo... –murmuro para sí buscando los libros que posiblemente fueran del agrado de ese hombre–

Seiya golpeo su frente, tal vez había sido demasiado obvio, pues pudo notar lo incomoda que ella se puso, sonrió algo más tranquilo cuando la vio llegar, tratando de no hacer contacto visual para evitar algo no deseado.

-Estos son algunos, como podrá ver no son muy educativos que digamos... –sonrió ligeramente al mostrar libros de ciencia ficción, cuentos infantiles, y solo uno de romance– pero entretienen muy bien... ¿si quiere puede llevárselos? yo ya los leí.

-Gracias… –los tomo– te los regresare pronto, si los necesitas antes sabes dónde encontrarme… –bromeo– Bueno… –extendió la bolsa de fresas hacia ella– Gracias.

-Ah gracias, pero no es necesario que me dejes toda la bolsa, solo algunas... seguro a su novia no le agradara que haya tardado tanto y llegar sin nada... permítame... –sin esperar respuesta se acercó a la pequeña cocina y en un platón coloco algunas– con esas está bien, gracias... –se acercó extendiéndole la bolsa–

-Oh Serena… –se detuvo algo dudoso mientras tomaba de vuelta la bolsa– ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros esta noche? –Pidió lo más tranquilo que pudo– No te sientas obligada, solo creo que tú y ella podrían llevarse bien… Es bastante amable y no te sentirás tan sola… bueno tienes a tu bebé pero sería acompañada por un rato. –la animo–

En cualquier otro momento se hubiera negado rotundamente pero era extraño sentirse en confianza con ese hombre, y en realidad no tenía nada que perder hacia mucho que no tenía vida social que conocer nuevas personas no le pareció tan desagradable– Si, estaría bien, pero ¿no se enojara su novia?, quizá son vacaciones en pareja no me gustaría ser inoportuna.

-No se preocupe, ella es muy… –busco la palabra– considerada y amistosa, bueno entonces la esperamos a las ocho ¿le parece bien?

-Está bien... y gracias por las fresas –sonrió ligeramente, aun pensaba lo fácil que cambiaba de actitud con ese hombre pero no quiso darle mayor importancia– Nos vemos más tarde.

-Hasta luego –se giró mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, no quería que viera en él la sonrisa optimista por haber sido aceptada su invitación–

Después de la plática con Seiko se sentía un poco inquieta, quizá era porque le recordaba un poco a Seiya, cuando llego la hora que tenía la cita para la cena salió de la cabaña, no sentía que fuera muy acorde a una cena pero prácticamente era lo que le quedaba, un vestido algo fresco que dejaba su vientre cómodo, no entendía como se sentía nerviosa, quizá porque conocería a la novia de su vecino, toco suavemente la puerta para llamar a quien estuviera dentro.

Seiya se apresuró a dejar la cena en la lumbre para ir a atender la puerta, al abrirla le sonrió a Serena, su atuendo era casi tan desalineado como el de la tarde, pero su camisa a cuadros azul no tenía más bulto debajo, solo aquella camisa de leñados abotonada– Oh Serena, que puntual pasa… –le indico con amabilidad–

-Gracias... vaya huele muy bien... –dijo al entrar y percibir el ambiente el agradable aroma de la cena– ¿y tu novia? –Pregunto pues de pronto sentirse a solas con un desconocido y peor darse cuenta que no le era indiferente la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba–

-Gracias… –saber aunque sea lo básico de cocina tras una ex esposa que no se acercaba más de tres metros a la redonda de la cocina ahora daba sus frutos– Ah ella no debe tardar, no es tan puntual como tu… –dijo con suma tranquilidad, mientras colocaba algunas flores en el florero de la mesa, había puesto tres lugares aunque sabía que uno sobraría– estaba bastante emocionada de conocerte y poder tener alguna platica "femenina" –indico haciendo un gesto de no entenderla, mientras le extendía un vaso con jugo de manzana– Es natural, así que no te preocupes por eso de los conservadores… –le indico relacionado al jugo–

-Ah gracias... es mi favorito... –dijo un poco extrañada bebiendo un poco– ¿gustas que te ayude en algo?, no soy una experta en la cocina pero algo puedo hacer... –observo aquel decorado era lindo y ver lo que hacía Seiko para recibir a su novia le conmovió– lo mismo hacia él... –murmuro un poco pensativa–

Seiya volteo a verla al escuchar aquel murmullo– Disculpa no te escuche… –le sonrió con amabilidad mientras colocaba los últimos platos– Bueno lo primero sí, no te preocupes lo tengo resuelto…

-Ah no nada... lo siento, debo dejar de hablar en voz alta sobre lo que pienso... –sonrió algo apenada– ¿y tardara en llegar tu novia?, la verdad es que me siento extraña, pensar que estas preparando todo para ella y que yo haya llegado primero...

-No te preocupes… pero si te hace sentir mejor podrías ayudarme a traer la ensalada de la cocina… –Mientras ponía los cubiertos en cada lugar de la mesa– y dime Serena, estas casada, divorciada, novio o algún amigo… –Pregunto cómo no queriendo–

Iba camino a la cocina cuando aquella pregunta la desconcertó un poco– Pues... podría decirse que soltera... –volvió a caminar para regresar ya con la ensalada– aunque supongo que sonara un poco extraño estando embarazada pero es así... –coloco el platón en la mesa evitando verlo–

-¿Por qué?, estamos en el siglo XXI… –la animo a no sentirse mal– Pero dime el padre de tu bebé, el supongo que debe apoyarte… –no quería verla, no quería que su mirada fuera tan intensa o perturbadora para ella–

- No lo sabe... –se tomó de la orilla de la silla que tenía frente a ella pues era la primera vez que hablaba de cómo se sentía sobre eso– y es mejor así... –dijo con tristeza– merece hacer una vida feliz sin preocupaciones o temores...

Seiya presiono sus puños, si realmente hablaba de él, ella no tenía ni idea que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser lo que él deseaba– Lo lamento… Aunque tal vez deberías darle el beneficio de la duda… supongo que si él no tiene compromisos podrían llegar a un acuerdo, por el bebé…

-¿Pero qué pasaría si él ya tiene a alguien más? –pregunto algo pensativa– no me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado por compromiso o que tenga que verse forzado a hablarme cuando lo que menos desea es eso... no, es mejor así, además en unos meses pienso irme lejos, obviamente cuando nazca mi bebé... si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver quizá ya todo lo que nos unió se haya transformado en una linda historia que contar como solo una anécdota...

-No… –respondió inmediatamente sin pensar en fingir la voz– Quiero decir, que… –acomodo su voz fingida– No puedes menospreciar la capacidad de decisión de un hombre, para nosotros los hombres la paternidad es tan importante como la maternidad... –aseguro con un tono tranquilo pero muy convencido de su sentir, cuando el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió su conversación, haciéndolo salir un poco de ese estado camuflajeadamente triste– Lo siento es mi novia... –apenas se disculpó se giró un poco, aquella alarma había sido muy inoportuna, lo cual era bueno pues aquello era el efecto de improvisación que había esperado–

Se había quedado observándolo, la manera en que se expresaba la hacía sentir extraña e inquieta, quizá ella no era la única con problemas de ese tipo, ya había hablado demasiado de ella y quizá ahora era su turno además por lo que había notado parecía que amaba demasiado a su novia, prefirió darle un poco de privacidad por lo que volvió a la cocina para llevar lo que faltaba a la mesa.

**-**¿Oh en verdad?... Ya veo –murmuro con evidente decepción– De acuerdo llámame cuando te desocupes e iré por ti... –dijo algo más en un susurro para que ella pensara que era alguna despedida cariñosa y colgó– Lo siento, era mi novia... –se disculpó– lamentablemente doblara turno hasta tarde... –suspiro–

Dejo los vasos que usarían sobre la mesa– Ah eso es malo... tanto que te esforzaste para prepararle la cena... ¿y no puede escaparse?, digo ya tienes todo listo...

Sonrió ante su ocurrencia– Lamentablemente es demasiado responsable, pero no te preocupes le guardare un poco y se lo calentare cuando llegue... –comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cocina–

Sonrió ligeramente– Bueno es una lástima, me hubiera gustado conocerla... en fin creo que será mejor que me vaya... muchas gracias por la invitación, ya tendré oportunidad de verla en otra ocasión...

Volteo un tanto sorprendido– Pero no debes irte solo por ella no vendrá –aclaro sencillamente– es demasiada comida y si no me ayudas con ella tendré que repetir platillo el resto de la semana... –bromeo escondiendo su tristeza de tener que cenar solo– sabes no soy muy buen cocinero, pero prometo que no enfermaras...

– Ah pero es que... bueno preparaste todo esto para ella y que no este es un poco extraño... –murmuro con una sutil sonrisa pues aparte ver toda aquella comida había abierto su apetito y sus antojos, además al parecer aún estaba una conversación pendiente, una que la había dejado un tanto intrigada– pero tampoco me gustaría dejarte cenar solo... de acuerdo... –sonrió animándolo–

Le correspondió la sonrisa de manera moderada pues no quería ser muy evidente su felicidad– Gracias... traeré las cosas faltantes entonces...

–Por cierto te quedo muy rico el jugo de manzana... mi doctora me recomendó comer mucha fruta, solo que a mí lo único que se me antoja son las cosas acidas, fresas, naranjas... pero más que nada las fresas... así que toma mi compañía como una agradecimiento por complacer mi antojo de la mañana... –sonrió comenzando a acomodar los platos respectivos– y así ya no te sientes tan solo...

–Eres muy amable, ojala todas las mujeres fueran como tú, bueno mi novia lo es, pero no siempre eso ha ido suficiente...–llego a la mesa con un refractario que contenía un pollo en apariencia deliciosamente preparado–

–Mmm bueno las mujeres en realidad somos complicadas obviamente cuando queremos serlo... –sonrió observando la que se figuraba sería una deliciosa cena–por lo general somos muy claras... pero estoy segura que tu novia te quiere y sobre todo te ama al ver estas muestras de afecto... –no sabía cómo tocar el tema que había quedado inconcluso pero prefirió hacerlo poco a poco– hace un momento decías que la paternidad es muy importante... tengo un amigo que para él fue lo más increíble que le pudo haber pasado, así que supongo que también es importante para ustedes como para nosotras... ¿no?

**-**Lo es... –Aseguro, pidiéndole que se sentara, tal vez si él la ayudaba se sentiría incomoda, así que prefirió dejar las caballerosidades y portarse más como un amigo– es muy importante, la verdad con ella no tengo ningún problema, es más bien con alguien de mi pasado... –tomo ambos vasos para servir jugo– y el hecho de menospreciar nuestras decisiones como padres...

**-**Oh ya veo... –se sentó frente a él sonriéndole en agradecimiento por el jugo– ¿quieres decir que tienes problemas con alguien más?

**-**Con mi hija... –respondió con ese aire desolado– bueno no con ella directamente, pero se convirtió en la cuestión del problema y lo odio...

– ¿Tienes una hija? –Tomo el plato de él para servirle un poco de aquella cena– ¿y donde esta?, bueno sino es indiscreción.

–Ella vive con su madre y sus abuelos... –negó en señal de que podía preguntar– del otro lado del lago y aunque vive muy cerca esta tan lejos de mi alcance –murmuro como si aquel hecho le llagara el corazón–

–Es una pena... –le entrego su plato observándolo disimuladamente– supongo que las cosas con su mamá no funcionaron... no sé si lo que paso entre ustedes haya sido tan difícil como para que terminaran de esa forma... no pareces ser una mala persona...

–Sabes me hubiera gustado que en realidad no funcionara, pero fue todo lo contrario, funcionaron tan bien que fue más doloroso, porque todo tuvo que terminar cuando más la amaba y cuando más necesite de tener a Mi Familia conmigo... si no existiera mi angustia por no sentirme lejos de mi pequeña sería diferente, su madre pensó solo en que alejándose sería más fácil para ella olvidarme, pero jamás pensó en mi hija o en mi al tomar esa decisión... –trato de animarse pero era evidente su frustración–

Apenas había probado un poco de aquella cena pero escucharlo la hizo pensar en Seiya, el padre de su hijo, quizá debía seguir escuchando y darse cuenta que por alguna razón las mujeres toman ese tipo de decisión– ¿Y... le has reclamado que te haya alejado de tu hija? –la respuesta era obvia incluso Yaten lo había hecho, cualquier hombre que quisiera a sus hijos lo haría–

Guardo silencio por un segundo como remembrando, se encogió de hombros– Dijo que era lo mejor para mí, que sin una hija que me atara a ella yo podría rehacer mi vida... –sonrió con ironía– como si eso fuera posible... como si ese día algún día podría llegar... –negó– la verdad ese día me pregunte ¿Cuando fui un mal padre? ¿Que la lleva a pretender que es más hija suya que mía?

-¿Y no luchaste por esa niña? –Se acomodó dejando un poco de lado la cena– digo, si las cosas iban realmente bien con la mamá de tu hija ¿por qué terminaron de esa forma?, al menos te dio oportunidad de conocerla ¿no?

–Es triste pensar que la mujer más importante para ti, pueda hacerte tanto daño de esa manera... –fijo su mirada en ella por apenas un segundo pero la desvió– hay veces que la lucha pueden convertirse un una larga agonía, no quiero que mi hija sufra en medio de esa batalla ¿la verdad aún no se en qué momento parar y cuando aferrarme? –perdió su mirada en sus pensamientos– porque sé que si yo le hiciera a ella lo que ella me está haciendo jamás me lo perdonaría, pero también que jamás se rendirá y es justo lo que yo siento, los sentimientos de un padre no cambian solo por ser hombre.

Aquella conversación le estaba doliendo, pensar en que algún momento Seiya se llegara a sentir así la entristecía, con ese extraño y con Yaten comprendía lo que pasaría en un futuro– Vaya eso es muy duro, sobre todo por tu hija... –se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana para no verlo, no quería seguir pensando en su propio futuro– no imagino cómo se puede estar sintiendo esa niña y ella, su mamá, seguro creyó que eso sería lo mejor para los tres... ¿no crees?, quizá creyó que no te volvería a ver, pero no pensó en lo dirías al separarte de tu hija.

**-**Así es... creo que pensó que el camino fácil era el que la llevaría a la felicidad y su tranquilidad, pensó que por llevar el rol de madre tenía derecho sobre el resto de la familia... –expreso con seguridad– No quiero que pienses que la odio o que lo que mi corazón sintió por ella no significa nada para mí, tal vez los hombres somos más fríos y no tenemos ese sexto sentido... pero deben creer en nuestra sinceridad, deben saber cuando decimos no, pero gritamos un sí, que si luchamos es que lo deseamos más que nada.

Volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa– Creo que si llegas a tener a tu hija serás un estupendo papá... y aunque las cosas con la mamá de tu hija no se arreglen el solo hecho de tener algo que los una los hará llevarse bien por el bien de esa niña... es extraño como pude llegar a sentir tu dolor como mío... incluso me gustaría poder ayudarte pero supongo que para eso ya está tu novia... así que de verdad me gustaría que fueras feliz... –dijo con sinceridad viéndolo fijamente, pues las cosas eran diferentes a como lo eran con Seiya– ¿y cómo se llama tu hija? –Respiro tratando de relajarse volviendo a su lugar en la mesa–

Seiya al ver aquella dulce sonrisa que hacia tantos años no veía, llena de una profunda empatía que te lleva a sentirte realmente comprendido y apoyado hicieron que todos sus pensamientos que perdieran en ella, completamente conmovido y también apenado– Si... bu... bueno, digo su... –tartamudeo entre aquel sonrojo por su falta de pericia al hablar, pocas veces se encontró completamente sin palabras, paso la mano por su cabello tratando de ocultar su estado apenado– su nombre es... –por qué no venía ningún nombre a su mente, solo Serena y Hina el nombre de su madre –

-Hina... –dijo rápidamente–

Había bajado la mirada a su plato para continuar cenando pero la seriedad y convicción con la que había hablado su extraño anfitrión se había esfumado con una sola pregunta, dejo los cubiertos de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa y tomo un poco de jugo– ¿Y tu novia como se llama?

Había olvidado cual curiosa era, tomo sus cubiertos para tratar de relajar sus nervios, ahora tenía que pensar en otro nombre nada relacionado a su vida– A... Ann... ella es algo un tanto más complejo que una novia... es la mujer que quiere sacrificar una vida normal por ser la compañía de este hombre complicado.

– Pues supongo que "Ann" es una gran mujer, lo que todo hombre quisiera... –dijo ahora jugando con la comida– seguramente ella aceptara gustosa a Hina, por lo que me has dicho es una gran mujer capaz de hacer que olvides a la madre de tu hija... –sonrió ligeramente– es curioso yo conocí a una mujer así, el sueño de cualquier hombre, hermosa, amable, comprensiva y ahora supongo que está haciendo lo que yo ni tu ex pudimos hacer, ofrecer un verdadero amor... –respiro profundamente– creo que es mejor que me retire, no me gustaría que Ann mal interpretara las cosas.

Seiya no pudo evitar reír al escucharla– Hablas justo como ella. Supongo que es porque piensa igual.

–Creo que a veces las mujeres tomamos decisiones que los hombres no comprenden, no solo pensando en nosotras mismas, quizá suene egoísta y tal vez lo fue por parte de tu ex alejarte de tu hija, pero veo que estas muy seguro de querer luchar por esa niña... –tomo un poco más de jugo para luego sonreírle– sabes Seiya, perdón Seiko ah lo siento no sé porque recordé ese nombre, en fin, me dio gusto conocerte y espero que las cosas con Hina salgan como quieres y sobre todo con Ann... –se puso de pie– gracias por la cena.

Seiya se sorprendió al oír de ella su nombre ¿Se habría dado cuenta? o tal vez solo una coincidencia, aun así no podía irse aún, se puso de pie tomando ligeramente su muñeca– Tal vez yo sea como él y tu como ella, por eso siento que debo decirte algo más... –dijo con tranquilidad, deseando que escuchara–

Fijo la vista en su mano sujetándola, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ahora estaba segura de sus suposiciones pero era mejor seguir fingiendo– Dime... Seiko.

–Yo... la amo... las amo, a mi hija y a mi esposa... –no quería que su voz se quebrara así que hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire– El amor es complicado pero la amo, Y después de tanto luchar por la mujer que amo y saber que eran círculos sin salida y sin final... –negó– Ann es una amiga un apoyo sé que pensaras lo peor de mi pero también un estímulo para que mi esposa se diera cuenta que aún me amaba, que su sangre hierve y ese sentimiento de no querer respirar si no estamos juntos... –negó apenado por aquellas acciones– Y cuando llega una Mujer como Ann, que no te pide amor, solo está ahí, te apoya porque sabe que el fondo no es más que una amiga que incluso te alienta a recuperar lo que amas porque realmente te hará feliz, sientes que aún hay una esperanza.

Trato de sonreír pero de pronto todo había desaparecido, sentía la boca seca, evadió su mirada– No creo que yo me atreva a pensar algo así de ti... así que no te preocupes por lo que yo piense, creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es tratar de ser feliz con Ann sobre todo si el amor que sientes por tu esposa es un circulo sin fin, si no pudiste ser feliz con ella que al menos uno de los dos lo sea... y lucha por tu hija... –llevo la mano a su frente nerviosa de cómo podría terminar aquella conversación– aunque sienta que no pueda respirar sin ti, lo hará por su hija.

–Pero ya te lo dije... es un circulo sin fin, porque yo jamás dejare de amarla... temo que ella jamás deje de pensar que yo seré más feliz sin ella y sin mi familia... ¿Dime tu como mujer? que hago si mis palabras sinceras de un te amo, jamás dejare de amarte y aun te necesito !¿no me alejes de ti no son suficientes para ella?! –deseaba tanto una respuesta que no fuera una evasiva como lo era siempre que las cosas entre ellos se complicaban–

Quería salir corriendo, escapar pero estaba segura que en ese instante no se lo permitiría– Hacer que lo entienda... –dijo pensativa– que lo vea en tus acciones no con palabras... quizá obligarla a que lo vea de la misma manera en que ella te obliga a ver que sin ella serás feliz.

–Pero ella no confió en mi... ignoro cada uno de mis sentimientos, de la acciones que le demostraban cuanto la amaba, deje todo por ella y aun así prefirió dudar porque era lo más fácil para no sufrir y cuando fui yo quien quiso probar sus sentimientos de la misma manera que ella probo los míos... –sonrió con tristeza– simplemente huyo llevándose con sigo lo que más amo y lo que más deseo.

–Ambos fueron unos cobardes... –murmuro con tristeza– probar un amor que estaba ahí fue absurdo por parte de ambos, una mirada, una caricia bastaba pero siempre se complican las cosas, intervienen personas para separarlos, entonces me hace pensar que quizá no es un amor suficientemente fuerte... creo que eso es algo que debes hablar con ella, no conmigo, por favor suéltame, me tengo que ir.

– ¿De nuevo? –la miro fijamente– No crees que ya te has ido demasiadas veces... tienes razón no se debe de probar tantas veces el amor que está ahí... –subió su mano libre para pasar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja– el amor que aún existe es suficiente... es demasiado para vivirlo yo solo, pero si vuelves a irte, si vuelve a probarse en balde este amor... –temía que esta vez fuera el que ella en verdad jamás regresara, pensando mal de él, decidiendo por ese bebé y por él–

– ¿Por qué viniste?, ¿por qué mentirme? –Pregunto evitando verlo– ¿por qué engañarme de esa manera? –Sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose tonta de hacer esas preguntas– creo que debí irme aún más lejos... a un lugar donde no me encontraras.

–Porque era lo que tú querías que hiciera ¿no?, crees que si hubiera llegado frente ti así... –si quito la peluca y la barba postiza– ¿me hubieras escuchado?, viniste aquí por todo lo que significa, porque sería un lugar donde te encontraría... –soltó su mano– ¿Quieres huir?, Hazlo si ya no me amas.

-Es el único lugar donde me siento segura y tranquila, es lógico que este fuera mi primer refugio, y no, no quiero ser vanidosa al pensar que vendrías a buscarme, es lo último que hubiera querido, pero igual no importa, ya estás aquí, supongo que quieres una explicación –volteando a verlo–

**-**¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Negó tratando de que aquella ansiedad por saberlo no fuera más grande que su paciencia– ¿Por qué tenemos que herirnos de esta manera siempre? Si me lo hubieras dicho desde antes de huir.

Sonrió con tristeza– Me estabas poniendo a prueba a ver que tanto soportaba la sola idea de que Michiru borrara mi recuerdo de tu memoria... te lo dije aquella noche en el restaurante, "te amo" pero no me creíste, ¿que querías que hiciera?, ella es una buena mujer que te da lo que yo alguna vez te di, tranquilidad, comprensión, y sobre todo un amor limpio... aun así quería decírtelo, pero ese afán tuyo de ponerme aprueba me hirió tanto que preferí no hacerlo... –respiro profundamente– tu habías tomado una decisión y yo también... quería que me ayudaras con mi plan para Yaten y Mina al final tuve que hacerlo sola, creo que eso queda claro ¿no?

–Lo entiendo... ¿cuál es la diferencia entonces en cuando tú me probabas a mí? Creí cada una de tus palabras Serena, pero debes entender como me sentí cuando no creíste en mí, cuando quería tatuarme en la frente que te amaba y tú solo jugabas con vengarte y hacerme perder la razón... pero aun así recapacite y lo que encontré fue verte vestida de novia, siguiendo con los planes de casarte cuando acabas de decirme que me amabas... ¿Que debía pensar? ¿Qué pensarías tú en mi lugar?

–Tienes razón, no hice las cosas de la mejor manera, me equivoque muchas veces, incluso ahora me estoy equivocando... ¿por qué a pesar del amor que existe entre nosotros nunca pudimos hablar con la verdad?, desde el inicio comenzamos mal, aquella vez me fui porque a pesar de que creía en tus palabras me dejaste sola, te casaste con ella, puedes imaginar lo que sentí al verla en el departamento, ese lugar que era nuestro hogar, me dolió demasiado, sus palabras al igual que la primera vez me hicieron dudar de nuestro amor.

–Lo lamento de verdad... jamás quise herirte... Yo también cometí muchos errores, jamás fue mi intención dejarte sola en el pasado, era demasiado inmaduro y supongo que no pude expresarte que necesitaba buscar la manera de protegerte por mí mismo y de repente te había perdido, volví a equivocarme pensando que Rei era alguien bueno para mí... –negó– tu sabias la verdad pero yo no, todo el tiempo juzgue a un culpable equivocado... Serena, sabes que esa noche con Rei no pasó nada, no tengo idea que hacia ahí... sé que me crees, créeme también cuando te digo que aun te amo.

– Te creo, sé que no pasó nada entre tú y Rei, debí dejarlo en claro esa misma noche, pero los celos, la tristeza ofuscaron mi mente, nos equivocamos... por eso me pregunto ¿qué tanto tiempo seguirás amándome aun?, me fui aun amándote porque no quería quedarme a ver como ambos acabábamos con ese amor hasta convertirlo en odio... –Bajo la mirada con tristeza colocando ambas manos en el respaldo de una silla– no quería que termináramos de esa manera, por eso aquel adiós fue lo que esperaba.

–Pero no lo que deseamos... –se acercó, quería tato abrazarla, besarla, ser un loco, impulsivo y enamorado como antes, pero esta vez quería que ella decidirá sin sentirse obligada– No quiero seguir sin ti, te amo Serena, pero esa vez quiero que sea para siempre, que me digas que me amas y que no haya poder en este mundo que lo detenga... Quédate a mi lado y olvidemos nuestros errores, los reproches, el rencor y dolor, pero tienes razón si piensas que jamás podrás perdonarme el pasado no podría ver en tu mirada tu desprecio y odio... esta vez te prometo que callare este amor en lo más profundo de mi ser si tu así lo quieres... –su voz estaba punto de quebrarse así que calló–

Guardo silencio por un instante meditando todo aquello– ¿Tu podrás perdonarme el intentar alejar a... nuestro hijo de tu lado?, si no me hubieras encontrado, jamás hubieras sabido de su existencia... –murmuro aun sin atreverse a verlo–

Negó con una tenue sonrisa– Así tuviera que mover hasta la última roca de este planeta y me llevara la vida en ello te hubiera encontrado Serena... sé que el irte con lo más preciado de nuestro amor no era lo que esperaba de ti, pero sé también que por este bebé jamás me hubieras olvidado... solo... –suspiro– sea cual sea tu decisión, no me prives el derecho de ser padre... –suplico con su mirada–

Levanto el rostro fijando su mirada en él– Lo lamento, esperaba que alejarme de ti con nuestro hijo fuera mi último error, planeaba llevar una vida tranquila, solo nuestro hijo y yo... pero creo que eso es algo difícil ahora que lo sabes.

–Serena... –la nombro con la mayor seriedad– Si yo estuviera parado aquí sin saber que estas embarazada... ¿cuál sería tu decisión? y la que fuera, quiero que sea esa... –presiono ligeramente sus manos temía perderla pero también quería que todo el pasado acabara con esa pregunta– No quiero que te sientas comprometida a algo conmigo solo por mi hijo o hija.

De momento no dijo nada, se acercó a él para besar su mejilla– Gracias... –murmuro a su oído para luego cambiar de lugar aquel beso que le daría y responder en sus labios la pregunta hecha–

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel, no pudiendo evitar cerrar los ojo ante el temor de aquella respuesta, pensando en algún "gracias... pero es mejor así" miles de respuestas pasaron por su mente en ese instante, que reservado y cauteloso esperaba por sus palabras.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver su reacción– Te amo... –murmuro terminando con esa interrogante al besarlo por fin, tomando su rostro con suavidad, acariciándolo lentamente con sus manos así como con sus labios–

Al escucharla y sentir aquel beso cálido y suave acompañado de sus caricias, pudo sentir también aquellas lagrimas contenidas bajar por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban impacientes por abrazarla, sentirla más suya que nunca– Mi princesa... –pauso aquel beso tan hermoso para abrazarla más profundamente hundiendo su rostro entre su cuello, llenándose de aquella emoción– Te amo... los amo... –bajo una de los brazos para rodearla por un costado alcanzando así con la mano a acariciar su vientre–

–Te di las gracias porque tampoco quería que te sintieras comprometido a estar conmigo por nuestro hijo... –lo abrazo con fuerza– pero también me di cuenta de que eres el mejor hombre del que pude enamorarme y que por fortuna soy correspondida con ese gran amor.

**-**Sé que a partir de hoy todo será diferente...será mejor que lo que pudo haber sido en el pasado pues ahora sabemos cuán fuerte es nuestro amor, lo hermosamente comprensiva que eres ahora que me has perdonado por completo... –simplemente no quería dejar de abrazarla, era un hombre y muy frio y manipulador en el pasado con las mujeres, pero la que tenía esa tarde entre sus brazos era aquella con la que jamás temió mostrarse como era, un hombre románico hasta los huesos–

-Por completo mi amor... –murmuró entre un llanto pero de felicidad pues creía en sus palabras, sabía que las cosas a partir de ese momento cambiarían para bien, ya no había más secretos y mentiras– pero no solo yo he perdonado esta vez... tu también me has perdonado todos mis errores y malas decisiones.

Levanto su cabeza lentamente aun sin dejar de abrazarla, fijo su mirada frente a ella sonriéndole feliz y sintiéndose completo de nuevo– Porque nada es más grande que mi amor por ti...

–Tal como se esperaba de mi apuesto caballero... –sonrió besando su mejilla– ahora déjame adivinar quién te dijo sobre mi embarazo... ¿acaso fue Mina? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa–

Sonrió con expresión de ¿Cómo adivinaste?.

–Lo sabía... –sonrió suspirando sutilmente recargándose en el pecho de él cerrando los ojos– ahora si las cosas están como deberían haber sido desde el principio...

**-**Fue muy noble de tu parte lo que hiciste con ella, así que supongo quiso recompensarte –acaricio su espalda–

–Si eso creo... Mia necesitaba a sus padres juntos, ese fue su mayor sueño yo no hubiera podido con ese peso si es que me llegaba a casar con Yaten... –dijo al recordar cómo se había puesto la niña cuando supo lo de su boda– así que solo le di el regalo que quería...

**-**Pues se convirtió en un regalo muy extensivo... se veían muy felices, además sentí que la razón entro por completo en mi al saber que no había frustrado una boda... creo que hiciste lo correcto.

Se separó de él para verlo con una sonrisa– ¿Pensabas interrumpir la boda? –Pregunto feliz– ¿que ibas a hacer?

–Para ser sincero no tengo idea, solo no iba a permitir que te casaras con él sin que me escucharas, incluso sería capaz de decir que Yaten era mi amante para que el sacerdote no los casara.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada– ¿Tu amante?, en serio que estás loco... hubiera sido más lógico decir que yo era tu amante, porque eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

–Bueno pero siendo Yaten hubiera sido más dramático y poco moral para el sacerdote... –se encogió de hombros sonriendo– gracias a Dios que no tuve que hacerlo.

Sonrió sutilmente volviendo a un gesto serio– Debí decirte lo que planeaba desde un principio, no provocar tus celos... Yaten solo es un amigo... alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado, solo me escuchaba...

Acaricio su mejilla– Me cegaron los celos... –pensaba en lo diferente que pudo haber sido– lo mismo me paso con Michiru, ella jamás ha sido mi novia, lamento haberla puesto en un papel incomodo entre nosotros... pero como lo dije en voz de Seiko... ella solo fue un apoyo y una amiga.

–Lo comprendo, pero la verdad es que tuve demasiados celos al pensar que ella significaría más de lo que yo alguna vez fui, sobre todo porque ella en verdad tenía interés en ti y yo... bueno yo solo era la antipática que hablaba mal de Seiya Kou y que no conocía la bondad de su corazón... –bajo la mirada con una sutil sonrisa– ella ahora sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, ¿no es así?

–Así es... supongo que lo sabe de un tiempo para acá, pero yo jamás le mentí, ella sabía que amaba a alguien... supongo que ella puso su granito de arena para hacernos recapacitar... además de verdad le agradas.

–Ella también me agrada... –sonrió al recordar lo feliz que estaba al darle la noticia de que estaba embarazada– ah ya lo sabes pero quiero hacerlo más formal... –se separó de él– espera aquí –dándole un sutil beso en los labios–no tardo.

-De acuerdo... –sonrió ante su misticismo observándola alejarse–

Salió de la cabaña con una sonrisa, aun no podía creer que las cosas con Seiya se resolvieran de esa forma, aun amándose como la primera vez que estuvieron en esas cabañas, confirmando que ese era el único lugar donde podría ser feliz, sonrió al encontrar el sobre que buscaba entre sus cosas para volver casi corriendo a lado de Seiya– Toma... estoy segura que esto te hará muy feliz...

Seiya que se había puesto de pie esperando por ella, sonrió un tanto curioso de que era aquello– Di..os... –balbuceo al tener entre sus manos aquellas pequeñas fotos de los ultrasonidos– Es tan pequeño... –dijo conmocionado entre un voz de júbilo, era una imagen poco visible pero para él era la más hermosa obra de arte, quedándose por un segundo inmerso en aquellas imágenes– Nuestro bebé... –volteo a ver a Serena abrazándola al instante–

–Sí, nuestro hijo... –murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza pues por fin podía decir con alegría esa frase– el doctor dice que va muy bien, que está muy sano nuestro bebé, solo quiere que me cuide y tenga mucha tranquilidad.

Seiya acaricio con ternura el rostro de Serena tomándolo con ambas manos– No tendrás nada de qué preocuparte ahora, cuidare de ti ambos cuidaremos de nuestro bebé –su sonrisa aun seguía ahí, pero también una preocupación dentro de él se albergaba– ¿Así que es por el embarazo que no te habías sentido bien?

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa– La verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que mis malestares fueran por un embarazo, eso es algo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, estaba completamente segura que jamás me pasaría, y me había hecho a la idea que no lo sospeche... pero cuando lo supe... –sonrió aún mas– pensé que era un sueño, estoy embarazada, esperando un hijo tuyo, creo que aún no lo puedo asimilar del todo.

Le sonrió con dulzura al verla tan plena y feliz– Yo tampoco lo creí posible, es que es tan extraño... pero... Serena no puedo negarte que también tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarles... –acaricio su vientre refiriéndose a ella y al bebe–

–Te confesare que yo también tengo miedo, pero sé que las cosas saldrán bien, el doctor me explico que por aquel accidente debo tener más cuidado, en la última revisión me dijo que todo iba bien, pero debo tener tranquilidad por eso en lugar de irme a Holanda el primer lugar que se me ocurrió fue este... no tengo que caminar demasiado para llegar a los lugares que me gustan y me siento en paz, además la gente comienza a conocerme eso me hacía sentir más segura... pero sobre todo el deseo de tener a nuestro hijo es lo que me hace sentir bien... –sonrió acariciando su mejilla– así que no debes preocuparte, ahora todo estará mejor.

Escucharla aminoraba un poco sus preocupaciones– En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si pasamos el resto del embarazo en el lago?

–Pero ¿y tu trabajo?, no puedes abandonar tus obligaciones... tienes pendientes que hacer, no creo que sea justo para ti hacer ese cambio tan radical, yo me puedo quedar aquí, todo estará bien.

– ¿El trabajo?–Pensó molesto– No te dejare sola... iré una o dos veces por semana a ver cuestiones importantes... no te preocupes ya encontrare una manera de resolverlo... –le sonrió para que eso no la perturbara–

–Eso es lo que quería escuchar... –sonrió abrazándolo– que nada fuera más importante que nosotros... pero sabes... hay algo que me gustaría... –se separó un poco para verlo– como te dije por la mañana, este me parece un buen lugar para vivir... ¿qué te parecería quedarnos aquí para siempre?

– ¡Para siempre! wow... –aquello lo sorprendió jamás fue un hombre de pueblo pequeño, sino todo lo contrario, pero aquella idea no le desagrado del todo, ese lugar siempre había sido su paraíso emocional– creo que tendré –dijo mostrándose no muy convencido de ese hecho–...que ir comprando los planos para construir nuestra nueva casa... –le sonrió guiñándole el ojo en señal de un sí–

– ¡Ah te amo! –dijo emocionada y feliz volviendo a abrazarlo– este será el hogar perfecto para nuestro hijo... este siempre ha sido nuestro paraíso, el lugar donde hemos sido felices y nuestro hijo también lo será...

La rodeo por la cintura al sentir aquel efusivo abrazo– Serena... –le susurro al oído–

– ¿Si? –Pregunto aun sin soltarlo, en aquel abrazo quería comprobar que todo era real y no un sueño más–

–Cásate conmigo... –murmuro en un susurro romántico que si bien era muy directo, llevaba en el todo su amor– Sé que no es la mejor declaración o tan romántica como la que hice hace muchos años... debería tal vez invitarte una linda cena a la orilla del lago bajo las estrellas, pero es que mi alma ya no puede estar sin ti...

Lentamente se separó de él, sonrió ligeramente– Las dos veces que me lo has propuesto han sido muy románticas, habías preparado todo con esa ilusión... pero en ambas las cosas no salieron como esperábamos... –tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos– pero esta es la tercera vez y como fiel enamorada que estoy de ti, no puedo decirte que no... –Sonrió– acepto mi galante caballero casarme contigo...

Seiya le sonrió tomando su barbilla con su manos acercados lentamente el uno al otro comenzando a rosas sus labios en un hemos beso.

–Es niño... –murmuro entre sus labios antes de corresponder por completo a ese beso que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa–

Sonrió en medio de aquí beso, su mente vagó llenándose de felicidad imaginando aquella hermosa familia donde su princesa se convertiría en reina de aquel hogar mientras sus caballeros la harían feliz, ahora todo era perfecto. La estrecho más a su cuerpo– Un niño... –repitió entre sus labios–

Asintió sonriendo, abrazándolo aún más si es que era posible aquello, besándolo con todo el amor que tenía solo por y para él, ya sin el temor de una amarga discusión o una triste despedida, son la plena seguridad de que Seiya, su hijo y ella formarían una hermosa familia.

–Creo que se parecerá demasiado a ti... –sonrió imaginándolo con la gentil sonrisa de su princesa– y será tan obstinado como tú. –Rió–

Sonrió fingiéndose ofendida– Pero si mi caballero no es un pan de Dios... creo más bien que saldrá igual a ti de coqueto, testarudo, ególatra, presumido y demás bonitas cualidades.

**-**Lo cual sin duda pondrá muy celosa a su mamá... –respingo con una coqueta sonrisa– Y me dejara a mí con canas verdes.

–Sin duda será un auténtico Kou... –sonrió acariciando su mejilla– y tendré que acostumbrarme a cuidar a mis dos caballeros.

No pudo evitar reír– Pero ese lado Kou se aprende... pero dado que el ciclo se ha cerrado no tendrás que preocuparte... –presiono sutilmente su mentón–

–De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante mi única preocupación será traer sano al mundo a este bebé... enamorarte más cada día y preparar la boda para dentro de un año exactamente.

– ¡¿Dentro de un año?! Vaya... –pensó que era demasiado tiempo– Supongo que son demasiados detalles y no quieres verte presionada.

Tomo su mano llevándola a su vientre– Nada de estrés por el bien del bebé Kou, además después de que nazca tendré que esforzarme mucho para volver a estar bonita y entrar en un vestido de novia, sino capaz y mi futuro esposo me deja por una esquelética, no eso sí que no... Pero por mientras... –sonrió sutilmente sonrojada– quizá la idea de vivir juntos no te desagrade.

Rió ante su primer comentario– Yo jamás te dejaría... además tienes razón el hecho de estar juntos me bastara por un año... te ayudare en lo que necesites y la boda será como la deseaste además será hermoso compartirlo con nuestro bebé.

–Es hora de comenzar nuestra vida juntos... –se acercó de nueva cuenta a sus labios– por el resto de nuestras vidas.

–Y aún más allá de este mundo. –La rodeo cargándola al sentir aquel beso–

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autoras:

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, ¿Qué nos falta ahora?, sí solo el epilogo, ¿Qué pensaron que no habría?, pues no, ante todo hay que ver como todo se puso en su lugar, y díganme ¿no les gustaría conocer al pequeño futuro niño Kou?, ¿verdad que si?, yo si, pero bueno antes que nada queremos agradecer por el apoyo brindado durante todo el transcurso de la historia, hubo ocasiones en que nos tardamos pero jamás pensamos en dejar la historia inconclusa, en todo lo que duro la publicación de esta historia pasamos por distintas situaciones mas bien personales, jamás creimos que duraríamos tanto publicando esta primer historia que comenzamos a escribir por pura loquera, pero en fin muchas gracias por habernos acompañado durante todo este tiempo, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y sobre todo que las haya hecho vivir cada sentimiento que quisimos dejar plasmado aquí.

Bien ahora las ultimas respuestas a los reviews:

sheccid snare: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, efectivamente Mina y Yaten por fin están juntos después de tanto sufrimiento, y ahora si ya sin el temor de que Mal ande haciéndola de tercero en discordia, y por fin también Seiya encontró a su princesa, su Serena por fin van a poder ser felices, ahora solo nos queda esperar el epilogo.

.lemd: Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado, creo que muchas chicas simpatizaron con Mina en esta situación, esperamos que les haya gustado como manejamos la situación con ambas parejas, ya que los cuatro cometieron errores, ahora solo nos falta ver que va a pasar en nuestro epilogo.

selene kou chiba: Hola, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras hacia Serena, ya sentía que todas la odiaban, por eso decía que todo tenia una razón de ser, ahora le toca el turno a Serena de tener su boda por fin con el guapo de Seiya, y tener a su pequeño bebé Kou.

: Muchas gracias por leer este fic que lo hicimos realmente con mucha entrega para hacer de él algo único.

Luisa Kou: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad nos anima a seguir escribiendo, por fin Mina y Yaten juntos y ya al final de este capitulo Seiya y Serena, ya se lo merecían los cuatro.

Aysha B: Nos alegra saber que el capitulo les gusto tanto y les lleno de emoción al igual que nosotras al escribirlo, en serio sentía que ya odiaban a mi niña Serena, pero todo lo que hacia tenia un motivo y ese era remediar la situación entre Mina y Yaten, mas porque sabía que jamás dejaría de amarla, y sobre todo por la linda niña Mia. Rei por fin obtuvo lo que merecía, ni modo, las que mal empiezan mal acaban, ahora ¿Qué te pareció este ultimo capitulo?, espero que te haya gustado tanto como la historia en si.

PaulaLunatica: Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, y claro que tendrá su final feliz, ahora solo esperemos el epilogo y daremos por terminada esta historia.

Dayan Kou Uchiha: Hola, muchas gracias por tu lindo review, creenos que nosotras también hicimos corajes con Rei, pero bueno ya tuvo el castigo que merecía y por suerte para Seiya todo se arreglo con su princesa, ya que ellos también merecían su final feliz, asi como Mina y Yaten con su pequeña Mia, y pues ¿Qué tal la noticia de que será niño?, el pequeño bebé Kou, seguro será tan guapo como su padre y tan alegre como su madre ¿a poco no? XD

BOMBOM: Hola, gracias por leer el capitulo, por algo decíamos que todo tenia una razón de ser, y todas que me juzgaban a mi Serena, y ella planeando la boda para su amiga, aunque bueno nadie se lo imagino, lo cual fue un hermoso regalo para sus mejores amigos y para su hermosa mariposita. Y bueno ya viste que a Seiya no le paso nada malo, y por fin esta con su princesa y con ese bebé que ambos esperaban tan ansiadamente.

: Hola Clau muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo, y gracias por el mensaje en face, fue muy lindo también StarMoon lo leyó, gracias.

Guest: Hola querida anónima, gracias por leer y ya solo nos falta el epilogo.

Chibiluna: Sentimos tardarnos tanto en actualizar, solo que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes personales, pero aquí seguimos, ya solo nos falta el epilogo y terminamos.

Carolysing: Hola, antes que nada muchas gracias por dejarnos un review, nos gusta saber si algo les gusta o no, y vemos que estas igual de enamorada de Seiya que nosotras, eso nos alegra, mas saber que logramos transmitir cada sentimiento que queríamos plasmar, muchas gracias por leer, y lamentamos la demora, ahora solo nos queda pendiente el epilogo y terminamos, asi que esperamos seas un poco paciente para lo ultimo y ya.

Pues bien, hemos llegado al final de esta historia que nos llevo algo de tiempo escribirla y publicarla, a lo largo de la creación de este fic nos pasaron muchas cosas, tanto personales como laborales, motivo por el cual demoramos en escribir y en publicar, por lo cual les pedimos una enorme disculpa, pero siempre estuvimos con la firme idea de no dejarla inconclusa, yo en lo personal (Marie) me siento muy feliz de que llegamos a la culminación de esta trama, pensamos que seria algo corto, pero conforme íbamos escribiendo mas ideas surgían y la trama se complicaba, el drama es lo nuestro ¿verdad Cuñis?, pero por fin hemos llegado al final, (que pensamos nunca llegaría), por lo cual queremos agradecer su paciencia, el animo que nos brindaban, los regaños también, pero sobre todo por el favor de su lectura, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en cada capitulo, por dejarnos un pequeño review expresándonos lo que les hacia sentir cada uno de los personajes, a las que no se han animado a comentar, no importa, igualmente gracias por leernos, y todas las chicas que nos acompañaron capitulo a capitulo, gracias, no saben lo felices y emocionadas que nos sentimos de terminar esta nuestra primera historia, gracias por todo y nos seguiremos leyendo que por ahí tenemos otro fic en publicación, asi que no las abandonaremos, solo continuaremos con otra historia mas.

GRACIAS

ATENTAMENTE

StarMoon y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	44. Epilogo

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error._

_Ralph Nader_

-¯`v´¯- 

_**The End**_

.

.

.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**UN AÑO DESPUES**_ * -*•..•*¸.•´¸.•´¨-

Seiya sonreía, tratando de que su emoción no acrecentara sus nervios tanto como para echar a perder aquel momento que había esperado por años y más en el último año. Paso la mano por su pecho alisando el corbatín que engalanaba aquel smoking haciéndolo lucir como un verdadero caballero, volteo a ver a su pequeño heredero, aquel hermoso y rozagante bebé de apenas algunos meses que parecía igual de feliz jugando con las mancuernillas de su elegante y simpático smooking hecho a medida, la gente estaba impaciente por ver a la novia, y en la espera el invitado principal parecía el pequeño Kousito, lo cual no le molesto en absoluto a Seiya.

De pronto aquella hermosa y romántica melodía que anunciaría la entrada de la esplendorosa novia comenzó y Seiya pudo sentir sus manos húmedas y su sonrisa en él al espérala.

Sonrió en cuanto puso un pie en el camino que la conduciría a Seiya, su único y verdadero amor, pero más que nada a su familia, aquel vestido de novia que lucia había sido escogido en compañía de su mejor amiga, color marfil que recordaba a los de las princesas medievales solo que con la sencillez que siempre se mostró Serena al vestir, su cabello atado de lado solo adornado por broche de flores de cristal, pero quizá no era más su atuendo lo que lucía sino esa sonrisa de felicidad que irradiaba conforme caminaba hacia el altar, sonrió a sus invitados pero sobre todo a los que sabían todo lo que habían pasado a lo largo de los años.

.•´¯`•-.•*- * _**Flash back**_* -*•..•*¸.•´¸.•´¨-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!... –Se puso inmediatamente de pie el padre de Serena al escuchar aquello, sin deshacerse de la cara de asombro a su hija para después voltear a ver a Seiya con suma molestia– ¿Cómo puedes regresar con esté joven hija? Y además… ¡Vivir juntos!. –era algo a lo que no daba cabida–

-Porque lo amo... –dijo con tranquilidad tomando la mano de Seiya– Y porque no solo él se equivocó, yo también lo hice, así que también tengo culpa de mi propio dolor, pero ya aprendimos la lección, además... es el padre de mi hijo.

Sin decir una palabra se dejó caer sentándose pesadamente en su asiento.

-Así es Señor Tsukino, yo amo a Serena y en este amor las distancia, los obstáculos y las lecciones de vida solo han hecho que la ame más cada día, que me dé cuenta que no quiero una vida sin ella y mucho menos estar lejos de mi hijo... –dijo con convicción y determinación–

El padre de Seiya solo se había mantenido al margen, era momento de que expresaran y defendieran su circunstancias.

-¿Están seguros que los problemas del pasado ya no serán un obstáculo para que puedan comenzar de nuevo? –pregunto la madre de Serena observándolos fijamente, era cierto hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija tan decidida pero sobre todo con ese brillo en los ojos–

-Lo estamos mamá... y esperamos contar con el apoyo de los tres, eso completaría nuestra felicidad... –Se puso de pie para sentarse a lado de su padre– mi vida sin Seiya estaría incompleta... ¿Me crees papá?

-No lo entiendo Serena... te he visto de una manera que un padre jamás quiere ver a sus hijos, sufrir... –no estaba convencido, aquel joven que ahora más bien parecía un hombre y frente a él parecía hablar con la verdad, pero también lo creyó en el pasado y se había equivocado–

-Se de lo que habla Señor Tsukino... he visto a Seiya de la misma manera durante casi toda su vida y si de algo tengo fe en mi hijo y de lo que me siento profundamente orgulloso es de su capacidad de amar, perdonar y atesorar lo que ama y nada más que a su hija. Fui parte de los obstáculos y me arrepiento pero ahora seré parte de esa familia que cuidara de ellos.

Serena sonrió ligeramente al padre de Seiya para volver la mirada luego a su propio padre tomando entre sus manos las de él– Lo se papá, pero los dos aprendimos la lección, además no me gustaría que me hijo creciera sin su padre, más porque fue parte del milagro de que poco a poco yo volviera a la vida, y quiero que me acompañes como antes en la tristeza lo hagas ahora con la felicidad que siento.

-Vamos cariño no puedes guardarle rencor a Seiya si ya nuestra hija lo ha aceptado... ¿no pensaras vivir del recuerdo?, mejor se feliz ahora que serás abuelo. –Dijo la madre de Serena colocando la mano sobre las de ellos–

"Hijo", "abuelo", "milagro", aquellas palabras daban vuelta en su mente como unos torbellinos– ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? –Intuyo que su esposa debía saberlo por su comentario y tranquilidad– Seré abuelo... –poco a poco la sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios mientras volteaba a ver a su esposa y después a s hija– ¡Seré Abuelo!, vaya, eso cambia muchas cosas.

-Solo deme la oportunidad de demostrarle mis palabras Sr. Tsukino. –Pidió Seiya–

-Si papá, serás abuelo, estoy embarazada... –sonrió mas que feliz– y no te había dicho nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa pero sobre todo hasta estar segura que todo saldría bien y así es, Seiya y yo seremos papás de un niño, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-Ves querido ya no puedes negarte a que tu hija sea feliz con el hombre que ama, porque sé que así es... –volteo a ver a Seiya con una sutil sonrisa– y espero que se amen más cada día.

-Gracias... –sonrió agradecido y seguro que así seria– Pero también quiero que se sienta seguro del futuro de su hija... quiero casarme con Serena, pero Serena cree y estoy de acuerdo que será mejor esperar a que nuestro bebé nazca.

-¿Entonces por eso la decisión de vivir juntos? –Pregunto la señora al entender poco a poco la situación–

-Así es, Seiya y yo estamos de acuerdo en que ya no queremos separarnos así que viviremos juntos, además es justo que él también disfrute y sufra con el embarazo... –sonrió a Seiya al imaginar cuál sería la primera travesura que le haría– y así también tendremos tiempo de planear la boda y dejar que se calmen un poco las cosas.

-Como vera ellos tiene muy bien planeado lo que desean, así que por favor Sr Tsukino sea usted el padre tolerante y compresivo del que muchas veces me hablo Seiya. –Insistió el padre del joven–

-Cuidare bien de ellos, se lo aseguro, ahora son mi familia... –agrego Seiya–

-Por mí no hay ningún problema –dijo la madre de Serena- después de todo Serena ya es una mujer adulta que está tomando la vida en sus manos y Seiya aun en el pasado pensé que la amabas, y en este punto no soy capaz de juzgar lo que han hecho los dos... –sonrió volteando a ver a su esposa– vamos cariño, tu también quieres que nuestra hija sea feliz.

-Papá, tu respuesta me haría inmensamente feliz. –Murmuro Serena abrazando a su padre–

El hombre suspiro profundamente– Pues creo que es mi deber como padre... –dijo al fin resinándose– Además hace años que no veía esa sonrisa y mirada en ti... creo que aún más feliz que en el pasado ya que ahora no solo es sueño e ilusión si no seguridad y más. –subió sus brazos por inercia correspondiendo a los brazos de su hija– Y Seiya esta demás decirte que te entrego mi tesoro más preciado.

-Gracias señor... –por fin sonrió Seiya tanto como su boca se lo permitía–

Sonrió abrazando con más fuerza a su padre– Gracias papá... eres el mejor.

-Nuestro más preciado tesoro... –corrijo la madre de Serena poniéndose de pie para felicitar al nuevo miembro de la familia–

.•´¯`•-.•*- * _**Final Flash Back**_* -*•..•*¸.•´¸.•´¨-

Al verla por fin, se veía más que resplandeciente, era como una hermosa princesa y eso era. Su vestido era hermoso a conjunto con su apariencia la cual nunca necesito de elementos ostentosos para hacerla brillar y esa tarde ella brillaba solo para él y el hombrecito de sus vidas, dio un paso adelante para hacer más corta la espera, su mirada se perdió esperando la suya, su sonrisa esperando la suya y sus manos deseosas por tener entre las suyas sus manos esperando que la entregaran a él, en ese momento supo que las palabras de Yaten eran ciertas al describir la impaciencia por que aquella entrada nupcial terminara, pero sabía que ese momento seria único y no quería dejar de disfrutarlo.

.•´¯`•-.•*- * _**Flash Back**_* -*•..•*¸.•´¸.•´¨-

Trataba de contener el dolor, no gritar aunque deseos no le faltaban, apretaba con fuerza las sabanas y la mano de Seiya, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le pedía el doctor que pujara, solo hasta que escucho la voz de la enfermera diciéndole "respira" fue que dejo de hacerlo y trato de relajar su cuerpo recostándose sobre la cama.

-Ya no puedo más. –Dijo cansada cerrando los ojos–

-Vamos princesa tu puedes. –Acariciaba el brazo de Serena, mientras sentía la mano que Serena le presionaba fría por la falta de circulación pero aquello no le importaba, daría cualquier cosa porque ella no siguiera sufriendo–

-Señora no puede detenerse ahora. –Sentencio el doctor pues ya estaba cerca el coronamiento–

-Vamos Serena... un poco más... –animo Seiya, pues era lo único que podía hacer–

-Ya no puedo... –Murmuro oprimiendo aún más la mano de Seiya al sentir llegar otra contracción misma que la hizo comenzar a quejarse–

-Puje... –pedía el doctor, haciendo caso omiso de los quejidos–

-Ya falta poco... yo sé que tú puedes amor... –limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Serena, a decir verdad estaba comenzando a ponerse mas impaciente pero debía mantener la calma–

-No puedo, no puedo... –decía tratando de contenerse, estaba demasiado cansada–

-Es casi el momento, tiene que ayudarla... –dijo la enfermera a Seiya dejándolo solo a lado de ella–

-¡¿Qué?! –volteo a ver sorprendido a la enfermera– Dios... –tomo aire profundamente– Puja... –esta vez le pidió a Serena de la manera más desesperada por que ella entendiera que era su momento–

-Ya está aquí... –comenzando a ver la cabeza el doctor– Puje de nuevo señora.

-Ya no quiero –Dijo molesta, adolorida, cansada– no puedo más... duele demasiado... –la mano que oprimía la de Seiya volvió a tomarla sujetándola aún más–

-Respira... –ejemplifico Seiya como les habían dicho el cursos a los que habían ido juntos para esperar este momento– Cierra los ojos y hazlo, solo una vez más, la última... él bebé necesita que lo ayudes. –Pues veía como el doctor negaba pues necesitaba de nuevo que ella hiciera su labor–

-¡Eso no funciona! –Grito molesta pues es lo que había estado haciendo desde que habían comenzado y no sentía que le hubieran funcionado tantas respiraciones, volvió a incorporarse– ayúdame... –pidió a Seiya respirando profundamente antes de volver a sentir una nueva contracción– Y si ya sé que puje... –dijo con sarcasmo antes de volver a hacerlo–

Seiya la tomo con fuerza, pues ella parecía entregar su cuerpo entero a aquel pujido– Vamos... –murmuraba al ver la cara de satisfacción del doctor–

-Ya salió la cabeza... –dijo el doctor para animarla mientras comenzaba a ayudar al bebé a salir completamente– Continúe un poco más.

Dejo de pujar por un segundo para volver a respirar– A la próxima te toca a ti... –volvió a respirar profundamente retomando la labor aunque sentía que ya no podía más, esta vez su mano dejo la de Seiya y tomo su brazo apretándolo con fuerza–

No recordaba que Serena tuviera tantas fuerzas pero si su dolor era proporcional a su estado, de verdad entendía aquello de la fuerza de una madre por su hijo– Te compensare con lo que quieras... –resistió aquellos apretones su otro brazo la rodeaba por la los hombros–

-Ya... esta fuera... –inmediatamente después se dejó escuchar el llanto milagroso del pequeño bebé–

En cuanto dejo de sentir aquel dolor se relajó dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya y así lentamente fue soltando su brazo y las sabanas que había sujetado con fuerza, el cansancio era demasiado que a duras penas si podía tener los ojos abiertos– ¿Está bien? –pregunto con la voz entre cortada por la respiración–

Seiya se hacia esa misma pregunta mientras veía al doctor que pasaba al bebé a la enfermera quien rápidamente lo limpio.

-Eso parece... –les sonrió–

-Es un varoncito muy sano... –entrego la enfermera a la joven primeriza madre– Felicidades lo hicieron muy bien.

Ahora las manos de Seiya temblaban observando aquel pequeño y delicado ser humano entre los brazos de Serena y los suyos pues ahora no solo abrazaba a Serena si no a su hijo también– Es hermoso.

-Hola mi príncipe... –sonrió con ternura pasando ligeramente el dedo índice con suavidad por el rostro del bebé– eres tan pequeño... –aunque sonreía las lágrimas de la felicidad no se hicieron esperar y lentamente recorrieron sus mejillas– gracias.

Seiya beso de inmediato el rostro de Serena, mientras las lágrimas también recorrían sus mejillas– Me has hecho el hombre más feliz... dios es tan hermoso como un pequeño ángel... -acaricio sus manitas las cuales inmediatamente tomaron su dedo sin intención de soltarlo a lo que Seiya no pudo más que sonreír emocionado y feliz–

.•´¯`•-.•*- * _**Final Flash Back**_* -*•..•*¸.•´¸.•´¨-

Dedico una última sonrisa a sus padres para luego ver a Seiya, se sonrojo al verlo simplemente se veía ante sus ojos como el hombre perfecto, siempre guapo y galante, siempre su caballero– ¿Te hice esperar demasiado? –Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa para ser ella quien tomara su mano–

-Tanto como para esperarte aún más... –respondió mientras tomaba su mano sintiéndola más unida a él que nunca, sabía que aquello era protocolo tal vez, que ella ya era suya, pero estar en el altar junto a ella y hacerla su esposa ente Dios era algo importante para ambos– Te ves espectacularmente linda... –le guiño el ojo como cuando trataba de conquistarla–

-Gracias, tú no te ves mal... –dijo sonriendo entrelazando sus manos– ¿entonces debería volver en un año o dos?

-Lo siento –le sonrió presionando ligeramente su mano– Ahora nunca te soltare...

-Eso me gusta más... –sonrió más volteando hacia el altar, tenía mucho que agradecer, el milagro de poder tener un hijo y ahora al amor de su vida junto a ella– bien, hagamos esto oficial.

La ceremonia comenzó y cada palabra hacia énfasis en aquel amor eterno y la vida llena de amor que se profesaría el uno al otro. Al decir sus votos Seiya miraba fijamente a Serena mientras tomaba su mano y en ella ponía aquella argolla que simbolizaba su unión.

-Serena te tomo como mi esposa entregándome a ti en cuerpo y alma, cuidar de ti y de nuestra familia cada día de mi vida, valorar tu amor y lealtad sea un día cálido o uno lluvioso, haya dichas o tristezas te amare hasta el último suspiro de mi cuerpo... –su rostro no mostraba más que la felicidad y convicción de aquella palabras mientras terminaba de colocar aquella linda argolla en ella–

No podía dejar de sonreír a cada palabra que escuchaba, en seguida fue ella quien tomo la argolla que pertenecería a Seiya– Yo te tomo a ti Seiya Kou como mi esposo, te prometo cuidar de ti y nuestra familia el resto de mi vida, estar a tu lado en los días buenos pero sobre todo en los malos, tomar tu mano y ser tu fuerza así como tú la mía, te prometo mi caballero Kou amarte hasta el fin de mis días. –Sonrió colocando la argolla en su dedo anular–

Al escuchar aquello Seiya no podía sentir mas lleno y feliz, espero con ansia que por fin los declararan marido y mujer.

-Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer... puede besar a la novia. 

Apenas escucho esto Seiya subió sus manos con evidente anhelo y dulzura al rostro de Serena, tomando sus mejillas entre ellas mientras se acercaba para besar aquellos hermosos y dulces labios de carmín.

Serena sonrió al ver la ansiedad en Seiya, pero más que nada de felicidad, coloco las manos sobre su pecho y pudo sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez, la misma velocidad a la que latía el suyo, cerró los ojos para recibir con paciencia sus labios, y aun sintiendo sus manos creía que todo eso era un sueño, el más bello sueño que pudo tener.

Seiya besos sus labios, contrario a su evidente prisa, con calma y dulzura, ya no habría prisas, temores de ser el último o uno robado, ahora ella era su vida y la disfrutaría y llenaría sin miedos ni prisas, pero si amándola como si fura el último instante.

Serena suspiró sutilmente entre sus labios, aunque sabía perfectamente que ya se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, aquel momento era demasiado significativo y hermoso, la realización del sueño que comenzó siendo una jovencita, después todo lo que habían pasado ese instante sabía a gloria.

-Te amo... –murmuro abrazándolo con fuerza–

– Yo también te Amo... –los aplausos lo hicieron retomar su lugar no sin antes brindarle otro cálido beso y un sonrisa a su ahora esposa– Mi hermosa esposa.

–Mi guapo esposo. –Murmuro sonriendo volteando hacia los invitados pero en especial hacia donde estaba su pequeño en compañía de sus abuelos–

El padre de Seiya se acercó a la feliz pareja comenzó felicitar a Serena– Felicidades Hija. –Llamo con afecto pues desde que el pequeño heredero había nacido se había convertido en el abuelo cariñoso y consentidor lo cual aún no acababa de creer y sorprenderse Seiya–

– Gracias... –Sonrió abrazándolo, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre ellos ahora pertenecía al pasado– me da gusto que haya dejado sus negocios para poder venir.

– Jamás me lo hubiera perdido... –sonrió para después acercarse a su hijo– Seiya Kou... –le sonrió con esa mirada desafiante que siempre tenía a su hijo, para después cambiara una llena de orgullo– Eres todo un hombre ahora... Felicidades Hijo.

-Gracias Papá... –le dio un abrazo– Yo también estoy orgulloso de que estés cambiando. Mamá debe estarlo también... –ese día era muy especial y aquella preciada mujer estaba presente en él como sabia lo seguía estando en su padre, el cual le sonrió en señal de un 'Si'–

**-**Felicidades hijos... –se acercó la madre de Serena abrazando primero a su hija y en seguida a Seiya– no puedo creer que ya estén casados, veía tan lejos este día que me parece increíble.

**-**Muchas gracias señora... –mostro la misma felicidad que con su padre, aquella mujer ahora era más que su suegra pues siempre fue muy amable con él tanto en el pasado como ahora y el luchaba cada día por recuperar aquella confianza que algún día le tuvieron– Pero ahora podemos decir que los sueños se hacen realidad... ¿verdad princesa?

**-**Claro... –sonrió viendo con felicidad a Seiya y su mamá– siempre y cuando se luche constantemente por hacerlo.

-¿Y tu cariño no vas a decir nada? –Pregunto volteando a ver a su esposo que se encontraba un poco detrás de ella–

**-**Bueno –dudo un poco sentimental– pues claro, felicidades mi pequeña... –inmediatamente abrazo a Serena con todo su amor– Sé que ya no eres una niña, pero siempre serás Mi pequeña niña... no olvides que te amo Hija... –sus ojos brillaban de nostalgia pero también de felicidad–

–Papá... –murmuró con ternura correspondiendo al abrazo– lo se papi yo también te amo, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y sobre todo por darme todo ese amor, tú y mamá me han hecho una mujer muy feliz... gracias.

-Lo bueno es que tuvieron un niño... –dijo en broma la señora a Seiya en un susurro–

Seiya sonrió al escuchar a la madre de Serena, pues imaginaba que cuando la niña llegara se convertiría en la nueva niña de sus ojos del Sr. Kou, pero que aquel hombre fuera tan cariñoso y protector no le molestaba, al contrario– Gracias... –dijo al padre de Serena en cuanto lo felicito tras ser casi separado de la novia por su madre– Por hacer de mi princesa la mujer linda y cariñosa que es... –a lo que el conmovido hombre no pudo responder pues se encontraba a punto del llanto–

–Ya cariño vamos por tu nieto... –dijo llevándose al hombre antes de que hiciera un drama–

-¿Puedo felicitar a la señora Kou? –Pregunto Yaten al darle un sutil golpe a Seiya en el hombro–

Seiya aun sonreía viendo a sus suegros alejarse cuando aquella voz lo hizo cambiar de semblante fingiendo uno serio– Mmm... No lo sé eres demasiado peligroso.

-Anda, prometo que no te la robo... –dijo Yaten fingiendo una cara de súplica–

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír, aquellos dos habían vuelto a ser los de antes, tan amigos y burlistas como en el pasado– Hay cosas que jamás cambian... –negó viéndolos para después voltear a ver a Serena– Pero hay muchas más que mejoran... Felicidades Amiga... –la abrazo efusivamente–

– Gracias Mina... –la abrazo con emoción y felicidad, también las cosas entre ellas se habían vuelto aún mejor que en el pasado– gracias por todo... elegiste muy bien mi vestido.

**-**Te ves radiante y muy linda... –le sonrió feliz de que todos los fantasmas del pasado, las brechas que se formaron entre ellas hubieran desaparecido haciendo una cicatriz casi imperceptible– Y ellos se llevaran toda la tarde así... –volteo a ver a sus maridos– Vamos Seiya dale el privilegio de la duda.

Seiya sonrió negando– Solo porque Mina me lo pide.

–Ah gracias por la confianza que me tienes mal amigo... –al avanzar hacia Serena le dio un ligero empujón– ¡Felicidades! –La abrazo con fuerza pues la amistad que había surgido después de todo aquello se había vuelto única–

-Tal parece que no cambiaran ni aunque lleguen a ancianos... –dijo Serena en regaño a los dos–

**-**Ya los conoces... –dijo Mina a Serena mientras se acercó felicitando a Seiya– ¡Felicidades... lo lograste...! –le sonrió ampliamente tras aquel abrazo–

-Lo logramos... –tomo su abrazo dándole un apretón fraternal a lo que ambos rieron–

– Los cuatro lo logramos... por el bien de ellos... –dijo Serena volteando a ver a Mia que jugaba con el pequeño Seiya– ¿Mariposita no me vas a saludar?

Al escucharla la pequeña volteo con una amplia sonrisa– ¡Ah Tía Serena! –Corrió hasta abrazarse a ella fuertemente– ¡Te quiero mucho!

– Y yo a ti mi hermosa Mariposa, que grande estas... –dijo agachándose a su altura para abrazarla con dulzura–

**-**Es que ya soy una niña grande... –aseguro la pequeña–

-¡¿Y para el tío Seiya?! –se agacho mostrándole su habitual sonrisa coqueta a lo que la pequeña se sonrojo mientras le sonreía tímida–

- A ti también Tío Seiya... –se acercó ahora abrazándolo a él–

**-**Oye a mi hija no le sonrías de esa forma –dijo Yaten observando a la pequeña Mia–

**-**Sin duda cada día se parece más a su padre –dijo Mina con una sonrisa–

Seiya no pudo evitar reír mientras se ponía de pie tras haber recibido un pequeño beso de la dulce niña– Mina tiene razón... Harás miles de corajes, lo bueno es que mi campeón es diferente la que hará corajes será su mamá.

-Nuestro hijo será un buen niño... –aseguro Serena–

**-**Ya veremos cómo te comportas dentro de unos años... –dijo Yaten tomando entre sus brazos a la niña– ¿ya por fin vamos a conocer esa casa que hiciste? te tardaste demasiado.

Seiya rio divertido ante los celos paternos de Yaten y las evasivas de ser un padre celoso algún día– La casa ya casi esta lista... el bautizo del bebé lo festejaremos ahí el siguiente mes, así que esperamos no falten, mientras la pequeña familia comenzara a darle calor de hogar desde mañana... –dijo muy feliz–

-Vaya, pues hay muchas cosas que festejar hoy... –dijo muy animada Mina–

– Muchas diría yo... –sonrió a su amiga– y creo que se nos está haciendo tarde.

–Pronto todos se pusieron en camino al donde se llevaría acabo la recepción, un lindo jardín con vista al lago, aquel significativo lugar donde Seiya y Serena se enamoraron y comprometieron más de una vez, ahora aquel mágico lugar seria testigo nuevamente de sus sueños realizados, el jardín era mágico, la ambientación era propia de una cálida tarde de otoño, la brisa sutilmente fresca, todo era muy al estilo de Seiya y Serena, bello, sobrio y elegante, con sencillos pero elegantes toques que combinaban perfecto con el lugar. Al llegar los novio todos los recibieron entre aplausos y felicitaciones, todo era un sueño mientras la tarde caía la iluminación reflejaba la calidez del lugar.

– Ah todo quedo hermoso y perfecto... –dijo Serena al ver el lugar decorado y con los invitados que eran pocos solo los que de verdad los apreciaban, si aquel lugar ya significaba todo para ella ahora lo era más, ese sería su hogar y donde esperaba que su pequeño creciera feliz–

**-**Lo es... –aseguro Seiya– sabes en este lugar podría pasar la eternidad.

– Y aquí lo pasaremos ¿no? –pregunto sonriéndole pues su idea de quedarse a vivir permanentemente no había cambiado–

-Mientras tú así lo quieras... –la abrazo a su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda– Y si por algo debemos regresar a la ciudad este siempre será nuestro refugio y escape a todo lo malo ¿de acuerdo?

**-**De acuerdo, solo que me sentiré mejor en este lugar... –murmuro refugiándose en su calor– y...

-Hola pequeña... –Interrumpió un hombre a espaldas de la pareja– ¿y te casaste con él después de todo?

-¿Haruka? –Soltó un poco a Seiya para ver a quien había sido su amigo por años en Holanda–

Seiya se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero supuso que Serena lo había invitado– Vaya... que interesante sorpresa... –dijo Seiya viendo al joven– ¿no crees? –Dijo en respuesta a su pregunta y en referencia a su presencia–

**-**Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo... –se acercó a abrazarlo– que bueno que viniste.

-No me perdería un evento tan importante... Seiya... –dijo a modo de saludo después de abrazar a Serena– felicidades... a ambos.

**-**Gracias... –sonrió sutilmente, bueno después de todo él era amigo de Serena y ella lo amaba a él y solo a él, aquello llenaba su mirada de felicidad– Para Mi princesa eres un gran amigo así que si ella está feliz yo lo estoy.

**-**No me la vuelvas a hacer llorar... –dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Seiya–

-Ya no le digas nada... –dijo juguetona Serena a Haruka– eso no se repetirá.

**-**Jamás... –respondió mientras le extendía la mano dándose así un saludo y los pases en ello–

-Seiya... –llego Michiru frente a ellos– Serena... ¡Felicidades! –exclamo con su tono suave pero feliz por ellos–

-Michiru... –sonrió Seiya pues pensó que no iría– Nos alegra que estés aquí. –Tomo la mano de Serena–

**-**¡Hola, bienvenida! –sonrió Serena acercándose a Seiya– muchas gracias por venir.

**-**No podía dejar de felicitar a tan singular pareja... –sonrió mientras se acercaba primero a felicitar a Serena con un abrazo para después hacerlo con Seiya–

**-**Bueno con permiso... –dijo Haruka a punto de retirarse– 

-Gracias... –Serena sonrió a Michiru alcanzando a tomar el brazo de Haruka– no espera, que groseros somos, no te he presentado a la gran doctora... Michiru Kahio te presento a mi amigo Haruka también es doctor... creo que pueden tener cosas en común ¿no crees Seiya?

Michiru volteo a ver a aquel joven, si bien su mirada mostro una sonrisa, sus labios apenas la dibujaron– Mucho gusto, solo llámame Michiru... –dijo amablemente al joven–

Seiya sonrió, aquel hombre había llamado el interés de ella y pudo notarlo– Haruka serias tan caballeroso de acompañar a mi amiga Michiru.

**-**Mucho gusto... –sonrió ligeramente a la joven mujer– sería un placer acompañarla. –coloco su brazo para que ella lo tomara–

Serena sonrió ligeramente sabía sobre los gustos de su amigo y Michiru encajaba perfecto en ellos así que hacer un poco de cupido entre ellos no era nada difícil.

**-**Vaya que caballeroso... gracias... –coloco su manos sobre el brazo de Haruka– Y dime así que eres doctor... –inicio la conversación interesada en su respuesta–

-Vaya quien lo diría no... –Susurro Seiya a Serena– creo que se ven bien juntos.

**-**Sí, pero no tanto como tú y yo... –murmuro abrazándolo–

**-**En eso tienes toda la razón... –le dijo mientras la conducía a la pista de baile pues comenzaba una canción que era perfecta para ellos–

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en la silla descansando de todas las vueltas que le había hecho dar Mia a la hora de estar bailando, tenía fuerza pero su pequeña se la acababa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la siguiente canción que escucho era una que le gustaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo y quería que su guerrera lo acompañara a bailar, pero ella no estaba la busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada a lo lejos de todo el bullicio su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el lago, esto le extraño ya que ella no era del tipo meditabundo, se acercó lentamente hacia ella observándola, si bien su vida de casados estaba bien de unos días a la fecha su guerrera se comportaba de una manera extraña y lo que menos quería era volver a cometer los errores de pensar equivocadamente por lo que aprovecharía ese momento para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –pregunto rodeando su espalda al sentarse junto a ella–

**-**Ah... –volteo sobresaltada, pero el verlo sonrió– Quería descansar un poco de tanto bullicio... –volvió su mirada al lago– Mia la está pasando bien... –suspiró con alegría– Tu también... –lo vio de reojo, quería verlo fijamente pero temía que si lo hacía, él notara lo que estaba ocultándole por el momento, por eso las últimas semanas lo evadía un poco–

– Si, pero tal parece que tu no... –Suspiró observando el lago– ¿algo no está bien? –pregunto volteando a verla, no quería volver a pensar en un nombre que hasta la fecha le molestaba pero ya no tanto porque Mina se había encargado de borrar uno a uno esos malos recuerdos– ¿estas enferma?

**-**No... No... –respondió a cada una de sus pregunta– para nada, todo bien, más que bien... –sonrió de nuevo– la fiesta es hermosa, además sabes lo feliz que estoy por ellos... –se puso de pie, moría de ganas por decirlo, pero no era el momento el día era de los novios y había pensado que se los diría después de ese día, además ya habría pasado el tiempo de mayor riesgo–

–Yo también, pero sinceramente me quitas esa felicidad al ver que mi esposa está alejada de todos, sobre todo cuando te busco para bailar contigo y tu acá jugando a la niña solitaria... –dijo con seriedad, pues la verdad estaba preocupado de aquello que le escondía su guerrera–

**-**Dios... –suspiró, lo último que había querido era que el notara su cambio de ánimo o sus evasiones y como era de esperarse ya lo había hecho– De verdad lamento si últimamente he estado un poco ausente... –le tomo la mano– Pediré una linda canción para bailarla juntos... –lo animo, tiro de él sutilmente para levantarlo, pero a dar un paso atrás piso mal haciéndola perderé equilibrio–

–Lo mesera torpe aún no se te quita... –dijo con una sonrisa teniéndola entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera, tener una hija que jugara mucho y estuviera cayendo a cada rato por andar de traviesa le había servido a sus reflejos– ni siquiera invitarme a bailar puedes hacer bien.

**-**Mina se había abrazado a él cuando lo sintió sujetándola, había sudado frio, extrañamente desde que supo aquella noticia se cuidaba más de lo que jamás lo hizo en el pasado– Gracias... no quería que cayéramos.

– Tontita, la que se iba a caer eras tú... –sonrió– no sé porque últimamente no quieres que haga muchas cosas en la casa... y me regañas por todo... está muy rara últimamente señora Black... ¿qué me oculta?

Mina abrió los ojos sorprendida– Nada... si yo, solo me iba a caer yo... –se separó un poco de él– Solo que me preocupo ya sabes como soy... hay que linda noche esta cayendo... –dijo con su voz animosa– Sera mejor ponerle a Mia su suéter, tu y yo deberíamos hacerlo también ¿no sería bueno resfriarnos? –se quejó interiormente ¿desde cuándo Mina era una persona que se preocupara por un resfriado?–

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarla– Eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho... la noche es perfecta, ¿por qué mejor no eres más directa y me dices que quieres un poco de calor?, eso también me haría muy bien a mí, quizá podemos dejar a Mía con los padres de Serena y tú y yo perdernos por ahí en una de esas tantas cabañas... ¿qué te parece?

Mina sonrió ante su descabellada pero genial idea– Yaten... Sabes desde hace unas semanas te amo aún más... –Y es que saber que estaba embarazada de nuevo no podía hacer que su felicidad creciera más– gracias... –dijo refiriéndose al bello regalo de ser madre de nuevo y volver a vivir esa hermosa experiencia– Aunque si he sido odiosa últimamente lo seré cada día más.

– Bueno no creo que puedas ser peor de lo que has sido estos años... ya sabes siempre tratándome tan fríamente, burlándote de mis sentimientos, siempre regañándome porque dejo la pasta de dientes toda aplanada, no me preparas mi desayuno favorito... si te he aguantado todos estos años puedo seguir haciéndolo... –dijo acompañando aquellas palabras con un sutil suspiro de resignación– y lo peor del caso es que apenas "hace unas semanas que me amas aún más" pero está bien... estoy acostumbrado.

Rió con dulzura– Tonto... Y si te digo que ha pasado algo que cambiara mi vida... tu vida y la de mía.

– Mmm pues no sé qué pensar... si es el divorcio estas como loquita, nunca te lo daré... así que no sé qué es lo que pueda cambiar nuestras vidas, ah mascotas no aceptare. –Dijo jugando con su cabello–

**-**Y... cambios de ánimo, hormonales, aumento de peso y hacerte parar a media noche por chocolate caliente los... –hizo rápidas cuentas con sus manos– siguientes seis meses... –suspiro frustrada– claro sin pensar que engordare y mis pies casi reventaran dentro de cinco meses.

–Wow no pensé que sufrirías tal transformación... –sonrió divertido– no importa te querré de la misma manera, el hecho de que te pongas así no importara, solo que no entiendo a que vienen todas esas amenazas.

Mina dejo caer su rostro desilusionada– Olvídalo Yaten Black... –se giró comenzando a caminar–

-Nada de olvídalo... –dijo con seriedad– la verdad es que me estoy cansando de que estés así de extraña, no me gusta que me oculten las cosas Mina, creí que eso ya lo sabias.

Al escucharlo se detuvo, ella sabía que tenía razón y moría de ganas por decírselo, incluso ya lo había hecho en algunas insinuaciones en ese momento y días antes pero él parecía necesitar la frase explicita y sin rodeos– Entendí que era imposible que lo notaras cuando nos pasó la primera vez, pero ¿Ahora? –volteo a vero con cara de ¿en verdad no lo sabes?–

– ¿Ahora?, ¿ahora que Mina?, en serio que trato de entenderte... –suspiró caminando un tanto desesperado– las mujeres son demasiado complicadas y nunca tuve un buen ejemplo de sabiduría femenina, mi madre no ayudo en eso sobre todo porque nunca quiso darme una hermanita, ¿puedes creerlo? esa es mi frustración nunca tuve una hermanita y la única que tuve o sea Serena también estaba loca... –suspiró con una sutil sonrisa volteando a verla– así que no, no entiendo nada ahora.

**-**Ah... –pensó en mil maneras de decírselo pero quería que él lo presintiera pero supo que eso jamás pasaría ahora que sabía que no tenía ni un gramo de intuición relacionada a lo femenino, tal vez cuando tuviera seis meses y su barriga creciera descomunalmente, al pensar todo aquello su mano se posó sobre su vientre mientras camino a tomar a Yaten de su mano– Vas a marearme si sigues dando vueltas así y eso de las náuseas ya me tiene algo exhausta. –Se le quedo viendo con seriedad para que el pusiera atención–

– Pero... –murmuro observando su rostro con atención, era cierto no era muy observador en cuestiones femeninas, solo sabía que algo le pasaba a Mina y le desesperaba no saber– ¿te has estado sintiendo mal?

**-**Solo por las mañanas... aunque pronto desaparecerá ese malestar... –coloco la mano de Yaten sobre su vientre que para nada evidenciaba su embarazo– pero es normal... –su mirada se ilumino y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo– vamos mi amor, siempre soñé con que tú me lo dijeras antes de que te lo gritara tan ruidosa y escandalosamente como suelo emocionarme –se mordía los labios por oírlo–

Aquella sonrisa lo contagio, en algunas cosas no era muy inteligente solo se dejaba llevar por sus sensaciones y sentimientos y esa calor que emanaba de su vientre lo hizo suponer tantas cosas– ¿Es... es... estas segura... que tú, estamos? –sonrió imaginando un "si"–

El rostro de Mina explayo toda su felicidad riendo– Si... –movió su cabeza en afirmación– Mucho muy segura... –se abalanzo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Yaten–

**-**Mi guerrera... –la abrazo con emoción pero al mismo tiempo la soltó con cuidado– despacio no quiero que le haga daño al bebé... ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?, bueno no importa, vaya tenemos que hacer tantas cosas preparar su habitación, comprarle miles de juguetes, y Mia seguro se emocionara, no puedo creerlo, por supuesto que tiene que ser un varoncito o bueno si es una niña no importa sirve que aprendo más de cuestiones femeninas... no puedo creerlo... te amo tanto... –la tomo del rostro besando sus labios sutilmente– vaya esto tienen que saberlo.

**-**Mi amor... –Ahora fue ella quien lo tomo de las mejillas mientras le sonreía mas que feliz– Siento que voy a llorar al verte tan contento... pero no podemos decirlo en este momento... –acariciaba aquel cabello platinada que era su adoración– Y no había querido decirte aun porque tal vez esperaba que un día llegaras del trabajo y me dijeras 'Creo que estas así, porque tal vez estas embarazada' –rió– lo sé es absurdo pero me emocionaba ver tu cara al descubrirlo, además quería que pasara la boda, es el momento de ellos... así que lo callé por algún... tiempo.

–Pero incluso a mí me lo ocultaste... –dijo fingiendo tristeza– bueno dejaremos que disfruten de su boda pero hoy mismo tienen que saberlo... ¿sí? –tomo sus manos entre las suyas besándolas– ¿te he dicho que cada día me haces más feliz?

**-**Te amo... y de verdad moría de ganas por decírtelo... –Amaba a ese hombre más que a ninguno en el mundo, al igual que su familia y ahora su futuro hijo– Ahora entiendes todo lo de mi "transformación" a que me refería con que a partir de unos seis meses seré una bola con pies.

**-**No serás una bola, serás la mamá más hermosa del mundo... te amo Mina me has hecho muy feliz, solo que no se si pueda ocultarlo por más tiempo... muero por gritarlo al mundo entero.

**-**Bueno, que te parece si se los décimos cuando termine la fiesta... –se abrazó a su pecho–

**-**De acuerdo... –La abrazo con dulzura besando su cabello– ¿te das cuenta que estoy a tus pies mi guerrera hermosa?, que una de tus sonrisas me desarma por completo y que con una noticia así me haces valorarte cada vez más.

**-**Vaya, eso me hace sentir muy bien... –volteo a verlo– pero sabes que yo me siento de la misma forma porque has cambiado mi vida, me hiciste creer en el amor y darme cuenta que el hombre perfecto para mí de verdad existe, no importa que sea un ogro, porque es el hombre que amo y seguiré amándolo por darme cosas tan maravillosas como Mia y este adorado bebé, además de saber que sonrio cada día que abro los ojos por la mañana y te veo junto a mí y sentir tus brazos tomándome entre ellos al dormir... te amo Yaten y eso no pienso dejar que cambien ni mucho menos dejarte de enamorar cada día de mi vida.

**-**Y aquí estaré amor, cada día de mi vida, enamorándote y amándote mas a cada hora... –tomo delicadamente su barbilla para acercarla– así que nunca más mi amor tengas miedo de que te deje, eso no pasara... nunca... –murmuro tomando por fin entre sus labios los de ella con dulzura demostrándole en ese beso mucho más de lo que sus palabras pudieran expresar–

Mina cerro sus ojos esperando aquellos labios que la hacían estremecer cada día mas, no podía quejarse más de la vida, desde que Yaten apareció en ella todo se había vuelto de colores cada molestia que le hizo pasar, cada beso que se robaron, cada lagrima que derramaron y cada vez que se amaron formaban parte de esa hermosa historia de amor que con gusto volvería a repetir, sin cambiarle nada porque cada error y cada acierto hicieron de ese amor un resistente pilar que ahora sostenía su familia la familia que ahora formaba con él, Yaten Black, el amor de su vida y el dueño de sus suspiros y rabietas, él y solo él podían complementar a una mujer como ella y eso valía oro para ella.

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

– Esa es la luna... –dijo a su pequeño tomando su manita estirándola con suavidad hacia el cielo como si quisiera que la pudiera tocar– ¿es hermosa verdad? –pregunto a lo que el niño soltó una ligera sonrisa, él seguía intentado querer tocar la luna mientras ella acariciaba con sutileza su cabello negro y sedoso, y lo observaba con detenimiento, aun a pesar de tenerlo entre sus brazos le seguía pareciendo un sueño–

**-**Igual que su mamá, siempre queriendo alcanzar la luna... –llego Seiya por detrás con una manta cubriéndolos a ambos para después sentarse a su lado– Creo que hasta la luna está feliz hoy... –miro al cielo viéndola más resplandeciente que nunca–

**-**Eso parece... –sonrió cubriendo a su pequeño que luchaba por tener sus brazos libres– igual de inquieto que tu padre... –murmuro viendo de reojo a Seiya–

Rió sutilmente al escucharla– Bueno algo debía sacar de mi ¿no? –paso su brazo sobre su hombro mientras con su mano libre sacaba la sonaja preferida del pequeño dándosela y observando lo entretenido que se quedaba con su juguete– Y sin duda muestra interés por las cosas lindas... –se acercó murmurándoselo al oído–

-Sí, se parece mucho, muestra una extraña sonrisa cuando quiere algo... demasiado coqueto para mi gusto... y yo... bueno es nuestro hijo, pero no quiero que sea como tu algún día fuiste... aunque sé que las chicas estarán detrás de él... –dijo un tanto seria observando al pequeño que ante sus ojos era el bebé más hermoso y apuesto del mundo, y era cierto demasiado parecido a su padre–

**-**Bueno, pero él es diferente, porque tendrá una madre que lo amara mucho y un padre que confiara y estará orgullos de él, además juntos lo educaremos de la manera adecuada... está bien que sea atractivo y sea un chico popular –se alzó cuello orgulloso ya de su hijo– pero deberá saber que habrá cosas jamás serán aceptables... como cometer los errores de su padre.

Sonrió al ver lo orgulloso que estaba de su atractivo bebé, tomo su rostro haciendo que volteara a verla– Pero esos errores son los que hicieron que estemos aquí en este momento, con nuestro hijo, formando la familia que siempre quisimos los dos, y aunque me hiciste sufrir y yo a ti no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos pasado... y sin que te ofendas pero eres el error más grande que pude cometer, mira que ahora llevar el apellido Kou no es fácil... –sonrió oprimiendo su mejilla– así que será mejor que me valores todos los días.

**-**Lo hago y lo hare... jamás me perdonaría si de nuevo hiciera algo estúpido que te alejara de mí, cada día antes de dormir pienso en cada segundo, cada momento que estamos compartiendo y sé que si cometí errores en el pasado es porque no encontraba alguien que valiera lo suficiente para mí como para no retenerlo y cuando la encontré y quise hacerlo me falto esa seguridad de la que presumía, pero ahora es distinto porque tu equilibraste mi vida y nuestro hijo es la cereza del pastel.

**-**Una hermosa cereza... –sonrió acariciando la cabecita del pequeño bebé que jugaba divertido– gracias Seiya, por hacerme creer de nueva cuenta en los finales felices, en las princesas y sus caballeros de brillante armadura... amo tanto a los hombres de mi vida... amo a mis dos Seiya.

**-**Como yo amo a mi hermosa y dulce princesa... y apuesto a que mi pequeño aprendiz de caballero velara por su bella madre como yo... –los abrazo a ambos estrechándolos a él– Finales felices... –repitió con una sonrisa– Yo más bien diría que hoy es un inicio feliz... ¡demasiado feliz!

–Nuestro mejor inicio... –abrazo a su pequeño y a Seiya, ahora eran una hermosa familia, era el final para aquella historia de romance y lágrimas pero el inicio de su verdadera vida al lado del hombre que amaba y del pequeño milagro de amor que tenían entre sus brazos– te amo Seiya Kou... los amo.

**-**Mi Serena Kou... –aquello se escuchaba tan bien a su corazón– También te amo jamás lo olvides, que tú y nuestro pequeño son mi prioridad y mi fuerza cada día... Mi amiga y mi amor.

– Siempre tuya... Siempre mío... –murmuro recargándose en él–

Fin…

.

.

.

-¸.•´ -¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•-.•*- *_**Maldito Error**_ * -*•..•* _**SxS**_ ¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯`•- _**MxY**_ ¸.•´¸.•´¨- ¸.•*¨-

.

.

.

Notas de Autoras:

Y si, así es, hemos llegado por fin al último capítulo, y yo (Marie) en representación de mi querida cuñis vengo a darles las gracias, ya que ella por motivos personales y muy felices no pudo actualizar, así que me dejo el encargo de hacerlo.

Bueno ahora sí, queremos agradecer cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejaron en esta nuestra primera historia juntas, la verdad es que estábamos muy nerviosas cuando comenzamos a publicar, ya que no sabíamos como tomarían esta idea, a muchas les pareció buena, otras de plano dejaron de leernos porque les parecía demasiado dramática, pero bueno también les dimos sus momentos felices ¿no?, tratamos de que fuera un poco balanceado, pero a veces el sentimiento nos ganaba y terminábamos haciendo cada cosa que bueno.

Esperamos que les haya gustado, ya que lo hicimos si para nuestra satisfacción personal pero sobre todo para ustedes nuestras lectoras las cuales se tomaron la molestia de dejarnos aunque sea un pequeño review, y qué decir de las enormes cartas explicando sus sentimientos de cada situación, jajaja esas siempre nos gustaron porque sabíamos que entonces estábamos transmitiendo lo que queríamos, no mencionaremos a nadie en particular, solo queremos decirles gracias y que esperamos nos acompañen en la nueva historia que ya comenzamos a publicar y que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir, otra vez gracias y nos estaremos leyendo, cuídense, abrazos y besos.

Atentamente

MoonStar y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


End file.
